Ángelus
by Angelus Drakul
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega a Inglaterra y la la Organización Hellsing, pero también un nuevo aliado poderoso. La desconocida e inepserada hija de Alucard aparece para ayudar a Integra y a Seras en esta batalla que es más personal para la "princesa". Una vez que Alucard regresa empieza la lucha, mientras, el pasado de esta personaje se va revelando poco a poco. La venganza llega.
1. Desear La Muerte

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Tal y como prometi, he mejorado ya el primer capitulo, solo faltan los cuatro siguientes jeje, ahora es mas largo, y creo que no se parece a ninguna pelicula conocida, si lo es, es casualidad damas y caballeros, esta historia es solo de Hellsing, solo que la mayoría de los personajes son creados por servidora jeje, que disfruteis de la mejora del capitulo.**_

**1. DESEAR LA MUERTE**

_**Año 1749. Transilvania, Rumania.**_

Era un día soleado a pesar de algunas nubes, en esa época del año hacia sol casi todos los días, y a los transilvanos les gustaba que hiciera sol. En esos tiempos, había mucha gente pobre y mucha gente rica, además de ladrones, asesinos, y sobretodo brujos. Los ricos vivían en el centro de Transilvania, y en esa época eran educados y formales, tanto hombres como mujeres, todos menos una. En una de las familias mas conocidas y respetuosas del estado, había una chica joven de 18 años, de pelo negro largo hasta media espalda y liso, con ojos marrones. Se llamaba Ángela Valirius, y su familia era la mas antigua de Transilvania. Ahora, ella era la única de su familia con vida. Seis meses atrás, cuando volvió del extranjero, se entero de una trágica noticia, sus padres habían muerto por envenenamiento, y su hermana menor, Ana, estaba en coma en el hospital. Eso la destrozo completamente, tanto que dejo los estudios y todo, estaba siempre en casa encerrada en su cuarto.

A diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad y ricas, ella no se vestía como ellas, sino como los hombres, pero de forma mas femenina, camisa blanca con las mangas anchas, caquetá sin mangas de color rojo oscuro, medias de seda negras con botas negras. Ahora llevaba el pelo suelto. Pero también solía llevarlo recogido en varias ocasiones. A pesar de esas vestimentas, todos respetaban y simpatizaban con ella, sobretodo por lo que ocurrió con su familia. Sus amigos y conocidos intentaban animarla para que saliera mas, pero el único que podía hacerla salir era un joven, su prometido, de nombre James. Ese día, Ángela estaba saliendo de su casa con su caballo preparado, cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas. Ella se giro y vio que eran sus amigas que justo iban a verla. Mientras ellas corrían un poco con la falda cogida, Ángela ató su caballo negro a la puerta dy hierro.

- Buenos tardes Ángela. - saludo la chica que estaba en medio, del vestido azul oscuro. - ¿Vas a salir?

- Buenos días chicas. - saludo ella. - Sí, voy a ir a ver a mi hermana pequeña al hospital. - contestó.

- OH, ¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunto otra, vestida de color beiges.

- Sin cambios, pero creo que si voy visitándola ayuda en algo. - contestó ella.

- Me alegra esa forma de verlo. - dijo la del vestido azul. - ¿Luego querrás ir a la plaza con nosotras? - pregunto animada.

Ángela lo pensó un poco, bajando la mirada. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para pasear, pero no quería dejar plantadas a sus amigas otra vez, ellas se preocupaban por ella, por eso decidió ir.

- Quizás cuando vuelva del hospital pueda ir. - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Bien! - se alegro la misma chica.

Con unas sonrisas simpáticas y alegres, las tres chicas se despidieron de ella y se marcharon por la dirección de donde habían venido. Cuando Ángela las perdió de vista por la esquina de la calle, cogió las riendas del caballo y se subió en el, entonces cabalgó con calma hacia el hospital por la ciudad, que no estaba muy lejos. Ángela confiaba que su hermana saldría del coma, a pesar de haber pasado ya seis meses. Su familia tenía un secreto, que solo los criados de la casa sabían, y ese secreto tenía que ver con ellas dos. Desde nacimiento, Ángela y su hermana tenían un don, un poder cada una; Ángela poder mental, puede mover cualquier cosa con la mente y otras cosas, y su hermana Ana, podía leer el futuro, pero a causa de eso tuvo siempre el cuerpo débil.

Con el paso de los años, Ángela entendió que si seguía usando su don, podría acabar con ella, por eso decidió dejar de usarlo. Lamentablemente, Ana no tuvo tanta suerte, su don no podía dejarse, las visiones le veían sin avisar, por eso, misteriosamente, enfermaba o algo así, pero Ángela siempre la cuidaba. Cuando su hermana fue envenenada como sus padres, Ángela quedo sorprendida al ver que ella no había muerto, pero también se alegro enormemente. Nadie sabía de ese secreto, solo lo supieron sus padres y algunos criados leales a la familia, ya que, ellas fueron cautas para que nadie lo supiera y les pasará algo malo. Ángela finalmente llegó al hospital, ató a su caballo y cuando entró allí fue recibida por el médico encargado de su hermana.

- Bienvenida, Lady Valirius. - saludo el doctor.

- Buenas tarde doctor, ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Ha mejorado? - pregunto ella impaciente pero educada.

- Sigue igual, pero poco a poco va cogiendo mas color, eso es que esta curándose del veneno. - informó el doctor mientras caminaban con calma hacia la habitación de su hermana.

- ¿Ha podido saber por qué sobrevivió al veneno? - pregunto ella algo inquieta.

- A mi también me sorprendió, lo investigue una y otra vez pero nada, viendo que ella se esta recuperando me hizo dejarlo de una vez.

Con eso Ángela quedo tranquila, deducía que ella se salvo gracias a que tenía un don sobrehumano o por otra cosa, y no por casualidad. Enseguida llegaron a la habitación de Ana, donde se la veía tumbada completamente inmóvil boca arriba, tapada con mantas blancas y vestida con ropas blancas. Al acercarse, se pudo ver que Ana era muy parecida a su hermana Ángela, solo que ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y algo mas bronceada. Tenía las manos tumbadas sobre su vientre tapado por la manta, al estilo de los difuntos en un ataúd a simple vista, pero eso a Ángela no le importaba. Ángela fue con una sonrisa hacia su dormida hermana, y con lentitud se sentó al borde de la cama con la cintura girada un poco para estar de cara a ella, ignorando al doctor, que observaba todo con calma, dejando unos momentos para ambas.

- Hola hermanita, soy yo. - saludo ella, cogiendo de la mano a su hermana. - Me alegra verte con buena cara.

Y así estuvo un buen rato, el doctor decidió irse para dejarla sola. Ángela hacía lo que le dijo el doctor, hablarle hacia que quizás entendiera que estaba allí con ella, diciéndole que despertará, pero de momento no pasaba nada. durante seis meses Ángela fue día tras otro a verla y hablarle, para darle animo y despertará pronto, poco a poco Ana iba mostrando que mejoraba, pero Ángela deseaba que abriera los ojos y volviera con ella a casa. Le iba contando cosas, lo que hace, lo que hacen los demás, lo que pasa por la ciudad y cosas divertidas. Mientras hablaba, le iba tocando el pelo y la cara con ternura y tristeza, deseando que ocurriera algo bueno, pero nada pasaba, y eso la entristecía mas todavía. Después de una hora y medía, Ángela decidió retirarse por ese día.

- Bueno hermanita, tengo que irme, las chicas esperan y ya las he dejado plantadas mochas veces, prometo volver mañana.

Después de decir eso, se inclino para besarle la frente con ternura y suavidad con los ojos cerrados. Estuvo así un rato, y de sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento, después quito sus labios para apoyar la frente un momento.

- Disculpe Lady Valirius. - dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Ángela al oírla se giro sobresaltada, y vio que era la enfermera vigilante, asomándose por la puerta. Suspiró aliviada, con una mano sobre su pecho agitado, por su corazón acelerado por el susto.

- Las horas de visita ha terminado, debe irse por hoy. - le hizo recordar, después se marcho al instante.

- Claro… - dijo pero la enfermera ya se había marchado.

Entonces, Ángela se puso en pie, y puso bien la manta para taparla bien. La miró durante un momento con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana. - se despidió ella.

Con eso, Ángela se fue de allí por ese día. Cuando llegó a la salida se volvió a encontrar con el doctor, que revisaba unos informes médicos. El doctor la oyó venir y giró la cabeza a ella, se saludaron y despidieron con una sonrisa. A esa hora ya solo había pacientes y médicos, sin visitas. Ángela subió a su caballo negro y fue hacia la plaza donde estaban sus amigas. Frente al hospital había un camino que iba directo a la plaza, donde a esa hora estaba lleno de gente. En esa plaza había una caverna, que era propiedad del padre de James, llamado Raza, y también fue amigo de su padre, que le permitió el compromiso de su hijo con ella. James y Ángela se conocían desde pequeños, se amaban desde entonces, por eso sus padres les permitieron el compromiso, pero ahora con lo ocurrido con su familia, dejaron que ella tomará su tiempo para estar preparada para casarse.

Ángela fue hacia la caverna, y allí ató a su caballo, en la valla frente a la terraza del bar. Al instante un joven que trabaja allí le puso agua y paja al caballo, que estaba hambriento. Ella se sorprendió, y cuando fue hacia él a la entrada, junto a él estaban Raza, su jefe, y James. Al entender que fue obra de ellos, ella se rió con ironía, apoyando las manos en la cintura.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte hija. - saludo Raza.

- Hola Raza, James. - saludo ella, girándose después a su prometido.

- ¿Has ido a ver a tu hermana? Las chicas han pasado y me lo han dicho. - dijo James, caminando hacia ella.

- Sí, ha mejorado un poco, pero aún no despierta. - informó ella.

- Bueno, todo a su tiempo. - consoló él con una sonrisa.

Eso hizo sonreír a Ángela. James estuvo frente a ella, entonces la abrazo por detrás de la cintura y la pegó mas a él, ella se sonrojo pero sonrió, viendo que él siempre hacia eso cuando estaban juntos. Raza decidió dejarlos solos y se llevó al joven camarero. Cuando estuvieron solos, James la cogió de la mano y la hizo caminar, yendo a la parte trasera de la caverna. Siempre iban allí para estar a solas con intimidad. Cuando estuvieron allí solos, James la hizo apoyarse en la pared, con él enfrente con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de ella en la pared.

- Me alegra que estés aquí, estaba preocupado. - dijo él con sinceridad. - Todos deseábamos que salieras de casa, tomar el aire y divertirte.

- Necesitaba tiempo, aún no me hacia a la idea. - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada baja.

- Debes estar aliviada de que tu hermana se salvará.

- Sí mucho, aunque desearía que despertará.

James vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Ángela, a pesar que mostrar una sonrisa. Entonces, él cogió la barbilla de ella para que lo mirará fijamente, después con lentitud, se fue inclinando poco a poco, hasta que rozó los labios de ella con un beso, ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a besarse con dulzura, y después él la abrazo por la espalda y la nuca, enredando los dedos en la melena negra. Ella simplemente puso las manos en los costados de él, mientras el beso se hacia mas apasionado.

- Te quiero Ángela, desde niños que te amo. - confesó él, dejando de besarla un momento para después seguir.

- Lo se James, lo se. - aseguro ella en susurro.

Ambos estuvieron besándose durante un rato, sin que nadie los viera. Ángela, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, seguía amando a ese joven, que también la amaba. Jame dejo de besarla y bajo a su cuello, besándolo con deseo. Ella le dejo hacer, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando hizo eso, de repente, sintió algo extraño que la hizo sobresaltarse y hacer que James se apartará de ella.

- ¿Ángela? - llamó él confuso y parpadeando un par de veces.

Vio como Ángela se mostraba pálida y algo asustada, pero también confusa por ello. Ella no entendió esa reacción de peligro, y mas con James. Se tocó la frente y notó que estaba mojado por el sudor. Desde hacia algún tiempo que estaba así, como si algo malo estuviera pasando a su alrededor, e iba a peor.

- ¿Ángela, estas bien? - pregunto James preocupado.

Ella alzó el rostro confusa, y cuando vio la preocupación de James, intento parecer calmada y tranquila.

- Sí, estoy bien perdona. De repente he tenido dolor de cabeza y era insoportable, pero ya paso. - se excuso ella con naturalidad.

- ¿Seguro qué estas bien? - pregunto él acercándose a ella.

- Si si. - aseguro ella con los brazos estirados hacia él para detenerlo. - Lo siento pero, creo que me iré a casa a descansar, lo siento.

Con eso, ella se fue del callejón hacia su caballo, dejando plantado a James, que estaba confuso. Antes de que pudiera pararla, ella ya cabalgaba lejos. James se resignó, dejando caer rendidos los brazos, y apoyó el hombro en la esquina del local, mirando hacia donde ella se alejo. Mientras, alguien se acercaba a él por detrás, y James se dio cuenta pero ni se giro. Los pasos cesaron, el sujeto estaba a un metro de James en las sombras.

- Espero que no vayas a abrir la boca hijo, sobretodo a ella. - dijo el sujeto a sus espaldas.

- Tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta por si sola padre, deberíamos decirle la verdad. - aconsejo él sin girarse.

Entonces, por decir eso, Raza coge del cuello de la camisa a su hijo y lo empotra contra la pared con fuerza, sin dejar de cogerle de esa forma, lo mira fijamente, ambos se miraron cara a cara. James no se molesto en quitárselo de encima, solo puso las manos sobre cada brazo de él, mirando directo y serio, sin mostrar miedo.

- Pobre de ti que hagas eso. - advirtió Raza. - Te recuerdo que tu también estuviste en ello, te lo recuerdo.

- Pero fuiste tu quién insistió en hacerlo, diciendo que debíamos hacerlo para así conseguirlo. - corrigió James con enfado.

- Tu la amas James, y querías casarte con ella, por eso querías hacer lo que fuera para que cumplieras ese deseo, yo te ayude en eso, así que eres responsable también.

Ante eso James no dijo nada, y giro la mirada bajándola. Raza vio con eso de que había ganado el duelo, y lo soltó vacilante.

- Por fin escuchas, me alegro. Por tu bien y por el mío, deberás tener la boca cerrada, y cuando ustedes dos estén casados, podrás contárselo si quieres, entonces no podrá hacer nada.

Cuando acabo de hablar, Raza volvió por donde había venido, dejando solo a James, sin moverse del lugar durante un rato. Él odiaba las maneras que tenía su padre de hacer las cosas, que nadie sabía. James nunca lo ayudo en esas ocasiones, pero aquella vez lo hizo, y ahora se arrepentía de ello, sobretodo por su amada Ángela. Entonces, él se derrumbo al suelo sin despegarse de la pared, y con las manos en la cara, ocultando su rostro lleno de lagrimas, sintiendo dolor y culpabilidad, por Ángela sobretodo. Sin que James se diera cuenta, estaba siendo observado por un hombre vestido de negro, sonriendo contento. Rato después, la figura de negro se alejo entre la gente yendo a un lado y a otro, sin parecer importarles quien era ese hombre de negro y pálido.

Faltaban pocas horas para el anochecer, y Ángela estaba en casa, encerrada en su habitación, inquieta e insegura. Cuando estuvo con James intimando, sintió peligro y miedo, y eso nunca le paso con él. También sintió otra cosa en ese momento, como si algo los observará, mejor dicho, que la observaban a ella fijamente. Desde hacia tiempo sentía una presencia cerca de ella, acechándola y observándola. En ese momento, seguía sintiendo la presencia, e iba asustándola poco a poco, pero se mantenía firme a todo. Desde que volvió de la plaza, los criados querían animarla para que comiera algo, pero nada, y les preocupaba, ya que, solo había desayunado. Todos los criados estaban a lo suyo en silencio, hasta que, se oye a una de ellas corriendo por las escaleras al segundo piso, yendo a la habitación de su señora. Está pica nerviosa y con prisa la puerta y la abre después de tener el permiso. Al ver a la criada jadeante y cansada por su carrera, Ángela se puso en pie y fue hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con tanta prisa? - pregunto ella preocupada por la criada.

- Señorita, es algo urgente, del hospital. - informó la criada sin aire. - Tiene que ir allí enseguida.

Al oír eso, Ángela sale corriendo de allí, pide a algún criado que atienda a la criada antes de irse a caballo hacia el hospital. Mientras iba hacia allá, iba pensando que quizás su hermana estaba despierta, deseaba que fuera eso, con todo su corazón. Gracias a que e caballo fue rápido, llegó en poco tiempo y sin hacer daño a nadie por el camino. Dentro del hospital fue recibida por una enfermera que la guió rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermana, aunque no hiciera falta. Corriendo llegaron a la habitación con rapidez, y dentro, Ángela vio al doctor de pie frente a la cama de su hermana, serio y con los brazos cruzados. Ella no entendió nada, el OR qué el doctor estaba allí parado sin hacer nada, entonces giro la mirada hacia Ana, y vio que era atendida por dos enfermeras.

- ¿Doctor, qué esta pasando? ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana? - pregunto Ángela mirando al doctor exigiendo respuestas. Viendo que él no se giraba a ella ni le decía nada, ella molesta y nerviosa se puso frente a él. - ¡Dígame algo!

- Señorita Ángela por favor, cálmese. - pidió la enfermera que la acompaño.

- ¡No me diga que me calme en un momento así! - exclamó ella enfadada. - ¡Quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermana y por qué él esta aquí parado!

El doctor no dijo nada a pesar de las palabras de Ángela, y al verlo aún así, la enfureció tanto que lo cogió de las ropas y lo alzó un poco hecha una furia. La enfermera intento detenerla, pero para ella la chica morena era demasiado fuerte, y el doctor parecía no querer defenderse, eso las dejo confusas a las dos, pero Ángela seguía queriendo una explicación rápida.

- ¡Diga algo doctor! - exigió ella, empezando a llorar un poco. - ¡Por favor dígame que le pasa a mi hermana pequeña!

Entonces, él bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados, y en ese momento las enfermeras dejaron de atender a Ana, y con la otra enfermera se retiraron de allí, dejando solos a Ángela y el doctor. Preocupada, Ángela dejo al doctor y rápidamente fue hacia su hermana dormida, viendo que físicamente estaba bien, por eso no entendía el aviso que le dieron.

- Ángela… debes saber algo, y también saber entenderlo. - dijo el doctor desde donde estaba.

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto ella, girando la cabeza sobre su hombro confusa. - ¿Qué le ocurre doctor? Por favor dígamelo.

Él no dijo nada, primero camino hacia ella, y entonces con cuidado se sentó con ella en el borde de la cama, a los pies de la paciente dormida. Al verlo tan serio, Ángela empezó a inquietarse, deseaba que no fuera nada terrible sobre su hermana.

- Tu hermana… ha empeorado. - dijo él con pesar.

Al oír eso, Ángela sintió con una corazonada fuerte y dolorosa, con si su corazón se hubiera parado en ese momento. Los ojos los abrió como platos, se le irritaron pero ella no quiso parpadear aún, ya que deseaba ver en el doctor algún signo que dijera que estaba mintiendo o diciendo una broma pesada. El rostro del doctor no cambio, y ni siquiera quiso mirar a Ángela para no ver su rostro de confusión y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué esta… diciendo? - pregunto ella casi sin voz.

- Antes cuando viniste a verla, no había signos de que hubiera problemas… pero de repente, su estado de subconciencia ha dejado de mostrar signos de querer salir del coma, como si no deseará volver… físicamente esta curada, pero mentalmente a empeorado, y con eso es imposible que despierte. - explicó él sin mirarla, cerrando los ojos con pesar al final de la frase.

- No… esto no puede ser cierto… - negó ella, mostrando una sonrisa de burla. - Déjese de bromas doctor.

- No estoy bromeando Ángela. - aseguro él con seriedad.

- ¡Esta mintiendo! - exclamó ella con lagrimas en los ojos. - ¡Miente, ella no puede haber dejado de luchar!

Ante ese dolor y sufrimiento, el doctor la miró y vio como lloraba a brotes, dejando que las lagrimas deslizaran por su cuello y goteando por su barbilla y mandíbula. Entonces, ella frustrada dejo de mirarlo para girarse de nuevo a su hermana, y dolida la sujeto por los hombros y empezó a agitarla, como si así pudiera despertarla de su largo sueño.

- ¡Ana, por favor Ana, dime que no es verdad lo que él dice! ¡Tienes que estar luchando, debes luchar para así volver conmigo! - gritaba ella entre lagrimas. - ¡Por favor despierta, abre los ojos, ábrelos!

A pesar de los gritos y suplicas, la chica de pelo castaño oscuro no mostraba signos de reaccionar a su llamado, seguía estando dormida profundamente sin parecer querer despertar. Viendo que lo que dijo el doctor al final era cierto, dolida, se derrumbo sobre el pecho de su hermana con los brazos alrededor del cuello de ella, llorando en voz alta y con los hombros moviéndose por los sollozos. El doctor quiso consolarla, pero sabia que sería imposible, por lo que, frustrado y apenado, se puso en pie y se retiro de allí cerrando la puerta tras de si. Al salir vio a las enfermeras esperarlo fuera, al parecer habían oído la conversación y los sollozos de Ángela. Con la mirada les dijo que la dejaran sola con su hermana, y ellas apenadas le hicieron caso y volvieron a sus tareas.

Ángela estuvo allí mucho tiempo, y poco a poco empezó a cansarse de llorar, y las lagrimas ya no podían salir mas, como si ya estuviera seca. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí y le daba igual, no podía moverse de donde estaba, con su hermana bajo su cabeza, inmóvil y calida a pesar de estar dormida por mas de seis meses. Entonces, se incorporó un poco, y miró a su hermana, tranquila y sonrosada, entendió que allí ya no podía hacer nada, por lo que, con lentitud se puso en pie y como sonámbula se fue de la habitación. Cuando paso por recepción antes de llegar a la entrada, el doctor y las enfermeras de antes, que les tocaba hacer guardia esa noche, la vieron irse como si fuera una zombi apenas aguantando de pie, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, el pelo desordenado y la cara llena de lagrimas secas. Las enfermeras quisieron detenerla y consolarla, pero el doctor las detuvo, dejando que Ángela se marchara, a pesar del dolor ella sería capaz de llegar a su casa entera, estaba seguro de ello.

Una vez fuera, Ángela sintió el viento frío de la noche, entonces alzó la cabeza para ver el cielo nocturno despejado y lleno de estrellas brillando junto a la luna llena. Tan dolida estaba, que tardo en oír los llamados de su caballo, que al verla empezó a gruñir y patear el suelo con una pata. Viendo que estaba impaciente, ella entendió que él entendía como se sentía, dolida y sola. Fue hacia él y lo acarició por el moró y el cuello para calmarlo un poco antes de subirse sobre él. Con un rápido movimiento ella estuvo sobre el caballo negro, y entonces con una patada al estomago lo hizo cabalgar, pero no fue hacia el camino hacia su casa, fue por otro diferente, no deseaba irse a casa ni estar mas tiempo en el hospital.

Ella hizo que su caballo dejara de correr para caminar con lentitud y calma, tenia la mirada baja y no parecía querer ir a algún sitio en concreto, solo dejaba que el caballo caminará por su cuenta. Si eso era una pesadilla, ella deseaba despertar, ya había sufrido bastante; sus padres muertos, su hermana en coma, y ahora estaba peor, sin signos de querer salir del coma, las cosas no podían ir a peor ahora. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, el caballo camino hasta llegar a la plaza donde estaba la caverna de Raza y James, que a esa hora estaba llena de gente conocida. El caballo se paro justo frente a la barra para atar a los caballos, entonces ella al oír la música y la gente alzó la mirada y vio la caverna. Confusa miró a su caballo, éste gruñó una vez, como diciéndole que se animará.

Viendo que el caballo no se iba a mover de hay por un buen rato, Ángela se bajo y lo ató a la barra con desanimo. Suspirando, decidió entrar en la caverna, que estaba bien iluminada y animada por la gente y las bailarinas del escenario. Algunos al ver a Ángela la saludaron, ella disimulo una sonrisa a pesar de tener la saca llena de lagrimas secas. Rápidamente, con el rostro tapado con su melena negra a duras penas, fue directa a la barra donde estaba Raza sirviendo copas a los clientes habituales.

- ¡Eh Raza, mira quién ha venido! - aviso uno que vio a Ángela sentarse a la barra a su lado casualmente. - ¡Nada menos que la hermosa prometida de tu hijo James, ajajá!

El hombre estaba ya bastante borracho, pero él era buen amigo de Raza y del difunto padre de Ángela, por lo que también era amigo de ella. Tanto Ángela como Raza se rieron un poco de él, y su compañero decidió que ya había bebido bastante, por lo que le apartó el vaso de cerveza y lo cogió para cargarlo sobre el hombro.

- Bueno, buenas noches Raza, Ángela. - se despidió el amigo con el borracho a cuestas en el hombro.

- Buenas noches. - se despidió Raza mientras limpiaba un vaso con el trapo.

- Sí, buenas noches. - se despidió Ángela en bajo.

Cuando Raza la oyó de esa forma, se acercó a ella preocupado, viendo como ella tenía una mirada vacía y triste. Cuando tuvo el vaso ya limpio lo dejo en su sitio sin dejar de mirar a Ángela, que estaba ahora apoyando los brazos sobre la barra como solían hacerlo los hombres cuando estaban deprimidos o molestos por algo, ella estaba mas de lo primero que de lo segundo, pero también había otra cosa.

- ¿Ángela? ¿Te ha pasado algo hija? - pregunto Raza, apoyando las manos en la barra frente a ella.

- ¿Puedes ponerme lo de siempre Raza, por favor? - pregunto ella sin alzar la mirada, con un voz vacío y solitario.

- C-Claro pero, no deberías tomar eso a estas horas de la noche. - aconsejo él, extrañado por el comportamiento de Ángela. - ¿Puedes explicarme que te ocurre?

- No Raza, ahora no. - contestó ella. - Ponme lo que te he pedido… por favor…

Al ver que ella no iba a hablar, Raza dejo de insistir y fue a buscar lo pedido, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Una vez sola completamente, sin gente cerca suyo en la barra, se metió de nuevo en su mundo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, todo fue como si le hubiesen clavado varios puñales en el corazón, dejándolo perforado y destrozado pero aún latiendo. Ella en verdad deseaba que se detuviera para dejar de sentir ese dolor, aunque fuera un instante. Mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, un par de hombres adultos pero no muy viejos la observaban desde detrás suyo a cierta distancia, sentados en una mesas llenas de barras de cervezas. Ellos la miraba divertidos e impacientes por acercarse a ella y probar suerte. En cierto modo, nunca habían visto a una mujer con esa ropas tan masculinas, que marcaban un poco si delgada figura y sus curvas jóvenes. Eso a ellos les llamaba la atención.

Entonces, sin esperar mas, ellos se pusieron en pie y vacilantes fueron hacia la barra donde estaba ella sentada. Después, cada uno se sentó a cada lado de ella, el de pelo largo hasta la nuca rubio en el lado izquierdo, y el de pelo castaño rojizo en el derecho. El rubio con una risa apartó el pelo de ella de la cara para verla bien, y el otro apoyó la cara en una mano para observarla fijamente, viendo lo hermosa que era.

- Hola guapa, vemos que estas sola. - dijo el rubio con seducción. - Nosotros también lo estamos.

- ¿No te gustaría pasar un buen rato con nosotros? - pregunto el castaño, cogiendo la mano de Ángela para convencerla.

Ángela no dijo nada, pero lo que si hizo fue apartar su suyo y la del rubio que tenía rozando su cara, sin dejar de ignorarlos. Ante eso, ellos se molestaron un poco, pero no se rindieron. Entonces, el rubio probó con acariciarle el muslo sin que se viera mucho, el otro se rió un poco, pero vieron que la chica ni se inmutaba, por lo que, el castaño riéndose con perversidad, intento ponerle la mano sobre el pecho, pero en ese momento una voz aguda le detuvo a él y su compañero.

- ¡Eh ustedes! ¡Dejen en paz a Ángela, ahora mismo! - dijo la voz de Raza mientras se acercaba.

Este volvía con una botella de vino tinto especial de la casa, y al ver que Ángela estaba siendo molesta por una panda de borrachos mujeriegos quiso actuar. Estos al verle mostraron un rostro de molestia, ya que, les había interrumpido la fiesta. Sin hacerle caso, ellos siguieron con su intento de seducir a Ángela, pero este no lo aguanto y quiso darles una paliza saliendo de la barra.

- Déjalo Raza. - le detuvo la voz de Ángela. - Ellos son solo unos ignorantes.

Los tres hombres se giraron a Ángela, Raza quedo sorprendido de que Ángela no estuviera enfadada con ellos por haber puesto una mano encima, pero por el contrario, los dos hombres ante el insulto se enfadaron, pero el rubio después se lo tomo a risa la valentía de la joven transilvana. Entonces, como olvidando lo que dijo ella, el rubio paso el brazo por la cintura de ella y la acercó a él con fuerza.

- Vamos guapa, te aseguro que te divertirás con nosotros, no te arrepentirás. - dijo él, mientras pasaba la mano por debajo de la camisa de ella, subiendo al pecho.

- ¡He dicho que la dejéis en paz amigos! - exclamó Raza al ver eso, hecho una furia.

- Tranquilo Raza, están demostrando que son unos ignorantes todo el rato. - se burló ella tan tranquila.

- ¿Cómo has dicho zorra? - pregunto el castaño ya harto.

- Ignorantes, ¿o es que tengo que deletrearlo para que puedas entenderlo imbécil? - pregunto Ángela, girándose a él con una mirada fría y sin arrepentimiento.

Por esa contestación, el castaño hecho una furia y humillado por una mujer, la golpea con el lomo de la mano con fuerza, eso hace que ella caiga de espalda al suelo, y todos los que estaban cerca se apartaron con un grito de espanto, todos los del bar se giraron a la escena sobresaltados y curiosos ante el ruido de la silla caerse y hacerse añicos y la chica caer en picado al suelo con la espalda recta pero la cabeza hacia delante para no golpearse fuerte. Ante eso, Raza sale corriendo de la barra y va rápidamente hacia Ángela, que sin gemir ni gritar de dolor, se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse y apoyarse en la pata de la mesa que tenía detrás suyo. Raza la miró y se sorprendió, ella sonría contenta y sin parecer dolida o enfadada. El hombre castaño se puso frente a ella, y el rubio se mantuvo al margen, algo fastidiado por que su amigo posiblemente mataría a la hermosa chica.

- Si yo soy un ignorante, vos sois un montón de mierda asquerosa. - insulto él con humillación, mientras que de sus ropas sacaba un revolver de la época bastante oxidado pero cargada.

Al ver el arma, Raza quiso coger a Ángela y apartarla, pero ella no se dejo arrastrar, lo que hizo fue mantenerse hay y mirando fijamente al hombre, sin mostrar miedo ni vergüenza, se abrió un poco la camisa con las dos manos para mostrar el escote, que era donde estaba el corazón, y era allí donde el hombre la apuntaba. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa acción, pero el hombre de la pistola no se dejo intimidar por ello y quito el seguro con un poco de temblor, dispuesto a acabar con ella por el insulto a su persona. Ambos se miraron, ella lo miraba directa y sin miedo, provocándolo mas, y él empezó a sudar por el miedo que empezaba a sentir por esa mirada que ella mostraba, no era una chica como las demás, delicadas y asustadizas.

- Os falta el valor de la convicción señor, vamos disparé. - animo ella en voz alta y sin miedo a morir.

Raza intentaba decirle a Ángela con la mirada que dejará de provocarlo, pero ella ni lo miraba, seguía mirando al hombre del revolver. Finalmente, intimidado por la chica, el hombre bajo lentamente su arma, derrotado y avergonzado. Al momento, Raza cogió a Ángela por las axilas para ponerla en pie, ella mientras no dejaba de mirar al hombre, que con su amigo decidieron irse de allí, ya que, eran las atención de la clientela. Cuando ellos se fueron corriendo de allí, cada uno en la caverna volvió a lo suyos, pero algunos se quedaron mirando a Ángela asombrados y sorprendidos de su valor, era un orgullo para ese local. Uno de esos curiosos que la miraban, era un hombre vestido completamente de negro, asomado en la barandilla del segundo piso, que desde hay veía perfectamente a Ángela, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Ese hombre tenía el pelo negro, largo hasta media espalda, y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo, pero se le veía pálido con la luz del lugar, iba de negro con unos guantes blancos, parecía llevar una capa negra larga hasta los pies, y parecía estar solo allí. No le quito ojo a Ángela, que volvía a estar sentada en la silla frente a la barra, tomando con calma su bebida.

- Eso a sido una estupidez Ángela, podía haberte herido o incluso matado de un tiro ¿lo sabes? - dijo Raza algo enfadado y aún nervioso por lo sucedido. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Raza, no estoy de humor hoy. - dijo ella algo malhumorada.

- ¡Si tienes que dármelos! ¡Muy pronto serás la esposa de mi hijo, que te quiere tanto, y seguro que tarde o temprano se enterará de lo de esta noche! - exclamó Raza molesto, preocupado por ella.

- Pues que se entere, he hecho lo que he querido hacer en ese momento, además, por el hecho de ser una mujer no significa que tenga que comportarme como el resto, no hay norma para ello. - confesó ella alzando el rostro hacia Raza, harta de su quejas.

- Ángela… - dijo él, sorprendido de la actitud de ella en ese momento.

- Alguien debía enfrentarse a esos idiotas, que ya empezaban a ser unos pesados en este respetado local. - dijo ella, girando la mirada un momento hacia la salida, por donde se fueron los de antes.

- En eso tienes razón Ángela, pero no tenías que hacer ese espectáculo, podías haber muerto. - dijo Raza, dolido y preocupado.

- ¡Pues para mi perfecto ¿vale? - confesó ella en voz alta. - ¡Dios me haría un favor con ello, como hizo con mis padres y mi hermana.!

Antes esas palabras, Raza se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa, viendo en el rostro de Ángela, odio y rabia, pero también dolor y sufrimiento. Entonces, con la mirada baja y los puños apretados, Ángela dejo brotar lagrimas en sus ojos, dejando que cayeran a la barra como botas de lluvia. Al verla de ese modo, Raza apartó la botella y la copa de vino para poder coger las manos cerradas de Ángela para poder calmarla un poco siquiera.

- Ángela, tranquila, cuéntame que ha pasado cariño. - pidió él con calma, mientras que con una mano intento alzar el rostro de ella pero no le dejo.

- Ha dejado de luchar… - dijo ella en susurro, empezando a temblar de dolor y odio.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi hermana Ana… ha dejado de luchar por salir del coma, ya no se sabe si algún día despertará. - contó ella apretando mas las manos, haciendo que sangrarán un poco. - Ya nunca abrirá los ojos Raza… nunca mas…

- Santo Dios… - exclamó Raza asombrado y apenado por Ángela. - Hija lo siento mucho, no debí exigiste tanto…

Ella dejo de hablar, solo estuvo allí sin dejar de temblar. Raza no supo que hacer ante una situación como esa, debía hacer algo para animarla, sino… corría el riesgo de que ella decidiera no casarse con su hijo para no hacerle ilusiones. Entonces, antes de poder decirle algo, ella se puso en pie, dejo una moneda sobre la barra y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Espera Ángela, ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Raza preocupado e inquieto.

- A casa, estoy cansada. - contestó ella, parándose un momento para girar la cabeza hacia él y responderle. - Ya nos veremos.

Con eso, ella continuo su marcha hacia la calle. Raza la vio irse, y estuvo preocupado, ya que, no estaba seguro de que esos hombres se hubieran ido sin mas. Mientras, el hombre de negro siguió a Ángela con la mirada. Entonces, sin que nadie pareciera importarle, ese hombre camino con calma al lado de la barandilla de madera, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta por donde Ángela salio. Cuando ella salio de la caverna, respiro el aire fresco de la noche, en cierto punto, eso la relajo un poco. De repente, le pareció faltar algo, al principio no supo qué, pero luego al alzar la cabeza para ver a su caballo negro, vio que ya no estaba atado en la barra de madera. Eso era lo que le faltaba, el gruñido del caballo cuando la veía salir de algún lugar, y rápidamente fue hacia allí, y vio que la cuerda no se rompió ni nada, alguien lo desato y se lo llevó.

- oh maldita sea… seguro que han sido esos desgraciados de antes para vengarse. - dedujo ella apretando los dientes humillada.

Estuvo por dejarlo correr e irse a casa caminando, hasta que un ruido la detuvo, el sonido de un caballo rugiendo y pateando cerca de allí, ella lo reconoció como el suyo negro y rápidamente siguió el sonido. No tardó en encontrarlo, el caballo estaba metido al fondo de un callejón oscuro sin salida, atado en una madera tirada allí llena de escombros. Antes de ir hacia él se aseguro de que no estuvieran esos dos, no vio a nadie, suspiro aliviada y fue hacia su caballo que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, le dio unas palmadas en el lomo y el cuello para calmarlo y diciéndole que estaba ella con él. El caballo enseguida se calmo al verla y oírla, entonces la dejo coger la escuela para tirar de él hacia el final del callejón e irse a casa de una vez. Todo fue bien, pero cuando ella llegó al final del callejón con el caballo, de repente la cogieron con violencia y rapidez, tapándole la boca y cogiéndola de los brazos. Ella sobresaltada y asustada empezó a moverse para liberarse, pero era inútil, y esos hombres la arrastraron de nuevo hacia el interior del callejón, uno la tenía cogida por debajo de las axilas y una mano tapándole la boca, mientras el otro, el castaño se ocupaba del caballo, que quiso huir, pero el hombre consiguió cogerlo por la cuerda y lo ató al primer lugar que vio perfecto.

- ¡Apresúrate tío! - exclamó el hombre que la sujetaba a ella, el rubio. - ¡Esta zorra tiene mas fuerza de lo que parece!

Éste así lo hace y lo ayuda, cogiéndola por las piernas para tenerla en el aire, pero ella aprovecho para darle una patada en la cara y se liberó de los dos, rápidamente fue hacia la pared del fondo y estuvo cara a cara frente a ellos, en posición defensiva y cara desafiante. El castaño se quejo de la patada en la cara y quiso vengarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo, sabiendo que ella estaba ahora acorralada por ellos, sin ayuda de nadie a quién pedir auxilio.

- Ya eres nuestras zorra impertinente. - aseguro el rubio, y con el castaño empezaron a caminar hacia ella. - Te vamos a enseñar cual es tu lugar en la sociedad.

- Empezaremos con que nos des todo tu dinero preciosa. - continuo el castaño, sangrando por la boca. - Después a algo mucho mejor…

Entonces, cuando dejaron de hablar, el castaño sacó una navaja de bolsillo, ambos con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. Ángela estaba acorralada, no sabia que hacer contra esos dos, mas con uno armado. Cuando los dos estuvieron justo frente a ella, el castaño la pegó contra la pared y le puso la navaja en la garganta amenazante, el rubio hizo lo suyo, poniendo una mano entre las piernas de ella, Ángela no mostró molestia ni nada, ni con la navaja en el cuello.

- ¡Danos tu dinero zorra asquerosa! - exigió el castaño ya molesto por esa mirada.

Ante la amenaza, ella siguió sin decir ni hacer nada, y eso enfureció al castaño tanto que la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la derrumbo a un lado, dejándola inconsciente. El rubio se molesto un poco por lo broto que era su amigo, pero que se le iba a hacer pensó, entonces, se agacho para empezar a divertirse con ella, hasta que, a sus espaldas oyó a su amigo gritar un instante y después un silencio, acompañado de un olor extraño.

- ¿Jack? - llamó él girándose sobre su hombro.

Entonces, vio en la otra pared a su amigo, tumbado en el suelo, con la garganta abierta por su propia navaja. Asustado, antes de poder decir algo cuando se puso en pie y ignoró a Ángela, algo que se desplazo a toda velocidad en la oscuridad lo cogió por el cuello y lo alzó como si nada del suelo, después, con mucha fuerza lo lanzó lejos de allí, haciendo que chocará contra la pared y cayera después al suelo en picado, matándolo en ese instante. Justo en ese momento, Ángela abría los ojos algo aturdida por el golpe, y sintió un ardor en el labio, se tocó y vio que estaba sangrando un poco, pero no le importó, no era grave para ella. Con dificultad se puso en pie tambaleando un poco, se aclaró la vista parpadeando y no vio a esos dos de antes, pensó que se habían ido, pero entonces vio a unas personas en ese callejón tumbadas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - se pregunto ella, viendo con dificultad a esas personas.

Decidió acercarse para verlos mejor, pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ellos, algo o alguien la cogió por detrás, por el vientre y tapándole la boca. Entonces, notó algo extraño, notó como sus pies se desplazaban por el suelo hacia atrás con demasiada rapidez, mas de la normal. Rápidamente puso una mano suya sobre la mano que tenía en la boca, y con el brazo libre intento golpear al sujeto, pero al hacerlo sintió como si golpeara una pared sólida. Cuando ambos estuvieron contra la pared, ella notó como e sujeto dejaba de sujetarla por el vientre, para luego notar como apartaba el pelo del lado izquierdo y desgarraba la camisa del hombro, dejándolo despejado completamente. Eso a ella la dejo confusa, pero antes de poder liberarse o hacer algo, notó como él volvía a sujetarla por el vientre con el brazo entero, pegándola mas a él.

- ¡mgh! - exclamó ella bajo la mano de él, exigiendo que la soltará.

Entonces, algo hizo que ella se quedara inmóvil y sonrojada, el sujeto se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, para luego empezar a lamerlo con seducción hacia el cuello, eso hizo que Ángela temblará sonrojada y confusa, entonces, ella sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello haciendo que abriera los ojos del todo mirando hacia arriba.

- _"¿Qué hace?"_ - se pregunto ella en su mente.

Queriendo una respuesta de ello, miró de reojo al sujeto en su cuello, no pudo ver nada en esa posición. Lo que si pudo hacer fue sentir y oír; sentía algo afilado y puntiagudo clavándose en su cuello, haciendo que sangrara, pero la sangre no se deslizó por su cuerpo, mas bien, era como si ese hombre la estuviera tomando, entonces, ella entendió que se trataba de un vampiro, que estaba mordiéndola y tomando su sangre. Al saber eso, ella asustada quiso liberarse e huir, pero estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y esa sensación hacia que ella deseará que continuará, eso ella no lo entendió. Sentía como él bebía su sangre a brotes sin soltarla, notando sus labios y colmillos fríos sobre su piel, también pudo oír como él jadeaba gustoso al probar esa sangre. También sintió como él la apretaba con fuerza hacia él, y también los colmillos dejar de clavarse en la herida.

Ángela se sonrojaba y excitaba cada vez mas, y también iba perdiendo las fuerzas, pero no soltó la mano que tenia tapándole la boca, y con todas sus fuerzas intento sujetar el otro brazo, agarrándola por la manga. Entonces, el sujeto dejo de taparle la boca, ella pudo haber gritado, pero no pudo ni quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar llorar un poco por el dolor que sentía. Un rato después, el misterioso vampiro dejo de beber su sangre y se apartó del cuello de ella, pero no la soltó todavía. Ángela gimió aliviada cuando él la dejo, pero las piernas no la aguantaban, pero el vampiro la mantenía en pie, cogiéndola por el vientre y el cuello. Ángela pensaba que ese vampiro la mataría en ese momento, pero no le importaba, estaba demasiado débil como para notar algo.

- ¿Todavía deseas la muerte o ya la has sentido y saboreado bastante esta noche? - pregunto el vampiro en su oído, con una voz aguda y fría entre los colmillos llenos de sangre.

- La… suficiente… - consiguió decir ella como pudo, con voz susurrante y débil.

Con eso, el vampiro se rió entre dientes, y eso fue lo único que oyó ella antes de perder el conocimiento. Ángela volvió a abrir los ojos, y se vio tumbada en el suelo, tapada con algo, se incorporó un poco hasta estar sentada, y vio que aquello que la tapaba, era una capa negra larga y ancha. Ella no tardó en adivinar que era de ese vampiro, y eso la dejo confusa por el detalle, ¿por qué la taparía si pensaba dejarla morir allí? Tuvo esa pregunta en mente mientras miraba la capa curiosa. Entonces, recordando todo enseguida, inquieta se tocó el cuello, por donde él la mordió, y pudo notar los dos agujeros aún manchados de sangre, pero no le dolía, ni tampoco se sentía débil ni nada como antes, era raro para ella. Tan pendiente estaba de todo lo que paso, que no noto a quien tenia delante hasta que este hizo un sonido, ella sobresaltada alzó la mirada y vio a su caballo con la cabeza agachada hacia ella, como si estuviera preocupado por ella. Al verlo, ella estuvo contenta, viendo que estaba sano y salvo, con las riendas algo rotas por haberse liberado e ir hacia ella. Con cuidado, ella se puso en pie, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba igual de fuerte como antes, como si nunca hubiera estado débil ni nada. todo era muy extraño para ella, estuvo por montar su caballo cuando le llevó un olor fuerte en que venía de ese callejón, justo donde estaba ella.

Curiosa, miró a los alrededores, rodeó su caballo hasta que al fin los vio, a los hombres de antes muertos en el suelo. Vio al castaño con la garganta abierta por su propia navaja en mano, y a su amigo rubio tirado bocabajo en el suelo, con sangre bajo la cabeza, ambos mostraban un rostro de terror y sorpresa, como si no hubieran visto el ataque. Aterrada, Ángela supo enseguida que eso fue obra del vampiro, que los mato antes de morderla a ella, por estorbo o por otra cosa, no quiso saber cual. Temiendo de que el vampiro volviera allí, subió con rapidez sobre su caballo y se fue galopando de allí a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a casa, el criado encargado del caballo se ocupo de él, quiso preguntar a su señora de su tardanza, pero ella no le dio tiempo y fue con paso rápido a casa. Una vez dentro de la casa, los criados que estaba allí, limpiando los muebles y demás, se giraron a ella, suspirando aliviados, ya que, estaban preocupados por la única señora de esa casa. La jefa de servicio, una mujer mayor de edad la atendió enseguida, yendo hacia ella. Ángela se mantuvo un rato en pie frente a la puerta, con la mirada baja y inquieta, pero no quiso que ellos lo vieran. Lo que no pudo esconder de la mujer mayor fue el cortó que tenia en el labio por el golpe del hombre castaño de antes.

- Bendito sea Dios, me alegra ver que esta bien mi señora. - dijo la mujer aliviada. - ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Qué le a pasado que tiene el labio cortado?

- Nada, uno que me ha golpeado estando borracho, estoy bien gracias. - aseguro Ángela, pasando entre los criados que se reunieron ante ella. - Voy a retirarse por hoy.

- No ha cenado aún señora. - recordó la criada en alto preocupada mientras Ángela se alejaba.

- No tengo hambre, comerlo vosotros por mi. - dijo ella sin girarse a ellos, desapareciendo en el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Con eso, los criados se quedaron allí, mirándose los unos a los otros extrañados y preocupados, nunca habían visto a su ama de esa forma, pero enseguida pensaron que era por el aviso al hospital, por lo que la dejaron sola con sus pensamientos. En ese momento, Ángela había entrado en su habitación, y cuando cerró la puerta tras de si se pegó a ella de espalda, respirando con fuerza y una mano sobre su rostro, pareciendo asustada y inquieta.

- _"¿Qué a pasado antes? ¿Ha ocurrido de verdad todo eso?"_ - se preguntaba ella confusa.

Deseaba que todo lo ocurrido esa noche fuera un sueño, pero lo que siento en esos momentos fue demasiado real como para ser mentira. No sabía que pensar, estaba asustada por el vampiro que la mordió, pero estaba también confusa, ya que, él no la mató en ese momento, solamente la dejo allí tapada con su capa para que no cogiera frío, ¿por qué lo hizo?, quería saber el por qué de ello, pero no encontraba una razón lógica.

A la mañana siguiente, ella estuvo en la cama, sin ganas de levantarse, ya que, no consiguió dormir hasta bien entrada al amanecer. Durante el día estuvo en su habitación, medio sentada en la cama pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche, tocándose el lado del cuello donde estaba la mordedura, que ya no se notaba tanto. No quiso salir de la habitación, por lo que los criados le trajeron algo de comer a la cama. Cuando Ángela estuvo con los criados, oculto con el pelo la marca de su cuello, cosa que los criados no notaron casi. Por respeto la dejaron sola comiendo tranquila en su habitación, con unas buenas vistas desde su cama gracias a su terraza grande con las puertas abiertas, en dirección al amanecer. Eso la relajaba mucho, entonces muerta de hambre empezó a comer su desayuno. En ese momento, cuando dio en primer bocado, Ángela sintió nauseas al saborear la comida, y no tuvo mas remedio que escupirlo en el plato. Los criados entraron a la habitación cuando ella los llamó, y vieron que ella apenas había probado la comida, y los miraba con un rostro molesto y enfadado.

- ¿Ocurre algo señora? - pregunto la criada, una chica joven.

- Sí, no se que pasa que esta comida esta asquerosa, con solo probarla me han entrado ganas de vomitar. - explicó Ángela señalando la bandeja de comida.

- Pues no se señora, el cocinero lo ha probado y a asegurado que era bueno y comestible. - dijo la chica algo intimidada.

- ¿Esta seguro de ello? - pregunto Ángela confusa.

- Sí señora, pero si quiere le diré que haga otra cosa. - propuso la criada, estando por coger la bandeja.

- Espera… - dijo Ángela, deteniéndola con la mano. - Quizás soy yo… perdona, déjame intentar comerlo.

- Como quiera señora.

Con eso, la criada se apartó un poco de la cama para dejar a su ama desayunar. Ángela estaba confusa, ella no era de esa que tuviera problemas con la comida, y nunca había tenido esa sensación al probar la comida. Con miedo, tomó un sorbo de su zumo de naranja, y paso lo mismo, sintió nauseas y tosió asqueada del sabor. Al ver eso, la criada se acercó preocupada, con las manos preparadas para lo que fuera.

- ¡Mi señora, ¿esta bien? - pregunto ella preocupada. - ¿Le ha sentado mal el sumo?

Ángela no contesto, pero dejo de toser, limpiándose la boca con el brazo. Con los cabellos ocultando si rostro, Ángela se veía aterrada y confusa, sin poder entender el por qué de esas nauseas con la comida tan repentinamente. No tardó mucho en tener una teoría, y tenía que ver con lo que paso anoche con esos hombres y el vampiro, sobretodo el vampiro.

- ¿Señora Ángela? - llamó la criada a su lado en pie. - ¿Se encuentra bien, llamó a alguien para atenderla?

Ángela se giró un poco para ver a la criada, viendo que estaba preocupada. Ella no debía saber lo que ocurría en verdad, por lo que Ángela, dando un suspiro, se echo hacia atrás, apoyándose en la almohada que tenía en la cabecera.

- Llévatelo, no me encuentro muy bien para comer. - ordenó ella sin mirarla siquiera. - No hace falta que llames a nadie, estaré bien descansando.

Con eso, la criada no se atrevió a decirle nada, por lo que cogió la bandeja de comida y se retiro de allí cerrando la puerta al salir. Rato mas tarde, los criados picaron a su puerta, preguntándole a su señora si deseaba algo, pero ella no contestó. Durante el resto del día, Ángela estuvo encerrada en su habitación en silencio, y eso a los criados les preocupo, pero no tenían derecho a molestar a su señora por sus preocupaciones, a pesar de que Ángela era muy buena con ellos, solo que ese día estaba extraña. Entendían que estaba destrozada por todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de sus padres cuando estuvo fuera, el coma de su hermana que sobrevivió al accidente por así decirlo, y ahora que su hermana haya empeorado, sin signos de querer despertar. Cualquiera en esa situación desearía morirse y vivir otra vida completamente diferente, los criados no podían ponerse en el lugar de Ángela, por mucho que la conocieran.

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, Ángela seguía en cama, y ahora se sentía muy cansada y débil, enseguida empezó a toser algunas veces. Durante todo el día no tuvo ganas de salir de la habitación, ni quería salir de la cama, el cuerpo no la dejaba. No solo era por lo ocurrido la otra noche en el callejón, era por todo lo ocurrido que estaba de esa forma. Tan pensativa estaba, que no notó que la brisa de la noche soplaba un poco mas hacia el interior de la habitación, y después, esa misma brisa, cerró con suavidad las puertas del balcón que quedaron abiertas. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, Ángela quiso encender una luz, y encendió con cansancio la lámpara pequeña que tenía en la mesita de noche, dando un poco de luz a la habitación.

En el momento en que encendió la luz, oyó un ruido, de alguien que había dando un paso en la silenciosa habitación poco iluminada, asustada, Ángela miró en la dirección de donde provino el ruido, y entre las sombras pudo distinguir una figura humana escondida. Esa figura al ver que fue descubierta, empezó a caminar hacia la cama, y cuando le vio la luz de la lámpara, Ángela pudo ver que era él, el vampiro que la atacó la otra noche. Al verlo acercarse, ella sacó de debajo de su almohada un revolver cargado, le quito el seguro y lo apunto asustada y casi sin fuerzas. El vampiro no mostró temor al verse apuntado con un arma, por lo que siguió caminando con calma y lentitud hacia la cama, hasta llegar a los pies para apoyar las manos con una sonrisa en los labios, divertido y tranquilo.

- ¡¿Quién sois vos, qué hacéis en mi casa sin permiso? - pregunto ella con voz ahogada por el cansancio. - ¿Ha venido para acabar el trabajo antes de que hable de lo ocurrido anoche o qué?

- He venido en respuesta a tus tristes y solitarias plegarias pequeña. - contestó él, pasando las manos por las cortinas de la cama mientras la rodeaba por el lado derecho sin dejar de mirar a Ángela con una sonrisa seductora y sonriente.

- ¿De qué esta hablando? ¿De qué me conoce? - pregunto ella, siguiéndolo con la mirada y el arma, confusa por sus palabras. - ¿Quién es usted y por qué no me mató la otra noche al morderme?

Ante esa pregunta, el vampiro se hecho a reír encantado. Entonces, empezó a pasear tranquilo por la habitación, haciendo entender que no tenía intención de matarla enseguida. A causa de la debilidad y el cansancio, Ángela finalmente dejo caer el arma sobre la cama, para luego echarse de nuevo sobre la almohada rendida. Desde que se hizo de noche, empezó a sentirse mal, como lo estuvo al ser mordida por el vampiro.

- La vida ya no tiene sentido para ti ¿verdad? - pregunto el vampiro.

Ángela lo miró de nuevo, y le vio paseando alrededor de la cama, yendo hacia el lado derecho con la mirada baja pero los colmillos un poco a la vista. La vista de Ángela estaba borrosa y cansada, por lo que, intento aclararla con ambas manos en la cara, agotada y exhausta.

- La bebida no tiene sabor, la comida te produce nauseas. - decía el vampiro, acercándose a ella por el lado derecho de la cama. - Parece que todo te ha dado la espalda, tanto que nada tiene razón de ser.

Al verlo tan cerca, Ángela quiso coger el arma, pero al ver el rostro del vampiro, su cuerpo no quiso moverse, solo giró la cabeza hacia él. Al llegar al borde de la cama, el vampiro de negro se arrodillo para estar mas cerca de ella, mirándola con sus ojos rojos carmesí y los colmillos algo salidos, mostrando un rostro terrorífico pero también hermoso y encantado.

- ¿Y si yo pudiera devolverte todo, calmarte el sufrimiento y darte otra vida? Una que no puedes imaginar, donde ni la enfermedad… ni la muerte… puedan volver a tocarte… - proponía él con una sonrisa en los labios, sonando muy convincente.

Ángela lo miró fijamente, sin apartar la vista, viendo como él le estaba ofreciendo ser como él con sus propias palabras. No dijo nada, no quiso hacerlo, solo deseaba seguir escuchando esa voz, que para ella, era relajante y daba cierta paz y calma. El vampiro ve que ella no mostraba resistencia alguna, por lo que, con cuidado y suavidad, le cogió el brazo derecho para alzar la muñeca boca arriba, y tenerla al lado de los labios, dejando que los dedos rozará su frío y duro rostro pálido, en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Qué queréis de mi? - pregunto ella en susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo pero encogiendo los ojos. - Si habéis venido a matarme, hacerlo ya.

El vampiro al oír eso, se quedo callado, pero después mostró una sonrisa deseosa, y sacando los colmillos estuvo a punto de clavarlos en la muñeca de ella que tenía sujeta frente a los labios, pero algo lo detuvo. La mirada que tenía Ángela lo detuvo justo antes de clavarlos, pero los mantuvo pegados a la vena de la muñeca esperando alguna reacción, pero ella, se mantenía con la misma mirada, directa y sin ningún miedo a él o a la muerte. Al ver que ella no estaba asustada, dejo de tener los colmillos hay, y mostró una sonrisa irónica, pero no dejo ir la muñeca, lo que hizo fue tenerla de fue que ella pareciera que estuviera acariciándole la mejilla. Ángela ante eso no se movió ni cambio su rostro, parecía inmune a todo en ese momento, no le importaba morir en ese momento por el vampiro.

Entonces, ella giro la cabeza un poco mas, y así mostró su cuello, donde tenía aún la marca de la mordedura, como indicándole al vampiro que podía morderla en ese punto otra vez si quería hacerlo, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco solo recordando el modo en que él la mordió, haciendo que sintiera placer y relajación. El vampiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero después sonrió con la comisura, entonces, con la mano libre, abrió con calma la camisa de ella hasta el escote, para después poner la mano sobre su pecho, entre los pecho hacia arriba, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Ante eso, Ángela se sonrojo y se excito un poco al sentir la fría mano del vampiro en su piel, a pesar del guante blanco.

- ¿Qué hace? - pregunto ella confusa, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Se como es una persona por los latidos de su corazón… - dijo él sin mirarla, mostrando una mirada algo vacía. - Es sorprendente que el tuyo se mantenga firme estando yo contigo, después de lo que te hice la otra noche.

- Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, no me importaría morirme ya. - comentó ella, desviando la mirada. - Si va a matarme por que mi sabor le gusto, antes quisiera saber quién es.

Las palabras de Ángela conmovieron al vampiro, tanto que se quedo sin palabras, viendo que esa joven en verdad había sufrido, tanto como él sufrió en vida. Entonces, él sin dejar de sujetarle la mano en alto y la otra mano en el pecho, se inclinó hacia ella, al ver eso, Ángela pensó que finalmente la volvería a morder pero en el otro lado, por lo que, se preparo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y espero, pero no sintió nada, pero si pudo notar un aliento helado en su oído.

- No tienes por que sufrir de esta forma pequeña, ya te lo he dicho, yo puedo ayudarte con tu sufrimiento, dándote otra vida. - dijo él en su oído susurrando, haciendo que a ella se le pusiera la piel de gallina. - Si al final decides serlo, con el poder que tengas, podrás saber la verdad oculta en tu sufrimiento… solo tienes que elegir esta vida que tengo ahora, y ser mi hija.

- ¿Su hija? ¿yo? ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella asombrada ante la oferta. - ¿Qué tengo yo que usted este tan interesado en mi?

- jujuju, cuando seas como yo quizás lo descubras. - contestó él entre risas. - Déjame preguntarte una cosa.

- ¿eh?

- ¿No te gustaría… saciar esa sed de sangre que tendrás cuando sepas quién los mato? - pregunto él.

- ¿Sed… de sangre? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - pregunto ella confusa.

El vampiro no respondió, lo que hizo, fue bajar al cuello de ella, y en vez de hincar el diente, lo beso con suavidad y ternura. Al sentir los fríos labios del vampiro, Ángela no pudo evitar hecha la cabeza hacia atrás sonrojada y gimiendo un poco en susurro, excitada por la sensación. El vampiro al ver esa reacción y el cuello estirado, tuvo ganas de volver a morderla, teniendo los ojos rojos brillando intensos, pero supo esperar. Lo que hizo después, fue deslizar la mano del pecho hacía arriba, acariciando así el cuerpo de Ángela hasta llegar al cuello, sujetándola de la mandíbula por debajo. Ángela sentía mucha excitación en el cuerpo, tanto que su corazón se acelero un poco mas. El vampiro no se apartó de ella, jadeando deseoso de su sangre.

- No me temas pequeña mía, voy a darte a elegir, dejaré que descubras por ti misma lo que te he dicho, y ya me darás una respuesta. - dijo él.

Con eso, el vampiro se separo un poco de ella, dejando que se girará a él sonrojada y con los ojos temblando irritados. El vampiro pudo notar en su mano como el pecho de ella estaba agitado, subiendo arriba y abajo sin parar por su rápido respirar. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, el vampiro apartó esa mano para colocarla detrás del cuello de ella, en la nuca, y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo la alzó hasta tenerla sentada a su lado, hombro con hombro.

- ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto sobre la muerte de mis padres? ¿Me ha estado observando? - pregunto ella, recuperando la calma.

- Desde hace algún tiempo… algo de ti me llamó con fuerza, aún no se que es, pero pronto lo sabre. - aseguro él, acercando su rostro al de ella, entonces con la mano le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos. - Deseo ver como serás cuando seas vampiresa… Ángela…

Al oírle decir su nombre, ella abrió los ojos asombrada, viendo que en verdad él sabía mucho de ella, pero aún no entendía el interés que tenía en ella, a no ser que, supiera sobre sus poderes, pero por la cara y la forma de hablar no lo mostró, por lo que dedujo que aún no sabia de ello. El vampiro vio lo callada que esta cuando le dijo su nombre, y eso le encanto.

En ese momento, el vampiro se fijo en que, en el labio inferior de ella había una herida, posiblemente de las palizas que ese humano le dio. Entonces, se inclinó mas hacia ella, haciendo que ella se quedará confusa y sonrojada. Luego, sujetándola de la cara, le lamió el labio inferior, cerca de la comisura izquierda. Ángela se sonrojo mucho, y también sintió calor en su interior, era la primera vez que un hombre hacia eso por ella, ni siquiera James le hizo eso.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto ella en susurro, cuando él se apartó del labio de ella.

- Muy pronto lo sabrás, como yo he sabido de ti, Ángela… Valirius. - dijo él al oído de ella, seductoramente.

Eso hizo que ella cerrará los ojos excitada, y cuando los abrió, el vampiro había desaparecido, con el viento soplando dentro de la habitación. Al instante, Ángela se puso en pie a pesar del cansancio del cuerpo y fue al balcón para ver por donde se había ido, pero nada, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Eso pensó, pero se tocó las formas donde él la tocó, y vio que fue real, tan real como ella misma, deseaba saber pronto quién era ese vampiro de negro. Sabía que pronto lo volvería a ver, hasta entonces, debería hacer lo que él aseguro que pasaría, saber la verdad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Con esto termina el primer capítulo damas y caballeros, muy pronto podré el segundo capítulo mejorado, hasta entonces esperar, que tengais un buen verano. HASTA PRONTO!**_


	2. La Decisión Eterna

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! He aquí el segundo capitulo mejorado de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado la mejora del primero jeje. Con este solo quedan tres mas por arreglar, quizás arregle alguno que otro pero ya veremos, os dejo para que disfruteis de este cambiado capitulo, a disfrutar señoras y señores.**_

**2. LA DECISIÓN ETERNA**

Ya estaba amaneciendo, mostrando un día soleado y despejado de cualquier nube. A causa de que tenía la puerta del balcón abierta con las cortinas despejadas, la luz del sol despertó a Ángela, que apenas había dormido unas horas desde que paso lo ocurrido anoche, que al principio pensó que fue un sueño, pero después entendió que había sido totalmente real.

Suspirando fastidiada por el sol, se incorporó con las manos, flotándose la cabeza con el pelo desordenado y revuelto. Pensó en darse un baño, creyendo que con eso podría dormir mejor, pero justo en ese momento picaron a la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que eran sus criados, llamando por si ella estaba despierta y si deseaba que le trajeran el desayuno.

No queriendo parecer una mujer ermitaña, fue a recibir a la criada, que era la joven de la otra vez. Al verla, la chica bajita se mostró intimidada, era nueva en el servició de la casa, y no quería parecer una cualquiera y una inútil. Viendo lo nerviosa que estaba, Ángela le mostró una sonrisa para que cogiera confiará y seguridad, y funcionó, dejando ver en la chica una sonrisa.

- Buenos días señora, ¿ha dormido bien? - pregunto la chica, con las manos juntas por delante.

- Mas o menos.

- ¿Quiere que le traigan el desayuno?

- Si, que lo traigan, pero que no sea mucha comida, tengo el estomago algo raro hoy, ahora me daré un baño así que, lo tengan prisa por hacerlo. - pidió ella. - ¿Algo mas que decirme?

- eh, si señora, a llegado un aviso del señor Raza, dice que esta tarde vendrá a verla. - informó la chica.

- Muy bien gracias, puedes irte. - dijo Ángela pensativa por la información.

- Con permiso señora.

Con eso la criada se fue, y Ángela cerró la puerta de su habitación. Cuando le dijo eso de que Raza vendría a verla le extraño, él no solía venir de sopetón a su casa, y mas con un aviso a los criados por si ella estaba ocupada. Eso la tuvo inquieta, recordando lo que el vampiro le dijo. _**"Si al final decides serlo, con el poder que tengas, podrás saber la verdad oculta en tu sufrimiento… ¿No te gustaría… saciar esa sed de sangre que tendrás cuando sepas quién los mato? Dejaré que descubras por ti misma lo que te he dicho."**_

Esas palabras le hicieron entender que, la persona que envenenó a su familia, podría ser un conocido suyo, eso pensó, pero era una locura, ¿quién podría querer matar a sus padres y su hermana mientras estaba fuera? Que ella supiera, no tenían enemigos, eran una familia muy respetada y querida en Transilvania, no conseguía entender nada.

Al final, decidió por tomarse un baño caliente, haber si con eso conseguía relajarse y aclarar las ideas. Una vez la bañera llena, se metió en ella y se relajo al instante, posando la cabeza en el borde de una de las puntas redondeadas, dejando de pensar y preocuparse en ese momento de paz. La espuma flotó por toda la bañera, y se pegó a las partes del cuerpo de ella que estaba en la superficie, y para estar mas cómoda, puso los pies sobre el otro respaldo al otro lado. Estuvo allí durante un buen rato, hasta que vio que sus dedos estaban ya arrugadas por el agua.

Cuando salio del baño, vio sobre la cama ya hecha su desayuno, un vaso de zumo agrio, y unos legumbres al vapor, la típica comida de Rumania. Ángela no estaba de humor para comer mucho, no después de la última comida que tomo, por lo que solo tomo el vaso de zumo con muecas de asquerosidad, pero tenía que tener algo en el estomago o no aguantaría de pie ni siquiera para el anochecer.

Durante la mañana intento parecer saludable y enérgica, yendo a la biblioteca de su padre para leer un poco hasta que recibiera la visita de su futuro suegro. Ya que estaba allí decidió buscar información sobre vampiros allí, y empezó por leyendas populares de su país. Un día, su difunto padre le hablo un poco sobre cierto héroe del país, que al parecer dio su alma al diablo después de perder a su amada princesa, esa historia a ella le sonaba de algo que leyó hacia poco, y busco en cada estantería.

Al principio no encontró ese libro en cuestión, pero cuando bajo de la escalera corredera, se fijo en uno que sobresalía, uno de color rojo oscuro que le sonaba, al sacarlo vio que era el que buscaba. _"Vlad Tepes"_ ese era el titulo del libro, uno donde contaba la historia de ese rey del siglo XV. Cuando lo tuvo, se fue a la mesa para empezar a leerlo.

De ese libro puso saber casi todo sobre ese rey; que fue un rey muy respetado por su seguidores, pero también temido, tanto por los aliados como enemigos, por su forma de matar, empalaba a los enemigos, dejándolos morir atravesados y desangrados en el aire, con una enorme estaca de madera atravesándoles el estomago o peor, por ese motivo se le puso el apellido "_Tepes_" que en rumano significaba "_empalar_".

A pesar de su forma de hacer las cosas en la guerra contra los turcos, Vlad Tepes fue un héroe para su reino, ya que, nunca dejaba que el enemigos los esclavizará tan difícilmente. Fue rey mucho años, fue detenido por los turcos una vez, y luego volvía a su trono, hasta que a los 40 años o mas, fue asesinado.

En ese libro, Ángela pudo ver que había diferentes versiones sobre el final del rey Vlad Tepes, y el que llamó mas la atención de Ángela fue uno relacionado con una princesa que estuvo con él, donde no se mencionaba nombre alguno. En ese trozo, se decía que Vlad Tepes fue a luchar contra una tropa turca muy cerca de su reino, la princesa que estaba con él le pidió y suplicó que no fuera, que iba a morir en esa batalla, él seguro de si mismo fue a la batalla con sus seguidores rumanos, mientras la princesa le veía marcharse entre lagrimas de miedo y tristeza.

Vlad Tepes consiguió ganar esa batalla sin muchas bajas en sus hombres, a causa de eso, los turcos, queriendo vengarse, enviaron una carta al castillo con una flecha. En esa carta, informaban de la falsa muerte de Vlad, quién leyó esa carta fue la princesa quién la encontró primero. Cuando la leyó fue como un puñal para ella en el corazón, creyéndole muerto, decidió quitarse la vida, saltando al río desde el alto castillo.

Cuando Vlad regreso al castillo, fue informado de la muerte de su amada princesa, y hecho una furia, dijo en voz alta que renunciaba a Dios, y que se entregaba a las fuerzas oscuras de Satanás, para así vengarse de él por haberle arrebatado a su amada.

Al acabar de leer esa parte de la historia, Ángela quedo sorprendida por como acabo aquello. Sabía que uno por amor y odio se podía hacer cualquier locura, pero nunca vio algo como eso. Gracias a esa información, Ángela pudo recordar mejor el cuento que su padre le contaba junto a su hermana, le contó que ese rey dio su alma al diablo para hacerse inmortal, desde entonces vivía en Rumania, siendo servido por los gitanos rumanies, guerreros y brujos oscuros.

También le dijo que aparte del nombre Vlad, como fue su padre, Vlad Drakul, su hijo también tuvo un segundo nombre, pero no se sabía por cual razón era; por ser hijo de Vlad Drakul o… por ser el hijo del Diablo, que en rumano, era justo ese nombre; Drácula.

Al recordar ese nombre, Ángela tuvo los ojos como platos, aterrada y sorprendida. Era posible que, ese vampiro que conoció, fuera el mismo. Confusa, decidió buscar en ese libro una imagen de él, tardó pero al final encontró una que ocupaba una pagina entera. Al verlo, se tapó la boca asombrada y puso los ojos como platos, viendo que en verdad era él.

El vampiro que conoció en aquel callejón y que vino a su casa, ofreciéndole ser como él para ser su hija y ayudarla con su problema, eran la misma persona que de la imagen del libro, era Vlad Tepes, mas conocido como Vlad Drácula.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que había descubierto, que se sobresalto cuando abrieron la puerta sin llamar. Al girarse vio que no era un criado ni Raza como esperaba, aunque era aún pronto, mas bien era James, sudando y algo nervioso, detrás de él venía la criada.

- Lo siento mucho señora, le dije que esperará en el recibidor pero… - se disculpo ella con una reverencia.

- No importa, déjanos a solas. - dijo Ángela poniéndose en pie, y disimuladamente guardo el libro que ojeaba.

Una vez solos, James sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, alzándola un poco del suelo. El abrazo fue tan fuerte que casi ahoga a Ángela y le rompe las costillas, pero aun así ella se alegro de verlo, y agradeció que estuviera preocupada por ella.

- Gracias a Dios que no te ha pasado nada amor, estaba tan preocupado cuando me entere. - dijo él sobre el hombro de ella.

- Tampoco exageres James, solo fue una pequeña pelea… - dijo ella.

Al oírla decir eso, James se apartó de ella, y la cogió por los brazos con una mirada confusa y inquieta. Eso dejo extrañada a Ángela, empezando a preocuparse.

- No te has enterado ¿verdad? - adivinó James.

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Los hombres que se metieron contigo la otra noche… han aparecido muerto cerca del bar. - informó él. - Uno degollado y otro como tirado desde el tejado.

Al oír eso, Ángela abrió los ojos al tope, recordando eso. Había olvidado por completo eso, de que el vampiro los había matado allí mismo antes de morderla. Un rato después mostró un rostro sin emoción y bajo, dejando a James confuso y preocupado. Con un gesto Ángela le pidió que la soltará, viendo que le hacía daño la soltó enseguida, entonces ella se giro para irse a la silla que tenía mas cerca.

- ¿No te has enterado de ello hasta ahora? - pregunto James extrañado.

- No salí de casa ayer en todo el día, cuando volví del bar estuvo en mi habitación deprimida. - explicó ella pasiva. - Será por eso, pero la verdad es que no es de extrañar tratándose de esos dos, siempre estaban buscando pelea.

- Tienes razón pero, tu te peleaste con ellos antes de ser encontrados muerto Ángela… la gente empieza a contar cosas. - aviso él con cautela.

- Es normal, pero ya se me conoce lo bastante como para saber que yo no soy capaz de matar a nadie por una pelea. - dijo ella calmada, sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas.

- Pero ellos dos te molestaron en el bar… para muchos eso es un motivo.

- Quizás si, pero te aseguro de que cuando se fueron del bar esa fue la última vez que los vi. - mintió ella con seguridad y convención. - Rato después me fui del bar, cogí mi caballo y volví a casa agotada y algo enfadada por todo lo que me paso ese día James, estoy en momentos difíciles ahora.

- No tienes que explicarme nada Ángela, ya se que no pudiste hacerlo, tu nunca has matado a una persona, no te veo capaz de eso. - aseguro James, acercándose a ella para ponerse de rodillas ante ella y poner las manos sobre su rodilla. - Mi padre me ha contado lo de Ana, lo siento mucho. Ya he oído que ayer no se te voy en todo el día, y los criados murmuraban eso de que estabas en tu habitación sin salir ni comer, debió ser duro para ti.

- No sabes cuanto James. - dijo ella, apoyando del todo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla para girarla a un lado como agotada. - No se que he hecho para merecer todo esto, Dios la tiene jugada conmigo.

- ¿Por qué crees eso amor? - pregunto él confuso.

- Yo no he hecho nada para molestarle a él, pero mira, me ha quitado a mis padres, y ahora no quiere que mi hermana vuelva a estar conmigo. Será por el destino que he tenido toda mi vida. - contestó ella con la mirada baja y perdida, con un tono enigmático.

- Ángela…

James no conseguía entender de que hablaba Ángela, ya que, no sabía del secreto de su familia; los poderes que ella y su hermana tenía, poder mental y ver el futuro. Viéndolo de esa forma, Ángela le encontró sentido a todo eso; Dios tenía un plan para ella y su hermana, quería que Ana estuviera con él, y Ángela estuviera sola, para así usar su poder para algo.

Al pensar que podría ser eso, Ángela sintió un profundo odio, solo pensar que si vida y la de su hermana estaba siendo controlada por él sin dejarlas decidir, eso hacia que ella sintiera odio.

En el fondo hubiera deseado no haber nacido con ese don que decidió dejar de usar, cosa que su hermana no pudo hacer, por eso estaba siempre débil, por eso quedo en coma por el veneno que tomo, estaba destinada a morirse por ese don de ver el futuro, y Ángela el estar sola con ese don mental que ya ni usaba, eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

- ¿Ángela? - llamó James.

Al oírle ella se sobresaltó un poco, ya que estuvo muy concentrada pensando en sus cosas que olvido la presencia de James. Se giro a él, viendo que estaba preocupado por que estuvo callada y pensativa, por lo que le mostró una sonrisa tranquila para que no se preocupará mas por ella. Entonces, al ver esa sonrisa de ángel que ella tenía, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de ella, se acerco para darle un beso profundo y sincero, cosa que ella correspondió cerrando los ojos al igual que él.

Cuando estuvieron un rato besándose, Ángela pensó que quizás tendría esa sensación de peligro, pero paso un rato y nada, estuvo tranquilo y en orden. Eso la tranquilizó, viendo que esas sensaciones eran debidos a la presencia del vampiro que la observaba, pero entonces pensó en lo que le dijo a Raza en el bar esa noche, sobre quizás cancelar el compromiso con James, ya que, con todo lo ocurrido no sabia si podría ser feliz ya, y no quería darle esa carga a James que tanto la amaba, sería difícil hablando con calma cono él, pero pensó que ese era el momento.

James dejo de besarla pero no le soltó el rostro. Ambos se miraron un rato, y Ángela intentaba coger valor para sacar el tema, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En ese momento, sonó el dong del rejo de la biblioteca, avisando de que eran al cuatro, al oírlo James se giro a él, luego reviso su reloj de bolsillo y vio que estaba bien.

- Vaya por Dios, tengo que irme a trabajar. - dijo James poniéndose en pie. - Ya vendré a verte cuando pueda.

- Esta bien, ten cuidado. - dijo Ángela, resignada a esperar la oportunidad en otro momento.

James se agacho para darle un beso en la frente y se fue de allí acompañado por una criada. Cuando se fue, Ángela suspiro fastidiada por no haberse atrevido, era normal, temía por como iría a reaccionar él, y sobretodo su padre que la oyó decir eso en el bar estado destrozada por lo de su hermana. Durante las siguientes horas, Ángela estuvo ocupada haciendo cosas en el jardín, y luego decidió retirarse a su habitación a leer un poco.

Fue en ese momento cuando una criada llamó a su puerta, Ángela la dejo entrar, ésta le informó de que Raza estaba allí y que la esperaba. Ángela pensó un momento, entonces le pidió a la criada que lo trajera a su habitación, ella con una reverencia así lo hizo. Un momento después volvió con Raza, no vestido como solía estar en el bar, pero tampoco estaba tan elegante, vestía de forma sencilla pero mas respetable.

Al verlo, Ángela lo recibió con un abrazo de amigo, él le correspondió un poco inclinado hacia delante, ya que ella era mas bajita que él. Cuando se separaron ella le ofreció asiento señalando una silla, pero él quiso estarse en pie, ella no insistió, después Ángela se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas, para apoyar las manos en las rodillas después, para mirarlo tranquila y paciente.

- Bueno, ¿a qué debo tu visita? - pregunto ella curiosa. - Me sorprendió el mensaje que dejaste, sabiendo que no eres de esos.

- Sí ya, es que no deseaba venir y saber que no deseabas ver a nadie, viendo que no recibía respuesta supe que podía. - dijo él paseando un poco frente a ella. - He venido a verte… por qué me preocupo lo que comentaste la otra noche.

- Sobre la cancelación de mi compromiso con James ¿no es así? - adivinó ella con voz sería.

- Así es Ángela. - afirmó él con la mirada baja. - Se que en ese momento estabas destrozada y dolida por lo ocurrido con tu hermana pero… me preocupo que lo dijeras en serio, por eso he venido.

- Hiciste bien Raza, he pensado mucho en lo que dije, y lo siento si te preocupo o te asusto. - se disculpo ella.

- ju, casi me da un ataque, después me entere de lo ocurrido con esos imbéciles en el callejón, últimamente pasan cosas muy raras estos tiempos. - comentó él entre risas. - Pero por lo menos, ya se que no lo dijiste en serio.

- La verdad… es que, como ya te he dicho, lo he estado pensando y… creo que sería lo mejor. - dijo ella con la mirada baja.

Al oírla decir eso, Raza paró en secó su paseo, y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella, con una mirada sorprendida y sudada. Entonces, vio como Ángela volvía a alzar la mirada, con un rostro decidido, directo y apenado, como pidiendo disculpas.

- Quiero cancelar el compromiso con James, Raza, es lo mejor. - pidió ella.

- ¡¿Qué dices? - exclamó Raza, girándose del todo a ella sorprendido.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Raza fue hacia ella y se arrodilló frente a ella con las manos sobre sus rodillas, confuso con lo que pasaba con ella. Ángela entendió esa reacción, pero no mostraba signo alguno de cambiar de idea.

- Ángela, ¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¡No puedes decir eso ahora! - dijo él. - Entiendo que desees tomarte tu tiempo para superar todo pero…

- No lo superaré nunca Raza, yo lo se. - interrumpió ella con voz madura. - Por eso quiero dejarlo, no quiero… que James sufra viéndome sufrir en resto de su vida, no le deseo eso, por eso quiero que busque otra mujer mejor que yo. Con todo lo que me ha pasado, empiezo a dudar de que pueda volver a ser la de antes, alegre y simpática con todos… por eso, por favor Raza, quiero cancelarlo, ya hablaré yo con James, para que pueda entender mi decisión.

Mientras hablo, Raza estuvo callado, mirándola al principio para luego bajar la mirada, sin dejar ver que estaba enfadado y humillado por esa decisión, solo que no quería mostrarla ante ella aún. Entonces, él sin alzar la mirada se puso en pie, y ella la tuvo girada, culpable y apenada por como debía sentirse él. Al ver que no decía nada, ella también se puso en pie para ponerle una mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

- Lo siento mucho… Raza. - se disculpo ella. - No hace falta que lo canceles tu, yo misma lo haré.

- Tu no harás nada, ni se cancelará nada Ángela… - dijo él con la mirada baja.

- ¿Qué?

Cuando ella hablo, Raza con mucha fuerza, le dio una bofetada, haciendo que ella cayera a la cama de cara, con una mano en la mejilla donde le dio, encogiéndose un poco por el dolor, y poco a poco se fue girando a él confusa aún con la mano en la cara, viendo en él un rostro odioso y perverso, eso a ella la asusto.

- Raza, ¿Qué estas…? - pregunto ella confusa en voz baja.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle eso a mi hijo y a mi zorra? ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso y como si nada hubiera pasado? - pregunto él con voz amenazante, paseando de un lado a otro enfadado. - No señora, - negó con la cabeza y un dedo en alto. - vas a casarte con mi hijo, y le darás su lugar en esta familia para que sea el cabeza de familia, y así tu dejes de ser la única en esta casa. - aseguro él señalando a alguna parte.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Raza? ¡Ya te he dicho que lo mejor es cancelarlo! - dijo ella, estando de rodillas en la cama con valentía. - Yo amo a James, eso si, pero no quiero que este triste viendo a mi deprimida toda la vida, se que no superaré todo lo ocurrido con mi familia.

- ¡Eso a mi me da igual Ángela Valirius! ¡Te casarás con mi hijo y se acabo! - finalizó él sin mas que hablar. -

- ¡Tu no puedes obligarme! - dijo ella en voz alta, viendo como estaba Raza. - ¡Ahora vete de esta casa ahora mismo!

Ante esa orden, Raza echo una furia, fue hacia ella y la agarró por el cuello, y la obligó a tumbarse con él delante inclinado sin apoyar su pecho, miándola con amenaza y perversidad en la sonrisa que mostró. Ángela no quiso moverse por esa mirada, temiendo lo que él pensaba hacer.

- Muy bien, me has obligado a hacer esto. - dijo él al final, apoyando las dos manos en cada lado de ella. - Escúchame atentamente Ángela Valirius… - pidió él amenazante. - Te vas a casar con mi hijo y hacerle dueño de todo lo que tiene tu familia, si no lo haces, te juro por todo… que iré a por tu hermana medio muerta para darle fin a su existencia.

Esa amenaza, dejo sin palabras a Ángela y también paralizada con los ojos completamente abiertos, no se atrevió a decir nada aún, viendo en Raza que lo decía en serio, nunca había visto en él esa manera de ser, era una persona completamente diferente. Al ver como reaccionó, Raza mostró una sonrisa triunfante y malvada, entonces se separó de ella para ponerse en pie y dejar que ella se sentará en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo aterrada.

- Piensa bien en lo que he dicho preciosa. - advirtió él señalándola. - Esto no es ningún farol.

- No eres capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermana, puede que al final consiga despertar. - dijo ella, incapaz de ver a Raza haciendo.

- Pues haz lo que te digo, y quizás pueda hacerlo, sino, no volverá a despertar… nunca mas.

Para Ángela, eso último fue como un enorme puñal en el corazón, que giraba en circulo doliéndole aún mas hasta matarla del todo. Sin decir nada mas, Raza salio de la habitación, dejando a Ángela en estado de shock allí sentada, con la mirada vacía y perdida. En ese momento, la joven criada se asomo y la vio allí quieta y paralizada, preocupada fue a ella, y viendo que no reaccionaba, pidió ayuda.

Mientras, Ángela estaba en su mundo, uno oscuro y solitario, incapaz de ver o oír lo que había mas allá, ni siquiera oía los llamados de sus criados. Entonces, Ángela pensó que si se enteraban de lo ocurrido, Raza cumpliría con su amenaza, por lo que, salio de ese mundo oscuro y volvió a la realidad, rodeada de sus criados preocupados, y la joven criada cogiéndola de los brazos agitándola.

- ¿Señora, esta usted bien? ¿Le ocurre algo? - pregunto la joven de arrodillas frente a ella.

Ángela no contestó, solo miró a su alrededor, viendo los rostros preocupados de sus criados y criadas allí reunidos. Entonces, con una sonrisa amigable y simpática, les indicó que estaba bien.

- Perdonar, me he quedado tan pensativa que no les he oído, lo siento mucho. - se disculpo ella, poniéndose en pie con una falsa sonrisa para calmarlos. - Estoy bien de verdad, no os preocupéis.

Los criados a verla en pie se apartaron un poco de ella por respeto, y vieron que físicamente estaba bien, pero no estaba confiados del todo. Ángela disimulo como pudo su sonrisa contenta, para que ellos no notaran que algo iba mal.

- ¿Seguro que esta bien señora? - pregunto la joven criada preocupada, estando al frente de todos. - Quizás deberíamos llamar al doctor.

- No hace falta de verdad, estoy bien. - aseguro ella. - Solo estoy que he tenido una discusión tonta con Raza jeje. - explicó ella algo nerviosa.

Los criados se miraron entre ellos confusos, ya que, Ángela estaba rara en ese momento. Viendo que empezaban sospechar, ella les pidió que la dejarán sola, que deseaba estar sola para asearse un poco, les llevó a empujones no muy fuertes.

- Venga, iros a hacer las tareas de la casa que os toca hacer y dejadme sola por favor. - pidió ella insistente. - Quiero bañarse y cambiarme la ropa, me siento sudada.

- ¿De verdad esta bien? - volvió a pregunta la joven criada.

- Sí de verdad, no te preocupes mas. - aseguro ella en la puerta medio cerrada. - Gracias, adiós.

Con eso ella cerró la puerta. Los criados dudaron de las palabras de su señora, pero no tenían derecho a meterse en la vida de ella. Cada uno se fue a hacer lo suyo, todos excepto la joven criada, que se quedo allí de pie frente a la puerta preocupada. Quería ayudar a su señora, que fue tan buena con ella, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin meterse en problema.

Unos minutos después una compañera vino a buscarla para limpiar el jardín, no tuvo mas remedio que ir, no dejo de mirar la puerta hasta que giró la esquina por el pasillo. En ese momento, Ángela estaba apoyada en la puerta, con la frente y las manos pegadas a ella, con los ojos y las manos cerrados con fuerza. Deseba despertar de esa pesadilla si estaba dormida, pero era real todo aquello.

**_"¿Y si yo pudiera devolverte todo, calmarte el sufrimiento y darte otra vida? Una que no puedes imaginar, donde ni la enfermedad… ni la muerte… puedan volver a tocarte…"_**

Esa frase volvió en su mente, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos y dejando caer las manos colgando. Un rato después ella se quita la ropa que llevaba para darse un baño rápido, cuando acabo se puso ropas rojas oscuras y negras con el pelo suelto y algo rizado. Pidió que se le preparara su caballo y entonces se fue rápidamente de la casa, en dirección al hospital.

Por el camino se cruzo con su grupo de animal, pero iba tan rápida con el caballo que ni las saludo por la prisa que tenia. No tardó en llegar al hospital, se encontró con el doctor y lo saludo.

- Vaya sorpresa señorita Valirius, no esperaba volver a verla aquí después de… - dijo el doctor sorprendido. - ¿Viene a ver a su hermana?

- Sí doctor… ¿sigue en la misma habitación? - pregunto ella sin apenas alzar la mirada.

- Sí, no la han cambiado por nada. - aseguro él.

Con eso, Ángela fue hacia la habitación y el doctor la vio irse en silencio, luego se fue ha hacer lo suyo como doctor. Cuando Ángela llegó a la puerta, se paro un momento, para asomarse por ella y ver a su hermana pequeña, tal y como estaba la última vez que la vio. Con lentitud entró a la habitación y camino hacia la cama, donde se sentó al borde con cuidado.

No dejó de mirarla con cierta alegría y tristeza, incluso estuvo a punto de llorar, pero aún así mostró una sonrisa mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de ella y le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad. A pesar de estar pasando por una pesadilla tras otra, ver a su hermana con un rostro tranquilo y placido hacia que estuviera mas animada, pero no dejaba de pesar en las palabras de Raza… y las del vampiro.

Él hablo sobre la verdad de lo ocurrido y una venganza que ella quería, pero no lo acababa de entender, ¿acaso… él sabía la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, y que ella los vengaría sin dudar un segundo? ¿Tanto la conocía ya como para saber eso con certeza, como para saber que querrá ser una vampira para tomar esa venganza? Muchas dudas tenía en la cabeza, pero lo que si tenía claro era eso, proteger a su hermana, aunque esa fuera la última vez que la viera si era necesario.

- Ana, hermanita mía, no se si podrás oírme o no, pero necesito decirte una cosa muy importante… y espero que cuando despiertes puedas entenderme y perdonarme… - empezó a decirle Ángela a su hermana.

Cuando Ángela decidió irse del hospital, ya era casi de noche, por lo que decidió ir rápido a su casa. Pero, justo cuando fue a su caballo, apoyado en la valla donde estaba atado, estaba Raza con los brazos cruzados y mirándola a ella con seriedad y amenaza. Ángela se mostró calmada pero conteniendo la rabia ante él, apretando las manos con fuerza y intentando no temblar de rabia.

- Buenas noche, futura yerna. - saludo Raza, caminando hacia ella con calma y sonriendo. - ¿Qué hacías en el hospital hasta tan tarde?

- Visitar a mi hermana, ¿pasa algo con eso? - pregunto ella desafiante.

- Un poco si. - dijo él al estar al lado de ella, y sin que nadie lo viera, la cogió de la nuca de modo amenazante. - Mas de vale que no hayas hecho ninguna tontería, por qué ya sabes que haré si te chivas de nuestras conversación en tu casa, estas avisada.

- No soy tan tonta Raza, lo sabes bien. - aseguro ella sin mirarlo, y sin mostrar signo de que estuviera siendo amenazada por él. - Y ahora si no te importa, te agradecería que quitarás esa mano de hay.

Con eso, Raza vio que estaba todo claro y bajo control, sabia que ella no haría ninguna estupidez que pusiera en peligro a su hermana en coma. Entonces, él se alejo de ella para ir hacia su caballo negro, donde lo desató de la valla y volvió hacia ella con el caballo cogido de las riendas. Ángela no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos con odio y rabia, deseaba hacerle pagar por todo lo que hacía.

- No me mires así pequeña, lo hago por tu bien. - dijo él, rozando la mejilla de ella con los nudillos de la mano. - No es bueno para ti cargar con toda esa fortuna millonaria, menos siendo una mujer destrozada por la perdida de su familia, te prometo que mi hijo y yo cuidaremos de todo ello, buenas noches.

Raza le dio las riendas de su caballo, y con unas palmaditas en el hombro se alejo de ella por la dirección contraría. Al oírlo alejarse, Ángela apretó las riendas en su mano con fuerza, sintiendo un profundo odio. El chillido de su caballo hizo que volvería del trance, viendo que estaba preocupado por ella. Dándole unas palmadas en el moró lo calmó como pudo antes de subírsele encima.

Una hora después llegó a casa, dejó su caballo en manos del cuidador y fue hacia la puerta con paso firme y rápido. Al entrar dando después un portazo, los criados allí presentes se giraron sobresaltados y siguieron a su señora con la mirada confusos por su carácter de ese momento. Sin decirles nada, ella paso de largo yendo a su habitación, ésta fue seguida por la joven criada, que la acompañaba por si necesitaba algo.

- Que me traigan la caja donde estás todas las fotos familiares ahora. - ordenó ella cerrando la puerta después sin girarse a la criada.

Sin decir nada, la joven criada así lo hizo, y junto a un compañero mas fuerte trajo la caja a la habitación, dejándolo al lado de la cama. Sin decirle nada, solo haciendo un gesto con la mano, Ángela les pidió que se retiraran por ahora. La criada, triste y confusa por el comportamiento de su señora se fue con la cabeza baja y perdida, algo dolida también.

Una vez sola, Ángela se puso de rodillas frente a la caja, y sin importarle que estuviera llena de polvo encima, lo abrió con algo de dificultad. Dentro de la caja, había un montón de fotos antiguas y actuales, de toda la familia Valirius hasta esos tiempos. A la vista estaban las de ella con sus padres y su hermana, y saco todas esas, dejando las mas antiguas en la caja.

Cuando tuvo todas las fotos sobre la cama, ella se quitó las ropas, quedando solo con la camisa roja y la ropa interior que llevaba y sentó en medio de ella para verlas todas. Ella sabía en casi todas, con sus padres, con su hermana, o con todos juntos. Miró sobretodo las de ella con su hermana, sonriendo, jugando como crías que eran entonces, haciendo muecas divertidas, etc… que tiempo aquellos, era como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde todo aquello, ahora no estaban, solo estaba ella allí, destrozada y sola completamente ahora.

- _"Dios… ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ - pregunto ella mentalmente, con la cabeza baja y oculta por su melena negra. - _"¿Qué he hecho para que me hagas esto?"_

Entonces, empezando a llorar a brotes por el odio y la tristeza, lanzó con fuerza la fotos lejos de ella, echando todo lejos, lanzando todo lo que tenía cerca de ella rompiéndolo y haciendo ruido, seguramente los criados la oyeron, pero no se les oyó al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando se canso, cayó de rodillas al suelo rendida, yendo hacia delante, pero evitando darse de cara contra el suelo poniendo las manos.

No dejo de llorar, dejo que las lagrimas gotearan hasta caer al suelo cerca las mas manos, destrozada por completo, sintiendo como varios puñales atravesaban su destrozado corazón. Supo en ese momento que deseaba en verdad; saber la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, saber que los mató, dejando en coma a su hermana, y vengarlos de una vez por todas, aunque tuviera que matarlo para ellos.

- Por favor Dios… ayúdame. Dame una señal de lo ocurrido esa noche, si en verdad no fue obra tuya lo que paso, dime algo que me ayude a saber la verdad. - suplicaba ella con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de llorar. - ¡Me oyes maldito, no tienes ningún derecho a arrebatarme todo cuando no hice nada para defraudarte! ¡Por tu culpa están muertos y mi hermana esta al borde de ello, dejándome sola con todo, y ahora tengo a un mal nacido amenace contra mi! ¡¿Qué mas vas a arrebatarme ahora, OH poderoso azotador?

Ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de llorar furiosa y dolida, incapaz de sentir otra cosa, ni siquiera oía a sus criados picando y llamando al otro lado de la puerta, preocupados por el alboroto que se oía en la habitación. Entonces, dejando de gritar por el dolor de garganta que empezaba a sentir, se puso en pie con dificultad, y entonces camino hacia el balcón, que estaba frente a ella con la puerta abierta, soplando un poco la brisa nocturna.

Una vez allí, se puso frente a la barandilla de piedra, apoyando las manos en ella, mirando el cielo despejado, siendo ya plena noche, con las estrellas brillando y la luna completa frente a Ángela un poco mas arriba, brillando como nunca. Ángela sabia de los libros, que a los vampiros les encantaba esas noches de luna llena, perfectas para buscar una victima y beber su sangre hasta matarla o para después convertirla en uno de los suyos.

Ángela sabía con certeza de que ese vampiro, Drácula, aparecería tarde o temprano, y no sabia como reaccionar de nuevo ante él. Cuando lo vio en su habitación, sintió miedo, pero luego cuando le oyó hablar con esa voz fina y como afónica, madura y siniestra, en vez de sentir mas miedo, sintió fascinación y calma ante él, como si él la entendiera.

En el fondo de su ser, deseaba volver a verle, deseba hablar con alguien sobre su situación, no le importaba si era un monstruo inhumano y tenebroso, si fuera así, la habría matado en ese callejón o en su habitación, pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue hablarle, convencerla para que tomará la decisión de convertirse en vampira por si misma, sin ser obligada por nadie.

- ¿Dónde esta? Necesito verle por favor… tiene que ayudarme, no me importa a que precio… - decía ella en susurro, con los ojos vacíos y tristes, parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento. - Ya se quién es… no le tengo ningún miedo, venga a mi… por… favor…

Con eso último, ella finalmente perdió el conocimiento, y empezó a caer de espalda hacia atrás, pero entonces, alguien la cogió a tiempo, dejando colgar la cabeza. No era ninguno de los criados, mas bien era él, el vampiro Drácula, que la miraba fijamente, cogiéndola de un brazo. Sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, él había escuchado todo lo que dijo, sonriendo por ello.

- No te preocupes pequeña mía… - decía él, apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de ella. - cumpliré tu profundo deseo, a cambio de estar conmigo, toda la eternidad.

Con eso, él la cogió completamente en brazo, oyendo alterados a los criados al otro lado de la puerta, intentando derribarla. Entonces, un momento antes de que abrieran finalmente la puerta, Drácula saltó del balcón para echarse a volar al frente, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. El vampiro cargó a Ángela con facilidad, cogiéndola por detrás de las rodillas y por detrás de los hombros, dejando colgar la cabeza y la melena negra, volando hacia rumbo desconocido.

Cuando los criados entraron, vieron todo destrozados y la puerta del balcón abierta. Estaban sorprendidos, pero al ver que su señora no estaba allí, aterrados pensaron que quizás saltó por el balcón, rápidamente fueron al jardín a ver, pero allí no había nada y nadie tirado. Estaban confusos, su ama había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Asustados decidieron avisar a todos los criados y a la policía para que la buscaran. De todos ellos, quién mas preocupada y asustada estaba era la joven criada nueva, que empezó a llorar aterrada por el bien estar de su señora. Le suplicaba a Dios que la protegiera de cualquier cosa. La policía enseguida llegó y con algunos conocidos de Ángela empezaron a buscarla, entre ellos estaban Raza y su hijo, sorprendidos y confusos por la situación.

En la mente de Raza, había muchas posibilidades del por qué Ángela había desaparecido: una, que se había escapado para no casarse con su hijo James, y seguramente iría a buscar a su hermana en algún momento para que él no le hiciera daño alguno; dos, que alguien la haya secuestrado por algún motivo desconocido; tres, que había decidido irse de la ciudad, sin pensar en su hermana, creyendo que nunca despertaría, y que eso sería como si estuviera ya muerta.

Alguna de esas tres razones podría ser, pero él pensaba mas en la primera, en la situación actual. Tan pensativo estaba que llamó la atención de su hijo que estaba al lado suyo. James pensó que en verdad su padre estaba también preocupado por ella, mas que en la fortuna de la familia Valirius. Cuando el jefe de policía empezó a hablar, James sacó a su padre de sus pensamientos dándoles una palmada en el hombro, señalándole el jefe de policía.

- ¡Muy bien caballeros, nos dividiremos en varios grupos para buscar a la señorita Ángela Valirius por toda la ciudad, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ha desaparecido, puede que tengamos suerte! ¡En marcha y buena suerte a todos! - dijo el jefe de policía sobre una plataforma de madera improvisada.

Con eso, todos los voluntarios y policías se pusieron en grupos, en pareja o en grupos de tres o cuatro y enseguida se dispersaron por la ciudad. Raza y solo con su hijo, caminando por un callejón ancho y poco iluminado pero se podía ver, Raza miraba por todos lados sin descanso, con una mirada molesta pero sin que James, que estaba detrás suyo, se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado padre? - pregunto James, mirando también por los alrededores. - ¿Crees que han secuestrado a Ángela?

- No estoy seguro de ello, pero no se puede descartar nada. - dijo él sin girarse a su hijo. - No es de esas que se dejan coger por unos imbéciles.

- Eso es verdad… - coincidió él con una sonrisa, conociendo muy bien a Ángela. - Por cierto padre…

- ¿Qué?

- Antes por la tarde mas o menos, cuando salí de la casa de Ángela, vi que tu entrabas en ella con un rostro serio. - dijo él con voz curiosa. - ¿De qué estuvisteis hablando tu y Ángela? - pregunto alzando el rostro hacia su padre.

Raza no contestó enseguida, primero le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Ángela, recordando cada palabra que tuvieron el uno al otro. También recordó como reaccionó Ángela ante su amenaza de matar a su hermana, y eso le hizo sonreír con la comisura, con maldad y perversidad. Deseaba tanto tener esa fortuna que ella tenía, y para eso debía casarse con su hijo para tener control sobre ello, no iba a permitir que ella se quedará con todo ese dinero familiar, era una simple niña sola y minada.

- De nada que no sepas ya hijo, hablamos sobre lo ocurrido en el bar, con esos dos idiotas que aparecieron muertos. - mintió él, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. - No debes preocuparte, muy pronto tu y Ángela estaréis casados y seréis felices.

- Sí, claro… - dijo James, bajando la mirada algo inseguro de ello.

Con eso, ambos siguieron buscando en silencio por las calles de Transilvania. Mientras, James fue pensando sobre su boda con Ángela, él la amaba, como ella a él, pero con todo lo ocurrido con su familia, él pensaba que quizás ella no estaría a gusto con eso en mente siempre, incluso se le ocurrió quizás de cancelar el compromiso por ahora, hasta que ella superara todo.

Ante esa idea, James decidió hablarlo con su padre en cuanto encontraran a Ángela, que se seguro estaba viva, James confiaba en eso, completamente.

En ese momento, se oyó a lo lejos el sonido de un reloj, haciendo saber que ya era media noche. Ese sonido hizo que Ángela, ya descansada y relajada, abriera lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un poco para aclarar la vista. Al abrir por completo los ojos, vio que no estaba en su habitación, sino en una mas espaciosa y oscura. Sintió que bajo su cuerpo había algo suave y cómodo, por lo que dedujo que estaba tumbada en la cama de esa habitación.

Entonces, cuando se incorporó con los brazos, unas velas se encendieron en la habitación, para darle luz por lo menos. Así ella poco observar la habitación, era antigua pero hermosa, todo con toques negros con rojos brillantes, dando una escena romántica pero también terrorífica, ya que, ese rojo era como la sangre. La cama en la que estaba era enorme y espaciosa, con una manta también roja pero en tono oscuro.

Curiosa, quiso desplazarse hasta el borde de la cama y caminar por la habitación, pero entonces pensó que no era prudente, no sabia como llegó allí o quién la trajo, pero entonces pensó en lo último que recuerda, estaba en su balcón, llorando mientras suplicaba hacia el vampiro que conoció, por lo que dedujo que fue él quién la trajo.

Mientras estaba en estado pensativa, decidió volver a tumbarse, entonces sintió un poco de fría en ese lugar, decidió taparse con las mantas de la cama. En ese momento, sin que ella lo viera, una niebla blanca y espesa se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, desplazándose después por el suelo sigilosamente hasta la cama. Ángela estaba cómoda en esa cama, tanto que se adurmió un poco, pero entonces sintió algo extraño.

En sus pies empezó a sentir un frió extraño, diferente al que sintió antes, este era como atrayente, deseoso. Ese frío subió por las piernas de ella, haciendo que se cogiera a la almohada con ambas manos en cada punta y echará la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como una especie de placer por ese frío.

Cuando ese frió llegó a la cabeza de ella, se paró para salir de las mantas una especie de humo blanco. Ella no lo vio pero lo noto, jadeando excitada en bajo. Entonces, ella recordó una cosa que leyó sobre vampiros, que pueden transformarse en niebla, murciélagos y otro animales pequeños y de la noche, gracias a eso supo que se trataba de Drácula y que esa habitación era de su castillo, pero no hizo nada por defenderse, solamente se dejo llevar.

Sin abrir los ojos o dejar de moverse excitada y relajada, notó como algo estaba sobre ella, acariciándole los muslos con seducción y suavidad, sintiendo que eran unas manos frías como el hielo pero atrayentes. También noto como alguien se inclinaba sobre su cuello y lo besaba con ternura y lamía, bajando a su pecho mientras desabotonaba algunos botones.

Ángela pensaba que debía detener al vampiro, pero su cuerpo deseaba lo contrario. Nunca había sentido algo semejante, lo que tanto desea una chica a esa edad, y menos en manos de un vampiro tan conocido como él. Pero entonces, cuando sintió una mano en su entrepierna, finalmente decidió por detenerlo, cogiendo esa mano con la suya y la otra sobre el pecho de él, abriendo los ojos completamente sonrojada y jadeando excitada.

Hay le tenía, al vampiro de cabellera negra y ojos rojos como la sangre mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa, mostrando así un poco los colmillos blancos y afilados. Él estaba junto a ella en la cama, con la cintura curvada hacia la cabeza de ella, una mano apoyada en la almohada junto a su cabeza, y la otra ahora en el aire sujeta por la mano de ella.

Vestía con poca ropa, no como antes, todo negro y fantasmal. Ahora llevaba solamente una camisa blanca medio abierta, dejando ver un pecho musculoso y bien formado, y unos pantalones oscuros ajustados, no llevaba los guantes blancos, estaban libres de ellos, por eso ella los sintió mas fríos que antes. No estaba apoyando su peso sobre ella, solamente estaba de rodillas a su lado.

- Impresionante… me has detenido mucho antes de lo que esperaba, ya se nota que no eres como las demás. - dijo él sorprendido y sonriendo.

- ¿Ha hecho eso para ponerme a prueba? ¿Para qué? - pregunto ella confusa, algo nerviosa por lo que ha pasado. - ¿Y si al final no le hubiese detenido?

Drácula vio el nerviosismo de Ángela, y eso le hizo reírse un poco en bajo. Entonces, hizo que Ángela le soltará el brazo para dejar que la apoyará al otro lado, para así estar frente a frente, con él encima sin estar completamente recto. Ángela mantuvo los brazos tumbados hacia atrás inmóviles, aún nerviosa al tener a ese vampiro de esa forma.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has estado así con un hombre? - pregunto él curioso, viendo a Ángela incomoda. - ¿Acaso ese mocoso que esta contigo no se ha atrevido a hacerlo aún?

- Eso es privado.

- No para mi… - dijo él sarcástico. - Siendo una mujer tan atractiva, uno debería estar decidido a hacerlo sin miedo.

Mientras hablaba, se iba inclinado hacia ella, sin que lo notará mucho. Ángela no mostró molestia ante esos comentarios, sabia que lo hacía para provocar, no iría a caer. Así que, sin miedo por él, giro la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando que no hablaría mas de eso. Entonces, al ver el cuello estirado, justo el lado donde la mordió la última vez, los ojos del vampiro brillaron intensamente, viendo como la vena del cuello palpitaba ante él, como llamando a que hincara el diente.

- Puede que sea un vampiro y tenga mas poder y fuerza que yo, pero no por eso deba meterse en mi vida privada. - se defendió ella sin mirarlo y con los ojos cerrados indignada, sin saber que estaba pasando. - Se que quiere ayudarme a cambio de algo, pero no se si eso que dijo era…

Antes de poder acabar la frase, algo la hizo callarse. Drácula estaba de nuevo inclinado en su cuello, rozándole la mandíbula con su pelo negro. Al notar eso, ella se sonrojo y se giro un poco para mirarlo de reojo. Algo nerviosa y asustada, puso las manos sobre los brazos de él tocando a los hombros, pero no tenía pintar de que fuera a retroceder aún.

- ¿Qué… hace?

Él no contestó, lo que hizo fue lo siguiente. Sacando la lengua un poco, le lamió el cuello rozándolo, y eso hizo que Ángela, dando un gemido de sorpresa, echará la cabeza hacia atrás, dando otro gemido pero de placer y alivió, sin ver como él la miraba por debajo la mandíbula con los ojos rojos medio cerrados, tanto ella con él apretaron mas manos con fuerza, ella sobre los brazos de él, y éste sobre la almohada.

Entonces, él se incorporó con los brazos estirados, con las manos de ella apoyados en ellos. Ambos se miraron, él con seriedad y los ojos aún brillando y ella sonrojada y con el pecho agitado. Ángela no sabia que iría hacer ahora, pero en ese momento de excitación le daba todo igual.

- Para los vampiros… los humanos solo sois bolsa de sangre con patas, solo comida y sin ningún valor… - contó él como dolido por algo. - Pero algunos… ven a los humanos como iguales, solo que deben despertarlos para que sean como ellos al completo.

Ángela lo escuchaba, sin intención de interrumpirle. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, se puso de frente a ella, con las piernas arrodilladas enfrente, y con mas las manos cogió las piernas de ella por los muslos para ponerlas sobre las suyas, abriéndolas para poder pasar la cintura y volver a inclinarse hacia delante, ella ante todo eso se sonrojo mas pero no le detuvo, estaba como hipnotizada por él.

- La primera vez que te vi, me recordabas mucho a una persona y a mi mismo, la manera en que estabas sufriendo por todo lo que te ha pasado, y es admirable la resistencia que tienes ante todo. Pero al ver como ese bastardo lo hacía a tus espaldas, no quise quedarme de brazos cruzados…

- ¿Qué intenta decirme? ¿Sabe quién los mato? - pregunto ella en susurro.

- Desde hace tiempo… pero no sabia si ibas a creerme, después pensé que debías descubrirlo por ti misma… - contestó él. - Y cuando descubras la verdad… desearía que pasará algo antes.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Convertirte en vampiro, y estar a mi lado como mi hija… - contestó él con una mirada profunda y directa.

Ante aquello, Ángela abrió mas los ojos, asombrada. No vio en él ningún signo de broma o duda, hablaba en serio. No lo decía en forma de orden, mas bien como deseando que ella lo eligiera sin que él lo propusiera antes. Ángela no se atrevió a moverse, ni le hacia falta, no estaba asustada en absoluto, pero si asombrada y sorprendida.

- Ser lo mismo que yo, un ser de la noche bebedor de sangre… y por los siglos de los siglos del mundo entero, estar a mi lado como hija propia… - decía él. - ¿Qué harás? - pregunto él.

- ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu hija y no tu amante como suele ser en las historias? - pregunto ella confusa. - No veo posible que los vampiros tengan hijos, sois cuerpos vivientes pero muertos.

- Cierto… por ese motivo los creamos, por qué no podemos aparearnos… además, en estos tiempos ningún vampiros piensa en hijos, solo en tener compañero o amante inmortal.

Ángela estaba abrumada por esas palabras, tanto que quiso tocarle los brazos para expresar su comprensión, pero entonces, él la detiene y sujeta sus muñecas sobre la almohada, y sin darle tiempo a hablar, ya tenía al vampiro encima suyo, con el cuerpo apoyado completamente sobre el suyo, inclinado sobre su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo. Ángela no se atrevió a decir nada ni a detenerlo, solo pudo gemir en susurro y sentir excitación, curvando un poco mas las piernas hacia atrás, tocando la cintura de él con ellas.

- Ah, por favor… - suplicaba ella muy bajo.

- Párame… puedes detenerme como antes… - dijo él en su oído.

Ella deseaba pararle, pero la excitación y el placer que sentía su cuerpo no la dejaban, además, él tenía sus muñecas sujetas y estaba encima suyo, estaba completamente inmovilizada. A pesar de estar ambos tapados por la manta, ella sentía frío por el cuerpo gélido del vampiro, pero de algún modo ese frió era agradable. Sin soltarla siquiera, él la besaba por el cuello y el escote, rozando los colmillos en la piel.

- Sigo sin entender… - dijo ella de repente. - ¿Por qué me eliges a mi para ser tu hija?

Esa pregunta hizo que el vampiro parará de lamerle y besarle, ahora estaba en su escote, a punto de bajar por el pecho entre los dos, pero esa pregunta lo detuvo en seco. Al ver que se había detenido, ella sonrojada se volvió a girar a él, que alzó la mirada hacia ella con seriedad. Entonces, él libero sus muñecas, pero ella no los movió de su sitio, viendo la forma en que él la miraba, y vio cierta tristeza en esa mirada, que la preocupo un poco.

Un segundo después, él la alza por detrás del cuello y por la espalda, hasta tenerla enfrente sentada, dejando que quitará las piernas de sobre él con rapidez. Ella nerviosa y sonrojada por la escena sufrida, decidió apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama que tenía detrás suyo, sin dejar de mirar al vampiro. Durante un rato ninguno dijo nada, pero enseguida el silencio se interrumpió por él.

- Se como te sientes… - dijo él de repente, con la mirada baja y oculta por su melena negra. - Tu y yo somos igual en este caso.

- ¿También te arrebataron a alguien importante? - pregunto ella.

- A personas importantes, como a ti. - corrigió él, alzando la mirada hacia ella. - Las asesinaron…

Al escucharlo decir eso, la forma en que lo dijo, hizo que Ángela pudiera ver como él en verdad había sufrido como ella, la perdida de sus padres y el estado en coma de su hermana, que quizás nunca llegue a despertar. Vio que él había pasado por algo parecido, entonces ella decidió hacer memoria de lo que había leído sobre él, y era cierto, tuvo un padre, una madre y dos hermanos, uno mayor que él y otro menor.

- Por tu expresión diría que sabes de quienes hablo ¿verdad? - dedujo el vampiro al ver la cara de ella. - ¿Ya sabes quién soy?

- Sí… Vlad el Empalador, mas conocido por el nombre de Drácula, hijo del Diablo. - contestó ella con firmeza. - Veo que esa historia… la que dice que diste tu alma al Diablo era verdad, gracias a eso te volviste vampiro.

- No parece que tengas miedo al saber eso… aunque tampoco te sorprende mucho que exista ¿verdad?

- Veo que en verdad ya me conoces mucho, con solo haber bebido una vez mi sangre, ¿no es así? - adivinó ella con ironía. - Ya debes saber todo sobre mi… debe ser por lo que tengo que quieras convertirme en vampira y en tu hija.

- No es cierto… - negó él acercándose a ella con rapidez, ella se sobresaltó un poco. - No es por ese don que ya ni usas por temor a morir o por no saber controlarlo… es por lo que has pasado, deseo ayudarte, si a cambio decides estar a mi lado por la eternidad, ser mi hija y dejar de estar sola.

- ¿Por qué crees que quiero serlo y estar contigo? - pregunto ella confusa. - No se en que deseas ayudarme.

- En la venganza contra los despreciable humanos que mataron a tu familia… - contestó él, dejando boquiabierta a Ángela. - Con mi ayuda, podrás darles su merecido… quedando en paz con ellos al fin.

Ante eso, Ángela se quedo sin palabras, sorprendida por lo que dijo. El vampiro tenía en parte razón, deseaba saber quién los mato, y hacerle pagar por ello, incluso pensó en matarlo ella misma, pero enseguida pensó que no volvería a ser la misma con ello. Todos esos pensamientos la tenían confusa, no sabía que hacer, pero no podía estar sin hacer nada por ellos.

- Se que estas confusa, y que no deseas matar a nadie, es natural cambiar después de quitarle la vida a otra persona… - dijo él vampiro. - Pero puedo sentir en tu corazón y en tu ser la enorme venganza que quieres cobrar con ese bastardo. Y yo puedo ayudarte en ese conflicto que tienes.

Entonces, cuando acabo de hablar un momento, el vampiro apartó las mantas con fuerza, y después cogió a Ángela por los tobillos para tumbarla de nuevo, y él se puso a su lado, rozándole la mandíbula con el rostro. Ángela se quejo del tirón de las piernas, pero se mantuvo quieta con los brazos echados hacia atrás, jadeando un poco al tener tan cerca al vampiro en esa zona. Mantuvo la cabeza algo girada al otro lado de él, pero sin dejar de escucharle.

- Los vampiros no somos los únicos que tienen sed de sangre pequeña… - aseguro él con sarcasmo. - Los humanos por tal de vengar a sus seres queridos son capaces de cualquier cosa, pero su personalidad y sus sentimientos hacen que duden sin parar… yo sentí ese mismo odio que sientes hacia la persona que mató a mi padre y mi hermano, desee vengar su muerte pero nunca tuve ocasión. Tu no cometas el mismo error pequeña mía… en tu interior deseas saciar esa venganza que te esta devorando por dentro, yo puedo darte un arma poderosa para ello, solo debes aceptarlo y decirme tu decisión, vamos…

Ángela le escucho en silencio, mostrando un rostro vacío y dolido pero firme. Él tenía razón, ella deseaba todo eso, pero con solo pensar en su hermana le daba dudas, no quería dejarla sola, pero ahora era ella quién estaba sola, y Ana no mostraba signos de querer despertar ya nunca. Ahora, Raza amenazaba con matarla si no se casaba con James, y eso la sacaba de quicio, a pesar de ser un viejo amigo de su padre, solo pensaba en el dinero que ella tenía, entonces supo que solo pensaba en eso, en ser rico y poderoso. No podía permitir que a su hermana le pasará nada y dejar al asesino libre, dándole la oportunidad de acabar del todo con su hermana y con ella.

Ya decidido, Ángela cerró los ojos con suavidad, entonces, con las manos apartó su pelo negro y el cuello de la camisa hasta llegar al brazo, dejando completamente despejado el cuello, por donde él ya la mordió una vez. Ante eso, el vampiro sonrió un poco contento, mostrando los colmillos un poco. Entonces, cuando ella parecía estar lista, echo los brazos hacia atrás y estirados hacia los lados, mientras, él volvía a pasar la cintura por las piernas de ella, y apoyándose sobre ella con cada mano al lado de ella.

- Hágalo, quiero serlo. - pidió ella, estirando el cuello hacia un lado.

Con eso, viendo como estiraba el cuello ante él, el vampiro se excito un poco. Vio que en verdad se entregaba a él para ser una vampiresa, por lo que decidió relajarla antes de empezar, lo que hizo fue inclinarse sobre su cuello para besarlo como si la mordiera, y eso a ella la hizo moverse de la excitación, sintió el cuerpo de él pegarse mas a ella, que la abrazaba por detrás en la espalda con un brazo, y el otro la agarraba por el pelo para mantenerlo echado hacia atrás antes de empezar. Notó como él apartaba mas el cuello de la camisa, dejando el hombro izquierdo despejado, gracias a esa posición en que la tenía sujeta, pudo inmovilizarle un poco los brazos.

Entonces, Drácula se apartó un poco, para así poder abrir del todo la boca mostrando los colmillos, blancos y puntiagudos, deseando clavarlos en ese cuello ya. Ángela estuvo girada para no acobardarse, por lo que no le vio. Y con un golpe seco, le clavó los colmillos en la yugular con fuerza, haciendo que Ángela abriera del todo los ojos, abriera la boca en forma de O, y echará la cabeza mas hacia atrás hasta ver la cabeza, sin poder evitar mover el cuerpo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- ¡Ahhh! Ohhh… ugh… - exclamó ella, gimiendo mientras se sujetaba a él como pudo, liberando los brazos.

La sangre brotó de la herida, pero el vampiro no despegó los labios aún, lo que hizo fue chupar y lamer la sangre, sin importar que se estuviera escurriendo hasta manchar un poco las sabanas. Ángela dejó de sentir dolor, pero empezó a sentir otra cosa, placer y satisfacción ante esa sensación, sintiendo como su sangre era succionada por él, oír como él gemía con cada trago, ante todo eso intento no moverse mucho, mirando al techo asombrada.

Con los brazos liberados del abrazo de él, pudo abrazarse a él también, por detrás de la nuca, agarrando así algunos mechones de pelo, y por detrás del hombro izquierdo, agarrando la camisa blanca con fuerza. A causa de la excitación que sentía por todo el cuerpo, no pudo evitar encoger mas piernas hacia atrás, y arquear un poco la espalda, haciendo que él pudiera cogerla por la cintura y pegarla mas a él, y dejar de cogerla por los cabellos para cogerla por el otro lado del cuello, colocando así el dedo índice en la mejilla de ella, que estaba sonrojada y excitada como nunca, deseando que no parará nunca con esto.

Un rato después, él dejo de beber de su cuello, y dando un jadeo de placer, dejando ver sus colmillos manchados de sangre, se alejo del cuello de ella. Ángela dio un jadeo de alivió, pero a causa de la perdida de sangre no quiso moverse demasiado, y cuando él se incorporó un poco para limpiarse los labios con la manga, dejo caer los brazos en la cama que lo sujetaban.

- ah… - jadeo ella, notando la marca irritada en su cuello.

- Tranquila, no tardaré mucho en acabar… - aseguro él, con los ojos brillando intensamente por la sed de esa sangre.

- ¿Aún tienes… que hacer algo mas? - pregunto ella a duras penas.

- Sí, no te preocupes, no voy a perderte tan fácilmente, eres demasiado fuerte como para morirte por esto… - dijo él. - Para que tengas que ser mi hija de verdad, tengo que morder en otro punto, y quizás sea un poco mas dolorosa que la de ahora… pero debes aguantarlo pequeña.

- ¿Dónde es ese punto? - pregunto ella.

Él no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue señalarlo. Puso el dedo sobre su pecho, entre el escote y la clavícula izquierda, era una forma mas o menos blanda, y se podía morder. Entonces, él abrió un poco mas la camisa de ella para poder morderla con mas comodidad y así lo dejo despejado sin llegar a los pechos de ella. Al saber donde iría a morder, Ángela estuvo un poco nerviosa, sabiendo por él que le dolería ahora mas.

- Con esto… no me seguirás ni como una sirvienta ni como una amante… me seguirás como una autentica hija por propia voluntad. ¿Estas preparada? - pregunto él, inclinándose un poco al pecho de ella, esperando una respuesta.

- S-Sí, hazlo ya. - afirmó ella nerviosa y algo asustada.

Él no la hizo esperar, viendo que quería hacerlo ya antes de echarse atrás. Entonces, poniendo una mano en el brazo de ella tocando el hombro y otra en el cuello, la mordió en ese punto con un rugido de deseo de sangre. Tal y como él dijo, esa mordedura fue mas dolorosa que la de antes, y Ángela no pudo evitar echarse a gritar en alto, apretando las manos con fuerza sobre la cama intentando aguantar el dolor como él le dijo.

El dolor no cedió en ningún momento, y ella deseaba que pararse ese dolor, pero sabía que no pararía hasta que él dejará de morderla en ese punto tomando su sangre. Pudo sentir que la sangre también se escurrió por hay, deslizando hacia su hombro y de hay gotear hasta caer a la sabana blanca bajo la manta roja. El vampiro pudo notar como los latidos estaban mas acelerados que nunca, incluso el pecho subía y bajaba por el rápido respirar de ella.

Aparté del dolor, la perdida de sangre hizo que ella se sintiera mas débil, tanto que empezaba a perder las fuerzas, y la vista empezaba a cansarse y nublarse. Pero antes de perder siquiera el conocimiento, Drácula dejo de beber del pecho y se separo totalmente de ella, dejando que respirará un poco de aire.

Ángela aun podía mover el cuerpo, pero las fuerzas no la dejaban hacer mucho, solo mover con cuidado el cuello para mirarlo a él, que estaba de rodilla al lado de ella limpiándose de nuevo los labios machados de sangre suya. Entonces, el vampiro la cogió por detrás, dejando colgar los brazos y la cabeza hasta que la tuvo junto a él sentada, después, a los ojos de ella, se hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello para dejar brotar la sangre.

- Ahora Ángela… debes beber mi sangre, y unirte a mi… en la vida eterna como mi hija inmortal. - indicó él como hipnotizado.

Ángela lo miró asombrada, y después bajo la mirada a la herida de él, que enseguida empezó a brotar la sangre, bajando por el hombro hacia el pecho y la espalda, al ver la roja sangre, Ángela sintió como una corazonada, como un llamado hacia ella por la sangre, pidiendo que la tomará a gusto. La verdad es que, al ver esa sangre en el cuello de él, a ella le pareció deliciosa y atrayente, por lo que, cerrando los ojos mientras se acercaba, abrió la boca para sacar un poco la lengua y lamer con deseo y gusto.

Poco a poco se inclino sobre el cuello de él y con los brazos, que parecían moverse solos, se abrazaron a la espalda de él, apartando la camisa del hombro para poder lamer mejor. Una vez que la cató, no quiso dejar de beberla por ahora, era como una droga liquida o una bebida con un gusto único, que hacía que desearás mas hasta hartarte entera. Mientras la tomaba excitada y placenteramente, iba jadeando deseosa de mas, como si ya fuera una vampira antes de tomar esa sangre de vampiro.

No solo ella disfruto, Drácula gimió con solo sentir el tacto de ella sobre la herida, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se dejo llevar por completo. Ante tanto placer, él se dejo caer en la cama con ella encima, con las piernas abiertas sobre las de él aprisionándolas y los brazos abrazándolo entero, pero dejando los brazos libres, que estaban estirados a los lados. Pero entonces, de repente, él tuvo la sensación de que cometía un error al convertirla en vampira, y eso le hizo entristecer y inquietarse.

- No… ¡No puedo permitirlo! - exclamó él, mientras que con ambas manos sujetaba la cabeza de ella y la apartaba, viendo como los labios y los dientes estaba pintados con la sangre tomada.

- ah… por favor ya no me importa, déjame seguir… - decía ella con voz muy baja, como drogada y sedienta. - Por favor…

- Quedarás condenada como yo, para vagar por la sombra de la muerte para… toda la eternidad, yo… te apreció demasiado… para condenarte de esta forma… - confesó él dolido y culpable por lo que estaba haciendo.

- Pues entonces apártame de toda esta… muerte y odio. - pidió ella mirándolo con odio y rabia, pero no por él, sino por otra persona.

Ante esas palabras y esa mirada, el vampiro supo y entendió que no lograría hacerla cambiar de opinión, ya había tomado una decisión, y no era de esas que se echan atrás ante una decisión, aunque fuera eterna. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro aún, él la dejo continuar, y dejaron de mirarse. Cuando ella volvió a beber su sangre por la herida aún abierta, Drácula empezó a temblar jadeando por el placer que sentía, tanto que se agarró a la cabecera, apretando con tal fuerza que la hizo agrietarse un poco.

Ángela chupaba entre jadeos placentero y sedientos, mientras él gemía sonriendo y disfrutando. Entonces, como si llegará a algún tipo de clímax, el vampiro jadeo ahogado mientras estiraba los brazos a los lados, arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un gemido largo y satisfecho, como si disfrutará al máximo, después, envolvió entera a Ángela, que lo miró de reojo al hacer ese gesto de placer, con los brazos, moviéndola un poco mientras la abrazaba encantado.

Mientras iba chupando, Ángela sentía como si su corazón, tan acelerado que le empezaba a doler, se estuviera uniendo al del vampiro, que también parecía ahora latir, debía ser por la sangre tomada de ella. Ignorando el dolor, ella siguió bebiendo, deduciendo que eso era la prueba final para convertirse en vampira, el dolor de los latidos subió en potencia, tanto que al final ella se cansó de beber y cayó inconsciente sobre el vampiro, que jadeo fuerte de alivió al sentir que ella paró de beber.

Decidió quedarse un rato tomando para recuperarse un poco, y después se incorporó con los brazos, sujetando a Ángela para que no cayera estando inconsciente. Él la miró con una sonrisa, viendo que logró soportar el proceso, ahora debía esperar a que empezará la transformación final.

- Lo has hecho muy bien pequeña mía, mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces… no eres una simple humana, ahora no serás una simple vampiresa, serás la princesa de los vampiros, la princesa No-Muerta… Ángelus Drakul.

Con eso, él la dejo en la cama dormida, sin limpiarle la sangre del cuerpo. Muy pronto empezaría lo mas difícil para ella, pero una vez superado, ya podrá ejecutar su venganza para su familia, y así ser libre de esa carga y estar con el vampiro Drácula.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Y con esto termina este capítulo, que ahora a sido mas largo que el que estaba antes jeje. cuando pueda podren el siguiente y el resto, y así esta historia estará terminada damas y caballeros, hasta pronto y buen verano para aquello que esten en verano ejeje.**_


	3. Descubriendo La Verdad

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! He aquí el tercer capítulo mejorado, y os aviso que es bastante diferente al anterior, al igual que los otros; mas largos, mas cosas, mas personajes, etc... bueno, no os voy a aburrir mas y os dejaré leer esta mejora, espero que os guste y me lo hagais saber.**_

**3. DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

La noche sigue, y los ciudadanos de Transilvania siguen su cometido, la buscada de Ángela Valirius, que ya llevaba varias horas desaparecida y estaba por amanecer en un par de horas. La policía iba en caballo por las calles anchas y ahora solitarias, vacías de gente que dormía y el los bosques de los alrededores, y a pie por los callejones iluminados por faros, ambos grupos con unos cuantos perros para rastrear, con todo eso no conseguían ninguna pista. Los vecinos y ciudadanos que conocían a Ángela quisieron ayudar a buscarla también, dividiéndose en grupos por toda la ciudad, y no conseguían nada nuevo, incluso los criados, que quisieron esperar en la casa por si su señora aparecía y atenderla, empezaban a tener falsas esperanzas de que siguiera con vida. Uno de esos grupos de vecinos y conocidos era el de Raza con su hijo, que no dejaban de buscar sin descanso, a pesar del cansancio y el sueño.

- Padre, ya hemos buscado por todos lados, y seguro que los demás también lo han hecho y nada, ni rastro de Ángela. - decía James a espaldas de su padre, jadeando cansado y sediento. - Deberíamos descansar un poco.

- ¡No digas tonterías, hay que encontrarla como sea antes que nadie, muévete! - exclamó él al girar la cabeza, harto de las quejas.

Ante esa forma de hablar, James se sobresalto un poco, viendo el nerviosismo de su padre, con cierto enfado por algo, y no era por la quejas que le daba de tanto buscar. Ignorando el rostro de su hijo, Raza volvió a su trabajo con frustración y con paso grande, dejando allí a su hijo sin importarle. James se quedo allí parado, mirando confuso a su padre, hasta que se puso en movimiento viendo que se alejaba de verdad.

- ¡Padre espera! - llamaba él a gritos.

Cuando consiguió alcanzarle, puso una mano sobre su hombro sin sentir miedo hacia él, para así girarlo y verle de cara, exigiendo con el rostro respuestas a todo lo que pasaba, cosa que Raza no quiso darle con desviándole la mirada, pero James no dejo de insistir.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en encontrarla antes que nadie padre? - preguntaba James exigente. - ¡Responde!

- ¡No tengo por qué responderte!

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Ángela sigue siendo mi prometida ante todo! ¡Por ese motivo, si estas así por ella, me gustaría saber por qué y ahora!

James habló alto y claro, dejando callado y sorprendido a su padre, que hasta se sintió intimidado por su propio hijo. Entonces, él bajo la mirada incomodo y inquieto, y eso le dio la pista a James, viendo que su padre le ocultaba algo acerca de Ángela.

- Padre, ¿Qué a pasado entre tu y Ángela? Por la cara que pones, no debe ser nada bueno… - dedujo él con los ojos algo encogido mirando a su padre. - Dime la verdad por favor.

Raza no dijo palabra durante unos segundos, pero la insistencia de su hijo empezaba a ponerle nervioso, tanto que apretó los puños y a temblar como un poseso. En el callejón donde estaban solo estaban ellos en ese momento, sin signos que se pasará nadie por esa zona, por lo que no había peligro de que alguien les escuchará. Al final, rendido pero con aires de triunfador, Raza alza el rostro hacia su hijo con intención de hablar.

- Muy bien, te diré que ha pasado si tanto lo deseas. - empezó él vacilante. - Algo muy simple, la amenacé.

- ¿Qué dices? - exclamó James. - ¿Por qué?

- Ella, cuando estuve en su casa para hablar sobre lo sucedido en mi bar, comento sobre cancelar el compromiso contigo… - hizo una pausa, viendo el rostro sorprendido que James ponía. - Sí hijo, quería cancelarlo, y yo… bueno, perdí los papeles y quise impedirlo de algún modo.

- Amenazándola… ¿Con qué la amenazaste? - quiso saber James ya molesto.

- Con su hermana que esta en coma… - contestó él orgulloso y sonriendo. - Amenacé con matarla si cancelaba el compromiso y si te decía algo de ello, así de simple.

Para James, eso fue lo peor que oyó en su padre, viendo su rostro sonriendo triunfante y orgulloso de los hechos, lo dejo petrificado y sin habla, con los ojos irritados temblando, viendo que su padre no se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

- Estas completamente loco padre… ¡¿Cómo pudiste amenazarla con eso? ¡¿Cómo pudiste padre, cómo?

- Por el dinero de su familia… - contestó él con ironía. - No me gusta la idea de que una mujer de pacotilla se quede con esa fortuna, cuando yo solo tengo un bar que apenas me da para lo que quiero.

- Así que es por eso… solo por el dinero la obligas a casarse conmigo, para tener acceso a ella… - entendió James. - Por eso los mataste, cuando su padre rechazó la oferta tras la pelea que tuvisteis.

- Él se lo busco hijo, fuimos amigos de toda la vida y mira como me lo agradece… rechazándote para ser el esposo de su hija mayor, a la que iba a dar la herencia a su muerte… lo único que hicimos fue eso, darle la herencia a ella para poder tenerla después para nosotros hijo, deberías agradecérmelo.

- Eres el maldito diablo padre… por el simple dinero hiciste todo esto, y has hecho sufrir a Ángela, las has amenazado, ¡por eso ha pasado todo esto, po tu culpa!

Ante eso, Raza le dio un puñetazo en la cara con mucha fuerza, haciendo que se girará sobre si y sangrará por la boca dolido. La mano de Raza también sangró pero no le dio importancia, y miró enfadado y humillado a su hijo, que estaba inclinado hacia delante con una mano en la boca por donde salía sangre por doquier, por lo menos le partió un poco la mandíbula de un golpe.

- ¡ugh, argh! - exclamó James por el dolor de la boca.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que alzas así la voz, sigo siendo tu padre y harás lo que yo te diga! - dijo Raza señalándolo con la mano herida. - Y mas te vale no decirle nada a Ángela sobre el asesinato de sus padres, por qué sino no te volverá a hablar en la vida, por mas que os améis mutuamente.

Con eso, Raza se fue, dejando allí a James, sangrando un poco pero no mucho. Sin querer seguir a su padre, James se fue por otra dirección, hacia el hospital para que le curarán la herida. Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, era que en verdad fueron escuchados por alguien desde una pequeña ventana a oscuras, una de las amigas de Ángela escucho toda la conversación y se quedo sorprendida con las manos en la boca, sin poder creer que ellos fueran los asesinos de los padres de su mejor amiga.

- Tengo que contarle a Ángela todo esto cuando la encuentren, rezó por que este viva y a salvo. - dijo ella en susurro, ahora con las manos entrelazada para rezar. - Dios por favor, ayuda a mi amiga…

Mientras, lejos de Transilvania, en el Castillo de Drácula, el vampiro estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, donde estaba Ángela aún dormida, llena de sangre; en el cuello, debajo de la clavícula, y el los labios bajando hasta el pecho, que ya empezaba a secarse. Entonces, no queriendo que ella estuviera sucia de esa forma, el vampiro se acerco a ella y con cuidado de no despertarla empezó a lamer la sangre del cuerpo con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, cuando empezó a lamerle por la mandíbula, Ángela se movió mientras abría los ojos adormecida aún, viendo al vampiro inclinado sobre ella lamiéndola con suavidad. Ambos se miraron un instante, mientras él se relamía un poco. Vio que ella no se mostraba aterrada ni asustada, solo directa y decidida a todo.

- Muy pronto seré como tu ¿verdad? - dijo ella en susurro.

- Sí… - afirmó él. - ¿No tienes miedo a ello? Será bastante doloroso el proceso…

- Ya he tenido suficiente dolor desde el asesinato de mi familia, así que no… el miedo se ha ido hace tiempo…

Esas palabras dejaron sin habla al vampiro, que la miró fijamente un momento, viendo como ella desviaba la mirada como deprimida, por lo que él continuo lamiendo la sangre hasta que estuvo limpia de ella. Entonces, sin que a ella le importará, le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo tuvo en alto para mirarlo fijamente, viendo lo liso y suave que era, como solía tenerla la princesa de su época.

- Cuando haya concluido esa venganza que haré según usted… ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo a partir de entonces? - pregunto Ángela sin mirarlo apenas.

- Nada que deba preocuparte… no pienso tratarte como a una cualquiera, ya te lo dije, cuando cambies serás mi hija, por lo que te haré conocer a los demás vampiros que están bajo mi mando, como rey que sois de todos los No-Muertos del mundo.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? - pregunto Ángela algo curiosa.

- Por una victoriosa pelea contra el anterior rey de ellos, el cual no me moleste en recordar su nombre, ya era bastante viejo por eso fue fácil vencerle. - contó Drácula riendo un poco. - Desde entonces soy el vampiro mas poderoso del momento…

- Ya veo… ¿Por eso quiere que sea su hija? ¿Para tener una princesa el cual cederle el puesto cuando toque o algo así?

- Veo que lo vas entendiendo pequeña, así es… - dijo él, dejando caer el mechón de pelo sobre el rostro de ella. - Antes de que llegué el amanecer, tu ya habrás superado el cambio y ya estarás lista… hasta entonces espera un poco mas.

Con eso, el vampiro se puso en pie para marcharse. Ángela lo miró sin saber por qué se iba en ese momento, por lo que se sentó un poco para mirarle mejor.

- ¿A dónde va? - pregunto ella inquieta.

- A buscarme alimento, no tardaré, te prometo que estaré aquí para cuando empiece… - prometió él girando la cabeza mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando él salio por la puerta y la cerró después, Ángela estuvo allí en silencio, volviendo a tumbarse con lentitud y suavidad. Mientras, Drácula ya estaba volando por el cielo hasta llegar a la ciudad de nuevo, viendo que estaba lleno de gente buscando algo, supo enseguida que buscaban a Ángela, y se rió por ello, ya que, nunca la encontrarían esa noche en el pueblo. Voló por el cielo hasta que aterrizó en un tejado alto sin que nadie lo viera. Se puso de puntillas agachado sobre la punta del tejado, mirando curioso a los vecinos y policías buscando sin parar, hasta que se fijo en una joven, la única que estaba por la noche, llenos de hombres dispersos. Tenía la pinta de ser una vagabunda, por lo que era perfecta para esa noche donde tenía algo de prisa.

La joven vagabunda caminaba inquieta por el callejón, mirando que nadie la estuviera siguiendo o viendo para hacerle algo malo. Entonces, cuando giro una esquina de espalda, suspiró aliviada al ver que no había peligro, pero cuando se giro vio enfrente a un hombre alto de negro, y cuando alzó la vista al rostro de él, vio unos ojos rojos brillando y unos colmillos saliendo de la boca.

- Hola señorita… - saludo el vampiro con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

A la chica no le dio tiempo a gritar, el vampiro la cogió en brazos tapándole la boca. Entonces, sin esperar mas, la obligó a inclinar el cuello hacia un lado para clavar los colmillos en el, haciendo que la chica sintiera dolor pero enseguida se dejo llevar por el placer, hasta que la perdida total de sangre la mató sin sufrir apenas, entonces el vampiro la dejo caer en el suelo muerta, limpiándose los labios con la manga.

Entonces, oyó como el sonido de pasos y voces iban hacia donde estaba, por lo que se fue en un instante de allí, sin importarle que encontraran el cuerpo, sabía que descubrirían que era obra suya al instante. Saltó al tejado de un salto, y vio como los policías encontraban el cuerpo de la vagabunda muerta con unos agujeros en el cuello, y eso los aterró enseguida, en verdad, sabían del culpable de aquello.

- ¡El Conde Drácula ha vuelto a atacar! - exclamó uno aterrado. - ¡Hay que avisar a todos, rápido!

La gente enseguida se fue a avisar al pueblo entero para que estuviera preparada, y eso al vampiro que lo observaba todo le hizo mucha gracia, ver como todos asustados corrían arriba y abajo solo por haber encontrado un cuerpo. Por esa noche ya estaba satisfecho con esa humana, y decidió volver, ya debería estar a punto de empezar el proceso.

Lo del cuerpo de la joven vagabunda enseguida llego a oídos de todo el mundo, sobretodo de los conocidos de Ángela; los criados, que aterrados rezaron para que no hubiera sido también atacada por el vampiro y estuviera ya muerta, o no-muerta. Cuando Raza lo oyó, le pareció una autentica estupidez eso de los vampiros, nunca creyó en ellos, y menos en el Conde Drácula, nunca lo vio y por eso no creía que existiera.

James había sido atendido por el mismo doctor que Ángela, y dejo que estuviera en la habitación de Ana para vigilarla, impediría a toda costa que su padre matará a esa joven dormida. Cuando se enteró de lo la muerta, estaba seguro de que Ángela estaba bien, pero estaba inquieto por eso del vampiro Drácula. La noticia también llegó a las familias de las amigas de Ángela, sobretodo a la de chica quién escucho a Raza y James en el callejón, suplicó que su amiga estuviera bien allí fuera.

En ese momento, Ángela vio que se había quedado adormecida de nuevo, y se aclaró los ojos para no volver a adormirse, la verdad es que tenía el cuerpo cansado y dolido, pero ya no tanto como antes. En ese momento, pudo ver a través de la ventana como una manada de murciélagos volaban hacia el castillo, dedujo que era el vampiro de regreso.

Entonces, de golpe sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, como si fuera a explotar y todo su cuerpo le doliera de repente. Eso hizo que ella, confusa, se encogiera y arqueara el cuerpo una y otra vez sin parar, la cabeza le ardía con fuerza como el cuerpo, por el dolor Ángela no pudo evitar gritar de dolor y gemir en alto. Fue entonces cuando el vampiro apareció en la habitación, y no parecía sorprendido de lo que pasaba, por lo que se sentó a los pies de la cama, sin estar al alcance de Ángela.

- ¡ahhhhh! ¡ugh, arf! - gritaba ella ahogándose y sintiendo un dolor sin igual. - ¡uaaaaahhhhh!

- Aguanta un poco mas… tu cuerpo se esta muriendo, pero no hagas caso, es parte del cambio a la no-vida, tu cuerpo debe estar cuerpo, pero solo será una muerte mortal… - explicó él con calma, disfrutando un poco de la escena. - Yo se que puedes aguantarlo lo suficiente como para cambiar…

Ángela pudo escucharlo a pesar del dolor del cuerpo y la cabeza, por lo que, se agarró con fuerza en la cama y respirando hondo aguanto el dolor, que iba creciendo por segundos, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y se oyera en alto, su cabeza ardiera como un volcán, hasta que todo cambio. De repente su corazón empezaba a latir menos y eso hizo que le costará respirar, supo que era parte del cambio pero era insoportable todo aquello.

Aguanto el dolor con toda sus fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, ahogándose como si estuviera en el agua sin aire. Hasta que al final, el corazón dejo de latir ya, pero ella seguía estando conciente pero inmóvil, entonces sintió como el calor de su cuerpo cambiaba a uno diferente, supo enseguida que ahora su cuerpo estaba muerto y frío como el de él.

Ella no lo vio, pero él si. El aspecto de Ángela cambio un poco, pareciéndose un poco mas a él, como si fuera en verdad su hija genética; el pelo un poco mas largo y liso, incluso mas negro y brillante, su piel se puso blanca y pálida pero de forma hermosa, los ojos de marrones a rojos intensos y fieros, y los caninos crecieron hasta ser afilados colmillos bajo los labios.

Ante eso, el vampiro se acercó impaciente, y vio como ella parpadeaba un poco, notando que podía moverse sin sentir ya ese enorme dolor. Aún insegura, movió un poco los brazos, sintiendo que eran mas fuertes que antes, y con ellos se alzó para sentarse, mirando al vampiro.

- Ahora dime ¿cómo ves a tu alrededor? - pregunto él entre los colmillos sonriendo.

Ella no contestó, sino que observó la habitación, viéndola en verdad distinta y mucho mejor que antes. Todo estaba igual pero diferente al mismo tiempo sin saber por qué, después se miró a si misma, poniéndose de pie ayudada por el vampiro moreno. Abrió y cerró las manos, viéndolas blanca y pálidas, las uñas largas y afiladas y blancas, sintiendo que eran fuertes y ligeras.

Ella era una vampira recién creada, no como los demás sino siendo la hija de su creador, ni amante ni sierva, eso era completamente distinto, podía obedecerle o no si ella lo deseaba, sabia todo eso con solo tenerlo ya en la mente al ser ya una vampira, supo enseguida que era la sangre del vampiro que estaba en su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora pequeña mía? - pregunto él acercándose a ella por el costado.

- Extraña… fuerte… viva pero sin estarlo en verdad… es una sensación extraña en verdad… - contestó ella sin mirarlo, abriendo y cerrando las manos. - Me siento fuerte y dura…

- Es natural… ahora eres como un bebe recién nacido, pronto estarás mejor. - aseguro él a su lado.

Entonces, Ángela sintió en los ojos algo brillante que hacía arder los ojos, y el vampiro la cubrió con un abrazo, sabiendo que pasaba.

- El sol esta…

- Sí, lo se… ahora es muy molesto para tus ojos inmortales, pero pasará con los años, tranquila. - dijo él, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de ella. - Deberías dormir ya… no es bueno que este despierta por el día…

- Creía que la luz del sol nos convertía en cenizas… - comentó ella.

- El sol no es un enemigo… simplemente la detestamos un poco, pero podemos caminar bajo el sol como los humanos. - dijo él.

Entonces, Drácula apartó a Ángela de la luz sin dejar de abrazarla, cuando la tuvo en la sombra, fue hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina oscura, dejando la habitación como si fuera de noche otra vez, y Ángela suspiró aliviada frotándose los ojos irritados.

- Hoy debes dormir en la cama, mañana traeré un ataúd para ti… - dijo él. - Puedes dormir donde quieras, pero es mejor tener un ataúd por seguridad.

Ángela escucho con atención lo que el vampiro le decía, ahora él sería su padre y amo, debía aprender mucho de él y hacer todo lo que le dijera cuando terminará con su cometido. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él había desaparecido de la habitación, por lo que entendió que él debía dormir también. En verdad, ella enseguida se sintió un poco débil por causa del día, por eso se tumbó en la cama, quedando dormida enseguida hasta que cayera el sol en el horizonte.

Durante todo el día, la policía busco a Ángela y no encontraron rastro de ella, por lo que decidieron interrogar a los criados para averiguar mas, saber los motivos de la desaparición si las había, o si había alguien que quisiera secuestrarla por algún motivo. Los criados, a causa de la preocupación por su señora les costó responder a las preguntas de la policía, pero hicieron lo que pudieron.

Ellos explicaron que en algunas ocasiones vieron a su ama extraña y diferente, pensaron que era por todo lo ocurrido con su familia, sobretodo por el empeoramiento de su hermana menor, pero también recordaron algo mas reciente, la reunión que ella tuvo con Raza, y cuando él salio de la habitación de ella, la encontraron petrificada y inmóvil en su sitio, incapaz de oírles llamar.

Eso hizo que la policía fuera a interrogar a Raza, buscándolo en su casa pero estaba vacía, por lo que fueron a su bar y allí estaba, conversando con una de sus camareras, que al ver a los policías se fue enseguida dejándolo con ellos.

- Señor Raza, nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas si no le importa. - pidió uno de los agentes.

- Si que me importa oficial, tengo cliente que atender. - dijo él a punto de ir por detrás de la barra.

- Se trata de Ángela Valirius, señor Raza. - aviso el oficial. Eso detuvo a Raza, girándose hacia ellos de nuevo. - Nos gustaría que nos explicará que paso en esa conversación que tuvo con la señorita la última vez que estuvo en su casa.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¿No deberían estar buscándola? - pregunto Raza algo nervioso pero mostrándose calmado.

- Para eso hemos venido señor, para saber mas sobre los motivos de la desaparición.

- ¿Y no puede haber sido secuestrada por alguien? - pregunto de nuevo, intentando hacer que se marcharan.

- Para eso venimos a verle… - dijo el oficial sin perder la paciencia aún. - Según los criados de la Residencia Valirius, la señorita Ángela estuvo como asustada por algo después de su reunión con ella.

Mientras el oficial explicaba los hechos, Raza recordó esa reunión que tuvo con Ángela, amenazándola de que se casará con su hijo si quería que su hermana siguiera con vida. Eso hizo que recordara también la pelea que tuvo con su hijo en el callejón anoche, diciéndole que cómo pudo hacer tal cosa por el simple hecho de desear la fortuna de su familia, eso hizo que se riera por dentro, sin que la policía lo notará

- ¿Asustada? ¿Qué me están diciendo? - pregunto él, disimulando confusión. - Cuando yo la deje estaba bien, ni asustada ni nada, esos criados son solo unos mentirosos, seguro que tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de mi futura yerna. - culpó él molesto, divirtiéndose por dentro.

Los oficiales se miraron entre si, pensando en lo que él decía, pero no estaban seguros de que fueran posible lo que Raza decía. En ese momento, por la puerta del bar entraba James, y detrás de él las tres amigas de Ángela con rostro preocupado, por la herida de James y por la desaparición de Ángela. Los cuatro vieron a la policía junto a Raza, confusos fueron hacia ellos.

- Padre, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - pregunto James al estar detrás de los oficiales. - ¿Qué hace aquí la policía?

- Nada hijo, los caballeros fueron engañados por los estúpidos criados de la casa de Ángela. - contestó Raza. - Han echo que pensaran que yo tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Ángela.

Al oír eso, él y las chicas quedaron sorprendidos, solo James y una de ellas, la de en medio, disimularon asombro, ya que, sospechaban también de Raza sobre ello. James odiaba a su padre por lo ocurrido con Ángela antes de todo esto, por eso sospechaba de él, pero viendo que también la buscaba desesperado como los demás le hizo dudar de sus sospechas.

La chica de en medio del grupo de amigas, una de pelo largo y castaño rojizo, miró atentamente a James y Raza, recordando lo que oyó anoche en el callejón, sobre el asesinato de los padres de Ángela y la amenaza que Raza le hizo a ella, nunca pensó que ellos fueran de esos, pero viendo como James miraba a su padre y como reaccionó ante lo que le confesó, pensó que fue obligado, por eso no le odiaba como a Raza, decidió que, cuando Ángela apareciera, si llegaba a aparecer sana y salva, le explicaría lo que había escuchado, dejando que ella hiciera algo al respeto por su cuenta.

- Michelle. - llamó una voz a su lado, por una de sus amigas. - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada…

- Oficiales… - llamó James, poniéndose entre su padre y ellos. - Entiendo que hagan su trabajo… pero no ganan nada sospechando de mi padre, no tiene motivos para hacerle daño a Ángela, ella será mi futura esposa cuando vuelva de donde este retenida o lo que sea.

- No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, señorito James. - dijo uno de los oficiales.

- Lo se, pero les aseguro que no ganan nada interrogando a mi padre, él no tuvo nada que ver en esto, les aseguro de ello. - juro él con serenidad.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante James, sobretodo su padre, que no entendía por que insistía de esa forma después de lo ocurrido anoche, lo mismo por Michelle, que miró confusa a James. Ante la seguridad de James, los oficiales decidieron retirarse y seguir con la búsqueda de pistas en otro lugar, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de allí con seriedad. Cuando salieron del bar, Raza que estuvo detrás de su hijo, le puso una mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que girara la cabeza hacía él.

- Te agradezco el haberme defendido, hijo mío. - dijo Raza, con una mirada algo siniestra.

Con eso, Raza dejo el hombro de James y se alejo de él y las chicas para trabajar en la barra. James siguió con la mirada a su padre, sintiendo odio por dentro, ya que, esa mirada que le dio era provocativa, como si estuviera siendo controlado por él y no deseaba eso. Las chicas también siguieron a Raza con la mirada excepto Michelle, que miró de reojo a James, notando cierto odio en esa mirada a pesar de que la disimulaba muy bien.

- Espero que encuentren pronto a Ángela chicas. - dijo una que estaba al lado de Michelle, llamando su atención.

- Estar tranquilas, - dijo James, caminando un poco hacia ellas con una sonrisa amable. - Ángela es mas dura de lo que aparece, seguro que estará bien donde quiera que este.

Con eso las chicas estuvieron tranquilas, menos Michelle que miró fijamente a James. No dejaba de tener en mente lo ocurrido en el callejón con su padre, lo que oyó y vio, por eso estaba confusa ante la acción de James, el haber defendido a su padre de la policía cuando debía haber dicho la verdad, por mucho que fuera su padre, debía odiarlo por todo lo que hizo contra su prometida Ángela, que la amaba con todo su ser.

- ¿Nos vamos Michelle? - pregunto una de sus amigas a su lado.

- ¿eh? Sí, claro vámonos. - acepto ella distraída. - Nos vemos James.

- Adiós. - se despidió él, girándose para ir a ayudar en el bar.

Las chicas enseguida se fueron de allí, que empezaba a llenarse de hombres, y no era seguro para ellas estar entre esos hombres que solo pensaban en divertirse y emborracharse en pleno día. Michelle no dejo de estar girada a la caverna donde estaba James, pensando en que hacer sobre lo que sabía, si decirle a Ángela primero o decirle a James que confesará y fuera él quién se lo contará cuando apareciera, estaba echa un lío.

Durante el resto del día, la policía siguió buscando a Ángela, pero ni rastro. Cuando se estaba poniendo el sol, tuvieron que dejarlo y la dieron por desaparecida completamente. Eso enfureció a los conocidos de Ángela, pero ellos también estuvieron buscando por todo el pueblo y nada, y eso les destrozo de verdad. Cuando se enteraron James y su padre, no podían creerlo, sobretodo Raza, que ahora no sabia como acceder a la fortuna de ella, y a James, que estaba completamente destrozado, tanto que se encerró en su habitación cerrada por dentro.

Tanto los criados de Ángela como sus amigas, sobretodo Michelle, rezaron y confiaron de que Ángela estaba en algún lugar a salvo, solo que por todo lo ocurrido no deseaba aparecer. Los criados siguieron trabajando en la casa a pesar de no estar su señora, deseaban que regresará, sobretodo la joven criada que se ocupaba de la habitación de ella. Michelle estuvo en su habitación, sentada junto a la ventana mirando el cielo, que poco a poco se iba poniendo rojizo por el anochecer.

Se hizo de noche, y casi todos se fueron a dormir, excepto los seres que ahora despertaban de su dormida diurna. Al notar que ya era de noche, Ángela fue despertando poco a poco descansada, pero cuando se sentó sobre la cama, sintió un ardor en la garganta, era una sed que nunca tuvo antes, y era inaguantable. A pesar de haber dejado de respirar, esa sed hacía que sintiera como si su corazón latiera excitado, y se tocó la garganta ahogada y sedienta.

- _"El cuerpo… la garganta… tengo sed… mucha sed, y no se de qué."_ - pensó ella algo asustada, intentando aguantar esa sensación que tenía.

Sin que ella lo viera, el Conde Drácula apareció de entre las sombras, yendo hacia la cama de ella sin dejar de mirarla en esa posición, sabiendo al instante que le pasaba, eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

- Tranquila… - dijo él, sobresaltando un poco a la chica. - Esa sed que sientes es normal ahora, no has bebido nada de sangre desde que eres vampira… ahora que es de noche puedes ir a saciarte con alguien. - explicó él, mientras deslizaba las cortinas para dejar ver la noche despejada.

- ¿Saciarme con alguien? ¿Quieres decir atacar a una persona y tomar su sangre? - pregunto ella aterrada. - Ni hablar…

- Es nuestra naturaleza pequeña mía, te guste o no, tu lo elegiste así y debes aceptar las consecuencias de esta nueva vida que tienes, si en verdad quieres descubrir la verdad de la muerte de tus padres tendrás que ser una vampira como tal. - dijo el vampiro con seriedad, girándose a ella mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¿Deseas seguir con tu objetivo o no? - pregunto.

Las palabras del vampiro sonaron muy convincentes para Ángela, por lo que tuvo que aceptar su nueva condición y matar a alguien para poder saciar esa sed de sangre que tenía. Entonces, vio a sus pies una ropas nuevas, masculinas de color negro, rápidamente, sin importarle que el vampiro estuviera presente, se quito las que tenía manchadas de sangre para ponerse esas, y encima una capa negra como a de él pero mas para mujer.

Al ver que la convenció al fin, el vampiro abrió la ventana con un empujón, abriéndola en par. La brisa sopló en la habitación, y el vampiro extendió la mano hacia ella para que se acercará, ella confusa dudo un momento, pero después estiro la mano hasta tocar la de él, haciendo que se pusiera en pie y caminará hacia la ventana, que al asomarse vio que era mucha altura y la acobardo un poco.

- No tengas miedo… déjate llevar por tus habilidades y ese miedo desaparecerá por completo. - dijo él al oído de ella.

Entonces, el vampiro salto por la ventana, ella se sobresalto pero cuando lo miró, como flotando en el aire y aterrizar en un árbol mas debajo de la ventana a varios metros, sin un rasguño ni nada, se quedo asombrada. El vampiro estaba de pie sobre una rama gruesa de un árbol, y miró a Ángela para que lo hiciera también, asegurando que podía hacerlo sin dificultad alguna.

Dudosa y desconfiada, se echo un poco hacia atrás para coger carrerilla, y cuando corrió y dio el salto, notó como si flotará y cayera sobre otro árbol como si nada, eso la dejo sorprendida y rió alucinada totalmente, viendo que en verdad podía hacer cualquier cosa con ese poder que tenía. Drácula saltó de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a ella, ya que había saltado varios metros mas que él.

- Enhorabuena, has saltado sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, estoy impresionado. - halagó él al lado de ella.

- Vaya, es… increíble. - dijo ella asombrada, aún sin creer que hubiera echo eso. - Pensé que sería difícil saber hacerlo…

- Depende de quién seas. - dijo él. - Poco a poco irás descubriendo mas habilidades, ahora tenemos que ir al pueblo.

Entonces, él se acercó a ella y la abrazo entera para tenerla pegada a él sin tener los pies en el suelo. Ella ante eso quedo extrañada y algo sonrojada, pero después, él empezó a flotar en el aire y a toda velocidad volaron hacia la ciudad, ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el fuerte viento que soplaba en contra, pero enseguida pudo abrirlos por qué ya estaban sobre la ciudad de Transilvania.

Con lentitud y suavidad, Drácula aterrizó en una azotea, la mas alta encontrada para poder ver la ciudad entera desde hay. Ángela estaba impresionada con todo, el poder que él tenía y que podría tener ella en el futuro inmediato y el paisaje que estaba viendo que nunca imagino ver en su vida o no-vida. La ciudad estaba a oscuras pero algo iluminada por los faros encendidos, había poca gente en las calles, seguramente estaban en cavernas o en casa cenando. Ángela observó todo a su alrededor sorprendida y sonriendo, Drácula la observaba, viendo que le gustaba esas vistas.

- Nunca imagine que la ciudad se viera tan grande. - dijo ella. - Vaya… - exclamó asombrada.

- Sabia que te gustaría… siempre que vengó miró un poco el paisaje antes de comer un poco… - dijo él acercándose a ella mientras miraba a su alrededor también. - Todo es hermoso dependiendo desde donde lo mires.

- Ya lo veo… - dijo ella.

Tan distraída estaba mirando todo, que cuando el vampiro se acercó, no espero que él la abrazará por detrás, rodeándola por los hombros y apoyando la cabeza en un lado. Al sentirlo, ella quedo petrificada y sonrojada, ya no le sentía frío, mas bien calido de alguna forma, ya que ambos estaban fríos y muertos. Él la abrazaba por encima del pecho, cruzando el brazo encima del otro sin abrazarla con mucha fuerza, solo los apoyaba como su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de ella, sin mostrar vergüenza de ello.

- Ahora te dejaré hacer lo tuyo, sin meterte prisa, pero recuerda que tienes que estar en el castillo antes de que amanezca. - decía él en el oído de ella, haciendo que ella temblará un poco por la sensación. - Yo iré a hacer lo mío también sin meterme en tu camino… si tienes problemas, solo di mi nombre y vendré a ti… tomate el tiempo que necesites para averiguar lo que quieres saber… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras mi niña.

Con eso, el vampiro dejo de abrazarla con lentitud, y después se marcho a espaldas de ella, que aún estaba petrificada en su sitio, un rato después recupero el movimiento, y miro a su alrededor, viendo que en verdad Drácula se había ido, dejándola sola allí para hacer lo que quisiera. Al principio no sabia que hacer, sabía que primero debía saciar esa sed que tenía, pero no sabía con quién, no quería matar a ningún inocente sin motivo.

Mientras estuvo allí de pie en la azotea, le vino a la mente la sensación que tuvo cuando el vampiro la abrazo por detrás, dejándola petrificada, pero no de miedo, sino de respeto, como si confiará ahora completamente en él pero sin faltarle el respeto, eso mostraba que en verdad ahora era su hija y debía hacer todo lo que él le dijera sin rechistar aunque pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando dejo de pensar en eso, decidió dar una vuelta, saltando por los tejados, fue entonces cuando, cerca de la plaza donde estaba la caverna que conocía, en un callejón oscuro y vacío de gente, vio a una chica joven corriendo asustada, y detrás de ella la perseguía un hombre mas mayor que ella con una navaja en mano, posiblemente un violador de la zona o un hombre borracho que deseaba divertirse con esa chica asustada que huía de él como podía.

Al ver eso, a Ángela le vino a la mente la posibilidad de poder alimentarse, y no de los inocentes, sino de los humanos malvados; violadores, asesinos, maltratadores, etc.… como los que intentaron matarla en ese callejón cuando conoció al vampiro. Esa idea le pareció buena, pero no estaba segura si sería capaz de matar a alguien. Vio como el hombre no cedía a perseguir a la chica, que empezaba a agotarse, fue entonces que decidió ayudarla, sin que supiera que era una vampira. Enseguida se le ocurrió un plan, y lo puso a cabo.

Mientras, la chica iba corriendo, con la falda del vestido cogido por las manos, sin mirar atrás. El hombre corría riendo, sabía que pronto la chica se cansaría o se caería y ya estaría en sus manos. Entonces, cuando vio que ella giraba en una esquina, acelero la marcha para no perderla, y fue entonces que algo lo golpeo en plena cara y le hizo caer al suelo. Al oírlo caer al suelo, la chica paro y se giro curiosa, y vio que entre ella y el hombre en el suelo había una mujer vestida de negro con el pelo suelto y negro largo.

- ¿Quién… sois vos? - pregunto la chica, acercándose un poco.

- Solo una que pasaba por aquí, que no podía tolerar que este desgraciado te hiciera daño… - dijo Ángela girando la cabeza hacia ella.

A causa de la oscura y la luz que estaba detrás de Ángela, la chica no pudo ver el rostro de ella, y eso ayudo a Ángela a no ser reconocida por ella. Entonces, ambas oyeron con el hombre se quejaba y se movía recuperando el conocimiento.

- Vete, yo me ocupo de él tranquila, vete a casa ya. - dijo Ángela insistiendo. - ¡Vamos vete!

La chica sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo de allí por la dirección que estaba tomando antes, y enseguida desapareció por una calle. Cuando Ángela se aseguro de que no había nadie mas excepto ese hombre, se giro a él sería y esperando. El hombre con dificultad se puso en pie, con una mano en la cara dolido por el golpe. Enseguida vio a la mujer de negro pero no a la chica de antes, por lo que supo que esa mujer la ayudo a escapar.

- ¡Tu zorra! ¿Has dejado que esa preciosidad escapará de mi? ¡Ella era mi chica, tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que quiera! - decía él, pareciendo borracho por la dificultad de mantenerse recto frente a ella.

- ¿A sí? ¿Quién dice que las mujeres seamos objetos para los hombres? ¿Por qué lo decís vosotros? - pregunto ella cruzando los brazos. - Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso de que esa pobre chica sea de tu propiedad.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres zorra? - exclamó él hecho una furia.

Entonces, cuando él alzó el rostro y la miró bien, se fijo de que la conocía de algo, y se acercó un poco pero sin pasarse. Mientras, sin que se diera cuenta el hombre, Ángela se fijaba sin poder evitarlo en el cuello de él, sobretodo en la vena yugular, que estaba palpitando con fuerza por haber corrido un buen rato, eso hacia que la sangre circulará mas rápidamente, y Ángela lo estaba oyendo y sintiendo, deseando tomarla para saciar su sed.

- Espera un momento… - dijo él llamando la atención de Ángela, dejando de mirar a su cuello. - Yo a ti te conozco.

- Lo dudo mucho amigo… - negó ella vacilando.

- ¡No, no! Si te conozco… ¡ah si, eres la chica desaparecida! ¡Eres Ángela Valirius! - recordó el hombre, señalándola con el dedo.

Ángela estuvo fastidiada al ver que la reconoció, pero enseguida le alivió recordar que él no viviría para contar lo visto. Entonces, el hombre empezo a acercarse a ella, que empezó a echarse hacia atrás como disimulando miedo y temor hacia él, hasta que se pegó a la pared de atrás a la esquina, y el hombre la arrinconó con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Mira que tengo suerte esta noche… he encontrado una mujer mejor que la de antes, una mujer rica y joven, que posiblemente puede darme un montón de dinero por devolverla a casa suya… - dijo él con voz seductora. - Has tenido suerte pequeña… tienes ante ti un hombre que hará que disfrutes esta noche como nunca.

Ante esas palabras, Ángela no pudo evitar reírse en bajo, y eso al hombre lo dejo confuso y molesto de la burla. Entonces, él enfadado puso su navaja en el cuello de ella, amenazándola mientras pensaba en desnudarla un poco, pero antes de poder, las manos de ella lo detuvieron con fuerza, haciendo que él se quejará confusa por la fuerza de ella.

- Lo siento mucho amigo… dudo que vaya a disfrutar mucho contigo, pero de algún modo tengo que satisfacerme… - se disculpó ella con inocencia.

- ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto él confuso.

Antes de siquiera contestar, ella lo libero para cogerlo por el pecho de sus ropas y arrinconarlo violentamente contra la pared, después le obligó a soltar la navaja con solo romper su muñeca, haciendo que gritará fuerte. En el fondo, Ángela se divertía torturando a ese desgraciado, tanto que se rió, mostrando los colmillos y los ojos rojos brillando.

- Yo tengo suerte… pero usted caballeros, me temo que no, por que se ha encontrado conmigo… - dijo ella, mirando como él la miraba aterrado y sin ser capaz de gritar a ver ese rostro terrorífico y monstruoso. - Solo te dolerá un poco…

Al decir eso, ella abrió la boca, y cuando despejo el cuello de él con estirar las ropas con la mano, clavó sus colmillos de un golpe seco, haciendo que él gritará de dolor y miedo, pero enseguida le tapó la boca para no oírle demasiado. El hombre intento liberarse de ella, pero las fuerzas le iban fallando poco a poco por la perdida de sangre, y ella tenía muchísima mas fuerza que él, algo que no entendió hasta que vio que se trataba de una vampiresa.

Mientras, la chica ya estaba lejos de allí, y decidió dejar de correr para recuperar aire, cuando giró por otra calle, se giro y camino hacia atrás para mirar que nadie la seguía, viendo que ese hombre en verdad fue detenido por esa mujer misteriosa, deseaba que estuviera bien. Entonces, sin que lo viera aparecer, ella chocó contra alguien a sus espaldas, y se giro sobresaltada y dando un saltó para alejarse.

- ¡Lo siento, discúlpeme por favor, es que no le he visto detrás de mi! - se disculpó ella nerviosa, dando reverencias sin parar.

- No pasa nada jovencita… - dijo el hombre.

Cuando ella alzó el rostro, vio que era un hombre vestido de negro con cabellera negra, blanco y pálido, que al verle bien se parecía un poco a la chica de antes. Ese hombre era Drácula, solo que ahora no se mostraba como un vampiro, sino como un hombre normal y corriente.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunto él al verla tan callada y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿eh? Ah perdone, es que se parece a una chica que acabo de ver, que me ha salvado de un hombre que me perseguía. - dijo la chica avergonzada. - Espero que este bien.

- ¿Una chica? ¿Vestida de negro y pelo negro? - pregunto él curioso.

- ¡Si, si! No pude verle el rostro pero si que era de pelo y vestimenta negra. - afirmó la chica. - ¿Qué es su hija?

- Pues si, ¿qué a pasado?

- Un hombre me perseguía por los callejones cuando una chica me salvó y me dijo que me fuera de allí corriendo, me supo mal por ella pero estaba asustada, ahora no se si estará bien. - explicó ella, diciendo lo último mientras se giraba por donde había venido, dando la espalda al hombre.

Cuando estuvo de espalda a él, éste se acercó a ella lentamente, viendo como su cuello estaba a la vista por el hombre descubierto. Entonces, él mostró los colmillos y los ojos rojos brillando, sin que ella lo notará o viera.

- ¿Cree que estará bien su hija? Debería volver y ayudarla… - propuso ella, pensando en volver.

- No te preocupes… mi hija estará bien, estoy seguro de ello. - dijo él en susurro, seduciendo a la chica con la voz por el oído. - Ahora necesito que me ayudes a mi pequeña…

- ¿Qué?

Antes de poder girarse a él, éste la abrazo entera, sujetando ambas muñecas de ella por delante con una mano, mientras que con la otra libre sujetaba su barbilla para inclinarla un poco a un lado, con él sobre el hombro de ella. Al estar en esa postura y sujeta por ese hombre, se sonrojo y se asusto un poco, imaginando que quería de ella, pero estaba equivocada.

- ¿Qué… esta haciendo? - pregunto ella aterrada.

Él no contestó, lo que hizo fue lamer el cuello de la chica por el lado izquierdo, haciendo que ella temblará por ello y cerrará los ojos aterrada, por eso no pudo ver como él sacaba los colmillos y después los clavaba con fuerza en el cuello de ella, haciendo que los abriera completamente y alzará la cabeza, confusa y desconcertada, noto como él le chupaba la sangre y gemía con cada trago, haciendo que ella también gimiera mientras lo miraba de reojo, viendo que en verdad era un vampiro, el Conde Drácula bebiendo su sangre.

La chica no se atrevió a gritar, la verdad es que sentía cierto placer por ser mordida por él, y enseguida perdió el conocimiento hasta dormirse para siempre, en brazos del vampiro, que cuando acabo, se separo del cuello de ella, y la tuvo en el brazo derecho con la cabeza colgando. Sin darle importancia, la dejo caer al suelo, y después se limpio los labios con la manga.

- Has estado en el sitio equivocada pequeña, lastima que te hayas cruzado conmigo estando hambriento. - dijo él mirando el cuerpo muerto de la chica.

Un rato después, el hombre muere en manos de Ángela, que cuando notó que ya estaba muerto y sin sangre, lo dejó caer al suelo sin mas. La sangre se había escurrido por la comisura del labio, pero enseguida se relamió satisfecha, a pesar de tener un mal sabor. Cuando lo miró allí muerto sin moverse y con los ojos abiertos, no sintió pena ni dolor por haber echo eso, se sentía normal y sin emoción alguna, y eso la dejo algo inquieta, ella nunca fue así.

Pudo sentir que su cuerpo ahora estaba mas calido, y su pulso no temblaba, sabiendo que no tenía ya, pero esperaba sentirlo temblar por haber matado a una persona por primera vez. No se odiaba por haber matado a un desgraciado que solo pensaba y maltratar y violar a una joven inocente y vulnerable, pero se sentía extraña al no arrepentirse por ello, era algo nuevo y intrigante.

- Veo que no has tardado en alimentarte. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando ella se giro sobre el hombro, vio que se trataba del vampiro Drácula, que ahora debía reconocerlo como su padre. Él caminaba hacia ella tan tranquilo y sin prisa, con los brazos ocultos bajo la capa negra. Entonces, cuando estuvo frente a ella, Ángela pudo ver en sus labio un poco de sangre limpiada, supo enseguida que se había alimentado cerca de allí, y recordó a la chica que se había ido por esa dirección por donde había venido él.

- Tu, te has alimentado de… - decía ella, sabiendo que no se equivocaba en nada.

- Estaba en un lugar inapropiado para volver a su casa hija, yo estaba hambriento y cuando veo una chica sola y vulnerable no puedo resistirme. - se excuso él con naturalidad. - ¿Tienes algo que decirme sobre eso?

- No… para nada, lo siento. - se disculpo ella, desviando la mirada. - ¿No vas a quejarte sobre la persona que he elegido?

- En absoluto… - negó él, acercándose a ella, mirando al hombre muerto. - Se que odias a este tipo de gente, es normal que quieras darles una lección… la verdad, es que son muy molesto estos desgraciados, solo que para mi no tienen buen gusto…

- Ya lo creo… incluso su sangre es asquerosa… - dijo ella, sintiendo mal sabor en la boca por la sangre tomada de ese hombre. - Vaya manera de probar la primera mordida.

- Tranquila… muy pronto tomarás una indiscutible… - aseguro él, estando detrás de ella para apoyar las manos en sus hombros. - ¿Ya estas satisfecha esta noche?

- Creo que si…

- Bueno, te dejaré sola para que puedas hacer la tuya, yo haré lo mismo en otro lugar… hasta luego. - se despidió él desapareciendo de allí.

Ángela le dio cosa que él desapareciera así, pero debía acostumbrarse. Ella enseguida empezó a oler putrefacción por parte del cadáver del hombre, por lo que se fue de allí, deseando dejar de oler ese hedor. Ahora que era vampiresa, tendría los sentidos mas despiertos y agudos, por eso podía oír a gente a cierta distancia, correr con mas rapidez sin cansarse, ver mejor por la noche, todas esas cosas, y se acostumbro a ello.

Ahora que estaba sedienta, no sabia a donde ir ahora, no deseaba que nadie conocido la viera ahora, por miedo de que no fuera capaz de controlarse a pesar de haber tomado ya sangre. Entonces, se le ocurrió ir a un lugar, pero no estuvo segura de ello, pero era el único lugar donde nadie iría a esa hora de la noche. Ya decidido, de un salto estuvo en el tejado de un edificio y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado para ir a ese lugar en concreto.

Siendo silenciosa y rápida, llegó a ese lugar en poco tiempo, dando un último salto para aterrizar en el jardín que estaba en un lado del lugar, ese lugar era el hospital, donde estaba su hermana en coma. Sabía que con esa nueva vida no debería verla de nuevo, ya se había despedido de ella, pero quería asegurarse de que Raza no le había echo nada por haber desaparecido sin rastro.

Sin hacer ruido, fue a una ventana, que si mal no recordaba, era la de la habitación de Ana, y con cuidado fue hacia ella sin hacer ruido, ya que, a esa hora, todos estaban durmiendo y algunos médicos y enfermeras haciendo guardia. Al llegar a la ventana, tuvo suerte al ver que estaba abierta descuidadamente, la desplazó un poco y con sigilo entro en la habitación. Cuando se puso en pie y giró la cabeza al lado izquierdo, vio a su hermana en la cama, durmiendo placidamente y sin moverse siquiera, como solía estar siempre.

Se aseguro de que estaba bien físicamente, sin nada fuera de lo normal, y cuando vio que todo estaba en orden, suspiró aliviada con una mano en el pecho, donde su corazón ya no latía, pero sintió que se aliviaba como ella al ver a su hermana sana y salva. Ya que no tenía prisa, decidió quedarse un poco mas con ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama sin tocarla mucho.

- Hola hermanita, me alegra que estés bien. - dijo ella en voz baja. - Te dije que no volvería a verte si cambiaba a lo que soy ahora, pero tenía que venir y ver por mi misma que ese desgraciado no te haya hecho nada, veo que en verdad no ha llegado a hacerte nada. - confesó aliviada, rozándole el rostro con los nudillos de la mano enguantada.

- Es normal que no lo haya echo… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. - No ha tenido ocasión de hacerlo.

Cuando oyó esa voz, supo que no era de su padre, y cuando se giro sobresaltada y a punto de rugir como un animal feroz, vio que no era un doctor o una enfermera, mas bien era una amiga suya, Michelle, que estaba escondida en las sombras de la habitación.

- Michelle… eres tu. - dijo Ángela asombrada poniéndose en pie y girarse a ella.

Michelle no dijo nada, lo que hizo sin poder aguantarlo mas, fue ir hacia ella a toda prisa y a abrazarla con fuerza por encima de los hombros, dejando sorprendida a la vampira morena. Ángela dio gracias a que se había alimentado antes de ir allí, por qué con solo tener el cuello de Michelle despejado y pegado al rostro de ella hizo que deseará morderla, pero consiguió resistirse sin que se notará mucho.

- Gracias a Dios… estas viva, menos mal Ángela… - agradecía Michelle a punto de llorar.

- Michelle, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Ángela, apartándola para cogerla por los hombros y tenerla enfrente. - ¿Me has estado esperando aquí todo el tiempo?

- Algo me decía que vendrías a ver a tu hermana, pensando que Raza podría haberle hecho algo por haber desaparecido de repente. - contestó Michelle.

Cuando la oyó decir lo de Raza y su hermana, Ángela se sorprendió, ya que, nadie excepto ella y Raza sabían de ello, ¿Cómo sabia ella sobre ello? Se preguntaba Ángela, mirando confusa a Michelle, la chica lo notó, pero estuvo callada.

- ¿Cómo… sabes de eso Michelle? - pregunto Ángela, soltando los hombros de ella. - ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Cuando desapareciste, la policía y algunos voluntarios te buscaron por toda la ciudad la otra noche, entre los voluntarios estaban Raza y James… - hizo una pausa, al ver el rostro que podía Ángela al oír el nombres de esos dos. - Yo estaba en mi habitación con la ventana abierta, hasta que los oí hablar en el callejón de mi ventana. Oí a Raza confesarle a James que te había amenazado con matar a tu hermana si cancelabas el compromiso con James, y él se molesto tanto que desafió a su padre… Raza le golpeó tan fuerte que tuvo que ir al hospital por eso estuvo vigilando a tu hermana…

- ¿James hizo eso? - pregunto Ángela, Michelle asintió. - Ya veo… - dijo desviando la mirada sonrojada.

A pesar de ser ahora una vampiresa, en el corazón no-muerto de Ángela seguía habiendo amor por James, a pesar de querer cancelar la boda para no hacerle un desgraciados con verla deprimida y triste. Michelle pudo ver en Ángela el amor que sentía por James, por eso no entendió por qué quiso cancelar el compromiso, pero eso no importaba ahora.

- Ángela… también hablaron de otra cosa… - continuo Michelle, ahora sería y insegura. - De algo horrible, que hicieron los dos, algo tan horrible que me dejo petrificada y sin habla.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué se trata Michelle? - pregunto Ángela confusa y sorprendida.

La chica no contestó enseguida, no sabía como hacerlo. Ángela espero impaciente, pero tuvo que apartar a Michelle para que nadie las viera en la habitación. Michelle sabía de ante mano que cuando le explicará lo que sabia no se lo tomaría nada bien, por muy buena persona que fuera, además, aún no había notado que Ángela era ahora una vampira creada por el Conde Drácula, gracias a que Ángela había bebido sangre humana recientemente, su cuerpo ahora estaba tan calido como si estuviera viva.

- No se si debería decirte esto, Ángela… - dijo Michelle, en voz baja y mirando al suelo insegura. - Has pasado por muchas cosas…

- Michelle, dime que pasa con James y su padre. - exigió Ángela, obligándola a que la mirará y sujetándola por los hombros firmemente. - Puedo ver en tu mirada que es algo que tengo que saber… dímelo por favor Michelle.

Michelle vio la insistencia que Ángela mostraba en su rostro, con suma calma y paciencia, pero esa mirada cambiaría, de eso estaba segura Michelle. Ángela espero paciente, viendo en Michelle que en verdad era algo grave y serio, viendo que había un lado secreto en James y su padre que aún desconocía, y seguramente todo el mundo. Entonces, sin poder aguantarlo mas, Michelle derramó lagrimas mientras apretaba las manos y los dientes con fuerza, bajando la mirada rendida, dejando confusa a Ángela.

- ¿Michelle?

- Lo siento mucho Ángela… - se disculpo Michelle entre lagrimas. - ahora lo se todo… lo que ocurrió…

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes Michelle? - pregunto Ángela. - ¿De qué hablas?

- De la muerte… de tus padres Ángela… - contestó Michelle, alzando antes la mirada llena de lagrimas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo, qué intentas decirme? - pregunto Ángela confusa y desorientada. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con James y su padre?

- Todo… - contestó Michelle. - Ellos… lo hicieron… ¡Ellos mataron a tus padres, dejando en coma a tu hermana pequeña! - confesó ella, alzando la voz lo último. - ¡Esa es la verdad Ángela!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Y hasta aquí el 3r capítulo de esta historia jeje. Muy pronto pondré el resto, y quizás arregle algunos que otro mas, solo por si acaso, no os aseguro nada jeje. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! QUE TENGAIS BUEN VERANO!**_


	4. Sed De Venganza

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Ya esta aquí el cuerto, solo queda el quinto y ya estarán todos cambiados, o quizas haga mas mejoras, pero no lo aseguro eso jeje. Os dejo con este mejorado cap 4, que disfruteis.**_

**4. SED DE VENGANZA**

_**"¡Ellos mataron a tus padres, dejando en coma a tu hermana pequeña! ¡Esa es la verdad Ángela!"**_

Esas palabras seguían resonando en la cabeza de Ángela, como si fueran tambores acercándose y golpeando con mas fuerza. Mientras, Michelle no pudo aguantarse mas en pie, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con Ángela en pie petrificada y muda, con los ojos abiertos e irritados de no parpadear aún, y los brazos en la posición que dejo cuando sujetaba a Michelle por los brazos, como una estatua aterrada.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho? - pregunto Ángela temblando. - jeje, no es posible… Michelle, no puede ser… - decía ella, riendo con un rostro desconcertado, incapaz de creer lo que su amiga le dijo. - Debe haber un error Michelle…

- ¡No hay ningún error Ángela! - negó Michelle llorando mas destrozada. - ¡Yo los oí, Raza lo confesó cuando hablaba con su hijo en el callejón, recordándole que él coopero para hacerlo y así poder casarse contigo sin que nadie lo impidiera! ¡Raza esta interesado en tener la fortuna de tu familia, por eso desea que te cases con su hijo y así tener acceso a ella! - explicó ella frustrada y dolida.

Ángela la escucho sin mirarla ni moverse de su posición, mirando hacia arriba sorprendida y sin poder creerlo aún, pero sabía que su amiga le decía la verdad en sus palabras. Finalmente, las piernas le temblaron tanto que cayó de rodillas como Michelle, quedando sentada frente a ella, dejando colgar la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Al verla así, Michelle dejo de llorar y la abrazo por la cabeza, pegándola a su hombro.

- Entonces… cuando Raza me amenazó… - dijo Ángela casi sin voz.

- No… eso fue solo obra de él, James se puso furioso cuando se lo dijo, Raza le pegó al desafiarlo… pero si que cooperó en el asesinato de tus padres… seguro que su padre lo planeó todo, con tal de poder obtener esa fortuna tuya…

- No puedo creer que James… él no…

- Se que duele Ángela, pero él no lo negó para nada, y cuando la policía interrogó a Raza sobre tu desaparición, James lo defendió incluso después de ser golpeado y amenazado por él.

- ¿Amenazado?

- Sí… Raza le advirtió de que si te contaba la verdad de todo, lo odiarías y nunca se lo perdonarías, él te ama y por eso pensaba hacerlo pero su padre le ha lavado el cerebro con eso. - contestó Michelle secándose las lagrimas. - Todo a sido obra de Raza, para poder tener tu fortuna sin que tuviera problemas… no estaba de acuerdo que tu, una mujer, tuviera semejante dinero.

- Raza… - nombró Ángela con profundo odio y rabia.

Ahora lo entendía todo, lo de la insistencia con la boda con James, y la amenaza con matar a su hermana en coma, todo. Él fue quién enveneno a sus padres cuando estuvo de viaje, para que así su hijo pudiera proponerle matrimonio sin que sus padres se negarán, y eso provocó que su hermana se pusiera en coma por su delicada salud de su don, él los asesino y la amenazó con matar a su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba. Al entender todo eso, Ángela sintió que su sangre ardía de odio y rabia, deseando tener a Raza enfrente y matarlo con sus manos. Ahora sabía por qué el Conde sabía de esa venganza, por qué sabía todo sobre aquello, ofreciendo su ayuda a cambio de ser su hija inmortal. La verdad, es que ahora le parecía perfecto, ahora podría hacerle frente a Raza sin problemas, pudiendo vengar de él a su gusto.

- _**"Veo que finalmente sabes la verdad, pequeña mía"**_ - dijo una voz en su mente, la del Conde.

Cuando lo oyó, Ángela se sobresaltó un poco, pero sin que Michelle lo notará. Supo enseguida que eso era otra habilidad de vampiro, comunicación telepática.

- _**"Me alegra saber que sabes la verdad y que deseas vengarte, es el mejor remedio para ese tipo de dolor pequeña, por eso te ofrecí esta vida… tener el poder suficiente para que ese desgraciado te tema y te suplique por su vida…"**_

- _"¿Acaso pasaste por algo similar?"_ - pregunto Ángela mentalmente.

- _**"La verdad es que si… muy pronto me irás conociendo mejor. Ahora, ¿Qué harás con esa chica?" **_- pregunto el vampiro. - _**"Sabe demasiado, no es bueno que sepa que estas viva… sabrá que mataste a ese hombre cuando lo digan, debes deshacerte de ella"**_ - dijo él con seriedad.

- _"¡No! Ella ha sido mi amiga y a sido muy valiente de contármelo, ¡No tiene por que morir!"_ - exclamó ella en contra de él. - _"Te lo suplicó por favor… no me pidas que la mate, por favor… padre."_

Para él, esa era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba así, vio que finalmente lo aceptaba como su padre, y eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

- _**"Esta bien, lo que tu desees. Me encargaré de que ella no recuerda que te ha visto y todo lo demás, te prometo que estará bien" **_- juro él con sinceridad. - _**"Ahora es mejor que volvamos al castillo pronto amanecerá pequeña."**_

Ángela le hizo caso en eso, podía notar que en verdad el amanecer se acercaba, debía despedirse de Michelle por última vez, aunque no deseará hacerlo en el fondo. Apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella, Ángela se apartó de Michelle para mirarla fijamente, limpia de lagrimas pero aún con los ojos rojos irritados.

- Gracias por decirme todo esto, Michelle… te lo agradeceré siempre… - dijo Ángela con sinceridad.

- No tienes por qué dármelas Ángela, soy tu amiga, debía hacerlo para que supieras como son en realidad esos dos… - contestó Michelle algo sonrojada de vergüenza, pero enseguida se puso seria. - Pero Ángela, te pido por favor, que no hagas ninguna estupidez…

- ¿eh?

- Se que querrás vengarte de ellos, pero por mas que lo desees, eso no te ayudará en el futuro, eso hará que te odies a ti misma… - dijo Michelle, cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente. - Se que a pesar de lo que ha hecho, sigues amando a James, por eso se que, cuando quieras matarlo, tendrás dudas de hacerlo, por que lo amas de todo corazón…

- Michelle…

- Por eso te pido que cojas el camino correcto y sigas adelante… por mucho odio que tengas, la venganza no nos ayuda en absoluto, solo hace que el dolor se vaya temporalmente, para después traer otro distinto pero parecido al anterior, no dejes que el odio y la irá te controlen Ángela, no lo hagas… - pidió Michelle con profundo sentimiento de amistad hacia Ángela.

La vampira se quedo sin palabras ante aquello, quedando emocionada y sorprendida, pero a pesar de querré hace caso del consejo de Michelle, ya había tomado una decisión, y era ya imposible cambiarlo ahora. En verdad, amaba a James a pesar de el odio que sentía hacia él por lo que hizo junto a su padre, pero no tanto como a Raza, que jugo con ella y con todos a sangre fría, se aseguraría de que recibiera su merecido castigo.

- Gracias Michelle, lo tendré en cuenta… - dijo Ángela, mintiendo con la mirada baja y dolida. - Tengo que irme ya, lo siento.

Con eso, Ángela se puso en pie, y con mucha rapidez corrió hacia la ventana y salio por ella con Michelle mirando confusa y sorprendida de la rapidez de su amiga, cuando fue también hacia la ventana, vio que Ángela ya había desaparecido entre las plantas del jardín, por lo que, viendo que se acercaba alguien a la habitación, ella también salio por esa ventana, cerrándola un poco después para que no notarán que alguien salio por hay. Entonces, cuando salio de ese jardín, en vez de irse a su casa, fue a buscar a Ángela, temiendo que hiciera alguna estupidez. Pero, justo en ese momento, a un lado de ella, apareció un hombre vestido de negro y con melena negra, que Michelle aún no vio por que estaba ahora de espaldas a él.

- Perdona jovencita, - llamó él detrás de ella, haciendo que se girará algo sobresaltada. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿eh? - exclamó ella confusa, asintiendo después de cara a él.

- ¿Por casualidad no habrás visto… a Ángela Valirius verdad? - pregunto él con un rostro inocente, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo?

Antes de poder reaccionar, el hombre ya estaba pegado a ella, cogiéndola por la cintura con un brazo, alzándola un poco del suelo. Entonces, Michelle pudo ver como los ojos de ese hombre eran de un color rojo intenso, mirándola fijamente. Tan encantada se quedo con esos ojos que pareció como hipnotizada por él, estando en trance.

- _"Lo siento, pero debes olvidar lo que sabes sobre la familia de tu amiga, y que la has visto esta noche, es por tu bien, aunque me gustaría beber tu sangre virgen para estar ya completamente satisfecho esta noche"_ - pensó Drácula fastidiado. - _"Vale las gracias a ella por esta viva preciosa"._

Entonces, el vampiro alzó una de las mano para señalar con el dedo los ojos de ella, que al instante cambiaron a rojos también. Al ver que ya estaba completamente hechizada por él, la dejo libre en el suelo en pie, mirándolo fijamente y inmóvil frente a él.

- Tu no has visto a Ángela… ni sabes nada de lo ocurrido con su familia. - dijo él como hipnotizándola seductoramente.

- ah… yo no… he visto… - decía ella susurrante.

- No has visto a Ángela, ni sabes nada sobre su familia. - repitió él, alejando el dedo que la señalaba a ella.

- No he visto a Ángela, ni se nada sobre su familia. - repitió ella, como obedeciendo una orden.

El vampiro sonrió satisfecho, y cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillar, los de ella volvieron a ser normales y se desmayó al instante, pero antes de caer al suelo de espaldas, el vampiro la cogió al vuelo, posando el brazos por la nuca y la espalda de ella. Entonces, cogiéndola bien en sus brazos, el vampiro se echo a volar, para llevar a la chica a su casa, dejarla en su habitación sobre la cama, profundamente dormida.

- Con esto ya esta todo hecho. - dijo él, antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

En ese momento, Ángela volvía a estar en el tejado donde el vampiro la trajo en brazos, mirando a su alrededor por si aparecía ya. Mientras lo esperaba, le vino a la mente lo que dijo Michelle, sobre no recurrir a la venganza para aliviar ese odio hacia Raza, y menos hacia James que lo amaba. En el fondo quiso echarse atrás, pero era de esas que cumplían su palabra, el Conde Drácula le dio esa vida, para así poder vengarse de aquellos que mataron a sus padres, a cambio de ser su hija inmortal para siempre, era un precio que no le importaba aceptar, ya había dejado de ser Ángela Valirius, ahora era la hija de el Conde Drácula.

- Me alegra saber que no cambiaras de opinión, - dijo una voz. - eso me hace sentir calmado y humorado.

Ángela se giro hacia la voz, y vio que el Conde, siendo una manada de murciélagos, aterrizaba en el tejado cambiando a su forma humana por así decirlo. Entonces, él se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a ella, y vio en ella un rostro perdido y pensativo.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? - pregunto él, sin saber que significaba esa mirada aún.

- Conde… tengo una duda que me acaba de venir a la mente. - dijo ella, alzando los ojos hacia él.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ahora que soy su hija vampira, ya no se me reconocerá como Ángela Valirius ¿verdad? - pregunto ella, él asintió. - ¿Cómo se me conocerá ahora, tengo algún otro nombre que haya pensado ponerme?

- ¿Puede ponerte uno nuevo? - pregunto él, sorprendido pero deseoso de poder afirmar esa duda.

- Ahora soy su hija, puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, ¿no es así? - dijo ella, sin signo de temor o desconfianza.

El vampiro quedo asombrado ante la nueva actitud de esa chica de pelo negro y largo, viendo seriedad pero pasividad al mismo tiempo, como si en verdad no odiase ser ahora una vampira, ni ser llamada por otro nombre y esas cosas, no tenía dudas sobre su nuevo estado inmortal, y eso dejo asombrado al vampiro, que se rió en bajo, a la vista de ella, que parpadeó un poco confusa.

- juju, si tienes razón, ahora que eres mi hija, tengo que ponerte un nombre con el que todos deben respetarte, ya hace tiempo que lo tengo en mente el nombre… - dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuál? - pregunto ella algo curiosa.

Antes de contestar, él se acercó mas a ella, y cuando estuvo frente a frente, se inclino hasta estar en el oído de ella y apoyando una mano en el otro hombro de ella, haciendo que se sonrojará un poco. En ese momento, la brisa fresca de la noche sopló por detrás de ella, haciendo que el pelo se moviera hacia delante.

- Ángelus… Drakul. - dijo él en susurro, como seductor.

Al oírlo, Ángela se quedo paralizada, ya que, ese nombre era muy parecido al suyo, solo que sonaba mas oscuro y respetuoso, como el de él. En cierto modo, ese nombre le pegaba a ella, mas que Ángela, ese nombre pegaba a su carácter y su aspecto. Entonces, Drácula se apartó de ella, y la brisa dejo de sopla en ese instante, dejando ver el rostro sorprendido de Ángela.

- ¿No te gusta ese nombre? - pregunto él, viendo su rostro.

- no… todo lo contrario, me gusta mas que el de antes, es como si me hubiera llamado así siempre. - dijo ella, sonriendo un poco en bajo. - Gracias…

Drácula sonrió satisfecho ante ese agradecimiento, y sin esperar mas la abrazo por la cintura para después irse volando hacia el castillo. No tardaron tanto en volver, él aterrizó en el balcón de la habitación de ella, que con su poder abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar primero, y él detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, pudo ver al otro lado de la cama doble roja, un ataúd de color rojo oscuro.

- Eso es…

- Sí, el ataúd que dije que te traería, ordene a mis subordinados que lo trajeran aquí… - dijo Drácula detrás de ella. - Imagine que te gustaría ese color…

- ¿Hay algo de mi que aún no sepas? - pregunto ella, algo burlona y sonriendo.

- Dímelo tu. - dijo él con ironía. - Muy pronto tu sabrás mas cosas de mi, aparté de lo que dicen los libros…

- Supongo que si… - dijo ella.

Entonces, Ángela rodeó la cama para acercarse a ese ataúd, que para ella era hermosa, a pesar de saber que se usaba para meter los cuerpos de los difuntos, y para que los vampiros pudieran descansar también, aunque ellos dos no necesitaran dormir siempre en ellos, solo en ocasiones especial. Cuando estuvo al lado, se arrodillo para tocarlo un poco, notando que estaba limpio y suave, como si fuera nuevo, curiosa, lo abrió, deslizando la tapa hacia abajo un poco, hasta que pudo ver el contenido. Vio que por dentro, los cojines del interior eran de color negro, con una almohada pequeña de color negro también, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue los objetos que había dentro; unas fotos, objetos, y una ropa bien doblada debajo de todo eso, un vestido de color blanco puro, liso y ligero. Confusa, apartó el resto de objetos y sacó el vestido para tenerlo de frente y verlo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto ella confusa a si misma.

Tan concentrada estaba, que no notó a Drácula detrás de ella, sentado en el borde de la cama observando tranquilo. Él se imagino que ella reaccionaría de esa forma al ver ese vestido en su nuevo ataúd, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco, llamando la atención de Ángela, que se giro de cabeza a él confusa e algo inquieta.

- No te asustes… ese vestido, era el vestido de novia que tu prometido tenía preparado para ti, supe de él y fui a buscarlo para tenerlo aquí, pensé que querías usarlo en algún momento… - contestó él algo divertido.

- ¿Lo pidió James? - pregunto ella sorprendida, volviendo a mirar el vestido, sonrojada. - Es… precioso. - admitió ella, sonrojada pero sonriendo un poco.

- Es verdad, me gustaría verte con el puesto… pero quizás pido demasiado. - confesó él, bajando la mirada con los último.

- ¿Y todo esto que hay en el ataúd? - pregunto ella, dejando el vestido a un lado sobre el ataúd para coger el resto de cosas. - ¿Por qué hay cosas mías dentro de el?

- Siempre se hace esto… aparté de la tierra de tu patria, también se suele tener objeto de tu vida humana, como tesoros… cogí lo que me pareció mas valioso para ti… - contestó él, ahora con seriedad.

- Ya veo, así que es eso… - dijo ella.

Estuvo un rato observando los objetos; las fotos, que eran de ella con sus padres y su hermana pequeña, viéndose felices en ellas, también había otros objetos, joyas que sus padres le regalaron con cariño, y un colgante donde estaba ella y su hermana en cada tapa. Todos estos objetos eran tesoros que su familia le dio antes de lo ocurrido, y quiso guardarlos por siempre, no le extraño que el vampiro supiera de ellos a través de su sangre.

- Gracias por hacer esto… - agradeció ella, de espaldas al vampiro, guardando de nuevo los objetos dentro del ataúd y después cerrarlo.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… ya que has aceptado ser mi hija inmortal, te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás de ello. - aseguro él con seguridad propia.

- Yo también lo creo, siento que ambos nos parecemos en esto de perder a personas queridas, ¿no le parece, padre? - pregunto ella, girándose a él, con el vestido en los brazos, para después dejarlo en la cama junto a él.

- Por tu expresión diría que ya tienes planeado un plan para vengarte pequeña mía… - dedujo él sonriendo sarcásticamente. - ¿Me equivocó acaso?

Ella no contesto a esa pregunta, solamente estuvo observando el vestido blanco bien estirado en la cama, con un rostro serio y pensativo. Con eso el vampiro afirmó sus sospechas, por lo que, se puso de pie y estando detrás de ella, la abrazo por encima de los hombros, apoyando la barbilla en uno, mirando también el vestido blanco, que era también hermoso para él.

- Padre… lo siento pero, tengo que pedirle que haga algo por mi… solo una cosa, nada mas. - pidió ella sin mirarlo, sonando como si se disculpará y le supiera mal algo.

- Lo que quieras, hija mía… no dudes en pedirme lo que sea. - aseguro él en su oído, sacando los colmillos seductoramente.

Ya se hizo de día, y con el hubo avisos de gente encontrada muerta en callejones, sabiendo que eran obra de vampiros. La gente sabía que el vampiro que vivía en el Castillo Drácula, podía salir a la luz del día, pero que no solía hacerlo a menudo, por eso estaban tranquilos a saber que atacó por la noche, eso indicaba de que no atacaría por el día. La policía se ocupo de los cuerpos, ya que, habían abandonado la búsqueda de Ángela Valirius, dándola ya por muerta. Los criados de la Casa Valirius, poco a poco se fueron yendo de allí, perdiendo la esperanza de que su señora estuviera viva, solo la joven criada quiso quedarse allí, limpiando y cuidado de la casa sin descanso alguno, teniendo fe de que su ama volvería pronto.

Durante todo el día, Michelle estuvo en su habitación durmiendo, luciendo cansada y con fiebre, por lo que sus amigas tuvieron que dejarla en casa con su familia cuidándola. James también estuvo en su habitación encerrado, a pesar de los fuertes golpes que su padre daba a la puerta para que abriera la puerta o saliera de una vez de allí, pero enseguida se cansaba de ellos y volvía bajo al bar para trabajar, ya que, su sueño de tener el dinero de Ángela se había esfumado finalmente. Cuando Raza bajo al bar, otro joven, un mensajero, subía por las escaleras con una carta en las manos. Cuando llegó al pasillo, dio unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a una puerta, en la de James. Picó un par de veces con suavidad, viendo que no tenía respuesta, paso la carta por debajo la puerta y se marchó sin mas.

En esa habitación, oscura y cerrada, James estaba encima de su cama, arrinconado en un rincón abrazando sus piernas, ocultando así el rostro. Cuando oyó algo liso deslizarse por el suelo, alzó el rostro, y vio en el suelo frente a la puerta, una pequeña carta, con su nombre en el. Curioso pero sin querer moverse de su sitio, fue a coger esa carta y volver a la cama, la observo entera, viendo que su nombre estaba escrito con tinta roja en vez de negra, y solo vio dos letras, pensó que eran las iniciales de la persona que la envió, "C.D."Sin esperar mas, la abrió y sacó la hoja donde había escrito de esas misteriosa persona. Cuando la leyó, vio que también estaba escrito en rojo, como si se hubiera utilizado sangre, pero no lo creyó posible, y se puso a leer con calma, al principio.

**_Distinguido James, _**  
**_Le escribo esta carta para hacerle saber de algo que le interesará saber, algo sobre su amada prometida Ángela Valirius. Le informó de que ella, esta en mi castillo conmigo, disfrutando de mi compañía, en verdad tiene mucha suerte joven, tiene un cuerpo suave y una piel muy hermosa, a simple vista parece una niña inocente, pero ya veo que es toda una mujer, fuerte y valiente, tanto que podría ser toda una mujer de las tinieblas._**

James fue leyendo, y no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, pero también se puso furioso en como ese sujeto le decía esas cosas de Ángela, dando a entender que en verdad ella estaba con él. Intentando mantener la calmar, siguió leyendo hasta acabar de leer la carta.

**_Si quiere recuperar a su prometida antes de que sea tarde, le espero en mi castillo a media noche, una vez allí sabrá encontrarla en una habitación con luces dentro, yo de usted sería puntual… no soy de esos que esperan a probar bellezas como ella, le aviso por el bien de ella, ya sabe. _**  
**_Atentamente; C. Drácula._**

Drácula, ese nombre era conocido por toda Rumania, aunque no todos creyeran de su existencia, el vampiro Conde Drácula, antiguo rey de Rumania; Vlad Tepes. James no pudo creer que ese sujeto fuera él, y menos un vampiro, pero después de los diferentes avisos de cuerpos muertos en las calles con marcas en el cuello, hizo que creyera en esa posibilidad, y eso solucionaba el misterio de la desaparición de Ángela, que no se encontró en ningún lugar, pero aún había un sitio donde nadie se atrevió a ir a mirar; El Castillo Drácula. Él pensó bien si ir allí o no hacerlo, no podía fiarse mucho de esa carta, pero entonces, del sobre cayó una pequeña foto rota, y cuando James la miró, quedo petrificado y boquiabierto, la foto era de Ángela, y encima de ella había manchas de sangre recientes, eso mostraba que en verdad ese monstruo tenía a Ángela en su poder, y le estaba desafiando a que fuera a buscarla si en verdad la amaba.

James, con ver esa foto, no dudo en su decisión, decidió ir al castillo, poniéndose en pie con firmeza, arrugando la carta en la mano con fuerza y rabia. Antes de nada, pensó que no podía decirle nada de esto a su padre, y menos si se trataba de Ángela, no deseaba que la hiciera sufrir, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla por su cuenta y llevársela lejos de él. James esperó a que estuviera a punto de anochecer para marcharse al rescate. Para que su padre no le viera irse, James decidió irse por la ventana, salto al árbol que estaba justo al frente y bajo al suelo sin hacer ruido.

- _"Espérame Ángela, te salvaré de las garras de ese monstruo de sangre"_ - juro James en su mente, y se puso en marcha.

Mientras, Raza seguía sirviendo copas y comida en la caverna, sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando las escaleras que llevaban a sus aposentos, deseando que su hijo bajará de una vez de la habitación. Tan concentrado estaba en ello, que se sobresalto un poco cuando alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro, apartándola de un golpe y apartándose.

- ¡Tranquilo Raza, soy yo! - dijo el hombre de la mano, teniéndola ambas alzadas. - Perdona que te haya asustado compañero.

Raza lo miró y vio que era su mejor amigo Cezar, y junto a el estaba el sacerdote mas conocido de la ciudad, el padre Andrei. Cuando los miró, Raza suspiró hondo aliviado, la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso desde hacia tiempo, se sentía extraño, con una sensación de peligro, como si alguien deseara matarlo o algo así.

- Ah, Cezar, padre Andrei, me alegra veros a ambos. - saludo Raza algo nervioso. - ¿Ha que debo el honor de su visita padre? - pregunto.

- Me he enterado sobre Ángela, se que estaba prometida con tu hijo James y quise consolarlo un poco si no te importa, ambos se amaban profundamente. - dijo el padre Andrei con sinceridad. - Espero que no sea mal momento.

- En absoluto padre, viene en buen momento, debe esta mañana mi hijo a estado encerrado en su habitación sin responder a mis llamadas a la puerta, no se que hacer con él. - explicó Raza, encogido de hombros.

- ¡Pues no esperemos mas, vayamos a verle padre! - animo Cezar, que quiso acompañarlo también.

Así fue como los tres fueron hacia allí, pero antes Raza dejo que uno de sus trabajadores se hiciera cargo de todo, y así todo estuvo controlado mientras él estaba ocupado. Subieron por las escaleras hasta estar frente a la puerta de James, Raza dejo que el padre estuviera frente a la puerta y picará en ella. Picó varias veces y no hubo respuesta, y eso a Raza le sacó de quicio, pero se aguanto por tener al padre delante.

- Raza, soy el padre Andrei ¿me recuerdas? - dijo el padre con calma. - Me he enterado de lo ocurrido con Ángela, y he querido venir a hablar contigo… por favor James, ábreme la puerta a mi y tu padre…

Cuando acabo de decir eso, él y los demás esperando a que dijera algo o abriera la puerta, pero no hubo nada. Raza sabía que su hijo no le arriería la puerta a él, pero si al padre y a Cezar, pero no entendió por que aún no lo hizo ni dijo nada. el padre Andrei se preocupado por la falta de repuesta, por lo que pidió a Raza y a Cezar con la mirada que abrieran la puerta, aunque no le gustará entrar por la fuerza. Entonces, los dos usaron su cuerpos de lado para empujar la puerta con fuerza, y de un empujón consiguieron abrirla y entrar. Cuando miraron la habitación, vieron que no estaba James, solo ellos. Vieron que la ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar la brisa que movía la cortina, y haciendo que unos papeles de encima la cama de él se movieran un poco, eso llamó la atención de Raza.

- ¿Qué es esto? - se pregunto él, al acercarse y ver la carta y la foto de Ángela manchada de sangre. - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

- ¿Qué pasa Raza? - pregunto su amigo Cezar a sus espaldas. - ¿Has encontrado algo?

Raza no contestó, lo que hizo primero fue leer la carta que encontró, sin poder creer lo que ponía. Cuando acabo de leer, sin querer girarse a ellos les dio la carta a Cezar y al padre Andrei, que la leyeron enseguida, y el padre hizo el signo de la cruz sobre si mismo asombrado y aterrado.

- ¡Por todos los santos! - exclamó el padre. - ¡Que Dios este con ellos dos por favor!

- ¡Raza, tenemos que ir a buscarlos enseguida, vamos! - propuso Cezar con seriedad. - ¡Yo y el padre Andrei iremos contigo para ayudarte con ese monstruo!

- De acuerdo, vamos. - acepto Raza.

Raza no podía permitir que ese tal Drácula se quedará con Ángela, ya que, la fortuna de su familia debía ser suya a toda costa, para eso debía casarla con su hijo pronto, pero antes debían recuperarla esa misma noche. Sin esperar mas, los tres salieron de la habitación a toda prisa y a la vista de todos salieron corriendo hacia los caballos para cabalgar al castillo de Drácula.

Ya se hizo de noche completamente, pero aún faltaban unas horas para la media noche. En ese momento, Ángela estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación roja, apoyada en la cabecera con la mirada perdida en el vestido blanco. Con ella estaba Drácula, apoyando en la pared junto a la ventana, donde podía verse el camino hacia la ciudad de Transilvania, por allí vería al muchacho venir al castillo sin problema.

- ¿Crees que vendrá de verdad? No muchos creen que yo exista. - pregunto él, con los brazos cruzados.

- Tengo la sensación de que si, conozco suficiente a James como para venir a ver si estoy aquí en verdad. - dijo ella sin mirarlo. - Él es así, desde pequeño que lo es.

Drácula se giro a su hija, viendo que estaba triste y dolida, al mismo tiempo que rencorosa y furiosa de ellos. Él no tenía que hacerla cambiar de opinión, la convenció para vengarse de ellos, aunque amará a ese joven que le preparo ese vestido blanco que tenia en las manos sobre la falda. En el fondo, deseaba dejar de verla con ese aspecto de tristeza y odio, pero no tardaría en cumplirse ese deseo.

- Antes dijiste que te gustaría verme con este vestido puesto… - recordó ella, riendo en bajo un poco.

- Sí…

- Pues creo que te concederé ese deseo, para mi venganza es la mejor idea que he tenido. - dijo ella.

Entonces, ella se puso en pie con el vestido en mano para dejarlo bien estirado en la cama. Sabiendo que iba a hacer, Drácula se giro a la ventana para estar de espaldas a ella por educación, ya que, se iba a quitar la ropa para ponerse ese vestido. Al vampiro no le falto ganas de girar y verla, pero se aguanto lo suficiente, recordando todo el rato de que era su hija y no su amante.

- Ya, puedes girarte. - dijo ella.

Él así lo hizo, y se quedo sorprendido y fascinado. El vestido de ella era sencillo pero elegante, escote de corazón, con los tirante ni muy finos ni muy anchos, ajustado pero sin que apretará mucho, era de un color blanco puro, dejando ver la hermosa palidez de ella bajo el vestido, no llevaba zapatos, iba descalza, mostrándola mas hermosa con los pies libres, la falda llegaba hasta los tobillos.

- ¿Qué tal me queda? - pregunto ella sonrojada al verlo callado y mirándola.

- Estas… hermosa. - dijo él tartamudeando. - Pareces un verdadero ángel.

- Un ángel de la Muerte, diría yo. - corrigió ella, caminando hacia él hasta estar frente a la ventana. - Debo parecer una niña pequeña, queriendo tener puesto este vestido para llevar a cabo una venganza.

- En absoluto, - aseguro él, estando detrás de ella, acariciando su melena negra y oliéndola. - Ahora eres libre de hacer las cosas a tu modo mi niña… no dejes que los demás piensen mal de ti por ser como eres, a mi me gustas así…

Esas palabras sonrojaron a Ángela, y mas notando que estaba detrás de ella tocando su oscura melena, tan negra como la de él. Entonces, algo llamó su atención, algo que la hizo abrir completamente los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Por el único camino hacia el castillo, iban James cabalgando con su caballo a toda velocidad, con un rostro decidido y valiente.

- James… - nombró ella asombrada.

- Vaya, el héroe si que ha venido, parece decidido a "ayudarte" jujuju. - se rió él al asomarse y verlo. - Y noto que no es el único que viene hacia aquí, tu también debes notarlo pequeña…

En efecto, ella aparté de sentir a James venir al castillo, pudo sentir también el olor de tres humanos mas, entre ellas la de Raza, que hizo que sintiera de nuevo odio por la sangre. Viendo como estaba, Drácula quiso calmarla, y para eso, la abrazo entera, con los brazos incluidos, apretando con fuerza pero sin exagerar, eso hizo que Ángela se quedará quieta de la sorpresa, mirando de reojo al vampiro que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

- Tranquila pequeña mía… - calmó él con voz algo seductora y apacible. - Ahora podrás saciar esa sed de venganza que deseas dejar de sentir, ten paciencia y espera un poco mas. Recuerda siempre, para los vampiros, aparte de la sangre virgen, hay otras sangres mas sabrosas y deseosas de tomar… esas son, la de los seres amando, y la de los que deseamos que mueran en nuestras manos por algo que nos hicieron en vida… esas también son las mas deseadas y sabrosas, recuérdalo siempre…

Ángela lo escucho atentamente, temblando un poco por qué él la hablaba muy cerca del oído, sintiendo su gélido aliento. Sabia que él tenía mucha razón, solo tenía que probarlo para confirmar esa información. Al notar que estaba calmada, él la dejo de abrazar y se puso al lado de ella, observando el paisaje, esperando con ella que fuera ya media noche.

- ¿Tu alguna vez probaste esas sangres, padre? - pregunto ella, girándose a él.

- No… aún no, pero deseo que pueda alguna vez. - contestó él resignado. - Espero que disfrutes de esta noche, ¿Quieres que, cuando ese bastardo y sus amigos venga… me ocupe de entretenerlos un poco?

- Sí… quiero estar a solas con mi antiguo prometido, solo un poco, sin que nadie nos interrumpa, - dijo ella con cierta maldad y ojos fieros rojos. - perdona que tengas de ayudarme. - se disculpo ella con sinceridad.

- Lo hago con gusto hija, así me alimentare de los otros dos, que no tienen que ver en esto. - dijo él divertido y mostrando los colmillos a la luz. - Falta poco para que sea media noche, la luna esta hermosa ¿ves?

Ella miró que él alzaba la mirada al cielo, y era verdad, la luna, que estaba completa y brillando intensamente, hacia que la noche fuera perfecta y hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo tenebrosa e inquietante para algunos que creían en los seres de la noche, como los vampiros de verdad. Enseguida, el reloj marcó las doce en punto, y el vampiro desapareció de la habitación para dejarla sola y prepararse. En ese momento, James llegaba al castillo, viendo que las puertas estaban abiertas para él, sin temor a nada y sin dudas, entró al galope a la entrada principal, lleno de rocas sueltas de los muros del castillo. Cuando detuvo a su caballo, se bajo de él y lo dejo ir sin atarlo a ningún sitio, ya que, allí no era seguro estar atado, estaba vigilado por lobos, solo que estaban como atentos a algo sin atreverse a atacar, supo enseguida que era por el Conde.

Tragando saliva y cogiendo fuerzas para ponerse en marcha, empezó a caminar hacia la enorme puerta de madera, que estaba medio abierta para que pudiera entrar sin llamar. Desconfiado, miró a los alrededores antes de entrar del todo, viendo que todo estaba oscuro y húmedo, pero tuvo fuerte y encontró una antorcha seca para poder encender un fuego y ver el camino. Por dentro vio que era diferente al exterior, no estaba tan en ruinas, mas vio arreglado un poco por alguien. Dejando de lado eso, busco un camino, y encontró unas escaleras anchas que llevaban al primer piso, y decidió ir por allí. Al llegar allí camino por un ancho pasillo, lleno de cuadros antiguos y llenos de polvo y moho, pudo saber de algunos que eran los reyes y gente noble de Rumania, pero no presto mucha atención en ellos, siguió mirando adelante sin distraerse, pensando que el vampiro aparecería de repente de alguna sombra, pero su atención lo llevo a otra parte.

Cuando camino un buen trecho del camino, vio el final, partiendo el pasillo en dos direcciones, pero en la pared del fondo hubo una puerta medio abierta, que por donde se pudo ver luz dentro, como le indicó la carta; "una vez allí sabrá encontrarla en una habitación con luces dentro", nervioso, quiso ir corriendo hacia allí, pero no quiso hacerse falsa esperanza y encontrarse con el Conde en esa habitación, por lo que camino con calma hacia allí. Cuando estuvo en la puerta, dejo la antorcha en la pared en una percha para ello vacía. Desconfiado empujo con suavidad la puerta para ver desde fuera la habitación, viendo una cama doble de mantas rojas, y al lado una mesita con una lámpara encendida, iluminando un poco la habitación roja carmesí. Con cuidado y atento a su alrededor, James entró en ella y cerró la puerta con cuidado, poniendo el seguro.

Una vez dentro, miró la habitación entera, viendo que no había nadie a la vista, ni el vampiro… ni Ángela. Al ver eso, James apretó los dientes con fuerza, frustrado y humillado, viendo que ese sujeto lo había engañado. Eso fue lo que pensó, apretando las manos con fuerza y la mirada baja furiosa, estando a punto de llorar.

- James…

Él se sobresalto al oír esa voz nombrar su nombre, y se giro a sus espaldas, y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras y paralizado del asombro, delante de él, de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, estaba ella, su amada prometida Ángela, vestida de blanco con el vestido de novia que él encargo, eso lo sorprendió mas, viendo que le quedaba hermoso y espectacular.

- Ángela… - nombró él asombrado, girándose a ella completamente con lentitud, sin poder creer que fuera ella. - Eres tu…

- Sí James… soy yo, estoy aquí… - aseguro ella con una sonrisa angelical.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, ella empezó a acercarse a él con paso lento y firme. James la miró de arriba abajo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, a su amada con el vestido blanco, pareciendo un ángel en la tierra, mostrándose ante un humano que amaba. Pero, cuando la tuvo enfrente, pudo ver que ella estaba cambiada físicamente; la piel estaba mas pálida y blanca, pero era hermosa, las uñas de las manos eran blancas y puntiagudas, como si fueran garras cuidadas con cuidado, pero lo que mas se fijo fue en el rostro de ella; ojos rojos como la sangre, cuando antes eran marrones oscuros, labios rojos y dientes mas blancos que antes, aparte de tener un rostro pálido pero a la vez hermoso. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente, Ángela no pudo resistir el deseo de tocarle el rostro con la gemas de los dedos, dejando que él tomará lo fría y dura que estaba, como solían estarlo los muertos, eso lo hizo cambiar su rostro contento a uno dolido y triste, viendo que era ya tarde, pero aún así no deseaba dejar de mirarla.

- Ángela, tu ya estas… - decía él sin poder creerlo. - Él te ha…

- No temas mi amor, sigo siendo yo… a pesar de no ser ya humana y no tener calidez en el cuerpo… - dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical, que dejo hipnotizado al joven. - A pesar de que podría matarte con estas manos, no muestras ni pizca de miedo hacia mi, sino amor, pero también veo algo mas, y no se que es…

- Ángela… - nombró él de nuevo, con los ojos temblando irritados. - Tu estas muerta, ese monstruo te ha convertido en un bebedor de sangre como él…

- Lo se… es algo que yo escogí mi amor…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? - pregunto él confuso y sorprendido, posando una mano suya sobre la de ella en su rostro.

- Para poder saber quién fue el desgraciado que mato a mi familia, y poder vengar su muerte y el estado de mi hermana… - contestó ella, desviando la mirada hacia abajo. - James, tu ahora me odias ¿verdad?

- ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

- Me odias por qué soy ahora un monstruo… y también por que soy rencorosa, el haber elegido esta vida para buscar venganza contra el asesino… - aseguro ella, seguro de lo que pensaba. - Es normal que me odies ahora, iba a ser tu esposa…

- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó él en voz alta, sobresaltándola a ella y volviendo a mirarlo. - ¡No te he odiado nunca ni pienso hacerlo ahora, nunca!

Acto seguido, él la abrazo con fuerza por detrás de los hombros, sin temor a que ella lo matará por accidente, se lo merecía. Ella ante ese abrazo se quedo petrificada, asombrada de las palabras de él, tanto que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de él. Entonces, con timidez y duda, ella le correspondió el abrazo, poniendo su cabeza de lado sobre el pecho de él, oyendo claramente los latidos de su corazón, eso hizo que sintiera la sangre correr por sus venas, dándole sed de sangre, poniéndole los ojos brillando excitada.

- No me importa nada si eres una muerta o no ¿me oyes?, nunca te odiaré y dejaré de amar. - confesó él con profunda sinceridad y seguridad.

- Se que eres… sincero, James… - dijo ella, abrazándolo por detrás de la nuca y el omoplato, subiendo la cabeza hacia él sin despejar la cabeza de su cuerpo. - Y a pesar de temerme miedo, deseas estar conmigo a pesar de todo, pero…

Entonces, ella se apartó de él, apoyando las manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo un poco, eso dejo confuso a él, que parpadeo un par de veces mirándola. Después, ella se giro y dio unos pasos hacia delante, alejándose de él estando de espaldas, con la mirada baja y una mano en el pecho cerrado.

- ¿Ángela?

- Desearía que estuviéramos juntos James… pero eso ya no es posible… - dijo ella, sonando sería ahora. - Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero…

- ¿Por qué no podemos? - pregunto él acercándose a ella. - ¿Por qué crees que no podemos?

- ¡No te acerques mas! - exclamó ella, eso a James le sobresalto un poco asustado.

- pero… ¿por qué? - pregunto él. - No tenemos por qué estar separados por ser diferentes, si él pudo hacerte vampira… entonces tu también puedes hacerlo conmigo, así estaremos…

- ¡No! - se negó ella sin girarse aún. - Ojala hiciera eso, pero hay algo que no me deja hacerlo… algo que debiste decirme hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Qué? - dijo él confuso, sin saber de que hablaba. - Ángela, ¿qué intentas decirme?

- James… se de ante mano que debes confesarme algo… una cosa que debiste decirme si de verdad me amas… - dijo ella enigmáticamente, aun sin girarse, empezando a temblar.

James seguía sin entender de que hablaba ella, por eso intento acercarse mas a Ángela, pero, de repente y en un instante, se vio tumbado violentamente en la cama, sujetando por el cuello por la mano de Ángela, con ella encima de él, inmovilizando las piernas con las suyas propias, mirando fijamente a James, con seriedad y frustración.

- Ángela… ¿Qué estas…? - pregunto él confuso y algo asustado pero sin atreverse a mover.

- James, no te hagas el tonto conmigo por favor, ya deja de fingir… - suplicó ella dolida, mostrando los colmillos. - Ya lo se todo… pero quiero que me digas que no es cierto, por favor te lo suplico…

James quedo sorprendido, mirando como ella estaba sufriendo, viendo como de esos rojos salían gotas de sangre, supo entonces de que los vampiros lloraban sangre, las gotas cayeron sobre él, que no quiso dejar de mirarla, viendo su dolor y sufrimiento. Entonces, lo supo, entendió de que iba todo aquello, ella en verdad sabia la verdad, de que él y su padre mataron a sus padres, dejando a su hermana en coma por el veneno, y ella le estaba pidiendo que le dijera que no era cierto, cuando sabia que era verdad, pero deseaba que no lo fuera.

- Por favor, James… - suplicó ella de nuevo.

Sin poder aguantarse mas, se echo sobre él rendida, apretando los puños contra la camisa de él con fuerza y ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él. James no supo que hacer, estaba allí quieto sin saber que hacer o decir, mirando el techo dolido por ver sufrir a su amada Ángela, por su culpa y de su padre, pero él mas que nadie, ya que, él la amaba, tanto como ella a él, y aún así, fue capaz de matar a su familia por tenerla, siendo utilizado por su padre, eso no tenia excusa alguna.

- No es cierto que… los mataste tu también ¿verdad, James? Por favor dime que no es cierto. - pidió ella sobre su hombro.

- Ángela… yo… - dijo él indeciso, pero al final no quiso mentirle mas. - Sí, lo hice…

Al oírle decir eso, ella se apartó de él y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos rojos y machada de sangre derramada, viendo que él lo decía en serio, con una mirada directa y sin temor o duda.

- Yo deseaba que fueras mi esposa, pero tu padre no lo aprobaba por algún motivo… por eso mi padre me convenció de matarlos mientras tu estuviste de viaje al extranjero… - explicó él sin dudar.

- No puede ser cierto… - se negaba ella, con los ojos temblando de horror. - Tu no pudiste hacer tal cosa…

- Mi padre insistió en ello, y al final accedí a ayudarlo con el plan, para que así no necesitará el permiso de nadie para proponerte matrimonio… después, supe que él te amenazo con matar a tu hermana si lo cancelabas, y era normal que quisieras hacerlo, estabas destrozada, y yo también lo estaba por lo que hice… pero él no podía permitirlo, deseaba el dinero que heredaste para darle uso propio, no le hacia gracia que una mujer tuviera tanto dinero en mano…

- No… no… ¡No…! - negaba ella temblando. - ¡Estas mintiendo!

- No miento Ángela, con mi padre… maté a tus padre y deje a tu hermana en coma, dejándote sola…

- ¡Mientes, estas mintiendo! ¡Cállate por favor cállate! - suplicaba ella a gritos.

James sabía que le costaría aceptarlo, pero era la pura verdad, y tuvo que decírselo. Entonces, ella lo miró fijamente, viendo que él no cambiaba su mirada, solo cerraba los ojos dolido y arrepentido de lo que hizo, eso confirmo de que era todo verdad, y eso ella no lo soportó. Acto seguido, ella lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta la cabecera de la cama con fuerza, pegándose a él con odio y furia, mostrando sus ojos rojos brillando y sus colmillos apretados con fuerza, él no mostró miedo, sino dolor de verla sufrir de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO SOLO POR QUERER SER MI ESPOSO, MALDITO? - Exigió ella a gritos, con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Me has arrebatado todo, mis padres, mi hermana, mi vida! ¡POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE SER TU MUJER Y HACERLE CASO AL DESGRACIADO DE TU PADRE QUE SOLO DESEABA EL DINERO DE MI FAMILIA, MISERABLE!

James no se defendió, ya que, también se decía esas cosas a si mismo, echándose a llorar de culpa y odio a si mismo. Ante tanto dolor y odio, Ángela no pudo evitar poner las manos sobre el cuello de él para estrangularlo al instante, pero los dedos no quisieron hacer ninguna fuerza en él, pero si temblaban sin parar, y todo el cuerpo de ella tembló, sin atreverse a matarlo. James no se movió, tuvo los brazos estirados y inmóviles, a pesar de tener esas frías y duras manos de vampira en su cuello, no opuso resistencia y cerró los ojos como esperando a que lo matará ya, y eso dejo a Ángela confusa, con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo fijamente, viendo que en verdad no quiso liberarse ni huir, y no parecía estar haciendo eso por miedo ni terror, sino mas bien como aceptando su castigo, aunque fuera de un monstruo.

- ¿Por qué… no te defiendes? - pregunto ella confusa y temblando al contener su fuerza. - ¿Por qué no intentas resistirte?

- ¿De qué me serviría? Eso no me ayudaría a quitarme de encima el dolor que te he hecho, por eso tienes todo el derecho a matarme en persona, no por ser un monstruo… por ser tu. - contestó él, abriendo los ojos decidido y directo, con voz apenada y culpable.

- ¿Deseas de verdad que te mate? ¿No deseas vivir? - pregunto ella.

- Sin ti no, y con ese odio aún menos, se que nunca me perdonarás por ello, por mucho que hubiera sino mi padre… yo también participe en el plan. - confesó él. - Así que hazlo, antes de que cambies de idea. Vamos, mátame con tus propias manos y libérate de una vez de este dolor que sientes.

Esas palabras dejaron petrificada a Ángelus, que lo miro fijamente, viendo que no estaba asustado y decidido a morir en sus manos, por muy enamorado que estuviera de ella, se odiaba de haberle echo eso, lo veía en sus ojos. No supo que hacer y se quedaron así los dos.

En esos momentos, Raza y sus compañeros iban cabalgando a toda velocidad por el camino que llevaba directamente al Castillo de Drácula, rodeado de bosque, lleno de lobos y otro animales que los oían yendo por ese camino. Cesar llevaba en mano una escopeta por si los lobos aparecían, en esa época estaban agresivos y hambrientos, y ya habían probado la carne humana. Raza miraba para adelante sin desviar la mirada ni un momento, deseando que se viera el castillo ya, y no tardó en concederse el deseo, al final del camino, se pudo ver el castillo, con las puertas abiertas, pero la entrada estaba vigilada por lobos, por que lo Cesar uso su escopeta para ahuyentarlos o matar algunos para que se fueran, y finalmente entraron a toda prisa al castillo, bajando rápidamente de los caballos y entraron para luego cerrar las puertas para que los lobos no entraran.

- arf, arf… ¡Malditos animales! - exclamó Cesar jadeando agotado de la carrera. - ¡Son unas autenticas bestias!

- Pero nada comparadas con el monstruo que vive aquí. - contradijo Raza, estando mas adelante. - Esos animales le obedecen a voluntad, por eso vigilaban la entrada, a nuestra espera.

- Eres listo cuando quieres amigo. - dijo una voz en eco.

Cuando oyeron esa voz, todos se pusieron alerta, y Cesar les paso a Raza y al padre una escopeta cada uno para estar armados. Entonces, fijaron la mirada en los alto de la escalera que hacia a la entrada, viendo al final de ella a un hombre vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón negro desarreglado, con una melena negra desordenada y una mirada fiera de ojos rojos y colmillos afilados, vieron que en verdad el Conde Drácula existía.

- Señor por favor, protégenos de este ser de las tinieblas, - rezó el padre exclamando una cruz sobre si mismo.

- Ni los rezos ni las balas os protegerán de mi caballeros, por mucho que queráis matarme. - aseguro Drácula confiado. - Les felicito por haber llegado aquí enteros, traspasando la barrera de lobos.

- ¡Nos subestimas demasiado, monstruo chupa-sangre! - exclamó Raza furioso. - ¡Vengo a por mi hijo y su prometida!

- Lo se, pero desgraciadamente no es posible eso, sobretodo cuando usted me lo esta pidiendo, señor Raza. - dijo el vampiro con naturalidad.

- ¿De qué esta hablando? - pregunto él apuntándole con la escopeta como todos. - ¡Usted no me conoce!

- Yo no… pero "ella" si, de sobra. - dijo él enigmáticamente con una sonrisa sarcástica y perversa.

Eso dejo desconcertados a todos excepto a Raza, que supo enseguida de quién hablaba, y eso lo sobresalto un poco, haciendo reír al vampiro cuando vio esa expresión en su cara. Ante eso, Raza carga su escopeta y dispara al Conde, dándole en el hombro haciendo que retrocediera un poco, pero sin gruñir o gritar de dolor, solo quejarse un poco en bajo y reírse después.

- jeje jeje. - rió Drácula entre dientes, volviendo a su posición como si nada, dejando que ellos vieran como su hombro se regeneraba al instante.

- Monstruo… - exclamó Cesar sorprendido y aterrado sin dejar de apuntarle con su escopeta.

- Podéis sentiros afortunados, ya que sois los primeros que seguís con vida después de que me hayáis disparado, ya que, solo tengo que reteneros aquí si sois listos y os vais por donde habéis venido. - dijo él. - Os lo digo por vuestro bien.

- ¡No hasta que me entregues a James y a Ángela ahora mismo chupa-sangre! - exclamó Raza nervioso y harto de la actitud del vampiro.

- ¿Entregarte a Ángela? Je, ya es tarde para eso, y también para tu hijo. - dijo él con ironía.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamo Raza.

- Ahora mismo, tu hijo esta con su amada prometida, confesándole sus crímenes por ti, cosa que tendrá un precio… un tanto sanguinario y personal para ella. - explicó el vampiro. - Por eso no puedo dejaros pasar, necesitan estar a solas un poco mas, además… dos de vosotros no deberían estar aquí, solo usted.

Drácula dijo eso último señalando a Raza con el dedo, con el brazo completamente estirado y vacilante. Ante lo que dijo, todos se miraron entre si confuso y asustados, sobretodo el padre, que con cada momento que estaba ante el vampiro, iban temblando mas y mas. Cesar no entendía eso de "confesar sus crímenes" y miró confuso a Raza que estaba de espaldas a él, viendo que estaba furioso y inquieto.

- Sabe de que hablo, ¿verdad Raza? - pregunto Drácula sarcásticamente. - Ella acudió a mi para descubrir el crimen que tu y tu hijo hicisteis contra ella… y ahora que lo sabe todo, su "sed" se saciara contigo, pero antes con su amado… que ahora odia con todas sus fuerzas…

- Maldito… ¡LA HAS CONVERTIDO EN LO QUE ERES, ¿NO ES ASÍ? - Exclamó Raza al entender al instante lo que decía.

- Ella lo eligió, prefirió eso ante que seguir aguantando ese sufrimiento que le diste y la amenazas de matar a su hermana pequeña. - dijo el vampiro vacilante, bajando unos escalones. - Y ahora esta mejor que nunca, a mi lado como… mi hija.

- ¡MONSTRUO DESGRACIADO!

Al maldecirlo a gritos, Raza empezó a disparar a quema ropa, y los demás también lo hicieron asustado de ver al vampiro acercarse mas a ellos. El vampiro bajo por las escaleras con tranquilidad a pesar de las balas que estaban recibiendo en el pecho, pero enseguida se harto y dando un salto traspaso a Raza para aparecer detrás de Cesar, que no reaccionó a tiempo.

- ¡Raza, detrás! - aviso Andrey.

Pero fue tarde, Drácula lo cogió por detrás, quitándole el arma y alzándolo del suelo con él hasta varios metros, y a la vista de todos, clavo sus colmillos en él, dejando que la sangre brotara a chorros y cayera al suelo, desangrándolo por segundos. Ante tal horror, el padre Andrey aterrado decidió irse de allí, suplicando a su Dios que lo protegiera, dejando a Raza allí ante el vampiro. Viendo que estaba ocupado con su amigo, Raza aprovecho para subir por las escaleras e ir a buscar a su hijo, antes de que fuera tarde. Cuando acabo, Drácula dejo caer sin mas el cuerpo muerto de Cesar, que tenía los ojos abiertos de terror, y después él también bajo al suelo junto a él, mirando sin pena ni nada el cuerpo, después fijo la vista hacia donde el otro escapo, sonriendo divertido, sin preocuparse en absoluto, había tiempo de sobra para ella pensaba.

Ángela seguía sin saber que hacer, y James estaba esperando sin prisa ni miedo a que lo hiciera, pero vio que ya estaba empezando a dudar. Inseguro de si ella le dejaría o no, alzó la mano para poder tocarle el rostro, y ella se sobresalto un poco pero le dejo hacer, sintiendo su calida y suave mano sobre su mejilla, que tocó con su mano, pegándola mas. Entonces, ante tanto dolor y sufrimiento, ella volvió a llorar sangre. James la miró apenado y culpable, sintiendo la fría piel de ella y su sangre tocando su mano, deslizándose hacia abajo por la gravedad.

- Ángela… - nombro él, cayéndole una gota de sangre en la cara, pero no le importo.

- Ya no me llamó así James, ahora soy Ángelus, hija del Conde Drácula… - dijo ella, apartando su mano de la cara para dejarla en su sitio. - Ya no soy humana, soy como él… un monstruo bebedor de sangre con forma humana…

- Para mi sigues siendo la misma… aunque me matarás seguirías siendo la misma para mi… - confesó él con sinceridad y sin duda.

- La misma a quien mataste a su familia por idea de su padre, dejando a su única hermana en coma, que nunca saldrá. - recordó ella enfurecida. - No James, ya no soy esa chica que amaste, por qué… el Conde la ha devorado, dejando a este monstruo vengador…

James quedo sorprendido ante esas palabras, y antes de poder decir algo, la vampira morena se inclino sobre él para lamer y besar su cuerpo mientras destripaba su camisa con sus afiladas uñas blancas como garras sin dañar apenas la piel. Él se mantuvo quieto, ya que, esa sensación era seductora y placentera, que lo dejaba petrificado de placer y deseo, incapaz de resistirse. Ella podía sentir la sangre de él por todo su cuerpo, circular por su excitación, deseando tomarla ya, pero se resistía a ello con todas sus fuerza, dudando de que hacer y que no. Se mantuvo tumbada sobre él, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, con las manos apoyadas en la almohada junto a la cabeza de él, cerrándolas con fuerza ante su sed. Él notaba su melena negra en su rostro, oliéndolo y sintiendo cosquillas por su culpa, pero no le molesto, y ella seguía seduciéndolo por el cuello y la mandíbula, pensando que hacer con él.

- **_"Haz lo que deseas hacer en el fondo pequeña" _**- dijo el vampiro en su mente, sobresaltándola un poco. - **_"Tu deseas vengarte de él y beber su dulce sangre, y él desea que lo castigo por su enorme crimen contra ti y tu familia, cumple tu deseo y el de él."_**

- _"Pero… no se si…"_ - pensaba ella. - _"Yo lo amo, pero no puedo perdonarlo así como así, ahora ya no…"_

- _**"Deja de torturarte hija mía… quitarte ese dolor y sufrimiento del cuerpo y la mente, y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras sin tener dudas ni preocupaciones nunca mas… solo tienes que hacerlo, y él estará en paz también, que sienta ese placer contigo por última vez… hasta la muerte."**_

- Hazlo Ángela… - dijo James, sintiendo los colmillos de ella rozando su cuello. - Quiero que lo hagas por favor… - suplicó él, estirando el cuello ha un lado y hacia arriba al mismo tiempo.

Ángela no lo miro, solo se quedo allí confusa y dudosa, pero la sed y las palabras de su padre la convencieron poco a poco, y cogiéndolo por la cabellera, echando su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y violencia, mostró los ojos rojos brillando intensamente y los colmillos saliendo de entre los labios deseosos de morder.

- _**"Cumple el deseo de ambos, Ángelus Drakul…" **_- dijo el vampiro en su mente, con voz sarcástica y contenta. - _**"Toma su dulce y única sangre… hasta la última gota de su cuerpo.."**_

Ella rozó los labios sobre la piel de James, haciendo que gimiendo nervioso e impaciente, teniendo el pecho agitado bajo el de ella que no latía ya. Entonces, jadeando un poco antes deseosa de sangre, clavó los colmillos sobre la yugular con fuerza y deseo, mientras James abría la boca dando un gemido con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sujetándose a ella con fuerza.

- ¡aahh! ¡uahhh! - gritaba él excitado, respirando con dificultad pero sin importarle.

Ella al probar el primer sorbo de su sangre, deseo mas, y sin importarle que la sangre se escurriera los sus labios, lamió y chupo su sangre con impaciencia y placer, sujetándole por debajo de la mandíbula para subirla mas y la otra se mantenía sujeta a la almohada. Sentía como él se aferraba a ella por detrás de los hombros, agarrando su camisa con fuerza, a pesar de estar perdiendo las fuerzas. Mientras, Raza seguía corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, harto de correr sin saber el cual habitación estarían James y Ángela. Entonces, de entre la oscuridad del pasillo, vio una línea brillante, procedente de una habitación a los lejos, aseguro de que estarían allí y fue rápidamente hacia allí, pero de repente, las antorchas del pasillo se encendieron solas, y delante de la puerta de la habitación apareció el vampiro Drácula.

Al verlo allí, Raza paro en seco a varios metros de él, y al instante lo apunto con su escopeta cargada. Pudo ver desde donde estaba, que de los labios del vampiro salía sangre, la sangre de su amigo Cesar que ahora estaría siendo devorado por los animales del Conde. Pensó que el padre Andrey se habría salvado y llegado con vida a la ciudad a pesar de haber lobos en el camino, no le quito ojo al vampiro moreno, que lo miraba sarcástica y divertidamente. Al verlo sonreír, lo miró confuso e inquieto, pesando que no era nada nuevo. Vio como el vampiro se apoyaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, como esperando algo que pasaba en esa habitación.

- ¡Déjame pasar por esa puerta, monstruo! - exigió él apuntándole con la escopeta.

- No eres quién para amenazar ni exigir nada aquí amigo. - dijo Drácula con calma y tranquilidad. - Hay que dejar a la pareja a solas un poco mas por favor… ya que, no volverán a verse nunca mas.

- Eres el maldito diablo… - insulto Raza furioso y molesto. - ¡Quítate de en medio!

Dentro de la habitación, tanto James como Ángela oyeron a Raza discutir con Drácula en la puerta, y eso hizo que Ángela dejará de beber su sangre y separarse de él, pero aún con vida, sin poder moverse o hablar, con la vista algo borrosa y cansada. Entonces, Ángela lo dejo hay tumbado y se sento frente a los pies de la cama para apoyar los brazos en el cruzados, como esperando.

- _"Déjale entrar padre, quiero verle ya."_ - pidió ella mentalmente hacia su padre vampiro.

Con una sonrisa, Drácula le concedió su deseo, disimulando que lo atacaba, para que Raza lo esquivarse dando un salto hacia delante y fuera directo a la puerta, abriéndola en par para ver lo que pasaba dentro. Entonces, se quedo allí parado al ver a Ángela cara a cara, sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo y aterrado. La vio vestida de blanco, pálida y con ojos rojos brillando y colmillos salidos de la boca, con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura que se remalio delante de él con una sonrisa.

- Volvemos a vernos, querido suegro. - saludo Ángela con maldad. - Parece que haya pasado… una vida entera.

- Ángela… ¿qué…?

Entonces, Raza lo vio, a su hijo tumbado en la cama inmóvil, viendo y oliendo sangre en ese sitio, no tardó en entender que había pasado allí, y volvió a fijar la vista en Ángela, que ahora se mostraba como un monstruo vengador sediento de sangre, ahora de la suya. Aterrado, quiso preparar su escopeta para disparar contra ella, pero algo lo golpeo por detrás, haciendo que volará un poco hacia un lado de la habitación separándose de su escopeta.

- ¡ugh! - se quejo él al caer en el suelo junto a la pared.

- No tenías que hacerlo padre. - dijo ella.

- No me gusta que uno apunte con un arma a una mujer desarmada… por muy sanguinario que yo sea. - dijo el vampiro, teniendo la escopeta en mano, el cual partió con la mano como si nada. - Es todo tuyo hija…

Raza se incorporo un poco, con un dolor de cara, sangrando por la boca. Entonces, cuando se giro hacia la cama, vio como Ángela se ponía en pie con una mirada asesina y odiosa, dejando que unos mechones de su cabello se pusieran en su rostro. Al ver eso, Raza quiso moverse e huir, pero el otro vampiro estaba en la puerta vigilando con una sonrisa.

- Asesino… - dijo ella con profundo odio.

- Ángela… tranquila pequeña, ten piedad, te lo ruego. - suplicó él con una sonrisa asustada, alzando la mano hacia ella.

- No mereces vivir… - dijo ella acercándose a él con lentitud.

- Pero Ángela… E-Era amigo y s-sigo siendo amigo… de tu padre, soy p-parte… de la familia. - dijo él tartamudeando, pegándose mas a la pared, poniéndose en pie. - Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho mi hijo, e-es mentira… seguía molesto por el golpe que le di hace poco…

- ¿Por qué he de creerte? - pregunto ella feroz y con una mirada asesina, estando ya a dos pasos de él. - Si todo cuando me has dicho a sido mentira, y además, me has amenazado con matar a mi hermana que estaba en coma, si no me casaba con tu, que ha tenido agallas de decirme la verdad al fin. - dijo lo último estando ya frente de él, arrinconándolo en la pared, haciendo que se encogiera hacia el suelo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No puedes matarme Ángela, tu no eres ninguna asesina… - aseguro Raza asustado pero disimulando una sonrisa amistosa y amigable.

- Cierto Raza, yo no soy como tu… - coincidió ella sería y enfadada.

- Sí, eso es pequeña. - dijo Raza.

- Yo no mato para conseguir las cosas de los demás, solo mató para alimentarme… - continuo ella. - Pero ahora mató para saciar otro tipo de sed… y ese, es el de la venganza de mi familia contra ti…

Entonces, cuando acabo de hablar, Raza abrió los ojos al máximo, y dio un grito de terror pero Ángela ya lo sujetaba para morderle por el cuello y desangrarlo cruelmente, sin tener intención de beber su sangre, podrida y asquerosa para ella. La sangre salió chorreando por todos lados, salpicando la pared, el suelo, la ropa de ambos y sobretodo el rostro de Ángela, que no dejaba de morderle aún.

- ¡AHHHHH! Uahhhh… - gritaba él con dolor y miedo, ahogándose en la sangre de su boca.

Ya harta de sentirlo en la boca, Ángela dejo de morderlo, desgarrando un poco su cuello con los colmillos, como un lobo comiéndose a su presa enfurecido. Entonces, lo dejo caer en el suelo, pero él aún seguía con vida a pesar de que se estaba desangrando por momentos, ella se puso en pie, y junto a ella estaba el Conde, observando tan tranquilo la escena, viendo que ella estaba ya satisfecha con ese tipo.

- Haz lo que quieras con él padre, es todo tuyo ahora… - dijo ella, girándose para alejarse de esa escoria medio muerta.

- Muy bien hija… quizás me quede un hueco para él. - dijo él, sacando los colmillos de su boca, riendo divertido.

Sin girarse a verlo, oyó como Raza se quejaba cuando el vampiro lo cogía para ponerlo sobre su hombro y llevárselo de esa habitación, queriendo dejar a solas a su hija con el humano de la cama. Cuando Drácula salio de allí, Ángela camino hacia la cama, y miró a James, que sorpresivamente seguía con vida, ya que, no se había movido en todo ese tiempo, por eso pudo vivir un poco mas.

Eso para Ángela, fue un cierto alivio, ya que, deseaba en el fondo despedirse de su amado adecuadamente. Por eso, ella con cuidado se puso a su lado medio sentada, apoyando las manos en cada lado de él, y éste al ver la mano de ella se giro con cuidado hacia ella, mostrándole una sonrisa amable y contenta de verla otra vez.

- Sigues con vida al parecer… - dijo ella con voz sería y madura. - Eres muy fuerte.

- Pero no por mucho tiempo… desearía que lo acabarás tu misma… así estarás satisfecha con tu venganza, y yo estaré contento de haber pagado mi crimen contra ti amor… - pidió él en susurro, dolido por solo hablar con el cuello herido. - Hazlo Ángela, por favor…

Con eso, ella cerró los ojos un momento pensando, pero entonces, con lentitud y suavidad, se fue inclinado sobre él hasta apoyarse de nuevo en su cuello mordido, bebiendo su sangre hasta que dejará de sentir su corazón latir. Eso no tardo en pasar, cuando dejo de latirle el corazón, lo cogió por detrás de la espalda y lo alzó un poco sin dejar de beber su sangre, dolida y triste por todo lo ocurrido.

Un rato después, Drácula ya había acabado con Raza, y junto al otro cuerpo de la entrada, la hecho al rió mas cercano para que se los comieran los animales del bosque. Después, decidió ir a ver a su hija, que ya había acabado con su amado traidor. Cuando llego a la habitación y entró, la vio sobre la cama con el cuerpo muerto. Ella estaba apoyada en la cabecera de los pies de la cama, con los brazos estirados sobre el y la cabeza colgando hacia atrás rendida, manchada completamente de sangre, a y sus pies estaba el cuerpo muerto de su amado James, con aspecto de dormir placidamente.

- Hola padre, ¿ya has acabado con ese maldito? - pregunto ella sin mirarlo.

- Sí, y veo que tu también con tu amado, - dijo él acercándose a ella por detrás de la cabecera. - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora pequeña mía? - le pregunto al estar pegado a ella mirándola a la cara.

- Aliviada… frustrada… saciada… estoy de todo padre, no se que mas decirte… - contestó ella alzando la cabeza para mirar a la pared de enfrente. - Lo que si puedo decirte es que… ya puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, yo ya he terminado con mi cometido humano…

- Sí, lo se muy bien hija… ya eres libre de todo ese peso… - dijo él, abrazándola por delante del pecho. - Y créeme, no te arrepentirás de estar a mi lado… eternamente, como la Princesa No-Muerto, te lo puedo asegurar.

- Seré lo que tu quieras que sea, padre Drácula… - aseguro ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. - Espero no defraudarte…

- Yo se que no… mi pequeña Ángelus…

Con eso, la vida humana de Ángelus había llegado a su fin, ya no volvería a pensar en su vida humana, o al menos eso deseaba ella, pero eso era inevitable en esos casos. Pero de lo que si estaba segura era que, estaría siempre al lado de ese vampiro que la había ayudado y dado otra vida, a cambio de ser su hija inmortal, y lo acepto sin dudar. Desde ahora se reconocería como Ángelus y no Ángela.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, dejadme reviews para saber eso con certeza por favor, HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, BUEN VERANO!_**


	5. Ser Un Monstruo

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Por fin! He cambiado el quinto capitulo, con este ya estan todos los capitulos pensados cambiados, como prometi. Ahora ya esta bien, sin que parezca copiado de algún lugar que yo conozca jeje. Quizás haga arreglos en otro capítlos pero no prometo nada, bueno, os dejo para que leais este nuevo quinto, que disfruteis.**_

**5. SER UN MONSTRUO**

A la noche siguiente de lo ocurrido, Ángelus no quiso moverse de la cama, aunque sintiera que estaba sedienta de sangre, no deseaba moverse de donde estaba, no estaba de humor para ello. Desde la noche en que mató a Raza y a… James, no quiso alimentarse ni moverse de su habitación, estaba destrozada y dolida, aunque deseará vengarse de ellos dos, el haber matado a James, que lo amaba tanto como él a ella, fue mas duro de lo que pensaba, pero la sed de sangre y el odio que sintió no la dejaron pensar mucho y al final, hizo lo que hizo.

Durante todo el día soleado y despejado que hizo, Ángelus no durmió en absoluto, ya que, cuando estuvo un momento dormida, tuvo una pesadilla horrorosa y le daba miedo volver a tenerla otra vez si se dormía. Ella estaba tumbada de lado, encogida y con algunos mechones de su pelo en el rostro, ocultando su mirada dolida y triste, manchado de sangre y cayendo a la almohada. No sabía como iría a vivir con ese dolor dentro de ella, por muy vampira que fuera, ese dolor no desaparecería por el resto de la eternidad, eso pensaba ella.

En ese momento, Drácula apareció en su habitación, traspasando la pared y viendo a su hija tumbada de lado en la cama inmóvil. A él no le extraño verla de ese modo, pero si le apeno un poco, por lo que, rodeó la cama hasta estar en el lado donde estaba girada para sentarse a su lado y hablar con ella si lo deseaba, pero ella no se movió para nada, solo lo miró de reojo un momento, y eso a él no le molesto, era normal en esos momentos.

- Veo que sigues destrozada por lo de la otra noche. - dijo él con ironía y seriedad. - Por eso no has dormido nada antes ¿verdad?

- Sí… perdona que me muestre así, es que… - dijo ella, sabiéndole mal que él la viera de esa forma. - No imaginaba que fuera a dolerme tanto… ¿Sabes por qué me pasa esto, si ahora soy un monstruo sin alma?

- Precisamente por eso, no eres un monstruo sin alma… mas bien, uno con su alma humana en su interior. - contestó él.

Al decir eso, Ángelus lo miró directamente mientras se incorporaba hasta estar sentada con las rodillas dobladas de lado frente a él, mirándolo confusa y sorprendida. Drácula no se sorprendió ante esa reacción, ella no se esperaba una respuesta así, y menos de él. Con la mirada, ella le exigió una explicación ante lo que dijo, y él, bajo la mirada con una sonrisa baja e irónica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tengo un alma humana? - pregunto ella confusa. - Creía que, cuando me convertiste en vampira, te la habría dado junto con mi sangre humana…

- Y eso es lo que suele pasar si, pero en tu caso fue distinto… - aclaró él. - Todo vampiro pierde su alma para volverse un monstruo sin piedad o sentimiento de culpa, pero tu… sigues conservando tu alma como si nada, es algo que nunca a pasado en siglos…

- ¿Es por eso que me pasa esto? ¿Por el alma estoy sufriendo por haber matado a James por haberme traicionado? - pregunto Ángelus sorprendida. - ¿Por qué no salio de este cuerpo como debió ser?

- No lo se… pero para serte sincero, eso puede ser bueno para ti… - confesó Drácula con sinceridad, poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Bueno para mi? ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella confusa, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

Él no contestó enseguida, primero camino hasta una mesa pegada a la pared junto a la puerta del balcón, donde había varias botellas de vino y unas copas, pero no en todas las botellas había vino, en algunas había sangre humana conservada para esas ocasiones. Ella espero mientras él cogía dos copas y servía un poco de sangre en ellas, luego volvió a sentarse junto a ella pasándole una de las copas, ella la acepto con desgana.

- Por qué… - empezó él después de tomar un sorbo. - Conociéndote ya un poco mas en persona, es mejor que sigas teniendo tu propia alma, hace que tengas sentimientos, dudas, miedos… todo lo humano que tenías siendo humana lo sigues teniendo en el alma.

- Pero, ¿no debería de ser inhumana? ¿Ser lo contrario de lo que dices para ser una autentica vampiresa? - pregunto ella confusa.

- No necesariamente, cada vampiro es único por si mismo, no tienes que ser un monstruo totalmente, puedes ser una vampira con alma, te pega a tu personalidad. - contestó él. - Además… prefiero que tengas alma, antes que ser un monstruo sanguinario como yo, que no duda en matar a sus victimas sin importar qué, por lo menos tu serás mas social con los humanos, ¿por qué no quieres ser un monstruo, verdad?

Ella lo escucho atentamente, y no contestó enseguida, solo bajo la mirada dudosa de su respuesta. En el fondo, ella se sentía un verdadero monstruo, no solo por haber matado a James y a Raza, también por haber aceptado la ayuda de ese vampiro que ahora era su padre, por haberse convertido en vampira por voluntad propia y ser la hija del mismísimo Conde Drácula, se sentía un monstruo por todo eso, pero no estaba arrepentida de su decisión, para nada.

- No estoy segura de lo que quiero ahora, padre… - contestó ella cabizbaja, ocultando su rostro con su melena negra colgando. - Ni estoy segura de lo que soy ahora… si un monstruo, o una humana cobarde que no quiere morir nunca, no estoy segura de nada ahora…

Drácula miró atentamente a Ángelus, viendo las dudas y miedos que ella tenía por culpa del alma, era algo normal. Él podría quitarle el alma en ese momento, pero no deseba que fuera una mujer sanguinaria y cruel como él, no después de ver como deseaba vengar a su familia a cualquier precio, por muy inhumano que él fuera, no se atrevía a condenarla, mas de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que debía animarla de algún modo, o quitarle esas dudas y miedo de su interior, por eso estuvo pensando un poco, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

- Tranquila, no te pongas a pensar mucho en eso, solo harás que dudes mas de ti misma… - animo él, poniendose de nuevo el pie.

- ¿eh?

- Pediré a las gitanas que te traigan ropas para salir, haber si puedo animarte un poco, o… darte respuestas a tus dudas de una vez. - dijo él, tomando la sangre de la copa de un trago. - Te espero en la entrada dentro de un rato.

Con eso, Drácula camino hacia la puerta para irse, pero antes de salir por ella, giro la cabeza de nuevo hacia Ángelus, que lo miró extrañada.

- Una cosa mas, ahora que tu nombre es Ángelus, deberás llamarme a mi por mi verdadero nombre. - dijo él.

- ¿Tu verdadero nombre? - pregunto ella sorprendida y confusa.

- Sí, es Vlad, quiero que me reconozcas por ese nombre mas que él otro, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, como quieras padre. - acepto ella obediente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse de allí, dejando algo sonrojada a Ángelus. Un rato después, tal y como él le dijo, unas cuantas gitanas, encargadas de atender exclusivamente y proteger a Ángelus, picaron y entraron a la habitación para ayudarla a vestirse para la ocasión como les fue ordenando por su amo Vlad.

- ¡Buenas noches, princesa Ángelus! - saludo la que estaba en medio de las tres, la que estaba al mando del grupo.

- ¿Princesa? - pregunto Ángelus confusa.

- Sí princesa, ahora usted es la hija de nuestro amo Vlad, que es el rey de todos los vampiros, el Rey No-Muertos, por ese motivo debemos dirigirnos a usted como princesa Ángelus. - Explicó otra, amistosamente.

- ah, es eso, claro… - entendió ella, algo sonrojada. - Pero no creo que sea para tanto…

- ¡Claro que si! - exclamó la tercera del grupo, sobresaltando un poco a las demás. - ¡Usted será quién ocupe el lugar de nuestro amo algún día! ¡Es todo un honor que él la haya elegido a usted, eso es que le tiene apreció, como si siempre hubiera sido su padre aun siendo humana!

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo y miraron sonriendo amables y amistosas a Ángelus, que se había quedado callado del asombro ante la seguridad de esas palabras, y la verdad, pensándolo bien, eso era completamente cierto. Desde que lo conoció, él siempre la ha ayudado y apoyado en todo, tanto cuando era humana como ahora siendo vampiresa, aunque no estuviera obligado a hacerlo, y eso a ella la hizo sonreír un poco en bajo, sin que las gitanas lo vieran. Sin perder mas tiempo, Ángelus les dio permiso para empezar a prepararla para la misteriosa salida nocturna con su padre.

Una hora después, Vlad ya estaba en la entrada junto a un carruaje negro y caballos negros como era de esperarse, esa vez no sería él quién llevaría el carruaje, sino un siervo gitano suyo, ya que, deseaba estar con su hija como era debido. Entonces, él oyó a las gitanas gritar de emoción y asombro por algo, por lo que, Vlad se asomó por la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Ángelus estaba vestida con ropas de mujer en vez de hombres, como una autentica dama de la época. Llevaba un vestido a la francesa pero sin que fuera muy llamativo, sencillo pero sin perder elegancia y belleza, de color rojo chillón, que le pegaba a ella con el pelo negro, escotada y ajustada, pero no parecía incomoda a simple vista. El pelo lo llevaba suelto pero el largo flequillo lo llevaba recogido por detrás de la cabeza, era toda una hermosa mujer de la época.

Él nunca imagino que la viera con vestimenta femenina, pero en el fondo deseaba verlo alguna noche, y era esa. La vio caminar hacia él con elegancia sobre sus zapatos negros, con el cuello y el escote abiertos dejando ver su hermosa piel blanca. Al estar frente a él, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, y él lo entendió, hacia tiempo que ella había dejado esa vestimenta por unas mas masculinas y cómodas de llevar.

- ¿A qué viene este cambio? - pregunto él curioso, sonriendo al verla de esa forma de arriba abajo.

- Bueno, ya que ibas a llevarme a algún sitió, pensé que quizás podría mostrarme mas femenina por una vez… ellas insistieron en ello también. - dijo, girándose un poco a las gitanas que tenía detrás. - ¿Me queda bien?

- Perfecta. - dijo él con sinceridad.

Sin hacerla esperar mas, él la acompaño al carruaje y la ayudo a subir en el como un autentico caballero hacia una dama de la nobleza. Enseguida se pusieron en marcha hacia la ciudad, yendo por el único camino hacia allí, por el mismo donde James y Raza fueron al castillo, con dos hombres mas, uno había muerto en manos de su padre, y el otro, un padre que ella conocía, se había ido asustado de allí, seguramente cuando lo contará todos pensarían que estaba loco, pero siendo Transilvania, mucho quizás si.

- Padre… - llamó ella al lado de él sentada en el asiento del carruaje. - ¿Crees qué… ese sacerdote nos delatara?

- Lo dudo, él conoce mi historia lo suficiente como para saber que lo mataría de hacerlo, pero seguramente lo anotará en algún lugar, muchos lo hacen para saber de la existencia de ese vampiro en cuestión. - contestó él sin mirarla a ella, mostrando un rostro serio y frío.

- ¿La gente me conocerá por ser lo que soy ahora? - pregunto ella asombrada.

- Con el tiempo, y si ese sacerdote al final hace eso, no es que sea seguro. - contestó él. - ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Ella lo pensó un poco, y la verdad, pensaba que esas historias, para la gente de fuera, eran solo cuentos de hadas, por eso pensó que quizás no era tan malo que alguien escribiera sobre ella, además, tampoco había echo mucha masacre ante ese sacerdote, así que no la conocía mucho. Al ver la mirada que ella ponía, tranquila y sonriente, él pensó que no le molestaba aquello, y eso lo dejo tranquilo a él también.

Enseguida llevaban a la ciudad, pero en vez de ir hacia Transilvania, fueron por un camino que llevaba a las afueras, donde había mas locales aislados para algunos habitantes, sobretodo para su padre. Por el camino, Ángelus pudo ver en el bosque, como los lobos estaban siguiéndolos de cerca entre los árboles camuflados, solo se podía ver sus ojos brillando por la luna.

- ¿A dónde vamos padre? - pregunto ella curiosa, asomándose un poco por la ventanilla del carro. - No me suena este camino.

- Es normal, allí solo van algunos de la ciudad, es un lugar poco poblado, ya que, solo van aquellos que no temen o adoran a los nuestros… - contestó él con una sonrisa. - No debes asustarte, es un lugar seguro para nosotros…

Esa respuesta inquieto un poco a Ángelus, pero siguió mirando a través de la ventanilla, y enseguida empezó a ver algo, de entre el inmenso bosque de Rumania, había un pequeño grupo de casas no muy lejos de la ciudad, poco iluminada pero sin dar un aspecto tenebroso. Cuando el carro entro en ese pequeño pueblo, se paro frente a la entrada de un local bastante iluminado por dentro donde se oía a mucha gente reírse y divertirse.

- Ya hemos llegado. - anunció Vlad, entonces abrió la puerta del carro y bajo, después le ofreció la mano a su hija. - Ya puedes bajar hija.

Con timidez, Ángelus acepto esa mano y bajo del carro sujetando su falda para no ensuciarla o romperla de algún modo mientras bajaba. Cuando bajaron, el carro enseguida se fue a aparcar en otro lugar, y ellos fueron a la entrada del local. El portero que estaba en la entrada los dejo entrar, mostrando cierto miedo hacia ellos, o mejor dicho, hacia Vlad. A Ángelus no le sorprendió mucho esa reacción del portero, ya que, tenía el presentimiento de que él ya había estado en ese lugar, por eso quiso traerla allí.

Una vez dentro del local, Ángelus vio que estaba lleno de gente con pareja, sobretodo hombres divirtiéndose con mujeres que trabajaban en ese lugar. Era un lugar muy espacioso, no como se veía desde fuera, con un segundo piso de terraza, también lleno de pareja besándose y divirtiéndose. Mientras Ángelus observaba algo incomoda todo, un hombre pequeño y mayor se acerco rápidamente a ellos, cuando estuvo enfrente, Ángelus pudo ver como él también estaba asustado y temblando, con las manos sujetas hacia delante como solían hacer los dueños de esos lugares cuando estaban ante alguien importante, por lo que ese hombre era el dueño de ese local.

- Lord Drakul, es un honor tenerlo de nuevo en mi caverna señor. - saludo él con temor pero disimulando lealtad y respeto. - Hacía tiempo que no veía aquí.

- He estado ocupado Anton. - dijo Vlad con su habitual sonrisa siniestra y espectral. - Oí he venido acompañado de alguien que debe respetar también.

Fue entonces cuando Anton se fijo en Ángelus, viendo que tenía un aspecto muy parecido al de él, por lo que dedujo que era como él y una familiar suya. Por eso mismo, Anton hizo una reverencia hacia su persona, y ella algo tímida y sonrojada hizo una de cabeza.

- Es un honor conocerla señorita… - saludo formalmente Anton. - ¿Cómo debo llamaros?

- Ángelus, es un placer señor. - contestó ella con educación.

Vlad sonrió en bajo ante la amabilidad de ella, y a Anton le sorprendió esa forma de ser, no le pareció una vampiresa, aunque tuviera colmillos y ojos rojos. Con eso, Anton enseguida se giro para ordenar a sus criados que hicieran algo que Ángelus desconocía, después, él mismo los guió a algún sitio, Vlad la convenció para venir también, cogiéndola por detrás de la cintura suavemente.

Los tres subieron al segundo piso y caminaron por su pasillo oscuro, donde al final había una puerta doble, que Anton abrió en par para dejarlos pasar a los dos. Cuando Ángelus entro, vio que era una habitación hermosa y elegante, muy espaciosa y decorativa, llena de cuerdos hermosos. En el centro de ella habían dos butacas dobles, y en medio de ellas había una pequeña mesa baja de caoba. En el fondo se pudo ver una puerta que daba a una habitación aparte, y Ángelus tuvo curiosidad por verlo pero se aguanto, viendo a su padre sentarse en una de las butacas con elegancia, cruzando las piernas.

- Enseguida le traerán la compañía señor. - aviso Anton. - Si espera un momento…

- Anton… - llamó Vlad, sobresaltando a Anton. - Hoy quisiera que trajeran algo para ella, por si le apetece también. - pidió él.

- Como desee señor, con permiso. - obedeció él, y cerrando la puerta en par se retiro.

La manera en que ellos se hablaron entre si fue enigmático para Ángelus, y miro confusa y curiosa a su padre, que sonreía tranquilo y contento hacia la puerta con la barbilla apoyada en una mano cerrada. Entonces, ella decidió sentarse junto a él y éste la miró al sentir que la butaca se movía por el peso.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto ella impaciente e inquieta.

- Tranquila pequeña, ahora mismo lo sabrás, estoy seguro de que te ayudará con tus problemas… - contestó él, seguro de lo que decía.

Para Ángelus eso no fue una respuesta, y desvió la mirada incomoda e inquieta, ante eso, Vlad decidió abrazarla por el hombro y pegarla a él, eso la hizo sonrojarla y mirarlo confusa. Él sonrió mostrando sus blancos colmillos y sus ojos rojos, la típica mirada de un vampiro, antes ella se asustaba al ver esa mirada, pero ahora ya no, mas bien le encantaba verlo y sonrojarse un poco encantada.

En ese momento, picaron a la puerta, Vlad les permitió pasar, y entonces entraron Anton con una mujer hermosa y un joven también atractivo. Al verlos, Ángelus entendió al instante que iba a pasar, y se puso en pie con un rostro petrificado y aterrado. Vlad la miró con una sonrisa irónica, y enseguida volvió a fijarse en ellos, poniéndose en pie para recibir a la chica, ésta con gusto se acerco a él.

- Espero que sea de su agrado señor. - dijo Anton nerviosamente y sudando. - Son los únicos voluntarios de esta noche que quedan.

- Son perfectos Anton, puedes retirarte. - dijo Vlad, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

Éste sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta y se fue. Ángelus no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, sabiendo que pensaba él hacer con esa mujer, y seguramente el joven lo trajeron para ella, y eso la aterró enormemente. La mujer se mostraba completamente como una prostituta de la época, encantada de complacer al hombre de la melena negra, seguramente no sabía que era un vampiro, en cambio, el joven se mostraba normal y tranquilo, no parecía de allí, y eso a Ángelus se supo mal, ya que, seguramente no saldría de allí con vida.

- P-Padre, - llamó ella tartamuda. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?

- ¿Padre? ¿Es ella su hija caballero? - pregunto la mujer coquetamente. - Y yo que pensaba que era soltero.

- Y lo soy encanto, pronto te lo contaré, pero antes tengo que acceder a la petición de mi hija, con permiso. - dijo él seductoramente.

Con eso, la mujer se separo de él resignada y fastidiada. Cuando él se acerco a Ángelus, ella lo cogió de la manga y lo arrastro hacia la puerta de la habitación privada, mientras la mujer y el chico esperaban allí, sentándose en las butacas. Una vez dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, Ángelus se giro a su padre con un rostro enfadado y molesto.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Para darnos una fiesta en un sitio público y con inocentes? - pregunto ella en voz un poco alta. - ¿Con eso piensas ayudarme con mi problema?

Ante la insolencia de ella, Vlad con unos rápidos y silenciosos movimientos, la cogió del cuerpo desprevenida y la tumbo con mucha fuerza en una cama que había allí, inmovilizándola con las manos sobre las muñecas de ella arrinconadas sobre el colchón a la altura de la cabeza. Ángelus abrió los ojos asombrada y petrificada ante el poder de él, respirando agitada por el susto aunque no le latiera ya el corazón.

- Será mejor que no te pongas así tan rápido pequeña, puedes salir desprevenida… - advirtió él, acercando su rostro con el de ella. - No debes ponerte así, tranquilízate…

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice al ver a esa prostituta y a ese chico inocente? - pregunto ella valientemente. - ¡Los has pedido para que bebamos su sangre!

- Exacto, para eso los he pedido, para eso vengo a menudo aquí, para tener algún banquete decente. - confesó él con sinceridad. - Deberías estar contenta, son personas que no conoces, eso no debería afectarte.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? - pregunto ella mas calmada.

- Por qué tu instinto te obligará a hacer cosas que no te gustaran hacer hija, para sobrevivir y ganarte el respeto de los demás de nuestra especie, para eso eres la princesa de los vampiros Ángelus, lo que aceptaste ser cuando tome tu pura sangre de virgen.

Ante eso, Ángelus se quedo callada, y mas cuando, de repente, él se inclino sobre el cuello de ella, rozándolo con los labios, haciendo que ella se excitará y echara la cabeza hacia atrás sonrojada. Él le soltó las muñecas y apoyo las manos en otros lados, uno en la mandíbula de ella y la otra en el costado contrario. Ella no entendió el por qué hacia eso tan repentino, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo.

- Muy pronto sabrás… que al beber sangre de tu victimas, sentirás que es algo muy parecido al placer físico, aunque no lo hayas experimentado antes en vida. - explicó él en su oído, seductoramente. - Lo que sientes ahora en el cuerpo, lo sentirás también al hacerlo, pero ya conoces la sensación ¿no es así? - pregunto lo último con ironía y riendo.

Esa pregunta, hizo que Ángelus recordará lo ocurrido la otra noche, como si un rayo hubiera chocado contra su cabeza. Él tenía razón, ella conocía la sensación cuando se tomaba la sangre de un humano, sobretodo si era de alguien que se amaba. Cuando se clavaba los colmillos en el cuello, sintiendo la sangre fluir de la mordedura sin despejarse de ella, oír como la victima gritaba o gemía al sentirlo, todo eso daba al vampiro una sensación de placer, tanto interior como físico aparte de saciar esa sed ardiente de la garganta.

Al recordar eso, Ángelus desvió la mirada aterrada y avergonzada, y eso hizo sonreír a Vlad, que se rió en voz alta, rozando su rostro en la garganta de ella, al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba con su melena, haciéndolo cosquillas. Ella no tenía derecho a criticarle ya, por qué ya había experimentado ese momento de placer y saciedad. Al ver que había ganado, él dejo de estar encima de ella y la libero, pero ella no se movió aún.

- Esta es la realidad Ángelus, aunque te guste o no, deberás alimentarte de esa forma para sobrevivir y ganarte la confianza y el respeto de los demás vampiros, para que te vean como la verdadera princesa no-muerta, tenlo presente. - dijo Vlad con seriedad y ironía. - Pero tranquila, puedes tomarte el tiempo del mundo, pero te vendría bien hacerlo esta noche para tenerlo superado ya.

- No seré capaz de hacerlo otra vez padre, no podré… - dijo ella, tapando los ojos con el brazo. - Por mas que lo desee no me veo capaz de repetir la experiencia que tuve con… James.

- Lo se, por eso he planeado esta salida… - dijo él con pesar, inclinándose un poco hacia ella, extendiéndole la mano. - Ven comigo…

Ella lo miró, y dudo de aceptar o no la mano de él, pero Vlad espero paciente.

- Se que puedo confiar completamente en ti, solo espero que tu confíes en mi, por favor… - dijo él con una sonrisa suplicante.

Con eso, ella finalmente se rindió, y resignada acepto su mano para ponerla en pie e ir con esos dos. Cuando Vlad abrió la puerta, la mujer y el chico se pusieron en pie rápidamente por respeto, y eso hizo reír a Vlad, que extendiendo la mano, le indicó a la mujer que viniera, el chico tuvo que esperar allí. Ángelus no entendió que iba a hacer, Vlad le pidió que también se quedará, y eso a la mujer le fastidió un poco. Cuando estuvo dentro, Vlad cerró la puerta poniendo la cerradura.

- ¿No le incomoda que su hija este presente señor? - pregunto la mujer, caminando de espaldas hacia la habitación.

- En absoluto, no te preocupes. - aseguro él con una sonrisa seductora. - Además, ella tiene que aprender a hacerlo bien.

- ¿Aprender a hacerlo bien? ¿Es que va a darle clases aquí conmigo? - pregunto ella sorprendida pero sin estar molesta. - Veo que es un padre único, no muchos enseñan estas… cosas a sus hijas.

- Lo se…

Ángelus desvió la mirada frustrada, viendo que la mujer entendía mal lo que él decía, sin saber que iba a pasar en verdad. Mientras, Vlad desvió la mirada para mirar el cuello de la mujer, viendo como la vena yugular latía excitada y nerviosa, eso le encantaba. La mujer iba muy extrovertida y seductora, como solían ir las prostitutas, y eso a Ángelus le sacaba de quicio, pero a su padre no.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos ya? - propuso él, acercándose a la mujer con seducción e impaciencia. - El tiempo siempre es oro.

Con eso, la mujer se rió coqueta, y él la empujo para que se tumbará en la cama, con él encima de sus piernas. Entonces, giró la cabeza hacia Ángelus que estaba en una esquina encogida, y le extendió la mano para que se acercará a ellos y se sentará en la cama, dando unas palmadas en ella. Insegura y aterrada, Ángelus se acercó, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza, y se sentó en los pies de la cama, escondiendo un poco su rostro con mechones de su cabello colgando.

- ¿No quiere que me quite la ropa primero señor? - pregunto la mujer bien tumbada en la cama, provocándolo.

- No hace falta que hagas nada, solo debes quedarte quieta y dejarme a mi el resto. - dijo él con voz seductora.

Entonces, él la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella quedará hipnotizada completamente. Ángelus entendió que eso era como una clase para aprender a usar sus habilidades de vampiresa, aparte de que era para que él se alimentará de ella sin que el chico de fuera se enterará de lo que pasaba. Cuando la tuvo controlada, Vlad se inclino un poco para poder cogerla por la nuca y alzarla, con los brazos y la cabeza colgando inmóviles.

- No te preocupes, solo te dolerá un poco al principio. - aseguro él en susurro, mostrando sus ojos rojos y sus afiliados colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca. - Hoy estoy bastante hambriento, y tu harás que deje de estarlo amor.

Al acabar de decir eso, él se inclino en el cuello de la mujer, y dando un rugido al abrir mas la boca, clavó profundamente los colmillos en la vena indicada, haciendo que ella diera un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo, pero después se relajo completamente, entregándose al vampiro moreno. La sangre deslizó por entre los labios de él, y por el cuello de la mujer que cerraba los ojos excitada y sonriendo.

Al ver esa escena, Ángelus no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de apuntarse al festín, pero se negaba, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior sin apretar mucho. El olor de la sangre y verla ante sus ojos hacían que lo deseará mas, por eso se mostró tensa e incomoda, apretando las manos sobre la cama con fuerza, resistiendo la tentación de beber esa sangre.

- _**"Por mucho que te resistas, deberás beber tarde o temprano Ángelus…"**_ - dijo su padre por telepatía.

Ángelus lo miró, viendo que él la miraba de reojo entre su melena negra en la cara. Ella lo miró sudada y temblando un poco. Él no dejaba de beber, dejando que la mujer se tumbará del todo en la cama con él encima sin despegarse de ella, a la vista de Ángelus. Un rato después, Vlad se separo un poco del cuello, y miró a su hija con los colmillos a la vista, manchados de sangre como los labios y la barbilla.

- Mi hija, debería probar esto también… - sugirió él satisfecho.

Al oír eso, Ángelus lo miró fijamente sorprendida y aterrada, y vio como él cogía uno de los brazos de la mujer y se lo ofrecía con la muñeca boca arriba.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta… sensación tan intensa, mi señor? - pregunto la mujer excitada y mareada de placer.

- Algo único amor. - dijo él. - Disfrútalo pequeña, hasta el último momento…

Eso último fue hacia Ángelus, pero miró a la mujer, que estaba como drogada y encantada, a pesar de ver los ojos rojos y colmillos ensangrentados de él, pensando que estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Ángelus lo miró callada, sin saber como pensar o reaccionar, solo podía ver la sangre circular en la muñeca de esa mujer muriéndose poco a poco.

- _**"No te estoy obligando a hacerlo ahora ni hacerlo de este modo, pero yo de ti lo haría ahora… para así saber controlarlo mas adelante, tu eliges." **_- le advirtió él, volviendo a inclinarse para beber la sangre.

Ángelus le vio chupar de nuevo la sangre, mientras la mujer abría un poco la boca deseando gemir de placer pero las fuerzas no la dejaron hacerlo. Vlad siguió sujetando el brazo de ella ante Ángelus, paciente para que lo aceptará, seguro de que lo haría tarde o temprano. Al final, con la sed de sangre en la garganta, y el dolor del pecho por ello, Ángelus acabo rindiéndose, viendo que él tenía razón en todo.

Ella cogió temblando el brazo de la mujer, y cuando tuvo la vena a la vista, los ojos se le pusieron a brillan intensamente, mostrando los colmillos, y inclinándose poco a poco jadeando hacia la muñeca, sedienta y resignada a lo que debía hacer por toda la eternidad; chupar la sangre de los humanos hasta que se murieran o se prepararan para convertirse también vampiros bajo su mando.

- _**"Es inevitable hija mía, estamos todos condenados a ello, aunque no nos guste a algunos como tu."**_ - le dijo Vlad mentalmente.

Finalmente, ella clavó los colmillos con fuerza, haciendo gritar un poco a la mujer y dejando que la sangre deslizara por su brazo por la gravedad, oyendo y saboreando la sangre salir del brazo para entrar en su boca y ser tragaba con fuerza de lo sedienta que estaba en ese momento. Ante todo eso, Ángelus se hecho a llorar de dolor y sufrimiento, pensando que estaba mal lo que hacia por sobrevivir.

Después de unos momentos, Ángelus decidió dejar de beber y dejarle el resto a su padre, y éste se rió encantado. Él también se separo un momento de ella, dando un gemido animal de satisfacción, se giró a Ángelus de cabeza, y ella lo miró fijamente con los labios manchados de sangre y los ojos rojos brillando aún. Al verla así, Vlad dejo completamente a la mujer para irse hacia Ángelus, que la abrazo por detrás de los hombros con fuerza y firmeza.

- Se que ahora es duro, pero pronto se te pasará… - aseguro él en su oído. - Puedes saciarte completamente con ese joven de fuera si quieres.

- ¡No! - exclamó ella, girando la cabeza al otro lado con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, evitando pensar en ese plan. - ¡Él no tiene por que sufrir como ella!

- Creo que si sufrirá Ángelus… - dijo él, llamando la atención de Ángelus que abrió los ojos confusa. - Ahora estas mas sedienta que nunca, por haber probado la sangre humana de nuevo… no creo que aguantes el impulso de atacar a una presa que tienes delante estando así… ¿crees que podrás?

Ángelus no pudo contestar a eso, no estaba segura de ello. Vlad la abrazo durante un rato, mientras la mujer estaba medio inconsciente sin moverse nada, viviría un poco mas pero no esa noche. Tanto Vlad como Ángelus lo sentía, la sed de sangre ella deseaba, quería mas, y no podía evitarlo por mas que lo deseará. Ante eso, Ángelus empezó a temblar de miedo, pero Vlad la abrazo con mas fuerza para calmarla, y ella le correspondió.

- No pelees que este impulso Ángelus… es tu naturaleza, y debes saber controlarla esta noche, por que sino, harás daño a otros humanos sin necesidad de beber su sangre, y eso te hará daño a ti también, haz lo que tengas que hacer al cruzar esa puerta hija mía…

Ángelus quiso llorar ante esas palabras, pero no pudo, solo se atrevió a temblar con los ojos irritados. Un momento después, ella lo empujo un poco para que la dejará ir, y no tuvo que empujar mucho. Después, ella se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta con la mirada baja, con la mirada de Vlad siguiéndola. Ella se paro frente a la puerta, y giro un momento la cabeza hacia él, viendo que la animaba a su modo en silencio, con eso ella abrió la puerta y salio de allí.

Una vez fuera, dejando a su padre solo con esa mujer para acabar lo que empezó, se quedo a solas con el joven que estaba esperando sentado en una de las butacas de la sala. Cuando la oyó cerrar la puerta, se puso en pie de un brincó y poniéndose formal y respetuoso. Ángelus pudo ver que estaba algo nervioso, dudoso de si necesitaban de sus servicios hay al verla.

- Hola señorita, ¿Quiere que le haga compañía o prefiere que me vaya? - pregunto él tartamudeando un poco disimulando.

- No… quédate, puedes estar aquí conmigo. - dijo ella cabizbaja.

Al chico le sonó la voz de ella un poco raro, desanimado y vacío, como si se fuera a desplomar por algún motivo, o fuera a pasar algo en ese momento. Quiso preguntarle por esa cara dolida y triste, pero pensó que sería meterse en asuntos que no le importaban. Entonces, vio como ella se acercaba a él y se sentaba en la misma butaca que él, con timidez, se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Estas cómodo? Te veo algo tenso ahora. - observó Ángelus sin mirarlo apenas, apoyando la barbilla en la mano sobre el guardabrazos de la butaca.

- ¿eh? ¡No, no! Es que… - dijo él nervioso.

- Es la primera vez que estas en esta situación ¿no es así? - dedujo ella, mirándolo de reojo.

Ante eso, el joven se puso rojo de vergüenza, sin poder evitar ocultarlo, mostrando que ella tenía razón, y eso la hizo sonreír en bajo algo animada. Él tuvo el rostro oculto por las manos y bajada mirando al suelo, avergonzado de que se notará tanto que era un novato en esas cosas. En ese momento, para animarlo, Ángelus se acerco a él y puso una mano suya sobre su hombro, y él alzó sobresaltado el rostro y la miró, viendo que con una sonrisa le decía que no se avergonzará de nada, y la verdad ayudo.

- No te preocupes… - dijo ella amablemente. - Todo tenemos una primera vez, y créeme si te digo que para mi también lo es.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto él sorprendido. Ella asintió con una sonrisa amistosa. - Vaya, eso me alivia un poco, jeje…

- ¿Por qué trabajas en este lugar? - pregunto Ángelus curiosa y confusa, viendo que él no era como los demás trabajadores del local.

- Por el dinero… - contestó él, ahora desviando la mirada, como desanimado y recordando. - Mi familia me hecho de casa por que no podían ya alimentarme, por eso tuvo que apañármelas solo… no tengo experiencia con mujeres, eso ya lo esta viendo, pero algunas les gusta así que el dueño me guarda para esas ocasiones…

Mientras iba hablando, Ángelus empezaba a sentir ardor en el cuerpo, jadeando un poco en bajo sin que él lo notará. Miraba sin poder evitarlo el cuello del chico mientras hablaba, viendo como la vena yugular latía con rapidez por su nerviosismo, y eso hacia que ella estuviera mas sedienta que antes. Él no se daba cuenta de nada, iba contando su vida, como si con eso se sacará un peso de encima, y ella solo pensaba en aguantar el impulso.

- … el señor Anton me ha tratado bien, siempre y cuando haya echo bien el trabajo que tocaba… - continuó él, entonces se giro a ella. - él es muy…

Entonces él se fijo de que algo le pasaba a ella, viendo que estaba con tensa y rara, no sabia que le pasaba exactamente, por lo que se acercó para ver que le pasaba, ella le pedía mentalmente que no se acercará, ya que, si abría la boca él vería sus colmillos, y no deseaba que él se asustará y gritaran de terror para que ella lo tuviera que callar y matar rápidamente. Desgraciadamente, el joven se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella pero con cuidado de no ser incomodo para ella, y cuando la tocó notó que estaba temblando un poco, y que estaba muy fría.

- Señorita, ¿qué le ocurre? Esta helada y temblando. - pregunto él preocupado.

- S-sí, me pasa a menudo pero me pasará, mejor no te acerques mucho. - dijo ella tartamudeando y girada para que no le viera el rostro.

Él la escucho, pero no se lo creyó mucho, por lo que, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y se la puso a ella para taparla bien. Cuando lo hizo, ella se quedo quieta de la sorpresa por el detalle, pero cuando alzó un poco la vista, vio que ahora él estaba solo con una camisa blanca y el cuello al descubierto, rosado y fuerte. Sin que pudiera impedírselo, él la cogió del hombro para acercarla mas a él, para que estuviera mas calida, y eso hizo que estuviera mas cerca de él y sintiera la sangre fresca en su cuerpo, excitándola mas.

- ¿Esta mejor ahora señorita? - pregunto él encima de su cabeza.

- Sí… muchísimo mejor, gracias. - dijo ella en susurro. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿eh? Ah, pues… Aurel señorita, un placer. - dijo él encantado. - ¿Y el suyo? Si me permite saberlo claro.

- Ánge… la… - dijo ella con esfuerzo de no decir su nuevo nombre. - Ángela…

- ah, es un hermoso nombre, y en verdad le queda bien ese nombre… - comentó él, - es cierto modo parece un ángel…

Ante eso, Ángelus se rió en bajo, viendo que él era tan inocente, que le daba pena tener que alimentarse de él, pero las fuerzas para aguantar estaban ya fallando, teniéndolo tan cerca de ella en esa postura. Entonces, sedienta y deseosa de saciarse, se pegó mas a Aurel, abrazándolo seductoramente, éste se quedo confuso pero no la detuvo para nada, era su trabajo satisfacerla, pero dejo que ella hiciera el trabajo por si acaso.

- ¿Señorita… Ángela? - nombro él confuso y sonrojado.

- Lo siento mucho Aurel… pero lo necesito ya. - dijo ella excitada y susurrante. - Siento que tenga que hacerte esto…

Por lo que dijo, él pensó que quería una noche de esas, y viendo que no se cortaba, entendió que ella le había mentido antes, de que era nueva en esto también, pero la forma de seducir era de alguien que ya lo había hecho. Al principio le molesto, pero luego entendió que ella quiso animarlo y consolarlo de alguna forma, aunque fuera mintiendo. Dejo que ella le hiciera lo que quisiera, y eso fue lo que ella hizo, sin poder parar ya ante su impulso de beber sangre.

Ángelus lo tumbo sobre la butaca con ella apoyada sobre él, inclinada sobre su cuello mientras le abría la camisa con los dedos desgarrando como garras, eso sorprendió a Aurel pero no la detuvo. El temblor y la excitación le llevó cuando sintió como ella lamía y besaba su cuello entre jadeos, las manos acariciarle el pecho hacia abajo, y la piel fría de ella, eso le extraño un poco.

- Sigue teniendo el cuerpo frío, ¿De verdad se…?

Él no pudo acabar de preguntar, ya que, sintió en su cuello algo que nunca sintió, algo que se clavaba en el pero que solo dolió al principio, después fue intento y placentero, tanto que se dejo llevar por completo. Él no sabía que ella le estaba mordiendo el cuello y chupando su sangre entre lagrimas de odio y temor a si misma por hacerle eso. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y firmeza para que no se moviera mucho, cosa que era improbable ahora.

Ángelus noto como la sangre se escurría de entre sus labios y se deslizaba por el cuello de él hasta gotear a la butaca manchándola un poco. Aurel no se mostró asustado ni aterrado por lo que pasaba, era debido a que no la vio clavar los colmillos y se pensó que era otra cosa, eso a Ángelus la alivió un poco al menos. Ella bebió su sangre hasta que sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse para siempre, entonces notó que él ya no se movía una pizca y se separo de él para mirarlo, viendo que tenía los ojos cerrados y apacible.

- Lo siento mucho Aurel… - se lamento él, como rezando por su vida en el cielo, aunque no tuviera derecho a hacer eso.

Ella se quito la chaqueta de él y se la puso por encima tapándole la cara como solía hacerse a los difuntos recién fallecidos. Después, ella se puso en pie, y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación por donde estaba su padre con la mujer, viendo que él aun no había acabado, por lo que no quiso molestarlo y decidió irse de ese lugar e ir dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Cuando bajo al piso de la entrada, el dueño Anton fue rápidamente hacia ella con nerviosismo y intimidado por su presencia.

- ¿Q-Qué le ha parecido la compañía ofrecida señorita? - pregunto él con una sonrisa forzada.

- Ha estado bien, espero que le den el funeral que se merece el chico, os lo pido señor Aurel. - dijo ella sin pararse antes él, siguió caminando hacia la salida. - Si mi padre pregunta por mi decirle que me he ido a dar una vuelta nocturna. - pidió ella.

- Sí señorita, que tenga un buen paseo. - dijo Anton parándose en la entrada del local.

Cuando ella salió del local, agradeció de que el carro no estuviera allí presente, deseaba ir caminando, o volando hasta que llegará a la ciudad. Ella así lo hizo, sin que nadie la viera, saltó al tejado del local y desde hay voló hasta llegar a la ciudad de un gran salto sin dificultad alguna. Cuando llegó, aterrizó en un callejón oscuro, muy lejos del barrio donde ella vivió antes. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo a la vista de ella, por lo que se puso a caminar sin rumbo aparente. Por el camino que siguió no se cruzo con ningún humano, hasta que empezó a oír ruidos de carros muy pesados y botas de soldados y policías, pero el ruido estaba bastante lejos así que no le dio importancia.

- ¿Paseando para quitarte esa culpa de encima? - pregunto una voz en esa calle.

Ángelus no se mostró sorprendida de oírle a él en ese callejón, seguramente la siguió por si acaso. Entonces, ella giró la cintura un poco, y encima de un balcón de un primer piso abandonado, estaba Vlad sentado en la barandilla con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y inclinado hacia delante mirándola. Ella se mostró tranquila y pasiva al verlo, nada sorprendida ni incomoda de ello, y él ante eso sonrió con ironía.

- Necesitaba pasear para despojarme un poco, solo eso. - dijo ella volviendo a estar recta. - ¿Esta mal que lo haga?

- En absoluto, solo que estaba preocupado por ti, eres mi hija recién nacida después de todo. - dijo él. - ¿Estas ya saciada o necesitas mas?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No pienso volver a ese lugar donde puede alguien ver como soy cuando me alimento de esa forma. - se negó ella molesta. - Y por esta noche no pienso matar a nadie mas, por mucha sed que tenga no pienso matar a ningún inocente mas.

El modo en que ella dijo eso dejo a Vlad sorprendido, viendo en ella la decisión y la seguridad de sus palabras, sabiendo lo que hacía. Ella lo miró directa y fijamente, mostrándole que iba a cumplir con su palabra ante todo, no pensaba dejar que el hambre la dominará como solía pasar con los suyos.

- Perdona si no te gusta que sea así, pero que ahora sea un ser nocturno bebedor de sangre no significa que deba cambiar mi personalidad, lo siento. - se disculpo ella con sinceridad.

Entonces, ella se puso de nuevo a caminar dejándolo allí, mientras él la seguía con la mirada sería. Él no podía obligarla a cambiar su forma de ser, pero si debía hacerle ver que una vez que ha decidido ser lo que es ahora, se tiene consecuencias de ello, le gusten o no. En ese momento, él oyó también el alboroto que ella oyó antes, pensó que eso vendría bien para lo que pensó hacer.

Mientras, Ángelus ya estaba lejos de ese callejón, y sin que se diera cuenta antes se fue acercando a ese ruido que se oía, curiosa, se acercó y vio a los policías empujando un carro donde hacía varios muertos, la mayoría chicas de su edad. Cuando estuvo cerca del carro, un oficial la vio pero por la oscuridad no supo que era una vampira.

- ¡No vaya allí señorita, ha habido una masacre total! ¡Vuelva a su casa! - le advirtió él pasando con el carro empujando.

- A mi casa eh, si seguro… - dijo ella cuando pasaron de largo, diciendo eso con ironía.

Sin hacer caso a la advertencia, Ángelus fue hacia el lugar de la masacre, oliendo la sangre desde hay ya. Después de caminar un poco, encontró el lugar, y vio que era un campo de batalla solo que era una sola casa, donde al parecer solo vivían mujeres con algunos niños que debían ser sus hijos. El lugar estaba lleno de policías y curiosos, colocando los cadáveres de las mujeres asesinadas a un callejón para que no estuvieran en medio, algunos niños también fueron asesinados, pero algunos sobrevivieron, estaban llorando sobre los cuerpos de sus madres a brotes.

Ángelus no quiso seguir mirando esa escena, por lo que se alejo de allí como pudo entre la gente curiosa, también horrorizada y apenada por lo ocurrido. Ella se alejo rápidamente de allí, caminando de nuevo por callejones anchos y oscuros. Mientras iba caminando, no pudo evitar pensar en quién pudo hacer echo semejante masacre y para qué. Tan pensativa estuvo que al oír otro ruido cerca, se sobresalto un poco, pero al oírlo bien, supo que eran unos gritos en vez de un ruido en particular.

- ¡No por favor, parar! - gritaba la voz, de una mujer al parecer.

Al oírla gritar de eso modo, Ángelus no pudo evitar ir hacia donde estaba, y cuando iba a girar por una esquina, se detuvo al ver que la encontró, junto a un grupo de hombres que la arrinconaban en una pared, riendo divertido y perversamente. Ángelus estuvo asomada, y vio que esos hombres estaban abusando de esa joven, desgarrando su ropa por todo lados mientras le sujetaban las muñecas contra la pared y cogiendo sus piernas por los muslos. Supo entonces que tenían intención de violarla allí mismo.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Basta por favor parar! - suplicaba ella llorando sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

- ajajá. ¡Mira esta mujerzuela, ahora es una rata callejera que podemos coger sin problemas! - dijo uno de ellos, el que le sujetaba los muslos en alto. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, empezando a toquetearla y acariciarla perversamente por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡¿Por qué lo habéis echo? - pregunto ella frustrada y valiente, abriendo los ojos para mirarlos directamente. - ¡¿Por qué las habéis matado por queremos a mi?

Al oír eso, uno de ellos la golpeo en toda la cara, haciendo que escupiera sangre. Con eso, Ángelus lo entendió todo, esos hombres eran los asesinos de esas mujeres con hijos, viendo que la buscaban a ella para tenerla en su poder, por eso siguió escuchando la conversación.

- Teníamos que hacerlo, por qué sino, no podríamos ponerte la mano encima preciosa. - dijo uno que estaba al lado suyo, cogiéndola de la nuca con violencia. - Esa casa estaba protegida por gente que respetaba a las mujeres violada y embarazada sin motivo, pero tu te metiste hay para que no estuvieras bajo nuestro mando como debería ser.

- ¡Vosotros no tenéis ningún derecho a decirme que os pertenezco! - dijo ella.

- ¡Si que la tenemos preciosa! ¡Tu has heredado una fortuna por tu esposo muerto, por eso queremos tenerte con nosotros, no solo por el dinero, sino también por tu hermoso cuerpo!

Cuando dijo eso, el que sujetaba los muslos de ella penetro dentro de ella con fuerza, haciendo que diera un fuerte grito de dolor. Y así estuvieron esos hombres con esa joven, violándola y humillándola en ese callejón. Al enterarse de todo eso, a Ángelus le hirvió la sangre por dentro, sintiendo rabia y odio ante esos hombres, que le recordaban a Raza con su obsesión por el dinero que ella tuvo. Ese recuerdo y lo que estaba viendo y escuchando hizo que ella apretará mas pared en la esquina, haciendo que se agrietará un poco por la fuerza usada. Los hombres no tardaron en acabar y dejarla allí abandonada e inmóvil por lo humillada y dolida que estaba.

- Yo de ti pensaría en lo que ha pasado ahora, puede que tenga consecuencias desagradable, piénsalo bien preciosa. - le advirtió uno inclinado hacia ella antes de irse con los demás.

Cuando se perdieron de vista, Ángelus salió de su escondite y fue hacia la joven, encogida y abrazada junto a la pared, con las ropas destrozadas y llena de moratones y golpes. Al estar enfrente de ella, pudo ver como temblaba sin parar con la cabeza baja, por eso no la vio, hasta que se arrodilló ante ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sobresaltando a la joven que alzó la cabeza al instante, pero cuando la vio se calmo viendo que era una mujer que parecía de su edad mas o menos.

Ángelus quiso decir algo, pero la chica se adelanto dándole un abrazo de desesperación, abrazándola por encima de los hombros. Ángelus no tuvo mas remedio que corresponderle por la espalda, intentando no fijarse en el cuello despejado de la joven. La chica no dejó de temblar aunque la abrazará, por eso tuvo que flotarla un poco por la espalda para calmarla.

- Por favor ayúdeme… ellos han matado a esas mujeres, dejando solos a sus hijos pequeños… - dijo la chica triste y dolida.

Ángelus la escucho, recordando como vio los cuerpos de esas mujeres con hijos, muertas y destrozadas por esos desgraciados. Esas imágenes hacían que también recordará lo que paso en su vida humana, y eso la hizo estar dolida y triste. En ese momento, empezó a llover unas pequeña gotas, que poco a poco iban aumentando. Entonces, la chica se separó un momento de Ángelus para mirarla fijamente con dolor y sufrimiento.

- Por favor haga que esta pesadilla acabe… - pidió ella entre lagrimas en los ojos y gotas de lluvia por la cara y el pelo.

Entonces la chica volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, sin importarle la lluvia que las mojaba a ambas. Ángelus vio que el cuello de la chica estaba despejado y algo estirado, por lo que intento no mirarlo, pero si podía oírlo, quiso separarse de la chica pero la abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su hombro. Viendo que esa chica no deseaba vivir esa vida que tenía, Ángelus no lo pensó mucho mas y con suavidad clavó los colmillos en su cuello, haciendo crujir un poco la carne, pero la chica no grito ni nada, solo sintió el dolor para aguantarlo después, pero cuando Ángelus se puso en pie con ella en brazos, notó que ella dejo de abrazarla, dejando colgar los brazos inmóviles, aun así no dejo de beber su sangre mirando hacia delante con los ojos rojos brillando.

- jujuju. - se oyó una risa a sus espaldas, y sobresaltada se giro viendo que era su padre con una sonrisa divertida, apoyado en la esquina con un brazo extendido hacia ella sin parar de reír. - Mi pequeña, mi mártir "no pienso matar a ningún inocente mas" ajajá, ¡que bueno! jajá jajá.

Ángelus dejo de morder a la chica y la miró aterrada, viendo que la había matado con demasiada rapidez. Ante eso, Vlad se separo de la pared sin parar de reír divertido y contento para acercarse a ella, que dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo petrificada, después se miró las manos aterrada, viendo como temblaban de miedo y terror.

- Esto es único, hay que celebrarlo ahora mismo con un baile. - propuso él, entonces cogió el cadáver la de chica muerta, sujetándola de un modo como de baile.

Entonces bailo alrededor de Ángelus que cayó de rodillas al suelo, con las manos en el rostro frustrada. Mientras, Vlad tatareó algo en rumano, como una canción de alegría mientras bailaba solo con el cadáver, sin importarle que estuviera destrozándolo con solo agitarlo de ese modo. Ángelus estaba cada vez mas frustrada, y entonces pensó en los hombres de antes, si no hubieran violado y humillado a esa chica, ahora no estaría allí y muerta por su culpa. Ante ese pensamiento, Ángelus se puso en pie y corrió a toda velocidad en línea recta, dejando a su padre bailando con el cadáver aún.

- ¡Esta chica aún sigue con vida ajajá! - bromeó él sujetando el cadáver por la cintura con un brazo, dejándola colgar hacia atrás.

Siguió dando vuelta mientras buscaba a Ángelus con la mirada, viendo que no estaba dejo caer sin mas el cuerpo buscándola mas, hasta que la vio corriendo hacia algún sitio con desesperación. Quiso detenerla, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, no aún, entonces dejo que ella hiciera lo que debía hacer. Mientras, Ángelus corrió veloz por los callejón sin chocar ni rozarse con nada en su camino, era como si todo a su alrededor se moviera a su paso mientras ella estaba en un punto moviéndose, cuando en realidad era ella quién se movía y no los edificios y demás.

Ángelus siguió un leve rastro, el de esos hombres, que cada vez era mas fuerte, eso significaba que estaban cerca. Después de un rato corriendo, los encontró a las afueras de la ciudad, en una vieja casa iluminada por dentro, desde donde estaba podía oírle gritar de diversión y euforia, seguramente por lo que hicieron, eso le dio mas rabia a Ángelus, que mostró los colmillos y los ojos rojos brillando, no era sed de sangre, era sed de matar.

En ese momento, esos hombres dentro de la casa estaban bebiendo vino sin parar, parecían celebrar algo que les encanto conseguir. Estaban muy contentos y borrachos que no se enterraron del ruido de las pisadas de alguien hasta que esa persona picó a la puerta, y el que estaba de pie se giro extrañado como los demás, pero de todas formas fue a ver quién era. Cuando abrió la puerta, bajo la mira un poco, y vio que era nada mas y nada menos que una mujer joven, hermosa y elegante, de pelo, capa y vestido negro.

- Vaya, hola guapa. - dijo él encantado por la belleza de la joven, intentando seducirla con la mirada y la voz. - ¿A qué se debe el honor?

La chica de negro tuvo la mirada medio baja, evitando que se le vieran los ojos, pero eso al hombre no le importo, mas bien se fijo en el resto, en el cuerpo de la joven, viendo que estaban bien, ni muy gorda ni muy delgada, era perfecta, como nunca había habido en años. La chica sonrió en bajo, viendo que el desgraciado humano había caído en la trampa con solo verla entera, como era de esperarse.

- Estoy un poco perdida y cansada, ¿Le importa que pase esta noche en su casa caballero? - pregunto ella con voz angelical y hermosa.

Al oírla, el hombre tembló de placer, deseando abrazarla y besarla hasta hartarse, pero se aguanto hasta que la vieran sus compañeros. Ángelus pudo sentir desde esa distancia como ese hombre temblaba nerviosamente, y no era por el miedo, mas bien era por lo contrario, por el placer y deseo.

- ¡Que el diablo me lleve al infierno si me niego, adelante señorita! - acepto él, haciendo una reverencia para que entraran, como todo un galán disimulando.

Ante la invitación, Ángelus volvió a sonreír en bajo y con elegancia entro cogiendo un poco su falda con la capa. Una vez dentro, el hombre cerró la puerta con la cerradura, girando la mirada hacia ella, con sarcasmo y perversidad. Cuando ella llegó a la sala donde estaban los demás, ellos quedaron sorprendidos al verla, viendo lo hermosa y joven que era, a pesar de ir de luto total. Los dos hombres sentados se pusieron de pie cuando su compañero apareció y estuvieron mirando fijamente a la chica, rodeada por ellos a cierta distancia.

- Bueno, ¿Qué hace una belleza como usted es el bosque a estas horas de la noche? - pregunto el hombre que la recibió. - Es muy peligroso para alguien como usted ir sola por hay, puede ser mortal…

- Seguro que si. - coincidió ella, poniéndose de espaldas a ellos. - Pero es que… quería hacer una cosa.

Ante eso, los tres se pusieron contentos, pensando lo que no era lo que ella pensaba. Entonces, vieron como ella se desataba la capa y la dejaba caer al suelo por detrás, dejando ver su espalda descubierta a pesar de la larga melena negra medio rizada. Sin poder aguantarlo mas, el hombre de la puerta se acercó a ella y la abrazo con fuerza por encima del pecho, y los demás se rieron divertidos.

- Si lo que quieres hacer es algo como esto, haz venido al sitio adecuado preciosa. - aseguro él excitado.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto ella calmada, y eso los dejo extrañado. - ¿Vosotros podéis ayudarme a deshacerme de ello? ¿De esta necesidad que tengo?

- ¡Pues claro, podemos hacerlo y mucho mas! - aseguro él impaciente, los demás se miraron entre si encantados.

Entonces, con fuerza y excitación, el hombre la obligó a girarse y mirarlo para besarla, pero entonce ella lo detuvo con mas manos en su pecho al descubierto, fue eso lo que hizo que él notará lo fría que estaba y también pálida, cuando alzó la mirada hacia ella, ésta también lo hizo, dejando ver por completo su rostro, aterrado al hombre que quedo petrificado ante ella, viendo el rostro monstruoso pero angelical al mismo tiempo.

- Que hagas tenía de oír eso amigo, por que pienso haceros pagar de vuestra humillante violación contra esa pobre chica, que he matado sin poder contenerme. - dijo ella con voz fiera entre los dientes.

Entonces, sin esperar mas, Ángelus empezó con la masacre, mientras a fuera se oían los gritos de ellos ante el monstruo que los iba a matar en ese instante. Gracias a que estaban lejos de la ciudad y en medio del bosque, nadie los oyó y fue a ayudarlos, y aunque los hubiera era un suicidio enfrentarse a un vampiro enfurecido como ella. Unos momentos después, Vlad iban caminando por el bosque, acompañado de algún que otro lobo a distancia, estaba caminando con seguridad, yendo a algún sitio en particular. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo, y enfrente de él a varios metros, estaba Ángelus, sentada junto a un enorme árbol encogida y temblando un poco.

- Para encontrarte solo tengo que seguir en olor a sangre que desprende tu cuerpo. - dijo él caminando hacia ella con los brazos ocultos bajo su capa negra.

Ángelus estaba manchada de sangre, de pies a cabeza, y lo se mostraba incomoda con ello, pero si por otra cosa que la hacia temblar, y no era por la presencia de su padre en ese momento. Vlad se acercó a ella hasta estar enfrente, mirando el rostro que ella tenía, de miedo y terror, hacia ella misma, y sabia por qué estaba así.

- El dolor es horrible para ti, lo sientes mas que otro vampiro por qué tienes alma humana, ¿No quieres que siga verdad? - dedujo él con ironía.

- no… - contestó ella algo afónica.

Cuando ella hablo, él se arrodilló ante ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos a la vista, mostrando su verdadero rostro de vampiro.

- Pues haz lo que tu naturaleza de vampira te dicta, y apreciaras lo que sentiste con esos jóvenes entre tus brazos, y lo que has experimentado con esas cucarachas muertas, aplastadas por tu poder. - aconsejo él satisfecho y sonriendo. - La maldad es solo un punto de vista, los demás lo ven de otra forma, ya que nunca han matado de esa forma.

Ángelus lo miraba y escuchaba, viendo la seguridad de sus palabras, por la experiencia que él tenía, tanto humana como vampirica.

- Dios mata indiscriminadamente, y nosotros también, por qué ninguna criatura de Dios se parece tanto a él… como nosotros. - dijo él.

- je, ¿Lo dices por qué somos eternos como él? - pregunto ella burlonamente.

- No seas tonta pequeña, no existe la eternidad en este mundo, nunca olvides esto. - dijo él con seriedad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto ella confusa ante esa negación.

Él no contestó, solo mostró su particular sonrisa, dejando mas confusa a Ángelus, que no entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero vio en su rostro que debería entenderlo con el tiempo, no corría prisa.

- Ya es hora de volver, necesitas descansar por hoy. - dijo él poniéndose en pie. - Ven conmigo. - se puso en pie, pero enseguida vio que ella no iba a moverse aún de hay, por lo que extendió la mano para que la aceptará. - Por favor…

Ante esa petición, Ángelus tuvo que aceptarla, ya que, él en verdad estaba preocupado por ella, y Ángelus no deseaba eso en él, por muy vampiro sanguinario que fuera él, ahora sería su padre eternamente, y no quería preocuparlo mas de la cuenta. Cuando acepto su mano para ponerse en pie, al momento de estar en pie frente a él, las fuerzas no la dejaron estarlo, pero al instante fue cogida por Vlad, viendo que estaba agotada por la carrera y haberse alimentando mucho esa noche.

- Tranquila, solo estas cansada… ya te llevó yo a casa. - dijo él para calmarla del susto.

Y con eso, él la cogió en brazos, tapándola bien con la capa de ella, y salió volando hacia el castillo, que cuando llegaron allí, estaba ya por amanecer. Cuando Vlad aterrizó en el castillo, no soltó a Ángelus hasta que estuvo en su habitación y la dejo en su cama para que descansará ya mismo. Ángelus estuvo callada y pasiva de todo por el camino, y cuando estuvo en su cama se giro de lado con las manos frente a la cama sobre la almohada, agotada y adormecida, viendo que ahora estaba bien, Vlad decidió retirarse a descansar también.

- ¿Por qué…? - pregunto ella en el aire, deteniendo a Vlad frente a la puerta. - ¿Por qué sigues preocupándote por mi, después de mostrarte que soy una cobarde y una indecisa incontrolable?

Ante esa pregunta, Vlad se quedo un momento callado, para después volver a girarse a ella y caminar hacia la cama para sentarse a su lado, acariciándole el cabello mientras lo apartaba de su rostro. Ángelus no se movió, pero si tembló un poco de nada al sentirlo a su lado, era algo que no se quitaba en ella, y le resultaba extraño sentirse así siempre con él.

- Entiendo que estés así ahora hija, y es normal, eres como un bebe recién nacido, y los bebes con el tiempo van aprendiendo a caminar y hablar, a ti te pasará lo mismo, te iré enseñando cosas y con los años podrás controlarlo bien… Si fuera como el resto de esos inútiles, que abandonan a sus compañeros por que son una molestia por ser como son, me arrancaría los colmillos por serlo, tu eres diferente a eso, eres mi hija, te cree para serlo, y por eso no te pienso abandonar por nada del mundo… haré que dejes de tener estos temores y sufrimientos con los años, te lo prometo, ahora duerme tranquila amor.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, él se inclino un poco para besarle la frente con suavidad antes de retirarse, dejando a Ángelus sorprendida, pero vio que él estaba seguro de lo que decía, confiaba en que lograría educarla bien para ser toda una vampiresa y una princesa no-muerta. Ante eso, Ángelus decidió no defraudarlo, y decidió hacer todo lo que él le dijera y enseñara, sin contradecirle ni negarse a nada, ahora estaba bajo su mando y cuidado por toda la eternidad, y ella no estaba arrepentida por ello.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, que trata sobre el nacimiento secreto de la hija del famoso Conde Drácula jeje. Espero con ansias vuestra opinión ante este capitulo reformado, con algunos cambios al anterior, espero que no os importe jeje. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, DISFRUTAR DEL VERANO!**_


	6. Noticia Inesperada

**6. NOTICIA INESPERADA**

_**Año 2001.**_

Dos años han pasado desde que Millenium comenzó la guerra contra Hellsing en Londres, pero en el mismo año, ese grupo acabo eliminado por Hellsing, gracias a los tres únicos miembros de Hellsing que quedaban; Integra, Seras Victoria y Alucard. Desgraciadamente, el Mayor consiguió su objetivo, derrotar a Alucard, haciéndolo desaparecer gracias a que él bebió la sangre del niño lobo, por ese motivo Alucard desapareció sin poder evitarlo, dejando a Integra y Seras solas. Integra y Seras mataron al Mayor, mientras Walter que los traicionó siendo un vampiro falso, mataba al doctor junto a los restos de Mina Harker, que los utilizaron para crear a los vampiros nazis, gracias a eso, todo terminó, o al menos eso parecía.

Cuando fueron eliminados todos los vampiros nazis y ghouls, fue ordenado reconstruir la ciudad como se pudiera, mientras, los caza-vampiros se encargaban de eliminar los ghouls que quedaban hasta que no quedará ninguno. Mientras, Integra Hellsing y Seras Victoria tuvieron que trasladarse a un refugió temporal hasta que su Cuartel estuviera arreglado del todo, pero Integra tubo que ser hospitalizada por la herida de su ojo izquierdo, que ya estaba perdido para siempre, a ella no le importaba llevar un parche, pero a Seras le dolió mucho que le pasará eso, por lo que juro proteger a su ama a cualquier preció. Aparte de ellas dos, varios mercenarios sobrevivieron a la guerra, y decidieron quedarse junto a Seras como su nueva capitanía hasta que Pip volviera. A ellas dos no les importo, necesitaban tantos hombres como fuera posible en ese momento para su organización.

Durante dos años, Londres se fue reconstruyendo poco a poco gracias a que recibía ayuda de otro países, sobretodo de Italia por parte del Papa, como modo de disculpa por lo que hicieron en esa guerra, la reina con mucho gusto acepto esa disculpa. Aparté de algunas casas y edificios, la Mansión Hellsing fue rápidamente arreglada ya que no recibió muchos destrozos exteriores. A Integra le dieron en alta mucho antes, por eso pudo comprar lo que necesitaba para reformar la mansión por dentro. De todo lo que quedo intacto, fueron los niveles inferiores, así como la mazmorra de Alucard.

Al saber eso, Integra pidió a Seras que llevará el ataúd de Alucard a su lugar, y junto a el también llevo esa piedra de cemento donde estaba el símbolo de Alucard marcado en sangre seca. Con eso, dejaron todo listo, deseando que él volviera de donde estuviera. Un tiempo después, enseguida llegaron avisos de vampiros, pero también de algo poco agradable.

Gracias a la Guerra Millenium, la existencia de los vampiros fue descubierta y salida a la luz pública, a tal punto que no se pudo evitar en absoluto. La noticia llegó a cada persona del mundo entero, al principio no se creyó, pero muchos londinenses que sobrevivieron a la guerra mostraron pruebas muy creíbles a la prensa mundial, así como fotos o videos recuperados. Con eso, los humanos dieron por echo de que en verdad los vampiros existían, y gracias a eso se formaron muchos grupos que apoyaban a los vampiros así como los que estaban en contra de que fueran seres que merecieran existir, esos por supuesto, eran creyentes de Dios y otras religiones.

Los que apoyaban a los vampiros eran personas que eran ya fans de ellos, así como algunos que desean poder y fama, por ese motivo buscaban vampiros para que les dieran la vida eterna, y ese deseo no tardo en realizarse. Los vampiros que se estuvieron ocultando durante años, decidieron salir también y aliarse con esos humanos que estaban de su parte, con eso el aumento de vampiros aumento enormemente, y Hellsing tuvo que actuar enseguida. Y así están las cosas hasta ahora, con los humanos y vampiros conviviendo a diferentes maneras.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Cerca del centro de Londres, había un edificio donde vivían tres chicas extranjeras, provenientes de Rumania, llevaban unos meses en Londres por sus estudios, y estaban encantadas con el viaje, que estaban todas juntas en la habitación charlando y riendo. Ella eran las únicas que estaban en el tercer de ese edificio, los vecinos que eran ingleses se habían ido a pasear o otras cosas por la noche, por lo que ellas eran las únicas que habitaban el piso.

- ajajaja, que bien es estar en Londres chicas. - decía una mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música con un vaso en mano.

- ¡Vamos cálmate, que tampoco es un viaje de placer! - dijo otra, que estaba en la mesa con un libro, estudiando.

- Pero tampoco hay que ser así mujer, deja que se divierta hasta que se canse. - dijo la otra, que estaba tumbada en el sofá rendida. - Mañana tendremos que volver a Rumania de nuevo, esta es nuestra última noche.

- ¡Eso, eso! ¡Hay que divertirse! - dijo animada la chica que bailaba.

En ese momento, alguien picó a la puerta, dejando extrañadas a las tres. Quien fue a recibir fue la que estaba en pie, miró por la mirilla y vio que eran tres mujeres, una morena, una rubia y una pelirroja. A ella no les sonó de nada, pero aún así abrió la puerta para verla de cara, viendo que sonreían contentas y animadas.

- Buenas noches, perdona si hemos molestado pero, hemos oído que estabais de fiesta, y nos preguntábamos si podíamos unirnos. - dijo la de en medio, la morena de pelo liso. - ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

La chica miró extrañada a las tres mujeres, mas mayores que ella y muy hermosas, vestían de forma nocturna y ajustada, pero se mostraban elegantes y hermosas a pesar de eso. Viendo que no eran malas personas, ella las dejo entrar con gusto, eso fue el último error que haría ella, junto a sus amigas. Enseguida, fuera del edificio y muy débilmente, se pudo oír el sonido de gritos de terror y sufrimiento, que enseguida se dejo de oír, dejando un silencio sepulcral y inquietante.

Era una noche despejada y fresca de verano, y la Organización Hellsing tenía una nueva misión esa misma noche. Recibieron el aviso de una masacre de tres jóvenes extranjeras en una vivienda a las cercanías del centro de la ciudad. Las únicas que fueron allí fueron las dos al mando de Hellsing, Integra Hellsing y Seras Victoria, que eran llevadas en coche por su nuevo mayordomo, llamado Charlie, era bastante joven y atento, pero no era como Walter.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar del crimen, el auto tuvo que ir con cuidado de no atropellar a nadie, estaba lleno de periodistas que las esperaban, y eso las fastidiaba como nunca. Cuando se supo de la existencia de los vampiros, también se dio a conocer su organización, por eso los periodistas las perseguían para sacar mas información sobre los vampiros.

Cuando Seras y Integra salieron del coche, Seras rápidamente protegió a su ama de los periodistas que estaban rodeando el coche. El ruido que hacían los periodistas al preguntar sin parar era insoportable para ambas, por lo que se abrieron paso a fuerte empujones hasta que llegaron a la línea amarrilla de la policía, donde quedaron a salvo gracias a los vigilantes que detenían a los periodistas detrás de esa línea.

- ¿Esta bien señora? - pregunto Seras al atender a Integra.

- Sí tranquila, esto no es nada comparado con lo nuestro. - dijo Integra sacudiéndose un poco la chaqueta.

Con eso Seras estuvo tranquila, entonces ambas fueron a entrar al edificio repleto de policías vigilando a que nadie entrara. A diferencia de otros días, Seras no iba con su uniforme de soldado Hellsing ahora teñido de rojo, esa noche iba mas callejera y normal para no dar a entender que ella también era una vampiresa, una muy poderosa ahora.

- Es un agobió esto de tener a estos pesados persiguiéndonos cada vez que tenemos trabajo. - se quejo Seras detrás de Integra.

- No se puede hacer nada, cuando se supo sobre los vampiros también se supo de nosotros, debemos aguantarnos y ignorarlos como podamos Seras. - dijo Integra calmada y caminando con su forma formal y fría.

Ambas fueron guiadas por un policía hasta llegar a un ascensor, cuando llegaron al segundo piso fueron presentados por el inspector al mando que las esperaba en la puerta del ascensor. Cuando las vio, él no se mostró sorprendido de que la líder de Hellsing fuera una mujer, escoltada también por una mujer, como solía pasar antes.

- Lady Hellsing, Agente Victoria, él es el inspector al mando del caso, Alan Stanhouse. - presento el policía que las guió. - Inspector Stanhouse, ellas son de la Organización Hellsing.

- Encantado de conocerlas. - saludo él con una reverencia de cabeza, amable y social.

- Igualmente inspector, llévenos a la escena por favor. - dijo Integra con seriedad y formalidad.

El inspector así lo hizo sin mostrarse molesto ni nada, el policía que las trajo allí regreso al ascensor para volver a su puesto en la entrada. En el pasillo que llevaba al lugar estaba lleno de forenses buscando pruebas, ya que, la habitación era demasiado para ellos en ese momento, y eso ellas lo entendieron muy bien. Desde hacia un buen rato, Seras olía la sangre fresca del lugar, sangre de chicas vírgenes nada menos.

- ¿Estas bien Seras? - pregunto Integra por delante de ella sin girarse. - Incluso yo puedo oler la sangre desde aquí, a ti te esta tentando ¿verdad?

- Un poco sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a ello así que no hay peligro señora, estoy bien, puedo aguantarlo perfectamente. - aseguro Seras, mostrándose algo incomoda por el olor.

Integra quedo tranquila con eso y enseguida llegaron a la casa junto al inspector. La puerta estaba abierta, dejando salir el olor de la sangre y la carne empezando a pudrirse. Cuando los tres se asomaron, quedaron sorprendidos por la escena, una autentica masacre con solo tres mujeres. La primera que entró fue Seras que quiso inspeccionar el lugar ella misma, mientras Integra y Alan estaban en la puerta poniéndose al día del caso.

- El consejo las encontró así hace media hora, enseguida tuvo que vomitar toda la comida de su estomago al verlo, entonces nos llamó y yo os llamé a vosotras, menos mal que tengo estomago para esto. - informó él con aguante.

- Tiene razón, es gracias a su trabajo inspector, pero esto no es nada comparado con lo que he visto en mis años en esto. - dijo Integra sonriendo divertida y calmada. - ¿Se sabe la identidad de ellas?

- Sí, eran universitarias provenientes de Rumania, se alojaban aquí hasta que tuvieran que irse, precisamente salía el barco mañana mismo, tendré que llamar a su universidad para informarles de esto.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Seras examinaba cada cuerpo de la habitación y observaba todo lo que estaba viendo, pensativa y atenta a todo. Eran tres muertas en total, una estaba en el suelo, muy cerca de la puerta, con una mordedura en el cuello manchada de sangre, otra estaba sentada en una silla junto a la mesa donde estaba apoyada su cabeza, la habían mordido por la nuca, dejando caer la sangre sobre la mesa y el libro, goteando al suelo, y la tercera estaba en el sofá tumbada, con la cabeza girada dejando ver la mordida en su cuello. Las tres estaban con los ojos abiertos, mostrando horror y sufrimiento, manchadas completamente de sangre y secas por dentro, nada de la habitación había sido tocado, solo estaba manchado de sangre lo que estaba cerca de los cuerpos, eso ayuda a saber el motivo del ataque.

- ¿Ellas tenían enemigos o algo por el estilo? - pregunto Integra al inspector.

- De momento no sabemos mucho de ellas, apenas se conocían aquí, tendré que buscar amigos suyos en la ciudad para saber mas. Y si pregunta por testigos olvídelo, los vecinos de esta planta casualmente habían salido por la noche, ellas fueron las únicas que estaban aquí. - contestó él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Ya es mala suerte que te pase esto en ocasiones así, haga lo que tenga que hacer inspector, que los medios no consigan nada de esto. - pidió Integra, fastidiada con lo último.

Stanhouse así lo hizo y se fue dejándolas solas allí. Integra observó como Seras hacía su trabajo sin problemas, entonces la vio ponerse en pie en medio de la habitación con una expresión pensativa y apenada. Ante eso, Integra fue hacia ella, con cuidado de no pisar la sangre ni nada de eso, cuando estuvo a su lado la miró de perfil, viéndola con la mirada baja y pensativa en algo.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme Seras? - pregunto Integra observando también la habitación seriamente.

- Bueno… ha sido una autentica matanza, diría que personal señora. - dijo Seras con voz sería y dolida. - Creo que el enemigo tuvo que ser invitado antes que nada, seguramente fue la chica que esta en el puerta frente a la puerta, después atacaron a las chicas, mas bien, las atacaron a la vez.

- ¿Fueron tres vampiros los que hicieron esto? - pregunto Integra sorprendida. - Eso explica la posición de los cuerpos y sin sangre dentro de ellas.

- Las mataron casi al mismo tiempo, con crueldad y diversión, me hace pensar que fueron mujeres señora Integra. - dijo Seras algo frustrada. - Si hubieran sido hombres, a quienes les gusta tanto la sangre virgen de jóvenes mas que a las mujeres, no habrían desperdiciado la sangre de esta forma.

- Es cierto… seguramente las siguieron desde Rumania, con intención de matarla aquí o simplemente por que estaban de paso y deseaban matarlas a ellas primero antes que cualquier ingles de aquí. - dedujo Integra. - Cualquier razón es posible… será mejor que volvamos al cuartel para prepararnos para lo peor.

- Sí señora. - dijo Seras.

Las dos enseguida salieron de allí, y como era de esperarse, al salir del edificio, los periodista seguían allí y con mas intenciones de conseguir información sobre el caso. Un par de policías ayudaron a Integra y Seras a salir de la multitud de periodistas y curiosos, ya que, entre ellos podían haber aliados de los vampiros con intención de atacarlas o amenazarlas.

¿Qué ha pasado en ese edificio? ¿Hay mas victimas de vampiros hay dentro? ¿Se han convertido en vampiros? Esas eran las preguntas que ellos hacían sin parar, pero también hacían otras que no eran del caso. ¿Quiénes son en verdad? ¿Soy caza-vampiros? ¿Hay vampiros trabajando para vosotras? ¿De verdad existe Drácula? Esas preguntas ponían nerviosa a Integra, pero se mantuvo calmada y callada mientras intentaban ir hacia el coche entre periodistas.

De repente, Seras sintió como una sensación extraña, una mirada que se clavaba en ella con fuerza, y eso la puso alerta y tensa junto a Integra, haciendo que acelerará el paso hacia el coche, ante eso Integra miró confusa a Seras, y cuando vio su mirada nerviosa y tensa, supo que algo iba mal. Apartando a fuerte empujones a los pesados periodistas, Seras consiguió meter a Integra en el coche, y la policía enseguida apartó a todos los periodistas, y en ese momento, Seras consiguió ver al dueño de esa aterradora y familiar mirada, pero sin dejar de ser nueva para ella.

A varios metros de ella enfrente, junto a varios periodistas molestando a los policías para sacar información, había una mujer de negro mirando fijamente al auto de Integra, mas bien, a Seras que estaba viéndola de frente fijamente. Iba completamente de negro, casi con las mismas ropas que su amo pero mas femenina y sin el traje negro aristócrata con corbatín rojo.

Esa chica, que parecía muy joven, vestía con una gabardina negra de cuero, largo hasta los tobillos, camisa negra abierta hasta el escote dejando el cuello abierto y libre, pantalones de cuero negro y ajustados con una botas negras de tacón grueso, como las de su amo pero femeninas. La chica tenía el pelo negro, largo y algo escalado y rizado, era tan negro como la noche misma, llegaba hasta por debajo de los omoplatos.

Lo que mas llamó la atención de Seras, fue la mirada y el rostro de esa chica, era la viva imagen de su amo, pero no tan terrorífica y tenebrosa que él, solo por los ojos rojos intentos y la sonrisa divertida que mostraba ante ella. Esa chica era una vampiresa, como ella, pero podía notar que llegaba mas tiempo que ella misma, pero no tanto como su amo. Vio que se mostraba tranquila, con mas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con esos ojos. Seras se quedo petrificada ante esa mujer de negro y su penetrante mirada, hasta que algo la hizo volver de su trance.

- ¿Seras? ¡Seras! - llamaba la voz de Integra a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué ocurre Seras?

La vampira rubia se giró a ella sobresaltada, pero enseguida recupero la calma, cuando volvió a fijar la vista en esa mujer, vio que había desaparecido, y al parecer Sir Integra no la vio en ese momento. Seras empezó a sudar inquieta ante esa sensación, sintió que le sonaba esa presencia, era muy parecida a la de su amo, pero seguía siendo diferente al suyo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Seras dio la vuelta al coche para meterse en el junto a Integra. Cuando la vio a su lado, Integra vio que Seras estaba inquieta y sudada por algo que vio antes, y eso la preocupo un poco.

- Seras, ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto ella, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la vampira rubia.

- Nada… estoy bien señora. - aseguro Seras poco convincente.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, arranca Charlie. - ordenó Integra al mayordomo que estaba al volante.

El mayordomo así lo hizo, puso en marcha el coche y enseguida se fueron de allí, dejando a los periodistas resignados a esperar de nuevo. Durante el viaje, Seras se mostró aún inquieta, tensa y sudada, por la presencia de esa misteriosa vampira de negro, sin dejar de pensar que conocía esa presencia que tenía. Integra no dejo de mirar a Seras preocupada, deseaba saber que le pasaba, por eso decidió preguntárselo una vez estuviera calmada en la Mansión.

En ese momento, en el tejado de un edificio cercano al que fueron asesinadas esas chicas, estaba la mujer de negro, observando pasiva y tranquila la gente acumulada en ese lugar, con la brisa soplando a sus espaldas, moviendo su melena negra hacia delante. Entonces, detrás de ella, aparecieron tres figuras también vestidas de negro, que cuando se pusieron en pie, fueron hacia ella, que no se movió de su sitio a pesar de sentirles detrás suyo.

Cuando estuvieron a la luz, se pudo ver que eran tres hombres jóvenes, pero mas mayores que la chica. Los tres iban de negro elegante y festivo, solo que cada uno tenía un color de pelo diferente. El de en medio, que parecía el cabecilla del grupo, era moreno de puntas con ojos azules marinos, mostrándose serio y formal, a su derecha, había otro con el pelo rubio, largo hasta los hombros con ojos verdes tropicales, mostrándose sonriente e impaciente por algo, inclinado un poco hacia delante pero estaba mas atrás que el de en medio, junto al tercer sujeto, que era castaños con puntas rojas y ojos marrones oscuros, este parecía pasivo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Los tres caminaron hacia la chica hasta que se pararon a un metro de distancia. La chica no se mostró sorprendida ni asustada por ellos, siguió como estaba, observándolo todo desde hay, en pie en el borde del tejado de ese edificio. Ellos se mostraron respetuosos con esa chica, como si fuera su jefa, sobretodo el moreno que la miraba seriamente.

- ¿Las habéis encontrado chicos? - pregunto ella sin girarse a ellos.

- Lo siento mucho ama, se fueron al momento en que llegamos allí. - se disculpo el moreno. - Han sido muy rápidas con la masacre.

- mmm… que le vamos hacer, esas tres son tan escurridizas como las serpientes, no te disculpes tanto Sirius. - dijo la chica fastidiada pero no enfadada. - Tenemos tiempo de sobra para cogerlas.

- ¿Quiénes eran esas dos hermosas mujeres ama? - pregunto el rubio, caminando hacia ella para ponerse al lado de ella y mirar por donde el coche se fue. - Tenían una pinta deliciosa, lastima que una sea ya vampiresa.

- No te ganas ilusiones Lucius, - advirtió ella. - ellas no son alimento ni enemigas, quiero ser amiga de ellas… por eso no debemos acercarnos a ellas aún, podrían pensar que somos el enemigo con este caso que tienen ahora. - dijo ella.

- ¿Son caza-vampiros? - pregunto Lucius curioso.

- Sí, de Hellsing, por eso hay que tener cuidado de no encontrarnos con ellas aún. - dijo ella girando la mirada hacia donde se fue el auto. - Tengo la sensación de que pronto pasará algo interesante.

- ¿A sido buena idea aparecer delante de esa vampira de Hellsing ahora? - pregunto Sirius inquieto.

- Tranquilo, esa chica poco a poco ira descubriendo cosas, ella y yo somos muy parecidas en algunas cosas, y tanto vosotros como ella sabréis por qué. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere que sigamos buscando a esas vampira ama? - pregunto el tercer hombre.

- Sí Marcus, ir a ver si encontráis pistas de su paradero, espero que no sean tan astutas como para no encontrar nada, moveos. - dijo ella con voz autoritaria y aterradora.

Al instante los tres desaparecieron de hay, dejando sola a esa chica. Justo unos minutos después, mientras se dejaba relajar por la brisa nocturna de esa noche despejada de luna llena, en el callejón que tenía al lado izquierdo, ella pudo oír el ruido de cubos de basura caer al suelo y demás. Curiosa, camino al otro lado del edificio para asomarse a ese callejón, y vio algo que menos esperaba ver en ese momento, pero que era oportuno para ella.

En ese callejón, había un hombre alto y corpulento, que estaba cogiendo violentamente a una chica mas joven la arrinconó en la pared con fuerza, riendo divertido mientras la chica lloraba aterrada y temblando de miedo, ese hombre tenía intención de violarla allí mismo. La chica intento liberarse y golpearle con las piernas, pero él la abofeteó para obligarla a quedarse quieta hay.

- Vamos nena, enseguida disfrutarás como yo, ten paciencia y déjate llevar. - dijo él, cogiéndola un momento por el rostro, acariciándolo. - No debiste pasear sola por aquí.

Entonces, sin esperar mas, él empezó a destriparle la camisa que ella llevaba, tapándole la boca con la mano libre. Estuvo por hacer lo mismo con la falda de ella cuando de repente él oyó pasos de tacón agudo en ese oscuro callejón, extrañado se giro detrás suyo, y vio como una figura se acercaba a ellos, no pudo ver su cara por qué estaba en la sombra.

- ¿Necesitas algo tú? - pregunto él fastidiado. - Por qué ahora me has pillado en mal momento.

La figura no contesto, lo que hizo fue caminar hasta que la luz la mostró al fin, él vio que era una chica de la misma edad que la otra, solo que esa iba vestida de forma diferente, mas masculina y gótica, mostrándose tranquila y sonriente, que daba un poco de mal rollo hasta para él, pero enseguida volvió a mostrarse duro y molesto.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer zorra? Ahora estoy ocupado con ella. - dijo él ignorándola para seguir con la chica asustada en sus manos.

- ¿No te vergüenza abusar así de una chica mas joven que tú, sola y vulnerable en estos callejón? - pregunto la chica de negro. - Los chicos como tu siempre estáis en estos lugares, como lobos esperando a que su presa entre en la cueva.

- No entiendo ni me importa saber que dices zorra de negro, y no es asunto tuyo esto. ¡Lárgate, que quiero tener intimidad con esta preciosidad! - dijo él enfadado, cogiendo a la chica asustada por los muslos.

- ¡No, por favor! - suplicaba ella llorando de miedo.

Cuando él ignoró a la chica de negro, ésta volvió a caminar hacia ellos, y eso lo molesto mas pero la siguió ignorando. Entonces, cuando la chica de la pared miró a la otra, quedo sorprenda y petrificada con lo que vio, el rostro de la chica de negro cambio, a uno mas terrorífico y monstruoso, ante eso la chica no fue capaz de hablar, pero cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de la vampira, ésta perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo rendida, dejando al hombre confuso, agitando fuertemente a la desmayada.

- ¡Eh tu, despierta, oye! - gritaba él enfadado, agitando violentamente a la chica. - ¡Te digo que despiertes!

- Yo de tu la dejaría dormir, lo que va a pasar ahora seria muy escalofriante para ella amigo. - aconsejo la chica a sus espaldas. - Además, le hecho un gran favor, pero aún tengo que hacerle otro.

Ya hasta la narices de ella, él se puso en pie, y mientras se giraba a ella, tenía el brazo estirado para golpearla en la cara, pero el brazo fue detenido, dejando sorprendido al hombre, ya que, fue la chica quien detuvo el brazo con su mano, de forma increíblemente fácil, a pesar de que el brazo era musculoso total. Fue entonces cuando él la miró a la cara, viendo su rostro cambiado y terrorífico; ojos rojos como la sangre brillando y colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca mientras mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica y divertida.

- ¡Vam… vampira! - adivinó él aterrado.

Entonces, ella lo agarro por el cuello y lo empotró en la pared al lado de la chica inconsciente. Lo alzó a dos palmos del suelo, apretando la mano haciendo que se ahogara un poco y se quejará de ello. Ella odiaba profundamente a los tipos como él, tanto que le encantaba verlos sufrir como sufren sus victimas. Él intento liberarse de esa mano cogiéndolo por el brazo entero estirado, pero era como ser sujetado por una estatua de piedra dura, era imposible liberarse.

- ¿Qué… es lo que quieres chupa-sangre de mierda? - pregunto él ahogándose.

- Enseñarte a no violar a chica que no quieren hacerlo contigo ni a obligarlas a ellos en un sitio así para humillarlas. - contestó ella rugiendo entre los dientes furiosa y sedienta.

Sin decir nada mas, ella de un movimiento rápido, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de él con fuerza, dejando brotar la sangre a chorros, sin dejar que él pudiera gritar de horror y miedo gracias a esa forma de morder, dejándolo sin voz ni fuerzas para moverse y hablar. No tardó mucho en cansarse de la sangre de él, que sabía un poco amargo para ella, y lo dejo muerto en el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

- Que asco me dan los tipos como él, son una vergüenza para los humanos. - dijo ella frustrada, limpiándose la sangre de los labios con la manga. - Ojala dejaran de existir hombres como estos, pero al parecer es pedir demasiado.

Con eso, ella decidió irse de allí, dejando a la chica allí, cuando despertará no recordaría nada sobre ella y lo ocurrido en ese momento. En ese momento, una pareja de policías pasaban por hay, y vieron a la chica desmayada y al hombre muerto lleno de sangre, la vampira los vio desde él tejado, aliviada de ver como la chica estaba a salvo ya, con eso ella se fue de allí tranquila.

Finalmente, el auto donde estaban Integra y Seras llegó a la Mansión Hellsing. Cuando Charlie bajo, abrió la puerta para dejarlas salir dando una reverencia. Cuando ellas entraron a la casa, Charlie fue a guardar el coche. Integra fue directa a su despacho con Seras siguiéndola cabizbaja, pensando aún en esa vampira de negro. Una vez en el despacho, Integra se sentó en su silla, y Seras cerró la puerta algo distraída.

- Seras, - llamo Integra seriamente. - dime que te paso antes cuando volvimos al coche. - ordenó.

Seras se quedo callada mirándola sobrecogida, pero sabía que debía contarle lo que vio antes, era su deber como su nueva arma de Hellsing, o al menos lo era hasta que se alo volviera. Resignada y suspirando nerviosa, Seras camino hacia ella y se sentó en una de las sillas por orden de Integra, lo pensó un poco con la mirada baja y las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, enseguida tuvo valor y hablo con la mirada alta y firme.

- Antes, cuando salimos del edificio, sentí que alguien nos observaba, alguien que no era humano. - comenzó ella incomoda. - Supe que se trataba de un vampiro, después lo pudo confirmar cuando subió al coche, a mis espaldas junto a los periodistas, había una chica de mi edad mas o menos vestida de negro, mirando fijamente a nosotras, mostrando su rostro de vampira, tranquila y confiada. - hizo una pausa, para coger y sacar aire para calmar los nervios. - Lo que mas me extraño… fue la sensación que ella me dio señora.

- ¿Qué sensación? - pregunto Integra, apoyada en la mesa hacia delante, interesada en la información.

- Era como… si estuviera frente al amo sin estarlo, su presencia era muy parecida a la suya, como si estuvieran relacionados. - intento explicar Seras confusa. - No se como explicarlo, lo siento mucho ama.

Integra miró apenada a Seras, viendo que al ver a esa chica vampira la asusto un poco por esa causa misteriosa, y pensó que decirle para animarla. Pero justo en ese momento, al despacho entraba Charlie con una bandeja de café. Integra agradeció de que él fueran igual de atento que Walter ante esos momentos, pero seguía sin ser tan bueno como el Ángel de la Muerte.

- Vaya señorita Victoria, de haber sabido que estaba aquí le habría traído un poco de sangre médica. - dijo Charlie dejando la bandeja en la mesa un momento para servir el café a Integra.

- ah, no importa Charlie de verdad, estoy bien. - dijo Seras con una sonrisa.

- Déjanos solas Charlie por favor. - pidió Integra con las manos entrelazadas delante su rostro.

- Sí Lady Integra, pero ante tengo que decirle que ha recibido una carta, - aviso él, entonces dejo un sobre blanco en la mesa junto a ella. - con permiso.

Con eso, Charlie se retiro de allí con la bandeja de café. Integra empezó a mirar el papeleo y correo mientras Seras tenía la mirada preocupada e inquieta. Veía en su ama mucha calma y tranquilidad a pesar de lo ocurrido, y eso la sorprendió.

- Ama Integra, ahora deberíamos estar alerta mas que nunca, es posible que esa chica fuera… - decía Seras preocupada y nerviosa.

- Lo se Seras, pero no ayuda estar preocupadas por todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor, pasaría lo contrario, así que cálmate. - dijo Integra seriamente y sin perder la compostura. - Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi, de verdad, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto, es innecesaria la preocupación que tienes ante este caso.

- ¡Pero señora…! - dijo Seras.

- Se que quieres decir, que esa vampira de negro que viste antes podría ser la causante de ese ataque, es una posibilidad, pero si no nos atacó antes fue por algún motivo que desconocemos, pero al menos sabemos que no nos atacará enseguida, estaremos preparadas para ellos y mas.

Ante la seguridad, confianza y firmeza de su ama, Seras tuvo que calmarse y volver a sus cabales. Desde que su amo desapareció, Seras tuvo que ocupar su lugar protegiendo a su ama, y eso la tenía atada completamente, insegura de si podría proteger como era debido a su ama Integra.

- Ya se eso ama, pero aún así no dejo de sentir esta sensación de peligro, de algo tenebroso que se abalanza poco a poco sobre nosotras de nuevo. - dijo Seras sudando inquieta y nerviosa.

Integra sabía lo mucho que estaba la vampira preocupada e inquieta, también notaba que algo malo pasaría pronto, y por eso la vampira rubia no quería fallar en su cometido de proteger a la ama de su amo. Desde que Alucard desapareció hace dos años, ellas dos tuvieron que apañárselas solas, y poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas amigas, confiando en una a la otra, como hermanas y amigas, ya que ahora no tenían ninguna mas.

Integra enseguida se puso de nuevo al papeleo y a mirar el correo, sobretodo en la carta que Charlie le trajo antes, y vio que no era una carta cualquiera, era una que no deseaba recibir nunca en su vida, al igual que Seras. En la cera que cerraba el sobre, se podía ver el numero tres romano con una cruz católica encima, el símbolo de Iscariote XIII, el grupo especial del Vaticano.

Al ver el rostro que Integra ponía, una molesta y fastidiada, Seras se asomo para ver lo que pasaba, y vio que era una carta de Iscariote, por lo que rugió en bajo también molesta, ya que, cuando hubo la guerra, esos desgraciados también atacaron Londres con la intención de acabar con los protestantes al mismo tiempo que con los vampiros nazis, eso era algo imposible de olvidar para ellas. A regañadientes, Integra abrió el sobre y saco de el una hoja plegada escrita con tinta negra, donde dijo lo siguiente:

**_"Querida Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._**

**_Es un honor escribirle, soy el nuevo líder de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano, Ricardo Rossini. La escribo por que tenemos algo muy importante que decirle. Mis hombres han descubierto algo terrible y creo que debería informarle de ello. No se cuando llegará esta carta pero espero que la reciba antes del 18 de Octubre para estar en la plaza de Londres a la 23:00h. La esperaré con impaciencia, puede venir con su vampira guardaespaldas consigo, no me molesta._**

**_Atentamente; Ricardo Rossini. Líder de la Sección XIII de Iscariote."_**

Abajo del todo estaba la firma y el sello de la persona que escribió la carta, el líder mismo. Cuando Integra acabo molestamente de leerla, se la paso a Seras para que la leyera también, y cuando acabo la dejo sobre la mesa frustrada, por como ese sujeto de la carta la había llamado, pero no se sorprendió de ello. A ellas dos no les extrañaba de que ese nuevo líder fuera igual o peor que el antiguo y difunto líder, Enrico Maxwell, asesinado por las vidas que Drácula liberó en su momento. De todos los Iscariote que estuvieron allí, solo Heinkel Wolf y algunos curas sobrevivieron y regresaron a Roma para recuperar las bajas, desde entonces no se sabia nada ellos hasta ahora.

- Deberían dejar de decir mentiras de cortesía, mas que cortesía parecen insultos escritos a mano - dijo Seras con un gesto de molestia.

- Son simples formalidades Seras. A mi tampoco me gusta tener que decirlas en ellas. - confesó ella encendiendo un puro. - No hay mas remedio que ir, debe ser importante como para venir aquí en persona y informar de lo que han encontrado, debe ser algo que nos concierne a ambos grupos, de nuevo.

- La fecha que dice la carta es hoy, dentro de tres horas. - recordó Seras recordando el día de hoy. - Lo habrán echo a propósito esto de mandarlo en mismo día de la fecha.

- Pues debemos prepararnos para ir ha ver a las víboras, para que no se molesten. - dijo Integra levantándose de la silla, burlona y riendo.

Ante eso Seras no pudo evitar reírse un poco en bajo. Y así fue como ambas mujeres rubias fueron a sus habitación a cambiarse con rapidez para el encuentro con el enemigo. Seras no podía ponerse sus típicas ropas por que sería un sitio publico, por lo que decidió ponerse unas ropas prestadas por su ama, unas mas formales y respetuosas para esas ocasiones, mientras, Integra estaba poniéndose el vestido que se puso para quedar con Maxwell en el Museo Británico Militar. Una vez listas, pidieron a Charlie que preparará de nuevo el auto para ir a esa plaza de la carta, él así lo hizo obedientemente.

Aun faltaban dos horas para la hora prevista, pero debían irse antes por que eran días festivos en Londres, y encontrarían caravanas larguísimas a esa hora. Afortunadamente llegaron antes de la hora, y no tardaron en ver a un cura católico esperándolas en la cera a la vista al lado de la carretera, el coche se detuvo al lado de él y ambas mujeres bajaron desconfiadas y malhumoradas. Quién estaba esperándolas era la mismísima Heinkel Wolf, con su rostro medio vendado por vendas medicas mal puestas, dejando ver un poco su rostro deformado por la mandíbula perforada por un disparo.

- Os esperaba esperando, miembros de Hellsing. - saludo ella, con su voz ronca y algo intangible por la herida. - Venga conmigo por favor.

Con eso, la cura rubia se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, y ambas inglesas la siguieron a distancia. Charlie se fue a aparcar el coche cerca de allí, y estuvo en el coche hasta que su señora lo llamara para ir a buscarlas. Integra y Seras siguieron a Heinkel entre la inmensa multitud de londinenses hasta que vieron un restaurante italiano casi vacío aún. A ellas no les sorprendió eso, era el único lugar que no era ingles ni protestante, en ese momento vieron a varios curas vigilando la entrada, y dejaron pasar a Heinkel y a ellas, pero no sin mirarlas con depresión y odio, sobretodo a Seras que era una vampira.

Una vez dentro del local, estaba vacío excepto por los curas que estaban en pie junto a las ventanas. Heinkel las guió por las mesas hasta que les indicó que se sentará en una en particular, en una mesa mas grande que otras, con un sofá de cuero en una esquina, mas para gente de su nivel. Una vez sentadas, Heinkel estuvo en pie con los brazos cruzados mirando por otro lado, y al instante, un camarero les sirvió a Integra un poco de té ingles, y Seras, sorpresivamente, sangre medica en un vaso.

- A mi jefe no le pareció bien no servirte algo para beber, así que el camarero lo compró en el banco de sangre. - explicó Heinkel sin girarse y con voz molesta. - Estate agradecida.

Ante eso, Seras mostró un rostro enfadado y humillado, por lo que, desafiándola apartó el vaso de ella como indicando que no la tomaría, Integra las miró fijamente, sabiendo que estarían por explotar las dos de rabia. Oyendo como se desplazaba el vaso por la mesa, Heinkel se giró curiosa y vio a Seras mirándola fijamente molesta y vacilante.

- No la tomó delante de humanos por respeto, deberías saber eso. - dijo Seras vacilante y desafiando.

Heinkel apretó los dientes enfadada, estando a punto de sacar su arma, pero se contuvo. Seras estuvo por ponerse en pie dando un rugido amenazante, pero Integra la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, ésta se giro a ella, viendo que negaba con la cabeza, la vampira suspirando se resignó y se calmó. Cuando el reloj sonó, indicando las seis en punto, Integra empezó a ponerse histérica por la maldita costumbre de ellos en hacerlas esperar y llegar tarde cuando son ellos que dicen la hora. Dos minutos después, entró al local otra pareja de curas, uno delante de otro, Seras y Integra los miraron fijamente atentas.

- Vaya, ya están aquí, debo haberme atrasado ¿verdad? Siento la tardanza señoritas. - se disculpo él hombre amigablemente caminando hacia ellas.

- Ya es costumbre vuestra eso de llegar tarde aquí. - dijo Integra fríamente. - Empiezo a pensar que lo hacéis aposta.

- Vaya… veo que esta de mal humor, prometo no ser tan impuntual la próxima vez. - dijo el hombre.

Entonces, él se sentó frente a ellas en una silla, escoltado por Heinkel y otro hombre que lo acompaño. Miraron atentamente a ese hombre, vestido como los demás curas católicos, pero siendo rubio con el pelo echado hacia atrás, con un par de mechones frente a su rostro, donde tenía una cicatriz antigua. Ese hombre llevaba consigo una gran maleta donde se podía llevar documentos y demás, que dejo al lado de sus pies.

- Es la primera vez que nos conocemos Lady Hellsing y Agente Victoria, mi nombre es Ricardo Rossini, es un honor conocerlas. - se presento él, dando una pequeña reverencia con una mano sobre su pecho, sonriendo.

- Si usted lo dice, no hace falta que nosotras nos presentemos ¿verdad? - dijo Integra con su tono frió y formal. - ¿Qué quiere de nosotras?

- Veo que sigue tan fría y desconfiada como se dice, y es comprensible. - dijo Ricardo con ironía. - Pero tampoco hace falta que seamos enemigos.

- ¡¿Qué no hace falta dice? - exclamó Seras frustrada, poniéndose en pie. - ¡Vosotros nos atacasteis a traición en la guerra contra Millenium cuando debisteis estar de nuestro lado entonces! ¡Muchos ingleses murieron por culpa suya, aprovechando la oportunidad para matar a protestantes inocentes!

- Seras cálmate. - ordenó Integra con calma y postura.

- Por lo menos evitamos que se convirtieran en zombis devora-hombres, deberías estar agradecida chupa-sangre. - dijo Heinkel, insultándola vacilante.

- ¡Tu debiste abandonar el grupo después de haber perdido a tu compañera, hermana! - contraatacó Seras molesta.

- ¡Ya basta Seras! - ordenó Integra alzando la voz.

- ¡Detente Heinkel, es suficiente! - dijo Ricardo también cabreado.

Tanto Seras como Heinkel se cabrearon y estuvieron por ir hacia la otra con rabia y ganas de pelear, pero fueron detenidas por sus jefes. Ahora ellas eran las ases en esos dos grupos poderosos contra los vampiros, como lo fueron sus maestros antes de morir y desaparecer. Ante las ordenes de sus jefes, Seras y Heinkel se contuvieron, pero no se dejaron de mirar con odio y ganas de matar a la otra.

- Volvamos al tema, señor Rossini, ¿A qué ha venido aquí? En la carta dijo que era algo importante. - continuó Integra ahora calmada.

- Por supuesto Lady Hellsing, y es absolutamente verdad lo que dije en la carta, la situación es grave. - dijo él, ahora serió y concentrado.

Ante esas palabras y la forma de hablar, Integra y Seras lo miraron sorprendidas y atentas, viendo que en verdad era algo importante, aun mas que lo pensado. Entonces, vieron como Rossini cogía su maleta para ponerla sobre la mesa y abrirla, de ella sacó varios informes y fotografías tomadas, ante eso Integra se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor, Seras hizo lo mismo pero sin dejar de estar atenta a Heinkel.

- Hace varias semanas, una pareja de cura católicos avisaron de cierto descubrimiento encontrado en Rumania… - empezó él. - Adivine donde, Lady Integra…

Integra no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tratándose de Rumania, y cuando se fijo en las fotos, vio una de un enorme castillo medio en ruinas sobre una montaña aislada excepto por un puente y un denso bosque.

- Cárpatos… - nombró ella asombrada. - El castillo de…

- Sí, - afirmó él con una sonrisa. - el castillo de el vampiro mas poderoso de todo, proclamado rey No-Muerto, que hasta hace poco estuvo a tu mando y ahora anda desaparecido del mundo, El Conde Drácula…

Ante eso, Integra se quedo sin palabras, viendo de que iba el asunto, por eso también les convenía a ellas. Al ver el rostro de su ama, Seras se fijo en la foto, reconociéndolo de lo que oyó sobre Drácula, sabiendo en la guerra que su amo era el mismo vampiro en persona. Volviendo de su trance, Integra observó los informes y fotos de ese lugar, viendo que allí se había encontrado varios cadáveres de cinco jóvenes, tres hombre y dos mujeres, en una sala oscura, con heridas en su cuello desangrados, prueba de que fueron asesinados por un peligroso y descontrolado vampiro sediento de sangre.

- Continúe por favor, señor Rossini. - pidió Integra sin poder creerlo.

- Muy bien, como decía, en ese castillo fueron encontrados varios cuerpos de jóvenes curiosos, desangrados por una herida en el cuello, marcas de colmillos, a todos los despedazaron sin piedad. - informó él. - Se desconoce la identidad de esos jóvenes, posiblemente eran fans de los vampiros, por ese motivo quisieron ver si el famoso Drácula estaba aún allí, ya puede ver el resultado.

- ¿Y este ataúd? - pregunto Seras al verla en una foto, curiosa.

Integra también miró, y en una de las fotos tomadas se veía un ataúd de color rojo oscuro, muy parecido al de Alucard, pero diferente, otro tipo de diseño. En la tapa del ataúd se veía apenas unas letras escritas de color negro, pero desde esa posición era imposible leerla.

- ah, al parecer fue hallado junto a los cuerpos, puede que lo desenterraran por casualidad… al principio pensamos que era otro ataúd de Drácula, pero el tamaño y el diseño eran para alguien femenino.

- ¿Femenino? ¿Era de las tres hermanas, amantes de Drácula? - pregunto Integra.

- No. - negó Rossini con seguridad. Ambas lo miraron curiosas y confusas. - Sabemos con seguridad que no era de ninguna de ellas tres, sino de otra mujer que es un absoluto misterio hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de ello? - pregunto Seras.

- Por qué en la tapa del ataúd hay, como se puede ver apenas, una letras escritas en ella, eso es el nombre de la misteriosa mujer. - indicó él, señalando la foto que Seras tenía en mano.

- ¿Y cual es ese nombre? - pregunto Integra.

Rossini no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue sacar de sus ropas un pequeño papel doblado, que abrió al ponerlo frente a ellas dos, que se inclinaron para ver lo que ponía, cosa que las dejo sorprendidas a ambas, como se espero Rossini que sonrió contento al ver que había acertado.

- No hay error en las letras marcadas en la tapa del ataúd, lady Integra y Agente Victoria, este es el nombre de la dueña del ataúd. - aseguro él con seguridad.

"**_Angelus Drakul_**". Eso era lo que ponía en la tapa escrita con color negro en rumano. Tanto Integra como Seras estaban asombradas de que tuviera el mismo apellido, no encontraban la respuesta a ello.

- Ángelus… Drakul. - nombró Integra asombrada.

En ese momento, fuera del local, la noche estaba despejada y estrellada, con la luna llena teñida de rojo. Al otro extremo de la plaza, justo frente al restaurante italiano, en el tejado de un edificio al borde, estaba la chica morena vestida de negro, en pie con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mirando con ironía a ese restaurante, viendo perfectamente a las personas reunidas dentro como si estuviera justo al lado de ellos, sonriendo divertida y ansiosa.

- Todo empieza a dar comienzo, para dejarme paso a la historia. - dijo ella contenta.

En ese momento, detrás de ella aparecieron Sirius y los demás, enterados de lo que pasaba en ese lugar, inquietos por ellos, pero al ver la calma de su ama se extrañaron. Sirius fue quién se puso junto a su ama, mirando fijamente el restaurante, esperando ordenes de atacar por parte de ella.

- ¿No deberíamos atacar para que dejen de meterse donde no deben? - pregunto Sirius inquieto y nervioso.

- Tranquilo, mi pequeño Sirius, dejar que hagan lo suyo, llevó mucho tiempo oculta, siendo como una vampira fantasma para los humanos, ya va siendo hora de darme a conocer… espero que a él no le importe.

- ¿A él? ¿A quién se refiere ama? - pregunto Sirius curioso.

- Paciencia querido, todo a su tiempo. - dijo ella sin mirarlo, fijando la vista en Hellsing y Iscariote.

- ¿Quiere que sigamos buscando a esas zorras jefa? - pregunto Lucius aburrido de estar allí sin hacer nada.

- Por supuesto, seguir buscando hasta que amanezca, después volver a casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer, os veré allí. - ordenó ella, mirándolos de reojo.

Con eso, Lucius y Marcus desaparecieron dando un salto hacia arriba, solo Sirius se quedo un poco mas con su ama, mirándola fijamente, preocupado e inquieto por lo que pasará mas adelante.

- Es increíble que… sigas siendo leal, incluso después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros Sirius, ¿no me odias? - pregunto ella, curiosa.

- Me odio a mi mismo… por haberla obligado a estar conmigo ese tiempo ama, no tengo derecho a odiarla ni a traicionarla. - contestó él con firmeza.

Con eso, ella se rió una vez, y él desapareció siguiendo a sus compañeros. Y allí estuvo ella, mirando fijamente a esos humanos que empezaban a saber de ella poco a poco, mientras pensaba en la forma en que volvería a verle a él, impaciente y deseosa de que llegará el momento del reencontró familiar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. La Alianza

**7. LA ALIANZA**

"_**Angelus Drakul**_", a nadie le sonaba ese nombre en la familia de Drácula, y menos que sea una vampira como él. Todos quedaron callados pensando en ese descubrimiento, intentando adivinar de quien se trataba, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada. Integra era la mas sorprendida de todos, ya que, Alucard nunca le contó sobre esta tal Ángelus.

- ¿Ángelus Drakul? - nombró Rossini confuso y curioso. - No hay registros con este nombre entre los Drakul o gente cercana al Conde Drácula, ¿usted sabe algo, Lady Integra? - pregunto él pensativo, con una mano sujetando su barbilla.

- Ya me gustaría… pero no, nada de esto estaba enterada. - aseguro ella con la mirada baja.

Seras también estaba confusa, no le sonaba esa mujer, pero seguro que era una vampira como su amo, fue entonces, cuando le vino a la mente esa chica vestida de negro, su presencia similar a la de su amo, eso hizo que pensará la posibilidad de que fuese ella Ángelus Drakul. Estuvo por decirlo, pero se lo guardo para cuando estuviera a solas con su ama sin esos católicos traicioneros.

- ¿Se ha encontrado algo dentro del ataúd? - pregunto Integra señalando la foto del ataúd rojo. - Los vampiros acostumbran a guardar objetos de su vida humana aparte de la tierra de su lugar de nacimiento. - recordó ella sabiamente.

Ante esa pregunta, Rossini y sus sacerdotes quedaron callados y bajando la mirada, eso hizo ver que pasaba algo y lo estaban callando para ellos solos. Para Integra, eso era humillante y egoísta, además, Rumania no era territorio suyo, ¿por qué estuvieron allí? ¿Por si Alucard aparecía? era una posibilidad, pero algo le decía que era por otra cosa. Rossini siguió callado desviando la mirada, pero Integra no dejo de insistir y lo presionó con la mirada fija a él.

- Hable señor Ricardo Rossini, ¿Qué pasa con ese ataúd? ¿Hay algo que me estéis ocultando? - pregunto ella calmada pero malhumorada.

- Bueno, la verdad es que… - empezó él, frotándose la cabeza como avergonzado. - Tengo que decirle algo bastante delicado Lady Hellsing, verá…

- Hable de una vez Rossini. - insistió Integra, inclinada hacia delante con su mirada fiera de ojos azules marinos.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, se lo diré! - se rindió él ante esa mirada. - Cuando trasladamos el ataúd y los cuerpos a otro lugar para llevarlos a Roma para investigar mejor, misteriosamente, el ataúd desapareció, sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿El ataúd desapareció delante de vuestras narices? - pregunto Seras sorprendida. - ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan confiados?

- Se desconoce como lo hicieron, - dijo él defendiéndose de las palabras de la vampira. - se cree que fue la dueña, dejo a los sacerdotes fuera de combate, no pudieron verla bien, solo se supo que era una chica de pelo negro y vestida con ropas antiguas, cubierta de sangre.

Con esa información, Seras estuvo ya segura del todo, esa vampira de negro que vio antes era la mismísima Ángelus Drakul, pariente de su amo. A Integra también le sirvió esa información, por lo menos supo que tendría un parecido a Alucard, seguramente la chica era rumana también. Ese pensamiento no hizo que ella estuviera enfadada y molesta con ellos, no solo por haber estado en territorio no católico, sino que también dejaran que robaran algo delante de sus narices incluso antes de poder ver que había dentro de el.

- Una pregunta señor Rossini. - dijo ella, llamando la atención del católico. - ¿Puede explicarme por qué había en Rumania sacerdotes suyos? - pregunto ella vacilante y malhumorada, pero disimulando.

- Le aseguro que era casualidad, ellos estaban de viaje propio y se encontraron con todo eso, se lo prometo señora. - aseguro él defendiéndose con las manos en alto para calmarla. - Por eso mismo hemos venido a comunicarle todo esto, por que Rumania es de su territorio, ya que, era la patria de su vampiro ¿no?.

- Que casualidad que pasaran por el castillo, mucha casualidad. - se fijó Integra, encogiendo los ojos hacia él.

- Si mucha señora, por favor no piense mal de mi. - pidió él con una sonrisa inocente y amistosa.

En ese momento, Charlie seguía esperando en el coche, con el asiento del conductor echado un poco hacia atrás para estar cómodo mientras esperaba, harto del silencio decidió ponerse las noticias, y justo en ese momento decían la que menos ganas deseaba oír.

- _"El homicidio ocurrido en un edificio en el centro de Londres ya esta en la boca de todos, y se asegura de que ha sido obra de vampiros, pero no se dispone de pruebas dadas." _- decía el sonido de la radio del coche de Integra. - _"Lo único que se sabe es que las victimas eran tres mujeres adolescentes, que procedían de Rumania por estudios, a la mañana siguiente se iban a marchar pero fueron asesinadas hasta hace varias horas, justo cuando se hizo de noche. La policía no ha querido decirnos si a sido obra de vampiros o no, pero la gente asegura que si por haber visto a miembros de la Organización Hellsing entrar en el edificio, por eso aseguran muchos que ha sido obra de vampiros…"_

- Que pesados con eso Dios… - se quejo él, entonces puso otra emisión, esta vez de música.

La música que escuchaba era tranquila, y cuando estuvo un rato escuchando, quedo dormido con la cabeza de lado roncando. En ese momento, sin que él se diera cuenta, alguien se acercaba al coche por detrás, dando pasos lentos y suaves casi imposible de oír a pesar de que eran tacones gruesos. En el lado del copiloto, la ventanilla bajo sola sin hacer ruido, y el sujeto de negro que metió la mano dejo en el asiento un sobre de color negro con un sello rojo, después desapareció sin mas entre la oscuridad de la noche. Charlie estuvo un buen rato roncando, hasta que el teléfono del coche sonó de golpe, despertándolo de un salto, dándose un golpe en el techo.

- augh… - se quejo él con las manos en la cabeza, después cogió rápidamente el teléfono. - ¿Si? Ah Lady Integra, si, ahora mismo voy.

Cuando dejo el teléfono en su sitio, puso en marcha el coche, fue entonces cuando se fijo que en el asiento de al lado había un sobre negro que antes no estaba, y la ventanilla abierta. Inquieto y algo asustado, cogió temblando el sobre, y la miró fijamente, era la primera vez que veía un sobre negro en vez de blanco, sobretodo con un sello de cera como los que solía recibir su señora de la reina o de Iscariote, pero vio que el sello era otro distinto a esos. Sin esperar mas, dejo a un lado el sobre y se puso en marcha para ir a buscar a su señora y informarle de lo ocurrido. Cuando el coche se fue del aparcamiento público cerca de la plaza, una figura de negro dio unos pasos hasta quedarse en medio de la carretera del aparcamiento, mirando como se alejaba con una sonrisa. A causa de que las farolas estaban fundidas, era imposible ver el rostro de la figura, solo se veía sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

- A pesar de saber nuestra existencia, aún hay quien se duerme, definitivamente los humanos poco aprecian su vida, se nota que las cosas no cambian mucho desde mis tiempos. - dijo la figura, la voz de Ángelus. - Espero que con esta experiencia aprenda la lección.

Después de hablar durante media hora mas, Integra y Seras se pusieron en pie para irse, estaba por amanecer y tenían que dormir para la siguiente noche. Antes de que se fueran, Rossini dejo que ellas se quedaran con todo sobre el caso de Rumania, como muestra de disculpa, a regañadientes, Integra tuvo que aceptarlo sin mas remedio, pero era lo mejor que dejar que lo tuvieran ellos.

- Ha sido un placer hablar con usted Lady Hellsing, espero que volvamos a reunirnos. - dijo Rossini al ponerse en pie con ellas, entonces le extendió la mano a Integra. - Sin rencores por favor. - pidió él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

A Integra no le hizo gracia esa forma de mirarla, ni tampoco que le extendiera la mano como si fueran amigos, pero al estar rodeadas de católicos caza-vampiros y pecadores que no fueran católicos, no tuvo mas remedio que corresponder al gesto con suavidad y firmeza. Seras pudo ver y sentir la humillación y frustración de su ama al hacer eso por obligación, viendo que era tan valiente como siempre ante esos momentos.

- Claro, - acepto Integra disimulando simpatía. - Siempre y cuando no pase nada que obligue a haberlo.

Ambos líderes se miraron a los ojos fijamente, luchando entre ellos sin usar armas ni nada, solo la mirada. Un momento después, dejaron de apretar las manos y Integra paso por su lado junto a Seras para retirarse, Heinkel siguió con la mirada a la vampira, que le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica como solían hacerlo los vampiros, y eso a Heinkel la sacaba de sus casillas.

- También deseo verla de nuevo, Seras Victoria, última sierva de Drácula. - nombró Rossini, girando de lado a ellas, despidiéndose de Seras. - Espero que no la maten pronto juju.

Ese comentario hizo que Seras sintiera hervir la sangre, pero aguanto las ganas de girarse a él y rugirle monstruosamente, pero si que mostró un rostro molesto y humillante, solo Integra la vio, la vampira ni se molesto en girarse a él, solo se paro un instante para retomar la marcha junto a su ama. Cuando salieron del restaurante y dejaron solos a los Iscariote, Heinkel se acercó rápidamente a Rossini inquieta y nerviosa.

- ¿Era necesario darles esos documentos del caso? Era todo lo que teníamos sobre ese descubrimiento. - dijo ella confusa.

- Tranquila Heinkel, no pasa nada con que lo tengan ellas. - tranquilizó él con una sonrisa divertida. - Dejemos que ellas también investiguen a esa misteriosa Drakul, nosotros tenemos muchos mas documentos antiguos que ellas, sobretodo de familiares y esas cosas, en algún lugar tiene que haber información sobre esa tal "Ángelus".

- ¿Esta seguro de ello jefe? - pregunto Heinkel insegura.

- Completamente, algo me dice que pronto pasará algo gordo e interesante. - dijo él con seguridad. - Volvamos a casa caballeros.

Con eso, Iscariote XIII se marchó de allí por otra puerta diferente, gracias al dueño del restaurante que era amigo de Rossini. Una vez que salieron, Integra y Seras vieron a Charlie con el coche frente al restaurante esperándolas puntualmente. Mientras iban hacia el coche, tanto Integra como Seras pensaban en lo informado, lo de la misteriosa vampiresa con el mismo apellido que Alucard, desconocida hasta ahora. A pesar de tener eso en mente, Seras no dejaba de estar enfadada y molesta por el comentario que hizo Rossini a ella, lo odiaba a muerte. Cuando las dos estuvieron dentro del coche, Integra pudo ver el enojo de Seras en su rostro, lo vio irónico, ella también estaba enfadada. Charlie enseguida se puso en marcha, con un rostro un tanto inquieto por el rostro enfadado de Seras.

- Como odio a esos creídos de Dios. - rugió Seras tope de enfadada. - Encima se creen los sabe mas sobre los vampiros.

- Sabes como son Seras, intenta ignorarlos. - animó Integra, encendiendo un puro de los suyos, después dio un soplido. - Además, ahora no estamos para enfrentarnos a ellos, tenemos que solucionar el problema que hay ahora. - recordó ella seriamente.

- Ya lo se ama, pero aún así no dejo de sentir odio hacia ellos, me ponen enferma aunque sea imposible eso para mi…

Integra estaba de acuerdo con Seras, pensaba que el nuevo líder de Iscariote era peor que el anterior, era mas creído y insolente, confiaba demasiado en si mismo. Charlie conducía con calma, por suerte, iban con una carretera sin muchos coches como se esperaba en esos días de fiesta en Londres. Viendo que estaban ahora en silencio, decidió poner la radio, desafortunadamente, seguía hablando sobre el caso de la jóvenes asesinadas por vampiros.

_"La policía no ha querido decirnos mucho sobre el reciente ataque a tres adolescentes provenientes de Rumania, solo se sabe que pudo ser obra de vampiros por lo que dicen los presentes que estaban delante del edificio, pero aún no hay informe de pruebas…"_

- Parece que el inspector ha hecho su trabajo, tal y como le pedimos. - comentó Integra dando una calada a su puro.

- Normal, desde lo de Millenium, la gente sabe de vampiros, unos están de su lado y otros no, ahora hay que acostumbrarse a todo. - comenta Seras mirando la calle pasar a toda velocidad.

- Cierto, esto es una pesadilla que nunca acabará. - dijo Integra frustrada. - Maldijo a esos nazis, sobretodo al Mayor Montana.

- Lo siento mucho Lady Hellsing, en todas la emisoras hablan de lo mismo ahora. - se disculpo Charlie desde delante, mirándola por el espejo.

- No importa Charlie, será lo normal de ahora en adelante, intenta ir mas deprisa a casa por favor. - pidió ella dando un soplido de humor y apoyándose a la ventana cómodamente.

Charlie así lo hizo, y no tardo mas de media hora en llegar a la Mansión. Cuando llegaron, estaba a punto de amanecer, y Integra estaba ciertamente cansada por hoy. Al bajar del coche, Seras acompaño a Integra hacia su habitación, mientras Charlie guardaba el auto en el aparcamiento, pensando si darle la carta o no ahora antes de que se fuera a dormir. Finalmente, decidió por decirlo ahora y no después, para no enojar mas a su señora. Cuando Integra estuvo en su habitación, se aseó un poco y se quito esas ropas para ponerse un vestido blanco ligero para dormir, y en el momento en que iba a quitarse las gafas picaron a la puerta, eso la extraño pero permitió la entrada, viendo que era Charlie con cara de disculpa.

- ¿Ocurre algo Charlie? - pregunto ella extrañada, poniéndose bien las gafas.

- Sí señora, algo que debí decirle antes, le ruego que me perdone. - pidió él apenado y con la mirada baja.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De algo que encontré en el coche justo después de que me llamará para ir a buscarlas señora, esto.

Al decir eso, Charlie extendió los brazos para mostrarle un sobre de color negro con un sello rojo. Al verla, Integra quedo extrañada y sorprendida, y se acercó a verla mejor. Al igual que Charlie, nunca vio una carta con el sobre negro, no era muy normal, y el sello no era de la reina ni de Iscariote. Cuando se fijo bien en el sello, vio que era un dragón con garras, el emblema de los Drakul.

- ¿Dónde estaba esta carta Charlie? - pregunto Integra sería e inquieta, mirando a Charlie de reojo.

- En el asiento del copiloto señora, la ventanilla estaba abierta y yo, bueno… me dormí solo un momento, lo siento mucho. - se disculpo él nervioso. Se que no debí ser tan descuidado señora, mil disculpas por mi descuido.

Integra se puso recta, y miró seria a Charlie, viendo que en verdad se sentía mal y culpable por su descuido, con eso ella tuvo suficiente. Dando un suspiro, cogió la carta de las manos del mayordomo, dejándolo extrañado.

- En verdad fue un descuido muy grave Charlie, pudieron haberte matado con facilidad, pero lo bueno es eso, que estas sano y salvo. - dijo ella comprensiva. - Por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero a la próxima estarás despedido, ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí señora! - afirmó él, poniéndose firme, en el fondo agradecido por la simpatía de Integra. - No volverá a pasar señora, téngalo por seguro.

- Bien, ve a avisar a Seras para que venga, después podrás retirarte por hoy Charlie. - ordenó ella, caminado hacia su cama.

Charlie así lo hizo, y cuando se giró para irse, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de alivió y agradecimiento hacia Integra por haberle perdonado esa vez, y se juro que no volvería a cometer ese error. Al salir de la habitación, fue corriendo a avisar a Seras, que estaría en su habitación tomando su sangre medica antes de irse a descansar hasta el anochecer. Mientras esperaba a que Seras viniera a su habitación, Integra estaba metida en la cama con las piernas tapadas, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera para leer esa misteriosa carta, deduciendo de quién podría ser. Con cuidado, abrió la carta y de ella sacó una hoja blanca, pero escrita con tinta roja, lo olio y no era sangre afortunadamente, era tinta roja corriente, entonces leyó lo que ponía.

_**"Buenas noches, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. **_  
_**Le escribo esta carta imaginando que ya sabrá de mi existencia gracias a esos católicos del Vaticano. Se que al igual que todos desconocía de mi, pero no se preocupe, muy pronto sabrá mas que el resto ya que, tenemos un "amigo" en común, el Conde Drácula, aunque ahora se le llama por otro nombre ¿verdad?. **_  
_**Estoy enterada del caso de esas chicas rumanas asesinadas, y puedo asegurarle que no tengo nada que ver, pero puedo conocer a las posibles responsables de la matanza, y créame cuando le digo que habrá mas muertes de jóvenes, solo le aviso. He venido a Londres, no solo para ver a Drácula, se que esta desaparecido, sino también para dar caza a los desgraciados que me encerraron, no son humanos, le daré mas detalles cuando nos veamos cara a cara.**_  
_**Si usted lo desea, la veré la próxima noche a media noche, no hace falta que me busque, yo lo haré. Esto es todo cuanto le diré de momento, tiene toda libertad para confiar en mi o no, pero le aseguro que no soy una amenaza para usted ni su país, lo verá por usted misma Lady Hellsing.**_  
_**Hasta muy pronto.**_  
_**Ángelus Drakul."**_

Justo cuando Integra acabo de leer la carta muy concentrada, Seras entraba en la habitación alterada, pero al verla en la cama a salvo se tranquilizó.

- ¿Qué ocurre ama? - pregunto Seras al acercarse a ella.

- Lee esto Seras. - pidió Integra, pasándole la carta.

La vampira cogió la carta confusa y empezó a leer en pie, quedando asombrada como lo estuvo Integra al leerla. Cuando acabó, miró a su ama confusa, viendo que estaba igual que ella. Dejo la carta sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó junto a su ama en el borde de la cama, mirándola inquieta y desconfiada.

- ¿Cree en lo que dice? - pregunto Seras.

- No se que decirte Seras, pero si lo que dice es cierto, lo de que habrá mas matanza de chicas, debemos estar preparadas. - dijo Integra.

- Según usted, ¿quién cree que es ella? - pregunto Seras curiosa, con una ceja encogida.

- Vete a saber, Alucard nunca mencionó ese nombre en su familia, quizás era un secreto que debía mantener. - contestó Integra. - Pero aún así no me gusta que haya ocultando algo así, y mas a mi.

- Ama Integra…

Seras sabía perfectamente que Integra odiaba que Alucard le ocultará cosas, cuando nunca lo hizo según ella. Al igual que ella, deseaba que su amo volviera pronto, pero su ama mas que nada, ya que, en el fondo, Seras notaba cierto cariño y afecto a Alucard, a pesar de ser un vampiro sanguinario de mas de cinco siglos, deseba que esa vampira de negro no fuera otra amante que tuvo en su época de Conde, lo deseaba con fuerza.

- Cuando se haga de noche, que todos estén preparados para cuando haya aviso de ataque, sobretodo tu Seras. - ordenó Integra con firmeza y formalidad.

- ¡A sus ordenes ama! - acepto Seras, poniéndose en pie dando un saludo militar. - Así se hará.

- Puedes retirarte a descansar. - dijo Integra.

Con eso Seras se despidió con una reverencia formal y rápida, para después girarse y salir por la puerta con rapidez. Cuando se fue, Integra se quito las gafas y se tumbo bien para dormir, o al menos eso pensó hacer. Pasaban los minutos, y ella no conseguía dormirse por mas que quisiera, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, sobretodo en esa misteriosa vampira y Alucard, pensando en el tipo de relación que tuvieron en el pasado.

El solo pensar que posiblemente fueron amantes la ponía nerviosa y algo celosa, cosa que le era increíble creer, pero desde hacia tiempo que sentía algo por Alucard, desde que lo vio desaparecer sin mas ante sus ojos, ordenándole que no se fuera, y él no obedeció. Desde ese amanecer supo que sentía cierta atracción por ese vampiro moreno, cosa que le resultaba mal y pecado, ya que él era el Conde Drácula, vencido por su abuelo hace mas de cien años, no le era posible amarle por mas que lo quisiera.

Finalmente, se quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza, y consiguió dormirse una hora después. Mientras, Seras seguía estando despierta sobre la cama sentada, pensando en su ama y como estaba. Sabía estaba dolida por la desaparición del amo, pero también debía pensar en otras cosas, y eso la tenía estresada y demás, eso la preocupaba mucho.

-** "Vamos mingonette anímate, no te ayuda estar así" **- suplicó una voz en su mente, la de Pip. - **"No me gusta verte triste y apenada".**

Seras suspiró fastidiaba pero contenta de oírle de nuevo, hacia tiempo que no le hablaba, pero deseaba poder hacer que saliera de su cuerpo y volver a la vida como un vampiro bajo su mando. Entonces, Seras se tumbó en la cama con los brazo detrás de su cabeza en la almohada, pensativa y inquieta.

-** "Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de esa vampira Ángelus ¿verdad?"** - adivinó Pip. - **"Y estas preocupada por lo que pueda pasar mas adelante, por si es enemiga o aliada."** - volvió aceptar él seriamente.

- Sí…

- **"Bueno, puede pasar cualquier cosa, pero me extraña que tengas dudas sobre ello".** - se extraño él.

- Lo se, es que… cuando la vi. allí con los periodistas, mirándome fijamente, sentí cierto parecido en el amo con esa mirada, como si tuvieran la misma faceta y esas cosas, además, sentir cierto odio en ella hacia mi, como si le hubiera hecho algo horrible y traicionero. - intento explicar Seras confusa, sin poder entender lo ocurrido. - arf, estoy echa un lío Pip. - dijo ella suspirando rendida.

- **"Ya lo veo pequeña, pero no te preocupes. Algo me dice que pronto se aclarará todo, confía en mi instinto"** - animó él con su típico tono francés.

Eso hizo reír un poco a Seras, que al final consiguió coger sueño, por lo que fue a su ataúd de madera y se metió en el, para dormir hasta el anochecer.

Estaba por amanecer, y en una casa a las afueras de Londres, bastante lejos de la Mansión Hellsing, estaba Ángelus y sus sirvientes, descansando hasta que anocheciera, todo menos ella, que estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación boca arriba, mirando el techo sin moverse en absoluto. No estaba de humor para dormir en ese momento, pensaba en su padre, deseando volver a verlo pronto.

- **Ya estamos otra vez, maldita sea. **- dijo la voz de Ángelus, pero sin ser ella quién hablaba.

Sin mostrarse sorprendida, Ángelus se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, para mirar adelante, donde sentada a los pies había una chica físicamente igual que ella, pero vestida de forma diferente, mas de su época y con un aura siniestra y perversa, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica y divertida, mostrando los colmillos y los ojos rojos intensos.

- **Pensaba que ya habías dejado ese rollo de ser una buena vampira, me da asco solo verlo de nuevo en ti.** - dijo esa chica.

- Y yo que habías desaparecido para siempre, pero veo que es pedir demasiado ¿verdad? - dijo Ángelus sería y fría. - ¿Por qué has aparecido ahora?

- **Quiero saber el motivo de tu interés en ser aliada de esa humana rubia y esa vampira, que casualmente es otra sierva de tu padre.** - dijo la chica. - **Hasta ahora eras una chica fría y seductora, con sed de venganza, pero ahora quieres unirte al grupo que esclavizo a tu padre, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no la matas y liberas a tu padre de esas cadenas irrompibles que lo atan a ella?** - pregunto, poniéndose en pie para rodear la cama.

- Tengo mis motivos, pero dudo que tu los entiendas. - dijo Ángelus. - No tengo por que hacer lo que tu dices. - cruzó los brazos vacilante.

- **Eres una estúpida, pequeña Ángela, todo vampiro debe matar aquellos que nos cazan, mas todavía si es para liberar a su amo y creador.** - dijo la chica, sentándose a su lado con elegancia. - **Deberías odiar a esa mujer… sobretodo por haber dejado que lo hicieran desaparecer de este mundo.**

- Él no lo ve así ahora, y tampoco quiere que lo liberen. - dijo Ángelus sin mirarla. - Además, haré que él vuelva de ese mundo donde este, te lo puedo asegurar.

- **OH, que seguras estas de ti misma, reconozco que has crecido un poco mas, haber estado encerrada te a ayudado a descubrir poderes ocultos en ti.** - dijo la chica sorprendida y sonriendo. -** Eso me gusta en ti.**

- Me siento halagada, pero ahora no quiero que este aquí, desaparecer ya. - ordenó Ángelus, volviendo a tumbarse.

Ante eso, la chica puso un rostro molesto y humillado, por lo que, se puso encima de Ángelus con un movimiento ágil, inmovilizando sus piernas y mirándola fijamente, viendo que no estaba sorprendida ni asustada, sino inmune y sin emoción alguna.

- **¿Crees que puedes darme ordenes sin mas?** - pregunto la chica, mostrando los colmillos furiosa.

- Por supuesto, soy tu reina, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Ángelus, mirándola. - Y mientras sea tu reina no haces nada aquí, Ángelus.

Con eso, la chica se quedo callada, y al momento desapareció de la vista, dejando que Ángelus se tumbara de lado un poco encogida. No negaba que odiaba a los Hellsing por lo que le hicieron a su padre, pero la actual líder y única descendiente de esa familia no tenía la culpa, por eso no la odiaba ni deseaba matarla, ya que, su padre quería a esa ama que ahora tenía, la amaba a pesar de ser un monstruo.

Ella conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, por eso respetaba los deseos de su padre donde quiera que estuviera, lo haría volver para que estuviera con ella y su ama de nuevo, a cualquier preció. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al oír picar a alguien a la puerta, olió el aire y se dio cuenta de que era Sirius, que al parecer seguía despierta a esas horas del día, cuando debería estar durmiendo con sus hermanos. Con desgana, Ángelus se levanto de la cama y fue a recibir a Sirius, le abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar mientras ella estaba de espaldas a él volviendo a la cama. A Sirius no le sorprendió ese carácter de ella, a esas horas no le gustaba que la molestaran, pero necesitaba verla antes de ir a cumplir con el plan.

- Espero que sea algo importante Sirius, estaba a punto de coger el sueño diurno. - dijo Ángelus sin mirarlo.

- Estoy preocupado por lo que esta pasando ahora ama. - dijo Sirius seriamente. - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que esas mujeres de Hellsing no nos mataran solo por haberles enviado esa carta de presentación? - pregunto él inquieto.

- Confía en mi Sirius, ellas no son tan desconfiadas, sobretodo con el apellido que tengo, lo saben bien. - dijo ella tranquila, girándose a él. - Te agradezco esa preocupación, pero no debes hacerlo, esta todo bajo control.

- Estoy seguro de ello, pero… - dijo Sirius inseguro.

Al verlo de esa forma, Ángelus se acercó a él con un rostro irónico y sonriente, hasta estar pegado a él seductoramente, eso a Sirius le sonrojo un poco, pero lo disimulo como pudo quedándose quieto.

- Se que estas asustado por lo que pueda pasar, pero no debes tener miedo de nada, yo nunca dejaré que os maten ahora. - aseguro ella, susurrándole debajo de la mandíbula. - ¿Te he dado alguna razón para no confiar en mi, Sirius?

- No… claro que no. - contestó él algo excitado por el aliento de ella bajo su cuello. - Pero estoy confuso por su forma de ser.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hasta hace poco estábamos junto, nos acostábamos, pero cuando veníamos hacia aquí quisiste dejarlo, sigo sin entenderlo.

Ante eso, Ángelus se quedo callada, después se separo de él caminando hacia la cama, dando solo un par de pasos, hasta que se paro con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, de espaldas a él.

- Créeme, fue lo mejor Sirius, no era justo lo que estaba haciendo contigo. - dijo ella con seriedad y pena. - Ahora vete, necesito descansar para estar despierta esta noche.

Con eso, Sirius no dijo nada, y se fue de allí rápidamente, dejando a Ángelus allí, dolida y apenada por lo ocurrido con él. Deseaba ayudarlo, pero era una herida que ella no podía curar, debía hacerlo por si mismo.

El sol se puso hace un par de horas, y con el vino rápidamente el aviso de un ataque de vampiros, pero no tenía nada que ver con la advertencia la carta que recibió Integra. Seras y los soldados se prepararon para marcharse al lugar del ataque, que era un hotel bastante bueno, lleno de gente en esta época del año. Integra también quiso ir allí, y Charlie la llevó con el coche mientras Seras y los demás iban en la furgoneta militar.

El hotel indicado no estaba muy lejos de la Mansión, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. El lugar estaba silencioso y solitario, ni un alma rondando por hay, y eso a Hellsing le inquieto un poco. Los soldados enseguida se esparcieron por los alrededores del hotel mientras Seras se quedaba al lado de Integra y Charlie para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. Con mucha cautela, los soldados entraron en el hotel, y empezaron a impresionar el lugar. Un cuarto de hora después, Integra y Seras se fijaron en que no era normal que no se oyeran ni disparos ni gritos, estaba todo tranquilo, pero antes de que Seras fuera a ver que pasaba, los soldados volvían enteros y todos, eso extraño mas a las dos. El capitán del grupo saludo a Seras militarmente, después informo de lo ocurrido dentro.

- ¿Qué a pasado? No se han oído disparos ni nada. - dijo Seras confusa.

- Señoras, creo que deberían venir a ver esto. - sugirió el soldado sudado y jadeando agotado.

Confusas, Seras y Integra junto a Charlie así lo hicieron, escoltados por varios soldados y guiados por el capitán fueron al recibidor principal del hotel, y allí vieron todos los empleados y clientes muertos por vampiros, pero también algo improvisto, montones de cenizas por todos lados, muestra de que hubo vampiros allí, pero que fueron exterminados, y no por Hellsing.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - se pregunto Integra desconcertada. - ¿Qué a pasado aquí?

- Todo estaba así cuando entramos señora, hemos mirado por todo el hotel y esta igual, ni vampiros ni humanos en pie. - informó el capitán. - Alguien lo ha hecho antes de que llegáramos.

- ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Iscariote XIII tal vez? - pregunto Seras mirando a Integra.

- No. A ellos no les importa que protestantes mueran por vampiros o no, nunca matar a vampiros por ello. Esto no a sido cosa suya. - aseguro Integra. - Si no han sido ellos entonces…

En ese momento, se oyó el sonido de un teléfono, el que estaba en recepción. Todos se sobresaltaron y apuntaron por todos lados, pero enseguida bajaron las armas al ver que era un teléfono, suspiraron aliviados. Decidieron dejar que sonara, ya que, pensaron que era un cliente, pero el teléfono no dejo de insistir, eso no era normal para Integra.

- Charlie, ve a cogerlo rápido. - ordenó Integra curiosa.

Él así lo hizo, escoltado por un soldado. No tuvo que apresurarse por que el teléfono no parecía ceder en seguir sonando. Finalmente el lo cogió algo nervioso y asustado, pero Integra y Seras lo calmaron con la mirada, estando a su lado.

- ¿Sí, quién es? - pregunto él tartamudeando.

El otro lado del teléfono hablo, y Charlie mostró un rostro sorprendido y aterrado, entonces, miró a su señora para pasarle después el auricular, indicando que era para ella. Mirándolo confusa cogió el teléfono, él le indicó que se pusiera insistente, ella así lo hizo inquieta y extrañada. Mientras, Seras le ordenó al capitán que todos recogieran los cadáveres y los quemaran enseguida por si se convertían en necrófagos, él se puso en ello al instante con un saludo.

- Diga. - dijo Integra al teléfono manteniendo la calma en la voz.

- Al fin oigo su voz, Lady Hellsing, es un gusto. - dijo la voz al otro lado. - ¿Cómo esta todo hay, a quedado algún vampiro con vida?

Por la voz, Integra supo que era una chica con acento rumano, adivinó que era Ángelus Drakul, viendo que conocía ese lugar, y que estaban allí. Con la miraba, indicó a Seras que era ella y se puso a mirar por los alrededores con su tercer ojo para buscarla, pero no la veía en ningún lugar.

- ¿Ha sido tu quién a hecho esto? ¡Responde! - exigió Integra fríamente.

- No se equivoque, mis hombres los encontraron masacrando ese lugar, entonces pensé en ahorraros el trabajo y me los cargue junto a mis hombres, aunque costó un poco. - contestó Ángelus.

- ¿A sí? ¿A qué se debe el detalle? - pregunto Integra vacilante y molesta. - ¿Es para preservar tu existencia o para que consigas mi confianza?

- ju, es normal que desconfíe de mi, lo entiendo muy bien, tiene todo el derecho señora Hellsing. - dijo Ángelus calmada. - Puede que sea eso que dice, pero tengo otras razones… que a su tiempo le diré, si quiere puede intentar descubrir el secreto de su siervo.

- ¿Qué secreto?

- El de mi existencia, el por qué me mantuvo en secreto, le aseguro que era por una razón muy sencilla y simple. - contestó Ángelus. - Y una pregunta, ¿Ha pensado que era una amante mas quizás?

Ante esa pregunta, Integra se quedo sin palabras, ya que la vampira le había dando de lleno en su punto flaco. Con ese silencio, Ángelus confirmó su respuesta, pero no se rió ni nada, al menos no en el auricular. Seras se mantenía al lado de Integra, capaz de oír la conversación a esa distancia. Los soldados iban agrupando los cuerpos en el centro para quemarlos, tenían tiempo de sobra antes de que cambiaran a zombis carnívoros.

- No se avergüence, con la información que se tiene de él, es normal que pensará eso, pero le aseguro que no era eso. - dijo Ángelus.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué quieres de mi? - pregunto Integra confusa y desorientada. - ¿Acaso quieres que libere a tu amo por tus servicios dados? Si eso yo no…

- Se equivoca del todo Integra Hellsing. - interrumpió Ángelus ahora sería. - ¿Siempre es a cambio de algo por lo que se hacen las cosas? Yo lo hago por que quiero ser su amiga, ya que él es el suyo.

- ¿Acaso no me odias por ser él mi siervo? Mi abuelo lo esclavizo para servir a mi familia hasta que ésta desapareciera. - dijo Integra aún mas confusa.

- En absoluto, que usted sea de esa familia no es su culpa, además, odio a su abuelo, pero con que esta muerto ya esta pasado, no tiene sentido todo eso que me dice, créame Lady Hellsing.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? Dímelo. ¿Qué tienes que ver en la familia de Drácula? - pregunto Integra un tanto suplicante.

Ángelus no dijo nada aún, se quedo callada unos segundos, y eso a Integra le dio curiosidad. Entonces, al otro lado del teléfono se oyó una risa baja, irónica y amistosa.

- Lo sabrá… esta misma noche si quiere. - dijo Ángelus al final. - Si sus hombres son rápidos… quizás aún la espere en su mansión, hasta ahora.

Al decir eso, Ángelus se despidió, Integra quiso evitarlo pero fue tarde, la línea se había cortado. Cuando dejo el auricular en su sitio se giro a Seras, indicándole que había escuchado todo. Charlie fue el único que estaba confuso por la conversación, y deseaba saber que pasaba. Afortunadamente, el capitán volvió con ellas avisando de que había acabado de agrupar los cuerpos y estaban por quemarlos.

- Muy bien, hacerlo ya mismo, tenemos que volver rápido al Cuartel capitán. - ordenó Integra mientras se iba de allí junto a Seras y Charlie.

El capitán así lo hizo, y ordenó a sus hombres que empezaran la hoguera rápido. Los soldados se quedaron allí, mientras Integra y compañía se marchaban de allí para ir corriendo a la Mansión cogiendo el coche. Charlie corrió para tener el marcha el coche cuando ellas subieran, y con un derrape de ruedas dio un giro para ir a toda velocidad por la ciudad hacia la mansión.

- ¡Ve rápido Charlie, por lo que mas quieras! - pidió Integra nerviosa y inquieta.

- No tardaremos en llegar a la Mansión, Lady Integra. - aseguro Charlie. - Con el coche pueden confiar en mi señoras.

Y fue verdad, Charlie tenía un talento nato para llevar el coche a toda velocidad, como si estuviera en una carrera contrarreloj, adelantaba los coches con suma facilidad y agilidad, pasaba los semáforos antes de que se pusieran rojos, y derrapaba cuando debía girar. Las dos mujeres estaban sorprendidas y algo asustadas, pero confiaban en Charlie, necesitaban llegar cuanto antes a su destino. Tal y como prometió, Charlie ya estaba en la solitaria carretera que llevaba a la mansión, y aviso por rabio a los guardias de la puerta que abrieran la verja ya mismo, ellos desde la puerta consiguieron ver el coche y se pusieron manos a la obra. Consiguieron abrir la verja a tiempo, y dejaron pasar el coche a toda velocidad, y cuando estaba frente a la puerta, Charlie dio un giro de volante para derrapar y estar en posición de aparcamiento para que ellas bajaran ya.

- ¡Buen trabajo Charlie, eres muy bueno! - halago Seras bajando del coche primero.

- ¡Vamos Seras rápido! - dijo Integra saliendo detrás de ella hacia la casa.

Las dos subieron corriendo las escaleras, y cuando estuvieron en la puerta, Seras pidió a Integra que estuviera detrás de ella, sacando una pistola cargada con balas de plata de color negro. Abriendo con cuidado la puerta con el pie, entró a la casa apuntando con la pistola a todos lados, viendo que estaba despejado, rápidamente busco la luz y encendió todas las luces, todo estaba despejado, sin nadie a la vista, entonces le indicó a Integra que entrara.

- No dijo donde estaría exactamente. - recordó Integra mirando por los alrededores como Seras. - ¿Lo diría en broma eso de esperarnos aquí?

- No, ella esta aquí, la puedo oler en la casa. - aseguro Seras alerta con su arma y visión de vampira.

- _"No hace falta que busques amiga"_ - dijo una voz en la mente de Seras, ésta se sorprendió pero reconoció la voz como la de Ángelus. - _"No estoy ahí, sino en el segundo piso, en el despacho de tu ama, os estoy esperando señoritas"._

- Ama esta en el despacho. - informó Seras subiendo por la escalera central que daba al segundo piso.

Sin preguntar nada, Integra la siguió detrás de ella. Cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso, corriendo por el hasta estar cerca de la puerta del despacho, después, se pegaron a la pared para desplazarse de lado sin hacer ruido, ya que, vieron la puerta entreabierta, dejando ver la luz de la luna fuera. Con un falto, Seras paso al otro lado, y Integra estuvo hay sacando otra pistola cargada y preparada, ya estaban listas para entrar.

- No hace falta ese numerito de policías chicas, podéis entrar sin peligro. - dijo Ángelus desde dentro del despacho.

Integra y Seras mostraron un rostro de sorpresa, pero enseguida entendieron de que ella las olió llegar desde hacia rato, por eso, dando una patada fuerte, Seras abrió en par la puerta junto a Integra apuntando hacia dentro, entonces la vieron allí, sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con las puertas sobre el cruzadas, con calma y comodidad, sin temor a que la matarán.

- No hace falta que me apuntéis. No muerdo… a menudo. - aseguro Ángelus sin girarse a ellas. - Solo atacó para alimentarme o para matar a alguien que me haya molestado y esas cosas, pero no tengo intención de haceros nada, así que no merece la pena apuntarme con esas pistolas de plata, no me haría efecto de todos modos.

Mientras hablaba, Seras e Integra entraban en el despacho, cada una por un lado sin dejar de apuntarla con las pistolas, por si era un farol lo que ella estaba diciendo. Ángelus se mostró tranquila y pasiva de lo que hacían, no mostraba signo de ir a atacarlas, pero no bajaron la guardia hasta que estuvieron junto a ella, Integra frente a su escritorio y silla, y Seras al lado de la vampira sin dejar de apuntarla con desconfianza y temor.

- ¿Eres Ángelus Drakul? - pregunto Seras.

- ¿Quién iba a ser sino? - pregunto Ángelus, girándose a ella con la cabeza. - Seras Victoria, sierva del Conde Drácula.

Seras quedo sorprendido de ello, viendo como ella sonreía divertida al ver la cara que ponía. Integra se fijo bien en ella, y pudo ver que tenía mucho parecido físico a Alucard, incluso cuando sonreía con los colmillos a la vista y los ojos rojos, incluso el pelo negro que llevaba le recordaba a él. Seras enseguida se fijo también, y viendo que no pensaba matarla ni nada de eso, dejaron de apuntarla de momento, sin dejar de estar alerta.

- ¿De qué nos conoce? ¿Por qué tiene el apellido de Alucard? - pregunto Integra al sentarse en su silla frente al escritorio.

- Es normal que tenga su apellido y que os conozca, es el apellido de él y estáis con él desde mucho tiempo, bueno, usted si Lady Integra, ella solo es vampira desde hace ya dos años ¿cierto? - adivinó Ángelus tan tranquila, bajando las piernas de la mesa. - Lo se todo sobre vosotras dos, y todo lo que le ha pasado a Drácula durante estos cien años que ha estado en Hellsing bajo su mando, lo de la guerra contra los nazis vampiros, la que hubo hace dos años, lo ocurrido en la aldea Cheddar donde a ti te convirtió, lo del intento de asesinato de tu tío contra a ti despertándolo a él, lo se… todo.

Ante eso, las dos rubias quedaron mudas del asombro, era verdad, lo decía con mucha seguridad, sabía todo eso, ya que, era lo que Alucard presenció en su momento, eso las dejo sin palabras, pero eso no daba la respuesta que Integra deseaba saber, por lo que, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos fija y profundamente, se puso en pie con las manos sobre la mesa, rozándolo con las gemas de los dedos. Seras la miró, viendo el miedo y la confusión en ella.

- ¿Quién eres… tu? - pregunto Integra pausada y bajo.

- Ángelus Drakul, Lady Integra, su hija heredera. - contestó Ángelus mirándola fijamente con la cara apoyada en el puño, sonriendo calmada y directa. - Él me convirtió en vampira con el propósito de ser su hija y heredar su poder cuando llegará su hora, por eso tengo su apellido.

- ¡¿Su hija? - exclamó Seras en voz alta, sorprendida. - Es imposible…

- Nada es imposible, chica policía. - dijo Ángelus, llamándola por su sobrenombre, el sobrenombre que le puso su amo. - Los vampiros pueden convertir a un humano en su hijo, usando una forma diferente a la que se usa para convertirte en amante o sierva, cosa que es lo mismo.

- Ya, ¿y que quieres de nosotras si no es matarme por ser la ama de su padre? - pregunto Integra vacilante y sin miedo.

- Ya debería saberlo, quiero ser de los vuestros, de la Organización Hellsing como lo es mi padre. - dijo ella, inclinándose hacia la mesa para apoyar los codos y la barbilla sobre la palma de sus manos. - Si él esta con vosotras, yo también quiero estarlo, así de simple.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? No es normal que una vampira como tu quiera unirse por voluntad propia. - dijo Seras desconfiada.

- Tu no sabes nada de mi, así que eso que dices es mentira pequeña. - dijo Ángelus girándose a ella de reojo. - Además, necesitáis mi ayuda para cazar vampiros fuertes, por muy fuerte que seas ahora, no significa que no te afecte lo que mata a los vampiros comunes; la estaca, la plata, el agua bendita…

En eso Ángelus tenía razón, a Seras le afectaba todo eso aún, no como a su amo desaparecido. Integra no dejo de mirar a Ángelus, viendo mucha confianza y seguridad en si misma, pero no veía ni sombra de maldad y trampa, mas bien parecía social y amable a pesar de su parecido terrorífico de Alucard.

- Vosotras me necesitáis, Integra Hellsing y Seras Victoria, mas de lo que creen. - aseguro Ángelus. - Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy reservada a veces, pasiva por naturaleza como por voluntad, no soy una amenaza para ustedes, pero pueden desconfiar de mi si quieren, lo entiendo.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos ahora que estas libre? - pregunto Seras.

- Digamos que, tenemos ahora unos enemigos en común, que quiero matar a cambio de mis servicios en la organización, es todo lo que quiero. - dijo Ángelus echándose hacia atrás hasta apoyar la espalda en la silla. - Pueden estudiar mi oferta un rato si quieren, no tengo prisa.

Integra y Seras la escucharon bien, viendo que decía la verdad, no estaba mintiendo en absoluto, o al menos no lo parecía a la vista de ellas. Entonces, Integra se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse al lado de Seras, y le indicó que fuera con ella fuera para hablar. Seras no confiaba en dejar a esa vampira sola, pero debía obedecer a su ama ante todo, por lo que a regañadientes salio del despacho con Integra.

- Tu espera aquí, no tardaremos mucho. - dijo Integra abriendo la puerta.

- Muy bien, esperaré. - dijo Ángelus, acomodándose en la silla de terciopelo verde.

Con eso, Integra y Seras salieron y caminaron un poco hasta estar un poco lejos del despacho, pensando que así la vampira morena no las oiría. Una vez lejos, Integra se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja, pensativa y sorprendida con todo lo ocurrido, Seras estaba igual, estaba delante de Integra mirándola fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora ama, la cree? - pregunto Seras.

- Ya no se que creer Seras, solo se que nos conoce y sabe todo lo ocurrido aquí sin que estuviera, por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Alucard. - contestó Integra alzando un momento la mirada. - Cosa que aún me cuesta creer que sea cierto.

- Sí, es cierto. - estuvo de acuerdo Seras. - Se le parece tanto físicamente, como emocionalmente cuando habla o sonríe, pero su carácter en diferente, mas…

- Humanitario, lo se. Algo que nunca se ha visto en una vampira, menos siendo creada por Drácula, imaginado a las tres hermana que tuvo como amantes. - dijo Integra, separándose de la pared para pasear por el pasillo dando vueltas alrededor de Seras. - Algo me dice que debemos creer en lo que dice y aceptar su ayuda.

- ¿Esta segura de lo que dice? ¿y si es un engaño? No sería la primera vez que pasa. - recordó Seras, refiriéndose a Walter, aunque no le gustase hacerlo.

- Sí, algo me dice que podemos confiar en ella, pero no del todo hasta que la conozcamos del todo, solo un poco de momento. - dijo Integra mirándola. - ¿Qué decides tu?

Seras lo pensó un poco, Integra esperó tranquila una respuesta. En el fondo, Seras no deseaba confiar en la primera vampira que aparezca diciendo que quiere unirse como si nada, sin nada a cambio, solo poder exterminar ella misma con los vampiros responsables de lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente, todo eso no le encajaba, y no quería caer en una trampa, como le paso a su ama con Walter, pero viendo que Integra quería hacerlo, tenía que aceptarlo.

- Haga lo que crea mejor ama, yo estaré de acuerdo con ello. - dijo Seras decidida y directa.

Con eso, Integra y ella volvieron al despacho, y al entrar Ángelus se puso en pie frente a ellas, viendo que habían tomado una decisión.

- Bien Ángelus, aceptamos tu oferta, y espero que no me arrepienta de ello. - dijo Integra, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Ante de contestar, Ángelus mostró una sonrisa amigable, después alzó su mano, pero no hacia la de ella, sino a su boca para hincarle el diente en la palma hasta dejar brotar un poco de sangre, entonces la estrecho con la de Integra. A ésta no le gusto mucho eso ni a Seras, pero no dijeron nada ya que tenía el guante blanco puesto, entonces volvió a mirar a Ángelus.

- No se arrepentirá de ello Integra Hellsing, se lo aseguro por todo. - dijo Ángelus sonriendo.

- Bienvenida a Hellsing, Ángelus Drakul. - dijo Integra con seriedad y directa.

- Igualmente, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y Seras Victoria. - dijo Ángelus.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Reencuentro

**8. REENCUENTRO**

Finalmente, Integra acepto la alianza de Ángelus Drakul, única hija de Alucard, desconocida hasta ahora. Cuando dejaron de apretar las manos, Integra se limpió un poco la mano enguantada con un pequeño pañuelo, mientras la herida de Ángelus sanaba al momento sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera habido herida. A Seras le dio cosa ver como la vampira acató el trato, pero supo que era cosas de ella así que no dijo nada.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo, creo que será mejor hablaros de las responsables del ataque a esas jóvenes rumanas. - dijo Ángelus, volviendo a la silla para sentarse. - Os irá bien saber de quién se tratan, seguro que las conocéis.

Integra y Seras se sentaron con Ángelus en sus sitios, y con paciencia escucharon lo que Ángelus debía explicar. Antes de que la vampira pudiera empezar, se oyeron ruidos de alguien corriendo por el pasillo desesperado, los pasos iban hacia allí, y cuando las tres se giraron a la puerta, ésta se abrió en par con un portazo, dejando ver a Charlie.

- ¡Lady Integra, Señorita Victoria! - exclamó él al entrar a gritos. - ¡¿Están bien?

- Charlie… - nombró Integra con ironía, bajando la mirada para aguantar la risa como las otras dos.

Todo quedo en silencio, y Charlie vio a Ángelus sentada con ellas, mirándolo curiosa y confusa, éste no entendió nada, ver a Integra y Seras sentadas tan tranquilas con esa vampira, y estuvo hay de pie mostrando su confusión y extrañes. Las dos rubias lo entendieron y se miraron entre si con una sonrisa simpática. Entonces, Integra le indicó a Charlie que se acercará, éste volviendo de su trance así lo hizo, sin dejar de mirar a Ángelus desconfiado.

- Charlie, agradezco esa preocupación pero, ya todo esta arreglado y aclarada, así que, ¿Por qué no nos traes algo de beber? - propuso ella.

El mayordomo lo miró todo asombrado, entonces entendió que había echo el ridículo y se puso rojo de vergüenza, antes de que se viera mas de lo debido, él se fue a hacer lo pedido con rapidez, cerrando las puertas tras de si. Cuando estuvieron solas de nuevo, volvieron a sentarse bien, mirándose entre si aguantando la risa.

- ¿Él siempre a sido así? - pregunto Ángelus acomodándose en la silla.

- Mas o menos… - contestó Integra sacando un puro del cajón y encenderlo con el encendedor. - Continuemos que la conversación de antes por favor. - pidió Integra dando un soplo de humor.

- ¡Eso! - coincidió Seras, recordando. - ¿Qué puedes decirnos de las vampiras asesinas?

- No mucho que ya sepáis de ante mano. - contestó Ángelus con ironía. - Las conocéis, son tres y son hermanas, una morena, una rubia y una pelirroja, seductoras y atractivas, deseosas de sangre y sexo.

- ¿Las Tres Hermanas, las antiguas amantes de Drácula? - pregunto Integra sorprendida. - ¿Mi abuelo no las mató en el castillo de tu padre cuando lo estaba persiguiendo?

- Esas no eran las autenticas, sino vampiras creadas para hacerles creer que las mataron, así no las buscarían. - contestó Ángelus. - Además, ellas no actúan por su cuenta, están bajo en mandó de otros.

- ¿De quienes? - pregunto Seras curiosa.

- Radu el Apuesto y Elizabeth Bathory. - contestó Ángelus con seriedad y la mirada baja.

Esa respuesta dejo a Integra y Seras callada del asombro, conocían a esas dos personas, pero nunca imaginaron que existieran en verdad, pero entonces pensaron que era posible si Drácula existía.

- No son simples personajes de la historia antigua, no… ellos son reales, os lo aseguro. - aseguro Ángelus mirándolas fijamente.

- Bathory vale, todo el mundo la conoce como la segunda vampira después de Drácula pero… ¿el hermano menor de él también es vampiro, cómo es posible? - pregunto Integra confusa. - En ningún lugar se dice que se convirtiera en vampiro, solo que moría de Sífilis al año siguiente de la muerte de Vlad Tepes.

- Desconozco el cómo, pero ya esta claro que es vampiro, casi igual de fuerte que mi padre, yo soy testigo de ellos. - dijo Ángelus. - Al fin y al cabo, él y esas cuatro zorras fueron los desgraciados quienes me encerraron hace mas de cien años.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? ¿Ellos te encerraron? - pregunto Seras sorprendida, sin poder creerlo. - ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- No lo se con seguridad, y me da igual, ahora solo deseo matarlos de una vez por todas. - dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.

Tanto Integra como Seras pudieron ver en ella la sed de venganza que tenía hacia esos vampiros nombrados, el odio era tan fuerte que les daba escalofríos, pero lo entendían, la encerraron cobardemente mientras su padre se había marchado, puede que poco a poco ella explicará lo ocurrido, pero ahora no querían presionarla y estuvieron por el caso.

- Bien, ya sabemos quienes son, ahora hay que saber cual será lo siguiente que harán. - dijo Integra poniéndose en pie para estar frente al balcón de detrás suyo, observando la noche. - Sigo sin entender el motivo de esas matanzas, ¿Lo del hotel también fue obra de ellos?

- No… ese fue echo por unos novatos de aquí, pero lo de la chicas rumanas si fue obra de ellas tres. - dijo Ángelus girándose a ella. - Radu y Elizabeth están al margen, no están metidos en esto, son ellas tres quienes las matan por diversión.

- ¿Son fuertes?

- Si se lo proponen si, pero no tienen tantos años como yo, mis hombres están intentando buscarlas por la ciudad, pero aún no se sabe nada. - explicó Ángelus, paseando por el despacho.

- ¿Tus hombres? - pregunto Seras con un ojo encogido.

- Sí, cuando me sacaron del ataúd, mate a todos los presentes, menos a uno, que intentaron matarlo, por eso lo convertí a él y sus dos hermanos en vampiros, para que me ayudaran en mi cometido, tranquilas, ellos tuvieron ocasión de elegir, como yo.

- ¿Son tres hermanos? ¿cómo ellas? - pregunto Integra al fijarse en ese detalle. - ¿Hiciste eso a propósito?

- Viendo que tenía un hermano mayor y uno menor que él, se me ocurrió esa idea, ellos se encargaran de capturarlas y matarlas después de que recupere algo que me arrebataron.

- ¿Qué te arrebataron?

- Mi sangre… - contestó ella con una voz perversa. - Los cinco tomaron mi sangre contra mi voluntad, por culpa de eso mi poder a disminuido un poco, y algunas habilidades que mi padre me dio han dejado de funcionar… por eso debo tomar la sangre de ellos y después matarlos.

- Vaya… debió de ser una tortura peor que la muerte ¿no? - pensó Seras con solo imaginarlo.

- Ni te lo imaginas hermana. - aseguro Ángelus. - No se cuando ellas volverán atacar, pero estoy segura de que será a chicas provenientes de Rumania, desconozco el motivo de ellos, pero hay que evitar que sigan con su ridículo juego.

- Cierto… - coincidió Integra. - Si eso es cierto, debemos buscar chicas extranjeras de Rumania y vigilarlas, no creo que hayan muchas esparcidas por la ciudad.

- Mis siervos ya están vigilando a un grupo muy numerado, creo que podrían ser la siguientes. - dijo Ángelus.

- ¿Dónde están? - pregunto Integra, indicando a Seras que tomará nota, ésta así lo hizo en el escritorio.

- En un hotel cerca del aeropuerto, se llama Radisson Edwardian Heathrow creo. - indicó Ángelus.

Seras lo apunto rápidamente, sabían donde estaba ese hotel perfectamente. Sin esperar mas, Seras fue a avisar a los soldados para que vigilaran ese hotel, sobretodo a ese grupo de jóvenes. Cuando estuvieron solas Integra y Ángelus, la rubia volvió a tomar asiento, encendiendo otro puro.

- ¿Cómo le gusta fumar eso? - pregunto Ángelus con cara de asco.

- Me ayuda a estar calmada ante situaciones incomodas. - dijo Integra sonriendo y dando un soplido de humo hacia ella. - A ti no te haría nada fumar esto, ni cáncer ni nada…

- No, no lo creo… - dijo Ángelus. - Tampoco pienso averiguarlo.

Integra se rió un poco ante eso último dando otro soplido de hubo, entonces se puso a revisar documentos y demás, mientras, Ángelus caminó hasta estar detrás de Integra observando el cielo nocturno, despejado y lleno de estrellas, acompañadas de la luna llena, que para ella estaba roja intensa. Al igual que su padre, a ella le encantaba esas noches, hacían que deseará sangre humana, pero ahora debería olvidar ese capricho mientras trabajará para Integra.

- Una pregunta Integra, - dijo Ángelus sin dejar de mirar el cielo, Integra dejo de hacer lo que hacía para girarse un poco a ella. - ¿Quiere que me traslade aquí junto a mis siervos?

- ¿Quieres mudarte aquí? ¿A ellos les gustará la idea de ser mandados por tantas mujeres? - pregunto Integra chistosa.

- A ellos no les importará, además, así nos tendrás mas vigilados, y yo también a ellos, son jóvenes y tienen ahora las hormonas revueltas, sobretodo el pequeño de los tres. - dijo Ángelus. - Creo que les habéis caído bien, pero nos os confíes mucho de ellos todavía.

- Muy bien, podéis vivir aquí, tendréis que estar en las mazmorras como Seras y tu padre. - aviso ella volviendo a lo suyo.

Eso hizo recordar a Ángelus que su padre tenía su ataúd en una mazmorra, y tuvo ganas de ir a verla. Dejo de estar junto a la ventana para ponerse al lado de Integra, que la miró a tenerla al lado, viendo que quería pedirle algo.

- Quisiera ver la mazmorra de mi padre por favor. - pidió ella en susurro.

A Integra no le importó hacer eso, se puso en pie y la guió hacia las mazmorras subterráneas. Por el camino se encontraron con Charlie llevando las bebidas, Integra le indicó que los dejara en el despacho, pero Ángelus cogió su vaso lleno de sangre, dándole las gracias por el detalle. Bajaron las escaleras al primer piso y luego las que daban al sótano, que estaba oscuro y húmedo, como todo mazmorra debía ser.

- Luego tendré que pedirle a Charlie que preparen algunas habitación para vosotros, ¿cuatro verdad? - recordó Integra.

- Sí, tampoco se complique mucho con ello señora. - dijo Ángelus siguiéndola por el oscuro pasillo.

- Bueno, ya que ofrecéis vuestros servicios voluntariamente, es normal que os lo pague bien ¿no? - dijo Integra mirándola de reojo.

- Claro, como quiera.

Después de caminar un buen trecho de pasillo, llegaron al final, donde se podía ver una puerta, que estaba sellada por cintas de cuero flexibles, que con apretar un botón que tenían, se soltaban y caían al suelo. Cuando Integra abrió la puerta de un fuerte empujón por lo pesado que estaba, ésta hizo un ruido metálico oxidado, hasta que dejo de hacerlo cuando se abrió del todo.

- Bien, adelante. - dijo Integra apartándose.

Ángelus entró mirando a su alrededor y con cuidado por donde pisaba, estaba oscuro pero ella veía como si hubiera luz dentro. Cuando las dos entraron, una antorchas se encendieron solas, dejando ver una mazmorra enorme y vacía, excepto por el ataúd del fondo. Al verlo, Ángelus se apresuro a acercarse y verlo de cerca. Estando frente a el, vio que era tal y como lo recordaba, negro con bordes dorados, y con esa frase en la tapa en vez de poner el nombre del dueño: "_Soy el Ave de Hermes, me domestique al devorar mis propias alas_". Encima del ataúd negro había una piedra de cemento cuadrada, y en la superficie había grabado su símbolo en sangre, deslizada por los bordes pero sin llegar abajo del todo. Ángelus observó el ataúd con tristeza, y entonces dio unos pasos hasta estar al lado y arrodillarse para poner la mano sobre las letras. En ese momento entraba Seras que las olió allí y vio a Ángelus de esa forma, camino hasta ponerse al lado de Integra, mirando con pesar y tristeza, viendo el dolor de Ángelus hacia su padre desaparecido.

- Lo último que él vio fue el solo aparecer en el horizonte, y luego su cuerpo volverse transparente para desaparecer en la nada. - dijo Ángelus en tono confuso, entonces giro la cabeza hacia ella. - ¿Qué paso exactamente? ¿Qué le hicieron esos nazis desgraciados?

- Uno de los secuaces de Mayor, el suboficial Schrödinger, un gato de Cheshire, fue el responsable. Mezcló su sangre con la sangre de todos los muertos que Alucard llamaba para volver a tener sus vidas en su cuerpo, según en mayor, Alucard no sabía reconocerse con tantas vidas, por ese motivo desapareció. - contestó Integra, intentando explicar como pudo lo que el Mayor el dijo en su momento. - No he logrado entender esas palabras, pero ya no importa ¿verdad?

- Entiendo… algo oí de esos gatos, pero nunca imagine que ese nazi tuviera uno aparte de un hombre-lobo. - dijo Ángelus poniéndose en pie. - Estén tranquilas, haré que él regrese de ese mundo donde esta, lo juro.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? - pregunto Seras con las manos apoyados en los lados de la cintura.

Ángelus no contestó, solo sonrió con la comisura, ya que, sin que ellas lo vieran, ella miraba como una mancha de sangre en la tapa del ataúd se estaba desplazando hasta las letras para desaparecer, como si el ataúd la hubiera absorbido al notarla. Cuando la sangre desapareció, ella se dio la vuelta hacia ellas y empezar a caminar, cuando paso de largo metió las manos en los bolsillos, dejando confusas a Integra y Seras que la siguieron con la mirada.

- Todo a su tiempo, dejemos que el destino haga lo suyo. - dijo Ángelus con una sonrisa.

- ¿A dónde va ahora? - pregunto Integra.

- A pasar mi último día en mi casa temporal con mis siervos, que vete a saber donde estarán ahora. - contestó Ángelus, haciendo crujir el cuello a un lado.

- ¿No estaban vigilando el hotel de esas chicas extranjeras?

- Sí, pero cuando enviasteis a vuestros soldados, les dije que se retiraran telepáticamente. - dijo Ángelus girándose de lado. - Ya les he dicho que no ataquen a ningún humano, podéis estar tranquilas.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que el amo volverá pronto? - pregunto Seras vacilante, desconfiada de la vampira morena.

- Seras. - llamó Integra viendo el comportamiento de Seras.

La rubia la ignoró, y siguió mirando a Ángelus, que la miraba directa y sin molestia, entonces, desvió la mirada con una risita, dándole la espalda para irse.

- Le conozco muy bien, no es de esos que se rinden tan fácilmente, solo lo cogieron por sorpresa esa vez. - dijo Ángelus. - Ya veréis como vuelve enseguida, mucho antes de lo que imagináis.

Con eso, Ángelus desapareció como un fantasma, de la misma forma que lo hacía Alucard. Cuando se fue, Integra se acercó a Seras, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención.

- ¿Sigues desconfiando de ella? - pregunto Integra.

- Me gustaría confiar, pero las tripas no me dejan hacerlo lo siento, es demasiado pronto para mi. - dijo Seras.

Integra no podía insistirle mas, quito la mano de su hombro y la dejo irse por esa noche hasta que hubiera otro aviso. Integra no sabia que hacer con todo eso, pasaba demasiado rápido, y aunque sonará raro, deseaba sentir a Alucard aparecer como solía hacer y molestarla con sus intentos de seducirla, eso le hizo mucha gracia a ella, y después se hecho a llorar un poco.

- _"Tonta, ¿Por qué lloras ahora?"_ - se pregunto ella secándoselas. Entonces decide irse de allí y cerrar de nuevo, dando un último vistazo antes.

En ese momento en la ciudad, Ángelus iba caminando tranquilamente por una calle solitaria, con la mirada baja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Iba pasiva de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, incluso cuando se oyeron en un callejón cercano y un grupo de jóvenes gamberros destrozando los contenedores de basura llenos a rebosar de bolsas. Cuando ella paso de largo el callejón, ese grupo la vio pasar, y decidieron divertirse un poco con ella, cosa que no debieron pensar al instante.

- ¡Eh guapa, espéranos! - dijo uno en alto, caminando a paso rápido con sus amigos. - ¡Vente a divertir con nosotros preciosa!

- "_Mas quisierais chicos_" - pensó ella con una sonrisa baja, sin girarse a ellos y continuando su camino.

Al ver que ella no les hacia caso, aceleraron el paso para alcanzarla, pero ella era muy rápida caminando. Después de un rato caminando por la cera de la misma calle, enfrente de Ángelus aparecieron una pareja de chicos que al verla a ella y un grupo de chicos, casualmente colegas suyos, decidieron unirse a la fiesta, cuando Ángelus quiso pasar por entre ellos, la detuvieron con el brazo frente al pecho y el hombro.

- Espera guapa, quédate un rato con nosotros. - dijo uno de pelo rubio de puntas.

Ángelus enseguida estuvo rodeada de esos gamberros, que al verla de arriba abajo rieron impacientes por divertirse con ella. Resignada y suspirando, Ángelus dejo que la llevarán a un callejón cercano, parecido a que ellos estaban antes, también había un contenedor de basura, pero este estaba vacío y con la tapa abierta. El grupo la arrinconó al fondo del callejón, riendo divertidos y seductores, cosa que a ella no le acepto, simplemente se mostraba pasiva y calmada. El que parecía el líder del grupo la observó bien, viendo que estaba como un tren y bien formada, sobretodo por el pecho escotado y el cuello al descubierto, y la ropa ajustada mostrando su delgada pero fuerte figura. Sin esperar mas, éste se fue acercando a ella primero.

- ¿De dónde ha salido una hermosura como tu guapa? - pregunto él moviéndose con seducción frente a ella, acercándose. - ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?

- Casualmente si, ¿Y tu eres…?

- El amo de esta ciudad preciosa, cualquier chica que esta en la calle me pertenece al instante, y tu eres otra mas. - dijo él vacilante.

- ju, si seguro. - dijo Ángelus burlonamente.

Ante eso, todos se mostraron molesto excepto él que se rió ante la valentía de ella, entonces, cuando estuvo pegado a ella, la cogió por la barbilla para alzarla un poco hacia la suya, con la intención de besarla, pero antes de que pudiera ella le dio una fuerte bofetada, eso hizo que él se echara hacia atrás dando un giro, no negó que eso le dolió.

- auhg… - exclamó él con una mano en la mejilla. - Que mala eres al hacer eso pequeña, y un gran error al resistirte.

- ¿Ah sí, y eso por qué caballero maleducado? - pregunto Ángelus tranquila, apoyando la espalda en la pared de atrás.

- Por esto.

Entonces, él y su banda sufrieron un cambio, sus ojos cambiaron a unos rojos fieros, y de sus bocas crecieron unos afilados colmillos sobresaliendo del labio, dando un rugido monstruoso y animal. Con eso quedo mas que claro que todo ellos eran vampiros, pero eso no asusto a Ángelus, sino que la hizo reír. Ante eso, todos quedaron confusos y sorprendidos ante la calma de la chica, sobretodo el líder.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso zorra? ¿No tienes miedo a morir por nosotros o ser violada y convertida para ser una esclava mas? - pregunto él con una voz diferente por los colmillos.

- Es gracioso lo vuestro, solo eso. - dijo ella, apartándose de la pared para dar unos pasos hacía ellos. - y no, ya no tengo miedo, hace mucho que perdí eso amigos. Además, ¿Quién iba a tener miedo de unos novatos como vosotros? - pregunto ella.

- ¿Novatos dices? ¿Quién te crees que eres zorra para decirnos eso? - pregunto él molesto.

Ella no contestó, lo que hizo fue reírse, pero se rió de un modo que asusto un poco a la banda de vampiros, era terrorífica y perversa. Después, ella volvió a caminar, directa hacía el líder, y cuando estuvo frente a él se paro con la mirada oculta por el pelo negro, y al instante sin previó aviso, a él le dio una patada entre las piernas, pero también lo lanzó por encima de sus compañeros hasta aterrizar en la carretera desierta fuera del callejón.

- ¡Jefe! - exclamó uno que lo vio volar por encima de todos, asombrado como todos ellos.

Él estaba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por la patada entre sus piernas y la caída al suelo con fuerza, sin saber que había pasado, entonces, él y sus cómasenos volvieron a mirar a la chica sorprendidos y aterrados, supieron que ella no era humana. Ángelus estuvo en su sitio con calma, apoyando una mano sobre su cintura con vacilación, mostrando así un lado de sus piernas con botas altas de tacón, donde llevaba un látigo doblado en círculos sujetado al cinturón negro.

- Sois una panda de novatos idiotas, hasta una vampira joven y miedica habría notado que soy hace bastante rato, como se nota de que no hay vampiros de antes, mas listos y precavidos. - dijo Ángelus. - No ha sido buena idea intentar eso amigo, ya has acabado bastante mal.

- ¿Quién… demonios eres zorra? - pregunto el líder aún con dolor.

- La que os va a enseñar a tener mas cabeza. - contestó ella.

Entonces sin esperar mas, Ángelus cogió su látigo por el mandó duro y lo liberó para dejarlo suelto, dejando ver que era mas largo y grueso que los látigos normales. Antes de que el grupo de vampiros pudiera siquiera acercarse a ella, ésta desapareció para aparecer en el aire sobre ellos, y con agilidad utilizó el látigo contra ellos, cortándolos como si fuera una espada afilada flexible. En unos segundo los había matado a todos, dejándolos en pedazos que enseguida se volvieron polvo, solo quedaba el líder, que estaba temblando de terror y miedo ante lo visto. Ángelus recogió su látigo con un movimiento y aterrizó en el suelo, pisando las cenizas que empezaban a salir volando por la brisa nocturna. No se acordó de el otro hasta que lo oyó tiritar de miedo al verla allí plantada, entonces se giró hacía él con el látigo en mano, viendo lo cagado que estaba, incapaz de moverse ante el miedo. Eso hizo que Ángelus perdiera el interés en matarlo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ir para que contará lo visto, entonces se acercó a él.

- Tú… ¡¿Qué demonios eres y quién eres en verdad? - exigió él aterrado y sudando de miedo, mostrando los dientes.

Ángelus no dijo nada, camino hasta que estuvo justo en frente de él, con la mirada baja ya que él aún estaba en el suelo sangrado un poco por la cabeza. Él pudo ver como los ojos de ella también eran rojos y tenía colmillos ocultos en los labios, ella también era una vampira, pero notó que no era una normal, su poder ahora se mostraba poderoso y aterrador.

- Aunque te lo dijera no serviría de nada ahora, además, dudo que un niño como tu me conozca en estos tiempos. - dijo Ángelus.

Entonces, sin dejarle tiempo a hablar o moverse, ella lo exterminar de un golpe, pero en vez de usar su látigo, usa su brazo libre, teniéndolo recto con la mano también estirada, y haciendo un movimiento de espado con él, le corta la cabeza al instante. La cabeza sale volando dejando salir chorros de sangre, y cuando el cuerpo caer tumbado al suelo se convierte en polvo al igual que la cabeza y la sangre. Viendo que ya estaba hecho, Ángelus se sacude el brazo manchado de sangre y guarda su látigo en la cintura bien sujeto.

- Siempre va bien hacer un poco de ejercicio para entrenar, me habéis ido de perlas chicos. - agradeció ella sonriendo animada.

Con eso, ella decidió irse de allí y volver a su casa temporal, que a esas horas esperaba que sus compañeros estuvieran en casa como debería ser, pero tampoco quiso hacerse ilusiones gracias a uno de ellos.

- ¡Jajajajaja, esto es el paraíso terrenal! - exclamó Lucius en alto y satisfecho.

En esos momentos, él estaba junto a sus hermanos, Sirius y Marcus, en una fiesta rodeados de jóvenes chicas que al verlos pasear por la ciudad, viendo lo hermosos y simpáticos que eran, decidieron y desearon invitarlos a su residencia femenina para celebrar en cumpleaños de una compañera que ya se iría a vivir a otro país ella sola. Quién se lo estaba pasando bien era Lucius, que estaba abrazando gustosamente a la anfitriona y otras mas que reían y bebían con él, Sirius y Marcus estaban al margen, mirando avergonzados y con ironía el comportamiento mujeriego de su hermano, pero ya estaban acostumbrados. Lucius se mostraba sonrojado y encantado de la vida, sentado junto a esa misma chica, que era rubia dorada.

- ¿Qué pasa hermanitos? ¡No pongáis esas caras de aburridos, divertíos como lo hago yo, venga! - animó él al verlos de esa forma enfrente suyo.

- No creo que sepamos hacerlo como tu Lucius, eres único en esto. - dijo Marcus. - Además, se supone que la reina de esta fiesta en la amigas que se va a ir de aquí ¿no?

- ¡Si es cierto, pero ella a insistido que sea yo quién sea el alma de la fiesta jaja! - informó él divertido. - ¡Por eso tenéis que divertiros mientras estemos aquí vamos!

- No tienes remedio, Lucius… - dijo Sirius rendido.

Sin decir mas, Lucius y las chicas que estaban con él se pusieron en pie y bailaron al ritmo de la música tope de contentos y animados. Sirius y Marcus se mantuvieron sentados en su sitio, tomando una bebida que para ellos ya no sabía a nada, comparada con la sangre humana. Los dos sabían con seguridad que Lucius deseaba la sangre virgen de esas chicas, pero que se esperaba para poder hacerlo a solas y sin que nadie lo supiera, se mantenía lejos de los roces para que ellas no notarán que estaba frío a pesar del calor de la fiesta.

- No debimos aceptar la invitación, ¿no crees Marcus? - pregunto Sirius.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, solo hay que esperar a que acabe, entonces podremos ir a buscar algo para cenar.

- Sí… solo espero que la ama no se moleste por esto y eso. - dijo Sirius, pensando en su ama.

- Creo que ella ya estará enfadada, ya que, deberíamos de estar en su casa a estas horas. - dijo Marcus con una risa irónica. - Pero también sabrá que la tardanza se deberá a Lucius, estate tranquilo.

- Si, supongo…

Ante esa respuesta, Marcus quedo extrañado y miró a su hermano, fue cuando vio su cara apenada y triste. Marcus no entendió esa mirada, pero tampoco pensó que ese fuera el mejor lugar y momento para preguntarle lo que le pasaba. Mientras, Lucius seguía con la fiesta, acompañado sobretodo por la estrella especial de la fiesta, abrazado a él mientras bailaban, al igual que él, lo estaba seduciendo. Tanto Marcus como Sirius lo notaron, y debían intervenir antes de que Lucius la eligiera para alimentarse.

- Oye Lucius… - llamó la chica.

- ¿Si?

- Estaba pensando que… - decía ella, acariciándole el pecho con el dedo, despejándolo un poco de la camisa negra. - Ya que estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños, y que tu no tienes ningún regalo que darme, quizás podríamos…

- ¡Lucius! - llamó una voz que los sobresalto a los dos y al resto de chicas.

Quién lo llamó fue Sirius que iba hacia él junto a Marcus, serios y apresurados, éste enseguida supo por qué y suspiro fastidiado.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - pregunto él desviando la mirada molesto.

- Lo siento mucho chicas, pero tenemos que irnos ya. - informó Marcus con inocencia.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamaron la chicas fastidiadas y apenadas. - ¡¿Por qué?

- Cosas de nuestro trabajo, nuestra jefa nos ha llamado, diciendo que nos necesita urgentemente. - explicó Marcus, mientras que Sirius cogía a Lucius del brazos para arrastrarlo con fuerza fuera de ese grupo de chicas. - De verdad que lo sentimos chicas.

Con eso, los tres de fueron corriendo de allí con los llamados de la chicas detrás, tristes y suplicantes para que se quedaran. Ellos no tardaron en estar lejos de allí, y cuando aterrizaron en un tejado a varios kilómetros de la residencia, Sirius soltó con molestia y enfado a Lucius, que perdió un poco el equilibrio pero sin caerse al suelo. Éste se giro a él molesto por eso, y vio que él también estaba enfadado, Marcus se mantenía al margen de ellos.

- ¡¿A ti que coño te pasa tío? - exigió Lucius molesto y vacilante.

- Eso quisiera preguntarte a ti idiota descuidado. - dijo Sirius. - ¡¿En qué estabas pensando antes, acaso ibas a matar a esa chica inocente o qué?

- ¿Y qué si es así?, ella hubiera estado encantada con ese regalo. - aseguro él orgulloso.

- ¡Eso lo dirás tú imbécil! - insulto Sirius harto del carácter de su hermano. - ¡Sabes que tenemos prohibido atacar a la gente de Londres por orden de nuestra ama Ángelus!

- ¡¿Y se puede saber por qué debemos obedecer al pie de la letras sus putas ordenes eh? - pregunto Lucius exclamando con los brazos. - ¡Al igual que ella somos vampiros, demonios de la noche que beben la sangre de los humanos vivos! ¡No entiendo por qué no debemos hacerlo por que lo diga ella!

- Por qué ella es nuestra ama y creadora, la que nos dio esta vida eterna. - interfirió Marcus con calma, teniendo los brazos cruzados. - Como ella nos explicó en su momento, todo humano convertido en vampiro, deberá obedecer las ordenes de su creador hasta que este lo liberé o de su sangre para liberarlo, hasta entonces debemos obedecerla sin rechistar Lucius, nos guste o no.

- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, además, ella no esta aquí ahora, por lo que haré lo que me plazca!. - afirmó Lucius sin intención de cambiar de opinión.

- Me imaginaba que pensarías algo así Lucius.

Cuando los tres oyeron esa voz, se sobresaltaron. Justo a espaldas de Lucius, sobre la pequeña casa donde estaba la entrada al tejado, estaba Ángelus frente a la luna, dejando ver solo figura y sus brillantes ojos rojos, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Al verla, Lucius tembló un poco, sudando por la frente temiendo por su vida, gracias a lo que dijo hace un momento, Sirius se sorprendió de verla allí, y Marcus se mostró tranquilo y calmado al verla hay.

- Ama… - nombró Sirius sorprendido, fue lo único que supo decir.

- A causa de que estabais discutiendo, no habéis notado mi presencia incluso estando aquí, si hubiera sido otro vampiro de mi nivel, ya estaríais completamente muerto chicos, seguís estando muy verdes todavía. - dijo Ángelus sabiamente. - ¿A qué se debe la discusión?

- Pues vera ama… nosotros… - intento explicar Lucius temblando como una hoja, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. - Lo de antes no ha…

- No te pongas así Lucius, tienes toda la razón del mundo… - calmó Ángelus bajando de ese tejado de un salto. - Mientras no este con vosotros, sois libres de hacer lo que queráis, siempre y cuando no me enteré, pero ahora que se que has hecho algo que me va ha cabrear, será mejor que me lo cuentes.

- No ha llegado a hacer nada ama, se lo juro. - intervino Sirius, dando unos pasos hacia delante. - Lo detuvimos a tiempo y nos fuimos del lugar enseguida, no tiene que castigarlo ni nada de eso.

- ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad Sirius? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Sí, lo estoy haciendo Ama. - afirmó él con firmeza y seguridad.

Ángelus miró a Sirius a los ojos fijamente, viendo que era sincero y leal a su palabra, por lo que le creyó finalmente. A pesar de lo ocurrido entre ellos, Sirius seguía lealmente a Ángelus como su primer siervo creado, era normal que su hermano mas problemático diera problemas siendo vampiro, en cambio, su hermano Marcus era una especie de santo, pero se parecía mas a Sirius que a Lucius respecto a su condición.

- Muy bien, me alegra que no hayáis hecho ninguna estupidez, y mas ahora que me he unido a Hellsing. - dijo Ángelus poniéndose de lado cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Ya se ha unido a ellas ama? - pregunto Marcus curioso.

- Sí… mañana por la noche nos trasladaremos allí, y estaréis también bajo las ordenes de la líder ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron, Lucius también resignado a hacer lo que ella decidiera. Aún faltaban horas para que se hiciera de día, por lo que Ángelus decidió ir a un sitio en concreto.

- Por hoy tenéis mi permiso para alimentaros de alguien, pero que no sea de aquí, ¿entendido? Solo por esta noche, después se acabo. - ordenó ella dando un salto de nuevo hacía la casita del tejado, - Os quiero en casa antes del amanecer.

Con eso, ella se fue de allí volando. Lucius suspiró aliviado cuando ella se fue, y Sirius se giro a él mosqueado.

- Me debes una muy gorda hermano, he tenido que dar la cara por ti por que como era de esperarse de has acobardado al tenerla delante. - se quejó Sirius exclamando con las manos. - Deberías pensar primero antes de hablar, te lo aconsejo.

Lucius no se atrevió a reclamarle nada, él tenía razón y le había ayudado, estaba en deuda de nuevo con él. Los tres enseguida se fueron de ese tejado para buscarse un último alimento como ella dijo, Lucius rezaba para que no fuera así, pero tampoco se hizo ilusiones. Mientras, a lo lejos, tres mujeres los estaban observaban fijamente, y escucharon todo lo que sucedió hay, eran las Tres Hermanas de Drácula, ahora con ropas mas actuales para ellas, pero sin dejar de ser seductoras y provocativas.

- Nunca imagine que ella se atreviera a convertir humanos bajo su mando, menos siendo tres como nosotras. - dijo Verona, con un traje de cuero verde. - ¿Los habrá obligado? - pregunto girándose a sus hermanas.

- No creo, es de esas que dan a elegir voluntariamente, algo tuvo que hacer para convencerles a los tres. - dijo Marhiska, con un traje similar al de Verona pero de color amarillo dorado.

- Deberíamos avisar de esto a los demás, ahora ya sabemos quienes nos estaban siguiendo cuando matamos a esas zorras. - propuso Aleera, con traje de cuero rosa salmón.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, y al instante desaparecieron de allí, sin que Sirius y sus hermanos les diera tiempo a darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

De vuelta en la Mansión Hellsing, Integra ya estaba durmiendo por esa noche para estar despierta mañana, debía reunirse con los de la Mesa Redonda y la Reina para informa de todo lo sabido gracias a Ángelus, también hablar de ella y sus compañeros, esperando a que la aceptaran por su ayuda. Charlie estaba en su despacho ordenando los papeles y Seras seguía en su habitación despierta tumbada en la cama pensando, algo deprimida al estar sola, deseando saber como hacer salir a su capitán y darle un cuerpo propio, algo le decía que era posible eso con su estado actual de Nosferatu.

- Te veo bastante deprimida y sola Victoria. - dijo una voz en la habitación.

Seras al oírlo se sobresalto alertada y poniéndose en posición de ataque sin armas a mano. Entonces, junto a la puerta vio a la dueña de la voz, Ángelus, enseguida se calmó y dejo esa postura defensiva, pero mostrando una mirada de desagrado y desconfiado, entonces, dio media vuelta y fue a la mesa donde estaba su bolsa de sangre medica diaria.

- ¿Y bien, a qué se debe la visita? - pregunto Seras sin mirarla, abriendo la bolsa molesta.

- Tampoco tienes que ser así conmigo, apenas nos conocemos. - dijo Ángelus dando unos pasos hacía ella.

- Precisamente por eso. - exclamó ella, girándose bruscamente a Ángelus haciendo que se detuviera en seco sorprendida. - ¡Apareces de repente diciendo que eres la hija de mi maestro, que no ve desde que lo encerraron aquí! ¿De verdad estuviste encerrada por un siglo entero? Algo me dice que no es del todo verdad.

- ¿Por qué debería mentir sobre algo así según tú? - pregunto Ángelus calmada pero sería, cruzando los brazos vacilante.

- Para hacerte la victima, ahora que él no esta, pero cuando vuelva seguro que todo habrá sido una mentira y te pega una bala en medio de la frente. - aseguro ella, volviendo con su bolsa de sangre frustrada.

- Ju, cualquiera diría que estas celosa de mi, por ser su hija y tu su sierva. - dijo Ángelus riendo un poco.

- ¿Yo, celosa de ti? ¡Estas loca! - exclamó Seras.

- Mira, ya se que no tienes por que llevarte bien conmigo, y lo respeto, pero quisiera llevarme bien contigo, afortunadamente, no eres como las tres anteriores…

- ¿A las tres Hermanas? ¿Y cómo eran cuando estaban contigo y el amo? - pregunto Seras curiosa.

- Ya te lo imaginarás… fieras y peligrosas, con deseos de sexo y sangre, las típicas vampiras de esa época. - contestó ella. - Tu afortunadamente no eres así, eres mas lista y buena que ellas, por eso me caes bien…

- ¿En serio? - dijo extrañada, mirándola de lado.

- Sí, por eso… he pensando en ayudarte con tu problema. - dijo Ángelus decidida.

- ¿Mi problema?

- Sí, lo que deseas hacer con Pip, darle un nuevo cuerpo y sacarlo de tu interior. - aclaró ella. - Yo conozco el modo de hacerlo, y tu posiblemente lo hayas visto en alguna ocasión…

Al oír eso, Seras la miró fija y asombradamente, olvidando que tenía la bolsa de sangre medica en las manos, por eso se le resbaló pero Ángelus fue rápida y lo cogió al vuelo, devolviéndoselo para ponerlo en la cubitera llena dy hielo. Ángelus sonrió con ironía al ver el rostro sorprendido de Seras, viendo felicidad en ella.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - pregunto Seras, sin poder creer lo que oyó.

- Conozco el modo de hacerlo volver, es algo que me enseño mi padre, tu maestro en una ocasión aunque aún no tuviera motivo para usarlo. ¿Quieres que te enseñe al usarlo?

Seras la escucho atentamente, viendo que decía la verdad y era sincera con ella. Lo pensó un momento, Ángelus espero paciente, no tenía mucha prisa, solo debía explicárselo para que lo hiciera esa misma noche si quiere. Entonces, vio como Seras se sentaba en la cama, posando la cara sobre sus manos como agobiada e indecisa, pero enseguida alzó la cabeza y miró a Ángelus.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para lograr eso? - pregunto Seras desahogada de algo.

Con una sonrisa, Ángelus le mostró su alegría, y enseguida se puso a hablar para explicarle los pasos, y que no sería muy sencillo si no se concentraba en hacerlo bien. Cuando acabó de explicarle de forma fácil de entender, notó que ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera y debía volver a su casa temporal ya mismo, ya que, le quedaba camino desde la mansión, y no era seguro volar cuando el sol estuviera por aparecer en el horizonte.

- Bueno, ya esta todo cuanto debes saber para hacerlo, si quieres hacerlo o no es tu decisión, no tienes por qué hacerlo pronto si no te vez capaz aún, puedes esperar. - dijo Ángelus. - Ahora debo irse de aquí ya, falta unas horas para que amanezca.

- Claro, esto… - dijo Seras, con la mirada baja, eso llamo la atención de Ángelus que parpadeó un par de veces curiosa. - Gracias…

- ¿eh?

- Gracias por… decirme esto. - dijo Seras algo intima y culpable. - Siento haber sido… desconfiada y cruel contigo, puede que si… estuviera un poco celosa de ti, es que, el maestro fue como un padre para mi, me salvó de ese vampiro y me dio esta vida para tener de nuevo una familia…

- ¿No tenías familia cuando eras humana? - pregunto Ángelus confusa.

- No… los perdí cuando era una niña, los asesinaron ante mis ojos.

Cuando Ángelus oyó eso, abrió los ojos al máximo de lo sorprendida que estaba, y también se quedo petrificada allí mirando a Seras, viendo la tristeza de ella en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres contarlo para despojarte un poco? - pregunto Ángelus ahora sería con los ojos encogidos. - Yo puedo escucharte si quieres.

- No… ahora quiero intentar descansar un poco, por qué mañana por la noche intentaré hacer ese conjuro que me a explicado que puedo hacer con mi actual poder, pero cuando este preparada para explicarlo, será la primera en escucharla.

- ¿la primera? ¿Por qué yo?

- No se, algo me dice que tu sabes como me siento, el haber perdido a mi familia de esa forma, quizás este algo loca, olvídelo.

Con eso, Seras fue al baño para bañarse y demás para prepararse a dormir hasta la siguiente noche, después tomaría la sangre tranquilamente, y dejó allí plantada a Ángelus, que al oír eso último que Seras dijo, la dejo callada y petrificada. Se quedo sorprendida de esas palabras, de que supiera como se sentía al perder a su familia asesinada, era verdad, a Ángelus le paso algo parecido, y ante ese recuerdo, decidió retirarse sin decir nada. Una hora después. Seras salía relajada y limpia gracias a su ducha nocturna, salió con el pijama de dormir puesto y con una toalla sobre los hombros para secarse el pelo rubio, entonces notó que Ángelus ya no estaba y que se había ido sin decir nada, y eso la dejo confusa parpadeando un par de veces. Miró por toda la salita.

- ¿Ángelus?

Faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, y por una calle vacía con algo de niebla iba un grupo de personas, una llevaba a otra sobre su hombro ya que no se aguantaba en pie. Cuando la niebla se disperso se vio que eran Sirius y sus hermanos, acompañados de una mujer vestida de forma provocativa y sexual, como solían vestir la prostitutas, quién cargaba con ella era Lucius, encantado a pesar de la borrachera de la mujer.

- Os lo he dicho antes y os lo repito ahora; no me gusta la idea que has tenido Lucius, nos caerá una gorda por esto. - dijo Sirius molesto e inquieto. - Cuando la ama nos vea con esta prostituta en casa para… uf, espero que no se cabrea mas de lo que está esta noche.

- ¡Quieres dejar de quejarte pesado! Ella misma lo ha dicho, esta es la última noche, no creo que vaya a decirnos nada, además, esta por amanecer y quiere que estemos en casa para antes de ello ¿no? ¡Pues que no se queje!

- Reza para que sea así hermano, por qué sino la cargamos todos por ti de nuevo. - dijo Marcus caminando pasivo, a unos pasos por delante del resto.

En eso Marcus tenía razón, y preocupo mas a Sirius, Lucius estaba mas pendiente de la mujer que no se enteraba de nada por la enorme borrachera que llevaba, reía sin motivo y se balanceaba con Lucius sujetándola para mantenerla en pie.

- ¡Eh chicos! ¿Falta mucho para llegar?, que voy cobrando el rato que estoy con vosotros. - aviso la chica borracha. - Necesito sentarme o tumbarme cuanto antes, hacerlo e irme a casa por esta noche, pero si me dejáis quedarme en vuestra casa no os cobraré nada.

- Esa es la idea que he tenido guapa. - dijo Lucius sonriente y simpático. - Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de estar con nosotros.

La chica asintió, a pesar de no haberle escuchado del todo. Después de caminar un buen rato, llegaron a su destino. La casa era nueva pero se notaba que tenía ya muchos años, era una casa única, grande pero sencilla vista desde fuera. Los bordes de las ventanas eran de color negro, cuando las paredes eran de color rojo mezclado con negro, era también de un único piso, con una pequeña escalera en la entrada, la puerta era de color marrón madera, en encima de la puerta indicaba "**Carfax**" de donde estaba, en la ahora conocida Abadía de Carfax. Sirius y los demás subieron las escaleras, Sirius abrió con rapidez la puerta para dejar entrar a Lucius con la mujer a cuestas. Una vez dentro, se apresuró a echar a la pesada mujer sobre el sofá mas cercano, donde al instante se quedo dormida roncando. Eso a ellos les vino bien de momento, para recuperar fuerzas del paseo y pensar de lo que iban hacer. Por dentro, la casa estaba decorada de forma elegante y noble, sin dejar de tener arte moderno de la actualidad. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de paisajes, sobretodo de atardeceres, pero en la sala había un par de sofás doble de cuero y una televisión moderna grande, entre los sofás había una mesita blanca para poner cosas, en ella había un jarrón con flores frescas. Cansado, Lucius se sentó rendido en el sofá junto a la mujer dormida, que al olerla de nuevo a su lado le vino la sed de sangre, deseando beber ya.

- ¡Lucius espera! - detuvo Sirius con una mano sobre su hombro, eso a Lucius le fastidió. - No deberíamos hacerlo aquí, si la ama nos ve…

- ¡Me da igual lo que diga ella, tengo hambre y deseo disfrutar de esta puta! - exclamó él, sin llegar a despertarla.

- ¡¿No puedes siquiera llevarla a la habitación para tener mas privacidad al menos? - pregunto él en voz alta, harto de la actitud de su hermano.

- Tiene razón Lucius, deberíamos llevarla a nuestra habitación, por qué si la ama la ve aquí nos matará. - advirtió Marcus.

- Lenta… y dolorosamente. - dijo una voz amenazante.

Los tres reconocieron aterrados la voz que sonó a sus espaldas, cuando se giraron hacia el interior de la casa la vieron apoyada en la esquina al principio de un corto pasillo donde llevaba a otra habitación, Ángelus estaba hay con los brazos cruzados y una pierna curvada detrás de la otra recta, mostrando un rostro serio y molesto, mirando la chica y después a ellos, sobretodo a Lucius. En ese momento, Ángelus no llevaba su abrigo negro, solo su camisa escotada y pantalón negro, eso indicaba de que se iría a dormir pronto, pero en ese momento llegaron ellos y aprovecho para verlos y dejar ver que estaba mosqueada de nuevo con ellos, sobretodo al ver a esa prostituta adormecida en el sofá, borracha y medio desnuda como todas las demás de su profesión, rápidamente sentenció a Lucius con su mirada, enfurecida y feroz para darle miedo.

- Espero una explicación de esto, Lucius. - dijo ella con voz aterradora pero sin dejar de sonar a la suya normal.

- Bueno… es lo que esta viendo jeje, una chica… poco vestida que hemos encontrado, y con que faltaba poco para que se hiciera de día pues… - intento explicar él tartamudeando, pero esta vez le dio cara con valentía, impidiendo que su hermano Sirius lo salvará de nuevo, algo que no deseaba.

- ¿Es de aquí? - pregunto Ángelus fría y seriamente.

- ¡No, se lo juro! Ella nos ha dicho que es extranjera, vino aquí por que el trabajo se paga mejor, ellos la han oído decirlo, - explicó él, y se giró a sus hermanos para afirmar lo que decía. - ¿verdad chicos?

- Sí, es cierto ella lo ha dicho. - dijo Marcus pasivamente, apoyando la espalda en una pared junto a la entrada. - Su acento indica que no es de aquí.

- Bien… - dijo Ángelus suspirando para calmarse. - Por hoy lo dejaré pasar, ya que es la última que vais a tener para alimentaros de humanos, aprovechar bien este festín.

Con eso, Ángelus dio media vuelta y se retiro hacía la puerta del fondo del pasillo, que era su habitación privada. Mientras, Lucius sonrió divertido e impaciente, cogió a la chica en brazos y la llegó a la habitación, ayudando por Marcus que abrió la puerta a su paso, y después fue al armario de vinos de la sala para coger una botella y unas cuantas copas. Sirius estuvo observando irse a su ama, viendo que se mostraba cansada y deprimida.

- ¿Ama, a dónde va? ¿No se une a nosotros? - pregunto él intentando conseguir respuestas. - Hay de sobra para los cuatro.

- No gracias, deseo irme a descansar ya, gracias por la oferta de todos modos. - dijo ella sin girarse ni pararse, caminando algo tambaleante. - Espero no oír gritos ni lloros chicos ¿entendido?

- Cuente con ello ama. - aseguro Marcus, mostrando la botella de vino en la mano.

Ángelus no se giró ni nada, y finalmente llegó a la puerta y la abrió para entrar en su habitación en silencio. Sirius no dejo de mirar hacía allí, con una expresión preocupada e inquieta, como si algo le pasará a su ama. Al verlo de esa forma, Marcus sonrió divertido y irónico, conociendo esa mirada de su hermano, entonces, fue hacia él y paso su brazo por los hombros de él de forma violenta pero amistosa entre hermanos, sobresaltando un poco a Sirius.

- No le quitas ojo eh hermano. - dijo él animado. - Veo que en verdad estas loco por ella.

- Dilo mas alto Marcus gracias. - dijo Sirius irónicamente. - No tiene que enterarse todo el mundo, y menos en tonto de Lucius.

- Vale vale, no te enfades. Venga vamos a cenar, seguro que te animará. - dijo él, animándolo.

Sirius al principio dudo, pero enseguida se animo, así no estaría hambriento para esperar a la próxima comida que tuviera en esa Organización Hellsing. Los dos entraron en su habitación y se prepararon para el festín junto a Sirius. Como era de esperarse, la prostituta estaba en la cama medio dormida aún por la bebida, pero aún así mostraba una pose atrayente y provocativa para ellos, las piernas desnudas, libres de las botas de tacón que tuvo puestas, la minifalda subida un poco hacía arriba por haber movido las piernas, dejando ver un poco la ropa interior, y la camisa abierta dejando ver el sujetador negro, y sobretodo el cuello, al descubierto con algunos mechones de pelo sobre el, dando una imagen hermosa y deliciosa para ellos, sobretodo para Lucius.

- ¿Vamos empezando ya? Es que no me aguanto mas. - aviso Lucius temblando nerviosamente impaciente.

- Tranquilo hermanito, no debemos armarla esta noche, ya has oído a la ama. - calmó Marcus a su lado. - No hace falta esperar mas.

Con eso, ellos dos se pusieron sobre la cama y se sentaron a cada lado de la chica. Sirius dudo un poco, pero la sed de sangre empezaba a ponerse tenso así que se apunto, estando frente a ella. La chica poco a poco se le aclaro la vista, viendo que los tres la estaban rodeando sobre una cómoda cama doble, dedujo que ya estaba en casa de ellos, en su habitación para empezar la juerga, y la verdad, le pareció que eran hermoso vistos desde esa posición.

- Veo que ya queréis marcha, bueno, ¿por qué esperar mas? - dijo ella encantada.

Antes de que pudiera quitarse una prenda por su cuenta, Lucius la detuvo en seco, sobresaltándola un poco, pero su sonrisa la calmó riendo.

- Déjate la ropa un rato, después si quieres te la quitas toda, ahora déjanos hacer a nosotros. - dijo él seductor. - Recuéstate relajada y piensa en tu casa, querida, vas a llegar al paraíso.

Con eso dicho, los tres se inclinaron encima de ella en varias partes diferentes; Lucius obviamente en el cuello de la chica, Marcus alzó un brazo para besar su muñeca boca arriba, y Sirius estuvo entre las piernas de ella, besando su muslo derecho. Al sentirlo, la chica quedo sorprendida del placer y pasión que estaba notando por todo el cuerpo, algo que nunca sintió en sus años como prostituta, vio que fue buena idea ir a Londres y conocer a estos hombres. A pesar de no ser sexo aún, ella se sentía como en el cielo con solo que hicieran eso, besarla y lamerla por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se le rizará la piel y temblará de pasión y puro placer. Lo que ella no sabía, era que le estaban chupando la sangre, cosa que le estaba dando ese placer relajarte y sexual, dejándola inmóvil en la cama en las manos de ellos tres, la sangre se escurría por las heridas, pero ella no lo noto o no le dio importancia. Ella empezó a gemir encantada y sexual, estirando el brazo libre hacia arriba y luego enredarlo por el cuello de Lucius, puso la pierna derecha sobre la espalda de Sirius para que le fuera mas cómoda la postura, y acarició la mejilla de Marcus con la mano como pudo, sintiendo un cosquilleo que bajaba por su brazo estirado curvado hacia él que era alto. A pesar de no ser sangre virgen, los tres vampiros rumanos disfrutaron de ese festín calido y sexual, contentos de que no se diera cuenta de que pasaba en realidad, sobretodo Sirius, que le era algo incomodo beber en ese lugar precisamente, pero la sed no le dejo elegir por mucho tiempo y ese lugar era en mas blando y cercano que vio. Así los tres bebieron hasta saciarse, y eso provocó rápidamente la muerte de la prostituta que no notó nada, solo pasión eterna gracias a tres vampiros que desgraciadamente conoció y la condenaron a una muerte rápida por así decirlo.

En ese momento, Ángelus estaba en su habitación, aflojando sus ropas para estar cómoda y tumbarse rendida en la cama boca arriba, mirando cansada el techo color marrón oscuro, y no tardo en quedarse dormida por el cansancio. Un rato después, entro por la ventana entre abierta una niebla blanca muy espesa, que se desplazo por la habitación hacía la cama doble de el centro, que al estar en las patas, se movió con rapidez para estar encima de la cama y desplazarse hacia Ángelus. La niebla al tocar las piernas de Ángelus, a pesar de estar vestida, sintió un frió conocido, que la hizo sonreír disimulando que seguía dormida, y la niebla subió hasta su cuello, entonces, como su se moviera solo, la camisa se abrió completamente y se apartó dejando el pecho y los hombros al descubierto, sobretodo el cuello que se despejó de la cabellera negra de ella, para sentir como algo la estaba acariciando seductoramente y suave, como una mano fuerte y firme, ella se quedo quieta ante esa sensación que la conocía muy bien, mejor que nadie.

- Sabía que mi sangre te ayudaría a volver… y vendrías a mi al momento de saber que fui yo. - dijo ella sin abrir los ojos excitada.

- Mi mas preciada vida inmortal… - dijo una voz madura y masculina.

Al oírlo, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, sonriendo feliz y contenta, viendo que lo consiguió, le hizo volver a ese mundo, a su padre Vlad Drácula, ahora conocido como Nosferatu Alucard de la Organización Hellsing. El vampiro de melena negra la miró a ella también, estando encima de ella aprisionando sus piernas y acariciando su cuello subiendo a su rostro, viendo que no estaba soñando, era ella en verdad, viva y de nuevo con él después de cien años.

- Padre… eres tu de verdad, lo conseguí. - dijo ella, sin poder evitar echarse a llorar lagrimas de agua en vez de sangre.

- Si hija mía, soy yo, y tu también eres real, nunca imagine volverte a ver y que tu fueras capaz de hacerme volver. - dijo Alucard con su típica voz fiera y seductora. - Estas viva, pero puedo ver en ti el odio y rencor de lo que te paso.

Ángelus cambió su rostro sonriente por uno serio, viendo que no podía ocultarle a su padre lo que paso aquella noche hace mas de cien años, justo la noche cuando él volvía al castillo seguido por Van Helsing y sus compañeros. No queriendo hablar del tema en ese momento, Ángelus desvió la mirada, pero eso no desistió a Alucard, ya que, al tener el pecho de ella a la vista, pudo ver algo que nunca vio en ella, unas marcas de colmillos, parecían recientes pero supo que era de entonces, y misteriosamente aun estaba bien visibles.

- ¿Ellos te hicieron esas marcas? - pregunto él, apoyando los dedos encima de las marcas.

Eran cinco marcas en total, ahora visibles para Alucard, que le quito completamente la camisa a arañazo, una en el cuello en el lado izquierdo y el derecho, uno en cada muñeca donde se veía la vena, y otra en el torso izquierdo, casi al mismo lugar que él la mordió la primera vez, eso a él le enfureció mucho, y ella cerró los ojos dolida y triste, recordando lo ocurrido, dándole un temblor en el cuerpo que él pudo notar.

- Padre, ahora me odias ¿verdad? - afirmó ella con ironía y sin mirarlo a los ojos. - Me odias por haberme dejado hacer esto y mas lo que me hicieron entonces ellos, junto a tus creaciones, que estaban celosas de mi por la forma en que me tratabas a mi y a ellas.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿De verdad crees que te odio a ti, a quién considero mi igual, mi hija, y heredera, la única que he tenido en toda mi existencia? - pregunto él confuso y sujetándola por el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo con suavidad. - No se el dolor que te hicieron pasar, pero podría averiguarlo, con verlo ahora mismo si me dejas.

Ángelus miró sorprendida a su padre, decidido y preocupado por ella, algo que nadie vio en él, entonces, cerrando los ojos dando un suspiro de rendición, ella apartó su pelo del lado izquierdo y lo estiro un poco al echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que lo giraba un poco.

- Adelante, hazlo si lo deseas. - dijo ella con seguridad y confianza. - Además, debes estar también hambriento, de mi sangre sobretodo.

Con eso, Alucard mostró sus colmillos y sus rojos ojos brillando, jadeando en bajo sediento y excitado, poco a poco se fue inclinado sobre ella, cogiéndola por detrás del cuello y la espalda, arqueándola un poco dejando libres los brazos sobre la cama, entonces, cuando ella cerró los ojos preparada para lo que iba a sentir, él clavó sus colmillos con suavidad, pero eso no ayudo a que ella sintiera dolor al principio, luego sintió un placer interior que la dejo inmóvil.

Así fue como los recuerdos de Ángelus llegaron a Alucard, abriendo los ojos al instante como si los viera hay delante suyo siendo una película a toda velocidad, sabiendo de ese modo lo ocurrido en su ausencia y también algunos recuerdos importantes para ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Accidente y Decisión

**9. ACCIDENTE Y DESICIÓN**

_**Año 1769**_

Veinte años han pasado desde que se convirtió en vampiresa, y Ángelus ha ido aprendiendo poco a poco habilidades de su padre, aparté de intentar usar de nuevo su poder mental, pero misteriosamente no le salía ahora, no se preocupo pensando que tarde o temprano lo conseguiría. Aún recordaba todas las matanzas que hizo, pero supo mantenerse firme y aprender todo lo que su padre le enseñaba hacer. Enseguida supo usar su poder de hipnotizar a la gente, desplazarse con velocidad, caminar bajo el sol pero no por mucho tiempo, transformarse en algún animal pero en una corta durada, atravesar paredes, etc… todo lo básico que un vampiro de su nivel sabe hacer, cosa que son pocos. Con el tiempo que paso, Ángelus supo entender y apreciar la sangre humana para sobrevivir, y tener que soportar el matar a la gente, mejor eso que condenarlos como ella. También vio que en verdad, eso de ser joven eternamente, viendo que no era tan malo si vives con alguien que tampoco envejece ni morir a no ser que te maten a la forma en que se mata a los vampiros, por eso no le asusto eso de tener 18 años eternamente, a pesar de tener muchos mas con los años. A pesar de eso, a ella seguía sin gustarle ponerse vestidos femeninos y incómodos para ella, pero en ocasiones especiales se ponía, para ser educada y por su padre que le encantaba verla vestida como una mujer de vez en cuando. Al igual que su padre, los gitanos de Rumania, fieles y leales siervos de Drácula desde tiempos inmemorables, también respetaron y juraron lealtad a Ángelus como princesa e hija de su señor. Tal y como se contaba, los gitanos de allí eran brujos y guerreros bien entrenados, tanto hombres como mujeres trabajaban a las ordenes de su señor inmortal, sobretodo las gitanas que estaban con Ángelus, tanto para prepararla para fiestas y demás, como para enseñarla a usar arma para las batallas, y aprendió rápido, impresionándolos a todos, mostrándose como una mas en vez de su señora y vampira.

Ese mismo año, Ángelus se hizo amiga de la hija del jefe de los Gitanos, su nombre era Yasmina, y ahora tenía la misma edad de Ángelus aparentemente, pero Ángelus la conoció cuando nació, desde entonces fueron inseparables. Yasmina se convirtió en la mejor guerrera de su gente, por lo que se convirtió en la mano derecha de Ángelus por orden de Vlad, y ellas gustosamente aceptaron. En ocasiones, Yasmina le contaba historia que sus padres le contaban a ella, sobre la vida de su padre en el pasado, viendo que para ellos, su padre era un verdadero héroe o incluso un Dios en la tierra. Yasmina era la única hija del Jefe, que también era amigo y leal siervo de Vlad, por tanto, esas historias eran transmitidas de padre a hijos desde los tiempos de Vlad Tepes. Yasmina también aprendió a usar la mágica de los gitanos, y se lo mostraba a Ángelus, dejándola asombrada, no eran muchos los trucos, pero eran impresionantes para la vampira que nunca había visto magia semejante. Ambas practicaban en arte de luchar con arma de combate, y después de un tiempo cada una encontró la suya propia; Yasmina en bastón de madera que también podía convertirse en lanza, y Ángelus el látigo de cuero, pero a ella le hicieron uno especial y único para ella, y así consiguió un compañero de combate fuerte y resistente. Tanto a Vlad como al padre de Yasmina, Lionel, les encanto ver a sus hijas entrenar y aprender juntas cosas de su mundo, por lo que Vlad le pidió a su siervo que su hija fuera la maestra de Ángelus en el combate hasta que aprendiera lo necesario, Lionel acepto con mucho gusto, sabiendo a que su hija le encantaría el pedido, y a Ángelus.

Así fue como Ángelus y Yasmina estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo, por la noche estrelladas con una brisa buena y suave, y en días que estuvieran algo nublado con poco sol, mientras Yasmina usaba su bastón lanza, Ángelus atacaba con su látigo, mejoraron las dos con los días, hasta que no fue necesario entrenar mas, pero incluso con eso las dos no dejaron de verse. Para esas ocasiones ellas vestían con ropas cómodas y masculinas, cosa que tenían en común, no les gustaba para nada la ropa femenina, solo en ocasiones especiales. Cuando acabaron de entrenar en un día muy nublado pero sin intención de llover gracias a su padre, las dos estuvieron tumbadas en la hierva en el bosque, entre la aldea y el castillo, Ángelus estaba tumbada con los brazos detrás de la cabeza relajada y cómoda como nunca, mientras Yasmina estaba sentada apoyada sobre sus manos en la hiervas, dejando que la brisa chocara contra ella en el pecho y cuello, entonces, tomó un poco de agua para recuperarse, quiso darle un poco a Ángelus, pero recordó que no podía, no tomaba nada mas que sangre humana o animal.

- ¿No debería ir a buscar algo para comer ama? - pregunto Yasmina, girándose a la vampira. - Si quiere puede ir a cazarle algo.

- No te moleste Yasmina, ahora estoy bien. - aseguro Ángelus tumbada. - No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo cuando estamos solas, puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

- No puede ama, es de mala educación dejar de llamarla así. Si lo hiciera, sería como saltarle el respeto a mi padre, a mi gente, a mi misión como su guardiana, y… a su padre por supuesto.

- ¿Tienes miedo de mi padre Yasmina? - pregunto Ángelus, girando la cabeza a ella.

Esa pregunta hizo tragar saliva a Yasmina inquieta y petrificada, dudando en responder o no, pero no hizo falta, con esa expresión Ángelus supo que si, ella, como todos, tenía miedo de su padre, pero era un miedo respetuoso y leal. Entonces, Ángelus hizo pulso para sentarse y pegarse mas a Yasmina, que ante eso quedo extrañada, y mas aún cuando, de repente, Ángelus puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la frotó con fuerza, como su fuera un niño pequeño que estaba animando o mimando.

- Tranquila, todos tenemos miedo a algo, si no tuviéramos miedo a algo, estaríamos todos completamente locos. - animó Ángelus con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. - No te sientas inferior o débil por eso ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Usted también tiene miedo a algo ama? ¿Y el amo Vlad? - pregunto la chica, curiosa pero discreta.

- ¡Sí, te lo aseguro, a muchas cosas, pero eso me hacen fuerte, como a mi padre, que seguro que tendrá algo miedo a algo! - aseguro Ángelus con naturalidad y contenta.

- Lo siento, no debí hacer esa pregunta, mis disculpas ama Ángelus.

- ¡Tonta! - insulto Ángelus con una mueca en la voz, eso sorprendió a Yasmina que alzó el rostro. - ¿Por qué te disculpas por solo haber echo una pregunta de esas? No acabo de entender esto de disculparse, debe ser por la manera que te criaron, cosa que no voy a cuestionar ni nada de eso.

- Ama Ángelus…

Yasmina estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud y personalidad de su ama vampira, viéndola como humana que vampira, y eso la sorprendió pero también le alegre de alguna forma. Al ser hija de su amo Vlad y creada por el mismo para ello, se la imagino como él pero mas femenina, pero no, físicamente eran parecidos como no, pero emocionalmente no, solo lo eran cuando debían dar ordenes o ser serios ante alguien o algo importante, entonces Yasmina entendió una cosa, para ella, la princesa Ángelus no era una simple vampira, era como un ángel de la noche, o una diosa nocturna, por si simpatía con todos y bondad, a pesar de ser una vampira. Todo eso le paso por la cabeza, y se fijó que Ángelus no le estaba leyendo la mente, cosa que le alivió sonrojada.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma entre nosotras Yasmina… - recordó la vampira suspirando contenta y no molesta. - Puedes dirigirte a mi de otra forma, pero no con esa, se me hace incomodo oírlo de ti.

- ¿eh, por qué?

- No se… será que te veo de forma diferente al recto de gitanos que nos sirven a mi padre y a mi, como tu padre con el mío, yo hago lo mismo, tengo confianza en ti, buena compañía, desde que soy vampira, 20 años ya, nunca… he tenido de nuevo amigos, ninguno.

- ¿Ninguno? ¿Ningún amigo, algún vampiro? - pregunto Yasmina curiosa, mirando fijamente a Ángelus.

- Aún no conozco a ninguno que no sea mi padre, quizás algún día tenga que presentarme a alguno para saber de mi, no lo se. Pero no, no tengo a nadie excepto a mi padre, a los gitanos, y a ti también…

Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa amistosa y simpática, mirándola de reojo bajo unos mechones negros. Ante eso, Yasmina se sonrojo un poco por el detalle, que bajo la mirada para jugar con los dedos, nunca imagino oír algo como eso, menos de su ama. Entonces, de repente, Ángelus de puso de espaldas a ella, y con cuidado se tumbó sobre las piernas de Yasmina, suspirando cómoda y apacible, dejando paralizada y asombrada a la gitana morena de pelo castaño oscuro.

- Ama…

- No me nombres así nunca mas… déjame estar así, se esta bien para observar como el día esta yéndose a dormir. - pidió Ángelus susurrando.

Yasmina no se lo contradijo, mas quisiera ella, y con una sonrisa la dejo sobre sus piernas mientras volvía apoyar su espalda sobre las manos para observar también el cielo grisáceo haciéndose mas oscuro a cada momento. Tal y como dijo Ángelus, el día estaba por irse, para que así los seres de la noche que no deseaban salir aún a pesar de no haber sol, pudieran salir tranquilamente, solo que en esos lugares, solo ella y su padre eran los únicos seres de la noche que habían, por lo que solo saldría él, ella ya estaba fuera, junto a su leal y mejor sierva. Yasmina pudo notar que anochecía por el frió que empezaba hacer, cosa que su ama no sentía, ella era fría, para siempre, solo sería calidad tomando sangre humana recientemente, y eso para ella aún era algo siniestro.

- Esto…

- ¿huh? - exclamó Ángelus, viendo que Yasmina quería decirle algo.

- ¿A usted le gusta eso de, bueno, ya sabe, lo de beber… sangre humana? - pregunto Yasmina con cuidado, con un rostro incomodo y serio.

Ante esa pregunta y esa mirada, Ángelus la miró fijamente, entendiendo como se sentía ella, no la podía culpar de ello. Entonces, se rió una vez mostrando una sonrisa de comisura con los ojos cerrados, eso dejo confusa a Yasmina que parpadeó un par de veces.

- Es algo que no puedo cambiar Yasmina, me guste o no, tengo que vivir así, tomar sangre para sobrevivir, así somos los vampiros. - contestó ella. - Se que es incomodo de ver, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte.

- Sí… esto… ¿Prefiere que la llame mi señora Ángelus?

- ah, esta bien, veo que será imposible quitarte esa costumbre, muy bien, puedes llamarme de esa forma. - se rindió ella suspirando.

Con eso, ambas sonrieron contentas, a gusto estando allí tranquilas. Ángelus estuvo por quedarse adormida pero enseguida notó que debía volver a casa al ser de noche, su padre se despertaría al instante de ponerse en sol. Antes de volver, quiso acompañar a Yasmina a su aldea, pero ella insistió en que iría con ella al castillo para protegerla, como era su obligación y deber como guardiana suya.

- Entiendo que sea tu responsabilidad Yasmina, pero no hace falta que me cuides siempre, puedes hacer una vida propia sin tener que pedir permiso de nadie. - dijo Ángelus.

- Lo se mi señora pero, yo quiero estar cerca de usted, para vigilar que no le pase nada, nunca me lo perdonaría que le pasará algo por un descuido mío, no lo hago solo por qué mis padres me lo hayan dicho muchas veces, sino por qué… la apreció mucho, y no deseo que le pase nada malo, no se lo merece.

- Yasmina…

Ángelus miró fijamente a Yasmina, viendo que no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión por la mirada decidida y valiente que mostraba, por lo que se resignó a volver al castillo junto a ella a caballo. Las dos cabalgaron velozmente por el denso y solitario bosque que rodeaba la montaña donde estaba el antiguo castillo, que al acabar el bosque se veía en todo su esplendor. Los caballos que usaron, negros sobretodo, no les costó atravesar el bosque, incluso con los fuertes estirones que sus domadoras les estaban dando, estaban acostumbrados. Cuando llegaron al castillo, este estaba ya vigilado por gitanos, los que estaban en la verja dejaron pasar a la vampira y su guardiana, poco después bajaron de los caballos y dejaron que los cuidadores se hicieran cargo. Con tan solo traspasar la puerta que se abrió a su paso, Ángelus fue recibida por su padre, acompañado por Lionel que recibió gustosamente a su hija.

- Siento haber tardado tanto en volver. - se disculpo Ángelus con una sonrisa inocente pero angelical.

- No te preocupes, con que estés protegida me siento tranquilo, aunque no sea eso posible en alguien como yo. - bromeó él después de darle un beso en la frente.

- No empieces con esas bromas. - se quejo ella riendo en bajo. - ¿Vas a salir a cazar algo?

- No, esta noche tendremos la cena en casa, Lionel y Yasmina se encargaran de traernos algo bueno, ¿verdad pareja? - pregunto él dirigiéndose a ellos.

- ¡Por supuesto mi señor, ahora mismo lo hacemos! - aseguro Lionel con una reverencia. - Vamos hija.

Con eso, Lionel cogió por la cintura a su hija para irse de allí rápidamente, mientras miraba a su ama junto a su padre, mirándola a ella también, indicándole que estaría bien con su padre, que hiciera lo ordenado, a regañadientes, Yasmina lo hizo. Ella y su padre cogieron sus caballos junto a varios gitanos y se fueron a la ciudad a buscar humanos para sus amos. Mientras, Vlad camino con Ángelus hacia la sala de estar, a esperar la cena de esa noche, se conformaron de momento con vino tinto que él tenía siempre en cada habitación y sala del castillo.

- ¿A qué se debe este detalle de no ir a cazar por libre? - pregunto Ángelus curiosa, sentándose en una de las butacas de terciopelo doble de color rojo y negro. - ¿Pasa algo esta noche?

- La verdad es que si. - afirmó él, sirviendo vino en dos copas, entonces, las cogió y camino hacia Ángelus. - Hace exactamente 20 años que eres vampira, mi hija, esta misma noche, por eso he querido celebrarlo. - dijo ofreciendo una de las copas a ella.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Justo esta noche? - pregunto ella asombrada, mirándolo sin poder creerlo pero manteniendo la postura.

- Tan cierto como me estas viendo frente de ti. - aseguro él con una sonrisa y la copa en alto. - Por eso esta noche será de celebración, que vivamos eternamente no significa que no tengamos fechas de cosas especiales y demás.

- Si es cierto, perdona es que… es extraño que haya pasado ya tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta, debes sentirte así siempre al tener tantos años. - dijo ella sorprendida, acomodándose en la butaca con él.

- Te acostumbras a ello, tu también lo harás. - dijo él tranquilo y contento. - ¿Te parece bien que lo celebremos? Por qué si te parece incomodo…

- ¡No, no! Es un detalle muy bonito padre, solo que nunca me fije en la fecha, gracias. - dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. - Yo, no se que decir…

- Ya lo has hecho, con eso me basta. - dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella para besarle la frente. - Muy bien, un brindis.

Ángelus con gusto acepto eso, y ambos con la copa en alto las chocaron con suavidad, haciendo que se oyeran un "cling" suave y agudo, entonces se tomaron el vino de un sorbo. Para ellos el vino no tenía mucho gusto, pero al menos podían tomarlo de vez en cuando apetecía. Entonces, Vlad se puso en pie, dejo su copa en la mesa de los pies, y cuando cogió la botella, en vez de volver a su sitio, fue a brillante y elegante fonógrafo donde ya tenía puesto un disco y lo puso en marcha, enseguida sonó una melodía agradable que escuchar en esos momentos, y él volvió con la botella de vino a sentarse con Ángelus, esperando su cena. Lionel y Yasmina no tardaron en volver con lo pedido, cuando entraron en la sala de estar, con ellos iba una mujer atractiva y joven, con ropas que indicaban que era una prostituta de gente rica. La chica no se mostraba asustada ni nada, indicando que no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, era rubia con tonos rojizos, bronceada con ropas oscuros y ajustadas sin dejar de provocar y sorprender. Ángelus la miró de arriba bajo y su padre igual pero de otra forma de ver, sonriendo encantado, sabiendo que su hija no se negaría a un banquete como ese una vez cogido.

- Mi señor, le hemos traído lo que pidió. - dijo Lionel haciendo una reverencia de cabeza, Yasmina hizo lo mismo seriamente.

- Gracias Lionel, Yasmina. Podéis retiraros por hoy. - ordenó Vlad con amabilidad y elegancia.

Ellos con una reverencia se retiraron cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a la chica con ellos, mostrándose confusa y desorientada. Entonces, Vlad dejo su copa en la mesa y se puso en pie para acercarse a ella seductoramente con una sonrisa, ante eso, la chica quedo intimidada por la belleza de ese hombre alto moreno y blanco, y quedo asombrada por los ojos de él, profundos y penetrantes, sin importarle que se vieran rojos.

- ¿Cómo te llama pequeña? - pregunto él con profundidad.

- Katherine… - contestó ella atontada sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Ángelus se fijo en eso, viendo que no era por que estuviera obsesionada por él ni nada de eso, estaba hipnotizada por su padre, con solo tener los ojos fijo en los suyos, estaba bajo su control completamente, algo que ella no sabía hacer todavía, pero le interesaba aprenderlo, por eso observó bien. Vlad no dejo de mirarla a los ojos, seduciéndola con acaricias que ella no negaba, era como un títere bajo su mando, sin poder evitarlo a no ser que la dejará de mirar.

- Bien Katherine, buena chica, ¿sabes por qué estas aquí? - pregunto él con una sonrisa, mostrando así sus colmillos.

- No… solo me dijeron que debía ir con ellos, y me trajeron aquí, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. - contestó ella obedientemente y sin emoción alguna.

- Bien, tranquila todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes… - aseguro él. - Siéntate con nosotros.

Ella así lo hizo sin desviar la mirada, cogida de la mano de él se sentó en la butaca junto a Ángelus que observaba asombrada lo que estaba pasando, aunque debía admitir que no le hacía mucha gracia eso que le hacía a esa chica inocente. Cuando Katherine estuvo sentada y servida con una copa de vino, Vlad se sentó junto a ella, así cada vampiro estuvo a un lado de la humana.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - pregunto Vlad, dirigiéndose a Ángelus.

- ¿Puedo hacerlo? - pregunto ella sorprendida e impaciente.

Aunque no le gustase esa forma de tratar a los humanos, Ángelus deseaba aprender a usar esa habilidad, y Vlad lo vio en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa, Vlad le tendió la mano para que se acercará, ella así lo hizo, quedando de puntillas frente a la chica hipnotizada, ésta seguía mirando a Vlad.

- Captura su mirada con los ojos. - indicó él dando instrucciones.

Ángelus así lo hizo, consiguió que la chica apartará la mirada de él para verla a ella, sin dejar de mostrar ese rostro sin emoción.

- Ahora ten la mente en blanco, - siguió él, - estas vacía, hueca… ¿lo sientes? - pregunto, ella asintió concentrada sin desviar la mirada. - Ahora entra en su mente…

Ángelus así lo hizo, lo sintió en la mente y el cuerpo como si se conectará a la humana en ese momento pero sin tocarla, era algo fascinante para ella, algo nuevo y único. Pudo ver y oír todos los pensamientos de Katherine, sus recuerdos, sus miedos, todo lo que tenía en la mente, ahora la tenía controlada, lista para darle alguna orden, y así lo hizo.

- Todo va a salir bien… - dijo Ángelus con voz madura y aguda, una que no parecía suya.

Con eso, Vlad sonrió encantado y contento, viendo a su hija dominar otra habilidad mas, entonces se acomodo en la butaca y observó relajado lo que su hija hacía con la humana, viendo que su regalo le gusto mucho. Ángelus estaba impaciente por hacer algo, pero no sabía que hacer primero, lo pensó con cuidado de no perder la concentración.

- ¿Tienes familia Katherine? - pregunto ella para empezar.

- No, ya no.

- ¿Alguien que quieras, amigos, conocidos?

- Algunos pero no los considero amigos. - contestó ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Solo los conozco del trabajo, hay mucha rivalidad en esto, por eso nunca haces amigos o amigas en este trabajo, yo no quiero amigos para luego sufrir por su partida o abandonamiento, es una perdida de tiempo. Mi familia hizo eso, me abandonaron, me vendieron para ser lo que soy ahora… desde pequeña que estoy en este infierno.

Todo eso dejo a Ángelus sorprendida, asombrada de la vida que esa chica tuvo contra su voluntad, ante eso sin darse cuenta perdió la concentración y la chica dejo de estar hipnotizada, parpadeó varias veces confusa y perdida, después miró a su alrededor, viendo a Ángelus y Vlad con ella, sentada cuando antes estaba en pie, no recordaba haberse sentado.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me habéis hecho? - pregunto ella inquieta, poniéndose en pie. - ¡¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Vlad la miró tan tranquilo en su sitio, con una copa de vino en la mano colgando, la chica lo miró, y entonces lo vio, su rostro monstruoso de vampiro, ojos rojos y afilados colmillos, quedando asustada apartándose de la butaca donde estuvo sentada, ignorando a Ángelus que aún estaba aturdida por la vida de la chica.

- Dios santo, es usted… es ese vampiro, ¡El Conde Drácula! - adivinó ella aterrada, alzando la voz cada vez mas.

Antes de poder gritar mas o huir de allí, el vampiro moreno estuvo al instante detrás de ella, y la sujeto por el brazo izquierdo y el lado derecho del cuello, dejándola inmovilizada por el miedo y la fuerza, también con tener sus colmillos rozando su cuello estirado a la derecha, dejando que ella sintiera su aliento frió y sediento. Ante eso, Ángelus se giro rápidamente alterada, viendo lo que estaba pasando poniéndose en pie.

- No debiste meterte en la vida personal de ella Ángelus, ya sabes el resultado de ello. - dijo Vlad sujetando a la chica asustada, que empezaba a llorar. - Bueno, ya sabes que hacer ahora.

Cuando dijo eso, con la mano que sujetaba el cuello de la chica, la obligo a inclinar el cuello para dejarlo al descubierto y listo para morder, ante eso la chica chilló una vez aterrada, sabiendo de sobra lo que iban hacer, por eso le rezaba a Dios para que la salvará, cosa que era improbable en ese momento. Ángelus estaba viendo el sufrimiento de la chica, cosa que odiaba ver, por eso mataba a sus victimas antes de que notaran o sintieran nada raro, ahora dudaba de hacerlo o no, dejar que lo hiciera él o hacerla olvidar ahora que sabía usar la hipnosis.

- Por favor, os lo suplicó, dejadme marchar… - pedía la chica suplicante entre lagrimas. - No le diré a nadie que os he visto os lo juro…

- Ya es tarde para jurar nada preciosa, estabas por huir cuando te he cogido… así que tu palabra no vale nada conmigo. - dijo Vlad con su voz aterradora y perversa, asustando mas a la chica con eso. - ¿Tu primero hija?

- Yo… no… - tartamudeaba Ángelus dolida por el sufrimiento de la joven. - Ahora no…

- Deberías dejar de estar así cuando la presa esta asustada y consciente de lo que somos Ángelus, no siempre será a tu gusto… tendrás que matar a aquellos que te descubran si quieres seguir oculta de los humanos… te lo digo por ti, tu decides.

Ángelus lo escucho, no podía negar que estaba en lo cierto, aunque no le gustase oírlo. Viendo el rostro de sufrimiento de su hija, que la bajo dudosa, Vlad decidió hacer algo para hacerla decidir ya, entonces, con la mano que sujetaba el brazo de la chica que libero un momento, ya que, la chica estaba petrificada de miedo, tanto como para moverse. Alzó la mano hasta el lado del cuello estirado, y con su afilada uña blanca, le hizo un pequeño corte, haciendo que se quejará un poco llorando, con eso hizo que brotará un poco de sangre, que se deslizó hacia abajo un poco. Al oler y ver la sangre en el cuello de ella, a Ángelus le vino ese ardor en la garganta, la sed de sangre que era insoportable, por eso puso una mano suya sobre el cuello incomoda.

- Lo siento hija, pero debías decidir por esto, créeme, es la única solución… - aseguro él seriamente, volviendo a sujetar del brazo a la chica llorando.

- No es cierto eso, ah… podemos hacer que lo olvide todo ¿no? - recordó ella, intentando aguantar las ansias de sangre.

- Si, podemos. Pero ella es mi regalo de cumpleaños, y no pienso ir a buscarte otro o mandar a los gitanos ahora que se han ido por orden mía. - dijo él algo molesto. - Te guste o no, debes beber su sangre para no tener esta sed que te atormenta cada momento que tengas hambre, vamos… ven y bebe de ella. - insistió él, ofreciendo a la chica aterrada e inmóvil.

Ángelus no deseba todo aquello, pero la insistencia de su padre, la sed de sangre y todo estaban en su contra, y le decían que bebiera de la chica que estaba mirándola suplicante, pidiéndole que la dejará ir o que la salvará, eso ya no era posible, Ángelus lo estaba viendo, sabía que era inevitable hacer lo que debía hacer en ese momento, alimentarse de esa humana hasta dejarla seca y muerta, así no sufriría esa vida mas, eso hizo decidir finalmente a Ángelus, por lo que, dejando de tener la mano en el cuello, camino hacia ellos con el rostro medio oculto por su melena negra, aterrando a la chica y haciendo sonreír a Vlad, mostrando los colmillos deseoso y sediento de beber también.

- Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplicó… - decía Katherine temblando de miedo, abriendo los ojos asustada cada vez que Ángelus se acercaba. - Tu no puedes ser mala, no tienes por qué hacer esto… por favor no…

Ángelus se paro estando frente a los dos, y alzando la mano apartó la ropa y el pelo de la chica para tener despejado el punto donde mordería, mientras, Vlad deslizaba su mano por el brazo sujeto de la chica, hasta que llegó a la muñeca, que alzó hasta su cara, sonriendo satisfecho y ansioso con los colmillos a la vista, Katherine estaba tan asustada que tenía el corazón acelerado y la voz atorada como para gritar, y se le acelero mas cuando, dando un jadeo de sed, lamió la sangre de su cuello, haciendo que la chica temblará de miedo, pero también de placer, después, Ángelus se apartó un momento para mirarla a la cara, viendo sus lagrimas por todo el rostro y mandíbula, y Katherine su rostro serió y apenado, siendo sincera con ello.

- Por favor, deja que me vaya… - intento Katherine de nuevo.

- Lo siento mucho. - se disculpo Ángelus con sinceridad, con voz apenada y dolida.

Katherine abrió del todo los ojos, y sin poder hacer nada para defenderse, Ángelus y Vlad la mordieron, ella por el cuello, donde estaba la herida, y él por la muñeca del brazo, dejando que la sangre brotará entre sus labios. Al momento, Katherine dio un fuerte grito de dolor y horror, sintiendo como su sangre fluía de las mordidas deslizándose por el cuerpo, debilitándola poco a poco hasta que dejo de gritar, perdiendo el conocimiento por la perdida. A pesar de no ser sangre de virgen, Vlad y Ángelus disfrutaron de esa sangre hasta la última gotas, sujetando a la chica que no se aguantaba ya en pie, notando como su corazón dejaba de latir finalmente, en ese momento los vampiros dejaron de beber su sangre dando un jadeo de placer y satisfacción. Vlad fue el primero en dejar de beber, dejando el resto para su hija, que le acarició la cabeza, enredando así sus dedos con su cabello negro. Él no lo veía, pero Ángelus estaba llorando un poco por el sufrimiento de la chica, deseando que hubiera sido de otra forma, por culpa de su distracción la chica acabo por sufrir lo que le hicieron, cuando pudo haber muerto sin sufrir apenas, mas bien disfrutando de esa sensación de placer, pero no, ya estaba hecho.

- Eso es hija, no dudes de hacer lo que la sed te pide, deja atrás los sentimientos para no sufrir como la victima, es por tu bien pequeña. - decía Vlad en susurro, acercándose al oído de ella. - Con el tiempo se te pasará, te lo aseguro.

Finalmente, Ángelus acabó de beber la sangre de la chica muerta, que al soltarla cayó al cuerpo inmóvil y seco. Sin darse cuenta, una gota de sangre se había deslizado por sus labios hasta desplazarse a su cuello, eso llamó la atención de su padre, que al verlo le brillaron los ojos y sin darse cuenta se fue inclinando hacía Ángelus, ésta lo ve, pero antes de poder decirle algo ya estaba inclinado en su cuello, con la lengua rozando su piel para lamerle la sangre extraviada, al sentir eso ella se sonrojo un poco pero se mantuvo quieta y bien el rostro de su padre, el rostro de un vampiro sediento de sangre.

- ¿Padre? - llamó ella confusa. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Al oírla, Vlad dejo de mostrar ese rostro con un sobresalto desconcertado, confuso de lo ocurrido, entonces vio que estaba frente a Ángelus que la miraba confusa y sonrojada, con restos de sangre en su cuello que fue limpiado. No entendió que le paso, pero si lo que hizo y rápidamente se giro para no ver la cara de ella. Ángelus miró confusa y preocupada a su padre, notando que estaba tenso y nervioso por lo ocurrido, por eso, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Padre, estas bien? - pregunto ella.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo estoy aún un poco hambriento. - contestó él convincente.

Con eso, Ángelus quito la mano, creyendo en las palabras de su padre. Mientras, por la mente de Vlad se repetía la escena, preguntándose el por qué de ese deseo de probarla a ella mas que a nada, entonces, le vino a la mente la primera vez que probó su sangre. Cuando la probó, notó que sabía diferente, no como las demás de chicas vírgenes, no sabía que era, pero le atrajo completamente, y ahora, le seguía atrayendo siendo vampiresa. Rápidamente se sacó eso de la mente y se giró a Ángelus, que en ese momento la vio concentrada en algo, se giró hacia donde miraba, al cuerpo de Katherine. Afortunadamente para Ángelus, Katherine murió con los ojos cerrados y mostrándose dormida placidamente, no con los ojos abiertos de horror y miedo, odiaba esos ojos con todo su ser. Mientras miraba sin emoción el cadáver, Vlad sacó un pañuelo de sus ropas para limpiarle la sangre a Ángelus, ésta ni se inmuto de eso, parecía una estatua, y Vlad no se molesto por eso, mas bien lo entendía.

- Hubiese deseado que no acabarás así hija, debí encargarme de hipnotizarla de nuevo. - se disculpo él con sinceridad.

- No, tu no tienes la culpa, yo soy la culpable de esto, por distraerme cuando debí estar concentrada, pero ya no vale la pena pensar en eso. - dijo ella con la mirada baja y sin mirarlo a él. - Te agradezco este regalo padre, de verdad.

Vlad sonrió ante esas palabras, y abrazó a Ángelus con un brazo, rodeándola por los hombros para apoyarla delante de uno suyo, Ángelus se dejo abrazar pero se mantuvo quieta y ocultando su rostro en él. Un rato después, Vlad llamó a unos gitanos para que se llevaran en cuerpo de allí, así Ángelus estuvo mas tranquila que tenerlo allí delante toda la noche. Con esa chica, Ángelus estuvo satisfecha por esa noche, en cambio Vlad no, necesitaba alimentarse mas, pero no quería dejar sola a su hija en la noche de su cumpleaños, por lo que decidió dejarlo para la próxima noche o esperar a que Ángelus decidiera retirarse. Ella no tardó en notar que su padre aún estaba hambriento, y que estaba aún allí para no dejarla sola, y le supo mal tenerlo allí con hambre.

- Padre, - llamó ella a su lado. Él la miró sonriendo. - No hace falta que estés conmigo si aún tiene hambre, puedes irte si quiere no me importa. - dijo ella.

- Pero hija, hoy es tu cumpleaños, no quiero que estés sola esta noche. - dijo él apenado.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien, además, solo te irás un rato antes de que amanezca, no pasa nada. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa. - Anda ve, sáciate venga. - insistió ella dándole algunos empujones suaves.

- Bueno, esta bien, llamaré a Yasmina para que este contigo, quiero que estés protegida de todo, y no me repliques por esto. - dijo él seriamente, poniéndose en pie dejando la copa de vino vacía en la mesa. - No tardaré en volver, es fácil encontrar buena comida por la noche. - bromeó él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Tomate tu tiempo, no te apresures por mi. - dijo ella tomando el vino que quedaba. - Estaré bien acompañada por Yasmina.

- Ya lo se.

Con eso, Vlad se fue a la ciudad, de paso busco a Yasmina en la aldea de los gitanos para que se quedará con su hija en el castillo, ella gustosa y contentamente acepto y fue pitando hacía el castillo, no tardo mucho en llegar. Encontró a su ama en su habitación tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro de la biblioteca de su padre. Al verla entrar, Ángelus dejo el libro a un lado y la recibió con un abrazo, eso a Yasmina la sonrojo un poco, pero le correspondió el abrazo con suavidad.

- Siento que tuvieras que venir cuando os habíais ido. - se disculpo Ángelus.

- ¡N-No se disculpe mi señora, esta bien! - dijo Yasmina nerviosamente, con las manos en alto. - Por mi puedo cuidarla todo el tiempo que haga falta.

- Tan leal y responsable como siempre Yasmina, no cambias, debe ser eso lo que me gusta de ti. - dijo Ángelus con ironía. - Te hace especial, una buena amiga además de ser mi guardiana y mano derecha.

- Agradezco esas palabras, mi señora Ángelus. - dijo Yasmina sonrojada, frotándose la cabeza avergonzada.

En ese momento, Vlad llegó volando a Transilvania, que estaba tranquila y silenciosa. La gente enseguida olvidó el asunto de Ángela Valirius, era normal al pasar 20 años. La casa donde estuvo viviendo ella con los criados estaba abandonada y deshabitada completamente, cosa que le extraño a Vlad, pero no quiso meterse en aquello ya, era cosa del pasado de Ángelus no suyo, por eso se concentro en buscar a alguna virgen sola y vulnerable por las calles. Después de buscar un buen rato, encontró a una, rubia bastante joven y bella. La chica rubia iba caminando sola por las calles de la ciudad, sin notar que era seguida por alguien por los tejados. Se mostraba tranquila y animada, parecía estar volviendo a casa por su caminar rápido, pero al girar en una esquina, Vlad apareció enfrente suyo, sobresaltándola al verlo de golpe. Ella iba a decir algo, pero él lo evito hipnotizándola con sus ojos, enseguida la tuvo bajo su control y la cogió por la cintura y saltó hasta el tejado de nuevo. Una vez allí, la arrinconó en una pared que estaba cerca, y le acarició el rostro observándola sediento y deseoso, ella estaba sin emoción observándolo también.

- Lo siento pequeña, pero has tenido mala suerte al pasear por la noche a estas horas. - se lamentó él disimuladamente.

Entonces, sacando los colmillos al abrir la boca, se inclinó en el cuello de ella y bebió su sangre con impaciencia. La chica no grito ni nada, solo alzó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la pared y dejarse llevar, empezando a sentirse excitada y débil, las piernas enseguida le fallaron, pero él la sujeto por la cintura para mantenerla en pie, mientras bebía su sangre con desenfreno, dejando que deslizará por su pecho y espalda, desangrándola por momentos. Cuando sintió que los latidos de ella dejaban de oírse y sentirse, dejo de beber su sangre y soltarla, viendo como caía muerta al suelo completamente. Al estar saciado, él dio un jadeo de satisfacción por la sangre virgen que tomo, y se limpió la boca con la manga de su chaqueta negra.

- ah, ya estoy mejor, gracias pequeña, dulces sueños. - dijo él, pasando por el lado del cadáver.

Con eso, él decidió volver al castillo, dejando allí tirado el cuerpo, para que tarde o temprano lo encontraran, si era posible en un lugar como ese. Mientras, en el castillo, Ángelus y Yasmina estaba en el balcón observando las estrellas brillando junto a la luna, que estaba por completarse la próxima noche. Como a todo vampiro, a ella le encantaba esas noche de luna llena, pero no sabía la respuesta a ello.

- ¿Es verdad que hoy es su cumpleaños como vampira? - pregunto Yasmina curiosa de repente.

- Sí, eso parece, mi padre ha tenido el detalle de recordar el día, menos dicho, la noche. - contestó ella sorprendida. - Ya ni me acuerdo de la fecha de mi cumpleaños humano, puff, que memoria tengo.

- Quizás en algún momento lo recuerda, nunca se sabe. - animó Yasmina.

- Si, es verdad.

Mientras estuvieron hablando, Ángelus notó la presencia de su padre volviendo al castillo, por lo que miró al horizonte y vio una manada de murciélagos volar hacia allí, supo enseguida que era su padre, enseguida fue a recibirlo con Yasmina que también lo vio al ver a su ama fijarse en algo. Vlad aterrizó en la terraza de su balcón, volviendo a su forma humana con solo pisar el suelo, arreglándose las ropas antes de entrar, siendo recibido por su hija y Yasmina.

- ¿Has encontrado buen alimento padre? - pregunto Ángelus animada ahora.

- Sí, una virgen que no ha sufrido en absoluto hija mía, no ha sido difícil encontrar una juju. - dijo él contento y satisfecho.

A Ángelus no le gustaba esos comentarios, pero no podía cambiar la actitud de su padre así que tuvo que acostumbrase a ello, era un vampiro como ella después de todo. Pudo ver en el cuello de la ropa de él unas pequeñas manchas rojas, la sangre de la humana que mató bebiendo su sangre, eso tentó un poco a Ángelus, pero gracias a que estaba saciada pudo soportarlo con facilidad. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, y Vlad decidió retirarse a dormir ya, Ángelus hizo lo mismo acompañada de Yasmina hacia su habitación, se despidió de su padre y se fue. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, se fue a cambiar en su baño, mientras, Yasmina enseguida cerró la cortinas negros para que la luz del sol no entrará, ya que, a diferencia de su padre incluso, Ángelus seguía durmiendo en la cama de su habitación, justo donde nació a esa vida inmortal. Justo cuando Yasmina acabó de cerrar todo bien, Ángelus salió vestida con un camisón rojo oscuro y ligero, y camino hacia la cama.

- Muy bien Yasmina, ya puedes retirarte por hoy. - dijo Ángelus bostezando cansada.

- Esto… ¿Puedo quedarme a vigilarla mientras duerme, mi señora Ángelus? - pregunto Yasmina tímidamente.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada, girando la cabeza hacia ella al instante.

- Bueno… me preocupa su seguridad, ya se lo dije, además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer señora. - contestó ella. - ¿Le molesta que este aquí?

- No, pero… tampoco tienes que estar tan pendiente de mi Yasmina, puedo estar bien durante el día en el castillo.

- Lo se, pero yo…

Ángelus entendió de que no la haría estar tranquila si no la dejaba estar allí, suspiró resignada en alto. A Yasmina le pareció descortés ser así con su ama, pero desde que la conoció y se convirtió en su guardiana nunca estaba tranquila a menos que estuviera a su lado, le supo mal incomodar a su señora, pero deseaba estar pendiente de ella en esos momentos de debilidad.

- Esta bien, tu ganas Yasmina, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. - dijo Ángelus con una sonrisa resignada.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Bien, gracias mi señora! - agradeció ella con varias reverencias animadas.

Ángelus sonrió al ver a Yasmina contenta y aliviada, eso le hacía estar cómoda y alegre. Ángelus enseguida se tumbó en la cama tapada por las mantas ropas de hay, y Yasmina estuvo sentada en una silla al lado, acompañada de un libro que Ángelus le dejo para no aburrirse.

- Te aviso de una cosa, no te asustes si parezco eso, ya sabes, muerta. - dijo Ángelus acomodándose en la cama.

- Claro, entendido señora. - afirmó ella.

Y así fue como Ángelus se quedo dormida enseguida, justo cuando el sol salió en el horizonte. Durante todo el día, los gitanos al servició de Drácula estuvieron vigilando el castillo durante el día, asegurándose de que ningún humano cristiano entrará con la intención de matar a sus amos. Yasmina estuvo bien despierta junto a su ama, que dormía placidamente a su forma, parecía muerta, como ella advirtió, daba algo de miedo verlo, pero Yasmina supo aguantarlo mientras leía un poco, estando atenta a todo al mismo tiempo. El día no tardó mucho en pasar, y Yasmina consiguió estar despierta todo el tiempo. Cuando se hizo de noche, todos los gitanos, menos Yasmina y su padre Lionel que quiso estar allí, se quedaron, al ponerse el sol, Ángelus y Vlad despertaron de su sueño diurno descansado y tranquilos. Sin perder tiempo, Yasmina abrió las cortinas, dejando ver una noche despejada y tranquila, como era de esperarse en esa época del año.

- Buenas noches mi señora. - saludo Yasmina al acabar de abrir las cortinas. - ¿Ha dormido bien?

- Pues si, placidamente como has podido ver jeje. - dijo Ángelus estirando los brazos al máximo en la cama. - ¿Ha despertado ya mi padre?

- No lo se señora, pero imagino que si, ahora si me permite, iré con mi padre a buscarles sacrificios. - informó Yasmina.

- Claro, ve. Mi padre debe estar hambriento. - acepto Ángelus poniéndose en pie.

Con eso, Yasmina se retiro de allí, mientras Ángelus iba a su baño para asearse y vestirse. Cuando acabó, ella estaba con ropas cómodas para ir por el castillo, no tenía pensado salir esa noche, deseaba quedarse dentro, iba solamente con una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y libre y pantalones ajustados negros con botas de montar femeninos, pareciendo todo un hombre, pero el pecho mostraba que era una mujer que vestía como ellos, le gustaba mas, no se veía inferior a ellos gracias a esas ropas, Vlad acepto que se vistiera con ellas, en el fondo le quedaban bien. En ese momento, ella recordó que esa noche había ya luna llena, rápidamente salió al balcón a contemplarla. Afortunadamente la luna estaba sobre ella, brillando con todo su esplendor sobre el oscuro y antiguo castillo. Ángelus salió al balcón, y se apoyó en la barandilla de piedra gruesa, hipnotizada por esa hermosa luna, que al mismo tiempo le daba ganas de beber sangre humana, no sabía por qué, serían cosas de vampiros pensó. Ella estaba tan pendiente de la luna, que no sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación, caminando silenciosamente hacia el balcón, directo a ella con lentitud y suavidad. Cuando el sujeto misterioso puso el pie en el balcón de piedra, el sonido que hizo llegó a los oídos de Ángelus, ésta se puso tensa pero no se movió, espero a que se acercará a ella. Al tenerlo a dos pasos de distancia, sacó ágilmente su látigo negro y lo blandió hacia el intruso con fuerza.

- ¡¿Quién esta hay? - exigió ella con un gruñido entre los dientes.

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, ella consiguió sujetar el brazo del sujeto con el látigo, enredando el brazo entero, que sorprendentemente fue sujetado por la mano también en alto. Fue entonces cuando lo vio de cara, y al verlo, quedo sorprendida, el sujeto era su padre mismo, vestido como ella pero con una camisa roja oscura con el cuello abierto como ella, éste la miraba sin emoción mientras sujetaba el látigo en alto sin mostrar dolor o molestia por el ataque.

- ¡P-Padre! ¡Por favor no me des esos sustos! ¡Aunque ya no sea humana, no creo que a ti ni a nadie le guste que le den estos sustos caray! - se quejo ella liberando a su padre del látigo, volviendo a cogerlo entero enrollando en la mano. - ¿Por qué has venido en silencio?

Mientras, hablaba, pensaba en lo curioso que parecía la presencia de él, la sintió diferente, como si fuera un enemigo, y seguía sintiéndolo. Entonces, al verlo a la cara, se fijo que estaba otra vez con ese rostro de vampiro; los ojos rojos brillando intensamente, los colmillos sobresaliendo de los labios sin notarse mucho, y esa mirada seductora hacia una presa deliciosa. Esos ojos que veía en él eran diferente, eran ojos de vampiro, rojos como la pura sangre, pero esos le daban miedo a Ángelus, cosa que nunca paso en esos 20 años.

- ¿Padre? ¿Te ocurre algo? - pregunto ella mientras se acercaba, a pesar de tener algo de miedo.

Apenas dando dos pasos con una mano en alto hacia su rostro, Ángelus es abrazada repentinamente por él con fuerza, por la cabeza y la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en el cuello de ella, dejándola confusa y sonrojada. A Ángelus le pareció raro ese abrazo tan repentino, pero también pudo sentir el hambre de él en su interior con solo tenerlo pegado a ella. Entonces, algo la dejo petrificada, de nuevo, Vlad estaba lamiendo su cuello, justo por donde la mordió, pero esa vez no tenía sangre ni nada que tuviera que lamer, eso la confundió mas, pero también la asusto, tanto que lo empujo para apartarlo, pero él la abrazaba con fuerza, ella no se rindió aún.

- ¡Padre, me haces daño…! - se quejaba algo asustada.

Finalmente, consigue liberarse de sus brazos y intento alejarse de él volviendo a su habitación, pero Vlad, sin dejarla reaccionar apenas, la coge de las muñecas en alto y en un segundo la arrincona en la pared de la puerta del balcón con violencia. Ángelus no entendía nada, y antes de poder pensar o hacer algo, vio a su padre inclinado sobre su cuello despejado de su pelo y camisa, sintiendo su aliento jadeando.

- ¡P-Padre! - llamó ella aterrada y confusa, mientras él le daba un lamido en el cuello, justo en la yugular.

Ángelus no entendía nada, y ese lamido hizo que cerrará los ojos sonrojada, en ese momento sin que ella lo viera, Vlad sacó sus colmillos con la boca completamente abierta, su melena negra impedía verlo, entonces, él soltó una de las muñecas de ella para cogerla del cuello y alzarlo un poco por debajo de la mandíbula, a Ángelus eso la tenía algo excitada, como si su corazón volviera a latir excitado.

- Padre, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto ella asustada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza temblando de miedo, pero también de placer.

Él parecía no escucharla, entonces, sin esperar mas, la mordió con fuerza, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos al oírse el crujido de la carne ante los colmillos clavándose. Enseguida pudo sentir como su sangre era succionada por él con deseo y placer, sintiendo como se escurría por la herida y escapa deslizando por su espalda y pecho. No sabía que hacer, solo podía estar petrificada ante la sorpresa y la confusión, también por el placer que sentía, nunca imagino que volvería a sentir esa sensación siendo vampira. Vlad se pegó mas a ella, sujetándola con fuerza y firmeza, lamiendo y chupando su sangre con ganas de mas, seduciéndola al mismo tiempo con acaricias, tenía intención de tomarla toda, y ella pudo sentirlo en ese momento, a causa de que lo sentía como un vampiro desconocido y no su padre, no sabía que le estaba pasando como para que deseará de nuevo su sangre, incluso siendo ahora vampiresa, su sangre mezclada con la suya propia.

- Padre... de... ¡Detente! ¡Para ya! - suplicaba ella agarrándolo por la nuca y uno de los hombros sonrojada.

Él parecía no oírla y continuó con satisfacción y placer. Ángelus deseaba que dejará de beber su sangre y que volviera a ser el de antes, pero también un placer que no terminará nunca. A pesar de ese deseo, ella deseaba que él volviera a ser el de siempre. Entonces, sintió en ese momento un inmenso odio salido de la nada, un odio que solo sintió con el difunto Raza y James, uno que salió de lo mas profundo de su ser como un volcán en erupción. De repente, Vlad se apartó repentinamente de ella, saliendo disparado hasta estrellarse contra la barra del balcón de piedra, gracias a esa misma barra, bastante gruesa, él no cayó al vacío. Ángelus aún estaba consciente, y vio que no había nada que hubiera empujado con tanta fuerza a su padre, ella misma tampoco pudo físicamente, por que a causa de la perdida de sangre había perdido casi toda su fuerza física, además no había bebido sangre aún. Ella vio que su padre seguía también consciente sangrando pero consciente, a pesar del golpe, aún con los mismos ojos brillantes de sangre, pero esa brillantez cedió, haciendo que Vlad tuviera la mirada de siempre, parpadeando un par de veces. Este miró muy confundido a su alrededor, entonces vio a Ángelus desplomada en la pared del balcón, toda manchada de sangre, a causa de una mordedura en su cuello que estaba intentando detener con su mano izquierda, y a si mismo manchado con esa misma sangre en los labios hasta el cuello, como si hubiera bebido sangre sin darse cuenta, entonces entendió lo ocurrió.

- Padre… - dijo ella en susurro, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Ángelus... - dijo él mirando a Ángelus con terror y tristeza - Pero… ¿Qué demonios…?

Ella pudo entender que él no estuvo consciente de lo sucedido, y eso en el fondo la alegro mucho, viendo que no lo hizo a propósito. Vlad se puso en pie y camino hacía ella, que poco a poco iban viéndolo todo borroso, hasta que al final perdió el conocimiento, justo cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella aterrado y preocupado.

- ¡Ángelus, Ángelus! - llamó él, temiendo de que la hubiera matado.

Rápidamente la examinó, y por suerte, solo se había desmayado por la perdida de sangre, no había peligro de que muriera completamente. La observó horrorizado, todo lleno de sangre, incluso en sus manos por haberla tocado ahora al examinarla, el olor de la sangre en ese momento para él era repugnante e insoportable, como nunca lo olió. Con cuidado, la cogió en brazo para ponerla sobre la cama a pesar de estar machada de sangre por doquier.

- _"Lo siento, Ángela... no se que me ha pasado, para que te haya hecho esto…" _- confesó él en sus pensamientos, mirando culpable a su hija dormida.

Justo en ese momento, Yasmina y su padre Lionel entraron en la habitación de un portazo, preocupados por el ruino que oyeron de allí, fue entonces al entrar cuando vieron a su amo sentado en la cama, y a su ama tumbada en ella toda llena de sangre que salía del cuello.

- ¡Ama, Dios mío! - exclamó Yasmina alterada, y corrió hacia ella, dando un salto en la cama para atenderla con miedo. - Ama por favor despierte.

- Amo, ¿Qué a pasado aquí? ¿La han atacado? - pregunto Lionel confuso, entonces vio de cerca que su amo también estaba lleno de sangre, sobretodo las comisuras de los labios. - ¿Y esta sangre? ¿Esta herido también?

Vlad lo decía nada, ni lo miraba a él, sino a su hija, en brazos de Yasmina, inconsciente y sin moverse a pesar de que Yasmina la tenía cogida en alto agitándola para despertarla, no lo hacía, y eso preocupaba y asustaba mas a Yasmina por momentos. Lionel miró a su amo confuso, viendo que estaba petrificado en su sitio sin dejar de mirar aterrado a su hija, entonces le vinieron a la mente posibles respuestas a lo ocurrido allí, pero tampoco quiso presionar a su amo en ese momento. Mientras, Yasmina revisaba la herida de Ángelus, viendo que se estaba regenerando rápido, pero ahora necesitaba gran cantidad de sangre para recuperarse y despertar.

- ¡Padre, ordena que traigan tantos sacrificios como sea posible, necesita mucha sangre, rápido! - pidió Yasmina con urgencia. - ¡Date prisa!

Lionel no dijo nada y se fue corriendo a hacer lo que le pidió su hija, mientras Vlad estaba allí de pie destrozado y culpable por lo ocurrido, sin saber como le pudo hacer eso a su propia hija sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no supo que pensar al respecto, solo podía rezar para que ella no muriera completamente por la perdida de sangre. Yasmina estuvo junto a Ángelus, limpiando con las sabanas la sangre del cuello como pudo, entonces, oyó como su amo caminaba para ir a la puerta, con intención de irse en silencio.

- ¿Amo, a donde va? - pregunto ella girando la cabeza a él.

Vlad se detuvo a un paso de la puerta, y lentamente se giro de lado para mirarla seriamente y con pesar.

- Te confió a Ángelus hasta que despierte, será mejor que no este aquí. - contestó él. - Haz lo que sea para ayudarla, se que podrá curarse.

Con eso, él se fue de allí, dejando a Yasmina allí con Ángelus dormida. La chica no entendió que paso entre ellos dos, pero ella estaba segura de que el amo mordió a su hija, no sabía el por qué, pero estaba segura de que no fue de mala intención sino un accidente, pensó en preguntarle a su ama cuando despertará, tenía que despertar como fuera, eso pensaba Yasmina. Lionel volvió enseguida, pero en vez de traer sacrificios, trajo voluntarios, dispuestos a ayudar a su princesa. Yasmina no discutió eso, y dejo que los voluntarios se hicieran un corte en la muñeca y lo apoyaran en los labios de la vampira morena, que después de esperar unos segundos, reaccionó a la sangre y la tomó, dando un suspiró aliviado a todos los presentes. Poco a poco le ofrecieron sangre a Ángelus, la suficiente como para recuperar la perdida y la que debió tomar, y cuando se hizo de día la dejaron dormir, con la esperanza de que despertará a la noche siguiente.

Durante ese tiempo, Yasmina estuvo con Ángelus en su habitación, con mala cara, preocupada y triste. Mientras, Vlad estuvo en su propia habitación encerrado, sin recibir a nadie, ni siquiera a Yasmina para ver como estaba o si deseaba algo, estaba mas destrozado que ella por lo de Ángelus, no deseaba salir hasta que su hija estuviera recuperada del todo, o que fuera ella misma quien picará esa puerta, Yasmina sabia muy bien que era ese el deseo de él. Viendo que no había forma de verle, Yasmina dejo de ir a picarle a la puerta y centrarse en vigilar a su ama dormida, esperando a la noche para que despertará ya recuperada. Ya se hizo de noche, y Lionel con algunos gitanos donantes entraron al castillo yendo a la habitación de Ángelus, donde Yasmina esperaba su llegada, sujetando con ambas manos una mano de Ángelus en alto, en posición de rezo para que abriera los ojos. Todos los presentes rodearon la cama esperando preocupados, Lionel junto a su hija sujetándola por los hombros para animarla.

- Mi señora… mi señora Ángelus, despierte… abra los ojos. - suplicaba Yasmina en susurro, apoyando la frente en sus manos juntas con la mano de la vampira sujeta, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. - Por favor, despierte…

Todos esperaron pacientes pero sin dejar de estar preocupado e inquietos, entonces, unos segundos después de que Yasmina hablará, la mano sujeta de la vampira se movió, apretando un poco las manos de la chica, eso hizo llamar su atención y de los demás, inclinándose alertados, fue entonces cuando poco a poco los ojos de Ángelus se abrieron parpadeando cansados y confusos. Eso hizo sonreír a todos, sobretodo a Lionel y su hija Yasmina.

- ¡Mi señora Ángelus! - llamó Yasmina emocionada y feliz, sacando unas lagrimas de los ojos por la emoción.

Ángelus abrió del todo los ojos, esperando a que se le aclarará la vista y ver donde estaba, supo al instante que estaba en su habitación tumbada y tapada en su cama, y vio que estaba rodeada de los gitanos junto a Yasmina y su padre. Ángelus quiso incorporarse un poco, Yasmina la ayudo a sentarse con mucha delicadeza, aunque pensó que no debería hacer aún esfuerzos.

- Mi señora no hace falta que se siente aún, debe descansar. - dijo Yasmina preocupada, con las manos preparadas para cualquier cosa.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué estoy en la cama tapada con todos aquí reunidos? - pregunto ella confusa y desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Lionel extrañado, los demás estuvieron igual, mirándose entre si.

- ¿No recuerda nada de lo que le ha pasado anoche? - pregunto Yasmina confusa, con una ceja encogida. - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda mi señora?

- ¿eh? Pues… estaba en el balcón observando el cielo cuando… ¡ah! - exclamó ella, como viniéndole algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Yasmina alertada. - ¿Lo ha recordado?

- Sí… - afirmó Ángelus, bajando entonces la mirada.

Ángelus lo recordaba todo con detalle, al principio pensó que lo había soñado, pero entonces sintió el pequeño dolor en su cuello donde él la mordió. La herida había desaparecido, pero la sensación y el dolor seguían hay para ella, y Yasmina pudo verlo en su mirada oculta por la melena larga suya. Al verla con la mirada baja pensativa, Yasmina se puso en pie, como sabiendo que hacer en ese momento por su ama.

- Gracias a todos por haber venido, ahora mi señora desea descansar, venga marchaos todos. - pidió ella girándose a todos los gitanos, incluyendo a su padre, entonces los echo a todos a suaves empujones. - ¡Venga marchaos, vamos!

A regañadientes, todos incluidos Lionel se fueron de allí, dejando a solas a Yasmina con Ángelus, después cerró la puerta con seguro. Mientras, Ángelus siguió estando en su mundo, apoyada en la cabecera con la mirada perdida y pensativa, deseando saber lo que en verdad paso, o el motivo de todo aquello, pero de lo que estaba segura era que su padre no lo hizo con malas intenciones, deseaba tener razón en ello. En ese momento, Yasmina volvió con ella y se sentó suavemente en el borde de la cama, sabiendo lo que pensaba con solo mirarla.

- ¿Esta preparada para explicármelo o desea guardarlo para si misma hasta saber lo ocurrido en verdad? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada, mirándola fijamente, imaginando una posible respuesta.

- No lo se Yasmina, estoe igual o mas confusa que tu. - contestó Ángelus, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro desorientada e inquieta. - No se que pensar.

Yasmina pudo ver como su ama estaba triste y algo dolida, era comprensible con todo lo ocurrido de golpe, por eso, quiso animarla y consolarla acariciándole el brazo mas cercano, Ángelus con una sonrisa amable y amistosa se lo agradeció, pero aún así no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo, los motivos de ese ataque repentino de su padre. Entonces, decidió preguntárselo a él mismo en persona en ese mismo momento sin dudar.

- ¿Dónde esta mi padre Yasmina? - pregunto Ángelus dejando caer la mano de su rostro, mirándola directa y seriamente.

- Pues… - empezó Yasmina dubitativa, entonces cogió valor para hablar. - Cuando yo y mi padre llegamos a su habitación por los ruidos oídos, su padre decidió dejarla a nuestro cuidado, no deseando verla hasta que estuviera recuperada y despierta, he ido a verle pero ni yo ni nadie a podido hacerle salir de su habitación desde la otra noche. Esta bastante destrozado y dolido por lo ocurrido, supongo. - informó ella con los ojos mirando hacia abajo.

- Tengo que ir a verle. - dijo Ángelus decidida, quitándose las mantas de encima para levantarse de la cama.

- ¡Espere mi señora, debería descansar un poco mas, por su seguridad! - detuvo ella alertada con las manos enfrente para detenerla, cogida por sorpresa.

- No lo necesito, ya estoy bien Yasmina, no te preocupes. - aseguro Ángelus estando de pie. - Tráeme mis ropas por favor.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Yasmina, mis ropas ya! - exclamó Ángelus exigente, alzando un poco la voz.

Al ver la insistencia de su ama, Yasmina tuvo que resignarse a obedecerla, le trajo sus ropas para cambiarse, y con mucha rapidez la vampira se cambio sin importarle que Yasmina estuviera allí. Una vez vestida con sus típicas ropas masculinas, se puso en marcha hacia la habitación de su padre con Yasmina detrás de ella, pero Ángelus la detuvo al traspasar la puerta.

- Prefiero ir sola a verle Yasmina, puedes retirarte por esta noche. - ordenó Ángelus con seriedad.

- De acuerdo mi señora, como usted diga. Buenas noches. - se despidió ella apenada con la mirada baja.

A Ángelus le supo mal tratar así a Yasmina, pero al insistirle que guardará reposo le puso nerviosa e incomoda, deseaba ver a su padre como fuera, a sola si era posible, después pensaría en hablar con Yasmina. Con calma fue a la habitación de su padre por el pasillo del mismo piso que el suyo, y enseguida estuvo delante de él, dudando de picar o no, pero no tardo en decidir hacerlo, y picó un par de veces. Espero y no contestó nadie, ya se lo esperaba. A ella no le hizo falta una respuesta o la visión del vampiro para saber con claridad que él estaba allí solo y callado, notando que ella estaba allí de pie.

- Se que estas aquí dentro, por favor, abre la puerta padre. - pidió ella firmemente. - Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella espero, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero lo que si paso fue que la puerta se abrió un poco, indicando que estaba abierta y que podía pasar si quería, ella lo que hizo primero fue empujar la puerta para ver desde hay la habitación. Vio al otro lado de la habitación, delante de la puerta al lado de la terraza, a su padre sentado en una butaca de terciopelo rojo junto a una pequeña mesa con una botella de vino (en realidad sangre) y una copa servida de ese liquido, sentado de espaldas a ella, sabiendo de sobras que le estaba mirando seriamente. A simple vista, la habitación era muy parecida a la de ella, pero parecía mas para un caballeros por los decorativos y colores oscuros, además de que había una chimenea encendida, donde encima de ella había un cuadro de él cuando era el rey de Rumania, y humano, y también había una mesa pegada a la pared, donde había diferentes vinos conocidos y de gran calidad. Ángelus entró y cerró la puerta tras de si, entonces caminó tranquila hacía él, y se sentó en la cama doble oscura de él, en el lado donde estaba la ventana de la terraza junto a él.

- No deberías hacer aún esfuerzos, debes estar aún débil y dolida. - dijo él de repente sin mirarla aún, con voz sería y deprimida.

- Yasmina piensa lo mismo, pero puedo asegurar de que estoy bien padre, no te preocupes. - dijo ella con voz madura y segura.

- Dudo que lo estés de verdad, no después de lo que te he hecho. - se negó él, con una copa en mano, dando un sorbo.

- Ese no eras tu, lo vi cuando me viste manchada de sangre confuso y desconcertado, tu no eras aquel que me mordió por algún motivo. - dijo ella poniéndose en pie segura de lo que decía. - Lo que quiero saber es el motivo de ese cambio y ese deseo de tomar mi sangre, si es que hay una razón.

- ¿De verdad crees que no era yo hija? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello? - pregunto él, mirándola de reojo.

- Por qué te conozco, se que no eres así conmigo. - contestó ella firmemente. - Te conozco lo suficiente como para asegurar de que eso fue un accidente, nada mas que un simple accidente.

Él al oír eso, apretó los dientes con fuerza y destripó el vaso con la mano, haciendo que sangrará un poco con trozos de cristal en la palma clavados. Ángelus se sobresaltó un poco pero sin notarse y sin perder la postura. Él se levanto de nuevo con brusquedad y se dirigió hacia ella. Cuando estuvo justo frente a ella, la obligó a tumbarse, con él encima, sin apoyar su peso, arrinconándola con las manos sobre la cama en cada lado de su cabeza. Ángelus no se resistió, pero no negó que eso la sonrojo un poco, le avergonzaba esas escenas a pesar de no ser lo que parecían ser.

- ¿Por qué no te defiendes? - pregunto serio y malhumorado. - ¿Cómo puedes dejarte hacer después de lo ocurrido?

- Si fueras el vampiro que me atacó antes lo habría hecho, pero quién esta ahora aquí es mi padre, y como hija tuya que soy debo dejar que me hagas lo que quieras. - explicó ella con decisión. - Puede sonar raro, pero eso es lo que pienso y siento.

Vlad se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso, miró en ella toda la confianza en ese momento que tenia en él, como si nunca hubiera pasado ese accidente. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, apoyó su frente en el pecho de ella, justo encima del corazón que no latía ya, eso a ella la sorprendió y dejo confusa, pero no se quejo de ello. Quiso decirle algo, pero entonces notó como él le soltaba las manos para apoyarlas en la cama y cerrarlas con fuerza, temblando de rabia.

- ¿Padre? - llamó ella al notar ese temblor en su propio cuerpo.

- Ya que tanto deseas saber la razón, te la diré, seguro que te va a sorprender. - dijo él sin mirarla. - La razón por la que te ataque, es por qué en ese momento, deseaba tomar de nuevo tu sangre… - hizo una pausa, en ese momento Ángelus abrió mas los ojos de la sorpresa. - Por alguna razón que desconozco, quería volver a beber tu sangre, y a pesar de estar mezclada con la mía, seguía sabiendo como cuando la probé por primera vez, por eso no pude contenerme…

- Padre…

- Pude haberte matado por ello, era capaz de eso y mas, y aún así vienes a verme sin protección y sola, con la posibilidad de que vuelva a pasar. - dijo él, entonces se alza de nuevo para mirarla a la cara. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila conmigo después de lo que te hecho por deseo? - pregunto él exigiendo.

Ante esa pregunta, Ángelus no respondió nada, solo se quedo hay mirándolo sorprendida e inmóvil. El rostro de su padre, frustrado y molesto de si mismo habían dejado callada a Ángelus, triste y apenada por él. Entonces, olió la sangre de la herida de su mano izquierda, y sin pensarlo mucho se incorporo un poco y cogió esa mano con ambas suyas, llamando la atención de él, le quito el guante blanco y empezó a quitar los trocitos de cristal, y cuando acabó, dejando sorprendido a su padre y sin palabras, le lamió la herida con suavidad y ternura.

- Á-Ángelus…

Ella no se detuvo, no hasta que la herida sanará y dejará de sangrar. Vlad no se atrevió a detenerla, sentía que era como un castigo que ella le ponía como castigo para que quedará mas tranquilo, por lo que la dejo continuar aunque eso que hacía le estuviera tentado mas de lo debido. Ángelus sujeto en alto y firme la mano abierta, lamiendo gustosamente esa sangre, ahora sabía como se sintió su padre con ella la otra noche, era como si su corazón muerto volviera a latir pero muy débilmente, deseaba tomarla toda, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, por eso, cuando la herida estuvo limpia de sangre dejo de beber y la herida se curó al instante, se relamió con un jadeo de saciedad y gusto y soltó la mano de él.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Pudiste correr el riesgo de morir, esta sangre esta muerta, los vampiros no pueden tomarla. - le regaño él volviendo a ponerse el guante aún excitado.

- Te equivocas, nosotros si. Tu me lo enseñaste una vez, que nosotros éramos diferente a ellos, por ser capaces de beber de otros vampiros. - corrigió ella limpiándose los labios con la manga de la camisa. - No te hagas el sorprendido conmigo, hace tiempo que soy como tu, un monstruo entre monstruos.

Ante eso él no dijo nada, viendo que no podía engañar a su propia hija ya. Entonces, de repente, ella se desabotonó los botones de la camisa del cuello, dejándolo despejado de la camisa y del cabello por el lado izquierdo, donde él la mordió antes y cuando la convirtió en vampiresa.

- Ahora se cual es el problema, y tiene una única solución. - dijo ella, abriéndose la camisa hasta el escote un poco.

- ¿Qué quieres… decir con eso? - pregunto él confuso, boquiabierto por lo que estaba viendo.

Entonces, con una mirada decidida y directa, ella se acerca a él y lo abraza de forma que su cuello despejado esta al alcance de él, como queriendo que la mordiera justo aún de repente, eso lo dejo petrificado y sorprendido.

- Quiero que continúes… con lo de anoche, sin interrupción esta vez. - dijo ella enigmáticamente, apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de él. - Padre… hazlo.

Ante eso, él se sorprendió mas todavía, abriendo los ojos al máximo, y ante tanta sorpresa no pudo aguantarse recto, por lo que acabó tumbarse en la cama con Ángelus encima suyo, apoyando todo su peso en él, que la cogía por los brazos. Ella intento excitarlo para que lo hiciera, provocándolo acercando mas el cuello a su rostro, pero él se negaba girando la cabeza a un lado, entonces, harto, se giro para tenerla debajo suyo sujetada por las muñecas, mirándola cara a cara. Ella tenía sin quererlo las piernas abiertas, por eso él pudo apoyarse sobre ella sin obstáculos.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto él, como conteniéndose a algo. - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Hago lo que toda hija hace para ayudar a su padre, sin importar el precio de ello. - contestó ella, con una mirada directa y decidida a ayudarle. - Por favor… bebe mi sangre ahora, si lo haces, puede que esa sed se vaya por un tiempo.

- No… lo haré. - se negó él desviando la mirada temblando un poco.

- Se que deseas aún mi sangre, quieres mas, ¡la quieres toda! Mas que cualquier otra en el mundo que hayas probado, no se que tiene de especial, pero se que necesitas tomarla para estar tranquilo conmigo… - dedujo ella, estirando el cuello hacia arriba y a un lado. - Bebe, aunque sea un poco, te ayudará.

- No me obligues... ya te he hecho bastante daño... - pidió él evitando mirar el cuello.

- Se que sientes eso, pero ya lo he decidido, no me importa... mientras pueda ayudarte, como hija tuya que soy... pienso hacer cualquier cosa por tal de ayudarte, padre mío. - dijo ella sin temor ni nada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y sonrojada con solo recordar esa sensación. - Se que no me matarás y me harás sufrir con esto, un vampiro muy sabio me lo ha explicado y enseñado todo a la perfección.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Vlad la miró fijamente a los ojos, miró que estaba completamente decidida. Entonces, miró el lado del cuello que estaba despejado, justo donde ya mordió varias veces, recordando. En ese momento, él finalmente le soltó las manos, y ella puso una en la espalda de él por debajo del brazo, y la otra la uso para acabar de convencerle, acariciando un poco la zona, señalando la vena yugular indicada. Eso hizo que acabará de convencerse, entonces, jadeando como agotado y profundo, se inclinó un poco mas sobre ella, agarrándola por la mandíbula y el omoplato, alzándola un poco. Ella se mostró sin emoción alguna, pero si temblaba un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, dejando que sus manos cayeran en la cama rendidos de momento, con la cabeza girada al lado contrarió. Entonces, pudo sentir en la piel de su cuello el aliento frió de él al jadear sediento.

- No te guardes rencor por esto, padre... - le pidió ella en susurro, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa entre sus mechones negros.

Él tembloroso, abrió la boca para mostrar los colmillos, sus ojos rojos brillaban de nuevo como la pura sangre, y tenia una mirada entre deseosa, quería beber esa sangre única que ella tenia, aún cuando estaba mezclada con la de él pero seguía sabiendo igual para él, y asustada, por el miedo de hacerle mucho daño a su propia hija de nuevo. Se aseguro de sujetarla bien, por detrás de la nuca y el omoplato, cerrando las manos en la camisa y el cabello negro de ella, haciendo que se quejará un poco por el dolor de su cabello, pero no le dio importancia alguna, era lo de menos. Se dejó alzar, dejando colgar la cabeza, como si estuviera dormida profundamente, aunque debía confesar que estaba algo asustada, pero ya había decidido y no quería dar marcha atrás.

Lentamente, se fue acercando más al cuello, jadeando como si estuviera ardiendo de sed, hasta que clavó con fuerza sus colmillos en ella. Ángelus abrió los ojos al momento a causa de la punzada, y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor, automáticamente, apoyó una mano sobre la nuca de él, y la otra en la espalda de él por debajo del brazo. De nuevo volvía a sentir y oír como su sangre era succionada por él, dando uno o dos tragos y después dando un gemido de alivio y satisfacción, la sangre escurriéndose por su cuello, bajando hasta el pecho. Vlad la inclinó hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la cama, apretando con fuerza la camisa por la espalda, lamiendo la sangre que bajaba hasta el pecho, y volviendo a morderla, ella se mordía el labio inferior sin hacer fuerza, aguantando tanto el dolor como el placer que le daba esa sensación, como a cualquiera en su lugar. Después de un buen rato bebiendo la sangre, suspirando aliviado, él se alejó y se sentó de rodillas frente a ella respirando profundamente aunque no necesitará hacer eso para vivir, al verlo de esa forma, Ángelus con dificultad se incorporó para sentarse de rodillas para mirarlo.

- ¿Padre, cómo te encuentras? - pregunto ella ignorando la mordedura aún sangrando un poco.

- Es curioso en verdad... tu sangre... - decía, alzando la vista para mirarla entera. - puede ser una cualquiera, pero para mi es como si fuera única, a pesar de que esta mezclada con la mía, sigue sabiendo igual que cuando la tome por primera vez.

Ella se quedo callada, mirándolo fijamente a la cara sin moverse.

- No solo eso... para mi... esto de morder a una chica de tu edad y beber toda su sangre me excita y da placer, pero ahora... es como una droga imposible de dejar de tomar, me da rabia tener el deseo de tomarla... - confesó algo enfadado consigo mismo, posando una mano sobre su frente, cerrándola en puño. - Debes alejarte de mi... ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Si vuelvo a hacerte daño, nunca me lo perdonaría, es raro oír esto de la boca de un monstruo sanguinario como yo, que en vida empalo a miles de persona, y después de muerto siguió haciéndolo.

Ángelus seguía mirándolo seria y madura, pero que al mismo modo mostraba algo así como sabiendo como se sentía él.

- ¿Alejarme de ti? ¿Me crees capaz de eso? - pregunto girando su rostro a un lado y cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa de ironía y madurez.

Vlad siguió sin mirarla a los ojos, aún con la palma de la mano sobre su rostro. Entonces Ángelus continuó.

- Tu me diste a elegir ¿recuerdas? Yo elegí ser tu hija y convertirme en lo que tu eres. Eso fue hace 20 años... y no me he arrepentido ni una sola vez, por mucho miedo que dieras, por mucha maldad que mostrarás ante tus victimas, por muy orgulloso que te viera alguna vez - bromeó ella - ¿sabes por qué?

Él no respondió, y seguía sin mirarla y sin moverse una pizca.

- Porqué tu estuviste en ese momento allí, cuando yo me sentía sola... creo que tu, desde hacia mucho tiempo... querías tener a alguien que hubiera estado también solo mucho tiempo, a alguien que haya perdido a todos sus seres queridos, a alguien que también le traicionaron... a alguien parecido a ti.

Vlad no podía creer lo que oía, abrió los ojos al máximo pero seguía sin apartar la mano, ni siquiera se atrevió a interrumpirla.

- Por eso quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea; si quieres beber de nuevo mi sangre hazlo, tantas veces como quieras, si quieres que mate a alguien que odias dímelo, seré obediente y haré lo que me pidas o ordenes. - ella cerró los puños sobre la sabana con fuerza y cerró los ojos para confesar - ¡Haré todo lo que tu quieras por que eres ahora y siempre mi padre, por que te lo debo todo! ¡Y si te niegas a beber mi sangre por miedo a matarme, te obligaré a beberla, aunque después me odies! ¡Pienso mantener bajo control a esa bestia que hay dentro de ti, a tu yo que hace que seas un ser sanguinario y temido! - gritó ella confesando su completa lealtad hacia él, incluso se pudo ver que soltaba alguna lagrimas todavía.

- Seria incapaz de odiarte, aunque me abandonaras o me traicionaras. - dijo él de repente en susurro.

Ángelus abrió los ojos algo llorosos y lo miró confundida. Él se tapó media cara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto él en bajo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! La verdad es que si, no estoy mareada ni eso, solo un poco cansada. - dijo ella sonriendo y animada, que cambio a una seria y preocupante. - Quiero que recuerdes siempre esta declaración de lealtad, quiero que confíes completamente en mi, aunque digas que no se debe confiar del todo en nadie, yo quiero que confíes en mi, tanto como yo confío en ti.

- Eres muy extraña... Ju. - confesó él. - Ya decía yo que eras la única que tenia el derecho de ser mi hija y sucesora.

- Padre...

De repente ella empezó a sentirse débil, los parpados le pesaban demasiado para mantenerlos abierto, entonces, sin poder aguantarlo más se desplomó, cayendo sobre el pecho de Vlad. Este preocupado la cogió para apoyarla sobre un brazo suyo, como abrazando a un bebe.

- Ángelus, ¡Ángelus! - llamó él preocupado.

- Tranquilo... solo estoy cansada, solo necesito dormir un poco. - dijo ella casi en susurro.

Vlad se quedo tranquilo con eso, la dejo tumbada sobre la cama con cuidado, viendo que aún tenia sangre sobre el cuello, lo lamió para limpiarlo, ella se sonrojo un poco. Entonces él se levanto, camino hacia la ventana del balcón para cerrar las cortinas, ya que estaba a punto de amanecer. Cuando se giro hacia ella, vio que se estaba levantando lentamente, cuando se levanto del todo, al lado suyo estaba ya Vlad, que la abrazo rodeándola completamente por un lado, haciendo que los dos caigan sobre la cama. Ella se giro a él extrañada y sonrojada, sin dejar de abrazarla, se desplaza hasta llegar a las almohadas.

- Tonta... no voy a dejar que vayas a tu habitación con lo débil que estas ahora... - le dijo él acariciando la mejilla de ella. - Puedes quedarte aquí por hoy. Mañana dejaré que tomes mi sangre.

- No, padre... - decía ella pero él le impidió hablar.

- Si tu puedes obligarme a beber tu sangre, entonces yo también.

Ella se rindió ante ello, sabia que él no cambiaria de opinión. Entonces ella se inclinó hacia él hasta acomodarse sobre el pecho de él.

- Si quieres que me quede aquí de acuerdo, pero déjame estar así, me ayuda a descansar mejor... estoy muy cansada. - dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Él se rió susurrante, y puso los brazos sobre ella, como protegiéndola mientras dormía, una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra en la espalda. Él finalmente también se quedo dormido, a causa de la cantidad de sangre bebida. A diferencia de otros vampiros, ellos podían dormir fuera del ataúd si querían. A la noche siguiente, Vlad se despertó primero, apartó a Ángelus con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y se levanto para ir a tomar su diaria sangre embotellada, esperando a que Ángelus se despertará. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de ella, y con cuidado, derramó un poco de sangre encima del labio de ella, que lo lamió sin que se despertará. Vlad no se rindió y derramó más, hasta que la despertó.

- Buenas noches, Ángel Durmiente. - saludo él sonriendo ante la broma hecha.

- Buenas noches, Conde de las Bromas - dijo ella devolviendo el saludo, lamiéndose los labios manchados de sangre. - ¿Te parece normal despertarme así?

- A mi si, jeje. - dijo él acabando de beber su liquido.

Entonces él vio que un poco de sangre se había escapado hacia la mandíbula de ella, y sin pedirle permiso lo lamió suavemente. Ella se sonrojo de nuevo pero le dejo hacer. A ella le vino de nuevo ese dolor de garganta, que solo pasaba cuando tenia mucha sed, Vlad lo notó, se remangó la camisa y se mordió un poco hasta que saliera sangre, después extendió el brazo hacia ella.

- Recuerda lo que te dije la otra noche. - le recordó él.

Ella no lo pensó mucho, cogió el brazo, lamió la sangre que se escurría por el brazo y después lo mordió con suavidad, lo empezó a chupetear con ganas, estaba saciada como nunca, además de que, al igual que él, desea su sangre desde el primer momento que lo bebió. A partir de ese momento lo dos juraron darse mutuamente la sangre cuando fuera necesario para uno de los dos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Licántropa

**_Hola a todos, como ya habreís notado muchos de los primeros capítulos que antes eran cortos, estan mas creciditos, es que no me gusto ver como unos eran mucho mas cortos que otros, pero eso quise alargarlos un poco mas, y creo que estan quedando mucho mejor que antes jeje. Estaré cambiando los capítulos cortos, los que ya son largos los dejaré tal y como estan, ya sabreís cuales son jeje. Que disfruteis de los cambios._**

**10. LICÁNTROPA**

Ha pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido entre Vlad y Ángelus, y todo quedo arreglado, pero la paz no duro mucho para ellos ni para sus seguidores. Desde hacía días, los gitanos descubrieron la aparición de unas criaturas del bosque, que eran enemigas de los vampiros desde tiempos inmemorables, los hombres lobo, bestias lobunas con figura humana, pero sin nada de humanidad una vez convertidos en la primera luna llena, después de eso nunca volvían a su forma humana, bestias sin ningún control, solo deseando matar a esos muertos vivientes. Al saber de eso, Vlad le pidió a Ángelus que no saliera del castillo hasta que el problema se resolviera, pero ella se negó a ello al saber que él y los gitanos irían a luchar contra ellos, deseaba ayudar, Vlad no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar su decisión, pero le ordeno estar siempre a su lado junto a su guardiana Yasmina, ella acepto esa condición.

Así fue como poco a poco la mamada de hombres-lobo se fue debilitando hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos que se dispersaron por todo el bosque de los Cárpatos, buscarlos sería un suicidio para los humanos y los vampiros, por lo que decidieron dejarlo. Era de noche, y Vlad estaba en el castillo con su hija en la sala de estar junto a la chimenea leyendo algo para pasar el rato juntos. El asunto de los hombres-lobo estaba calmado de momento, pero eso no hacía que se les quitara la inquietud de su gente, además, Yasmina quiso quedarse en la aldea con su familia, por si pasaba algo y necesitaban de ella, Ángelus acepto ese pedido, pero estuvo preocupada desde entonces. Vlad la miró y lo notó enseguida.

- ¿Estas preocupada por Yasmina y los demás? - pregunto él dejando su libro en la mesa pequeña.

- Un poco… - contestó ella en bajo, ocultando su rostro con su negra melena. - He podido ver por mi misma como son esas criaturas, cuando antes pensaba que solo eran cuentos.

- Pero tu desde hace mucho que sabes de estas cosas, desde que me conociste, ya deberías imaginar que existen muchas otras criaturas, solo que esas siempre se mantienen ocultas en las sombras, sin que los humanos los vean, aquellos que los ven se lo callan, ya que, los demás pensarían que están locos y bromeando, y aquellos que lo explican son llevados siempre a esos lugares para dementes y sicópatas. - explicó Vlad echando la cabeza hacía atrás mirando el techo.

- Sí, tienes razón… debe ser eso. - coincidió ella. - ¿Crees que estarán bien con esos animales por hay sueltos?

- Seguro que si, los gitanos son guerreros y brujos desde tiempos olvidados por todos, saben defenderse de muchas criaturas oscuras, sobretodo de vampiros y hombres-lobo. - aseguro Vlad, poniéndose en pie, camino hacia ella y se arrodilló junto a su lado, entonces puso una mano en su mejilla. - Ten mas confianza en tu guardiana y su gente, eso les dará fuerza y valentía.

- Si padre, eso haré, espero que ayude en algo. - dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa mas animada.

Con eso él se alzó un poco para poder besarle la frente a su hija, y después apoyar el suyo propio un momento cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que estaba preocupada por Yasmina, la única amiga que tenía. En ese momento, Vlad pensó en animarla un poco con ayuda de alimento, pero justo en ese instante entró de un portazo alguien en la sala, sobresaltando a ambos vampiros que dieron un rugido de advertencia con los ojos rojos, pero entonces al girarse vieron que se trataba de Lionel, el líder de los gitanos, por lo que dejaron de mostrar su otra cara a la normal y mas humana.

- Mis señores… - dijo Lionel mostrando respeto hacia ellos haciendo una reverencia de cabeza, entonces camino hacía ellos.

- Lionel… - nombró Vlad con paso por delante de Ángelus. - ¿A qué se debe esta entrada sin avisar?

- Ha pasado algo terrible mi señor… - dijo Lionel con la mirada baja y aterrada. - la aldea a sido…

Al verlo alterado y cansado por la carrera de ir al castillo, Lionel no se pudo aguantar en pie y cayó al suelo de rodillas, rápidamente, Ángelus fue a atenderlo, físicamente no estaba herido, pero pudo notar que algo grave y serio había pasado en la aldea.

- La aldea… mis hombres… - murmuraba él derrumbándose cada vez mas.

- Cálmate Lionel, ¿Qué ha pasado en la aldea? Dínoslo por favor. - pidió Ángelus calmándolo y animándolo un poco.

- Los hombres-lobo… esos malditos animales, han atacado a mi gente fuera de la aldea… - explicó Lionel, empezando a temblar. - muchos han sido asesinados, por suerte ninguno se transformo, envié a varios hombres a buscarlos, solo eran dos, uno lo hemos matado, pero el otro escapo, los guerreros que mande… la mitad están muertos, los que han sobrevivido están graves, con riesgo de convertirse…

- Demonios… - maldijo Vlad mostrando los colmillos furioso y frustrado. - No debiste enviar a nadie sin consultarme antes, no queda mas remedio que liberar a esos hombres de esa maldición…

- ¿Liberarlos, cómo harás eso? - pregunto Ángelus girándose a él.

- Matándolos hija, es el único modo… - contestó él sin dudar, pero si que mostró cierta pena al decírselo a ella.

- ¡¿Qué, matarlos? ¡No puedes hacer eso, es nuestra gente padre! - exclamó ella poniéndose en pie frente a él, incapaz de aceptar eso. - ¡Debe haber otro modo!

- ¡No la hay! - interrumpió él en alto, dejando callada a Ángelus algo asustada. - ¡¿Crees que me hace gracia hacerlo?, pero es su culpa el haber mandado a sus hombres allí, debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Pero padre…

- Lo siento hija, pero hay que hacerlo, sino, habrá mas de esos animales y nos atacaran sin pensarlo dos veces. - se disculpo él, pasando por su lado para irse hacia la aldea con Lionel. - Vamos Lionel.

- Hay algo mas mi señor… - dijo Lionel poniéndose en pie. - Algo mucho peor…

- ¿Cómo dices, de qué se trata ahora? - exigió Vlad girándose a él indignado.

- Nadie lo sabía, pero… mi hija, se fue con mis hombres al bosque sin que nadie la viera, es una de las supervivientes… - dijo él llorando un poco. - Es la que mas grave esta mi señor…

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Ángelus alterada, poniéndose frente al humano gitano. - Como sea una broma, te juro que…

- ¡No es ninguna broma mi señora! - interrumpió Lionel en alto, cerrando los ojos destrozado. - ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal como de mi hija? Es la pura verdad, ella se fue con ellos y ha vuelto herida de gravedad, la peor de todas.

- No es posible… no… - se negaba ella, echándose hacía atrás petrificada de horror. - Ella no puede estar…

Al verla de eso modo, Vlad se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazo para calmarla, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, notando como ella temblaba de miedo y horror, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando ahora. Después de un rato, ella dejo de temblar al tener a su padre hay abrazándola sin soltarla aún, no hasta que dejará de temblar y sufrir, por eso, ella se calmó y él la miró de lado, viendo que sonreía un poco, con eso él la dejo de abrazar, aliviado.

- ¡Lionel, llévame con ella, vamos! - exigió Ángelus decidida.

Lionel no se negó ni dijo nada, y los tres salieron del castillo corriendo, cogieron unos caballos y galoparon a toda velocidad hacía la aldea, no tardaron en llegar allí. Una vez en la aldea de los gitanos, Ángelus y Vlad pudieron ver que los heridos estaban siendo llevados al centro, donde serían ejecutados sin resistirse, no querían convertirse en monstruos y hacer daño a sus seres queridos, Ángelus acepto eso y no dijo nada. Cuando los tres bajaron de los caballos, Ángelus fue directa a la cabaña de Lionel, sabiendo cual era de haber ido en varias ocasiones, y fue sin decir nada a la habitación de Yasmina. Dentro de la cabaña había varias gitanas que se sobresaltaron al verla entrar de golpe, con Vlad y Lionel detrás suyo pero con calma. Ángelus entró en la habitación de Yasmina de un portazo, entonces la vio, atendida por mas gitanas en una cama, al verla hay y no con los demás para morir la alivió de verdad, suspirando hondo. Al dar unos pasos dentro hasta estar cerca, vio que las gitanas traían y se llevaban toallas, que se manchaban de sangre debido a las heridas, bastante graves aún. Desde la puerta, Vlad estaba apoyado en el umbral con Lionel a su lado observando todo al igual que el vampiro.

- No quise que ella también muriera como los demás, no me importa que se vuelva un monstruo, mientras siga siendo ella. - se excuso Lionel sin girarse a Vlad. - Espero que pueda entenderme mi señor.

- Si hubieras hecho que la ejecutara, te aseguro que te habría matado Lionel. - dijo Vlad con seguridad, éste al oírlo se giro sorprendido. - Ya que… si ella hubiera muerto… eso la habría derrumbado como a una estatua de piedra.

Lionel no supo que quiso decir hasta que miró hacía donde él miraba, a su hija que estaba con un rostro aliviado y sonriendo un poco. Él tenía razón, si hubiera enviado a ejecutar a Yasmina, la princesa estaría eternamente destrozada, ya que, era la única amiga que tenía desde que era vampiresa, quizás la única que tendría en toda su existencia. Vlad lo sabía muy bien, su hija necesitaba a esa chica como amiga y guardiana, y quizás, ella sobreviviría al cambio para ser mas fuerte, pero tampoco se hizo ilusiones, no quería poner en peligro a Ángelus. Mientras, Ángelus decidió acercarse mas a Yasmina, al verla se apartaron para dejarla ponerse de rodillas al borde de la cama donde estaba el rostro de la chica medio dormida a causa de las medicinas de la gitanas para que no sintiera tanto dolor, al verla con buena cara Ángelus sonrió feliz. La observó de arriba bajó, pero sobretodo miró el pecho de Yasmina, cubierta con vendas que ya estaban teñidas de rojo, formando dos o tres líneas gruesas, muestra de que eran heridas de una garra de hombre-lobo. A pesar de esas heridas, Yasmina consiguió sobrevivir, y eso a Ángelus le alegro a pesar de verla mal.

- Yasmina, despierta… - Llamó Ángelus en susurro, apartándole el pelo de la cara con los dedos.

Hablo muy flojito, pero al parecer ella la escucho, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dando quejidos bajos por el dolor, cuando se le aclaro la vista, miró a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando la vio hay arrodillada junto a la cama, cogiéndole la mano en alto con una sonrisa a punto de llorar. Al verla con ese rostro, le mostró una sonrisa de animo, a pesar de el dolor de su pecho incapaz de moverse sin sangrar y toser sangre.

- Mi señora… Ángelus. - nombró feliz Yasmina, girando un poco la cabeza. - Esta aquí…

- Sí Yasmina, estoy aquí contigo, y no me voy a marchar. - aseguro Ángelus.

Al ver que se había despertado, Vlad y Lionel se acercaron para verla.

- Me alegra verte con vida pequeña guerrera. - saludo Vlad, disimulando alegría.

- Mi señor… - nombró ella respetuosamente, entonces, se fijo en su mano cogida por Ángelus, que estaba manchada de sangre. - Supongo… que no es fácil acabar conmigo como debería ser, jeje. - rió ella con ironía.

- ¡Tonta! - exclamó Ángelus enfadada, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de esto? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte en secreto a enfrentarte a esas bestias? ¡Mírate, podrías estar ya muerta de no ser atendida enseguida idiota!

- Mi señora… - murmuró Yasmina al ver el enojo y sufrimiento de su ama.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que haces una estupidez como esta sin consultarlo antes conmigo, ¿Me has entendido? - advirtió Ángelus a punto de echarse a llorar. - Por qué sino, entonces si que te mataré yo misma.

Yasmina la miró fijamente, viendo que no estaba amenazando a la forma que esperaba, mas bien le estaba diciendo de que no volviera a hacer ninguna estupidez, por que entonces se moriría de dolor y tristeza, solo que quiso amenazar antes que decirlo de esa forma, y Yasmina lo entendió.

- Entendido mi señora, no volverá a ocurrir a menos que usted me lo ordene. - entendió Yasmina con la cabeza agacha en forma de reverencia.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos al bosque Yasmina, sin decirnos nada? - pregunto el padre de ella, arrodillándose frente a la cama junto a Ángelus. - Sabías perfectamente que era peligroso ir sin ayudar de los amos.

Al principio Yasmina no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue girar la cabeza al otro lado para no mirarlo, para no ver su rostro triste y dolido por haber estado a punto de perder a su única hija. Vlad y Ángelus lo notaron, y no les extraño.

- Lo siento… - se disculpo ella en susurro. - es que no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperar a que volvieran los otros, cuando en realidad quizás no volvería ninguno o alguno gravemente herido, quería ayudar de algún modo, ya que, si soy la guardiana de mi señora Ángelus, debía hacerme mas fuerte, por eso fui, para ver si conseguía superar esa prueba, mira lo que pasa por eso.

- Hija…

- Supongo que uno no puede hacerse fuerte con solo enfrentarse a un hombre-lobo peligros. - bromeó ella volviendo a girarse a ellos. - Pero de verdad, lo siento mucho, a todos.

- Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien, ahora debes descansar y dejar que te curen ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Ángelus acariciándole la frente suavemente. - Hasta que estés completamente curada, cada noche vendré a verte y hacerte compañía, como hiciste conmigo una vez.

Ante eso Yasmina sonrió y acepto hacer lo que ella le dijo. Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, Ángelus estaba tensa, ya que, Yasmina estaba cubierta de sangre por las heridas recibidas así como algunos rasguños en el resto del cuerpo, alguno también en la cara, el olor de la sangre era fuerte debido a que lo tenía justo delante, pero con los años y con ayuda de los entrenamientos de su padre, supo aguantarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero el olor le era incomodo. Faltaban aún unas horas hasta que amaneciera, por lo que Ángelus decidió quedarse con su sierva y amiga ese tiempo, mientras las gitanas seguían trabajando con los cuidados. Con eso, Vlad le indicó a Lionel que lo acompañará fuera para hablar, él así lo hizo dando un último vistazo a su hija. Los dos se fueron a fuera, a un lugar mas privado para hablar, ya que, en los alrededores aún estaban preparando lo que se veía para la posible incineración de los humanos que aún estaban con vida, pero heridos de gravedad como Yasmina.

- ¿Cómo van los otros supervivientes? - pregunto Vlad con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en un árbol cercano.

- bueno... físicamente están recuperarse con normalidad, pero eso no significa que… se conviertan en hombres-lobo.

- Si eso pasa ya sabes que hay que hacer. ¿verdad Lionel? - recordó Vlad seriamente. - Les haremos un favor haciéndolo así.

- Sí mi señor, se hará como usted ha ordenado. - acató él con una reverencia. - Esto, lo de mi hija…

- No te hagas falsas ilusiones, a habido algunas mujeres que han podido serlo también pero pocas veces pasa, mantenla vigilada, es tu hija y amiga de mi hija, no quisiera que la perdiera, ya que es la única amiga que tiene. - confesó Vlad con la cabeza baja. - En vida a sufrido, no quisiera que ahora sufriera también.

- Lo entiendo mi señor, a mi tampoco. - dijo con sinceridad. - Ella es una buena mujer, no se merece sufrir, por mucho que se diga lo contrario.

- Te agradezco esas palabras Lionel, me hacen ver que la aceptas como tu princesa por su personalidad mas que por su naturaleza.

- La verdad es que si. - sincerazo él sonriendo. - Nadie la vería como vampira al conocerla un poco en persona.

Vlad estuvo de acuerdo, y así estuvieron un rato, mientras, Ángelus estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de la cama, cogiendo de la mano a Yasmina mientras la atendían las gitanas, poco a poco la herida de su pecho dejaba de sangrar, por eso ya no tuvieron que cambiarle tanto las vendas. Cuando acabaron por esa noche, las dejaron solas, y Ángelus se incorporó para ponerse de rodillas y mirar a Yasmina sin dejar de cogerle la mano con las dos suyas.

- Gracias por estar aquí, hace que no piense en las heridas. - agradeció Yasmina con sinceridad. - Pero en el fondo me sabe mal, cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo cuales Yasmina? - pregunto Ángelus con ironía. - Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas ahora, preocúpate en hacer reposo hasta que estés bien.

- Si lo se mi señora, pero… - dijo, cambiando su sonrisa a una mirada inquieta y preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ángelus al verla así, extrañada.

- ¿Cree que todo irá bien, que no me pasará nada? - pregunto Yasmina, girándose a ella pidiendo una respuesta. - Se que pasa cuando te araña o muerde un hombre-lobo, y eso de que a las mujeres no les pasa nada es mentira lo se, hay mucha posibilidad de que yo…

- No tengas miedo de eso. - interrumpió Ángelus, llamando la atención de Yasmina. - El miedo hará que cuando llegue el momento estés asustada y perdida si llega a pasar eso, confía en ti misma y todo saldrá bien. - animó ella decidida.

- Pero ama, y si yo me…

- ¡No me importa! - exclamó ella interrumpiéndola de nuevo. - Yo se que podrás con ello, eres fuerte… ¡Eres mi guardiana y amiga, la única que he tenido en estos veinte años de vampira, y no pienso perderte por esto, y tu tampoco te dejes vencer por ello!

Esas palabras dejaron callada y asombrada a la chica, viendo la mirada decidida y directa de su ama, mostrando su confianza y esperanza en ella, y eso la animaron un poco, mostrando una sonrisa, y Ángelus sonrió también al verlo. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el amanecer estaba por llegar, y Vlad fue a avisar a Ángelus para irse de vuelta al castillo.

- Bueno Yasmina, me tengo que ir por hoy, pero ten por seguro que volveré mañana puntual, te lo prometo. - juro Ángelus con seguridad.

- Si no puede venir al final lo entenderé mi señora, no pasará nada. - aseguro Yasmina con una sonrisa.

- Eso no pasará, adiós. - se despidió ella mientras se retiraba de allí, dejando a Yasmina para que durmiera por ese día.

Vlad esperaba a Ángelus con los caballos preparados, debían apresurarse para que los rayos de sol no les alcanzaran a medio camino. La luz del sol no les mataba, él la detestaba un poco, pero podía caminar debajo de él, pero Ángelus, al no tener tanto tiempo, la luz le hacía un poco de daño a los ojos, como si fuera demasiado brillante para ella aún, Vlad entendía eso, por eso quería llevarla enseguida de vuelta al castillo. Lionel sujeto el caballo de Ángelus para cuando llegará, la ayudo a subir y se despidió de ellos con una reverencia. Vlad agito a su caballo para que corriera y Ángelus lo siguió enseguida, por el camino que llevaba directamente al castillo rodeando del denso y oscuro bosque. Gracias a los árboles altos, los rayos del sol no llegaron al camino y ambos vampiros llegaron al castillo, pero al estar en la puerta, a Ángelus le alcanzó un poco en la cara, y al momento se tapo con el brazo al mismo tiempo que su padre la cubría con su capa negra.

- Lo siento, se que al mínimo momento de luz es muy molesto. - dijo él, abrazándola una vez dentro del castillo con la puerta cerrada.

- Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya padre, no pasa nada. - dijo ella, correspondiéndole el abrazo con ganas.

Para ella en esos momentos, la sombra y el abrazo de su padre eran de lo mas deseados y seguro que se sentía, para ella esa sombra era gentil y apacible, tanto que no deseaba separarse de él en ese momento, pero enseguida recordó que aún estaban en la entrada y debían irse a dormir hasta que anocheciera. Vlad la acompaño hasta su habitación con gusto, y ella lo agradeció, con todo lo ocurrido necesitaba estar con alguien en ese momento.

- Bueno, que descanse bien hija. - se despidió él cuando ella abrió la puerta de sus aposentos.

- Padre, - llamó ella deteniéndolo un momento. - ¿Tienes prisa por irte a descansar?

- No mucho, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - pregunto él curioso, medio girado a ella.

- Es que… ahora mismo necesito estar con alguien, con todo lo que ha pasado con Yasmina, estoy algo… - dijo ella algo avergonzada y con la mirada baja.

Vlad lo entendió enseguida, y mostró una sonrisa comprensiva, entonces, se giro completamente a ella y camino de vuelta a la puerta, Ángelus lo miró sonrojada, y él la sujeto por la barbilla para que lo miraba bien.

- Siempre podrás pedirme lo que quieras pequeña, siempre. - aseguro él, algo seductor, era su forma de hablar a veces sin quererlo.

Con eso, él entro en la habitación y ella intimidada un poco ante lo que dijo y la forma en que lo hizo cerró la puerta con cuidado. Vlad enseguida se tumbó en la cama cómodamente, mientras que ella decidió irse a cambiar antes al baño y asearse un poco. Unos momentos después ella volvió con un camisón largo de color rojo y ligero, a él le encantaba verla de esa forma, parecía una verdadera mujer, a ella ya no le avergonzaba que le viera de esa forma, no era la primera vez y la última.

- Sigo sin entender tu desagrado por la ropa femenina. - comentó él mirándola de arriba bajó encantado. - Con lo bien que te queda, muchos hombres se arrodillarían a tus pies con solo chasquir los dedos.

- Precisamente por eso me visto de esa forma, para lograr lo contrario, ya que, esos hombres suelen ser pervertidos la gran mayoría, sobretodo en mi época de noble rumana. - dijo ella algo molesta con solo recordar esos tiempos humanos. - Espero que en el futuro haya mas igualdad entre los sexos.

- Imagino que si pequeña. - coincidió él. - Ven aquí ya.

Ángelus camino hacía la cama, gateo un poco hasta ponerse junto a él medio tumbada apoyada en la cabecera, con un brazo de él rodeándola por la espalda y apoyándose un poco sobre él, cómoda estando de esa forma aunque sonrojada todavía. Él empezó a acariciarle el liso y negro pelo que ella tenía, muy parecido al de él pero mas negro y brillante, como si fuera de la misma noche, le encantaba ese pelo y esa forma que ella vestía para dormir.

- Lo digo es serio, vestida así eres verdaderamente hermosa, como nunca se ha visto en una mujer. - halagó él, acariciándole ahora el brazo rozándole con los dedos, haciendo que a ella se le rizará la piel con el contacto.

- Debe ser por que la ser vampira parezco mas hermosa. - contradijo ella disimulando la vergüenza, intento no parecer excitada. - Por que dudo que en humana fuera tan hermosa.

- Se lo que digo, vestida así, como lo estuviste cuando te convertí, parecía una autentica mujer, parecida a una diosa de la noche. - dijo él, seguro de lo que decía, empezando a olerle un mechón de pelo cogido.

- Déjalo ya padre, estas empezando a ponerme nerviosa ante esas palabras de seducción, cuando en verdad somos padre e hija. - pidió ella sonrojada como nunca, apartándose un poco de él. - Ahora estoy un poco preocupada por Yasmina, sobretodo por haber sido atacada por uno de esos… monstruos. Además, me siento responsable de ello, por qué… debí dejar que se quedará a vigilarme cuando solía hacer, así no habría ido para estar así de herida.

- Lo se hija, lo se muy bien. - dijo él, besándole una mano. - Pero ya no tiene caso pensar en ello, ahora deberías calmarte, cuando se haga de noche irás a verla, como le has prometido.

- Veo que sigues con eso de escuchar conversaciones ¿eh?. - dijo ella girándose a él con ironía. - No cambias con eso.

- jejeje. - rió él divertido. - No, es imposible que lo haga hija mía.

- Perdona que tengas que quedarte conmigo ahora, es que… deseaba tener un poco de compañía antes de dormir. - se disculpo ella. - Pero deseaba estar un rato mas contigo.

- Pues yo se como animarte y relajarte de todo ese peso repentino, que me satisfará hacer. - dijo él en susurró. - Solo si tu quieres claro.

- ¿El qué? - pregunto ella curiosa.

Él no dijo nada para contestar, lo que hizo fue acercarse poco a poco a ella de forma seductora, y ella se sonrojo de nuevo pero se mantuvo quieta, entonces, él la empujo para que se tumbará en la cama, al lado de los cojines, con él encima de ella, obligándola a abrir las piernas para dejarlo apoyarse mejor, poniendo las manos a cada lado de ella, ante eso ella se sonrojo.

- Deja que coma un poco, eso a ti te animará un poco. - dijo él seductora y divertidamente, mostrando los colmillos.

- E-Espera un momento… - detuvo ella sonrojada, apoyando las manos en el pecho de él avergonzada. - Te pueden traer donantes ahora si quieres, no deberías acostumbrarte tanto a mi sangre.

- No finjas pequeña. - dijo él riendo un poco. - A ti te gusta que te haga esto, así me satisfecho yo también, además, tu también deseas mi sangre, y yo dejo que la tomes siempre que quieras, me lo debes por hoy.

- Ya pero… - tartamudeó ella nerviosa, viendo como él se inclinaba a su cuello.

- Tranquila, seré cuidadoso esta vez. - aseguro él.

Entonces, sin decir nada mas, él clavó sus colmillos en ella, haciendo que se quejará una vez para luego gemir a veces en susurro, girando la cabeza al otro lado sonrojada con los ojos medio cerrados de la vergüenza, quedándose bien quieta por la excitación que sentía por todo el cuerpo, no solo por sentir que bebía su sangre, sino por tenerlo encima de esa forma, tan pegado a ella con las piernas abiertas y en camisón, a causa de eso la falda estorbaba un poco a Vlad para apoyarse en ella, por eso tuvo que desplazarlo un poco hacía arriba por los muslos de ella, sonrojándola mas. Vlad disfruto de nuevo al tomar esa sangre tan curiosa y sabrosa, a pesar de ser de vampiro mezclada con la suya propia. Pudo notar que la sangre se escapaba de entre sus labios y deslizarse por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a las sabanas tiñéndolas de rojo, y como su hija estaba excitada y tensa por lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que le encantaba sentir en ella a pesar de todo, la sujetaba por el cuello mientras el otro brazo estaba apoyado al lado sin mas.

- P-Padre… tampoco abuses, que yo no he tomado tanta sangre esta noche… ah… - pidió ella excitada y sonrojada, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Unos minutos después de que dijera eso, él dejo de beber su sangre, separándose de ella aún con sangre el la comisura, dando un jadeo de placer y satisfacción, después se relamió los labios contento. Mientras, ella suspiró aliviada de tanta excitación y placer, que acabo jadeando en alto con el pecho agitado debajo de él, como si su muerto corazón estuviera volviendo a latir. Sin poder evitarlo, él pudo la mano sobre el pecho de ella, sintiendo su agitación, ella le dejo pero no pudo evitar estar intimidada por ello.

- Has disfrutado, ¿verdad que si? - adivinó él sonriendo, mirándola a ella convencido de ello.

Ella no contestó, solamente giró la cabeza sonrojada y los ojos cerrados, él se rió ante eso. Entonces, él le acarició el rostro mientras apartaba el pelo, viendo que aún tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de la herida, decidió lamerlo para limpiarlo, eso hizo que Ángelus volviera a excitarse, y no deseaba estarlo tanto tiempo, por lo que cogió a su padre por los brazos y lo apartó con suavidad, él confuso la miró extrañado con sangre en los labios.

- Te pido que dejes de hacerlo por hoy, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo. - dijo ella disimulando estar calmada y firme.

- Muy bien, de acuerdo. Te dejaré descansar tranquila. - acepto él sin molestarse ni nada, ya había disfrutado bastante.

Sin decir y criticar nada, Vlad se separo completamente de ella y la ayudo a alzarse, después se despidió y se fue de allí para dejarla sola y dormir. En el fondo, Ángelus estuvo molesta por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no lo odiaba para nada, él tuvo razón, disfruto en ese momento mientras bebía su sangre al mismo tiempo que la seducía con acaricias, quizás sin darse cuenta de ello.

Al ser ya de día, Ángelus no tardó en meterse en la cama y quedarse profundamente dormida, con la mordedura ya desaparecida. Mientras, Vlad estaba ya en su habitación pensando en lo ocurrido, en el fondo culpable por ello, ya que, lo hizo contra la voluntad de ella al principio, pero luego ella se dejo llevar y a disfrutar, por eso creyó que no debía preocuparse, pero no pudo evitarlo, ahora debería esperar a la noche siguiente para verla y hablar de ello, o al momento apropiado, solo si veía algo en ella que no fuera normal, deseaba que no fuera así, entonces se fue a dormir en su ataúd.

Y así fue como a la noche siguiente, con solo despertarse, Ángelus se vistió y fue a ver a Yasmina sin esperar a su padre, que no se molesto en absoluto, viendo que seguía siendo ella, solo que ahora no deseaba estar con él sino con su amiga, lo entendía. Con el tiempo, el estado de Yasmina parecía ir bien, en cambio, a los demás gitanos heridos no, la noticia de que estaban empezando a tener síntomas de hombre-lobo, por lo que no tuvieron mas remedio que quemarlos vivos en la hoguera, cosa que ellos no opusieron resistencia como era de esperarse, no deseaban hacer daño inconscientemente a los demás.

Tanto Vlad como su hija estuvieron presentes en las hogueras con los demás gitanos, amigos y familiares de ellos, que lloraron y sufrieron por ellos. A Ángelus no le gusto ver eso, pero debía para mostrar que se preocupaba por su gente, y su pésame. En esos días, Yasmina seguía en cama, pero sin nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que todos quedaron tranquilos, ya que, ella sería la futura jefa de los gitanos. A pesar de estar casi curada, Yasmina empezó a tener una fiebre enorme y repentina, pero Ángelus quiso ayudar y con su temperatura de no-muerta conseguía aliviar y curar a su amiga. Todo parecía ir bien, pero desafortunadamente, no fue así por mucho tiempo, y los temores de Ángelus y los demás llegaron al final sin que lo supieran de ante mano.

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, mientras los vampiros dormían hasta que anocheciera, los gitanos se dedicaban a lo suyo aparte de vigilar la seguridad de sus amos inmortales. Unos estaban entrenando para ser guerreros o brujos, mientras que otros se fueron a pescar o a cazar para sus familias, uno de ellos era el mismo jefe de ellos, Lionel, que quiso cazar una buena carne para su familia, y celebrar que su hija ya estaba completamente curada y con energía.

Yasmina quiso ir a hacer su trabajo como guardiana de Ángelus, pero sus padres la detuvieron, diciéndole que debía aún descansar, que su ama le había ordenado eso mismo por ese día, que la iría a ver por la noche. Resignada, Yasmina se quedo en casa, y se entretuvo limpiando y afilando sus armas hechas por ella misma, dos puñales con mango negro con un dragón rojo, el emblema de los Drakul, como muestra de su lealtad a su ama Ángelus. Un rato después, Lionel y los demás ya estaban de vuelta con una buena caza, sobretodo él que trajo a su casa un jabalí bien grande para comerlo.

- ¡Vaya padre, es enorme! - dijo Yasmina sorprendida, al verlo encima de la mesa entera. - Nunca he visto tan grande.

- Vamos a comer como unos reyes hoy por lo que veo. - dijo la mujer limpiándose las manos por haber fregado los platos.

- ¡Ya lo creo querida mía, y los demás también han cazado unas buenas piezas, ha habido buena caza hoy como nunca a pasado antes!. - dijo Lionel contento, deseando zamparse esa carne buen hecha y crujiente. - Yasmina, ¿Me ayudas con esto?

- ¡Claro padre, ¿por qué no? - dijo ella contenta de ayudar a su padre.

Sin decir mas, los dos cogieron con fuerza el cuerpo muerto del jabalí y se lo llegaron a otro sitio para hacer lo que siempre se hacía con los animales de caza, quitarles la piel, cortarle a trozos y tirar lo que no se coma para los animales; perros y demás que comen restos. A Yasmina le encantaba hacer cosas con su padre, pero con la responsabilidad de ser la guardiana de Ángelus, hace tiempo que no estaba con su familia como en esa ocasión. Con esfuerzo y cansancio, llegaron a la parte de atrás de la caza para empezar a despedazar al animal, jadeando agotados y con sed, pero ansiosos de empezar para poder comerlo gustosamente.

- uff, bien… voy a buscar las hachas grandes, tu ve quitándole la piel con tus puñales que irán bien. - dijo Lionel a Yasmina, mientras se giraba para irse afuera e ir a buscar lo dicho.

Yasmina no dijo nada y a gusto saco sus puñales recién afilados y limpios para quitarle la piel al jabalí, que estaba bastante peludo, pero para alguien como ella eso no era obstáculo. Ella empezó por la parte de abajo, cortándole la cola de un corte limpio, y desde hay pudo quitarle con facilidad la piel, pero algo nuevo y extraño empezó a pasarle a Yasmina, cuando vio la sangre brotar del cuerpo y la carne fresca crujir por la piel arrancada, ella sintió algo extraño dentro de si, no eran nauseas, mas bien lo contrarió, como un hambre repentina. Desconcertada e inquieta, pensó en que podía ser, pero tener eso delante le era imposible concentrarse, y la sensación era mas fuerte y aterradora para ella.

Poco a poco, ella entendió de que esa sensación era como una especie de hambre, deseaba comerse esa carne sin importar que estuviera cruja y llena de sangre y grasa cruda, y eso la dejo confusa y asustada. La sangre del animal deslizó por la mesa hasta llegar al final y empezar a gotear al suelo, salpicando los pies de Yasmina que aterrada se apartó, y sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien que tenía detrás, dando un grito de espanto.

- ¡¿Yasmina?

La nombrada se giro asustada de verdad, y vio que era su padre con ambas hachas en mano, confuso por el grito repentino de su hija y el aspecto que tenía, de miedo y confusión. Vio como ella temblaba con fuerza, aterrada como nunca la vio en años, ni con el Conde Drácula tembló tanto, preocupado, dejo las hachas al suelo y fue a abrazarla para calmarla, notando que temblaba mas que a simple vista.

- Hija tranquila, eh, vamos… - decía él abrazándola por la espalda y la cabeza. - ¿Qué te ocurre pequeña?

- N-Nada, no es nada padre… - dijo ella, mintiendo como pudo, intentando dejar de temblar. - Me he asustado por una tontería, después has aparecido detrás mío y…

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? - pregunto él apartándola para mirarla a la cara. - Si te pasa algo, puedes decirlo, a mi o a tu madre…

- Lo se padre, pero se aseguro de que no es nada… - aseguro ella con seguridad, sin mostrar el miedo que tenía dentro. - Venga, vamos a trabajar con este jabalí. - animó ella girándose.

A Lionel no le convenció esa respuesta, pero viendo que no la haría hablar de ello, decidió dejar que ella decidiera hablarlo en su momento y junto a ella despellejo y cortó a trozos el jabalí muerto. Mientras, en la mente de Yasmina había miedo y terror, sintiendo como su cuerpo y mente reaccionaban a la sangre y la carne fresca y cruda que tenía en las manos, deseando comerla, y también comerse la otra carne, la de su padre que estaba junto a ella, eso la asusto aún mas, pero debía ser fuerte y no dejarse dominar por el miedo, debía ser algo que se le pasaría pronto, o al menos eso pensaba, deseaba eso.

Al llegar la noche, oscura y libre de nubes y viento frió, Ángelus fue como siempre a casa de Yasmina para ver como estaba, sabiendo por Lionel que ya estaba completamente curada, deseaba festejarlo con ella y su familia. Fue a caballo hacía la aldea sola, sin que nadie supiera de que iba allí, y cuando llegó a la aldea vio que estaba desierto y vacío, cosa poco usual en los gitanos, que siempre estaban haciendo guardia en las calles, pero no había ni un alma, silencio total, que empezaba a ser preocupante e inquietante para Ángelus.

Todo parecía normal a simple vista, pero para Ángelus no , ya que... al bajar del caballo, notó un olor enorme a sangre, proveniente de una casa, la casa de Yasmina y su familia, que al girarse a ella vio que había luz dentro pero sin movimiento, rápidamente llegó allí, sin pensar en atar a su caballo a algún sitio. El olor a sangre era fuerte, de mucha cantidad y fresca reciente, eso la preocupo mucho, y no lo pensó dos veces para cuando entro en la casa, que al verla quedo petrificada y asombrada, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Allí dentro era una sangrienta y cruel escena; toda la sala de estar manchada de sangre por doquier y llena de marcas de arañazos de enormes garras, Lionel, su mujer y un par gitanos que estaban allí frente a la entrada, todos muertos y destrozados sin piedad, tanto que era imposible reconocerlos, los muebles destruidos completamente. Todos mostraban un rostro de terror y asombro, fueron cogidos por sorpresa sin poder defenderse y sobrevivir.

Ángelus fue hacia la habitación de Yasmina y al entrar la vampira quedo sorprendida, ni rastro de Yasmina y ni un cuerpo, solo los muebles y paredes destrozados y agrietados pero sin rastro de sangre, indicando de que allí no murió nadie, y la ventana estaba completamente abierta, cuando Ángelus se acerco a la cama, pudo ver trozos de ropa desgarrados, que parecían ser de Yasmina, era como si hubieran sido desgarrados por un animal con fuerza.

Con eso, Ángelus supo que paso, por lo que salio por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces, deduciendo que por ahí fue donde Yasmina huyó del misterioso animal, y dando un gran salto, entro al bosque. No sabia si era correcto eso que hacia, sin avisar a su padre y al resto de los gitanos, pero su amiga podría estar en peligro y no podía dejarla allí perdida y asustada, con un animal persiguiéndola, debía intentar encontrarla y pronto, antes que el animal salvaje. Ángelus corrió por el bosque, mirando a su alrededor atenta con la vista y el oído, sin darle importancia de que se estuviera alejando de la aldea y el castillo.

- ¡Yasmina! ¡¿Dónde estas? - llamaba ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría sin rumbo aparente. - ¡Si me oyes contesta, soy yo Ángelus, sal de donde estés!

Mientras la llamaba, la luna estaba siendo tapada por unas pequeñas nubes, haciendo que el bosque estuviera mas oscuro. Ángelus se paró en seco cuando oyó un ruido de unos arbustos al lado suyo, desconfiada sacó su látigo, preparada para lo que sea.

- ¡Sal, seas lo que seas ahora mismo! - ordenó ella rugiendo furiosa y amenazante.

Lo que salio de los arbustos no era lo que esperaba, pero si lo que buscaba, era Yasmina, manchada de barro de pies a cabeza y con la ropa destrozada, calló de rodillas al suelo jadeante de cansancio y miedo, Ángelus rápidamente guardó su látigo y corrió a abrazarla fuertemente para calmarla y calentarla.

- ¡Tonta, no me des esos sustos! ¡Pensaba que ese monstruo que te atacó habia vuelto de nuevo y que te habia herido! ¿estas bien, estas herida? - decia Ángelus desesperada, revisándola de arriba a abajo.

- Mi señora… ¡Debe alejarse de mi y huir de aquí! - dijo Yasmina apartándola de ella, arrastrándose por el suelo con tal de alejarse. - ¡Váyase de aquí ahora!

- ¿Yasmina? ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, qué te ocurre? - pregunto Ángelus en alto y confusa del comportamiento de su amiga.

- Debe huir, ahora que esta a tiempo, por favor… - suplicaba ella abrazándose a si misma con fuerza en un rincón de un árbol. - No quiero hacerle daño… escape…

Ángelus no entendía nada, quiso acercarse pero Yasmina se alejaba mas, por lo que se resignó a ello. Pudo ver que estaba temblando como nunca, no era por el frío de la noche, sino por miedo a algo que no sabia qué, quiso ayudarla y calmarla, pero no sabía como si no podía acercarse a ella. Mientras, Yasmina sentía su cuerpo arder como nunca se sintió, también sentía dolor, como si sus huesos se estuvieran derritiendo y la carne no, mas bien se estuviera forzando y endureciendo. De repente, entre los árboles a lo lejos, se empezó a oír voces llamando a alguien, por los nombres de ellas dos, entre las voces estaba de la Vlad.

- ¡ÁNGELUS, YASMINA! - llamaba la voz de su padre en alto. - ¡ÁNGELUS!

Al oírle, Ángelus se giró de Yasmina para ponerse de pie y empezó a agitar los brazos estirados hacia arriba para que supieran donde estaba mientras gritaba. Yasmina también le oyó, y eso hizo que temblará mas, aterrada por lo que fuera a pasar ahora si la encontraba en ese estado, seguramente había estado antes en la aldea como Ángelus, temiendo que pensaba hacer con ella.

- ¡Padre, Padre, estamos aquí! - llamaba Ángelus moviendo los brazos a un lado y a otro estirados en alto. - ¡Justo aquí!

Vlad la oyó enseguida antes que nadie y la vio en un espacio pequeño pero abierto a varios metros de él y los gitanos. Mientras, sin que Ángelus la viera, Yasmina estaba tensa y temblando como una loca, y de repente sin poder evitarlo, volvió a pasarle lo de antes en su casa, por todo su cuerpo empezó a crecerle pelo oscuro, sin un rincón donde no creciera, las uñas de las manos y los pies se convirtieron en garras, y las extremidades en fuertes patas, los dientes en grueso y afilados colmillos, y su rostro cambio a uno de lobo en segundos. Ángelus no lo estaba viendo ni oyendo por los ruidos del bosque y de los gitanos acercándose, entonces, cuando pudo ver de cerca el rostro de su padre, vio que estaba sorprendido y aterrado, no sabía por qué.

- ¿Padre? - llamó ella confusa y curiosa.

- ¡ALEJATE ÁNGELUS! - gritó él corriendo hacia ella. - ¡CORRE!

Ella no entendió por que, confusa, empezó a girarse hacia Yasmina, pero al girar la cintura, vio que ella no estaba allí, en su lugar había otra cosa que dejo petrificada a la vampira... Vio a un hombre-lobo de pelo negro y ojos rojos, que estaba a punto de atacarla sin pensarlo dos veces, entonces esa bestia, con sus enormes garras la arañó por la espalda entera. Ángelus, paralizada, confundida y desorientada, se desplomó de cara al suelo, sin poder moverse. La herida era del hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo de la cintura, enseguida la espalda estuvo empapada de sangre saliendo de la herida, llegando al suelo hasta forma un pequeño charco debajo de ella inmóvil y medio desmayada.

- ¡ÁNGELUS! - Gritó Vlad como un gruñido furioso y aterrado, corriendo hacia ella desesperado y dolido.

Al oír ese nombre de nuevo con mas fuerza y mas cerca, el hombre-lobo negro quedo petrificado, como reaccionando en algo. Después miró confuso el cuerpo inmóvil que atacó y ahora estaba en el suelo, viéndolo borroso y nublado. Mientras, Vlad llegó a Ángelus y con cuidado la giro para mirarla y ver que aun no estaba acabada, a pesar de la herida y la sangre perdida, pero apenas estaba consciente.

- ¡Ángelus, reacciona Ángelus, no te rindas! - decía Vlad teniéndola entre sus brazos desesperado, suplicando a que no se fuera. - ¡Reacciona!

Entonces, el animal que estaba frente a ellos reaccionó, reconociéndolos a los dos al instante. Mientras, Vlad veía como su hija estaba sangrando por doquier y sin reaccionar, eso le puso furioso y miró al monstruo frente a el con furia y odio asesino, entonces, al verlo, pudo ver que llevaba algunas ropas humanas, supo enseguida que esas eran de la sierva de su hija, Yasmina, ella era ese hombre-lobo descontrolado.

- Mi… señora… - dijo apenas el animal enorme. Llamando la atención del vampiro. - Mi señora… Ángelus…

Vlad miró asombrado al monstruo, que tenía forma de humano pero aspecto de ser un lobo a dos patas. Vio que era ella en verdad, Yasmina, y que al oír el nombre de su hija reaccionó y vio lo que hizo, arrepentida de ello, pero para él eso ya no era excusa, la miraba con odio y rencor, deseando matarla. Sin pensarlo mas tiempo, estuvo por dejar de nuevo a su hija en el suelo e ir a por Yasmina, pero sorpresivamente fue detenido por una mano agarrada a su ropa, una mano de Ángelus, éste la miró confuso, y justo en ese momento llegaban los demás gitanos armados y preparados para pelear contra esa bestia.

- N-No... no la mates... pa-padre... ella... ella es... - susurraba ella, que le salía un poco sangre por la boca.

- Lo se hija, pero ella te a atacado, y no puedo perdonárselo. - le dijo Vlad con seriedad. - Ahora intenta no hablar mucho por favor.

- E-espera por favor... - suplicaba ella agarrándose con mas fuerza, agarrándose al brazo de él para poder moverse a pesar del dolor de su espalda. - ¡ugh!

- ¡No! Por favor, no te muevas, perderás mas sangre. - pidió él sujetándola con cuidado de no hacerle mas daño, impidiendo que se moviera mucho.

Vlad y los gitanos estaban tan pendientes de Ángelus, que no vieron como Yasmina volvía a su forma humana, mostrando entonces un rostro aterrado y con lagrimas, al oírla llorar, todos incluso Ángelus la miraron, casi sin ropa que tapará su cuerpo, ahora sin ninguna marca de las heridas que tuvo antes. Entonces, a causa de lo culpable y dolida que estaba por lo que había hecho, las piernas no la mantuvieron en pie y cayó de rodillas rendida llorando.

- Mi señora… - dijo Yasmina entre lagrimas.

- Yasmina… - nombró Ángelus a duras penas consciente.

- ¡¿Pero qué he hecho? - se pregunto Yasmina dolida, intento mover su cuerpo pero el dolor que sentía no la dejaba y cayó de cara completamente al suelo llorando a brotes, gritando de culpabilidad y sufrimiento. - - ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡soy un monstruo! ¡Lo siento mi señora! ¡uahhhhh!

Ante eso, todos quedaron conmovidos y apenados por la chica medio desnuda tumbada en el suelo encogida, incluso Vlad dejo de sentir odio y enfado por ella. Después de un rato, Vlad ordenó a los gitanos que llevaran a Yasmina a las mazmorras del castillo con ropas que ponerse, y que trajeran a un curandero para su hija al castillo, ellos así lo hicieron, cogieron a Yasmina que no dejaba de llorar y culparse en voz alta de camino al castillo hasta que no pudo llorar ni gritar mas.

Vlad fue quién llegó a caballo a su hija al castillo a toda velocidad, cubiertas con mantas que enseguida se mancharon de sangre. Durante el camino, Ángelus se mantuvo consciente como pudo, pero la perdida y la herida dolorosa hacían que fuera mas difícil estarlo, pero de mantuvo despierta y fuerte durante todo el trayecto. Una vez en el castillo, Vlad la llegó a su habitación de un saltó al balcón y una patada a la puerta para tumbarla rápidamente a la cama y tenerla de espaldas, viendo lo grave que era la herida, que no sanaba en absoluto.

Afortunadamente, el curandero llegó enseguida al castillo y atendió a la vampira casi adormecida. Le tuvo que acabar de desgarrar la ropa para ver mejor la herida, viendo que había llegado hasta el hueso de la espina dorsal, con solo tocar la herida Ángelus daba un grito fuerte de dolor, todos se sobresaltaban ante eso. El curandero la atendió como pudo, aunque eso significará hacerla sufrir un poco, no era muy común que un vampiro como ella sobreviviera a una herida de un hombre-lobo, eso sorprendió al curandero y a Vlad sobretodo.

- Voy a tener que extraerle el veneno de el arañazo para que se cure la herida, va a ser doloroso para ella mi señor. - aviso el curandero. - De todas las heridas que he visto causadas por un hombre o mujer-lobo, esta es la peor de todas, me asombra que ella siga existiendo.

- Haga lo que sea necesario doctor, no quiero perderla ahora. - dijo Vlad paseando nervioso por la habitación.

- Muy bien, voy a necesitar que la sujete bien fuerte, tiene que mantenerse quieta y dudo que lo haga por si misma por el dolor. - pidió él. - Usted es el único que puede sujetarla fuerte sin moverla.

Vlad no contradijo la palabras del curandero y hizo lo que le pidió, pero antes pidió a todos los presentes que se fueran, que se dedicaran a hacer lo que debían con lo ocurrido en su aldea, ellos apenados y resignados obedecieron. Una vez solos, Vlad movió con cuidado el cuerpo de Ángelus para poder sujetarla mientras el doctor procedía con su trabajo, ella se quejo un poco pero nada mas. Una vez preparada, el hombre sacó una pequeña botellita con un liquido amarillo transparente, lo abrió, y con mucho cuidado lo hecho encima de la herida de ella, con solo estar en contacto, la carne ardió y ella gritó.

- ¡UAHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH!

- ¡Sujétela bien señor, sino no podré sacar el veneno de la herida! - pidió el doctor que estaba al lado de ella, sin dejar de echar esa sustancia.

A Vlad no le gustaba ver sufrir a su hija, pero solo sería hasta que el veneno estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, y ella lo sabía por eso intento aguantar, pero ese liquido reaccionaba como si fuera agua bendita en su cuerpo, y eso era insoportable para un vampiro. Después de un rato de tortura, el doctor extrajo el veneno a través de los cortes en la piel de ella y limpió la sangre de la herida, viendo que ella estaba mejor y sin gritar ni sentir tanto dolor que antes.

- Muy bien, ya puede darle su sangre mi señor, con ella la herida se regenerará en unas horas. - informó el doctor limpiando con un trozo de algodón la sangre de las heridas.

Vlad lo escucho, suspirando aliviado de oírlo. Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza de Ángelus, y se remangó la camisa para poder morderse la muñeca y dejar que la sangre brotará, pero antes de poder, Ángelus lo detuvo con la mano, llamando la atención de él.

- Padre... ¿dónde... dónde esta Yasmina? - pregunto ella entre susurros.

Vlad no dijo nada enseguida, no estaba seguro de si decirle la verdad o no decirle nada, pero al verla en ese estado y preocupada aún así por su amiga, pensó que no era justo callárselo, sería egoísta y cruel. Ángelus ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes, y notaba como su herida se iba regenerando muy lento, pero aún así no tuvo valor para moverse mucho, por temor a que volviera a sangrar y doler, excepto la espalda, el resto del cuerpo podía moverlo al menos.

- Ángelus… ordené que la encerraran en la mazmorra del castillo, para que no se volviera a descontrolar y hacer daño a alguien mas inconscientemente. - dijo él con suma sinceridad, serio y sonando algo culpable por ello. - Sobretodo para que no te hiciera mas daño a ti…

- ¿Qué?… no, ¡No! - exclamó ella alzando mas la voz, frustrada, Vlad ya se lo esperaba esa reacción. - ¡¿Qué estas… diciendo? ¡¿La ves como una amenaza? ¡Ella no es eso, no es un monstruo!

- ¡Lo se Ángelus! - interrumpió él exclamando en voz alta, dejando callada a Ángelus. - Pero eso no significa que sepa controlarse, ya has visto y sentido lo que es capaz sin ser consciente de ello, de saber que ataca a personas sin poder evitarlo la destrozaría, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie hija. - explicó él con convencía. - Ella a aceptado estar encerrada allí abajo, sobretodo para no hacerte mas daño.

Con eso Ángelus se calló, y soltó el brazo de Vlad para dejarle hacer lo que tenía pensado. Él sacó los colmillos y se mordió con fuerza para dejar brotar la sangre, y con rapidez se lo ofreció a Ángelus sin que tuviera que moverse mucho, y ella sin rechistar ni negarse tomó la sangre con gusto y placer. Al notar los labios de ella en su herida y los colmillos rozarle, Vlad se estremeció un poco por la sensación placentera, pero se mantuvo calmado, dejo que ella chupará a gusto hasta que fuera suficiente.

- Ya vale. - dijo él, queriendo apartar ya el brazo.

Ella no se negó a ello, no quería ser una como esas que deseaban mas al tener ocasión y dando un jadeo se apartó del brazo, dejando ver como su barbilla estaba manchada de sangre, goteando la sabana un poco.

- Gracias… - dijo ella como afónica.

Vlad le mostró una sonrisa encantada, y ella con cuidado apoyó su cabeza en el colchón para quedarse dormida al instante. Él pudo notar como el cuerpo de ella estaba mejorando gracias a al sangre y el reposo, y con cuidado la tapó entera con una ligera y suave manta, dejando que durmiera tanto como quisiera. Una vez todo echo, fue hacía el curandero que estaba de pie alejado de la cama esperándolo.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, como esperaba de ti. - dijo Vlad con sinceridad.

- Solo faltaría fallar mi señor, solo hacía mi trabajo lo mejor que podía. - dijo él halagado. - Pero hay que reconocer que ha sido una experiencia única en el mundo de los seres como ustedes, que un vampiro sobreviva a una herida de ese animal es asombroso.

- Sí, lo se. - coincidió él, girándose a su hija. - Ella es como… un caso único entre los míos. - volvió a girarse al joven curandero. - Recibirás el doble de lo acordado, ahora debes ir a ver si en la aldea hay heridos y curarlos cuanto antes.

- Entendido mi señor, gracias por el detalle. Cualquier cosa solo tiene que escribirme y vendré volando, hablando literalmente. - dijo el curandero cogiendo su equipo para irse, haciendo una reverencia pasando al lado del vampiro. - Nos vemos.

Una vez que se fue, Vlad volvió con su hija y ver como dormía placidamente, no encima de la almohada pero al menos cómoda. En su mente volvió a oír las palabras de su hija, como tambores aproximándose con fuerza: "¡¿La ves como una amenaza? ¡Ella no es eso, no es un monstruo!". Eso lo hizo pensar un poco, y decidió ir a ver a Yasmina a las mazmorras. Bajo hasta las profundidades del castillo, todo oscuro y húmedo hasta llegar a la única mazmorra que se mantenía en pie gracias a los gitanos. Dentro de esta, estaba ella arrinconada en un rincón de la sala de piedra encogida y abrazándose las piernas y unos cuantos gitanos cuidándola a distancia por pedido de ella, temiendo transformarse otra vez aunque estuviera ataca con cadenas en muñecas y tobillos a la pared.

Cuando él entro haciendo ruido con la vieja y gruesa puerta de madera, todos automáticamente salieron de allí dando reverencias, dejándolos solos. Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Vlad se apoyó en la pared de enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados algo molesto, mientras Yasmina se mantenía quieta en su sitio, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada y mirarle a la cara, por temor al verlo enfadado. Entonces, ella oyó como unos pasos iban hacía ella y se pararon a un paso, entonces, alzando un poco el rostro, vio como el vampiro se hincaba frente a ella con los brazos apoyados en las piernas mirándola.

- Yasmina, me has decepcionado. - confesó él sin dudar.

- Lo sé... - dijo ella susurrando culpable.

- Has podido matar a mi hija… - recordó él seriamente pero calmado. - que es amiga tuya desde hace mucho tiempo. Por culpa de que fuiste a por ese hombre-lobo, acabaste convirtiéndote también en uno, has matado a tu familia y herido gravemente a Ángelus ¿eres consciente de eso? - pregunto.

- Mi señor Vlad... juró que no quise hacerlo, no recuerdo haberla atacado a ella ni a mi familia, yo seria incapaz de atacarla a ella, soy incapaz, debe creerme por favor. - suplicaba ella llorando y escondiendo el rostro entre las piernas. - Pero se que lo he hecho, huelo la sangre en mis manos a pesar de habérmelas limpiado con fuerza, son la prueba de lo que he hecho, no quiero que ni usted ni mi señora Ángelus me perdone por esto.

Vlad sabía muy bien que todo eso que decía era cierto, la conocía bastante como para saber eso, y en el fondo, deseaba poder hacer algo para solucionar ese problema y ayudarlas a las dos, a su hija y a ella, no quería tener que ejecutarla por ese lo que era, y que su hija sufriera mas de lo que ya sufría. No sabía que hacer con todo aquello, lo único que podía hacer era tener a Yasmina encerrada en esa mazmorra hasta que pasará las noches de luna llena.

- No voy a ordenar que te maten Yasmina, pero permanecerás encerrada aquí hasta que de nueva orden. - dijo él poniéndose en pie para irse. - Lo siento mucho, Yasmina.

- No tiene por qué… la culpable aquí de todo, soy yo, únicamente yo mi señor. - dijo ella llorando con los ojos cerrados.

Con eso, Vlad la dejo allí encerrada, sin dejar que nadie entrará a menos que le llevarán comida. Sin que él se diera cuenta, ya estaba por amanecer, dejando pasar la primera noche de luna llena para Yasmina, solo faltaban dos mas y podría sacarla de allí. Durante todo el día, los gitanos hicieron turnos para vigilar la mazmorra aunque no hiciera falta, ya que, Yasmina no se transformaría hasta que fuera media noche, menos encerrada y encadenada.

Ya casi a la noche, Ángelus despertó descansada y completamente curada. Sin ganas de dormir un poco mas, se puso en pie dando unos estirones fuertes para tener el cuerpo relajado, entonces, recordó las heridas que tuvo en la espalda, y rápidamente fue al baño para mirarse al espejo con la manta encima, ya que la camisa estaba rota completamente. Se lo quito de encima de los hombros para mirar la espalda, y vio que la herida estaba cerrada pero que la cicatriz aún estaba, algo que no entendió, ella era una vampira, nunca tenían cicatrices de heridas, por muy graves que fueran, estuvo muy confusa, y al tocarse la cicatriz por su hombro derecho, esta le ardió un poco quejándose de ello.

- ah… que daño. - se quejo ella molesta. - ¿Cómo es esto posible?

- El curandero me lo ha dicho, - dijo la voz de Vlad a sus espaldas, ella se giro y lo vio apoyado en el umbral de la puerta. - Dijo que la cicatriz nunca se iría, se te quedaría para siempre, lo siento mucho hija.

- Ya veo… - entendió ella bajando la mirada, se miró un poco mas la cicatriz y luego volvió a ponerse la manta por encima. - Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

- Cierto, la verdad es que la cicatriz te pega. - comentó Vlad con burla.

- Ya claro. - dijo ella, riéndose de la broma de su padre. - Así que, la marca se queda para siempre.

Vlad la escucho hablar mientras ella iban de regreso a la cama para quitarse la manta de encima y ponerse una camisa nueva, viendo el sufrimiento de ella, se puso detrás de ella antes de que lo hiciera. Acto seguido apartó la camisa y la manta de encima de ella, esta iba a decirle algo pero no dijo nada, por que él beso el lugar donde estaba la marca, como si así se aliviará un poco. Ella se sonrojo al notar los fríos labios de su padre sobre su piel, esos mismos labios que cada dos por tres deseaban su sangre. Él la abrazo por detrás, rodeándola entero por encima del pecho con fuerza, excitando un poco a Ángelus.

- ¿Acaso... quieres tomar un poco, padre? - pregunto girándose un poco a él, refiriéndose a su sangre. - Ya estoy curada, no hay ningún peligro si la tomas.

- Ya lo se hija, pero me esperaré un poco mas. - dijo él separándose de ella un poco. - Solo deseaba relajarte un poco, se que esta cicatriz te arde con solo tocarla. Pero con el tiempo dejará de arderte tanto, estoy seguro de ello.

- Lo se. - coincidió ella. - ¿Cómo esta Yasmina?

- Estará encerrada hasta que las noches de luna llena pasen, así no será un peligro para ti ni para nadie. - contestó él con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto ella sorprendida, separándose para poder mirarlo a la cara confusa. - ¿La sigues viendo como una amenaza? ¡Ella no lo hizo a propósito! ¡Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarla con ese problema!

- Si lo hubiera, créeme que lo sabría, y lo usaría para ayudarla, pero no hay forma de revertir la transformación una vez pasada la primera luna llena. - explicó él calmado. - Te juro que quiero ayudarla tanto como a ti, pero no se conoce forma de cambiar lo que esta hecho Ángelus, lo siento.

Mientras él hablaba, Ángelus estuvo pensativa, queriendo encontrar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando con su amiga y sierva Yasmina, deseaba ayudarla, pero no sabía como.

- Ahora lo que deberías hacer para calmarte es tomar algo de sangre, quizás te ayuda a… - decía él.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó ella asombrada, interrumpiéndolo y sobresaltándolo un poco. - ¡Eso es, puede que eso la ayude!

- ¿Qué estas diciendo hija? Explícame. - pidió él confuso al verla de esa forma.

- ¡Quizás mi sangre la ayude padre! - dijo ella girándose a él de nuevo.

- ¡¿Qué? - pregunto él sorprendido y confuso. - ¿Por qué piensas eso Ángelus?

- Algo me dice que mi sangre puede hacerlo, ya que, según tu, mi sangre sigue sabiendo igual de cuando era humana, incluso estando mezclada con la mia ¿cierto? - pregunto ella, él desconcertado asintió. - Pues podemos probar si hacer algún efecto con Yasmina.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante cosa? Un hombre-lobo se envenena si toma sangre de vampiro. - pregunto él confuso. - ¿Por qué crees que pasará lo contrario con la tuya?

- No lo se… pero algo me dice que puedo ayudar a Yasmina, al menos hacer que no este descontrolada y puede controlar su nueva naturaleza, no me preguntes como lo se eso, pero quiero probarlo, y seguro que ella aceptará probar también.

Sin decir mas, Ángelus y Vlad corrieron hacia la mazmorra antes de media noche, una vez allí entraron y hablaron con Yasmina y le explicaron la posible solución, ella dudo al principio, pero confiando en su ama decidió probar con esa teoría. Ángelus con temor se mordió la muñeca, dejando brotar la sangre y se la ofreció a Yasmina.

Lo que paso a continuación dejo a Vlad y los gitanos presentes asombrados, ya eran las doce de la noche, y Yasmina no se transformo en mujer-lobo como se esperaba, mas bien se transformó a voluntad y controlada, pero esa vez en un verdadero lobo negro de cuatro patas y ojos rojos. Todos supieron lo que había pasado, Yasmina dejo de ser una mujer-loba, ahora era algo mas poderoso que ellos, una licántropa, mitad humana y mitad lobo, pero mas fuerte que los hombres-lobo y mas civilizados y controlables, no eran tan animales como ellos

Así fue como Ángelus dio gracias por haber podido ayudar a su amiga, y con eso Yasmina se convirtió definitivamente en la guardiana de Ángelus, Yasmina la licántropa. Vlad estuvo contento de ver que su hija pudo salvar a su amiga, y estaba sorprendido de lo ocurrido gracias a su sangre, con eso decidió estar mas pendiente de su hija, ya que, su sangre podría ser peligrosa para ella si algún enemigo sabía de lo que podía hacer, conocía algunos de esos que desearían tenerla para sus planes, y no les dejaría tenerla para nada, era su hija y debía protegerla a toda costa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Consejo de Vampiros

_**Aquí teneis el capítulo mejorado de "Ángelus". Espero que lo disfruteis mejor que antes jeje.**_

**11. CONSEJO DE VAMPIROS**

_**Año 1799, 30 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Pasan 30 años mas, y con ellos Ángelus se convierte en una vampira que sabe usar completamente sus habilidades de vampira, que su padre le a enseñado, ahora ella debía saber descubrir los suyos propios a su tiempo. En ese tiempo Yasmina aprendió a usar su estado de licántropa para poder servir y proteger a su ama, y pronto aprendió a aceptar esa nueva vida suya, ya que, al igual que los vampiros, los licántropos no envejecían y no morían a menos que los mataran como a ellos. Por orden de Ángelus, Yasmina se convirtió en la jefa de los gitanos, por muy licántropa que fuera, seguía siendo la hija del difunto jefe de los gitanos Lionel, a Yasmina le pareció bien, pero no estaba segura si los gitanos la aceptaban ya. 30 años desde la muerte de los padres de Yasmina y algunos gitanos por mano de ella inconscientemente, Ángelus asistió al funeral como su padre hizo, dando su pésame a los gitanos, que ellos hicieron con Yasmina de todo corazón, viendo que ella estaba destrozada, mas que ellos incluso. Desde esa noche, Ángelus va junto a Yasmina a la tumba de ellos para poder flores y estar allí un rato, a pesar de haber pasado años, Yasmina seguía sin perdonarse a si misma ni superar su muerte, Ángelus lo entendían muy bien, ella tampoco había superado aun la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Precisamente, en una de esas noches, Ángelus estaba encerrada en su habitación, tumbada de lado en su cama, no se cansaba de tumbarse ahí, en vez de estar dentro de su ataúd, que era igual de cómoda, pero en la cama ponía ver el cielo nocturno despejado y relajarse con eso. Había momentos en que volvía a recordar su vida humana; sus padres, su hermana pequeña... a James, eso hizo que recordará la desgracia que hicieron, provocando la rabia que Ángelus sitió en ese momento. Intentando sacar de su mente ese recuerdo, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas.

- ¿Mi señora? ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto alguien en la habitación.

Ángelus se giró curiosa, y vio que era Yasmina en pie junto a la cama en el lado donde estaba tumbada ella, había olvidado que su sierva licántropa estaba allí con ella hasta que su padre volviera de su cena en la ciudad. Ahora Yasmina vestía con ropas un tanto diferentes a las que usaba, ahora iba con ropas ligeras para no tener que preocuparse de si al cambiar de forma se rompían o las perdía, eran ropas de amazona pero de color marrón oscuro y de cuero de la época, eran ajustadas pero cómodas para moverse como debía hacerlo ella, y su pelo ahora era mas rojizo, tirando al color del fuego y mas corto, casi a la nuca común hombre. Sin decir nada aún, Ángelus se incorporó para sentarse y apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama, mostrándose algo deprimida desde el punto de vista de Yasmina, que se mostró preocupada, se sentó en los pies de la cama con una pierna encima.

- ¿Se encuentra bien mi señora, le pasa algo importante? - pregunto ella preocupada al verla así. - Puede pedirme lo que sea.

- Lo se Yasmina, tranquila. Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco pensativa, nada mas. - contestó Ángelus para calmarla, disimulando una sonrisa contenta.

- ¿En qué pensaba, si me permite la pregunta? - pregunto ella algo curiosa.

- En recuerdos, que cada vez son peores con solo tenerlos en la mente. - contestó Ángelus algo molesta por eso, poniendo una mano apoyada en su frente apartando así el pelo. - Perdona Yasmina pero… quisiera estar sola un rato.

- Pero mi señora, su padre ordenó… - dijo Yasmina algo nerviosa.

- Tranquila, solo un rato, después vuelves a entrar, por favor te lo pido. - pidió Ángelus suplicante, con cara inocente y niña.

Yasmina no podía resistir esas miradas, la vencían siempre, y esa vez también paso. La licántropa se puso en pie dando un suspiro de derrota y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Solo un rato, no mas mi señora, es por su seguridad. - dijo Yasmina con la cabeza girada, abriendo la puerta para salir. - Su padre se enfadará conmigo si me ve fuera de su habitación.

- Cuando él venga le diré que te lo he ordenado yo, no te preocupes, de verdad. Necesito un rato de soledad con estos recuerdos. - dijo ella con tristeza.

Sin rechistar mas, Yasmina salió de la habitación dejando sola a Ángelus, que al momento se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo sobre las almohadas, frustrada por los recuerdos que estaban ahora en su cabeza golpeando como martillos enormes. No debió pensar en eso, ahora debía esperar a que se fueran en algún momento, y al esperar tanto, no supo cuando se quedo al final profundamente dormida. Enseguida el rato que le pidió a Yasmina se acabó, y al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, la chica vio a la vampira dormida en mala postura, por lo que con cuidado la tumbó bien sonriendo divertida y contenta, viendo que solo necesitaba dormir para aliviar sus preocupaciones, que en el fondo deseaba saber a ella también, pero pensó que no era asunto suyo y lo dejo correr.

En esos momentos, Vlad seguía en la ciudad de Transilvania, que siempre tenía algunas joven humana perdida entre los oscuros callejones de allí. Tuvo mucha fuerte y se alimento de tres que estaban saliendo de una caverna bien borrachas, por eso no tuvo que matarlas, no se acordarían de nada al día siguiente, y además, en ese estado ellas disfrutaban cuando él las mordía y bebía su sangre, reían y bailaban sin que hubiera música con que bailar. Estaba tomado ya la tercera de ellas, las otras dos estaban sentadas agotadas junto a la pared, adormecidas por el cansancio y la perdida de sangre, sin apenas notar que de sus cuellos brotaba aún un poco de sangre debido a la mordida del vampiro moreno que estaba con ellas, estando con la tercera.

- Ah, ¡uah! Mmm… - gemía la chica en brazos del vampiro que estaba inclinado en su cuello bebiendo su sangre, entonces de separo del cuello dando un jadeo de satisfacción. - ¿Qué tal estoy? Jeje.

- mmm, mucho mejor que tus amigas, pero no les digas nada, se podrán celosas jeje. - dijo él como colocado también, bailoteando con ella también, abrazándola por encima del hombro con el brazo, mientras que con el otro libre le acariciaba el rostro. - Y también debo decir que eres mas hermosa que ellas, y no estoy mintiendo.

- OH jojo, que cosas decís señor, que aún no habéis dicho su nombre. - dijo la chica juguetona.

- No necesitas saberlo, solo es un nombre, además, soy mucho mas complejo que mi simple nombre. - contestó él seductoramente, mirando fijamente a la humana.

Entonces, ambos mirándose fijamente sin parpadear apenas, caminaron hasta chocar contra la otra pared del callejón, ella apoyada en ella mientras él estaba enfrente pegado a la chica seductor, cosa que a ella le encanto, deseaba hacer algo mas excitante, y él lo veía en sus ojos. Los dos miraron a la vez a las otras dos mujeres, y vieron que ya estaban durmiendo la mona babeando como unas cualquiera, y ellos se rieron de ellos mirándose de nuevo. Entonces, sin vacilar ni nada, ella empezó a toquetearle el cuerpo a él, sin importarle que fuera un vampiro que bebía su sangre, él la miró fijamente riendo.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí, en este callejón oscuro y sucio? - pregunto él coqueto, empezando a acariciarla también por el rostro.

- ¿Qué importa donde sea mientras se disfrute del momento? - pregunto ella como respuesta, sonriendo perversamente riendo.

Ante eso Vlad también se rió encantado y divertido, y no dudo en complacer a esa humana y a si mismo por esa noche. Él empezó a besarla apasionadamente, ella le correspondió cogiéndole del rostro mientras él la cargaba de las piernas para abrirlas y tenerla sujetas por los muslos, y sin esperar empezó a seducirla como ella deseaba, haciendo que al sentirlo dentro de ella echará la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo encantada abrazándose a él con fuerza. Al ver que le gustaba y disfrutaba como nunca, Vlad se rió en bajo mostrando así los colmillos y sus ojos rojos excitado.

- OH, dios mío… uahhh… - exclamaba ella placentera y excitada, ardiendo por dentro. - Nunca he sentido nada igual con otro hombre.

- Me alegra de que te guste amor… - murmuró él en su oído, haciéndola temblar con su aliento frío. - Pero puedo hacer que disfrutes mas, ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- ¡Si señor, por favor si! - suplicó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior impaciente.

Él no la hizo esperar, y despejando un poco su cuello de la ropa y el pelo, lo lamió con seducción, haciendo que ella temblará de placer, pero aún no había empezado lo prometido, dando un jadeo de sed, él mostró sus colmillos pero ella no los vio por su cabello rizado castaño, y sin esperar mas la mordió con fuerza, abrazándola con fuerza sin dejar de mover las caderas hacía ella.

- ¡ahh, uahhhh! ¡ugh! - gimió ella en alto, agarrando al vampiro por detrás de la nuca y la espalda.

Ahora ella si que estaba disfrutando, tanto como él lo estaba bebiendo su sangre y poseyéndola por entre las piernas, cada vez con mas fuerza y velocidad, y eso a ella le encanto, sin darle importancia de que se estaba debilitando cada vez mas, solo pensaba en disfrutar y disfrutar como nunca hasta que se hartará, llorando de dolor y placer, sintiendo su cuerpo arder, también sintiendo como él apretaba sus colmillos en su cuello bebiendo su sangre sin parar.

- mmm sí, sigue chupando… - decía ella echando la cabeza hacía atrás y apoyando las manos en los hombros de él. - Bebe hasta que te hartes por favor.

Él así lo hizo un rato mas, sin importarle que la sangre se estuviera escapando de entre sus labios deslizándose por la espalda y pecho de la humana y por su mandíbula hasta parar en su cuello, entonces, viendo que la chica estaba perdiendo el conocimiento pero deseando llegar al clímax, dejó de beber dando un profundo jadeo echando la cabeza hacía atrás y haciendo fuerza con las caderas, complació finalmente a la chica que dio un grito placentero en alto. Un momento después, la chica estaba inconsciente en el suelo junto a la pared, jadeando agotada con el cuello manchado de sangre y medio desnuda por la ropa desgarrada, pero eso a Vlad no le dio importancia, se limpio la sangre de su rostro y se fue de allí dejándolas tiradas a su fuerte, ya despertarían sin saber que había pasado y sin recordar que estuvieron con un vampiro a causa de la borrachera y la resaca, punto a favor para el vampiro que no tuvo por que matarlas sin mas.

Una vez que salio de los oscuros callejones, de repente un caballo negro apareció ante él con el equipo de montar, como si el animal hubiera sido llamado por él, cosa que así fue. Al tenerlo delante, el vampiro se subió a él y marcharse al galope hacía el bosque de los Cárpatos, volviendo a su castillo para estar con su hija. Gracias a que su caballo era rápido, como era de esperarse de un caballo transilvano, no tardó en salir de la ciudad y estar en el camino que llevaba directamente al Castillo Drácula, que estaba vigilado por los señores del bosque, los lobos, fieles amigos del vampiro y los gitanos.

- _"Esta noche he podido hartarme de maravilla con esas mujeres, no tendré que alimentarme de Ángelus por fuerte."_ - pensaba él, estando de buen humor.

Cabalgaba tranquilo y sin prisas, acompañado por los lobos ocultos entre los árboles, iluminado por una hermosa luna y un cielo libre de nubes, hasta que de golpe, algo llamó su atención deteniendo su caballo de un tirón fuerte haciendo que levantará las patas delanteras dando un rugido entre dientes el animal. Al igual que él, los lobos aullaron y rugieron alertados de algo desconocido y peligroso, pero enseguida se alejaron de allí por mandato de el vampiro, ya que, notando bien la presencia desconocida, supo reconocerla y calmarse un poco, pero sin dejar de estar molesto por notarlo allí en su territorio.

- Puedes salir, se que eres tu, sal ahora mismo. - ordenó Vlad con autoridad, girando el rostro al lado izquierdo del camino con una mirada molesta.

En ese momento sopló el viento moviendo así las ramas de los árboles y las plantas del bosque, dando sonidos tenebrosos allí, y de entre los oscuros árboles y arbustos salio una figura vestida de negro con una capa cerrada para tapar todo el cuerpo, ocultando su rostro por completo con una capucha, y con las manos juntas, también ocultas por las mangas de la capa. Esta figura, lentamente se acercó a Vlad, quien había bajado de su caballo, hasta estar a dos pasos de él. La figura no se mostraba asustada o intimidada por la presencia del vampiro, por lo que se pudo saber que sabía perfectamente que era.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, empezaba a pensar que no te vería de nuevo la cara... Lestat. - dijo Vlad reconociendo el olor del sujeto, molesto para él.

- jejeje, veo que es imposible engañarlo como siempre, ¿eh, conde, o debería llamarlo amo? - se burló Lestat quitándose la capucha de la cabeza, mostrando a un joven pálido y rubio, con ojos azules pero fieros, y con un acento y aspecto francés. - ¿Cómo esta su hermosa y joven hija?

- Eso ya no te incumbe Lestat, y mas de vale que no desees nada acerca de ella. - advirtió él malhumorado. - ¿Ha qué has venido? Supongo que no estarás resentido por aquello que te hice ¿verdad? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos, recordándole a Lestat que fue convertido en vampiro por él, o menos dicho, por ella, su hija Ángelus.

_**FLASH BACK. 1780, 19 años atrás**_

Era una noche tranquila en los Cárpatos, donde estaba el castillo Drácula. En ese momento, Vlad estaba haciendo compañía a su hija en su habitación, que había acabado de comer un humano que su padre le trajo, virgen y joven, justo a la edad de ella, ésta le agradeció el detalle, estaba hambrienta esa noche. La tenía abrazada de lado, con la cabeza girada hacia él, algo juguetona esa noche por algún motivo.

- Veo que estas de muy buen humor hoy hija. - observó él encantado. - Si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta por hay para saciarte.

- No, quiero estar solo contigo padre, es solo que me gustaría que pasará algo interesante esta noche, - dijo ella girando el cuerpo hacía él, poniéndose cómoda pegada a él. - Pero tengo esa sensación de que pasará algo esta misma noche, tengo esa misteriosa sensación…

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido y confuso a Vlad, que la miró fijamente, viendo como sonreía divertida y encantada, como solía hacer él en ocasiones. Estaba por preguntarle cuando de repente picaron a la puerta de la habitación, quién entró a continuación fue Yasmina con sus nuevas ropas, mostrando sus respetos con una reverencia.

- Buenas noche Yasmina, - saludo Vlad con amabilidad. - ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

- Siento haberles molestado mis señores, pero es que ha venido un humano un tanto pesado y extraño. - informó Yasmina.

- ¿Un humano aquí? ¿Es uno que se conozca de aquí? - pregunto Ángelus curiosa.

- No mi señora, por su acento extranjero, diría que era de Paris. - contestó ella no muy segura. - Dice que quiere verle mi señor.

- ¿Verme a mi? ¿Es que me conoce? - pregunto Vlad confuso y extrañado.

- Eso parece, dice que no se irá hasta verle y hablar con usted. - dijo Yasmina.

A Vlad le sorprendió eso, no sabía que ya fuera tan conocido como para atraer a un extranjero de Francia, mientras, Ángelus tuvo la miraba baja pensando, y enseguida mostró una sonrisa de comisura oculta por su larga melena negra, después alzó el rostro hacía Yasmina.

- Tráelo aquí Yasmina. - ordenó Ángelus de repente.

Vlad y Yasmina miraron extrañados a Ángelus, que miraba a la licántropa con una sonrisa tranquila, entonces, sin rechistar ni decir nada mas la chica hizo lo ordenado dejándolos de nuevo solos un momento. Cuando estuvieron solos, Vlad se giró completamente a Ángelus, mirándola confuso y intrigado, pero Ángelus siguió mostrando una sonrisa tranquila y calmada, dejando mas confuso a su padre.

- No pongas esa cara padre, solo oigamos de él a ver que quiere de ti, si es algo que no queremos o no podemos ofrecerle te niegas y ya esta. - dijo Ángelus tope de calmada. - Además, aún tengo algo de hambre, y seguro que esto era lo que estaba sintiendo, es un gran golpe de suerte ¿no crees?

Todos eso que dijo dejo mas sorprendido a Vlad, viendo que esa noche ella no era la misma de siempre, entonces se le ocurrió que quizás era una de esas veces en que te rebelas a lo que sueles hacer o ser en realidad, pero esos comportamiento era temporales según decían, por eso él se tranquilizó, y a decir verdad, le encantaba verla de esa forma, le recordaba a él, mas perversa y siniestra, sexual y atractiva con ese carácter y creencia.

- ¿Qué pasa padre? Estas muy callado. - pregunto ella curiosa, mirando a su padre medio agachada.

- Nada, no pasa nada. me has dejado sorprendido, esta noche pareces distinta a como eres siempre. - comentó él diciéndole lo que pensaba con sinceridad. - Debe ser que la sed te ha cambiado un poco esta noche.

- Puede ser… además, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver a ese francés y saber que quiere de ti. - dijo ella, pegándose al pecho de él y abrazarlo tiernamente.

Justo en ese momento Yasmina volvió y entró en la habitación, con ella iba el misterioso humano extranjero procedente de Paris. Al verlo de pies a cabeza, se pudo ver que iba con las típicas ropas de esa época; casaca francesa de color azul celeste, chaquetillas de color azul marino, calzones ajustados hasta las rodillas de color marrón y botas de montar negras, él no llevaba la típica peluca, sino una melena rubia recogida por un lazo negro. Desde el punto de vista de Ángelus, era bastante atractivo a pesar de su apariencia sería y formal, se apreciaba que estaba molesto con algo, ella lo notaba a esa distancia. Al verlo, Vlad se puso en pie para atenderlo, cuando lo hizo, automáticamente Yasmina se retiro de allí dando una reverencia. El joven se mantuvo en su sitio en pie firmemente, mientras Ángelus miraba coqueta lo que pasaba desde la cama medio tumbada de lado, vestida con su camisón.

- Bien muchacho, ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita? - pregunto Vlad estando frente a él, sin importarle ir mal vestido para atender a un invitado. - Debe ser algo importante como para insistirle a mis siervos el verme hoy.

- Se lo que eres… desde hace mucho tiempo he querido verle en persona, y quiero pedirle un gran favor… solo uno. - dijo el joven con una voz madura, nervioso pero seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cual es ese favor? - pregunto Vlad curioso, cruzando los brazos algo vacilante y alzando una ceja curioso.

- Que me convierta en vampiro. - contestó él con decisión y mirando fijamente al vampiro.

Al oírle decir eso, ambos vampiros presentes quedaron sorprendidos, viendo que lo decía en serio, sin temor a nada. entonces, Vlad no pudo evitar sonreír con la comisura, viendo el valor de ese joven, y en verdad sería interesante ver como sería en vampiro, y dudoso giró la cabeza hacia su hija, viendo que ella estaba sonriendo también impaciente por ver que hacía, fue entonces cuando a Vlad se le ocurrió algo increíble, entonces, se volvió de nuevo al joven.

- Podría hacerlo pero, quiero saber el por qué de esa petición. - dijo él vacilando divertido.

- Toda la vida que he tenido a sido un infierno sin sentido, yo no pedí esta vida aburrida y corta, deseo tener algo que supere lo que tengo ahora, deseo tener poder para tener lo que quiera, mujeres, fortuna, poder… es por eso que deseo serlo, y usted puede hacerlo, estoy seguro de ello.

- Eres extraño chico… pero también interesante. - confesó Vlad con sinceridad.

- Estoy de acuerdo padre. - dijo Ángelus justo detrás del joven, que al oírla se sobresalto, pero no se atrevió a moverse por que la vampira estaba abrazándolo por detrás seductoramente. - Nunca habría imaginado que hubiera otro humano desear poder para algo, aunque sean simples caprichos.

- Tienes razón hija. - coincidió él, entonces la miró a ella. - ¿Quieres hacerlo tu? - le pregunto, dejando sorprendido al chico.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunto ella asombrada y emocionada.

Él asintió con una sonrisa, y entonces, aterrado se apartó bruscamente de Ángelus girándose a los dos retándolos. Ángelus no se mostró molesta, sino sonriendo maliciosamente, pero Vlad se enfado por haberle hecho eso a su hija.

- ¡Un momento, yo quiero que sea usted, por que es el rey de todos los vampiros tengo entendido, no quiero que sea esa amante suya! - exclamó él señalando a ella molesto.

El haber dicho eso y señalar a Ángelus, provocó la rabia de Vlad, y antes de que el chico reaccionará a tiempo, el vampiro apareció frente a él, lo golpeó con la pierna para lanzarlo volando hasta caer encima de la cama de un fuerte golpe, dejándolo casi inmóvil por el dolor en el estomago y la espalda.

- ¡ugh, COF COF! - se quejo él tosiendo un poco por el golpe, incorporándose un poco con una mano sobre su vientre.

- ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices humano, te recuerdo que estas con vampiros en esta habitación que pueden matarle con un chasquido de los dedos! - amenazó Vlad furioso. - Y para que lo sepas ignorante insolente, ella no es en absoluto mi amante ni mi esclava… es algo mas que eso, es igual a mi.

- ¿Có-Cómo dice? - pregunto el joven con sangre en los labios dolido. - ¿Entonces… qué es ella?

- Su hija… - contestó Ángelus susurrante. - Su única… y eterna hija.

El chico se quedo petrificado y tenso al oírla de nuevo detrás suyo sobre la cama, entonces, la vampira morena apoyó la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo, lo abrazó por delante, acariciándolo un poco hacía arriba, haciendo que él se excitará y sonrojará un poco, a la vista de Vlad que se rió un poco. El chico pudo notar que lo que ellos dijeron era sitio, no fue ninguna broma, por lo que se mantuvo quieto en su sitio. Entonces, impaciente y riendo perversamente, Ángelus desgarró el hombro de las ropas de él, dejándolo despejado para acariciarlo y olerlo.

- ¿Cómo debo hacerlo? - pregunto ella susurrante, oliendo la sangre de él corriendo por sus venas.

- Es diferente a la forma que te lo hice a ti pequeña. - dijo Vlad caminando hacía ellos, entonces se sentó en la cama junto al chico en el lado derecho. - Es muy parecido a beber su sangre para alimentarte, solo que no tienes que matarlo del todo, sino dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

- Entiendo… - dijo Ángelus sujetando firmemente al humano que se mantenía quieto y disimulando que estaba calmado cuando en realidad estaba asustado.

- Tu muérdele y bebe su sangre como siempre has hecho, pero cuando notes que su corazón se va a detener, te detienes. - explicó él apoyando una mano suya en la cabeza de ella para animarla. - Tu tranquila que lo harás bien, confía en ti misma.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Seré el primero que convierte acaso? - pregunto él nervioso, confuso por la forma que se comportaban los dos.

- Así es amigo mío, considérate afortunado, serás la primera creación de la princesa. - halagó Vlad sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Adelante hija mía.

Ella así lo hizo, sin esperar mas mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos para morder con fuerza el cuello del muchacho francés, que al sentir la punzada echo la cabeza hacía atrás deseando dar un grito, pero no pudo o no quiso, por que al instante de sentir que bebía su sangre sintió un placer inexplicable como nunca lo sintió haciéndolo con una mujer, y deseo que continuará sin detenerse, jadeando placenteramente mientras la vampira disfrutaba de esa sangre pero sin olvidar lo que debía hacer, entonces, cuando sintió que el corazón del humano empezaban a latir muy despacio, resignada se apartó del cuello con la mandíbula entera manchada de sangre bajando al cuello, enseguida se relamió jadeando satisfecha, ahora si que estaba llena. Cuando ella dejo ir al humano, éste estaba medio inconsciente y no pudo mantenerse firme, que cayó de espalda a la cama cayendo al final encima de Ángelus, apoyando cu cabeza en el hombro de ella desmayado, la sangre de la mordida siguió saliendo por doquier, y Ángelus deseaba tomarla toda, pero ya estaba llena para eso, además, no debía hacer nada mas con el humano, entonces, su padre cogió al chico para tumbarlo bien en la cama junto a ella.

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho padre? ¿Te convertirá en vampiro? - pregunto ella nerviosa e impaciente, tumbándose al lado del joven.

- Tranquila pequeña, no te preocupes, lo has hecho perfectamente bien, muy pronto empezará a cambiar a vampiro, no hace falta esta vez darle sangre de vampiro, no quiero arriesgarme tener un vampiro problemático. - dijo Vlad observando al humano. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

- Nada, solo quería convertirle para saber como hacerlo, así cuando quisiera tener un compañero y tu no estuvieras en ese momento ya sabrías como hacerlo. - contestó ella pasiva, él no se sorprendió. - Cuando sea uno de nosotros lo dejará ir y que haga lo que quiera con su existencia, no me apetece tener un compañero ahora, me basta con tenerte a ti y a Yasmina, padre.

- Que mala y cruel eres ahora pequeña mía. - dijo Vlad riendo divertido, acercándose a ella. - Como se nota de que eres hija mía.

- Lo intento…

Y con eso acabaron el asunto con el muchacho de Paris, que deseaba ser un vampiro, lo sería gracias a ella, cosa que no le mostraría su agradecimiento.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- Eso es sangre pasada, Drácula, no os tengo rencor por ello, todo lo contrario, y si ella no deseaba tenerme en ese momento no me importa, en otro momento será. - dijo él con humor. - Pero no he venido por eso. - negó agitando negativamente la mano. - He venido por pedido de "ellos". Han notado que hay una presencia muy parecida a ti...

- Sí... mi hija. - dijo bajando el rostro y cerrando los ojos un rato, para luego volver a alzarlo. - Supongo que no abriste la boca por respeto a ella ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto Conde, ellos ya dedujeron que sería algo así como tu hija. Por eso me han pedido que te pregunte si es posible presentarla ante ellos, para conocerla, ya que es un caso único entre nuestra especie, que un vampiro, más tratándose de nuestro rey, haya mordido a una humana para bautizarla como su hija. Están todos ansiosos por conocerla, te lo aseguro.

- Ahórrate el discursito, Lestat... Precisamente iba a hacerlo pero me parecía aún demasiado pronto. - informó Vlad volviendo a montarse a su caballo. - Pero si les hace tanta ilusión verla y todo eso, consideraré el asunto… pero antes lo consultaré con ella. - hizo caminar unos pasos a su caballo pero se paro a espaldas de Lestat. - Diles que ya les avisaré cuando este decidido. - entonces estuvo a punto de agitar las riendas de su caballo.

- Entendido, Conde. Otra cosa más... - dijo deteniendo a Vlad curioso. - Debe saber que... posiblemente "él" este con "vida" por así decirlo... Al parecer alguien le dio la vida eterna sin que nadie lo supiera, y conociéndole seguramente le hará una visita a usted y a ella... muy pronto. Tenga mucho cuidado. Solo digo eso.

Vlad lo miró de reojo, con seriedad y molestia por la información, sabiendo a quien se refería, sin poder creer que fuera cierto, pero viendo el rostro de ese francés rubio presumido supo que todo lo dicho era cierto. Entonces Lestat desapareció con un sopló de aire fuerte, y Vlad rápidamente cabalgó hacia el castillo, preocupado por su hija ahora que sabía de "él", nadie mas que él lo conocía bien.

- _"¿Quién habrá sido? ¿Quién pudo haberle convertido en vampiro sabiendo que yo era el rey?"_ - se preguntaba él frustrado y furioso.

En ese momento, Ángelus seguía dormida en su cama vigilada por Yasmina, pero la vampira enseguida abrió los ojos de golpe, a causa de la pesadilla que tuvo en ese momento, una en que revivía como mataba a James y a Raza con sus manos, y eso la hizo temblar de miedo y horror, sudando fríamente. Al verla de ese modo, Yasmina se acercó a ella rápidamente para calmarla y atenderla.

- ¿Mi señora? ¿Qué le pasa? Tranquilícese. - decía Yasmina abrazándola por los hombros intento calmarla.

Ángelus pareció no escucharla, y siguió temblando y sudando de miedo encogida, pegándose mas a Yasmina como sintiéndose mas segura con ella, ésta se sorprendió pero la abrazo mas fuerte para calmarla. Ángelus odiaba recordar aquello, estaba asqueada de si misma por ello, a pesar de haberla engañado, James no quiso hacerla sufrir ni hacerle daño, todo había sido obra de su padre y él colaboró inconscientemente de su actos, pero se arrepintió, no como su padre, por eso ahora ella estaba arrepentida de haberle matado, lo amo y seguía amando aún, por eso se hecho a llorar sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Mi señora Ángelus? - llamó de nuevo Yasmina, esta vez Ángelus la oyó, y alzó el rostro confusa. - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le ocurre?

- ¿eh? ¿Qué? - exclamó Ángelus confusa, entonces notó en su rostro algo húmedo, se tocó y vio que era sangre que lloró de sus ojos inconscientemente. - ¿Qué es esto?

- Pues… estaba durmiendo placidamente, y de golpe a despertado como asustada y sudando de miedo, después la he abrazado para calmarla y se ha echado a llorar, eso es todo. - explicó Yasmina viendo que ella no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Ya… veo. - entendió ella con una mano en su rostro recordando. - jeje, lo siento mucho, Yasmina. - se disculpo ella riendo un poco mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿Ya esta bien mi señora? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada poniéndose también de pie.

- Sí, solo he tenido una pesadilla, solo eso tranquila. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa y dándose un manotazo en la frente.

Entonces, Ángelus giró a Yasmina hacía la puerta y la empujo sin hacer mucha fuerza, Yasmina confusa se dejo empujar.

- Venga, sal de aquí, deseo estar sola un rato. - dijo Ángelus empujando hasta la puerta que estaba ya abierta.

- ¿Seguro que esta bien? - pregunto Yasmina girando la cabeza preocupada.

- Si seguro, solo quiero estar sola, gracias, adiós. - dijo Ángelus antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yasmina no creyó en nada las palabras de su señora, pero tampoco se atrevió a insistirle que le pasaba, por eso la dejo sola en su habitación. Pero decidió hacer otra cosa, cuando viniera su padre le explicaría lo ocurrido sin dudar. Una vez sola en su habitación, Ángelus corrió a su cama para encogerse en medio de ella, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y con el rostro oculto sobre las rodillas con el pelo colgando alrededor, estaba así por el sueño. Yasmina no tuvo que esperar mucho a su amo Vlad, estaba en la entrada con algunos gitanos encargados de cuidar de los caballos, y le vieron venir a toda prisa, detuvo a su caballo de un tirón y se bajo, dejando que ellos se encargaran de él. Cuando subió por los escalones de la entrada, Yasmina se puso al lado de él siguiéndolo.

- ¿Por qué no estas con mi hija de nuevo Yasmina? - pregunto él sin mirarla.

- Hace un momento estuve con ella, pero quiso estar sola después de haber dormido un poco, y de eso deseaba hablarle mi señor. - dijo Yasmina con una voz preocupada y sería. Al oírla de ese modo y lo que dijo, Vlad se giro a ella en el recibidor. - Cuando a despertado parecía asustada por algo, y al verme preocupada disimulo estar bien con una sonrisa, me ha echado de la habitación y he pensado que debía decírselo mi señor.

- ¿Cómo que asustada? - pregunto Vlad confuso, cruzando los brazos.

- Aterrada, temblaba y sudaba de miedo, dijo que tuvo una pesadilla, pero no me ha dicho cual. - informó ella seriamente. - Cuando la abracé para calmarla se hecho a llorar inconscientemente. Me preocupa mi señor. - confesó Yasmina apenada.

- Entiendo, gracias Yasmina, ahora iré a verla. - dijo él girándose para ir a ver a su hija.

Con eso Yasmina suspiró algo aliviada, segura de que la presencia del Conde animaría a Ángelus, así que decidió ir a hacer vigilancia para no molestarlos. Vlad se desplazó por el castillo hasta aparecer en la puerta de la habitación de Ángelus, ya que, a ella no le gustaba que apareciera en su habitación sin permiso, pero también quiso picar por el modo en que estaba según la licántropa. Dentro de la habitación, Ángelus seguía en la misma posición, abrazando sus rodillas con fuerza, hasta que oyó que picaban a su puerta. Se sobresaltó pero recordó que no debía tener miedo por algo tan simple e inocente. Alzó la cabeza insegura y nerviosa de entre sus brazos y rodillas y miró hacia la puerta inquieta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo. ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunto Vlad al otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro, pasa.

Al oírlo se calmó pero no se movió de su posición. Vlad entró y cerró detrás de si. Cuando se giro a ella, vio que estaba en la cama encogida y abrazada de piernas, con un rostro deprimido y pensativo. Vlad imaginó una posible preocupación que estaba teniendo ella, pero no quiso asegurarlo aún.

- ¿Te ocurre algo que estés así? - pregunto Vlad desde la puerta.

- ¿eh? No, claro que no. Si lo dices por Yasmina no, es que necesitaba estar un rato sola, no es nada personal en absoluto. - contestó ella disimulando una sonrisa, pero no convenció a Vlad con eso. - Te aseguro que estoy bien padre, no te preocupes.

Vlad la miró un momento con seriedad y no muy convencido de sus palabras, entonces caminó hasta sentarse al borde de la cama junto a Ángelus pero no en el mismo lado sino al lado que miraba a la puerta, ella no lo miró, tenía la mirada perdida. No se atrevía a mirarlo aún, por temor a que se diera cuenta de que era mentira lo que dijo, y no se equivocaba, Vlad pudo confirmar del todo sus sospechas respeto a lo ocurrido antes en presencia de Yasmina.

- Han vuelto ¿verdad? - pregunto Vlad, llamando la atención de ella confusa. - Tus recuerdos humanos, sobre ese día, en que te convertí en vampiro, y cuando descubriste la verdad, todo aquello que te atormento un tiempo después. - dijo sin girarse a mirarla, seguro de lo que decía.

Ángelus vio que por mas que quisiera hacerlo, no podía engañar nunca a su propio padre, que la conocía ya a la perfección. Asintió y se giró para mirar a ninguna parte con una mirada perdida y pensativa, aún encogida de piernas, apoyó la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Vlad aún no se giró a mirarla, pero en el fondo deseaba ver como estaba a simple vista, aunque no fuera de verdad lo que sentía por dentro sacándolo.

- Sí... me ha venido de repente, me gustaría no recordarlo, pero eso seria como huir de la realidad. - dijo ella cerrando los ojos, aceptando la realidad.

Pensó vio todo en general, y en el fondo no deseaba olvidar lo ocurrido, sino, olvidaría el resto de su vida humana, que la mayoría eran bueno momentos con sus padres y su hermana pequeña, con sus amigos, y con James sobretodo, que seguía amándolo profundamente incluso haberlo matado ella misma por traición, todo aquello hizo que fuera como es, se sentía agradecida, sino, ya no sería la vampira que el Conde Drácula eligió para ser su hija y heredera. Estuvieron los dos callados durante un rato, hasta que Ángelus lo miró inquieta por tanto silencio, y vio que la estaba mirando también, pero tenia una cara de preocupación. Viéndolo así, intento animarlo.

- Vamos... deja de poner esa cara de preocupación. - pidió ella disimulando una sonrisa animada, poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de él, en el lado derecho, como si así se le quitará. - Esa cara no te favorece en absoluto padre.

A Vlad no le molestó ese gesto, aún con la mano sobre su cara sin molestarse en apartarla, miró a Ángelus con la misma cara pero con algo de ironía.

- ¿Te molesta que me preocupe por ti? - pregunto él de repente.

Eso dejo a Ángelus extrañada, pero enseguida comprendió la intención de esa pregunta. Entonces, quito la mano de su rostro para apoyarla al hombro de él, giro el cuerpo entero hacía a él y se encogió de hombros, teniendo la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, incluso el pelo colgaba. Vlad no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con un rostro serió y apenado.

- Claro que no, todo lo contrario, me gusta ver que estas pendiente de mi padre, te lo agradezco de veras, es que… creo que no merece la pena. - dijo sin mirarlo aún. - yo... estoy bien... - alzó la cabeza con un rostro sonriente pero Vlad pudo ver cierto miedo. - Así que... - continuó - deberías preocuparte un poco también por ti...

Vlad la dejo muda cogiendo la mano apoyada en el hombro sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ángelus no entendía la reacción y la mirada de él, pareciendo pasivo pero pensando en algo hacía ella. Mantuvo el brazo de ella cogido en alto un poco apartado de ellos dos, a ella no le molesto en absoluto.

- ¿Padre?

- Hija... - dijo con un tono de tristeza y miedo, pero sin que se notará mucho.

- ¿Q-Qué? - dijo ella empezando a ponerse nerviosa por el comportamiento repentino de su padre.

Vlad no le dijo nada mas, entonces le soltó el brazo para desplazarse más hacia ella, puso su mano detrás de la espalda, en la cintura, y poco a poco se la acercó mas hacía él mientras se inclinaba hacía delante pero no hacía el rostro de ella, mas abajo. Ángelus iba a decirle algo, pero entonces notó que los colmillos de su padre se clavaron profundamente en su cuello, dejando oír como la carne crujía un poco ante ellos. Ella gimió al notarlo de improvisto pero dejo que bebiera algo sonrojada y jadeando en susurro, agarrándose a la manga de la camisa de él, intentando aguantar el placer que sentía siempre que lo hacia. Él bebió un poco, y se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que ella se inclinará hacia atrás, gimiendo un poco por el movimiento. Pero entonces él de repente, apartándose del cuello con rapidez y sujetándola por los brazos con cada mano, sorprendiendo a Ángelus.

- ¿Por qué te dejas? - pregunto él molesto por la voz. Ángelus no le entendió. - No puedo seguir bebiendo tu sangre, así sin más - continuó. - ¡¿Lo entiendes? ¡Eres como una victima, Ángelus! - gritó él dolido.

- Padre...

- ¡Por eso, por muy padre tuyo que sea, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme! ¡Si quieres ser cruel conmigo hazlo si quieres, yo no me quejaré! ¡Mientras sirva para mantenerme a raya de ti, aceptaré cualquier castigo que tu me hagas! - confesó él apretando con mas fuerza los hombros de ella.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué crees que te odiaré o quiera castigarte? - pregunto ella confundida.

- Por qué... cada vez que bebo tu sangre... mas te veo como una mujer... y si sigues dejandote morder y beber tu sangre, ¡llegará el momento en que no pueda evitar poseerte! Y no quiero que pase eso. Además, si otros vampiros ven las marcas de tu cuello tan seguido, pensarán que te dejas morder como si nada, ¡Y no quiero que te hagan daño!

- Padre, pero yo...

- ¡Lo sé! Se que sientes esa obligación de hacer todo esto por ser mi hija. ¡Pero es lo que me preocupa y me asusta en el fondo! Tu me dices que no me preocupe por ti, lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, más si eres la hija de un monstruo tan sanguinario como yo. - Ángelus se quedo petrificada por las palabras de él, conmovida. - Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, cualquier cosas que te pase o preocupe, ¡cualquier cosa!

Sin poder aguantarlo más, puso las manos sobre el pecho de él cerrándolos, agarrando así la camisa y apoyó la frente también y empezó a llorar. Vlad al momento en que ella se inclinó en él dejo de agarrarla. Oía como gemía de llorar. No entendía lo que le sucedía, pero lo que si sabia era que eso lo había escondido durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡He soñado con lo que le hice a James aquella noche! ¡Tengo miedo de hacerlo de nuevo, y no poder parar, haciendo daño a alguien querido! ¡Tengo miedo de mi misma! - dijo ella llorando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Vlad entendió entonces lo que la asustaba tanto, sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó suavemente para consolarla y tranquilizarla, dejando que sacará todo su miedo mientras lloraba. Ángelus después de tanto llorar, cayó agotada, profundamente dormida sobre la cama, junto a Vlad, que le acariciaba la cabellera con suavidad. Con mucho cuidado, la cargó entre sus brazos y la deposito en el ataúd. Dejando lo del Consejo y lo otro para cuando fuera oportuno. Bueno, lo del consejo se lo diría, pero lo otro quizás mejor que no para no asustarla, lo solucionaría en su momento, eso creía.

A la noche siguiente todo estuvo mas calmado, y Ángelus también, y esa vez no era disimulación ni nada de eso, era de verdad, ya estaba bien, y eso alegro a Vlad y Yasmina. Esa noche ella se animó a entrenar un poco con Yasmina, como solían hacerlo antes, cuando Yasmina aún era humana, a veces después de eso siguieron, pero durante un tiempo lo dejaron, ahora Ángelus deseaba mejorar su arte con el látigo negro, y Yasmina pudo ayudarla con su forma de loba. Vlad decidió observarlas entrenar dentro del bosque, donde había privacidad y buen lugar para pelear y practicar. El vampiro moreno quedo sorprendido al ver a su hija dominar con maestría el látigo contra la loba negra que intentaba atacarla, pero le era imposible, no era lo suficientemente rápida para cogerla por sorpresa, pero seguía intentándolo. Para esas ocasiones, Ángelus llevaba unas ropas parecidas a las de ella, pero de color negras y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

- ¡Vamos Yasmina, se que puedes hacerlo mejor! - animaba Ángelus en voz alta, haciendo girar su látigo sobre su cabeza sin parar.

Como provocada, Yasmina dio un rugido agresivo y con valentía fue hacía ella, consiguió esquivar los latigazos con suerte, pero cuando estuvo por echarse encima de Ángelus, esta desapareció de la vista y fue envuelta al instante por el látigo negro, cayendo ataca al suelo sin poder moverse, Ángelus estaba justo detrás de ella sujetando el látigo con una mano en alto, entonces, Yasmina volvió a su forma humana sin prenda que pudiera taparla, había perdido.

- Buen combate Yasmina, de verdad. - halagó Ángelus liberándola del látigo para recogerlo en un momento. - Has mejorado mucho con tu forma lobuna.

- ¿Usted cree? - pregunto ella aún en el suelo encogida.

Ángelus afirmó con la cabeza convencida de ello, y Yasmina sonrió contenta. Ambas notaron que Vlad estaba presente, y Ángelus rápidamente fue a por la ropa de Yasmina que estaba tirada junto a un árbol para que pudiera vestirse, no le hacía mucha gracia que su padre se excitará al ver a su sierva loba completamente desnuda en el suelo encogida, avergonzada y roja como nunca. Al ver que había acabado con la practica, Vlad se acercó a Ángelus.

- Hola padre, ¿deseas algo? - pregunto ella al tenerlo frente a ella.

- Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, que debí hablarte anoche pero… el estado en que te encontrabas me impidió hacerlo. - contestó él como apenado. - ¿Ya estas bien?

- Sí, gracias a que llore todo lo que debía llorar la otra noche. - dijo con una sonrisa agradable. - ¿De qué se trata eso tan importante?

- Vamos al castillo primero. - pidió él poniendo una mano en la espalda de ella para irse de allí.

Ángelus se extraño ante ese comportamiento de su padre, pero no hizo preguntas y lo acompaño al castillo cuando Yasmina ya estuvo vestida, cogieron los caballos y enseguida estuvieron en el castillo. Por orden de Vlad, Yasmina estuvo haciendo guardia en el pasillo de las habitaciones, y los dos vampiros entraron en la habitación de Vlad, Ángelus noto tenso a su padre, y preocupado por algo, deseaba saber de que se trataba eso tan importante ya.

- Padre empiezas a asustarme, ¿Qué es eso tan importante? - exigió ella nerviosa.

- Nada que deba preocuparte demasiado hija de verdad, es solo que es un poco… molesto por mi parte que ellos vengan ya. - contestó él a regañadientes. - Resulta que hay unos… "conocidos" que desean verte y conocerte en persona, y para eso tendré que hacer una reunión aquí en el castillo.

- ¿Conocidos? ¿Una reunión? - repitió ella confusa. - ¿De qué hablas padre?

- Del Consejo de Vampiros, Ángelus. - contestó él girándose a ella con seriedad. - Un consejo donde todos los vampiros poderosos inferiores a mi están aliados para servirme a mi como su Rey No-Muerto. Desde que derroté al antiguo rey vampiro dos años después de mi supuesta muerte, Nimrod-Lothos, ellos me han considerado su rey, y ellos mis consejeros, por eso desean conocerte, ya que, eres mi hija y futura heredera, la que ocupará mi lugar algún día.

- ¿Y cómo han sabido de mi? ¿Cómo sabes que desean verme? - pregunto ella.

- Ellos son así de misteriosos, y quién me ha avisado por parte de ellos ha sido Lestat. - contestó él.

- hum, tendría que haberlo supuesto que había sido él, fue una estupidez convertirle estando de esa forma. - se lamentó ella asqueada. - Bueno, ¿quieres darme a conocerme o no?

- Solo si tu quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, además, algunos de ellos son como describen a los vampiros como yo Ángelus… son perversos, malignos, depravados, se creen los dueños de los humanos cuando los tienen en sus garras… no te sorprendas de ello cuando lo veas, si al final accedes.

- Ya no me sorprende nada de nuestro mundo padre, sería raro hacerlo. - dijo Ángelus con ironía. - Bueno, ¿Cuándo será la reunión esa?

Ante esa pregunta Vlad quedo sorprendido de su hija, viendo como estaba tranquila y decidida. Entonces, Ángelus se sentó en la cama de su padre, y él junto a ella aún atónito, y ella sonrió un poco al verlo de esa forma.

- ¿Te ves capaz de presentarte ante ellos como mi futura heredera al poder? - pregunto él apoyando las manos en cada hombro de ella.

- Tarde o temprano lo tendré que hacer ahora que saben de mi, no me parece correcto hacerles esperar mas padre, es lo que pienso. - confesó ella madura. - ¿y bien, cuando será?

- No les he dado fecha todavía, por qué quería consultarlo contigo antes, por si aún no estabas preparada para eso. - contestó él quitando las manos de ella.

- Pues pon cualquiera que creas oportuna, pero espero caerles bien. - dijo ella cabizbaja.

- Así que, no te preocupa estar en una fiesta llena de vampiros cretinos, sino pensar que no te aceptan. - se burlón él aguantando la risa.

- Me alegra saber que te divierto, pero si, me preocupa un poco. - dijo ella seriamente.

- Pues no deberías, para ellos yo soy su rey, y ahora tu eres la princesa. Deberán acostumbrarse a ello, lo quieran o no. No te preocupes, son pocos lo que vendrán, solo los que me llegan casi a mi mismo nivel.

- Pero si soy una princesa, ¿no debería buscar un prometido o algo así?. - pregunto ella preocupada.

- Si quieres, para qué si vives siempre, al menos hasta que venga el listo de turno que pueda matarnos. - se burló él poniéndose de pie. -Entonces, ¿quieres de verdad que se haga esa reunión?

- Sí, adelante. Y te juro que no te dejaré en ridículo. - dijo ella con decisión.

Con todo eso dicho, Ángelus decidió retirarse a su habitación para alimentarse de algún humano que Yasmina trajera, y dejo solo a su padre en la habitación. Justo cuando ella se fue cerrando la puerta, Vlad sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de Lestat, que al girarse, lo vio sentado en el balcón sobre la barra de piedra con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también, mostrándose vacilante y elegante a su modo.

- Tu y tus posturas, no cambias por nada. - se quejo Vlad al verlo allí. - Ya puedes ir a decirles a esos pesados que pueden venir, dentro de dos años como mucho, quiero que mi hija tenga bastante tiempo para prepararse del todo. - dijo seriamente.

- Entendido, esperan impacientes Vlad, no lo dudes. - dijo Lestat poniéndose en pie sobre la barra. - Nos vemos.

Y con eso Lestat saltó hacia atrás cayendo al vacío para desaparecer, y así se decidió la reunión con el Consejo de Vampiros, bajo el mandó de Vlad Drácula, Rey No-Muerto de los vampiros.

_**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**_

Los dos siguientes años pasaron con rapidez, y los miembros del Consejo al fin se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al Castillo Drácula para conocer a la princesa Ángelus Drakul todos juntos en una reunión como Vlad quiso hacer. Ya estaban en el día que sería la reunión, cuando anocheciera los vampiros ya estarían en el castillo, mientras durante el día, nublado y lloviendo unas gotas de nada, los gitanos trajeron humanos para que fueran de alimento para los vampiros y los encerraron en las mazmorras hasta el momento indicado, Vlad sabia que posiblemente algunos del Consejo traerían algún que otro humano como regalo de reencuentro. Mientras las gitanas ayudaban a Ángelus a elegir la ropa adecuada para la ocasión y el maquillaje que combinará con esas ropas y los complementos elegidos.

A Ángelus no le gustaba ponerse esos vestidos tan ajustados e incómodos, pero no quería quedar mal frente a su padre y esos vampiros que deseaban conocerla, así que por esa ocasión quiso parecer una dama hecha y derecha de su época, pero iría un poco mas moderna esa vez, al gusto de su padre. Entre los complementos que llevaría, estaría un hermoso anillo que su padre le regalo un año antes, uno que era una reliquia muy importante para él.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Era una noche tranquila en el castillo Drácula, y Vlad llamó a Ángelus para que viniera a su habitación, ella así lo hizo. Una vez allí él se puso delante de la chimenea encendida con un buen fuego, y en la estantería de esta, aparte de unas velas blancas también encendidas, en el centro había una pequeña cajita de madera roja, él la cogió y se fue a sentar en una silla de terciopelo, señalo con la mano a Ángelus que se sentara con él. Entonces él la abrió, dentro solo había una bolsita de piel marrón claro donde había dos anillos, uno mas pequeño que el otro. Vlad sacó el anillo pequeño de la bolsita, cogió una de las manos de Ángelus, y le puso el anillo con suavidad. Ella se sonrojo pero le gusto el anillo, lo miró bien y vio que había algo grabado en el: un blasón con una corona, una armadura y una D en el centro, de Drakul.

- Estos anillos, mas otras cosas, me las dio el ser que creo a la que me convirtió en lo que soy, este quiero que lo tengas tu, veo que te queda a la perfección, - dijo observando el dedo de ella con el anillo - así todos sabrán quien eres.

- Mil gracias Padre, yo... no se que decir mas. No se que darte a cambio - dijo sonrojada por el regalo.

- Lo único que te pido es que lo lleves siempre encima. - pidió él. - Es todo lo que quiero, aparté de que sigas estando conmigo siendo mi hija.

- Que me quemen viva si no lo hago. - juro ella. - Te lo juro por siempre padre, por siempre.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Mientras, por el camino que daba al castillo, Vlad volvía de Transilvania, de dar un paseo para quitarse ese mal humor de encima. Como si fuera ya costumbre, volvió a sentir una presencia, una tan fuerte que cuando el caballo se paró por orden de él, empezó a gruñir de miedo, estaba claro para él que no era una presencia muy amigable. Vlad, malhumorado de nuevo por ello, bajo del caballo asustadizo, le dio un manotazo en el trasero para que saliera corriendo, dejándolo solo allí en la oscuridad de la noche. Vlad conocía muy bien esa presencia maligna, y no le hacia gracia sentirla allí, tan cerca de su castillo, y de su hija.

- Veo que el aviso de Lestat era cierto... ¡sal!. - ordenó Vlad, mirando al oscuro bosque al lado del camino, alerta y frío.

No se oyó nada ni nadie. Vlad sabia que "él" estaba allí, acechándole. Él estaba desarmado pero no le hacia falta armas. De repente, un arbusto se movió, y con un gesto del brazo y la mano abierta, como si fuera un fuerte soplo de aire, destrozó el arbusto. Allí no había nada, había fallado el blanco desgraciadamente o el sujeto lo había esquivado de ante mano.

- ¡¿Qué pasa, no vas a salir, cobarde traidor? ¡SAL! - Gritó al aire furioso y frustrado.

Entonces de entre los árboles apareció un hombre con capa negra, pero sin ocultarse el rostro. Este tenia un rostro muy parecido al de Vlad, pero más joven y perverso, con una sonrisa sarcástica, y tenia el pelo mas largo y castaño oscuro. Se puso a un metro de Vlad, frente a frente.

- Pensaba que habías muerto hace siglos... - dijo Vlad mirando al sujeto fijamente. - Y hubiera deseado que así hubiera sido.

- Hola hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo. - dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa maliciosa. - veo que no has cambiado ni un ápice.

- Y yo veo que sigues igual de cretino que cuando estabas con vida. - observó él vacilante. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto gruñendo como un monstruo.

- Todo a su tiempo hermano mayor, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, podrías confiar en mi ¿no? - dijo él presumiendo con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Vlad no aguanta mas y lo intenta atacar, pero sin saber como, en su pecho impacto como un arañazo brutal, haciéndole retroceder hasta chocar contra un árbol. El sujeto rió divertido y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Vlad notó que su presencia dejo de notarse de allí, se levanto con dificultad y voló hacia el castillo a toda prisa. Mientras, Ángelus era atendida por una gitana que la peinaba suavemente en su habitación, delante de un mostrador con todo para maquillarse, estaban revisando el rostro maquillado que ella llevaría a la noche. Le dijo a la gitana que se lo dejara suelto para que no se le viera la cicatriz de la espalda. Con ellas también estaba Yasmina, ya que deseaba participar en esa reunión de mujeres con su ama, que estaba en el fondo algo nerviosa por esa reunión.

- ¿Cree que es buena idea darse a conocer a gente como esa? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada, sentada mirando a Ángelus al lado suyo. - Quizás debería esperar un poco más.

Viendo a Yasmina tan nerviosa y preocupada, le pidió a la gitana que las dejara solas, que ya era suficiente por el momento, quitándose el resto del maquillaje con toallas mojadas en agua hasta estar sin rastro de maquillaje en el rostro blanco y pálido que tendría siempre. Entonces, Ángelus se puso en pie y fue a ella para abrazarla y tranquilizarla, ella se calma y le corresponde el abrazó con fuerza.

- Eh, todo irá bien. - aseguro ella dejando de abrazarla para mirarla a la cara. - Mientras estéis tu y mi padre, no tengo que estar asustada de nada. - dijo palmeando los hombros de Yasmina para animarla.

- Si, lo se mi señora, pero… - decía Yasmina a medias.

De repente, Vlad entró sin avisar interrumpiendo a Yasmina, dando un portazo frustrado y enfadado por algo. Las dos se sobresaltaron un poco pero se calmaron al ver que era Vlad, él al principio las ignoró, y empezó a mirar por todos lados inquieto, caminó dando pasos grandes hasta el balcón, oliendo el aire con atención y cuidado. Viendo la extraña actitud de su padre, Ángelus le pidió en susurro a Yasmina que los dejará de momento solos, ella no lo pensó dos veces y los dejo allí en privado.

- ¿Padre, ocurre algo que estas tan alterado? - pregunto ella cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Has notado algo extraño hace un rato? - pregunto él ignorando la pregunta de ella, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y cerrando la ventana del balcón.

Una vez que estuvieron de frente, Ángelus pudo ver que él estaba manchado de sangre por el pecho, y la camisa desgarrada como si fuera un arañazo. Rápidamente se acercó a él. Éste suspiró resignado, recordando las pintas que tenía en ese momento.

- ¡Padre, estas herido! - exclamó ella preocupada.

- No es nada, ya se curó. - aseguro él muy poco convincente para ella. - No estés siempre sola ¿de acuerdo? - dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera, has sangrado mucho! - dijo ella parándole antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. - insistió él aguantando la rabia.

Ángelus pudo ver que no se sentía bien, supo entonces que esa herida no era de un hombre-lobo, pero no quiso darle vueltas al asunto ni preguntarle por ello. Entonces, le soltó el brazo que tenía sujeto para detenerle, y eso hizo que Vlad se extrañara y no se fuera de allí.

- Ya veo... pero padre, no te ves muy bien. - aseguro ella viendo la camisa desgarrada, ensangrentada pero sin herida alguna.

Entonces vio que su padre, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, y sudado. Sabia lo que le pasaba, lo apartó con suavidad de la puerta y la cerró, poniendo el seguro. Vlad estuvo en pie sin mostrar emoción alguna con la mirada baja y pálida.

- Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿verdad? - dijo ella de repente sin mirarlo.

Él lo entendió enseguida, no quiso ni pensarlo, pero ella sabia que estaba sediento por la herida. Ella seguía delante de la puerta sin moverse. Él iba a negarse cuando se giro a ella y entonces vio algo que le impidió decir eso.

- Toma, donde te guste más. - dijo ella con los ojos cerrados con naturalidad, apartando el pelo de su nuca, dejando ver su cuello completamente. - Pero intenta no mancharme ni derramar mucho, ¿vale?.

A Vlad le brillaron los ojos al ver el cuello despejado y ofrecido a él, y sin poder resistirlo más, la arrinconó en la puerta a espaldas de él con violencia, agarrando las muñecas de ella con cada mano contra la puerta fuertemente. Ella no esperaba la mordida tan rápido y la cogió desprevenida, gimiendo un poco por la violenta mordedura, pero luego gimió aliviada. Entonces se oyó en alto los tragos que él hacia desesperado, como si no hubiera bebido durante días, quizás meses.

- _"Ni siquiera dudo o intento negarse." _- pensó ella sonrojada pero bien quieta, mientras oía el sonido de él bebiendo su sangre. - _"Nunca estuvo tan hambriento. ¿Que debe haberle pasado?"_ - se preguntaba cerrando los ojos, no podía evitar sentir placer por eso que él hacia.

Entonces él le soltó una de las manos, para así ponerla en el otro lado del cuello, obligándola a alzar la cabeza, movió un poco la boca para poder beber mejor, aún no estaba satisfecho. Ella se sonrojo más al notarlo todo, y dejo que le sujetara el cuello. Ella cerró las manos con fuerza para aguantarlo.

- ¿Cómo... sabe mi sangre, padre? - pregunto ella abriendo los ojos girándose un poco a él, solo pudo ver la cabellera negra.

Ante esa pregunta él se apartó del cuello jadeando, la miró de reojo, aún con los ojos brillando de sangre. Bruscamente la giró hacia él con el brazo que aún sujetaba. Ella vio los ojos rojo sangre brillando como nunca y su propia sangre aún escurriéndose por una de las comisuras de él hacia la mandíbula.

- ¿Qué harás si lo sabes? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - pregunto él de una forma rara, casi aterradora y escalofriante.

Ella no entendió el modo en que él lo pregunto, pero antes de poder decirle nada, él la desplazó a la pared de al lado de la puerta y la volvió a arrinconar, para volver a inclinarse sobre su cuello. Esta vez la sujetó por los hombros, y ella se sujeto por los lados de él, debajo de los brazos. Ella dejaba que se saciara tanto como necesitará, sentía esa obligación, no sabia por que, y eso que él le dijo que no se dejara así como así. A causa de que bebió mas de la cuenta, Ángelus cayó desmayada a los brazos de él después de un rato bebiendo su sangre. Vlad estaba ya satisfecho, pero enfadado consigo mismo por lo que hizo con su hija. Con cuidado la cogió en brazos y la metió en la cama. Una vez que la dejo allí, volvió a su habitación rápidamente, se dejo caer en la silla destrozado por dentro, entonces puso dos dedos de la mano sobre su cuello.

- _"Solo he podido calmarme bebiendo la sangre de Ángelus, tanta que se ha desmayado."_ - pensaba dolido. - _"Soy lo peor."_ - pensaba poniendo la mano en la cara, tapándola. - _"Nunca pensé que llegaría a arrepentirme de algo así, debe ser por el lazo padre-hija que nos une, aunque a veces no la vea como una hija…"_

Finalmente llegó la noche. Los gitanos sacaron a los humanos encerrados con dificultad, ya que algunos intentaron huir como pudieron, ya que sabían que serian la comida de unos vampiros hambrientos. Vlad se estaba preparando, poniéndose su traje para presentarse ante el Consejo con seriedad, aunque no le hiciera gracias verlos, y teniendo en mente lo ocurrido antes con su hija.

Ángelus también estuvo casi preparada pero con ayuda de unas gitanas y de Yasmina, que también vestía de gala para la fiesta, ya que era la guardiana de la princesa. Ángelus todavía tenia la marca de la mordedura en el cuello, a causa de que no bebió sangre aún, pero eso no fue problema por que llevaría como una especie de cinta a juego con el vestido, la maquillaron pero no mucho por que le incomodaba, además también mordería algún humano para demostrar que no era cobarde ni débil. Al ponerse el vestido vio que era bastante escotado, de tirantes finos, largo hasta los tobillos y no muy apretado, tan rojo que con las luces brillaba. El pelo también le brillaban por los reflejos, tan negro como la oscura y pura noche, que pegaba con el vestido y con sus ahora ojos rojos como la sangre, al igual que su padre.

Una vez preparada, las gitanas la dejaron sola con Yasmina, que iba vestida más para vigilarla a ella para que estuviera protegida, por orden de Vlad. Con ropas cómodas para correr si le hacia falta, y sencillo, si se hacia añicos no pasaba nada, pero de todas formas era elegante para esa ocasión de elegancia y modales. Ángelus se vio en el espejo, de pies a cabeza, de repente apoyó la frente en el y suspirando como estresada.

- ¿Ama? ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Yasmina viendo el estado de ella.

- No... nada. - respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada pero amistosa. - Ve con mi padre, si los invitados han llegado avísame. - Ordenó.

Empezaron a llegar los invitados poco a poco, entre ellos Lestat pero sin su capa negra. A causa de que llevaban humanos voluntarios para la fiesta tuvieron que venir en carros humanos, en vez que venir volando. Finalmente llegaron los 10 miembros del Consejo de Vampiros, al servició de Vlad Drácula. Todos trajeron prisioneros para divertirse, dos o cuatro. Unos minutos después Vlad apareció a vista de todos. Los vampiros le recibieron con una reverencia como refiriéndose a un rey, con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras las mujeres que había arrodilladas del todo con la falda del vestido cogida de los lados con las manos en alto. Vlad bajo las escaleras que tenia delante hasta estar justo delante de todos.

- Bienvenidos. - saludo Vlad con los brazos abiertos, disimulando alegría de verlos.

Con ese gesto, les decía que se pusieran de nuevo de pie. Ellos lo hicieron automática y elegantemente.

- Nuestro señor Vlad Drácula, es un gran honor tenerlo delante de nuevo después de tanto tiempo sin verle. - dijo el vampiro que estaba delante de todos.

- Lo mismo digo, Armand. - dijo Vlad. - Si todos tienen un poco mas de paciencia, mi hija pronto se presentará. Vayan a la sala principal por favor.

Así lo hicieron guiados por un siervo humano bien vestido, Vlad espero a que pasaran todos para ir detrás y seguirlos, para que ninguno se extraviará y se pusiera a curiosear sin que él lo viera. Mientras, Yasmina estaba por llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Ángelus, una vez delante picó dos veces.

- Ama, todos los invitados están aquí ya. - aviso ella delante la puerta. Ángelus salio al instante.

- Uff... bien, vamos haya. - se dio ánimos antes de dirigirse a la sala.

Enseguida estuvieron delante la puerta, Yasmina se adelanto para abrirla en par para dejarla pasar. Cuando la puerta abrió, todos se giraron hacia allí, entonces la vieron, a una joven vestida con un vestido rojo como la sangre de pelo tan negro como la noche, al igual que su padre. Vlad se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano como un verdadero caballero, ella sonrojada acepto. Todos hicieron una reverencia al verla junto a su padre. Entonces Vlad la presentó.

- Miembros del Consejo de Vampiros, os presento a mi leal y hermosa hija, Ángelus Drakul. Espero que la respeten igual que ha mi. - presento y pidio Vlad señalando a Ángelus, que se mantenia firme y seria.

- Es un honor conocerla, princesa Drakul. - dijeron todos en coro.

Ángelus se sonrojo al oír como la llamaban "princesa" pero intento disimularlo. Así durante la fiesta Vlad les presento a todos, sobre todo a la Condesa Elizabeth Bathory de Hungría, que era como la jefa al mando del Consejo después de Vlad. Durante toda la noche, los vampiros se divirtieron, mordiendo a los humanos y bebiendo su sangre hasta matarlos, disfrutaban con ello. Eso incomodo un poco a Ángelus, que estaba sentada en una butaca al lado de su padre, que estaba también bebiendo sangre de una humana. En un momento de la fiesta, uno de los vampiros, llamado el Príncipe Vajda, le presento a tres humana. Las tres eran muy hermosas y jóvenes, pero no tanto como Ángelus, tenían el pelo de color diferente cada una, pero todas eran rizadas.

- Amo Drácula, me gustaría ofrecerle están tres hermosas humana para que le hagan compañía a usted y a su hija si acepta. Seria un gran honor para mi como para ellas.

Vlad las miró fijamente, de arriba abajo, Ángelus también. Ellas le miraban deseosas, desde el punto de vista de Ángelus, las típicas humanas que se obsesión al ver a un vampiro hermosos como su padre, sin importarles traicionar a Dios. Ella miró a su padre, que estaba callado, seguramente pensando si aceptar o no.

- Muy bien, acepto tus regalos Vajda. - dijo él finalmente.

El príncipe se inclino varias veces como agradecimiento, las humanas se alegraron enormemente, Ángelus no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que sabia que pasaría con esas mujeres. Durante el resto de la noche, Ángelus empezó a hablar con todos los vampiros uno a uno, mientras Vlad estaba en compañía de sus futuras amantes. Con quien Ángelus mejor se llevó fue con las únicas vampiras del Consejo, la Condesa Bathory de Hungría y la Condesa Dolingen Graz de Austria. También hablo con los demás, todos menos el Barón Brakola de México y el Príncipe Vajda de Polonia eran condes como su padre; Conde Karnstein de Estiria, Conde Armand de New Orleans, Conde Saint-Germain de Francia, Conde Von Kroback de Alemania y el Conde Yorga de Suiza. Mientras, sin darse cuenta de nada, el hermano menor de Vlad observaba la fiesta a una distancia segura, observaba sobretodo a Ángelus, hablando con los invitados tranquilamente. Olio el aire con fuerza, como si pudiera oler algo que deseaba oler, entonces sonrió perversamente.

- Veo que tienes buen gusto, hermano. - dijo. - Espera princesa mía, muy pronto nos veremos, y entonces estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad, jujuju.

De repente, a Ángelus le vino un escalofrío por la espalda, también notó que alguien la miraba, pero no era nadie de la fiesta. Viendo que no había nadie mas aparte de los vampiros ya conocidos, lo ignoró y continuo hablando con los invitados hasta que acabará la noche. Tanto ella como Vlad no notaban que estaban siendo observados por un peligroso enemigo que pronto aparecería en escena, destruyendo la paz que la joven vampira morena empezaba a tener.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Radu Y El Poder

**12. RADU Y EL PODER**

La reunión pareció una fiesta desde el punto de vista de Ángelus, se estuvo aliviada al ver que los miembros del Consejo la aceptaban abiertamente como su princesa y futura Reina No-Muerta, cosa que no deseaba que pasará pronto, por qué solo lo sería cuando su padre que era el actual rey muriera del todo, y ella no quería perderlo aún, demasiado pronto para ella. Los vampiros estuvieron toda la noche en el castillo, y si se hacía muy tarde para irse antes del amanecer, tenían permiso para dormir en el castillo, a regañadientes de Vlad.

Mientras Vlad estaba hablando con los vampiros del Consejo, Ángelus seguía hablando con las dos únicas vampiras del grupo; Elizabeth Bathory de Hungría y la Condesa Dolingen Graz de Austria, que se portaron muy bien con ella, charlaban y reían contentas, sin faltar que estaban servidas por unos humanos traídos de su país, que mostraban un rostro aterrado y lloroso. Eso a Ángelus no le gusto mucho, pero lo respeto y disimulo ignorancia.

- ¿Desea probar un poco Alteza? - pregunto Dolingen con amabilidad. - Seguro que nunca a probado sangre de mi tierra.

- No hace falta, ahora me traerán el mío. - dijo Ángelus con educación. - Pero le agradezco la oferta.

- ¡Oh vamos insisto! - suplicó la vampira, mostrando el cuello del humano que estaba lleno de sangre salida de la mordida.

- Debería aceptar Alteza, - intervino Elizabeth con una voz madura y seductora. - Nunca se sabe que se puede… saborear.

Al ver la insistencia de las dos, Ángelus se vio acorralada, y esa vez su padre no podía ayudarla por qué si lo hacía quedaría como una cobarde y una negada a la sangre humana cuando la tomaba a diario pero no en público, por eso le pareció incomodo en ese momento, pero debía hacerlo para quedar bien, entonces, aceptando al humano, que la vampira le paso sin pensar en la herida que lo estaba desangrando, y ella lo acomodo entre sus brazos, apartando el pelo de la herida, que al verla y sentirla, Ángelus mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos, el humano se asusto y tuvo el corazón acelerado.

- Venga beba Alteza, antes de que pierda mas. - animó Elizabeth con los colmillos a la vista. - Que su dueña desea conservarlo aún.

Ángelus no las hizo esperar y apoyó sus labios en la mordedura del humano que echo la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir que bebía su sangre, pero al final disfruto de ello, dejando de mostrar un rostro de dolor para cambiarlo a uno placentero y relajado. Todos los vampiros presentes tuvieron curiosidad y se giraron a ella que bebía sedienta, Vlad también miró, viendo que al fin se mostraba como ellos esperaban ver, una autentica vampira como él, cosa que a ella no le gustaba mostrar de esa forma, y él lo sabía de sobra, pero no debía mostrarlo esa noche, al menos, eso pensaba él.

Finalmente acabó la fiesta antes de que saliera el sol, todos los vampiros del Consejo se fueron a descansar al sótano del castillo Drácula con una buena despedida de aprobación por parte suya hacia Ángelus, ella estaba agradecida de ello, estuvo mas tranquila. Una vez que se fueron, Yasmina llevó a las futuras amantes de Vlad a una habitación para que descansaran hasta entonces, Vlad y Ángelus también se fueron a descansar, fue una noche muy movida y ambos necesitaban descansar.

Pero una vez que Ángelus estuvo en su habitación, cambiada y limpia de los resto de sangre en sus labios, estuvo sentada en la cama pensativa y dolida, por el humano que tuvo que alimentarse frente a todos, haciendo que sufriera al principio y al final cuando acabo, viendo el error en su rostro. Con eso en mente, ella no conseguía el sueño, y en ese momento apareció su padre atravesando las paredes, ella no se molesto con eso.

- Tenía la sensación de que aún estarías despierta, - dijo Vlad con ironía. - Estas así por lo que paso en la reunión, ¿verdad?

- Sí… siento que me veas así, debo parecer una cobarde cualquier que al momento que mata a un humano para alimentarse se deprime y culpe de ello, así es como me siento, por eso intento hacer que no sufran cuando bebo su sangre, pero ese ya estaba aterrado cuando me alimente de él por esa vampira.

- Ya te advertí de ellos hija, todos los vampiros de su edad son así de crueles y orgullosos, superiores a los humanos. - recordó Vlad, sentándose junto a ella para abrazarla por los hombros. - Pero tu no eres en absoluto una cobarde, solo una entre un millón que no le gusta ver sufrir a sus victimas, es algo normal.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? - pregunto Ángelus insegura. - Tu en cierto modo eres casi igual que ellos padre, te encanta ver sufrir a los humano si no son mujeres hermosas.

- jaja, si es cierto. - acepto él divertido. - Ya me conoces completamente, estoy orgulloso.

- Entonces, ¿Qué harás con esas mujeres que te han dado como regalo? - pregunto ella de repente, ahora sería, temiendo saber la respuesta a ello.

Esa pregunta dejo callado a Vlad, viendo como se mostraba su rostro, algo molesto y sin estar de acuerdo con algo en concreto, él supo enseguida a que se debía eso, y dejo de abrazarla para coger su barbilla con los dedos, girándola sin obligarla a ello. Ángelus con la mirada baja se dejo hacer, y después alzó los ojos para mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres que me deshaga de ellas? - pregunto él. - Por qué si no te gustan puedo…

- ¡No! - exclamó ella al momento. - No, son un "regalo", y no se pueden tirar una vez aceptados… son tuyas, haz lo que quieras con ellas, solo quiero saber que vas a hacer con ella, solo eso. - aclaró ella con claridad.

- Quiero convertirlas, si es eso lo que estas imaginando. - contestó él, viendo la expresión molesta de ella. - Nos servirán para tener mas protección ahora que los vampiros mas poderosos del momento te conocen y saben que acepto tienes, pronto los vampiros de sus zonas te conocerán también y hay quienes querrán matarte o usarte, por eso las crearé. No tienes que confiar en ellas si no quieres hija, eres libre de pensar como quieras.

- ¿Confías tu en ella? - pregunto ella con sinceridad. - No las veo como para darles ese cargo, además… creo que ellas desean exactamente eso, quieren ser tus amantes y vivir eternamente, solo eso. Precisamente son ese tipo de mujer las que me sacan de quicio, por ser simplemente como son.

- Tal vez sea cierto, las mujeres de ahora son así, pero no debes preocuparte por nada, ellas no serán tan listas como para intentar hacerte algo estando bajo mi mando, y eso significa que tendrán que obedecerte a ti también pequeña, estate tranquila. - Aseguro él, dejando ir su barbilla. - Además, ya te he dicho que no existe nada eterno en este mundo, creía que ya entendías eso.

- Aún no, lo siento. - se disculpo ella girando la cabeza avergonzada.

- Tranquila, tienes todo el tiempo del mucho… úsalo como quieras. - dijo él, cogiendo con suavidad la cabeza de ella para apoyarla en su hombro y animarla. - No hay prisa para ellos, no te preocupes.

Con eso, Ángelus estuvo mas tranquila, y se acomodo en el hombro de él, dejando que oliera su pelo y sintiera su cuerpo ahora calido por haberse alimentado, él no se alimento mucho en esa reunión, y al oler a su hija de esa forma le entró las ganas de beber sangre. Al abrazarla mientras se arrastraba por la cama hasta apoyarse en la cabecera, hizo que Ángelus notará que estaba tenso pero controlado, y no tardó en saber la razón de ello.

- No has bebido suficiente antes ¿verdad? - adivinó ella mirándolo de reojo bajo su mandíbula. - Puedo notarlo en ti.

- La verdad es que no, y al sentirte calida me ha entrado la sed de nuevo. - confesó él rendido, viendo que no podía engañar a su hija ya.

- Puedes saciarte ahora si quieres, así no tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. - animó ella con seguridad y firmeza, entonces, sin dudar ni un segundo, se apartó el pelo de un lado del cuello para inclinarlo y dejarlo a la vista de él. - Vamos…

Al ver como ella se ofrecía de ese modo, Vlad quiso oponerse, pero la sed que tenía lo estaba poniendo nervioso y frustrado, así que a regañadientes tuvo que beber de ella un poco, haciendo que se excitará al sentirle hincar el diente y chupar sediento su sangre. No bebió mucho y se fue de allí enseguida para no tentarse mas con ella, ésta se limpio el cuello que se curó enseguida y se durmió al instante en la cama, ya que era de día ya.

A la noche siguiente, cuando todos los vampiros del Consejo de fueron con una reverencia amistosa a los reyes, dando su aceptación de nuevo a Ángelus, Vlad invitó a las humana a su habitación, ellas sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaron la invitación. Ángelus sabia lo que iba a hacer, así que decidió estar en su habitación hasta que acabará y sin interrumpirlo ni detenerlo, pero antes fue a la gran biblioteca para coger algunos libros interesantes, por el camino vio a un gitano, el que atendió a los vampiros en la fiesta, parecía estar esperándola.

- Buenas noches, ama Ángelus. - saludo él haciendo una reverencia formal y respetuosa. - El señor Radu la esta esperando. - informó al ponerse recto.

- ¿Radu? - pregunto ella extrañada y mirándolo.

Entonces, en la puerta, apoyado, estaba un hombre vestido de negro. Era un poco mas joven que su padre, pero tenia cierto parecido desde el punto de vista de ella. Elegante, guapo, formal. Ella lo miró fijamente, sintió que lo conocía desde siempre. Él se acerco hasta estar a un metro de ella, el gitano hizo otra reverencia y se retiró al instante.

- ¿Tu eres Radu Drakul? - pregunto ella alzando un poco la cabeza, ya que él era mas alto que ella.

- Sí, y tu debes de ser Ángelus, la hija de Vlad, al fin nos conocemos. - dijo él amablemente, entonces, cogió una mano de ella para besarlo.

- Radu, mi querido tío. - dijo ella contenta con una sonrisa encantada.

Mientras, Vlad estaba en la cama de su habitación junto a las humanas, alrededor suyo, acariciándolo y abrazándolo, provocándole a que las mordiera ya. Él les seguía mas o menos el juego pero no quería hacerlo con prisas, quería disfrutar del momento al igual que ellas aunque quisiera ser inmortales enseguida. Las iba seduciendo una por una, mientras ellas también lo hacían pero a la vez con gusto y placer.

Decidió empezar por la pelirroja, que parecía la mas impaciente y sabrosa, la obligó a tumbarse agarrándola por los hombros, le abrió las piernas para poder tumbarse sobre ella y seguidamente apartó la ropa de los hombros para dejarlos al descubierto, las otras dos se reían y lo masajeaban seductoramente con las manos y los labios, mientras él besaba y acariciaba a la pelirroja, seduciéndola por completo de arriba abajo, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y disfrutaba de la sensación que sentía, como nunca lo sintió con un hombre humano, viendo que al hacerlo con un vampiro era un puro paraíso.

No quería estar sin hacer nada, así que volvió a echar la cabeza hacia delante excitada, y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa poco a poco, cuando estuvo totalmente abierta, las otras dos vieron que estaba haciendo y le echaron una mano, y le quitaron la camisa a la vez, él se dejo con gusto y riendo divertido, así estaba mas cómodo y concentrado. La pelirroja sintió el pecho frío de él aún estando con ropa entre los dos, pero eso la excitó mas, dándole mas placer.

- Aún no me habéis dicho vuestros nombres, chicas. - dijo él de repente.

Ellas vieron que tenia razón en eso, pero aún así continuaron con la diversión.

- Yo soy Aleera. - se presentó la pelirroja debajo suyo con seducción.

- Yo Verona. - dijo la morena al lado izquierdo de él.

- Y yo Marhiska - dijo la rubia al otro lado.

Vlad se quedó con los nombres al instante, entonces seductoramente besó a Aleera, después la besó por debajo la mandíbula tocando la oreja, y entonces, lenta y placenteramente la mordió por la yugular. Ella gimió con todas sus fuerzas pero no de dolor sino de un placer nunca sentido, automáticamente se abrazó a él con fuerza, por la nuca y el omoplato. Verona y Marhiska también disfrutaban viendo como lo hacia y como lo haría con ellas también, viendo como su amiga disfrutaba de ello completamente. Vlad sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y hacerle arquear la espalda, mordía con mucha fuerza pero a ella no le importó, deseaba ser inmortal y ser amante de ese ser, que era el rey de todos los vampiros del mundo, ese deseo hacía que resistiera el dolor total.

- OH… uahhhh… - gemía ella girando la cabeza excitada, sintiendo como su sangre se escurría por su cuello y era chupada y lamida por él. - No paré hasta que este seca… y pueda ser como usted.

Vlad la escucho atentamente, pero sin parar con lo suyo, cumpliendo con el deseo de ella, que será el mismo de las otras dos que miraban ansiosas de ser las siguientes, él enseguida acabaría con la chica que tenía debajo suyo, pero no haría lo mismo que con su hija, no las mordería en otro punto ni les haría su sangre después, solo las dejaría medio secas hasta que murieran desangradas, así renacerían como vampiras bajo su mando, sus esclavas y amantes inmortales, como ellas lo deseaban.

En otra parte, Ángelus era seguida por su tío Radu a su habitación para poder hablar y conocerse mejor. Antes de ir a su habitación los dos fueron a la biblioteca para coger algunos libros para que ella tuviera para leer después o en otro momento. A Ángelus le supo mal que su tío, que acababa de conocer, tuviera que acompañarla a la biblioteca un momento y después ir a su habitación para hablar.

- ¿De verdad que no te importa acompañarme? - pregunto ella mientras buscaba por las estanterías de libros. - Podías haber ido a mi habitación ir esperarme allí.

- No te preocupes, estoy contento de estar contigo en todo momento, sería grosero de mi parte dejarte sola. - dijo él con amabilidad.

Ángelus no estuvo convencida de ello, por eso se apresuró a elegir los libros que se llevaría. Mientras, sin que ella lo notará, Radu se mantenía disimuladamente concentrado en algo, para que así su hermano no supiera que estaba allí con su hija. Ángelus enseguida tuvo los libros elegidos y se fueron de allí hacía su habitación, pero ella quiso coger otro camino para no pasar por la habitación de su padre, justo lo que Radu deseaba que pasará.

Una vez en la habitación y Ángelus fue a una mesa para dejar los libros, Radu puso el cierre de la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, con una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa. Un rato después los dos estaba sentados en las butacas de la habitación, y empezaron a hablar, pero antes Ángelus cogió una botella de vino tinto y dos copas para tomar algo aunque no fuera sangre, Radu hizo un gesto de agradecimiento al recibir una copa llena.

- ¿Cómo es que no ha venido antes a la fiesta? Mi padre no dijo nada de que vendrías a vernos. - dijo ella curiosa. - Tampoco es que te haya comentado mucho.

- Digamos que he venido cuando me he enterado de que mi hermano tenia una hija, la verdad no me imaginaba que encontrará una tan hermosa y amable. - dijo él halagándola, entrelazando los dedos de las manos entre si. - Debe estar contento de tenerte con él, me da envidia y todo.

Ángelus se sonrojo ante el cumplido, no se imaginaba a un nuevo tío tan sincero. Radu pudo ver que la estaba conquistando con mucha facilidad, supo entonces que quizás podría ejecutar su plan esa misma noche viéndola tan confiada y vulnerable, además, al cruzar la mirada de ella con la suya, pudo hipnotizarla al momento, para que así pareciera que ya se conocían de antes y cogiera confianza fácilmente.

- ¿Por cierto, dónde esta él? Hace tiempo que no le veo. - mintió él con mucha facilidad. - Me hace mucha ilusión hablar con mi hermano mayor.

- Él... esta ahora ocupado con unas... compañías. - dijo ella tartamudeando un poco, viniéndole a la mente lo que estaba haciendo su padre ahora. - Puede que tarde un rato bastante largo en aparecer, lo siento mucho.

- Ya veo... entonces háblame de ti, después te hablaré de mi. Quiero saberlo todo de ti, hasta el último detalle. - pidió él generosamente. - Y quizás pueda contarte algún secretito de tu padre, de cuando éramos niños.

Ángelus así quiso hacerlo, pero no supo como empezar al principio. Mientras ella hablaba, él la miraba de arriba abajo, seductoramente pero sin que se notará, miró sobretodo el cuello de ella, que lo tenia al descubierto, sin que ella lo hiciera a propósito, aún con cicatrices de colmillos provocados por su padre, eso hizo excitar más a Radu, veía que su sangre debía ser única para su hermano mayor, como para beberla a menudo.

Ángelus acabó de hablar y vio que su tío estuvo callado escuchando todo sin decir nada. Notó que él la miraba fijamente, eso le dio un escalofrío, el mismo escalofrío que sintió en la fiesta, y esa vez quiso hacer caso de ello, no como paso con su padre hace tiempo. Ella pensó en levantarse pero Radu hablo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, sobrina mía? - pregunto él, esta vez con voz seductora.

- eh... nada, voy a ir a ver si mi padre ya ha acabado con sus humanas. Ahora vuel... - decía pero cuando se puso de pie, un fuerte golpe en el estomago la derrumbo dejándola inconsciente. - ¡ah! ah...

Radu la mantuvo de pie sobre su pecho, abrazándola con deseo mientras olía su pelo liso y suave. Sonriendo, la cogió en brazos, dejando que colgaran los brazos y la cabeza, y la tumbó suavemente en la cama. Él sentó al lado de ella, y rozándole la cara con los dedos, apartaba el pelo del rostro. Sin poder aguantarlo más, se puso encima de ella, pero sin apoyar su peso. Le alzó la cabeza por la nuca hasta tenerla cara a cara.

- Definitivamente... debes ser mi mujer, a las buenas o a las malas... Ángelus. - dijo él sin dudar de sus palabras. - Además me encantará ver la cara de tu papaíto... al ver que su preciada hija esta en brazos del hermano que tanto odia, jujuju. - dijo acercándose a ella hasta abrazarla apasionadamente.

Mientras, en la aldea, Yasmina estaba caminando hacia su casa hecha polvo de haber intentado entrenar a los jóvenes gitanos para ser guerreros o brujos poderosos como sus ancestros, pero los niños de ahora eran difíciles de controlar y educar para ello. Cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo que apoyarse en el, ya que no se aguantaba de pie de lo agotada que estaba, también algo frustrada por esos niños malcriados.

- ah... que cansancio... no entiendo como puede ser tan difícil entrenar a unos novatos a esa edad, ay... Como se nota que los tiempos cambian con los años. - decía suspirando mientras cerraba la puerta pesadamente, entonces, fue hacía la cocina. - Será mejor que coma algo porque sino no podré tener fuerzas ni para ir al castillo Drácula y proteger a mi señora Ángelus…

Caminó a la cocina con pasos pesados por el cansancio, cuando de repente sintió una sensación extraña, que la puso en alerta parando de golpe sorprendida. Sentía una presencia que no conocía de nada, ni quisiera de los vampiros que estuviera la noche anterior al castillo por la reunión de presentación. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta, y su corazón aceleró, esa presencia era muy perversa, pero muy parecida a la del amo Vlad, y no era por el poder, sino de otra cosa, familiar, eso la dejo confusa.

- ¿Qué es... esto? - se pregunto confusa, mirando en dirección al castillo estando aún dentro de la casa.

Decidió salir a fuera para poder ver el castillo mejor, una vez fuera, como si fuera un fuerte soplo de aire, le vino un olor a un vampiro desconocido, pero como pudo saber antes, olía casi igual que su amo Vlad. Pudo notar que esa presencia esta ahora mismo en el castillo, como si fuera una nube improvista que rodeaba el castillo entero, eso la tenía confusa y algo aterrada, con los pelos de punta. Tan pendiente estaba del castillo que no notó que detrás de ella, a un metro, había alguien.

- ¿Jefa Yasmina?

Yasmina sacó sus dos dagas en cada mano, como auto reflejo al momento en que se giró y vio que era uno de sus hombres, el mismo que estaba en el castillo hace unos momentos. El hombre no se asusto ni se sorprendió de nada, se mantuvo en su posición como una estatua.

- ¡Ah! ¡Demonios no me des esos sustos! ¿Qué quieres que me transforme y te mate? - se quejo ella muy enfadada y nerviosa por el susto recibido.

- Disculpe, siento haberla asustado. - se disculpo el hombre con una reverencia de cabeza.

- Tú estabas en el castillo ¿verdad? ¿Ha venido alguien ahora? - pregunto ella desconfiada, mirando el castillo de nuevo.

- Pues si, iba a decírselo, ha venido el señor Radu, el hermano menor del Amo Vlad. - informó él con voz aguda y firme.

- ¿Un hermano menor? - pregunto extrañada. - Pero si el Amo no dijo nada de eso de que tuviera uno... - se detuvo al ver la cara seria del hombre. - Bueno, tampoco es que nos cuente su vida, por así decirlo.

- Ya... bueno, con su permiso me voy a descansar, buenas noches. - se despidió el hombre con otra reverencia pero inclinado medio cuerpo.

Yasmina lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista por un callejón, entonces volvió a mirar al castillo, dubitativa e inquieta.

- Algo... no me cuadra. - se dijo a si misma seria y desconfiada. - Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió un caballo que tuvo mas cerca y fue rápidamente hacia el castillo desesperadamente, rezando por que su ama estuviera bien en ese momento.

Mientras, Radu había tumbado a Ángelus en la cama. Él se puso sobre ella, inmovilizando las piernas de ella con las suyas, y apoyando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella. La miró fijamente, dormida debajo de él, observaba su cuello, ojos cerrados, y sus rojos labios con los colmillos un poco a la vista. Sin poder contenerse más, la besó apasionadamente sujetándola por debajo de la mandíbula. Eso hizo que Ángelus empezará a despertarse confusa, parpadeo varias veces para aclarar la vista. Entonces notó que estaba en la cama de su habitación, debajo de su tío, que estaba besándola con deseo y contra su voluntad. Ella sonrojada se apartó de él, girando la cabeza.

- ¿Pero que esta haciendo? - pregunto ella toda roja de vergüenza. - ¡Salga de encima mío! - exigió en alto.

Él hacia como si no la escuchará, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió con violencia la camisa de ella, mostrando por completo los hombro y el pecho, pero sin mostrar mucho los senos. Ella asustada, lo abofeteó fuertemente, y aprovechando que él cayó hacia atrás saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada sin forma de abrirla, intento atravesar la pared pero tampoco nada, era como si ya no fuera humana allí dentro, atrapada en su propia habitación.

- No te esfuerces. - dijo Radu caminando hacia ella.

Ángelus se giro asustada hacia él, y se apoyó defensivamente en la pared, sin perderle de vista mientras se cerraba la camisa con la mano cerrada, ya que los botones de la camisa fueron arrancados al abrirse violentamente por él.

- Esta habitación esta rodeada de una barrera mía, por eso tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí contigo, ni tu puedes salir, como una pequeña ratita de laboratorio. Así que se una buena sobrina y compórtate. ¿entendido, princesa? - dijo empezando a desabrocharse la chaqueta negra con una sonrisa perversa y sonriente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¡Tu eres mi tío!. - dijo confusa y asustada al verle hacer eso.

- ¿Y qué con eso? - dijo él quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola caer al suelo. - Para nosotros los vampiros, eso no tiene importancia. Algunos hermanos, o incluso padres y hijos se acuestan mutuamente.

- Pero eso es... - decía ella sorprendida, en ese momento Radu aprovecha su distracción y rápidamente se acerca a ella y la vuelve a besar.

Mientras la besaba, la coge en alto con fuerza y la llegó a la cama de nuevo mientras ella forcejeaba intentando liberarse. La tumbo sobre la cama bruscamente y se puso encima de ella, abrió sus piernas para poder apoyarse y ató sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡N-No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Eres mi tío! ¡Padre, Yasmina! - gritaba ella mientras se movía desesperada y aterrada.

- Es inútil que grites, nadie de fuera puede oírte gracias a mi barrera. Solo cállate y disfruta del momento, princesa mía. - decía él apoyándose más sobre ella.

Entonces empezó a besarla con placer y deseo, bajando por su pecho mientras le desabrochaba la camisa lentamente, después volvió a subir, lamiéndola seductoramente. Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al notar la lengua de él en su cuerpo, gimió un poco pero evitando que se oyera para hacerle creer la estaba conquistando con eso, ni tampoco quería hacer que viera que le gustaba esa sensación. Con toda la irá que tenia, consiguió liberar las muñecas y agarrar a su tío, intentando apartarlo de él.

De repente, sus brazos se quedaron paralizados en la sabana, estirados hacia abajo e inmóviles del todo, como si tuviera algo muy pesado sobre ellos, incapaz así de defenderse. Ella entendió entonces que ese era el poder de su tío, sorprendida y paralizada de ello, ya que, ese poder era muy parecido al suyo que tuvo en humana. Él la miró divertido, y se inclinó sobre su pecho para lamerlo, ella se sonrojo, cerró los ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia un lado.

- No te resistas, vamos disfrútalo, debes disfrutarlo. - le animaba él como si nada mirándola a la cara excitado. - A todas os gusta esto, sobretodo cuando sois vampiras hermosas y poderosas.

- ¡Nunca lo disfrutaré! ¡No con alguien que me obliga! - dijo ella sin mirarlo, hablando con valentía. - ¡No tengo por qué ser como tu crees que son todas!

- Entonces significa que sufrirás más. - advirtió él. - Te aconsejo que intentes hacer lo que te digo.

Entonces él se inclinó más hacia ella, la cogió de la mandíbula, obligándola a girarse a él y la beso bruscamente, metiéndole la lengua en la boca. Ella no lo soportaba pero intentaba aguantarlo a toda costa. Viendo que no cedía, bajo hasta su cuello y empezó a lamerlo con deseo. Ella se agarraba a la camisa de él con fuerza, era lo único que podía hacer con los brazos inmovilizados.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Basta! - pregunto ella, queriendo una respuesta a todo eso. - ¡No ganas nada bueno haciéndome esto!

- Te equivocas… - contradijo él susurrante, entonces se inclinó en el oído de ella, dejando que ella sintiera su aliento para seducirla. - Gano lo que quiero en verdad, a ti… a la hija de mi odioso hermano mayor, a su hermosa hija, que quiere proteger a cualquier precio, me cuesta creer que no te hablará de mi… cuando me encontré con él ayer mismo.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? - pregunto ella al oírle decir eso. - ¿De qué hablas?

- OH, ¿no te lo ha contado? - pregunto él sorprendido separándose de ella para mirarla a la cara. - Antes de que se celebrará esa fiesta en tu honor, durante ese día nublado donde tu padre volvía al castillo, nos encontramos para charla, donde acabo herido, seguro que viste al menos la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre ¿verdad?

Ella lo recordó sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que, justo en ese momento su padre se alimento de ella con desesperación, cosa que nunca antes paso, ahora entendía el motivo de aquel estado de sed cuando había vuelto de alimentarse en la ciudad, fue por culpa de él, y eso la hizo enfurecer. Radu disfruto de esa mirada suya, odiosa y rencorosa en honor a su padre, le volvía loco de placer.

- Respóndeme a una pregunta princesa. - pidió él, extrañando a Ángelus. Entonces, él se inclinó hacía su oído de nuevo. - ¿Qué hizo él… al estar contigo en ese estado de sed y frustración? Dímelo.

Esa pregunta hizo que Ángelus recordará lo ocurrido aquella vez, y eso hizo que se sonrojará sin poder evitarlo girando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, evitando la mirada de él. Con eso Radu tuvo la respuesta que quería, y se rió de ello con ganas.

- Entiendo… veo que él no cambia nunca, por muchos años que hayan pasado y ya no seamos humanos. - dijo Radu con ironía y sarcástico.

Ángelus entre abrió los ojos sin dejar de estar sonrojada por lo que tenía en su mente ahora, intentaba quitárselo pero era imposible en ese momento. De repente, él la alzó de la cama por la espalda bruscamente y pegándola a él con fuerza, la agarraba por la nuca, enredando así los dedos con el cabello negro de ella, y por la cintura arqueando un poco la espalda de ella hacía él. Ella no se rindió e intento liberarse de él, pero Radu seguía usando su poder para inmovilizar sus brazos y piernas en ese momento, estaba en sus manos completamente dominada y vulnerable.

- Ahora, mi futura esposa, voy a hundir mis afilados colmillos en tu hermoso cuello, voy a chupar tu pura sangre hasta que este sediento de ella... tu deliciosa sangre. - dijo él en el oído de ella, seductoramente.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo, oyendo cada palabra de él en su oído, sentía rabia de no poder defenderse de él así, y si le bebía la sangre, estaría completamente a su merced. Radu estaba inclinado sobre el cuello de ella, exhalando su aliento sobre la piel de ella para hacer que su piel se rizará, eso le encantaba en las mujeres, excitarlas con eso, y lo consiguió con Ángelus también.

- Después te daré un poco de la mía para que la tomes, así podrás pertenecerme sin que puedas negarte. - dijo agarrándole la nuca con mas fuerza, ella apretó los dientes con odio y rabia. - Tu destino es ser mi amada esposa inmortal. Que maravilla ¿verdad que si?.

- ¡N-No puedes hacer esto! ¡Los vampiros no pueden tomar la sangre de otros, es como tomar veneno o agua bendita! - detuvo ella en alto. - ¡Tanto tu como yo acabaremos muertos si lo haces! - intento convencer ella temblando asustada.

- No puedes engañarme, mi pequeña princesa. - dijo él calmado y seductor. - Se por tu mirada de antes… que Vlad bebido de ti después de convertirte, y sigue en este mundo como si nada, eso demuestra de que tu sangre tiene algo especial, y yo tengo que descubrir que sangre tiene mi futura esposa…

- ¡YO NO SOY TU ESPOSA BASTARDO CHUPA-SANGRE! - Exclamó ella con rabia y odio.

- Aún… pero eso va a cambiar ahora, juju.

Después de reír perversamente, mostró sus colmillos dando un jadeo, y lentamente los clavó en el cuello de ella, ésta quiso gritar pero él le tapó la boca con la mano rápidamente, la que uso para sujetar la cintura de Ángelus. Ella empezó a sentir y oír como su sangre era succionada por su propio tío. Radu iba bebiendo gustosamente su sangre, notando que había algo especial en ella, tanto que deseaba tomarla toda en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo mas, Ángelus derramó algunas lagrimas de sangre por el dolor y el miedo que sentía, y entonces empezó a gritar mentalmente a su padre y a Yasmina. Deseando que la oyeran de alguna manera.

- _"Padre, Yasmina. ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Padre!"_

Radu decidió parar de beber, por que sino acabaría con matarla desangrada por muy vampira que fuera, y dando un jadeo de satisfacción y placer se separo de ella con la boca abierta machada de su sangre, después se relamió gustosamente como drogado por el sabor de esa sangre.

- Con razón mi hermano te eligió como su hija y heredera… eres sumamente deliciosa, a pesar de tener su sangre mezclada con la tuya, sigue sabiendo como humana, una humana que no parece ser como los demás. - dijo Radu asombrado, aún con los colmillos a la vista y machando de sangre. - Demonios, eres deliciosa amor…

- Púdrete maldito bastardo. - maldijo ella con rabia y valentía.

- Nunca he probado una sangre igual, ¿qué es lo que eres en realidad? - pregunto él deseando saberlo en verdad. - No fuiste una simple humana en vida, ni tampoco eres una simple vampira inmortal.

- Soy la que te hará pagar por esto y por lo ocurrido con mi padre, te lo juro por él. - prometió ella a pesar de lo débil que estaba por la perdida de sangre.

Radu se rió divertido y burlón ante eso, y sin pensarlo dos veces bebió un poco mas de ella, haciendo que gritará de dolor agudo y sufriera aún mas. Ella no se rindió e intento llamar a su padre y a Yasmina telepáticamente, pero las fuerzas no le duraron mucho y enseguida perdió concentración suficiente. Mientras, Vlad ya había acabado con las tres humanas, y ahora estaban removiéndose en la cama por el dolor de la transformación, mientras él observaba de pie frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados y vestido de nuevo.

Entonces, la voz de Ángelus llegó a su cabeza como una veloz flecha, y también llegó a la entrada del castillo, donde estaba Yasmina jadeando agotada, que estaba entrando rápidamente, tembló al sentir la voz en su cabeza pero enseguida se calmó.

- _"Ángelus"_ - pensó Vlad mirando en la dirección de donde venia la voz.

- _"¡Ama!"_ - pensó Yasmina aterrada mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de transformarse.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación enseguida. Mientras, Radu seguía bebiendo la sangre de Ángelus, a cierto punto que la dejó inconsciente. Entonces notó algo que no podía creer, su barrera había desaparecido de repente, como si hubiera sido destruida por dentro, algo que no considero posible, pero se dio cuenta cuando Vlad y Yasmina entraron a la fuerza. Ambos le vieron petrificados, mas en la cama y con Ángelus entre sus brazos, inconsciente y con sangre en su cuello. A causa de que quedo inconsciente, Ángelus no pudo ver que ellos habían recibido su llamado.

- Vaya vaya… papi esta aquí, y la mascota con él… que momento mas tierno para la princesita. - se burló Radu calmado, aún con Ángelus en brazos.

- ¡Tú...! - gruño Vlad viendo la escena hecho una furia como nunca estuvo. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hija, mal nacido?

- ¡Ama Ángelus! - gritó ella viéndola llena de sangre, tapándose la boca horrorizada de ello.

Radu soltó a Ángelus sin más, dejándola caer en la cama dormida y desangrada como nunca. Tranquilamente, se levanto de la cama y se apartó de ella y la cama. Sin esperar mas y con suma rapidez, Yasmina fue hacia Ángelus y la apartó de la cama con mucho cuidado, cogiéndola entre los brazos y tapando la herida del cuello como pudo, pero no servía de mucho.

- Yasmina... lleva a Ángelus a mi habitación, dile a esas tres que estén contigo hasta que yo vaya. - ordenó él sin apartar la vista de Radu. - ¡vamos!

Yasmina así lo hizo sin rechistar, salio corriendo de allí, dejando a su amo Vlad y Radu a solas. Yasmina no tardó en llegar a la habitación de su amo, donde al entrar vio a las tres humanas que ya eran vampiras recién nacidas, acostumbrándose a todo lo que sentían y veían. Al verla entrar de ese modo, las tres se sobresaltaron, mas cuando vieron a la joven vampira llena de sangre y desmayada por ello.

- ¡Qué asco por favor! - exclamó una de ellas, Aleera. - ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas y ayúdame, las otras dos también rápido! - exclamó Yasmina con prisa, yendo rápidamente a la cama mientras ellas se apartaban de ella. - ¡Hay que atenderla cuanto antes!

Y así, Yasmina y las tres amantes atendieron como pudieron a Ángelus, pero no sabían que hacer, no había tiempo para buscar humanos para ofrecer su sangre, y la herida afortunadamente sanó, pero eso no ayudaba de mucho, estaba casi sin sangre en el cuerpo. Vlad y Radu estuvieron frente a frente en la habitación de Ángelus, mirándose fijamente, Vlad lo miraba con odio y rabia, mientras que Radu lo miraba sonriendo y vacilante.

- Quiero saber por qué. - exigió Vlad apretando los puños con fuerza. - ¡¿Por qué le has echo eso a mi hija, Radu?

- Hombre, es obvia la respuesta idiota: es atractiva, hermosa, con buen cuerpo, y... - se tocó los labios aún manchados con la sangre de Ángelus, se relamio la comisura. - tiene una sangre única, hay que admitirlo, debe ser por eso que te fijaste en ella, lastima que no sea tu amante juju.

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! - gritó él, gruñendo como un animal.

- Vamos hermanito, en esto ambos somos iguales. - dijo Radu sin cambiar su humor. - En esto nunca cambiamos, por muy inhumanos que seamos los dos mi querido hermano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él confundido pero sin bajar la guardia.

- Tu... también la desea ¿verdad? - dijo Radu cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente. - Se parece a "ella", me sorprendió que lo fuera, y supe enseguida el por qué de tu elección, si fuera un poco mas mayor, quizás la habría convertido en tu amante, ella estaría encantada, abrazada en todo tu cuerpo, besando esos labios, bebiendo su sangre siempre que quisieras, OH espera, eso último lo estas haciendo ¿verdad?

Vlad puso los ojos en orbita, sorprendido ante las palabras de su hermano menor, pero también frustrado y humillado por esas palabras tan típicas de él, que no habían cambiado en absoluto cuando fue humano. Entonces la rabia y el odio crecieron mucho mas, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atacó allí mismo. Radu con una risita, se convirtió en una manada de murciélagos y salio por la ventana, rompiendo los cristales.

- **"Te juro hermanito, que conseguiré a tu hija para que sea mi eterna esposa."** - juró Radu en el aire. - **"Hasta entonces aprovecha tu tiempo con ella, te lo aconsejo, jajajaja"**

Vlad deseaba perseguirle y matarle, pero ahora debía ir a ver a su hija que lo necesitaba con suma importancia. En un segundo estuvo en su habitación, vio que Ángelus estaba tumbada en la cama, rodeada por sus nuevas amantes y por Yasmina, que le quitaba la sangre con un trapo mojado, dejando ver que la mordida había desaparecido pero dejando una pequeña marca. Vlad caminó hacia el lado de Yasmina y de hincó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto él nervioso y preocupado.

- Ha tenido una fuerte increíble, la ha dejado casi sin sangre pero a aguantado con mucha fuerza. Necesita una gran cantidad de sangre, no se como vamos a sacar tanta en poco tiempo. - informó Yasmina mirándolo un momento para luego volver a mirar a Ángelus.

Vlad se tranquilizó un poco al oír eso, pero al ver la increíble palidez que Ángelus tenia se preocupo de nuevo, pensando en que hacer, pidió a las demás que los dejaran solos. Ellas así lo hicieron, pero las vampiras lo hicieron a regañadientes, viendo que él estaba mas pendiente de su hija que de ellas ahora que eran vampiras, Yasmina al principio quiso quedarse a vigilar, pero decidió irse a su aldea, ya que estaba su amo con ella.

- No te preocupes, conseguiré salvarla esta misma noche, tenlo por seguro. - juro él antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, Yasmina sin decir nada se fue.

Una vez solos, Vlad decidió esperar a que Ángelus despertará por su cuenta aunque fuera improbable, se sirvió un vaso de sangre y se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar. Mientras, en el interior de Ángelus, empezaba a sentir como si su corazón latiera con fuerza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo ardiera, sobretodo la garganta, ahogándola de sed, estaba sedienta, como nunca lo había estado. Empezó a cobrar el sentido, se movía por la calor que sentía, apoyó ambas manos sobre su cuello, como si así tranquilizará su sed.

- _"Ah... mi cuerpo esta ardiendo... mi garganta... tengo sed... sed."_ - pensaba mientras gemía de dolor y jadeaba sedienta.

Lentamente recuerda lo de antes, y abre los ojos en orbita, asustada. Cuando se le aclara la vista, ve a su padre sentado junto a ella en una cama.

- Ángelus... tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. Estoy aquí contigo. - dijo él con dulzura, y acariciando su cabeza.

Vlad pudo ver que los ojos de ella, brillaban por la sed de sangre que tenia, eso no le importo, mas bien lo entendía. Ella se mantuvo quieta, se giró a él, y su vista se fijo en el cuello de él, que como si tuviera visión nocturna, pudo ver con toda claridad las venas del cuello, algo que la sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida no le dio mucha importancia dada su situación. Ella se alzó con las manos sosteniéndose con fuerza, sin apartar la vista de él con los ojos aún brillando de carmesí.

- Pa... padre... yo... - decía ella mientras se acercaba a él, entonces lo abraza, apoyando su rostro en el hombro de él.

- Lo se hija, no pienso detenerte. - dijo él con comprensión. - Haz lo que necesites hacer ahora mismo.

Ella lo obliga a tumbarse con brusquedad, se pone encima de él sin apoyar su peso, y se inclina sobre su cuello, que empieza a lamer con deseo y placer sedienta. Él no se resiste, apoya una mano sobre la cabeza de ella para que no dude, pidiendo que eso la ayudará mucho.

- Perdóname Ángelus, debí avisarte sobre mi hermano Radu, o haber estado contigo. Este es mi castigo por ello. - se culpaba él, estirando el cuello hacia atrás y sujetándole la cabeza con firmeza.

Ángelus, se sentía distinta, se veía como su padre en ese momento, cuando necesitaba beber su sangre, ahora era ella quien lo necesitaba con locura. Apartó el cuello de la camisa a punto de romperla, abrió la boca mostrando los colmillos y jadeando clavó los colmillos desesperada. Empezó a beber la sangre sin dudar, abrazándose a él por detrás del cuello, entre jadeos, sin poder evitarlo apoyó su peso sobre él, y estiró una de las piernas.

- sí... así, bebe bien... - decía él dejando que bebiera tanta sangre como quisiera. Ella cerró el puño con fuerza sobre el hombro de él, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los colmillos frustrada. - Ugh... Ángelus... no llores hija, no llores. - dijo, notando las lagrimas de ella goteando en su cuello. - En el fondo deseaba esto, mas que nada, antes de beber tu sangre cuando quisiera. Has sufrido desgracias por mi culpa, tienes todo el derecho a ser cruel conmigo.

Ella sentía que no era digna de ser la hija del Conde Drácula, que no es capaz de defenderse por si misma. No podía dejar de llorar en silencio mientras bebía la sangre con desesperación. De repente, empezó a ver imágenes en su cabeza, supo enseguida que eran recuerdos de Vlad, sobre que pasó con Radu y porque lo odiaba tanto, mejor dicho, por qué se odiaba mutuamente. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos y de incorporó, aún con sangre en la comisura y lagrimas en las mejillas goteando.

- ¿Lo has visto? - pregunto él con un rostro serio pero preocupante, en su mejilla calló una lagrimas que se desplazó hacia un lado por la gravedad.

- Si, lo he visto todo. - respondió ella, temblando de miedo, aún con los ojos rojos brillando y los colmillos salidos.

Se acabó de incorporar hasta quedarse sentada sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a si misma para intentar dejar de temblar, pero era inútil. Vlad no entendió del todo tanto temblor en ella, también se incorporó y la miró fijamente, pidiendo con su rostro explicaciones. Ella lo notó pero no se atreve a hablar, no con tanto temblor en el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto él serio e impaciente.

- ¿Los... vampiros que están emparentados... se relacionan... sexualmente entre ellos? - pregunto ella tartamudeando y llorando, temblando aún más.

Vlad iba a preguntar quien le dijo eso, pero le vino a la mente Radu y no dudo en pensar que fue él, entendió al fin el temblor y el miedo de ella. Él decide abrazarla para calmarla y consolarla, ella apoya el rostro frente el hombro de él, llorando y temblando por doquier.

- Fue "él" quien lo dijo ¿verdad? - afirmó él abrazándola con más fuerza.

- Sí... y eso me da miedo... dijo que eso lo hacen los monstruos... y yo soy eso... al igual que él y tu... puedo entender eso, pero... cuando él me besó y me mordió... sentí que debía obedecer y dejarle hacer, al mismo tiempo que deseaba escapar y matarlo por ello... - confesaba ella sin mirarlo y temblando aún más.

De repente, se oyó un ruido, como si algo se agrietará. Vlad empezó a notar una fuerza inmensa, que hacia que los objetos y muebles de la habitación temblaran. Al él le vino un inmenso dolor a la cabeza, cosa que nunca había sentido, pero no dejo de abrazar a su hija.

- ¿Por qué?... ah... ¿Porqué debemos ser así? ¿Porqué tuvo que intentar tomarme a la fuerza? - se preguntaba ella en voz alta, sintiendo miedo, pero a la vez un inmenso odio y rabia, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

- Ángelus... intenta calmarte... - dijo él cubriéndole la cabeza con los brazos.

Entonces, aparecieron grietas por toda la pared del balcón, y también grietas en los cristales que hicieron que rompieran solas, esparciéndose trozos pequeños de cristal por todas partes. Vlad protegió a Ángelus, rodeándola con los brazos. Cuando pasó, ella quiso girarse, él la dejo, entonces pudo ver lo que paso, entendió que eso lo provocó ella, se giró del todo, dando la espalda a él, miró la pared agrietada y los cristales rotos por el suelo frente al balcón tocando la cama.

- ¿Esto... lo he provocado yo? - pregunto ella aterrada.

Ella volvió a temblar, apoyando ambas manos en su rostro, dejando ver solo uno de los ojos, que estaba completamente abierto, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo en persona. Vlad la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en la de ella por atrás.

- Ángelus... tranquila, ese es el don que tienes, el que tenías siendo humana pero que dejaste de usar, es lo único que te queda de tu vida humana, úsalo para protegerte a ti misma de los peligros cuando yo no este... - decía él por detrás. - no debes tener miedo, olvida ese miedo hacia ti, y deja que aparezca tu "yo" verdadero, para que nada ni nadie se atrevan a tocarte o herirte contra tu voluntad.

Con esas palabras Ángelus se calmó, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, y se apoyó rendida sobre su padre. Él deja que se incliné sobre él, mientras que le acaricia el pelo y besa con cariño el cuello de ella, donde había sufrido la mordedura. Ella siente los fríos labios de él, cosa que la tranquilizan y relajan.

- Padre... ¿Cómo... cómo es posible que creas que soy tu heredera? Si no he sido capaz de defenderme de tu hermano traidor. Ni darme cuenta de cosas como estas. - preguntaba ella suplicante y confusa. - Hasta a podido hipnotizarme al verle en la sala, como si ya lo conociera por ti, cuando no era así, eso me tiene frustrada y humillada aún mas.

Él la giró para tenerla de frente, entonces le cogió con los dedos la barbilla y la alzó para que le mirara a los ojos.

- Por qué lo se. - respondió él lamiendo la poca sangre que aun quedaba en la comisura de ella. - Lo se por que lo acabas de demostrar con ese poder que tienes, que solo debes aprender a controlar, así serás capaz de vengarte de él y de cualquiera que te haya hecho algo.

Ángelus no sabia que decir con esas palabras, seguía sin estar segura de ser la hija que él desea tener. Sin poder aguantarlo más, apoya de nuevo el rostro sobre el pecho de él, y vuelve a llorar. Él se queja extrañado pero la deja hacer.

- ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No se si podré controlarlo! ¡Me tengo miedo, padre, no puedo dejar de tenerme miedo! - confesaba ella llorando a brotes. - ¡No puedo ser tu hija así!

Vlad la mira, sabia que necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, hasta entonces esperar, mientras ella lloraba él la abraza y mirando hacia arriba sin hacerlo en verdad, oía como lloraba su hija y heredera, que no cambiaria por nadie. Finalmente ella se durmió agotada de tanto llorar y de haber tomado la sangre suficiente por esa noche, él dejo que durmiera sobre él, ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, solo estar con ella y protegerla hasta que estuviera completamente lista.

Lo que él no sabia era que, Yasmina volvió a causa del estruendo del cristal, y oyó toda la conversación. Ella también decidió ayudar y proteger a Ángelus, no solo como su sierva, también como su única amiga que tenia en esos momentos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Deseo Incontrolable

**13. DESEO INCONTROLABLE**

En una ciudad llamada Viena, situada en Hungría, había un castillo, donde vivía una mujer de la nobleza húngara, o al menos, era fue cuando era humana. Esa mujer estaba en su habitación, con su baño diario, su baño de sangre humana, proveniente de sus jóvenes criadas torturadas y asesinadas para su capricho. Estaba en su bañera, llena de sangre, cubriéndole hasta casi los hombros, apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera por detrás, mientras tomaba una copa de sangre virgen de las mismas criadas. Tan relajada y satisfecha estaba, que no le molesto sentir la presencia de un conocido amigo suyo, apareciendo de la nada, con cierta apariencia molesta y malhumorada.

- Como si estuvieras en tu casa, Radu querido. - dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

- Tu siempre con tus baños, Condesa Bathory. - dijo Radu a la mujer de la bañera. - ¿Puedo servirme un poco?

Ella le señalo una mesa, donde había una botella llena de sangre y una copa vacía puesta boca abajo para que se sirviera él mismo. Él se sirvió una copa, entonces ella le pide que le ponga otra copa haciendo un gesto y dándole su copa vacía, él a regañadientes lo hace.

- Por tu expresión diría que no has podido poseerla a tiempo ¿verdad querido? - pregunto ella riendo en susurro.

Él a causa de la rabia de como oyó la manera de decir eso, apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que la rompió, quebrándola en la mano, mezclando la sangre con la suya. Se quitó los trozos de cristal y la herida se le curó enseguida, cogió otro vaso y se volvió a servir. Cuando volvió hacia Elizabeth, le dio el copa que le pidió y después cogió una silla para estar al lado de ella. Se dejo caer sobre la silla rendido y empezó a beber la sangre para calmarse, cosa que costó conseguir al principio.

- No, pero... - dijo él después de tomar unos tragos. - He podido beber su sangre. Tal como tu dijiste, esa joven tiene una sangre que nunca tome. No me extraña que mi hermano la convirtiera en vampira, y hacerla hija suya. Me sorprende que no la convirtiera en su amante.

- Dudo mucho de que él sepa del valor que tiene esa chica, sino, la habría protegido sin dejarla sola ni un segundo, o quizás pensó que ella usaría su poder oculto para defenderse ella misma, mira lo que pasa por confiarse. - afirmó la vampira muy segura de lo que decía. - Pero se que tarde o temprano, intentará tomarla, y no será solo por su sangre.

- Entiendo que tu, homosexual que eres, desees esa chica pero... ¿Por qué a ella precisamente? ¿Qué tiene de especial? - pregunto él acabando de beber la sangre de su copa, confuso. - He tomado su sangre, pero he sido incapaz de saber que tiene ella de diferente.

- Con el tiempo, lo sabrás. - fue lo único que ella respondió.

Entonces Elizabeth, completamente cubierta de rojo por la sangre, se puso de pie para salir de la bañera, sin avergonzarse de que Radu la viera de esa forma, ya que, eran los dos amantes y deseaban lo mismo; a Ángelus Drakul, la hija del Conde Drácula. Él sonrió al verlo de nuevo, ese cuerpo blanco que la condesa tenia; blanco como la nieve, delgado, hermosa y suave, como solían tenerlo todos los vampiros, y sabía que el cuerpo de la princesa sería como el de ella o incluso mejor, deseaba averiguarlo. Automáticamente le paso una toalla, que la envolvió entera él mismo junto que los brazos delante su pecho, apoyó el rostro sobre su hombro, y apasionadamente, le lamió el hombro y el cuello, limpiándole la sangre.

- ¿No te ha saciado la sangre de la princesa? - pregunto ella placentera al notar la lengua de su amante secreto. - ¿O es que eres de eso que nunca estas saciados acaso?

- Para mi siempre hay sitio para lamer la sangre que hay sobre todo tu cuerpo, condesa mía. - dijo él entre jadeos mientras bebía la sangre. - Además, se que te encanta esto, y a mi también me gusta hacerlo cuando sales de tu famoso baño de sangre.

- Pensaba que deseabas a esa princesa mas que a mi, aunque yo también debería probar su sangre pronto. - dijo ella dando su opinión

Él ante eso la giró, entonces la besó, ella le correspondió con deseo con placer y excitación abrazándolo por los hombros. Radu la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la cama y tirarla en ella, y él encima suyo, apoyando su peso. La toalla se abrió porque no estaba bien sujeta, y dejo ver el cuerpo de ella debajo de él, que aún estaba manchado de sangre medio limpiada. Radu apoyó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Tu siempre serás la primera, amor y condesa mía, a esa chica solo la deseo por su cuerpo y sangre. Además, tu también la deseas ¿no? Si conseguimos cogerla, podremos hacer lo que queramos con ella, y si la hago mi esposa aún mas. - dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa y deseosas. - Te aseguro que conseguiré hacerla mía, para que así podamos hacer con ella lo que queramos, incluso podríamos ser los nuevos señores de los vampiros.

Entonces él se inclinó sobre el cuello de ella, ésta hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole hacer y disfrutando del momento por completo. Él empezó a lamerle todo el cuerpo hasta que no quedará ni una gota de sangre, después la poseería durante toda la noche, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por su fuerte y hermoso amante.

- No te preocupes, mi amor. Yo me ocuparé de eso, ya que soy ahora buena amiga de la futura reina de los No-Muertos, jujuju. - aseguro ella excitada y contenta.

- Por favor, déjame intentarlo otra vez, si falló entonces te dejaré hacer a ti. - pidió él con sangre en sus labios.

- ahh… esta bien, pero solo una vez más. - dijo ella suspirando cansada por la insistencia de él, pero sin estar molesta de verdad, sino divertida. - Yo empezaré a poner en marcha el plan que tengo, muy pronto. - dijo finalmente abrazando apasionadamente a Radu de nuevo para que continuará con lo de antes. - Ahora… dejemos eso para luego… y empecemos con la diversión.

Él estuvo de acuerdo, y sin esperar mas empezó a seducirla mientras ella lo desnudaba completamente hasta tenerlo igual que él a ella, sin ninguna prenda encima, entonces, él entró dentro de ella con fuerza, como a ella le gustaba, y empezó el vaivén con velocidad y placer, ella dejo de abrazarlo para echar los brazos hacía atrás sobre la almohada con la cabeza echada hacía atrás dando placenteros y excitados gemidos con cada empujón de él, abrazándolo con las piernas y él apoyando las manos sobre los senos para masajearlos, eso le dio placer a ella también, gimiendo con mas fuerza cuando él acelero el ritmo.

- ¡Radu…! - exclamó ella sonrojada y encantada con lo que estaba sintiendo por todo el cuerpo, como solo dos vampiros eran capaces de hacer.

Y así estuvieron durante un largo rato, hasta que estuvieran satisfecho, y eso tardaría mucho, ya que era vampiros de muchos años.

**_"Tu la deseas ¿verdad?"_**

Vlad se despertó de golpe con los ojos abiertos en orbita sobresaltado, agitado por la pesadilla que había tenido, sobretodo esa frase de su hermano menor y traidor Radu. Recordó que estaba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama junto a su hija Ángelus que dormía profunda y placidamente al lado suyo con un brazo apoyado sobre su pecho. Puso una mano sobre su frente suspirando agotado, intentando olvidar ese sueño, pero no pudo por el odio que sentía por lo ocurrido la otra noche, pero estaba mas tranquilo al ver a su hija ya mejor y curada de la perdida de sangre. Con cuidado, dejo el brazo de Ángelus sobre la colcha y la dejo dormir tanto como necesitará esa noche.

- No entiendo como puedes dormir en una cama, en vez de dormir en un ataúd como todos, pero no me importa mientras puedas descansar tranquila, y puedas olvidar lo ocurrido mientras duermes. - susurro él acariciándole el rostro con los dedos. - Pero eso no durará mucho desgraciadamente.

Ella se movió al sentir sus dedos en la frente, pero sin despertarse siquiera, sino que se acurrucó para estar mas cómoda. Vlad no pensó en otra cosa mas que observarla dormir como un verdadero ángel, que a simple vista parecía uno de verdad, uno de pelo negro y piel blanca, le pegaba mucho eso de llamarse Ángelus, eso pensaba Vlad. En ese momento picaron a la puerta, se abrió y quien se asomó fue Yasmina, con cara de preocupación. Vlad le indicó que podía entrar pero sin que hiciera mucho ruido. Ella entró y cerró la puerta, entonces vio a Ángelus dormida sobre la cama, se acercó y vio que estaba durmiendo con calma. Suspiró tranquila y se sentó al lado de ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Mientras, Vlad se servía sangre embotellada para recuperar fuerzas, ya que su hija tomó gran parte de su sangre para recuperarse, aunque necesitaba más, pero también reposo.

- Yasmina, - llamó él con voz sería. - ¿Dónde están mis amantes? - pregunto sin girarse a ella.

La licántropa salió de su atención hacia su ama para mirar educada y respetuosamente a su amo, entonces, cuando él se giro de nuevo a la cama, ella se puso en pie formalmente.

- En su propia habitación mi señor, esperando saber cuando irá a verlas, y también saber el estado de su hija. - respondió ella, aunque en lo último no sonó muy contenta, Vlad lo notó y se giro a ella con una copa de sangre en la mano.

- ¿Pasa algo con ellas Yasmina? - pregunto.

- ¿eh? No señor, no pasa nada, todo esta en orden. - contestó ella rápidamente para después girar la mirada.

- Ju, veo que a igual que Ángelus, no te caen bien esas tres ¿verdad? - adivinó él riendo en bajo, acabando de tomar la copa.

- Lo que yo opiné o piense no tiene importancia mi señor, pero si debo decir que no bajaré nunca mas la guardia, con tal de proteger educadamente a mi señora Ángelus. - confesó ella con sinceridad y directa. - Eso va también hacia sus amantes mi señor, espero que lo entienda.

- Lo entendido Yasmina, lo entiendo muy bien. - dijo él con sinceridad, entonces caminó hacia la puerta para irse. - Lleva a Ángelus con cuidado a su habitación para que descanse tanto como necesite, después ve a avisar a esas tres para que vengan a la mía - ordenó él sin mirarla. - Cuando hayas hecho eso, estate con mi hija, si despierta, ven a decírmelo que iré a verla al momento.

- Sí mi señor, a sus ordenes. - acató ella obediente.

Una vez dicho todo, Vlad se retiró de allí, Yasmina mientras cogió con cuidado a Ángelus en sus brazos, intentando hacer que la cabeza quedará apoyada delante de su hombro, entonces la llevó con calma a la habitación de ella, sin pararse varias veces por el peso, ya que ella ahora tenía mucha fuerza, tanta como los vampiros poseían. Cuando la dejo en su cama bien cómoda y tapada con las mantas, fue a hacer lo ordenado y a llamar a esas vampiras que estaban en su nueva habitación. Ella caminó un buen trecho y llenó a la puerta que estaba casi al final del pasillo, cuando estuvo enfrente picó un par de veces, pero no respondió nadie, ella podía oírlas dentro de la habitación, seguramente no querían contestarle a ella por ser una licántropa bajo el mandó de Ángelus, pero aguanto eso y entró sin mas, y lo que vio la dejo incomoda y algo sonrojada.

- Buenas noches licántropa, ¿A qué se debe tu visita aquí? - pregunto Verona en la habitación.

Yasmina no contestó enseguida, antes quiso calmarse y volver a estar concentrada. Justo frente a la puerta estaba la doble cama de la habitación, y en ella estaban las tres miraron hacía la puerta, pero iban vestidas de forma provocativa y sexual, casi desnuda por qué las prendas eran transparentes excepto en las partes que tapaban los pechos y la entrepierna, iban casi igual solo que diferente color, iban como concubinas demoníacas y perversas, y eso a Yasmina no le gusto, pero seguramente a su amo si, de esa forma se sabría siempre que eran amantes de él.

- ¿Qué pasa loba? Te has quedado callada, jeje. - se burló Aleera que estaba al lado izquierdo de Verona, que estaba en medio.

- Mi señor quiere que vayáis a su recamará ahora, me ha mandado para decíroslo. - contestó Yasmina disimulando incomodidad. - Ahora si me permitís, tengo que volver con mi señora Ángelus. - dijo eso último antes de girarse para irse.

- ¿Esa niña sigue con vida? - pregunto Marhiska de repente, y eso detuvo en seco a Yasmina. - Ya podría haberse muerto del todo para dejarnos vía libre en la atención del amo, ¿No creéis chicas?

Verona y Aleera se rieron perversamente ante eso, y Yasmina no quiso girarse a ellas para enfurecerse mas y atacarlas sin permiso de sus amos. No podía perdonar esos comentarios por parte de esas malditas, pero ahora solo podía hacer oídos sordos y retirarse cuanto antes de allí, apretando los puños con fuerza, deseando destrozar algo para desahogarse. Unas horas después, Ángelus se despertó. Aclaró su vista y vio que estaba en su habitación tumbada en su propia cama tapada con las mantas rojas. A su lado estaba Yasmina, sentada en una butaca junto a la cama. Ángelus se incorporó un poco, pero aún se sentía débil y sedienta, Yasmina vio que se había despertado y rápidamente la ayudo un poco.

- Buenas noches, ama. - saludo Yasmina con una sonrisa, teniendo las manos preparadas para cogerla si era necesario. - ¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunto preocupada.

- Un poco débil, pero estoy mejor que antes. - respondió ella débilmente y todavía un poco cansada. - ¿y mi padre, se encuentra bien? He bebido demaciada sangre suya para recuperarme.

- Esta en su habitación, con sus amantes en este momento. - dijo eso último con un gesto de molestia. Seguramente esta recuperando la sangre que usted tomo de él, para que puede volver a beber hasta que se recupere del todo. - informó ella. - Ahora descanse. Tengo que decirle a mi señor que esta despierta.

- De acuerdo, gracias. - dijo ella con pesadez.

Yasmina hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación, dejándola sola. Ángelus no le hizo gracia estar así de débil, y aún menos saber que su padre también lo estaba por su culpa, y que tendría intención de darle mas y volver a estar débil por ella. Se dio cuenta de que tenia la camisa medio abierta y manchada de sangre suya mezclada con la de su padre, por lo que se la quitó para tirarla después lejos de ella. Tocó su cuello, pudo notar aún la marca de los colmillos de su tío pero muy poco. Al hacerlo, le vino a la mente esa escena con su odioso tío, que quiso poseerla y tomar su sangre, lo último lo consiguió pero afortunadamente no pudo hacer lo primero, pero sabía que él lo intentaría en otra ocasión, lo sentía en su cuerpo, era una desagradable sensación aún sentir su olor en el cuerpo. Volvió a sentir esa inmensa rabia por ello, era tan fuerte esa rabia que no pudo evitar clavarse las uñas en el cuello, y hacerse arañazos en ese punto. Notando que volvía a salir mucha sangre, ella volvió en si, y dejo de torturarse. La herida sanó enseguida, pero los puntos rojos no desaparecieron. Decidió ir a bañarse para quitarse la sangre y el olor de ese vampiro.

-_ "No quiero seguir sintiéndolo en mi ser, es asqueroso"_ - pensó ella en el baño quitándose la ropa para bañarse.

Mientras, Yasmina caminaba hacia la habitación de su amo Vlad, cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió un inmenso olor a sangre. No quiso interrumpir a su amo así que espero en el pasillo hasta que salieran las vampiras. Después de estar un rato esperando en la puerta, quiso irse por los ruidos que se oían desde fuera, y no era por que tuviera buen oído, un humano normal también los oiría en alto. Dentro de la habitación, Vlad estaba en la cama sujetando a Verona, que gemía placenteramente, ya que Vlad estaba tomando su sangre por el cuello. Ella ya no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse firme, por lo que se dejo coger por los brazos de su amo, dejando colgar la cabeza para estirar el cuello drogada de placer total. Vlad bebía tanta como necesitará, mientras las otras dos miraban deseosas de que también lo hiciera con ellas, debían ser pacientes.

- Sí... mi señor... ah... Sáciese tanto como… quiera… ¡ah! - gemía Verona, antes de caer desmayada.

Con los labios y colmillos manchados de sangre y jadeando satisfecho, se separó del cuello de ella, y la soltó dejándola caer sobre la cama desmayada, limpiándose la sangre de la boca. Se sentía completamente saciado, por lo que les dijo a las otras dos que se llevaran a su hermana a su habitación, que ya las llamaría para otra ocasión. Ellas decepcionadas le obedecieron. Cuando las vampiras salieron con Verona dormida en sus brazos, con sangre en el cuello bajando al pecho, Yasmina entró sin siquiera mirarlas, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Mi señor, perdone si le molesto si es mal momento pero... - decía ella intimidada al verlo con la camisa medio abierta y lleno de sangre.

- ¿Esta ya despierta Ángelus? - interrumpió él girándose a ella.

- S-si, mi señor. - respondió ella. - Creo que ahora se esta bañando para estar mas relajada.

- Bien gracias. Puedes retirarte. - ordenó Vlad ahora de espaldas a ella.

Yasmina hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí. Viendo que su señor Vlad iría a estar con Ángelus, Yasmina decidió irse por esa noche del castillo y estar con su gente, por el camino, desgraciadamente, se encontró con las tres hermanas, que estaba charlando en la escalera cuando la vieron, y acto seguido murmuraron cosas entre risas, Yasmina las ignoró y paso de largo para irse seriamente.

- ¿Esta noche no tienes que estar con su ama, lobita? - pregunto burlona Aleera. - ¿Acaso quieres que le paso de nuevo lo de la otra noche?

- jajajajaj. - se rieron las otras dos en alto. - ¡Ya sería mala suerte! - dijo Verona entre risas.

Yasmina se paro entre medio de las escaleras, apretando las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, furiosa por esas palabras, pero fue mas astuta y se giro a ellas vacilante y sonriendo irónica, eso cambio los rostros de las vampiras.

- ¿Os creéis muy lista no? - pregunto Yasmina. - No me extraña, no esperaba menos de unas cualquiera que solo deseaban la inmortalidad y ser amantes del mismísimo Rey No-Muerto, el Conde Drácula, lastima que él nunca se fije ciegamente en vosotras, por mas que estéis a su servicio. - dijo ella con seguridad y sin miramientos. - Os aconsejo de que no vayáis de listas con vuestros comentarios contra mi señora Ángelus, mi señor Vlad tiene oídos, solo que no se deja provocar a la primera, debéis tener cuidado.

Sus palabras dejaron calladas a las vampiras, que se mostraban frustradas y humilladas, pero sin tener valor de hacerle frente. Con eso, Yasmina no dijo nada mas y se retiro triunfante de allí, sonriendo al girarse de ellas. Las vampiras miraron con odio a la licántropa hasta que traspaso la puerta de entrada para desaparecer de allí, entonces, Verona no aguanto mas y cogiendo el varón vacío que tenía al lado, lo lanzó con fuerza y furia a la puerta donde se hizo añicos al segundo, jadeando con fuerza para expulsar la rabia que quedaba.

- ¡¿De qué va esa chucha asquerosa de los bosques? ¡Ni que fuera gran cosa para nosotras! - exclamó Verona mostrando los colmillos.

- Solo habla para hacerse ver, no te dejes provocar por ella hermana. - tranquilizó Marhiska posando una mano sobre su hombro. - Ella es la perra faldera de esa princesita, es normal que la defienda así.

- Es verdad, siempre es ella, incluso el amo esta mas pendiente de ella que de nosotras, ¡que fastidio! - confesó Aleera molesta.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con ello, y enseguida se retiraron a su habitación para no ver a esa loba de nuevo ni a nadie. Mientras, Yasmina iba a la aldea transformada de un lobo negro, y en se mente pensaba divertida como esas tres vampiras se quedaron calladas por lo que dijo, eso la hizo reír sin parar por dentro, y eso la mantuvo de buen humor durante el resto de la noche.

En ese momento, Ángelus acabó de vestirse, gracias al baño que se dio, se sintió limpia y despejada. El pelo parecía mas largo a causa de que estaba mojado, y ella no se molesto en secárselo, se lo frotó un poco con la toalla, después lo dejo en el baño y se tumbó rendida de nuevo en la cama, completamente relajada. Se tumbo con los brazos y las piernas estiradas, se sentía como nueva otra vez.

- ¡ahh, que bien se esta ahora! - exclamó ella en voz alta contenta. - Al menos la inmortalidad no me ha quitado este lujos…

Tan relajada estaba en la cama recién bañada, que no pudo evitar dormirse de nuevo hay mismo, con las piernas encogidas de lado y las manos a los lado de la cabeza. Un rato después, a la habitación entró Vlad sin llamar, la vio tumbada completamente dormida boca arriba medio vestida. Entonces la miró algo sorprendido y se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ella al estar profundamente dormida no notó la presencia de él ni cuando se secó junto a ella con cuidado de no despertarla.

- _"Viéndola así... tiene un gran parecido a ella."_ - pensó él. - _"Y yo que pensaba que solo se parecía un poco de casualidad, pero es que es idéntica"_

El pelo negro, largo y un poco rizado, joven y hermosa, con esas pintas ella no se veía como una niña inmortal, mas bien como una mujer, incluso para él que no dejaba de mirarla fijamente hipnotizado por la belleza de ella. Después, puso su vista en el cuello de Ángelus, despejado de la camisa que llevaba, que la tenia un poco desabrochada, dejando el cuello abierto con algunos mechones de su cabello encima, dando una imagen atrayente y sexual.

**_"Tu la desea ¿verdad?"_**

Esa frase volvió a oírse en la mente de él. Entendió entonces que lo que dijo Radu era cierto aunque odiaría reconocer algo de su odioso hermano, sin entender por qué la deseaba, no solo por la sangre, sino por que tenia un cierto parecido a una persona conocida y apreciada para él, y eso no lo soportaba, sobretodo por que ahora la estaba viendo en su propia hija, viéndola en ese momento como una mujer deseable y vulnerable. De repente, ella se movió un poco, dejando aún mas despejado el cuello. Para él, ese gesto inconsciente era como si le estuviera pidiendo que la mordiera, y eso era peligroso ante un vampiro de nuevo sediento de sangre. Poco a poco, él se fue inclinando hacia ella, con los ojos brillando de nuevo como la sangre. Entonces Ángelus se despertó al notar algo que le hacia cosquillas en la mejilla, y le vio hay, a su padre inclinado sobre ella, con el pelo rozándole la cara. Iba a decirle algo, pero al verle tan inclinado sobre ella, y mas en el cuello, la dejo extrañada y sonrojada.

- P-padre... ¿ Qué estas...? - decía ella sonrojada apoyando las manos en los brazos de él.

Algo la interrumpió entremedio dejándola muda, en ese instante, Vlad pasó la punta de la lengua sobre el cuello de ella, haciendo que estirará el cuello hacia atrás, completamente sonrojada y algo excitada, pero también confusa y inquieta por eso, sintiendo el mismo miedo de nuevo.

- ¡ah!… a-ahh… - no pudo evitar exclamar ella excitada, él encoge los ojos al oír eso.

Era como si él no la oyera en ese momento. Entonces sin esperar mas, él se subió a la cama, y se puso sobre de ella, abrió las piernas para poder pasar mejor pero sin apoyar todo su peso aún. Tenia los ojos rojos como la sangre y brillando, era como si estuviera poseído por algo que ella desconocía, y no era por la sed de sangre, era como si él tuviera a otra persona debajo suyo. Él empezó a lamer y besar el cuello de ella con deseo y placer, rozándole con los colmillos al mismo tiempo. Entonces empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, los que estaban abrochados aún, y con ambas manos en cada hombro, deslizó la camisa hacia abajo, hasta el escote, dejando descubierto los hombros completamente, fue entonces cuando él empezó a acariciarle el cuerpo entero hacía arriba y abajo, seduciéndola por todo el cuerpo con placer y deseo.

- P-Padre… ¿Qué haces?

Ángelus estaba completamente sorprendida, sonrojada y paralizada, no se atrevía ni quería detenerlo, la sangre no paraba de hervirle desde que notó la lengua de él sobre su piel, y todo su cuerpo encima del suyo. Era como si también lo deseara, algo nuevo e insólito para ella. Pero también notaba que él, no se lo hacia a ella, sino a otra persona a través de su cuerpo, pero no sabia quien, deseaba saberlo para entender el motivo de esto. Se agarró a las sabanas con fuerza, aguantando las hagas de gemir, estaba sonrojada como nunca y sudada a causa del calor que sentía. Ella giro la cara al lado contrario donde el le lamia el cuello, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

Él al verlo, la coge de la barbilla, y sin dudarlo dos veces la besa, haciendo que ella abra los ojos de golpe. El beso fue apasionado, y sin quererlo le clavó un poco los colmillos en la comisura, haciendo que goteara un poco de sangre, bajando hacia la oreja de ella por la gravedad. Sin dejar de besarla, le soltó la barbilla y volvió a acariciarle el cuerpo por debajo de las ropas, haciendo que ella temblará. Ángelus se sonrojo aún mas, como nunca lo había estado, y cerró los ojos de vergüenza. Sin poderlo aguantar mas, intento liberarse, hasta que pudo girar la cara a un lado, sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados de nuevo con fuerza. Él no acabó, paso uno de los brazos la por debajo de su espalda y la alzó, arqueándole un poco, y con la otra mano enredo los dedos con el cabello de ella, y empezó a lamer la parte superior del pecho de ella.

- ¡Padre…!

Ángelus quería decirle que parará, pero la excitación se lo impedía, se agarró al brazo y al torso contrario de él. Vlad volvió a besarle el cuello y lamerlo con deseo, y esta vez ella no pudo evitar gemir, pero en susurro, estirando el cuello de nuevo hacia atrás jadeando con fuerza, y eso hizo que su pecho se agitará arriba y abajo sin parar debajo de él. Con los besos, Vlad le clavaba un poco los colmillos en el cuello, hasta que al final la mordió profundamente.

- ¡UAHHHH! - dio un gemido de dolor, para después uno de alivió.

Sonrojada, sin mirarlo siquiera, medio abrió los ojos excitada y aterrada. No podía negar que le gustara que hiciera eso, pero también le aterraba esa sensación de peligro. Sabia que debía detenerlo, ya que ella había perdido anteriormente mucha sangre, y su padre le había dado pero no la suficiente, si no le detenía, podría matarla en ese momento. Con todas las fuerzas posibles intento empujarlo lejos de ella, pero él era demasiado fuerte, y la abrazaba con mas fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo, ella derramó unas lagrimas de los ojos, bajando hacia sus orejas.

- Pa... dre... ah... para ya... por favor... pa... ra... - logró decir ella suplicante.

Esa vez él si la escucho, y dejo de morderla confuso y se incorporó. Entonces, debajo de él, pudo verla, a su hija, llorando, con el cuello mordido y ensangrentado y la camisa medio abierta, descubriendo los hombros y algunas partes del abdomen. Él no entendía nada, notó que tenia sangre en la boca, la sangre de ella de nuevo, como la otra vez. También vio entonces que de la boca de ella había un hilillo de sangre, entendió entonces que la había besado sin estar consciente de nada. Afortunadamente, Ángelus estaba consciente aún y lo miró aliviada por ver que era de nuevo él.

- Padre…

- ¡No… otra vez no…! - exclamó él aterrado y confuso.

Él se apartó de ella con rapidez, dejando que se sentará. Ella estaba agitada, nerviosa y sonrojada por lo ocurrido, pero estaba bien todavía. Rápidamente se tapó los hombros, con el pecho agitado por los nervios. La mordida se cerró al instante, pero quedo un poco de sangre. Vlad se sentó al borde de la cama, de espaldas a Ángelus. No se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, no sabia porque intento poseerla, pero recordaba que cuando la vio hay tumbada, con el pelo mojado y rizado, le recordaba a "ella", y las palabras de su hermano sonaron en su cabeza.

- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada. - dijo ella de repente, con una voz que parecía decir que estaba ya calmada y aliviada.

Eso a Vlad lo extraño mucho, se giró y se acercó a ella rápidamente y la cogió por las brazos fuertemente para que lo mirara fijamente. Ella se asusto al principio, pero sabia que estaba confundido por sus palabras.

- ¿Porqué no lo estas? ¿Porqué no me has detenido mucho antes? Podría haberte poseído contra tu voluntad o haberte matado ¿lo entiendes? - preguntaba él, pidiendo respuestas.

- Algo me lo impedía... era como si también lo deseara... pero... también sentía que... no me lo hacías a mi. - respondió ella seriamente y dolida. - Era como si lo estuvieras haciendo con otra persona a través de mi.

Eso dejo petrificado a Vlad, ya que ella no se equivocaba lo mas mínimo. Ahora entendía lo sucedido, intento poseerla por que, en realidad, lo hacia con esa persona. Ya que ella en ese preciso momento era idéntica a "ella", y eso a él le dolió, pago con ella ese sentimiento. Entonces, él la soltó y tuvo la mirada baja frente a ella, y eso a Ángelus la preocupo.

- ju... él tenia razón... - dijo él de repente, riendo con ironía.

- ¿él? ¿quién padre? - pregunto ella confundida ante las palabras de él.

- Radu... - respondió él, dejando sorprendida a Ángelus. - Dijo que te deseaba, eso es cierto en realidad, y yo lo negaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora he intentado tomarte, por parecerte a "ella"...

- ¿ella?

- Sí, a ella... - la voz de él se quebró al instante. - Mejor dejemos el tema, no quiero preocuparte mas.

Ángelus lo miró, vio la tristeza y la culpa en su rostro, no solo por lo sucedido, sino también por algo que le sucedió anteriormente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazo por debajo de los brazos, suavemente, ese gesto repentino dejo sorprendido a Vlad, que se quedo petrificado.

- Lo sabia... - dijo ella de repente, alertando a Vlad. - Sabia que debía ser algo así, lo note cuando me besaste, note el amor que sentías por "ella", y la tristeza cuando la perdiste.

Vlad la escucho atentamente. Sin duda, ella era la única que tenia derecho a ser su hija, era muy parecida a "ella" , tanto de aspecto como de alma, pensaba él notando a su hija abrazándolo con ternura. Resentido, le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, rodeándola por los hombros, sorprendiéndola a ella. Notó que él temblaba de tristeza y de culpa, y la abrazaba con mas fuerza cada vez.

- Lo siento... podía haberte matado... y incluso así... tu te muestras así... compasiva conmigo... - confesaba él en el oído de ella. - Me alegro... de que estés conmigo, Ángelus... De que seas mi hija, juro que no volverá a pasar...

Esas palabras emocionaron a Ángelus, haciendo que le salieran lagrimas de alegría y felicidad. Durante toda la noche, Vlad estuvo con Ángelus en su habitación, haciéndose compañía padre e hija calmados y relajados. Estuvieron tumbados en la cama hablando tranquilamente, ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, él le acariciaba con los dedos el negro cabello que tenia. Ángelus recordó la sed que tenia hacia la sangre de él, pero no quería que lo supiera. Estaba bien así, junto a él, así de tranquilos. Vlad rodeaba a Ángelus con el brazo pasando debajo de ella, apoyando la mano en el otro extremo, a la punta del hombro, acariciándolo con los dedos suavemente, ella sonrió con eso, acomodándose mejor en él a pesar de que tentaba mas su sed.

- ¿En que piensas? Quisiera que me lo dijeras. - pidió él, acariciándole los cabellos con la otra mano para apartarlos de su rostro.

- En que... si tu me hubiera tomado, no te guardaría ningún rencor ni odio - dijo ella apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de él.

Él la escucho atentamente, y entonces con la mano que sujetaba su hombro la hizo acercarse mas a él para mirarla fijamente, ella no se resistió, ya se lo esperaba esa reacción, y se incorporó un poco con los brazos sobre el pecho de él para mirarlo a los ojos un momento.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Porqué... de todos los hombres... tu eres el único con quien puedo confiar para lo que sea. - contestó ella con sinceridad en la voz y en el rostro.

- Los vampiros... podemos traicionar a los que confían en ellos... y también pueden tomar a las mujeres sin necesidad de sentir amor... ¿estas segura de confiar en mi? Podrías arrepentirte de ello algún día...

- Mas que cualquier otro vampiro en el mundo... no me importaría que me traicionaras o me tomaras... yo estaría igual de bien... se que puedo contar contigo, padre. Te por seguro de que nunca me arrepentiré de mi desición hacía ti.

- Me alegra saber que confías en mi. - confesó él conmovido. - Pensaba que aún odiabas eso de matar a humanos, así con tanta facilidad. - dijo poniendo una mano suya sobre la de ella que tenía en el pecho. - Ya que fui yo quien te insistió en hacerlo.

- He aprendido que somos finalmente, y a aceptarlo también, es normal que me enseñes a ser como soy ahora, no es nada que deba culparte padre. Muchos humanos, sobretodo los que están con Dios, nos odian a muerte, e intentan eliminarnos, por ser así ¿verdad?.

- Sí...

- Pero si lo piensas bien, ¿que diferencia hay entre ellos y nosotros? Los vampiros no son los únicos que tienen sed de sangre. Así es como lo veo yo. Al igual que los animales, los humanos se matan entre ellos por muchas razones, mas o menos razonables que otras, ¿acaso los vampiros no hacemos eso también, matarnos entre nosotros por razones similares a los humanos?

Vlad giró la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendido por la manera de ver la cosas de ella. Vio que poco a poco se parecía mas a él también, y eso le gusto un poco, por lo menos en la parte buena y no la mala y perversa. Cuando la miró, pudo ver en sus ojos, como deseaba de nuevo beber su sangre, ya que oía como circulaba por su cuerpo.

- ¿Tienes sed, verdad que si? Sed de mi sangre. - afirmó él sonriendo, mirando el techo. - Lo puedo sentir y ver en tu rostro.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo fijamente, asustada y dolida. No quería hacer que estuviera débil de nuevo por su culpa, pero el deseo era demasiado fuerte, como él a ella.

- Hazlo sin dudar hija... - dijo él estirando su cuello.

- Pero...

- Tranquila, he bebido mucha sangre hoy, estoy lleno, podré recuperarme después. Así yo estaré mas tranquilo, será como un pequeño castigo por lo de antes.

- Padre, eso ya...

- Por favor hija, así me dejarás mas tranquilo.

Ángelus vio que no cambiaría de opinión, y él le ofreció su cuello a varios centímetros de sus labios. Sin poderlo resistir más, desgarró la camisa de él, dejando el pecho al descubierto, y empezó a olerlo, acariciarlo, con los ojos rojos y brillando. Vlad ni se molesto en detenerla, mas bien, disfrutaba ante el cambio que ella estaba haciendo cuando estaba en ese estado de sed, se apartó el pelo del cuello y giró la cabeza a un lado. Ella al ver el fuerte y hermoso cuello de él de nuevo, no pudo evitar ver la vena yugular de ahí. Gateó un poco hacia el cuello de él, jadeante de deseo y sed, lamió el cuello, mostrando los colmillos. Vlad se excitó al sentir eso, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y por su hija.

- Mi padre, tan fuerte y hermoso. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tuya? - pregunto ella antes de morder.

- ¡ugh!... ah... - gimió él ante la mordida, entonces se rió en bajo. - ¿me preguntas porqué? Que preguntas haces... - se burlo, disfrutando de la sensación, sujetándola por la nuca y la espalda, para que no parará aún.

Y así estuvo ella durante un rato, saciando su sed de esa sangre que tanto deseaba, como él deseaba la de ella a menudo. Mientras, en ese momento, las tres vampiras amantes de Vlad, estaban en su habitación sentadas sobre la cama doble de color purpura terciopelo, molestas aún por la manera en que su amo miraba a su hija, que era mas joven que ellas, y por las palabras de Yasmina.

- ¡Que rabia! ¡Todo por culpa de esa niña! - se quejaba Aleera, hecha una furia. - ¡Y esa perra del bosque me tiene harta!

- ¿Porqué la quiere más que nosotras? - preguntaba Marhiska malhumorada. - Ojala no estuviera aquí, así él nos haría mas caso.

- Es verdad, él nos quería si esa... mocosa insolente no estuviera aquí. - dijo Verona estando de acuerdo con las dos. - ojala desapareciera.

Entonces, de la oscuridad de la habitación, apareció una mujer, ellas no la vieron hasta que estuvo a un centímetro de ellas. Estas, asustadas, gruñeron ferozmente, en posición de ataque. Viéndola mejor, supieron que se trataba de Elizabeth Bathory, La Condesa Sanguinaria del Consejo de Vampiros. Dejaron de gruñir y la miraron confundidas por su visita, pero con educación, ya que ella tenía mas años que ellas y mas poderosa.

- ¿Qué hace aquí, condesa Bathory? - pregunto Verona con respeto pero con cierto cuidado.

- Tranquilas queridas, tranquilas... - dijo ella, sentándose frente a ellas en los pies de la cama, sentándose de lado en el borde. - Solo quería venir a veros, he notado que estabais aquí, solitas y enfurecidas, pobrecillas...

- ¿Ha venido solo a burlarse? Pues ya lo ha hecho así que váyase ya. - dijo Aleera enfadada.

- No, no. No he venido por eso. Os he escuchado antes, sobre la joven Ángelus. - dijo Elizabeth maliciosamente sin notarse. - Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vosotras chicas, y me gustaría que me ayudarais sobre ello.

- ¿Usted también odia a nuestra ama Ángelus? En la fiesta no lo parecía. - dijo extrañada Verona.

- Mas que odiarla, la deseo con locura, la quiero para mi, solamente para mi. Vlad no sabe el valor que tiene, y quiero que siga siendo así hasta que la tenga en mi poder. - explicó ella sin preocupación. - ¿Me ayudaréis a conseguirla para mi?

- ¿Y que ganamos nosotras a cambio de colaborar contigo? - pregunto desconfiada Aleera.

- La libertad. - respondió ella con una sonrisa perversa.

Las tres la miraron sorprendidas ante la oferta tan tentadora e interesante, por ese motivo decidieron escucharla atentamente. Vieron que en su rostro no había ni pizca de trampa y mentira, era completamente sincera. Antes de seguir hablando, Elizabeth se tomo la libertad de irse a sentar en una de las butacas de la habitación, y ellas se sentaron educadamente en la cama con los pies en el suelo.

- Un momento, - dijo Verona de repente, dándose cuenta de algo, todas la miraron. - ¿Cómo es que el amo no viene aquí? Debería saber que esta aquí, sentir su presencia en su castillo sin permiso.

- Es algo que he tardado tiempo en aprender hacer; crear una barrera a mi alrededor, eso evitar que otros vampiros me sientan cerca, solo pueden verme, como vosotras ahora mismo, - explicó ella acomodándose en la butaca con una pierna encima la otra. - y no os preocupéis por él, tampoco puede escuchar esta conversación gracias a mi. - tranquilizó ella al ver sus rostros de espanto.

- Nos alegra saberlo, ya que él tampoco es que piense mucho en nosotras, no nos ama como a esa niña don nadie. - comentó Aleera molesta. - No entiendo por qué nos convirtió para luego ignorarnos cuando no quiere nada de nosotras, solo para divertirse un poco o alimentarse como antes.

- Os necesita para protegerla a ella, en caso de que haya numerosos enemigos. - contestó Elizabeth. - Además… tengo que decir que esa chica no es una don nadie, os lo aseguro.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto Marhiska curiosa. - ¿Acaso ella no es como nosotras?

- En absoluto, y no es solo por ser ella su hija y vosotras las amantes, no… es algo mas que eso queridas mías. - aseguro Elizabeth, convencida de sus palabras. - Ella tiene algo en su interior que la hace única entre los nuestros, por eso la quiero para mi, la deseo toma entera, por eso os pido ayuda chicas.

- ¿Y cómo podremos hacerle algo? - pregunto Verona con mala cara. - Estamos bajo las ordenes de su padre, será imposible hacerle algo.

- Vosotras no tenéis que hacerle nada aún, os iré dando instrucciones, y cuando sea el momento, podréis hacer que sufra tanto como queráis, al mismo tiempo que os liberáis de él. - explicó ella convincente.

- ¿Cómo será eso? Díganoslo ahora por favor. - pidió Verona inclinándose un poco hacía delante.

- Muy sencillo, si tomáis la sangre de Ángelus, podréis ser completamente libres, ir a donde queráis, hacer lo que deseéis, sin que nadie os lo impida. Y cuando eso suceda, me gustaría que fuerais amigas mías, y vivierais conmigo en mi castillo, junto a mi hombre y otro compañeros que en su momento crearé.

Las tres los hablaron entre ellas, debían estar seguras de su decisión y no arrepentirse luego de ello, mientras, Elizabeth espero tranquilamente a que decidieran, y no tardaron en decidirse. Aceptaron el trato gustosamente, y la condesa se los agradeció con sinceridad, dándoles un pequeño abrazo en grupo. Después, Elizabeth les explicó lo que debían hacer, cuando acabó desapareció al instante, dejándolas solas de nuevo, riendo a lo loco por la misión tan simple que debían hacer.

- ¿Creéis que lo decía en serio, eso de irnos a convivir con ella? - pregunto Aleera en susurro. - Cuesta un poco creerlo siendo ella.

- A mi no me importa mientras seamos libres de todo esto. - opinó Marhiska, Verona pensó lo mismo que ella.

Mientras, Ángelus había acabado de beber la sangre de su padre, recupero por completo la sangre perdida, y Vlad estuvo satisfecho por el placer que sintió, entonces, cogiendo por la nuca a su hija, la inclinó de nuevo hacía él para así poder limpiarle la sangre de los labios y de su cuello, que estaba casi seco. Ella se sonrojo un poco al sentir cierto placer, pero se dejo hacer con los ojos cerrados, después los abrió para mirarlo, y él la miraba a ella fijamente, sonriendo contento y de buen humor.

- ¿Tanto te gusta beber mi sangre pequeña? - pregunto él, acariciándole el cabello que colgaba por los lados.

- Tanto como a ti te gusta beber de la mía, en eso somos iguales. - dijo ella aguantando su peso con las manos en la colcha, cada mano en un lado de él. - ¿Tanto te gusta que te haga esto a menudo?

- Como a ti hija. - contestó él, incorporándose un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

Ángelus volvió a sonrojarse ante esas palabras, ya que era verdad, y eso la avergonzó un poco, ya que, eran padre e hija, pero entre los vampiros eso no importaba, era consciente de ello y lo entendía un poco al menos. Un rato después, el día llegó al castillo, Ángelus tuvo sueño enseguida y se quedo dormida en brazos de Vlad, que la observaba dormir encantado de ello, sin ganas de dormir.

- _"¿Y cómo es posible que tu, tan fuerte, solitaria y hermosa, me pertenezca a medias?"_ - se preguntaba él en sus pensamientos. - _"¿Cómo puedes ser tan compasiva comigo, después de lo que te hecho por segunda vez?, la próxima vez que pase, quizás… incluso acabe matándote con sumo placer con mis manos, ¿seguirás confiando en mi a pesar de ello? Sería increíble si lo hicieras, y muy egoísta también."_

Ese pensamiento estuvo en la mente de Vlad durante todo él día, estando con su hija todo el tiempo sin cansarse, abrazándola y acariciando su negro y liso cabello, que nunca se cansaba de acariciar, sorprendido de lo negro que era, tan negro como la pura noche, casi como el suyo propio. Entonces, Ángelus se movió un poco, y se abrazó a él cómodamente con la cabeza en un costado, eso lo dejo atónito pero se dejo hacer, sonriendo contento de verla tranquila.

- _"Eres increíble… estar así de tranquila después de todo, nadie diría que eres una vampira, y menos hija mía"_ - pensó él, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

A la noche siguiente, Ángelus abrió lentamente los ojos descansada, y entonces quedo sobresaltada y asombrada, a su lado cara a cara estaba su padre dormido, abrazándola entera pegado a él con fuerza, ambos tapados por las mantas de la cama de ella. Ángelus evitó dar un grito de asombro tapándose la boca con la mano, entonces recordó lo que paso anoche, por lo entendió todo.

- _"Él… se ha quedado conmigo todo el día sin soltarme"_ - pensó ella sorprendida, mirándolo dormido tranquilo, entonces sonrió en bajo. - Gracias…

Ella con cuidado de no despertarlo aún, dejándolo dormir un poco mas, apartó los brazos de él que afortunadamente no estaban apretados, por eso pudo quitárselos de encima y dejarlos sobre la cama, ella se puso en pie y tapó del todo a su padre, viendo que dormía placidamente, era la primera vez. Sabiendo que estaría hambriento al despertar, decidió ir a su habitación para traerle esas botellas llenas de sangre suyas, dejándolo solo un momento.

- Espera un momento, ahora vengo. - dijo ella en susurro hacia él.

Estaba ya vestida así que salio al momento de su habitación sin hacer ruido y fue a de él, lo que no espero fue lo siguiente, cuando giro en una esquina del pasillo, se sobresaltó al casi chocar contra Yasmina que también se sobresalto del susto, ambas jadearon de espanto.

- ¡Yasmina demonios, no seas tan sigilosa por favor! - exigió Ángelus molesta por el susto. - ¡Por un momento pensé que eras Radu de nuevo, uf!

- Lo siento mucho mi señora, es que pensé que quizás seguirían durmiendo, por eso no hacía mucho ruido, - explicó ella disculpándose. - además… no quería que esas tres aparecieran y empezaran con los comentarios de superioridad. - dijo mostrándose molesta.

- ¿Ya han empezado? Ay… - suspiró ella con ironía. - ¿Qué tipo de cosas dicen como para cabrearte así?

Ante esa pregunta Yasmina se quedo callada, y Ángelus la miró extrañada al verla callada y desviando la mirada.

- No creo que sea bueno que se lo diga mi señora. - aconsejo ella abrazándose un poco. - Podría afectarle quizás.

- No importa, quiero saberlo. - exigió Ángelus con autoridad. - ¿Es sobre mi padre o lo ocurrido?

- No… nada de eso, mi señora, es algo peor, para mi al menos. - contestó ella incomoda.

- ¿De qué se trata Yasmina? Te ordeno que me lo digas, por favor. - ordenó ella, pidiendo después para no ser tan superior a ella.

Yasmina dudo unos momentos, pero Ángelus espero paciente, pero no podía entretenerse mucho antes de que se padre despertará y viera que no estaba allí, se volvería loco de preocupación.

- Hacían comentarios… sobre usted mi señora. - contestó Yasmina tartamudeando. - Cosas como "ojala se fuera y nos dejará con nuestro amo" cosas de esas, eso me pone de los nervios…

- Vaya… así que dicen ese tipo de cosas, je… - se rió ella con ironía.

- ¿Mi señora?

- Era de esperarse, están celosas, es normal cuando no tienen el poder suficiente de algo que desean, y mas siendo sus amantes, nada mas que eso. - dijo ella mirando a otro lado. Entonces volvió a girarse a ella. - No debes hacer caso de sus comentarios Yasmina, solo son palabras… no tiene sentido ser rencorosa por algo como eso. Mi padre asegura de que esas tres no me harán nada estando bajo su mando, no debes preocuparte.

- Entendido mi señora… - dijo Yasmina reverendo con la cabeza.

- Esta noche puedes estar en la aldea, estaré con mi padre cuando despierte, ahora debo irme a su habitación enseguida y coger una botella suya para él antes de que despierte. - explicó la vampira pasando de largo. - De verdad, puedes irte si quieres. Estaré bien.

A la licántropa no le dio tiempo a decirle algo, ya que Ángelus se fue pitando hacia la habitación de su padre, así que Yasmina hizo lo que ella ordenó, volvió a la aldea sin prisa, inquieta por el comportamiento de su ama, como si algo hubiera pasado en el castillo de nuevo pero sin que fuera muy importante, quizás algo entre su señora y su padre, pero no quiso pensar mucho en eso, no era de su incumbencia. Mientras, Ángelus ya estaba dentro de la habitación y fue rápidamente a la mesa de vinos, que eran diferentes tipos de sangre, cogió uno que a él le gustaba y un par de copas, una que tenía todo dio media vuelta y fue hacía la puerta, en ese momento, justo cuando la abrió, frente de ella estaban las tres hermanas, que se sobresaltaron un poco al igual que Ángelus, que ya era el segundo susto en muy poco tiempo, debía aprender a sentir la presencia ya.

- ¡Demonios…! - exclamó ella agitada. - Que susto me habéis dado chicas…

- Lo mismo digo, princesa… - dijo Aleera con simpatía disimulada. - ¿Qué hace aquí dentro sin el amo?

- Él esta en mi habitación durmiendo… ahora volvía llevándole algo para tomar… ya que…

Ángelus se quedo a medias al estar a punto de confesar lo ocurrido la otra noche, y las chicas tuvieron curiosidad por ello, por lo que insistieron que siguiera con la mirada inclinada hacía ella, ésta pensó que hacer y alzó de nuevo el rostro con una mirada simpática y amigable.

- Bueno chicas, ya os veré, ahora tengo que irme pitando. - dijo pasando entre ellas, que la siguieron con la mirada curiosas. - Adiós.

Ella camino con calma pero con paso acelerado hacia su habitación, y cuando giró la esquina, las vampiras siguieron mirando por donde se fue, y enseguida su mirada cambió a uno de despreció, odio y celos. Deseaban matarla, pero no podían por el control que tenía sobre si, además, su nueva amiga deseaba que hicieran algo que no les resultaría fácil, sobretodo para ellas mismas. En ese momento, Ángelus estaba entrando en su habitación, se asomó y vio que por suerte su padre seguía durmiendo, entonces entró del todo y cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta como pudo, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con la botella de sangre y las dos copas. Caminó de puntillas hacía la mesita de noche, y allí dejó la botella y el resto, y suspiró tranquila por la tarea cumplida exitosamente, pero entonces algo la sorprendió y la dejo casi sin hablar; Vlad la abrazó por detrás por encima de los hombros y por el vientre con fuerza, apoyando el rostro en su hombro derecho, dejándola petrificada de asombro.

- Pensaba que te había pasado algo sin saberlo, como la otra vez. - murmuró él con preocupación. - ¿Dónde has ido?

- Tranquilo, solo… he ido a tu habitación para traerte algo de beber, por si tenías hambre, cosa que es muy probable… - contestó ella, mostrando la botella en alto y agitándolo. - Pensé que era lo que veía para agradecerte… lo de la otra noche.

- Ángelus… - dijo él separándose de ella para dejar que se girará a él, viendo su rostro preocupado y algo molesto. - No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, podrían haberte capturado o…

- … o violarte o tal vez, matarte sin piedad. - continuo ella con pesadez, haciéndole entender que ya lo sabía. - Padre, lo se muy bien, y he tendido algunos sustos con Yasmina y después con esas tres, pero nada mas, he sido cuidadosa durante ese tiempo, tampoco he querido tarde mucho por si despertabas y pasaba esto, veo que no se ha podido evitar.

- Aunque hubiera despertado después lo habría notado, o me lo habrías dicho tu misma. - aseguro él. - Se que no eres de esas que se guardan secretos a aquellos que están con ella, lo se muy bien.

Ángelus no pudo contradecir eso, era completamente cierto. Entonces, ella se tumbó rendida en la cama junto a él, pero antes cogió las dos copas de vino y la botella de sangre, que lo sirvió para beber un poco, sin ganas de salir esa noche, querían estar tranquilos y relajados, pero eso era un deseo imposible, ya que, en ese momento, sin siquiera llamar antes, entraron en la habitación las tres hermanas, y Vlad reaccionó de auto reflejo saliendo de la cama de un salto y dando un rugido de vampiro, ellas se sobresaltaron y hicieron lo mismo, pero luego todos se calmaron.

- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso de entrar sin avisar? - pregunto Vlad molesto sin dejar de mostrar los colmillos.

- No tienes que ponerte así padre, me encontré con ellas antes, les dije que estábamos aquí. - defendió Ángelus dando un salto para estar junto a él.

- Pues espero que tengan una buena razón para entrar así sin avisar, por qué será la última vez. - aseguro Vlad, mas calmado y ocultando los colmillos. Entonces dio la vuelta para estar de espaldas a ellas y no mirarlas en absoluto, por lo molesto que estaba. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Lamentamos haber entrado así amo, de verdad lo sentimos. - se disculpó Verona en nombre del grupo. - Hemos venido para proponeros algo para hacer esta misma noche, para que no tengáis que estar aquí encerrados y aburridos.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunto Vlad girándose a ellas de nuevo. - ¿Qué cosa si se puede saber?

- Una cacería… los cinco juntos. - contestó Aleera serpenteante. - Nos han llegado oídos de un grupo de asesinos que ya han matado a muchos humanos transilvanos y otro de toda Rumania, se les quiere vivos o muertos, son perfectos para esta noche.

- ¿Acaso sabéis donde están ahora exactamente? - pregunto Ángelus con una ceja encogida.

- Sí, en una vieja cabaña en el bosque, completamente aislada de la civilización humana. - contestó Marhiska. - Hace tiempo que están allí acampados, con humanas secuestradas que seguramente ya están muertas, es una oportunidad única para tener un festín de lujo, sobretodo para usted princesa. - indicó ella, Ángelus las miró confusa. - Ya sabemos de sobra que no le gusta matar a humanos inocentes incluso si es necesario, por eso hemos pensado en darle esta oportunidad de alimentarse bien, como usted desea, sin ningún rencor o remordimiento, los humanos quieren a esos asesinos muertos, será un héroe.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar convencido de que esto que decís es cierto? - pregunto Vlad desconfiado, cruzando los brazos.

- Puede comprobarlo ahora mismo si vienen con nosotras, así estarán seguros de ello y podrán alimentarse como puros reyes inmortales que sois, mi amo. - propuso Aleera acercándose con cautela hacía ellos. - Queremos conocerla mejor princesa, no queremos tener resentimiento hacia usted, se lo aseguro.

Ángelus las miró atentamente, viendo que en verdad estaban arrepentidas de su comportamiento y que deseaban disculparse de ese modo, entonces miró a su padre, que las miraba resentido y frió, era comprensible, mujeres de esos tiempos eran impredecibles, se tenía que tener mano dura con ellas sino no te respetan en absoluto, por eso no le dijo nada respeto a esa manera de mirar. Lo pensó un poco, y no tardó en decidir hacer lo que ellas propusieron.

- Hagamos eso que dicen padre, - animó Ángelus cogiendo a su padre del brazo. - Vamos a esa cabaña de asesinos, tengo hambre, y la noche es corta.

Con eso Vlad tuvo suficiente, y con las vampiras fueron volando hacia en oscuro bosque, donde no tardaron en visualizar la cabaña, con las luces del interior encendidas. Una vez allí, supieron ver que el grupo era de cinco como ellos, cuatro hombres y una mujer joven, posiblemente la pareja del líder que estaba junto a ella abrazada. Vlad se pidió la chica, y las vampiros le propusieron a Ángelus que cogiera el líder para ella, que era muy hermoso y musculoso, ella no se negó.

Entonces, los vampiros entraron rápidamente en la casa, y cada uno atrapó al humano deseado, y sin mas dilación los mordieron y bebieron su sangre entre gritos de dolor y terror, hasta que la perdida y sangre y el miedo los dejaron sin fuerzas hasta acabar muertos desangrados completamente. Lo que Ángelus y su padre no sabían, era que las vampiras estaban aliadas con la Condesa Sanguinaria, interesada profundamente por Ángelus para sus caprichos, solo debían conseguir la confianza de ellos dos, nada mas, para que así su plan funcionará a la perfección.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Y aquí tenéis otro mejorado capítulo, espero que haya quedado bien jeje, seguiré mejorando otros capítulos cortos hasta que esten todos casi igual de largos, pero tampoco me pasaré de la raya, HASTA PRONTO!**_


	14. Seducción Y Secuestro

**14. SEDUCCIÓN Y SECUESTRO**

_**Año 1849. 50 Años después.**_

Durante este medio siglo, todo estuvo muy tranquilo. No hubo ni rastro de Radu, por lo que Vlad y Ángelus pudieron estar tranquilos al final. Después del estado de Ángelus, las amantes de su padre estuvieron mas por ella, para que no estuviera tan aburrida en el castillo, demostrando su lealtad hacía ellos abiertamente, con la salida de esa noche, Vlad confió en ellas para estar por su hija cuando él no pudiera por algún asunto; desde entonces, la invitaban a tomar sangre con ellas en la ciudad, a pasear por los alrededores, a charlar, etc… A Ángelus al principio le extraño tanto cambio, pero viendo las buenas intenciones de ellas, acepto su compañía, cosa que a Yasmina no le gusto mucho, pero lo tuvo que respetar, vigilaría a su ama cuando estuviera con ellas por seguridad. Pero Ángelus no iba con ellas todas las noches, a veces quería estar sola en su habitación, dibujando cuadros y entreteniéndose con ello, siempre dibujaba paisajes nocturnos o algo que tenia en mente; sobretodo escenas de sus recuerdos. Vlad a veces le veía hacer dibujos y le impresionaba el talento que tenia.

Una de esas noches, Ángelus rechazó una de esas invitaciones y en ese momento estaba en su habitación, Vlad quiso estar con ella esa noche para hacerle compañía y hablar, ella le dejo, estaba dibujando un nuevo cuadro, que tenía pensado ponerlo en la pared junto a la puerta, era un paisaje nocturno, en realidad era el castillo rodeado de bosques y la luna llena detrás, dando así toques de luz y belleza, Vlad estaba observando el cielo desde la puerta del balcón cuando se giro del todo dando la espalda al balcón, con eso se fijo en los numerosos cuadros que Ángelus había echo, entonces fue hacía ellos, cuando estuvo enfrente curioso cogió uno con ambas manos.

- Impresionante hija, ¿Has dibujado antes alguna vez? - preguntaba él mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno del cuadro, uno del bosque y montañas

- Antes dibujaba mucho de pequeña, pero luego salí un tiempo del país y lo deje. - respondió ella mientras pintaba. - Veo que no he perdido practica.

- ¿Y a qué se debe eso de pintar de nuevo? - pregunto él girando lentamente el rostro hacía ella, curioso.

- Me he inspirado. Esto me relajaba bastante. - contestó ella sonriendo un poco, sin dejar de estar atenta a lo suyo a pesar de la mirada de él.

Vlad miró el resto de los cuadros cuando dejo en que tenía en las manos, todos eran de Rumania, y pocos eran del país en que ella fue para estudiar fuera, cuando era humana; también había dibujado personas de sus recuerdos, entre ellos por supuesto estaba el de James, la persona que ella amo de corazón, y al verlo, Vlad recordó lo ocurrido esa noche, recordando la tristeza de su hija al hacer eso, pero tuvo que hacerlo para dejar de sufrir, pero eso no era excusa para matar a la persona que amas, él lo sabía muy bien. Ángelus se giró un momento a él animada, pero su rostro cambió cuando le vio mirando el cuadro de James, rápidamente volvió a pintar. Vlad notó la tensión de ella y la miró de reojo al alzarse para estar recto, pero no quiso girarse a ella aún.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hija? ¿Ya estas mejor de "aquello"? - pregunto él.

- ¿eh? Sí, claro, lo estoy tranquilo. - aseguro ella algo nerviosa pero disimulando.

- Bien… me alegro.

Entonces Vlad fue hacía ella, y vio el cuadro que ella estaba haciendo, era el castillo iluminado por la luna llena, y el cielo despejado. Nunca había visto un cuadro tan detallado, y menos de su castillo, con esos colores oscuros pero que no daban una escena terrorífica, sino hermosa y sentimental. Veía como su hija pintaba con delicadeza cada detalle, las estrellas, la luna llena, el castillo, los árboles, las sombras, etc, toda la escena del castillo rodeado del oscuro bosques iluminados por la luna llena detrás del castillo, él quedo asombrado ante tal belleza. Ángelus notó que su padre miraba como lo pintaba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Vlad lo notó y rió en susurros.

- ¿Qué?

- Padre, no me puedo concentrar si te quedas boquiabierto de lo que estoy pintando estando detrás mío. - dijo ella educadamente con ironía.

- OH claro, perdóname. - se disculpo él con sinceridad. - Es que nunca he podido contemplar tal belleza como tu lo estas creando, casi se puede oler el bosque, y sentir la noche con solo ver ese cuadro a pesar de no estar acabado.

- Me halagas con eso padre, quizás podría haber sido pintura en mi época, pero después tuve que pensar en estudiar algo que ayudará a mi familia, sobretodo a mi hermana… por eso cuando conseguí el permiso para estudiar en el extranjero, no dude en irme, y mira lo que paso.

Con esas palabras, Ángelus sintió de nuevo tristeza al recordar su vida y familia humana, todos asesinados por las personas que confiaba, entre ellos estaba el hombre que amo, al mismo que al final mato con sus manos sin dudar, por traición y engaño, ahora que era vampira de vez en cuando sufría por todo lo ocurrido entonces, deseando ahora librase de ese dolor, pero al mismo tiempo seguir teniéndolo, para así saber que seguía teniendo humanidad en ese cuerpo muerto e inmortal. Por muchos años que tuviera, ese recuerdo seguiría en su consciencia, torturándola, y eso sería por toda la eternidad. Mientras pensaba eso, no se dio cuenta de que dejo caer el pincel al suelo, y eso alerto a Vlad que al ponerse en un lado de ella, vio que estaba llorando un poco de sangre inconscientemente, teniendo la vista fijada en el cuadro sin darse cuenta de nada, estaba completamente en su mundo. Al verla así, Vlad cerró los ojos un momento meditando, entonces, sin dudarlo, se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo por encima de los hombros, envolviéndola entera con los puños cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el de ella, oliendo y sintiendo su melena negra. Ángelus al momento de sentirle en el cuerpo, volvió en si y se quedo petrificada del asombro, viendo que la estaba abrazando fuerte y firmemente, y vio que estaba llorando sangre y el pincel caído en el suelo, justo debajo de su mano extendida al cuadro inmóvil que dejo caer en las piernas rendida. No sabía que decir o hacer, estaba completamente en blanco, Vlad lo entendió.

- Hasta que dejes de sufrir por lo ocurrido, te estaré abrazando para que dejes de temblar de dolor y sufrimiento. - dijo él en susurro. - Se que nunca olvidarás lo que sucedió, por mucho que quieras que desaparezca, esos recuerdos te han hecho como eres; fuerte, madura, leal, firme y poderosa ante todo, no dejes que esos mismo recuerdos te hagan mas débil y vulnerable para que el enemigo aproveche, te lo pido hija mía.

- ¿De verdad debería recordarlo? ¿No debería olvidarlo todo para ser de verdad fuerte y poderosa ante todo, para así ser de verdad una vampiresa y tu hija heredera? - pregunto ella con ironía y burla, pero en realidad aún estaban dolida y destrozada.

- No Ángelus… no debes olvidar nada de ti pasado, por muy dolorosos que sean. - contradijo él con sentimiento, ella se sorprendió de esa forma de hablar, y se giro un poco de reojo curiosa. - Si olvidas… - continuo. - todas las personas que están, si que habrán muerto de verdad, desapareciendo para siempre…

- ¿eh?

- Una persona no muere por una herida de espalda, un veneno, o cualquier cosa, no… - aseguro él. - No muero por ninguna de esas cosas simples… una persona se muere de verdad, cuando la gente que lo conocieron lo olvidan del todo y para siempre, así es como mueren de verdad…

Ángelus no pudo creer que oyera palabras semejantes de él, de un hombre que mató a miles y miles de personas por su país y creencia, que fue asesinado y volvió a la vida siendo vampiro para seguir matando y matando hasta conocerla a ella, de un vampiro sanguinario como nunca a habido, del Conde Drácula, era algo único, pero a la vez profundo y sincero para ella, tanto que se giró del todo a él sin importar que la abrazará fuertemente, entonces se miraron fijamente a los ojos, viendo la sinceridad el uno al otro, ella asombrada y emocionada, y él sincero y sonriendo en bajo.

- Me cuesta creer que cuenten cosas horribles sobre ti cuando tiene un lado como este, sincero y noble, no por haber sido un rey… sino por haber sido un hombre. - confesó ella asombrada. - ¿Por qué solo eres así conmigo, siendo cruel y frió con todos los demás?

Vlad no supo con certeza responder eso, solo se quedo hay callado sin desviarle la mirada a la morena, que deseaba una respuesta, pero enseguida vio que él no tenía respuesta para ello, por lo que desvió la mirada, él también lo hizo cerrando los ojos derrumbando los hombros avergonzado. La dejo de abrazar para dejarla inclinarse y coger su pincel, lo limpió y volvió a untarlo para seguir pintando ese cuadro, mientras él seguía detrás suyo, deseando hablar.

- Ángelus… yo… - intento decir él, culpable por no haberle respondido. - Yo…

- Tranquilo, lo entiendo, es difícil responder a esa pregunta, no tengo prisa por oír una respuesta… - aclaró ella sin girarse a él. - Te agradezco que quisieras animarme, ya estoy mejor, gracias…

- Necesitabas eso, yo lo se. - dijo él. - Digamos que yo pasé por algo similar, quizás tu sepas de ello por los libros sobre esa época y demás.

- Solo leí poco sobre ti, sobretodo la parte donde decía la posible razón de por qué decidiste pasarte al lado oscuro para ser un inmortal. - Contestó ella. - No leí nada sobre tu familia o lo ocurrido antes de esa guerra contra los turcos.

- Pues debiste hacerlo… así sabrías mas cosas sobre mi vida humana, tanto como yo se de la tuya. - dijo él, caminando lejos de ella para sentarse rendido en una silla a un par de metros junto a la cama. - Tuve un padre, una madre, y dos hermanos… a uno desgraciadamente lo conoces de ahora, lastima que no viva el otro, o mis padres…

- ¿Qué recuerdas de esos tiempos? - pregunto ella curiosa, dejando de pintar para estar atenta a lo que él contaba.

- Son fragmentos… piezas desencajadas, sin posible arreglo. - dijo él como en su mundo y con la pirada perdida. - ¿Sabes por qué me llevó tan bien con los gitanos desde hace tiempo, sin que ellos apenas me teman por miedo mas que por lealtad? - ella negó con la cabeza. - Ellos me ayudaron cuando fui humano, pero no solo por eso estoy cómodo con ellos…

- ¿Entonces por qué? Ha veces te veo, no se, como si te sintiera como uno de ellos, o como si lo hubieras sido en vida. - pregunto ella recordando momentos de su padre con los gitanos.

- Mi madre era una gitana rumana, una bruja mas bien. - confesó él, dejando boquiabierta a Ángelus que no quiso decir nada aún. - Y por revelarme eso, por ser bruja además, fue quemada viva, no llegué a conocerla mucho.

- Lo siento mucho padre… - se lamento ella, sabiendo como se sentía en cierto modo.

- Aparté de Radu, mi hermano menor, tuve un hermano mayor… se llamaba Mircea, fue muy bueno conmigo, me enseño junto a mi padre a usar la espada, montar a caballo, todo sobre como debería ser un príncipe. En el año 1436, me convertí en el príncipe de Valaquia, fue todo un honor, y mi padre y hermano mayor estaban orgullosos de mi, en cambio, a Radu no le vi muy contento con ello, mas bien celoso, pero lo ignoré.

- Pues claro, ¿quién no? - comentó ella, no estando muy cómoda de hablar de su tío. - ¿Qué paso después?

- Año después, en el 42 si no recuerdo mal, poco a poco fue empezando la guerra contra los turcos, mi padre, Radu y yo fuimos apresados por el Sultan, Mircea gobernó Valaquia en nuestra ausencia, tiempo después mi padre fue liberado, pero Radu y yo seguimos presos de los turcos, y entonces, tiempo después, mientras mi padre luchaba contra los turcos… Radu se convirtió en el asistente del heredero al trono del Sultan, algo que me hizo hervir la sangre, nos había traicionado a mi, a mi familia y a nuestro país para tener un trono único… y cuando fui liberado, me informaron de que mi hermano Mircea y mi padre estaban muertos, mi padre asesinado mientras intentaba escapar del clan de los Danesti, y Mircea desapareció sin dejar rastro, se rumoreaba de que fue enterrado vivo, deseaba saber donde paso pasa llevarlo a Valaquia y incinerarlo como todo un rey rumano, pero no fue posible…

- Padre…

- Al año siguiente de todo eso, el Sultan me libero, me dio apoyó para Valaquia, pero dos mese después tuve que huir por qué un miembro de los Danesti estaba en la región con intención de matarme a igual que mi padre. Pasaron muchas cosas, pero volví a ser príncipe de Valaquia, luche contra los turcos, hasta que en el 76 me asesinaron, fue entonces cuando nací a esta vida, se suponía que Radu había muerto de Sífilis un año antes que yo, pero veo que no.

- ¿Por qué tu y él fuisteis encarcelados cuando habíais ido de visita? - pregunto ella confusa.

- Tengo entendido que era para mantener la alianza con ellos, pero no era del todo inestable, nos educaron como si fuéramos hijos de ellos, incluso nos hicieron aprender turco, eso lo odié. Mircea no estuvo de acuerdo con ello y ejecuto a los prisioneros turcos que teníamos, cosa que me alegro, y entonces pasaron muchas cosas confusas y demás, pero yo estaban seguro de que hacía bien en luchar contra ellos para liberar a mi gente de esa tiranía.

- Estoy segura de que si. - confeso Ángelus segura de él. - Lamento mucho lo que paso con tu padre y hermano mayor, seguro que eran muy nobles.

- De eso nunca lo dudes hija, pero seguro de que no estarían del todo contentos de verme así, siendo un vampiro y matando a gente de Rumania, pero estos son otros tiempos, y a los únicos que veo en esa época son a los gitanos que me han servido desde que fui vampiro, estoy bien así, y conmigo mas.

Ángelus se sonrojo ante eso y desvió un poco la mirada, él se rió en bajo y le acarició el pelo un momento con suavidad, y ella enseguida quiso apoyarse sobre él, sobre su pecho delante del hombro, y él la dejo con gusto, apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama, y así estuvieron un rato relajados y sin pensar en nada, salvó estar allí tranquilos.

- Ey padre, - llamó Ángelus, él se giró un poco a ella. - ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en vampiro? No has mencionado a ningún vampiro que te mordiera o algo así.

- Es algo complicado de explicarte ahora, espera un poco para ello ¿si? - pidió él, abrazándola con mas fuerza. - Solo te diré que no fue como tu sueles saber, o como lo hice contigo, es una forma un tanto única…

Ángelus no entendió del todo lo que él quiso decir con eso, pero fue paciente y espero a que él algún día se lo contará, o al menos le dijera algo sobre eso. En ese momento, los dos oyeron como las tres hermanas volvían al castillo de haber ido a la ciudad para alimentarse, y un rato después llegaba Yasmina, eso indicaba de que pronto amanecería, y él debía alimentarse un poco, y lo haría con sus amantes.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya por hoy, tu intenta descansar ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Vlad poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Vas a alimentarte de esas tres de nuevo? - pregunto Ángelus de repente, eso detuvo a Vlad un momento y giro la cabeza hacia ella.

- ¿Te molesta que lo haga con y no contigo como antes? - pregunto él algo coqueto.

- ¡No, claro que no es eso! - exclamó ella nerviosa por esa pregunta. - Es solo que…

Vlad la miró, viendo que desviaba la mirada sonrojada, pudo ver con toda claridad de que a ella no le gustaba nada que él estuviera con ellas, aunque ahora se llevarán un poco mejor, no podía confiar del todo en esas mujeres que solo pensaban en divertirse y hacer sufrir a sus victimas con sus juegos sexuales. Entonces, sin que ella lo viera venir, Vlad volvió para sentarse junto a ella en el borde de la cama, para abrazarla con un brazo por detrás de los hombros, acercarla a él y apoyarse su rostro en la cabeza de ella, oliendo su melena negra de nuevo, como solía hacer, le encantaba ese olor.

- Tranquila, no debes preocuparte por ellas, solo estaré un rato, solo me alimentaré de ellas un poco, esta noche no he probado nada, y no deseo descontrolarme con la tuya ¿entiendes? - explicó él, entonces, con la mano que sujetaba en otro lado de ella, rozó con los dedos el cuello de ella apartando así los mechones de pelo, Ángelus quedo paralizada por ese tacto repentino. - Es mucho esfuerzo estar contigo estando así, sediento de sangre, por eso quiero saciarme con ellas aunque no sepan igual que tu, así al menos no hay peligro de que te deje desangrada de nuevo.

- Padre…

- Así que descansa ya, mañana vuelvo ¿de acuerdo? Que descanses. - se despidió él soltándola y poniéndose en pie para marcharse.

- Sí, lo mismo digo.

Con eso, Vlad salió de esa habitación, y por el camino se encontró con las vampiras, que con ilusión acompañaron a Vlad a su habitación, rodeándolo por todos lados y cogiéndolo de los brazos, riendo perversamente en bajo, pensando en como debería estar Ángelus en ese momento. En ese momento, ella estaba medio tumbada en su cama, con un rostro deprimido y solitario, pero enseguida lo cambio por uno comprensivo y algo sonriente, entonces cuando Yasmina picó y entro por la puerta, Ángelus ya estaba como en su mundo, pero al cerrarse la puerta, se sobresalto y la vio frente a la puerta.

- Perdón no quería asustarla de nuevo. - se disculpo la licántropa. - No sabía que estaba tan concentrada en algo.

- No tranquila, no te disculpes. - dijo Ángelus. - Es solo que mi padre esta siendo muy precavido y protector, sobretodo consigo mismo, por temor a hacerme daño de nuevo, y eso me deprime un poco.

- Mi señora Ángelus…

- Bueno, yo no tengo por qué replicarle sus decisiones, ya es bastante fuerte como para saber que hacer en los momentos críticos, espero. - dijo ella mas animada, estonces de acomodo para ponerse a dormir, estaba ya amaneciendo. - Hasta mañana Yasmina.

- Hasta mañana mi señora Ángelus.

Una vez que Ángelus se durmió profunda y placidamente, Yasmina pensó en que debería taparla un poco aunque no hubiera peligro de que enfermara o algo de eso, era imposible para un vampiro, pero quiso hacer ese detalle. Cogió una manta y la puso suavemente encima de Ángelus, tapándola de pies a hombros, eso hizo que se moviera un poco por comodidad.

- _"Ya puede dormir tranquila, ya no hay peligro mi señora"_ - pensó Yasmina, viendo feliz como su ama dormía tranquila. - _"Yo estoy aquí para usted"._

A la noche siguiente, Vlad despertó en su habitación, pero no estaba solo, Verona y las demás estaban con él, dormitando aún en la cama, acurrucadas con él, éste se despertó y al verlas allí suspiro agobiado, pero las dejo dormir un poco mas, se levanto de un salto en el aire y se puso bien la ropa. Una vez vestido, se giro a mirar a las mujeres dormidas en su cama, cosa que le molesto un poco pero pensó en ignorarlo, así que se fue de la habitación dejándolas hasta que despertarán solas y se fueran de allí. En ese momento, Ángelus ya estaba despierta, y se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Yasmina, estudiando un poco de historia, estaba tan concentrada que al oír abrir la puerta de golpe se sobresalto soltando el libro de las manos, que por fuerte supo coger a tiempo al vuelo, suspirando aliviada, entonces miró la puerta y vio que era su padre, que al parecer se había despertado de mal humor, y las chicas presentes lo vieron nada mas tenerlo hay.

- Con permiso voy a la entrada con los compañeros, - dijo Yasmina intimidada por el malhumor del vampiro. - Adiós.

La licántropa los dejo solos, Ángelus se mantuvo tranquila y a lo suyo, mientras el vampiro moreno paseaba de lado a lado delante de la puerta molesto y mosqueado de verdad, como nunca lo estuvo en años desde que Ángelus esta con él, y ese estado de animo tenía respuesta para Ángelus; sus hermanas.

- Buenas noches padre. - saludo Ángelus con naturalidad. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Dormir, bien. Despertarme, mal. - contestó él con tono bromeando y molesto. - Esas tres al final se quedaron durmiendo conmigo, cuando les dije que volvieran a su habitación, pero no, tiene que ser tan caprichosas que tiene que molestarme a mi, grrr. - confesó él frustrado y humillado, sentándose en la butaca que estuvo mas cerca, cayendo en ella. - No creo que nada mas pueda empeorar esta noche.

- Te afirmaría eso padre pero, sería subestimar a la fuerte. - opinó ella sin quitarle ojo al libro que tenía en mano, paseando por delante de la mesa que estaba llena de libros. - Además, no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere.

- Hay te doy la razón, solo que a muchos no les gusta ese dicho, y pasan de el.

- Si, también eso es verdad. - estuvo de acuerdo ella.

En ese momento de conversación familiar picaron a la puerta, Ángelus dijo que adelante sin mirar la puerta sino al libro que estaba interesada en algo que ponía, quién entro fue Yasmina con rapidez, y los dos vampiros pusieron su atención en ella al notarla tan tensa y sorprendida por algo que paso en la entrada al parecer, la licántropa quiso calmarse un poco antes de hablar.

- Yasmina, ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Ángelus preocupada.

- Perdonar la interrupción, - se disculpo ella antes de nada. - pero es que ha venido una invitada inesperada al castillo mis señores. - informó formalmente y mostrándose extrañada.

- ¿Quién ha venido? - pregunto Vlad. - No he recibido ninguna carta de visita, si es alguien que conocemos.

- A la que a venido si que la conocen, es la Condesa Elizabeth Bathory, mi señor.

- ¿Qué? ¿La condesa Bathory? - pregunto él extrañado por ello. - Lo que faltaba para empezar la noche, maldita sea.

A pesar de esa opinión, Ángelus y Vlad se quedaron sorprendidos ante la información, ninguno de los dos esperaba la visita inesperada de Bathory, pero tampoco era algo problemático, era algo poco habitual, y los dos se miraron extrañados un momento ante de ir a recibirla. Ángelus dejo el libro en la mesa y Vlad se puso en pie cuando ella estuvo a su lado frente a la puerta para salir.

- ¿Para qué habrá venido tan de repente? - pregunto Ángelus en alto extrañada.

- Dejemos que ella misma nos de la respuesta hija. - propuso él. - Tampoco te confíes mucho con ella, hazme caso. - le advirtió con seriedad.

Sin decir mas, los tres caminaron con paso largo al recibidor, donde estaba la condesa, esperando tranquilamente sentada en la butaca de terciopelo color marrón oscuro, iba con vestimentas de su país y de su época, pero también iba con capa larga de color negro, como muchos vampiros aristócratas solían ponerse cuando iban de viaje o visitaban a alguien fuera de sus tierras, era tan larga que se arrastraba un poco por el suelo, iba algo escotada, y con los brazos sobre sus piernas curvadas, esperando tranquila y paciente, pensando en la cara que debían haber puesto los reyes de los vampiros, riendo por eso. Al oírlos entrar a la sala, ella se en pie rápidamente y mostró una sonrisa amistosa y extendió los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a alguien, mas hacia Ángelus que a Vlad, él lo sabía de sobras eso, pero ella se mantuvo a raya frente a él, pero también para no incomodar a la princesa que se mostraba sorprendida y confusa por su visita. Antes de que Bathory le dijera nada, Vlad se puso mas delante de Ángelus para saludar y amenazar con la mirada.

- Condesa Bathory, que enorme placer recibirla aquí. - dijo Vlad cogiendo la mano de ella, para después besarla cortesmente pero sin quitarle los ojos de los de ella, amenazante y molestos como nunca.

- El placer es mío, Querido Conde Drácula. - respondió ella aceptando el gesto de él, después se giro a Ángelus. - Que alegría verla de nuevo, princesa Ángelus.

- Igualmente, Condesa Bathory. - saludo Ángelus nerviosamente, ya que no acostumbraba a saludar formalmente a la gente si que supiera de su llegada. - Es una sorpresa tenerla aquí de nuevo, no nos ha llegado ninguna carta suya diciendo que iba a venir.

- Puede usted llamarme Elizabeth, Alteza. - dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa, que incluso daba algo de miedo, pero Ángelus se mantuvo firme ante ella. - Y es verdad, deseaba tanto verla de nuevo que no me acorde de escribir una carta de aviso, fue algo repentino y impaciente.

- ¿y ha que se debe tu aparición, Condesa Sangrienta, aparte para ver a mi hija? - pregunto Vlad con su tono burlón y presumido, llamándola por su apodo.

Elizabeth no se molesto ante esa forma de hablar, pero a Ángelus no le hizo gracia en absoluto, por lo que se giro a él y le miró a la cara con molestia y un poco de enfado, Vlad no dejo de mirar fijamente a la vampira húngara con cierta molestia y frustración, Ángelus lo pudo ver perfectamente el molestar que era la presencia de la condesa húngara ante él, pasaba algo entre ellos que ella desconocía, deseaba conocerla pronto, quizás cuando pudieran estar a solas. Yasmina hizo una reverencia y se retiro intimidada y algo aterrada, ya que viendo la atmosfera del momento era irritante y muy tenso incluso para ella, era cosas de vampiros y ella no pintaba nada allí, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue, creyendo que era mejor retirarse y dejarlos solos por ahora, hasta que se la necesitará para algo. La condesa dio unos pasos hacia Vlad, estando cara a cara. Sabía que ese vampiro era astuto y brillante, como todo vampiro de su edad era, pero eso no la dejaba intimidada en absoluto, lo miraba a los ojos sin miedo y mostrándose a la misma altura que él o mas.

- Tranquilo, "su majestad", vengo en son de paz, se lo aseguro. - dijo ella con voz amigable y inocente, empezando a pasear por la sala tranquilamente.

- Eso esta por verse Bathory. - dijo Vlad siguiéndola con una mirada asesina.

- seguro que si señor, le aseguro que solo vine a ver de nuevo a su querida hija heredera, viendo que sigue muy bella y fuerte como la última vez, y también para proponerle una "cena" para mujeres inmortales. - dijo ella, mirando a Ángelus. - Las dos solas en la ciudad, como buenas amigas que somos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ángelus sorprendida de la invitación.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Sangrienta, es una broma o qué? - pregunto él sin creerse las palabras de la vampira húngara.

- En absoluto mi rey, vine expresamente a los Cárpatos para ver a su alteza y animarla a cenar esta misma noche conmigo por la ciudad hasta que nos hartamos de alimentos, hace tiempo que no bebo sangre de su país, necesito cambiar un poco de gustos, uno se cansa de lo mismo por toda la eternidad.

Ángelus no esperó esta oferta de parte de Elizabeth en absoluto, ya que solo la había conocido en la fiesta de presentación de hace años junto a la otra condesa del Consejo. A Vlad también le sorprendió la oferta pero tampoco esperaba menos de esa vampira astuta y traicionera, ya que, la conocía bastante como para pensar que quería seducir a su hija por capricho, como homosexual que es y lo obsesionada que estaba con la chicas jóvenes como Ángelus, torturando a sus criadas para poder bañarse con su sangre para mantenerse joven y bella, algo asqueroso para él, y seguramente Ángelus conocía esa parte de la vida de Elizabeth Bathory, estaba seguro de ello. La condesa se paseo un buen rato por la sala, esperando a que uno de los dos dijera algo, entonces se giro a Ángelus y se fue a ella hasta estar justo enfrente, y cuidadosamente le cogió una de las manos para tenerla sujetas firmemente entre las suyas. Ángelus la miró fija y extrañadamente, tranquila pero alerta a todo, a Vlad no le gusto ese gesto pero no quiso empezar una escena frente a su hija y asustarla de los peligros de nuevo, por lo que se contuvo.

- No piense mal de mi por favor, princesa. Me he enterado de sus accidentes con su guardiana y su… pariente. - dijo ella intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas. - Por eso, quisiera ayudarte a relajarte, saliendo por hay conmigo, disfrutar y sentir la pura noche, como debe ser en seres como nosotros.

Ella hizo una pequeña pausa y miró un momento a Vlad, que la miraba desconfiado completamente y atento a lo que fuera a hacer en su hija. Ella se rió disimuladamente mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Ángelus recuperando la mirada severa y convincente. Ángelus lo pensó un poco, y dudo mucho en ello.

- Pues no se… - dijo Ángelus dudosa desviando un momento la mirada.

- Creo que necesitas salir con mujeres, su alteza. Es mas compatible que salir con su padre, si no se ofende. Solo quiero ofrecerle mi mas sincera amistad, ya que, creo que quedo algo incomoda por lo ocurrido en la reunión con el Consejo, lo que hizo con ese humano de la condesa Dolingen, por eso quiero animarla, espero que no piense mal de mi. - pidió ella inclinándose un poco frente a ella. - No tiene por que aceptar, lo entenderé. Usted no es como los demás, sigue siendo humanitaria a pesar de tener ya muchos años como vampira, es normal que sienta pena y dudas cuando beber de los humanos.

A Ángelus le sorprendió la sinceridad de la vampira y lo muy convencida que estaba de lo que decía, tanto que se quedo sin palabras y sin saber que decir ante esa seguridad. Miró a su padre confusa, no sabia que hacer. Ante eso Vlad actuó y fue hacía ella, rodeándola con el brazo para separarse de ella, una vez que hizo eso, decidió llamar a Yasmina.

- ¡Yasmina! - llamó en voz alta, la licántropa no tardó en entrar a la sala. - Yasmina, haz el favor de pedir a los gitanos algún sacrificio para la condesa mientras mi hija y yo hablamos un momento a solas, - ordenó mirando a Bathory. - ¿no le importa verdad?

- Claro que no, tomen su tiempo, no hace falta que me traigan nada, estoy bien ahora. - aseguro ella sentándose de nuevo en la butaca.

Con eso, Vlad indicó a Ángelus que fueran a la habitación para hablarlo en privado, ella estuvo de acuerdo y saliendo de la sala fueron hacia allí a paso largo. Una vez solos en la habitación, Ángelus se cruzo de brazos y se sentó rendida en la cama. Vlad se sentó a su lado al momento. A Ángelus le pilló esa oferta desprevenida, y no sabía que hacer ante ello, Vlad estaba inquieto y preocupado por su hija, no estaba seguro de dejarla ir si ella accedía.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir o…?

- No lo se. Te hago caso cuando dices que no confíe en nadie, excepto tu y Yasmina claro esta, pero… viendo la sinceridad de Elizabeth… no se. No se que hacer. Ahora mismo no veo que sea mala persona padre, pensé que lo era por la forma que la mirabas antes, desconfiado y atento a lo que hacía, pero ella hablaba como si supiera de mis sentimientos hacia lo que hago con los humanos, todo lo contrario a lo que sienten los demás. - explicaba ella dubitativa.

Vlad no sabia que decirle. Él conocía muy bien a esa condesa vampira de Hungría, sabia lo obsesiva que era cuando veía una joven, y pudo ver en ella que en el fondo quería ser algo así como su amante, pero tampoco lo afirmó del todo, esa vampira era una caja llena de oscuras sorpresas. A pesar de todo eso, no quería preocupar mas a su hija, no después de lo ocurrido hace medio siglo con su hermano menor, pero tampoco quiere confiarse, dejando sola con otra persona a su hija, estaba tan confuso como ella, pero ahora no tenía derecho a obligarla a estar encerrada para protegerla cuando puede tener una posible amiga de su raza, aunque fuera esa condesa precisamente.

- ¿Tu quieres ir?, si quieres ir ve, no pienso detenerte lo sabes muy bien eso. - dijo él apoyando el brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Ángelus notó que estaba temblando, no sabia por qué. Intento dejar de temblar, y se pegó mas a su padre, que al momento notó el temblor de si hija. Queriendo intentar calmarla, Vlad la abrazó completamente con fuerza, pero siguió temblando sin cesar, y ella no sabía por qué.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto él con la cabeza de Ángelus debajo de su mandíbula.

- ¿Estas seguro? No quiero que te esfuerces tanto por mi, padre. - pidió ella preocupada y dejando de temblar poco a poco.

- No te preocupes. Solo quiero que estés feliz y cómoda con esta vida que te he dado, no quiero que te arrepientas de ello.

- Eso jamás lo haré, aunque algo malo me pase de nuevo, jamás me arrepentiré de ello, por qué fuiste tu quien me la dio dejándome elegir eso, cuando estaba mal, gracias a ti supe la verdad y pude vengar a mi familia humana. - dijo ella apartándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos, directa y segura de lo que decía. - No quiero que pienses eso de nuevo, por favor padre. - pidió esto último antes de poner una mano sobre la mejilla de él, este le puso una suya sobre la de ella.

- Pero es que… tengo miedo de perderte hija. - confesó él cerrando los ojos.

- Lo se. - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Ella notó que la palidez de su padre estaba mas visible, eso indicaba de que no se había alimentado del todo bien la última vez, por lo que debía estar hambriento, entonces de repente, él lentamente cogió la muñeca de ella, arremangándola hasta el codo. Ella ya se lo esperaba aunque no pudo evitar sentirse asustada y nerviosa por lo que iba hacer de nuevo. Vio que él se detuvo dudando.

- Hazlo si lo necesitas, yo soy la única que sabe que estas sediento, sobretodo de mi sangre. - animó ella con sinceridad y pena.

- Ángelus…

Fue lo único que dijo cuando empezó a lamer y besuquear la muñeca, con la palma hacia arriba, mostrando las venas con claridad. Ángelus no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sensación de sentir la lengua y los colmillos de él rozándole la piel de nuevo, sintiendo placer en el fondo sin quererlo. Vlad finalmente clavó fuertemente los colmillos en ella, perforando la delgada muñeca al instante. Ella sitio de nuevo ese típico dolor agudo, la sangre deslizarse por su brazo hasta el codo ya que estaba curvado hacía arriba, goteando así algunas gotas a sus piernas. Ángelus miró a su padre morder la muñeca, viendo de nuevo esos ojos rojos brillando como el fuego del infierno, los ojos del vampiros. A ella le asustaba esos ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos mientras él bebía, que no tardó en mirarla a ella también, hipnotizándola un poco con esos ojos. Cuando él dejo de morderla, la herida se cerró enseguida, pero él decidió lamer la sangre escurrida por el brazo de ella, sonrojándola aún mas. Él la lamía con gusto, mientras que con el otro brazo la sujetaba por detrás de la cintura con firmeza, ella estaba ardiendo de nuevo por dentro por ese placer, deseaba no sentirse así al tener a su padre así de pegado a ella, pero era demasiado pedir al parecer.

- No sientas vergüenza Ángelus… todos nos sentimos así en estas ocasiones. - dijo Vlad sobre su brazo manchado de sangre. - Yo también disfruto de ese modo cuando bebes de mi.

- Padre…

Mientras, Elizabeth estaba sola en la sala de estar, esperando tranquila a sus anfitriones sin ninguna prisa, tenía la sensación de que la princesa aceptaría su oferta por educación y respeto. Entonces, de entre la sombras, aparecieron la tres amantes de Vlad, vestidas con ropa ligera y transparente. Elizabeth no se sorprendió al verlas, se mantuvo en su sitio sin moverse en absoluto, solo para acomodarse mejor.

- Me alegra veros chicas. ¿Listas para empezar el plan? - pregunto ella coqueta. - No será algo complicado para vosotras, será algo de vuestra especialidad.

Al final, Ángelus decidió ir con la condesa a salir por hay esa noche, a tomar sangre por doquier, como Nosferathus que eran. Vlad y ella se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar con calma, entonces Vlad la detiene un momento en medio del pasillo y hablo:

- Hija. - llamó él, ella se giró para mirarle. - Cualquier cosa que pase, o que te pase; no dudes en intentar llamarme, como la otra vez, juró que iré a ti para ayudarte como sea.

- Tranquilo padre…

- Ángelus…

Ella vio la cara seria y protectora de él, por lo que acepto su pedido.

- De acuerdo, pero ten por seguro que ya no dejaré que nada ni nadie se atreva a hacerme algo. Soy tu hija, y debo mostrarme como tal.

Vlad le dio una sonrisa de afecto, viendo la decisión decidida de ella, después siguieron su camino. Finalmente llegaron a la sala, allí estaba la condesa sentada en una butaca esperando, sola. Al verlos entrar se puso de pie. Ángelus se puso delante de ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Acepto la invitación, condesa, digo, Elizabeth. Con gusto voy contigo esta noche a la ciudad. - informó ella afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¡Excelente, le juro que no se arrepentirás princesa! - exclamó contenta y alegre, después miró a Vlad. - Este tranquilo, mi rey. Su hija y heredera estará a gusto conmigo, no lo lamentarás.

- Eso espero. - dijo Vlad mirándola fijamente.

Entonces Ángelus, sin decir mas salio rápidamente de allí, yendo a su habitación para ponerse algo para salir, siendo acompañada por Yasmina que estuvo fuera junto a la puerta, al verla salir la siguió a un paso detrás de ella. Así pues, la condesa y Vlad se quedaron solos en la sala durante ese pequeño tiempo. Vlad puso las manos en los bolsillos algo malhumorado, y Elizabeth se volvió a sentar en la butaca muy tranquila.

- ¿Qué te propones Bathory? - pregunto Vlad de repente, con un aire serio y desconfiado, pero sin perder esa actitud presumida.

- Nada. Lo he dicho; quiero ser amiga de su hija, nada mas. - respondió ella muy calmada, pero con un tono burlón. - ¿Tan molesta esta que lo quiera ser?

Vlad se giró a ella, y cuando estuvo frente a ella con las manos apoyadas en los brazos de la butaca en un soplido, la fulminó con una mirada que helaba la sangre a cualquiera que estuviera frente de esos ojos rojos brillando como la sangre, como si fuera un lobo gruñendo a un intruso inoportuno y molesto por ello. A la vampira no le dio miedo, ni se inmuto ante ello, simplemente sonrió divertida y burlona, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, que estaban casi pegados a los suyos en ese momento. A Vlad le frustó eso, de que estuviera tan tranquila frente a él y en su castillo.

- juju, tampoco tienes que ponerte así, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a tu hija, conde. - aseguró ella. Cosa que a Vlad no le convenció en absoluto.

- Con tanto que te conozco, ¿piensas que voy a creerte? - pregunto desafiante él, su voz sonó serpenteante entre los colmillos salidos.

- ¿Entonces por qué la dejas venir conmigo? Será que ya puede apañarselas sola ¿no? Es la futura Reina, debe aprender a ser independiente, ya que, quizás tu no estés con ella cuando eso ocurra ¿verdad?.

Por la manera que dijo eso, hizo que Vlad no dijera nada durante un rato, pero seguía mirando desafiante a Elizabeth, molesto y humillado. Conociéndola bien, sabe que en el fondo desea algo de su hija, algo muy personal y perverso, solo que no lo demuestra a simple vista. Sabia que no podía confiar en nadie, y menos en ella. Pero tampoco quería aislar y encerrar a su hija por eso miedo de que le hagan algo, no le parecía justo, además Ángelus empezó a demostrar fuerza emocional para poder estar segura de si misma, por lo que él dejaba que fuera con ella, pero la vigilaría de muy cerca, por si acaso. Él no se separo aún de Elizabeth, se mantuvo en esa posición amenzante y territorial, apoyando las manos en los brazos de la butaca con los brazos rectos, inclinado completamente hacía delante, teniendo su rostro casi pegado al de la vampira hungara, que seguía manteniendose tranquila a pesar de ver sus ojos rojos brillando y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de los labios, mostrando su rostro terrorifico y expectral.

- Solo te diré una cosa; - empezó a decir con una voz ronca, que solía hacer cuando mostraba los colmillos o amenazaba. - Nunca, y digo nunca, le hagas nada a mi hija que pueda lastimarla, sino, seré yo quien se encargue de hacerlo contra ti. ¿entendido, Condesa Sangrienta? - acabo preguntando con amenaza.

- Completamente, Rey No-Muerto. - respondió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona. - Estoy advertida del todo.

Vlad volvió a ponerse recto, y dejando de mostrar ese rostro de vampiro por uno mas humano, justo cuando se abrió la puerta para dejar paso a Ángelus, con la vestimenta no muy caminada, solo por una camisa roja oscura, que era su favorita para salir, pantalones negros y botas altas con tacón grueso y cortó, el pantalón se metía dentro de la botas, dejándolas a la vista que llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla.

- Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos. - dijo ella animada.

- Esta perfecta, princesa. - felicitó Elizabeth, abriendo los brazos impresionada. - Si ya esta lista, vámonos ya.

Sin esperar mas, salieron del castillo, donde al final de las escaleras, frente a la puerta principal del castillo, había un carruaje elegante de colores marrones caoba y toques dorados. Ángelus antes de subir, se despidió de Vlad con un fuerte y tierno abrazo, abrazándolo por los hombros, mientras él por detrás de la cintura.

- Te prometo que volveré pronto. - juro ella para despreocuparlo por lo menos un poco.

- Solo quiero que tengas cuidado y que disfrutes de la noche. - dijo Vlad abrazándola con mas fuerza.

Ángelus asintió sobre el hombro de él y se separó de él, se miraron unos instantes y ella corrió hacia el carro, el cochero la ayudo a subir, y Elizabeth subió después, mirando de reojo a Vlad, éste la vio y encogió los ojos desconfiado. Enseguida el carruaje desapareció de la vista de Vlad, un momento después apareció detrás de él Yasmina con una expresión inquieta y preocupante.

- ¿Quieres que lo siga, mi señor? - pregunto ella, desconfiaba también de esa condesa.

- No. Tu puedes ir a la aldea a descansar por hoy, si te necesito ya te avisaré. - ordenó Vlad girándose para entrar al castillo de nuevo.

Viendo la actitud que su amo tenia en ese momento, Yasmina decidió hacer lo que ordeno y cambiando a su forma de loba negra corrió por el bosque oscuro a su aldea. Mientras, Vlad caminaba pesadamente por el pasillo, hasta que se encuentra con las que menos quería ver; Verona, Marhiska y Aleera. Suspiró y paso de largo ignorándolas, pero le es imposible, las tres enseguida se acercan a él y lo acompañan a donde estuviera yendo, caminado coquetas y seductoras.

- Amo, se le ve cansado y deprimido. - dijo Aleera caminando al lado izquierdo de él. - ¿Quiere algo de… compañía?

- Nosotras podemos hacer que este mas animado y… relajado. - animó Verona seductoramente.

- Y si tiene sed… puede saciarse sin pensarlo dos veces, amo nuestro. - aseguró Marhiska acariciando su cuello a la vista de él con seducción. - Solo tiene que tomarlo sin dudar o pesar, le pertenecemos amo.

Vlad lo pensó un poco, la verdad es que estuvo ignorándolas desde la otra noche, para no dejar a su hija sola por sus caprichos carnales, además, era verdad que estaba sediento, a causa de haber estado de nuevo con la odiosa Bathory, eso le entro el hambre de enfado. Finalmente se animo y las llevó a su habitación, allí todas se pusieron sobre la cama y empezaron a despejar los hombros y a escotarse un poco mas de lo que ya mostraban.

- Vamos amo, no dude en disfrutar con nuestra compañía esta noche, desahóguese de todo lo que le moleste en este momento a nuestro lado. - animaba Verona extendiendo las manos como sus hermanas hacía él.

Él sonrió satisfecho y se tumbo en medio de las tres, que empezaron a acariciarlo y mimarlo, para ver a quien "tomaba" primero. Le abrieron la camisa de un fuerte estirón, arrancando así algunos botones, pero a él no le importo y le lamieron el pecho mientras le deslizaban la prenda por los lados hasta que se la quitaron, dejándole desnudo hasta la cintura. Poco a poco, Vlad fue excitándose, tanto que los ojos brillaron y mostró los colmillos encantado y relajado. Las chicas rieron animadas, esperando el momento. Finalmente, decidió empezar por Aleera, la cogió y la obligó a inclinarse hacia él, pegándola a su pecho desnudo y frió para un humano, pero para ella era de la misma temperatura que ella, la coge de la mandíbula con ambas manos y obligándola a mirar hacia delante, entonces empezó a lamer y besar con deseo y placer su cuello, ella gimió satisfecha, mientras las otras reían divertidas, acariciándoles a ambos. Vlad, sin aguantarlo más, la muerde lentamente, dejando brotar la sangre para lamerla y chuparla. La otras dos también la mordieron para poder participar, a ella le excito eso, pero no podía moverse porque estaba agarrada a él, y él la agarraba a ella.

_"Escuchadme bien, yo me llevaré a la princesa a tomar algo fuera, vosotras intentar seducir a vuestro amo para que baje la guardia, así mi amado tendrá tiempo para hacer lo planeado. Además, así cumpliréis vuestro deseo de estar con él, aprovechar la ocasión. Verdad que queréis que esa hija suya sufra y sufra, pues hacer lo que os pido y veréis que eso podrá cumplirse. No me falléis."_

Esas era la misión que Elizabeth les encargó a ellas, cosa que empezó a dar resultado, y lo disfrutaban al máximo. Vlad empezó a beber la sangre de las tres mientras las seducía a gusto, cosa que ellas estuvieron esperando con ganas. Poco a poco ellas empezaron a quitarse todas la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas ante él. Vlad estaba completamente bajo la seducción de ellas y saciando su sed.

- ¿Esta contento amo? - pregunto Verona.

Él en vez de responder, la volvió a morder, excitando a la vampira todavía mas.

- ¡jajajaaj! Vuestra piel esta helada. - comentaba una joven ya muy bebida.

- juju, si, me lo dicen a menudo. - dijo Elizabeth con voz seductora.

En un local en el centro de la ciudad, en una habitación privada, había cuatro mujeres bebiendo y disfrutando sin parar, una de ellas estaba al margen de las demás, estaba apoyada en la columna del balcón, mirando la calle nocturna y las estrellas, mientras su compañera disfrutaba de sus compañías. Elizabeth empezó a besar a una joven de pelo castaño, mientras la otra, de pelo pelirrojo comía y bebía a gusto. Gracias a que el sofá era una parte con respaldo y la otra sin ella, Elizabeth pudo actuar sin que la otra se diera cuenta, además de que estaba muy borrachas. Ella se puso entre las piernas de la chica para poder estar pegada a ella, la chica pudo notar la piel helada de ella, pero pensó que era por el tiempo que hacia, así que lo ignoró. Elizabeth apoyó las manos sobre el sofá, a cada lado de ella, y lentamente se fue inclinado hacia los labios de la chica.

Beso a la castaña con pasión para después bajar a besar y lamer al cuello, la chica disfrutaba de ello. Sin que se diera cuenta antes, la mordió con deseo, bebiendo su sangre satisfecha, la chica gemía en susurro, disfrutando de esa excitación que ella, sin saber como, le estaba dando, pero empezó a sentirse débil, entonces notó algo liquido que goteaba de su cuello, donde la mujer hermosa la besaba, entonces se dio cuenta de que le clavaba los colmillos. Quiso gritar pero la vampira le tapó rápidamente la boca antes de que pudiera. La chica igualmente gritó pero era inaudible. Se quedaba sin fuerzas, estaba muriendo desangrada, y su compañera no se daba cuenta. Ángelus lo observó todo, y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia ante ello, le parecía en ese momento exagerado. Vio como la chica tenia un rostro de horror y miedo, intentando hablar pero sin éxito, oía como el corazón de ella, a esa distancia, iba palpitando cada vez menos. Elizabeth la miró mientras bebía de la chica ya casi muerta, pudo ver la repugnancia de sus ojos. Dejo de beber la sangre de la muerta y como si no hubiera pasado nada, se apoyó en el respaldo de lado aún con las piernas de la chica sobre las suyas, inmóviles, cruzada de brazos, mirando a la pelirroja.

- Tu amiga no sabe beber. - bromeó ella.

La pelirroja rió divertida ante el comentario de la mujer hermosa, está con seducción apartó las piernas de la muerta y se puso al lado de la otra chica.

- No os preocupéis, yo puedo calentaros la piel y satisfaceros muchísimo mejor que ella, jujuju. - aseguró ella algo borracha y aún riendo ante el comentario de Elizabeth.

- ¿Tu crees? - pregunto Elizabeth seductoramente mientras se ponía delante de ella, acariciándole los cabellos y el rostro.

- Pero, si ya habéis entrado en calor… - decía la chica entre desanimada y seductora.

Elizabeth rió un par de veces, y obligó divertida a la chica tumbarse hacia un lado, apoyando la cabeza en el apoya brazos. La chica se dejo por completo, excitada. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de delante y puso las manos en los costado de la condesa, que abrió las piernas de ella para dejar paso su cintura.

- Aunque el preció a sido alto, he agotado a tu divertida y hermosa amiga. - se lamento ella divertida, apartando el pelo de la cara de ella. - Que suave… nunca había estado con una chica tan suave como tu… - decía acariciando el rostro de la chica con los dedos, rozándole con las uñas hacia abajo.

- OH… como me halagáis… OH… - dijo la chica seductora y juguetona.

Mientras, Ángelus entró a la habitación, observando la escena, que para ella era demasiado, pero intento no mostrarlo. Se apoyó a la pared de al lado del balcón, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, como despreocupada.

- ¿Sabes? Te imagino acostada sobre mi lecho. - dijo Elizabeth inclinándose mas hacia ella.

- juju, que cosas decís, mi señora. - dijo en tono juguetón.

- Lo digo en serio. Sabes a que lecho me refiero ¿verdad? - dijo ella susurrando, bajando hacia el pecho de ella.

La chica entendió las intenciones de su señora, entonces apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, dejándole hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió un poco el vestido de la chica, hasta el escote, y apoyó los labios sobre uno de los pechos. Al instante, la chica gimió complacida y excitada, llena de placer y deseo, sin saber que la condesa la mordía deseosa de sangre. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola colgar sobre el apoya-brazos. Nunca había sentido tanto placer desde ese momento, ni sabia como lo hacia su señora pero le daba igual. Arqueó la espalda un poco mientras abrazaba a la condesa por la espalda. La vampira sonrió malévolamente, abrazando también a la chica por la espalda arqueada, atrayéndola mas hacia ella. Jadeante, se apartó lentamente del pecho de la chica, mientras ella gemía satisfecha con los ojos cerrados. Elizabeth se relamió un poco, poniéndose de rodillas delante de la chica, que empezaba a sangrar por el pecho, manchando la ropa por delante, y ella sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Apagó la vela? Así será mas apasionante el momento. - dijo ella cogiendo el vaso vacío de la chica, apagando la vela con el culo del vaso por dentro.

La chica excitada, abrió los ojos lentamente, incorporándose con los codos un poco. Entonces noto algo frió y liquido en su pecho y vientre, se tocó antes de mirar, y al momento empezó a horrorizarse al ver su mano, su pecho y su vientre, todo lleno de su propia sangre. No supo de donde salio la sangre hasta que miró en uno de sus pechos una mordida, justo donde la condesa la beso.

- ¿Apagamos la luz, querida? - dijo la condesa delante de ella, aún con el vaso en la mano.

La chica, asustada como nunca, la miró, entonces pudo ver, en la comisura del labios de la mujer un hilillo de sangre, de su propia sangre, los ojos se habían vuelto rojos carmín como la sangre. La chica, empezó a horrorizarse y empezó a gritar aterrada, pero la vampira le tapó la boca con la mano libre.

- No me digas que no los has disfrutado, por favor. - dijo ella con pena disimulada.

La chica intento liberar la mano, pero estaba débil y la mano era demasiado fuerte. Mostrando una sonrisa perversa y monstruosa, hasta para Ángelus, que lo miraba todo asqueada, se levanto del sofá sin soltar la boca de la chica, y se arrodilló al lado de la cara de ella, entonces con la muñeca de su mano, que cogía el vaso, elevó un brazo de la chica, que colgada del sofá, hasta la altura de su boca, y como si fuera un animal salvaje, le mordió con furia y rugiendo con un oso la muñeca. La chica, aún que la boca tapada, pudo gritar de dolor al sentir la mordida. Ángelus giró la cara, haciendo un gesto de dolor y sufrimiento, como si sitiera esa sensación. Hasta pudo oír el crujir de la carne cuando los colmillos lo perforaron. Elizabeth apartó los labios de la muñeca, dejando brotar la sangre, entonces, debajo de ella, puso el vaso vacío, que poco a poco se lleno un poco de sangre. Entonces apartó la mano de la boca de ella, que ya no tenia fuerza para gritar, pero por que también sabia que era inútil gritar.

- No te preocupes… me he asegurado de que no mueres enseguida… - aseguro Elizabeth, mirando la sangre gotear hacia dentro del vaso. - Te quiero aún con vida…

Cuando el vaso estuvo suficiente lleno de sangre, dejo caer el brazo. Se puso de pie y camino hacia Ángelus.

- Para usted, princesa. - dijo ella extendiendo el brazo con el vaso hacia ella. - Imagine que es vino tinto, vera que lo disfrutará mucho.

Ángelus no puso si aceptarlo o no, el olor le atraía, pero al empezar a oír los lloros de la humana la hizo negarse. Camino frustrada hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pasando por el lado de Elizabeth y la humana tumbada en el sofá llorando de dolor y miedo, hasta estar delante de la mesa. Elizabeth camino por el otro lado de la habitación, mas rápida que Ángelus, y se puso delante de ella aún con el brazo extendido hacia ella, con el vaso lleno de sangre fresca.

- No la has matado. - se quejo ella en voz alta y enfadada.

- Veo que sigue enamorada de su naturaleza mortal, aunque ya no lo sea. Sigue resistiéndose a lo único que la complace y le da paz. - dijo acercando el vaso a la cara de ella, intentado hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Paz? ¿Ha que le llamas "paz"? ¿Ha esto? - pregunto señalando a la chica.

- A tu padre le da paz tu sangre cuando la toma. - comentó Elizabeth, eso hizo enfurecer a Ángelus, tanto que apartó el vaso de su vista, haciéndose añicos casi cerca de la humana, que se sobresalto, intentando ponerse de pie.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto! - exclamó ella furiosa.

- Somos depredadores, princesa. - dijo Elizabeth sin inmutarse de lo ocurrido. - Seres superiores a los humanos, por eso nos alimentamos de ellos, por que solo sirven para eso. Gracias a su sangre podemos vivir en paz con la no-vida eterna que tenemos.

Mientras ella hablaba, Ángelus miraba nerviosa a la chica humana, que sin dejar de temblar, se puso de pie, llorando sin parar, y mirándolas con terror y miedo, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba.

- La chica, Elizabeth… - dijo señalándola.

Elizabeth miró a la humana un instante, entonces agarró la cabeza de Ángelus, para convencerla de una vez.

- ¡Vamos tómela princesa! ¡Sacie su sed ahora!

- ¡No!

Ella se giró a espaldas de la humana, para no excitarse mas. Elizabeth, algo cabreada, fue hacia la humana con paso sordo, la chica grito a verla acercarse, está le agarró del cuello, haciendo que la humana no se atreviera a gritar mas. Ángelus se tapo la boca, aterrada, con los ojos medio cerrados de horror. En el fondo, deseaba alimentarse, pero no quiera con una humana sufriendo como hacia la condesa.

- sshhh… todavía no… sshh… estas cansada querida mia… - dijo ella en susurro, con los dedos acariciando el cuello de ella, entonces miró a Ángelus. - ¡Será mejor que duermas un poco! - grito dándole una patada a la mesa.

Cuando el mantel y las cosas de la mesa cayeron al suelo, se pudo ver que la mesa era en verdad un ataúd de madera claro. Elizabeth dejo un momento a la humana sentada en el sofá, paralizada, para aparta mejor la tapa que también cayó al suelo al lado del ataúd. Después, con violencia, cogió a la humana en brazos y la tiro sin mas dentro de el, mientras la chica gritaba de dolor y miedo.

- ¡ah! ¡Es un ataúd! ¡Un ataúd! - gritaba moviéndose sin parar mientras Elizabeth cerraba el ataúd. - ¡No, dejadme salir! ¡Socorro!

Elizabeth, sin dejar de mirar a Ángelus, se tumbo sobre el ataúd de lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, mientras que con la otra daba una o dos palmadas sobre el.

- Es tu ataúd, amor. Disfrútalo. - dijo mirando un momento hacia abajo, como mirando a la humana, enseguida volvió a mirar a Ángelus. - La mayoría de los vivos no tenéis la poca oportunidad de saber como se siente, jijiji. - bromeo con una sonrisa, como si fuera un chiste.

Harta del juego, Ángelus hecha al suelo con el brazo entero todos los objetos de la mesa que tenia delante, para desahogarse antes de girarse a Elizabeth. Está disfruto de la reacción espontánea de su ama. Ni se movió cuando la tuvo cara a cara.

- ¡¿Porqué haces eso? - pregunto Ángelus, con una voz salvaje, como un animal, y gruñendo al mismo tiempo.

- Me gusta hacerlo, a muchos nos gusta. Disfrutamos con ello. - respondió ella sentándose con las piernas pegadas y los brazos pegados a los costados. - Si lo hace se sentirá como nueva. Su padre seguro que lo hacia antes de conocerla a usted.

- ¿Cómo que lo disfrutáis? ¡Antes de ser lo que somos ahora éramos como ellos! - exclamó ella, señalando el ataúd, donde estaba la chica aún gritando y dando golpes.

- ¡Pero ahora ya no lo somos! ¡Ahora somos asesinos, usted también lo es! ¡No le quede la menor duda! - gritó Elizabeth harta de la quejas.

Eso hizo callar a Ángelus, que en eso no podía contradecirla. Ella en verdad ya era una asesina; mato a un niño que buscaba a su madre, muerta por su padre hace tiempo, y también a otros que se ofrecieron en sacrificio para saciar su sed. Elizabeth vio que se había pasado, se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella. Ángelus la miró de reojo. Elizabeth se apartó y abrió el ataúd, dejando ver a la humana que grito a ver que se abría con brutalidad. Entonces se hincó al lado de ella, mientras Ángelus se mantenía inmóvil en su sitio.

- ¿Qué te pasa, muchacha? - pregunto Elizabeth como si estuviera extrañada.

- Es… es un ataúd… - dijo la chica tartamudeando mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡OH! Es cierto, debes estar muerta, pobrecilla niña mía. - dijo ella mirando a Ángelus, fingiendo susto. Mordiéndose las uñas.

- No… no estoy muerta ¿verdad? - pregunto poniéndose de pie aún en el ataúd, mirando a Ángelus. Que suspiró antes molesta por el comentario de Elizabeth.

- No, no estas muerta… - respondía Ángelus.

- Aún no… - acabó Elizabeth poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A qué espera? ¡Acábelo de una vez! - exigía Ángelus exclamando con el brazo hacia Elizabeth.

- Termínelo usted, por favor… - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, y apoyándose contra la pared.

- Salvadme… ¡salvadme por favor! - pidió la chica a gritos.

Mientras gritaba, estaba por caer de cara por tropezarse con el ataúd, pero Ángelus la cogió al vuelo, rápidamente intento apartarse, para no oler la sangre, pero la chica le agarró un brazo, mientras estaba de rodillas, pidiendo clemencia.

- ¿Me dejareis marchar? ¡Yo no puedo morir así! ¡Necesito un cura!

- ¿Un cura? - pregunto confundida Ángelus, girándose a Elizabeth.

- Busca al cura y te perdonará los pecados antes de morir. - explicó Elizabeth, mostrando los colmillos, como molesta ante la idea. - A no ser, que yo la convierta en uno de los nuestros.

- ¡NO! - se negó Ángelus furiosa.

- ¡Pues acábelo, princesa Ángelus! ¡Acabe con su sufrimientos, y con tu sed de este momento!

- No… con una humana que ya ha sufrido bastante. Si lo hago sufrirá más. - respondió Ángelus en susurro, incapaz de gritarle ya. - Hazlo tu si tanto te gusta. - finalizó liberándose de la humana con brusquedad, haciéndola apartándose y se fue al balcón pisando fuertes.

Elizabeth la miró enfadada, por no haber conseguido hacerla tomar a la humana. Hecha una furia, coge en brazos a la humana, y la muerde en el cuello, oyendo como da un gritó ahogado, hasta que la mata sin mas. Mientras, Ángelus se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, temblando de miedo. Odiaba la manera en que su compañera había matado a las humana, con crueldad, como si fueran solo bolsas de sangre sin ningún valor. Un rato después, mientras Ángelus estaba en el balcón, Elizabeth se mordió la muñeca y dejo caer un poco de sangre en un vaso, donde dentro hacia un polvo blanco que se disolvió al mezclarse con la sangre, cuando Ángelus pudo tranquilizarse, y entró de nuevo a la habitación. Entonces vio que todo estaba limpio y ordenado; sin los cadáveres en el, sin rastros de sangre, sin los objetos tirados al suelo. Vio a Elizabeth sentada en el sofá, con un brazo estirado en el respaldo, como esperándola.

- ¿Ya esta mas tranquila? - pregunto ella sin mirarla.

- Mas o menos… - respondió Ángelus dejándose caer en el sofá. - Supongo que estará molesta por lo de antes.

- En absoluto princesa… cada uno es como es, no le culpo que sea tan delicada, de haberlo sabido no me habría encarnizado con las humanas, quizás si que me pase un poco. - dijo Elizabeth girándose a ella. - Tenga. - Ella deslizó un vaso con sangre hasta dejarla frente a Ángelus. - Acéptelo como disculpa.

- Es su…

- Si, le ofrezco un poco, para disculparme por lo de antes. No quiero echar a perder nuestra reciente amistad, Alteza. - dijo Elizabeth como disculpándose.

Ángelus le pareció sincero sus palabras, por lo que cogió el vaso y se tomó el contenido. Mientras, Elizabeth se reía en susurro sin que ella se diera cuenta, no tardaría en hacer efecto el contenido con la sangre. Ángelus suspiró satisfecha, estando mejor al haber tomado algo de sangre.

- Es muy buena su sangre, Condesa. - felicitó ella.

- Me halaga oírlo. - dijo Elizabeth complacida.

Entonces se acercó a Ángelus, y sin pensarlo dos veces la obligó a tumbarse, con ella encima suyo pero sin apoyar su peso. Ángelus se extraño ante el acto de Elizabeth, pero no se atrevió a quejarse.

- C-Condesa…

- Si quiere más, princesa… - dijo ella, clavándose las uñas en el cuello, dejando salir sangre, que cayó alguna que otra gota sobre el rostro de Ángelus. - puede tomarla sin dudar si quiere, para mi será un honor.

- Condesa, pero que dice… - dijo ella pensando que era una broma. - deje de hacer broma.

- Hay algo que debe saber, mi señora. - dijo Elizabeth con seriedad.

Eso hizo extrañar a Ángelus, que la miró a los ojos. Elizabeth de repente, empezó a desabrochar la camisa de ella hasta el escote, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cuello, bajando hacia el pecho.

- E-Elizabeth… ¿Qué estas…? - preguntaba Ángelus casi sin habla.

- Me gustáis mucho, princesa Ángelus. - confeso ella. - Y me gustaría que me aceptará como su amante.

Eso dejo paralizada a Ángelus, que nunca llegó a imaginarse tal declaración, y menos de una mujer. Viendo que no daba ninguna respuesta, Elizabeth no quiso aguantar mas, y dejo despejado el cuello de ella, deslizando la camisa hasta los hombros. Se inclinó jadeando deseosa y empezó a besar y lamer la piel de Ángelus. Ella reaccionó y se sonrojo, ya que esa sensación ya la había sentido antes, pero con su padre. No negaba que le gustará pero tuvo que rechazarlo.

- Eliza… beth… para ya… por favor… - pidió Ángelus, posando las manos sobre el pecho de ella para empujarla.

- ¿Porqué? Si siento que lo disfruta. - dijo sin querer parar.

Sin poder aguantarlo mas, hizo mas fuerza y empujo lejos a Elizabeth, rápidamente se volvió a poner la camisa bien, jadeando excitada. Elizabeth volvió a mostrar su rostro normal, ya que por la excitación los colmillos salieron y los ojos se volvieron rojos.

- Lo siento… pero no puedo aceptar ese pedido… - dijo Ángelus mirando hacia abajo.

- pero ¿por qué?

- Yo no soy como tu. No me atraen las mujeres, sino los hombres. Además… no creo que fuera conveniente que lo fueras… lo siento de verdad.

- Lo dices por él ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Lo entiendo… lo siento, me deje llevar, por un momento pensé que le gustaba, perdóneme. - se disculpo ella avergonzada.

- ¿Porqué lo pensaste?

- Por intuición… pensé que si la seducía un poco quizá…

- Pues será mejor que lo olvide, lo siento mucho… además, yo ya pertenezco a otra persona…

- Comprendo… - se rindió ella, entonces se levantó. - Con su permiso, salgo un momento.

- ¿Eh? - exclamó confundida Ángelus, alzando la vista.

- Solo voy a ver si mis súbditos se han librado bien de los cuerpos, no tardo nada. - aclaró Elizabeth con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Muy bien.

Así fue como salio de la habitación, dejando a Ángelus sola. Una vez fuera, delante de ella apareció un hombre vestido de negro, ese era Radu. Está sonrió perversamente y se acerco a él.

- Esta en la habitación, no tardará en caer dormida, solo espera un poco. - informó ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te veo como mal humorada? - se fijó él.

- Nada. Solo que ella me ha rechazada, nada más. - dijo pasiva ella, disimulando rabia.

- Vaya, jujuju. Ya es mala suerte. - dijo él con burla. - Ya sabia que eso pasaría, ¿estaba en tus planes, no?

- Si, todo va según el plan. Asegúrate de que estas con ella antes de que despierte.

- Tranquila, Ama.

Mientras, Ángelus estaba sentada tranquila en el sofá, de repente, empezó a sentir sueño, intento aguantarlo pero finalmente cayó profundamente dormida en el sofá, cayendo de lado. En ese instante, por el balcón entro Radu, riendo con satisfacción, al ver a su princesa inmóvil y vulnerable ante él. Se sentó al lado de ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Es cierto que quiero a Elizabeth. - dijo mientras apartaba el pelo de la cara de ella, y la alzaba por la nuca. - Pero ya que a ella le gusta mas a las mujeres, no le importará que te tenga a ti cuando llegue el momento, hasta entonces seguiré su plan.

Sin decir más, cogió en brazos a la dormida Ángelus, dejando que los brazos y la cabeza colgaran y salio volando de allí. Fuera del local, Elizabeth pudo ver como Radu se la llevaba por el cielo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Con una sonrisa en los labios, complacida y perversa.

- Aprovecha bien, porqué a la próxima yo seré quien juega. Yo no acepto un "NO" por respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Violación

**_JAJAJAJA. Gracias Aletse, por tus comentarios, jeje. Ya me dirás por que estaría mas segura con esos locos catolicos. El Plan de la Condesa se revelará a su debido tiempo, así que hay que tener paciencia, la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, jeje. Como dije, ya había empezado el 15 cuando publiqué el 13 y 14, y aquí lo teneís, que disfruteis._**

**15. VIOLACIÓN**

Ya era de día, y los seres de la noche acostumbran a permanecer ocultos hasta el anochecer. Pero algunos no les molestaba el sol, simplemente les molesta. Uno de ellos era el Conde Drácula, que estaba en su habitación, disfrutando de una velada increíble con sus amantes, que también habían disfrutado, dejando que su amo las sedujera y tomará su sangre.

- Ah… siga amo… hasta que reviente si quiere… - decía una de ella, la Verona, entre gemidos suaves.

Ella estaba entre los brazos de Vlad, completamente desnuda, ofreciendo su sangre. Él la tomaba con la yugular de ella, inclinada hacia atrás, obligada por él, agarrada por la nuca y la cintura. Sintiéndose débil, dejo colgar la cabeza y los brazos que abrazaban a él.

Ya estando satisfecho, dejo de morderla, y la soltó, cayendo inconsciente sobre él. Rendido y lleno, se inclinó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cabeza de la cama, satisfecho completamente. Estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, llevaba los pantalones negro, y tenía los labios, la barbilla, la mandíbula, la parte de delante del cuello y el pecho manchados de sangre, que fue absorbida por la piel. Ya relajado, a cada lado de él, Aleera y Marhiska, se acurrucaron junto a él, y Verona, siguió apoyada sobre su pecho, gracias a que él tenia las piernas abiertas para que pudiera tumbarse mejor sobre él.

- ¿Ha disfrutado de esta noche, amo? ¿Tanto como nosotras? - pregunto Verona, acariciándole el pecho con suavidad.

- Reconozco que si. Lo necesitaba esto. - dijo él sin mirarla, sino que miraba hacía arriba, sin siquiera mirarlo. - Será mejor que os vayáis a buscar a alguien para recuperar fuerzas.

De repente, a Vlad le llegó una olor que no le hacía gracia oler, junto a otra que conocía, pero que no era la que esperaba sentir junto a la otra. El olor era de la Condesa Elizabeth, junto al olor de la jefa Yasmina. Le extraño no oler el olor de su hija.

- Queridas, iros ya a vuestro aposento. - ordenó él con seriedad.

Las vampiras vieron que ya habían cumplido con su misión, exitosamente. Rápidamente se apartaron de él, para dejarle levantarse y ponerse una camisa nueva deprisa y corriendo, entonces antes de que ellas se enteraran, él desapareció de la habitación. Una vez solas, las tres se rieron satisfechas y con maldad.

- Nunca imagine que fuera tan fácil. - Comentó Aleera en susurro a sus hermanas.

- Ni yo. Esperó que lo hayamos hecho bien, para ella. - dijo Marhiska, riendo en susurro.

- Ahora debemos esperar a ver que pasa, volvamos a nuestra habitación. - dijo Verona.

Todas tres se vistieron y desaparecieron de allí. Mientras, Vlad salió de las sombras para aparecer en el recibidor del castillo. Allí, vio a Elizabeth y a Yasmina, está la sujetada para mantener a la vampira en pie, ya que estaba mal herida en el pecho. Confuso, Vlad se acercó con la cara interrogante.

- ¿Qué a pasado aquí? - pregunto él a un paso de ella.

- ¡Amo Vlad! - exclamó Yasmina al verlo delante. - ¡Han atacado a Elizabeth y Ángelus a desaparecido!

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! - gritó él, entonces miró a Elizabeth.

Está estaba débil y toda llena de sangre, incapaz de mantenerse en pie a causa de la perdida, entonces ella perdió en conocimiento, entre los brazos de Yasmina. Rápidamente la llevaron a la sala de estar, y le dieron sangre para que tomara. Cuando la herida se cerró, ella empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, y se encontró tumbada en el sofá, junto a Yasmina que le daba poco a poco sangre, y a Vlad, con los brazos cruzados y caminando de un lado a otro, inquieto.

- Conde… - consiguió decir ella.

Ambos se giraron a ella, y Vlad se acercó a ellas rápidamente, con la mirada confusa e intranquila. Elizabeth quiso sentarse, así que Yasmina la ayudo con cuidado. Entonces vio que ella tenia en las manos una botella y un vaso, ambos que contenían sangre. Sin pedir permiso, los cogió y se tomó a toda prisa el contenido de ambos objetos. Yasmina le dejo hacer y se apartó un poco para ponerse de pie y estar junto a su amo.

- Gracias por la sangre. - agradeció ella cuando acabó de beberse el liquido rojo.

- ¿Puedes explicarnos que a pasado? - pregunto Vlad con los brazos cruzados.

- Sí… - afirmó ella. - estábamos en un local, acabando de tomar la cena, entonces yo salí de la habitación un momento, y entonces cuando volvía, sentí una presencia que no conocía, que estaba en la habitación donde estaba la ama Ángelus. Rápidamente entré, y hay había, un hombre vestido de negro, cogiendo en brazos a Ángelus, entonces intente atacarlo pero de repente sentí que algo me empujaba con mucha fuerza hasta chocar contra la pared del pasillo, dejándome hecha polvo. Cuando volví a mirar hacia allí, ambos habían desaparecido. - hizo una pequeña pausa para seguir. - Cuando intente levantarme, sentí un inmenso dolor en el pecho, y pude ver que estaba sangrando por doquier. Viendo que no podía hacer nada, intente llegar hasta aquí con mi carro, fue cuando me encontré con ella. - acabó ella señalando a Yasmina.

- ¿Un hombre de negro? ¿Podrías decirme como era? - pregunto Vlad sin moverse un poco.

- Sí, pude ver que era bastante parecido a usted conde, pero parecía mas joven, es todo cuanto recuerdo. - respondió ella mirándolo.

Tanto Vlad como Yasmina, se quedaron paralizados al oír la descripción que ella les dio. Supieron enseguida quién era ese ser: Radu, el hermano menor de Vlad. Esté se puso hecho una furia, apretando con fuerza las manos, haciendo que sangrará. Ambas olieron la sangre y lo miraron. Tanta rabia sentía que, se oyó que se avecinaba una tormenta, con truenos incluidos. Yasmina se apartó de él, al notar la rabia que sentía.

- A-amo… cálmese por favor - pidió Yasmina algo asustada.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! - exclamó él, alzando la voz. Entonces miró a Elizabeth - Tenias que aparecer para sacarla de aquí ¿verdad? ¡¿No ves lo que ha pasado?!

- ¡De haber sabido que pasaría, no lo habría hecho! - se defendió ella poniéndose de pie.

Vlad hecho una furia, se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiéndola del cuello, y alzándola del suelo. Yasmina corrió a cogerle el brazo para detenerlo, pero él ni se inmuto de la fuerza de la licántropa. La vampira se cogía del brazo de él, intentando liberarse, pero es inútil.

- ¿No estarás mintiendo verdad? - pregunto él amenazante. - Porqué si lo haces, me acabaré enterando.

- Le prometo… le juro que no, Conde. - aseguro ella casi sin poder hablar.

Ante esa respuesta, él la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo, tosiendo y tocándose el cuello dolida. Recuperándose, miró de reojo a Vlad, que la miraba penetrante, con esa mirada que suele tener, que congelan la sangre a cualquiera.

- Mas de vale que sea cierto. Y te advierto una cosa: - dijo él, arrodillándose delante de ella para estar cara a cara. - Como mi hija este en peligro, y llegue a enterarme de que ha sido cosa tuya, - le cogió la barbilla para tenerla justo delante - te aseguro de que no volverás a tener esa belleza y juventud que tienes por mucho tiempo, y que aprecias tanto ¿entendido, condesa?

- Transparente, conde. - respondió ella, mirándole a los ojos con miedo, pero firmes.

- Bien. Ahora quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista, y no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí. - ordenó él soltándole la barbilla y poniéndose de pie.

Tambaleando, la vampiresa desapareció al instante. Al irse, Vlad suspiró para intentar calmarse. Entonces la tormenta se dispersó allí fuera. Viendo que ya se calmaba, Yasmina le soltó enseguida.

- Yasmina. - llamó él, ella se puso delante de él con firmeza. - Ve con algunos gitanos a ver si encuentras algún indicio de quién puede tratarse el que se llevó a mi hija. Tengo la sensación de saber quién, pero quiero que lo asegures yendo a ese local donde estuvo Ángelus con esa escoria húngara.

- Sí amo, ahora mismo. - obedeció ella.

Yasmina se trasformó en loba cuando salió del castillo, y corrió hacia la aldea para coger a varios hombres. Con la esperanza de poder averiguar algo de su ama y amiga Ángelus.

-----------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de allí, iba un hombre de negro, con una joven de pelo negro en sus brazos, volando por el cielo, hasta que empezó a descender hacia un pequeño prado, donde casi en el centro hacia una pequeña cabaña. Una vez en el suelo, caminó hacia allí, y entonces apareció un sujeto, también vestido de negro, con el pelo rubio y suelto, largo hasta los hombros.

- Veo que no ha perdido tiempo, señor Radu. - dijo el sujeto rubio.

- Hacia tiempo sin verte, Lestat. ¿Te envía Elizabeth? - dijo el hombre de negro.

- Sí, he venido después de hacer lo que me pidió. Te he traído algo de su parte. Dijo Lestat, sacando de sus ropas, un pequeño frasco con un liquido transparente.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Una poción para dormir, suficientemente potente como para dormir a un vampiro como ella. - dijo él mirando a la dormida. - Esta mucho mas linda cuando esta así de vulnerable. - dijo antes de intentar tocarla.

Radu la apartó de él girándose a un lado, dando un gruñido. Lestat se rió divertido ante la reacción de su amigo. Entonces se giró de espaldas a Radu y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña. Radu no se fiaba mucho de él, pero también camino hacia la cabaña, con Ángelus dormida profundamente sobre sus brazos.

Una vez dentro de la casita, se pudo ver que era pequeña pero acogedora y decorativa, cosa que para ellos no era nada importante, entonces Lestat dio unas palmadas y algunas luces se encendieron, para mejorar el ambiente. Radu vio una cama doble de color marrón oscuro, y camino hasta allí y deposito a Ángelus en ella, justo en medio de la cama. Decidió sentarse junto a ella, y la observó con atención, deseoso y excitado, sobretodo al ver el cuello de ella, que estaba despejado de la camisa.

- Es hermosa cuando duerme ¿verdad? Que dan ganas de poseerla. - comentó Lestat a sus espaldas.

- Ya lo creo. Pero yo prefiero hacerlo cuando esta bien despierta. - dijo Radu girándose a él.

- Ju, claro. Cada uno tiene sus maneras de hacer. Por desgracia esta amaneciendo, y ella posiblemente este por despertarse, ya que se acaba el tiempo que dura la droga que Elizabeth le dio.

- Es verdad.

- Pero tu tranquilo, tienes mas. - dijo enseñando el frasco pequeño. - Cuando despierte, mojas un pañuelo y se lo pones sobre la nariz y la boca, entonces se quedará profundamente dormida hasta el anochecer. - explicó él extendiendo el frasco.

- ¿Porqué no ha vendido ella a dármelo? - pregunto Radu mientras cogía el frasco.

- Digamos que, para que tu hermano no sospechará de ella, le tuve que herir un poco por orden suya. - respondió Lestat sentándose en una silla que él atrajo mentalmente. - Así sería mas convincente su testimonio sobre el secuestro que tu realizaste.

Radu escucho todo con atención, entonces se rió en lo bajo. Él se levanto para coger de un armario de allí algún pañuelo apropiado, cogió uno y volvió a su sitio.

- A esa mujer se le ocurren que ideas. - comentó Radu, dejando el frasco y el pañuelo sobre una mesita que había al lado de la cama.

- Sí. Bueno, te dejo para que disfrutes de tu intimidad con la princesa. - dijo Lestat poniéndose de pie para irse.

Pero antes, se detuvo delante la puerta y se giró hacia Radu de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo antes de irme hacerte unas preguntas?

- Adelante, pregunta. - permitió Radu, mirando de nuevo a Ángelus.

- ¿Por qué te atrae tanto esta chica en particular? Ella es ahora hija del hermano que tanto odias. No le veo mucho sentido.

Radu no respondió enseguida, entonces acarició el rostro de Ángelus, apartando el pelo de su cara. Lestat no entendía en absoluto que pretendían Elizabeth y Radu con esa joven que era la hija y heredera de el Conde Drácula, pero debía admitir que sentía cierta atracción por el atractivo que ella tenía, y las ganas de probar esa sangre que le atrajo al Conde.

- Ni siquiera yo lo se, lo único que estoy seguro es que deseo y quiero que ella me pertenezca y sea mi esposa eterna. Sin que ese desgraciado pueda impedirlo.

- ¿Y por qué la condesa le interesa también? ¿Por lo mismo?

- Ya sabes como es ella, le encantan las mujeres jóvenes, pero ella dice que esta chica tiene algo especial, que mi hermano no sabe. A mi no me interesa eso, solo me interesa tenerla en mi poder, sin importarme compartirla con ella si es necesario.

Con esa respuesta, Lestat hizo una reverencia de despedido, sin importarle que Radu no le viera y salio de allí. Una vez solo con ella, la miró con excitación, acariciándola suavemente; el rostro, el cuello. No le quitó ojo el hermoso cuello que ella tenia, donde podía ver como circulaba la sangre aún estado no-muerta. Entonces, empezó a amanecer, y la luz se filtró dentro de la casa. Radu, molesto por la luz, se levanto y empezó a tapar toda las ventanas con las cortinas oscuras que había y cerro con llave la puerta, entonces decidió poner la barrera alrededor de la casa, para que nadie supiera que estuvieran allí.

Entonces, de repente, Ángelus empezó a moverse, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, parpadeo varias veces, ya que aún estaba medio dormida, y se frotó los ojos. Viendo que se despertaba, Radu se escondió entre las sombras un rato. Ángelus se incorporó un poco pero al hacerlo, se mareo a causa de que no había bebido sangre todavía. Se frotó la frente dolida, y vio que la habitación donde estaba era diferente a la de antes.

- ¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Elizabeth? - se pregunto ella, llamando a Elizabeth sin respuesta.

Vio que la habitación era mas espaciosa que la otra, entonces supo que era una casa en vez de un local. Ella decidió ponerse de pie y caminar un poco, pero a causa de la falta de sangre, perdió el equilibrio, pero de repente, de la nada, alguien la sujeto por el brazo.

- Cuidado, no deberías caminar a esta hora, deberías descansar. - dijo una voz al lado de ella.

Está al oír esa voz, abrió los ojos al máximo, y giró lentamente la cabeza, para ver el rostro sonriente de su odioso y traidor tío Radu, que le sujetaba con firmeza el brazo para que no cayera al suelo.

- Ra… Radu. - tartamudeó ella, paralizada de miedo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, princesa. - dijo Radu, soltándole suavemente el brazo.

Ella rápidamente se apartó como pudo de él, hasta chocar contra una pared. Radu la miró deseoso, sin moverse de donde estaba, sabía que ella no podría irse a ningún sitio, y menos estando débil. Ángelus no le quitaba la vista de encima, sabia que estando débil como estaba no podía hacerle frente, y seguro que tampoco podría escapar.

- ¿A dónde me has traído? ¡¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?! - pregunto ella desafiante y alzando la voz.

- Tranquila, te he traído a un sitio para estar los dos solos, sin nadie mas. En cuanto a esa vampiresa no debes molestarte, seguramente este muerta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le has hecho a Elizabeth? ¡Contesta! - exigió ella.

Radu no les respondió, lo que hizo fue desaparecer de la vista de ella, y aparecer frente a ella, arrinconándola en la pared. Antes de poder reaccionar, él la besa apasionadamente, sujetándola con las dos manos por el rostro. Ella sonrojada, intento apartarlo de ella, pero era inútil, él la beso con placer durante un raro, entre jadeos y gemidos. Ella cerró los ojos avergonzada y empezó a golpearlo. Él se harta y le aprisiona las muñecas contra la pared.

- ¡mmg! - se quejaba ella sin poder hablar, roja como nunca lo ha estado.

Él dejo de besarla, para empezar a besarle en cuello. Ella sonrojada no pudo evitar gemir una vez y hecha la cabeza a un lado, para no mirarlo.

- ah… llevó mucho tiempo esperando este momento, princesa mía. - dijo él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Te gusta que te hagas esto verdad? Dime que si.

- ¡Eso en tus sueños, bastardo! ¡Ahora suéltame ya! - exclamó ella moviéndose para liberarse.

Radu se rió burlón del insulto, entonces la agarra del cuello, y la lanza contra la cama, donde ella se da un golpe en la cabeza, al darse al respaldo. Al instante, él estaba encima de ella, aprisionando su cintura, y pisando con las rodillas las manos de ella, dejándola completamente inmóvil y vulnerable. Ella aún así intento liberarse, pero era imposible. Entonces él apoya las manos sobre la cama, a cada lado de ella, y inclinándose lentamente hacia su rostro. Automáticamente, ella se giro a un lado y cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rabia, y eso hizo que dejará despejado el cuello.

- ¿No sabes que si te giras estando conmigo, me tientas a que te muerda? - pregunto él burlonamente, rozando con la lengua el cuello de ella. - aahhh… y no sabes cuanto lo ansío de hacerlo otra vez.

- ¿Pues a que esperas? Ya estoy en tu poder.

- Ju, eres valiente, eso es admirable de tu parte, pero… ahora esta amaneciendo y yo tengo sueño, así que… - decía mientras, sin que ella lo viera, cogía el frasco y el pañuelo. - … te dejaré dormir durante todo el día.

Ella al oír eso se queda extrañada, de repente, él se quita de encima de ella, para sentarse al lado de la cama. Está, abre los ojos y lo mira.

- ¿Qué quieres de…? ¡mmg! Mmgh… - decía ella pero no acaba la frase.

Él le pone el pañuelo con la poción impregnada en ella en su boca y nariz, ella se agarra a la muñeca de él, pero le hace enseguida efecto, y se cae dormida en la cama. Una vez dormida, él la coloca bien sobre la cama.

- Ten paciencia, princesa mía. Que cuando se vaya el sol, haré que me pertenezca a mi en vez de a él, así, estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad. - susurraba él en el cuello de ella, que estaba besucando con deseo.

Entonces, decidió con una sonrisa en los labios, quitarle algo de ropa para que estuviera preparada para la ocasión, le quito lentamente las botas negras, largas hasta casi llegar a la rodillas, y después le quito los pantalones negros, dejándola solo con la camisa roja oscura, larga hasta medio mulso, y le desabrocho un poco la camisa hasta el escote. En ese momento, él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomarla y poseerla ya mismo, pero le gustaba mas hacerlo cuando ella estuviera consciente, aunque también estuviera débil y vulnerable.

Cuando acabó, se quitó la capa negra y la chaqueta negra, para estar solo con la camisa blanca y los pantalones oscuros, y se fue a su ataúd, de color marrón oscuro, al otro lado de la habitación, a descansar hasta la noche, antes de que ella despertará otra vez.

----------------------------

Durante todo el día, Yasmina y los gitanos buscaron alguna pista sobre el paradero de su ama Ángelus, pero nada. Yasmina, transformada en loba, olfateo la habitación del local donde Ángelus y Elizabeth estuvieron, y pudo oler que había otra olor, de otro vampiro, que ella ya había olido y visto antes.

Ella rápidamente se dirigió al castillo para informar a su amo. Tardó unas horas ya que tenía que pasar desapercibida por los humanos, así que hizo atajo por el bosque. Enseguida estuvo en el camino que conducía al castillo, y llegó enseguida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue directa a la habitación de Vlad, pero allí no le encontró, entonces pensó que quizás estuviera en la habitación de Ángelus, por lo que corrió hacia allí. No se equivocó, el olor de Vlad estaba en esa habitación.

Aún con su forma de loba entró, entonces le vio allí, tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama de Ángelus, con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Cuando oyó a Yasmina en la habitación, se incorporó para sentarse al borde, mientras Yasmina volvía a su forma humana. Está camino hasta él y se arrodilló ante él con una rodilla en el suelo.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme Yasmina? - pregunto Vlad entrelazando los dedos de las manos, con los codos apoyados en las piernas.

- Sus sospechas eran ciertas amo. El responsable es su hermano traidor Radu. - informó ella con la cabeza mirando haciabajo y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Estas segura de ello?

- Sí, su olor estaba en la habitación, junto con el de la princesa y la condesa.

- ¿Había algún rastro que seguir?

- No señor, el rastro acababa en el balcón, seguramente se la llevó volando de allí, lo siento mucho.

- Esta bien, no importa. - dijo él escondiendo el rostro delante las manos juntas. - Seguid buscando por todos lados, hasta que anochezca, después por la noche la buscaré yo mismo.

- A sus ordenes amo. - obedeció ella poniéndose de pie, haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de allí transformándose en loba.

Una vez solo, se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama, mirando al techo. Cerró el puño, agarrando así la sabana con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que la destripa un poco, y también aprieta los dientes, hecho una furia. No podía soportar pensar que su hija estaba de nuevo con su hermano traidor, no podía ni imaginar lo que le debía hacer.

- _"Ángelus… se que puedes ya defenderte de ese ser monstruoso, que solo piensa poseerte. Es hora de que le devuelvas el favor que te hizo entonces, y le demuestres todo tu potencial, hasta que pueda ir a buscarte. No permitas que te haga nada que te haga odiarte a ti misma"_ - pensaba él, como hablándole a su hija mentalmente.

Viendo que aún faltaba mucho para que se pusiera el sol, decidió dormir un poco para tener fuerzas para luego, aunque le costará coger el sueño a causa del odio que sentía. Unas horas después, Yasmina llegó para despertarle y decirle que el sol se estaba poniendo. Rápidamente, se viste y sale por el balcón, transformándose en una manada de murciélago, volando hacia delante, sin dirección aparente. Yasmina sabia que ya no podía hacer mas, por lo que se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama, mirando hacia el balcón, a esperar a que pasará algo para que supiera donde esta, dolida y preocupada, su ama y amiga Ángelus. Se abraza un poco las rodillas y apoya la cabeza en el borde de la cama.

---------------------------------------------

Ya se ha puesto el sol, y Radu sale descansado de su ataúd. Ve que, por suerte, Ángelus aún no se ha despertado. Por lo que tranquilamente se sirve una copa de vino de la mesa de vinos tintos. Camina lentamente hacia la cama, y se sienta al borde de ella, junto a Ángelus. Se beber de un sorbo el vino, y sin esperar mas, se pone entre las piernas de ella, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, a cada lado de ella, esperando a que despertará. Entonces, Ángelus, poco a poco despierta, mareada y débil. Entonces recuerda que le paso antes de que se quedará dormida, y ve a Radu encima suyo, con una sonrisa perversa y deseosa de pasión.

- Al fin despiertas, princesa. - agradeció él, al oído de ella.

Ella rápidamente intento empujarlo lejos de ella, pero él siendo mas rápido que ella, le coge las muñecas con cada mano y las aprisiona a cada lado de ella, que forcejeaba furiosa. Entonces ella noto una fuerza inmensa que la dejaba paralizada, completamente incapaz de mover el cuerpo. Radu, riendo con malicia, se aleja de ella, estando de rodillas delante de ella, y de golpe, alza el brazo con la mano inclinada hacia arriba, como si quisiera alzar algo que no sujetaba. Entonces, Ángelus noto que su cuerpo se movía solo, alzándose hacia a delante, y sentándose, sin mover siquiera la cintura. Y sin mover un músculo, se deslizó hasta pegarse a la pared de atrás de ella, con los brazos estirado completamente hacia los lados. Ella sentía como una fuerza inmensa la aprisionaba por completo, supo enseguida que era el poder que su tío tenía, que también uso la otra vez, pero esta vez con mas fuerza.

- ¡ugh, ugh! - se quejaba ella, apretando los dientes y los ojos, entonces los abrió y miró sorprendida a Radu. -_ "Nunca pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza, su energía es descomunal"_

- Muy bien - empezó él de repente. - Es hora, de empezar a disfrutar de la noche que llega.

Y alzando de nuevo la mano abierta, la cierra de golpe y con fuerza, haciendo que de repente, la camisa de Ángelus se abra violentamente por completo, pero tapando los pechos por fuerte, ella abre los ojos en orbita, tanto sorprendida como aterrada, temiendo lo que él pretendía hacer ahora. Ella lo miró fijamente, con miedo y terror, con algunos pelos sobre su rostro, que mostraba unos ojos temblorosos y llorosos, dejando brotar lagrimas a chorros. Vio entonces la decisión que él tenia marcado en el rostro, y entonces él se desplaza lentamente hacia ella, está se sobresalta ante eso.

- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te acerques! - exclamó ella, negando con la cabeza, muerta de miedo. - ¡¡NO!! _"Padre…"_

Él ni se inmuta ante ello, se pone de nuevo entre las piernas de ella, y le agarra el cuello, apretándole poco a poco, pegándose a ella sonriente, solo moviendo la comisura de los labios.

- Ahora no podrás huir, jujuju. - dijo él, posando una mano sobre el pecho de ella, donde tenía el corazón.

Ella asustada y sonrojada se gira, quejándose de el dolor que él le hacia en el cuello. Nota la fría mano de él, subiendo hacia arriba, entonces va hacia el lado, y empieza a despejarle la camisa del hombro. Entonces él le suelta el cuello, y se inclina sobre el, lamiéndolo y besándolo. Ella intenta aguantar las ganas de gemir, para no darle a él la satisfacción de haberla conquistado con eso. Él la acaricia por todo el cuerpo, y también se abre la camisa blanca para estar cómodo. A Ángelus era como si estuviera ardiendo, y si su corazón latiera, estaría bastante acelerado por ello. Le acariciaba los muslos con placer, el vientre, el pecho, el cuello, todo el cuerpo. Entonces él decidió besarla con pasión y placer, jadeando y gimiendo.

- ¡mmg! ¡mg! - gemía ella mientras le besaba.

- ¡ah! - exclamo él apartándose de los labios de ella. - Me ha gustado.

Ella lo miró con asco, con sangre en el labio, a causa del beso forzado que le dio. Él también la miró, pero con deseo y excitación.

- ¿Porqué quieres tanto poseerme? - pregunto ella de golpe. - No creo que sea solo por ser la princesa no-muerta. Si solo fuera eso, le habrías matado por el simple hecho de ser la hija de Drácula.

Eso dejo sorprendido a Radu, que se separó de ella, sorprendiéndola a ella también.

- Juju, muy bien, no se te escapa una. - afirmó él, dando una palmadas. - Has acertado, aparté de por ser hermosa, también quiero poseerte porque me recuerda a ella.

- ¿Ella? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada, por que no era la primera vez que la aparentaban con esa "ella".

- La persona a quién tanto desee, pero que por desgracia quiso a Vlad en vez de a mi.

Ángelus seguía sin entender nada, Radu vio su expresión y se rió un momento.

- Por la cara que pones, diría que él no te ha contado nada sobre esa mujer ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué mujer hablas?

- De la princesa que estuvo con tu padre cuando era el rey de Rumania. Elizabetha.

A Ángelus le sonó ese nombre, cree recordar que su anterior padre, cuando le explicó la historia de Drácula, mencionó a esta tal Elizabetha.

- Supongo que tu padre no te contó que paso con ella ¿verdad? - Ella negó con la cabeza. - Mira, te contaré la historia, pero también te contaré un pequeño secreto que nadie ni él saben.

- ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué secreto?

- Uno que te va a encantar. Todo empezó cuando hubo la guerra contra los turcos, ellos eran mas numerosos que los rumanos, pero Draculya, actual rey de Rumania en esos tiempos, consiguió eliminar a muchas tropas turcas, empalándolos a todos. - hizo una pausa y continuo. - Para vengarse, los turcos enviaron una flecha al castillo, diciendo que el rey había muerto. Elizabetha, creyéndole en verdad muerto, ¿sabes que hizo? Salto al río desde el castillo, provocando su muerte.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes. Cuando Draculya volvió al castillo, la encontró muerta delante de la cruz. Dolido y destrozado, decidió dejar de creer en Dios… y se entregó al Diablo.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Y contigo? - pregunto ella confusa.

- Pues… que tu te pareces a ella, tanto en carácter como en físico. Pero lo mejor es esto; yo estaba celoso de él, por que ella le amaba a él, por eso me uní a los turcos…

- No puede ser… - dijo ella, abriendo los ojos a tope, descubriendo al fin el secreto.

- Sí… fui yo, yo provoque el suicidio de la princesa Elizabetha.

Ángelus quedo petrificada ante la confesión, y por el rostro malicioso y satisfecho de Radu, que no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento y tristeza por ello. Ella sintió una rabia inmensa, al ver que por culpa de este monstruo, su padre renunció a Dios por estar destrozado por la muerte de su amada, que le dio por muerto por un simple engaño provocado por él. Ella lo miró fijamente con odio y rencor, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de rabia y odio.

- Devuélvesela… - ordenó ella de repente. - ¡Devuélvesela! ¡¡Devuélvele a su amada, Radu!!

Entonces él, salió disparado hacia la otra pared de al otro lado de la habitación, chocando con fuerza contra ella, quebrándola casi por completo, cayó al suelo, confundido y sorprendido, cuando intenta ponerse de pie, nota un dolor inmenso en el brazo, se gira para verlo, y ver que esta completamente destrozado.

- ¿Pero, cómo…? - se pregunto entre medias, girándose a ella.

Entonces vio algo que le dejo boquiabierto, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de las ataduras invisibles de su cuerpos, consiguiendo mover un poco los brazos hacia delante, encogiéndolos hacia ella, provocando que se vieran una luces eléctricas de color rojo alrededor suyo. Mostraba una mirada de odio y esfuerzo, por intentar liberarse.

- _"¡No se lo perdono! ¡No le perdonare nunca lo que hizo y lo que hace ahora!"_ - pensó ella mientras se movía, intentando moverse los brazos y todo el cuerpo con su poder.

- _"Es increíble, este debe ser el poder que Elizabeth decía"_ - pensó Radu, observando atónito todo, sin moverse de donde estaba.

- ¡No te lo perdonaré! ¡Ni mi padre ni yo te lo perdonaremos nunca! - aseguro ella con rabia.

- Vaya vaya… parece que sabes haces truquitos de magia. Lo siento, pero hasta aquí… hemos llegado.

Ella no entendió eso, entonces de repente, sintió como algo le golpeaba el estomago con mucha fuerza, eso hizo que se quedará sin fuerzas para continuar usando su poder, y lentamente pierde el conocimiento, cayendo de cara a la cama.

- Padre… - susurro antes de desmayarse cayendo en la cama.

Ya viéndola inconsciente en la cama, él dolido se acercó a ella. Notaba que su brazo no conseguía regenerarse, algo extraño para un vampiro que no fue atacado por nada religioso. Con una sonrisa burlona, se sentó en la cama, giró el cuerpo de ella, y la alzó por la nuca.

- Empieza a parecerte a tu padre. No tengo intención de dejar escapar esta oportunidad… me alegrará ver la cara de tu padre, al saber que su querida hija esta de nuevo en brazos, con otro hombre, frágil y vulnerable… juju.

----------------------------------------------------

Vlad iba volando por encima de un bosque, decidió aterrizar. No sabia por donde mas buscar, se sentía perdido, cuando de golpe soplo el viento hacia él, y con ese viento llegó el olor de su hija, junto al de Radu. Siguiendo la dirección del olor, se transformó en una bandada de murciélagos y fue hacia esa dirección.

En el castillo, Yasmina seguía sentada en el suelo, en la habitación de Ángelus, cuando entró un suave viento, que olía a Ángelus, y también a su tío Radu. Pensó en seguir ese olor, pero entonces pensó que su amo ya habría olido el rastro, por lo que decidió dejarlo a manos de él.

Mientras, en otro lugar, un joven de negro con melena rubia hasta los hombros, caminaba por un camino, hasta toparse con una mujer húngara aristócrata. Esté se paró a un paso de ella, con los brazos ocultos bajo la capa negra.

- ¿Hice bien mi parte del trabajo, Condesa? - pregunto el joven con una sonrisa, mostrando los colmillos.

- De maravilla, Lestat. De maravilla. - felicitó ella. - El Conde no ha sospechado mucho de mi, pero mi interpretación ha dado resultado gracias a ti.

- Espero que ese plan tuyo salgan bien, así tanto tu como ese hermano del conde que esta contigo podréis apoderaros de esa hija que tiene, y también yo podré estar con esa preciosidades que él no aprecia mucho que se diga. - dijo Lestat, en un tono preocupante y ansioso.

- No debes preocuparte querido, pronto haremos el siguiente paso, pero dejemos que la pareja piense que ya nos hemos rendido, así haremos el último golpe.

Lestat miró a la condesa, que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y segura de si misma. Entonces ella empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria de donde Lestat vino. De repente les vino un olor conocido en el aire. Elizabeth cogió el aire por la nariz, oliendo profundamente ese olor que le encantaba oler, y espiró jadeante.

- Ya se puede oler su perfume, eso quiere decir que ya ha demostrado su poder, por eso Radu ya da por acabada su noche con ella. - dijo ella al aire, ignorando al vampiro rubio.

Lestat rió en susurro, pensando en como debió disfrutar Radu con esa princesa tan hermosa, hija de su odiado hermano, sin que ella quisiera hacerlo con él. Elizabeth empezó a caminar de nuevo, y él la siguió de cerca, desapareciendo del camino.

-------------------------------------------

En la cabaña, Radu se volvió a vestir con su traje negro. Cuando acabó, miró a Ángelus, aún inconsciente, entonces se inclinó hacia ella, para mirarla divertido y satisfecho. Entonces sintió el olor y la presencia de su hermano, acercarse a toda velocidad hacia allí. Él se rió irónicamente.

- _"Ya viene hacia aquí, es normal; esta chica ha podido romper mi barrera al mismo tiempo que me lanzó contra la pared. Ella no es una simple mujer, convertida en vampira casualmente. Será interesante saber que especial eres, como dice Elizabeth"_ - pensó Radu mirándola un momento, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Entonces se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir miró un momento mas a Ángelus, tendida en la cama, y salió de allí.

Unos minutos después, una bandada de murciélagos apareció, entonces descendieron hasta el suelo, juntándose para formar una figura de negro, de allí salio Vlad, con una mirada asesina y preocupante al mismo tiempo.

- Ángelus… - murmuro para si mismo, y empezó a caminar hacia la cabaña que estaba delante de él.

Cuando estuvo a un metro de ella, se paró de golpe, ya que de detrás de un árbol que estaba mas delante de la casa, apareció Radu, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- De nuevo verte, hermano. - saludo él tranquilamente.

- ¡Radu, bastardo traidor! - insulto Vlad al verle, poniéndose tenso.

- No esperaba verte solo, pensaba que vendrías con tus amantes o con tu mascota de los bosques. - dijo él siguiendo tranquilo.

A Vlad no le hizo gracia ese comentario, y menos cuando sabia a que había venido. Se le pusieron los ojos rojos de rabia, y su aura hizo que su pelo y su capa levitaran, como si no hubiera gravedad casi. Radu se rió ante la rabia que mostraba su hermano, le encantaba provocarlo, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición.

- Bastardo… ¡Eres un maldito monstruo traidor! - insulto él de nuevo, pero esta vez lanzándose sobre él por delante.

Antes de poder darle, este desapareció de su sitio, y Vlad golpeó el araño el aire como si tuviera garras. Viendo que había fallado, lo busco mientras gruñía como un animal salvaje.

- Tranquilízate hermanito. - dijo Radu detrás de él, a un metro de él. Vlad rápidamente te giró a él, mostrando los colmillos odiosamente. - No creo que sea conveniente pelear ahora, la chica que buscas, esta en la cabaña. - dijo él tranquilamente.

Vlad giro un momento la cabeza, para mirar detrás de él, donde estaba la cabaña, que estaba con las luces encendidas.

- Tiene un cuerpo bien formado y una piel muy hermosa. - comento de golpe Radu, haciendo que Vlad se girara de nuevo a él, con la cara confusa. Radu se giro para irse, pero se paro un momento para girar la cabeza hacia él. - A simple vista parece aún una niña, pero ya he visto que es toda una mujer, te felicito hermano.

Eso a Vlad lo confundió al principio, pero enseguida lo entendió. Cuando lo pensó, empezó a temblar de rabia. Mientras, Radu volvió a caminar, alejándose de allí con tranquilidad. Vlad, con muchas mas rabia, apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, y apretando los dientes, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué le has hecho? - repitió él, aguantando las ganas de gritar, con los ojos cerrados.

Radu se giró al oírle hablar, entonces vio que su aura era aún mas fuerte que antes, haciendo que él mismo, sintiera algo de miedo por su hermano. Vlad alzó lentamente la cabeza, mostrando un rostro furioso y odioso hacia él, con los ojos teñidos de rojo sangre, y sangre en el labio, por haber apretado demasiado los colmillos.

- ¡¡¿Qué le has hecho?!! - gritó Vlad con todas sus fuerzas, alzándose de nuevo a él.

Radu pensó en esquivarlo de nuevo, pero Vlad era demasiado rápido, y acabo dándole en el brazo lastimado anteriormente con Ángelus, dejándoselo cortado casi del todo. Radu saltó lejos de él, para agarrarse el brazo ensangrentado y destrozado. Maldiciéndole desapareció de allí al instante. Vlad vio que ya se había escapado, e intento calmarse, entones vio algo de sangre en sus dedos, que era de Radu. Furioso, se lamió los dedos, y fue hacia la cabaña rápidamente.

Echando la puerta abajo, entró buscando a Ángelus con la mirada, hasta que la encontró. Lo que vio lo dejo petrificado: Ángelus estaba tendida sobre la cama, inconsciente, completamente desnuda y tapada con la camisa roja que tenia. Estaba llena de magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, golpes y sangre sobre su cuello y boca, tenia la cabeza echada a un lado, con el pelo alborotado, los brazos y las piernas estirados hacia abajo. Se podía ver en su rostro el dolor que sentía aún estando inconsciente.

Vlad se quedo parado allí, observando con horror la escena. Entonces, Ángelus se movió un poco, y empezó a despertarse con pequeños gemidos de dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos, débil y dolorosamente te incorporó un poco, sintió dolor que la dejo confusa.

- _"Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿por… porqué?"_ - entonces abrió los ojos sorprendida. - _"¡ah! Ya me acuerdo… no puede ser… ese monstruo…"_ - pensó cubriéndose la boca con las dos manos, aterrorizada por lo que pensó que había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente.

Entonces notó que había alguien hay, se giró lentamente, y estaba él, su padre, con una cara de sorpresa y tristeza. Al verlo, se cubrió el pecho rápidamente con la camisa, temblando como nunca y sonrojada.

- No… me… mires… - tartamudeó ella girando el rostro para no verlo, él ni se inmuto de la petición. - ¡¡NO ME MIRES!! - Gritó ella, que sonó por toda la zona.

--------------------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de Rumania, en el Castillo Bathory, estaban Elizabeth y Lestat, tomando un refresco con una humanas, una encantada de la vida con su acompañante, mientras que la otra temblaba y lloraba en silenció, tumbada junto a su ama, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, mientras que la condesa le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. Ambas ya estaban mordidas por el cuello, pero a la que acompañaba a Lestat no parecía dolerle ni marearle la perdida de sangre, mas bien se sentía mas excitada.

Tan entretenidos estaban que, no notaron el regreso de Radu hasta que esté apareció delante de ellos. Él apareció con una sonrisa vacilante y satisfecha, mas contento como nunca estuvo.

- ¡Hombre, el triunfador a regresado de su reciente triunfo! - exclamó Elizabeth alzando los brazos con alegría. - ¿Cómo ha ido querido mío?

- Como nunca condesa, y he podido verificar lo que me pediste… - dijo él disminuyendo la voz, y mirando a Lestat.

Elizabeth entendió enseguida que pasaba, pero Lestat estaba ya ocupado con su humana, que estaba encima de él, besándole la cara, y demostrándole el cuello delante de él, como pidiéndole que la volviera a morder. Esté rió satisfecho, y le lamió apasionadamente el cuello, excitándola a ella.

- Lestat, podéis iros tu y tu amante a otra habitación, así podréis hacer lo que querías pareja. - pidió ella con una sonrisa a Lestat.

Esté no lo pensó dos veces, alzó a la humana en brazos, sin dejar de besarla, y camino hacía una habitación, cerrándola tras de si. Una vez solos, Radu se sentó en el sitio de Lestat, y con un chasquido de los dedos, Elizabeth hizo venir a otra humana para él, una morena como Ángelus. Radu miró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida, al ver que lo conocía bien. La humana se sentó al lado de él, seductoramente, mostrando su cuello, apartando su pelo a un lado. Radu observó deseoso ese cuello, y estuvo por morderlo pero se contuvo, dejando a la chica asustada, haciendo que ella sintiera en su piel su aliento helado.

- ¿Qué pasa querido? ¿No te gusta mi chica? Si quiere puedo traerte otra de mejor. - aseguró Elizabeth sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- No es eso Elizabeth… es solo que… - hizo una pausa, encogiendo los hombros, decepcionado. - Su sangre no tiene comparación con ninguna otra, ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto confundido girándose a ella.

Elizabeth se rió en susurro, mirando de reojo a su humana, que aún temblaba de miedo, está se inclinó hacia ella, y le besó el lugar donde la mordió, haciendo que la chica gimiera un momento en susurro, sintiendo los labios helados de ella sobre su piel, Elizabeth volvió a alzarse y miró a Radu, que seguía mirándola con la pregunta en el aire.

- Eso no lo se… aún no. Pero acabaré por averiguarlo, así podremos tenerla en nuestras manos a esa preciosidad eterna… - dijo ella con decisión y deseo. - ¿Cómo ha ido por eso?

- Muy bien, he disfrutado mucho, lastima que haya tenido que aturdirla para poder hacerle algo… tenias razón, esa chica tiene mucho poder, y si llega a dominarlo mas todavía.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo… hasta entonces a esperar. Tengo el presentimiento de que el Conde pronto hará algo, para que nosotros podamos ejecutar finalmente nuestro plan, con paciencia.

Radu estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que estuvieron todos festejando con sus humanas, durante toda la noche.

-----------------------------------------------------

Estaba por amanecer, y Yasmina seguía esperando en el mismo sitio, sin siquiera moverse. De repente, el viento sopló, y alzando la vista, pudo ver en el balcón, bajo la luz de la luna llena, a su amo Vlad, con su hija Ángelus sobre sus brazos, acurrucada a su pecho, con la ropa puesta. Rápidamente se puso en pie y camino con paso grandes hacia ellos, comprobando el estado de su ama.

- Yasmina. - llamó Vlad con voz apagada y seria. - Ve y pide que traigan uno o dos sacrificios para ella, rápido.

Yasmina así lo hizo, y salió corriendo de allí. Vlad entró a la habitación y dejo a Ángelus sobre la cama, entonces él se sentó junto a ella, que con un rápido movimiento, se abrazo al pecho de él con fuerza, temblando de miedo y horror, ocultando el rostro en el hombro dé él, llorando.

- Quédate conmigo por favor, aún tengo miedo de estar sola. - pidió y confeso ella, con voz temblorosa.

Vlad no replicó para nada, y le correspondió el abrazo para tranquilizarla, cerrando los ojos con odio y rabia. Eso la empezó a tranquilizar un poco. Enseguida trajeron los sacrificios, y Vlad quiso convencer a Ángelus para que los tomará para estar mejor, ella al principio no quiso separarse de su padre, pero estaba muy hambrienta y sedienta, y tuvo que desistir. Vlad se apartó de la cama para sentarse en una butaca y observa a su hija, alimentándose de los humanos con desesperación uno a uno. Con dos humanos, Ángelus pudo saciarse bastante, y no quiso mas sacrificios por hoy. Vlad volvió enseguida al lado de su hija y le dijo a Yasmina que cerrará la puerta del balcón y corriera las cortinas antes de retirarse, ella así lo hizo, con rapidez cerró y corrió las cortinas antes de que saliera el sol, cuando acabó se retiro haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez solos, Vlad dejo que ella se cambiara de ropa, para estar mas comoda, y dejar sobre una silla la ropa usada, se puso un vestido ligero de color negro de tirantes, largo hasta los tobillos y los dos estuvieron tumbados en la cama, ella bien pegada a él, como temiendo que desapareciera de golpe. Estaba tumbada sobre al lado de él, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, como siempre hacia. Mientras, él la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro para calmarla para que se durmiera.

- Tranquila, ya estas a salvo… - aseguró el susurrante.

Ella se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor al pecho de él. Él sabia que ella necesitaría algún tiempo para recuperarse de ese infierno sufrido, pero no perdió la esperanza de que se sintiera a salvo con él.

- Padre… - llamó ella en su pecho.

Vlad agacho la cabeza hacia ella, entonces vio que ella se incorporaba para estar sentada de rodillas frente de él, Vlad se incorporó también, confundido. No podía ver los ojos de ella por qué el pelo le tapaba un poco la cara. De repente ella lo alzó, con una mirada triste y sería.

- Lo siento, no puedo seguir siendo tu hija, padre… - dijo ella dolida pero seria.

- Ángelus…

Fue lo único que él pudo decir, ya que la manera en que ella dijo eso lo dejo petrificado, mirándola a los ojos. Viendo como la tristeza, el sufrimiento, y la decepción hacia ella misma se reflejaba en ese rostro. Ni Ángelus ni Vlad se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra durante unos minutos, ni siquiera se movieron, solo estuvieron así; mirándose fijamente a los ojos, comunicándose así.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Hasta aquí el capi 15, espero no haberme pasado para vosotros, bueno ya me direis jeje. Pronto acabaré esta parte del pasado de Alucard y su hija Ángelus, entonces volveremos al presente con Seras y Integra, hasta entonces esperar. HASTA PRONTO!!_**


	16. Personalidad y Noche Eterna

**_O si yo, o es que hago cada vez mas largos los capitulos, sera que empiezo y no paro, jeje. De todos los capitulos, creo que este es el que mas me interesaba escribir, para aquellos que no les guste las escenas... "fuertes" por así decirlo que no lo lean, que a lo mejor se excitan un poquito jejeje. Que disfruteis de este emocionante capítulo, mis queridos lectores._**

**16. PERSONALIDAD Y NOCHE ETERNA**

_**"Lo siento… no puedo seguir siendo tu hija, padre…"**_

Esas palabras seguían sonando en la cabeza de Vlad, repitiéndose sin parar. No apartaba la vista de su hija, que estaba hay, delante de él, abrazándose a si misma, sin dejar de mirarlo tampoco, con una mirada seria y directa, pero que mostraba tristeza y miedo. Él no sabia que decirle, entendía que estuviera decepcionada consigo misma, pero que dijera eso no le cuadraba. Después de unos minutos, él decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué crees que no, Ángelus? - pregunto él sin cambiar la mirada calmada pero seria.

Ella desvió la mirada, dolida, como si no supiera como explicarlo, o que tuviera miedo de explicarlo mal. Entonces, empezó de nuevo a temblar, pero no tanto como antes, y se agarro con fuerza a sus propios brazos.

- Porqué… no fui capaz de defenderme de ese ser despreciable… cuando pude haberlo hecho… - hizo una pequeña pausa. - padre… él me ha violado… - entonces empezó a llorar un poco y ha temblar mas - lo ha conseguido… él quería que fuera su mujer… y él lo ha conseguido esta noche. Ahora casi le pertenezco, seguro que volverá para que tome su sangre, y así le obedezca sin rechistar…

Vlad lo escucho todo, cerrando los ojos, apenado por el inmenso dolor de ella, y por la inmensa razón que ella tenia. Intento acercarse a ella, pero Ángelus se hecho hacia atrás, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

- ¡No merezco que me toques! - exclamó ella dolida. - ¡Te he traicionado padre! ¿no lo ves? ¡Podía haber evitado esto, pero por culpa de que me quede inconsciente, él pudo tomarme sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo!

Sin poder evitarlo mas, se levanto furiosa y dolida de la cama, y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegará a la puerta, su padre la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda, rodeándola entera sobre el pecho, y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, ocultando el rostro sobre el omoplato. Ángelus se quedo paralizada un instante, pero enseguida empezó a moverse para que la dejara ir, él no le hizo caso.

- ¡Padre, suéltame, por favor! ¡No merezco esta compasión! - decía ella moviéndose con mas fuerza, pero él seguía sin soltarla. - ¡Soy una traidora por lo que he hecho! ¡No merezco estar contigo ni estar aquí!

Mientras decía eso, él la alzó del suelo, abrazándola todavía de la misma forma, y camino de nuevo hacia la cama, Ángelus llorando a brote, empezó a golpearle como pudo y patearle para que la soltará.

- ¡¿Por qué no me odias?! ¡¿Por qué no me matas y haces que desaparezca para que no este con ese monstruo?! - preguntaba ella, gritando dolida y destrozada.

Ya delante la cama, y la hecho sobre ella. Ángelus quiso ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero él se lo impidió. Viendo que no le dejaba por ese lado, quiso gatear hasta el otro lado, pero él la agarró por la cintura, y pegarla de cara a su pecho, ella empezó a pegarle el pecho con los puños cerrados hacia arriba, llorando con desesperación y rabia, y él le agarró las muñecas en alto, ella hizo fuerza para seguir pero era inútil, destrozaba como estaba le fallaban las fuerzas.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me…?!

Se le quedo la palabra en el aire, porqué Vlad, la beso de golpe, echándola hacia atrás hasta caer tumbada a la cama, y él sobre ella, sujetándole las muñecas a cada lado, y aprisionado las piernas con las suyas. Él la beso con los ojos cerrados, y ella petrificada, no supo que hacer, y el beso empezó a ser apasionado. Tanto que ella, dejo de moverse y resistirse. Sonrojada, también cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a él, y correspondiéndole el beso.

Viendo que ya no se resistía, liberó las muñecas para poner las manos sobre la mandíbula de ella, para besarla con mas deseo. Ángelus sentía que no debía aceptar ese beso, pero no quería que parara, entonces, paso sus brazos por debajo de los de él, y apoyarlos en la espalda de él.

- ¡Mmg! - exclamó ella, sintiendo placer y deseo.

Vlad abrió los ojos y lentamente dejo de besarla, y separarse un poco de ella, dejando que se pudiera sentar delante de él. Ella seguía sonrojada, con los labios carnosos y con un poco de sangre en los labios, mirándole confundida y sorprendida. Él también la miró, fijamente a los ojos, también con sangre en los labios, que se relamió al instante.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor y mas calmada ahora? - pregunto él con suavidad.

Ángelus estaba atontada por el beso dado, por lo que no supo que decir. Entonces él la abrazo suavemente, agarrándola por la espalda y los hombros, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella. Ángelus se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué…? - pregunto ella a medias, casi sin palabras.

- Tu no me has traicionado Ángelus, y antes tampoco lo has hecho. - aclaró él al oído de ella. Está escucho atenta. - Tu no pudiste defenderte de él por qué estabas débil, nada mas. Yo nunca creeré que me has traicionado, ni te odiaré ni te mataré ¿me oyes?

Ella se emocionó ante esa palabras, que empezó de nuevo a llorar, y escondió el rostro en el hombro de él.

- Por mucho que estuviera débil, pude al menos atacarlo un momento, y deshacer la barrera que cubría la cabaña. - dijo ella separándose un poco de él, con la cabeza baja. - Si podía hacer eso, podía haber podido escapar, pero me distraje un momento que él aprovecho. ¡Una distracción que nunca debí hacer!

- Estabas débil, por eso no pudiste hacer nada mas, estabas al limite de tus fuerzas. - intento convencer él, con la voz calmada.

- Son solo excusas padre… - aseguró ella, entonces alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. - ¿Por qué no te enfadas? ¿Por qué no me pegas por ser una ramera? ¿Por qué no me matas o me hechas de este castillo? - pregunto ella de nuevo, exigiendo respuestas. - ¡Enfádate conmigo! - pidió, arrogándose al pecho de él con desesperación.

Vlad se mantuvo inmóvil ante el sufrimiento de su hija, que le agarraba la camisa por el pecho con fuerza y temblor. Entonces la abrazó, apoyando los labios sobre sus cabellos.

- ¡No quiero ser la amante de ese desgraciados! ¡Contra mi voluntad! ¡Prefiero morirme que estar con él! - confesaba ella con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su padre.

Vlad estuvo callado, dejando que Ángelus se desahogara. Le frotó un poco el brazo con suavidad y consuelo.

- Hay un modo de hacer que no estés con él. - dijo de repente Vlad.

Ángelus abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, se apartó un poco de él para alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces vio que no mentía, mostraba una mirada directa, pero seria, como si no quisiera decir lo que pensaba decir.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto ella, desorientada.

- Lo que oyes; hay una solución para que mi hermano, no pueda ni se atreva a tocarte nunca mas.

Ángelus abrió los ojos como platos, y la boca también, sorprendida. Vlad pudo ver el rostro de ella, de sorpresa y algo de alegría, aunque no se viera. Ella volvió en si de su trance de la sorpresa.

- ¡¿De verdad la hay?! ¡Entonces dímelo por favor padre! ¡Dímelo ahora! - pidió ella desesperada, agarrándose a él por la camisa. - ¡Dime lo que se tiene que hacer por favor! No quiero… - empezó a disminuir el tono de la voz. - No quiero pertenecerle a él… quiero pertenecerte a ti, a mi creador, al que me hizo, a mi padre…

Vlad se sorprendió ante esa palabras, sin que Ángelus le viera. Entonces él la apartó para cogerle el rostro con ambas manos, para que le mirará fijamente. Vio que tenia aún lagrimas en los ojos, por lo que las limpio con el pulgar.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - pregunto él, confundiéndola a ella. - Solo hay una única solución, y puede que no quieras usarla.

- Aún así quiero saberlo… por favor padre…

- Si te lo digo, ¿Me odiaras? ¿Seguirías confiando en mi? Piensa que es solo una la solución posible que hay.

Eso sorprendió aún mas a Ángelus, vio que el rostro de su padre era seria, pero con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Porqué preguntas esas cosas padre?

- No quiero… que te veas obligada a estar conmigo, ni a pertenecerme como tu dices…

- No lo estoy en absoluto… - aseguró ella decidida.

- Entonces responderme a esto con sinceridad; ¿A quién perteneces? - pregunto él firmemente.

Ángelus no entendía el motivo de esa pregunta, era como si tuviera miedo de que por culpa de esa solución, ella tuviera miedo de él y se alejará de él para siempre. Vlad dejo caer una de las manos, dejando una sobre la mejilla de ella. Estuvo un instante callada, finalmente, sin importarle que solución fuera esa, hablo:

- Te pertenezco solamente a ti, y quiero que siga siendo así… para siempre… - confesó ella, apoyando su mano sobre la de él que tenia en la mejilla, cerrando los ojos.

- Demuéstramelo… - susurro él, inclinándose mas hacia ella, eso la sorprendió y le hizo mirándole con rapidez. - Conviértete… en mi amante, Ángelus.

Ella, se quedó petrificada y sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos, mirándole fijamente, viendo la seriedad de su cara, mostrando que hablaba en serio.

- ¿Qué estas…? - intento decir ella, tartamuda.

- Esa es la solución hija. Para que puedas pertenecerme para siempre, y estar libre de mi hermano, debes ser mi amante, y acostarte conmigo por propia voluntad. - explicó él seriamente.

Ángelus se quedó callada, no sabia como reaccionar, se quedo hay como una estatua. Pensar en que esa era la única solución al problema, la confundió. Viendo la cara de sorpresa que mostraba, Vlad dejo de cogerle el rostro, para después abrazarla suavemente. Ángelus volvió de su mundo, y miró de reojo a su padre.

- Padre… - fue lo único que ella dijo, no sabia que decirle en ese momento.

- Se que estas confusa, pero no quiero que corras con la decisión que quieras tomar hija, no hay prisa. - dijo él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. - Ahora, solo quiero pedirte una cosa.

- ¿Eh? - exclamó ella, extrañada.

- Déjame… verte el cuerpo.

Esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Ángelus, que abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendida y sin poder moverse. Entonces, Vlad la aparta suavemente de él, y le miró el rostro. En el veía confusión y sorpresa, pero nada de miedo y desconfianza, como él esperaba. Ángelus no sintió ni una pizca de miedo hacia su padre, sabia que él no le haría daño, por lo que cerró los ojos, como si así le dijera que adelante. Vlad entendió al instante la expresión, y cerrando los ojos también proceso.

Lentamente, Vlad puso las manos sobre cada hombro de Ángelus, para deslizarle suave y lentamente las tiras del vestido que llevaba puesto, estas se deslizaron con facilidad, y él apoyó las manos sobre ellos en los brazos de ella, para así bajar el resto del vestido. Cuando llegó a la cintura, no pudo deslizarlo mas, ya que ambos estaban sentados, entonces, Ángelus puso las manos sobre las de él y las apartó con suavidad, así, ella misma acabo de quitarse el vestido, hasta dejarlo sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando acabó, ella abrió los ojos con decisión, y se quedó quieta delante de él. Entonces, Vlad también abrió los ojos lentamente, y así, vio el cuerpo de su hija, completamente despejado de cualquier prenda. Ángelus se mantuvo quieta, sin siquiera avergonzarse ni ponerse roja al ver que un hombre, ella estando consciente, le miraba el cuerpo. Pudo ver que su padre, no la miraba con deseo ni excitación, sino con seriedad y alivió.

- Es tal como lo imagine… - dijo él de repente, confundiendo a Ángelus. - Es tal como lo imagine las veces que tuve ocasión de verlo; cuando te convertí, cuando me ofreciste tu sangre, y cuando te he visto antes en esa cabaña inconsciente… - explicó él.

Ángelus no sabía que decir, entonces sin previó aviso, él la rodeó entera, apoyándola hacia él, con una mano sobre el hombro de ella por detrás y la otra sobre el cabello, con fuerza y firmeza. Ángelus se mantuvo quieta, sorprendida por ese gesto, entonces le oyó hablar en su oído.

- Por mucho que mi hermano te haya violado o lo que sea, sigues siendo la misma joven que conocí hace mas de un siglo y medio, con el mismo cuerpo, mente y corazón. - dijo él, con una voz suave y triste. - Y no quiero que por culpa de eso, te destruyas. Si quieres liberarte de esa sensación, yo puedo ayudarte en ello, pero no quiero obligarte a hacerlo, por qué eres mi hija, y tienes derecho a elegir con quien estar.

Esas palabras, emocionaron a Ángelus, a tal punto que le salieron lagrimas, entonces oculto el rostro, y le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza. Por culpa de la emoción y el recuerdo que le vino en ese momento, ella y Radu, empezó a temblar, entonces él la abrazó con mas fuerza.

- Quédate entre mis brazos hasta que dejes de temblar. - murmuró él en su oído. - Si quieres irte de este lugar, hazlo. No pienso detenerte, siempre que creas que no te sientes segura conmigo.

- _"No, no pienso volver a alejarme de ti nunca."_ - decidió ella mentalmente, abrazándose con mas fuerza a él, cerrando el puño en el omoplato de él, agarrando así la camisa blanca.

Entonces, ella notó un ardor en la garganta, eso indicaba que tenia sed, de la sangre de él, que la oía circular por su cuerpo muerto, además, vio como el cuello de él estaba despejado viendo mejor así la vena yugular, y los ojos se le pusieron rojos, como hipnotizada. Vlad notó la sed de su hija, y inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, ofreciéndole el cuello. Ángelus se detuvo al verlo.

- Hazlo… - ordenó él en susurro. - Se que lo necesitas.

Ángelus dudo, pero la sed le empezaba a molestar, así que abriendo la boca, mostrando los colmillos, y clavó con fuerza en el cuello, haciendo brotar la sangre. Eso a Vlad, lo excitó, tanto que casi se deja caer hacia atrás, con su hija abrazándolo para que no se moviera.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, de repente, se venía una luz, poco a poco se acercaba, hasta que se pudo ver unas imágenes.

- ¡Vamos camina! - ordenó un hombre vestido como rey turco.

Ese mismo rey, agarraba por la cabellera a un joven muchacho para que caminara. El muchacho mostraba unos 11 años, vestido de blanco, con pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros y ojos de color gris, a primera vista parecía una chica. En el rostro del joven, no mostraba ninguna emoción, estaba con la mirada perdida. El rey lo obligó a caminar con violencia por un camino, a cada lado, habían soldados firmes al pasar su rey, sin inmutarse ante lo que hacía con el chico.

La imagen cambió al instante, mostrando que el rey y el muchacho estaban en una habitación. Entonces el rey, bruscamente, hecha al muchacho sobre una cama, al muchacho se le rompe la cuerda del colgante, donde llevaba una pequeña cruz. Rápidamente, el chico lo ve y estirando el brazo, consigue cogerlo.

Entonces, a sus espaldas, el rey, con una sonrisa en los labios, desgarra la ropa del muchacho con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la cabeza contra la cama. Él no muestra resistencia, pero si lagrimas, sujetando firmemente y con fuerza la cruz en la mano, como si esperara a que Dios lo salvará.

* * *

Ángelus abrió los ojos asustada, con lagrimas derramadas en las mejillas. Lentamente apartó el rostro del cuello de su padre, tocándose los ojos con los dedos, para ver que lloraba sangre. No sabía que había sido eso, pero de algún modo, le resulto familiar a ese muchacho.

- ¿Qué… ha sido eso? - pregunto Ángelus confusa y asustada para si misma en voz alta.

De repente, Vlad la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella. Ángelus no entendió esa reacción de su padre, al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que llevaba de nuevo puesto el vestido. Entonces, a Ángelus le vino a la mente la vez que bebió su sangre, y pudo ver sus recuerdos. Con eso, ella entendió que fue esa visión, por lo que, le correspondió el abrazó a su padre con suavidad y ternura, rodeándole la cabeza con los brazos, apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de él. Ella entendió que a él también lo maltrataron contra su voluntad, por lo que sabia el sufrimiento que ella sufría.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro. No sentía que estuviera en el suelo, sino flotando en ese espacio oscuro. Se vio a si misma, abrazándose las piernas contra su pecho, libre de cualquier prenda. No hacia ni frío ni calor allí, se estaba bien. Dejo de abrazarse para estar tumbada boca arriba. Sentía cierta paz y tranquilidad en ese lugar. Entonces empezó a notar que, lentamente, iba como subiendo hacia arriba, y poco a poco, la oscuridad se fue aclarando a un tomo azul oscuro, como si estuviera en el mar.

_"Ángelus…"_

Ella oyó su nombre en ese lugar, por lo que, por así decirlo, se incorporó rápidamente, y empezó a mirar alrededor suyo, sin ver a nadie mas allí. Por un momento creyó reconocer esa voz, pero viendo que no se volvía a oír, pensó que se lo había imaginado. Entonces se volvió a tumbar, cerrando suavemente los ojos, relajándose. De repente, la voz se oyó y volvió a hablar.

_"Ángelus…"_

_"¿Quién… quién eres?"_ pregunto ella mentalmente, sin abrir los ojos.

_"Ángelus… estoy aquí… no tengas miedo…"_

_"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?"_ pregunto mentalmente ella, algo inquieta.

Entonces, ella empezó a sentir una presencia en ese lugar, abrió los ojos, y lentamente, fue apareciendo la figura de un hombre, hasta dejarse ver por completo. Ángelus se sorprendió al verlo al principio, pero mostró una sonrisa aliviada y feliz.

- Ángelus… estoy aquí contigo… no tengas miedo… - dijo el hombre, flotando hacia ella, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Padre… - dijo Ángelus aliviada.

Cuando Vlad estuvo junto a ella, ambos se abrazaron suavemente. Vlad rodeándola entera, con una mano agarrada a un hombro, y la otra sobre la cabeza, apoyando la suya sobre el otro hombro. Ángelus apoyaba ambas manos sobre el pecho de él, igual que la cabeza. Entonces, ella pudo notar que la mano que su padre tenía sobre su hombro, se desplazó hacia su espalda y bajando suavemente, haciéndola temblar un poco por el tacto, y de golpe, la apretó violentamente contra él, haciendo sobresaltándose.

- Seras mía… princesa… - dijo Vlad, pero la voz no era la suya.

Rápidamente, Ángelus alzó la cabeza para verle la cara, era su padre en principio, pero de repente, paso a ser su tío, con una sonrisa malvada y perversa, sujetándola con fuerza. Ella asustada y temblando intento liberarse, pero era inútil, entonces él la agarra por las muñecas, acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro.

- No… no quiero… ¡Noooo!

* * *

Ángelus dio un grito de terror, sudando y jadeando por la falta de aliento, mirando hacia el techo, con un rostro de susto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, en su habitación, ahora sentada sobre la cama, medio tapada con las manta. Tenía los brazos recto, estirando detrás de ella, para mantenerse sentada, con las manos cerradas sobre la cama, apretando con fuerza la sabana, temblando de miedo y sudando. Hecho un momento la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola colgar mientras daba un suspiro de alivió. Entonces volvió a ponerlo firme, y se puso una mano sobre la frente, riendo en susurro, pero asustada aún.

- _"Era una pesadilla… la misma pesadilla de siempre… que rabia."_ - pensó ella, cerrando la manos, cogiendo así algunos mechones del cabello.

Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con su tío, y desde aquella noche que siempre tiene la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez. Ahora, cuando se hacia de día, cuando su padre se iba a dormir, Yasmina se mantenía cerca de ella, para que estuviera mas tranquila, pero eso no le ayudaba mucho con ello. Se dio cuenta de que era ya mediodía, solo había dormido un par de horas desde el amanecer, esa pesadilla la volvía completamente loca, sin dejarla dormir como tal.

**_"Conviértete… en mi amante Ángelus"_**

Aparte de esa pesadilla, también tenía en la mente esas palabras, salidas de los labios de su padre. Ella ahora, casi pertenecía a su tío, contra su voluntad, y si él volvió a por ella, la obligaría a beber su sangre, para que estuviera con él completamente, eso la seguía asustando. Por eso, debía elegir; o ser la amante de su propio padre por propia voluntad o… aceptar ser el juguete de su tío. Tenia por seguro que no quería la segunda opción, pero tenía dudas sobre la primera.

**_"Esa es la solución hija. Para que puedas pertenecerme para siempre, y estar libre de mi hermano, debes ser mi amante, y acostarte conmigo por propia voluntad."_**

Sabía muy bien que su padre no le mentía, confiaba completamente en él, y seguro que a él tampoco le hacia gracia hacerlo, tanto como a ella. Entonces le vino a la cabeza, aquella vez que su padre intento poseerla por parecerse en ese instante a Elizabetha, su difunta princesa y esposa, asesinada por su tío Radu, cosa que Vlad no sabía.

Ángelus sabía que eso, debería decírselo a su padre, pero no encontraba el momento ni las palabras adecuada para ello, no quería que él también estuviera triste y desolado como ella. Durante esa semana, ambos no se hablaron mucho desde aquella noche.

**_"Se que estas confusa, pero no quiero que corras con la decisión que quieras tomar hija, no hay prisa."_**

Ahora estaba mas confusa que antes, desde aquello y los recuerdos que vio cuando bebió su sangre, se sentía mas conectada a él, viendo que habían pasado por cosas similares; perder a seres queridos, que algunos te traicionen, y que te hayan hecho casi lo mismo.

- **No es casi, es exactamente lo mismo querida mía.** - Dijo una voz de repente.

Ángelus no pareció sobresaltarse por esa voz, que sonó dentro de su cabeza. Era una voz idéntica a la suya, pero sonaba mas felina y seductora, pero también perversa y malvada. Entonces Ángelus, cerrando los ojos, se inclinó hacia un lado, hasta tumbarse sobre su brazos, rendida y pensativa.

- Lo se, pero por mucho que sea lo mismo, él a sufrido mas que yo. - dijo Ángelus sería y directa.

- **juju, te haces la confusa, pero en verdad lo deseas, que él te tome por completo, como cuando toma tu sangre, y tu la de él con deseo y placer.** - dijo la voz con burla.

Ángelus abrió los ojos con lentitud, no pareció molesta por esas palabras. Entonces, delante de ella, estaba una mujer, una joven idéntica a ella, pero vestida con un vestido de color rojo sencillo de tirantes, pero provocativo y seductor, los labios pintados de color rojo carmín, los ojos rojos como la sangre y fieros, como los de una leona, el pelo bien peinado y rizado, las uñas largas y blancas con elegancia. Mostraba cierta belleza, pero también mostraba la muerte.

Esa joven parecida a Ángelus, estaba sentada en los pies de la cama, en el borde, con las piernas entrelazadas con elegancia, y apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo, mirando presumida y burlonamente a Ángelus, que no pareció sorprenderla hay, tan tranquila. Era normal, ya que esa mujer, era una personalidad oculta en Ángelus, la que deseaba con locura la sangre y el placer, como si fuera Drácula pero en femenino.

- **Si no fuera eso cierto, tu no me habrías despertado, para que me vieras** - continuó ella, mostrando los colmillos sobre sus labios, y poniendo los brazos estirando en cada lado sobre el respaldo, acomodándose tranquilamente.

- Es posible… - reconoció Ángelus, sin cambiar su rostro directo y serio.

- **Por mucho que hayas aprendido a usar tus poderes, él podrá contigo, y obligarte a beber su sangre, para así pertenecerle a él en vez de a tu padre… acepta su propuesta y hazlo.** - insistió ella, inclinándose hacia Ángelus, con los ojos deseosos.

- Para ti, es muy fácil saber que hacer, pero para mi no lo es.

- **Pero en el fondo… tu deseas hacerlo, y mas con él ¿verdad?** - afirmó ella con seguridad.

Ángelus la miró extrañada y confusa, incorporándose con el codo. Esa afirmación la dejo sorprendida, ya que nunca lo había pensado y se puso sonrojada. La vampira rió, viendo que había aceptado. Ángelus se sentó bien, al borde del lado contrario donde estaba la vampira y miró hacía otro lado, ignorándola.

- **Desde hace tiempo que sientes algo por él, pero tu, siendo cabezota, no te has dado cuenta o… no has querido aceptarlo.**

- Pues claro que no me di cuenta, además, aunque eso fuera cierto, no puedo estar con él, quiere a otra mujer, que murió por culpa de un engaño. - exclamó Ángelus, sin mirarle a la cara.

La vampira se rió burlona y divertidamente, y gateó hacia ella, hasta abrazarla sobre los hombros y apoyando el rostro sobre uno de ellos, cosa que a Ángelus no le importó.

- **Te recuerdo que una vez, él intento tomarte, pensando que eras esa mujer.** - recordó la vampira en susurro, al oído de ella. - **A lo mejor, puedes también ayudarle a él, a aliviar ese dolor que tendrá cuando le cuentes lo que sabes.**

La vampira tenía razón en ambas cosas; que él, su propio padre, intento poseerla, y que Radu, su tío, le había confesado la verdad sobre el día de la muerte de la princesa Elizabetha. Viéndolo así, lo que decía la vampira tenía algo de sentido, pero eso no la convencía del todo. Aún debía decirle a su padre la verdad, pero no quería ver la cara que pondría cuando lo supiera todo.

- **Tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir, aunque no te guste hacerle daño, tu eres así de sentimental. Siempre lo has sido.**

- Ya lo se. No hace falta que me lo digas. - replicó Ángelus empezando a hartarse.

- **Entonces piénsalo con mas rapidez, dudo mucho que tu admirador espere mucho para hacerte una visita.** - advirtió la vampireza, separándose de ella.

Ángelus se giró de reojo hacia la vampira, y vio que había desaparecido. Aunque hubiera estado alguien mas allí, nadie la habría visto, ya que solo era una visión de ella, que estaba oculta en su interior. Con el paso de los años, Ángelus aprendió hacer muchas cosas, y esa era una, que no usaba frecuentemente.

Unas horas después, entre las sombras del techo, aparecieron las amantes de Vlad. Ángelus la notó, pero no se molesto en mirarlas. Ellas bajaron del techo flotando hasta llegar al suelo, y como felinas, caminaron hasta la cama.

- Ama. ¿Qué le pasa? La vemos muy pensativa y triste. - pregunto Verona, sentándose al lado de ella.

- Vaya, pensaba que no querías ni verme. Con que soy la hija de nuestro amo. - dijo Ángelus con ironía.

Las tres rieron a carcajadas, viendo que habían aceptado con lo que iría a decir. Marhiska se sentó al otro lado de ella, y Aleera de arrodilló delante, con una mano apoyada sobre una pierna de ella, como si quisiera consolarla. Eso extraño un poco a Ángelus.

- Ya sabemos que no hemos estado muchas veces juntas, y que no te equivocas cuando piensas que estamos… un poquito celosas de ti… pero eso es agua pasada. - dijo Verona, con cierta sinceridad.

- Por eso, quisiéramos que vinieras con nosotras, a tomar algún "trago" por hay, para así conocernos mejor. - propuso Aleera, con una cara de amistad.

Ángelus se extraño aún mas, por lo que se puso de pie, dio unos pasos para estar delante de ellas, y mirarlas bien. No mostraban nada que fuera sospechoso, mas bien parecían sinceras.

- ¿A qué viene este cambio tan repentino chicas? - pregunto ella desconfiada, cruzando los brazos.

Las tres se miraron entre si, con ironía y comprensión. Entonces las tres se pusieron de pie delante de ella, hasta estar cara a cara. Mostraban un aspecto de disculpa y remordimiento contra ellas mismas.

- Es que hemos estado pensando y, no creemos que debamos ser enemigas, solo por que nuestro amo te prefiera a ti mas que a nosotras. - confesó Aleera.

- Pero… si… él y yo solo somos… - dijo Ángelus, nerviosa y tartamudeando.

- ¡Hay venga! No nos engañas, sabemos que en el fondo sientes algo por él, al igual que nosotras. - aseguró Marhiska divertida y presumida.

- Ya… pero yo soy su hija, y vosotras sus amantes. Yo respecto la relaciones que se debe tener con cada persona, familiar o no. - explicó Ángelus.

- Como quiera ama… pero seguimos pensando que podría venir con nosotras a alimentarse como es debido. Lleva mucho tiempo aquí encerrada, por culpa de ese asunto con su tío… - se calló Marhiska al nombrar ese nombre. - Lo siento, no debí…

- Tranquila… si tienes razón, con eso en la mente, tengo miedo de salir del castillo y estar en algún momento sola. - confesó Ángelus, agachando la cabeza.

- Pero si viene con nosotras estará segura, seguro que al amo le parecerá bien que salga un poco, para despejar un poco la mente, y divertirse un poquito con nosotras. - afirmó Aleera con decisión, mirando un segundo a sus hermanas.

Ángelus al principio dudo, pero pensó que estaría bien salir con ellas, así las conocería mejor y se llevarían bien.

- De acuerdo, pero se lo preguntaré a mi padre antes, tengo que hablar con él sobre una cosa, me vendrá de pasada.

Las tres sonrieron satisfechas y contentas, y así la dejaron sola en la habitación. Una vez sola, llamó a Yasmina con telepatía, cuando apareció, era una loba, pero al instante cambio a su forma humana. Yasmina pudo ver la cara seria y preocupante de su ama, pero decidió callar.

- ¿Quería verme ama? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Sí, quisiera que, cuando mi padre despierte, le digas que venga a mi habitación, que debo decirle algo importante. - ordenó ella sin mirarla.

Yasmina, notó en su voz, preocupación y miedo, como si algo horrible ocultará. Ella hizo una reverencia y se retiró para después cumplir la orden. Una vez de nuevo sola, se tumbo en la cama con los brazos sobre su vientre, a esperar a que se hiciera de noche. No tenía ninguna intención de dormirse, por qué seguro que volvería a tener esa pesadilla.

* * *

- Nunca pensé que tuviera que salir con esa cría maldita. - dijo Aleera malhumorada.

- Tranquilízate, es parte del plan de la Condesa, si hacemos las cosas bien, pronto no tendremos que aguantar a ninguno de los dos, juju. - aseguró Verona, con una sonrisa perversa y ansiosa.

- Ya pero… hasta cuando tendremos que esperar… - empezó Marhiska, con una voz de serpiente. - No sabéis las ganas que tengo de darle su merecido a esa zorra.

- Todas estamos ansiosas Marhiska, pero hay que esperar, quieras o no. - dijo Verona resignada pero tranquila.

- ¿De verdad crees que la dejara ir con nosotras? - pregunto Aleera a Verona, no muy segura del plan.

- Es cuestión de suerte… pero viendo lo mal que esta, seguro que pensará que ir con nosotras es seguro y que lo necesita mas que nunca eso de salir para tomar un trago. - aseguró Verona confiada.

Las otras dos creyeron que era cierto lo que ella decía, por lo que esperaron en su recamara hasta la noche.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y Vlad se despertó y salió aún adormecido de su ataúd. Caminó hasta la mesa de vinos para tomar algo de sangre, aunque no le saciará mucho esa sangre guardada. Entonces, picaron a la puerta, él olfateo el aire, y supo que era Yasmina, mentalmente abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar. Ella firmemente entre, cerrándose la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Pasa algo Yasmina? - pregunto él, sirviéndose una copa de sangre.

- Sí amo. La ama Ángelus me ha pedido que cuando se despertará, le dijera que fuera a su habitación, que debe decirle algo importante, solo eso señor. - respondió Yasmina, arrodillada con un caballero ante su rey.

Vlad la miró un segundo, entonces asintió y le ordenó que se retirará. Estando solo, pensó que, esa cosa que ella le diría sería… pero también pensó que a lo mejor sería otra cosa. Cuando acabó de beberse la sangre, fue a paso normal a la habitación de Ángelus.

Mientras, en la habitación, Ángelus ya olía a su padre ir hacia allí, por lo que se puso de pie delante la puerta. Entonces picaron a la puerta, y ella la abrió con la mano, entonces vio a su padre. Haciendo un gesto con el brazo, le invitó a pasar. Rápidamente, Vlad se sentó en una butaca, y ella lentamente en la otra.

- Muy bien, ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme? - pregunto Vlad, entrelazando los dedos de las manos sobre los codos.

Ángelus no dijo al principio nada. No sabía como empezar, no le salían las palabras. Entonces decidió levantarse e ir hacia la mesa de los vinos para coger dos copas y una botella de vino tinto, lleno de sangre. Vlad no dejo de mirarla en ningún momento, pudiendo ver la cara sería de su hija. Ángelus volvió dejando las copas y la botella sobre la mesa, se sentó y sirvió la sangre.

- ¿Es sobre aquello que debías pensar quizás? - pregunto él dubitativo, cogiendo una de las copas.

- No… no es eso, es otra cosa, que debo decirte, que no pode la otra noche. - respondió Ángelus algo nerviosa y cabizbaja.

- Pues adelante, te escucho hija.

Ángelus estuvo muy callada durante un rato, y eso ponía un poco nervioso a Vlad, que la miraba confuso y preocupado. Entonces, se puso de pie rápidamente, y se puso de rodillas a un lado de ella. Ángelus intento no mirarle a la cara, pero él le cogió la mejilla para girarla hacia él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto él seriamente.

Ángelus lo miró fijamente, con dolor y miedo en su rostro. Vlad le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla un poco hasta que hablará. Al final, Ángelus suspiró y decidió hablar.

- Quería hablarte… sobre tu princesa… Elizabetha. - dijo ella, dubitativa y con un nudo en la garganta.

Vlad abrió mas los ojos, sorprendido al oír ese nombre. Pensó decir algo pero dejo que su hija continuara.

- Es que… hay… una cosa que debes saber sobre ella… que tu hermano me ha dicho… - continuó ella, girando el rostro, estando aún sujetando por la mano de Vlad.

Vlad al oír el nombre de su hermano, se puso de nuevo en pie, algo molesto por tener que hablar de algo estúpido que le haya dicho a ella. Al final, decidió sentarse rendido de nuevo en la butaca, con una mano sobre su frente. Ángelus pudo ver el odio de su padre hacia su hermano, algo que entendía muy bien, ya que también le odiaba.

- Él te dijo el nombre de ella ¿verdad? ¿Qué mas estupideces te ha dicho a ver? - pregunto molesto, masajeando con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

- Pues lo mas importante: tu relación con esa princesa, lo que ocurrió con ella, y como es que tu te volviste vampiro. Pero también me confeso otra cosa… que según él… no sabes ni tu ni nadie…

Ángelus empezó a temblar un poco cuando empezó a llegar a la parte importante de la conversación. Cuando ella dijo eso, Vlad dejo de masajearse la nariz, para mirarla confuso y extrañado.

- Radu, al igual que tu, estaba enamorado de ella, pero viendo que al final te eligió a ti, sintió un gran odio hacia los dos… por lo que…

- ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto él con una voz algo amenazante. - ¡Ángelus, dímelo!

Ángelus agacho la cabeza, sin dejar que él le viera el rostro, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanto que se clavó los colmillos, dejando brotar sangre de la barbilla. Vlad, viendo eso, intento calmarse y dejar que Ángelus decidiera hablar.

- Fue él… - empezó murmurando. - Él lo provocó…

- ¿Ángelus?

Entonces Ángelus, con sangre en las comisuras, y llorando también sangre, alzó el rostro y lo miró directamente.

- Fue él quién… disparó esa flecha… con la carta sobre tu falsa muerte… para que así ella se suicidará como él esperaba… para así vengarse de ambos… eso fue lo que me dijo aquella noche… - terminó ella con voz dolida.

Eso dejo paralizado a Vlad, que no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia. Al fin sabía quién fue el bastardo que provocó la muerte de Elizabetha, por lo que apretó las manos con fuerza contra los posa brazos, con tanta fuerza que los destrozó. Ángelus no pudo contenerse mas, y empezó a llorar a bocajarro, con las manos tapándole el rostro, agachando la cabeza con tristeza. Viendo el sufrimiento de su hija, Vlad desapareció y apareció al lado de ella, y la abrazó como pudo en la butaca.

- ¡Lo siento! Quería decírtelo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para ello, para no hacerte sufrir. - confesó ella entre lagrimas, apoyada en el pecho de su padre.

- Tranquila, no tienes por que disculparte. - dijo él, sobre la cabeza de ella. Entonces la apartó un poco para cogerle el rostro y mirarla a los ojos. - Te dio las gracias por decírmelo, me a ayudado a saber mas cosas sobre ese maldito. - dijo firmemente.

Ángelus le mostró una sonrisa de alegría, al ver que no se ponía triste por la verdad. Quiso limpiarse la sangre de la cara con la mano, pero Vlad le detuvo la mano en alto. Ella lo miró confundida, entonces vio que se inclinaba lentamente mas hacia ella. Vlad, cuando estuvo a un centímetro del rostro de ella, sacó la lengua, y empezó a lamer la sangre con suavidad, rozando la piel.

Ángelus no se atrevió a detenerlo, sintió cierto alivio y placer al notar su lengua sobre su piel, sobre sus mejillas, y por debajo de los labios. Entonces, ella notó que él bajaba hacia el cuello, lamiéndolo de la misma manera. Era tanta excitación que sentía dentro de si, que no pudo evitar gemir en susurro.

Entonces, Ángelus se echo hacia atrás, y Vlad con ella, sujetándola ahora por los brazos. Ella no pudo evitar inclinar un poco el cuello hacia un lado, despejado del pelo y de la camisa, que Vlad apartó hasta dejar al descubierto el hombro izquierdo.

**_"Conviértete… en mi amante Ángelus"_**

Ángelus recordó en ese momento las palabras de su padre la otra noche, por lo que lo apartó de ella, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho. No tuvo que hacer fuerza, por qué él rápidamente dejo de lamerle el cuello, dándose cuenta de que se estaba pasando.

- Lo siento… me he dejado llevar demasiado, y sin tu permiso, perdona. - se disculpo él poniéndose de pie.

- T-Tranquilo… - pudo decir ella poniéndose también de pie, algo nerviosa por la sensación.

- Aún… no tienes decidido aquello que te comente ¿verdad? - pregunto él, mirándola a los ojos.

- No… - negó ella, cabizbaja.

Vlad entendió eso, por lo que decidió dejar sola a su hija por esa noche. Ángelus lo ve irse y con nerviosismo lo detiene cogiéndole la manga de la camisa.

- Espera, tengo que decirte otra cosa, y me da un poco de vergüenza. - empezó ella, Vlad giró la cabeza confuso y la dejo hablar. - Yo… como ya sabes, nunca he estado con un hombre en la cama por muchas razones que tenía cuando era humana…

Vlad se giro por completo y la miró directamente, ella hablaba con mucho nerviosismo, se le notaba en la voz.

- Pero… - continuó ella con el mismo tono de voz. - cuando estamos junto siento cosas que me hacen pensar y… - vio que su padre ponía una cara seductora, por oír esa confesión. - también siento que podría ser un error del que podría arrepentirme siempre pero siento que tu eres la persona que… bueno, ya sabes, debo hacerlo y…

Vlad iba dando pasos lentamente, haciendo que ella, mas nerviosa, se echara hacia atrás con cada paso que él daba.

- Eso me esta poniendo muy nerviosa por qué, te tengo aún algo de miedo así que, ¿por qué no acabamos con esto de una vez?

- Pensaba que no estabas decidida aún… - dijo él con voz seductora.

- Si, es cierto pero… no estoy segura de lo que quiero hacer así que ¿Por qué no me besas para ver si soy capaz de hacerlo? - propuso ella con nervios. Vlad la miró un momento, entonces se inclinó un poco, pero ella se apartó un poco antes. - Pero no me muerdas ahora ¿vale?

Vlad no dijo nada, y lentamente se acercó a los labios de ella, hasta juntarlos con los suyos. El beso se hizo apasionante al instante, Ángelus apoyó una mano entre el hombro y el cuello de él, mientras Vlad, la abrazaba por la cintura. Mientras se besaban, se separaban para poder cambiar de lado una y otra vez. Para Ángelus, el beso era muy apasionado y placentero, tanto que cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por él, gimiendo entre besos.

Vlad la hizo caminar hacia atrás muy despacio, hasta chocar contra el respaldo de la cama. Eso no le importó a ambos. Ángelus apoyó ambas manos en el cuello de Vlad, que empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras la besaba. Cuando él paso la mano por debajo la camisa de ella por la espalda, ella dejo de besarlo, jadeando excitada.

- Lo siento… - empezó ella. - Creo que aún necesito tiempo para pensar.

Vlad quito la mano de la espalda de ella, y se separó a un paso de distancia. Entendía que estuviera asustada, sería su primera vez, descontando lo de Radu. Decidió que era mejor dejarla sola, le acarició un momento la mejilla y camino hacía la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se giró un momento a ella.

- Tomate tu tiempo, pero no te despistes, el tiempo es crucial. - dicho esto salio y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Estando ya sola, Ángelus no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba, apoyada en el respaldo, con las manos apoyadas sobre él con fuerza, y el pecho agitándose hacia arriba y abajo. Tenía la camisa abierta hasta la mitad, por lo que, temblando, de lo volvió a abrochar.

- **Eres una tonta, debiste dejar que continuará.** - dijo una voz dentro de su mente otra vez.

Ángelus suspiró fastidiada al oír de nuevo la voz felina de su otro yo, y camino hasta el baño, para lavarse la cara, así estaría mas relajada y calmada.

- No estaba aún preparada, lo sabes muy bien. - dijo ella al espejo, aún con la cara empapada.

- **Quizás lo habrías estado de haberle dejado continuar, así el miedo habría desaparecido.** - aseguró la voz burlonamente.

- No es tan sencillo… no quiero estar arrepentida después de ello. - dijo dejando caer la cabeza.

- **¿Por qué lo habrías estado?** - pregunto, como sabiendo la respuesta. - **Tú lo amas ¿no? Dudo que hayas a arrepentirte querida, él esta esperando con locura que te le ofrezcas voluntariamente, sino no servirá de nada que lo hagas con él, si quieres pertenecerle… y liberarte de ese sujeto avaricioso.**

Ángelus alzó el rostro pensativa, entonces, en el espejo, detrás de su imagen, se podía ver a un hombre con la mirada perversa y maligna. Era su tío Radu, con el mismo aspecto que aquella vez. Rápidamente ella se giro sobre ella misma, y vio que no había nadie, miró en la habitación pero tampoco había nadie.

Supo entonces que, la pesadilla se había convertido en alucinaciones, eso hizo que empezará a temblar de miedo, hasta caer de culo al suelo, abrazándose a si misma con la piernas incluidas.

- **¿Lo ves? La cosa se pone cada vez peor… debes hacer algo para librarte de ello querida mía, y debes hacerlo rápido, antes de que te destruya por completo.** - decía la voz con ironía.

Ángelus sabía que ella tenía razón en todo eso. Pero aún no estaba decidida a hacerlo, le daba miedo arrepentirse después, o que no funcionará bien.

- ¿Ama Ángelus? - exclamo una voz en la habitación.

Ángelus alzó bruscamente la cabeza, y vio a las vampiras, mirándola preocupadas y confusas.

- Ama… ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto Aleera, caminando hacia ella.

Ángelus se puso rápidamente de pie, haciendo que Aleera se parara de golpe. Ángelus disimulo una sonrisa animada, y camino hacia ellas.

- ¡Sí, estoy bien. De maravilla! - aseguró ella, con los brazos abiertos. - Pero lo siento mucho chicas, tendremos que dejar la salida para otra noche, ahora me siento algo cansada y quisiera estar sola.

- Perdone la pregunta pero, ¿Ha pasado algo con usted y su padre? - pregunto Verona algo curiosa. - Es que le hemos visto salir de aquí, y se ha ido hacia la biblioteca creo.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¿Qué cosas dices? Solo hemos estado hablando nada mas. - aseguró Ángelus nerviosa, pero disimulando. - Ahora por favor. - las hizo girarse y las empujo hacia la puerta. - Quisiera estar sola en mi habitación chicas.

Al final, las tres salieron a suaves empujones de la habitación, y se giraron confusas hacia ella, que estaba asomada entre las dos puertas.

- Ama ¿seguro que esta bien? La veo muy pálida. - pregunto Verona, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Sí, tranquila! De verdad siento no poder ir con vosotras a alimentarnos por hay, adiós. - se despidió ella, cerrando la puerta.

Las tres vampiras, no entendieron nada, por lo que decidieron salir del castillo para ir a un sitio en concreto. Mientras, en la habitación, Ángelus se derrumbo en la puerta, entonces alzó la vista, y de nuevo vio a Radu delante de ella. Asustada, agito la cabeza a un lado a otro, quitándose esa visión de la mente.

- _"Es solo una alucinación, debo ignorarlo"_ - pensó ella, poniéndose de pie, con las manos sobre su cabeza.

- **Por mucho que la ignores, la visión no se irá hasta que decidas hacerlo con él.** - dijo la voz.

- ¡Ya lo se! ¡Deja de volverme loca con eso! - exclamó ella, harta de la palabras de la voz de su mente.

- **¡Pues ve con él y dile que quieres hacerlo ya! ¡dile que deseas que te tome y te haga suya, para que estés libre de esa visión y de él para siempre! Así, tanto tu, que lo amas, y él, que te ve a veces como su amada, estaréis en paz.**

Ángelus abrió un poco los ojos, pensando en esa palabras. Entonces dejo caer los brazos, y suspiró rendida.

- Esta bien… pero antes haré una cosa. - dijo ella rendida, decidiendo al fin.

La voz no volvió a hablar, eso la alivió. Entonces camino hacia el baño, despojándose toda la ropa. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y empezó a llenar la bañera, cuando estuvo lleno, se metió dentro de él y de metió debajo del agua, para mojarse toda entera.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, había una casa abandonada, y dentro estaba Lestat, Radu y Elizabeth, acompañados con otros tres, que eran humanos, cada uno junto a cada vampiro para ofrecerles su sangre. La casa estaba protegida por una barrera, para que así, el Conde no los detectara.

- Ah… - exclamó Lestat, dejando de morder a su humana. - Me pregunto cuando estará con nosotros esa princesa tan apetecible. - comentó relamiéndose los labios.

- Paciencia Lestat… pronto iremos a por ella, pero mientras Drácula no se separé de ella no podemos acercarnos a ese castillo, es cuestión de tiempo. - explicó Elizabeth, sentada junto a una humana, tumbada en sus rodillas, con marcas en su cuello.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Y si no se separa nunca de ella? Deberíamos ir allí a llevárnosla por la fuerza. - dijo Radu, poniéndose nervioso, tanto que empezó a caminar por toda la sala.

- Radu, querido… se lo que hago, gracias a que, tu me trajiste a una humana que casualmente, tiene poderes para leer el futuro. Gracias a eso se cuando Drácula se confiara demasiado, entonces servidora aquí presente, actuará. - dijo representándose a si misma. - Ahora… relájate y disfruta de la cena que Lestat a traído para todos, amor.

Ella entonces señalo a la última humana que quedaba, que estaba tumbada en el sofá, provocando la sed de Radu cuando la ve, mostrando su cuello, ofreciéndose completamente a él. Entonces Radu, lentamente, va hacia ella, y se pone encima de ella sin apoyar su peso. Él, se inclinó hacia ella, y la beso. Ella le correspondió deseosa, gimiendo entre besos, y entonces él baja a su cuello, y la muerde con fuerza, cosa que hace que ella de un grito de dolor, convirtiéndose en unos gemidos placenteros.

Lestat y Elizabeth también estuvieron a lo suyo con sus humanos, hasta que de repente picaron a la puerta, sobresaltándolos a todos. Elizabeth los tranquilizó, ya que conocía el olor. Abrió la puerta, y entraron tres mujeres con capucha, se mostraron y resultaron ser las amantes de Drácula.

- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? - pregunto Lestat, confuso y desconfiado.

- Están con nosotros tranquilos… ¿A qué se debe la visita, chicas? - pregunto ella, girándose a ella con tranquilidad.

- Hemos venido por qué… posiblemente vaya a pasar algo inesperado. - respondió Verona intranquila.

- ¿Algo inesperado? - pregunto Radu, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la humana, algo débil por la perdida de sangre.

Verona miró a Radu un segundo y después volvió a mirar a Elizabeth, que seguía estando tranquila.

- Sí… es muy posible… que la princesa se acepte la propuesta de nuestro amo… que es ser su amante voluntariamente, y acostarse con él por propia voluntad. - respondió Verona.

Todos excepto Elizabeth se sorprendieron, ya que no esperaban eso de Drácula. Rápidamente Radu se puso de pie y camino bruscamente hacia Elizabeth, que sonreía divertida. Lestat decidió seguir lo suyo con su humana, que disfrutaba a lo grande, sintiendo como él la mordía para beber su sangre, primero en el cuello, y después en uno de los pecho mas arriba de el.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto Radu nerviosamente y malhumorado. - Si eso es cierto, no podré acercarme a ella y…

- Tranquilo Radu querido. - interrumpió Elizabeth, girándose a él. - Todo va según los planes, confía en mi, como has hecho siempre, y pronto tendrá a tu merced a esa princesa que tanto deseas tener.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces. Quiero tener a esa princesa pronto, así podré vengarme por haberme destrozado la mano.

Una de las manos de Radu estaba deformada y destrozada, casi a punto de podrirse por completo. Era el resultado del poder de Ángelus, mas la de su padre justo después, que era incapaz de regenerarse y curarse.

- ¿Qué hacemos Condesa? - pregunto Marhiska.

- No hace falta hacer nada, dejemos que hagan lo que quieran. Eso no hará que podamos seguir con el plan. - dijo Elizabeth, volvió a sentarse junto a su humana.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Elizabeth, que mostraba mucha tranquila y control. Alzó por la espalda y el cuello a la humana inmóvil y débil, para así poder morderla de nuevo, haciendo que ella gimiera excitadamente. Viendo que no hacia falta estar allí, las vampiras se fueron de allí, para ir a la ciudad, a buscar comida.

* * *

Cuando acabo de bañarse, salió de la bañera y se secó el cuerpo, pero el pelo lo dejo mojado, solo se lo rizó un poco con la toalla. Teniendo ya el cuerpo secó, se puso una prenda que le traía muchos recuerdos; la blusa larga hasta los muslos, de color rojo oscuro como la sangre, que tenía puesto cuando Vlad la convirtió en vampira e hija suya.

Se miró en el espejo, que a causa del vapor no se veía nada, la frotó con la mano para verme en el, vio que estaba bien, con el pelo alborotado y rizado, y con la blusa medio abierta hasta el escote. Viéndose en el espejo se puso algo nerviosa, pero ya estaba decidido lo que haría. Salió rápidamente del baño, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando salió de la habitación, con los pies descalzos, salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Allí, en la biblioteca, la puerta se abrió en par, para que ve Vlad salía directo, como sintiendo algo. Oía que alguien corría hacia allí, y sabía quién era. Giró la cabeza hacia donde le oía los pasos, entonces puso ver a Ángelus, correr hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia ella, hasta tenerla pegada a él, y al instante ambos se besaron con deseo. Ángelus lo abrazaba por detrás del cuello, y él pasaba las manos por toda la espalda. Ella jadeaba entre besos, sin dudar en besarlo. De repente dejaron de besarse para mirarse a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Ya has decidido? - pregunto Ansioso él.

- Ah… si… quiero hacerlo, hazme tuya Conde, solo quiero pertenecerte a ti, para siempre. - confesó ella excitada.

Vlad tuvo suficiente con esa respuesta, y la tomó en brazos, mientras ella seguía abrazándolo por el cuello, sin dejar de besarse. Entonces Vlad caminó con rapidez hacia la habitación de ella, que le parecía mejor que la suya, por qué allí no la convirtió en vampira, sino en la de ella.

Una vez en la habitación, Vlad uso su poder para apartar la manta de la cama un poco, dejándola preparada, y encendió todas las velas de la habitación, dando una escena mas romántica y acogedora para la ocasión.

Vlad la deposito suavemente sobre la cama, y él se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de ella sin tocarla. Ella estuvo sentada delante de él, con las piernas medio curvadas, y las manos apoyadas sobre el cuello de él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, y poco a poco se acercaron para volver a besarse, mientras, Ángelus le desabrochaba la camisa blanca, y Vlad la blusa de ella. Cuando él acabó, se separó de ella, para poder quitarle lentamente la blusa, deslizarla por los brazos de ella, hasta hacer que las mangas salieran, así la dejo despejada de la blusa, cosa que a ella no le importó, por qué lo miraba decidida y deseosa a empezar, ella también acabó de abrirle la camisa.

Entonces, Vlad la hizo echarse hacia atrás, hasta hacer que estuviera tumbada sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada, y él también se inclinó hacia delante con ella, así estuvo sobre ella, pero sin apoyar su peso. Se miraron fijamente, decididos, sin signos de duda en los rostros. Vlad se inclinó hasta poner rozarle los labios para besarla, ella lo abrazaba por los omoplatos, haciendo que se inclinara mas para besarlo mejor. Entonces él, baja al cuello de ella, que hace que eche la cabeza hacia atrás entre suaves gemidos.

Vlad beso placenteramente el cuello de ella, mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa con mucha rapidez, y Ángelus lo despejaba de la camisa, deslizando las manos por la espalda, hasta quitársela completamente, entonces él se alejo del cuello de ella, temblando un poco, agachando la cabeza hacia abajo para que ella no le viera. Ángelus se dio cuenta y inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para mirarle preocupada.

- ¿T-Te pasa algo? - pregunto ella tartamudeando un poco.

Vlad, jadeando un poco, alzó el rostro hacia ella, y entonces, Ángelus vio que tenia los ojos rojos, brillando como nunca, y los colmillos a la vista. Al principio eso la asusto, pero no quiso detenerse por eso, sabía que él tenía sed de su sangre, como ella de él, pero no tanto como él a ella. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, puso ambas manos en el cuello de él, y suavemente le hizo inclinarse hacia ella. Vlad se dejo hacer, y cuando estuvieron a un centímetro, ella intento besarlo sin clavarse los colmillos.

Viendo la confianza que tenía en él, la beso con cuidado. Después bajo a su cuello, sin morderla, pero aún así a ella la excitó esa sensación, sintiendo los colmillos rozando su piel, gimiendo con deseo, disfrutando del momento, que se agarró con fuerza a él, que la miró fijamente, con los colmillos bien vistos. Ángelus, podía sentir en su entrepierna, el miembro de su padre, eso la puso sonrojada. De repente, Vlad vio que ella inclinaba la cabeza a un lado al mismo tiempo hacia atrás, estirando mucho el cuello, como ofreciéndoselo.

- Hazlo… - pidió ella con voz excitada y dulce. - Quiero que lo hagas…

Vlad jadeo sediento al oír eso, y viendo como ella estiraba bien el cuello para que mordiera justo hay, entonces abrió la boca, rozando la piel con los labios, haciendo que ella sintiera su frió aliento, excitándola mas, y agarrándose a él con firmeza por el omoplato, pasando las manos por debajo de los brazos de él, para que no dudara en hacerlo. Y entonces, con un rápido movimiento, clavó con fuerza los colmillos en la garganta de ella, que gimió al instante con deseo y placer, sin alzar casi la voz, cosa que le fue imposible gritar, tenía la voz atorada. La sangre brotó enseguida, y Vlad bebió y lamió con deseo la sangre del cuello.

- oh… uoh… - gimió ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos por completo.

Cuando acabó, Vlad se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre las manos, en cada lado de ella. Ángelus no mostró signó de dolor, sino un rostro directo y deseoso de seguir, apoyando las manos por delante de los hombros de él. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, penetró dentro de ella con suavidad, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gemido de placer, eso a él le gusto mucho, viendo que ella le encantaba. Empujo hacia dentro un par de veces mas, para oír la placentera voz de ella, disfrutando de esa sensación.

Él de nuevo se inclinó hacia ella para besarla una vez, y se miraron durante unos segundos, entonces empezaron a besarse con deseo, mientras él empujaba hacia dentro, y ella lo agarraba con fuerza para que no dejara de besarla. Cuando acabaron, ella dio otro gemido suave, y otro mientras él se inclinaba de nuevo sobre su cuello, y volvió a beber su sangre entre gemidos susurrantes, sin dejar de moverse hacia ella por abajo.

Entonces él se apoyo del todo sobre ella, haciendo que sintiera su fría piel con la suya, abrazándola por encima de los brazos, apoyando las manos en sus hombros por detrás. Ángelus seguía el ritmo que él hacia entre sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, excitada y disfrutando de la noche, Acariciando la espalda de él, y abriendo un poco mas las piernas y encogerlas, volvió a gemir y agarrarse al hombro de él, abriendo los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sentía como, tanto su sangre como su virginidad, le eran arrebatadas por él, cosa que no le importó, se entregó a él por completo.

Vlad se separó del cuello, y aún con los labios manchados de sangre, la besos con deseo. A Ángelus le encanto eso, saboreando su propia sangre junto a los labios de él. Rápidamente, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer, agarrándose a la espalda de él, clavando un poco las uñas. Eso excitó a Vlad, que la miró divertido y deseoso, entonces empujo con un poco mas de fuerza y velocidad. Ángelus daba un gemido con cada empujón que él le daba, hasta que dio le que señalaba el clímax.

Un rato después, ambos estaba agotados sobre la cama, tumbados y tapados. Ángelus estaba medio dormida, tumbada de lado, mirando hacia fuera, hasta que de golpe notó algo húmedo, deslizarse por su espalda hacia arriba. Ella dio una risotada en susurro y no hizo nada, pero si que se le pusieron los pelos de punta, disfrutando de ese tacto, que circulaba siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda.

Finalmente, sintió eso húmedo, llegar a su hombro, donde acababa la cicatriz, y se giró un poco y hay le vio, a su padre, con los ojos cerrados y lamiéndole la cicatriz con suavidad y dulzura. Vlad paso su brazo por delante de ella, rodeándola entera por el vientre, y la otra mano paso por debajo de ella, por debajo de su cuello, hasta coger la mandíbula y alzarla un poco, y así él la beso con dulzura, rozándole los labios al principio, para luego volverse mas apasionado.

Entonces ella giro su cuerpo para estar cara a cara con él, y lo abrazo por la espalda. Dejaron de besarse y entonces, él se puso boca arriba, y hizo que ella apoyará la cabeza sobre su pecho, con una mano acariciándole. Él la abrazaba con un brazo, y la otra tumbada sobre su vientre, sujetando la mano de ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - pregunto él, acariciándole con los dedos el pelo.

- Ahora bien… completamente bien. - aseguro ella dulcemente. - Aunque estoy un poco débil. - dijo con humor.

Vlad se rió un poco por lo dicho. Ángelus se acomodó un poco para estar mejor. Ambos entrelazaron las manos sobre el pecho de él.

- Es normal, has perdido sangre. Después te dejaré tomar la mía, que te ayudara mejor que otra.

- Gracias…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, relajados y tranquilos en la habitación, sin que nada ni nadie los molestara. Entonces Ángelus se movió para poder verle a la cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Vlad la cogió y la echo a su lado, pero esta vez él estaba delante de ella, apoyando sobre un codo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? Si lo estas dímelo por favor… - pidió Vlad, mirándola a los ojos.

Ángelus lo miró confusa y sorprendida, pero enseguida mostró una sonrisa y se alzo un momento para besarle en la comisura.

- Al principio pensé que lo estaría pero… ahora me siento completamente feliz, por haberlo hecho contigo, aunque no le viera sentido a ello, lo de que vampiros emparentados tenga relaciones sexuales. - confesó ella con sinceridad. - Ahora se que nunca jamás me arrepentiré de hacerlo contigo.

- Me alegra saberlo, y es un honor para mi que me hayas elegido. - agradeció él, rozándole con los nudillos la mejilla de ella.

- Ya, pero… ahora también seré tu amante, y todo por culpa de… - dijo ella, con algo de tristeza en su cara.

Vlad entendió lo que intentaba decir, por lo que se inclinó sobre ella, y se apoyó sobre la garganta de ella, justo donde la mordió y lo beso dulcemente, después bajo hasta donde tenía la otra marca, de cuando la convirtió y también beso esa zona. Ángelus se sonrojo y gimió un poco, pero se mantuvo quieta. Cuando acabó, alzo la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- No debes preocuparte ya por eso. - aseguró él, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla. - Si lo he hecho, a sido por ti, para que no te fueras con Radu contra tu voluntad, y no me importa hacerlo las veces que haga falta hasta que te deje en paz.

Ángelus se quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras, iba a decir algo pero lo pudo, por qué Vlad la beso para tranquilizarla, que ella correspondió con deseo. El beso se volvió mas apasionado, tanto que ella lo obligó a echarse de espaldas a la cama, con ella apoyada sobre su pecho besándolo. Entonces, le vino el ardor en la garganta, al sentir de nuevo la sangre de él en el cuerpo, por lo que, bajo al cuello para besarlo, y siguió bajando hasta el pecho, besándolo y lamiéndolo suavemente. Vlad se rió y disfruto de ello, dejando que ella continuara, posando una mano sobre la nuca de ella.

- No puedes aguantar mas ¿verdad? - afirmó Vlad con ironía y diversión.

Entonces Ángelus alzó la mirada, dejando ver los ojos rojos y los colmillos sobre sus labios, jadeando excitada por beber su sangre. Él apartó el pelo de un lado del cuello pero ella se rió divertida, negando con un dedo. Eso dejo confuso a Vlad.

- Esta vez, quisiera morder en otro sitio, que tu si has mordido una vez, si no te importa. - dijo ella seductora y dulcemente.

Vlad lo entendió enseguida, y se rió divertido. Entonces, ella se inclinó hacia su pecho, mas arriba, pero mas abajo del hombro. Justo donde ella también tenia una marca. Empezó a besarlo con dulzura, después lamió la zona deseada, y mostrando los colmillos, los clavó con fuerza, dejando brotar la sangre. Vlad dio un grito placentero, abrazando a Ángelus por la espalda.

Ella dejo de clavar los colmillos, y empezó a lamer la sangre que salía de la herida, con placer y satisfacción. Vlad estaba también disfrutando como nunca, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo con cada lamido que ella daba sobre su piel. Cuando acabó, tenia sangre en las comisuras, bajando hasta la mandíbula, y él, con gusto, lo lamió con placer. Entonces, Ángelus se sentó sobre la cintura de él, inclinándose hacia delante hasta estar apoyada sobre las manos, mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Vlad, relamiendo la sangre.

- Quisiera aclararte una cosa, aunque tu ya lo sepas. - empezó ella, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - Quiero que sepas que, de ahora en adelante, te perteneceré a ti, y solamente a ti, por eso, tienes todo el derecho a hacerme lo que tu quieras. Toma mi sangre siempre que quiera, como has hecho hasta ahora, si quieres acostarte conmigo otra vez hazlo si lo deseas, si hago algo mal, castígame sin remordimiento. Estoy por completo en tu poder, y quiero que siempre sea así, por qué tu me ayudaste a descubrir la verdad aquella vez, y estaré en deuda contigo siempre, por eso me entregó a ti, mientras seas mi padre y mi amo. Solo eso. - acabó ella sonrojada.

Vlad la escucho con atención, con una sonrisa irónica y amable, entonces puso las manos sobre las mejillas de ella, para inclinarla mas hacia él, y darle un beso, que fue apasionado. Cuando acabó la miró fijamente.

- Eso lo tendré muy presente siempre, hija mía. Quiero que sepas que estarás… a salvo conmigo, siempre. No lo olvides nunca.

Ella asintió, y se tumbó a su lado, tapándose bien con la sabana roja. Y así llegó el amanecer y se quedaron allí, durmiendo hasta que oscureciera otra vez.

CONTINUARA...

**_Y aquí acaba este emocionante capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, por que a mi me encanto. O quiero informar de que, posiblemente, el siguiente fea el último capitulo que cuente el pasado de Ángelus, pero no os aseguro nada. HASTA PRONTO Y DEJADME REVIEWS! _**


	17. Trampa y Traición parte 1

**_Para todos aquellos que pensaban que me habia retirado o algo así, que no lean esta historia, por que aquí no se jubila nadie. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, es que tuve un problemilla con mi ordenador, pero he podido continuar con esto, jeje. También os diré que este será un capítulo doble, la otra parte la estoy escribiendo aún pero tranquilos que no tardaré esta vez. Bueno, no os aburro mas, disfrutar del capítulo, mis queridos lectores._**

**17. TRAMPA Y TRAICIÓN (PARTE 1)**

Año 1877

Han pasado 38 años desde aquella noche, y no se supo nada de Radu. A partir de eso, Vlad y su hija, de vez en cuando se acostaban juntos, para que ella se sintiera mas segura. Poco a poco, Ángelus y las vampiras fueron entendiendose, incluso se contaban la vida humana que tuvieron antes. Aún así, Yasmina no acababa de confiar en ellas, pero no queria estropear la tranquilidad que su ama tenia ahora.

Una noche, las vampiras convencieron a Ángelus de ir a una salida con unos humanos que conocieron hace poco, al principio ella no estaba muy convencida, pero a final cede. Su padre le deja hacer, siempre y cuando este protegida por ellas, estas lo juran con sinceridad. Cuando las cuatro salen de la sala de estar, Yasmina entra rapidamente y se acerca a su amo con una apariencia preocupada.

- Amo, ¿esta seguro que estara bien con esas?

Vlad, que estaba en su trono, vio el rostro preocupante y desconfiado de Yasmina, le parecia natural esa actitud. Él ya la consideraba una hermana para Ángelus, como la que perdió hace años.

- Te agradezco esa preocupación Yasmina, pero esas no son capaces de hacerle frente. - aseguró él riendose un poco. - Además, ellas saben que estan perdidas si intentan hacerle algo, yo lo notare.

Yasmina continuo intranquila y desconfiada, incluso con esa seguridad de su amo. Él lo vio, y supo que sería impossible convencerla. Se puso en pie y camino hacia ella, que estaba de espaldas a él. Entonces, él apoyo una mano sobre el hombro de ella, haciendola sobresaltarse, ya que estaba en su mundo, y giro la cabeza hacia él.

- Pero si tanto desconfias, puedes ir a seguirlas sin que se enteren. Son tontas, pero pueden ser listas cuando se lo proponen. - dijo él.

Yasmina mostró un rostro de agradecimiento, se giro del todo, hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo de la sala. Una vez solo, se dirigió a su recamara. Allí, encima de la mesa, habia muchos papeles, entre ellos un mapa, de Londres Inglaterra. Los otros papeles son de diferentes sitios de Londres, sitios populares de la época. Durante un tiempo, Vlad le dio por pensar en ir a vivir a otro lugar, para cambiar de aires, y de alimento. Todavia no tenia decidido cuando ir, y cuando decirselo a su hija, pero de momento no se separara de ella.

* * *

Mientras, en Hungría, Elizabeth estaba en una habitación, junto a una joven de pelo largo y castaño muy oscuro, que estaba sentada en una silla, recta y con los ojos cerrados, como si se concentrara en algo. Elizabeth la observaba y esperaba tranquilamente a que la chica le dijera algo importante. Después de varios segundos, la chica abre los ojos y mira a la vampira.

- Todo sigue igual, no ha cambiado nada, mi ama. - dijo la chica, diciendole lo que vio.

- ¿Esas tres no lo han echo cambiar? - pregunto Elizabeth extrañada.

- No. Ni el Conde, ni su hija sospechan de ellas, solo la licántropa, cosa que tampoco sospecha que sea de su bando. - explicó ella.

- Perfecto, si todo sigue así, dentro de unos años, podremos actuar. - afirmó la condesa, con una sonrisa en los labios. - Siempre has sido fiel a mi, Ana. Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- ¿eh?

- ¿Porqué la odias? Radu te trajo conmigo casi al mismo tiempo que Dracula convirtió a esa hermosa chica en vampira, y hija suya. ¿Os conoceis las dos?

- Sí... - respondió ella después de estar un rato callada.

- Interesante. Bueno, seguramente pronto sabre de que, pero no me importa esperar, tengo la vida eterna para ello, jujuju. - dijo ella, disfrutando de lo que ocurriría pronto. - Que nervios, que placer sentiré pronto, princesa de los no-muertos, Ángelus Drakul, pronto estaremos los tres juntos. - prometió ella a lo alto, observando las estrellas por el cristal de la ventana.

* * *

En transilvania, cuatro mujeres con capucha, entraron a una caberna muy conocida en la ciudad. Fueron recibidas por el dueño en persona, una de ellas le mostró un saco pequeño pero muy pesado, el hombre lo cogió y notó que era una gran cantidad de dinero. Él entendió enseguida lo que esas mujeres querían, por lo que él mismo las condujo a una habitación privada, donde estaban unos hombres esperandolas, sonrientes.

- Señores, han llegado las damas que dijeron, con permiso. - dijo él haciando una reverencia y dejando pasar a las damas, para retirarse.

Una vez lo dejo solos, los hombres se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron de alegria. El grupo de hombres estuvo delante de la chicas, sentados de cara. Esperando a que empezara la diversión que, ellas mismas, prometieron varias noches antes.

- ¿y decis que vivis en un castillo? Eso es tener mucha fuerte, como si fuerais unas princesas. - comentó uno, que estaba con una de pelo rubio.

- No me extraña que podais permitiros esta habitación, con uno para mas intimidad. - comento otro con una de pelo moreno.

- Por cierto, aún no nos habeis dicho vuestros hermosos nombres, dulces señoritas. - pidió otro con otra morena, pero mas joven.

- Es verdad, ¿cómo os llamais? - pregunto el último con la pelirroja.

Ante ese deseo, todas se descubrieron los rostros de la capucha. Todos quedaron de nuevo sorprendidos, ya que no era la primera vez que las veián, excepto a la joven que era la primera vez. Eran hermosas, tanto que parecian diosas con forma humana, de una palidez muy marcado pero hermoso.

- Yo misma presentare a todas. - empezó la mas joven. - Yo soy Ángelus. Ellas son Marhiska - señalo a la rubia, que saludo con una sonrisas - Verona - después a la morena, que también saludo. - y Aleera. - señalo por último a la pelirroja. - Mucho gusto conoceros, caballeros.

- El placer es nuestro, señoritas. - saludo un de ellos, que observaba a la morena. - Supongo que no hace falta que nos presentemos ¿verdad?

- En absoluto. - confirmó Ángelus. - ellas ya me presentaron a vosotros. ¿Qué tal menos presentaciones y pasamos ya a lo que interesa? - propuso ella.

- Claro. - contestó él, que estaba hipnotizado por Verona. - Victor, tu podrías estar con la joven Ángelus en la habitación de hay. - propuso él a un chico mas joven, casi de la misma edad de Ángelus.

El chico llamado Victor, se puso sonrojado a ver que la vampiresa lo miraba. Ella entendió ese nerviosismo, era su primera vez.

- Por mi perfecto. Ellas ya habian cogido acompañante, además, yo soy de las que quiere estar con chico de su edad. - dijo ella para que Victor se relajara un poco.

Entonces ella se puso de pie, y camino hacia él, que la miro fijamente. Cuando ella estuvo delante de él, extendió la mano.

- ¿Vamos, Don Victor? - pregunto ella con dulzura.

- Cla... claro. - acepto él con nerviosismo.

Se puso de pie, y cogió la mano de Ángelus. Ambos se dirigieron a la otra habitación, y justo cuando Victor abrió la puerta, Ángelus se giro un momento y miró a sus compañeras.

- Disfrutad al maximo, chicas. - dijo ella, con un rostro que contenia algo de malicia y satisfacción.

- Tengalo por seguro. - aseguro Aleera, que ya estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de uno de los demás hombres.

Ángelus tuvo bastante con esa afirmación, y acabo de entrar en la habitación de Victor. Una vez dentro, Victor cerró la puerta y puso la cerradura. La habitación era bastante acogedora y bonita, sobretodo elegante. Ángelus la estuvo mirando mientras daba paso hacia la cama, mientras Victor se mantenia en la puerta, mas nervioso que antes.

Ella pudo notar incluso a espaldas, los nervios de Victor, se notaba que nunca antes habia estado con una mujer, y por eso no sabia estar tranquilo cuando estaba con ella en ese momento. Entonces, ella se acerco a él, y puso una mano sobre su hombro, este giro la cabeza para mirarla, avergonzado de estar así ante ella.

- No te pongas nervioso, estate relajado. - intento convencer ella, con dulzura en su voz.

- Debes pensar que soy estupido, que se ponga así al estar ante una dama como tu. - dijo él, avergonzado y con la cabeza baja.

- Nada de eso. - aseguro ella, cosa que hizo alzar el rostro del joven. - A mi me gustan los chicos como tu. Hace mucho tiempo, estuve con uno que al principio era así, como tu, timido y nervioso.

A Victor le vino bien esas palabras. Nunca pensó que pudiera conocer a una chica como esa, que estaba delante de él, sin estar molesta por ese nervio que él tenia.

- Además, te diré un secretito; para mi también será mi primera vez. - mintió ella, fingiendo vergüenza.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca lo has hecho antes, ni con tu antiguo novio? - pregunto él sorprendido.

- No nunca.

A Ángelus no le gustaba mentir, pero eso que dijo era en parte cierto. Nunca lo habia hecho con ninguno chico de su edad, además, siempre volvía a ser virgen después de hacerlo. Hacia ya un tiempo que no lo hacia con su padre, pero no quiere parecer una interesada cualquiera.

- Entonces ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿no tienes miedo de arrepentirte después?

Esa pregunta, la hizo recordar las dudas que tuvo antes de hacerlo con su padre, para poder estar libre de su odiado tio. Entonces entendio mas aún lo que sentia el joven, y le sabia mal alimentarse de él, pero si se iba ahora de allí, él también saldría, y possiblemente vería la masacre de esas tres.

- Porqué se que no pasará eso contigo. - dijo ella, pero con una voz seductora. - ¿y tu? ¿Te arrepentiras de hacerlo conmigo?

El sonido de la voz de ella, puso la piel de gallina a Victor, que ya no sentia nervios ni dudas de ello. Era como si esa voz lo convenciera del todo. Entonces, se puso frente a ella, y la abrazo por la cintura, busco su labios y la beso. Ella le correspondió el beso, poniendo sus manos, libres de los guantes, sobre el rostro de él. Victor notó que tenia las manos heladas, pero no le dio importancia. El beso se hizo mas apasionado, hasta que se separo para coger aire.

- Vamos. - pidió ella, cogiendo la mano de él, para ir a la cama. - ¿Quieres que me ponga mas comoda?

Victor sonrojado asintió, cuando estuvo en la cama, se giro al otro lado para que ella se pusiera comoda, a diferencia de otras noche, hoy Ángelus se vistió como una mujer normal, con un vestido ajustado pero sencillo de color rojo intenso. Victor no tuvo que esperar mucho, oyó como ella gateaba sobre la cama hacia él, apoyandose en el brazo de él, para así poder besar su cuello. Él se puso boca arriba, y entonces ella se puso sobre su vientre.

- ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que lo haces? Porqué parece que ya tengas experiencia. - comentó él, algo excitando por tener a Ángelus encima suyo.

- ¿a sí? ¿Lo parece? - pregunto ella juguetona. - Solo relajate y deja que me ocupe yo de todo.

Él así lo hizo y cerró los ojos para dejarla hacer. Ella empezó a besarle los labios, que él le correspondió al instante, mientras, le iba desabrotando la camisa hacia abajo. Entonces ella bajo al cuello de él, que empezo a besar y lamer con placer, eso también le excito a él. No podiendo resistir mas, se alzo, y empezó a besarle el cuello a ella, que hecho hacia atrás la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, dejando que la excitara mas.

- Tu lo has hecho antes, lo noto por tu forma de hacer esto. - aseguro él en susurro. - Debes ser... una chica mala ¿verdad?

Ante ese comentario, ella se hecho a reir, mientras él seguia lamiendo y besando su cuello, abrazandola por la espaldas y la nuca. Incluso aparto los tirantes blancos que ella llegaba puesto aún, después de quitarse del todo la camisa, dejando el pecho al descubierto.

- Sí, lo soy... no sabes cuanto. - dijo ella con voz seductora y placentera.

* * *

Mientras, Vlad de regreso al castillo, que habia estado con sus gitanos. De repente, siente una presencia, una que no le gustaba nada notar. Hizo parar al caballo, se bajo de el y le hizo irse de allí. Entonces el viento sopló, haciendo sonar las ramas de los arboles. Eso era debido a que Vlad, estaba algo molesto por volver a notar esa presencia, pero se mantenia calmado.

- Sal, estoy harto de que estes siempre escondido, hermanastro. - dijo él, mirando al frente.

Entonces, de entre los arboles, apareció Radu, con una capa negra hasta los tobillos. Camino hasta estar frente a su hermano, a un metro de distancia. Se miraron durante unos minutos, uno con odio y molestia, y otro con tranquilidad y diversión.

- ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? - pregunto Vlad con molestia.

- Que pregunta mas estupida, hermanito. - dijo Radu con burla. - Vengo a reclamar a mi futura esposa, tu hija.

- Veo que no te cansas nunca ¿eh? Seguro que notaste que ya no esta bajo tu poder como antes.

- Si, por desgracia si lo note. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a tenerla para mi. - aseguró él con malicia.

- No estes seguro de que te deje hacer eso, hermano. Tenlo por seguro. - amenazó Vlad, haciendo soplar el viento.

El viento soplo esta vez con mucha fuerza, pero Radu siguió sonriendo con maldad. Entonces, en un segundo, Vlad se lanzó a él como una serpiente, pero solo chocó contra la tierra, haciendo un gran agujero. Radu salio volando hasta aterrizar suavemente sobre una rama, justo al lado de donde estaba antes.

- Es facil predecir tus ataques hermanito. - se burló él.

Vlad empezó a gruñir como un monstruo, por la rabia que sentía ante esa superioridad que mostraba su hermano menor, que llevaba menos tiempo de vampiro que él. Despego el brazo de la tierra, y se puso de frente a él.

- ¡Bastardo, esta vez acabaré contigo, aunque sea lo último que haga por mi hija! - prometió y amenazó él, antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre él.

* * *

De nuevo en la caberna, Ángelus y Victor continuaban besandose y acariciandose, y cada vez con mas placer y deseo. Entonces, Victor decidió quitarle la ropa interior de arriba, desatandolo por atrás poco a poco. Ángelus lo notó, le dejo hacer, y continuó besandole, hasta que decidió tumbarlo de nuevo, con ella encima de él, pegado a su pecho.

- Eres increible... - decia entre besos, recuperando el aire. - Nunca pensé que hubiera una mujer como tu.

- Hay mucha como yo... que son mucho peores... - dijo ella sin mirarlo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? - pregunto él confuso y extrañado ante ese comentario.

Pero antes de que llegara a oír una respuesta de ella, oyó un grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, en la otra habitación, donde estaban los demás. Ambos se sobresaltaron y se incorporaron un poco. Ángelus puso mala cara, ya que esas tres debieron evitar que alguno de esos humanos gritara, y mas en un sitio público y tan pupolar como este.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? - pregunto Victor sobresaltado.

- Tranquilo, las chicas ha veces son un poco brutas. - dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo.

- No, creo que algo le paso a uno de mis colegas. - aseguro él. - iré a ver que pasa.

- ¡No! - impidió ella, volviendolo a tumbar en la cama.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?!

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, Ángelus mostró sus colmillos y los ojos rojos. Victor iba a gritar, pero ella le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras que con la otra la podía sobre su pecho para que se mantuviera tumbado. Él, asustado de muerte, intento liberarse de ella, pero era demaciado fuerza para él.

- Lo siento... - se disculpo ella con sinceridad, mostrando una mirada de disculpa y tristeza. - No quería que notaras nada, pero esas idiotas han hecho que tenga que dolerte mucho. No es nada personal, eres un buen tipo, pero necesito alimentarme ahora.

- ¡Pur favur, pur favur! - suplicaba él, aunque no se le entendia casi, pero ella si le entendia, a la perfección.

- De verdad que lo siento... pero no puedo dejarte vivir, no puedo de verdad. Aunque viviras nadie te creería, ahora estoy demaciado hambrienta como para que sobrevivis a ello. - explicó ella, dolida por tener que matar a ese joven, que parecia buen chico, y que no meceria la muerte.

Pero él habia estado en el lugar y en el sitio equivocado para acostarse con una mujer, o mejor dicho, con la chica equivocada. Viendo que no iba a dejarle ir, intento golpearle la cara, pero ella fue mas rapida y paro la mano un segundo antes de que le diera. Ante ese intento de lastimarla, apreto la mano con fuerza, hasta que le rompió los nudillos. Él grito de dolor bajo la mano de ella.

Ángelus no le hacia gracia oír ese sonido, por lo que fue rapida. Con la mano libre, tiro hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando estirado y despejado el cuello. Victor seguía gritando de miedo y dolor, respirando con fuerza, haciando que su pecho estuviera agitado. Ella lamió con placer el cuello, donde hiría morder, y abriendo mucho la boca, mostrando aún mas los colmillos, los clavó con fuerza en el cuello.

La sangre brotó enseguida, escurriendose por el cuello hasta manchar la sabana blanca. Victor gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco fue perdiendola, hasta dejar de gritar y estar medio desmayado. Viendo que dejo de gritar, apartó la mano para apoyarla al otro lado del cuello, mientras que con la otra apretaba la almoada con fuerza.

Mientras, en la otra habitación, las demás vampiresas ya habian matado a sus acompañantes, bebiendo su sangre hasta la última gota. Dos estaban en los sofas, y otra estaba agachada en la pared junto a su alimento.

- Verona, deviste taparle la boca enseguida, ahora la princesita nos cantara el sermonsito de turno por esto. - se quejo Aleera, que estaba encima de su hombre, acabando de beber su sangre.

- ah, perdonar. - se disculpó ella despúes de dejar de morder el cuello del suyo. - No pensaba que le haría tanto daño como para gritar, debo haberme confiado demaciado.

- Dejemos ya de preocuparnos, diga lo que nos diga, nunca le hacemos caso. - dijo Marhiska, limpiandose la sangre con el brazo. - Que ha ella no le guste oír como gritan sus victimas no significa que a nosotras no, jujuju.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, nunca les pareció divertido alimentarse sin oír los gritos de miedo y piedad de sus victimas. Ellas y Ángelus llevan unas decadas llevandose bien, pero siguen sin entenderse mutuamente. No entendian como es que a ella no le gustaba torturar a los humanos, solo los mataba sin que tuvieran tiempo de saber que les pasaba en realidad, si una vez odió a dos, cuando se convirtió en vampira.

Un tiempo después, sale Ángelus de su habitación, y cuando las vampiras se giran a verla, ven que no lleva su vestido, sino la ropa de su acompañante. No quisieron decir nada por la cara de molestia y enfado que mostraba en el rostro. Ella camino hacia la puerta mientras se acababa de poner la chaqueta. Cuando puso la mano sobre el picaporte, se mantuvo hay unos segundos.

- Quiero... que os desaceis de los cuerpos... antes de ir al castillo... o sera la última vez que os llevó a un sitio público como este. - ordenó ella sin girarse a ellas.

- ¡Oh vamos! - se quejo Verona, poniendose de pie. - No tiene gracia matar si...

Ella no pudo acabar de hablar, por que Ángelus se desplazó en un segundo delante de ella, y le tapa la boca con la mano entera. Las otras dos se sobresaltaron, pero no se atrevieron a hacer algo. Verona empezó a temblar, porque en ese momento, mostraba un rostro muy parecido al de su padre cuando estaba enfadado y furioso de que no hicieran lo que dijera. Ojos mas rojos que nunca, medio cerrados, y una mirada asesina y amenazadora.

- Solo haced lo que os digo y ya esta, así os perdonaré este asunto, que no volverá a repetirse. - dijo ella con voz fría y escalofriante.

Entonces suelta la cara de Verona, que cae de culo al suelo, temblando de miedo. Sin dejar de tener esa mirada, sale a paso largo de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron solas, Aleera gruño de rabia, pero Verona y Marhiska se mantuvieron en su lugar, petrificadas de miedo.

- ¡¿Quién demonios se ha creido que es esa zorra faldera?! - se quejo Aleera, sacando su rabia.

- La futura reina no-muerta... - dijo una voz en las sombras.

Las tres se sobresaltaron de oírlo, pero enseguida reconocieron la voz. Entonces, de la pared, apareció Elizabeth, con una capucha negra puesta. Las vampiras se pusieron delante de la condesa.

- No podemos seguir aguantando esa insolencia por parte de esa mocosa, nos da asco. - se quejo Aleera de nuevo.

- Ya falta poco queridas mias, si todo sale como debe salir, pronto podremos actuar. - aseguro Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

- Pero esta él siempre con ella, ¿como podremos hacerle algo? - pregunto confusa Verona.

- Solo hay que esperar, muy pronto... él se alejara de ella, pensando que ya no corre peligro alguno. - dijo ella.

Eso las dejo aún mas confusas, y antes de que pudieran preguntar mas, la condesa desapareció.

- Ahora deberiais hacer lo que la princesa os ha ordenado, sino, os perdereis la fiesta que esta por empezar. - dijo la vampiresa entre las sombras.

Las chicas no entendieron eso, pero hicieron lo que debian hacer con rapidez. Unas horas después, las cuatro se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron, en el castillo habia varios gitanos, esperando su llegada. En ese momento apareció Yasmina, junto a Ángelus.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - pregunto Ángelus, confusa.

- ¡oh ama! ¡Es terrible! - dijo el jefe del grupo. - ¡El amo a desaparecido!

Eso dejo a todas sorprendidas y confundidas, y Ángelus aún mas. Vio la tensión de los gitanos hay reunidos, que no era mentira lo que decian. Ella iba a decir algo, pero de repente, uno de los gitanos, se puso junto al jefe, con una capucha sobre los brazos.

- En el camino, hemos encontrado esto, y el caballo del Amo junto a los demás caballos. No hemos encontrado ni rastro de él, lo sentimos. - explicó el jefe, con la capucha, extendiendola hacia ella.

Ángelus miró la capa, intentando no creerlo. No quería creer eso, no podía creer que su padre le hubiera pasado algo, o que le hubieran matado sin mas. Temblando, extendió las manos para coger la capa, y la cogió, pegandola a su pecho. Yasmina puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, para consolarla.

- No... él no... no puede estarlo... - se negaba ella, alzando cada vez mas la voz.

- Ama, tranquila... le buscaremos entre todos. - juró Yasmina.

- Hacerlo... no pareis hasta encontrarle... - ordenó ella. - ¡¡YA!!

Todos los gitanos salieron del castillo a trote, asustados de el estado de su ama. Las vampiras disimularon alegria, ya que entendieron eso que les dijo la condesa antes. Ellas decidieron retirarse a sus recamaras, para no hacer enfadar mas a la princesa, mas de la cuenta. Ángelus se tapó la cara con la capa, temblando de tristeza pero también de rabia, imaginandose quién pudo haber atacado a su padre.

- Ama, será mejor que vayamos a su habitación, necesita descansar. - aconsejó Yasmina, que no tenia miedo de su ama.

Ángelus al principio no dijo ni hizo nada, entonces Yasmina apoya las manos sobre los brazos de ella para acompañarla, Ángelus se deja llevar hasta su habitación, sin alzar casi el rostro de la capa. Cuando estuvieron allí, Yasmina tumbo a su ama en la cama, que abrazaba la capa con fuerza, entonces cerró las cortinas para que no entrará la luz del sol. Cuando acabo, se sentó en la cama, junto a Ángelus, intentando consolarla y tranquilizarla.

- Ama, este tranquila, estoy completamente segura de que su padre esta bien, es un hombre fuerte, solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar. - dijo Yasmina con seguridad en si misma.

Al oír eso, Ángelus alzó la mitad superior del rostro, para dejar ver los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Esas palabras la hicieron sentirse mejor, se sentó un poco y miró a su sierva y amiga Yasmina.

- ¿Tu crees de verdad eso? - pregunto ella desanimada.

- Que me disparen una bala de plata si miento. - dijo Yasmina con firmeza.

Eso hizo reir un poco a Ángelus, que alegro a Yasmina de verla reirse por fin. Ángelus se limpió las lagrimas de la cara y suspiró calmada.

- Gracias Yasmina, he perdido los papeles cuando me dieron la noticia, no debi enfadarme con ellos. - se disculpó ella cabizbaja.

- Tranquila, ellos estan acostumbrados a ello, es su trabajo, no debe disculparse. - aseguro Yasmina, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

- Para mi, siempre haz sido mas que una amiga... - empezó Ángelus con voz amistosa. - También haz sido como la hermana que perdi hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Tuvo una hermana?

- Sí, dos años mas pequeña que yo, eramos mas o menos gemelas, solo que ella era mas rebelde con mis antiguos padres.

- ¿Qué paso con ella? Si me permite la pregunta señora.

- Se quedo en coma, a causa de un veneno que unos... conocidos mios les dieron a mi familia, cuando yo estaba de viaje, ella tuvo fuerte en no morir como ellos, pero los medicos dijeron que nunca saldria del coma. Después paso esto. - dijo por último, señalandose a si misma. - No me pareció correcto ir a verla, era mejor que nunca volviera a verla.

- Lo siento ama, le he hecho recorda algo cruel y triste de recordar. - se disculpo Yasmina con tristeza.

- No, no tienes que disculparte. Ese recuerdo es bueno para mi, ella seguía viva, aunque estuviera dormida para siempre. - aseguro Ángelus con una sonrisa - Ahora, si no te importa, quisiera estar sola.

- Claro ama, yo iré también con los gitanos a buscarle. Este aqui tranquila ¿vale?

- Sí... tener cuidado y suerte.

Yasmina hizo una reverencia y se retiro de allí. Ángelus se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, abrazando la capa contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pidiendo que su padre estuviera bien.

* * *

- jajajajaja. ¡A si que esta era la fiesta que la Condesa dijo! jojo, que ataque le ha venido a la princesita. - celebraba Aleera, agitando los brazos hacia arriba y bailando.

- No celebres nada todavia, hermanita Aleera, puede que aún no estemos libres del todo. - dijo Verona desconfiada del asunto.

- Vamos Verona, seguro que el Conde esta ahora hecho pedazos, como predijo la Condesa. - dijo Aleera con seguridad.

- Todavia no sabemos nada Aleera. - dijo Verona, algo mosqueada con la seguridad de su hermana.

- Calmaos las dos. - pidió Marhiska. - Solo debemos esperar a ver que pasa dentro de un rato, así celebraremos o maldiciremos el asunto.

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, y esperaron a ver si llegaban noticias de su odioso amo en su habitación, tomando sangre de reserva que tenian allí.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, Ángelus empieza a ponerse muy nerviosa, y caminando de un lado para otro sin parar en su habitación. No era normal que tardaran tanto en encontrarle si estaba vivo, por así decirlo. Entonces, picaron a su puerta, era Yasmina, con voz seria. Ángelus permitió el paso a Yasmina y a varios gitanos detrás de ella, todos mostraban una mirada de condolencia y tristeza.

- ¿Le habeis encontrado? ¿Donde esta? - pregunto ella con nervios, mirandolos a todos - ¿Yasmina? ¿A que vienen esas caras?

Yasmina dio dos pasos hacia delante, con la mirada mirando al suelo antes de alzarla, y pensar como deberia decir lo que debia. Cogió aire y lo sopló con calma.

- Ama, hemos buscado por todo el bosque del alrededor del castillo, habia indicios de una pelea a muerte entre su padre y su tio muy cerca de aquí, solo hemos hayado sangre y restos de ropa, solo eso. Ni rastro de su padre, es como si hubiera desaparecido. - informó Yasmina con pesar.

Ángelus escucho todo, que poco a poco se hacia menos audible, y cayó sentada en la cama, con la mirada aterrada y perdida. Yasmina quiso acercarse, pero una presencia la hizo pararse y retroceder. Los gitanos y Yasmina sintieron algo monstruoso y poderoso en la habitación, no tardaron en saber que era la propia Ángelus, sacando su poder a causa del odio y la rabia.

De repente, se oyó algo que se resquebrajaba, y todos los cristales de las ventanas y el balcón se hicieron añicos, esparciendose por toda la habitación, incluso algunos trozos se clavaron en la pared de al lado de la puerta, asustando a los gitanos que decidieron irse de allí. Solo Yasmina se quedo allí, viendo a su ama, rabiosa y enfadada, volvió a intentar acercarse, pero Ángelus estiró un brazo, haciando que se quedara inmovil en su sitio.

- Vete Yasmina, ahora quiero estar sola. - pidió Ángelus, intentando controlar su poder.

- Pe... pero ama... yo quiero... - intentaba decir Yasmina, intentando caminar hacia delante, pero el poder de su ama se lo hacia impossible.

- ¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS AHORA!! - ordenó Ángelus, mostrando una mirada asesina y amenazadora, como la de su padre.

Esa voz, hizo que Yasmina saliera volando hasta la pared del pasillo, chocando con fuerza en ella, y cerrando la puerta. Yasmina cayó al suelo medio inconsciente. El golpe le hizo una herida en la cabeza, que la hizo sangrar, pero no le dolia, lo que le dolia era el sufrimiento y la tristeza de su ama, que si siquiera a ella queria escuchar, normal, pensó ella, le habia dado falsas esperanzas de que su padre estuviera aún entre ellos. Ella decidió irse del castillo, dejando a solas a su ama, para que se le enfriara un poco la cabeza.

En la habitación, Ángelus cayó rendida del todo en la cama, dejando de usar su poder. Se tumbo en medio de la cama, encogida con la capa de su padre, empezando a llorar sangre a brotes. También empezó a gritar con fuerza, sacando toda su rabia y odio a su tio, que de seguro que no habia sobrevivido a la lucha, mas aún con la mano herida que tenia. Así estuvo hasta que amaneció, que se quedo completamente dormida por el cansancio.

Durante todo el día, los gitanos y Yasmina, estuvieron en el castillo, por si su ama necesitaba algo, pero ella no salio de su recamara para nada, todos pensaron que estaba durmiendo, pero Yasmina sabia que no era así, dormir quizas un poco, pero ahora seguro que estaria despierta, sin poder dormir un apice. A la noche, Yasmina ordenó a los gitanos que se fueran al pueblo, que ya habian trabajado bastante por ese dia. Yasmina se quedo en la entrada del castillo vigilando tanto la aldea como el castillo. No quería dejar sola a su ama, pero tampoco quería dejar de vigilar su gente.

Mientras, Ángelus estaba en el balcón de su habitación, que estaba en la otra dirección de la entrada, donde estaba el profundo precipició, vestida con un vestido ligero y largo de color negro. Estuvo observando durante varios minutos las oscuras muntanyas que se venian desde allí, sin querer hacer nada mas. Deseaba que la tierra la tragara a ella también. No parara de pensar que no debía haber ido con las vampiras por hay, mientras su padre estaba aburrido en el castillo, así no habría salido solo ni habrñia sido atacado por su propio hermano.

Harta de estar allí, decidió volver a entrar a su habitación, pero cuando estuvo de espaldas a fuera, alguien la abrazo con fuerza por detras. Asustada, empezó a moverse y a gritar, pero el sujeto no la soltaba, esté la alzó del suelo y la llevó a la cama. Entonces ella pensó que era su odioso tio, que venía a buscarla ahora a ella.

- ¡No, sueltame desgraciado! ¡Sueltame! - exigía ella, intentando soltarse de él.

El sujeto no la soltaba ni decia nada, solo jadeaba de cansancio por sujetarla. Al final, ella consigue liberarse, dandole una patada para apartarlo, entonces intenta alejarse gateando hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero el hombre la coge del tobillo, y la intenta arrastrar hacia él de nuevo, pero ella se agarra a otro borde de la cama, empezando a llorar.

- ¡No! ¡¡No!! - gritaba ella entre lagrimas, empujando hacia delante.

- Ángelus... - llamo una voz masculina, venía del sujeto.

Entonces Ángelus dejo de empujar, y el sujeto dejo de estirar del tobillo. Ángelus se giro para verle, estaba manchado de barro humedo, y el pelo le tapaba la mitad del rostro, pero ella juraria que conocia esa voz, se giro del todo para estar de cara a él, que le libero el tobillo, entonces apartó el pelo de su cara, y vio que estaba en lo cierto, era él, su padre. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de este, que lucía debil y hambriento, y ella empezó a sacar algunas lagrimas de sangre.

En vez de decir algo, le dio un beso de alegria en los labios, cosa que él correspondió con deseo. Entonces la abrazo, y la tumbo sobre la cama, con él encima, ella notó que, además de sed, también notó la excitación del momento, por eso, abrió las piernas de ella, para dejar paso sus caderas, sin dejar de besarla. Ella se separó de los labios de él, al sentir excitación entre sus piernas, y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás.

Al final, ella sintió como él penetraba dentro de ella de nuevo, eso hizo que se miraran a los ojos durante unos instantes, y después él empezó a hacer su violento vaiven, haciendola gemir con fuerza y deseo, mientras, retiraba los tirantes de ella de los hombros, mostrando los colmillos y inclinandose hacia el cuello.

- Ah no... - consiguió decir ella, deteniendole. - En el cuello esta vez no...

Vlad lo entendió enseguida, y sin dejar de mostrar los colmillos, miró mas abajo, hasta mirar el lugar donde ella le mordió una vez, y sin esperar mas, los clavó con fuerza, en el lado izquierdo del pecho, entre el pecho y el hombro. Eso hizo que ella diera un grito de dolor, para dar paso a uno de placer, y siguió gimiendo mientras la poseía y tomaba su sangre con desenfrenó, abrazandose a ella, brazos incluidos, dejandola inmovil, solo podía apoyar las manos en los costados de él, y abrir mas las piernas, sintiendose menos pequeña para él, y cada vez empujaba con mas fuerza, pero a ella no le importaba, con tal de que se sintiera mejor.

Su sangre se escurría por su hombro a causa de la gravedad, haciendo que cada vez se sintiera mas debil, oyendo menos a su padre gemir de placer y satisfacción mientras bebía, pero ella no se dejo dormir, y se mantuvo despierta, gimiendo de dolor y placer, dejando que la poseyera tanto como quisiera, sentía que era su castigo, por creer al final que habia sido vencido por su tio.

Ese pensamiento hizo que, sin darse cuenta, derramará unas lagrimas, girando el rostro al lado donde la mordía. Al final, él dejó de abrazarla, para apoyar uno en la cintura de ella, y el otro lo apoyó sobre la cama a la altura de la cabeza de ella, cerrandola con fuerza. Unos minutos después, estando ya saciado, dejo de morder a Ángelus, pero aún no quiera para con el momento, por lo que inclinó su rostro en el cuello de ella, en el lado estirado, haciendo que ella temblará al sentirlo sobre su cuello, sus labios manchados de su propia sangre, sus colmillos puntiagudos rozandole la yugular con suavidad.

Poco a poco, él dejo de empujar con fuerza, hasta que dejo de hacerlo y salio de dentro de ella, sintiendose mejor. Entonces la vio, inconsciente, con lagrimas secas en los ojos, pero no de miedo, sino de culpabilidad, según el rostro de ella que él tenia delante. Viendo que la habia dejado agotada, la puso bien sobre la cama y la tapó sin que la despertará, limpiandole la sangre del hombro y acariciandole la mejilla con los nudillos de la mano antes de dejarla dormir.

Cuando ella despertó, ya estaba amaneciendo, sola en su habitación con la puerta del balcón cerrada y tapada por la oscura cortina. Al principio pensó que, lo de anoche, solo fue un sueño, por el dolor de la perdida de su querido padre. Pero entonces, sintió dolor en una zona de su pecho y en su entrepierna, y supo que fue real.

Estaba por levantarse, a pesar de la debilidad y el dolor, cuando entró Yasmina junto a un sacrifició diario. Ángelus pensó que Yasmina habría visto a su padre también, pero viendo el rostro de su amiga, supo que no era así.

- Buenos días ama, vengó a traerle su cena, antes de que se vaya a dormir. - informó ella, con la mirada desconsolada. - Oía, se que estará triste pero debe...

- ¡Esta vivo! - interrumpió Ángelus, emocionada.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella confundida.

- Lo que oyes, esta bien. - aseguró ella, con una sonrisa. - Esta de maravilla.

Para Yasmina, el modo con que dijo eso, fue como si fuera una chica enamorada, soñaroda. Sabía que no era por el dolor de la perdida, por que sabia cuando ella estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando mentia para que no se preocupará.

- Así que tranquila, estoy estupendamente. - dijo Ángelus decidida. - Ahora ve a traerle algo a él también.

Yasmina, aún sorprendida, solo hizo un asentimiento, una reverencia y se retiro dejando a Ángelus con su alimento. No tardó en correr la noticia a todos, que lo celebraron como reyes ese día, donde Yasmina también estuvo por convención de su ama y amiga, mientras, Ángelus y Vlad, descansaron hasta el anochecer, recuperandose de la noche anterior. Por otro lado, las tres amantes, estaban en su habitación, enfadadas y molestas, al ver que no era verdad sobre lo que les dijo Elizabeth. No queriendo estar allí, donde podían oler a esos dos, decidieron irse a la ciudad a matar y beber tanta sangre que hiciera falta para desahogarse.

Al anochecher, Vlad no tardó en ir, como prometió, a la habitación de su hija, para estar con ella toda la noche, como deseaba ella. Ambos estuvieron tumbados en la cama, abrazados, ella apoyada en el pecho de él, sintiendose mas protegida y segura así, y él acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, sintiendo haberla preocupado tanto, como para sacar su poder solo un instante. Durante un rato, estuvieron los dos callados, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas y el balcón. Hasta que al final se corto el silencio.

- Deberias estar enfadado conmigo. - dijo de repente ella.

- ¿Porqué deberia estarlo? - pregunto confundido, pero sin mirarla.

- Cuando los hombres y Yasmina me dieron la noticia de que habias desaparecido, y después que te habian matado, me lo creí, cuando deberia saber que tu, nunca te podrán vencer, ni siquiera tu... hermano - dijo lo último con esfuerzo. - lo de la otra noche, fue como un castigo merecido que me diste, para que no volviera a pensar así.

Vlad la escucho atentamente, sin decir palabra, entendiendo lo que sentía su hija en ese momento. Entonces, la tumbó bien sobre la almohada, teniendole a él, cara a cara. Ella lo miró directamente, pero confusa por esa acción. Y sin decir nada, la besó primero en los labios, y después en el cuello, pero no con pasión, sino con dulzura y suavidad, como para tranquilizarla, y ella lo notó, por lo que se dejo hacer. Cuando acabó, la volvió a mirar, pero con una sonrisa calmada y tranquila.

- Ángelus, tus pensamientos y miedos, son tuyos. Puedes pensarlos si quieres, además, quien deberia ser castigado, soy yo, por haberte preocupado tanto. - dijo él, disculpandose. - Tu no tienes la culpa de que yo saliera del castillo, cuando tu te estabas divirtiendo con esas tres, debí estar mas preparado, para salir bien parado.

- Si pero...

- Para mi - continuó él, sin dejarla hablar. - lo de la otra noche, fue mas una necesidad, que un castigo que te hacia.

Eso dejo a Ángelus sorprendida, pero también satisfecha de haber aceptado al blanco sobre que estaba hambriento de sed y sexo. Quiso decir algo pero vio que él le explicaría lo sucedido aquella noche.

- Después de que los dos lucharamos sin descanso con todas nuestras fuerzas, conseguí darle algunos ataques, que podrían matarle, y entonces desapareció de allí, yo estaba muy debil, y sabia que no llegaría al castillo en ese estado, así que, cave un agujero y me enterré, para recuperarme lo suficiente para llegar a la noche siguiente al castillo.

Ángelus se quedo boquiabierta al oír eso, tanto que se alzó un poco, sentandose al lado de él, con una cara de sorpresa total. Vlad se lo esperaba.

- Entonces... cuando encontraron tu capa...

- Seguramente me la quite o se me rompió la cuerda del cuello, no lo se. - terminó él, con ironia.

Eso hizo que Ángelus se riera a carcajadas, como riendose de si misma, incluso llorando. A Vlad también le pareció gracioso, que se frotó la sien con los dedos. La risas paró al fin, pero Vlad pudo ver, como el cuerpo de Ángelus temblaba un poco, casi sin notarse, no era del ataque de risa, eso lo sabia, sino de un terrible miedo que él ya conocía. Entonces, la abrazó por la espalda, apoyando la cara sobre su hombro, besando su cicatriz. Asi, el temblo aumentó un poco, como si dejara de agunatarlo, posando las manos sobre los de él, con fuerza.

- Lo siento... debiste asustarte mucho... cuando pensaste que era Radu, intentando poseerte. - se disculpó él.

- Tuve... mucho miedo... y se que... - decia entre sollozos, sacando lagrimas de sangre por doquier. - Nunca podré sacarme este miedo del cuerpo, por mucho poder que tenga, por muchos años que vaya a tener. Mientras él siga vivo...

- Él ya es historia... - le interrumpió él con seguridad, haciendo que ella se girara del todo a él. - Ya nunca volverá a ponerte un solo dedo en ti, ni ningún hombre sin que tu quieras... - le aseguró mirandola a los ojos.

Ella lo miró, viendo lo seguro que estaba en sus palabras, y sin decir nada, se apoyó en su pecho, que para ella era calido como el sol. Aún con esas palabras, el cuerpo de ella seguía temblando, aunque la mente estaba tranquila y segura. Aparte de eso, Vlad sintió el aliento helado de ella en su cuello, sabiendo entonces la sed que ella tenia de su sangre de nuevo.

- Ahora tranquila, si quieres ahora... - decia él con voz seductora y tranquilizadora. - puedo hacer que tu cuerpo se tranquilice, de ese miedo, aunque solo sea esta noche...

- No tienes ni que pedirlo... - murmuro ella, sedienta y deseosa de placer.

Y sin decir mas, despejó por completo el hombro cicatrizado de ella, para besarlo con deseo y placer, excitandola a ella a desear mas su sangre, y algo mas. Él empezó a desabrocharle la camisa roja larga que ella llevaba para dormir, mientras ella, lo besaba freneticamente, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, hasta tumbarlo en la cama, y ella sobre él.

* * *

- Como la envidió. - dice Aleera, muy tranquila.

- Es verdad, ella siempre esta con él, como ella quiere, y él también. - coincidió Marhiska.

- Es normal, es su hija, pero también su amante, como nosotras, aunque a ella no la ve como si fuese nadie. - continuó Verona.

Las tres estaban en una casa, con hombres muertos a su alrededor, con mordeduras en el cuello. Todas estaban sedientas y estaban por volver al castillo, pero alguien apareció entre las sombras. Esa era Elizabeth, con Radu apoyado en su hombro, lleno de sangre y herida, regenerarndose lentamente. Las tres se asustaron, tanto que mostraron su rostro mosntruoso unos instantes antes de ver quienes eran.

- Veo que habeis disfrutado de la noticia. - comentó Elizabeth, dejando con cuidado a su compañero en una butaca.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? - pregunto Aleera, mirando horrorizada al moribundo.

- Que pregunta mas tonta. - dijo Radu, molesto y dolido. - Es el resultado de la operación que ella me pidió, estaras contenta ¿no?

- Mucho querido, con esto hemos pasado otra parte del plan. - informó ella con superioridad.

- ¿Otra parte? ¿Es que hay mas aún? - pregunto Aleera, nerviosa.

- Solo una mas, y tendreís vuestra completa libertad, y nosotros dos... - dijo mirando a Radu. - tendreís también lo que queremos poseer.

Todos entendieron lo que ella quería decir con eso. Pero no acababan de entender esa seguridad que tenia sobre ese misterioso plan que tenia en mente desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas acercarte a la princesa? Ahora que vemos que su padre estará mas pegada a ella que nunca. - dijo Verona.

- Gracias al trabajo de Radu, él bajará la guardía, y entonces... nuestro querido rey, la dejará sola, vulnerable e indefensa. Unos años mas, y pronto saldremos a escena.

- ¿Y ahora, que piensas hacer? Tu también harás algo ¿verdad? - aseguró Radu.

- Si, intentaré volver a hablar con mi querida amiga Ángelus, así confiará en mi de nuevo. - explicó ella, caminando tranquilamente de un lado a otro. - Ahora chica, ¿porque no, os divertis las tres con Radu? Necesita alimentarse y vosotras un poco de diversión ¿no?

Las tres se rieron divertidas al ver que ella las dejaba, y Radu estubo encantado de ello, lentamente, los cuatro fueron a la habitación para divertirse el resto de la noche.

- Ten paciencia princesa mia, muy pronto estaras a nuestro lado, y si te niegas a estarlo, pagarás un precio muy alto por ello, te lo puedo asegurar querida mia. - dijo para si Elizabeth, tomando un vaso de sangre que las vampiras se habian dejado.

* * *

Mientras, Ángelus, con la camisa medio abierta sobre su padre y creador, le acariciaba y besaba el pecho con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que se entregaba a él entre sus piernas, moviendo las caderas. Vlad se debaja hacer, para que tanto él como ella celebraran la eliminación de su hermano, enredando sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de ella, que empezó a tenerlo algo rizado, como la princesa que amo, y a hechar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo en susurro, disfrutando por completo.

Sin poder aguantar mas, lamió el cuello de él con seducción, y después clavó sus colmillos en el, jadeando mientras bebia su sangre. Vlad dio un gemido de completo placer y después rió de satisfacción, viendo y notando que su hija ya no dudaba ante nada, convirtiendose al fin en su futura heredera. Ella, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, mientras con el otro lo mantenia en la almohada, cerrando la mano con fuerza, resquebrajandolo como si fuesen garras.

- Eso es... dejate llevar... - le decia él al oido. - Deja que la sed saqué tu verdadero ser... para que nadie se atreva a desafiarte...

Ella le escuchaba con atención, mientras lamía y chupaba su sangre con deseo y desenfrenó, pegandose mas a él, sintiendo su gelido cuerpo contra el suyo. Vlad la abrazaba con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos de ella. La excitación aumento en ella, tanto que dejo de beber, separandose de su cuello, alzandose hacia atrás, quedando sentada frente a él, tumbado, viendola manchada de sangre y deseo, sin dejar de mover la cintura.

Poco a poco se movía con mas fuerza, deseando hacer que él también disfrutara, aunque ella no viera que él ya estaba disfrutando desde el principio. Ella apartaba su pelo de la cara, hechando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer entre sus piernas, sintiendose en ese momento una verdadera mujer. Tanta satisfacción la agotaba, así que se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su peso en las manos, a cada lado de él, teniendole cara a cara, apoyando sus manos a los costados de ella, ayudandola.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - pregunto él entre gemidos disimulados.

- ah... si... - afirmó ella, sin dejar de mover la cintura. - Pero... ah... no me siento yo misma... estando mejor cuando hago esto... ah... o matando a alguien...

- Es normal que te sientas así... - entendió él.

Sintiendose agotada, cayó rendida al lado de él, completamente inmovil, dolida por completo. Vlad la abrazó con un brazo, pegandola a él, y tapandola. Ella jadeaba agotada, tapada hasta el escote. Al instante, se abrazó a él, lamiendo la sangre que bajaba del cuello.

- Tu eres diferente a todos... - dijo él de repente. - Pero al igual que todos, lo tuyo son las sombras, como yo... piensa en tus seres queridos, aquellos a quienes vengaste hace tiempo, y dime... que no te gusta hacer esto... estando ellos muertos... y tu aquí conmigo...

Ella no dijo nada, estaba en lo cierto. Hacia tiempo que dejo de ser aquella novata, que no le gustaba matar para sobrevivir, para dejar paso a una autentica no-muerta, digna de ser la hija del Conde Drácula, el rey no-muerto. Estuvieron allí juntos toda la noche, besandose sin parar, disfrutando de la noche y el placer. Sin saber que algo oscuro pronto caería sobre ellos.

CONTINUARA...

**_Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte, guardando lo mejor para el final, como se suele decir, jeje. Damas y caballeros, debereis de ser pacientes hasta que acabé el siguiente, y entonces volveremos al presente al fin, que para seros sincera, esto cansa un poco ya. HASTA PRONTO.!!_**


	18. Trampa y Traición parte 2

**_Hola a todos, ha habido un cambio de planes, en vez de dos partes, será tres. Es que lo he alargado demaciado, son esas veces que no puedes parar de escribir jeje. Bueno, os dejo con la siguiente parte, que disfruteis._**

**18. TRAMPA Y TRAICIÓN (PARTE 2)**

Año 1892, 15 años después.

Todo estaba mas tranquilo desde aquella noche, y todos estaban aliviados, sobretodo Ángelus. Era casi de día, y como algunas noches, estaba en la cama, junto a su padre, después de una noche intensa de pasión y deseo, para estar mas relajados, medio tapados por la manta roja de la habitación de ella. Él estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama tapado de cintura a pies, mientras ella estaba tumbada a su lado, apoyando su cabeza y un brazo sobre él, acariciendolo con suavidad, tumbada de lado y él también acariciando sus cabellos, enredando sus dedos con el.

- Menuda noche, siento como si siempre fuera la primera vez. - comentó ella, relajada y agotada.

- Es normal... desde que eres una vampiresa, siempre te sentirás así, siempre virgen, siempre será tu primera vez. - explicó Vlad, pasando su mano de la cabeza al brazo de ella.

- Sí... - aceptó ella, sin sentirse avergonzada ya. - Oh... ya se hace de día...

- ¿Quieres que me vaya para que puedas dormir? - pregunto él, algo juqueton y travieso en su tono de voz.

- ¡No! ¡Demonios no! - suplicó ella entre risas y alegría en su rostro, abrazandose a él como una niña pequeña. - ah... ahora si me siento yo misma... debe ser magia...

- Siempre ha habido magia entre nosotros, anoche y siempre... - aseguró él.

Durante un rato estuvieron callados, pegados el uno a otro. Ellos tenían el cuerpo palido y frío como el hielo, pero entre ellos, era como si tuvieran calidez todavia. Ya estaba amaneciendo, pero a ellos no les importaba, tenian la vida eterna a sus pies. Desde aquella noche, los del consejo fueron viniendo al castillo por petición de la Condesa Sanguinaria, que poco a poco volvió a ser buena amiga de Ángelus, cosa que a Vlad no le hizo mucha gracia, pero debía respetar los deseos de su querida hija.

- ¿Has visto que hemos recibido una carta de la Condesa? - pregunto él, a regañadientes.

- Sí, quiere que vayamos a una fiesta en su mansión, en Hungría. - respondió ella, entonces alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. - ¿Qué te pasa con ella?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él con disimulo.

- No finjas estar confundido, lo he notado. - pidió ella, ahora sería, incorporandose y tapandose el pecho. - Desde hace algún tiempo, he sentido cierta desconfianza por tu parte a la Elizabeth.

- De que te sorprende, esa mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa Ángelus, la conozco muy bien. - dijo él, malhumorado y desconfiado.

- Padre...

- Ten mucho cuidado con ella, nunca se sabe que puede hacer. - advirtió él, mirandola con seriedad.

- Tranquilo padre, lo tendré. - prometió ella, dandole un beso cortó. - Bueno, si no te hace gracia verla...

- Te a invitado, debes ir.

- Pero padre...

- No me cae bien y desconfió de ella si, pero es amiga tuya, y debes ir allí como amiga suya que eres, por respeto, como te he enseñado desde que estas conmigo. - explicó él.

- ah... esta bien, si tu estas de acuerdo de ir, iremos. - dijo ella, después de dar un suspiró de pesadez.

- Además, yo no soy el único que no confía en alguien cercano. - comentó él como si fuera una adivinanza.

Ángelus le entendió, se refería a ella con sus hermanas, que desde aquella salida nocturna al local, no quiso salir otra vez con ellas muy a menudo. Suspirando con fuerza, por recordar eso, se apoyó en el respaldo junto a él, mosqueada.

- Tu sabes como soy padre, no soy como ellas, que les encanta ver sufrir a sus victimas, como a ti a veces. - explicó ella, con la mirada mirando al techo.

- Ahy... Ángelus... - decía él, mientras la abrazaba por el hombro, atrayendola con suavidad hacia él. - Debes entenderlo, son de ese tipo de mujer que, les encanta divertirse siempre, siendo vampiresas, aún mas.

- Nunca acabaré de entender eso, es tan perverso, tan...

- ...maligno. - acabó él. - Lo se. Somos eso Ángelus, para algunos humanos, somos seres malignos, siervos del diablo, pero para otros, como nuestros fieles gitanos rumanies, somos como dioses en la tierra.

- Pero a ti te fascina ¿no? Para ti, los humanos son increibles a veces.

- Sí... ha veces.

- ¿Qué pasaria si... algún día... la vieras? - pregunto ella de repente. Esa pregunta dejo confusó a Vlad. - ¿Qué pasaría si... volvieras a ver... a tu princesa?

Vlad la miró sorprendido y mas confuso tadavia, viendo la duda en ella, por saber su respuesta, pero solo veía sorpresa y confusión. Entonces, pensó que no fue buena idea preguntarle eso. Rapidamente, empezó a vestirse, a brocharse la camisa.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - preguntó él, boquiabierto.

- Nada... olvidalo, era una estupidez de mi cabeza. - dijo ella sin mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? - pregunto él, pegado a la espalda de ella. - Dimelo. - pidió, sujetandola por los brazos, con cuidado de no dañarla.

- El destino... - dijo ella después de un rato de silencio.

- ¿Destino? ¿Tu crees en el destino? - pregunto él, sorprendido.

- Algo así... creo en eso desde que te conocí.

- Pensé que creías en Dios. - dijo él con ironía.

- Ya no. Mejor dicho, desde hacia tiempo que no, desde que "él" se llevó a mi familia; mi padre, mi madre, mi hermana...

- Todos mueren hija...

- Todos menos nosotros padre... además, "él" dejo que los asesinaran, sin que yo supiera quienes fueron... y cuando lo supe, mori en vida... fue la persona que ame, a quien estuve a punto de casarme, y al final, con mis propias manos, le arrebaté la vida, y él, sin sentir miedo por ello.

Vlad no supo que decirle en ese momento, ya que era la pura verdad lo que decía. Entonces, percibió un olor a sangre, la de ella. No le hizo falta mirarla para saber que estaba llorando, por lo que, la abrazó con suavidad y la volvió a tumbar junto a él, ella se dejo hacer. Ella se giró a él para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro, pero él la cogió de la barbilla, y lamió la sangre de su cara, ruborizandola un poco. Cuando acabó, dejo que se apoyará, acurrucandose mas a él.

- No te preocupes por eso... - le pidió él en susurro. - Ya nadie te hará daño, "estas a salvo conmigo" ¿recuerdas?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se movió un poco para estar de espaldas a él, sin dejar de estar apoyada en él. La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, apartó el cabello para poder besar un poco su cuello. Ella suspiró en susurro, inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado automaticamente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto ella, como nerviosa pero calmada.

- Un poco... pero si no es el momento... - dijo él, apartandose del cuello.

- No... - negó ella, cogiendole de la nuca, volviendolo a inclinar. - Hazlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nunca te lo dije pero... cuando me muerdes, todo mis malos recuerdos y preocupaciones desaparecen por un tiempo, me siento mas relajada y segura... aunque me duela un poco... será por que eres mi creador, no lo se, pero lo que estoy segura es que necesito que lo hagas ahora, para poder sacarme este dolor de dentro... por favor...

Esas palabras dejaron mudo a Vlad, que nunca se esperó eso, que hacer sufrir a su hija, la ayudará tanto. Viendo lo decidida que estaba ella, apartó un poco el cuello de la camisa, dejando el hombro descubierto, cogiendola del otro lado del cuello y por delante de la cintura, mostró los colmillos, y gruñendo un poco antes de morder, hizo que ella gimiera por el gelido aliento sobre su piel, entonces le clavó los colmillos.

Ella mostró un rostro de dolor, pero ni siquiera grito, solo gimió de placer. La sangre fluyó, derramandose hacia su pecho y espalda. No pudo evitar moverse un poco por la excitación, gimiendo de placer y satisfacción, pero sobretodo paz. Vlad dejó de morderla, ella se giró al instante a él, y aún con sangre en su boca, le besó el labio inferior, dejando que su barbilla se marchara de su sangre, después le rozó la mejilla izquierda y volvió a morder en su cuello, bebiendo su sangre un rato mas, y ella, inclinó de nuevo el cuello, sin importarle la sangre de su cara, continuó gimiendo de placer, cerrando los ojos con suavidad, apoyando de nuevo la mano sobre la cabeza de él, indicandole que no parara aún, mientras que con la otra, se agarraba a su brazo con fuerza.

- _"No... no cierres los ojos_" - dijo una voz en su mente.

Ángelus se sorprendió al oír de nuevo esa voz, por lo que abrió los ojos, y hay estaba ella, su otra yo, la de sangre fría como su padre, vestida de negro y llamativo, escotada. Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, apoyada en el respaldo de allí, mirandola con maldad e ironía con él, que no parecía saber que pasaba en absoluto, Ángelus agradeció eso.

- _"Mirale."_ - dijo esa mujer. Ángelus así lo hizo, lo miró de reojo. - _"Él es tu mundo... al igual que él, lo tuyo son las sombras, las tinieblas, la sangre..."_

- _"Lo se muy bien"_ - pensó Ángelus, sabiendo que si hablaba, su padre se preocuparía. - _"¿Por qué estas aquí?"_

- _"¿Así es como te tratas? Empiezas a ser igual de cruel como tu padre"_ - se bruló la vampira. Vió la cara sería de su otro yo, y volvió al tema. - _"Solo he aparecido para felicitarte, ya eres toda una nosferatu, aunque aún estas un poco verde, ya que no has sacado provecho de tu poder, creo que deberias practicar por si acaso"._

- _"¿Por qué deberia hacerlo?, no necesito ponerlo a prueba otra vez. No lo necesito. Ya estoy a salvo de todo mal"_ - aseguró ella, desafiandola.

- _"No deberias ser tan confiada ahora, eso puede ser tu perdición querida mia"_ - advirtió la vampira. - _"Además, deberias ser mas sería y fría, así todos te respetarían mas, como hiciste cuando pensaste que tu padre estaba muerto, por así decirlo"_

- _"Yo... no quiero parecer, ni ser un monstruo. Él tampoco quiere que lo sea"_ - pensó Ángelus, asustandose solo de pensarlo.

- _"Princesa querida... ya lo eres, desde que él te dio su beso inmortal, desde que bebiste su sangre."_ - dijo la vampira con voz serpentina. - _"En el fondo de tu ser, quieres ser como él; despiadada, cruel, sanguinaria, tener sirvientes propios para tus deseos... él lo quería así"_

-_ "¿Por qué crees eso?"_ - pregunto ella, confusa.

- _"jujuju... ah... soy tu, querida princesa no-muerta, ese es tu oscuro deseo... ten paciencia... cuando ya un tengas alma... lo entenderás..."_

Eso dejo mas confusa a Ángelus, y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la vampira desapareció. Entonces, volviendo a lo suyo, sintió de nuevo la excitación, ya que Vlad dejo de morderla, pero le lamía la sangre que se escurrió por la espaldas, lamiendo así su cicatriz.

- ah... aahh... - gimió ella, disfrutando de esa sensación. - Se me olvidó, también me sienta bien, que me lames y beses la cicatriz, a veces me arde un poco.

- Ah... - exclamó él, dejando de lamerle la espalda un momento. - Pues... cada vez que eso pase me lo dices, que te lo aliviaré siempre que quieras... pideme cualquier cosa que desees hija mia... lo que sea... - acabó de decir y volvió a lamerle el resto de la sangre.

Ángelus no necesitaba que le dijera eso, ya estaba haciando algo que deseaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acabó de quitar la camisa, dejando que deslizará por los brazos, para que él lamiera toda la sangre derramada en su espalda, eso hizo que Vlad se riera divertido y placentero, y cuando la camisa estuvo en su mano, la lanzó lejos de la cama.

Un rato después, la mordedura del cuello habia desaparecido, pero la sangre escurrida aún estaba en su cuerpo, pero antes, él quiso seguir besando y lamiendo la cicatriz de la espalda de ella, que se habia tumbado de lado, y él detrás de ella, acariciando su cuerpo hacia arriba. Cuando llegó al hombro de ella, paso la mano por el brazo de ella, hasta ponerla sobre su mano, que estaba cerrada por la excitación. Notando que habia acabado, ella se giró para estar de cara a él, mirando hacia arriba, y él se puso sobre ella, poniendo su cintura entre sus piernas, y las manos a cada lado de ella para aguantar su peso.

- Eres increible... - dijo él, como admirado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto ella, sin entender ese alagó.

Él no respondió al instante, sino que, la cogió por las muñecas y la alzó fuertemente, para estar abrazado a él, encima de sus piernas, entonces él, siguió con los dedos la linea de la cicatriz de ella hacia arriba, que cerró los ojos sonrojada, disfrutando de nuevo de esa sensación. Cuando los dedos llegaron al hombro, él la mordió pero sin clavar los colmillos, rugiendo un poco, eso excito mas a Ángelus, que hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en susurro. Él dejó de morderla, pero siguió inclinado sobre ese hombro.

- Por esto. - murmurro él en su oido. - Fue una herida profunda, lo suficiente como para haberte matado, pero sobreviviste con facilidad, dejandote esta cicatriz, cuando nunca se nos suele tener una en todo el cuerpo. Nunca he visto una cosa igual... - explicó con emoción y admiración, volviendo a besar el hombro.

- ah... ah, ¿soy un bicho raro? - pregunto ella, algo asustada por la respuesta.

- No... claro que no. - negó él al instante, mirandola directamente. - Yo diría única entre nosotros, una vampira entre vampiros...

- ¿Una vampira entre vampiros? - repitió ella interrogante.

- Sí... puede que seas inmune a algunas cosas, eso te garantiza mucho. - aseguró él, alegre de ello.

Ángelus tuvo en mente esa frase, y no sabia por qué, algo le decia esa misma frase, pero enseguida le quito importancia, por qué Vlad empezó a lamer los restos de sangre que tenía en el pecho, eso hizo que hechará de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando él acabó, ella levanto la cabeza, y los abrzo por el cuello, con los dos brazos, entonces él la miró fijamente, viendo algo en esa mirada.

- Tu mirada intenta decirme algo... - dijo él seductoramente. - ¿Hay algo que desees? Dilo si es así.

Antes de contestar, ella se pegó mas a él, a un centimentro de que sus labios tocasen los de él. Vlad la abrazó por la cintura con el brazo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

- Besamé... poseeme otra vez... por favor... - pidió ella, cerrando los ojos.

Vlad se alegro de oír eso, y hizo lo que le pidió. La beso con deseo, sujetandola por la nuca, enredando sus dedos con el pelo, mientras, sujetaba uno de sus muslos, penetraba dentro de ella entre sus piernas, empujando hacia arriba con fuerza, ambos gimiendo a la vez con cada empujon, entonces él dejo de besarla, para obligarla a inclinarse sobre su cuello, sabiendo que estaba sedienta. Ella no dudo y le mordió, bebiendo con deseo su sangre, mientras la poseía con fuerza y rapidez. Un rato después, sin dejar de empujar, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama, sin que ella dejara de beber, eso hizo que la sangre bajará por la mandibula de ella. Poco a poco él fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza, tanto que ella dejo de beber, para hechar hacia atrás la cabeza gimiendo con fuerza, con sangre alrededor de sus labios y en la barbilla, incluso hecho los brazos hacia atrás, tumbandolos mas arriba de la cabeza, disfrutando por completo, hasta que llegaron al climax.

Unas horas después, Ángelus quedo completamente dormida, por lo agotada que estaba. Vlad decidió dejarla dormir, se vistió con tranquilidad mientras la veía dormir profundamente, acurrucada con la almohada, después la tapó con cuidado de no despertarla con la sabana roja, dejo las ropas de ella a un rincón de la cama, y se marchó algo agotado también. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su eterna vida, y eso que tenia mucho aguante. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta de su habitación, apareció Yasmina, que iba hacia la habitación de Ángelus.

- Ah, buenos días amo. - saludo ella formalmente. - No esperaba verlo despierto todavia.

- He estado con mi hija hasta ahora, haciendole compañia como ha veces hago. - informó él. - Ahora ella esta durmiendo, no la molestes.

- Oh, de acuerdo amo, con permiso. - dijo ella, girandose para irse.

- Yasmina. - llamó él, deteniendola y girandose de nuevo a él. - Dentro de poco, mi hija y yo nos iremos a Hungria, por una invitación de la Condesa Elizabeth Bathory, así que te dejó al cargo de vigilar el castillo hasta que volvamos.

- Sí amo, a sus ordenes. ¿Necesita algo mas?

- Cuando anochezca, trae lo de siempre a mi y a mi hija, que estaremos hambrientos. - ordenó él antes de entrar en su habitación.

Yasmina hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Durante todo el día, ambos estuvieron en sus habitaciones durmiendo, hasta que anocheció.

Unos meses después, ambos y las tres vampiras estuvieron en un barco privado para ellos y el resto de los invitados, yendo hacia Hungría. Para la ocasión, Ángelus decidió ponerse un vestido sencillo de gala rojo intenso escotado, mas comodo que los de su epocá, y Vlad la veía como una autentica princesa. Una vez allí, tuvieron fuerte de que ya era de noche, fueron recibidos en el muelle por los sirvientes mas fieles de Elizabeth, y cada vampiro o vampiros de cada país estaban en un carro exclusivo. No tardaron en llegar a la mansión, que estaba completamente decorada por dentro. Cada vampiro iba acompañado por un invitado suyo, pero Vlad y Ángelus decidieron venir juntos como pareja, las demás vampiras se trajeron acompañantes humanos como los demás vampiros, a nadie le molestó eso que hicieron, eran los reyes de su raza.

Cuando ambos entraron, fueron nombrados, y todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia, incluso Elizabeth, la anfitriona. A Ángelus aún le daba vergüenza que hicieran esas cosas por ser la hija del rey, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse, además, su padre le apretó un poco el brazo para que estuviera calmada, ella lo miró y le mostró una sincera sonrisa. Durante toda la fiesta nocturna, cada vampiros estaba a lo suyo, mientras una vampira vestida de negro y dorado, cantaba sobre un escenario, canciones que a Ángelus no le sonaban de nada, pensó que seguramente eran de mucho antes que naciera ella.

Ángelus decidió pasear un poco por la sala, hasta que vio una mesa llena de sangre fresca enbotellada de todos los grupos, decidió ir allí y coger una copa. Una vez allí, se topó con la mismisima anfritiona.

- ¡Oh, mi queridisima princesa Ángelus Drakul! - saludo la vampira con alegría, cosa que hizo girar a varios vampiros, que hicieron sonrojar a Ángelus.

- Cuanto tiempo, condesa Bathory. - devolvió ella el saludo.

- Es un gran honor tenerla en mi fiesta privada, alteza. - alagó la condesa. - Pero no hace falta tantas formalidades entre nosotras.

- Sí, es verdad que lo dijo una vez, si quiere que siga llamandola Elizabeth...

- Por favor. - agradeció la condesa. - No quisiera traerle malos recuerdos querida pero... se cuenta por hay que... tu padre a acabado con tu tio finalmente ¿es eso cierto?

- Sí... lo es. - afirmó ella, sin hacerle mucha gracia de recordarle. - Siempre tuvo esa obsesión por mi, pero eso ya es historia.

- Me alegro por usted amiga mía... - felicitó la condesa. - También quisiera... pedirle disculpas por lo de aquella noche, no debi insistirle tanto... espero que pueda perdonarme...

Ángelus pudo ver la sincera culpabilidad de la condesa, y no solo por aquello, sino por qué, sino hubieran discutido, ella hubiera estado con ella, así no habría sido secuestrada. Con solo ver su rostro, Ángelus veía todo eso, y le sabia mal que la mujer cargará con esa culpa sin sentido alguno.

- Elizabeth... - llamó ella, posando una mano sobre el hombro de ella, está la miró. - No debes preocuparte ya por eso, es agua pasada, además, la culpa es mía, por haber estado tan verde en ese momento, así que deja de culparte ¿de acuerdo?

- Le agradezco su bondad por mi, princesa, digo Ángelus. - agradeció la condesa con una reverencia.

Así, ellas estuvieron hablando durante un rato, mientras eran observadas desde el segundo piso por Vlad, que las miraba desconfiado y malhumorado, con una copa de sangre en una mano, colgando en la barra del balcón interior.

- Veo que sigue desconfiando de la mujeriega esa ¿eh conde? - dijo uno que camino hasta ponerse al lado de él como si nada.

Ese hombre vestía al estilo aristocrata ingles, al igual que Lestat, tenía el pelo rubio pero mas oscuro, casí castaño, y vestía de color verde oscuro con negro, era mas joven que Vlad, pero algo mas mayor que Ángelus, uno o dos años mas. A Vlad no le disgusto tener a ese hombre al lado, le consideraba un buen amigo, aunque no se vieran mucho. Ese hombre llevaba una botella de sangre, del mismo tipo que Vlad bebía y le ofreció, Vlad aceptó con gusto, sin dejar de mirar desde esa altura a su hija con Elizabeth.

- Hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de ti William ¿cómo esta tu querida madre y Drusilla? - pregunto Vlad, dando un trago a la sangre.

- Mi madre ya no esta, amigo mio. - informó él, algo dolido pero disimulando. - Y Drusilla hace un tiempo que no la veo, dijo que estaria de viaje, pensaba que estaría aquí.

- Todos y cada uno de los vampiros del mundo estan reunidos aquí, deberia estar. - aseguró Vlad.

- Todos los que sean amigos de la Condesa, amigo mio. No entiendo por qué estas aquí. - dijo William dubitativo.

- He venido por que una persona que esta conmigo es buena amiga de esa mujer, y yo he venido con ella. - explicó Vlad con ironia.

Entonces William miró hacia donde Vlad miraba, y entendió a quién se refería. No tardo en saber que la chica que hablaba con la Condesa era la hija y heredera de Drácula, tenía mucho parecido, aunque mas hermosa y joven que su creador y padre. Ese pensamiento hizo reír a William, que paso un brazo por los hombros de Vlad, que sonrió con ironía, sabiendo que pensaba su buen amigo.

- Todo el mundo solo habla de tu hermosa hija Vlad, y no me eztraña tanta charla por ella. Es muy hermosa y madura, ha pesar de su edad. - alagó él. - Me han hablado de ella, pero nunca tuve ocasión de conocerla en persona.

- Pues me harías un favor en ir a presentarte a ella, así se separaría de esa cobra. - comentó Vlad.

- jujuju. De acuerdo así lo haré amigo. Nos vemos. - se despidió él, alzando la botella en alto.

Vlad devolvió la despedida con un gesto con el vaso en mano. Vio como su amigo iba directo hacia donde estaban Elizabeth y Ángelus. Mientras, estas hablando y reían sin parar, bebiendo sangre a gusto.

- Veo que has estado ocupada estos años. - comento Ángelus entre risas.

- Pues si, y tu tampoco has estado aburrida por lo que he oido jeje. - dijo Elizabeth. - Oye, ¿te gustaria tomar algo mejor que esto? Hay una habitación reservada para mi, con "Alimentos" muy buenos, vente, así podremos hablar mas tranquilamente.

Ángelus entendió enseguida que se refería la condesa, y no le parecia adecuado rechazarlo ahora que estaban en paz, iba a responderle cuando un hombre las interrumpió.

- Disculpe mi querida condesa, pero la princesa tiene mucho... admiradores. - dijo William, poniendose entre las dos y mirando a Ángelus.

Ángelus se sorprendió ante ese hombre, y Elizabeth puso cara de pocos amigos, pero no se extrañaba de ese modo de interrumpir una conversación, sobretodo si era un amigo del conde, que lo miró en el segundo piso, mirando con satisfacción y burla.

- Dis... disculpe señor pero yo estaba... - decia Ángelus, mirando a Elizabeth.

- No te preocupes querida, daré una vuelta para atender a los invitados, luego me dices algo. - dijo despidiendose, mirando de reojo a William. - Con permiso.

Así Elizabeth se perdió enseguida entre los invitados, dejando a Ángelus con William, este le ofreció un poco de sangre de su botella, y ella educadamente acepto. Desde su sitio, Vlad sonrió triunfante al ver que todo habia salido bien, pero después su sonrisa triunfal cambio por una de burlona, ya que pudo sentir que detrás suyo, estaba Elizabeth, con los brazos cruzados pero sin estar enojada ni molesta, sino sonriendo disimuladamente al ver que si, fue una treta del Conde.

- Ya estaras contento ¿no? Tu amigo me ha alejado de tu querida hija. - dijo ella, apoyandose también en la barra.

- Si, mucho. ¿No deberias estar con los invitados en vez de conmigo, a quién tanto odias? - pregunto él con burla.

- Deberia, pero quería hace una tregua contigo, quiero que tu hija sea mi amiga, y seguramente a ella no le gusta que estes enojado conmigo. - dijo ella, con tono seductor.

- Ni tu misma te crees esas palabraz Bathory, te conozco, y se que quieres algo mas con mi hija, y no te voy a dejar. - amenazó él con calma.

La condesa se rió burlonamente, ella sabia que lo decía en serio, pero no le importaba. Ella quiso tocarle el brazo, pero él la apartó al instante, ella sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Él también los mostró pero amenazantes y rugiendo.

- Nunca te atrevas a tocarme, ni a mi hija sino quiere. - amenazó él entre dientes.

- Querido, ella ya es mayor para apoyarselas sola, deberias confiar mas en ella. - aconsejó ella, a cierta distancia de él. - La he invitado a la "cena" y creo que ella va a aceptar por educación y por habernos reconciliado. ¿No te importa no?

Al oír eso, a Vlad le hirvió la sangre, pero se calmó y escondió los colmillos. No dejó de mirarla hasta que ella vio que habia ganado esa vez.

- Tranquilo, ahora somos amigas, no le pasará nada, te lo juro. - prometió ella, con cierta sinceridad.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

- Seré muchas cosas, pero no una mentirosa. Cuando digo algo lo cumplo conde, deberias saberlo. - recordó ella. - Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a ver si la habitación para la cena esta preparada, quiero que la princesa esta comoda.

Y sin decir mas, la Condesa bajo del segundo piso, dejando a Vlad malhumorado. Mientras, Ángelus ya empezaba a conocer a William, y a diferencia de otros, no parecía querer conocerla por ser la princesa, sino por ser la hija de su mejor amigo.

- Mi padre me ha hablado a veces de usted; William el Sanguinario, tiene un apodo muy parecido al de Elizabeth. - Comentó ella, disfrutando de esa compañía.

- Solo es un nombre, todos somos mas... complejos que nuestros nombres querida. - dijo él, algo divertido.

Ángelus disfrutaba con las bromas de ese joven, que era bastante encantador para ella. Estuvieron un rato mas de charla, hasta que Elizabeth apareció, interrumpiendo la conversación, como hizo él.

- Ángelus. - llamó ella. - ¿Has decidido venir conmigo a lo que te comente antes?

- Oh... sí, claro. Me apunto. - aceptó ella, algo nerviosa. - Ha sido un placer, señor William.

- El placer a sido todo mio, querida. - agradeció él, cogiendo la mano de ella para besarlo con elegancia.

Ángelus se sonrojo un poco, pero enseguida se fue con Elizabeth a una habitación privada, al margen de todos los demás. Elizabeth la dejo entrar primero, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Dentró, todo estaba iluminado por velas rojas y blancas, en vez de butacas o cama, habia cogines en el suelo, rojos y negros, y en algunos de ellos, estaban las tres vampiras que Ángelus no le apetecia ver, junto a sus acompañantes humanos, que no parecian entender lo que pasaba, tambén habia dos humanos mas, sentados al margen, esperando a su acompañantes, que eran ellas dos.

- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? - pregunto malhumorada Ángelus.

- Vamos Ángelus, ellas también son buenas amigas mias, deberias darles una oportunidad, como a mi. - pidió ella, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Ángelus.

Ella no quiso estar enfadada en esa ocasión, por lo que se calmo, y se sentó con uno de los dos jovenes, que era moreno como ella, este sonrió a ver que se sentaba con él. Elizabeth también se sentó con el suyo, que enseguida se pegó a ella. Las tres vampiras estaban ansiosas por empezar, y el joven de Ángelus empezó a acariciarla para excitarla, así no tendría dudas de hacerlo.

- Bien señoritas, estamos aquí reunidas en privado, para esta maravillosa noche, donde esta nuestra futura reina no-muerta con nosotros. - presentó Elizabeth. - Ahora, nosotras, nos divertiremos con nuestros acompañantes, como nunca hemos hecho, y espero que lo disfruteis al maximo. ¡Que aproveche!

Los acompañantes de las vampiras no entendieron esas palabras, y eso le supo mal a Ángelus para ellos. Cuando miraron a sus mujeres confusos, vieron que a ellas, les salian colmillos y ojos rojos, entendieron que estaban con vampiras, pero fue demaciado tarde, las tres los mordieron, tapandoles las bocas, impidiendo que gritaran de horror y dolor.

Los otros dos, no estaba para nada asustados, estaban encantados de servir de alimentos para sus amas. Elizabeth mordió con suavidad al suyo, dejando brotar la sangre por su cuello, mientras él gemía satisfecho. Ángelus dudo un poco, pero el joven la excitó con besos y acaricias. Ya sedienta y deseosa, tumbó al joven, y lo mordió. Oía como él se quejaba pero también como gemía de placer, y ella rugiendo de sed, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de él, apretando las manos con fuerza sobre un cojin, el joven acariciaba por instinto los muslos de ella, por debajo de la falda del vestido, a ella le dio igual que lo hiciera en ese momento, solo pensaba en beber su sangre.

La fiesta duró toda la noche, cuando acabó, Ángelus estaba saciada, y Vlad también, como todos los invitados. Mientras los vampiros iban saliendo, Elizabeth los despedía uno a uno. Cuando les tocó a Vlad y Ángelus, esté la miró con recelo y malhumorado, pero Ángelus se despidió de ella con amistad y gusto.

- Ha sido una gran fiesta Elizabeth de verdad. - felicitó ella.

- Gracias princesa. Alguna noche de estas iré a verte, te lo prometo. - prometió ella con sinceridad.

A Vlad no le hizo mucha gracia que prometiera eso, pero lo disimulo por su hija. Durante el viaje de vuelta, los vampiros tuvieron fuerte de que estaba nublado, así podían salir de sus ataudes con los humanos, pero Ángelus estuvó todo el día durmiendo por lo llena que estaba, Vlad la dejo dormir. Cuando los dos llegaron a Transilvania, ya era de noche, y ella estaba ya despierta. Yasmina y algunos gitanos los fueron a buscar en un carruaje, y varias horas después estuvieron en el castillo, relajados y descansados. Vlad mandó a los gitanos que guardaran sus cosas, mientras él decidió ir a la biblioteca, pero antes fue detenido por su hija.

- Después... puedo ir a tu habitación... por favor... - pidió ella, algo sonrojada por estar presente ante Yasmina.

Vlad mostró una sonrisa picara sin sentir vergüenza, y dio unas risotadas por ver la cara de vergüenza de ella. Con cogerle el rostro y dandole un beso en la frente, dio su respuesta y se retiro dejandolas solas en el recibidor. Cuando se fue, Ángelus se tocó la frente, como en su mundo, sin darse cuenta de la cara de alegría de su sierva y amiga que estaba a su lado, mirandola entre risas. Ángelus volvió a la realidad y vio la cara de Yasmina, que se puso roja de vergüenza, se tapó la cara y camino rapido hacia su habitación, seguida de Yasmina.

Una vez en la habitación, Yasmina cerró la puerta después de entrar con Ángelus, que se hecho en la cama bocabajo, encogiendose. Yasmina, aún riendose entre susurros, se sentó en el borde de la cama, e intento calmar a su ama. Está, cogió las alhomadas y las uso para cubrirse la cabeza entera.

- Vamos ama, no tiene que estar avergonzada de eso. - intentaba consolar Yasmina, gateando hasta ponerse al lado de Ángelus sobre la cama.

- ¡Ay, que vergüenza! Habrá sido la cantidad de sangre que tomé la otra noche en la fiesta, eso hace que me descontrole. - dijo ella, casi sin entenderse a causa de las almohada. - Debo parecer una ramera total.

- No es cierto ama, usted no es eso. - aseguró Yasmina. - Además, yo ya sabia que... - se calló, tapandose la boca.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Ángelus, que se sacó de la cabeza las almohada, se incorporó y se giró hacia Yasmina, con una mirada penetrante.

- Que tú sabias... ¿qué? - pregunto.

- Bueno... - dijo antes de confesar, pensando las palabras adecuadas. - Digamos que, oír a unas pajarillas que... tu y el amo, estabais... juntos... fisicamente... y sentimentalmente...

Ángelus, al oír eso, se derrumbó sobre la cara, sonrojada y fustrada, hasta chocar la espalda con el respaldo, eso de unas "pajarillas" lo entendió enseguida, Yasmina se refería a sus hermanas vampiras, que hablaron de ellos, sin que supieran que eran escuchadas por Yasmina. Avergonzada y enfadada, se tapó la cara con ambas manos, para después echarse atrás el pelo con ellas.

- Pero no se preocupe ama. - dijo Yasmina, que alertó a Ángelus. - Estoy segura de que solo lo sabemos yo y esas tres. Los gitanos nunca, casi nunca, estan en el castillo, así que no debeb saberlo seguro.

- Ojala tengas razón, no es que importe que lo sepan, pero sería vergonzoso para mi, que soy su ama y jefa, para mi padre también, pero no creo que a él le importe. - dijo ella, segura de lo último.

- Tranquila ama, yo ahora iré al pueblo y veré si han oido rumores de ello, mañana vendré y le daré detalles. - prometió Yasmina, poniendose de pie para irse.

- ¿Por qué mañana y no hoy mismo? - pregunto Ángelus, mirando como su amiga se iba.

Yasmina estuvo por abrir la puerta, pero se giro un momento, con una mirada picara y divertida. No le hizo falta explicar con palabras esa mirada, Ángelus lo supo al instante y se ruborizó. Entonces, Yasmina salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Ángelus, pensando sobre lo que ya sabia Yasmina. No le preocupo mucho que ella lo supiera, era su única y mejor amiga, además de Elizabeth Bathory.

Justo a media noche, Ángelus entró en la habitación de su padre, con su ropa de siempre, que estaba a oscuras, muy poco iluminada por una velas por toda la habitación. Camino hasta la cama, y vio que estaba vacía. Entonces, alguien la abrazó con suavidad por detrás, rodenadola entera, con las brazos incluidos. Ella cerró los ojos sonriendo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Vlad, que le rozó con los labios el cuello, sintiendo su aliento sobre su piel, cosa que a ella le encanto.

- Sabia que tu también estarias igual que yo. - aseguró él, descubriendo el hombro izquierdo de ella para besarlo.

- ah... no se que me pasa... - dijo ella, hipnotizada por el tono de su voz. - Desde la fiesta... y toda esa sangre que tome... siento algo extraño en todo el cuerpo... un ardor que necesita algo mas... - intento explicarse, girandose a él.

- Es el deseo Ángelus... cuando se toma mucha cantidad de sangre... también te entran ganas de hacer el amor y de mas sangre, como si llevarás siglos sin hacerlo. - explicó él, desabrochandole poco a poco la camisa.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado alguna vez antes? - pregunto ella, pegada a la cara de él, dejando que la camisa deslizara por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo.

- No sabes cuanto... - acabó de decir él, entonces empezó a besarla con pasión.

Ángelus no se resistió, y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa a él también, mientras él la cogía por la cintura, levantandola del suelo para echarla sobre la cama, harto de la camisa, acabó de quitarsela, abriendola a la fuerza y quitandosela con rapidez, del mismo modo que, abrió el pantalón de ella, y la deslizó por sus piernas, lanzandola lejos después.

Ángelus no dejaba de mirarlo, con la mirada hizo que se acercará a ella, para que lo cogiera de la nuca y volver a besarlo con desenfreno. Mientras, él acababa de quitarse el resto. Cuando estuvieron sin ninguna prenda, Ángelus empezó a gatear hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a su padre, esté también la miraba, y mostrando los colmillos dio un rugido suave y seductor. Ángelus no mostró ningún miedo, siguió mirarndole cuando se paro al notar la almohada en las manos, sin dejar de mostrar los colmillos, Vlad subió a la cama, estando de rodillas, y como un ser hambriento, teniendo a su presa delante, cogió con la mano el tobillo de ella, arrastrandola hacia él y ponerla sobre si, abrazandola por la espalda y poniendo la mano sobre su mejilla, mientras le hacia el amor sin esperar mas, gimiendo en alto en cada empujon. Ángelus tenía la cara frente a la de él, sintió un poco de dolor al principio pero luego gimió muy flojó, abrazandose a él por el cuello y el hombro.

No pudiendo aguantarse mas de rodillas y teniendo a su hija sobre ellas, se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que tumbó a Ángelus en la cama, estando él sobre ella, sin dejar de penetrar en ella. Ángelus notaba la sed de sangre que él tenía, sed de su sangre, por lo que, sin dejar de gemir y disfrutar del placer entre sus piernas, apartó su cabello negro de un lado del cuello y hecho la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Vlad no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, y jadeando de deseo, clavó los colmillos en la yugular de ella, haciendo que mostrará un rostro de dolor agudo pero sin llegar a gritar y sin que él lo viera, pero ese rostro desapareció para dejar paso a uno de relajación y placer.

Una linea de sangre bajo por el cuello de ella, mientras ella se movía un poco por la satisfacción que sentía, entonces como si lo hubieran ensayado, cuando él dejo de beber un momento, ella se giro a él para que la besara en el labio inferior, y aún con sangre en la boca, dejo que escurriera sangre por la barbilla de ella hasta la mandibula, tocandole casi la oreja izquierda, le rozó la mejilla, manchandola también de sangre, y volvió a chuparle la sangre, haciendo que ella gimiera de mas placer aún, pegandose a la almohada por la excitación que iba creciendo más y más.

* * *

- Me hubiera gustado estar en esa fiesta, así podría haberme divertido un poco con mi querida prima y futura esposa. - se lamentó Radu, tumado en la cama, con los brazos bajo su cabeza, mirando pensativo y deprimido el techo. - ¿Cómo esta ella en la fiesta? - pregunto girando la cabeza a un lado.

De entre las sombras de la habitación, apareció Elizabeth, con un camison casi transparente y ligero, de color canela. Ella caminó hacia la cama con tranquilidad y sin prisa. Radu sonrió al verla vestida así, sabiendo lo que deseaba hacer, por lo que se sentó, apoyandose en el respaldo.

- Estaba para comersela viva, parecía una autentica princesa con ese vestido de sangre que llevaba puesto. - respondió ella, como hipnotizada por ese recuerdo. - Se nota que será toda una reina, lastima que no llegue a ser eso. ¿verdad querido?

- Desde luego amor. - coincidió él.

Entonces, Elizabeth llegó a la cama y se puso sobre su amante nocturno, acariciandole el pecho desnudo, que lo excitó, gimiendo como una serpiente y mostrando los colmillos. Sin poder resistirse, le acarició los muslos a ella, subiendo la falda de su camison, haciendo que ella cerrará los ojos y subiendo el rostro hacia arriba.

- Muy pronto... nosotros seremos los reyes de la noche... - empezó Elizabeth.

- ...y entonces... nuestra futura reina... estará a nuestra merced, sirviendonos mutuamente... - continuó él.

- ... y cuando ella también sea como nosotros, no tendremos que obligarla a hacer lo que queramos, por que será ella quien querrá hacerlo. - acabó ella, sonriendo como nunca, con maldad y nervios.

- Una hermosa amante. - nombró él.

Iban a empezar a darse besos y caricias, hasta que de pronto, sintieron otra presencia en la habitación. Ambos se giraron, y delante de la puerta estaba Ana, la sierva de Elizabeth, con un rostro serio y sin emoción.

- ¿Pasa algo querida mia? - pregunto Elizabeth, suspirando de alivió de que fuera ella.

- Algo... ha cambiado. - respondió ella, casi sin alzar la voz, pero ellos la pudieron oir. - Ella... cuando llegue el momento... se volverá muy peligrosa.

- ¿Cómo dices? - exclamó Radu, alzandose con los brazos.

Elizabeth lo calmó un poco y camino hacia Ana, que mostraba algo de terror y miedo. La condesa la calmo cogiendola y acariciandola por los brazos, haciendo que se sentará en la silla mas cercana. Entonces, cuando la chica se sentó, ella se hincó junto a ella para estar a su altura y la miró con seriedad y calma.

- ¿Has tenido otra visión? - pregunto ella.

- Todo saldrá según lo planeado ama... pero... - dijo la chica en susurro, como si no pudiera hablar mas alto por miedo a algo. - luego... deberemos encerrarla... por que sino... algo monstruoso y poderoso aparecerá ante nosotros y nos matará en ese instante...

- ¿Encerrarla? Que tonteria... - se burló Radu, estando de pie junto a ellas. - Reconozco que ella tiene un poder similar al mio pero...

- ... ella será mas poderosa... - interrumpió Ana.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo de poderosa? - pregunto Elizabeth con fascinación.

- Tanto como ningún otro ser de la noche que haya existido ama... por eso debereis encerrarla cuando hayais hecho lo que querraís hacerle esa noche. - aconsejó ella.

- ¿Y dónde debemos encerrarla?

- En un lugar oscuro y estrecho, donde nadie pueda encontrarla durante mucho tiempo... un lugar que no sea aquí, ni que este bajo vuestro mando...

Tanto Radu como Elizabeth estuvieron confusos y sorprendidos ante ese cambio, pero la condesa sabia que eso no afectaria su plan.

- Aparte de eso, ¿lo demás continua igual Ana?

La joven asintió con la cabeza, eso alegro a Elizabeth, que le acarició la cabeza y besó su frente, como si fuera su hija. Entonces le pidió que se retirará por esa noche, ella así lo hizo y se marchó de allí. Cuando estuvieron solos, Radu miró nervioso y preocupado a su amante, caminando hasta ponerse al lado de ella. Elizabeth se mostraba tranquila, tanto que sirvió dos copas de sangre.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¡No tiene sentido encerrarla si quiremos tenerla para hacer lo que queramos con ella! - exclamó él.

- Tranquilo querido. - pidió ella con calma y humor, dandole uno de los vasos. - Todo saldrá según nuestros planes, eso es solo un contratiempo sin importancia.

- ¡¿Un contratiempo sin importancia?! ¡Yo lo que quería era tenerla para nosotros, hacerle el amor siempre que quisieramos, ahora resulta que no será possible por que nos mataria como si nada! ¡Por favor! - expresó él, balanceando los brazos.

Estaba tan enfadado y furioso que rompió el vaso de sangre en su mano, haciendolo añicos. Eso le hizo multiples heridas en la mano, donde tenía varios trozos clavados. Elizabeth no se sorprendió de esa reacción, ya se lo esperaba de él. Dejando su vaso en la mesa, fue hacia él, cogió su mano y le quito uno a uno los cachitos con suavidad.

- No te pongas así mi amor... es verdad que al final no saldrá todo como yo pensaba, pero quizas no siempre estará encerrada y estará de nuestro lado. - aseguraba ella, mirando la mano herida mientras le quitaba los cristalillos. - Solo quiero que estes tranquilo mi amor, y esperes hasta entonces. - le pidió mirandole a la cara.

- ¿Porqué esperar cuando podemos tenerla para nosotros ahora? Dime por qué. - pidió él, mirandola fijamente a los ojos.

- Mi amor... ya oiste a Ana, es peligrosa, debemos hacerle caso. ¿Te he dado alguna razón para desconfiar de mi? - pregunto algo coqueta.

Sin que él llegará a responderla, ella empezó a lamerle la mano con deseo, eso lo excito, sentir su lengua sobre su piel, saborear su sangre. Cuando acabó, ella tenía un poco de sangre en la comisura, cosa que él, cogiendola por la barbilla, se la limpió, lamiendola.

- No. Y no quisiera hacerlo. - respondió él, mirandola con deseo.

- Ese es mi hombre vampiro. Fuerte y hermoso. Que me hace disfrutar de todo lo que tengo y tendré pronto. - alagó ella, caminando hacia atrás, cogiendo las manos de él.

Cuando ella chocó contra la cama, como si fuera una reacción, empezaron los besos, las caricias, y el placer. Un placer que duraría hasta el amanecer, salvaje y apasionado, con sangre y placer.

* * *

**"Princesa querida... ya lo eres, desde que él te dio su beso inmortal, desde que bebiste su sangre. En el fondo de tu ser, quieres ser como él; despiadada, cruel, sanguinaria, tener sirvientes propios para tus deseos... él lo quería así. Ese es tu oscuro deseo... ten paciencia... cuando ya un tengas alma... lo entenderás..."**

Ángelus tenía esas palabras en la mente, sin dejarla dormir, aunque su padre la estuviera abrazando mientras dormía a su lado. Esas no eran las únicas palabras que tenía en la cabeza, también tenía las de su padre, lo que le dijo la última vez que lo hicieron, antes de ir a Hungría: **"Una vampira entre vampiros".**

Desde hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, se sentía como diferente a su padre, y al resto de los suyos, pero no sabía por qué. Le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto hasta que se quedó dormida, acurrucandose un poco en los brazos de su padre, que no tardó en despertar, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Viendo que ella seguía durmiendo, decidió seguir tumbado con ella, hasta que despertará, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar con ella y cuidarla, para que se sintiera a salvo y segura.

Año 1896, 4 años después.

Durante esos años, Ángelus estuvo recibiendo a diario visitas de Elizabeth, que había decidido vivir un tiempo en Rumania, así de paso estaba con Ángelus para pasar el rato. A Vlad no le hizo gracia eso, pero viendo lo animada que estaba Ángelus cuando venía ella, tuvo que resignarse. Durante ese tiempo, él y las dos damas iban a diario al local para tener alimento mas apetitoso que la sangre embotellada, al principio Ángelus no le gusto la idea, pero se fue acostumbrando, ya que Elizabeth no estaría mucho tiempo en Rumania.

Una noche, Vlad recibió una carta de su joven amigo William el Sangriento, informandole de algo muy interesante, y que informaría a su hija cuando la Condesa se fuera del castillo esa noche. Cuando ella se fue, Vlad le pidió que trajera a su hija, ella así lo hizo.

- Yasmina me ha dicho que querias hablar conmigo ¿pasa algo? - pregunto ella, caminando hasta sentarse en una de las sillas.

- No, nada que te pueda preocupar hija, solo quería informate de algo. - respondió él, sirviendo un poco de sangre.

- Muy bien, te escucho padre.

- ¿Recuerdas a William El Sangriento, en que conociste en la fiesta de Elizabeth en Hungría? - pregunto él, ella asintió. - Pues me ha traido una carta, diciendo que en Londres, hace poco han puesto unas cuantas casas en diferentes zonas en venta. Todas son antiguas y algo abandonadas, perfecta para nosotros.

- Vaya, eso esta bien. ¿Por qué te escrito para eso?

- Porqué desde hace algo tiempo, se me ocurrió ir a viajar a algún lugar, bueno, mas que viajar, vivir un tiempo allí, para cambiar de aires y podrán la comida inglesa. - dijo él, y lo último como en broma. - Y pensé que a ti te haría ilusión ver el mundo fuera de Rumania.

Al oír eso, Ángelus mostró un rostro de sorpresa y alegría, con una sonrisa de sueño. Vlad se puso contento al ver esa cara. Tal emoción fue tan fuerte que, se levanto y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Vaya padre, es estupendo! ¡No se que decir, de verdad! - dijo ella con alegria y saltando.

- Me alegra que te guste. - agradeció él. - Pero tampoco vamos a ir ya mismo, tengo que enviar telegramas a muchas oficinas de allí hasta que venga alguno aquí para comprarle las propiedades, pero tampoco quiero que vayamos los dos...

Eso cambió el rostro de Ángelus por uno de confusión y algo de tristeza.

- ¡No, no! No quiero decir que no vayas a venir, tranquila. - aclaró él enseguida, eso tranquilizó a Ángelus. - Lo que quiero es ir primeo yo solo, para estar seguro de que el lugar es seguro para nosotros, no quiero que corras peligro, y lo sabes.

- Lo entiendo padre.

- Bien. Además, Elizabeth todavia se quedará unos meses mas aquí, asi que aprovecha.

- Quieres esperar, por qué no te fias de que Elizabeth este sola conmigo en Rumania ¿verdad? - adivinó ella con ironía, cruzando los brazos.

- Vale, vale. Me has pillado. - confesó él. - Pero sabes que lo hago por una buena razón.

- Si padre, lo sé. Esta bien, hazlo como quieras.

Y así, se tomó la decisión. Dos meses después, Elizabeth aviso de su partida a Hungría y vino al castillo para despedirse de Ángelus, y también de Vlad por petición de ella. Entonces, cuando Vlad ya había enviado los telegramas, no tardaron en responder. Una oficina acepto hacer tratos con él, y enviaban a uno de sus hombres, un hombre llamado Renfield, que ya llevaba años en el ofició. Antes de que viniera, Vlad le enseño a su hija algo que nunca vio, como su padre envejecía en un instante, en un anciano arrugado y palido. Era como si hubiera cambiado a un aspecto mas para su edad, que eran mas de 400 años. Por seguridad, Vlad le pidió a Ángelus que nunca se mostrará ante ese hombre, nadie debía saber de su existecía por si acaso, ella resignada lo hizo.

Cuando el señor Renfield llegó, no hubo al principio problemas, pero al fianl descubrió el secreto del Conde, que era un vampiro, y para salvar en cuello juró servirle, ya que, quiso también la vida eterna. Pasaron los meses, y Renfield se fue volvieron paranoico hasta acabar loco, por lo que, Vlad lo mandó de vuelta a Londres, así estaría también informado de todo. Supo que Renfield fue enviado a un maricomio, cerca de una de la casas que compró. También supo que le enviarían a un sustituto de ese hombre, pero un nuevo y joven, llamado Jonathan Harker, por lo que le envió una carta para que supiera como llegar a su castillo.

- Espero que este no te descubra también y tengamos que volverle loco como al otro. - se quejo Ángelus, que estaba enfadado por como acabó Renfield.

- Ángelus, hija mía, no te enfades, ya le dije que no debía ser tan curioso. Haré que este no lo sea.

- Eso espero.

El joven Jonathan no tardó en venir a Rumania, Vlad fue a buscarle y lo dejo en la entrada para así recibirlo. Ángelus, a escondidas, vio como entraba ese joven, le pareció guapo, elegante, sobretodo por la ropa que llegaba, que supo que era de Inglaterra. No le pareció que sospechara de nada, por lo que estuvo tranquila, estuvo en su habitación hasta que su padre le dijera que podía salir, Yasmina estuvo con ella mientras.

Una noche, cuando su padre dejo a Jonathan solo en la habitación dada, fue a la habitación de Ángelus. Cuando cerró la puerta, Ángelus pudo ver en su rostro sorpresa y alegría, que al mismo tiempo mostraba tristeza.

- ¿Padre, qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto ella preocupada, cogiendole del brazo.

Sin decir nada, la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella, esta confundida lo abrazo para calmarlo.

- Tenías razón... - murmurro en el oido de ella. - Tenías razón hija mía... - retipió con un tono sollozo.

- ¿eh?

- Haces bien en creer en el destino. - aseguró él.

Estando cada vez mas confusa, lo dejo de abrazar, lo apartó un poco y lo cogió por los brazos. Lo miró fijamente, y vio en ese rostro, alegria, felicidad, sorpresa, veía de todo, como si hubiera visto a alguien que no habia visto desde hacia tiempo.

- Padre ¿de qué estas hablando?

- La he visto... - respondió él. - El destino ha hecho que vuelva a verla.

- ¿A quién padre? - pregunto ella, pero su rostro cambio por uno de sorprendida, sabiendo ya a quién se referia. - No puede ser...

- Sí... a Elizabetha... a vuelto, y es la prometida de ese humano.

Ángelus se quedo petrificada y sin habla, no sabia que decir, y puso las manos sobre su boca tope de sorprendida. Entonces empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. Vlad decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama, tapandose la cara con las manos, que estaban apolladas en los condos sobre sus piernas, suspirando para calmarse.

- ¿Tú sabias que esto pasaria? - pregunto él, mirando a su hija.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto ella, parandose al oírle preguntar eso y poniendose frente de él.

- Una vez me preguntaste si me gustaria volver a verla... - le recordó mirandola de con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Simplemente te lo pregunte por saber que pensabas de ello. - se defendió ella, calmada y cruzando los brazos. - Mirá, se que tengo poderes muy diferentes a los tuyos y de cualquier otro vampiro, pero no creo que sea capaz de resucitar a los muertos que hace siglos que murieron. - le aseguro.

- ¿Entonces cómo...? - pregunto él como a si mismo.

- Es facil la respuesta. - dijo ella, y él la miró al instante. - Antes no creía en eso pero ahora, puede que sea su reencarnación.

- ¿Reencarnación?

- Sí. Cuando una persona muere, su alma, después de muchos siglos, esa alma se reencarna en el cuerpo de otra persona, que al parecer se parece mucho a esa persona anterior, como si fuera una descendiente muy lejana. - intento explicar ella, haciendo gestos con las manos y los brazos. - Nunca imagine que fuera verdad eso, entonces si que tenemos una nueva vida después de morirnos.

- Eso parece... ja, después de tantos siglos... he vuelto a verla. - dijo él, como sunanbolo.

- Padre...

Ángelus pudo ver la tristeza y la alegria que se dibujaba en el rostro de su padre, ahy pudo comprobar por completo el profundo amor que sintió por su amada princesa, y ahora estaba feliz por haberla visto de nuevo. Pero esa felicidad que veía en el la preocupó un poco, y empezó a tener un mal presentimiento. De repente, la cara de Vlad cambio por una perversa y viciosa, como si estuviera maquinando algo.

- ¿Padre?

- Haré que ese joven se quedé un tiempo mas aquí, así me enseñará todo lo que tengo que saber sobre sus costumbres. - decidió él, poniendose de pie.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella. - Padre, no puedes retenerlo aquí mucho tiempo, su familia y conocidos se preocuparan y vendrán aquí. - advirtió.

- Tranquila, haré que envié a sus conocidos para que no pase.

- Te conozco, y se que irás a Londres no solo para ver las casas compradas, sino para ir a por esa mujer que ni siquiera sabes su nombre padre. - dijo ella algo enfadada por las intensiones de su padre.

- Se llama Mina Murray, él me lo dijo cuando vi la foto. - informó él, presumiendo.

- ah muy bien, sabes su nombre ¿y qué? Esa mujer no es Elizabetha, solo se parece a ella, no creo que te reconozca. - aseguró ella, intentando convencerlo para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

- Hija... - llamó él, cogiendola por los brazos. - Sigo enamorado de ella, y lo sabes. Se muy bien que ella no es mi princesa y que no me reconocerá, pero es su viva imagen, y no puedo dejar escapar una oportunidad como esta.

- Lo se padre pero... ella se quiere casar con ese joven llamado Jonathan... ¿quieres obligarla a amarte?

- No, no será necesarió hija mia. - aseguró él.

Ella iba a reclamarlo pero, de repente, la abrazó con fuerza y ternura, sujetandola por la cabeza en su hombro y por la espalda. Ángelus no supo por qué hizo eso, pero no quiso rechazarlo.

- Hija mia... ¿acaso no quieres tener una madre? ¿o una hermana de verdad? No como esa estupidas.

- Sí pero...

- Siempre has sido la única mujer para mi en este castillo, haciendo que me sintiera bien contigo, a veces te pareces mucho a ella, y eso me hace feliz, pero también me da miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¿EH?

- Tengo miedo de que, algúna noche, te haga algo horrible, sin que me de cuenta, y solo por parecerte a ella. - decía él, con terror en su voz, temblorosa.

- padre... ¿de verdad crees que harías algo tan horrible como eso a la mujer que amas?

- Ángelus... tu no lo has sentido aún, pero cuando te llegué alguien a quien ama, tus deseos de estar con él se volverán mas fuertes, pero también mas perversos, sin que puedas hacer nada por cambiarlo. Somos vampiros hija, y la sangre y el amor son deseos que queremos a cualquier precio.

Antes esa palabras, Ángelus se rindió. Sabia que él tenía razón, y no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. Los días pasaron, hasta que hizo un año desde que decidieron ir a Londres, y el joven Jonathan poco a poco descubria la verdadera naturaleza del Conde, y incluso llegó a conocer por desgracia a sus tres amantes, que por poco lo muerden, si no llegá a ser por el Conde.

Finalmente, llegó la noche antes de la partida de Vlad, y eso entristeció un poco a Ángelus, que estaría sola en el castillo con sus odiosas hermanas, que vigilarían al prisionero ingles. Vlad le aseguró que Yasmina estaría con ella hasta que él viniera a por ella, eso no la animó mucho. Esa noche, Ángelus estuvo tumbada de lado en la cama durante horas, con la mirada deprimida. Entonces, Vlad picó a la puerta, pero ella no contesto, por lo que entró, y la vio tumbada de espaldas a la puerta. Sabía que estaba así por él, por lo que cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminó hacia la cama, y con suavidad se tumbó al lado de ella, pegandose a su cuerpo.

- Sigues así por lo de mañana ¿verdad? - afirmó él.

- Sí...

- Y estas triste. - dijo él, y ella asntió de nuevo. - Bueno, tampoco me iré por mucho tiempo, solo serán unos meses, después volveremos a estar juntos, te lo prometo.

- Ya se que lo harás pero...

Ángelus no pudo acabar de hablar, y se tapó la cara con la almohada. Viendo el sufrimiento que su hija sufría, la cogió por la espalda y la apoyó en su pecho, abrazandola con ternura. Entonces ella, empezó a llorar un poco, tapando la cara en su pecho, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él, y agarrandolo por detrás de los hombros. Vlad le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que se calmará. Un rato después, la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, que estaban manchados de sangre, cosa que lamió con gusto. Entonces, se desabotonó un par de botones de su camisa y dejó despejado un lado de su cuello, ella lo miró directamente.

- ¿La última vez antes de irme? - pregunto él con seducción.

- ah... sí... - afirmó ella como hipnotizada y sedienta.

Al oír eso, Vlad sonrió y rió, cogiendo la nuca de ella, mientras se acercaba a su cuello, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y la otra mano apartando el cuello de la camisa. Cuando lo mordió, él excitado, la apretó contra él por la cintura, haciendo gemir a Ángelus mientras bebía su sangre. Poco a poco, él fue echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras, haciendo caso a los deseos de ella y suyos, abrió los pantalones de ambos, haciendo que ella lo sintiera dentro suyo, apartandose de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos sorprendida.

- ah, ah... padre... - dijo entre suaves gemidos.

- shhh... - hizo callar él con el dedo. - solo dejate llevar... ambos lo deseamos esta hermosa noche...

Ella no pudo nergarse, y se dejó llevar por completo, moviendo lentamente la cintura, gimiendo a cada vez que lo notaba en su interior. Vlad empezó a besarla, aún con sangre en sus labios. Sin poder aguantarse mas en pie, cayó de espaldas a la cama, con Ángelus sobre él, haciendo todo el juego, empujando con de buena manera el miembro de su padre dentró de ella, estando al principio de rodillas sobre él, que poco a poco, por la excitación y el ardor de todo su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia él, cargando su peso en las manos, mientras lo veía disfrutar y gemir con fuerza. Y así estuvieron toda la noche, disfrutandola hasta eñ último segundo antes de dormirse para estar listos para la noche siguiente.

* * *

- Falta poco, muy poco. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo las caras princesa Drácula. Muy pronto, te tendré entre mis brazos, saboreando tu única sangre inmortal, disfrutando de cada segundo que este contigo, hasta el final. - decía la condesa, tumbada en su cama desnuda, tapada por la manta, impaciente por lo que estaría por ocurrir.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Espero que no seais muy sensibles con tantas escenas de amor y sexo jeje. Todo donde hay vampiros ahy eso. Bueno, pronto publicaré la última parte, y volveremos al presente. HASTA PRONTO!!_**


	19. Trampa y Traición parte 3

**_Hola a todos, mis queridos fans de esta historia llena de sorpresas. Finalmente escribi la última parte de esta tragica historia de Ángelus en su pasado. Aquí la teneis, disfrutarla:_**

**19. TRAMPA Y TRAICIÓN (PARTE 3)**

De nuevo en la oscuridad, en la absoluta oscuridad. Ángelus no veía a nadie ni nada, solo a si misma, rodeada de oscuridad. Entonces, de la nada, apareció un hombre, él cual dejó aterrada y paralizada a Ángelus, era nada menos que Radu, su tío muerto.

**_"Ángelus… Ángelus… ven a mi… princesa mía… estaremos juntos para siempre… serás mía"_**

- **No… no estas aquí… estas muerto…** - decía ella, cerrando los ojos. - **Padre… ¿dónde estas? Ayúdame…**

**_"Él ya no vendrá a ayudarte… nunca mas… ríndete y ven conmigo, se mi esposa…"_**

- **Mientes… él vendrá a buscarme y te matará para siempre.**

**_"jajaja… ¿estas segura? No deberias depender tanto de él, puede que alguien mas fuerte que yo acabé con él, todo es possible amor."_**

-** ¡No mientes! ¡Siempre mientes! ¡¡Padre!!**

**_"En serio… si no me crees… mira hay… compruébalo tu misma cariño…"_**

La figura de Radu alzó el brazó, y con el dedo señalo algo detrás de ella. Al principio ella no quiso girarse para dejar de ver a su tío hay delante, pero una sensación extraña la hizo girarse entre tiemblos. Cuando se giro, delante de ella, habia un hombre tumbado, con una estaca de madera clavaba en el pecho, pero lo que mas la asusto fue el rostro del hombre, llorando sangre, y sangrando por la nariz y la boca. El hombre era su padre, muriendo poco a poco.

El horror y el miedo dejaron a Ángelus completamente paralizada, con los ojos en orbita y llorando sangre también. Ni siquiera se movió cuando alguien la abrazó por detrás, ella sabía que era su tío, y eso la asusto mas.

**_"¿Lo ves?. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, así acabarías a mi lado"_**

- **Es un sueño… esto no es real… ni tu tampoco…**

**_"Puede ser… depende de ti creerlo o no. Ahora que estamos juntos… debería aprovechar… ¿Qué opinas tu"_**

Mientras hablaba, le iba acariciando el cuerpo, sin que ella tuviera valor para defenderse, la imagen de su padre hay sin moverse la dejo sin fuerzas. Entonces, Radu apartó su pelo de un lado del cuello, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Ángelus supo al instante que pretendía hacer.

- **Por… por favor… no…** - suplicaba ella en susurro.

**_"Detenme, si es que es eso lo que quieres hacer amor…"_**

- **¡No, sueltame, dejame! ¡¡NO, BASTA!!**

* * *

- ¡¡NO!! - gritó Ángelus en alto, echándose para delante.

- ¿Ángelus? ¡Ángelus! - llamó una voz al lado suyo.

Ella se giro y vio que era su padre. Miró a su alrededor, y vio que estaba en su habitación junto a su padre en la cama, desnudos después de un largo momento de pasión y deseo. Rapidamente se tapo el pecho con la manta, sudando y temblando.

- Tranquilízate… ¿Qué te ocurre? - le pregunto su padre, cogiendola por los hombros.

- Nada… solo era una pesadilla, eso es todo. Duerme un poco mas si quieres… estoy bien no te preocupes. - aseguro ella, secándose la frente del sudor.

Vlad, intranquilo, volvió a acostarse con Ángelus abrazada. Ella enseguida se durmió como si nada, y un rato después él también.

Al día siguiente, todo estaba casi listo para la marcha de Vlad hacia Londres. Las vampiras juraron que vigilarían al preso ingles mientras estuviera fuera, Vlad desconfió de ellas, pero acepto su palabra. Yasmina juró estar siempre pendiente de su hija para lo que fuera, y hacerle compañía mientras estaba fuera, a diferencia de sus sirvientas chupasangre, confiaba por completo en Yasmina, como amiga y protectora de Ángelus. Poco a poco, los gitanos fueron cargando las cajas llenas de tierra a sus carros para llevarlos al barco en Varna, sin que, Jonathan estaba curioseando por ahí, hasta que, por casualidad, abrió una y ahí estaba en Conde, esté al verlo salió corriendo de allí, sin siquiera salir esa vez de su habitación, cosa que ya no podrá hacer aunque quiera.

Estando todo listo, y teniendo bastante tiempo antes de que el barco zarpará, Vlad estaba en su habitación con pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca medio abierta, eligiendo algún traje para el viaje. Entonces picaron a la puerta un par de veces, Vlad sonrió con la comisura, oliendo y sabiendo de quién se trataba.

- ¿Sí? - pregunto como si no lo supiera.

La puerta se abrió un poco, y Ángelus asomo la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Se puede o esta el Don Juan muy liado? - pregunto ella, burlándose divertidamente de él.

- Para ti siempre se puede, entra. - pidió él de espaldas a la puerta, para que así ella no le viera la cara sonriente que tenía.

Ángelus entró y cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda entre las dos, poniendo así el cerrojo. Caminó tranquilamente hacia él, y lo abrazó por el vientre fuerte y firme que él tenía, ocultando el rostro en su espalda, y agarrándolo con fuerza pero temblando un poco. Vlad comprendía ese miedo, ella sin él se sentía algo desprotegida e insegura, pero sabía que debía apañárselas sola pronto, por eso decidió dejar que él se fuera un tiempo a Londres, antes de ir ella también. Vlad apoyó una de sus manos en las manos cruzadas de ella, separando una de ella, para desplazarla hasta su pecho, donde estaba su muerto corazón, que nunca latiría.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres que me vaya? Puedo dejarlo para mas adelante. - le dijo él.

- No... - negó ella, con la voz y la cabeza en su espalda. - Se que tienes una ganas terrible de verla en persona, y yo no quiero que sufras por no hacerlo.

- Hija...

- Además, no estaré sola, Yasmina estará conmigo, no me sentiré sola en absoluto, pero si estaré preocupada por ti. - confesó ella.

Vlad la hizo soltarse de su cuerpo, para así girarse a ella y mirarla a los ojos. Vio algo de miedo e inseguridad en ellos, también como le temblaba el cuerpo, disimulándolo casi a la perfección. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de ella, haciendo que dejara de temblar, bajo la mano y le cogió un mechón de su largo cabello negro y liso, llevándolo a su rostro para olerlo. A Ángelus le entró vergüenza que hiciera eso, pero mostró una sonrisa convincente.

- Tranquila, te prometo que volveré muy pronto, no deberás esperarme mucho. - prometió él.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? - pregunto ella, confundiéndolo. - Alguien se habrá dado cuenta de que ese tal Jonathan esta preso aquí, y puede que te descubran e intenten matarte.

- Te preocupas demaciado por mi Ángelus. - dijo Vlad, posando la otra mano en su mandíbula para echarlo un poco hacia atrás. - Tu mejor que nadie sabe que ningún humano o vampiro puede vencerme, lo viste cuando fui atacado por Radu, que se esta pudriendo en el infierno. - dijo satisfecho.

- Eso ya lo se. - aseguro ella con seriedad, con un tono que indicaba que no quería hablar de él. - Pero vete a saber si alguien mas puede hacerte daño o...

Viendo que Ángelus empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, Vlad la beso sin dejarla continuar, eso hizo que ambos se echarán hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared. A Ángelus no le gusto que la interrumpiera de ese modo e intento apartarlo, pero él la aprisiono contra la pared, sujetándole las manos contra ella, sin dejar de besarla con los ojos cerrados. Ángelus finalmente se rindió y se dejó llevar, gimiendo suavemente entre besos. Cuando acabó, la miró fijamente a los ojos, a unos ojos a punto de llorar pero sin llegar a derramar una lagrimas, acompañados con una mirada triste y asustado, pero no del modo que uno mirar con miedo a alguien monstruoso, sino de otra forma, con algo de vergüenza y sonrojada. Al ver esa mirada, Vlad se apartó un poco mas, y la miró con ironia y sonriente.

- Ángelus, ¿A qué viene esa mirada? - pregunto irónicamente. - Sabes que esa mirada tienta a cualquier vampiro.

Y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezó a desabrocharle lenta y suavemente el cuello de la camisa, hasta dejarlo a la vista y despejado. A Ángelus no le molesto, era como si no lo sintiera, pero no era así. La mirada que tenía aumentó y eso excito mas a Vlad, inclinándose poco a poco hacia ella.

- A mi también... - empezó ella en susurro. - …me gustaría encontrarme con la persona que ame una vez, aunque me hubiera traicionado.

Vlad la escuchaba, mientras se inclinaba al cuello de ella, y sin aguantarlo mas, ella los abrazó por los omoplatos, empujándolo a hacer lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento.

- Si en verdad deseas ir a por ella, necesitaras fuerzas para el viaje, hasta que puedas volver a alimentarte. - dijo ella con decisión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y temblando un poco.

- Ángelus... - fue lo único que dijo, abrazándola por la espalda, pasando el brazo por debajo del suyo.

- ¿S-Sí? - tembló a notar la lengua de él en su cuello, indicando donde mordería.

- Muy pronto... ya no tendrás la obligación de saciarme... serás libre de mi agonía infernal... - aseguró él, teniendo algunos mechones en la cara, sujetandola también por detrás de la cabeza. - Pronto tendrás una querida madre... y yo una amada esposa...

- Sí... seguro que sí... hazlo ya... - pidió ella impaciente, sintiendo su aliento en la piel y el rozar de sus colmillos.

No la hizo esperar y la mordió de golpe, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de culo al suelo sin dejar de abrazarlo, dejando ver así, su propia sangre manchando la pared, deslizarse poco a poco hacia abajo.

* * *

- ¿Qué volvemos a Rumania? - pregunto Radu, mirando extrañado a su amante desde la cama, tapado con la manta azul. - ¿Qué volvemos ahora a Rumania?

- Sí mi amor eterno. Debemos irnos ya mismo, pronto llevaré a cabo mi plan. - dijo ella emocionada, poniéndose su vestido.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué nos fuimos de allí ya que estábamos instalados hace unos meses? - pregunto él algo molesto pero calmado.

- No seas ignorante Radu querido... hice eso para que tu hermanito no sospechará de mi, cuando se enterré de lo que le sucederá a su querida y hermosa hija, cuando la tengamos en nuestro dominio. Lastima que no pueda estar con nosotros después... es una verdadera lastima... - se lamento ella con burla, poniendo una falsa triste cara ante Radu, que se rió de ello. - Así que anda, vístete rápido, que cuando Vlad ya este lejos nosotros llegaremos sorpresamente allí.

- ¿Tus hermosas cómplices lo saben? - pregunto él, lamiéndose los labios y moviéndose un poco con seducción.

- Por supuesto mi amor... - aseguró ella, con voz felina, disfrutando de lo que veía. - vístete ya.

- ¿O qué, condesa mala? - desafió él, sin levantarse de la cama, completamente relajado y tumbando en la cama. - ¿Me dará algo a cambio?

Elizabeth lo entendió, y sin decir mas, se hecho sobre la cama, encima de él sin quitar la manta aún. Decidió esperar un poco mas para así poder disfrutar con su amante de una escena de amor, pasión y deseo eterno un rato mas.

- Mira que eres... - se quejó ella entre sonrisas. - Nunca dejarás de ser un cachondo...

- ¿Qué gracia tendría sino? jujuju.

* * *

Unas horas después, Vlad se puso al final un traje tono lila claro con un sombrero de copa, dejándose pelo largo y algo fijado, barba por la mandíbula, bigote y gafas de sol azules y redondos. Ya en la entrada, Ángelus y Yasmina se despidieron de Vlad antes de su partida.

- Que tenga un buen viaje amo. - le dijo Yasmina con una sonrisa respetuosa.

- Gracias Yasmina, espero que cuides a mi hija y hagas todo lo que te pida en mi ausencia. - recordó él mirándola con seriedad y con las manos entrelazadas por delante.

- Así lo haré señor, téngalo por seguro.

- Muy bien, ahora ¿puedes dejarnos solos a mi hija y a mi? Asegúrate de que esta todo listo en mi carruaje. - ordenó él con un gesto de cabeza, señalando al carro.

- Sí amo, permiso. - dijo ella con una reverencia.

Yasmina se alejo de ellos, dejándolos solos ante la puerta de entrada. Ambos se miraron a la cara fijamente. Vlad pudo ver cierta tristeza aún en la cara de Ángelus, cosa que intentaba disimularlo como podía, pero no podía engañarle. Con una sonrisa, puso una mano sobre la mejilla de ella para calmarla, algunos mechones de pelo de ella cubrieron la mano por la gravedad.

- Sigues pensando que algo malo pasará ¿verdad? - pregunto él, adivinando los pensamientos de ella.

- Se que es una estupidez pensar eso, pero desde hace tiempo que tengo esa sensación, sueños extraños... - respondió ella, abrazándose a si misma como intranquila y asustada.

- ¿sueños extraños? - pregunto él extrañado.

- Sí... desde hace algún tiempo, después de decirme sobre el viaje a Londres... empecé a tener extraños sueños, que después olvido... solo recuerdo algunas escenas, y no son muy agradable.

- ¿Esos que tuviste hace tiempo y el de anoche?

- Sí... solo lo tenia a menudo, pero ahora los tengo casi siempre que me quedo dormida...

Vlad al principio de lo tomo a risa, pero viendo la mirada baja de Ángelus, asustada y seria de lo que decía, pensó que no debía tomarlo a risa. Alejo su mano de la cara de ella para ponerla con la otra mano en su espalda, abrazándola con suavidad. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, dejándose abrazar pero sin abrazarlo a él por lo intranquila que estaba.

- Son solo sueños hija, no debes preocuparte ¿has soñado alguna otra cosa aparte de eso?

- Bueno si, que Yasmina y yo éramos caza-vampiros... - dijo ella entre risas susurrantes, mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Ves? solo son sueños, no hagas que este preocupado por ti durante mi estancia en Londres ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, lo siento. - se disculpo ella. - Venga vete, que ya va siendo hora. - le dijo, dándole la vuelta y empujándolo al carro.

Vlad se río al verla hacer eso y se dejo. Se subió al carro, y se despidió por última vez de Ángelus, besándole la mano. Entonces, cuando el carro empezó su marcha, Ángelus no dejo de verlo hasta que se perdió de vista, mientras soplaba un viento, moviendo así su larga melena. Para Ángelus, no era normal que soplará el viento en esa época del año, pero no le dio importancia.

Unas horas después, Vlad llegó justo para descargar el resto de sus cosas y cargarlas en el barco. Cuando todo estuvo listo y todos los pasajeros estuvieron en el barco, hicieron sonar el aviso y zarpó. Durante el día, Vlad estuvo en su camarote hasta que se hiciera de noche, ya que estuvo demaciado tiempo bajo el sol, y eso lo debilito un poco, pero la sangre que su hija le ofreció le ayudo a recuperarse.

* * *

Justo cuando el barco ya estaba lejos del puerto, otro llegaba desde Hungría, en el se podía ver a una pareja con capucha negra, para protegerse del sol, apoyada en las barandillas para ver a la gente esperar la llegada del barco. Cuando amarraron el barco, esa pareja fue la primera en bajar. Estaban cogidos del brazo, caminando sin prisa alguna.

- ¿Estas segura de que estemos aquí ahora? - pregunto el hombre bajo la capucha.

- No hay problema, mientras buscamos una casa pasará un tiempo y así iremos allí sin sospechar nada. - explicó la mujer, mostrando una sonrisa, solo se le veía la parte inferior de la cara.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de todo, mi hermosa Elizabeth? - pregunto él.

- No lo estaría de no ser por mi querida amiga, mi hermoso Radu. - respondió ella, girándose a él.

Radu la miró entre risas, mostrando así los dientes blancos. Ambos se subieron a un carro que los esperaba, colocaron son maletas detrás y se pusieron en marcha. Dieron muchas vueltas por la ciudad pero al final encontraron una casa adecuada para ellos, que fuera solo temporal, por las afueras de la ciudad, casi cerca del castillo, desde esa casa de podía ver.

- Ahora solo tenemos que esperar unos días querido, ten paciencia, que falta muy poco para llevar a cabo el plan. - dijo Elizabeth, observando el castillo desde una ventana.

- No cual es el problema si atacamos ahora. - comentó Radu, con los brazos cruzados delante de ella, alejado de la luz.

- Por qué se daría cuenta de lo que tramamos al instante, y no es buena idea hacerla enfadar, puede descontrolarse.

- ¿Y tu cómo lo sabes? - pregunto, encogiendo los ojos.

- Ana me lo ha dicho, y yo confió en sus palabras. - aseguro ella sin girarse a él. - Desde que la conocí me hablo mucho de esa chica, incluso antes de que fuera convertida por el Conde, la conoce muy bien según parece.

- Pues espero que no nos este engañando.

- Te aseguro que no, he podido sentir su odio hacia ella, como tu odio hacia tu propia sangre, querido mío. - dijo ella, girándose al decir lo último.

- ¿Y tu no?

- Reconozco que me da rabia que tenga una presa tan apetecible como Ángelus, pero a mi me enseñaron a que, si desea algo de otra persona, si no te la da a las buenas, se la arrebatas a las malas. - le dijo ella, paseando por la habitación.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amor. - coincidió él con una sonrisa.  
Entonces se acercó a ella con seducción, esta sonrió al verlo acercarse. Ambos empezaron con los besos y las acaricias, haciendo que todas las persianas se bajaran, dejando las habitación a oscuras, eso no fue problema para ellos.

**DIAS DESPUÉS**

Ángelus estaba en su habitación pintando un cuadro, después de mucho tiempo sin pintar. En ese cuadro estaba pintando a una chica, muy guapa, joven, y muy parecida a ella. La pintaba sentada en un taburete, con un fondo verde tropical, vestida de azul, pelo suelto y largo hasta media espalda, con las manos sobre sus piernas y juntas, con una sonrisa angelical.

Tan pendiente estaba del cuadro, que no notó la presencia de Yasmina, que entró en la habitación, y viendo lo concentrada que estaba en su ocio, la dejo pintar y se sentó detrás de ella, viendo el hermoso cuadro que pintaba. Cuando Ángelus hizo una pausa para descansar, la noto detrás de ella y pegó su sobresalto.

- Oh Yasmina, no vuelvas a darme esos sustos que puedo arrancarte el cuello de cuajo sin saber que eres tu. - advirtió ella, con la mano sobre su pecho agitado.

- Perdóneme ama de verdad, viendo lo concentrada que estaba pintando, decidí no interrumpirla. - se disculpó ella, poniendose de pie para ponerse al lado de ella, mirando el cuadro. - Que hermosa ¿Quién es ella?

- Mi hermana menor, la que te hable una vez ¿recuerdas? - le recordó

- ah si, lo recuerdo. Es verdad que eran idénticas, ¿era así, tal y como la ha pintado? - pregunto Yasmina, no estando segura de lo que veía en el cuadro.

- Justo como la recuerdo, como si la hubiera visto ayer por última vez… - dijo Ángelus con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Ama…

Ángelus bajo la mirada, cerrando los ojos, como intentando quitarse ese sufrimiento de la mente, para así acabar de pintar el cuadro. Yasmina observó como su ama pintaba con mucha delicadeza cada detalle, como mostrando su cariño y amor a la persona pintada. Cuando hubo acabado, lo miró a cierta distancia, viendo que estaba bien, lo cogió por los lados sin tocar la pintura reciente, y lo colocó en un rincón para que se secará. Ya sin inspiración de pintar nada mas, Ángelus se dio unos estirones para relajar el cuerpo tenso.

- Hummm… - exclamó al estirarse. - Bueno, dejaré de pintar por hoy… ¿Querías verme para algo Yasmina?

- ¡oh si! Cuando le he visto concentradamente pintando se me ha olvidado, lo siento… - se disculpo ella, haciendo una reverencia.

- No pasa nada, tranquila… ¿qué pasa?

- Pues ha llegado esta carta para usted ama… - dijo Yasmina, sacando a la vista una carta. - mire de quien es. - señalo ella en la carta.

- ¿Una carta? - se extraño ella, hizo lo que le dijo Yasmina, y vio que el sello era de Hungría, de la Condesa Bathory. - ¿Es de Elizabeth?

Sin esperar mas, abrió el sobre, rajándolo con la uña para abrirlo por el medio y sacar la carta, la puso plana y empezó a leerla:

_**Querida Princesa y amiga Ángelus Drakul de Rumania.  
Possiblemente le parecerá extraño recibir una carta mía un tiempo después de mi regreso a Hungría, pero ha pasado algo inesperado en mi país; alguien que me tiene mucho odio y rencor, a destrozado mi castillo, matando a mis criados y siervos, completamente destrozados.  
Sin sitio en Hungría donde quedarme hasta que reconstruyeran mi morada, pensé en volver a Rumania, que tengo residencia alquiladas para pasar los tiempo allí, así podré verla de vez en cuando a usted y a su honorable padre.  
Puede que le parezca extraño y lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea conveniente estar en Hungría durante un tiempo, y en Rumania tampoco, solo estaré allí hasta que sepa quién es el responsable, espero que no la moleste en su país, si fuera así, quisiera que me lo dijera sin reproches por favor.  
Estaré en unos días allí, solo deseo que la vea saludable y feliz en su castillo, sin dejar de tener esa amabilidad y simpatía por mi y por otros conocidos de su padre.  
Atentamente; Elizabeth Bathory, Condesa de Hungría "La Condesa Sangrienta"**_

Cuando Ángelus acabó de leerlo, se lo pasó a Yasmina para que también lo leyera. Cuando ella también acabó, puso una mirada desconfiada antes las palabras escritas en ella. Ángelus la miró extrañada, y no tuvo que preguntarle por qué de esa mirada.

- Es mucha casualidad que esa mujer venga justo unos días después de la partida del Amo Vlad, mi señora. - confesó Yasmina, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Tal vez, pero eso no significa que tenga malas intenciones Yasmina, la señora Elizabeth es muy buena amiga mía, y quisiera que no desconfiarás de ella por favor… - pidió Ángelus autoritaria y sería.

- Sí ama, lo que usted diga. - obedeció ella, dando una reverencia.

- No… no te disculpes… es que, tanto tu como mi padre sois desconfiados con ella, cuando nunca me hizo nada… - dijo ella, algo molesta.

- Discúlpeme mi niña… pero su padre tiene buenos motivos para desconfiar de ella, no me los ha explicado, pero lo he notado en la veces que la ha mirado, según él, ella es muy mujeriega con sus victimas, sobretodo con las mujeres de la edad de usted.

- Si, ya lo noté en alguna ocasión… - comentó ella, recordando el intento de seducción que ella le hizo en el local hace años.

- ¿Le hizo algo que la molesto? - pregunto Yasmina, viendo el rostro pensativo de su ama.

- No. - mintió ella. - Nunca me hizo nada, me trató como hija del Conde que soy, con respeto y amabilidad.

Yasmina se creyó esa respuesta y no removió el asunto. De entre las cortinas le podía ver que el amanecer estaba por salir, así que Ángelus le pidió a Yasmina que se retirará e informará de la llegada de Elizabeth a sus hermanas, ella así lo hizo y la dejo sola en su habitación.

* * *

- Uf… por fin un poco de descanso de tanto vigilar a ese humano ingles… - dijo descansada Aleera.

- Ni que te hubieras cansado de acariciarlo y de beber su sangre, querida. - agregó Verona burlonamente.

Aleera hizo una mueca con la cara para burlarse de ella pero sin estar molesta por el comentario anterior. Las tres estaban en su habitación, a punto de irse a dormir, cuando sintieron una presencia conocidas en ese lugar. De entre las sombras, apareció Elizabeth, quitándose la capucha de la cabeza, mostrando su rostro hasta que se paró delante de ellas.

- Cuando tiempo, amigas mías… - saludo ella con una sonrisa suya.

- Desde luego condesa… - coincidió Verona. - ¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia?

- Pronto… - empezó ella. - muy pronto… empezaremos el plan, y así, seréis completamente libres de cualquiera.

- ¡Oh por fin! ¡Ya era hora! - agradeció Marhiska, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro, emocionada y nerviosa. - ¡Que hagas tengo de darle su merecido a esa zorra que lo tiene todo!

- Paciencia querida, paciencia, aún tenéis que esperar unos meses mas, hasta que Ángelus y su guardiana mascota bajen la guardia. - informó ella.

- ¡¿Unos meses?! ¡No quiero esperar tanto! - se quejó Aleera. - ¡Ya hemos esperado bastante!

Ante tal atrevimiento, Elizabeth estuvo en un segundo delante de Aleera, agarrándola del cuello, alzándola del suelo, apretando su cuello hasta clavarle un poco las uñas, haciéndola sangrar un poco. Verona y Marhiska no se movieron de su sitio, no se atrevían a ayudarla, miraban aterradas la escena.

- arf… ugh… - se ahogaba ella, sujetándose a la mano de ella, con los ojos cerrados y la cara mirando hacia arriba.

- Que sea la última vez que me vacilas, ser inferior. O tendrás tu libertad en el otro mundo ¿esta claro? - amenazó ella, con una mirada asesina y sería.

- Cristalino, Elizabeth… - afirmó ella, sin aliento.

- Condesa Elizabeth. - corrigió la condesa, apretándole un poco mas el cuello.

- Condesa Elizabeth… - repitió ella, casi sin fuerzas.

Antes de que perdiera el sentido, Elizabeth la soltó en el aire, dejándola caer al suelo, las otras dos la atendieron enseguida, una a cada lado de ella.

- Bien hecho querida… espero que ni tu ni tus hermanas repitan lo sucedido, sino, acabaré con vosotras cuando acabé con la princesa no-muerta. - advirtió ella, con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre al instante. - Ahora me voy, esa loba viene hacia aquí para anunciaros de mi llegada, mostraos como que no ha pasado nada o lo que sea que os ocurra. Pronto os diré que haremos. Hasta pronto.

Y sin decir mas desapareció. Tal como la vampira dijo, Yasmina picó a la puerta, y las tres se pusieron de pie, arreglándose un poco la vestimenta antes de abrirle la puerta.

* * *

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

Ángelus recibió la llegada de Elizabeth, anunciándole de su estancia en el país durante un tiempo, disculpándose por volver después de irse, a Ángelus no le molesto, la dejó pasar y fueron a la sala de estar, allí podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Una vez allí, Ángelus sirvió dos copas con sangre y una se la dio a Elizabeth, que la acepto con gusto.

- De nuevo me disculpo por volver después de haberme ido querida. - se disculpó la condesa. - Seguramente tu padre no le hace gracia que este aquí contigo…

- Elizabeth… eso no tiene importancia… por mi, siempre eres bienvenida aquí, además, mi padre no sabe que estas aquí…

- ¿ah no? ¿y eso por qué? - pregunto ella extrañada, disimulando a la perfección.

- Se ha ido de viaje a Londres durante un tiempo, después iré hacia allí con él… así que estoy sola con Yasmina en el castillo.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba de él, dejarte sola…

- Él lo propuso entre dudas, pero yo acabé de convencerle, además, yo ya estoy lo bastante capacitada para cuidarme sola.

- ¿Y por qué decidió ir a Londres?

- Quiso cambiar de aires para los dos durante un tiempo, para serte sincera, le vino bien irse a Londres.

- ¿Y eso?

Ángelus no respondió al instante, pensó que sería hablar demaciado de ello, sobretodo sobre la mujer que era la viva imagen de su difunta amada. Pensó tan rápido como pudo una respuesta convincente, y no tardó en ocurrirle algo.

- Intuición, sobretodo por qué a él le encantan las rubias y morenas.

- En eso tienes razón, yo le he visto casi siempre con rubias y morenas, sobretodo con chicas con pelo rizado.

Estuvieron durante varias horas hablando y riendo sin parar, sobre historias pasadas, y otras cosas. Tanto disfrutaron que no se dieron cuenta de la hora hasta que vino Yasmina. Picó un par de veces a la puerta y entró, interrumpiéndolas.

- Ama, Condesa… siento molestarlas pero, vine para preguntarle a mi señora si quiere que le traigamos la comida. - dijo Yasmina delante de la puerta con formalidad.

- ¡Oh madre mía! Que tarde se ha hecho. Será mejor que me vaya… - dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de pie.

- Elizabeth… - llamó Ángelus poniéndose también de pie junto a ella. - En la carta me dijiste que el responsable de lo ocurrido con tu castillo podría estar buscándote, ¿crees que estarás segura en esa pensión en donde estas ahora?

- Agradezco su preocupación princesa, pero no quiero molestarla con mis problemas. - dijo la condesa con amabilidad. - No me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí, cuando me avisen de que mi castillo esta completamente arreglado volveré allí.

- Pero sigues estando en peligro por ese sujeto ¿verdad?

- Es possible si, pero usted tiene sus propios asuntos, yo tengo los míos, así que no se preocupe que estaré bien. - aseguro ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse. - Ya nos veremos princesa Ángelus.

Estaba por irse cuando Ángelus la detuvo con su voz.

- Elizabeth espera… - pidió ella a espaldas de la condesa, que sonrió sin que se le viera. - Me gustaría que… te quedarás en mi castillo, si usted quiere.

Tanto Elizabeth como Yasmina la miraron sorprendidas, ella no cambio su cara decidida y firme. Elizabeth disimuladamente se alegró de que le pidiera eso, como sospecho que haría, mientras Yasmina miraba a su ama con un rostro confuso y extrañado, no entendía esa confianza que su ama tenía con esa vampira, pero guardó silencio por respeto.

- Ángelus, me halaga ese ofrecimiento pero no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad por mi. - dijo la condesa agradecida.

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por una buena amiga, sobretodo si esta en problemas, de verdad, quisiera que estuvieras aquí hasta que se encuentre al responsable de lo sucedido, o al menos hasta que reconstruyan tu hermoso castillo.

Elizabeth esperó un momento, pensando si aceptar o no, con disimulo. Mientras, Yasmina la miraba desconfiada y malhumorada, temiendo que su ama no estaría segura con esa mujer en el castillo, quiso decirle algo a su señora, pero la condesa se adelanto.

- Esta bien princesa, acepto su propuesta, ya que insiste tanto. Prometo no ser una molestia ni una carga para usted, se lo prometo. - juró ella con la mirada fija en los de Ángelus.

- Se que así será, condesa Bathory. - coincidió Ángelus. - Yasmina pedirá que le preparen su habitación y alimento para esta noche, ¿verdad Yasmina? - pregunto a su amiga.

- Por supuesto señora, permiso. - obedeció Yasmina, retirándose a toda prisa de allí.

Una vez solas, Ángelus le ofreció asiento a Elizabeth con el brazo, ella lo acepto con gusto.

- No se como pagarle todo lo que hace por mi princesa, me cuesta creer que seas la hija del Conde Drácula. - decía Elizabeth.

- No tienes que pagarme nada, eres mi amiga. - decía Ángelus mientras le servía otra copa de sangre. - Además, que sea la hija de mi padre, no quiere decir que tenga que ser como él si no quiero, soy como soy, aunque a los demás no les guste.

- Sabias palabras querida mía, - halagó la condesa, alzando un poco su copa, como brindado. - Debe ser esa personalidad que tiene, la que me atrajo.

Ángelus la miró con ironía, tomándose ese recuerdo con alegría y humor. Ángelus era de esas que tenía siempre en mente todos sus recuerdos, los buenos y malos, por pequeños que sean. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la confesión que la condesa le dio, dejándola perpleja. Desde entonces que la conocía un poco mas, incluso desconfió de ella durante un tiempo, por insistencias de su padre y por iniciativa propia, pero paso el tiempo y lo dejo correr esa desconfianza.

- No debería sentirse atraída por mi condesa, yo ya no soy de esas que quieren tener relaciones amorosas que se toman en serio. - informó Ángelus, tomando un sorbo de su copa.

- Ya veo… ¿alguien le hizo daño cuando era humana? ¿Motivo por el cual se dejo morder?

- En parte si. Pero no quiero hablar de ello, ahora, si me disculpa me retiro a descansar, estoy cansada por hoy.

- Por supuesto, que descanse.

- Esta en su casa Elizabeth, no dude en pedirle a Yasmina cualquier cosa.

Diciendo eso se despidió de Elizabeth y se marchó a su habitación. Cuando la condesa estuvo sola, se acomodó en el sofá, con un aire triunfante, bebiéndose el resto de la sangre embotellada. De repente, de la nada, aparecieron las tres vampiras y Radu. Ella ni se asusto ante ellos, sino que paso su dedo por la esfera de la copa, lamiéndolo después.

- Mira que eres perversa cuando mientes, eso es lo que me gusta de ti amor. - halagó Radu, sentandose en el brazo del sofá.

- Disfruto con tus palabras. - agradeció ella. - Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil engañarla. - se sorprendió entre risas.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuándo lo hacemos? - pregunto Aleera ansiosa.

- Pronto, esperemos un tiempo mas. - respondió ella.

- ¿Y eso cuanto es?

- Un tiempo mas, cuando Vlad este en Rumania de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si hacemos eso, él lo notará y será demaciado tarde señora! - exclamó Marhiska, sin intentar ser borde.

- Tranquilos todos, mi vidente me dirá cuando será adecuado, hasta entonces esperar un poco mas, cuanto mas esperar, mas disfrutaremos. - dijo ella con satisfacción.

Radu sonrió ante las palabras de Elizabeth, estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo último que dijo. Se sentó junto a ella, pasándole el brazo por detrás de los hombros. Verona y las demás decidieron dejarlos solos, no les hacia gracia estar presentes. Una vez solos, Radu cogió el vaso vacío que Ángelus dejo sobre la mesa y Elizabeth le sirvió.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que será seguro ejecutar el plan cuando Vlad este de vuelta? - pregunto Radu de repente.

- Ana… - fue la respuesta que ella dio. - Asegura que, cuando este él aquí, estará demaciado débil y ocupado como para notar que su hija esta en peligro, será unos días antes de que él este frente al castillo.

Radu tuvo bastante con esa respuesta, y empezó a besarla, pero ella lo detuvo, entonces le dijo que esperará a que estuviera preparada su habitación. Yasmina, con mala cara, le informó de ello mas tarde sin ver a Radu en la habitación. Elizabeth paso por su lado, mirándola penetrantemente y malicia. Yasmina se retiró con rabia en todo el cuerpo, tanto que, cuando estuvo en el bosque cambio a su forma de loba. Ya en su habitación, Elizabeth y Radu empezaron la fiesta nocturna, a espaldas de Ángelus, que ya dormía profundamente.

Unas semanas después, Ángelus recibió una carta de su padre desde Londres, contenta y emocionada la leyó. Decía que ya habia visto a esa tal Mina en persona, que era mas hermosa en carne y hueso que en la fotografía, habia hablado con ella, la invitó a salir, y otras cosas, pero, también le decía que en una ocasión, ella le dijo cosas de su época, como si estuviera allí, con eso comprobó que ella era la reencarnación de Elizabetha. Ángelus quedó emocionada y feliz por esa noticia, sabiendo que su padre estaba feliz.

Ángelus no le escribió sobre la estancia de Elizabeth en el castillo, no quería hacer que, por desconfianza, volviera de improviso a Rumania. Solo le escribió, diciéndole que estaba bien con Yasmina, y que no tuviera prisa por volver, que disfrutará con la compañía de su amada.

* * *

**MESES DESPUÉS**

Los mese pasaron, y la compañía de Elizabeth no paraba de ser agradable para Ángelus, hacian de todo juntas; montar a caballos para pasear, ir a la ciudad o a la aldea con los gitanos, cazar juntas, charlar… Ángelus disfrutaba por completo de la compañía de Elizabeth, y le parecia que a ella también. A pesar de la alegría que veía en su ama, Yasmina no le quitaba ojo cuando estaba con Elizabeth, por su seguridad. Mientras, Radu y Ana estaban también en el castillo, gracias a un conjuro que Elizabeth les hizo para que ni Ángelus ni Yasmina les notaran. Radu siempre estaba en compañía de Verona y las demás vampiras en la habitación de ellas, disfrutando como nunca, mientras Ana se mantenía encerrada en la habitación de su ama, sentada en una silla, como sonámbula y en su mundo. Cuando Elizabeth volvió a su habitación, vio que su sierva estaba tumbada, estirada boca arriba en la cama, mirando atenta el techo de la cama, como si hubiera algo mas, sonriendo para si. Al instante Elizabeth se puso a su lado, mirándola sin interrumpirla en su estado de trance, sabia que en ese momento tenia una visión.

- Ángelus… - nombró ella, sin dejar de mirar el techo oscuro.

- ¿Qué ves hija mía? Dímelo. - pidió Elizabeth con calma y suavidad.

- Se esta acercando… lo veo todo… es perfecto… - decía la chica, contenta y emocionada.

- ¿Cuándo será?

Entonces, Ana pareció despertarse del trance, y alzó la espalda para estar sentada, con las manos apoyadas en la cama para aguantar su peso, miró a su ama, como medio dormida.

- Dentro de tres días… después de una fiesta que ella organizará con sus siervos y contigo… estará muy borracha por el vino y la sangre mezclada con una poción tuya que le darás sin que se de cuenta… entonces será el momento que deseaba ama.

- Excelente… pero, ¿qué pasa con esa loba guardaespaldas que tiene?

- Eso me ocuparé señora, este tranquila. - aseguró Ana en susurro.

- Muy bien, ahora duerme… duerme… - le ordenó como cantándole una nana, que dejo profundamente dormida a la chica.

En ese momento apareció Radu de entre las sombras, mientras ella ponía a su sierva en el ataud con cuidado y lo tapó, cuando acabó, él abrazado a Elizabeth por el vientre, ella se acurrucó apasionante en él, riendo contenta.

- ¿Y esa felicidad contagiosa? ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto él en el oído de ella.

- Ya hay fecha, dentro de tres días, esto hay que celebrarlo, mi hermoso Radu. - anunció ella, girándose a él.

Al oír eso, él rió divertido, después ambos se besaron apasionadamente y se echaron en la cama, empezando un amanecer intenso de sexo salvaje, sin que nadie del castillo se enterrará.

Al día siguiente, Yasmina entró al castillo sin aire de la carrera que hizo, Ángelus la oyó llegar desde lejos y la recibió en la entrada, dejo que recuperará aire y le pregunto a que venía tanta prisa.

- Ama, arf… arf… siento venir así… arf… pero debía venir cuanto antes… - decía Yasmina entre jadeos, inclinada hacia delante, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Tranquila Yasmina, no hay prisa y coge aire. - dijo Ángelus, calmando a Yasmina con un gesto de manos. - Ahora a ver ¿por qué tanta prisa por venir a verme?

- ¿Sabe que día será dentro de tres días? - pregunto la chica con cierta emoción.

- No… ¿por qué?

- ¡Es el día en memoria del Rey Vlad Tepes! - anunció Yasmina dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa. - Ese día es como si fuera el cumpleaños de su padre señora, y nosotros los gitanos lo celebramos a lo grande.

- Vaya… es verdad, no me acordaba de ese día, con que mi padre no esta…

- Bueno, él no es de celebraciones de ese tipo, pero los gitanos lo van a celebrar, y quisieran que usted asistiera señora.

- ¡Pues claro, como no! Pero, lo celebraremos en mi castillo, que todo vengan aquí ese día.

Eso alegró a Yasmina, pero pronto cambió su expresión, recordando que cierta mujer estaba aún en la mansión.

- ¿Eso indica que… la señora Bathory estará en la fiesta? - pregunto ella.

- Pues claro, es mi invitada y tiene que estar también en ella si quiere. ¿Pasa algo con eso?

- Perdone que se lo diga mi señora… pero sigo sin fiarme de esa mujer… a veces veo que la mira de un modo que no me gusta… - confesó la chica, con la cabeza algo baja.

- Ay Yasmina… todavía desconfías de ella por lo que veo… - dijo Ángelus, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

- Desde que esta ella aquí he tenido un mal presentimiento mi niña… me da mala espina esa mujer…

- Entiendo que te preocupes por mi Yasmina, pero si Elizabeth quisiera hacerme algo ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?

- Quizás tenga razón pero…

- Te pido por favor que dejes de desconfiar de Elizabeth en mi presencia Yasmina, no quiero tener que estar atenta a todo lo que haces delante de ella ¿entendido?

- Sí señora, discúlpeme.

Y así el tema se zanjo, a Ángelus no le gusto mucho darle la bronca a su mejor amiga y hermana, pero estaba cansada que le dijeran que Elizabeth intentaba algo malo, ella no lo veía así. Sin que ellas lo supieran, eran escuchadas por Elizabeth, escondida en una esquina del segundo piso, sonriendo al oír que su princesa habia mordido el anzuelo a la perfección.

* * *

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Ya llegó el día esperado, con el, llegó de nuevo una carta de su padre, diciéndole que estaba por llegar a Rumania en unos días, ella contenta aviso a los gitanos cuando estuvieron todo en el castillo, y lo celebraron a lo grande. Quiso hacer la fiesta de día por ellos, para que no durmieran también de día, cosa que no le molesto hacer en absoluto. Informó de la fiesta a Elizabeth con antelación, y ella se puso contenta de hacer una fiesta.

Antes de la hora se preparo todo para los gitanos, comida y bebida, y para Ángelus, Yasmina y Elizabeth un alimento, como era de esperarse, especial. Con solo poner una mesas y sillas en la gran sala, y unos adornos estuvo todo listo para la fiesta. Cuando llegaron los invitados no tardó en empezar la fiesta, brindando por su amo aunque no estuviera para ello. Yasmina le comento que si él se enteraba de esto se enfadaría, que no le gustaba que se celebrará.

- ¿Y por qué no? - pregunto Ángelus entre la fiesta.

- Por que para él, según mi padre que en paz descanse, es el día en que él murió y que se convirtió en vampiro.

- Entiendo… le trae malos recuerdos… - dijo Ángelus.

- Pero a los gitanos les encanta celebrarlo, por que ese día también fue cuando se convirtió en su amo. Desde hace tiempo que lo celebran cada año, pero como llegó usted se dejo de celebrar por orden suya. - explicó Yasmina.

- Pues que lo disfruten cuanto puedan hoy, por qué no se cuando podrán volver a celebrarlo estando él aquí.

- Quizás el tiempo que estén en Londres.

Ángelus coincidió con eso haciendo una expresión en la cara. Para la ocasión, Ángelus y Yasmina se pusieron unos vestido sencillos pero bonitos y elegantes, Ángelus un vestido rojo intenso y Yasmina uno marrón claro. Durante todo el día hubo celebración, baile, chistes, brindis, etc… hasta hartarse. Lo que Ángelus y Yasmina no sabían, es que Verona y las demás ponían una poción en la bebida de ellas, cosa que los gitanos no tomaban, así fue fácil que ellas no notaran algo raro.

**_"En este frasco hay un liquido especial que he hecho para nuestras amigas, cuanto mas tomen mas rápido será el efecto, hará que estén al principio mareadas, borrachas por así decirlo, para después estar inmovilizadas por completo. No me falléis chicas, esta noche es la noche esperada que queríais."_**

Durante la fiesta, fueron poniendo en la bebida el liquido del frasco, poco a poco para que no lo notaran enseguida, y pudieron ver que hacia efecto. La primera en reaccionar fue Yasmina, que tambaleaba mientras caminaba, hasta que cayó sobre Ángelus que la aguanto firme.

- Yasmina… ¿estas bien? - pregunto ella, empezando a sentirse rara.

- Creo que no… debo haber bebido demaciado, será mejor que me vaya a descansar…

- Vale… creo que ya ha habido bastante fiesta por hoy…

Como pudo, dijo que la fiesta se habia acabado, y todos los gitanos se fueron, todos empezaron a irse, entre ellos borrachos muy bebidos, otros con empacho, etc. Mientras, Yasmina iba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su habitación de esa noche por gratitud de Ángelus, poco a poco, empezaba a verlo todo borroso, y no le parecía normal que empeorará sin que tomará mas bebida.

-_ "Qué me pasa? Me siento muy mal"_ - pensaba ella, tocándose la cabeza dolida.

Sin poder mantenerse de pie, se apoyó en la pared y deslizó hacia abajo hasta sentarse en el suelo, sin poder moverse, ni un músculo. Todo a su alrededor se movía, mareándola mas, incluso vio que su cuerpos se alargaba y se movía sin moverse siquiera.

- _"¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverse, esto no es normal"_ - pensaba ella, poniéndose nerviosa. Doliéndole la cabeza por lo que estaba viendo, se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

De repente, cuando dejó de frotárselos. Delante de ella, de pie apareció una chica con capa negra, alzó la vista hasta el rostro de la sujeto, cuando lo vio, se quedo extrañada. Quién estaba delante de ella era Ángelus, pero con una mirada vacía, sin emoción alguna, y tampoco estaba bebida como estaba antes.

- ¿Ama… Ángelus? - nombró dubitativa, cerrando un poco los ojos para verla mejor. - ¿Esta bien?

- Solo cumplo ordenes… - fue lo que dijo Ángelus. - No es nada personal. O quizás si, no estoy segura.

Yasmina al oír esa voz, notó que era diferencia, fría y calculadora, pero también vacía y sin emoción, como si fuera una marioneta lo que estaba delante de ella. Entonces la miró con seriedad y desafió, pero aterrada por no poder defenderse, teniendo el cuerpo paralizado.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto sin miedo en la voz.

- La que hará entres en razón, sobre tu querida ama Ángelus. - respondió la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica no dijo nada, solo chasqueó los dedos, eso hizo que Yasmina sintiera pesadez en los parpados y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando todos se fueron del castillo, Ángelus se sentó rendida al sofá, agotada y con dolor de cabeza. Sentía la garganta ardiendo, y no quiso beber mas de la cuenta por hoy. A su lado se sentó Elizabeth, ofreciéndole una copa de sangre, cosa que Ángelus rechazó.

- Perdona Elizabeth, pero no creo que sea bueno que beba mas… - se disculpo ella, con jaqueca.

- Oh vamos princesa, solo unas mas, ahora que estamos solas, por fa… - suplicó ella con una sonrisa suplicante.

A Ángelus le supo mal y acepto, tomando entre las dos la sangre que quedaba, que también estaba drogada, solo que Elizabeth no lo tomaba, lo tiraba sin que Ángelus la viera. Las copas hicieron su efecto y Ángelus empezaba a marearse y quedarse dormida.

- ah… Elizabeth, he bebido demaciado ¿verdad? - decía ella medio dormida y con los ojos ya cerrados.

- Quizás si, será mejor que te llevé a la habitación. - aconsejó la condesa, cogiendo la copa de ella dejándola en la mesa.

- Tranquila, que puedo ir sola… - aseguró ella, intentando ponerse en pie. Con solo dar un paso perdió el equilibrio, pero fue cogida por Elizabeth.

- ¿Lo ves? Deja que te lleve yo. - aconsejó la condesa, sonriendo disimuladamente.

Ángelus no dijo nada por que se quedó dormida. Elizabeth la cargo con un brazo, y en ese momento apareció Radu, que habia visto la escena. Sin decir nada, cargó a Ángelus en sus brazos y se encaminaron hacia la habitación. Unas horas después, Ángelus empezó a despertarse, sintiéndose mejor, cuando abrió un poco los ojos, vio y sintió que estaba siendo abrazada por alguien, supo enseguida que era Elizabeth. Esta notó que ya estaba despierta y se separó un poco, mirándola a la cara.

- Elizabeth… ¿Qué estas…?

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Elizabeth la soltó, y sin saber por qué, cayó de espaldas sobre la almohada sin mas. No entendía por qué, pero no era capaz de moverse, estaba paralizada. Solo podía mover la cabeza.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo moverme! - dijo ella confusa y asustada. - ¿Elizabeth que pasa?

Vio que Elizabeth le sonreía, era una sonrisa perversa e inquietante. Entonces se acercó a ella, y la alzó para apoyarla en la cabecera de la cama. Ángelus no entendía nada, parecía que ella sabia que ocurría, y se divertía de ello.

- ¡Elizabeth! ¡¿Qué me ocurre?! - exigió ella.

- Nada importante… solo estas paralizada por una droga que he hecho para ti y esa mascota que tienes. - respondió ella, quitándole el pelo de la cara con dulzura. - Me gusta tu pelo, negro como la noche y suave como la seda.

Ángelus no podía entender nada de lo que ocurría, estaba muy confusa y asustada por como se comportaba la Condesa, acariciándola con suavidad y dulzura, pero para ella era algo muy personal y intimó.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - le pregunto con algo de miedo.

- Ya lo sabe princesa… me gusta mucho, y no acepto un "no" por respuesta. - respondió ella, agarrándola por el cuello.

Le apretó el cuello con fuerza, haciéndole daño a Ángelus, que cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de moverse. Con la mano libre, le quito los tirantes gordo de los hombros, despejándolos.

- Ugh… Elizabeth… es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? ¿Es eso? - cuestionó ella. - Sabes muy bien que si me haces algo mi padre lo notará, y yo no podré pararle cuando intente matarte… - le advirtió.

Ante esa advertencia Elizabeth se rió burlonamente y la miró a la cara, dejándole el cuello. Entonces le puso una mano sobre su cara, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

- ¿Sabes? Disfruto mucho cuando te oigo hablar… - confesó, acercándose al rostro de ella. - Eso también me gusta de ti.

Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle los labios, Ángelus giró la cara, y Elizabeth se rió divertida.

- Ya te lo dije una vez, y fui sincera contigo pero sin herirte. - dijo Ángelus sin mirarla. - Hay que saber resinarse.

- Gran verdad, pero yo no soy de esas princesa, soy de esas que toman lo que desean. ¿Estáis de acuerdo amigos? - pregunto lo último al aire.

Ángelus no supo a quién le hablaba, entonces, de la nada, apareció la persona que no esperaba ver, Radu. Nada mas verlo, asustada, puso los ojos en orbita e intento moverse para escapar, pero era inútil. Él se sentó lentamente al otro lado de ella, acariciándole el muslo sobre la falda, asustada ella cerró los ojos.

- No… no cierres los ojos amor… - pidió él, poniendo su mano sobre su cara.

- ¿Cómo es possible que estés vivo aún? Mi padre aseguro que las heridas que te dejo acabarían contigo. - le desafió ella.

- La verdad es que habrían acabado conmigo sí, si no fuera por ella. - respondió él, mirando a Elizabeth.

Ángelus no entendió eso, pero entonces él y Elizabeth se besaron delante de ella, y así lo entendió todo.

- Tú… tu lo planeaste todo ¿verdad? - dijo dirigiéndose a Elizabeth, que la miró perversa y divertidamente.

- Así es princesa… ambos te queremos para nosotros… tu padre no sabe el valor que tienes… - respondió ella, cogiendola de la barbilla.

- ¿También planeaste ese rapto y esos ataques?

- Todo fue idea mía, eran parte de mi plan contra ti…

Ángelus no podía creerlo, habia caído de lleno en su trampa, cuando su padre y su amiga le advertían de ello. Sentía tanta rabia que le hirvió la sangre del cuerpo, y temblaba también de rabia, apretando los dientes con fuerza, haciéndose sangre. Al ver eso, Radu se acerco a ella, y le lamió la sangre del labio, haciéndola sonroja y cerrar los ojos.

- No sabes cuanto he esperado esto, hermosa princesa… - dijo él con voz deseosa.

Entonces, la cogió del tobillo y la arrastro hacia abajo hasta tenerla tumbada a su lado. Ella, muerta de miedo, se giro al lado de Elizabeth, cerrando los ojos, pensando lo que él le haría, pero espero y no notó que le hiciera nada. Confusa, se giró un poco y lo miró de reojo.

- Tranquila… pronto jugare contigo, ahora les toca a ellas jugar… - calmó él.

- ¿Qué?

Sin saber como, algo la alzó hasta la cintura, poniéndola sentada, y los brazos estirados y alzados por los lados. Confusa y asustada miro a los lado, y vio que eran Verona, Marhiska y Aleera, que la miraban divertida y hambrientas. Verona y Marhiska la sujetaban por los brazos en alto, con la muñeca hacia arriba. Y Aleera estaba detrás de ella, sujetandola por el cuello inclinado hacia un lado. Ángelus no lo entendía, pero no tardó en saber que iban a hacer.

- Espera chicas, ¿Por qué hacéis esto? - les pregunto, pero ellas solo lamieron sus muñecas y el cuello. - ah… ugh…

- Simplemente estaban hartas y celosas de ti, por eso aceptaron unirse a mi para así poder liberarse. - respondió Elizabeth con tranquilidad.

- ¿Liberarse? ¡Pero si no soy yo quién las convirtió! - intento defenderse ella.

- Tu no lo entiendes querida mía… pero seguro que algún día lo sabrás… - dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa impaciente.

Y sin esperar mas, las tres la mordieron a la vez en las muñecas y en el cuello con fuerza, haciendo que ella gritará con fuerza. No les importó que la sangre se escurriera por sus colmillos, manchando la sabana y el pecho de ella.

- AHHH!! AHH!! UAHHH!! UGH!! BASTA!! - gritaba ella suplicante. - ¡¡YASMINA!!

- No te esfuerces en llamarla, mi ayudante se ha encargado de ella antes. - dijo Elizabeth.

Ángelus la miró al instante, pero no tenía ya fuerzas para hablar, se debilitaba poco a poco, cerrándole los ojos. No tardaron en acabar de beber su parte las tres cuando dejaron de morderla, dejando caer los brazos, Aleera dejo el sitio a Elizabeth, mientras Radu se podía entre las piernas de Ángelus, que estaba medio inconsciente. Entonces Radu le rajó el escote un poco, dejando al descubierto el pecho lleno de sangre. Ángelus no tenía ni fuerzas para girarse y no verlo, estaba por desmayarse.

- Ehh… no vaya a desmayarse ahora, que ahora empieza lo mejor. - dijo Elizabeth en su oído, apartando el pelo de un lado del cuello, donde no habían mordido.

- Eso amor… quiero darte un pequeño regalo de compromiso… - coincidió Radu.

- Por favor… dejadme… por favor… parar… - suplicaba ella, a punto de llorar.

Ellos no hicieron caso, y Radu empezó a acariciarle el muslo hacia arriba, Ángelus cerró los ojos, temblando ante el contacto de él, Radu, sin dejar de mirarla, deslizó la mano por su muslos, arrastrando la falda hacia arriba, hasta llegar a las caderas.

- Por favor… no… - suplicó ella en susurro, sonrojada.

- Detenme… - pidió él con una sonrisa seductora.

Y sin esperar mas, penetró dentro de ella con suavidad, cogiendo aire por la nariz para después gemir satisfecho, y ella también pero sin oírse mucho.

- Ah… aahh… - exclamó ella, sin mirarlo.

- Ah… eso es, disfrútalo… - animó él, sujetandola por los muslos de detrás, empujando con suavidad. - Lo estamos haciendo otra vez… pero esta vez estando despierta… - entonces empezó a lamer la sangre de su pecho con deseo y seducción

- Para por favor, para… - suplicó de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola así en el hombro de Elizabeth.

- Esto… - comenzó ella, cogiendola por la mandíbula, estirándola hacia arriba. - No es nada comparado con lo siguiente princesa… solo te dolerá… un poco.

Radu se rió de esas palabras, y sin mas espera, ambos la mordieron a la vez, ella en el cuello, en el lado opuesto a Aleera, y Radu en el pecho, por encima del pezón. Ángelus no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, solamente apretó los dientes de rabia, llorando sangre. No tardó en perder el conocimiento al final, dejándose vencer por ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Bueno, os explicó una cosa, para los que tengan esa duda, el pasado de Ángelus no se ve todo en la mente de Alucard, solo el final, pero pensé que estaría bien conocer el pasado de su hija, y también un lado bueno oculto de Alucard antes de estar en Hellsing. Y aquí termina esta visión de su pasado, y volvemos al presente. HASTA PRONTO Y BUENA FUERTE CON SUS PROPIAS HISTORIAS, NO LAS DEJEIS SIN ACABAR!!_**


	20. Miedo

**20. MIEDO**

_**Año 2001. Londres.**_

Parecían horas pero solo fueron un par de minutos cuando Alucard lo vio todo, entonces se separó de ella, horrorizado y furioso. Cuando se separó de ella, vio que al final la había tumbado en la cama, manchando un poco la colcha con la sangre derramada. Afortunadamente, ella no parecía debilitada, no le había chupado mucha sangre, pero si que parecía algo mareada, aunque estaba estable.

- Lo has visto todo ¿verdad? - dijo ella segura de ello.

- Sí, cada detalle de ello. - contestó él, con sangre en los labios y colmillos.

Dolido y confuso, cayó rendido al lado de ella, sin molestaste en limpiar la sangre en los labios. Preocupada, Ángela se incorporó de lado, apoyándose en su codo para ver como estaba.

- Padre, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto ella preocupada.

Él no contestó, parecía serio y molesto, con la mirada perdida en otra parte. Ángela entendía que estuviera así, y no sabia que decirle para animarlo un poco, aunque no era buen momento para estar animado.

- Nunca debí marcharme del castillo por haberme fijado por la mujer que amaba en esos tiempos, por culpa de eso, te hicieron todo eso para luego estar encerrada durante mas de cien años, y yo fui derrotado por ese profesor para estar prisionero en su familia, estando a su servició hasta que su descendencia desaparezca, debió ser mi castigo por haber echo lo que hice.

- Padre...

- Siento haberte dejado sola en ese entonces, por culpa de ello tu… - se disculpo él, entonces Ángelus apoyó una mano en su rostro, dejándolo confuso.

- Padre, no te culpo por nada de lo que me paso de verdad, yo te dije que fueras a verla, la culpa fue muy por ser una confiada y irresponsable… no te culpes mas por favor. - pidió ella suplicante.

- Ángelus… - dijo él, apartándole el pelo del rostro con los dedos, ella mostró una sonrisa. - En el fondo… me alegra ver que sigues sonriendo como siempre, a pesar de lo ocurrido, me alegro mucho, nadie se lo creería lo que digo.

- Yo si, por qué te conozco mas y mejor que nadie en este mundo, para serte sincera, la gente que te conoce no ha tenido interés en saber como eres en realidad, por la simple razón de ser un vampiro, el rey No-Muerto que en vida empalo a miles de personas sin piedad… es una escusa patética para mi.

- Pues debes de ser la única, si la gente que yo conozco y que me odian a muerte te oyeran, te considerarían una pecadora de Dios y una peligrosa enemiga, de mi mismo nivel incluso. - imaginó Alucard sarcástico. - No me haría gracia que te persiguieran como a mi.

- Pero tampoco sería justo que solo te persiguieran a ti, ya va siendo hora de que sepan de mi y me respeten o me teman por quien soy, no por ser tu hija.

- jujuju… has cambiado un poco en estos años, mi pequeña drakulina. - halagó él riendo encantado.

Con eso, el ambiente se animó un poco sorpresivamente, y eso a Ángelus le gusto mucho, ver a su padre mas relajado y animado, entonces, de repente, Ángelus se tumbo sobre el pecho de él, y Alucard se extraño un poco, y mas cuando notó que ella estaba temblando un poco, entonces puso un brazo suyo en la espalda de ella para calmarla, pero nada paso con eso.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Ángelus? - pregunto él preocupado, incorporándose un poco con ella sobre él.

- No se… tengo frió de repente. - dijo ella con voz aterrada y temblando.

- ¿Tienes frío? - pregunto él extrañado, era algo raro en un vampiro.

- Sí… creo que me iré a dar una ducha caliente, así me limpiaré la sangre antes de que se seque, disculpa.

Con eso, Ángelus se levanto de la cama y fue hacía la otra puerta de la habitación que era mas pequeña que la que daba al pasillo, Alucard la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella cerró la puerta tras de si para tener mas intimidad, allí se quito la ropa, dejándola caer en el suelo para lavarla o tirarla después, abrió el grifo de la ducha y enseguida el agua caliente salio en cascada, ella entró y cerró la cortina de plástico, no tardó en mojarse entera, frotándose el pelo y el cuerpo, sobretodo la zona machada de sangre aún húmeda, que se deslizó hasta la tubería, dejando que el agua volviera a ser transparente y limpia.

Ella estuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha incluso después de lavarse el pelo y el cuerpo completamente, estaba pensativa con todo lo ocurrido antes de reencontrarse con su padre de nuevo, cosa que la alegro mucho, mas que nada en el mundo, mientras, Alucard esperaba tranquilamente en la habitación tumbado en la cama mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, pensando en lo que le ocurrió a Ángelus esa noche antes de que volviera.

Finalmente, Ángelus decidió salir de la ducha, el agua caliente empezaba a molestarle, entonces cerró el grifo y se quito un poco el agua del cuerpo y el pelo escurriéndolo, entonces, justo cuando abría la cortina e iba a coger la toalla del cuerpo, Alucard estaba justo delante de ella con la toalla en mano, ella al momento no pudo evitar dar un grito de espanto mientras se tapaba un poco el cuerpo avergonzada, después se calmó dando un suspiro en bajo.

- Perdona, no quería asustarte. - se disculpo él.

- Tranquilo, no importa… - acepto ella. - Estaba algo distraída de nuevo, gracias.

Alucard le paso la toalla, y ella se la puso a pesar de tener a su padre delante, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la viera desnuda como si nada, después fue a por la toalla del cabello, pero solo lo uso para frotárselo un poco para dejarlo suelto y mojado como siempre solía hacer. Entonces, se volvió al espejo del baño que tenía al lado de la ducha, que ahora estaba llena de vaho por el agua caliente, , encima de la pica del baño, lo limpió con la mano, y entonces vio solo su reflejo, pero el de su padre no. Dando un suspiro sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto él al verla así.

- ¿No es curioso? - pregunto ella riendo un poco. - A diferencia de otros vampiros, incluso de ti, yo me reflejo en el espejo, como si fuera humana. - dijo ella, con ironía y sentimiento. - Me siento un bicho raro con esto.

- No digas eso, no eres en absoluto raro, pero la verdad es que si, y da un poco de envidia para algunos. - coincidió él en plan broma.

- Ju, ¿Tienes envidia de mi, de tu hija? - pregunto con burla.

- Lo que siento por mi hija es felicidad, después de mucho tiempo. Estoy orgulloso de ella.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? - pregunto ella, girándose rápidamente a él, sería y directa. - ¿Después de lo que me ha pasado lo sigues estando?

- No fue tu culpa…

- ¡Sí lo fue, te lo he dicho padre! ¡Debí haberte hecho caso a ti y a Yasmina cuando me advertisteis de Elizabeth! ¡Por culpa de eso pudieron entre todos tenderme una trampa y encerrarme durante mas de 100 años en mi propio ataúd sin poder salir, hasta que unos humanos me encontraron, y por la sed de sangre los masacre a todos, menos a uno que intentaron matarlo por evitar su plan! - exclamó ella, explotando de rabia y sufrimiento acumulado.

Alucard no supo como contradecirle, era verdad. Viendo que no le decía nada, bajo la mirada, a punto de llorar pero aguantando las ganas. Frustrada, salió a paso largo hacia la puerta para irse, en la habitación, ella cogió ropas nuevas para vestirse con rapidez, unas ropas parecidas a las de antes pero todas negras y elegantes para ir de noche. Una vez vestida se puso sus botas negras, lista para irse a algún sitio siendo observada por Alucard que estaba detrás.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscar a esa panda de novatos, antes de que hagan alguna tontería a mis espaldas. - decía mientras se ponía el abrigo de cuero negro largo, hasta los tobillos. - Por mucho que me respeten, uno de ellos siempre va a la suya, y los demás lo siguen para controlarlo un poco.

Cuando estuvo por coger el picaporte para abrirla, Alucard apareció justo delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso sobresaltándola un poco pero después se calmo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la arrinconó en los pies de la cama de un suspiro desplazándose hacia atrás sin notarse, con las manos apoyadas en ella a cada lado de Ángela, sin dejarla irse. Ella nunca mostró resistencia ante los actos de su padre, y no lo haría ahora aunque tuviera prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella con calma.

- No te irás esta noche. - sentenció él al instante. Eso dejó confusa a Ángela.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Tengo que irme a buscarlos. - dijo ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa. - No quiero dejarlos sueltos mas tiempo allá fuera.

- Esta noche no… por favor. - pidió él. Ángela lo miró atentamente. - Ya nos separamos una vez, y mira lo que paso. Estaré mas tranquilo si te quedas.

- Se que estas preocupado por mi pero entiéndeme, tengo a tres novatos rondando por hay sin que les este vigilando. - insistió ella. - Conociendo a uno de ellos, seguro que acaba…

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Alucard la besó para calmarla, cogiéndola por la mandíbula, y ella no podía resistirse a pesar de la vergüenza. Dejó llevarse por un minuto, rodeándolo por detrás del cuello y debajo del brazo, posando así la mano en la espalda, pero recordó que debía ir a buscar a sus compañeros novatos y se separó de él, empujándolo con algo de fuerza, pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en ello.

- No… para, tengo que… - decía entre besos sin dejar de empujarlo para poder hablar.

- No, quédate. No puedo salir, estoy aún débil. - pidió él suplicante. - Además, lo necesitas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vuelves a estar bajo su control. - respondió él con seriedad, separándose un poco de ella. - Has tenido fuerte de no encontrarte con él desde que saliste del ataúd, pero puede que venga aquí.

- Lo se, pero estoy harta de tener que esconderme de mis enemigos, ya me han humillado demasiado. - exclamó ella malhumorada. - Tengo que hacerles frente de una vez por todas y matarlos.

- Te entiendo… - coincidió él con sinceridad. - Pero necesitas algo esta noche, que esos piensen un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa. - animó.

- No me lo hagas mas difícil… - suplicó ella con mala cara.

Entonces, sin decirle nada mas, se acercó de nuevo a ella, seductoramente. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo de arriba bajo, mientras la acercaba a él por la cintura. Ella se mantuvo quieta, pero empezaba a excitarse por el momento. Sin resistirse mucho, dejo que le quitará el abrigo por los hombros, dejándolo caer al suelo sin mas, entonces le lamió la zona de la anterior mordedura, haciendo que ella gimiera sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo necesitas Ángelus… si en verdad quieres encontrarles… y matarles con tus manos. - aseguró él, separándose de su cuello para mirarla un momento.

Ella, ya rendida ante las palabras de su padre, se dejo llevar. Él empezó a besarla de nuevo, sin interrupciones, cargándola por un muslo y la espalda. Rodeó la cama y se dejó caer en ella junto a Ángelus debajo de él abrazándolo con deseo. Ambos gemían entre besos, él desabrochándole la camisa de nuevo, y ella también, pasando las manos por su pecho firme y bien formado, como lo tuvo siempre. Dejaron de besarse, entonces él bajo a su cuello, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa por la espalda. Cuando él acabó de abrirle la camisa, le acarició el vientre plano y subió hasta encontrarse con el sujetador, y eso le hizo reír.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella excitada y con el pecho agitado.

- Olvidaba que ya no estamos en esos tiempo en que no llevabas nada debajo de las ropas. - respondió él con humor. - Parece que te acostumbraste a eso.

- Pues si, y son cómodos la verdad, así no me cuelgan. - coincidió ella con la broma. - ¿Te molesta que los lleve?

- No… en absoluto. - negó él, apunto de volver a empezar con los besos apasionados.

- Espera… - detuvo ella girándose. - ¿Estas seguro de esto? - le pregunto con seriedad.

Eso dejo confuso a Alucard, que dejo que se pudiera sentar, quitándose el pelo de la cara. Vio en su rostro que pensaba en algo serio, y se trataba de él y otra cosa. Entonces la cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunto calmado.

- Nada, solo que no debes hacer estos por mi si…

- Dime que ocurre Ángelus. - Exigió Alucard, algo molesto.

Ángelus espero un poco antes de contestar, se le veía nerviosa y preocupada.

- Es ella… - respondió al final.

- ¿Quién?

- Integra Hellsing… y tu sierva, Seras Victoria. - aclaró nerviosamente. - No me parece justo hacer esto a sus espaldas, sin que sepan nada de mi y lo que hicimos en el pasado, cuando ellas también están preocupadas por ti.

Alucard no encontró palabras para eso que dijo, y le soltó la barbilla. Entonces, la abrazó con ternura y suavidad, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro.

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ahora estas tu conmigo, y ellas no saben aún que he vuelto. - dijo él. - Ahora quiero aliviar ese dolor que sientes, que te recorre todo el cuerpo como una serpiente hambrienta, arrancarte ese sufrimiento de nuevo, como la otra vez, como padre tuyo deseo ayudarte de nuevo.

- Pero padre… - intento decir ella.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, él le acabó de quitar la camisa por los hombros, lanzándola lejos después, entonces él se quito las botas y las de ella seguido para estar sobre la cama. Ella quiso pararle, pero algo la excito demasiado para ello, Alucard puso la mano entre las piernas de ella, mientras que con la otra le desabrochaba el sujetador por detrás de la espalda.

- Te conozco muy bien, se que no te resistirás a esto. Así que déjate ayudar por mi esta noche, así estaré mas tranquilo, y tu también. - convenció él.

Ella finalmente se rindió, dejó que le quitará lentamente el sujetador, la tumbó con fuerza, y siguió quitándole lo demás; el pantalón y la ropa interior de abajo… dejándola completamente desnuda bajo de él. También acabó de quitarse lo suyo en un momento a la vista de ella sonrojada. Entonces se puso encima de ella, apoyando su peso sobre ella, sintiendo su piel suave y fina. Puso su cintura entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella sintiera su miembro, gimiendo por ello, y cogiéndola por la muñecas a la altura de su cabeza.

- Seguro que esta será la última vez. - aseguro ella mirándole a los ojos.

- Puede ser, eso no importa ahora. Deja que te curé esta misma noche de la maldición de mi hermano traidor. - sentenció él antes de empezar.

Ella acepto su propuesta al final, entregándose de nuevo a él. Sintió como él penetraba dentro de ella con suavidad y decisión, haciendo que ella gimiera al instante, con él mirándola deseoso de hacerla disfrutar de placer y curarla al mismo tiempo. Empezaron los besos, las acaricias, los gemidos, todo con eso. Ella curvó las piernas un poco mas mientras las abría mas, dejando paso a las caderas de él, abrazándolo con fuerza, tanta que le dejo marcas de arañazos en la espalda, cosa que se regenero al momento, él lo disfruto encantado, empujándola con un poco mas de fuerza, pasando los brazos por debajo suyo y agarrándole por detrás de los hombros, besándola con deseo y pasión. Ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con gemidos bajos y apasionados, sintiendo que la excitación entre sus piernas iba en aumento. Y mas, cuando él, sin poder aguantar mas, volvió a morderla en el mismo punto del cuello que antes, eso hizo que ella gritará de pasión y placer para después dar un sopló profundo para aguantar el pequeño dolor, gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, agarrarse a la cabecera de detrás de su cabeza, apretando con tal fuerza que hace añicos la madera que sujetaba.

- Ah… uahh… oh, padre… - decía entre gemidos. - ¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto mi sangre? - consiguió preguntar.

Ante esa pregunta, él dejo de chuparle la sangre para mirarla, con ojos rojos brillando y sangre en la comisura goteando.

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Por qué para mi es única. - respondió, y sin dejar que ella dijera nada mas, volvió a beber.

Ángelus no quiso preguntarle nada mas, dejo que la poseyera durante el resto de la noche, hasta que amaneciera o se cansase él mismo de ello.

Mientras, en el Vaticano, Ricardo y Heinkel estaban en la biblioteca de su cuartel, sacando libros de las estanterías sobre vampiros conocidos del mundo.

- ¡Aja! Aquí esta. - aviso Heinkel, alertando a Ricardo.

Rápidamente dejo el libro que consultaba en la mesa y se puso al lado de ella, mirando el informe. Heinkel puso el libro sobre la mesa para que los dos lo vieran bien, en la pagina que miraban, había una foto de una chica de pelo largo y negro, con una blusa roja, era un archivo muy antiguo, de hacía mas de dos siglos, una noble rumana de Transilvania, la mas noble que hubo en esa época.

- Nuestra misteriosa Ángelus. Su antiguo nombre era Ángela Valirius, de una familia noble de Transilvania, la mas noble y antigua que hubo en Rumania desde tiempos antiguos… - empezó a leer Heinkel como pudo con su boca deformada. - Al parecer sus padre y hermana menor fueron envenenados mientras ella estuvo de viaje, la hermana quedo en coma a causa de eso, pero los padres murieron. Seis meses después del fallecimiento de sus padres, desapareció de repente de su casa y su vida, dejando a su hermana que seguía en coma en ese momento, un hombre que la conocía a ella y su familia, su hijo siendo el prometido de ella, desde hacia mucho tiempo, dedujo por algunas pistas que el Conde Drácula se la habría llevado al castillo por algún oscuro motivo, por eso pidió ayuda a un cura amigo suyo y de la chica, y fue allí con él y junto un amigo y con su hijo de nombre James. - hizo una pausa, Ricardo quiso continuar.

- Desgraciadamente para ellos, al entrar en el castillo fueron recibidos de ante mano por el mismo Conde, pero también por la chica que era ya una vampira, matando al hombre y su hijo con sus manos sin dudar ni un poco. Los otros dos fueron asesinados por el conde sin piedad, pero afortunadamente para el cura sobrevivió cuando lo dieron por muerto, con sus últimas fuerzas escribió todo lo que sabia de ella en un pergamino para que se supiera de ella.

- Vaya historia… - comentó Heinkel leyendo por su cuenta el pergamino en cuestión encontrado en ese lugar. - Al parecer, esa chica y el hijo del hombre, estaba comprometidos por qué ambos se amaban mutuamente desde niños. ¿Por qué lo mataría si tanto lo amaba?

- Qué pregunta Heinkel… era una chupa-sangre, no era humana como para preocuparse de eso entonces. - criticó Ricardo con ironía.

- Debe ser eso… - coincidió ella sin rechistar. - Normal que no supiéramos nada, si solo teníamos esto casi sin ver, después no se supo nada de ella, como su fuera una vampira fantasma.

- Probablemente fue obra del Conde ocultarla de la humanidad para que no le dieran caza. - dedujo Ricardo. - Debemos hacer algo al respecto… puede ser peligrosa si la escondía de todos.

- ¿Qué hacemos si esta en Londres? - pregunto Heinkel dejando el pergamino en la mesa mirando a su jefe. - Puede que este ya con lo Hellsing.

- Lo que haga falta, Heinkel Wolf… siempre que los de Hellsing no se den cuenta, podremos hacer lo que queramos con ella. - dijo Ricardo con malicia.

Heinkel disfruto con eso, deseaba darle una elección a la nueva posible vampira de Hellsing, deseando matar algo que estuviera en contra de Dios. Guardaron todos los libros en su sitio excepto el pergamino de ese cura rumano, y cuando acabaron fueron a organizar su plan.

- Chicos, deberíamos volver ya. - aconsejó Sirius. - La ama Ángela debe estar empezando a irritarse de nuestra tardanza, y esta por amanecer.

- ah… esta bien… así me dejarás en paz. - Se quejó Lucius irritado. - Vamos Marcus… el aguafiestas dice que nos vayamos.

- Ya le he oído Lucius, deja ya de ser tan pesado, empieza a cansarme… - se quejo el castaño con malhumor.

Lucius de rió divertido y burlón ante ello. Los tres salieron de una discoteca muy llena, sin haber mordido a nadie afortunadamente, además, para Lucius no hubo ninguna chica que mereciera su atención. Caminaron sin prisa hacia su casa, aunque Sirius replicará que fueran mas rápidos. Lucius lo ignoraba como siempre solía hacer y Marcus le daba igual sin tardaban mas en llegar a la casa.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa hermano? - pregunto Lucius, harto de las prisas que tenia.

- Sabes muy bien a qué viene. Si tardamos mas de la cuenta Ángela se enfadará como nunca. - respondió él, poniéndose tenso.

- No se, pero algo me dice que es por otra cosa que quieres ir rápido a la casa ¿Eh Sirius? - dedujo Marcus de pasada.

Eso dejo nervioso a Sirius, y Lucius lo miró de mala forma y divertido.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué es esa otra cosa hermanito? ¿Qué tienes una "cita" con la ama? - pregunto coqueto él.

- ¡Claro que no idiota! - negó él a grito nervioso y sonrojado. - ¡Deberías de tener mas tacto con eso joder! - se quejó.

- ¿Entonces?

Sirius no respondió enseguida, sino que desvió la mirada frustrado por la actitud de su hermano menor. Los dos no dejaron de mirarle por el camino, hasta que suspiró rendido hacia abajo con fuerza.

- ¡Esta bien lo diré! - juró él rendido. - Algo me dice que a Ángela le pasa algo. ¿Contentos ya?

Lucius se quedo con la boca abierta, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas en medio de la calle, despertando algún que otro vecino seguro a altas horas de la noche casi de día. Sirius malhumorada y sonrojado cruzó los brazos con fuerza girándose un poco para no verle, y Marcus se tocó el puente de la nariz, aguantando las ganas de reírse también. Finalmente Lucius dejo de reír, que le empezaba a doler el estomago de tanto hacerlo.

- jaja… como se nota que esta colado por ella tío. - aseguró él.

- ¿Y qué con eso? - desafió él caminando hacia él con vacilación. - Te recuerdo que la conocí mucho antes que vosotros dos, gracias a que la conocí soy lo que sois ahora.

Esas palabras humillaron a Lucius y estaba decidido a plantarle cara con los puños, Sirius lo esperaba con ganas de pelear también para hacerle tragar sus burlas. Viendo que iban a hacer, Marcus se puso entre los dos, apartándolos con las manos en el pecho de cada uno.

- Vale, calmaos los dos de una maldita vez, que parecéis críos de parvulario. - tranquilizó él. - A ver Sirius, ¿Por qué crees que ella esta en problemas?

- Es una sensación que tengo… no se explicarlo, creía que vosotros también lo notabais. - dijo él dudoso.

Los dos se miraron confusos, por que en verdad, sentían una sensación extraña acerca de su ama.

- Pues… ahora que lo dices. - dijo finalmente Lucius.

- Sí que he sentido algo pero, yo no lo diría como si tuviera problemas. - continuo Marcus inseguro de ello

- ¿Entonces… qué es para ti?

Los tres se quedaron con esa duda, entonces, sintieron que el sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte y se apresuraron a ir hacia la casa a toda velocidad.

Mientras, Alucard y Ángela seguía con el placer mutuo sobre la cama. Ahora estaban los dos tapados con la sabana hasta la cintura, ambos con la misma posición de antes; ella debajo de él, sujetada por la muñecas por encima de su cabeza, los puños mirando hacia la pared de detrás de su cabeza. Él la penetraba con placer y deseo, mientras le lamia el lado del cuello mordido, sin echar su peso sobre ella.

Ángela disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar por completo, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada. La excitación de entre sus piernas, de vez en cuando, hacia que echará la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con fuerza, o girar la cabeza a un lado, apretando con fuerza los dientes para aguantar el dolor y el ardor de todo su cuerpo. Harto de besarle en cuello por un momento, la miró y vio que estaba girada, le soltó una de las manos y la obligo a mirarlo, entonces la beso de nuevo con pasión. Ella le correspondió entre gemidos, poniendo la mano libre sobre el brazo de él, tocando el hombro. Sentía tanto dolor y placer, que clavó las uñas en la piel de él, como si fueran garras.

Alucard dejo de besarla y alzó la cabeza, gimiendo con fuerza y placer, mas con ese arañazo en el brazo que se regenero enseguida sin dejar marca alguna. Entonces la miró, mirándola excitada y algo agotada. La mordedura se cerró en ese momento, como si nunca hubiera estado. Él siguió con el vaivén, hasta que Ángela arqueó la espalda y echado la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con todas sus fuerzas posibles en ese momento estaba sonrojada como nunca debido al placer y al ardor de todo su cuerpo. Él aprovecho el momento para abrazarla, rodeando por completo su espalda, y sin esperar mas, volvió a beber su sangre en el cuello que se iría a secar.

- ahhh… uahh… - gimió ella, agotada.

- humm… slup… - se oyó en el cuello de ella.

Entonces, de repente, se oyó que la puerta de la entrada se abría, dejando entrar tres pares de pasos. Alucard rápidamente se separó de ella, dejando que ella se incorporará incluso con dolores en el cuerpo. Entonces ella suspiró calmada pero mosqueada, tapándose el pecho.

- Tranquilo… son esos tres… ah… - dijo ella, después dio un quejido. - Voy a echarles una charla, no tardaré.

Iba a buscar la bata que la silla que tenía al lado, cuando él la volvió a sentar, pegándola a él. La rodeo rápidamente por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

- Déjalos… mañana ya les sueltas la bronca… vamos. - insistió él, besándola por detrás del hombro.

Ella tembló y jadeó de placer, con los brazos cubriéndole en pecho tapado por la sabana blanca, cerrando los ojos y inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Casualmente, él la besaba por donde estaba la vieja cicatriz que le hizo Yasmina en el bosque del castillo, cuando se había convertido en mujer-loba sin ningún control, haciendo que nunca desapareciera. Apartó el pelo que estaba en medio, pasándolo al otro hombro. De repente, ella se giro rápidamente la cintura hacia él, sin dejarle continuar. Él confuso la miró, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Por favor, entiéndeme. Si no voy ahora a decirles algo, dejaran de respetarme como deberían, o podrían sospechar y vendrían aquí y verte. ¿No eras igual con esas tres novatas? - le dijo con seriedad, bromeando con la pregunta.

Vlad la miró profundamente, y vio que sería siendo la misma de siempre, pero algo desconfiada, mas de lo normal. Resignado, la soltó para que se pudiera vestir de nuevo. Rápidamente, ella se puso de pie, y en vez de ponerse la ropa de antes como él pensó, y se puso una bata negra larga hasta los tobillos brillante, delante de él sin vergüenza, que volvió a tumbarse tapado hasta la cintura, mirando como se ataba la cinta de la bata en la cintura, deseoso y excitado con solo verla con solo la bata, ligera de todo.

- No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto que esos pardillos hagan lo que los vampiros hacen. - comentó él.

- Por qué si dejo que ellos vayan por hay mordiendo a todas las chicas guapas que están en la calle, tu ama de hielo rubia vendrá a cantarme las cuarenta como suele hacer contigo cuando haces algo que la irrita, lo se muy bien eso. - contestó ella, algo malhumorada.

Esa respuesta dejo a Alucard extrañado, mirándola fijamente. Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado, con la espalda arqueada hacia delante.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le pregunto, penetrante.

- Lo… lo he sabido cuando la he visto y conocido un poco. - dijo ella algo nerviosa pero disimulando. - Ahora vengo.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación, sin que Alucard dejará de mirarla, confuso e interrogante. Entonces, se echo hacia atrás y se volvió a tumbar, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza sobre la almohada, y espero tranquilamente a que volviera. Mientras, los chicos entraron silenciosamente a su habitación, pensando que su ama estaba durmiendo. Excepto Sirius que seguía pensando sobre esa sensación de peligro que sentía por su ama, por lo que volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas tío? - le pregunto Lucius sin alzar la voz, susurrante.

- No estaré tranquilo hasta que vea que Ángela esta bien, si no te importa. - le contestó él, girándose un momento para mirarlo, para después girarse a la puerta para salir.

- Si le hubiera pasado algo nos habríamos dado cuenta idiota lameculos. - dijo Lucius insultándole.

Eso hizo enfadar demasiado a Sirius, tanto que se giró de nuevo a él, y lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa, arrinconándolo a la pared, tocando el suelo con la punta de los pies.

- ¡No me provoques Lucius! Estoy harto de tus palabras por esta noche. - le amenazó él, mostrándole una mirada furiosa y asesina, penetrante. Mostrándole también los colmillos y los ojos rojos brillando.

- ¿Quieres volver a pelear hermanito? Adelante pero déjame en el suelo para poder darte una paliza inolvidable. - desafió Lucius, sin miedo a nada de aquello, sino emocionado.

- Suéltale Sirius… - dijo una voz femenina y sería detrás de él.

Los tres se giraron rápidamente en esa dirección, y hay estaba ella, delante de los tres, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, con una mirada que mostraba enfado y malhumor. Sirius, boquiabierto, soltó a Lucius, dejándolo caer al suelo, sin dejar de mirarla, aliviado.

- Ángela… quiero decir ama. - corrigió él, acercándose a ella con rapidez. - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le a pasado algo?

- Sí, algo… - contesto ella, agitando la cabeza hacia delante, con algo de inocencia.

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué cosa?

- ju… no lo sabes ¿verdad? - pregunto ella, Sirius lo negó confuso. - He tenido que despertarme cuando habéis llegado, justo cuando esta amaneciendo. Y eso no lo soportó chicos, de verdad que no. - informó ella, con rabia en la voz.

- ah, es eso… - dijo él con una sonrisa inocente.

- Sí, eso. - coincidió ella, que se le acababa la paciencia.

Ella miró a Lucius, aún en el suelo. Él, al instante, se puso de pie, arreglándose el cuello de la camisa. Entonces, ella empezó a caminar con lentitud, con la mirada calmada pero escalofriante. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a decir nada, ni a moverse de su sitio. Ella se paro y se giró a los tres, justo a espaldas de la puerta.

- Bueno… espero que tengáis una buena excusa por haber venido tarde, desobedeciéndome, y despertándome a estas horas. - dijo ella manteniendo la calma. - Y espero que sea convincente para mi.

- Pues vera ama… - empezó a decir Lucius. - Cuando nos deshicimos del cuerpo, vimos a un grupo de chicas que estaban para comérselas. - hizo una pausa al ver la cara de su ama, penetrante y cabreada. - No las mordimos, se lo aseguro. El caso es que las acompañamos a una discoteca y empezamos a bailar con ellas, y eso que tenía ganas de…

- Lucius… - llamó Marcus, Lucius se giro a él. - Mejor que te calles ya…

- Sí… - coincidió ella sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Mejor que si… no quiero saber detalles.

Lucius se calló, bajando la mirada al suelo, sin decir una palabra mas. Ángela camino un par de pasos hacia delante.

- Os repito que no tendréis mas salidas nocturnas desde mañana a la noche, espero que hayáis disfrutado del banquete de antes… y que no haya habido otro a mis espaldas ¿verdad que no? - pregunto desconfiada, mirando a los tres uno a uno.

- No señora. - dijeron en coro los tres, asustados por ella.

- Bien. Ahora, antes de iros a dormir, hacer las maletas para iros mañana a la Mansión Hellsing. - ordenó ella, antes de girarse. - Ahora, iré a dormir, si es que puedo después de este malhumor que tengo.

- Ama… -llamó Sirius, caminando rápidamente hacia ella.

Ángela suspiró agobiada en alto encogiendo los hombros cansada, y se giró a él malhumorada pero calmada. Entonces, vio que en la cara de Sirius había preocupación y eso la extraño un poco.

- Sirius ¿te ocurre algo? - le pregunto ella.

- A mi no señora… ¿y usted? ¿Esta bien?

- Ya me lo has preguntado antes ¿pasa algo? - pregunto extrañada.

- Bueno vera… he notado, bueno, hemos notado… - corrigió, girándose a sus hermanos y señalando a los tres con el dedo. - …algo extraño, como si algo le estuviera pasando hace un rato, volviendo para aquí, ¿le ha pasado algo mientras estábamos fuera?

Ángela lo miró sorprendida, sabiendo posiblemente a que se refería, pero sin que ellos lo dedujeran siquiera. Entendió que estaban mas conectados a ella de lo que pensaba, como ella a su padre. Decidió no decirles nada sobre su padre, que la esperaba en la habitación, y pensó en algo.

- No. Como puedes ver… - dijo ella, apartándose un poco para que la viera entera. - … estoy bien, aparte de cansada. Debió ser una falsa alarma, pero gracias por preguntármelo Sirius, que descanséis. - dijo ella, después salió de la habitación.

Una vez solos, Lucius suspiró aliviado, sentándose en el suelo rendido. Sirius se quedo extrañado ante la respuesta de su ama, con la mirada perdida. Y Marcus se sentó en una silla, tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Ya estas contento? Pudiste ver que ella estaba muertita y coleando como siempre. Tanta prisa para nada. - se quejó Lucius, alterado.

- Si no llegamos a hacerle caso, ahora mismo seriamos historia idiota. - dijo Marcus. - Además, ¿no te parece extraño?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que nos paso antes, que sintiéramos que algo le pasaba a la ama, los tres al mismo tiempo. - contesto él.

- No solo eso. - dijo Sirius. - Ahora, ella se ha comportado de una manera extraña.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunto Marcus curioso.

- Era como si… nos ocultará algo, no se, estaba extraña, un poco nerviosa tal vez.

En ese momento, Ángela entraba en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Alucard seguía tumbado en la cama, relajado sobre ella. Ángela sonrió al verlo en esa postura tan típica de él. Camino hasta una mesa donde había una bolsa de sangre medica con hielo alrededor, y se sirvió un poco en un vaso.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto hija? - le pregunto él, sobresaltándola un poco pero después calmada.

- Pillé a dos a punto de pelearse, y tuve que poner orden. - le contestó ella, después tomó un trago. - Además, creo que… sospechan lo de antes, lo que hemos hecho esta noche.

- ¿Lo que siempre hemos hecho en el pasado? - pregunto él, divertido.

- Sí eso, y no le veo lo divertido. - dijo ella algo molesta.

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad. ¿Ocurre algo si lo saben?

- ¡Pues si! - exclamó, mosqueada. Viendo la cara sorprendida de su padre se calmó. - Para ti no será nada, pero para mi es algo que me da vergüenza, entiéndeme.

- Sí… lo se. - aclaró él, sentándose al borde de la cama, tapándose la parte baja con la sabana. - Pero son tus siervos, no deberías preocuparte de lo que piensen.

- Pero tampoco puedo hacer que piensen lo que yo quiera, y no quiero que piensen que soy una ramera de su propio padre. - confesó ella, caminando hacia él. - Por lo menos esta será la última vez.

La manera en que ella lo dijo, hizo cambiar la cara de Alucard, y bruscamente con el brazo derecho la tomó de la espalda por la cintura, pegándola al borde de la cama, pero estando de pie aún. Ángela quedó algo asustada por ello, pero lo miró fijamente, vio que estaba enfadado y molesto por esas palabras.

- ¿De verdad quieres que sea la última? - le pregunto él, mirándola profundamente hacia arriba.

- Padre… seamos realistas, cuando vuelvas con tu ama, no podremos seguir con esto. Ella sabe que soy tu hija, y no quiero que tengas problemas… - contestó ella con sinceridad.

- Eso para mi no es una respuesta, sino una excusa. - dijo él.

- Es la realidad padre… ¿o es que ella sabe eso? - pregunto, con algo de vacilación.

Él en vez de contestarle uso su mano libre, el cogió la pierna, y la apoyó sobre la cama arrodillada. Ella le dejó hacer, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a acariciarle el muslos hacia arriba con lentitud y suavidad, arrastrando con la mano la falda de la bata también hacia arriba.

- ¿Estas segura… de lo que quieres? - le pregunto con seducción.

- Ah… para ya… - suplicó ella, temblando de placer por el tacto.

- ¿Seguro que quieres eso? - le pregunto él.

Ella no se atrevió a decir nada, entonces él la abrazó por la espalda y la tumbo sobre la cama en medio de ella horizontalmente dando una vuelta rápida. Él apoyó su peso sobre ella, con la cintura entre las piernas de ella que las abrió cuando la tumbó. Ángela estaba excitada, pero no se veía capaz de otra ronda, cansada y débil, pero estaba hambrienta de su sangre. Él se inclinó sobre el cuello de ella, lamiéndolo y besándolo con placer y deseo. Ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando él subió a su mandíbula, y después a su oreja, eso hizo temblar a Ángela, que quiso agarrarse a él pero se lo impidió sujetándole las muñecas sobre la cama.

- Padre… estoy cansada y débil… ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche, por favor… ah… - suplicó ella.

Él no la dejo hablar mas, la beso con deseo y pasión, deseoso de continuar con la juerga. Tan hambrienta estaba que, no pudo evitar morderle mientras le besaba, haciéndolo sangrar por el labio, escurriéndose por la comisura de ella, excitante para ella, sublime para él, que la dejo beber su sangre por la boca. Alucard decidió soltarle las manos, y hay estuvieron sin moverse. Un minuto después de separaron, jadeantes de satisfacción, y sin dejar de mirarse.

- Ya veo que estas sedienta de verdad. - aseguró él con broma.

Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo empujo a un lado, y se puso encima de él, aprisionándolo por las piernas con las suyas propias. Estuvo de rodillas sobre él, mirándolo directa y profundamente, él también la miró, deseoso y paciente. Apoyó las manos abiertas sobre su pecho, y los deslizó hasta los hombros, eso excitó a Alucard, que cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sin que lo viera, ella se inclinó hacia él, rozándole los labios para después besarlo, aún con sangre en los labios, pero a ella le encanto eso. Mientras, él le desataba la cinta de la cintura, y después intento deslizar la bata por los hombros pero no pudo.

Entonces, como sabiendo que quería, ella hecho los brazos hacia atrás, así pudo deslizar la bata, dejándola de nuevo desnuda. Puso las manos sobre su espalda y la obligó a apoyar todo su cuerpo sobre él, sintiendo que su cuerpo algo calido, por haber bebido su sangre antes, mas que las otras veces. Ella decidió dejar de besarlo un momento, jadeando fuertemente, con el pecho agitado. Vio que él le sonreía, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, exponiendo su cuello ante ella.

- Si estar débil y cansada es el problema, con esto desaparecerá… vamos hazlo, bebe. - dijo él, insistiéndola.

- Pero…

- Esta bien… esta será la última vez, te lo juro. Si eso es lo que tu deseas. - juró él, resignándose.

Ella supo que cumpliría su palabras, y no pudiendo aguantar mas la sed, lo mordió con fuerza, sujetándole la mandíbula con una mano, mientras la otra la cerraba contra la almohada con fuerza.

- ¡Ugh! Ah… si… así… - gemía él, agarrándola por la cabeza y la espalda.

Ella bebía tanta sangre como quiso, mientras, él la giro sobre si para estar encima de ella, ésta sin dejar de abrazarlo y apoyando los labios sobre su cuello. Él, sin esperar mas, entró dentro de ella con suavidad, haciendo que ella gimiera sobre su piel, encogiendo las piernas hacia atrás. Entonces, él empezó el vaivén suavemente, abrazándose a ella por detrás de los hombros, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

Tanta excitación y saciada, hizo que dejará de morderle ya, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido placentero, dejo de abrazarlo y echo los brazos hacia atrás. Él la vio y le lamió la sangre de los labios, cuando acabó bajo a su cuello y empezó a besarlo, y así fue bajando al cuerpo de ella, besándolo y lamiéndolo con deseo y placer, tanto para él, como para ella, que se dejaba hacer y llevar por completo.

- ah… uaahhh… - gimió ella en alto. - oh Vlad.

Cuando Alucard la oyó decir su verdadero nombre, sonrió y empujo con mas rapidez y fuerza. Eso hizo que ambos gimieran con mas fuerza, y mas a menudo. Cada vez mas rápido, hasta que ella gimió con todas sus fuerzas, indicando que había llegado al clímax. Alucard cayó rendido al lado de ella, y la abrazó con ternura, viendo como quedaba completamente relajada.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero al otro lado de la puerta había alguien escuchándolos atónito, Sirius. Qué no podía creer lo que oía, su ama, a quién estaba enamorado, se estaba acostando con otro hombre, que él no conocía, ni creía que conocería nunca, ya que, pensaba que ella estaba sola ahora, aparté de estar con él y sus hermanos.

- Oh Vlad.

Sirius supo que esa voz era de Ángela, excitada y placentera, algo que no podía creerse. Quiso asomarse para ver la cara del sujeto, pero no se atrevió. Pero se quedó grabado a la mente el nombre de ese hombre, oyéndolo repetidas veces en su cabeza, haciendo que su furia y odio creciera por doquier, apretando las manos con fuerza, pero evitando que sangrará. Quiso irse, pero oyó que habían acabado, entonces, sin poder evitarlo siguió escuchando.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - le pregunto él, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella, oliendo su oscuro pelo negro.

- Uf… nunca imagine que pudiera hacerlo dos veces en una noche… - dijo ella, sorprendida pero relajada en el hombro de él.

- Bueno, es de día ya. - corrigió él, mirando un momento la ventana cerrada y tapada por la cortina.

- Vaya… y yo todavía tengo que prepararme para ir esta noche a la Mansión Hellsing con ellos. - dijo ella, con vagancia.

- Puedes prepararla en un segundo, lo sabes muy bien. - aseguró él, besándole el pelo. - Pero estemos un rato mas así, el día es igual de largo como nuestras noches.

Sirius seguía escuchando, y las palabras de Alucard hicieron que el volcán de su interior explotará finalmente. Dolido y furioso, decidió retirarse de allí, no queriendo escuchar mas. Él no sabía, que Alucard le escuchó llegar a la puerta y les había escuchado, y eso le hizo gracia. Le oyó irse, y miró con una sonrisa perversa y divertida disimulada la puerta.

- Ya lo se… aunque vayan pasado mas de 250 años desde la última vez que vi. el sol, sin que me molestará. - confesó ella.

Eso volvió a Alucard su atención, y la miró extrañado al oírla hablar de eso, entonces, ella se tumbó bien sobre la almohada con la mirada perdida. Alucard la miró preocupante, y se tumbó de lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. No tardó en saber qué estaba pensando, pero decidió preguntarle que pensaba para que se lo dijera ella misma.

- ¿Qué tienes? Cuéntamelo. - pidió él, mirándola seriamente.

Ella lo miró, y se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus codos, tapada hasta el pecho por la sabana. No le salieron las palabras de la boca, pero deseaba decirle que le ocurría. Alucard la miró, suspiró, bajando la mirada.

- El lo que te hicieron ¿verdad? - le pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta.

No hizo falta que ella le dijera nada, la lagrimas de sangre que salieron de sus ojos con una mirada dolida y asustada hablaron por si solas. Entonces, él quiso pasarle el brazo por su espalda, pero ella fue mas rápida y se apoyo sobre su pecho con la manos cerradas entre su cara y el pecho temblando como una niña asustada por un monstruo llorando en voz alta ante él. A causa de que lo empujo al apoyarse en él, Alucard se tumbó de nuevo sobre la almohada, con ella encima de él.

- ¡Tengo miedo padre! - confesó ella entre lagrimas de sangre. - arf… intento con todas mis fuerzas no estarlo, pero… cuando cierro los ojos, le veo, esos ojos… mirándome con maldad y deseo físico… desde que lo conocí e intento tomarme y bebiendo mi sangre, dejándome débil y a su merced, no he podido dejar de tener miedo cuando estaba con él, cuando ya debería saber defenderme de él.

Alucard la escucho atentamente, dolido por esas palabras, la abrazó mientras hablaba. Ella lo sabía, él había pasado por algo parecido en su infancia, pero solo una vez, no como ella, eso era peor que lo suyo.

- Padre… - llamó ella, esté la cogió por los hombros para que lo mirará a los ojos. - ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡No se si podré defenderme de ellos cuando sepan que salí de ese infierno de donde estuve encerrada por mas de 100 años! ¡Vendrán a por mi!

- Ángelus ¡Ángelus escúchame! - exigió él, agitándola fuertemente un par de veces, ella lo miró atenta y llena de sangre en la cara. - ¡Tu eres mas fuerte que él y todos ellos, puedes vencerles si te lo propones! ¿Me oyes?

- ¡No se controlarme! - dijo ella de repente.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Una vez, cuando te di por muerto, perdí el control, y pude haber matado a Yasmina si no me hubiera asegurado de que estuviera lejos de mi. - le contó ella. - no pude usarlo en ese momento… el miedo y la droga se mezclaron, no sabia que hacer…

Alucard no supo que decirle, solo pudo abrazarla mientras seguía llorando sobre su pecho. Mientras, en su mente, se juraba sin parar.

- _"Tranquila hija, te prometo que nunca nadie podrá tocarte si que tu quieras, me aseguraré de ello, tenlo por seguro"_ - prometió él, mirando a la nada decidido de lo que pensaban, abrazando a su hija firme y con mas fuerza para calmarla.

En esos momentos, una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, largos hasta media espalda y liso brillante, estaba sentada encima de una cama en una habitación oscuro, solo había luz de fuera que se hacía mas fuerte, era la luz del sol, pero las ventanas estaban completamente cerradas por dentro y por fuera para que no entrará la luz del sol, ya que, ella era una criatura de la noche.

Encima la cama alrededor de ella, había innumerables fotos antiguas, mas antiguas que ninguna que se hayan visto, posiblemente de hacía muchísimos siglos, y en casi todas salía una pareja de dos chicas muy parecidas, y una de ellas era la chica, que estaba sujetando una donde salía abrazada a la otra con una sonrisa de felicidad y amor. De repente, la chica castaña encendió un encendedor iluminando mejor la foto y su rostro, mostrando que estaba vació y sin ninguna emoción facial, después, sin dudar un segundo, acercó la pequeña llama a la foto hasta que la hizo arder poco a poco hasta que la imagen fue devorada por las lamas.

Acto seguido, la chica se levanto de la cama, observando las demás fotos sin soltar la que estaba quemándose completamente, entonces, hecho esa misma foto en medio de la cama, y esta ardió al momento, haciendo arder todas las fotos y las mantas de la cama, todo ardió frente suyo sin inmutarse, sin mostrar temor por las llamas que podrían destruirla en un momento por ser una criatura de la noche que bebe sangre humana. Sin dejar de mirar las llamas, ella dejo caer el encendedor al suelo, dejando que hiciera un ruido metálico sobre la vieja madera, apagando así la pequeña llama que provocó el fuego de la cama.

- Quiero… verla de nuevo. - murmuró ella sin emoción en su rostro. - La estoy viendo… ella ha despertado al fin… pronto empezará todo, y podré matarla…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	21. La Marca En El Cuello

**21. LA MARCA EN EL CUELLO**

Durante el resto del día, Ángela estuvo dormida en brazos de su padre, que la estuvo mirando dormir, acariciando su pelo negro, liso y largo hasta media espalda y con un brazo pasando por debajo de ella, por debajo de su cuello. Ella sin despertarse se movió para ponerse mas cómoda, tumbándose en el lado de él, con los brazos encogidos entre los dos. Alucard sonrió, al verla tranquila al fin, mientras dormía placidamente.

Mientras, Sirius y sus hermanos estaba durmiendo en sus ataúdes en el sótano de la casa, ya que los tres ataúdes no cabían en su habitación. Todos menos Sirius, dormían agotados. Esté seguía despierto, con su ama y el sujeto en la cabeza, aunque quería sacarlo de hay. Se removía en su ataúd sin parar, intentando dormir, pero nada.

Pensaba sobre quién sería ese sujeto que estaba con su ama, acostándose con ella a espaldas de él y sus hermanos, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia. Llevaba con ella dos años, y nunca le había mencionado que estuviera con alguien, sobretodo si estuvo encerrada en su propio ataúd durante 100 años bajo tierra del castillo Drácula. Le vino varias ideas de quien podría ser; su amante, su amo… ese último lo consideró mucho, si era su amo, no podía rechazarle si le pedía acostarse con él, le gustase o no. Entonces, le vino a la mente algo que ella le contó una vez: Que su creador era un vampiro muy conocido tanto para los de su especie, como para los humanos, un personaje de Bram Stoker. También que, su creador, la bautizo con ese nombre que tenía, parecido al que tiene ahora, pero también como su hija y heredera.

Ese recuerdo dejo sorprendido a Sirius, su ama era la hija del Conde Drácula, Ángelus Drakul. Pero eso lo dejo mas confundido que antes, si son padre e hija, ¿Por qué se acuestan juntos? Eso no esta bien, por mucho que se amen, pueden amarse como padre e hija, no como amantes, eso pensaba él. No supo la respuesta, hasta que, se le ocurrió algo horrible y cruel, que él, su padre, la obligaba a hacerlo, o sus encantos de vampiro la hechizaban sin remedio. Esa idea le hizo ponerse nervioso y furioso, queriendo salir e ir hacia la habitación de ella, pero sentía que aún era de día, faltaba una hora para que se pusiera el sol, y eso le dio rabia, rugiendo entre dientes.

Mientras, en la habitación de Ángela, Alucard se había levantado de la cama con cuidado, se puso la ropa y camino hasta una mesa llena de bolsa de sangre medica robada, metida en un recipiente en hielo. Se cogió una de cualquier grupo y se la tomo tranquilamente. Se asomó por la ventana, viendo que estaba por anochecer. Entonces, oyó a alguien gemir de cansancio, se giro a la cama, y vio que Ángela se estaba despertando, tranquilamente fue a sentarse al borde de la cama, mirando como se despertaba descansada.

Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos, y al instante estiro los brazos con fuerza hacia delante, suspirando después relajada. Ella oyó una risa, se giro despacio y le vio hay, sentado junto a ella, tomando una bolsa de sangre. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y se incorporó con los brazos hasta ponerse sentada, tapando el pecho con la sabana sujeta en mano.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto él.

- Mucho mejor… gracias. Nunca he dormido tan bien. - dijo ella, masajeándose el cuello.

- ¿Tienes sed? - le ofreció él la bolsa de sangre.

- No tranquilo, tomaré cuando me prepare las cosas, voy a asearme un poco. - dijo, arrastrándose hasta llegar al borde. - ¿Puedes pasarme la bata?

Él con una sonrisa lo hizo, y cogió la bata del suelo, pasándosela. Ella se levanto y se la puso a la vista de Alucard, sin importarle, y camino hasta el baño. Entró en el y cerró la puerta, acto seguido se quito la bata y fue a la ducha para limpiarse un poco pero sin mojarse el pelo, enseguida estuvo bajo la ducha encendida con el pelo recogido con una pinza grande del cabello.

En el lugar donde Alucard la volvió a morder para beber su sangre, en el lado derecho esta vez, había manchas secas desplazándose hacía su pecho, incluso la marca seguía en el cuello pero ella no mostraba dolor ni nada, solamente intento limpiarse la sangre, pero entonces, a sus espaldas, una mano fuerte y fría sujeto su cuello por donde estaba la marca, cogiéndola por debajo la mandíbula para alzarla un poco, después, quién entró en la ducha con ella fue su padre mismo. Ángela se mantuvo quieta y sin girarse a él, que ya estaba pegado a ella seductoramente.

- Padre, tengo que limpiarme, ¿no puedes dejarme sola ni siquiera aquí? - pregunto ella sin mostrarse molesta.

- No te quejes tanto… - pidió él abrazándola por debajo de los brazos. - Solo quiero beber un poco mas mientras también me baño un poco, de paso haré que la marca desaparezca. - aclaró él.

Sin decir nada mas, él se inclinó en el cuello de ella bebiendo su sangre que aún salía por la mordida, ella tembló de excitación ante ello pero le dejo hacer mientras ambos eran mojados por la ducha tibia mezclándose un poco con la sangre que se escurría hasta la tubería. Alucard cumplió con lo que dijo, solo tomó uno o dos sorbos, y mientras ella seguía con la cabeza medio inclinada hacia un lado, él se hacía una herida en el dedo para después pasar su sangre por la mordida, con eso la herida se regeneró al instante, y él lamió la sangre que quedo para después besar con seducción el cuello de ella bajando al hombro jadeando excitado, ella le dejo hacer mientras lo sujetaba como podía detrás suyo.

Alucard fue el primero en salir de la ducha, dejando que su hija se limpiara un poco mas, ya que el olor a sangre no le gustaba sentirlo en el cuerpo. Mientras él estaba de nuevo en la habitación poniéndose la ropa con calma, Ángelus había acabado de ducharse y había salido al fin de la ducha envuelta en su toalla, fue entonces cuando animada se giro al espejo un momento, y entonces vio algo que la sobresaltó.

- ¡UAHHHH! - Gritó ella en alto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ángelus? - pregunto Alucard al oír el grito corriendo hacía la puerta.

Él no oyó ninguna respuesta, por eso mismo entró al baño sin mas. Miró a su alrededor y no la vio hasta que cerró la puerta tras de si, viéndola pegada a la pared junto a la puerta aterrada tocándose con la mano entera el lado izquierdo del cuello, tapándolo de ese modo como si no quisiera que él viera lo que había. Él miró hacia donde ella miraba, vio que se miraba al espejo, y no tardó en saber que estaba pasando, suspirando aliviado, pero sabía que debería darle una explicación a Ángelus de lo que estaba pasando.

- Ángelus… - llamó él acercándose a ella con cautela.

- ¿Qué es… esto? - pregunto ella sin mirarlo aún.

Él vio como ella se quitaba la mano del cuello, dejando ver lo que tenía que la dejo confusa y asustada. En ese lado izquierdo del cuello había como un tatuaje en forma de una estrella de magia negra, dentro de un circulo con letras, unas inglesas, y otra de otra lengua desconocida. Ella al ver de nuevo ese dibujo en su cuello, lo tocó de nuevo con los dedos con cuidado, notando que no sentía las líneas en la piel.

- ¿Qué es esto padre? ¡¿Qué me ha pasado? - le pregunto asustada empezando a ponerse mas nerviosa.

Ante de que hiciera algo él la abrazo para calmarla y mantenerla quieta, cogiéndola por el hombro y la cabeza pegada a él con fuerza.

- Tranquila Ángelus, tranquila. Shhhh… - dijo él intentando calmarla. - no te pasa nada. - aseguro.

Al oír eso, Ángelus quiso separarse un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, viendo que estaba tranquilo y calmado a pesar de lo que pasaba, eso la hizo ver que él sabía de esa marca, además, reconoció ese símbolo enseguida, era el que su padre tenía grabados en sus guantes blancos.

- ¿Qué es este tatuaje? Lo sabes ¿verdad? - le pregunto alterada. - Por favor padre, dime que es esto, por qué tengo esta marca en el cuerpo de repente.

- Sí… se lo que es hija, - contesto él, soltándola. - te lo he puesto yo mismo en ese lugar antes cuando te dormiste.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué y para qué lo has hecho? - le pregunto confusa, tacándose de nuevo el cuello donde la marca.

- Para poder protegerte en momentos en que no este… - respondió él, dejando a Ángela sin palabras.

Entonces, Alucard le paso el brazo por la espalda y la hizo caminar, salieron del baño y se sentaron en la cama. Ella se sentó de lado, con una pierna encima de la cama, mirándolo de frente. Alucard estuvo en silencio un rato, pensando en como darle una explicación.

- ¿Qué es este símbolo? - pregunto ella, con profundidad en la voz.

- Mi sello, pero también la marca de mi poder. - dijo él.

- ¿Sello?

- El sello que el Profesor Van Hellsing, hace mas de 100 años, me puso para estar al servició de su familia hasta que desapareciera la generación. - empezó él, haciendo una pausa. - Aprovecho mi marca de magia negra para también usarla como sello sobre mi.

- ¿Y para que me sirve a mi?

- Te lo he dicho, para protegerte. - repitió él. - Este símbolo grabado en tu cuello, te servirá para protegerte de aquello que intenten ponerte la mano encima sin que tu quieras, también te ayudará a dominar y controlar tu poder hasta que sepas usarlo bien.

Ella le escucho sorprendida, y se volvió a tocar la marca, sintiendo que su poder estaba concentrando y controlado en su ser. Al haber oído todo eso, se sentía segura y controlada, y eso la hizo feliz y tranquila.

- ¿Lo has hecho por mi? - pregunto sorprendida, con la mirada baja.

- Pues claro… estoy harto. Estoy harto de que te hagan daño, te toquen sin que quieras eso, sin que yo este hay para impedirlo. Además, llevando esa marca, todos sabrán que eres mi hija, no hay seres vivo o muerto que no sepa de esta marca.

- Me siento halagada por esto. No se que decirte… - le dijo, alzando la vista, emocionada.

Al verla así, la abrazó con cariño y ternura, apoyándola en su pecho, abrazándola por detrás del hombro y la cabeza. Estuvieron un rato así, entonces ella se separó, dejando que apoyará las manos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿No quieres dormir un poco mas? - le pregunto él.

- Seguro. Quiero que esos tres vayan a la Mansión cuando sea de noche. - dijo poniéndose de pie. - Bueno, ya a anochecido, será mejor que me vista.

- ¿Quieres que no miré? - pregunto él, divertido.

- Muy gracioso… - observó ella con humor. - Eres mi padre, no me importa. Además… ya me has visto desnuda en muchas ocasiones.

Con eso dicho empezó a vestirse, y él decidió levantarse y sentarse en la silla de delante para dejar que pusiera su ropa. Y justo cuando se quito la bata, se oyeron pasos que corrían hacia la puerta, y abriéndose de golpe apareció Sirius agitado. Ángela dio un grito y se tapó rápidamente la parte de delante con la bata cogida. Viendo que era Sirius, puso mala cara, enfadada y sonrojada.

- ¡Sirius maldita sea! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte, o de ultratumba! - se quejo ella malhumorada y molesta.

Sirius la vio hay, desnuda, solo tapada por su bata, y al sujeto sentado en la silla tan tranquilo, también sorprendido por la aparición de él.

- Ama dios mío… ¡¿Qué le ha hecho este desgraciado hijo de puta? - dijo, insultando a Alucard.

Entonces, camino furioso hacia él, que sonreía divertido ante la reacción del chico, sin moverse de la silla.

- ¡Sirius quieto! - ordenó Ángela, haciendo que él quedará a un paso de él.

- ama… este hombre te ha… - decía Sirius, aguantando las ganas de cogerle y matarlo.

- ¡Él es mi padre, y no me ha hecho nada que a ti te importe! - dijo ella cabreada y molesta.

- ¡Por eso mismo no tiene que acostarte contigo! - se negó él a grito.

Ángela quedo sorprendida al oír eso, sabiendo entonces que, los había oído antes, probablemente confundiendo lo que no era.

- ¡Lo que haga con mi vida o mi no-vida privada es cosa mía! - le dijo acercándose un poco a él. - Además, él tiene todo el derecho, aparte de ser mi padre, también es mi amo, como yo soy la tuya ¿entiendes?

- ¡Si pero…!

- ¡Además, a los vampiros no les importa si son su familia o no! ¡Los vampiros somos así, con nuestras leyes! - aclaró ella. - Ahora… te pido que te vayas. - le pidió señalando la puerta.

- Ama… ¿esta segura de eso que dice? - le pregunto él, sorprendido ante esa información.

- Tan segura… - empezó diciendo, mientras caminaba hacia él, con una mirada cabreada y malhumorada, haciéndolo retroceder hacia la puerta aterrado. - … como que te meteré en una vasija para cenizas cuando te mate… ¡FUERA YA MISMO!

Estando ya en la salida, él salio corriendo al oírla gritar lo último, después ella cerró con un portazo la puerta. Entonces, suspiro para calmarse, tocándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos, frustrada y estresada ya. Volvió al lado de la cama para vestirse de una vez. Alucard no se movió de la silla, mirando el espectáculo, sorprendido de la autoridad de su hija, y la sangre fría que heredó de él contra sus siervos.

- Disculpa que te haya dicho eso. - se disculpo ella, dejando a un lado la bata, estando desnuda ante él. - No noté que nos había espiado…

- Tranquila… ha demostrado que se preocupa por ti, eso tiene merito. - halagó él, tomando la sangre.

- Demasiado diría yo. - dijo, poniéndose la ropa interior. - Empieza a meterse donde no debe.

- Como cualquier siervo que admira a su amo y creador. - aclaró él, con una sonrisa. - Pero yo diría que siente algo mas que admiración hija…

- Dejemos ese tema por favor… - pidió ella, cansada de ello.

Ella acabó de vestirse y empezó a prepararse la ropa para llevarse, mientras Alucard observaba por la ventana la noche clara, con la luna llena en alto. Ángela lo miró, viendo que estaba pensativo y serio.

- ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunto.

- En que, parece una eternidad la última vez que vi la hermosa luna, cuando en verdad solo han pasado 2 años.

- Desde que… desapareciste ¿verdad?

- Sí… - dijo susurrante. - Todavía me avergüenzo de ello. Deje que me vencieran, dejando a Integra sola.

Ángela bajo la mirada, entendiendo el dolor que él sentía, entonces él se giro a ella, y caminó hasta estar al lado de ella.

- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Bien?

- Sí, muy bien. - dijo rápidamente.

Alucard notó algo de nerviosismo en ella, como si le ocultará algo. Entonces, con la mirada le dijo que le contará lo que sabía. Finalmente, ella no pudo aguantar mas esa mirada.

- Bueno, no bien del todo. Cuando la vi… solo tenía un ojo sano, el derecho estaba tapado con un parche.

Alucard se quedo callado, sorprendido y dolido. Con la mirada perdida, volvió a la ventana, entonces, se apoyó en la pared de al lado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, empezó a temblar de rabia, hasta Ángela lo pudo ver. Iba a decirle algo, pero calló, cuando él golpeo la pared, dejando grietas.

- ¿Padre… estas bien?

- No… ya no. - contesto, malhumorado. - Ese desgraciado… seguro que fue él.

- ¿Max Montana?

- Sí, ese… - calló y se giró al verla, extrañado. - ¿Cómo sabes quien era ese nazi gordinflón con gafas?

Ángela no dijo nada, y se puso tensa, decidió ponerse de nuevo a lo suyo. Alucard, viendo que ella le ocultaba algo, se puso al instante al lado de ella, obligándola a mirarle. Ella se asusto, sintiendo dolor en el brazo.

- Lo has sabido por que podías ver lo que pasaba al mi alrededor ¿verdad? - adivinó él. - ¿Cómo aprendiste hacerlo? Dímelo ya.

Ángela tuvo que resignarse, entonces él la soltó, viendo que iba a hablar. Ella se sentó en la cama, y él junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Cuando recupere el sentido, cuando me atacaron aquella noche en el castillo, ya estaba encerrada en mi ataúd. Intente abrirla, pero era imposible, pesaba demasiado, supe entonces que estaba bajo tierra. Asustada y desesperada, empecé a gritar sin parar, pero supe enseguida que era inútil hacer eso. No sabia cuanto tiempo pasaba, con la desesperación el miedo a que me muriera hay, sin alimento, empecé a ver cosas, viendo que estaba en la mente de otra persona, se movía, como si estuviera en su cuerpo, supe que eras tu. Empecé a ver todo lo que te sucedía, lo de Millenium, la guerra, la traición de ese mayordomo llamado Walter, todo. Supe que había estado 100 años encerrada allí, sobrevivía milagrosamente.

Alucard quedó sorprendido ante esa historia, sorprendido al ver el aguante que tuvo ella durante años.

- ¿Y cómo saliste al final?

- Por Sirius y un grupo que le acompañaba… Pude oírlos claramente cuando llegaron a donde estaba enterrada, el destino le guió hasta mi, pero desgraciadamente para él, los que le acompañaban, solo les interesaba vender lo que hubiera dentro, si era oro, quedárselo. Él no quiso dejarles, entonces, oí un ruido sordo, supe que eran disparos, un par de ellos, viendo que iban a hacerme, decidí alimentarme de ellos, se lo merecían.

Alucard la escuchaba atentamente, ella hizo una pausa y continuó:

- Cuando encontraron mi ataúd, lo sacaron con fuerza de la tierra, intentaron abrirlo, y finalmente lo consiguieron. Al oír como rompían la cerradura, salte fuera de allí, aliviada, pero hambrienta como nunca. Ellos se asustaron al verme y empezaron a dispara a bocajarro, no conseguían darme, deberías haberlo visto, parecía un verdadero monstruo… - dijo lo último con algo de miedo. - pero disfrutaba con ello en ese momento, no tarde en matarlos a todos, cuando acabe, busque al chico que dispararon antes… estaba hay, inclinado en una pared, mirándome aterrorizado naturalmente, pero también con cierta… fascinación.

- Entonces decidiste convertirle. - acertó él.

- Sí… le di a elegir y él la acepto, a cambio de que pudiera también convertir a sus hermanos. Después supe que tenía dos hermanos, casi de su edad, y se me ocurrió convertirlos también, Sirius al principio se negó, pero no quería separarse de ellos, y lo acepto, aunque le doliera oírles sufrir.

- Si, lo imagino. - dijo él.

Estuvieron un rato callado, pensando en sus propias cosas. Cuando Ángela puso en una maleta todo lo que se llegaría, miró alrededor por si se dejaba algo.

- Bueno, creo que ya tengo todo lo que me llegaré, el resto ya lo vendrán a buscar para llegarlo allí o lo dejaran aquí.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tantas cosas, cuando tienes la inmortalidad? - le pregunto él, intentando entenderla.

- Así soy mas humana, me gusta sentirme así. - dijo con sinceridad. - Seguramente no te gusta eso.

Alucard la miró, viendo la cara que podía, pensando que él le molestaba eso de tener ropa de ese año, y otras cosas. Entonces, se levanto, y fue hacia ella. Ángela lo vio venir hacia ella, y miró hacia abajo, pensando que le diría ahora, asustada y avergonzada. Él se detuvo frente a ella, sin decir palabra, ella espero un rato, y no oyó que dijera nada, extrañada, alzó la cabeza, cuando lo hizo, él le dio dos golpecitos suaves en la cabeza, dejándola confusa.

- ¿eh? - exclamó ella, tocándose la cabeza.

- Tonta… no te preocupes por lo que piense yo o los demás, mientras te guste a ti, y seas como eres, me doy por satisfecho.

Ángela lo miró, y vio que era sincero. Eso la dejo tranquila. Alucard le mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria. Entonces, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta rápidamente.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunto él.

- Asegurarme de que esos tres están listos. - contesto ella, girándose un momento a él. - Te vendrás con nosotros a la Mansión ¿verdad? Tu ama y tu sierva les vendrá bien verte, seguro que se alegrarán mucho.

- Ya… seguro.

Esa respuesta dejo parada a Ángela, que lo miró extrañada, entonces le vio dubitativo. Cerró la puerta y caminó de nuevo a él, con la mirada directa y sería, pero preocupante.

- ¿Qué ocurre padre?

- No creo que sea cierto. - dijo él, con la mirada baja. - Que les gana ilusión verme de nuevo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- La desobedecí… cuando me ordeno que no desapareciera. Seguramente me odia mas que antes, tanto que no desea verme nunca.

- Padre…

Ella vio que la tristeza se dibujaba en la cara de su padre, de nuevo después de tantos años, desde que le vio recordando a Elizabetha. Eso la destrozó mucho, no quería que volviera a estar triste, pero no sabia por qué le dolía tanto aquello, y no tardó en adivinarlo. Caminó hacía él hasta tenerlo frente a frente con el rostro fijo al suyo, para que la mirará a la cara sin desviarla.

- ¿Tú… la amas? - pregunto ella seriamente, pidiendo que le dijera algo al respecto.

Alucard no le contesto, simplemente se quedó callado, con la mirada baja, entonces se sentó en la silla, tomando otra bolsa de sangre como ignorándola. Con eso, ella confirmó sus sospechas, él estaba enamorado de su ama Integra Hellsing, a pesar de que ella quizás no lo este. En cierto modo, Integra se parecía un poco a Mina Harker, a pesar de la melena rubia y los ojos azules zafiro fieros, eso pensaba Ángela, aunque no la imagina tan dura y fría, era normal, era la comandante de una organización de caza-vampiros, y siendo una mujer, donde reinan los hombres en esas cosas, mas aún.

- ¿Si la amas, por qué no se lo dices? - le pregunto. - No pierdes nada con preguntárselo con sinceridad.

- No me creería, no cree que tenga sentimientos, no los tengo para masacrar a todo un ejercito de humanos inocentes. - aseguró él. - Para todo el mundo, incluso para los demás vampiros y seres oscuros, el Conde Drácula o Nosferatu Alucard es un monstruo sanguinario con forma humana, incapaz de tener compasión con sus victimas, tanto inocentes como enemigos… no tengo ni una pizca de humanidad para ellos, por eso me odian Ángelus.

- ¿Y por eso no puedes tenerlos para amar a alguien? ¿Acaso ella no sabe que estuviste enamorado de Mina?

- Razón de mas para no creerme Ángelus, - contradijo Alucard pasivo deprimido. - pensará que soy un obsesionado mujeriego.

- Cosa que no eres, en cierto punto, simplemente te pasa lo que les pasa al resto de los hombres, nada mas. - dijo ella, intento animarlo. - Además, uno puede enamorarse tantas veces como sea posible aunque parezca repulsivo y degradante, no se puede evitar el amor auques se sea un monstruo.

- Cierto, pero para ella somos demonios del infierno, que dieron su alma por la vida eterna, como cualquier santo pensaría.

Ángela finalmente se harto, y a paso fuerte, fue hacia la puerta para salir, pero se paro con la puerta abierta sujeta en la mano. Entonces se giro a él.

- Si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué su padre te dejo servirle a su lado, y protegerla en su lugar? - pregunto ella, antes de salir con un portazo detrás.

Alucard se le quedo esa pregunta en la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo hay sentado bebiendo la sangre hasta hartarse. Mientras, Ángela caminaba hacia la habitación de sus compañeros con paso largo para quitarse ese enojo, una vez en la puerta picó, y quién abrió fue nada menos que Sirius. A Ángela le irrito que estuviera él hay delante de ella, después del numerito de antes, pero se mantuvo firme y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Buenas noches ama. - saludo él. - Escuche, siento mucho…

- ¿Tenéis todo listo para irnos? - pregunto ella fríamente, sin dejarle continuar. - Enseguida vendrán a recogernos para ir a la Mansión Hellsing.

- Sí… estamos casi listos señora. - afirmó él, resignado. - Enseguida salimos con todo.

- Bien, esperarme en la entrada. - ordenó ella, retirándose. - Iré a por mis cosas.

Sirius quiso decirle algo, pero no se atrevió. Cerró la puerta lentamente, desanimado. Sus hermanos lo miraban destrozado, y sin decir nada, fue hacia la cama y se dejo caer en el rendido.

- Ding dong, el pobre príncipe hizo enfadar a su princesa de hielo. - se burló Lucius, poniéndose los zapatos.

- También es tu princesa de hielo, imbécil. - insulto malhumorado Sirius.

- Chicos, no creo que sea el momento para pelearnos ¿vale? Tenemos que acabar de prepararnos o sino ella nos dará la bronca del año. - advirtió Marcus, harto de las discusiones de esos dos.

Sirius y Lucius le hicieron caso y acabaron de prepararse, cuando ya estaban listos para marcharse, fueron hacia la puerta y esperaron a Ángela. Mientras, ella entró a su habitación a recoger sus cosas, entonces, se giro a su padre, que estaba en pie junto a la ventana, mirando fuera pasivo de todo. Ángela dejo sus cosas un momento y fue hacía él para intentar de nuevo convencerle, esta vez sería la última.

- ¿Has decidido algo? - le pregunto ella, seriamente. - ¿De verdad vas a quedarte aquí sin saber como están ellas por ti mismo?

Alucard la miró de reojo un momento, después la volvió a ignorar. Ángela quiso decirle algo pero no supo que. No soportaba esa actitud de su padre en ese momento, pensando algo que a lo mejor no era cierto, que quizás Integra y Seras en verdad deseaban tenerlo de vuelta y verle vivo y entero, pero él era algo cabezota en ese momento. Entonces, ella sacó de la mesita de noche unas llaves y las dejo encima la mesa, detrás de él.

- Al menos tendrás un sitio donde estar, hasta que te decidas a ir. - le dijo ella, molesta. - Esta casa estará de reserva seguramente, así que puedes estarte tanto tiempo como quieras.

Y sin decir mas, salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Alucard se quedo allí, sin decir nada en absoluto, solo apretando la bolsa vacía con fuerza, temblando de rabia y frustración hacía si mismo por como pensaba, pero no sabía que mas hacer, dudaba de ir a la Mansión Hellsing ahora. Mientras, Ángela llegó a la puerta, viendo que Sirius y los demás estaba hay esperándola. Paso entre ellos sin mirarles apenas y fue hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

- ¿Tu padre no viene? - le pregunto Sirius de repente.

Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada y abrió del todo la puerta. Enfrente de la casa, había un coche negro y espacioso, apoyado en él, había un hombre maduro pero aún joven, esperándoles, vestía con ropa de un mayordomo aristócrata. Cuando ellos bajaron las escaleras de delante, este se acercó educadamente.

- ¿Eres el mayordomo de los Hellsing? - pregunto ella al tenerlo delante.

- Así es, señorita Ángela, los esperaba para llevarlos a la Mansión, pueden poner sus cosas en el maletero por favor. - indicó él con la mano. - Enseguida nos podremos en marcha hacía la mansión.

- ¿Qué pasará con la casa, ahora que no es de nadie vivo? - pregunto ella al conductor.

- De eso quería hablarle, no se preocupe, Lady Integra pensó que se podría guardar la casa por si algún día hiciera falta, por eso vendrán de vez en cuando gente a limpiarla del polvo y suciedad. - informó él amablemente.

- Bueno, me parece bien. Vámonos ya. - dijo ella, poniendo sus cosas en el maletero.

- A sus ordenes. - sentenció el mayordomo.

Todos entraron al coche, que era una limusina pequeña pero cómoda para ellos, dentro había sangre medica con hielo en una cubo metálico para los vinos. Los tres se sirvieron a gusto, mientras Ángela estuvo quieta en su sitio, pensativa y sería. Sirius la miró, pensando si intentar hablar con ella o no. Entonces, decidió sentarse en el asiento junto a ella, Ángela lo miró de pasada, para después ignorarlo.

- Se que sigue enfadada conmigo, y lo entiendo. - dijo él para empezar. - Le pido perdón. Por todo, por haber juzgado mal a tu padre, y por lo demás. No quiero que piense que, la doy, bueno, le damos por una…

- Se que quieres decir Sirius… parece que ya me conoces mucho, te felicito. - dijo ella, sin mirarlo. - Pero espero que no vuelvas, ni tu ni tus hermanos, a meterte en asunto que no te importan.

Sirius la miro fijamente, algo molesto por lo último.

- Entendido, pero quiero que sepa una cosa. - dijo él, y ella a regañadientes lo miró. - Las cosas que puedan afectarla, o lastimarla, si me importan, aunque usted no se lo crea.

- ¿y eso por qué?

- Por qué usted me salvo esa noche. - contesto él, dejando a Ángela callada. - Si no llega a salvarme, no estaría aquí, con mis hermanos, que también los convirtió, para que no me separará de ellos.

- Fuisteis vosotros los que elegisteis ser lo que sois ahora, no yo.

- Pero podrías habernos matado si hubieras querido, como esos desgraciados que lo intentaron conmigo. Así que, no crea que voy a estar de brazos cruzados si le llega a pasar algo.

Tanto Ángela como los otros dos, se quedaron callados y sorprendido ante las palabras de él, que volvió a su sitio, y cogió violentamente una bolsa de sangre. Ángela lo miró sorprendida todavía, teniendo en mente la sinceridad de sus palabras, que no podía creerlas. Avergonzada, se giró y miró de nuevo por la ventana, viendo pasar las casas, las tiendas comerciales, el centro, la gente pasear solo o en grupo, con los amigos o familia, vio pasar todo.

La gente parecía feliz y tranquila, a pesar de la desgracia de hace dos años en Londres, masacrando casi a toda la población de la capital inglesa protestante, destruyéndolo todo a su paso sin piedad ni compasión, creando un autentico infierno sobre la tierra misma, ahora, todo era como si hubiera sido un sueño, un simple mal sueño de terror y muerte, pero eso no era lo que la gente pensaba, sobretodo aquellos que habían perdido a sus familias y amigos. Eso pensaba Ángela, mirándolos sin ninguna expresión en la cara, simplemente sería, sintiendo algo parecido a lo que esas personas sentían, eso creía.

Sirius y sus hermanos, disimulando, observaban curiosos a Ángelus, sobretodo la marca de su cuello, bien visible desde donde estaban, la otra noche no la vieron ahí, pero sabían quién puede habérsela puesto, pero decidieron callar, sin hacer preguntas, viendo la cara de su ama, pensaron que estaba malhumorada, sin querer hablar, así que callaron y siguieron con lo suyo dejándola tranquila en sus pensamientos. Dejaron de beber sangre, y se pusieron a mirar por la ventana. Lucius, miraba las chicas guapas que pasaban, deseando comérselas, Marcus miraba pasivo el cielo estrellado, y Sirius se puso mas adelante para mirar la carretera.

- Perdone conductor, ¿falta mucho para llegar a la Mansión? - pregunto él, por la ventanilla de delante.

- Llegaremos pronto señor. - dijo él, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. - Pronto verán que salimos de Londres, es que estamos a las afueras.

Sirius se conformó con eso, y miró por la ventana como los demás, mirando de reojo cada dos por tres a Ángela, que parecía una estatua. Tal como dijo el chofer, las casas y edificios desaparecieron, dejándolos atrás para estar en un paraje sin casas ni edificios, ni siquiera gente pasear. El paisaje estaba todo verde y con algunos árboles, con las ceras en cada lado de la carretera habían árboles plantados, haciendo una fila. Al final de la carretera, se empezaba a ver algo, poco a poco el coche se acercaba, hasta que se vio una verja cerrada.

- ¡Eh chicos! Ya se ve la casa. - anuncio Sirius. - Estamos llegando ya, por fin.

Sus hermanos se asomaron por la ventana, como si fueran críos, Ángela suspiro molesta, cerrando los ojos, pero enseguida lo dejo pasar. Delante de la verja habían unos guardias, que abrieron la valla al ver llegar el coche acercarse, dejándolo pasar sin problema. Pasaron por un jardín iluminado y hermoso, giraron en una pequeña rotonda donde había una hermosa fuente, y se pararon delante de una escaleras delante la puerta principal. Justo delante de la puerta, estaban Seras y Integra, que los esperaban con paciencia y formalidad. Lucius iba a abrir impaciente la puerta, pero Ángela lo detuvo. Entonces, el chofer salio del coche y les abrió la puerta para que salieran.

- Espero que sepáis comportaros como caballeros. - dijo Ángela antes de salir.

Los tres lo captaron al instante, a partir de ahora, deberían obedecer no solo a su ama, sino a la jefa de Hellsing, si querían estar allí. Ángela y sus sirvientes detrás de ella, salieron del coche y subieron las escaleras hasta estar justo delante de Integra Hellsing, acompañada de Seras Victoria, mirando algo desconfiada a los tres vampiros. Ángela se aseguro de que ellas no vieran su marca en el cuello, tapándolo con la melena negra por delante del hombro.

- Lady Integra Hellsing. - saludo Ángela con una reverencia de cabeza. - Es un honor volver a verla a usted y a Seras.

- Ángelus, - devolvió el saludo la rubia con gafas. - veo que a traído a sus siervos como dijo la otra noche.

- Le aseguro que son buenos luchadores, y que harán todo lo que usted ordene ¿no es así, chicos? - aseguro, girándose a ellos de reojo.

Los tres asintieron en coro, haciendo una reverencia educada. Disimuladamente, Lucius miró de arriba bajo a Seras, ahora con su traje militar de color sangre, con el brazo oscuro en su forma de brazo normal. La miró babeante, sobretodo la falda corta, las medias agujereadas, dejando una parte de los muslos al descubierto, dejando ver la piel blanca.

- Bien, las criadas y criados llevaran sus cosas en la habitación preparadas, espero que estén a su gusto. ¿Traen sus ataúdes?

- Las dejamos en la casa, tenía en presentimiento que estarían mejor allí, por si acaso. - contesto Ángela.

Integra miró fijamente a Ángela, no fiándose mucho de ella aún. Les dejó entrar a la casa, cuando entraron, los vampiros se quedaron boquiabiertos de lo grandiosa, británica, elegante, y antigua que era a pesar de las reformas hechas hace poco. En el segundo piso de la mansión, que era a la vista, apareció un hombre vestido de militar pero con abrigo largo y con sombrero vaquero, a simple vista, parecía un mercenario, cuando estuvo con ellos se pudo ver que, al igual que Integra llevaba un parche en el mismo ojo.

- Hola jefa, Mingonette. - saludo el mercenario, con acento algo francés.

- Hola capitán. Aparece en buen momento, tengo que presentarle a alguien. - dijo Integra amistosamente pero formal.

- ¿Ah si? - pregunto él con disimulo, mirando a Seras.

Ella le sonrió, Lucius lo vio mosqueado, viendo que esos tenían una relación amorosa. Ángela miró al mercenario, conociéndolo ya, viendo que el conjuro que le dio a Seras funcionó sin ninguna dificultad, haciendo que Pip volviera a este mundo como vampiro creado por Seras. Cuando el capitán estuvo frente a Integra, está se giro a Ángela, señalando a ese hombre en modo de presentación.

- Ángelus, esté es el Capitán Pip Bernadotte. - presentó Integra. - Capitán, ella es Ángelus, y sus compañeros, se unen a nosotros.

- Es un placer, señorita. - saludo él, como un romance. - Tiene cierto parecido a alguien que conozco.

- El placer es mío, capitán. - devolvió el saludo ella, con una sonrisa penetrante y amistoso. - Y no se equivoca, soy la hija de ese "alguien".

Eso dejo sorprendido a Pip, que la miró fijamente, viendo la misma mirada fría y calculadora que ese sujeto tenía, eso le hizo sonreír divertido, sabiendo que mostraba esa mirada a propósito para que viera el parecido exacto.

- ¿En serio? Guau… - dijo él sorprendido pero calmado. - Es un honor conocerla, Mingonette Ángelus.

- Bueno, ya conocéis a Charlie, chofer y mayordomo de la Mansión Hellsing - presento Integra hacia la puerta, señalando al chofer de antes, que había entrado haciendo una reverencia al ser nombrado. - Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírselo a él.

- Gracias, Lady Hellsing. Quisiera que nos enseñaran las habitaciones por favor. - pidió Ángela amablemente.

- Claro, Charlie los guiará a las habitaciones. - dijo ella. - Con permiso me retiro a mi despacho.

Integra se retiro, subiendo por las escaleras. Mientras, Charlie, junto a Seras y Pip, acompañaban a Ángela y los suyos a los sótanos, donde estaban sus habitaciones. Bajaron por unas escaleras de piedra antigua, para ver un oscuro y húmedo pasillo, que estaba muy poco iluminado, el fondo del pasillo era imposible de ver. Los pasos hacían eco, sobretodo las botas de Ángela, de tacón bajo y gordo. A Sirius y sus hermanos no les hacía gracia estar allí, pero se lo imaginaron, por lo que a regañadientes tuvieron que conformarse, al menos tendrían lugar donde dormir y alimento para poder existir y ser fuertes.

- Veo que esta parte de la mansión esta intacta del ataque de hace 2 años. - observó Ángela, mirando en varias direcciones el pasillo mientras seguía a Charlie. La última vez que estuvo no se fijo en aquel detalle.

- Fue el único sitio donde los nazis no les hizo falta venir… - dijo Seras, con tono dolido en su voz. - Sabían que los soldados ni se atreverían a bajar aquí, ni para esconderse.

- Ya lo creo. - coincidió Pip.

Ángela miró de reojo a la pareja, que se miraron mutuamente, Seras alegró la cara viendo el rostro sonriente del capitán, que la puso a propósito para cambiarle el humor. Uno a uno, los vampiros de Ángela se instalaron en sus habitaciones, que estaban una al lado de la otra, el último, que estaba junto al de Seras y Pip, era el de Ángela, y estaba un poco mas lejos de los de Sirius y sus hermanos para tener mas intimidad.

- Y esta es su habitación, señorita Ángela. - presentó Charlie al abrir la puerta. - Espero que le sea cómoda.

Charlie la dejo pasar primero, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero acogedora, con pocos muebles y decoración. Había una puerta donde daba al baño. Detrás de Pip apareció un sirviente con el equipaje de Ángela, que cuando la dejo hizo una reverencia y se retiro casi corriendo, Ángela lo miró irse, y se dirigió a Charlie con una mirada extrañada.

- Le pido disculpas, - se disculpo él haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. - los sirvientes aún se asustan al ver vampiros aquí, es cuestión de tiempo a que se acostumbren. - explicó él.

- Es natural que estén asustados, - comentó Ángela, observando mientras su habitación. - estarían locos sino lo estuvieran. Después de lo ocurrido en la guerra Millenium muchos humanos están aterrados en sus casas, temiendo que uno entre en su casa para matarles y chuparles la sangre, es normal esto.

En cierto modo, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, además, sentían también cierto miedo hacia ella, viéndola como si fuera el mismo Alucard, pero disimularon bien eso. Pero, no lo suficiente para engañar a Ángela, que sentía el miedo en su piel, poniéndole la carne de gallina, eso la hizo sonreír divertida sin que se viera. Paseo por la habitación, y desgraciadamente Pip la vio sonreír, de forma un poco rara para ese momento.

- ¿De qué de ríe? - pregunto él.

Ángela se giro bailoteando, dando paso tras otro hacia ellos, luego hacia los lados.

- Del miedo que intentáis ocultar. - contesto ella, vacilante y maliciosa. - Por mucho valor que uno tenga en su ser, sigue teniendo miedo a algo, por pequeño que sea. Todos cuando me ven, y saben quién soy o que soy, me miran con miedo y temor, notando como se les pone la piel de gallina.

- ¿Y usted no tiene miedo a alguna cosa? - pregunto Seras, como desafiándola.

- Antes si, mucho, ahora no tanto. - le contesto. - Digamos que… tenia dudas. ¿Tu me entiendes no? - pregunto al aire, hacia Seras.

- ¿Eh?

- Tú te sentiste como yo, cuando mi padre te dio a elegir en el borde de la muerte, fuiste muy valiente en esa decisión. - halagó Ángela.

Seras observó que, Ángela empezaba a hablar como su amo, con el mismo tono y forma de hablar. Viendo que no necesitaban nada, Charlie hizo una reverencia y se retiro de allí, dejándolos solos con la charla.

- ¿usted tampoco dudo? - pregunto Pip.

- Yo sola no, pero él me puso a prueba por si cambiaba de idea, y de que manera. - dijo lo último entre risas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con mi amo? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Eres fuerte como él? - pregunto Seras con interés y nervios.

- Veo que tienes muchas preguntas, - observó ella parpadeando. - te las contestare en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que ir a ver a tu ama. - dijo ella.

- Claro, perdone… - se disculpo ella, calmando la ansias. - Si quiere yo puedo…

Se quedo con la palabra en la boca, ya que, Ángela había desaparecido al instante en que Seras dejo de mirarla. No se sorprendieron mucho en realidad, Alucard también lo hacia pero diciendo la última palabra. Seras suspiró agotada, y Pip la abrazo con ternura.

- Vaya familia la del jefe de rojo, tiene una hija pastada a él. - comentó él.

- Desde luego, pero ella parece, no se, mas social con los humanos que con los vampiros, tiene esa aura. - confesó ella, algo confusa. - Y la primera vez que la sentí, noté que me miraba con odio y rabia, como si le hubiera hecho algo horrible, por eso tenía miedo hacia ella, y sigo teniéndolo.

- Vamos Mingonette vamos, deja de preocuparte por hoy. - pidió él, frotándole la espalda para calmarla. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos al campo de tiro? Eso te relajara, te lo aseguro.

Seras acepto medio animada, y los dos abrazados salieron de la habitación de Ángela y se encaminaron hacia el lugar elegido.

En ese momento, en el centro de la ciudad de Londres, paseaba un grupo de tres chicos con ropas callejeras, a la vista de la gente serían gamberros de la calle, buscando algo interesante que hacer. Desafortunadamente para ellos, las calles estaban desiertas, sin nadie a quién molestar, por eso pensaron en irse cada uno a su casa, hasta que el sonido de pasos lentos y algo siniestros por la oscuridad de la noche, llamó la atención de esos chicos. El sonido de pasos se hizo mas fuerte, y de entre la oscuridad de esa calle poco iluminada y solitaria apareció una figura humana que el grupo de chicos miró curioso y extrañado, ya que, cuando se pudo ver quien era, vieron que era una joven chica de pelo castaño con un vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas con zapatos de tacón negro. La chica parecía ir paseando pasiva de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y no parecía asustada de ir sola por la noche por hay.

Al principio los chicos se inquietaron de hacerle o decirle algo, pero al verla tan hermosa y atractiva con ese vestido ligero y llamativo no se resistieron y fueron a por ella. La chica iba caminando con los ojos cerrados, hasta que oyó pasos que iban hacía ella, y curiosa los abrió para ver a los tres chicos frente de ella rodeándola con una sonrisa perversa y divertida, ella ni se inmuto ante eso.

- Hola guapa, ¿paseando sola a estas horas de la noche? - pregunto él que estaba en medio de los tres, que tenía el pelo castaño de puntas.

- Es muy peligroso ir sola por estas oscuras calles, podrían atacarte y hacerte daño hombres malos. - dijo otro rubio, aguantando la risa.

- Si quieres… podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa o… bien podrías venirte con nosotros y pasártelo bien, ¿Qué me dices guapa? - propuso el último moreno con mechas rojas, mientras la cogía del brazo para acompañarla, o mas bien, llevársela.

A pesar de todo eso y el posible peligro que corría, la chica de blanco no dijo ni hizo nada ante ellos, seguía pasiva y con la mirada curiosa, eso les dejo confuso a los chicos y se miraron entre si, entonces creyeron que quizás la chica estaba drogada o algo dormida por la hora que era, por lo que decidieron cagarla para llevarla a un sitio mas apartado, pero antes de poder hacer eso, la chica se acercó mas al moreno que la sujetaba del brazo, abrazándose a él.

- ole tío, a ella le gustas jaja. - felicitó el rubio en alto.

El moreno se extraño un poco ante ese abrazo repentino de la chica, y mas cuando de repente la chica de blanco lo abrazó con insistencia por encima de los hombros a pesar de que era mas bajita que él, y estaba inclinada en el hombro derecho de él, mas bien, en su cuello, oliéndolo y rozándolo con la cara, eso excitó un poco al muchacho, pero algo le decía que debía apartarla, pero ella se abrazaba a él con fuerza, tanta que le era imposible separarla de él.

- O-oye guapa… escucha tu… - decía él empezando a inquietarse, mientras cogía los brazos de ella para quitárselos de encima. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Tengo… sed, mucha sed… - contestó ella en susurro, como adormecida.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto él confuso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo mas, sintió un dolor agudo en su cuello que se convirtió al instante en sumo placer y excitación, tanto que alzó la miraba hacía arriba mirando el cielo pero sin mirarlo, estando como relajado ante algo, al verlo de esa forma, los otros dos se extrañaron y se asomaron a ver que estaba haciendo la chica para complacerle, y lo que vieron los dejo de piedra, muertos de miedo y horror, la chica estaba mordiendo el cuello de su amigo, chupando su sangre, mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre misma, y dejando brotar la sangre entre sus labios, concentrada a lo suyo con una mirada penetrante y siniestra. Ella siguió abrazando al chico, mientras éste dejo colgar los brazos y echando la espalda hacía atrás como colocado ante algo.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO JODER, ES UN MONSTRUO TIO CORRE! - gritó el rubio echándose a correr aterrado y horrorizado.

Los dos chicos echaron a correr como pudieron a pesar del miedo, la chica los ignoró completamente, disfrutando de su comida nocturna, que estaba entregado a ella con sumo placer y excitación, tanto que no notó que iba perdiendo su sangre poco a poco, perdiendo su vida por minutos en brazos de esa vampira sedienta de sangre humana, que a simple vista de una persona, ella parecía un ángel con ese vestido blanco, pero en realidad era un demonio disfrazado de ángel perdido y inofensivo.

Al ver que la vampira de blanco no los estaba siguiendo, los chicos suspiraron tranquilos y salvados, pero estaban completamente equivocados, estaban siendo vigilando por una pareja de negro que estaba en el tejado de un edificio de esa calle, y al verlos vulnerables y distraídos, decidieron descender desde hacía echándose hacía delante, dejando que los cuerpos flotasen solos hasta aterrizar junto a esos humanos a sus espaldas.

- Que comida mas deliciosa y energética… - dijo la mujer, haciendo que los chicos la oyeran y se sobresaltaran. - Me voy a llenar con uno de estos dos.

- Estoy de acuerdo amor. - dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado. - Completamente de acuerdo…

Los dos chicos se giraron sobre si, y antes de poder reaccionar o dar un grito, los dos vampiros se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin dejarles gritar, mordiendo sus cuellos para chupar su sangre hasta dejarlos secos y saciados por esa noche, mientras, al otro lado, la chica de blanco había acabado su comida, y dejo caer el cuerpo muerto del chico moreno completamente inmóvil, mirándolo con la mirada vacía y perdida.

- Gracias por ayudarme… - agradeció ella, entonces se dio media vuelta para ir por donde huyeron los amigos del chico, donde estaban los demás vampiros.

Ella fue caminando tranquilamente por la calle, hasta que pudo visualizar a la pareja de vampiros alimentándose de esos humanos. En ese momento, la brisa sopló de cara a ella, haciendo que su pelo se moviera al ritmo del viento, y con el le vino a ella un olor que haló con fuerza, encantada de oler ese olor que conocía, no era de esos vampiros, ni la sangre de los humanos, no… era el olor de una persona que deseaba ver de nuevo, y pronto ese deseo se cumpliría en el plazo indicado.

- La huelo… esta aquí, ha pasado por este camino… es su delicioso y odioso olor, el olor a venganza y sangre que emana su cuerpo a gritos… - dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos con el rostro alzando hacía el cielo nocturno despejado. - Muy pronto… te veré de nuevo… princesa Ángelus Drakul…

Mientras, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, como cada noche en su posición de líder Hellsing, revisaba documentos y casos de vampiros antiguos, por si encontraba alguna pista sobre los vampiros responsables.

- No encontrará nada en ese archivos… - dijo Ángela de la nada, sobresaltando un poco a Integra. - … ya le dije quienes eran, debería buscar en los diarios de su abuelo, que en paz descanse, quizás busco algo de información de ellos por si alguna vez lo necesitará.

De la nada, Ángela apareció apoyada en la pared de al lado de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Integra la miró como si viera a Alucard, que camino hacia el escritorio de la misma manera que él, pero sin vacilación ni superioridad. Se detuvo frente a la mesa, mirando directa y amistosamente a Integra, que la miraba seria y fríamente.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Ángelus? Si no es nada importante le pediría que me dejará trabajar. - pidió ella con frialdad en la voz.

- Le interesará esto que quiero decirle, se lo aseguro. - aseguró Ángela con seguridad y vacilación.

Integra con un suspiro molesto e impaciente, decidió dejar lo que hacia y la escucho.

- Muy bien, dígame. - dejo ella, relajándose en la silla. - Aunque dudo mucho que me vaya a interesar tanto como usted dice.

- Claro que si… - afirmó ella, vacilante. - Es sobre algo que le interesa mas que nada en el mundo, mi querida jefa Hellsing… - hizo una pausa, viendo la cara extrañada y confusa de Integra, encogiendo los ojos. - Es sobre… mi padre y su siervo, Vlad, ahora nombrado como Nosferatu Alucard ¿le interesa?

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	22. Amor Mortal E Inmortal

**22. AMOR MORTAL E INMORTAL**

_**"Es sobre… mi padre y su siervo, Vlad, ahora nombrado como Nosferatu Alucard ¿le interesa?"**_

Cuando Integra escucho esa frase, se quedo rígida y paralizada con los ojos bien abiertos de asombro sin siquiera parpadear cosa que hizo que se le irritarán. Miró fijamente a Ángela, que sonreía con ironía y satisfacción, ya que, se esperaba esa reacción. Lentamente entrelazo los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando que Integra le dijera algo, cosa que parecía algo difícil de hacer.

- ju… ya me lo esperaba eso. No se imaginaba que le diría esto ¿verdad? - pregunto Ángela con ironía, sentándose en el brazo de la silla que tenía justo a su lado.

Integra al oírla salio de su trance, parpadeo un par de veces y se flotó los ojos. Rápidamente, por necesidad, guardó los documentos para calmar los nervios. Cuando acabó, quiso sacar un puro, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba a fumar en ese momento. Se volvió a sentar bien, y miró fija y seriamente a Ángela, que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre él? - pregunto al final sin poder evitarlo. - Por la manera en que has dicho lo de antes, debe ser algo actual, no de hace años. - dedujo Integra con seriedad.

- Bien, mujer lista. Lo ha adivinado, si, es algo actual, no de hace años, ni meses, o semanas, sino de días. - dijo Ángela, paseando por delante del escritorio de un lado a otro.

- ¡Ve al grano! ¿Qué sabes de Alucard? - exigió Integra perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿Dónde esta él? ¿Ha vuelto de donde ha estado estos dos años? ¿Esta en la ciudad, esta bien?

- Es muy directa, una líder en toda regla, su padre y su abuelo también lo fueron ¿no? - comentó ella, cambiando de tema a propósito pero sin notarse.

Integra lo entendió enseguida, pero estaba tan nerviosa e impaciente que le costó decir algo. Entonces, viendo que no decía nada, Ángela se levanto y se dirigió a la salida para irse, Integra se mordió humillada el labio inferior que le temblaban como nunca, entonces, alzando el rostro, con rostro sincero y lastimado, decidió hablarle a la vampira morena vestida de negro.

- Por favor… dígame lo que sepa de él… por favor… - suplicó finalmente ella, susurrante.

Ángela se paro en secó, justo cuando estaba por tocar el picaporte. Sonrió satisfecha y riendo una vez, oyendo las palabras que deseaba oír. Con elegancia y vacilación dio medía vuelta y camino de nuevo al escritorio. Entonces, cuando estuvo frente a la mesa, sacó una cosa que la mantuvo oculta en el puño, y la abrió cuando ya la dejo en la mesa, era una pequeña y simple llave plateada, que deslizó con los dedos suavemente hacia Integra, que no supo que decir ante eso, y la miró confusa. Quiso decir algo pero la vampira morena se le adelanto.

- Sépalo por usted misma si quiere Lady Hellsing, tiene tiempo de sobra para ello. - dijo Ángela sin alzar la mirada, tapando los ojos con la sombra del pelo. - No quería hacerla sufrir ni nada de eso, solo quería que expresará sus verdaderos sentimientos, para estar segura de mis sospechas hacia usted.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo amas… ¿verdad? - afirmó Ángela sin dudar de ello, dejando muda a Integra, que estiró el rostro sorprendida. - No puede negarlo conmigo Lady, usted lo quiere con todo su ser, pero su orgullo, humanidad, creencia y todo lo que usted quiera le impiden aceptarlo, cosa que para mi es una simple escusa.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, qué sacas tu en esto? - pregunto Integra, desconfiada. - Estoy segura de que también sientes algo mas por Alucard, mas que tu simple amor hacia un padre que al mismo tiempo es tu amo y creador…

- No se equivoca, lo amo, mejor dicho, lo amaba mas que nada, pero aprendí que era un amor imposible y obsesivo, y acepte que él amará a otra mujer, yo era su hija, y estaba feliz así, y sigo estándolo. - confesó Ángela, sin cambiar su rostro, tranquilo y sincero. - Además, yo ame a alguien que estuvo a mi lado en mi vida humana, pero esa persona desapareció incluso antes de conocerle a él.

Integra la miró fija y profundamente, viendo que era completamente sincera con eso que le explicaba, como si no hubiera maldad en su ser, ni que la hubiera habido en ningún momento en su existencia, pero sabía que sí tenía, en algún lugar de su ser inmortal, solo que estaba oculto en ella por propia voluntad. Entonces, Ángela rodeó el escritorio y se puso delante de la puerta del balcón, observando la luna y las estrellas a espaldas de la rubia que la miraba atenta.

- Será mejor que se vaya ya, la noche apenas empieza. - advirtió Ángela sin mirarla. - Pero la advierto de una cosa, y que quede bien claro.

Integra la miró, y Ángela se giro a ella, y en un instante, estuvo pegada al rostro de ella, con una mirada asesina y amenazante, que incluso a Integra asusto pero manteniendo su postura de mujer valiente y desafiante, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas de los vampiros.

- Que no me entere de que ha hecho sufrir a mi padre, que ya ha sufrido bastante en sus cinco siglos de existencia. Aunque usted no lo crea, los vampiros podemos sentir muchas cosas, aparte del deseo y la sed de sangre que tanto nos caracterizan. Por muy monstruo sanguinario que él sea, sigue siendo un hombre, yo lo he visto.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que es cierto eso? - pregunto Integra con vacilación. - En estos diez años que lo conozco siempre se ha mostrado como un vampiro vil y sanguinario como suelen ser todos.

- Vaya allí y lo verá usted misma, ya me dirás algo. - dijo ella presumiendo. - Hace falta mas años para conocerle mejor, Integra Hellsing.

- ¿A dónde debo ir?

- ¿No sabes donde? - pregunto la vampira enigmáticamente.

Integra la miró un segundo, entonces miró la llave, y al instante cambio su cara. Rápidamente, cogió la llave, y dejando a Ángela allí sin mas, salio corriendo del despacho, a toda velocidad hacia no se sabe donde, solo Ángelus sabía a donde se iba ella.

- Buena fuerte… - deseo Ángela para si misma. - Espero que no este equivocada en esto.

- **"¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? ¿hum?"** - pregunto una voz conocida en su mente.

Ángela empezó a acostumbrarse a escuchar a su otro yo, a pesar de las malas ideas que sugería. Nadie, ni siquiera su padre, sabían de ello, pensaba que la tomarían por loca, o algo peor. En un instante, desapareció del despacho, y apareció en su nueva habitación, entonces se sentó en la silla que tenía en frente.

- No quiero que vuelva a sufrir de nuevo. - dijo Ángela.

- **"Siempre sufrirá por algo querida mía, eso no se puede evitar, sobretodo si estas condenado a vivir siempre en este mundo, entre las sombras, solo"** - decía la vampira. - **"Y aunque no te des cuenta, tu también estas sufriendo ¿verdad?"**

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Ángela con frialdad y seriedad.

- **"Sigues sintiendo a ese hombre en tu cuerpo, por mucho que tu padre te haya hecho suya de nuevo, al igual que esa Condesa y esas tres hermanastras tuyas, tomó tu sangre, haciendo que tengan mas fuerza y poder".** - le recordó la voz, con ironía.

Ángela no quiso admitirlo al principio, pero ella tenía razón, además, todavía tenía las marcas de sus colmillos en el cuerpo, ardiéndoles con fuerza, y ella disimulando eso con sumo esfuerzo. No pudo evitar tocarse con la palma de la mano el tatuaje del cuello, sintiendo que la calmaba y relajaba del dolor, suspirando tranquila.

- Ya no podrán volver a tocarme, pero yo ha ellos si. - aseguró ella, con cierta malicia en su voz. - Y seguramente estén al corriente de mi despertar.

- **"¿Sigue en pie esa venganza que deseas cumplir?"** - le pregunto la voz, como sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no? Será un favor que le haré al mundo, además, tengo unas ganas de sentir lo que siente mi padre… cuando busca y destruye a sus rivales.

- **"¿Sentir como el aire no puede pasar por la garganta de tu enemigo? ¿Saber como sufre al tenerle agarrado por el cuello con una sola mano? ¿Sentir el crujido cuando lo tuerces?"**

- Eso y mas, mucho mas, hermana. - confesó ella, con una sonrisa perversa y calculadora. - Cosas que los inmortales jamás imaginaron seguir en su vida.

- **"jujuju, veo que empiezas a entender lo que eres en realidad, princesa no-muerta"** - felicitó la voz contentamente.

- Te pediría que dejarás de llamarme así, me trae desagradables recuerdos. - pidió ella con frialdad pero sinceridad.

- **"Claro, perdona, jujuju"** - se disculpo la voz entre risas divertidas de la emoción.

Mientras, Integra ya conducía hacia su destino a toda velocidad pero controlando que no le pillara ningún policía yendo a una velocidad superior a la permitida por en medio de la ciudad a esas horas de la noche. Le había pedido a Charlie la llaves del coche sin pedirle explicaciones, él se había ofrecido, pero ella lo negó diciendo que tenía que irse sola y sin nadie mas, caminando rápidamente al coche sin decir nada mas al mayordomo presente, arrancó el coche, y con un derrape forzoso empezó a alejarse de allí de la casa, pasando la verja hasta que se perdió de vista.

Gracias a que iba rápida, no tardó en encontrar el lugar que buscaba: la casa donde estuvieron Ángela y sus sirvientes viviendo hasta ahora los dos últimos años, que fue casa de ellos y sus padres antes donde pasaban las vacaciones, que ellos recibieron a su muerte. En vez de aparcar justo frente a la puerta, decidió aparcar al otro lado de la calle, libre de cualquier otro coche, después cruzó la calle corriendo rápidamente aunque no pasará ningún coche, y subió los escalones de la entrada, donde se paro un momento a aclararse las ideas.

Empezó a dudar, cuando estaba por introducir la llave en la cerradura, la mano le tembló un poco confuso y inquieto. Pero recordó que vino decidida por las palabras de Ángela, y con decisión firme abrió la puerta, asomándose primero antes de entrar, asegurándose de que era seguro entrar allí. Cerró la puerta con cuidado. Todo estaba en su sitio según ella, empezando a aparecer polvo en el aire, entonces, al fondo del pasillo que estaba a oscuras, vio una línea de luz, sabiendo que era de la habitación de allí al fondo. Con cuidado de no tropezarse con algo, acostumbrando la vista a la oscuridad de la casa, camino hacia allí, con cada paso, el corazón le latía con mas fuerza, intento calmar eso pero fue inútil y lo dejo correr aunque eso quizás la delatará antes de tiempo.

Con esa sensación incomoda, empezó a correr impaciente y entró sin mas a la habitación dando un portazo a la puerta en la pared con fuerza. Al lado derecho de ella, había una ventana abierta, dejando entrar la brisa de la noche, allí enfrente había un hombre alto de cabellera negra y desordenada. Estaba de espaldas a Integra, pero sabía de sobras quien era ese sujeto.

- Alu… card… - nombró ella, asombrada sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

El hombre la oyó decir su nombre, y lentamente se dio la vuelta hacía ella, hasta estar de cara a esa mujer de larga melena rubia y con gafas redondas, y con parche en el ojo izquierdo, dejando solo un ojo de color azul zafiro. La miró fijamente, tanto asombrado como extrañado de verla allí, al principio pensó que vino a matarle sin mas, pero cuando lo llamo por su nombre, todo quedo confuso, tanto para él como para ella en ese momento.

- Ama… Integra… - fue lo único que él fue capaz de decirle.

Los dos se quedaron allí, mirándose fija y directamente a los ojos, sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo del otro. No quisieron decir nada durante unos momentos largos. Pero finalmente, ella camino hasta quedar justo frente de él, alzando la cabeza, ya que él era mas alta que ella.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - le pregunto él, con una mirada lastimada pero disimulada.

- Eso quisiera preguntarte yo. - dijo ella, algo malhumorada en su voz. - ¿Dónde… has estado todo este tiempo, dejándonos preocupados y inquietos?

Alucard no le respondió a eso, simplemente giro la cabeza, no queriendo mirarla a la cara de lo avergonzado que estaba.

- ¿Cómo has podido volver? ¿Ha sido esa hija tuya? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? - siguió pregunto ella insistente, exigiendo respuestas.

- Váyase… - pidió él, a punto de alejarse de ella sin mirarla.

- ¡Espera! - exclamo ella, cogiéndole del brazo con fuerza, sin mostrar miedo por él a pesar de ser un vampiro temido por todos. - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas aquí? ¿Por qué te has escondido de nosotras que no sabíamos donde estabas? ¡No me iré hasta que me contestes Alucard! - aseguró ella en voz de grito y dolido.

Alucard se resistió a mirarla, apretando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes frustrado. Ni siquiera quiso liberarse de los brazos de ella que le cogían el brazo con fuerza y temblor. Finalmente se resignó, y cuando él relajo los hombros, Integra vio que le hablaría para contestar sus preguntas, entonces le vio caminar para sentarse en una de las butacas, ella hizo lo mismo para estar frente a frente con él, inclinándose hacia delante para estar atenta a todo.

- Cuando mi hija fue a la mansión y bajo con vosotras a mi mazmorra… - empezó a narrar cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida. - dejo un poco de su sangre en mi ataúd. Eso hizo que consiguiera volver aquí, pero necesitaba mas de esa sangre para recuperarme, pero no era solo por eso que fui a buscarla a ella, quiera saber que le paso a ella hace mas de 100 años, cuando volví a mi castillo, perseguido por tu abuelo Van Helsing. No supe nada, hasta hace un par de noches, cuando bebí su sangre para recuperarme, lo vi todo como si estuviera allí presente, fue una autentica tortura, por culpa de que me fui de su lado en ese momento.

Integra vio como el giraba la mirada, que estaba dolida y culpable, algo que nunca había visto en él. Quiso decir algo pero dejo que continuará explicando.

- Cuando supe que le habían hecho, decidí volver a hacer lo que le hice una vez, ya que, no solo la mordieron por varios sitios, sino que… - se le quebró la voz.

- ¿La… violaron? - se atrevió a preguntar ella.

- Sí… - afirmó él con esfuerzo.

- Santo cielo… ¿quién se atrevió a hacer eso? - pregunto ella, sorprendida y apenada.

- Mi hermano menor… Radu Drakul, el Apuesto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Él también es un vampiro? Dios… - exclamó Integra sorprendida.

Alucard la miró, viendo la sinceridad en sus palabras, la pena que sentía por su hija, la sorpresa de su hermano, todo. Sabía que ella podría entenderla ahora que lo sabia todo, casi. A ella también la amenazó su propio tío, que quería matarla por el poder de Hellsing, justo cuando se conocieron en ese lugar.

- Bueno, ya lo sabes, ahora deberías volver a la mansión, a no ser que quieras preocupar a todos. - dijo él, estando por ponerse en pie.

- Todavía no… - dijo ella repentinamente. Él la miró, entonces supo la respuesta. - Todavía no me has dicho el motivo de tu escondida contra mi y a todos.

Alucard no se atrevió a desviar la mirada, continuo mirándola fijamente, viendo en su rostro la suplica de una respuesta autentica. Resignado, volvió a sentarse con lentitud, sin mirarla ahora. Ella esperó impaciente pero calmada, sabia que hablaría tarde o temprano. Pasaron los minutos, y la paciencia crecía y crecía, hasta que se harto y se puso de pie frustrada y molesta como nunca estuvo en su vida.

- Muy bien… - dijo con voz controlada pero furiosa. - Si no vas a hablar, esta bien, esta conversación a terminado, y no hace falta que vuelvas… - sentenció ella, con aspecto desafiante. - En la Organización Hellsing no hay sitio para un vampiro que no se atreve a dar sus motivos de cobardía.

Con esa sentencia, camino con paso sordo hacia la puerta, pero de golpe, la puerta se cerró, con Alucard pegado a ella, mirándola dolido y apenado. Ella se paro delante de él, algo asustada por el truco típico de los vampiros, pero disimulo malhumorada, cruzó los brazos y espero. Armándose de valor, él decidió confesarle la verdad de su escondida de ella.

- Te desobedecí Integra… - contestó él, firmemente. Esa respuesta la dejo dubitativa, pero enseguida lo entendió, quiso decir algo pero él continuó. - Cuando me ordenaste que no desapareciera, no pude evitar desobedecerte y desaparecí, dejándolas a las dos solas con ese humano loco demente, que incluso te dejo sin el ojo izquierdo. - señalo él con el dedo el parche.

- Alucard, no fue culpa tuya, era algo que no pudimos prevenir de ese… hombre, por así decirlo, era una maquina, o algo así, pero se consideraba humano.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, por eso te odiaba tanto, como te admiraba al mismo tiempo. Te odiaba por qué te hacías pasar por un humano, cuando en verdad eras un monstruo inhumano, eso fue lo que dijo. - explicó ella. - Por ese motivo quería derrotarte a toda costa, y lo consiguió por poco tiempo.

- Ju… eso es muy convincente, pero no es excusa como para que te desobedeciera… ¡yo nunca te falle cuando me dabas ordenes, y tu lo sabes!

- Lo hecho esta hecho Alucard, olvida el pasado… - intento convencer ella.

- ¡No puedo olvidarlo Integra! - grito él alterado, asustando a Integra. - No puedo…

Integra se sorprendió mucho ante esa actitud de él que nunca vio, viendo tristeza, culpabilidad, rabia a si mismo, miedo, todos los sentimientos que tiene uno cuando le han fallado a alguien a quien le importa de verdad. No podía creer que él sintiera esas cosas, conociéndolo desde hacia años.

- ¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? - le pregunto muy confusa.

Al oír esa pregunta, él la miró con profundidad en el rostro.

- Estoy dolido… por ti, por lo que te hizo ese nazi desgraciado… deje que te hiciera daño, cuando pude haberlo evitado si hubiera estado contigo… - confesó él, con dolor y tristeza en la voz. - Ju, puedes reírte si quieres, es gracioso y estúpido, que yo, el vampiro mas poderoso de todos se culpe de algo así, pero es la verdad.

Integra no se creía esa palabras, tan sinceras y profundas, no podía, pero las creía en el fondo. Entonces él se acercó a ella, poniéndose justo frente a ella, mirándola fija y directamente a los ojos con sinceridad.

- Tal vez sea un monstruo sin sentimientos ni dudas… pero no siempre soy así, ni puedo evitar sentirme justo contrario a ello… - aseguró él.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso Alucard? - pregunto ella con nerviosismo en la voz, temiendo la respuesta.

Él no respondió enseguida, sino que, cogió su rostro por los lados con las dos manos. Ella se quedo petrificada al sentir sus frías manos en su cara. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él con una mirada decidida y sincera, poco usual en un vampiro como él, y ella nerviosa y inquieta a lo que él diría.

- Te amo… - confesó él en susurro. - Y eso es algo de lo que no pienso arrepentirme… nunca… jamás.

Al oír esas palabras, Integra no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar sorprendida, y en cierto modo, emocionada. Entonces, con las lagrimas, sonrió un poco, posando sus manos encima de las de él. Alucard no dejo de mirarla, esperando una respuesta a su confesión.

- snif… snif… maldito Nosferatu Alucard… - insulto ella entre lagrimas de emoción y alivió. - ah… te amo.

Y sin mas vacilación, los dos se besaron apasionadamente, abrazándose fuertemente mientras se besaban sin duda ni remordimientos de ello. Caminaron hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse, dejando de vez en cuando que ella cogiera aire entre besos y jadeos, y con la mano estirada hacia la ventana, Alucard la cerró por si sola de un golpe y deslizando las cortinas, entonces, las luces de la habitación se encendieron por si solas, dando una escena mas adecuada para ese momento especial y intima.

Los dos llegaron a la cama, él la empujo sobre ella, y con cuidado, le quito las gafas para dejarlas en la mesita de noche, entonces volvieron a los besos, deslizándose hacia el centró de la cama, tumbándose con la almohada debajo de la cabeza. Alucard estaba encima de ella, pero sin apoyar el peso aún. Ella tenía las piernas abiertas para dejarlo pasar, así pudo acercarse a la cara de ella, apoyando los antebrazos a cada lado de ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Dime Integra ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo. - pidió él, con profundidad. - Quiero oírlo de tus labios por favor…

Integra lo miró fijamente, excitada pero calmada, entonces, puso una mano abierta sobre el pecho de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos decidida y directa.

- Te quiero a ti… - contestó ella, cogiéndole el rostro para inclinarlo lentamente hacia ella. - Yo solo… te quiero a ti, estar contigo en este momento.

Con esa respuesta, Alucard la beso con desenfreno de nuevo, ella le correspondió mientras abrazaba por detrás del cuello cogiendo así algunos cabellos. Mientras se besaban, se iban despojando de la ropa el uno al otro, pero Integra tuvo que quitarse la cruz de plata por ella misma. Entonces, Alucard la alzó por la cintura, y le deslizó la chaqueta, la camisa por los brazos, y le desató el sujetador, apoyado en el hombro de ella, que cerró los ojos excitada, sintiendo la piel fría en él en la suya. Ella también le quito la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, después paso las manos por su pecho firme y musculoso, no pudo seguir con los pantalones por que estaba deseosa de los labios y la piel de él, por lo que Alucard acabó de quitarse la ropa suya y la de ella.

Cuando acabó, volvió a besarla pero esta vez con suavidad, mientras la empujaba lentamente hacia atrás tumbándola de nuevo sobre la almohada. Alucard le rozó los labios, y después bajo al cuello de ella, Integra gimió al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello, sobretodo los colmillos rozarle la piel, sabiendo que deseaba morderla y beber su sangre, pero respetando la decisión de ella de permanecer humana. Él le lamió y beso el cuello, subiendo a la mandíbula, haciendo que ella automáticamente echará la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía de deseo y placer.

De repente, le paro un momento, él confuso la miró, entonces, ella alzó un brazo hacia él, como ofreciéndole la muñeca, mas confuso que antes, la miró. Vio cierto miedo, pero también decisión en su cara.

- Para serte sincera, no se como funciona esto, pero se que lo deseas así que… - dijo ella nerviosamente, temblándole el brazo extendido.

- Integra… no tienes que… - decía él, evitando el brazo como podía. - si te muerdo… puede que…

- Pero que yo sepa, si dejas de clavar los colmillos enseguida no me afectará… con que lo hagas en la muñeca me quedo mas tranquila.

- Integra…

Él temblando cogió el brazo derecho, girando la cabeza para no tener que ponerlo en una posición incomoda para ella, estirada hacia delante, con él girado por la cintura. Ella lo miró nerviosa y sonrojada, viendo como a él le brillaban los ojos rojos, mostrando los colmillos también. Antes de morderla, lamió la zona deseada, y los clavó sin hacer mucha fuerza, rápidamente los desclavó, dejando salir la sangre, entonces apoyo los labios y empezó a chuparla.

En vez de sentir un dolor agudo y sordo, sintió un escalofrío bajando por el brazo hacia el resto del cuerpo, sintió como la sangre deslizaba por el brazo hacia abajo por la gravedad, como los labios de él chupaban y lamían la herida con cuidado y deseo. Entonces, él la miró, con esa mirada de vampiro, deseando sangre humana, ella sintió algo de miedo al verlos, pero tampoco quiso dejar de verlos sonrojada. Él dejó de beber su sangre, lamiendo la sangre derramada por el brazo. La herida dejo de sangrar y la dejo con cuidado en el colchón.

- Alucard… ¿ya estas mejor ahora? - le pregunto ella.

- La verdad es que si… - afirmó él, limpiándose la sangre de los labios.

Integra vio que Alucard parecía preocupado por algo, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable pero no tan grave. De repente, ella sintió que, la piel helada de Alucard, cogía calidez de golpe, a la temperatura normal de un humano. Entonces recordó que una vez, su padre le dijo, que los vampiros después de beber sangre humana recientemente, el cuerpo coge calidez temporalmente, eso les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos por los humanos. Ella volvió al tema de la expresión pensativa y deprimida de Alucard, que ahora tenía la cabeza colgada.

- ¿T-te pasa algo? - pregunto ella, nerviosamente por el cambio de temperatura.

- Desde que te conocí aquella noche, siempre… he deseado tomar de nuevo esa sangre virgen que tienes. Ahora, me parece un deseo masoquista y egoísta. - confesó él, mirándola fijamente. - ¿Aún quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¿A pesar de ser un monstruo sanguinario?

- Alucard… - llamó ella, poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza de él, calmándolo un poco. - Ahora… yo no veo a ningún monstruo sanguinario… sino a un hombre de quién estoy enamorada enormemente… y sí, sigo queriendo, quiero que seas el primero, quiero que me hagas tuya, como yo hacerte mío… por favor… - confesó ella, suplicando lo último con deseo e excitación.

Alucard, como hipnotizado por esas palabras, dejo que ella lo acercará a sus labios, los rozó y luego con deseo y pasión la beso, pasando un brazo por su espalda, siendo aplastada por esta, mientras que con la otra, la cogía por debajo de la mandíbula, tocando así su oreja y enredando los dedos con el pelo de ella. Integra al principio puso las manos sobre los hombros de él, acariciándole la espalda hacia delante y atrás, pero luego le rodeo el cuello con el brazo, y el otro lo paso por encima del de él, dejándola de nuevo en la espalda.

Alucard dejo de besarla para dejarla respirar un poco, ya que tenía el pecho agitado, moviéndose arriba y abajo por su rápido respirar y su nerviosismo. Ambos se miraron fija y profundamente, Alucard apoyando su peso en las manos apoyadas en el colchón a cada lado de ella, y Integra poniendo ambas manos en el pecho blanco y ahora calido de él.

Entonces, con un empujón suave, entró dentro de ella entre sus piernas, viendo como ella daba un profundo gemido de placer, alzando la cabeza hacia arriba por la excitación, él disfruto al igual que ella. Empezó el vaivén con suavidad y lentitud, viendo y oyendo como ella disfrutaba de ello, agarrándole con fuerza por detrás de los hombros, pasando los brazos por debajo de los de él, inclinándolo hacia ella para que la besará mas.

Él cumplió los deseos de Integra, y la volvió a besar con desenfrenó, mientras la penetraba sin parar, haciendo que ella gimiera entre besos, él dejo de besarla, pero al segundo ella suplicó con la mirada que siguiera besándola, riendo volvió a besarla, dando un empujo fuerte, haciendo que ella echará la cabeza hacia atrás, él aprovecho y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Ella le dejó hacer, posando una mano sobre la nuca de él, y la otra seguía en el mismo sitio, sin dejar de gemir de placer y satisfacción. Sintiéndose algo pequeña para las caderas de él, abrió mas las piernas, encogiéndolas mas también.

- ah… te amo… Integra Hellsing… - confesó él en su oído. - Ahora eres mía…

- Sí… lo se. Nosferatu Alucard… ya somos del uno al otro… ¡ah! uahh… - coincidió ella, clavando un poco sus uñas en el cuerpo de él.

Mientras, Seras patrullaba por los pasillos de Hellsing junto a Pip, que de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo sonriendo. Seras lo notaba y se sonrojaba, pensando que ya era pesado con mirándola así, pero no quiso herir sus sentimientos. Patrullando pasaron por el despacho de Integra, vieron por debajo la puerta que había luz dentro, entonces Seras picó pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Ama Integra, esta hay? Somos Seras Victoria y Pip Bernardote. Vamos a pasar, con permiso. - advirtió ella, girando el picaporte.

Entonces, se asomaron por la puerta, y vieron que, la luz estaba encendida, pero no había nadie, ni Integra ni Ángelus. Los dos parpadearon extrañados y se miraron entre si confusos e inquietos. Acabaron de abrir la puerta y miraron por toda la sala. Empezaron a asustarse, pero de repente sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda, cosa que no les dejo moverse por el miedo.

- Integra no esta aquí… - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos giraron del todo, viendo a Ángela plantada frente a ellos, con las manos cogidas por la espalda, mirándolos fijamente y divertida al ver que aún les daba miedo verla y sentirla como solía hacer su padre en la mansión todo el tiempo.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto Seras con preocupación.

- Nada de lo que debáis preocuparos, estaos tranquilos. - tranquilizó ella, caminando hacia ellos.

Paso de largo, hasta ponerse frente a la ventana del despacho, mirando fuera tranquila y animada. Seras y Pip dejaron de sentirse tensos y defensivos, viendo que en verdad ella era su aliada, muy pasiva y reservada, tanto por naturaleza como por voluntad.

- ¿A dónde ha ido tan tarde? - pregunto Pip extrañado, quitándose el sombrero para frotarse la cabeza con la palma de la mano. - No es propio de ella.

- Se ha ido a ver a una persona. - contestó Ángela sin mirarlos siquiera.

- ¿eh? ¿A quién? - pregunto de nuevo Pip.

- Ha alguien maravilloso e importante para ella, alguien que la ha esperado por muchos años… confiar en mi, estará bien, pero seguramente no vendrá hasta mañana por la noche. - aseguró ella, dejando aún mas extrañados y confusos a la pareja de vampiros.

Mientras, muy lejos de Londres, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, había una casa abandonada, donde ahora estaba habitada misteriosamente. En el, había una pareja, un hombre con pinta de rumano con el pelo negro, y una mujer de vestido aristócrata húngara de pelo castaño rizado, ambos estaban abrazados, y la mujer estaba riendo a carcajadas como nunca, mientras el hombre estaba serio, estaban así por algo que dijo una de las tres mujeres que estaban con ellos en esa habitación justo enfrente, cada una con el pelo de tono diferente pero vestidas igual de negro, ajustado y provocativo.

- ¿No sabemos donde ves la gracia Elizabeth? - pregunto la morena, molesta.

- jujuju… pues yo sí… - confesó ella calmándose del ataque de risa. - Según decís… cuando atacasteis a tres extranjeras rumanas, por motivos que no me interesan, justo después de haber acabado y salisteis de la casa, sentisteis que alguien, o mas de uno, os estaba siguiendo, y que misteriosamente, su sangre olía un poco a la de la princesa Ángelus. ¿me equivocó Verona?

- No, en absoluto. - negó ella, agachando la cabeza. - Las tres decidimos averiguar de quienes se trataban, y vimos que eran tres hermanos convertidos en vampiros para darnos caza a nosotras tres por orden de su ama, estamos seguras de que su sangre estaba mezclada con la de ella, estamos seguras.

- ¡Qué estupidez! - exclamó el hombre molesto y harto. - Sabéis muy bien que la enterramos en su castillo, sin que nadie mas, aparte de nosotros, supiera donde, es imposible que alguien, siendo un vampiro la sacaran de hay como si nada, habíamos puesto un hechizo alrededor del ataúd para ello. - explicó él con ironía y burla. - Y mucho menos unos humanos, la enterramos a mucha profundidad como para descubrirla y sacarla, es imposible chicas.

- ¡Pero le estamos diciendo que esos chicos rumanos eran sus siervos, el olor de la sangre de ella en sus cuerpos mezclado con la suya es la prueba de ello! - exclamó la pelirroja Aleera, plantándole cara a Radu. - Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué unos vampiros recién convertidos que ni siquiera nos conocen ni han visto aún nuestros aspecto, intentarían encontrarnos aquí en Inglaterra, cómo han sabido que estábamos aquí?

- Han venido por deseo de su creadora… - dijo una voz repentina.

Ante esa voz todos se giraron a una puerta que daba al pasillo de las habitaciones, allí estaba apoyada la chica de pelo castaño con vestido blanco, solo que el de ahora parecía mas un camisón algo, parecía estar débil y cansada, pero ya se veía a primera vista que ella estaba bien físicamente, era una vampira al fin y al cabo. Las tres hermanas vampiras se sorprendieron de verla allí de repente, pero Elizabeth y Radu no, entonces la chica camino hacía ellos como sonámbula, con la mirada vacía y perdida, mostrando un rostro aterrador y triste al mismo tiempo.

- Al saber que su creador estuvo en este lugar hace tiempo, quiso venir para ver si lo encontraba, y lo ha hecho, ahora que lo ha encontrado, empezará a ejecutar su venganza contra nosotros… - dijo ella enigmáticamente para algunos, pero no para Elizabeth por su rostro.

- ¿Qué estas intentando decir hija mía? - pregunto Radu confuso al acercarse a ella preocupado. - ¿Has tenido alguna otra visión de Ángelus quizás?

- La siento… esta aquí, y no esta sola, tiene a quienes pueden protegerla… - dijo ella mirándolo, o al menos eso parecía. - Esta frustrada y humillada…

- Pequeña mía… cuéntales a papá y mamá que sabes de ella… - pidió Elizabeth arrodillándose delante de ella posando las manos sobre sus hombros.

- La liberaron hace dos años ya… ha reclutado hombres para su venganza, y ahora a hecho volver a su padre de otro mundo oscuro… se ha unido a Hellsing para darnos caza por ella misma… - decía ella en susurro. - Hay veces que no puedo verla, esta en un sitio oscuro y seguro para ella…

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - exclamó Marhiska de repente, sobresaltando un poco a la chica. - ¡Si no hacemos algo pronto esa zorra de Ángelus vendrá y nos matará acompañada de Drácula, ahora debe saber lo ocurrido aquella noche hace mas de cien años!

- ¡Cierra la boca Marhiska! - ordenó Radu rugiendo, eso asusto a las tres hermanas haciéndolas callar. - ¡Si os dejáis llevar por vuestro ridículo miedo hacía la princesa solo empeoraran las cosas! Además… si ella decide atacarnos lo sabremos enseguida, ¿verdad querida?

- Así es… nuestra pequeña hija puede ver las decisiones de Ángelus, con ello podemos saber que hará y otras cosas mas, puede ver el futuro con su don… esta casi al mismo nivel que Ángelus en poder. - dijo Elizabeth abrazando a la chica con ternura para hacerla dejar de temblar de miedo. - Tranquila pequeña mía… no tengas miedo, estamos aquí contigo.

- No puedo dejar de temblar, estoy asustada de ella… busca venganza, sed de venganza… la estoy viendo cubierta de nuestras sangres disfrutando de nuestras muertes… la veo matándome a mi sin piedad, viendo su profundo odio…

- ¡Nunca nos hará eso pequeña! - exclamó Radu con decisión. - ¡Nunca dejaré que te haga daño a ti o a tu madre, antes haré que tenga eterno sufrimiento en mis manos, por toda la eternidad estará bajo nuestro poder cuando sepamos controlarla y usarla a voluntad!

- La quiero muerta… quiero verla sufrir de dolor y tormento mientras muere delante de mi… quiero que pague por lo que me hizo… abandonarme y dejarme sola en el mundo… - confesó ella, mostrando su odio y maldad. - Quiero sentir el crujido de su cuello entre mis manos, la carne de su cuerpo destrozado bajo mis pies, sintiendo su sangre salpicada en mi cuerpo…

- NO te preocupes hija mía… - dijo Elizabeth en susurro. - Podrás torturarla tanto como quieras cuando este en nuestras manos… que sepa lo que has sufrido, pero hasta entonces debemos esperar un poco mas… y cuando llegué el momento no debemos matarla, sino capturarla para nosotros, ¿entiendes?

- Esta bien madre, haré lo que digáis que haga. - acepto ella cabizbaja.

- Esa es mi chica… mi pequeña Ana Valirius, no… Ana Drakul Bathory. - corrigió la vampira húngara con orgullo y perversidad.

- No nos equivocamos al cogerte como hija nuestra, me alegra ver que no… - dijo Radu mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Quiero… verla otra vez. - pidió Ana con un rostro vacío y bajo.

Mientras, en la vieja casa de Ángela y sus compañeros, Integra y Alucard seguían con la pasión y el deseo mutuo, sin mostrar que desearan detenerse aún. Integra ahora estaba encima de él, aprisionándolo con las piernas, movía las caderas al igual que él antes, gimiendo de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella moviéndose exitosamente, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, que se dejaba llevar por ella ahora. De vez en cuando ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando colgar su larga melena rubia y medio rizada. Él ponía las manos en su cintura o en los hombros, donde ella se giraba, y los cogía para besarlos con ternura.

Inmensa de placer e excitación extremo, cosa que nunca llegó a sentir hasta ahora, cogió las muñecas de él y las estiro hacia arriba, dejándolas por encima de la cabeza de él tocando la cabecera de la cama, entonces las soltó y las dejó hay, Alucard no se molesto en moverlas de su lugar, se le puso la piel de gallina cuando ella, paso la mano por su cara, sus labios, bajando hacia su pecho, donde, cuando paso la mano, justo después lo beso, ahora subiendo, sin dejar de mover lentamente las caderas. Cuando llegó a los labios de él, se quedó allí, sujetada por las manos de él, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos con el pelo de él, empujando ahora con mas fuerza y placer de sentirlo mas adentro.

Eso hizo que, Alucard, excitado de placer sin limites, la abrazará por la espalda, pegándola a él con fuerza, sin que ella dejará de mover la cintura, besándose con desenfrenó. Entonces, él giró por encima de ella, y se puso de nuevo sobre ella, tomando el control del momento, sonriendo satisfecho y placentero, mostrando así los colmillos. No dejaron de besarse ni mover las caderas, pero quién ahora empujaba era él, pero con mas fuerza, entrelazando las manos con los de ella en cada lado, gimiendo entre besos que cada vez eran mas intensos y placenteros.

- Mng… - exclamó ella sonrojada y complacida como nunca, mirando a Alucard a los ojos, entonces él dejo de besarla un momento. - OH… uahhh… OH Alucard… ahhh…

- ¿Te gusta… ah, mi ama Integra? - pregunto él coqueto, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

- mmm… si, me gusta… - confesó ella sonrojada y avergonzada, girando un poco la cabeza.

Ante eso, Alucard no pudo evitar reírse un poco en bajo y siguió complaciendo a Integra al mismo tiempo que se complacía a si mismo, entonces, soltó las manos de ella para apoyarlas en los pechos de ella y masajearlos un poco, sonrojándola un poco mas avergonzada pero deseosa y placentera con eso, deseando que continuara mas. Alucard aumento el ritmo con fuerza y rapidez, sintiendo que iba a explotar por dentro, hasta que ella gimió con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, y cerrando los ojos, anunciando que estaba llegando al clímax igual que él.

- Ah, uahhh… - gemía ella en alto, - Alucard, estoy ardiendo por dentro, no aguanto mas… - confesaba ella. - Necesito que me abraces por favor.

Alucard así lo hizo, y sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella se inclinó sobre ella para abrazarla entera, ella paso sus brazos por debajo de los de él para apoyarlos detrás de los hombros, encima de los omoplatos con fuerza, casi clavando las uñas, eso excito al vampiro que acelero mucho mas, enloqueciendo a Integra hasta dar un grito de placer, dando a entender que había llegado al clímax, él también con ella sin que lo supiera.

Alucard paró de empujar, y empezó a jadear de cansancio como Integra, cayó rendido al lado de ella, con los brazos estirados hacia la cabecera, rápidamente Integra se tapó con la manta, le era incomodo estar desnuda a la vista a pesar de estar solos allí, de paso tapó sin darse cuenta a Alucard hasta la cintura. Enseguida estuvieron relajados y descansados, suspirando por última vez con fuerza y profundamente, para sacar el placer de esa noche. Entonces, Integra se giro a él y se apoyó en su pecho cómodamente, acariciándole en vientre con la mano abierta. Alucard sonrió como solía hacer, y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, acariciándole el brazo con los dedos suavemente.

- Nunca pensé que acabaría así… - comentó ella, agotada y relajada.

- ¿Te arrepientes de esto que hemos hecho? - le pregunto él.

- La verdad… es que no, en absoluto. - aseguró ella, mirándolo con sinceridad. - Siempre pensé que era un pecado hacerlo sin estar casada o prometida… y ahora… acabó de tener una de las experiencias mas importantes… en la vida de una mujer. Y a sido… absolutamente maravillosa, mas de lo que imagine…

A Alucard le hizo feliz esas palabras de ella, que la beso un par de veces pero sin excitarse demasiado, ella le correspondió con gusto, y después él dejo que volviera a apoyarse en su pecho relajada. Estuvieron en silencio, solo hay en la compañía del otro, sin preocuparse de nada. Él le acariciaba la melena rubia, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho, fuerte y musculoso, sobretodo por la zona del corazón, que nunca latiría bajo ese pecho firme.

- ¿Es desagradable verdad? No me late el corazón, no necesito respirar. Lo que te da vida no me da vida a mi. - comentó él, dolido por ver que ella pensaba en ello. - La sangre me mantiene, y los humanos son la fuente de esa sangre vital, por eso nos teméis, odiáis, o nos adoráis queriendo serlo también.

- No, ya no. - negó ella. - Ya no siento eso hacía ti Alucard.

Él la miró, ella alzó de nuevo el rostro, y vio que mostraba sinceridad y honestidad. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarlo, puso la mano sobre pecho completamente abierta, al mismo tiempo que cogía la mano de él, y la ponía en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma sin dudar en absoluto. Él lo sintió, su corazón latente y vivo, latiendo con normalidad, también sintió su sangre correr por todo el cuerpo, deseando volver a tomarlo, pero se aguanto sin dificultad. Quiso apartarlo, pero ella no le dejó aún.

- Antes lo era para mi, pero… ahora ya se como respiras… conde. - dijo ella, con una mirada severa. - De algún modo, cuando estabas dentro de mi, sentí como si en algún punto, tu corazón latiera con fuerza, por estar conmigo, con la mujer que deseaste por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y eso te molesta? - le pregunto él inmune, pero en el fondo asustado por la respuesta.

- No. - aseguró ella, dejándole ir la mano, entonces volvió a inclinarse mas a él, pegando su frente con la de él. - Yo también, desde hace mucho tiempo, estuve deseándote, pero mi otro yo, la que mantenía las distancias por ser humana, sierva de su patria y reina, tu ama y señora, no quería pensar en eso.

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea a ello? Dímelo, quiero saberlo.

Antes de responder, Integra sonrió entre risas, le dio un pequeño beso, dejando confuso a Alucard.

- Tu hija… - contestó ella. - Ella adivinó enseguida lo que sentía desde hacia tiempo, y sus palabras fueron las que siempre quise oír para acabar de decidirme, fueron muy convincentes, tanto que pensé que se sentía como yo, y veo que en verdad tenemos mucho en común.

Alucard quedó sorprendido ante el acto que hizo su hija, pero entendió enseguida en motivo. También estuvo de acuerdo con Integra sobre que ellas eran muy parecidas, en cierto modo, ambas fueron maltratadas por sus tíos, se mostraban muy frías y maduras ante el mandato. Entonces, él la abrazó, haciendo que se tumbará bien, extrañando a Integra.

- Pronto se hará de día, deberías dormir un poco, antes de volver a la Mansión. - aconsejó él. - Todos deben estar preocupados por ti.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo allí cuando amanezca? - pregunto ella preocupante y algo asustada.

- Tranquila… no volveré a mancharme… nunca mas. - prometió él con voz dulce y seductora. - Que me claven una estaca en el corazón si no cumplo eso.

Con eso, Integra quedo tranquila, y se tumbó cómodamente en el pecho de él para dormir en las pocas horas que quedaban para que amaneciera, disfrutando del cuerpo de su amante nocturno. Él no se durmió, sino que la observó dormir, apartando el pelo de su cara.

En otra parte, en la Mansión Hellsing, Seras y Pip estaban en el campo de tiro con algunos soldados de Hellsing practicando un poco el tiro al blanco con sus armas, y Seras estaba sacando su furia derribando todas las dianas a quema ropa, aterrando un poco a los demás soldados excepto a Pip que se mostraba tranquila y comprensivo ante el estado de su novia rubia. Al estar de esa forma, a Seras le brillaron los ojos rojos por la furia y frustración, y no lo notaba.

Cuando se le acabaron las balas en su arma, Seras busco mas cargadores pero se le habían acabado ya, y eso derramó el control de ella sobre si misma, por lo que tiró el arma lejos de ella hacía atrás, y uso su brazo negro para destruir las dianas restantes, y eso acabo de asustar a los soldados, que salieron corriendo aterrados y gritando mientras se iban alejando, Pip lo vio alejarse con una expresión extrañada y inocente.

- Chica, acabas de conseguir el miedo de los soldados Hellsing hacía ti, cuando antes se burlaban de ti por ser una chica bajita e inocente. - comentó Pip con su forma de hablar, sin parecer inquieto o asustado por verla de esa forma, ya estaba acostumbrado a todo lo nuevo de ella.

- ¡No lo soporto! - exclamó Seras en voz alta para desahogarse. - ¡No soporto que me oculten algo así, joder! ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

- ¿Hablas de la hija de Alucard, Ángela? - pregunto Pip curioso girándose a ella.

- ¡¿De quién si no? - pregunto ella girándose a él molesta. - ¡Ella sabe donde puede estar Lady Integra, pero la muy orgullosa se lo calla incluso a nosotros!

- Tendrá sus motivos mingonette. - dedujo Pip cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Genial, ahora te pones de su parte, esto es perfecto! - exclamó Seras frustrada y enojada. - ¿Qué pasa es que nadie va a desconfiar de ella por el simple hecho de ser la hija del amo? ¡Ella estuvo desaparecida durante mas de cien años mientras él estuvo aquí todo ese tiempo, ella ni siquiera vino a verle para ver si estaba bien o no, y ahora viene con aires de grandeza justo cuando él ha desaparecido, lo siento pero no lo acepto, no me fío de esa mujer!

Pip quedo sorprendido y sin habla al verla de esa forma, como nunca la vio. No entendía ese odio hacía Ángela, no conseguía averiguarlo, y ella, al verlo con ese rostro de sorpresa y preocupado decidió desviar la mirada dejando la conversación. Entonces, sin dejar de estar malhumorada y frustrada, Seras se alejo del campo para sentarse en un banco de madera con mala cara, Pip la siguió con la mirada atento y serio, viendo que ella en realidad estaba sufriendo por algo que conocía; Integra Hellsing y Nosferatu Alucard, el no saber donde estaban ni saber que hacer mientras no están la estaba matando por dentro.

Ante eso, Pip dejo su arma en el suelo y decidido fue hacía ella, cuando estuvo enfrente se sentó a su lado, y sin dudar la abrazo con el brazo sobre los hombros, acercándola a él, dejándola extrañada y sorprendida.

- Tranquila, yo te entiendo Seras… - dijo Pip con sinceridad y sentimiento. - A mi también me gustaría saber donde están…

Ante eso, Seras bajo la mirada, ocultando con su flequillo los ojos, que con llantos bajos empezó a llorar un poco, destrozada y preocupada. Los hombros temblaron por llorar, y Pip la abrazó con mas fuerza, apoyándola en su hombro y su cabeza encima de la de ella, acariciando con la mano su pelo rubio.

- Amo Alucard, Ama Integra… ¿Dónde están? - pregunto ella en el aire entre lagrimas.

En ese momento, en el tejado de la Mansión, estaba Ángela en pie al borde del precipicio, observando desde hay con su vista de vampira directa y sin temor a nada, la ciudad iluminada de Londres, que estaba tranquila y pacifica esta noche, sin amenaza de vampiros ni nada por el estilo, la ciudad estaba a salvo esa noche de luna creciente. Mientras estaba allí concentrada observando, tenía apoyada la mano en el cuello en el lado donde estaba el tatuaje, tapándolo un poco con su mano entera. Sentía una especie de ardor en el pero no doloroso, mas bien era como un aviso de peligro, entonces ella se rió irónicamente.

- Parece que, también me avisas de ello. - comentó para si misma, entonces sopló un viento por detrás de ella. - Este viento también me lo dice, pronto… no ahora, pero pronto… podré concluir mi caza, y recuperar lo que me pertenece. Esperarme… Condesa, también vosotros; tío, hermanas mías, muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo las eternas caras, y os aseguro de que será la última vez que veáis la mía, la que tanto deseáis ver, sufriendo y temblando ante vosotros. - prometió ella al vacío, con una voz aterradora y calculadora, como si fuera su mismo padre, disfrutando de la lucha. - Os aseguro de que pasará justo lo contrario.

Ángela se mostraba decidida a cumplir su venganza, recuperar lo que le arrebataron contra su voluntad y destruyéndolos de este mundo para siempre, llevándolos a las profundidades del infierno. No quería meter a su padre en este asunto, quería que estuviera con la persona que amaba, Integra Hellsing, y con todos sus compañeros de Hellsing, Seras Victoria y Pip Bernardote, que aún desconfiaban de ella, lo había oído desde hay, pero no se molesto con ello, tenían todo el derecho de pensar así de ella, ya que, no sabían de lo ocurrido aquella noche cuando paso todo, y la volvió como es ahora.

- Todo a su tiempo… ya llegará el momento en que sepan quien soy completamente. - dijo ella en el aire, observando el cielo estrellado. - Hasta entonces esperar y ser pacientes, ahora hay que pensar en la batalla que esta por llegar…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	23. Masacre Total y Secuestros Ocultos

**23. MASACRE TOTAL Y SECUESTROS OCULTOS**

Aún era de noche en la ciudad de Londres, y en una calle donde habían muchas discotecas y bares donde se reunían los jóvenes rebeldes y bandas juveniles, paseaba un chico vestido ropa gótica nocturna, caminando pasivamente junto a una chica vestida a su mismo estilo, iban caminando a paso largo, ya que llegaban tarde a una fiesta de su grupo, hasta que llegan a una calle oscura y solitaria, con algo de niebla tapando el fondo de la calle. En ese momento la chica se paró desconfiada, el chico lo noto y se giro a ella confuso.

- ¿Qué pasa Carla? Vamos que los demás nos esperan en el Gótic Club. - insistió él haciendo un gesto con el brazo, indicándole que caminara.

- ¿No podemos ir por otro camino?. Ya sabes que odio estos caminos oscuros. - dijo la chica abrazándose a si misma, temblando un poco aterrada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que venga un vampiro y te chupe la sangre? ¿Es eso nena? - pregunto él con burla.

- ¡Claro que no idiota! Los vampiros no existen. - exclamó ella malhumorada, disimulando así el sonrojo. - Solo que estas calles me dan mal rollo.

- La típicas calles oscuras y solitarias, donde los vampiros atacan a sus presas, ya. ¿y sabes cuales son sus presas favoritas? - pregunto él acercándose a ella, asustándola un poco. - Chicas asustadas como tu… que tienen la sangre hirviendo por el miedo y el pánico.

- ¡OH tío para ya imbécil! - reclamó ella golpeándole el omoplato.

- ¡Haz el favor de dejar de quejarte y caminar, que ya estamos llegando bastante tarde! - se quejó el harto, balanceando los brazos molesto.

Con esa última palabra, el chico se dio la vuelta frustrado y empezó a caminar con paso fuerte, ignorando a su compañera. La chica corrió para seguirle pegando a él, muerta de miedo.

- ¡Eh, espérame por favor! - suplicó ella corriendo.

El chico entró en ese momento por un callejón oscuro que tomo para llegar mas pronto al Club. Cuando la chica llegó a la esquina de esa calle, alzó la vista y, de repente su amigo había desaparecido en la nada. Ella miró bien por toda la calle oscura, y nada. Había desaparecido por completo como el aire. Asustada, empezó a caminar hacia atrás temblando aterrada e inquieta.

- Je, vale. ¿Dónde estas? - dijo ella, pensando que le estaba gastando otra broma. - ¡No tiene gracia sal ya! - dijo enojada y nerviosa.

Asustada, se giro de golpe y justo detrás de ella cuando hubo un hombre alto mirándola fijamente. Ella dio un pequeño grito de espanto por verlo allí sin previó aviso, pero se calmó para no mostrar miedo ante ese desconocido y apuesto hombre. Le dio tiempo para ver como iba vestido de color negro, pero no gótico, sino con camisa negra y una gabardina negra larga hasta las rodillas, su pelo era negro y alborotado pero largo hasta los hombros. Era también pálido pero hermoso a la luz de la luna. Vio que la miraba con profundamente y seducción en los ojos, daba un poco de miedo pero quedo hipnotizada ante esa mirada. El hombre se mantuvo frente a ella sin moverse, solo mostraba una sonrisa placentera y seductora.

- ¿Q-Quien eres tu? - pregunto ella nerviosamente por el susto.

- ¿Quién te gustaría que fuera? - pregunto el hombre.

- ¿Ha visto a…? - intento preguntar ella.

- ¿A ese novato que se creía lo bastante hombre para ti? - adivinó él con amabilidad y humor calmado.

- je, ¿qué le ha pasado?

- Ha tenido que marcharte a un sitio urgente. - contestó él. - Pero tu… tienes algo mucho mejor en este instante, eres muy afortunada pequeña.

Diciendo eso, el hombre la rodeó para marcharse. La chica le siguió con la mirada hasta girarse entera, embobada y encantada de ver a un hombre como ese. El hombre de negro camino sin prisa hacia rumbo desconocido por la dirección contraria donde ella iba con su anterior compañero, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo deseaba ir con él.

- ¡Oiga, espere! - llamó ella tranquila y confiada con algo de vacilación. - ¿Cómo se llama?

Sin recibir respuesta alguna, la chica lo siguió encantada y curiosa. A sus espaldas, en la calle donde había desaparecido el chico, al fondo donde estaba todo completamente oscuro para un humano, había el mismo chico, pero estaba sujetado por una mujer vestida con una capucha negra que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, el chico estaba aterrado, ya que, en los labios de la mujer, dejaba ver unas blancos y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de ellos.

Ella le tapaba la boca con la mano entera, pero no hacía falta, el chico estaba tan aterrado y petrificado que le era imposible decir palabra alguna o gritar de terror. Ambos se miraban fijamente, él con miedo y terror, y ella con deseo y maldad. Entonces, ella giró el rostro hacia el otro lado de la calle, serpenteando hambrienta.

- Vaya con él, siendo amable con la comida, no tiene remedio. Bueno, él es así. - se resignó ella pasivamente. Entonces, volvió a girarse al chico, que tembló con mas intensidad al tenerla mirando. - shhh… no me temas campeón, pronto te daré algo que no podrás rechazar, ni tu… ni tu amiguita con mi querido Radu. Te aseguro de que será algo excitante y poderoso, entonces me darás las gracias.

En ese mismo momento, aún faltando unas horas para que amaneciera, Integra se despertaba de su sueño, y justo frente de su rostro estaba el de Alucard, que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, apoyando la cabeza en una mano sobre la almohada. Ella no tardó en recordar lo ocurrido hace poco, viendo que todo había sido real, entonces le mostró una sonrisa contenta y feliz, él al ver eso se inclinó hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso, ella le correspondió con gusto.

- ¿Has dormido bien? - pregunto él, apartándole un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara.

- Dímelo tu, que seguro que has estado despierto todo este tiempo, pero no parece que haya dormido mucho. - dijo ella incorporándose un poco tapándose el pecho con la sabana. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

- Solo una hora, debes haber dormido antes… - observó él, pegándose mas a ella al estar sentada. - Parece que resistes mas de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Me veías como una debilucha con esto Alucard? - pregunto ella coqueta. - Por qué si es así te mataré.

Ante esa amenaza él se rió un poco mientras le rozaba el hombro con el rostro, acariciándole el brazo contento de tenerla hay, al fin estaba con él y era suya completamente, y ella sin arrepentirse de ello, cosa que creyó imposible hasta ahora, y todo gracias a su hija que la convenció finalmente. Sin poder resistirse mas, Alucard la abrazo por el vientre y se inclinó sobre su hombro para besarlo y lamerlo, ella se sonrojo cerrando lo ojos excitándose nuevamente, pero sabía que debía detenerlo, pero su cuerpo deseaba lo contrario.

- Alucard, no… ahora no… - decía ella sonrojada. - Tengo que darme una ducha… para así estar presentable ante todos en la mansión…

- Te preocupa que ellos sospechen de lo ocurrido, o es que acaso no te gusta sentirme en tu cuerpo cuando estas con los demás? - pregunto él en su oído.

- ¡No, claro que no Alucard! - exclamó ella al momento, - es que… me siento un poco sudada y quiere ducharme para estar cómoda y fresca.

Con eso, Alucard no insistió mas y dándole un apretón de abrazo la dejo ir. Integra enseguida se levanto de la cama, y cogió su camisa blanca para ponérsela encima para no andar desnuda, eso llamó la atención de Alucard que siguió en la cama sin intención de levantarse aún.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza ahora que te vea desnuda? - pregunto él coqueto y juguetón. - No recuerdo que seas tan vergonzosa.

- Para ya Alucard, no me gusta ir desnuda por hay aunque estemos solos, simplemente eso. Ya me has visto desnuda, no siento vergüenza de ello. - contestó ella, sin parecer molesta por ese comentario, diciendo lo último con sinceridad, dejando callado a Alucard. - No tardó en ducharme.

Con eso ella entró en el baño que estaba enfrente de la cama, y allí se quito la camisa dejándola caer al piso, en el espejo grande de frente se observó entera, viendo que en verdad tenía algunas marcas rojas dejadas en el cuerpo por Alucard, eso la avergonzó un poco al verlas en algunas zonas intimas. Observó sobretodo su cuello y escote, donde mas marcas había, tocándoselos un poco con los dedos, recordando la sensación vivida. Enseguida fue a la ducha y la puso en marcha con ella ya dentro y la cortina corrida, el agua enseguida estuvo caliente y ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás para mojar su larga melena rubia medio rizado, sintió como se relajaba su cuerpo ante esa agua caliente y relajante, cerrando los ojos mientras se frotaba el cuerpo entero, entonces, de la nada, una mano se apoyó en el cuello de ella por detrás, sujetándola por debajo de la mandíbula, y ella abrió los ojos pero sin estar sorprendida ni asustada, sabía de sobras de quién se trataba, quién entró en la ducha con ella fue Alucard que enseguida se mojó entero por el agua, que siguió tocando el cuello de ella con suavidad, pegándose mas a ella bajo la ducha calida.

Integra pudo haberle detenido y echado de allí, pero ya no le importaba eso y deseaba tenerlo allí con ella, dejando que la acariciara y seducirá entera mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacía atrás para así conseguir apoyarla en el hombro de él, sintiendo su rostro en la mejilla derecha. Viendo que se dejaba por completo, Alucard empezó a besarle el cuello y bajando hasta su hombro, mientras que sus manos acariciaban la parte delantera, sobretodo los pechos de ella, que masajeó suavemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara y empezará a temblar de excitación y placer, y eso hizo que siquiera abrazarlo sin girarse aún a él, apoyando sus brazos en los hombros y en la cabeza de él que estaba inclinado en el hombro de ella, él lo disfruto igual que ella, deseando mas.

- A… Alucard… yo… - decía ella sonrojada y excitada.

- Lo se… no puedes resistirte ya a esto una vez lo vives. - dijo él en su oído bajo él agua, ignorando eso por completo.

Sin decir mas, ella se giró completamente a él y lo beso con pasión y deseo mientras los abrazaba por encima de los hombros, él le corresponde gustosamente el beso mientras la abrazaba también y la alzaba del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, y dando unos pasos la arrinconó en la pared donde estaba pegada y colgada la ducha que seguía encendida, a ninguno le importo, era mas cómodo, sobretodo para ella que estaba ardiendo, y no era por el agua, sino por la excitación y el placer. Ambos se besaron apasionados y desenfrenados, ella lo sujetaba por la nuca y detrás del hombro pasando el brazo debajo del de él, mientras Alucard dejaba de abrazarla para apoyar las manos en la pared a cada lado de ella o sujetándola por la mandíbula, no tardó en dejar de besarla para bajar a su cuello y besarlo, bajando y bajando mientras ella se dejaba llevar echando la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyados en él siguiéndolo. Entonces, cuando él llegó a la cintura de ella se detuvo y volvió a subir, pero ahora había cogido las piernas de ella por los muslos para tenerla en el aire sujetada y con las piernas abiertas a su cintura, ella supo enseguida que iba hacer y no le detuvo en absoluto, con una mirada le dijo que continuará, y él contento y encantado lo hizo con suavidad, entró dentro de ella con cuidado y ella al notarlo gimió dolida pero luego complacida echando la cabeza hacía atrás abrazándolo a él fuertemente, y él sin hacerla esperar mas empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo, siendo abrazado por las piernas de ella.

- ah, ¡ahh! Alucard… - dijo ella apoyada en el hombro de él sonrojada y placentera como nunca. - Te amo… que el cielo me perdone por ello…

- Nada ni nadie tiene que perdonarte nada… es algo que sientes, es inevitable… - dijo él en su oído. - Uno es libre de sentir amor por algo… o por alguien.

Con eso ella se quedo callada, solo dando gemidos con cada empujón dentro de si, dejando que ese vampiro sanguinario que amaba la poseyera hasta hartarse él o ella, tenían tiempo antes de que amaneciera.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y en la Mansión Hellsing todo parecía tranquilo, excepto para Seras, que estaba sentada en la gran escalón del recibidor, con las piernas abrazadas y encogida, esperando a que su ama Integra entrará por la puerta sana y salva. Con ella estaba Pip, apoyado en la baranda del segundo piso, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, triste por ver a su Mingonette de ese modo.

- Oye, Mingonette. Deberías ir a descansar. - aconsejó él. - Sí la jefa aparece al instante te lo diré, te lo juro. - prometió él.

Seras parecía no escucharle, estaba en su mundo, pensando en dónde estaba su ama, el por qué se había ido tan repentinamente, después de haber hablado con Ángela, sin decirles a donde iba si quiera. Le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto, buscando una respuesta. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que eran observados por una figura de negro, oculta en las sombras del segundo piso, muy cerca de Pip.

- Es extraño que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, mujer policía. - dijo Ángela de repente.

La pareja se sobresaltó al oírla hablar, y miraron donde apareció, caminando tranquilamente hacia la escalera central. La vieron tranquila y sonriente, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Camino con paso lento y tranquilo, hasta apoyarse en una de las columnas de la escalera. Ambos la miraron extrañados y algo confusos ante la tranquilidad que ella mostraba, como si supiera donde estaba Integra. Algo molesta por la actitud de la vampira de negro, Seras se puso de pie, y la miró con una mirada molesta y desafiante.

- ¿Acaso sabe dónde esta Lady Integra? ¿Y cómo sabe que era una policía cuando era humana? - pregunto ella seriamente.

- Ya os lo dije. Os conozco por los recuerdos de mi padre… también se la historia de cuando tus compañeros fueron convertidos en ghouls delante de ti, y como que ese vampiro estuvo a punto de violarte y matarte… lo se todo, mujer policía Seras Victoria.

La manera en que le volvió a decir eso, hizo que Seras se pusiera de los nervios, como si la estuviera retando a algo, cuando no le hizo nada. Pip estuvo algo incomodo ante esa aura malévola entre las dos, pero también le pareció divertido esa escena, parecían rivales por su amo Alucard, desde el punto de vista de el Capitán francés.

- Todavía no me ha contestado a la otra pregunta. - recordó Seras.

Ángela la miró divertida, al sentir la molestia que la chica rubia sentía por ella. No le pareció molestarle, mas bien le divertía, le recordaba a ella en cierto punto cuando estaba con sus tres hermanas menores. Ese recuerdo la molesto un poco pero sin que ellos lo notaran. Antes de contestarle, bajo unos escalones hasta estar al mismo que el de ella, mirándola de lado, presumiendo un poco.

- Ya te lo dije, esta en un sitio con alguien muy importante para ella, y seguramente para ti también. - contestó ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Para mi también? ¿Qué quieres decir? - le pregunto confusa.

Antes esa pregunta, Ángela no pudo evitar echarse a reír pero sin exagerar. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, hasta llenar al primer escalón de abajo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

- juju… pronto lo sabrás, entonces te avergonzarás de no haberlo adivinado antes, jeje. - aseguró ella.

Seras se aguanto las ganas de replicarla, y Pip disfrutaba de lo lindo ese momento. En ese instante apareció Charlie, que iba a subir por las escaleras sin mirar hacia delante, entonces notó la presencia de los vampiros hay y se sobresaltó un poco.

- Vaya, estáis todos aquí. ¿No vais a dormir? Es de día. - pregunto él. - ¿Sabéis si Lady Integra esta en su despacho?

- Ojala fuera así Charlie, ella no esta en la Mansión, pero alguien dice que volverá hoy mismo. - comentó Seras mirando de reojo a Ángela.

- OH es verdad, anoche la vi con mucha prisa y me pidió las llaves del coche - recordó él. - Bueno, seguro que ella estará por llegar, sabiendo la cantidad de casos que tenemos.

- ¿Para qué quería verla Charlie? - pregunto ella.

- Por nada que le tenga que preocupar de momento. Ha recibido una carta de Lord Island e iba a dársela. - contestó él. - Y otra que parece un aviso sobre el caso de las vampiras responsables de la masacre de las extranjeras jóvenes.

- Si es algo de vampiros podemos hacerlo nosotros sin que la jefa este aquí. Quién sabe, quizás nos da un buen sueldo. - Comentó Pip de improviso.

- ¿Para qué? si ya no comes nada mas que sangre Pip. - pregunto con ironía Seras.

- Pero lo puedo usar para comprar otras cosas. - dijo él con un tono seductor y juguetón.

Seras se sonrojo al oírle decir eso delante de todos.

- ¡P-Pip por favor! - pidió ella sonrojada.

Ángela y Charlie hicieron oídos sordos. Seras y Pip se dieron cuenta de la incomodidad del momento y dejaron el tema. Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta, de ella aparecieron Alucard e Integra, él con su típica vestimenta aristócrata roja y negra. Rápidamente Seras se acerco a ellos aliviada y contenta, pero sobretodo sorprendido de verlo a él, entonces, se giró un momento a Ángela, que la miraba con vacilación e ironía. Seras supo entonces a quién se refería ella cuando dijo que Integra estaba con alguien especial para ellas dos.

- ¿Ves? Ya sabes a quién me refería, mujer policía. - dijo Ángela, con los brazos cruzados.

Seras no dijo nada, simplemente la ignoró momentos después, y volvió a mirar a sus amos. Sin que nadie, excepto Ángela, Alucard y Integra estaban cogidos de la mano, entrelazando los dedos, por detrás de ellos para que no lo vieran aún. Seras sintió unas ganas terribles de abrazarlos a los dos, pero se aguanto por que no le parecía educado hacerlo.

- Lady Integra… Amo Alucard… - nombró ella asombrada de emoción y alegría.

Ambos la miraron con una sonrisa, pudieron ver las ganas que tenía ella de abrazarlos. Entonces, Alucard de separó de Integra y dio unos pasos hacia delante, entonces, alzó la mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Seras, como la última vez que la vio.

- No hace falta que te contengas así… Seras Victoria. - dijo él.

Con esas palabras, ella empezó a llorar, pero no fueron lagrimas normales, sino lagrimas de sangre, como los de Alucard y Ángela. Y sin aguantarlo mas, se echo a los brazos de su amo, llorando a moco tendido. Alucard la miró, entendiendo la emoción que ella sentía en ese momento, por eso, le correspondió el abrazó, calmándola.

- ¡Amo, es usted! ¡Ha vuelto! - exclamó ella, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él, manchándolo un poco con su sangre derramada.

- Vamos Seras… debes comportarte. - le dijo Alucard, acariciándole la cabeza, y apoyando el otro brazo en la espalda de ella.

- ¡Temí que nunca volvería! - confesó ella, alzando el rostro manchado de sangre.

Alucard miró el rostro dolido y emocionado de ella, con sangre en sus mejillas, bajando hacia la mandíbula, y hacia el cuello. Todos miraron la escena, sin decir palabra, Pip lo miró con entendimiento, Integra con una sonrisa de ver como Seras estaba contenta de volver a ver a su amo, Charlie se mantuvo de momento al margen, pero feliz de ver a Seras recuperada de la perdida, y Ángela con una sonrisa de cortesía, ya que, se sintió igual que ella cuando se reencontró con su padre, entonces se giró para dales algo de intimidad, por costumbre que tenia. Mientras, Alucard le limpiaba la sangre de la cara a Seras, que decidió dejar de llorar. Cuando acabó, apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de ella, mirándola fijamente para calmarla.

- Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada, ya he vuelto y estoy perfectamente, todo gracias a mi hija Ángelus. - dijo él, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla, señalando así a Ángela. - Si no llega a ser por su sangre, no habría podido volver del mundo donde estaba.

Todos miraron a Ángela, ella se sonrojo un poco y se giro, con el pelo tapándole un poco la cara. Viendo que su señora estaba allí, rápidamente Charlie camino hacia ella, rodeando a Alucard y Seras.

- Bienvenida a casa, Lady Integra. - saludo él con una reverencia.

- Gracias Charlie, siento haberme ido sin darte explicaciones. - se disculpo ella con sinceridad.

- No tiene por que disculparse conmigo señora, yo solo soy el mayordomo de la casa. - aclaró él con una sonrisa. - Por cierto Lady Integra. - dijo alzando las cartas ante ella. - Han llegado estas cartas para usted.

- ¿Cartas? Déjamelas en el despacho Charlie que ahora voy allí. - ordenó ella formalmente.

- Sí señora. - cató él con una reverencia para irse y subir por las escaleras.

Momentos después, todos los vampiros de la casa estuvieron en su habitación hasta que anocheciera. Mientras, Integra estaba con Charlie leyendo las cartas y los informes del caso actual de las jóvenes extranjeras muertas. Las cartas que había recibido eran de su Majestad la Reina y de Lord Island, las abrió y lo quedó muy contenta con lo que ponía. Cuando anocheció, pidió a Charlie que llamará a los vampiros al mando; Alucard y Seras.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el despacho, pudieron ver la cara sería y frustrada de Integra. Supieron enseguida que era por las cartas recibidas ese día. Ambos tomaron asiento delante del escritorio y esperaron a que ella hablara. Integra estuvo un rato callada, masajeándose la sien con los dedos, apoyada en la mesa con los codos.

- ¿Ocurre algo grave, ama Integra? - pregunto Seras preocupada.

- Unas cuantas Seras, unas cuantas. - contesto Integra calmada y dolida, pero disimulando su angustia. - Al parecer, han atacado una residencia femenina donde suelen ir chicas extrajeras, todas desangradas o asesinadas brutalmente, todas sin una gota de sangre en el cuerpo.

- ¿Cree que son…?

- Sí, las mismas asesinas. - coincidió ella resignada. - Quiero que vayas allí con Pip para ver que podéis saber, y si alguna de ellas se transformar, ya sabes que hacer.

- Sí señora. - acepto Seras.

- Que vaya con Ángela. - interrumpió Alucard.

Ambas se giraron a él, sorprendidas y extrañadas. Él estaba sentado con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, sin las gafas y el sombrero de ala ancha puesta. No entendieron el por qué él quería que su hija acompañará a Seras en esa misión, pero no tardaron en saber la respuesta cuando lo pensaron. A Seras no le hizo gracia la idea de ir con esa chica a esa residencia, recordando como la miraba.

- ¿Estas seguro Alucard? Ella no tiene por que empezar ahora a trabajar. - dijo Integra, dudando de la decisión de él.

- Será mejor que vaya ella con Seras. Si son "ellas" las causantes de esto, ella sabrá cual será su próximo objetivo con solo pisar el terreno. ¿Te parece bien, Seras? - pregunto él girándose a su discípula.

- Sí… claro amo, me parece bien. - acepto ella, resignada con disimulo.

Seras estaba algo molesta por tener estar con su hija en esa misión, pero debía respetar las decisiones de su amo. Con eso decidido, Integra pidió a Seras que se retirara y fuera a esa residencia. Ella así lo hizo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse extraña por el comportamiento de Integra, pero también sabia que no debía meterse en sus asuntos. Una vez solos, Integra se quitó un momento las gafas, tocándose los ojos con cansancio y estrés. Alucard pudo ver que algo mas pasaba, y que solo quería hablarlo con él.

- ¿Integra? ¿Ocurre algo mas? - le pregunto él, inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

Integra no contesto enseguida, ni siquiera lo miró. En vez que decirle algo, le paso una hoja de papel vegetal, con el sello de la realeza. Alucard, confuso y preocupado por la actitud de su ama, cogió el papel y lo leyó en silencio.

**_Querida Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._**  
**_Le enviamos esta carta para avisarla de algo sumamente grave. Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra ha caído enferma por su avanzada edad, se teme que pueda dejar este mundo pronto, por eso todos los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, y todos los familiares de su Majestad se reunirán esta tarde en palacio. También queremos avisarle de que, personalmente, la reina requiere de su presencia, por pedido que ella a dado con urgencia, no se saben los motivos. Puede venir sola o con algún acompañante si lo desea._**  
**_Le avisamos de que, también vendrán los de la Sección XIII Iscariote del Vaticano, para dar condolencias y bendición a la reina._**  
**_La esperamos en el Palacio de Buckingham esta tarde a las 18:00h en punto._**  
**_Atentamente;_**  
**_Arturo Rosenberg, secretario personal de su Majestad la Reina._**

Alucard acabó de leer la carta, y la doblo con cuidado, cerrando los ojos con pena y desolación. Ahora entendía la actitud de Integra, para ella, la reina siempre fue como una madre que no tuvo al nacer, dejando que tuviera el mando de su organización y dejándola entrar de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda a su servicio. Ahora la reina estaba ya muy mayor y era normal que enfermará por su edad, pero para Integra era aún demasiado pronto, ahora que Alucard había vuelto, mas con una hija que puede ser útil, llega esta terrible noticia. Viendo como Integra no podía contener mas las lagrimas, Alucard se levanta y se arrodilla al lado de ella para consolarla. Integra al verlo a su lado, se hecha en sus brazo, llorando a moco tendido. Alucard no la detenía, sino que la abraza, apoyando una mano en su cabeza, enredándola con lo cabellos de ella, y la otra por la espalda. Las lagrimas de Integra empezaron a machar el abrigo rojo de Alucard, apoyada por delante del hombro de él, ocultando el rostro.

- No es justo… - se quejo ella, casi si entenderse.

Entonces, Alucard la cogió suavemente por los hombros de la apartó para verle la cara, estaba llena de lagrimas, que bajaban hasta el cuello. Él con las palmas de las manos la limpió entera, cuando acabó dejó una mano sobre la mejilla de ella, mirándola profundamente y con sinceridad.

- Debes aceptarlo Integra… ella ya ha vivido demasiado, y tenido que aguantar las incontables muertes de hace dos años. - le hizo comprender él, con profundidad y calma en su voz, pero también se sentía un poco apenado por ello. - Ya va siendo hora de que vaya a un lugar mejor, nos guste o no.

- Sigo pensando que es injusto… - dijo ella dolida entre lloros de nuevo. - Gracias a ella he podido soportar las criticas de esos creídos, ahora, vete a saber quién ocupará su lugar… no quiero que nadie me quite lo que me queda de mi familia Alucard, no quiero… - confesó ella con nerviosismo, temblando un poco, pero Alucard lo notó por las manos.

- Nunca pasará eso… si el último deseo de la reina es que sigas en esto, ellos lo respetarán, quieran o no. Además, si no llega a ser por ti estarían todos muertos. - recordó él con seguridad y confianza en sus palabras.

- Quién acabó con todos esos vampiros fuisteis tu y Seras, no yo. - corrigió ella con una sonrisa animada.

- pero ¿Quién fue el que acabó con el líder de ellos? ¿Quién Integra, que perdió por eso su ojo izquierdo? - pregunto él, señalando el parche con el dedo.

Integra sonrojada se lo tocó, y vio que no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a quien es el héroe de Londres de los vampiros neo nazis. Gracias a las palabras de Alucard, ella dejó de llorar y volvió a sentarse en su silla, se limpio las gafas y se las puso. Alucard continuo hincado delante de ella, queriendo asegurar que estaba ya bien.

- Tranquilo Alucard… ya esta, estoy bien. Gracias. - agradeció ella, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí… completamente segura. Si no llegas a estar ahora aquí, me habría derrumbado por completo. - confesó ella.

Alucard mostró una sonrisa de halagó, entonces se puso de pie. Integra también se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse delante del cristal del balcón. Era un día claro y soleado, a los vampiros no les hacia gracia esos días, pero Alucard los soportaba como si fuera un humano normal y corriente, en vez de un vampiro sanguinario y de mas de quinientos años. Miró que Integra estaba ahora pensativa y callada.

- ¿En que piensas? - pregunto él, poniéndose justo detrás de ella.

- ¿No vas a leer la mente como solías hacer? - pregunto ella, girando un poco la cabeza.

Por el tono de voz, desafiante y seductor, Alucard le rodeó la cintura por delante, pegándola a él. Ella, siguiendo el juego, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de él, mientras, Alucard también apoyaba la suya en el otro lado, rozando el cuello de ella con los labios, sintiendo como su sangre circulaba por su yugular, pidiendo a gritos que la tomará.

- Lastima que no puedas beberla sin que no me conviertas. - dijo ella, algo excitada y con los ojos cerrados del aliento frío de su vampiro.

- Sí… una verdadera lastima… no sabes lo placentero que es cuando lo sientes. - coincidió él sobre su cuello. - Todavía no me has contestado a mi pregunta. - recordó.

Antes de contestar, Integra se rió y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de él, y la otra sobre las manos que sujetaban su cintura. Sin poder evitarlo, Alucard sacó los colmillos, y con ellos rozó la yugular de ella, eso la hizo gemir en susurro muy bajo, abriendo la boca excitada, temblando de cabeza a pies. Ambos se rieron de ellos, entonces él dejó el cuello y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de ella, mirando también el paisaje.

- Pensaba en tu hija. - contestó ella finalmente.

- ¿y eso? - pregunto él extrañado pero no molesto, sino tranquilo completamente.

- Por qué me han venido dudas desde que apareció en la mansión, presentándose como tu hija y diciendo que sabia quienes eran los responsables de la matanza de la otra noche.

- ¿Y esas dudas tiene que ver conmigo verdad? - adivinó él con voz seductora y divertida.

- juju, la verdad es que si. Pero no quiero que pienses mal de mi. - dijo ella con sinceridad en lo último.

- Nunca haría eso, y no quisiera que tu tampoco pensarás mal de mi, pero es pedir demasiado. Puedes aclarar tus dudas conmigo, no me molestare ni me enfadare contigo, nunca. - prometió él, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Lo haré, cuando tengamos mas intimidad esta noche, ahora quiero prepararme para ir a palacio. - dijo ella. - Y Alucard, quisiera que tu hija también viniera con nosotros.

- ¿y eso por qué? - pregunto él extrañado.

- Quiero que la reina la conozca, y que el futuro rey también la conozca, tengo el presentimiento de que ella será una vampira fiel y protectora, es una sensación que tengo, debo parece loca.

- En absoluto, pero no se como vamos a avisarla, ya debe haberse ido con Seras a la escena del crimen.

- Estoy segura que para la hora ya estarán aquí. - confió ella.

- Seguro. - coincidió él. - Mientras si quieres… - empezó mientras pasaba la mano por los muslos de ella. - Puedo hacer que te sientas mejor de la noticia… ahora si quieres…

Integra empezó a temblar de placer a saber a que se refería con solo sentir como bajaba la mano por su pierna, luego volvió a subirlas, pero esta vez la paso por debajo de su camisa blanca, subiendo hacia su pecho. De repente, ella lo detuvo entre gemido suaves.

- Alucard espera… - pidió ella excitada. - Quisiera que esperaras hasta la noche, no quiero que nos pillen ahora, por favor.

Alucard desistió de seducirla en ese momento, quitando la mano de debajo de la camisa y apartándose de ella unos pasos. Ella sonrojada se arreglo la vestimenta y se calmó.

- Perdona, me he dejado llevar demasiado. - se disculpo él girándose. - Será mejor que te deje sola para puedas trabajar.

- Como quieras, y no te culpes por lo de ahora, yo también me he dejado llevar. - intento aclarar ella.

- Si necesitas algo llámame, estaré al tanto. - dijo él antes de desaparecer en una pared.

Integra lo vio esfumarse y aún nerviosa y sonrojada se sentó en la silla. Estuvo todo el tiempo en su oficina, excepto una hora para comer que le preparó Charlie, después volvió a su trabajo, mientras esperaba la hora de ir a ver a la reina con paciencia.

Mientras, Seras y Ángela habían llegado a la residencia femenina, que estaba completamente restringida para los curiosos, cuando los vigilantes vieron a Seras, a ella y Ángela las dejaron pasar por debajo de la cinta amarrilla. Dentro los esperaba el mismo inspector del otro caso, cosa extraña para Seras pero no le dio importancia.

- Señorita Seras Victoria, de nuevo nos vemos. - saludo el hombre.

- Ya lo veo inspector… - dijo ella, dejando al aire lo último.

- Stanhouse. Alan Stanhouse, no me presente la otra vez. ¿No viene Lady Integra con usted?

- No, ella esta ocupada ahora mismo. - entonces señalo con la mano formalmente a Ángela. - Ella es mi compañera Ángela.

- Mucho gusto señorita. - saludo él, quedando hipnotizado ante la belleza de la vampira de negro.

- El gusto es mío Inspector. ¿Nos enseñar la escena? - pidió ella con seducción en la voz.

- C-Claro por aquí. - tartamudeo él, señalando el camino al edificio.

Alan se giro y las guió por dentro del edificio, mientras Seras estaba molesta por el modo en que Ángela le hablo al policía.

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso? - pregunto ella malhumorada. - Harás que no confíen en nosotras por culpa de tus encantos.

- jujuju… no puedo evitarlo, el hombre esta para comérselo. - confesó ella entre risas sarcásticas. - Tu que ya estas con alguien no puedes entenderlo.

- Se nota que eres su hija, hasta en la manera de hablar a veces. - comentó ella asombrada pero siguiendo molesta.

- Lo intento…

Los tres caminaron por un ancho pasillo, lleno de forenses, examinando todas las habitaciones de la chicas. Al final del pasillo estaba el salón principal, donde se solían reunir todas las chicas de la residencia para divertirse y charlar, ahora, la sala esta un océano de sangre, ninguna pared se había salvado de ser salpicada por los brotes de sangre de las victimas. El lugar era una autentica masacre, hasta Seras le dio repugnancia verlo, que se tapó la boca y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, girándose hacia la puerta. A Ángela no le paso lo mismo, pero si que le dio asco ver tanta crueldad allí. Todas las chicas de la residencia estaban allí, no saltaba ninguna. Todas llenas de sangre en el cuerpo, pero no en el interior de ellos, con miembros desgarrados, cuellos abiertos, mordidos o arañados por unas grandes garras, no había ninguna que no tuviera los ojos abiertos por el miedo o la sorpresa, mostrando en sus rostros el terror, el miedo, el pánico y la sorpresa recibida por el monstruo responsable.

A pesar de la sangre, se pudo ver que estaban vestida para una fiesta que estaban dando en el momento del ataque, la mayoría estarían borrachas o drogadas por la edad que tenían. Ningún policía no se había atrevido a quedarse mucho tiempo en ese infierno sanguinario, era normal, desde la guerra hacía dos años no había visto nada igual de monstruoso. Tomaron las fotos, muestras y pruebas necesarias y salieron rápidamente de allí.

Ángela camino con cuidado entre los cuerpos muertos, mirándolos sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, como si estuviera teniendo una visión de lo ocurrido por ella misma. Seras se mantuvo en la puerta junto al Inspector Alan, que la informaba de todo.

- La encargada vino a primera hora de la mañana, ya que, las chicas debían haber ido a la universidad, miró que no estaban en sus habitaciones y las encontró aquí… - empezó a informar él, sin atreverse a mirar la habitación durante mucho rato.

- Santo Dios… - exclamó ella casi sin voz. - ¿Cuántas son?

- 25 chicas, de entre 18 y 20 años… todas están aquí, ninguna a sobrevivido. - contestó él resignado a decirlo.

- sicópatas chupa-sangre ¿Quién hace una cosa así? - se pregunto ella.

- Solamente ellas tres. - contestó Ángela, oyéndola a esa distancia. - Tres mujeres que, con solo divertirse, eliminan todo lo que quieren que desaparezca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tienen para esto? - pregunto Seras, enfurecida y dolida.

- Por celosía. - contestó Ángela, sin girarse a ella, mirando a un lado y a otro a los cuerpos. - Siente celos por las chicas como ellas, que tienen todo, pensando que son las reinas de todo, por eso creen que pueden matarlas sin permiso de nadie.

Seras no entendió del todo lo que Ángela decía, por eso se giro a Alan rápidamente.

- Quiero todos los informes y fotografías de este caso, que no falte nada de esto, nada. Quiero que lo manden a la Mansión en cuando lo tengan todo para dármelo. - pidió ella nerviosamente. - Ahora, déjenos solos por favor señor Stanhouse.

- Claro, con permiso. - acepto él, retirándose a paso largo.

Con mucho cuidado, Seras paso con repugnancia entre los cuerpos y la sangre de las chicas, hasta ponerse al lado de Ángela, que examinaba con la mirada todos los cuerpos. Ángela comprobó que las ventanas estaban completamente cerradas, eso la hizo sacar de sospechas.

- ¿Ángela? ¿Has descubierto algo? - pregunto Seras a ver la cara de ella.

- Sí… - afirmó ella, con deducción. - Creo que nuestras enemigas se aseguraron de que ninguna de ellas salieran de esta sala, y estando borrachas y medio dormida, eran un blanco fácil. La puerta no esta forzada así que, nadie supo que eran vampiras hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- Pobres… ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de vivir todavía. - dijo Seras, mirando con tristeza y odio los cuerpos. - Hay que acabar con esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. - coincidió ella.

De repente, cuando ambas iban hacia la puerta, Ángela se pudo tensa al lado de Seras, está lo vio y la miró extrañada y alerta.

- ¿Ángela, te pasa algo?

Ella no respondió, lo que hizo fue cogerla fuertemente del brazo y a paso largo y pesado salieron rápidamente de allí. Entonces, Ángela la soltó, se giró a la habitación y cerró de un portazo la puerta, poniendo la cerradura. En ese momento apareció de nuevo Alan, preguntando con la mirada que pasaba. De repente, desde el otro lado de la puerta, empezaron a oírse gruñidos de monstruos y golpes fuertes que hacían temblar la puerta.

- ¿Oigan, que esta pasando hay dentro? - pregunto Alan nervioso y tenso.

- Ángela, no me digas que… - dijo Seras, temiendo lo que pensaba que era.

- Sí… empiezan a cambiar, será mejor que todo el mundo se vaya de aquí. - advirtió Ángela.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto Alan, empezando a asustarse.

Antes de que Seras o Ángela pudieran decirle algo, una mano atravesó la puerta con fuerza, sobresaltando a todos y haciendo que Alan diera un grito. La mano estaba podrida y ennegrecida, entonces, mas brazos atravesaron la puerta. Ángela tuvo que resignarse y apartarse de la puerta. Los tres caminaron tensos hacia atrás.

- Creo que no hace falta que le diga nada ¿verdad? - pregunto irónicamente Ángela.

Entonces, los tres empezaron a correr en dirección contraria, mientras los ghouls destrozaban la puerta para salir. Pronto, Seras y los otros dos llegaron hasta donde estaba los forenses y los policías, estos los oyeron llegar, y vieron el pánico de Alan dibujada en su rostro.

- ¡Todos fuera o están muertos! ¡Corran! - aviso Seras, empujando a todos para que corrieran.

Todos la hicieron caso y empezaron a correr, recogiendo lo que podían coger rápidamente. Los ghouls echaron la puerta finalmente y caminaron hacia donde había ido Ángela y todos. Todos salieron del edificio en unos minutos, Seras se aseguro que hubieran salido todos, y estuvo delante de la puerta, mirando a ver si llegaban los ghouls.

- Las pobres han acabado así… juro que acabaré con esas zorras mal nacidas. - juro con furia Seras.

A causa de la rabia que sentía, su brazo izquierdo volvió a su forma original, una especie de niebla roja y oscura que se movía. Ángela la miró, y no se sorprendió lo mas mínimo del brazo vampirizo de Seras, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo se puso al lado de Seras, mirando también al fondo. Seras la miró, viendo que ella mostraba una mirada de satisfacción y diversión, como solía mostrar su amo ante estos casos.

- Veo que ya tenemos algo en común, Seras. - dijo Ángela, nombrándola por primera vez por su nombre. - Si quieres ayudar a esas almas condenadas, ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

- De sobras, aunque no me guste hacerlo. - aseguró ella, tomando posición de ataque.

- Te entiendo aunque no lo creas.

- Pues dejémonos de charla y vamos allá. - sentenció ella, arrodillándose para coger impulso.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Ángela.

Entonces, Ángela apartó un lado de su abrigo, para dejar ver que en su cintura, sujeta a su cinturón negro, había un látigo negro cogido por un cierre bien sujeto. Con un solo gesto, el látigo se soltó, y ella lo cogió por el mango grueso y duro. El resto del látigo cayó al suelo, ya preparada para atacar. Entonces, desde el fondo, se oyó de nuevo el rugido de los ghouls acercándose con lentitud pero en numero. Pronto se pudieron ver, pero al sentir la luz del sol dejaron de avanzar.

- Parece que no les gusta broncearse como antes, pobrecillas. - se burlo Ángela, cogiendo la otra punta del látigo, enrollándolo en su mano y estirando el resto por delante de ella. - Me da mucha lastima que acabaran así, contaminadas y sin ningún control, sin una pizca de humanidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo, haremos que dejen de sufrir ese horror que sienten.

- Tu por la derecha, yo por la izquierda. - ordenó Ángela sin mirarla.

Sin decir mas, ambas se lanzaron al ataque. Seras saltó alto, rodeada por su brazo de vampiro, hasta aterrizar en medio de ellas, y sin esperar mas, su brazo se movió con una serpiente, cortando y destrozando a todos los ghouls que le tocaba. Mientras, Ángela caminaba tranquila hacia los suyos, agitando su látigo, haciéndolo girar para delante con la muñeca. Los ghouls se pusieron nerviosas al verla tan tranquila, por lo que la atacaron sin esperar mas.

Eso fue fatal para ellas, ya que, se un soplo, el látigo las corto al viento con suma rapidez, sin siquiera verla. Ángela acabó un segundo antes que Seras, que la miró impresionada y boquiabierta. Ángela agito ágilmente su látigo para cogerla y guardar de nuevo en su sitio del cinturón. Los ghouls enseguida se convirtieron en cenizas. Eso ayudo a que la policía recuperara su equipo de pruebas que se había quedado dentro.

Cuando ambas salían del edificio entre los policías, a Seras le sonó el teléfono móvil. Supo enseguida que era Charlie, lo cogió y se puso. Estuvo hablando con Charlie mientras Ángela, con una mirada extrañada, miraban por todos lados, buscando algo en particular. Seras acabó y guardó el teléfono.

- Ángela. - llamó ella. - Parece que Lady Integra quiere que volvamos enseguida, quiere que vayamos con ella y el amo al palacio real. . Informó.

- hum, de acuerdo. - dijo ella, pasivamente, sin mirarla.

Entonces, Seras se fijó que Ángela buscaba algo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ángela? - le pregunto.

- Ha desaparecido… - dijo ella, enigmáticamente para Seras. - Alan Stanhouse ha desaparecido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No ha aparecido desde que hemos salido del edificio por lo de los ghouls, ni cuando los policías han entrado ahora, ni ahora cuando hemos acabado con ellos para ver si estábamos bien. - explicó ella, sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores. - Algo me dice que, los ghouls eran para despistar.

- ¿Estas diciendo qué…? - pregunto ella a medias.

- Que esas tres nos la han jugado bien. Ahora no podemos hacer nada aquí, volvamos a la Mansión.

Las dos cogieron el coche y volvieron a la mansión a toda prisa.

Mientras, ya lejos de la residencia, un coche iba a toda velocidad por la ciudad, haciendo que los otros coches le piaran por saliste de su carril. En el iba Alan, medio inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza, que le hizo sangrar un poco. Poco a poco iba despertándose medio mareado. Cuando iba a mover los brazos notó que estaban atados por la espalda con sus esposas, y sus pies también con una cuerda bien fuerte. Confuso y dolido por el golpe, miró hacia delante y vio que estaba en la parte trasera de un coche. Intento con los codos ponerse recto, pero el dolor de cabeza no le facilitaba la tarea.

Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, y vio que delante iban dos chicas blancas, una morena y una pelirroja. Cuando se pudo sentar, noto que tenía algo a su lado, se giro y vio que era otra chica de pelo rubio que lo miraba fijamente. Alan abrió completamente los ojos al ver el rostro de la chica, ojos fieros y rojos como la sangre, colmillos blancos y puntiagudos sobresaliendo de los labios, piel pálida y blanca, uñas blancas y largas que le rozaban el rostro, como seduciéndolo. Él quiso gritar pero ella le puso dos dedos en los labios para sellarlos, intento echarse para atrás pero se apoyo en la puerta que tenia detrás, sin poder escapar.

- Hermanitas, - dijo la rubia con voz felina y siniestra. - Nuestro huésped ha despertado de su letargo ¿vuelto a dormirlo o qué? - les pregunto a las chicas de delante.

- No hace falta, seguro que sabe que si grita es humano muerto. - dijo la morena.

- Verona, sabes que no podemos hacer eso, él es para "ella" - dijo la pelirroja de su lado.

- Que lastima, este hombre huele que alimenta. - dijo la rubia, excitada por el olor de Alan, entonces, empezó a acariciarlo por el pecho, rajándole la camisa sin poder evitarlo.

- Contrólate Marhiska, que debe estar entero. - advirtió divertidamente Verona.

- ¿Ha… ha dónde me llevan? - consiguió preguntar él a pesar del miedo.

- Ha un lugar donde cambiaras por completo, y no te arrepentirás por nada cariño. - contestó Marhiska con seducción, rozando los labios de él con los suyos.  
Alan no entendió a que se refería, pero sabia que si hacía algo que las molestará estaría acabado. Por lo que se resignó a estarse quieto hay, a esperar su hora.

Mientras, Integra se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa con eso de esperar a la hora para ir a palacio a ver a la enferma reina. Charlie estaba con ella, ayudándola a ordenar los papeles, y vio que su señora estaba estresada y nerviosa.

- Lady Integra, debería descansar estas horas hasta que tengamos que ir a palacio, quizás le ayude a estar mas relajada y tranquila. - aconsejo Charlie preocupado.

Integra lo escucho, entonces, cuando alzó la vista por el umbral de la puerta, paso Alucard, mirándola un momento, y sin dejar de mirarla, continuo su camino, en dirección a su habitación. Integra se quedo mirando ese punto, sin oír que Charlie le hablaba.

- ¿Lady Integra? - llamó él.

- ¿eh, qué? - dijo ella, atónita.

- ¿Lo ve? Vaya a descansar, yo arreglo todo esto, este tranquila. - prometió él.

Integra se resignó y se levanto de la silla. Salio del despacho y fue a paso tranquilo pero nervioso a su habitación. Una vez allí, dentro la esperaba Alucard, ella sin esperar mas, se echo en sus brazos y empezó a besarlo. Alucard disfruto de ello, la cargo por los muslos y la arrinconó en una pared. Ella se cogió de él por detrás de los hombros, dejaron de besarse un momento para que cogiera aire.

- ¿No decías que esperará hasta la noche? - le pregunto él entre satisfecho y divertido.

- Lo se. Pero eso de esperar ahora me esta poniendo muy nerviosa. - contesto ella con desesperación. - Nunca imagine que necesitará hacer esto de nuevo.

- Bienvenida al club. - bromeó él.

Ella se rió de la broma y volvieron a los besos, mientras, él le desabrochaba el pantalón, para después quitárselo. La cogió un momento por la espalda y con una mano le quito como pudo el pantalón y la ropa interior. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y gemir entre besos. Cuando él le quito al fin la parte de abajo, él abrió el suyo con rapidez, y de un golpe, entró de nuevo dentro de ella, haciendo que ambos se miraran un momento, entonces empezó el vaivén con suavidad, y ella cerró los ojos entre gemidos susurrantes, entonces volvieron a besarse, él cogiéndola de las piernas, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, pero también con las piernas en su cintura. Ella mientras lo besaba, gemía con cada penetración, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que él besará su cuello o gimiera también complacido y encantado como nunca.

- ¿Qué pasa si tu hija y Seras llegan y nos oyen? - pregunto ella entre gemidos. - Esto será una verdadera sorpresa para todos… ah…

- Tranquila, seguro que Ángela sabrá evitar que Seras nos oiga, ahora déjate llevar… solo un poco mas amor…

Ella así lo hizo y volvió a besarlo entre gemido de placer. Él se movió con mas fuerza y rapidez a minuto que pasaba, haciendo que ella disfrutará como nunca abrazándose a él con fuerza, viendo que ella estaba casi a punto al mismo que él, aumento el ritmo con fuerza, ella gimió rápido con los ojos cerrados, hasta que llegó al clímax con él, dando un gemido alto y fuerte abrazándose con fuerza a él sonrojada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	24. Triste Despedida

**24. TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

Una hora después, Ángela y Seras llegaban a la Mansión. Charlie recibió amablemente a las vampiras y les informo que debían arreglarse para partir a palacio en unas horas. A Ángela le extraño que ella tuviera que ir también, por lo que decidió preguntarle a su padre cuando le viera. Justo en ese momento, Alucard e Integra habían acabado de relajarse y arreglaban sus ropas, a espaldas del otro para dar mas intimidad.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea que vaya a verla contigo? - pregunto él, acabando de ponerse bien el pantalón. - Puede que tuviera que esperar a que la avisarás.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto ella de espaldas a él, arreglándose la vestimenta con rapidez pero calmada.

- Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, después de dos años, podría darle algo. - dijo él, dubitativo.

- Dudo que le de algo al verte, si te tuviera miedo seguro que lo haría, pero confía en ti, cosa que sus siervos no acaban de comprender.

- Es normal, soy un vampiro, el mas sanguinario de todos. - se autonombro él, con vacilación. - En cambio, ella solo me ve como un príncipe inmortal, un hombre a su servició como tu, que ha servido mas tiempo a su querido país que cualquiera que esta a su mando ahora aún con vida.

- ¿Acaso te molesta eso ahora, que unos te vean diferente a otros? - pregunto ella coqueta, girándose a él.

Alucard se rió divertido ante esa pregunta, y sin que se diera cuenta al principio, ella estaba detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda, posando las manos sobre su pecho y apoyando la cabeza en el omoplato de él. Se fijo que ella puso una de las manos sobre su corazón muerto, como si quisiera sentirlo latir, cosa que era imposible. Pero a él no le importó, sino que puso su mano sobre la de ella, mirando el cuadro de ella cuando era joven que tenía justo delante.

- Eres un vampiro si, y ella confía en ti, como ahora yo también confió, mas que antes. - confesó ella con profundidad en la voz.

- Los vampiros atacan aquellos quienes confían en ellos Integra, por que no tenemos los mismos sentimientos que los humanos. - explicó él.

- Pero tu no tienes nada que ver con esas criaturas, lo has demostrado muchas veces. - contradijo ella con el mismo tono de voz. - Soy testigo de ello…

Alucard se rió, viendo que su ama y ahora amantes se negaba a verlo como los demás vampiros, que solo pensaban en matar para beber sangre y diversión, él en parte era así, pero tenía sentimientos humanos, y era completamente leal a su señora, que le dio su confianza y seguridad. Entonces, él se giró para mirarla, y cuando estuvieron de frente, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, y le beso con dulzura y sentimientos. Él le correspondió, abrazándola por la cintura, alzándola un poco.

El beso se fue hacia mas apasionado, pero de repente, Alucard sintió un ardor en la garganta, cosa que le hizo sacar los colmillos, antes de que los clavara en los labios de ella se apartó con brusquedad, extrañando y asustando un poco a Integra, que lo miró fijamente sin entender ese acto, entonces, vio que tenía los ojos rojos brillando y los colmillos medio a salir.

- ¿Alucard, qué te pasa? - le pregunto ella preocupada, queriendo acercarse a él.

- No te acerques Integra. - le advirtió él, alzando la mano para alejarla, mientras que con la otra se tocaba el cuello inquieto. - Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Dímelo. - pidió ella confusa y preocupada.

- No es nada tranquila, es solo que me ha entrado sed, no he bebido nada desde hace un tiempo. - tranquilizó él con una sonrisa jadeante. - Ahora, besándote me ha excitado a beber.

- Claro, entiendo. - dijo ella calmada. - Mejor nos vemos luego cuando vayamos a palacio. - acordó ella.

- Sí, será lo mejor. Hasta luego. - se despidió él, desapareciendo en la sombra.

Integra se quedo mirando la pared donde él desapareció, pero enseguida acepto que estaba bien, solo necesitaba beber sangre, cosa que Charlie le traería ya mismo. Decidió mirar su vestuario para cambiarse, tenia tiempo suficiente para decidir que ponerse. Entonces le vino a la mente Seras, que también debía ir con ella, ya que ella y Seras fueron las únicas supervivientes de la batalla contra los vampiros nazis y la reina le dio las gracias como debía ser, como fiel sierva de Integra y Alucard, por eso llamó a Charlie para que la hiciera venir a su habitación.

Mientras, Alucard había aparecido en una habitación de los sótanos, pero no en su mazmorra. Se sentó jadeante en la silla que tenía cerca, tocándose el cuello y el rostro, como si estuviera débil, su pecho estaba agitado. Su cuello ardía por doquier por la sed que tenía, y se apretó los dientes con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

- _"Nunca imagine que quisiera beber sangre tan urgentemente, la sangre virgen de Integra ha hecho que lo necesite mas que nada en este instante"._ - pensó él, con una sonrisa de ironía. - _"No puedo dejarme llevar por los impulsos, ahora ya no… nunca mas."_

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, de ella apareció una persona que llevaba botas de montar con tacón grueso y poco alto. Alucard miró de reojo a esa persona, hacia arriba, se trataba de su hija Ángelus. Está lo vio hay sentado, como enfermo, sorprendida de verlo en su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si y empezó a caminar hacia él.

- ¡Padre! ¿Qué haces aquí, te pasa algo? - pregunto ella extrañada pero tranquila.

Él no contestó, sino que, sintiendo como si un puñal se clavará en su muerto corazón, se puso en pie, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ángela se vio arrinconada por él en la puerta, con las manos sujetas en ella en cada lado suyo por las manos de él. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, él se inclinó en ese instante en el cuello de ella, donde estaba el tatuaje, y clavó sus colmillos en el con fuerza, haciendo que la carne crujiera a su paso.

- ¡ah! Ahhh… ugh… - gimió ella, sonrojada.

Hay estaba, sujeta por él, dejando que bebiera su sangre, tanta como quisiera, como en los viejos tiempos. No quiso resistirse ni frenarlo, sino que le dejo hacer, sintiendo como él se pegaba cada vez mas a ella, sintiendo como su corazón muerto ahora palpitaba por la sangre que estaba tomando, sintiendo ardor en todo el cuerpo por la excitación y placer, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos medio cerrados.

- oh, padre… - llamó ella excitada, apretando las manos con fuerza, aguantando el placer que sentía.

Ese momento para ella, era exactamente igual que aquella vez, cuando vinieron los del Consejo de Vampiros, cuando le vio mal herido por un ataque de su hermano Radu, antes de conocerlo. Podía sentir que él estaba igual de sediento que esa noche, pero esta vez era diferente, esa sed de sangre era por que sentía las ganas de tomar una en particular, y se estaba saciando con una muy parecida a esa. Ángela se pudo imaginar que provocó esa necesidad, cosa que la hizo medio sonreír.

Alucard continuo bebiendo, pero se pegó a ella, como deseoso también de poseerla. Entonces, soltó una de las manos, y la uso para coger uno de los muslos de ella y alzarla del suelo. Ella automáticamente puso la mano libre encima del omoplato de él, pasando el brazo por encima del de él. Ángela sintió también el deseo que él sentía en ese momento, por lo que intento apartarlo como pudo de ella, aunque aún quisiera que siguiera bebiendo.

De repente, alguien picó a la puerta, alertando a Ángela, pero Alucard siguió con lo suyo. Ángela intento no hacer un ruido que delatará esa escena, y espero a que esa persona dijera algo.

- ¿Ama Ángela? Soy Sirius. - dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Esta hay?

- S-Si Sirius. - afirmó ella como pudo, disimulando tranquilidad. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo quería avisarla de que, Lady Integra y Seras estarán listas enseguida, que se de prisa. - aviso él. - ¿Sabe dónde esta su padre? Tengo que avisarle también.

- Déjalo… - ordenó ella deteniéndolo. - Ya le avisaré yo, tu ve con tus hermanos a practicar en el campo de tiro, venga. - insistió ella, abriendo la boca excitada, evitando gemir de placer.

Mientras hablaban, Alucard dejo de beber, y bajo al hombro de ella, apartó el abrigo de cuero y abrió un poco la chaqueta ajustada, saltaba la camisa blanca, decidió soltar la otra mano, y con ella, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa hacia abajo, entonces puso la mano sobre el vientre de ella, subiendo hacia arriba con seducción, ella dio un gemido en susurro, excitada, pero intento pararlo sin hacer ruido.

- ¿Ama, esta bien? - pregunto Sirius, estando aún allí, sin saber ni imaginarse lo que estaba pasando justo frente suyo al otro lado de la puesta. - Estoy oliendo sangre hay dentro, ¿se encuentra bien, quiere que entré?

- ¡No! No hace falta Sirius… estoy bien de verdad, tomando sangre medica que me han dado y se me ha derramado un poco, no te preocupes. - mintió ella nerviosa. - Vamos, vete con los demás, que quiero estar sola por favor.

- Esta bien, adiós ama. - se despidió él sin sospechar nada.

Ángela oyó como él se alejaba por el oscuro pasillo, cuando se dejo de oír, en ese mismo momento, Alucard la cogió por las piernas y la echo en la cama, con él encima de ella, paso la cintura por entre las piernas de ella, que las dejo sobre las suyas. Ángela intento empujarlo pero la excitación y la perdida de sangre le impedían hacer fuerza contra él. Entonces, Alucard empezó a besar y lamer el torso de ella hacia abajo con deseo y dulzura, sin importarle el sujetador que llevaba puesto.

Ángela supo que debía pararlo enseguida, sino luego sería casi imposible detenerle, sobretodo si ella se dejaba llevar al final, estando en su poder de nuevo. Alucard seguía a lo suyo, estaba completamente fuera de control con ella, deseaba poseerla después de haberse alimentado bien de ella, y no pensaba esperar mas. Ya tenía el pecho de ella a la vista, pero faltaba el sujetador, decidió dejarlo para mas tarde, ahora estaba lamiendo gustosamente el vientre de ella, bajando un poco mas de la cintura llegando al pantalón, entonces volvió a subir, y esta vez pensando en quitarle la prenda, y Ángela lo sabe al instante.

- ah… padre… por favor… basta… soy yo… - dijo ella entre gemidos, notando como él apoyaba la mano en su pecho con intención de quitarle la prenda.

Finalmente, Alucard la oyó, sus ojos dejaron de brillar excitado, y se apartó de ella al instante, dejándola libre. Ella se quedó hay tumbada, jadeando, con el pecho agitado, lo miró y se incorporó como pudo. Alucard la miró aterrado, había vuelto a hacerlo, intento abusar de ella sin pedirle permiso antes, intentando poseerla contra su voluntad de nuevo. Temblando se tapó el rostro, avergonzado. Viéndolo así, Ángela se acercó a él con sigilo, y entonces, sorprendiéndolo, lo abrazó por los hombros con suavidad.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien, un poco débil pero bien, cálmate. - aseguró ella, en su oído. - Deja de estar así padre, por favor…

- Lo… siento. - se disculpo él en susurro. - Perdóname, no debí hacerte esto…

- Esta bien. - aseguró de nuevo ella.

- Lo siento… - dijo él dolido, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ángela no parecía molesta por nada, sino comprensiva. Estuvieron un rato abrazados, después Ángela le dijo que se tenía que arreglar bien la ropa, entonces él se apartó de ella al momento. Ángela volvió a abrocharse la camisa y ponerse bien la chaqueta, después se puso en pie y cogió del suelo su abrigo de cuero negro.

- Una pregunta padre, - empezó ella, mientras se ponía el abrigo. - ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también a ver a la reina? Ella no me conoce siquiera.

Alucard se estaba recuperando del disgusto hecho, y alzó la vista para verla. Ella entendía que estaba destrozado y dolido, ya que, había vuelto a hacerlo. Entonces, ella camino hacia él, y se hincó frente suyo, apoyando la mano sobre su rodilla, haciendo que la mirara, viendo como lo miraba con una mirada directa y desenfadada.

- Padre… estoy perfectamente bien… no le des mas vueltas, querías sangre y deseabas volver a tomar la mía, que hace que te sientas mejor, no pasa nada. Sabes que tienes derecho a tomarla si lo deseas. - aclaró ella. - Mientras te ayude a estar calmado y todo eso me basta, no te tortures mas…

- No es eso lo que me preocupa Ángelus… - dijo él. - He intentado otra vez poseerte sin preguntarse, mas cuando has dicho que eso se acabo.

- Es normal, tu mismo me explicaste que cuando deseas la sangre de una persona querida, también deseas poseerla. Ya estoy acostumbrada a ello padre. - aclaró de nuevo ella con calma y sinceridad. - Venga, cálmate y responde a mi pregunta de antes.

Alucard vio que era verdad que estaba bien y no enfadada, por lo que dejó el tema como ella le pidió. Se limpio la barbilla con la manga de su abrigo, ya que aún tenía sangre en ella. Ángela esperó tranquilamente a que él le contestará.

- Integra pensó que sería justo que tu y la reina os conocierais, ya que soy buen amigo de ella. - contestó él. - Ella es muy mayor, es normal que haya caido enferma, nos ha pedido a mi y a Integra que vayamos a verla ahora mismo.

- ¿Tan mal esta que desee eso? - pregunto ella con preocupación en la cara.

- Según su secretario… si, puede que se muera pronto.

Ángela bajo la mirada, apenada por esa información inesperada. No conocía a la reina aún en persona, solo de oídos de la gente y de las noticias, pero por la manera en que su padre hablaba de ella, se daba cuenta de que se conocían desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, era normal, si era él el que eliminaba los vampiros que molestaban al país, era lógico que se conocieran desde que él esta en el ofició y ella en el trono. Con eso ella tuvo bastante, se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a su padre para también levantarse, él la acepto con una sonrisa animada.

- Vamos, Lady Integra y Seras nos esperan en la puerta. - dijo ella con animo y humor, como si no hubiera pasado lo de antes.

Alucard asintió animadamente, y ambos salieron de la habitación. Por el camino se toparon con Sirius y sus hermanos en la escalera de la puerta del sótano, que los miraron al oírlos llegar. Alucard pudo ver la cara desafiante y desconfiada de Sirius mostraba hacia él, cosa que le hizo sonreír sarcásticamente sin verse. A Ángela en cambio no le hizo gracia verlos allí sentados, como si la controlaran, pero pensó que era muy oportuno. Cuando los dos llegaron a la escalera pararon frente a ellos, con una mirada le dijo a su padre que fuera pasando, él dio una ojeada a sus sirvientes y paso entre ellos para irse.

- Bien, justo quería hablar con vosotros chicos. - dijo ella con frialdad y autoridad en la voz.

- Ama, ¿ese era tu padre, el que te creo? - pregunto Lucius de repente y con vacilación.

- Sí, veo que Sirius ya os lo ha comentado. - dijo ella mirando de reojo a Sirius. - Espero que mostréis respeto ante él como lo hacéis conmigo ¿entendido?

Ellos algo asustados por el humor de su ama asintieron obedientes. Sirius la miró confuso y preocupado, no quería que su ama le pasará algo de nuevo, como cuando fue enterrada. Los otros dos miraron a la pareja, y notaron un mal rollo por parte de Ángela y desconfianza por parte de Sirius, pero decidieron callarse para no tener problemas. Sirius se puso en pie y se acercó un poco a ella, queriendo decirle algo, pero ella no quiso saber que tramaba con eso, lo rodeó y camino escalera arriba, eso a Sirius le dolió pero lo pensó bien, le pareció comprensible después de lo ocurrido la última vez en la casa de ellos.

- Estaré fuera esta tarde con la jefa, mi padre y Seras, mientras tendréis que vigilar la casa junto al capitán Bernardote ¿entendido? No quiero enterarme de que habéis hecho algo sin permiso mío.

Los tres asintieron nerviosamente por el tono que ella ordenó eso. Se notaba que seguía enfadada por Sirius por lo de la otro día, y no quisieron enfadarla mas de la cuenta, y Lucius mas todavía. Antes de que ella tocará el picaporte, Sirius la detuvo con la voz.

- Ama. - llamó él, siendo observado por su hermanos extrañados, pero Ángela ni se giro a él. - Cuando vuelva, ¿podríamos hablar?

- Lo pensaré. - dijo ella, antes de salir.

Cuando ella cerró de un portazo la puerta, Lucius suspiró aliviado por la tensión de tenerla cerca. Marcus pasivo como siempre estaba pero confuso por como estaba su ama en ese momento, y Sirius seguía mirando arriba con una mirada apenada y dolida. Entonces, se giró y camino hacia su habitación, ignorando la mirada de sus hermanos.

- ¡Eh Sirius, tío! - llamó Lucius. - ¿Qué te pasa hermano? - pregunto vacilante como solía ser.

Sirius no dijo nada y siguió caminando, como si no le oyera. Lucius cabreado por ser ignorado quiso seguirle, pero Marcus le cogió el brazo deteniéndole. Confuso, Lucius lo miró amenazante. Pero viendo la cara seria de su hermano dejo de mirarlo de esa manera y volvió a sentarse con lentitud.

- ¿Y a ese que coño le pasa? - pregunto Lucius malhumorado.

- Deberías saberlo ya, Lucius. - dijo Marcus, mirando hacia donde desapareció Sirius. - Sigue enamorado de Ángela, es normal que desconfíe de su padre, y le duela que ella le hable de esa manera.

- ¿Pero por qué desconfía de él? ¿Esta celoso de él? No tiene sentido amigo. - dijo él con vacilación en su voz. - Uno no tiene celos del padre de la chica, por qué el padre no tiene nada con su propia hija, ¿o si?

- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que Sirius nos explicó verdad, cuando fue a ver a Ángela la última vez en la casa? - pregunto Marcus, adivinando la respuesta.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo tomaré como un no. - afirmó él suspirando. - Al parecer, Sirius pilló desnuda a Ángela, junto a su padre, sentado en la silla de la habitación, tan tranquilo como si no pasará nada.

- ¡¿La pilló desnuda? ¡Jo tío que fuerte! - halagó él.

- Sí, pero para Sirius parecía otra cosa…

Lucius no entendió esa frase al principio, pero luego lo pensó y enseguida supo a que se refería.

- No me jodas que…

- Sí, Sirius piensa que ella y su padre… se liaban juntos, como amantes. - acabó él, rascándose la cabeza por necesidad.

- Joder tío… que mierda… yo estaría igual, si no fuera por que no me afectaría. - confesó él con pasividad al final.

- Seguro, tu viéndola así irías directa a ella y te la montarías al instante, y si tuvieras que compartirla, lo mismo. - aseguró Marcus con risas.

- jejeje, como me conoces hermanito, jajaja. - se rió él, dándole con golpe de el brazo. - Hay que reconocer que la ama esta para comérsela, ¿recuerdas como la conocimos? Que tiempos.

- La verdad es que si, parece ayer, pero hace dos años de ello. - coincidió él, recordando.

- En aquel entonces, ella no era como ahora, responsable y formal, sino salvajes, seductora y peligrosa, con su encanto. - recordó él. - Eso me ponía a cien.

- Debía estar desesperada por conocer el mundo que tenía delante, y debe ser por eso que nos convirtió a los tres, para no estar sola en este nuevo mundo.

- Seguro… o quizás por qué en el fondo es como su padre, él es Drácula seguramente, y él tuvo a tres amantes, ella a hecho exactamente lo mismo.

- Puede ser simple casualidad, o por qué éramos los hermanos de Sirius, por eso quiso convertirnos con él… ser un equipo eternamente.

Los dos estuvieron allí hablando, mientras Sirius estaba en su habitación, sentado sobre la cama, apoyando los codos sobre las piernas, inclinado hacia delante, frustrado y dolido. Apoyaba los labios sobre los nudillos de las manos. Por mas que pensaba, no conseguía entender a su ama, el por qué se acostó con su propio padre, era su amo y creador si, pero seguía siendo su padre. Por mas que pensará no daba con la respuesta. Debía ser cosas de vampiros que ella aún no le había explicado o enseñado, o que simplemente deseaba eso y él también, y siendo vampiros podían hacerlo sin que nada lo impidiera.

Desde la noche en que la vio, supo que sentía algo por ella, ese era uno de los motivos por el que acepto convertirse en su sirviente, y que convirtiera a sus hermanos también, para que no estuviera solo en esto. Pero desde que vinieron a Londres, persiguiendo a esas misteriosas vampiras que ella perseguía con locura y devoción, notó que la actitud de ella había cambiado, a salvaje y seductora con sus victimas, a ser respetuosa con ellos y madura como las chicas de su época. No entendió ese cambio, hasta aquella mañana en su casa, junto a su padre que lo volvía a ver después de mucho tiempo.

Ese recuerdo hacia que se enfureciera mas todavía, de celos y odio hacia él, pero también hacia que confirmará mas sus sentimientos hacia su ama. Esa rabia le dio hambre, por lo que se tomo la bolsa de sangre medica que Charlie le había dejado en la mesa de su habitación para calmarse, cosa que no ayudo mucho, y enseguida volvió a la cama para tumbarse de cara al techo frustrado y confuso. Estuvo en su habitación solo y sin querer estar con sus hermanos en ese momento, no quería pagar su cabreo con ellos sin motivo.

- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace, por qué con él?" _- se preguntaba él en la mente. - _"Ama, lo que hace con él esta mal, quisiera que lo hiciera conmigo en vez de con él, como antes… cuando nos conocimos en ese lugar"._

Mientras, Integra y los demás estaban el coche conducido por Charlie, iban por el centro de Londres en dirección al Palacio de Buckingham donde les esperaba la reina. Ninguno hablo durante el viaje, dando un ambiente fúnebre antes de hora, ni siquiera pusieron la radio para escuchar algo, solo miraban como la ciudad pasaba por la ventanilla a toda velocidad. Junto a Charlie iba Seras de copiloto, apoyando el brazo en la ventanilla abierta, sintiendo la fuerte brisa en la cara con los ojos cerrados. Atrás estaban Alucard, Integra y Ángela. Los dos vampiros a cada lado de ella, que estaba en el centro por seguridad.

Integra estaba apoyada en el hombro de Alucard, mientras él pasaba el brazo por detrás de ella y abrazarla por detrás de los hombros para calmarla. Seras y Charlie los vieron por el espejo de arriba, y Seras sonrió ante eso, viendo que al fin ellos dos estaban juntos sin excusas ni nada, a Charlie le pareció muy bonito, no le parecía malo que él fuera un vampiro y ella una humana que se dedicaba a cazar vampiros, mientras se quisieran nada importaba entre ellos. Ángela también estaba contenta de esa relación, sonriendo un poco con la comisura, apoyando el brazo en el reposabrazos de su puerta.

- Enseguida llegaremos a Palacio Lady Integra. - aviso Charlie.

- Bien Charlie gracias. - dijo ella con amabilidad, cosa que no pasaba cuando Alucard desapareció, eso alegro al mayordomo.

Enseguida dejaron el centro de la ciudad para ver un paisaje verde bien cuidado, donde solo había un carril para un solo coche, yendo a una sola dirección. A medida que el coche avanzaba, se iba viendo un enorme palacio al fondo, con un enorme jardín a su alrededor, delante había una verja que se abrió minutos antes de que el coche llegará, cuando pasaron se cerró rápidamente, con guardias delante vestido de rojo, inmóviles como estatuas. Dentro de la zona de aparcamiento privado, había los coches de los miembros de la realeza, de la Mesa Redonda y familiares de su Majestad. Charlie aparcó el coche en el sitio reservado a Hellsing, salio el primero y abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar salir a Alucard, que ayudo a Integra y después a Ángela a salir. Seras también salió, alerta a todos del alrededor.

- ¡ah Lady Integra! - llamó una voz a lo lejos.

Integra miró hacia la puerta de Palacio, y frente a ella estaba un hombre con bigote bien cuidado, vestido con las mismas ropas que Integra, pero de color azul marino y corbata negra, joven pero algo gordo. Integra sonrió un poco, sabiendo de quién se trataba, entonces, todos excepto Charlie, que se quedo en el coche, caminaron hacia allí. Subieron el gran escalón de delante la puerta y llegaron a ese hombre.

- Que gusto verla de nuevo, Lady Integra, señorita Seras. - saludo el hombre, cogiendo las manos de ambas para besarlas amigablemente.

- Igualmente, Lord Penwood, tan agradable y simpático como siempre. - correspondió Integra. - Nunca cambiará supongo.

Lord Penwood se rió de ese cumplido, entonces, se fijo en la vampira de detrás de ella, supo enseguida que eran vampiros, pero viendo al hombre le hizo retroceder un poco por el miedo, ya que, no era la primera vez que veía a ese vampiro de rojo. Alucard lo miró, y vio que se parecía mucho al anterior Penwood, por lo que adivinó que era su hijo sucesor, era su viva imagen. Penwood recordó que ese vampiro era el Nosferatu Alucard, pero a la chica no la conocía de antes, por lo que pensó que era una nueva "victima" del vampiro, pero a simple vista no lo parecía.

- Nosferatu… Alucard. - nombró él con toda la normalidad posible. - Veo que ha regresado, tan… terrorífico y protector como siempre a sido.

- Y usted debe ser el hijo de Lord Penwood, que en paz descanse, se le parece mucho sinceramente. - reconoció Alucard con su particular forma de hablar.

- Alucard… - llamó Integra, avisándole con la voz que se comportará.

- No se preocupe Lady Integra, me sorprendió mucho volver a verlo, pero a ella no me suena de antes. - dijo, señalando a Ángela con educación.

- Es normal, hace poco que esta aquí, es Ángelus Drakul. - presentó Integra.

- ¿Drakul? ¿Es pariente de Drácula? - pregunto él sorprendido.

- Mi hija, desde hace 250 años, Lord Penwood. - corrigió Alucard con vacilación.

Penwood se sorprendió mas al oír eso, entonces, se fijo mas en ella, y vio mucho parecido en ella con el vampiro.

- Ángela, él es Lord Penwood, uno de los Miembros de la Mesa Redonda, es un buen amigo así que puedes confiar en él. - presentó Integra. - Lord Penwood, ella es Ángelus Drakul, pero ahora se le conoce como Ángela solamente.

- Mucho gusto Ángela. - saludo Penwood con la mano extendida amable y gustosamente.

- Igualmente Lord Penwood. - correspondió Ángela al saludo.

En ese momento, el mayordomo que estaba en la entrada les indicó que debían entrar ya, y así lo hicieron todos. Una vez dentro, en vez de un palacio parecía un museo de arte y belleza, cuadros de todos los reyes que hubo en Inglaterra desde que apareció el país. Techo alto y decorado por doquier, lámparas colgadas espectaculares, paredes decoradas con colores dorados y terciopelados, todo típico de la nobleza y realeza.

Era la segunda vez para Seras entrar en ese hermoso lugar, que no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo ante su belleza, mirando para arriba y los cuadros. Ángela también miraba todo, pero disimulando y con educación, reconocía que era muy hermoso el lugar, como si fuera tiempos de su época de noble en Rumania. Para Integra y Alucard no era nada nuevo, ya habían estado allí en mas de una ocasión, para ver a la reina, o para una reunión importante con los de la Mesa Redonda junto con la reina.

El estar de nuevo allí, a Integra le vino a la mente la primera vez que estuvo allí, junto a Walter, para la ceremonia de sucesión, donde la nombrarían líder de Hellsing y caballero de la Mesa Redonda, para servir a su Majestad la Reina y su patria. Ese recuerdo parecía fugaz ahora para ella, Walter la traicionó y murió volviendo a ser el de siempre, perdió a Alucard por la trampa inesperada del Mayor, que le hizo perder el ojo izquierdo para siempre. Ahora había recuperado a su vampiro, pero esa felicidad fue interrumpida por la recaída de la reina.

Siguieron al mayordomo hasta llegar a un pasillo donde estaba lleno de gente, nobles y familiares de la débil reina, estaban todos los Miembros de la Mesa Redonda, los nuevos y viejos, sobretodo Lord Island, que cada vez estaba mas viejo, desde el punto de vista de Integra, él pronto se jubilaría y dejaría su puesto a su hijo. Cuando ellos llegaron, todos los presentes se fijaron en ellos, sobretodo en Alucard, que les dejo boquiabiertos y sorprendidos, y Lord Island todavía mas, pero no le sorprendió verlo junto a Integra. También se fijo en la joven que estaba al lado del vampiro, vestida casi igual que él pero en negro y mas juvenil. Vio que tenía un parecido al vampiro, y que era igual de pálida que él, por lo que supo al instante que ella también era una vampira, y bastante vieja, a pesar de su joven aspecto.

El mayordomo les pidió que esperarán en ese pasillo con los demás, ellos así lo hicieron. Algunos de los presentes se alejaron un poco, ya que tenían miedo del vampiro de rojo. A Integra y Seras no les impresionó eso, pero a Ángela le hizo gracia. Solo Lord Penwood y Lord Island se quedaron cerca de ellos, sin sentir cobardía por parte del vampiro, que miraba la puerta de al final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de la reina, con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Es normal que hayan tantos gallinas aquí? - le pregunto Ángela a Seras.

- Es natural, mi amo da mucho miedo y desconfianza, aunque haya sido él quien les ha salvado. - contestó ella con ironía.

Justo en ese momento, Lord Island se acercó a Integra, poniéndose delante de ella con una sonrisa de cortesía. Alucard lo notó y se puso tenso, quiso ir hacia él, pero con un gesto de la mano, ella le dijo que no hacía falta. Alucard a regañadientes obedeció, pero no les quito ojo.

- Me alegra verla, Lady Hellsing. - saludo Lord Island, besando la mano de ella.

- Igualmente Lord Island. - saludo ella con una sonrisa amistosa pero formal. - ¿Ya ha visto a la reina?

- Sí… lamentablemente esta muy grave, no ha parado de toser sangre. - informó él con pena.

Integra cambio su cara por una de dolor y misericordia. Seras que estaba al lado de ella, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros para consolarla. Ella la miró de reojo y le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y todos miraron hacia ella, de ella salio el mayordomo de antes, y todos suspiraron disgustados, entonces, el mayordomo camino hacia Integra.

- ¿Lady Integra? - pregunto él estando frente a ella.

- Sí, soy yo.

- La reina quiere verla, puede entrar con sus acompañantes si lo desea. - informó él, señalando la puerta con el brazo.

Integra asintió nerviosamente, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar, siguiendo al mayordomo, Alucard y las otras dos vampiras la siguieron detrás de ella, todos la miraron malhumorados, no les hacía gracia que unos vampiros se acercaran a la reina moribunda, pero era su voluntad la que mandaba, y debían respetarla.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta y dejo que Integra y los demás pasaran primero. Cuando ella entró, el latir de su corazón se aceleró por doquier, tanto que la hizo retroceder un paso, pero una mano que se apoyó en su hombro la sacó de ese nervio, se giró y era Alucard, con una mirada de animo y confianza. Acabaron de entrar y el mayordomo cerró la puerta después de entrar.

Al final de la espaciosa habitación, había una cama doble de terciopelo púrpura, con hilos dorados. En ella, estaba la reina, medio sentada sobre sus almohadas, atendida por un medico joven, mostraba debilidad y cansancio en el rostro, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa que mostró al ver a Integra, y sonrió mas al ver al vampiro de rojo.

- Integra… mi niña… - llamó la reina con voz débil. - por favor… acércate… acercaos también vosotros… - pidió ella, alzando la mano.

Integra, camino poco a poco hacia ella, y no pudo evitar dejar que alguna lagrima saliera de sus ojos, pero mostró una sonrisa para no preocupar a su reina. Cuando estuvo al lado de la cama, en el lado donde mas estaba cerca de la reina, se arrodilló frente a ella, con una rodilla tocando el suelo, y mirando al suelo. La reina puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, como bendiciéndola.

- Su majestad… - nombro ella con formalidad y respeto, conteniendo el dolor.

- Vamos hija… deja las formalidades ahora por favor… - pidió ella con una sonrisa agradable pero cansada - ahora no soy mas que una vieja moribunda, que pronto irá con el señor. - afirmó ella.

Con esas palabras, Integra no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, y alzando el rostro mostró una triste y dolida. La reina sonrió comprensiva, alzando la mano para ponerla en la mejilla de la rubia, esta puso una suya sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos de pena, eso hizo que salieran mas lagrimas. Alucard, Seras y Ángela miraron la escena, entendían el dolor que su ama sentía. Ángela lo miró todo atentamente, sintiendo dolor y pena dentro de si. Desde que se había despedido de su padre hacia 100 años no había vuelto a sentir cierto sentimiento, pensando que nunca lo volvería a sentir.

- No llores mi niña… aunque yo me vaya, continuarás siendo la protectora de nuestro país, junto al príncipe genuino que esta aquí presente. - dijo la reina, mirando a Alucard.

- ¿No podría vivir mas tiempo? Por favor… - suplicó Integra, sujetando la mano de la reina con las dos manos con firmeza.

- Eso ya no es posible, hija mía… Dios quiere que me vaya a un lugar mejor… dejaré que mi hijo ocupe mi lugar, se que os llevareis muy bien, le he enseñado todo lo que tiene que saber, y como debe ser, estate tranquila. - aseguró la reina, apretando la mano sujeta con las de ella.

Integra no podía suportar ver el rostro flaco y débil de su reina, disimulando estar bien todavía. Ambas se miraron fijamente, como si hablaran en sus mentes entre ellas. Mientras, Seras no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, pero esta vez eran ya lagrimas de sangre, entonces, Ángela le ofreció un pañuelo, y ella sorprendida lo acepto.

- No eres la única que esta dolida aquí. - aseguró Ángela sin mirarla.

Seras la miró un momento, viendo el rostro de la vampira sería pero dolida, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer mayor en la cama. En ese momento, Alucard caminaba lentamente hacia Integra, sin dejar de mirar a la reina, que lo vio acercarse, entonces Integra se giro para verlo, y como si lo hubiera adivinado, dejo el sitio a Alucard, que se arrodillo a su lado.

- Alucard… estas muy saludable como siempre has estado… - halagó la reina, alzando la mano hacia él. - Déjame ver mejor tu rostro, vampiro.

Alucard así lo hizo, se acercó a la reina un poco mas, inclinándose hacia delante. Entonces, la reina quiso incorporarse un poco y un sirviente que estaba allí la ayudo. Entonces, ella alzó ambas manos y cogió el rostro pálido, blanco y helado del vampiro, sujetándole con la mandíbula. Él sonrió complacido, dejando que la reina acariciará con el pulgar su fría mejillas. Ángela quedó sorprendida ante la gran confianza que la reina tenía hacia él, tanto como para acercarse a él y tocarle con toda claridad, ahora entendía la amistad que su padre le dijo antes.

- Veo que por mas que pasen los años, nunca jamás cambiará este rostro, Alucard. - halagó ella con amabilidad.

- Y yo veo que sigue igual de guerrera que antes, incluso ahora reina. - dijo Alucard.

La reina se rió ante eso, y dejó de cogerle el rostro. Entonces, con un gesto de la mano, Alucard le indicó a Ángela que se acercará. Ella así lo hizo, como hipnotizada, ella le correspondió la mano alzando y se arrodillo junto a él. Alucard la miró un momento y luego a la reina.

- Majestad, quisiera que conociera a una persona muy especial. - dijo él, señalando a Ángela.

- ¿De quién se trata querido? - pregunto ella, con curiosidad.

- Majestad, ella es mi hija; Ángelus Drakul, princesa no-muerta y heredera de mi poder cuando llegue el momento. - presentó él. - Hija, esta ante ti Su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra.

Ambas se miraron, y Ángela cogió la mano de la reina y la beso con dulzura y amistad. Integra se puso en pie y estuvo viéndolo todo detrás de ellos, junto a Seras. La reina pudo notar que ella también estaba helada, pero también sentía cierta calidez en ella con solo verla, como si fuera algo mas que una hija de las tinieblas.

- Es un placer conocerla, Su Majestad. - saludo ella con amabilidad en la voz. - Lastima que sea en estas condiciones. - lamentó.

- El placer es todo mió, jovencita. - insistió la reina con una sonrisa. - Nunca imagine que Alucard tuviera una hija, y que fuera tan hermosa y sincera como tu.

- Me halagan sus palabras, se lo aseguro Majestad. - agradeció ella. - Pero… ¿Cómo puede saber eso con solo verme o tocarme? - pregunto confusa y sorprendida.

- Es un talento que tengo, desde que conozco a tu honorable padre querida. - contestó ella. - Ahora, déjame verte la cara mejor.

Ángela extrañada así lo hizo, y cuando la reina puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, pudo sentir su débil pulsación, el temblor de sus manos sobre su fría piel. Pero también sentía algo que no sabía explicar, era algo como, si esa mujer mayor y enferma estuviera preparada para un largo viaje, y supo a que viaje se refería. La reina suspiró al sentir la piel de la vampira en sus manos, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ángela, confusa y preocupada.

La reina se rió antes de mirarla con una sonrisa amable y sincera, como si hubiera visto algo en ella con solo tocarla un momento. Alucard sonrió al ver que ellas dos ya se llevaban bien en ese instante. Entonces, la reina dejo el rostro de Ángela, algo cansada por el esfuerzo de alzar los brazos.

- Te le pareces enormemente, como toda hija que debes ser, ojala viviera mas tiempo para ver como eres. - se lamento ella. - Pero se que sientes cierto odio y rencor por alguien, o por algunas personas que desconozco.

Eso dejó sorprendida a Ángela y a los demás, que la miraron fijamente, excepto Alucard que no le extraño esa adivinación. Integra no tardó tampoco en saber a que se refería la reina, y Seras se la quedó mirando confusa. Ángela siguió mirando sorprendida y admirada a la reina, que la miraba fijamente, sabiendo que había aceptado con su deducción. Entonces, Ángela bajo la mirada, con una sonrisa de ironía y resignación.

- Ahora entiendo como usted y mi padre se llevan tan bien, no se le escapa una Majestad. - dijo ella, con normalidad. - Tiene razón, siento un profundo odio a unas persona muy cercanas a mi y a mi padre, que usted no conoce, y es bueno que no esa así, mi señora.

- ¿Buscas venganza por esas personas? - pregunto la reina con normalidad en su voz.

- Así es, pero no pienso perjudicar a mi ama ni a nadie de aquí, eso se lo puedo asegurar.

- Se que será así querida, al igual que tu padre, eres noble y leal a tu palabra ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, por supuesto Majestad.

- ¿Qué harás cuando colmes tu venganza querida mía? - le pregunto con sinceridad.

- La verdad… no lo se todavía mi señora, aún no lo he pensado. - admitió ella.

Con eso, la conversación acabó entre ellas, pero estuvieron mirándose durante unos minutos, entonces la reina llamó de nuevo a Integra. Ángela rápidamente le dejo el sitio a Integra y Alucard. Automáticamente, Integra cogió con firmeza la mano de su reina, como si eso la animará a seguir allí con ellos. La reina le agradeció ese gesto, apretándosela. Alucard y las demás podía oír como el latido y el pulso de la reina iba disminuyendo cada vez, pero no querían asustar a Integra en ese momento.

- Quisiera… hablar con Integra en privado, por favor… - pidió la reina, tumbándose cansada, pero sin dejar de coger las manos de Integra.

Alucard, Ángela y Seras así lo hicieron, y decidieron salir de la habitación, junto al sirviente, que también le fue ordenado retirarse. Una vez solas, la reina puso su mano libre sobre las manos de Integra, mirándola fijamente pero sintiendo dolor en el cuerpo. Integra lo noto y empezó a asustarse pero se mantuvo calmada frente a ella.

- Integra, escúchame con atención… - empezó a decir la reina.

Cuando Integra oyó esas palabras, le vino a la mente ese día, el terrible momento en que, su querido padre, le dejaba la Organización antes de morir. También recordó su rostro débil, pálido y arrugado por la edad, pero también por su momento, pero aún así, él seguía sonriéndola, como hacía la reina en ese momento, a pesar de que sabían y sentían que les llegaba la hora. Eso la hizo volver a llorar, sabiendo que su querida reina pronto se iría de ese mundo, junto a su padre.

Al verla de nuevo llorar, la reina paso la mano sobre la mejilla de ella, secándole las lagrimas. Integra se auto dijo que debía se fuerte frente a esa situación, que no era una niña, y acabó de secarse las lagrimas con los dedos de la mano, después volvió a ponerla en la mano de su reina.

- No llores mi niña, si lloras me iré muy triste por ello. - pidió la reina.

- Es que… para mi usted, ha sido como una madre para mi, la que nunca llegue a conocer de niña, y ahora que se va, no se que haré, estaré sola en un mundo injusto. - confesó ella, con dolor y tristeza.

- Eso no es cierto querida… - negó la reina. Eso dejó confusa a Integra. - Tu nunca has estado sola ¿recuerdas?

Integra lo pensó un momento, resumiendo toda su vida, desde la muerte de su padre hasta ahora, y en todas la escenas de su memoria, siempre aparecía una sola persona, su vampiro, Alucard.

- Él siempre ha estado contigo, en los buenos y malos momentos, te ha salvado de cualquier cosa, te ha podido fallar, como podría haberle pasado a cualquiera en su sitio, pero siempre a estado hay, cuidándote, protegiéndote… lo puedo ver en tus ojos querida, siempre lo he sabido.

- ¿Saber que mi reina?

- Es él, has estado enamorada de él, desde que lo viste por primera vez. - adivinó ella con una sonrisa.

Integra quedo petrificada ante esa afirmación. No podía creer eso, pero si se lo ponía a pensar, podría ser cierto. Él la salvó de su tío cuando lo despertó con su sangre, siempre iba a cazar a los enemigos por orden de ella, luchó contra Millenium para ayudarla a ella y al país. Él siempre estuvo allí con ella, sin que se diera cuenta, se había enamorada de él, del vampiro de su familia.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabe eso? - pregunto ella.

- Desde el principio querida. Y creo que se por qué lo negabas hasta ahora. - aseguro la reina. - Por tu posición, por ser una humana, y él un vampiro sanguinario, por tu patria, tu religión, tu padre, tu trabajo como cazadora de vampiros… por todas esas cosas que te hacían negar ese sentimiento tan profundo que sientes, y eso te hizo entristecer cuando él desapareció querida…

Integra la escucho atentamente, y no se equivocaba una pizca, y eso la hizo derrumbarse un poco, pero manteniendo su postura. Entonces, la reina dejó las manos de ella, y la cogió del rostro. Integra alzó la cara y la miró fijamente, viendo como volvía a incorporarse para pegar su frente al de ella.

- Solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mi, una única cosa, que debiste hacer hace muchísimo tiempo. - empezó ella con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? Dígame, lo que sea. - juro Integra nerviosamente.

La reina se tomó su tiempo para pedirle eso que quería, se apartó un momento para besarle la frente con dulzura. Eso hizo que Integra sintiera cierta paz, cerrando los ojos un momento, sintiendo los arrugados labios de su reina en su piel, y volvió a sentir su frente en la suya. Volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró fijamente y paciente.

- Solo te pido esto;… se feliz con la persona que amas… sin importar lo que piensen los demás… se feliz con él Integra Hellsing, vive junto a él, ámalo como debiste hacer hace mucho tiempo… y recuerda siempre, tu nunca estarás sola, le tienes a él, y a todos tus amigos que están siempre contigo.

Integra la miró sorprendida y paralizada, no podía creer lo que ella le pedía, pero juro que cumpliría cualquier cosa. Esa petición la dejo confusa y dubitativa, y la reina lo notó, la cogió fuertemente la cabeza, para hacerla aclararse de una vez.

- Pero majestad yo… yo no… - intentaba decir ella, dubitativa.

- Prométeme que lo harás hija mía… no quiero que una sierva mía siga sufriendo cuando me vaya al cielo con el señor, y menos por estas estúpidas reglas protestantes o cualquier regla que prohíbe enamorarse de un ser genuino como él, si en verdad lo amas, cumple con mi petición, que es también tu deseo. ¿Qué me dices?

Integra lo pensó un momento, dudando de cumplirlo o no. Durante toda su vida, intento no pensar en ese sentimiento, por su posición de humana protestante y caza-vampiros que era. Pero desde que Alucard había desaparecido de ese mundo, y ahora que ha vuelto, haberse unido a él sin dudar, la hizo dudar mas sobre que hacer en verdad. Pero, desde ese punto de vista, que le importaba lo que opinaran los demás, siempre ignoró eso, sobretodo si les gustaba que usará a un vampiro como él para exterminar a otros vampiros.

- Estoy esperando… Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. - dijo la reina.

Después de mucho pensar, suspiró aire y la miró decidida y firmemente.

- No tiene que preocuparse de eso mi reina… juro que lo cumpliré… debe saber una cosa. - hizo una pausa. - Cuando supe que él había vuelto, fui a buscarlo, y cuando supe que sus sentimientos eran idénticos a los míos… no dude ni un segundo a unirme a él… no dude mi reina querida.

Cuando confesó eso, se echo a llorar desahogada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Al oír esa confesión, la reina quedó boquiabierta, sorprendida y feliz. Y con todas sus fuerzas, la abrazó entera, llorando también.

- Gracias señor… gracias. - agradeció ella con sinceridad. - Ahora, ya puedo descansar.

Entonces, dejó de hacer fuerza en el abrazó, hasta dejar caer los brazos, dejándose caer sobre Integra. Ella quedo confusa ante eso, pero la mantuvo sujeta sobre su pecho.

- ¿Majestad? ¡¿Majestad, que le ocurre? - pregunto ella asustada.

- Nada… solo estoy un poco cansada, nada mas. - tranquilizó la reina. - Enseguida me iré querida mía.

- Por favor… todavía no… - suplicó ella, abrazándola.

- Tranquila Integra, siempre estaré con todos ustedes, en vuestros corazones… y que sepas que, si no cumples con esa promesa, nunca serás feliz… haz caso siempre… a… tu… corazón.

Entonces, la reina dejó de moverse, dando su último suspiró. Integra tardó en notar que ya no respiraba, sintiendo el cuerpo inmóvil y empezando a ser frió. Entonces, empezó a temblar de dolor y tristeza, negándose a aceptar eso. Se apartó de ella, dejándola sobre la cama, y empezó a agitarla con fuerza, viendo que no respondía.

- Majestad… Majestad, ¡Majestad por favor reaccione! ¡Doctor venga rápido! ¡Ayuda! - grito ella, ahogándose entre lagrimas.

Rápidamente, todo el mundo entró en la habitación, vieron la escena aterrados, apareció el doctor al instante y pidió a Integra que se apartara, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para moverse de su sitio. Entonces, unas manos la cogieron y la arrastraron lejos de la cama, supo enseguida que eran las grandes manos de Alucard, que la envolvieron toda, abrazándola para calmarla y tranquilizarla de espanto. Todos esperaron a ver que decía el doctor, pero cuando acabó, mostraba pena en el rostro, cerrando los ojos, tapó el cuerpo de la reina con la sabana blanca. Entonces, él se giró a todos los presentes.

- Lo siento señores… se ha ido al cielo al final. - afirmó con dolor en la voz.

Entonces, todos empezaron a llorar o apenarse por la partida de su reina, Seras lloro pero conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a alguien, Ángela miró el cuerpo tapado con pena y dolor, y sobretodo Integra, que lloró con fuerza en el pecho de Alucard, esté la abrazo con fuerza, apenado por ello también, desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía ese sentimientos por la muerte de un humano, pero ella no fue una humana cualquier, fue una guerrera, que lucho hasta el final. Con eso, todos se despidieron de su actual reina, dándole un minuto de silencio. Entonces, todos salieron de allí, dejando que el cuerpo descansará allí, hasta que vinieran a recogerlo.

- Descansa en paz… hermosa reina. - se despidió Integra en susurro. - Que los Ángeles te lleven ante Dios para darte el descanso eterno que mereces.

Justo en ese momento, en la casa donde estaban refugiados Radu y su grupo, estaba Elizabeth junto a Ana, que estaba tumbada en la cama de su habitación a oscuras, ya que aún era de día, pero las cortinas oscuras que tapaban las ventanas las protegían, así que no tenían por qué estar en ataúdes sin que tuvieran sueño, pero a pesar de eso, a Elizabeth no le gustaba mucho estar a esas horas fuera del ataúd, le ponía de mal humor.

- Maldito sol, ocúltate de una vez, me pones de los nervios. - exclamó ella incomoda y frustrada. - Ojala nunca existiera el día.

- ¿De verdad deseas eso madre? - pregunto Ana de repente. - ¿O lo que en verdad quieres es que deje de darte incomodidad?

Ante esas preguntas la vampira se giro a ella, viendo que estaba como en trance, eso indicaba que estaba pasando algo sin que ella lo supiera, pero que Ana si, era algo relacionado con Ángelus, y eso le alegro la cara, mostrando una sonrisa perversa y sarcástica. A pesar de estar concentrada en algo, Ana podía estar atenta a Elizabeth al mismo tiempo que la visión que estaba teniendo en ese momento, pero esa visión no era del futuro, sino uno que era presente, y eso era algo nuevo para ella, significaba que había obtenido una nueva habilidad incluida en su don de la visión.

- Ana, ¿Estas viendo algo interesante querida mía? - pregunto Elizabeth girándose mas a ella. - ¿Vas a contárselo a mamá por favor?

La chica de pelo castaño oscuro no contestó enseguida, siguió estando en trance durante un momento mas, Elizabeth fue paciente y espero tranquila y relajada, tumbándose en la cama al lado de ella de lado. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Radu que al verlas tumbadas en la cama concentradas en algo decidió no decir nada, simplemente se sentó al borde de la cama junto a Ana mirándola fijamente, esperando a ver que pasaba.

- La reina murió… - dijo Ana al final.

- ¿Qué dices? - exclamó Elizabeth alzándose de golpe asombrada.

- ¿Cómo has dicho Ana? - pregunto Radu también sorprendido.

- Ahora mismo lo he visto, esta pasando ahora mismo padre, madre… - aclaró ella incorporándose un poco.

- ¿A qué se debe esa visión del presente hija? - pregunto Elizabeth confusa. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con ella?

- Sí… esta presente, junto a los demás miembros importantes de Hellsing, incluido él… han presenciado la muerte de su reina.

- ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas Ana? - pregunto Elizabeth sin entender ese punto.

- Él. - dijo Ana, girándose a ella con un rostro serió e inquietante. - Ella le ha hecho volver…

Con esa mirada y esas palabras, los dos vampiros adivinaron al momento de quien estaba hablando, cosa que les dejo sorprendidos. Como muchos vampiros, ellos también se enteraron de la desaparición del Vampiro Alucard, quién era el realidad el Conde Drácula solo que con otro nombre puesto por su amo humano, desde entonces que todos los vampiros del mundo entero saben de esa Organización y de él. Ahora había vuelto misteriosamente, y eso era gracias a su hija, pero no se sabía como. Antes de que Elizabeth o Radu pudieran preguntarle a Ana sobre ello, ella se quedo dormida de golpe, estaba cansada y agotada de tanto concentrarse, por lo que la dejaron dormir hasta que anocheciera.

- La cosa se complica un poco ¿no querida? - dijo Radu mirándola de reojo.

- No te preocupes, si llega a pasar algo inesperado, ya tendremos apoyo para ello ¿recuerdas? - recordó ella tan tranquila y orgullosa, sonriendo contenta y perversa. - Muy pronto daremos el primer paso contra ella… para ver que es capaz de hacer… aparte de traer de vuelta a seres de otro mundo aquí.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	25. Confesiones y Premoniciones

**25. CONFESIONES Y PREMONICIONES**

Era ya de noche en la capital de Inglaterra; Londres, y un coche Rol Royce negro iban por la ciudad con calma por las calles principales, a esa hora ya no había casi nadie en las calles, estaban dentro de los locales, bares, hoteles, para poder estar caliente en ese frío invierno, y sería mucho mas frío cuando supieran la triste noticia de la muerte de la reina del país. En ese coche, iban dos hombres y tres mujeres, eran los miembros de Hellsing que volvían a la Mansión para descansar, que dentro de pocos días deberían asistir al funeral de la difunta reina.

Charlie conducía el coche sin pisar mucho el acelerador, Seras estaba a su lado callada y con la mirada perdida igual que todos, estaban en silencio, sin querer hablar de nada, ya que, estaban destrozados y deprimidos completamente, sobretodo Integra, que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Alucard, que le acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza. Seras también estaba triste, viendo a su ama sufrir como nunca, y sabía que su amo estaría con ella esa noche, mientras ella estaba con Pip para no estar sola esa noche.

Ángela se mostraba a simple vista pasiva y apartada del tema, pero en el fondo también estaba apenada y afectada por ello, apenas conoció ahora a su reina, que había sido muy amiga de su padre desde hacía mas de 50 años, y con solo verla y tocarla, la reina supo como se sentía, cosa que era imposible para cualquier humano, supo enseguida de cómo pudo esa mujer mayor soportar todo ese peso sobre su hombro, incluso después de esa guerra neo nazi.

El coche no tardaron en llegar a la Mansión, Charlie apartó frente a la escalera de la entrada, salio del coche y dejo que todos salieran del el. Seras salio por su cuenta, al igual que Ángela, pero Charlie ayudo a Integra a salir, detrás de ella salio Alucard, que después la mantuvo sujeta para que no se derrumbará por el dolor y el sufrimiento, incluso se le veía en los ojos que la luz había desaparecido en ese momento, pero Alucard sabía que no duraría mucho.

- ¿Quiere que le preparé algo para calentarse, Lady Integra? - pregunto Charlie con suavidad al verla de ese modo.

Integra no dijo nada, no tenía fuerzas para ello, en su lugar hablo Seras, mientras Alucard y Ángela acompañaban a Integra a su habitación. Todos entraron en la mansión, y cuando Seras cerró la puerta con cuidado, se acerco a Charlie antes de que se fuera. Cuando los otros tres estuvieron bastante lejos, Seras le hablo en susurro al oído.

- Prepárale una sopa caliente, de la forma que le gusta a ella, haber si eso la ayuda un poco. - le pidió.

- Entendido, señorita Seras. - afirmo Charlie con una reverencia, retirándose rápidamente a la cocina.

En ese momento, apareció Pip corriendo hacia Seras, con un rostro preocupado y nervioso. Seras lo oyó venir, entonces dejo salir lagrimas de sus ojos y lo abrazo cuando estuvo frente a ella con fuerza sobre los hombros, él le correspondió el abrazo confuso.

- Mingonette ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo esta la reina? - pregunto él en el oído de ella. - Acaso ella ha…

- Sí Pip… la reina… - intento decir ella sin temblar. - ella ha muerto Pip… se ha ido…

Entonces, Seras empezó a llorar con mas ganas, ahora saliéndole lagrimas de sangre mezcladas con las normales. Pip la miró, entristecido y desolado, le limpio la sangre de la cara, volviendo a abrazarla para calmarla y consolarla.

- Pip… quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor… - suplicó ella apoyando su frente en el pecho de él, dejando gotear las lagrimas al suelo.

- Sí, lo que tu quieras mingonette, no… Seras Victoria. - dijo Pip, esta vez no quiso llamarla de esa forma que tanto la molestaba.

Mientras, Alucard y Ángela ayudaban a Integra a llegar a su habitación sin caerse al suelo. Harto de verla caminar con lentitud y tristeza, Alucard la coge en brazos, ella no se sorprende, simplemente le deja hacer y se coge a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Ángela tampoco se sorprende de ello, sino que se lo esperaba, él no soportaba ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba en ese momento tan duro. Cuando estuvieron a tocar la habitación, Ángela se adelanto y abrió en par las puertas para que Alucard pudiera pasar con Integra en brazos. Entonces, cuando estuvo junto a la cama, Alucard con cuidado dejo a Integra encima de ella, después se quitó el abrigo rojo y la tapó.

- Gracias… - fue lo único que dijo ella antes de girarse de lado encogida.

Alucard la miró un instante, viendo que estaba completamente destrozada y desolada. La dejó descansar en su cama, y se fue junto a su hija que estaba en la puerta, mirándola también apenada y dolida de verla así.

- ¿Esta muy mal? - pregunto ella.

- Esta peor que antes. - contestó él dolido.

- He oído a Seras pedirle a Charlie que le preparará una sopa, le iría bien comer algo, aunque dudo que quiera comer algo ahora. - dijo ella, mirando con pena a Integra. - Será mejor que te quedes con ella, lo necesita.

- Siento que hayas tenido que ir con nosotros Ángelus. - se disculpo él, girándose a ella. - Debe haberte traído malos recuerdos.

- Padre, ahora estate por ella, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. - insistió ella. - Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Estate pendiente solo de ella esta noche y el resto de estos días hasta que pase el funeral padre.

- Descuida.

Con eso, Ángela se retiro de allí, cerrando la puerta y dejando a Alucard con una Integra destrozada y debil, acurrucada en el abrigo de él, temblando tanto de frío como de tristeza. En vez de sentarse en la butaca de al lado, Alucard se sentó en la cama mirándola a ella, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de ella con suavidad. Al parecer eso hizo que ella dejará de temblar y lo mirará con los ojos llorosos aún.

- Alucard…

- Sí Integra, estoy aquí contigo. - aseguro él con ternura. - Pronto te traerán algo para comer, debes comer algo, estas muy débil. ¿Me prometes que lo intentaras?

Integra lo miró atentamente, viendo la preocupación y sinceridad de él hacia ella. Entonces, le mostró una sonrisa animada, asintiendo una vez.

- Lo intentaré.

- Esa es mi ama. - halagó él.

Mientras, en un lugar oscuro, húmedo y desconocido, había tres personas atadas y amordazadas en un rincón, dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos era el inspector Alan Stanhouse, y los dos eran los dos jóvenes góticos. Estaban aterrador y asustados por lo que les pueda pasar, pero Alan intentaba calmar a los dos jóvenes, aunque él también estuviera asustados de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Qué les hemos hecho para que hagan esto? - preguntaba Carla con desesperación. - Quiero irme de aquí…

- ¡Cállate Carla, harás que esos monstruos nos maten! - exigió su amigo, que estaba nervioso.

- Calmaos los dos, si quisieran matarnos sin mas lo habrían hecho mucho antes. - dedujo Alan, moviendo los brazos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Entonces, para que nos quieren? - pregunto el chico. - ¡Esos monstruos solo nos quieren para cenar!

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, de entre las sombras apareció Elizabeth, con su típica apariencia de condesa, solo que el pelo no lo tenía arreglado, sino desordenado y sin preocuparse, pero no lo parecía a simple vista, largo y algo rizado. En esa ocasión ya no vestía ese vestido antiguo de su país, sino unos mas modernos y masculinos para no parecer anticuada, pero sin dejar de parecer noble y avariciosa que era.

- Tampoco somos tan tontos como para esperar a hacer eso, si esa fuera nuestra intención. - dijo ella oculta.

Los tres se sobresaltaron y se echaron hacia atrás, mirando por toda la oscura sala, iluminada solo por la luz de fuera que entraba por una ventana alta. Entonces, Elizabeth salio de la sombra y camino hacia ellos, dejándose ver con vacilación y calma. Cuando la vieron con esa sonrisa penetrante y oscura, todos se pusieron tensos, y la chica echada hacia atrás aunque tuviera ya la pared detrás.

- ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? - pregunto Alan, con valentía en su expresión. - ¡No tenemos nada que les interese tener!

- tranquilos… pronto lo sabréis… Inspector Alan Stanhouse, Carla Aragón y Jason Charles. - dijo ella, nombro a cada uno por su nombre y apellido.

Carla y Jason quedaron de piedra al ver sabían de sobra quienes eran, eso les dio a pensar que los conocía desde hacia tiempo, pero Alan no se sorprendió, ya conocía bastante a los vampiros por la Organización Hellsing, y se mantuvo calmado ante esa vampira húngara, que lo miraba penetrantemente. Entonces, la vampira empezó a pasear por ese lugar oscuro, poco iluminado por la única luz de la puerta de entrada, Alan no dejaba de mirarla alerta.

- ¿Tuviste que ver con las masacres de esa pobres chicas provenientes de Rumania, y las de la Residencia femenina? - pregunto él.

Elizabeth no le sorprendió esa pregunta, él era policía, el encargado del caso junto con Hellsing después de todo. Entonces, ella se acercó a ellos y se puso de rodillas enfrente, apoyando los antebrazos sobre ellas mirándolos fijamente, viendo el miedo y el terror en la pareja joven, pero no en el policía, eso la dejo impresionada, pero disimulando calma y tranquilidad.

- Yo no… pero las que te trajeron aquí si… - contesto ella. - has tenido suerte de que me hicieran caso y no empezaran a morderte en el coche. - comentó entre una sonrisa. - Suelen ser muy… como decirlo, no se, cuando están con un hombre fuerte como tu, les entran las ganas de tomar toda tu sangre…

- Todavía te puedes librar… no puedes hacernos nada. - amenazó él.

- No me digas, ¿y eso por qué inspector? - pregunto Elizabeth con tranquilidad y pasividad.

- Tu sabes muy bien por qué… - dijo él enigmáticamente. - La Organización Hellsing.

Elizabeth no se sorprendió de oír eso pero la pareja lo miró extrañados y confusos, ya que, no les sonaba esa Organización, pero a Elizabeth si, de sobras. Ella iba a decir algo, cuando se abrió la puerta de la oscura habitación y dio paso a figura humana masculina, éste que encendió las velas de la habitación, dando a ver que Radu, dejando ver que estaban en una especie de mazmorra antigua. Radu camino ignorando a los humanos, y mirando a Elizabeth con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, se hincó a su lado, y se inclinó en su oído.

- Ana no puede esperar mas su regalo querida. - susurro él, mirando de reojo a los humanos. - Y yo no puedo esperar tampoco mi banquete de esta noche, que será muy especial.

- Lo se querido mío, ni yo tampoco. Que las chicas se los lleven a donde toca. - ordenó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Alan y la pareja los miraron a la señal de cualquier cosa, asustados y inquietos por la forma en que los miraban fijamente, pero después solo vieron que se marchaban sin mas, con una sonrisa en los labios, mala señal para Alan. Cerraron la puerta y les dejaron allí atados en la oscuridad de la mazmorra. Suspiraron de momento tranquilos, pero sabían que tarde o temprano algo les harían a los tres, y debían pensar en como salir de allí cuanto antes.

Alan intentaba aflojar las cuerdas de las muñecas, rascándolas contra la pared y moviendo las manos, pero solo conseguirá hacerse arañazos con la cuerda, haciéndose heridas a tal punto de sangrar un poco. Unos minutos después, de la oscuridad del alto tejado salieron las tres hermanas, flotando hasta aterrizar frente a ellos tres. Entonces olieron la sangre de Alan en el aire excitándolas encantadas, pero sabían que si sus superiores se enteraban de que se alimentaba de algunos de ellos tres las matarían.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres vosotras? - pregunto Jason aterrado al verlas aparecer de esa forma.

- Tenemos una tarea que cumplir, y esa tarea os incluye a vosotros tres pequeños - informó Verona, acercándose a él.

Al oír eso, Carla y Jason se pusieron a moverse aterrados y gritando, mientras Alan era cogido por Aleera, que cuando lo coge del brazo, nota de donde venía la sangre, y se echa a reír, llamando la atención de sus hermanas.

- Parece que nuestro joven policía intentaba liberarse, hay que tener agallas para ello. - dijo Aleera.

- No sería policía si no los tuviera ¿no creéis? - dijo él sin miedo.

Al oír eso, Aleera y sus hermanas se echaron a reír un poco, y sin esperar mas, con cada humano cogido con una mano, salieron de la mazmorra, y cada una fue por una dirección diferente agarrando a su humano con fuerza para que no escapara. Carla y Jason intentaron cogerse la mano antes de que los separaran mas, pero la fuerza de las vampiras cuando estiraron les hizo soltarse, y hartas de que se movieran los cogieron por ambos brazos amenazándolos con morderles brutalmente hasta la muerte, con eso dejaron de resistirse y se fueron por su camino. Mientras, Alan se quejaba en silencio de las heridas de sus muñecas atadas, Aleera lo noto, y sin mas le quito las ataduras. Después lo cogió con fuerza el brazo, pegándose a él con amenaza en su rostro.

- Ahora no hagas ninguna tontería, camina. - ordenó ella con tono amenazante y empujándolo una vez.

- ¿Ha donde me llevas? ¿Qué haréis con ellos dos? - pregunto él, exigente. - Son solo unos niños.

- Tranquilo, los tres pronto tendréis un papel que cumplir, os lo aseguro. - contestó ella, arrastrándolo por un iluminado pasillo.

Alan no la entendió ni una pizca, pero se imaginaba hacia donde le llevaba, y no era nada bueno, con cada minuto sabía que llegaba su hora con esos seres.

Una hora después, Charlie picó a la puerta de Integra, que ya se había puesto su blusa azul para dormir y estaba tapada con la sabana, todo a la vista del vampiro moreno. Alucard fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejándolo pasar al mayordomo llevando una placa con un bol de sopa de fideos finos con trocitos de carne y verdura. Fue ha dejarlo en una mesa especial para la cama, que estaba justo encima de las rodillas de Integra, que Alucard puso por pedido de ella. Cuando Integra lo vio, le pareció apetecible y con buena pinta. Cuando lo olió, le rugió el estomago, tocándola sonrojada.

- Anda coma Lady Integra, que no ha comido nada desde esta mañana, le vendrá bien esa sopa. - insistió él, caminando hacia la puerta. - Cuando haya acabado avíseme.

- Gracias Charlie. - agradeció Integra antes de que él saliera por la puerta.

Alucard se sentó en la butaca de al lado, mirando que ella comiera. Integra cogió una cucharada y lo soplo un rato, antes de comerlo. Le pareció excelente de sabor y gusto, y comió con ganas a pesar de estar muy caliente, pero para esas noches de invierno era ideal una sopa de esas. Alucard vio que ahora que comía, ella estaba mejor del disgusto, y eso le agrado. La dejo comer tranquila mientras él, poniéndose en pie, miraba el paisaje nocturno de la ventana.

Mientras, Seras y Pip estaban en su habitación, besándose y acariciándose tumbados en la cama con dosel, él encima de ella dejándose llevar, hasta que, oyeron que alguien caminaba por el pasillo de fuera, por el sonido de tacón, supieron enseguida que era Ángela, que enseguida paso de largo yendo a su habitación, entonces volvieron a los besos. Pip le desabotonó el cuello del uniforme rojo, mientras ella le deshacía la larga coleta que llevaba siempre. Entonces, él empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que ella temblará de placer y gimiera nerviosa. Pip notó los nervios de ella, y se separó del cuello de ella, y la miró fijamente.

- Seras… ¿estas segura de estar preparada? No me importa esperar un poco mas. - aseguro él.

- ¡No! - dijo ella al instante. - Quiero decir… si, estoy preparada, solo que… es la primera vez y… estoy un poco nerviosa. - confesó ella sonrojada.

Entonces, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Pip la miró, y vio que en verdad, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Con esa respuesta, él volvió a besarla en los labios, mientras ambos, le quitaban la ropa del otro con lentitud. Él primero le quito el cinturón, lanzándolo lejos, entonces empezó a desabrocharle el traje hacia abajo, mientras ella le quitaba el sombrero y le abría la camisa por en medio, rompiéndola, a él no le importó.

Cuando él llegó a la falda de ella, dejó de besarla, para así poder bajar a los pies de ella, y con las manos agarrada a la ropa, arrastrarla por las piernas de ella y después lanzarla lejos de ellos. Aprovecho para quitarse el resto de la ropa, mientras ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se arrastraba hacia atrás con lentitud, hasta pegarse a la cabecera de la cama. Cuando él acabó, gateó un poco, y entonces la cogió de un tobillo y la volvió a tumbar debajo de él, abriéndole las piernas para dejar paso la cintura.

Ella excitada y deseosa de empezar, se alzó por la cintura, lo cogió de la nuca y lo beso frenéticamente, mientras él la acariciaba suavemente por la espalda, bajando a las piernas de ella. Pip dejó de besarla, y la empujo para tumbarla de nuevo, con él apoyando su peso en las manos, pero la cintura pegada a ella.

- ¿Estas segura del todo? - pregunto él, rozándole los labios.

- Completamente… si es contigo Pip. - aseguro ella, excitada, cogiéndole por los brazos con fuerza.

Sin decir mas, solo asintiendo con la cabeza, él entró dentro de ella haciéndola gemir al instante, pero de placer y con suavidad, entonces empezó hacer el vaivén, haciendo que ella mostrara que estaba disfrutando su primera vez, cogiéndolo por detrás de los hombros, y besándolo. Él la beso una vez, pero ella con la miraba indicó que deseaba mas, mientras le quitaba la virginidad entre sus piernas.

El beso fue apasionado, mientras ella gemía en susurro entre besos, deseando que él la besara para no tener que gemir en voz alta, ya que le daba vergüenza en ese momento hacerlo. Él decidió dejar de besarla pero ella lo cogió del cuello y lo beso de nuevo, para después dar un gemido placentero y profundo, sonrojándola. Él no quiso burlarse de ella en ese momento, entonces se inclinó sobre el cuello de ella y empezó a besarlo, sin dejar de mover las caderas con lentitud y suavidad.

Entonces, él apoyó todo su peso sobre ella, mientras Seras gemía de placer, clavando un poco las uñas en la espalda de él, enredando así los dedos con la larga melena castaña de él, mientras la otra manos bajaba a su cadera. Y así estuvieron, entregándose el uno al otro, sin importarles nada mas que ellos.

Mientras, Integra ya hacía rato que había acabado de cenar la sopa estando bien, y Alucard había llamado a Charlie para que viniera a recogerlo. Él no tardó en venir, y enseguida cogió la bandeja con el plato y se retiro en un minuto. Una vez mas solos, Alucard se sentó junto a ella, examinándola fijamente con la mirada. Integra se extraño que él la mirara así, y se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto ella al final.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto él, contestando así a la pregunta de ella.

Integra entendió enseguida esa pregunta, y bajo la mirada. Ahora estaba avergonzada por qué ha hecho preocupar a Alucard y los demás, pero sobretodo a él, que estaba todo el tiempo con ella cuando podía estar haciendo otra cosa. Alucard lo noto en su cara, y cogiéndola de la mejilla, alzó su rostro triste.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame. - pidió él con amabilidad.

- Estoy avergonzada… siento haberme comportando así, he hecho que todos os preocupéis por mi, sobretodo tu. - se disculpo ella, con sinceridad.

- Es normal que estuvieras así Integra… - dijo él, cogiéndola de la barbilla. - Tu querías mucho a la reina, como si fuera tu propia madre, es normal que te afectará su muerte.

- ¿Y a ti te afecto?

- La verdad… es que si, mas de lo que imagine. - confesó él, girándose. - Ella era, única entre muchos en su lugar, a durado mas tiempo en el trono que cualquier otro anterior, fue una guerrera cuando era joven.

- ¿Cómo es que le caías tan bien?

- Supongo que por varias razones; por mi titulo de rey no-muerto y como antiguo rey de Rumania, ya que ella también era reina, y por otras cosas supongo.

Integra escuchaba a Alucard mientras salía la cama, y se ponía al lado de él sentada, apoyándose en su hombro. Alucard se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió complacido y paso su brazo por detrás de los hombros de ella, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella también. Integra tembló un poco al sentir el gélido cuerpo de él, pero enseguida se le paso, empezaba a acostumbrase a ello. Alucard deslizó la mano hasta el codo de ella, sintiendo como temblaba un poco de frío.

- Alucard… - nombró ella de repente. - Gracias por haber vuelto.

- ¿Y eso por qué lo dices ahora? - pregunto él curioso.

- Por qué… si no llegas a estar aquí… con la muerte de la reina, no se si podría haber podido aguantarlo sola. - confesó ella. - Y seguro que… habría renunciado a todo lo que hago; la Organización, los vampiros, todo.

Alucard se sorprendió al oír esa confesión de ella, viendo en su rostro que era verdad. Entonces, ella alzó la vista para verlo de frente.

- Pero ahora ya no. No pienso renunciar a nada mas. - dijo ella con decisión. - No solo por que ella me lo haya pedido en su lecho de muerte, sino por que es lo que yo deseo.

Alucard la escucho atentamente, sin entender al principio de que deseo hablaba. Pero, cuando vio que ella giraba el cuerpo hacia él, no tardo en adivinarlo.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál es ese deseo Integra? Dímelo. - pidió él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella no respondió al instante, sino que, pasa la mano por el pecho de él, que estaba medio abierta por comodidad, y cuando encontró la obertura, metió la mano en ella, posando la mano sobre el corazón muerto de él. Alucard e Integra se miraron fijamente, como si se leyeran la mente el uno al otro.

- Mi deseo eres tu. - contestó ella directa y decidida. - Cada parte de mi… solo te desea a ti.

Y sin esperar mas, él la beso con pasión y deseo, ella le correspondió del mismo modo cogiéndolo por el cuello. Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, con Alucard encima de Integra, que la besaba y acariciaba con deseo. Ella abrió al instante las piernas para dejarle paso, curvándolas hacia atrás, siendo acariciadas por él. Antes de empezar, Alucard le quito las gafas y las dejo en la mesita de noche, entonces volvió a besarla. Mientras ella le desabotonaba del todo la camisa, él le besaba el cuello con gusto y placer, haciéndola temblar, pero eso no la hizo parar, deslizando la camisa por la espalda y los brazos de él. Entonces, él se alzó, cogiéndola de la cintura para tenerla sentada frente a él, y sin dejar de besarla, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, y ella, entregada totalmente, le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón, pero no pudo quitárselos por que estaba de rodillas ante ella, decidió dejar que él se lo quitará.

Cuando él la abrió, paso las manos por los hombros de ella, sin dejar de mirarla por debajo de la prenda, y la blusa se cayó sola, dejándola despejada ante él de ropa. Entonces, ella lo cogió por la nuca y lo inclino hacia ella para besarlo con deseo. Mientras, le se quitaba el pantalón en un instante, entonces, empujo a Integra hacia atrás, tumbándola en la cama con él de nuevo sobre ella con las manos aguantando su peso en cada lado de ella. Sin esperar mas, él penetró dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir de placer pero sin alzar mucho la voz, por temor a que la oyeran.

- Ugh… humm… - exclamó ella con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacía atrás entregada completamente, cerrando las manos con fuerza sobre él.

- Tranquila… relájate… - dijo él en susurro mirándola complacido y satisfecho.

Con una sonrisa por parte de ambos, empezaron una noche de deseo y placer, sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie que les juzgue, ni ahora ni nunca. Integra se entregó por completo a Alucard, una vez mas. Y él, haciéndola disfrutar como nunca, empezó con un vaivén lento pero apasionado, mientras la besaba por los labios y después el cuello, ella gimiendo en el oído de él cuando dejaba de besarla y lamía su cuello.

- ¿Sigues sin arrepentirte de esto, Integra? - pregunto él en susurro a su oído mientras sujetaba con cabeza por detrás.

- No… no siento eso en ningún momento, ni cuando estamos juntos y a solas, ni ahora que lo saben todos, ni cuando me posees… - dijo ella con voz sincera y directa, entonces, Alucard la miró cara a cara. - Si crees que habrá algún momento en que me arrepienta de esto… te aseguro de que no lo habrá…

- Integra…

- Te amo Nosferatu Alucard, no… Vlad Drácula, Rey No-Muerto. - dijo ella, nombrándolo por su verdadero nombre y titulo. - Y eso es algo que a igual que tu, nunca jamás me arrepentiré… aunque me vean como una loca ramera de un demonio bebedor de sangre, me da igual, ahora eso no me importa.

Esas palabras dejaron sin habla a Alucard, y viéndolo de ese modo, Integra decidió besarlo para calmarlo y acabar de convencerle de sus palabras, él estuvo un momento petrificado de la sorpresa, pero después de ver la seguridad y decisión de Integra, cerró los ojos correspondiéndole el beso con gusto, viendo que en verdad ella estaba decidida de lo que quería, estar con él, el hombre que amaba, y era por ser un vampiro, sino por ser él mismo.

Estando todo aclarado, Alucard siguió moviendo las caderas, y eso a Integra la excitó de nuevo gimiendo entre besos y abrazándose con fuerza a Alucard. Cuando dejo de besarla, Alucard se separó un poco de ella para mirarla al frente, entonces le cogió las manos para aprisionarlas sobre la almohada a cada lado, ella se dejo hacer y apretó con fuerza las manos en la almohada para aguantar el ardor de dentro de si que le hacía Alucard, él la miró un momento y se inclinó sobre ella para lamer y besar su pecho excitando aún a Integra que cerró los ojos complacida y encantada.

En ese momento, Ángela estaba en su habitación, leyendo tranquilamente un libro después de haber cenado una bolsa de sangre medica, con las piernas puestas sobre la mesa una sobre la otra cómodamente. No hacía falta decir que, ella oía entre risas a las dos pareja juntas en sus habitaciones, pero no le molestaba eso, mas bien la hizo sonreír, sobretodo por su padre, que estaba feliz con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos. Estuvo tranquilamente leyendo, hasta que picaron a la puerta de repente, y no tardó en saber de quién se trataba al olerlo.

- Adelante. - accedió ella sin mirar a la puerta.

Quién entró fue Sirius, asomándose primero para después entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Vio que ella ni lo miraba, pero sabía que era él con sentirlo hay. Dio unos pasos y se quedo de pie frente a ella, que lo seguía ignorando con el libro abierto entre las manos.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto él.

- ¿Con tus hermanos? si, ¿entre nosotros? no. - finalizó ella, mirándolo solo para contestar, y volver a mirar su libro.

- Tenemos que hablar… - insistió él como sentenciando algo.

Ángela suspiró mirando un momento hacia arriba resignada a esa conversación con él, por eso puso la cinta del libro para saber donde estaba, lo cerró y lo dejó de un golpe en la mesa. Volvió a relajarse sobre la espaldera de la silla, con los brazos cruzados, y las piernas aún sobre la mesa, sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¿Sobre qué, Sirius? - pregunto ella con cansancio e ignorancia molesta.

- Has cambiado ama. - comentó él para empezar, expresando su punto de vista.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Antes, cuando estábamos en Rumania y en el barco de camino aquí, estábamos juntos, nos besamos, nos acostamos con deseo y excitación, como auténticos vampiros bebedores de sangre. - le hizo recordar con insistencia, balanceando de vez en cuando los brazos con confusión. - ¿Cómo es que ahora has cambiado a una chica reservada y distante conmigo y mis hermanos?

- Creo que te lo deje muy claro en el barco Sirius, no hay nada que hablar sobre eso. - le recordó ella, sin dejar de ignorarlo.

- ¿No será por ese "padre amante" que te reencontraste te ha hecho cambiar, verdad? - pregunto él con vacilación e indignación.

Eso hizo explotar la paciencia de Ángela al final, por eso bajo las piernas de la mesa, y haciendo pulso con las manos, se puso en pie de un golpe, mirándolo con una mirada asesina y harta.

- Lo que haga en mi eterna vida privada no te concierne Sirius Balan. - dijo ella acercándose a él desafiante y amenazadora. - Y si, en principio era eso, pero luego supe que eso debía acabarse, y decidí dejarlo. - contestó ella al final, para que estuviera satisfecho.

- ¿De verdad, y eso por qué? - pregunto él, como sabiendo la respuesta.

- No tengo por qué contestarte, ahora vete. - finalizó ella, dando la vuelta para no verlo mas.

- Por qué quieres a otra persona. ¿verdad? - dedujo él.

Ante eso, Ángela no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo de espaldas a él, suspirando pesadamente y derrumbando los hombros. Pensaba siempre, que haberse liado con Sirius era un error, por que él pensaría lo equivocado, y eso le hizo obsesionarse con ella, cosa que no le hacía gracia decirle la verdad del por qué estuvo con él ese tiempo. Entonces, ella volvió a girarse hacia él, con la mirada sería y dura.

- Mira, quiero que te quede claro de una vez por todas y para siempre Sirius; lo nuestro terminó, y no hay vuelta atrás. - sentenció ella, cerrando y abriendo los brazos una vez, como espadas, expresando finalización de lo que decía. - Será mejor que lo olvides ya.

- Es verdad lo que he dicho, quieres a otra persona ¿verdad? No lo ocultes. - insistió él, ignorando lo que ella dijo.

- ¡Muy bien, es verdad, quiero a una persona. Mejor dicho, quise a una persona, una. Pero esa persona me traicionó y…! - hizo una pausa a oír lo que dijo, sabiendo que hablaba mas de la cuenta, pero viendo la expresión de Sirius, no tuvo mas remedio que acabar. - …lo mate, para saciar mi sed de sangre y venganza a mi familia.

Sirius quedó sorprendido ante esa confesión de ella, viendo el dolor en su rostro al recordarlo, el dolor y tristeza, pero también el odio y rencor. Entonces, ella bajo la mirada, no pudiendo evitar llorar por eso, y Sirius no supo que decirle, ya que, la presionó para hacerla confesar algo diferente que imaginaba.

- Eres un idiota… - dijo ella de repente. - Eres un completo idiota.

Sirius la miró confuso y extrañado, viendo como ella caía en la cama sentada, con la mirada baja, dejando que la melena negra colgará en cada lado de su cabeza. Entonces, ella empezó a temblar y hablar con dolor y lagrimas.

- Por culpa de una estupidez mía, te has obsesionado de mi. - cogió un cojín a mano. - ¡Deja de engañarte a ti mismo! - le lanzó el cojín en plena cara.

Cuando el cojín cayó al suelo, Sirius mostraba un rostro apenado por como se sentía ella en ese momento, viéndola llorar de rabia y dolor.

- ¡¿Qué no ves que te estaba utilizando para desahogarme de mi dolor y soledad? ¡no sentía nada por ti entonces Sirius, nada en absoluto! - confesó ella con dolor. - ¡Por eso debes olvidarme y buscar a una autentica chica que te quiera!.

Sirius la escucho cabizbajo, sin que se pudiera ver su expresión. Cuando ella acabó, hubo un silenció, y eso la dejó extrañada, haciendo que alzará el rostro para verle.

- ¡Pues ahora demuéstrame que eso que dices ahora es cierto! - exigió él a grito.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él se echo sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama, abrazada entera con brazos incluidos, besándola en los labios con pasión y los ojos cerrados. Ella quedó al principio sorprendida y paralizada, sintiendo el significado de ese beso, pero enseguida se sonrojo, cerrando los ojos de vergüenza, intentando liberarse cogiéndole de los costados.

- ¡No, quieto! - dijo ella, después de girar la cabeza sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Te amo! - confesó él con decisión y en alto.

Ángela quedo petrificada con los ojos abiertos y se giro lentamente a él sorprendida, viendo así la cara decidida y segura de él ante sus palabras. Ella no se esperaba esa declaración definitiva, y se quedó petrificada debajo de él y se miraron el uno al otro. Pero ella enseguida recordó lo de antes de eso, e intento quitárselo de encima, pero él con rapidez la cogió por las muñecas y las aprisionó en alto, sin dejar que ella se fuera en ese momento por nada.

- ¡Para de compórtate como un perro en celo! - dijo ella moviéndose, y justo después, él volvió a besarla. - ¡Mng!

El beso hizo que ella quedará inmóvil, sin poder o querer moverse. Él tampoco se movía, solo deseaba besarla, para que ella sintiera en su carne que era verdad lo que sentía por ella. Para Ángela, él era demasiado fuerte en ese momento, no podía impedir que parará, pero tampoco quería que lo dejará. Sintió como si su corazón, muerto hace mas de 250 años, volviera a latir de golpe, golpeando su pecho con fuerza. Sonrojada ante eso, cerró los ojos y apretó las manos con fuerza, resignada a esperar a que él parará por si solo.

_**"Seras mía, princesa…"**_

Esa frase y la voz que la pronunció en la mente de Ángela, hizo estremecerla haciendo que abriera de golpe los ojos aterrada y horrorizada. Sin poder contenerse mas, empezó a moverse enloquecida, queriendo que Sirius parará, entonces, sin poder aguantar mas, encogió las piernas, y con ellas empujo fuertemente a Sirius, lanzándolo lejos, contra la pared de detrás que estaba junto a la puerta. Sirius no entendió eso, pero se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, entonces la vio, arrinconada sobre la cama, mirándolo aterrada y asustada, como si viera a un demonio, con lagrimas de terror en el rostro.

- ¿Cuantas pruebas mas quieres para entenderlo? - le pregunto ella, abrazándose a si misma entre tiemblos.

- Ama dios mío, yo no… - intento decir él, tartamudeando. - Yo solo quería…

- ¡has hecho lo mismo! - exclamó ella interrumpiéndole con furia en su voz. - Algo que debí evitar de haberlo sabido esto.

Con esas palabras, Sirius salió pitando de allí, con un portazo de la puerta, desapareciendo de la vista de ella. Una vez sola allí, Ángela se puso las manos en su rostro temblando por doquier sin parar, llorando en silencio, ahora lagrimas de sangre que se deslizaron entre los dedos. Con ambas manos se echo el pelo hacia atrás sin importar la sangre, jadeando nerviosa y aterrada, sin poder dejar de temblar como una presa escondida de su cazador.

- Es él… esta aquí… en esta ciudad. - murmuró ella, temblando de miedo.

En la habitación de Integra, ambos enamorados estaba acostados en la cama agotados, tapados por la sabana blanca. Integra estaba profundamente dormida en el pecho de Alucard, mostrando una expresión tranquila y apacible al estar así con ese vampiro que tanto amaba, mientras él estaba despierto, con la mirada ahora perdida, mirando el techo pensativo y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza en la almohada.

Parecía preocupado y tenso por algo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era algo sobre su hija Ángelus. Notaba que a ella le pasaba algo en ese momento, pero no quería tampoco preocupar a su dormida Integra, que dormía tranquila y placidamente sobre su pecho. Cuando él quiso acariciarle el pelo, ella sin despertarse se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor en el pecho de él, con el brazo sobre él abrazándolo de paso. Alucard se rió de ello, pero no se movió por si la despertaba.

Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que algo le pasaba a su hija y que algo pronto iría a suceder relacionado con ella. En otra habitación, Pip y Seras estaba tumbados y abrazados, felices de haberlo hecho y disfrutado de ello. Lo que no se decían, era que sentían lo mismo que Alucard, que algo oscuro y espantoso pasaría, igual o mas peligroso que Millenium, y ese algo, sin que ellos dos lo supieran aún, perseguía a Ángelus con deseo y placer infernal.

Justo en ese momento, Aleera entraba en una habitación apenas iluminada por una pequeña lámpara, tirando a Alan al suelo como si fuera uno cualquiera. Él se quejo por el golpe pero se mantuvo en el suelo por si acaso, solo pudo ver que estaba en otra habitación, apenas se veía que había dentro con esa luz tan pequeña. Alan pudo ver que Aleera si siquiera entró, seguramente por desganas de entrar en la habitación de una superiora allí.

- Aquí lo tienes, que lo disfrutes querida. - dijo ella con vacilación antes de cerrar la puerta.

Alan se giro a la puerta al oírla cerrarla y rápidamente corrió a ella, picando sin parar y con fuerza.

- ¡Eh tu! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Oye vuelve ahora mismo!

- Por favor, no golpees así la puerta. - pedía con amabilidad una voz detrás en la habitación.

Alan se sobresaltó al oírla, y temblando se dio la vuelta aterrado como nunca. Poco a poco, su vista se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había hay, y podía ver mejor esa habitación donde había alguien mas aparte de él. Entonces, en la cama central de la habitación, medio tumbada, pegada en la cabecera, había una chica joven, de pelo largo y castaño, mirándolo fijamente y con amabilidad. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco puro, sencillo y ligero. Viéndola bien, Alan le recordó a alguien que conocía, pero no le venía del todo bien el rostro desde esa distancia y con poca luz.

- Si sigues golpeando la puerta, te harás daño las manos. - advirtió ella con voz dulce, amable e inocente.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto él desconfiado, temiendo que esa persona también fuera un vampiro. - Muéstrate mejor.

- No tienes que tener miedo de mi, no voy a hacerte daño. - aseguro ella con sinceridad. - Por favor acércate.

Con eso, ella señalo una mesa en una dirección, él miró hacia allí, y vio que la mesa estaba preparada con comida y bebida humana, como si fuera para él. Extrañado y desconfiado, volvió a mirar a la chica. Ella lo notó y no le sorprendió esa desconfianza.

- Debes estar hambriento, solo quiero que comas un poco. - dijo ella, con pena en su rostro. - ¿cómo te llamas?

Alan dudo en contestar, pero viendo que ella no tramaba nada en su contra en ese momento, finalmente pensó que en verdad no quería hacerle nada malo. Empezó a caminar hacía la mesa poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarla alerta.

- Alan… Stanhouse. - contestó él al final, sentándose en la silla. - Inspector de policía de Londres.

- Alan… que lindo nombre. - comentó ella alegre. - Yo soy Ana.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Ana? - pregunto él desconfiado.

- Conocerte para poder ser tu amiga. - contestó ella. - Y si quieres mas adelante quizás… bueno, tampoco quiero parecer una ramera cualquiera.

- ¿Conocerme, a mi? ¿Por qué?

- Es que… yo no puedo salir muy a menudo de aquí, por seguridad, por eso te han traído aquí, para hacerme compañía y ser mi amigo, pero no quiero obligarte si no quieres, lo entenderé. - dijo ella, sentándose en el borde, juntando las manos sobre las rodillas. - Siento que te hayan traído aquí a la fuerza.

Alan pudo ver que ella era completamente sincera, y que en verdad se sentía culpable. Para no herir sus sentimientos, y porqué estaba hambriento, empezó a comer con ganas. Ella lo vio y sonrió feliz, viendo que él confiaba en ella finalmente, aunque fuera solo un poco todavía. Mientras, Carla y Jason, fueron llevados a otras habitación separadas, ella con Radu, y él con Elizabeth. Cuando las tres hermanas acabaron, tuvieron permiso para ir a buscar alimentos esa noche por la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atención, y desaparecieron al instante impacientes por cazar algún apetecible.

Mientras, Alan y Ana charlaban con normalidad, como si fuera amigos de toda la vida, Alan comiendo todo lo que tenia en le plato sin rechistar nada y a justo, y Ana tirando como comía, apoyando la barbilla en las palmas de las manos, con los codos apoyados en sus piernas.

- ¿Desde cuando eres… lo que eres? - le pregunto él, con comida en la boca.

- Desde hace un par de siglos o mas. - contestó ella. - Desde que conocí a mis nuevos padres, Elizabeth Bathory y Radu.

- ¿Esa mujer es esa famosa condesa?

- La misma, si.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis? Si me permites preguntar, no tienes que contestar si no quieres. - dijo él, pensando que era demasiado entrometido.

- ah no no, tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con alguien como tu, me halaga que me hagas preguntas, así me conoces mejor. - aclaró ella, antes de contestar a esa pregunta. - Fue en Rumania, yo estaba en el hospital de mi ciudad en coma, por un veneno que me dieron unos que desconozco, entonces desperté, enseguida supe que llevaba siete meses en coma, y que mi hermana había desaparecido.

- ¿Tenias una hermana?

- Una mayor, que tuvo que irse de viaje por estudios, supe que había vuelto un mes después de que me quedará en coma, pero cinco meses después, desapareció, estaba destrozada y no sabía a donde ir, la casa fue destruida misteriosamente cuando volví, con los criados dentro.

Alan acabo de comer, y se sentó al lado de ella, mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

- Estaba sola y desesperada, fue entonces cuando me tope con Elizabeth, quién me ofreció un hogar y la vida eterna, y así según ella, sabría sobre mi hermana.

- Vaya… cuanto lo siento, debió ser muy duro que estuvieras sola, y suerte por haber encontrado a alguien. - dijo Alan. - Aunque eso de que fuera ella no es que me guste mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… todo el mundo conoce su historia así como la del Conde Drácula, por eso lo digo. - comentó él con sinceridad. Pero no soy quién para juzgar tus acciones pasadas, olvida lo que he dicho.

En ese momento, Ana se giró a él, con ojos penetrantes y oscuros, que eran seductores y hermosos al mismo tiempo, dejando a Alan hipnotizado. Ella puso las piernas enteras en la cama, estando de cara a él, iba a besarle, cuando decidió empujarlo, tumbarlo sobre la cama con ella sobre él. Alan empezó a ponerse tenso y nervioso, viendo que ella conseguía seducirlo a la perfección, y él sin poder resistirlo siquiera.

- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto él, excitando e hipnotizado.

- Darte a elegir primero, ser como yo y estar juntos… o morir como humano. - contesto ella, abriéndole muy lentamente la camisa.

- ¿Por qué me das a elegir?

- Por qué… - empezó ella, acercándose a los labios de él. - Me gustas mucho, Alan Stanhouse, eres el hombre que esperaba a conocer, lo se muy bien.

Y con eso, ella lo beso con dulzura y pasión, él le correspondió sin dudar. El beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, entonces él se incorporó sin dejar de besarla, para quitarse la camisa, ella le ayudo y lo empujo a la cabecera, sujetando sus piernas con las suyas propias, sobre él. Entonces, ella hizo que él la empezará a acariciar la espalda, y él no se negó a ello. Al sentir como lo hacía, ella tembló de placer y satisfacción. Entonces, volvió a mirarlo, pegando su frente con la de él.

- ¿Aún deseas irte? - pregunto ella con seducción.

- No… ya no… - contestó él, complacido.

- ¿Deseas estar conmigo? ¿Ser siempre joven como yo y ni enfermar como yo, para estar juntos para siempre? ¿Desearme siempre así? - le pregunto ella, rozándole de nuevo los labios.

Alan tardó unos segundos en contestar, sintiendo el gélido cuerpo de ella sobre él, acariciándolo suavemente todo el cuerpo, haciendo que él temblara de placer y gusto.

- Pues… si. - dijo él, antes de que ella lo besará profundamente.

Con esa respuesta, ella lo beso un rato, excitándolo. Después, muy lentamente bajo al cuello de él, lamiéndolo con deseo y hambrienta. Alan vibró al sentirlo, jadeando nerviosamente.

- ah… no te resistas… - dijo ella, abrazándolo por encima y debajo de los hombros. - Solo te dolerá un poquito…

Y al decir eso, ella clavó los colmillos en el cuello de Alan sin dudar, haciendo que él se quejara en silencio, para después cerrar los ojos, entregándose completamente y abrazándola por la nuca y la espalda. Mientras, Elizabeth y Radu ya habían mordido a Carla y Jason, dejándolos inconscientes en la habitación de él, después ambos fueron al de ella, besándose sin parar, quitándose la ropa mientras caminaban hacia la cama, celebrando la primera mordida de Ana en toda su existencia.

- Que ganas tengo de que empiece la fiesta de verdad querido. - dijo ella, abriéndole la camisa a él con fuerza, desgarrándola. - Estoe impaciente…

- Todo a su tiempo ¿verdad?, como hicimos con la princesa. - dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura. - Ahora solo quiero probar el postre especial de la noche.

Elizabeth se rió ante esa broma, echándose sobre él con las piernas enredadas en él, cayendo de espaldas a la cama, con él encima de ella. Ambos se quitaron la ropa de cuajo, y él sin poder esperar mas empezó el juego, haciéndole el amor con fuerza y deseo y ella encantada de ello entregándose a él con gusto y placer total. Y así estuvieron toda la noche, riendo y gimiendo a lo grande.

En esos momentos, Ángela seguía arrinconada sobre la cama de su habitación, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho con mucha fuerza mientras temblaba un poco aterrada por algo. De repente su padre Alucard apareció de la nada en la habitación llevando solo la camisa blanca, el pantalón y las botas de montar, nada de su abrigo ni sombrero de ala ancha rojos ni sus gafas de sol, a pesar de estar allí ella ni se movió de su sitio ni alzo la mirada para verle. Alucard la vio encogida de terror y miedo como nunca la vio, enseguida se sentó junto a ella abrazándola para calmarla, pudo notar que temblaba como un ratón siguiendo perseguido por una feroz serpiente, a pesar de abrazarla ella no dejaba de temblar inquieta y asustada, y ella se abrazó a él como pudo.

- ¿Ángela, que te pasa pequeña? - pregunto él preocupado.

- Oí su voz… - dijo ella, cerrando las manos sobre Alucard con fuerza.

- ¿Ángela?

- Esa voz… esa que me aterra y me hace recordar lo que me hizo… - dijo ella, empezando a llorar. - Ha vuelto a sonar en mi cabeza padre… otra vez…

Alucard lo entendió enseguida, ella se refería a Radu de nuevo, haciendo que le hiciera recordar las veces que la acecho y violó sin compasión y obsesión, encerrándola en su propio ataúd después de la última vez ayudado de Elizabeth y sus amantes traidoras. Al saber eso, Alucard la abrazó con fuerza para calmarla a toda costa, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho envuelto en sus grandes manos enguantadas.

- Puedo sentirle… esta cerca… esta aquí, en Londres… con ellas. - dijo ella, con furia en su voz. - Se esta acercando poco a poco… me llama a su lado…

- ¡Ángela, cálmate! Tranquila… - dijo él, intentando calmarla.

- ¡Los mataré! ¡Juro que lo haré, y recuperaré lo que me arrebataron aquel día! - juro ella, temblando de rabia. - ¿Haré que ardan en los infiernos!

Sin poder evitarlo, ella hizo añicos la mesa de frente la cama, con solo usar la mente. Al hacerlo, ella volvió en si, al verlo Alucard la dejo de abrazar para dejarla volverse y ver la mesa hecha pedazos por una explosión, ante eso ella puso sus manos en el rostro temblando de nuevo aterrada, ahora de si misma.

- No… otra vez no… - se negó ella, temblando de miedo y con los ojos rojos brillando entre sus dedos.

Alucard intento calmarla pero era inútil, entonces se le ocurrió algo que no debía hacer pero no había otra forma. La obligó para mirarlo, sin dejar de temblar aún, y sin esperar mas él la beso en los labios y con los ojos cerrados. Ella dejó de temblar al sentirlo hacer eso y quiso separarse de él pero no la dejó, la sujetaba por los brazos tocando a los hombros. Ella finalmente se calmó y se dejo llevar por el beso, abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros pasando los brazos por debajo de los de él. Al notar que ya estaba bien, Alucard dejó de besarla, y la miró fijamente, viéndola sonrojada pero calmada al fin.

- Ángelus… tranquila, estas conmigo. - aseguro él, acariciándole la melena negra. - Estas a salvo aquí mientras este yo y los demás…

- Padre… yo… - decía ella, acercándose a él, como hipnotizada.

- Lo se… hazlo sin temor… como en los viejos tiempos… - dijo él, dejando de sujetarla.

Entonces, ella se abrazó a él un instante y después lo tumbó en la cama con ella encima de él, como aquella vez que estuvo casi vacía, volvió a morderle y beber su sangre con deseo y sed, abrazada a él, y él a ella con fuerza pero sin pasarse para no dañarla, sintiendo algunos mechones de su negra melena en la cara haciéndole cosquillas. Sin que ellos lo supieran, Sirius estaba asomado en el umbral de la puerta, viendo con dolor y odio la escena.

- _"¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué Ama Ángela, por qué lo hace?"_ - pregunto él en su mente frustrado y molesto. - _"Él la hizo como es, no le perdonaré nunca, aunque tu acabes odiándome por ello… yo nunca le perdonaré por lo que te ha hecho, por hacerte como eres ahora."_

Sin poder aguantarlo mas, se fue de allí, sin hacer ruido, aunque Alucard si le oyó llegar a la puerta e irse de allí después, mirando de reojo la puerta con ironía y sonriendo en bajo. Ángela bebió tanta sangre como quiso su cuerpo para calmarse, y él no se opuso a eso, todo lo contrario, la dejo hacer sin poder resistencia ante ella, aunque eso significaba ser desangrado por ella, cosa poco posible siendo él.

- Lo siento, Ángela… por culpa de que te deje sola… sientes el deseo de la venganza. - se disculpo él, cogiéndola de la cabeza. - Pero no voy a detenerte en hacer eso, tienes todo el derecho de vengarte, harás un favor a todos eliminando a esos desgraciados de este mundo… te harás un favor a ti misma.

Ella le oyó, y empezó a llorar, clavando las uñas en él sin poder evitarlo por la frustración y el odio hacia si misma por lo que estaba volviendo hacer con él.

- Ugh, Ángelus… tranquila; ya no estarás mas sola, estas comigo y con todos nosotros.

Esas palabras alegraron un poco a Ángela, pero no dejo aún de beber su sangre. Y así estuvo ella, bebiendo su sangre hasta saciarse esa noche.

- _"Te lo prometo padre, los destruiré con mi poder combinado con el que me diste al darme esta vida a tu lado por la eternidad, con eso ellos no serán capaces de volver del otro mundo, que era un completo infierno para ellos por todo lo que me han hecho a mi y otras personas inocentes… no me importa si para conseguirlo tengo que desaparecer yo también… lo juro por todo, por ti"._

Con ese juramento en mente, Ángela continuó bebiendo la sangre de su padre y creador hasta que ese miedo desapareciera esa noche para poder seguir adelante la noche siguiente y el otro, hasta que pudiera cumplir con esa promesa, debía cumplirla por el bien de ella, de su padre, y de todos los de Hellsing.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	26. El Despertar

**_Bendito sea Dios y todo su ser, aunque no sea religiosa jejeje. Me alegro de saber de ti Aletse, me tenias preocupada, y tu historia esta quedado muy bien, lo voy leyendo poco a poco, cuando necesito inpiración para el mio, y creeme que me ayuda el tuyo, si si. Bueno, al menos alguien me dice su opinión sincera, y habla por todo. Aquí os dejo con otro capítulo, uno que quizas os interese leer, que disfruteis._**

**26. EL DESPERTAR**

Año 1999.

El increíble ataque en Londres. Ese era la noticia del año, misterioso ataque contra Londres, la mayoría de los habitantes muertos por unos soldados neo nazis, que se les consideraba vampiros. Mucha gente se lo creyó, pero poco a poco dejaban de creerlo, pensando que eran delirios de los supervivientes, al ver tanta sangre y muerte. Pero gracias a esa noticia, muchos fan que creían en vampiros, empezaron a movilizarse por el mundo, sobretodo en Rumania.

Unas semanas después de aquella guerra, un grupo de fans del Conde Drácula, decidieron estudiar mas a fondo el asunto, y contactaron con uno que estaba muy metido en ello, llamado Sirius Balan, que vivía junto a sus hermanos Lucius y Marcus Jack, que decidieron vivir juntos en la casa de sus difuntos padres. Ese grupo fue a ver a Sirius, para convencerle de que fuera con ellos al Castillo Drácula, pero él se negó.

El grupo decidió dejarlo correr de momento, pero dos de ellos, el líder con su novia, fueron al castillo a observar por su cuenta. Cuando estuvieron por llegar allí, descubrieron algo inesperado, el castillo estaba bajo alta vigilancia, por mercenarios contratados, sabiéndose por la ropa extranjera que llevaban. La pareja no entendía nada, por lo que aviso a los demás.

Durante un par de meses, el grupo ese no vio que nada ni nadie saliera del castillo, por lo que dedujeron que no se trataba de mafiosos o traficantes de armas o drogas.

- ¡eh, eh! - pidió atención el líder. Todos se giraron a él. - Puede que… estén protegiendo o vigilando algo.

- ¿Algo como qué? - pregunto uno.

- Pensar un poco. ¿Qué puede hacer en ese castillo, que es tan famoso por alguien a quién nosotros admiramos? - pregunto él enigmáticamente y emocionado. Todos pensaron un momento, y le entendieron. - ¡Puede que él Conde este allí dentro encerrado!

- Venga tío, ya leíste el libro Dan, y ese Van Helsing lo eliminó. - le recordó uno, poniéndose de pie.

- Eso es verdad… - dijo otro.

- Bueno, esta bien. Pero… - hizo una pausa. - Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que debe de tener algo que ver con el Conde, y por eso ponen esa inmensa seguridad.

Todos lo pensaron y finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo con él, entonces decidieron preparar un plan para entrar allí. Dan decidió volver a la casa de Sirius, para intentar convencerle de que se viniera también. Sirius estaba harto de eso, pero dejó que pasará y charlaran de ello, estuvieron el la salita mientras sus hermanos estaba trabajando fuera.

- Dan, ya os dije que no me interesa ir allí, mucha gente ha ido y no han encontrado nada excepto muebles de la época y demás. - dijo Sirius con voz cansada y agobiada.

- Lo se, lo se. Pero debes saber algo que hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos. - insistió Dan, emocionado y nervioso.

- Muy bien, te escucho. - acepto él.

- El castillo esta vigilado. - empezó Dan, inclinándose hacia delante.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes tío, unos misteriosos mercenarios vigilan el lugar, para que nada ni nadie entre o salga del lugar. ¿Tu que crees que puede ser?

Sirius lo miró extrañado y sorprendido, viendo que él no mentía. Estuvo pensando sobre qué podría haber en ese castillo que fuera tan valioso… o peligroso, como para poner semejante seguridad en un castillo antiguo e histórico como ese, a no ser que fuera el mismísimo Conde Drácula, pero algo le decía que eso no era posible, que debía ser algo que nadie conocía todavía, y que nunca se supo. Dan le estuvo mirando, esperando un poco para que pensará por su decisión, y cuando vio su rostro de sospecha, no pudo esperar mas.

- Entonces, ¿Qué me dices Sirius? ¿Te apuntas a nosotros? - le pregunto impaciente.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir, no solo por la vigilancia, sino por lo que podamos encontrar dentro Dan ¿Y si es algo peligroso, que no debemos encontrar?

- ¿Y si es algo que nos puede hacernos inmortales Sirius, a ti, a mi, y a todos? - le pregunto Dan, contestándole así su pregunta. - La inmortalidad, la juventud eterna… todo eso, él nos lo puede dar. Después de esa guerra en Londres, todo el mundo cree en los vampiros ¿no te gustaría ser como él?

Él lo pensó un poco mas, y en verdad, sentía cierta curiosidad por ello. Dan no lo sabía, por él y sus hermanos, estaban enfermos, de la misma enfermedad que mató a sus padres, y no les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Finalmente, Sirius acepto la propuesta de Dan.

* * *

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

A unos metros del castillo, Sirius, Dan y su grupo estaban escondidos entre los árboles, cerca de la entrada, listos para entrar. Cada uno estaba equipado con pistolas, comunicadores y artefactos hechos por ellos mismos para la ocasión. Antes de entrar repasaron el plan y el plano que Sirius tenía del castillo. Una vez todo en orden, empezaron con deshacerse de los guardias de la entrada, lanzándoles bolas en plena cara, que contenían un gas somnífero instantáneo. Una vez dormidos, los escondieron en la maleza, y poco a poco hicieron los mismo con el resto, en el interior y exterior del castillo para tener el terreno completamente libre.

Una vez hecho, se reunieron en el recibidor, para mirar donde podría estar lo que esos mercenarios guardaban, Sirius lo miró con atención, confuso como todos, incapaz de saber. Entonces, decidieron dar una vuelta por todo el castillo, hasta que la novia de Dan, Doina, encontró algo en las mazmorras. Cuando todos llegaron, vieron una puerta de metal, cuando todo lo demás era de piedra y antiguo. No tardaron en saber que eso lo pusieron los responsables de haber contratado a los mercenarios.

Sin esperar mas, pusieron una bomba en la puerta, y ella explotó, saliendo disparada en grandes trozos. Cuando el humo se disipó, todos emocionados e impacientes entraron, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. La sala estaba completamente vacía y oscura, poco iluminada con velas colgadas de la pared.

- Dan… aquí no hay nada… - dijo uno de ellos, caminando por la habitación. - ¡Dijiste que aquí encontraríamos al Conde en persona!

- ¡¿Quieres cerrar la puta boca imbécil?! - gritó él, furioso.

- ¡Dijiste que seriamos ricos si encontrábamos algo valiosos del Conde, si lo vendíamos al mercado negro!

Esa confesión dejo incrédulo a Sirius, que no entendía nada en ese momento. Quiso preguntarle, pero Dan ordenó a sus compañeros que buscaran algo que les diera una pista. Mientras, Sirius miraba extrañado a Dan, que estaba a su lado sin mirarlo siquiera.

- ¿Dan, que es esto? ¿Qué quiso decir él con eso de vender al mercado negro? - pregunto él.

Entonces, Dan, lo miro penetrante y maliciosamente, girándose a él. De repente, Dan sacó su arma y le apunto. Sirius se apartó unos metros, poniendo las manos en alto. Todos oyeron como Dan sacaba el arma de sus ropas, pero no hicieron nada.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunto Sirius.

- Eres tonto de remate Sirius. - insulto Dan entre risas. - Tu, que crees en esa estupidez de los vampiros, te tragaste todo ese rollo de que éramos fans de Drácula, cuando en realidad queríamos sus riquezas ocultas, y hacernos ricos al fin.

Sirius lo escucho atentamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mientras, los demás empezaron a reírse de la treta hecha. Vio que en la mirada de Dan, no había ni una pizca señal de que fuera una broma, y mucho menos con un arma cargada. Estaba asustado, y no era solo por que le apuntaban con el arma, sino por algo mas que le hacía temblar entero, pero sin que se notará. Él no sabía que era esa sensación de miedo y muerte, pero tenía la impresión, de que ese tesoro oculto estaba en esa misma habitación.

Fue entonces cuando, Doina, iba hacia Dan, cuando noto algo en sus pies, y un sonido diferente al ruido que oyó anteriormente al pisar el suelo. Para comprobarlo, volvió a pisar hacia delante y atrás, y si, el sonido del suelo era diferente, como si fuera algo justo debajo. Entonces, se puso de rodillas frente a ese punto e intento abrir el suelo, al tirarlo hacia arriba sin hacer casi fuerza, pudo sacar las tablas de madera.

- ¡Dan, he encontrado algo ven! - aviso ella con una sonrisa.

Rapidamente, él, sin dejar de apuntar a Sirius con su arma, y los demás, fueron hacia ella. Entonces la ayudaron a sacar las tablas, hasta ver tierra debajo que cuando la tocaron, pudieron notar que habían enterrado algo allí.

- Lo hemos encontrado… ¡Dan, esta aquí, lo hemos encontrado, jajaja!. - anunció ella con alegría y triunfo.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Traer las palas y empezar a cavar rápido! - ordenó Dan con nervio.

Dos de los hombres así lo hicieron, y salieron de la habitación para buscar las palas en sus mochilas del pasillo. Sirius observaba todo aterrado y nervioso, sintiendo que algo malo pasará si desentierran lo que estaba enterrado hay abajo. No tardaron en traer las palas y empezar a cavar, mientras Dan, Diona y Sirius observaban, la pareja con triunfo y emoción, y él con desconfianza y miedo.

- ¡Dan, no lo hagáis! ¡Diles que paren de cavar! - pidió él al final.

Dan y Doina, lo miraron con muecas de marginación, Dan abrazando a su novia por detrás de los hombros. Viendo la cara de asustado que mostraba, Dan paso por delante de Doina y se puso frente a Sirius con vacilación.

- No me digas, ¿y eso por que lunáticos de los vampiros? - le pregunto él con insulto y burla.

- ¡No puedes desenterrar lo de hay, puede que sea algo peligroso! - advirtió él, balanceando un poco los brazos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué Drácula esta hay?

- O algo peor Dan… marchémonos ahora que podemos tío. - advirtió él con profundidad, seguro de lo que decía.

Al oír eso, en vez de mostrar una cara de miedo y terror, Dan y todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sirius los miro a todos atónito, sintiéndose inferior a ellos por el hecho de no creer lo que decía. Enseguida, los que cavaban dejaron de reír y volvieron al trabajo. No tardaron en dar con algo duro, como la madera, y dejaron las palas para cavar con las manos.

Entonces, empezaron a ver una manera roja oscura, y cavaron alrededor hasta dar con la forma de la caza. Cuando Sirius lo vio, supo al instante que era, antes de que empezaran a cavar el alrededor, e intento bajar y detenerlos, pero Dan le intercepto y lo cogió del brazo para tirarlo hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared de detrás. Sirius quiso volver a intentarlo, pero Dan volvió a apuntarlo con el arma, rieron maliciosamente.

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir Sirius? - le pregunto él con maldad y vacilación.

- ¡No saquéis ese ataud! ¡Si lo abrís moriremos todos, os lo aseguro! - advertía él en voz alta y ahogada. Harto de él y sus advertencias ridículas, Dan le disparo en el estomago. - ¡arg! - se quejó Sirius con fuerza.

La sangre enseguida broto de la herida, bajando por el vientre de él, que intentaba taparlo con la mano, que se manchó de sangre también. Era tan grande el dolor, que le impedía ponerse en pie o moverse siquiera. Todos se sobresaltaron un momento con el inmenso ruido del disparo, pero siguieron lo suyo, y con todos a la vez cogieron el inmenso ataud para subirlo hacia arriba. Mientras, Dan seguía apuntando con el arma a un dolido y sufrido Sirius, que empezó a salirle sangre por la comisura de la boca, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando aguantar el dolor.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Doina, al hincarse en el ataud rojo. - Hay algo escrito en la tapa.

- ¿Qué pone cariño? - le pregunto Dan, sin dejar de mirar y apuntar con el arma a Sirius.

- _"Ángelus… Drakul"_ - pronunció ella, con dificultad.

Todos quedaron extrañados, conocía la historia de Drácula a la perfección, y no recordaban a ninguna Ángelus en la familia de él, como para enterrarla en esa sala bajo tierra. Al oír eso, Sirius aprovecho la distracción de Dan, y con todas sus fuerzas fue hacia el ataud, donde cayó sobre él, con las piernas arrodilladas frente a él. Dan y Doina se rieron burlonamente, viendo como el ataud se manchaba de sangre, y a Sirius temblar de dolor y sufrimiento.

- No hagas esfuerzo Sirius, podrías morir desangrado… - advirtió Doina con burla.

- ¡Vamos, apártate! - exigió Dan, cogiéndolo del hombro.

Pero Sirius no quiso apartarse, se sujeto al ataud con todas las fuerzas posible. A pesar de la herida y la perdida de sangre, no quería que abrieran ese ataud bajo ningún concepto. Harto, Dan volvió a apuntarle con el arma, pegándola a la cabeza de él.

- Si no te apartas te vuelo los sesos loco del demonio! - amenazó Dan con impaciencia.

- Muy bien, hazlo si puedes. - le desafió él de espaldas.

- ¡Apártate! - grito Dan.

- ¡No lo haré! ¡No puedo dejar que abráis este ataud! ¡No solo por qué puede haber algo terrífico aquí dentro, sino por que respeto a los muertos, dejando que descansen en paz en su lugar de descanso sin que se les moleste!

Finalmente, Dan se cansó de el espectáculo del malherido, y con mucha fuerza, le golpeó la cara con el cañón de la pistola, haciéndolo retroceder con mas sangre en la boca, cayendo de cara al suelo, lejos del ataud. Todos estaban pendientes de esos dos, tanto, que no vieron que ,a sangre derramaba en la tapa del ataud se desplazaba a los bordes, entrando en el, como si estuviera viva, o fuera llamada por algo… o alguien.

- ¡Imbécil lunático! ¡Deja ya de dar problemas y vuelve al mundo real, los vampiros no existen! - grito Dan, sacando toda su rabia e impaciencia.

Casi sin fuerzas, Sirius intento ponerse boca arriba, jadeando sin aire. Entonces, con violencia, Dan le cogió de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta apoyarlo en la pared de enfrente, haciendo que lo mirará cara a cara.

- Aquí mandó yo, y hago con ese ataud lo que me plazca, sin que tu puedas hacer nada. - finalizó él, poniéndose en pie. - ¡Abrir el ataud, quiero ver que hay dentro!

Así lo hicieron, dos de ellos se pusieron a cada lado del ataud y buscaron una manera de abrirla, sin resultados. Dan pasea de lado a lado del ataud, esperando impaciente y malhumorado que la abrieran, mientras Sirius, medio inconsciente y débil, miraba todo. Su sangre bajaba por la gravedad hacía el ataud, que cuando lo tocó, la sangre, sin que ellos lo vieran, era absorbida por el ataud desde abajo. Los hombres intentaron abrirlo con las palas haciendo palanca, pero tampoco paso nada.

- Dan, no que pasa que no hay forma de abrirlo. - dijo Doina, resignada.

- Debe haber un modo, seguir intentarlo. - ordeno él. - No quiero que nos maten por vender algo que no se abre, ni se sabe que hay dentro.

Entonces, uno de los que hacia palanca, se hizo un corte por un resbalón de la pala, haciéndose un corte en el pulgar, salpicando sin darse cuenta la tapa roja del ataud.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Au! - se quejó él, poniéndose el dedo en la boca.

Entonces, Doina, que miraba la tapa, buscando algo que pudiera girar o algo para abrir, pudo ver, como la poca sangre salpicada en ella, se movía sola, hasta, que desapareció en los bordes. Dudo en decir eso que vio a los demás, pensando que la dieran por loca, y miró hacia donde se esfumo la sangre. Entonces, del ataud, por los bordes que separaban la tapa del resto del ataud, empezó a salir un humo blanco de el, como niebla, asustando a Doina que se puso en pie al instante, dando un grito. Todo lo vieron e hicieron lo mismo, menos gritar.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? - dijo Dan al verlo también. - ¿Qué es esto?

Sirius lo observaba todo inmóvil, asombrado por la niebla que salía del ataud. Con cuidado, uno de ellos se acercó de nuevo, mirando con miedo el ataud. Se arrodillo al lado, y con los dedos busco como abrirlo, y no tardo en encontrarlo, oyendo un clac, haciendo que la tapa se abriera de lado, sobresaltando al chico, que cayó de culo al suelo.

Lo que vieron al principio fue humo blanco dentro del ataud, pero lo apartaron, dejando ver algo que les hizo ponerse verdes, que era algo normal. Un cuerpo secado e inmóvil, supieron enseguida que era el cuerpo de una mujer, con ropa antigua y algo manchada en algunos puntos, con el pelo blanco, y las manos sobre el pecho, en la típica postura de los difuntos en el ataud.

- ¿Lo hemos hecho por un puto cadáver Dan? - pregunto el chico del dedo herido.

- No lo entiendo… - dijo él confuso, viendo el cuerpo. - Debe haber algo con ella, ¡tu, examínalo! - ordeno, señalando al chico de antes.

Este a regañadientes lo hizo, y examinó el cuerpo en busca de algo de valor, y nada, entonces, se inclinó hacia delante, y misteriosamente, pudo sentir aire en su cara, por debajo suyo, donde estaban los labios de la muerta.

- ¿Pero qué…? - dijo extrañado él.

Entonces, de repente, el cuerpo muerto lo sujeto por los hombros, sobresaltándolos a todos y a Sirius, sin que tuviera que moverse. Sin que al chico le diera tiempo a reaccionar, los ojos y la boca de la muerta se abrieron, dejando ver unos ojos rojos carmín, y unos afilados colmillos. Sin esperar mas, esta clavó los colmillos en el cuello de él, bebiendo así su sangre. Dan, Doina, Sirius y los demás observaron aterrado y paralizados la escena, viendo como el pelo de ella, blanco como una vieja, cambiaba a uno negro oscuro, como la pura noche, las arrugas de su cuerpo desaparecieran, como si rejuveneciera rapidamente, mostrando una piel lisa, pálida y blanca. El chico que tenía, iba muriendo poco a poco, hasta que, cuando ella acabó, mostrando sus sangrientos colmillos, dejándolo caer sin mas, cayó al piso inmóvil y sin vida.

- ¡Oh Dios! - exclamó Doina, aterrada, tapándose la boca de horror.

Entonces, la chica se alzó lentamente, jadeando aliviada y satisfecha, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mostrando los colmillos. El grupo no se atrevió a moverse una pizca, a pesar del inmenso miedo que sentían ante esa misteriosa mujer de pelo negro. Pero de repente, Dan, se puso en pie, con un mostró desafiante y furioso, y empezó a disparar a la chica.

Ella sin dejar de mirarlo, recibía las balas en el pecho, sin siquiera retroceder, con una mirada penetrante y sonriente. A Dan se le acabaron las balas, pero siguió dando a la palanquita, hasta que dejo de hacerlo y bajo en arma atónito, viendo como ella, bajaba la mirada al pecho, con los dedos, se arrancaba con facilidad una de las balas.

- No… ¡Tu no has salido del ataud! ¡No eres una vampira! - se negaba él aterrado, negando con la cabeza y retrocediendo.

La chica alzó la bala cogida hasta la altura de la cabeza, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando los colmillos llenos de sangre, se giro a él. Cuando ella le miró, aterrado, Dan se giro, e intento huir por encima de sus asustados amigos, pero en un instante, la vampira estuvo justo detrás de él, agarrándolo para morderle en cuello por detrás, mientras él se movía sin parar para liberarse entre gritos.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! - grito Doina, y todos empezaron a correr, alejándose de ellos dos.

La vampira, cuando acabó con Dan, muerto entre sus brazos, se giró a los asustados amigos de él, y sin esperar mas, fue a por ellos. Mientras, Sirius lo miraba todos sorprendido y aterrado, incapaz de moverse, y poco a poco se le nublaba la vista y perdía las fuerzas. La vampira no tardo en destrozar y masacrar al grupo, dejando por último a Doina, arrinconada en un rincón de la sala, temblando como nadie, viendo como la vampira manchada entera de sangre se acercaba lentamente a ella.

- Por favor… no me mate… no quiero morir… - suplicaba ella, pegada a la pared.

Cuando la tuvo en frente, la vampira se paro, mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica, con sangre en las comisuras de los labios.

- Hay cosas peores que la muerte, querida mía. - dijo la vampira.

Era la primera vez que se la oía hablar, y con eso, hipnotizó a la chica, haciendo que se pusiera en pie sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, sin ninguna emoción. Cuando estuvo en pie, la vampira dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y con dos dedos estirados, como un cuchillo, la degolló de una pasada, matándola en ese instante.

Sirius estaba en la otra punta de la habitación, y ella estaba de espaldas a él, pero parecía saber que estaba él hay, completamente inmóvil. En un instante, la vampira estuvo frente a frente junto a él, arrodillada frente a él, con las manos apoyadas en la pared de detrás, en cada lado, mostrándole una mirada sin emoción al principio. Sirius tampoco parecía ahora asustado, sino algo mareado.

- Entonces… ¿eres la muerte? - pregunto él en susurro, casi sin mover los labios.

A causa de la gran perdida de sangre, eso que dijo era casi inaudible para cualquiera, pero ella le oyó con claridad. Antes de contestarle, ella le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

- ju, podría serlo para esos desgraciados… que intentaron matarte injustamente. - contestó ella con voz serpenteante.

- si… eso es cierto… - coincidió él. - ¿Eres pariente del Conde Drácula?

- Sí… su hija secreta…

Sirius se sorprendió al oírlo, pero no lo mostró, se estaba muriendo en cada minutos que pasaba, y ella podía notarlo y verlo. Con cuidado, ella lo cogió y lo tumbo en el suelo, eso hizo que él se quejara un poco.

- ¿A qué esperas?… Mátame ya… - dijo él, sin miedo o duda.

La vampira se rió burlonamente al oír eso, y se puso sobre él, aprisionando sus piernas con las suyas, y apoyando las manos en cada lado de él, con seducción en su forma de moverse y mirarlo. Entonces, ella abrió la ensangrentada camisa de él, dejando ver al herida de bala.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - pregunto él confuso.

- Divertirme un poco… puede que te ayude a dejar de sufrir sin que mueras ahora…

Y sin decir mas, ella se inclinó sobre la herida y lamió la sangre de alrededor con placer y jadeando. Sirius tembló al sentir la fría lengua de ella sobre su piel, pero no se atrevió a moverse. No podía negar que eso hacía que el dolor disminuyera poco a poco, ni que tampoco le gustase. Ella había bebido la sangre de todos los que estaban allí, pero seguía estando hambrienta, y desorientada.

Sirius se iba excitando cada vez mas, a medida que ella subía y bajaba, hasta que acabo de lamer toda la sangre de la piel, y entonces, con un rápido movimiento, clavó como puñales dos dedos de la mano, en la herida de bala, haciendo que Sirius gritará con fuerza un instante. Sin dejar de mirarlo, movió los dedos por dentro de la herida, sacando la bala del cuerpo, cuando la sacó, Sirius gimió desahogado y aliviado.

- Gracias… - agradeció él.

- Eres el primer humano que da las gracias a un vampiro… es impresiónate. - dijo ella, tirando lejos la bala y lamiéndose los dedos. - ¿En qué año estamos querido?

- En… 1999, señorita. - contestó él, aún sintiendo dolor en la herida, ahora mas abierta.

- 1999... - repitió ella, como en estado de shock. - he estado… 102 años encerrada… en mi propio ataud… por culpa de ellos.

- ¿De quienes habla? - pregunto él con curiosidad, a pesar de dolor.

Ella al oírlo, salio de su estado y lo miró, cambiando su rostro furioso por uno seductor y sarcástico. Él no entendió esa mirada, y vio como ella se inclinaba de nuevo hacia él, rozándole el rostro, haciéndole cosquillas con su melena negra colgando. Entonces, ella con lentitud, puso una mano sobre la mejilla de él, rozándole los labios con los suyos, Sirius se ruborizó, pero no sintió miedo, sino fascinación y admiración ante esa desconocida vampireza, enterrada en el castillo de Drácula.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunto él finalmente, sin poder aguantar mas la pregunta.

Ante esa pregunta, ella se hecho a reír a carcajadas pero no en voz alta. Pero no se separó de él.

- Una entre muchas… o quizás única entre su especie… - contestó ella con enigma. - Una chica que eligió la muerte para saber lo oculto de su vida humana, para vengarse, y después entregarse a la muerte que la creó.

Sirius no la entendió, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo beso profundamente, rozándole con los colmillos. Sirius pudo saborear el sabor de la sangre en los labios de ella, pero no le importó, ese beso le dio placer, y le hizo olvidar en ese momento el dolor de la herida. Milagrosamente, él pudo mover las manos, y con ellas rodeó a la vampireza, cogiendola por la mandíbula y la cintura.

El beso duro un minuto casi, y ella se separó de él, que jadeaba sin aire, con el pecho agitado por la falta de aire. Ella se relamió los labios, que estaban manchados aún de sangre, pero también para saborear otra cosa que no era visible.

- La herida a dejado de sangrar… pero la perdida de sangre es grande, no durarás mucho tiempo. - aviso ella con naturalidad. - ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué me has ayudado y no matado como a ellos? - pregunto él confuso.

- Cuantas preguntas… pero no me molesta. - comentó ella primero. - Por qué no eres como esos idiotas… que solo piensas en ser ricos y tener poder… tu si que eres un humano puro… uno que puede ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte, en qué?

- En conocer el mundo exterior… en cumplir mi gran venganza… contra aquellos malditos que me encerraron.

- Me halaga eso pero… ¿Y por qué yo?

- Por qué me gustas mucho querido… - dijo ella con seducción, acariciándolo hacia arriba. - Eres el único humano que me hace sentir así, y es una autentica pena que mueras…

Al oír eso, Sirius no mostró ningún miedo o terror, sino una sonrisa, como si se lo esperará desde hacía tiempo. Eso dejó extrañada a la vampira. Que se separó un poco de él, pero sin dejar de estar encima de él. Se fijó bien en él, y vio algo que la atraía y la hacía pensar que sería un buen compañero en ese desconocido mundo donde estaba ahora.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No me acorde de preguntártelo. - dijo ella con amabilidad.

- Sirius… Balan. Tu te llamas Ángelus ¿verdad? - contesto él, diciendo también el de ella, que lo vio en la tapa.

- Sí… Dime Sirius ¿No temes a la muerte?

- ¿Qué?

- Esta herida te matará tarde o temprano, y no muestras ni pizca de miedo… eso demuestra que esperas a la muerte desde hace tiempo. - contesto ella.

Sirius no contesto, y con eso le dio una respuesta afirmativa a ella, dejando caer los brazos a los lados. Ella lo miro con profundidad, sintiendo su aceptación a la muerte.

- Desde hace tiempo que yo y mis dos hermanos lo esperamos… al igual que nuestros padres… que murieron de lo mismo. - confesó él, girando la cabeza, triste y dolido, pero con la mirada firme. - Por eso no me da miedo la muerte… y la acepto… y durante un tiempo la busque, pero decidí aprovecharlo al máximo… hasta que llegará el momento.

Ángelus lo miró atentamente, sería y entendiendo lo que él sentía, ella en su vida humana también pensaba lo mismo, pero ella lo buscaba con locura, hasta que la muerte la encontró a ella.

- No tienes por que morir… - dijo ella, llamando la atención de Sirius. - Yo puedo ofrecerte a ti… y a tus hermanos, la oportunidad de vivir eternamente a mi lado, como mis compañeros… y tu como mi amante, si lo deseas.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso de mi? - pregunto él algo sonrojado.

Ella no contesto, sino que, cogió las manos de él, y las paso por el cuerpo de ella, sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa malévola y divertida. Sirius se sonrojo, pero no se atrevió a rechazarlo, ya que ella tenía mas fuerza que él.

- Por qué lo he notado en tu mirada… el deseo de estar conmigo… que estemos juntos… se muy bien lo que los hombres desean de una mujer hermosa… ¿No es cierto lo que digo?

Dijo lo último, mientras, sin sentir vergüenza o duda, puso la mano de él entre sus piernas, y la otra por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Sirius la escucho, y lo pensó un momento. Entendió que ella tenía razón, no sentía miedo por ella, sino lo contrario, algo que nunca le había pasado antes, pudo sentir el frío cuerpo de ella, sin calidez alguna, pero pudo sentir que en ella había algo que le hacía confiar en ella en ese momento.

- Y bien, qué decides, Sirius Balan? ¿Deseas morir como siempre esperaste o… estar conmigo eternamente, junto a tus hermano… vivir eternamente? - le pregunto ella.

Sirius lo pensó unos segundos, mientras ella volvía a inclinarse al rostro de él, soltando sus manos, notando que no bajaban, sino que paseaban por el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola disfrutar del tacto calido de él.

- ¿Deseas tener una larga y prospera vida junto a mi, por el resto de la eternidad? - volvió a preguntar ella, rozándole los labios seductoramente.

- Sí… - contestó él, susurrantes.

Con esa respuesta, ella lo beso apasionadamente, sujetándole las muñecas en cada lado, a la altura de la cabeza. Él se dejo llevar, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por la excitación y nerviosismo, sintiendo un poco de miedo por el momento. Ella dejó de besarlo con un gemido impaciente, y se giro al cuello de él, acariciándolo antes, así apartó el cuello de la camisa y el pelo, entonces, abriendo la boca con los colmillos a la vista, se agacho en el cuello de él, clavando con fuerza los colmillos, sujetándolo con fuerza.

Al notar la perforación en su cuello, Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo, y la boca sin poder gritar, moviéndose un poco por el dolor, pero le era imposible por la fuerza de ella, sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza e inmovilizando las piernas. Ella empezó a beber su sangre, dejando oír el sonido de la sangre siendo bebida por ella, haciendo sonrojar a Sirius, que se quedo inmóvil, gimiendo de dolor, pero también de placer.

Sin que él lo viera, la sangre que había perdido por el disparo, se desplazaba hacia su cuerpo, entrando por su herida, cerrándose poco a poco. Eso hizo que él no muriera al instante por la mordida, y él no lo notó, sino que estaba pendiente de la vampireza, mordiéndole con deseo su cuello. Después de unos minutos bebiendo, ella, con la boca abierta, chorreando gotas de sangre, se separó de él, saciada y satisfecha.

Soltó las muñecas, que estaban inmóvil en su sitio. Sirius se mostraba pálido y débil, como si estuviera muerto, pero aún con vida, a pesar de estar casi vacío de sangre. Entonces ella se inclinó a él, a su oído con una sonrisa irónica.

- Te he desangrado, hasta el borde de la muerte. Si te dejará aquí, morirías. O… puedes ser joven eternamente amigo mío… como lo eres ahora, y como yo… pero quiero que estés seguro de ello ¿Quieres serlo o no?

- Sí… - contestó él, muy bajito, en susurro. - Quiero serlo… quiero pertenecerte… estar a tu lado… lo deseo.

Con esa respuesta, ella se incorporó con una sonrisa picará. Entonces, con la uña del dedo, se hizo un corte en el cuello, dejando así que la sangre goteará en la boca de él.

- Bébela… sino morirás… eso te lo puedo asegurar… - advertía ella, apretando un poco su herida para que saliera la sangre. - ¿Seguro que lo quieres? ¿Estar a mi lado, pase lo que pase, junto a tus hermanos?

Él no contesto, sino que lamió de sus labios la sangre goteada en el, y como hipnotizado por la herida, y incorporó con las manos, bebiendo las gotas que caían, hasta que pegó los labios en la herida, empezando a chupar la sangre con deseo y placer.

- Ese es mi chico, si. - dijo ella contenta, sujetándolo por la espalda.

Al saborear la sangre y la piel fría de ella, Sirius se sujeto rapidamente a ella con fuerza, chupando y lamiendo su sangre con desenfrenó. Ella se excitó y empezó a gemir de placer, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

- ah, si… así… - decía ella. - siénteme dentro de ti… ahora estamos juntos Sirius… ahora, eres mío… ah…

* * *

Un tiempo después, Sirius se despertó en un sitio que vibraba, como si estuviera en movimiento. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se vio en la parte trasera de un coche, en su coche dedujo, tumbado de lado. Algo mareado y débil se incorporó con el brazo y después con la mano, tocándose la cabeza que le daba vueltas.

Poco a poco recuerda lo ocurrido, que Ángelus la mordió, le hizo beber su sangre, y cuando sintió que su corazón se aceleraba tanto hasta dolerle, perdió el conocimiento, pensando que se moría, y así fue, se puso la mano en el pecho, donde estaba el corazón, y no sentía nada, estaba parado y muerto, como todo su cuerpo, podía tragar aire pero de nada le servía ya. Sentía su cuerpo pálido y frío como el hielo, y los sentidos mas despiertos, pero también sentía un ardor en la garganta, como una sed desesperada, deseando saciarse, puso la mano en el, disimulando molestia.

Vio que Ángelus estaba en el volante, manejando el auto como si supiera hacerlo desde siempre. Él con agilidad se puso a su lado, viendo por la ventana que ya llegaban a la ciudad.

- ¿Desde cuando sabes conducir? - le pregunto él con naturalidad.

- Desde hace unos minutos… tomar sangre no sirve solo para alimentarnos, sino aprender hacer cosas que el donante sabe hacer, así pasamos por los humanos con facilidad. - contestó ella, girando en una curva.

Sirius se fijó mas en ella, y vio que sus ropas eran de Doina, toda negra. Camisa escotada abotonado, pantalón vaquero ajustado, con cinturón, y botas largas hasta las rodillas con tacón bajo y grueso, como los de montar a caballo. Entonces, Sirius miró pasar la calle desconcertado.

- ¿Y ha donde vas? - le pregunto él, reconociendo la carretera por donde estaban ahora.

- A tu casa, claro esta. No quise despertarte así que cogí tu cartera, donde encontré rapidamente la dirección.

Sirius rapidamente se revisó entero, y si, ya no tenía la cartera encima, sino que estaba frente al cristal de enfrente de ellos. Las calles estaban iluminadas como nunca, llena de gente paseando, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, con su pareja besándose, con la familia riendo. Sirius lo vio todo, y se quedó pensativo, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, con el codo apoyado en el guarda brazos. Durante un rato no dijeron nada, pero Ángelus suspiró con ironía de repente, llamando la atención de Sirius pero sin girarse a ella.

- Piensas en tu familia ¿verdad? - dijo ella con adivinación.

Sirius no se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que le leía la mente.

- Sí… sobretodo en mis hermanos… ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando me vean, y a ti?

- ¿Seguro que quieres que los condene como a ti? No tengo por que hacerlo sino quieres… - dijo ella, avisándolo con tiempo.

- ¿Sufrirán? - pregunto él con un rostro algo aterrado.

- ¿Has sufrido tu? - dijo ella, devolviéndole la pregunta con ironía.

- Pues… no. - contestó él. - Pero no me parece justo que sea yo quién elija, pero tampoco que yo pueda vivir y ellos no, estoy bloqueado.

- Es natural… todos nos sentimos bloqueados ante estas decisiones… tomate tu tiempo hasta que lleguemos allí… - aconsejó ella.

Sirius así lo hizo, y durante el viaje hacia su casa estuvieron callados, escuchando la radio. Una hora después, llegaron a la casa, aparcaron el coche justo en el otro lado de la calle y en un instante cruzaron la solitaria calle, vacía de gente. Antes de sacar la llave, Sirius se paro frente a las escaleras de la puerta.

- A… ama. - llamó él, sintiendo que debía llamarla así. Ella estaba a su lado y lo giró. - Ya lo he decidido.

- Muy bien, dime. - dijo ella, cruzando los brazos pacientemente.

- Decide tu que hacer… tienes todo el derecho en ello, conviértelos en lo que quieras… yo no encuentro ninguna decisión clara que no sea esta que te digo. - dijo él, dolido pero decidido.

- ¿Estas seguro de ello? - le pregunto ella, haciendo que lo pensará bien.

- Sí… son todos tuyos… pero desearía que fuera algo justo, por favor…

Con eso, ella miró la casa, y con una risa irónica, dio unos pasos hacia delante.

- Muy bien, los convertiré… así seréis tres… justo lo que necesito para mi venganza.

- ¿Su venganza?

- Todo a su tiempo Sirius, cuando acabé con lo que tengo que hacer cuando entremos en la casa, te lo contaré todo, por que serás mi fiel compañero, el primero en confiar, en mi amante. - dijo ella, girándose a él, diciendo lo último acercándose a él y acariciarlo con el lomo de los dedos con suavidad. - Ahora entremos querido.

- Espere, sin invitación no podemos entrar ¿verdad? - dijo él, recordando lo que leyó de los vampiros.

- Para los demás es verdad eso… pero yo soy diferente, y tu, que llevas mi sangre mezclada con la tuya, pasa lo mismo que conmigo. - dijo ella sin girarse a él, estando frente a la puerta. - No nos hace salta invitación en tu casa.

Sirius la miró confuso, pero no dijo nada, entonces, subió corriendo las escaleras, sacó la llave y la introdujo en el picaporte, cuando empujo la puerta, dudo en intentar pasar, pero luego dio un paso adelante y no sintió que hubiera una barrera, y se sintió raro y se rió tontamente.

- Creo que debería dejar de creer en esos libros. - comentó él.

- Nunca esta de mas saber algo que dicen los libros Sirius. - dijo ella, a sus espaldas.

Ángelus camino por delante de él, observando la casa, estaban las luces encendidas, por lo que debían estar los hermanos de Sirius. Él dejó sus cosas en el recibidor y camino rapidamente mirando a los lados nerviosamente.

- ¿Lucius? ¿Marcus? ¿Estáis en casa chicos? - llamó él en voz alta.

De repente, una de las puertas de la sala de estar de abrió, dando paso a un chico moreno de ojos azules, de aspecto parecido al de Sirius, por lo que Ángelus dedujo que era uno de los hermanos.

- ¡Sirius, gracias a Dios que estas bien cabronazo! - celebró el moreno, con los brazos abiertos abrazo con fuerza a Sirius.

Este le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad, ya que podría romperle una cosquilla con su nueva fuerza. Cuando le dejó de abrazar, apoyó las manos en los hombros de Sirius, mirándolo fijamente, viendo que estaba pálido.

- ¿Te pasa algo hermanito? Te veo cambiado de repente. - dijo él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Qué va, estoy perfectamente tío, tranquilo. - aseguro Sirius con nerviosismo.

Lucius al escuchar eso se quedó tranquilo, entonces, se giro y vio a Ángelus, que los miraba pasivamente y con los brazos cruzados. Durante unos instantes, Lucius se quedo paralizado al verla, como si estuviera viendo a un verdadero ángel frente a él, pero enseguida reaccionó y dejó de mirarla por educación.

- Sirius, ¿quién es ella? ¿tu novia? - pregunto él girándose a él entre risas amistosas.

Al oír eso, Sirius se puso tenso, y Ángelus rió en susurro, con la mano en los labios, viendo que ese hermano era muy de la broma.

- No Lucius, ella es… - decía él, apoyando la mano en el brazo de él, nervioso pero disimulado.

- Soy una buena amiga suya… - interrumpió ella, poniéndose frente a Lucius, con su encanto dibujado en la cara. - Me llamo Ángela, pero llámame Ángelus, me gusta mas.

Lucius se quedó encantado ante la belleza y amabilidad de la joven, que le extendió la mano para saludar, y él lentamente la cogió. Sirius estaba tenso por el ambiente, ya que, sabía mas o menos como acabaría eso.

- Es un placer Ángelus… Sirius no me ha hablado de ti nunca. - dijo Lucius, algo tartamudeando.

- Pues él de ti y tu otro hermano si, además, hace muy poco que nos conocemos. - se explicó ella.

- ah, claro. - dijo él, satisfecho. - Por cierto hermanito, - se giró a Sirius. - ¿No habías ido al castillo Drácula con ese pesado grupo de fans?

Sirius al recordarlos, se puso pálido, ya que, Ángelus los masacro sin piedad, sin que ninguno menos él sobreviviera, no sabe que hizo Ángelus al respecto cuando él estuvo inconsciente, pero seguro que los dejo allí sin mas. Lucius esperó una respuesta, pero vio que Sirius padecía como asustado, Ángelus lo notó, y actuó enseguida. Se puso entre Lucius y Sirius, y con el brazo rodeándole los hombros, lo guió con una sonrisa al sofá.

- Yo también estaba en ese grupo, y también he ido allí con Sirius, pero no encontramos nada interesante y decidimos irnos, dejando a los demás allí, que insistían que había algo, pero era para no aceptar la verdad. - explicó ella mientras rodeaban el sofá y se sentaban. - ¿Verdad Sirius?

Sirius salió del trance, y miró a la pareja en el sofá. Pudo notar que Ángelus quería empezar con él, antes de que viniera el otro, por lo que Sirius pensó algo en que retirarse sin dar sospechas a Lucius, que lo miraba extrañado en su comportamiento.

- Sí, es verdad. - afirmó él, con una disimulada sonrisa tranquila. - Bueno, mientras habláis yo… iré a coger el coche e ir a buscar a Marcus del trabajo, estas en tu casa Ángelus, como pediste antes. - y sin decir mas se marcho rapidamente.

Lucius miró extrañado a Ángelus por lo último que él dijo, entonces Ángelus le explicó todo. Le dijo que se había ido de casa de sus padres, y le pregunto a Sirius si podía quedarse un tiempo allí, hasta que encontrará una casa para ella, y él gustosamente acepto.

- ¿Te molesta que haya decidido él solo? - pregunto ella.

- ¡No, no! Para nada mujer, estas por completo en tu casa, a Marcus tampoco le importará. - aseguro él emocionado. - Pues bueno, te tendré que enseñar un poco la casa ¿no?

- Por favor… - coincidió ella, dejando que él fuera delante.

Y así, mientras Sirius estaba fuera, yendo a por Marcus, Lucius le enseñó toda la casa a Ángelus, que estaba encantada con la decoración hermosa de la casa, sobretodo un rincón en memoria a los padres de ellos. Mientras Lucius hablaba, ella miraba la fotografía de sus padres, sonrientes en el.

- Antes era mucho mas serio, por Sirius, pero Marcus y yo conseguimos convencerle de cambiarlo un poco… antes era muy… - explicaba él, lo último lo pensó un poco, buscando la palabra adecuada.

- ¿cristiano? - adivinó ella, mirándolo.

- jeje, exacto. Ellos fueron muy cristianos de jóvenes, pero dejaron de serlo tanto con el tiempo. - acabó él, mirando el mueble, con algo de tristeza.

Ángelus pudo saber como se sentía él, ella también tuvo algo parecido en su casa, antes de conocer a Drácula. Rapidamente, Lucius se quito esos recuerdos de la cabeza, y se alejo del mueble, acompañado por Ángelus, y ambos volvieron a la sala de estar, habiendo enseñado toda la casa ya.

Bueno, ya esta, es todo cuanto ver. - dijo él, girando sobre si mismo, como presentando la casa. - ¿Quieres que te sirva algo para beber? ¿Café?

- No gracias, yo no bebo… café. - dijo ella, agradeciendo la oferta.

Lucius no podía dejar de sonreírle, empezaba a gustarle esa chica, sin darse cuenta de que la estaba seduciendo un poco, sin resultado, cuando ella también lo hacía sin que se diera cuenta. Entonces, Lucius vio como ella lo miraba con ojos penetrante y profundo, acercándose lentamente a él, este se puso nervioso y bajo la mirada.

- Bueno, emm… ponte cómoda, estas ya en tu casa, yo vio a cambiarme de ropa… - dijo él, y se giró a espaldas de ella, alejándose.

Ángelus sonrió perversamente a sus espaldas, viéndolo alejarse con nerviosismo, porque su encanto surtió efecto. Sin moverse de hay, vio como él estaba por entrar en la puerta de su habitación, al otro lado de la sala.

- ¿y cómo es que te gusta que te llamen así? - le pregunto él, a lo alto, empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

En ese instante, ella se puso detrás de él, pegada a su espalda. Él lo notó y se sobresaltó cuando se giro, pero se río del susto.

- Por qué mi padre me llamaba así… pero al igual que él, soy mucho mas, compleja, que mis nombres. - contesto ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Lucius volvió a mirar esos penetrantes ojos, donde le pareció que se volvían rojos como la sangre, pero pensó que deliraba por el encanto de la chica, que lo miraba casi rozándole la cara.

- ah… yo… - intento decir él, que se mostraba emocionado e hipnotizado.

- ¿Sí, Lucius? - pregunto ella, rozándole los labios con seducción.

- Ah… a mi me lo pusieron por el personaje de un libro… - contestó excitado.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad, Sirius estaba aparcando en un sitio libre, frente a un bar abarrotado, el lugar donde trabajaba su hermano. Viendo que aún faltaba una hora, decidió espera apoyado en la puerta del coche, en el lado de la carretera, mirando hacia el bar.

Mientras esperaba, pensaba que ese tiempo sería suficiente para su ama, en convertir a su hermano en vampiro, pero no sabía como lo haría con Marcus. Estaba asustado, dolido y apenado, por lo que les hacía a sus hermanos, para no estar solo en esto, sobretodo por que lo prometió a su ama, ya que, los necesitaba a los tres para su venganza, en boca de ella.

Sirius no podía entender que venganza era, ya que, nunca se supo de la existencia de la hija de Drácula, solo de sus tres amantes. Ese recuerdo le hizo pensar, que posiblemente ellas estén en esa venganza, así tendrían sentido que Ángelus quisiera tres compañeros, y si eran familiares mejor, así no tendrían que buscarlos.

Estuvo pensando en eso, mientras esperaba y pasaban los minutos.

* * *

Mientras, en la habitación de Lucius, estaban los dos sobre la cama, y Lucius tenía la camisa abierta, mientras le abría la camisa a ella, tumbándola en la cama, con él sobre ella de rodillas.

- Ah… ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto tan pronto? Si acabamos de conocernos guapa. - pregunto Lucius, excitado sobre ella, con el pecho abierto.

- ¿Acaso importa el tiempo ahora? - pregunto ella, juguetonamente.

Él se rió, y se inclino rapidamente sobre ella para besarla, y ella lo acepto rodeándolo con los brazos. Mientras, él quiso desabrocharle el pantalón, pero ella, separándose de él bruscamente, le dio la vuelta, y se puso sobre él, aprisionándolo con las piernas y apoyaba las manos abiertas sobre el pecho de él. Pudo notar su latido acelerado, y su pecho agitado, mientras se miraban fijamente.

- ¿Es la primera vez verdad querido? - pregunto ella, sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Puedo notarlo… pero tranquilo, para mi, siempre es la primera vez, y cada una es diferente… tengo experiencia. - dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él, sujetando sus muñecas a la altura de la cabeza.

- je, sabía que una chica como tu los tienes esperando en una larga cola a tus pretendientes… - halagó él, disfrutando de la noche.  
Mientras hablaban, mientras sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con penetración, desabrochaba sus pantalones y los de él. Él se reía nerviosamente, pensando que disfrutaría como nunca con ella, que era de esas que buscaban sexo por doquier, pero no era así, no para Ángelus. Sin que él lo viera, ella sacaba los colmillos, mientras estaba inclinada en el cuello de él, haciéndolo temblar de deseo

- No te creas. - negó ella, rozándole los labios - ¿Confías en mi, para tu primera vez?

- Mas que nunca amor. - aseguro él, dejándose hacer.

Ella se rió divertida ante esa respuesta, y sin esperar y decir mas, movió las caderas sobre él, cosa que hizo que Lucius diera un gemido alto, sintiendo que entraba dentro de ella, sintiendo como si cuerpo ardía con fuerza, mientras ella movía con cuidado las caderas, sin dejar de mirarlo, con un rostro placentero y excitado, sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho.

De vez en cuando ella estaba de rodillas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero después volvió a inclinarse hacia el rostro de él, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, cerrando excitada las manos en ella. Él jadeaba y gemía todo el rato, dejándose llevar siempre, ahora con los brazos echados hacia atrás, un poco estirados por encima de su cabeza. A cada minuto, en ella crecía el deseo de morderle ya, pero prefería dejar que él disfrutará un poco mas.

- ah… joder, eres el demonio tía, ah… - dijo él, entre gemidos.

Con eso, decidió cogerla y abrazarla sobre él, con la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Sin que ella dejará de empujar, agarrándola fuertemente por detrás de los hombros, clavando un poco las cortas uñas en su piel, haciéndola disfrutar mas. Excitada ya con fuerza, mostró los colmillos, pero inclinada en el cuello de él, jadeando para que él sintiera su gélido aliento hambriento.

- ¿Te gustaría sentir algo mejor que esto, o que te hiciera disfrutar mas? - le pregunto ella en su oído.

Él tembló de emoción, al oír como ella decía eso.

- Sí señora, por favor si… - suplicó él.

Ella sonrió sarcásticamente, dejando de empujar el miembro de él, y abriendo bien la boca, dejó que los colmillos salieran a la vista, poniéndose los ojos rojos intensos, y de un golpe lo mordió con fuerza, haciendo que él diera un fuerte gemido placentero. La sangre brotó enseguida por las perforaciones, bajando por la gravedad, pero ella lo lamió y lo chupo con ganas, estando hambrienta.

Lucius sentía mas placer que nunca, ha pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuello, cosa que le hizo abrazar con mas fuerza a Ángelus, que lo cogió del pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, y pasar la otra por debajo del cuello, arqueándolo un poco. Entonces, Lucius pudo notar que el cuerpo de ella iba cogiendo calidez rapidamente, gracias a la sangre humana que tomaba a sus espaldas.

Sin siéndose mas débil, Lucius quiso apartar a Ángelus, y ella así lo hizo al notar las manos de él empujándola. Ella con la boca abierta y mostrando los colmillos manchados de sangre de apartó de él, dejando que la viera con la sangre en los labios, bajando por la comisura. Lucius al verla pensó que soñaba, pero cuando se aclaro la vista, vio que era real, quiso moverse, pero la anemia y la debilidad no le dejaban.

- ¿Qué… que eres tu? - pregunto él en susurro, casi sin poder hablar.

- Una chica que te esta dando lo que deseas ser, como lo es tu hermano ahora. - contestó ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mostrando los colmillos.

- ¿Qué dices de Sirius? ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

- Una recompensa por liberarme de mi encierro de mas de 100 años, para que me ayude en lo que planeó.

- ¿Planeas? ¿y para que nos haces esto?

- ¿No deseas vivir eternamente? La sangre de tu hermano ya me ha enseñado que los tres os estáis muriendo, yo puedo hacer que eso no pase.

- ¿Matándonos antes de hora? - pregunto vacilante y desafiante.

- oh no, claro que no. - negó ella divertidamente. - Dándoos otra vida, una que durará para siempre, a mi lado, como nuestra maestra y ama. ¿Qué me dices, deseas venir?

- ¿Qué gano a cambio de ser tu siervo monstruo?

- Una verdadera recompensa, aparte de esta vida que te ofrezco abiertamente, donde la enfermedad ni la muerte podrá volver a tocaros nunca.

Lucius se quedo callado, pensando en la oferta de la vampireza, y le pareció interesante, sobretodo y era hermoso y atrayente como ella, pero con las mujeres. Entonces, girándose a un lado, le dio a entender que aceptaba, y ella volvió a beber su sangre, esta vez él sintio dolor al saber que le hacía, pero lo aguanto.

* * *

- ¡Hola Sirius! ¿Me has esperado mucho hermano? - dijo uno que se acercaba al coche.

Sirius estaba pensando cuando lo oyó, cruzando la calle corriendo, hasta llegar al coche. Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, mas alto que él y musculoso.

- Tranquilo Marcus, he estado entretenido viendo la gentuza que entraba en el bar, veo que va muy bien. - dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa simple.

- Es la temporada. - aseguro Marcus. Entonces miró desconcertado a Sirius. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿eh? ¿por qué lo dices? - pregunto él disimulando confusión.

- Es que te veo muy atento a la hora, ¿pasa algo hermanito? - le pregunto.

- Nada… te lo aseguro, es que… hay una chica en casa, y esta con Lucius. - dijo él con timidez.

- jajajaja. Pues que mal has hecho. - se rió él abiertamente.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Si la chica es guapa y esta buena, Lucius no va a aguantar mucho tiempo en intentar seducirla y llevarla a la cama.

- En realidad… me preocupa él.

- ¿Ah si?

- No conoces aún a esa chica, puede que sea quién seduzca a Lucius, si tardamos mas de la cuenta.

Con eso, los dos subieron rapidamente a coche, y con un giro de volante, ya que, el aparcamiento estaba libre ahora, Sirius pudo dar un giro e ir a toda velocidad hacia casa.

* * *

Mientras, Ángelus se estaba poniendo la ropa, con un inconsciente Lucius tapado con la sabana blanca, algo manchada de sangre el la almohada. Se giraba a él para verlo desmayado, riendo en silenció. Se sentía satisfecha con el banquete tomado, pero le quedaba sitio para otro mas esa noche. Cuando acabó de vestirse, se puso en pie, le dio un beso en la frente a Lucius, y salio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Y así, mientras esperaba a que volviera Sirius con su otro hermano, empezaba a familiarizarse con los aparatos de la época, como la televisión, donde daban canales interesantes según el punto de vista de Ángelus; documentales, películas, y sobretodo series de vampiros, donde los humanos intentaban imaginarlos como podía, y lo hacían bien.

Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho, cuando oyó que se abría la puerta, y giró la cabeza sobre el respaldo para verlo caminar hacia la sala. Cuando Marcus la vio, la saludo con la mano, y ella igual.

- ¿Dónde esta Lucius? - pregunto él, mirando por toda la sala con la mirada.

- Esta… durmiendo profundamente. - dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña pausa.

- ¿Ya? ¿Ha pasado algo mientras veníamos hacia aquí? - pregunto él extrañado.

Sirius se puso tenso al oír esa pregunta, ya que, con la mirada de su ama, supo que estaba hecho, solo tenían que esperar. Entonces, como si fuera ensayado, Sirius se retiro a su habitación, dejando a Marcus a solas con Ángelus, con lo siguió con la mirada, con una sonrisa irónica disimulada.

- Digamos que se ha puesto un poco… cachondo antes, pero enseguida se ha dormido. - contestó ella, girándose a él con naturalidad.

Al oír eso, Marcus la miró atónito, viendo la tranquilad de ella al decir eso, intentando decir que se había acostado con Lucius cuando estaba solos, y ahora ella estaba hay como si nada, tal como le dijo Sirius, ella era increíble.

- V-Vaya… eres una de esas chicas que buscan… juerga. - halagó él, saltando el sofá, cayendo fuertemente sobre el al lado de ella.

- Simplemente me apetecía, a él también y ya esta… es parte de la naturaleza ¿no? - dijo ella, mas tranquila que nada.

- Sí, es verdad. ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto? Yo soy Marcus. - saludo él, ofreciendo su mano hacia ella.

- Soy Ángelus, me llaman así, mucho gusto… Marcus. - saludo ella, cogiendo su mano.

Cuando Marcus cruzó la mirada con ella, pudo ver que eran penetrantes y atrayentes, tanto que quedó hay mirándola. Sirius lo miraba todo con dolor, girando la cabeza rapidamente, apretando con fuerza los dientes y cerrando los ojos, dolido y culpables por lo que ella les hacía a ellos. Sin dejar de mirarla, dejó que ella se acercará a él, inclinándose lentamente a su cuello, clavando así los colmillos sin esperar mas, cosa que hizo que Marcus diera un gemido susurrante, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer sin mas, ya que estaba bajo el poder de Ángelus, que no quiso esperar mas a morderle.

Cuando acabó, mantuvo en alto la cabeza de él, cogiéndolo por la nuca, entonces, estiró el brazo para apartar la manga de la camisa, y sin miedo se mordió la muñeca, dejando brotar la sangre, entonces la apoyó en la boca de Marcus que estaba ahora inconsciente, con cuidado le hizo tragar sin que se ahogará, sin evitar que una línea de sangre se escapará por la mejilla de él, hasta llegar a la oreja.

- ¿Dónde esta su habitación? - pregunto ella al aire, sabiendo que Sirius estaba hay.

Sirius no se sorprendió ante eso, entonces salio a la luz de la sala y camino hasta estar frente a ella y Marcus. Mostraba una mirada sin emoción, pero por dentro estaba dolido y destrozado, apretando las manos con fuerzas, juntas en su espalda, para que ella no lo viera.

- La comparte con Lucius, en la habitación donde esta él ahora mismo. - informó él con formalidad.

- Bien, llévalo con él entonces, así cuando Marcus despierte y Lucius ya lo este, le podrá contar todo. - ordenó ella sin mirarlo.

Con eso, ella apartó su muñeca mordida, dejando que Sirius cogiera a Marcus en brazos, sin ninguna dificultad en llevarlo, camino hacia la habitación, empujo la puerta con el hombro y entró. Mientras, a Ángelus se le regeneraba la herida en segundos, sin dejar siquiera cicatriz. Sirius no tardó en volver, cerrando la puerta y con la mirada perdida rodeó el sofá, hasta sentarse junto a ella, sin mirarla, derrumbándose en el sofá.

- ¿Te sientes mal por lo que les he hecho? - le pregunto ella sin mirarlo, con voz severa.

- Ya no se que sentir ama. Una parte me dice que soy un egoísta condenándolos así, y la otra me dice que hice lo mejor para ellos, para que no murieran de la misma forma que mis padres… no se que siento ahora.

Él dijo eso, mirando hacia el techo, con la cabeza apoyada en lomo del respaldo, estirando así el cuello completamente. Ángelus lo miró, sintiendo su confusión y tristeza, su odio y despreció, cualquier sentimiento negativo y doloroso que pudiera sentir en ese momento, pero no sintió que le tuviera rencor a ella, ni odio o miedo, sino respeto y admiración, como lo estuvo en esa oscura y vieja sala donde se conocieron hacia solo unas horas.

- Yo también perdí a mi gente… mucho antes de convertirme en vampira por el Conde. - confesó ella, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Al escuchar eso, Sirius rapidamente inclina hacia delante la cabeza y la gira sorprendido ante eso que dijo, entonces, al mirarla, fue como si viera a otra persona, a una vampira… mas humana. Ángelus no lo miró, sino que siguió mirando al techo, pasiva y pensativa, con los brazos curvados sobre el lomo también, y los antebrazos colgando.

- Yo estaba destrozada… hacía medio año que mis padres murieron misteriosamente… y mi hermana quedo en coma por la misma causa. - empezó ella. - Deseaba deshacerme de ese dolor y sufrimiento, deseaba la muerte… mejor dicho, lo buscaba, pero… fue la muerte quién vino a mi, por medio del Conde Drácula, que me ofreció convertirme en vampira, en su hija y heredera. Me sentía sola, y vi en él algo que me hacía sentir igual, como si hubiera sufrido como yo, y lo acepte, y créeme cuando digo que le proceso que hice yo para cambiar fue una verdadera tortura…

Sirius la escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirla, entonces, ella inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, con los codos sobre sus piernas, y la cabeza colgando con el pelo tapándola por los lados.

- Gracias a eso… pude saber quienes fueron los culpables de la muerte de mi familia, los tenía frente a mis narices sin darme cuenta… mi prometido y su padre. - hizo una pausa, y Sirius mostró un rostro sorprendido. - Su padre quería que fuera su mujer como fuera, pero el mío no le dejaba que lo fuera tan pronto, contra mi voluntad… por esa ridícula excusa, los enveneno cuando yo estaba fuera de viaje, para así dejarme sola, así solo me quedaban ellos…

- ¿Y… tu amabas a ese chico? - se atrevió a preguntar Sirius.

Ángelus al principio no dijo nada, solo se alzó hasta estar recta, cayendo al respaldo cansada. Entonces, con una risotada, continuo su relato.

- Sí, lo amaba. Por eso nunca pensé que hubiera hecho eso, aunque fuera por mandato de su padre para que estuviera conmigo… pero lo hizo, como un títere cualquiera… se lo escuche decir en su mente justo cuando ya era una vampira recién nacida, él no lo supo, hasta que, llena de furia, odio y sed, lo tumbe violentamente en la cama donde estábamos, mostrándole mi otro rostro… mi monstruoso rostro de vampireza.

Sirius pudo adivinar lo que ella hizo después, sin que ella tuviera que decirlo.

- Lo mataste… a pesar de que lo amabas. - dijo él, con los ojos cerrados y la mirada baja.

- Reconozco que no quería hacerlo… pero el odio rencoroso y la sed de sangre que tenía era insoportable… pero él pedía y deseaba que lo hiciera, como castigo de sus actos de traición…

Fue entonces, cuando Sirius se giro a mirarla, y quedo paralizado. Ángelus estaba llorando, llorando lagrimas de sangre. La sangre de su cara bajo por la mejilla, hasta la mandíbula, siguiendo por el cuello.

- No hay noche… o día, que no recuerde esa cara decidida y sin miedo… pidiéndome que lo matará por hacerme lo que hizo. - confesó ella, mirando a ningún lugar frente a ella.

- Ama…

Sirius no supo que decirle, ella había pasado un autentico infierno, antes y después de convertirse en vampira… no conocía a nadie que hubiera sufrido tanto como ella. Unos momentos después, ella dejo de pensar en esos recuerdos y se limpio la sangre del rostro y del cuello, suspirando desahogada.

- Bueno, tendré que esperar a que esos dos despierten un rato mas…

- ¿Por qué sigues viva? - pregunto él de repente.

Ángelus se giro a él confusa, solo pudo ver la parte inferior del rostro, el resto estaba tapado por el flequillo.

- Después de tantas desgracias en toda tu existencia… ¿Cómo puedes querer seguir en este mundo? - volvió a preguntar él, girándose a ella, con una mirada sería y algo malhumorada.

Ángelus no contesto, simplemente lo miró, extrañada y confusa ante esa pregunta. Pudo ver la confusión en él, en la existencia de ella, que después de tantas traiciones y sufrimientos, seguía en este mundo, condenada a vivir para siempre, como su creador y padre. Eso la hizo pensar, y si, también se preguntaba eso, algunas veces, después de las desgracias sufridas en cuerpo y alma, con su tío, su amiga Elizabeth, sus hermanas… Ante ese pensamiento, no hizo mas que reírse, subiendo el tono poco a poco.

- jujujuju… jajajaja…. - se rió ella, tapándose la boca, sintiendo como su estomago le dolía.

Esas risas dejaron mas confuso a Sirius, que parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡¿Es gracioso que sigas viviendo después de semejante existencia sufrida por culpa de ese vampiro?! - exclamo él, dolido y harto de la actitud de su ama.

Ante eso, ella poco a poco dejó de reír, mientras él seguía reclamándola. Entonces, sin que él le importará, se fue acercando a él, después, con un rápido movimiento, lo tumbo en el sofá con ella de rodillas sobre su cintura, sujetándolo por las muñecas en cada lado, y sin dejarle hablar, lo beso con los ojos cerrados, dejándolo sorprendido y paralizado por ello.

Al principio él se movió para liberarse, pero el beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, haciendo que él dejará de resistirse y corresponderle el beso. Al notarlo, ella dejó de sujetarle las muñecas, y al instante, él la abrazo por la nuca y la espalda, entregándose a ella del todo. Entonces, sin dejar de besarla, se hecho hacia delante, haciéndola caer de espaldas, con él encima.

El beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado y placentero, tanto que él dejó de besarla, y ella lo empujo para que se pusieran en pie los dos. Aunque a los dos no les hacía falta el aire para respirar, ambos tenían el pecho agitado, se miraron fijamente, y sin decir nada, él la alzo en sus brazos, sin dejar de besarse, él camino por un ancho pasillo, donde al fondo estaba una puerta doble, que era su habitación.

Una vez delante de ella, la dejó bajarse, y la abrió sin dejar de besarla. Ya dentro, la cerró de un portazo, y volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, besándola a los labios, a la mandíbula, al cuello. Entonces, ella le desabotonó la camisa, que aún tenía el agujero de la bala, y cuando estuvo completamente abierta, la deslizó por los brazos de él, dejándola caer al suelo. Él hizo lo mismo después, haciéndola caminar hacia atrás, hasta que las piernas chocaron con la cama, haciéndola caer del culo en el, pero enseguida se puso otra vez en pie, dejando que él la besará el cuello y le desabrochará la camisa negra.

Entonces él, que ya le había quitado la camisa, la alzó por la cintura y la puso sobre la cama, donde ella se echo hacia atrás, para que él pudiera desabrocharle el pantalón y quitárselo de un tirón fácil. Una vez que ambos estaban solo con la ropa interior, Sirius, atraído de nuevo por los ojos de ella, se acercó a ella, dejando que lo cogiera por la nuca, besándolo apasionadamente otra vez.

Ambos estuvieron encima la cama. Ángelus gateó de espaldas hacia la cabecera, mirando deseosa y penetrante a Sirius, que no pudo evitar mostrar excitado los colmillos, cosa que a ella no le importo ni asusto. Él la alcanzó, justo cuando chocó contra la cabecera, dejando que él pasará entre sus piernas, besándola de nuevo, acariciándole la espalda. Ella paso los brazos por debajo de los de él, poniendo las manos por encima de los omoplatos.

Fue entonces cuando, Sirius notó algo extraño en la espalda de ella, una línea curvada de lado, que iba de el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, en la cintura. Él no tardó en adivinar que era una cicatriz de un arañazo enorme, pero no quiso interrogar a Ángelus en ese momento, y puso las manos sobre el cierre del sujetador negro, que estaba bajo la melena de ella. Mientras, ella ya había quitado la parte baja de ambos, rompiéndolo al instante con un tirón.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - pregunto ella de repente en su oído, haciéndolo temblar. - No quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras hacer… otra vez.

Sirius no contestó, sino que beso el hombro de ella, haciendo que vibrará un poco, excitada, mostrando también los colmillos. Entonces, él deslizó la prenda de ella por los brazos, lanzándolo lejos después. Y sin esperar mas, la tumbo por los hombros, sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza sobre la almohada, mirándola fijamente y decidido.

- ¿Te parece suficiente respuesta? - pregunto él.

Ella se rió ante ello, y fue entonces cuando sintió una penetración entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir suavemente. Sin dejar de mirarla, movió las caderas con cuidado y suavidad, para no hacerle daño, cosa que era improbable. Ella quiso que le soltará las muñecas, pero él se negó, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, empujando con mas fuerza, eso la hizo disfrutar, mas que con Lucius.

El vaivén se hizo mas fuerza y rápido, pero a ella no le molesto ni dolió, sino la excitó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás varias veces, o a un lado, apretando los dientes entre gemidos altos, y suaves. Por la excitación, él le soltó una mano para apoyarla al lado de la cabeza de ella, y ella aprovecho para ponerla en la espalda de él, que clavó las uñas en el, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Y así estuvieron toda la noche, mientras los otros dos dormían, hasta la noche siguiente cuando se convertirían en vampiros.

* * *

- Llamando a la jefa, aquí el teniente del castillo Drácula, responda jefa por favor. - pedía el teniente, junto a sus soldados en el recibidor del castillo.

Todos los soldados ya habían recuperado la conciencia, pero ahora estaba con nauseas y mareados, y no era por el simple ataque que recibieron. El teniente estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con su jefa, quién lo contrato para vigilar el castillo, que aún no contestaba. Después de varios intentos, hubo respuesta en el otro lado del comunicador.

- **¿Qué pasa Dyson? ¿Ha pasado algo en el castillo?** - pregunto la voz del otro lado.

- Afirmativo jefa, hemos sido atacados por un grupo desconocido. No ha habido heridos en nuestras filas pero… - dejó el resto en el aire, temblando incapaz de hablar.

- **Dime Dyson, ¿Qué ha pasado?** - insistió la voz.

- Parece ser… que ese grupo, encontró lo que buscaba señora, pero… no se que paso, que ha habido… una autentica masacre señora, hemos encontrado al grupo muerto y mutilado de forma brutal, con un ataud rojo oscuro con ellos, abierto.

El otro lado no hubo respuesta, la misteriosa mujer quedo callada. El teniente le pareció normal, hasta que oyó como un sonido poco común en esos casos, como si celebrará algo la mujer.

- **¿Habéis tocado algo de la escena del crimen?** - pregunto la mujer.

- Eh pues, no señora, esperamos a que nos dijera que hacer. - contestó él tartamudeando.

- **Bien, será mejor que os retiréis de allí, puede que alguien inesperado venga allí, venir a mi mansión y os daré la recompensa prometida, os espero.**

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la comunicación se cortó por el otro lado. El teniente se quedo confuso, pero como a todos como él, las ordenes eran las ordenes, y aviso a sus hombres de que recogieran sus cosas que me marchaban de hay. No tardaron en retirarse de allí, y justo cuando todos iban por la carretera donde estaba su furgoneta aparcada, un coche aparcado mas atrás de ellos, los observaba irse, un par de curas católicos con gafas de sol redondas y pequeñas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Y aquí termina, dejando puntos misteriosos creo jeje. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado damas y caballeros, que pronto sacaré el siguiente. HASTA PRONTO!!_**


	27. Aprender y Disfrutar

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, vengo de nuevo con un capítulo nuevo, que pesada soy con repetir la misma palabra. Bueno, en principio este capítulo iba a ser la última parte de como se conocieron Ángelus y sus sirvientes, pero fui escribiendo y... creo que tendré hacer otro mas, y el definitivo. En fin, os dejó para que disfruteis con esta historia, que cada vez, creo, que me esta quedando mejor.**_

**27. APRENDER Y DISFRUTAR**

Se hizo de día, y en la casa de los Balan, se respiraba la muerte en vida en la primera habitación, mientras que en la otra había una pareja medio dormida después de una noche intensa de deseo y pasión. Mientras Sirius dormía, Ángelus estaba medio vestida, con los pantalones y la camisa medio abierta, se habia levantado y había corrido las cortinas, para que no entrará en sol, fue también a la habitación de Lucius, pero vio que ya estaban corridas, y volvió a la habitación sin despertar a Sirius. La luz del sol no los mataría, pero si que les haría daño a los ojos, como si tuviera una linterna justo frente a los ojos, como un fogonazo.

Ella no tenía sueño, así que salió de la habitación y se quedó en la sala, cogiendo de la cocina una botella de vino tinto y un vaso para servirse, se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y encendió la televisión, estuvo viendo las noticias. Durante todo el programa, ella noto que no mencionaban lo del castillo, y eso la extraño. Una media hora después, justo cuando se acabaron las noticias, se oyó un ruido en la habitación que tenía detrás, y pasivamente se giro sobre los hombros, donde vio llegar corriendo a Sirius, vestido solo con los pantalones y los zapatos.

- Parece que uno se ha despertado con mal pie. - bromeó ella con naturalidad, mirando sin emoción la puerta.

Cuando Sirius iba a abrirla, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando un portazo en la pared de la habitación, y de ella salió un Marcus confuso y jadeante, con el pecho agitado. Detrás de él salio Lucius, pero no del mismo modo que su hermano, sino relajado y tranquilo, como disfrutando de algo que sentía. Marcus miró por toda la sala hasta que la vio, apoyada en el lomo del respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Rapidamente fue hacia ella aterrado y confuso.

- ¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios me has hecho? - pregunto.

- Lo mismo que a ellos querido. - contestó ella, señalando a Sirius y Lucius con el dedo.

Marcus se giró a ellos, y vio que estaban como él, pálido y blanco, y Lucius con sangre en el cuello y la barbilla. Sirius lo miraba con nervios, sin saber que decirle sobre eso, y Lucius con una sonrisa placentera, como si supiera de lo que había pasado. Aterrado y temblando de miedo y confusión, camino tambaleante hacía atrás, hasta llegar al frente de la ventana, que sin querer cogió la cortinas y la apartó un poco. Al sentir la luz del sol en los ojos, estés se le irritaron enormemente, tanto que le dolió y se apartó de la ventana agachado, hasta chocar con la otra pared.

- Tranquilo… el sol no te matará, solo hace que se te irritan los ojos, pero solo los primeros días de vampiro. - explicó ella, poniéndose de pie y volviendo a cerrar la cortina.

- ¿Vampiro? ¿Somos vampiros? ¡¿Qué nos has hecho?! - pregunto él, exigiendo.

Viendo que Marcus iba hacia Ángelus malhumorado, Sirius se acercó a él y lo paro, cogiéndolo de los brazos y calmarlo. Como si nada, Ángelus volvió a sentarse al sofá, y rapidamente Lucius a su lado, como encantado y hipnotizado por ella.

- Marcus, ¡Marcus, cálmate! - pidió Sirius con paciencia.

- ¿Cómo quieres qué…?

Dejó la frase medio acabar, y miró a Sirius sorprendido, como si se hubiera enterado de algo en ese momento, entonces, se libero de las manos de su hermano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo aterrado y sorprendido.

- ¿Marcus?

- Tu lo hiciste… - empezó Marcus en susurro. - ¡…Tu la conociste y hiciste que nos hiciera esto!.

Sirius se sorprendió al oír eso, de que su hermanos lo dedujera tan rápido, en ves de sospechar de Lucius, que se pegaba a Ángelus como una lapa. Marcus lo miró furioso y dolido, y Sirius apenado por ello, después bajo la mirada, dando a entender que aceptaba con su acusación.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - pregunto él.

Sirius no supo que contestarle, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y una de ellas era el haberse acostado anoche con Ángelus, mientras ellos se transformaban en vampiros. Marcus esperaba una respuesta, pero viendo que no le iba a decir nada, se giró a la vampireza, que ignoraba a Lucius completamente, que la miraba seductoramente.

- ¿Quién eres tu, y por qué nos has hecho esto? - pregunto él en tono desafiante.

Ángelus no contesto enseguida, sino que, primero apagó la televisión y mirando a Marcus se puso lentamente en pie, haciendo impulso con las manos en el sofá. Sirius y Lucius mirando como ella se acercaba paso a paso a él, con una mirada penetrante y paciente.

- Soy Ángelus Drakul, la princesa no-muerta e hija del Conde Drácula, mucho gusto. - se presento ella, empezando a rodearlo sin dejar de mirarlo. - Y os he convertido en vampiros, no solo por petición de Sirius, sino para conocer mejor este nuevo mundo y para ayudarme en mi venganza.

- ¿Venganza? ¿A qué venganza se refiere con eso? - pregunto Marcus, girándose a ella para tenerla de frente.

- A la que haré contra los seres despreciables que me encerraron en mi ataud durante mas de 100 años, con vuestra ayuda. - contestó ella con una mirada penetrante y decidida en lo que decía. - Además, también recuperare algo que me robaron, y tendréis una recompensa por ello. - dijo ella, con una mirada simpática y segura.

- ¡¿Una recompensa?! - exclamó Lucius emocionado. - ¡Me encantan las recompensas, sobretodo si pueden ser chica guapas y jóvenes!

Los tres miraron a Lucius con muecas, y él lo ignoró, pero Ángelus se rió de ello, viendo que uno ya estaba con ella para su plan de venganza.

- ¡Yo me niego a ser así! - dijo decidido Marcus. - ¡Me ha convertido contra mi voluntad!

- ¿Sabes? Eres un desagradecido. - dijo ella con sinceridad y naturalidad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué crees que tu hermano Sirius acepto serlo, y dejar que también os convirtiera a vosotros dos? - pregunto ella con ironía.

Marcus confuso miró a Sirius, que se mostraba dolido y destrozado por algo, cosa que confundió mas a Marcus. Viendo que no daba con la respuesta, Ángelus dio un paso al frente para que Marcus la mirará a ella otra vez.

- ¿Es qué no lo sabe Sirius? ¿Se lo dices tu o yo? - pregunto ella, girándose a Sirius.

Tardó unos segundos, pero Sirius con un suspiró oyente, empezó a caminar hacia ellos, y se puso frente a Marcus, Ángelus decidió retirarse de allí, Lucius quiso ir con ella, pero con gesto de la mano que ella hizo, tuvo que obedecerla y quedarse allí con sus hermanos. Sirius no dijo nada al principio, pero Marcus con la mirada que estaba viendo en el rostro de él, le dejó tiempo para pensar en como explicarse, ambos se sentaron en el sofá soble, y Lucius les dejó el sofá entero y se puso en el sofá individual de enfrente para oírlo también.

- ¿Y bien, Sirius? - pregunto Marcus con paciencia ahora.

- ¿Recuerdas… lo que nos dijeron los médicos, sobre la muerte de nuestros padres? - le pregunto Sirius con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Sí… dijeron que murieron de una enfermedad que tenían desde hacía tiempo. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?.

- Pues que… - hizo una pausa para coger aire y suspirar nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa tío? Dilo ya, sin miedo. - animo Lucius, inclinado hacia delante para verle la cara.

Finalmente, Sirius se animo de valor, alzando el rostro hacia Marcus y lo miró seria y dolidamente.

- Esa enfermedad era hereditaria… - dijo él ahogado de dolor.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Marcus, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia delante, extrañado.

- Lo que oyes. La enfermedad que ellos tuvieron la heredaron de sus padres, y nosotros también la heredamos. - empezó él. - Pero… a diferencia de ellos, nosotros nos habríamos muerto mas pronto que ellos… en uno o dos años.

- Joder… - exclamó Lucius, echándose hacia atrás, hasta caer en la espalda del sofá. - ¿Y qué enfermedad es esa?

- La enfermedad de Batten. - contestó él.

- ¿Batten? Pero si nuestros padres pasaban de los 20 años, ¿cómo es possible eso?

Durante unas horas, Sirius les explicó todo, mientras Ángelus estaba tumbada en la cama de Sirius, que ahora era la suya, y la habitación también. A pesar de estar en la habitación, cerrada, ella podía oír la conversación de ellos con toda claridad, que le dolía que Sirius les explicará finalmente lo que tenían.

- Al parecer, un amigo de nuestros padres, que era un medico que estudiaba esa enfermedad, pudo hacerles un medicamento que retrasaba la enfermedad bastantes años, pero tuvieron que dejar de tomarlo cuando ese medico fue asesinado misteriosamente, y los documentos que tenia fueron destruidos, ellos tuvieron que resignarse a esperar la muerte.

- Entonces, ¿nosotros íbamos a morir a los 20 años sin sentir ceguera o algo de esa enfermedad que se tiene de niños? ¿Dentro de un año sin mas? - pregunto asombrado Marcus.

Sí… supongo que, ese medicamento misterioso hizo que cuando naciéramos estuviéramos sanos físicamente, pero no hizo que no lo tuviéramos. - dedujo Sirius.

- ¿Por eso aceptaste la oferta de la vampira? - pregunto Lucius ya calmado. - ¿Dejaste que nos convirtiera para salvarnos de la muerte?

Sirius no hizo mas que afirmar con la cabeza, con la mirada deprimida y dolida mirando al suelo. Eso dejó a los dos sorprendidos, por la preocupación y el cariño que Sirius tenía por ellos, de tal forma que quiso que ella también los convirtiera en vampiros para no tenerlo solo él y estar solo. Ante tal acción, Lucius y Marcus le sonrieron emocionados y sacando lagrimas.

- ¡Oh tío, que bueno eres joder! - confesó Lucius, echándose sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Marcus no pudo evitar hacer los mismos, y los tres se abrazaron emocionados y llorando a brotes. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ángelus se asumo por el pasillo, y viendo la escena, se apoyó en la esquina del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una pierna torcida por detrás de la otra, mirando con buen humor la unión fraternal de esos tres.

- ¡Perdona que te haya juzgado mal hermano, lo siento mucho! - se disculpo Marcus, abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

- Tenías todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo, debí dejar que decidierais vosotros mismos. - dijo Sirius.

Entonces dejaron de abrazarse y se limpiaron las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa.

- ¡Por mi no te preocupes hermano! - aseguro Lucius con alegría. - ¡Estoy encantado de serlo! Ajajaja.

- Si vosotros ibais a serlo, ¿Por qué yo no? - pregunto Marcus con humor.

Ante eso, Sirius sonrió alegre y divertido, abrazándolos de nuevo. En ese momento, Ángelus se acerco a ellos sin que lo notaran hasta que se sentó en la otra butaca que estaba de cara a ellos, que se sobresaltaron al oírla sentarse.

- Me alegra saber que lo habéis arreglado. - dijo ella, cogiendo su antigua copa de vino, sirviéndose una.

- Siento haberle hablado mas antes. - se disculpo Marcus con una reverencia de cabeza.

- Tranquilo, sobreviviré. - bromeó ella con humor. - Ahora decirme. ¿Estáis dispuestos a ir a donde tenga que ir yo, que soy vuestra ama y maestra?

Todos lo pensaron bien, menos Lucius que asintió emocionado y sonriente. Marcus y Sirius se miraron un momento, y asintiéndose entre ellos lo decidieron, entonces miraron seriamente a Ángelus.

- Sí, ama Ángelus. Le ayudaremos a cumplir su venganza. - dijo Sirius decidido.

- Muy bien. Ahora, sería mejor que fuerais a dormir ya, es de día y debéis descansar ya. - dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. - Los tres dormir en esa habitación, yo estaré en el otro de al final del pasillo.

- ¿Por qué si ya hemos dormido mientras cambiábamos a esta vida? - pregunto Lucius con cara de pena.

- Y yo te pregunto; ¿Cuándo se ha oído que un vampiro duerma de noche? - pregunto ella con vacilación y paciencia.

- Pues… creo que nunca. - contesto él al pensarlo un momento.

- Entonces cállate y haz lo que digo, si no quieres ser un debilucho entre todos. - ordenó ella con tono malhumorado.

Sin decir nada mas, ella se puso en pie, y se dirigió a la habitación, con la mirada de sus sirvientes siguiéndola, y Lucius con algo de miedo. Una vez en la habitación, suspiro cansada de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, pero así al menos dormiría mejor. Cuando estaba por tumbarse en la cama, picaron a la puerta, y de ella apareció en el umbral Sirius.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto él.

- Adelante. - accedió ella de espaldas a él.

Sirius acabó de entrar y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Dio unos pasos hacía delante, y se paro a un metro de ella, que seguía ignorándolo. Sirius estuvo mirándola fijamente, viendo que era hermosa incluso de espalda, y cuando ella hizo un estirón de cansancio, él puso ver una marca en la espalda. Ahora que veía la misteriosa línea, sitio dolor al verla, como si sintiera que tenía una marca idéntica en su espalda. Quiso decirle algo pero ella se adelanto.

- ¿Ya se han ido a dormir? - pregunto ella, mirándolo de reojo.

- ah, si. A Lucius se has asustado un poco, y Marcus ya tiene claro que debe hacerte caso en todo. - contestó él, con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Ju, es normal, hay que tener madera con ellos sino no te respetan. - comentó ella. - ¿Querías algo Sirius?

- ¿eh? Bueno, hablar… sobre lo de… anoche. - dijo él sonrojado y avergonzado.

- ¿Quieres otra noche? Es que ahora estoy cansada de tanta cosa hecha. - dijo ella juguetona y divertida.

- No, no. Es otra cosa, quisiera saber si…

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, ella en ese instante estuvo frente a él, pegándose a él con seducción. Él se sonrojo y no pudo decir nada, y ella los empujo con suavidad hasta la pared de detrás, junto a la puerta. Entonces, ella empezó a seducirlo, abriendo poco a poco su camisa hacia abajo, mientras se inclinaba en el cuello de él, incapaz de negarse o moverse, sonrojado y empezando a excitarse. Después de unos minutos, con la camisa ya abierta, y ella bajando hacia el pecho, él decidió que debía detenerla, y la cogió por los hombros agitado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza que ellos lo sepan? - pregunto ella sarcástica.

- Sí, no me parece justo que lo hagamos a sus espaldas, cuando apenas nos conocemos. - dijo él, soltándole los hombros.

- ¿Y qué importa eso? ¿No te gusto lo de anoche? Para mi fue perfecto. - confesó ella, intentando besarlo.

- Para ti quizás si, pero para mi ha sido como una traición. - dijo él, apartandose de ella, caminando hacia delante.

Ante eso, Ángelus sonrió con malicia, divirtiéndose a brotes de ello, girándose vacilante y caminando hacia él.

- Tu me conociste mucho antes que ellos me conocieran a mi, yo no veo la traición. - dijo ella, acercándose a él con seducción.

- ¡Sí lo es! - exclamó él, girándose a ella, que se paro en seco frente a él. - Hice el amor contigo mientras ellos sufrían por el cambio, cuando yo ni siquiera sufrí. - dijo él lamentado.

Entonces, él bajo la mirada, destrozado, cosa que ella no quiso burlarse. Cuando estuvo pegado a él, con las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, con una cogió la barbilla de él para obligarlo a mirarla con suavidad.

- Cuando mi padre convirtió a mis tres hermanas, para que fueran sus amantes, no yo quise estar presente, hubiera sido muy desagradable presenciarlo, como te ha pasado antes con Marcus cuando lo mordí, no quería que vieras lo peor. - dijo ella con sinceridad y su voz y su rostro.

Eso dejo a Sirius mas calmado, viendo que ella lo entendía, y le mostró una sonrisa de gratitud. Justo después, ella lo beso con dulzura y cariño, y él lo acepto, rodeándola por la cintura, y ella por el cuello y la espalda. El beso se fue haciendo apasionado, y ella deslizó la camisa de él por los hombros, empujándolo poco a poco hacia atrás, donde estaba la cama, mientras él pasaba la mano por la espalda de ella con seducción, haciéndola temblar. Cuando él chocó con la cama, dejaron de besarse, mirándose fijamente con alegría.

- Tienes curiosidad por ello ¿verdad? - adivinó ella, cogiendo la mano que él tenía en su espalda.

- No quería ser grosero preguntándotelo, no era asunto mío. - confesó él con sinceridad y disculpa.

Ante eso, ella solo lo beso un rato mas, y con una sonrisa le miró profundamente.

- Mañana, cuando haya traído los ataúdes para vosotros, te lo explicare todo, mientras… - dijo lo último con seducción, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de él. - podemos continuar por donde lo hemos dejado ahora.

- Claro, lo que digas… - acepto él decidido.

Y con un beso pequeño, se abrocho la camisa de nuevo y se retiro de la habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara. Ángelus lo vio irse, y de buen humor y tranquila, rodeo la cama, la abrió con calma y con suavidad se metió dentro de ella, se quito antes las botas y se tapo para quedarse profundamente dormida. Mientras, Sirius entró en la habitación de sus hermanos con una sonrisa disimulada, pero Lucius, que miró al entrar, le vio extraño.

- uy Sirius, vaya vaya ¿qué pasa? - pregunto Lucius coqueto.

Sirius lo miró extrañado, pero no se sorprendió de la manera de hablar de su hermano, con un tono de feminidad. Marcus siguió a lo suyo pero estuvo atento a la conversación, mientras preparaba su cama. En esa habitación, habían tres camas individuales para los tres, ya que, la habitación donde estaba ahora Ángelus, fue la de sus padres, que ahora se usaba para invitados, o para que uno de los tres pudieran tener intimidad.

Sirius siguió mirando a Lucius mientras iba a su cama, que era la de en medio, camino por el lado donde estaba la cama de Lucius, donde este se sentó sonriente y divertido, al ver la cara de su hermano por esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué pasa qué? - pregunto Sirius confuso y parpadeando los ojos y mirando a los lados al mismo tiempo.

- Pareces un príncipe que ha estado con su princesa. - dijo él inclinándose hacia delante, con los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. - ¿Ha pasado algo con la jefa malhumorada, que has tardado tanto? - pregunto, mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos medio cerrados.

- ¡No! ¿Estas tonto? - pregunto Sirius con muecas malhumoradas. - Si apenas nos conocemos idiota cha fardero.

- Pero a ella eso no le importa, y sabes por qué… - insistió él con una sonrisa, seguro de lo que decía. - Se te nota a la cara que estas colado por ella.

- ¿y tu que sabes de lo que tenga en la cara? Si solos sabes pensar en el sexo y dinero. - dijo Sirius, poniéndose en pie para ignorarlo.

- Puede que sea, ahora, un vampiro mujeriego total hermanito, pero somos hermanos y puedo verlo en tu cara, aunque no me creas. - aseguro él, tumbándose triunfante en su cama, con las manos cruzados sobre su vientre.

- Chicos… - llamó Marcus desde su cama, ambos lo miraron al oírlo. - ¿No podéis discutir sobre vuestras cosas mas tarde? Estoy cansado, y parece que ella tiene razón, el día me molesta para estar despierto.

Con eso, él se tumbó en la cama y se durmió, quedaron totalmente inmóvil, para humano, parecería un muerto. Sirius y Lucius dejaron el tema, ya que, también estaban cansados y débiles, así que se tumbaron en sus camas y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Unas horas después, en Hungría, una chica de pelo largo y marrón, empezaba a moverse frenéticamente sobre la cama, cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. Juntos a ella estaba una mujer mas mayor que ella pero aún joven, con un vestido aristócrata húngaro, intentando calmarla, pero la chica parecía tener una pesadilla, estando despierta, siendo cogida por la mujer por los brazos.

- ¡AHHH! ¡ARGHHH! - gritaba la chica con fuerza y dolor, apretando los dientes.

- Ana, ¡Ana! ¿Qué ves? ¡Dímelo! - exigía la mujer, paciente y atenta.

Unos instantes después, Ana dejó de gritar y abriendo los ojos de golpe y alzó con la espalda hacía delante, quedando sentada y asustada, con la mujer a su lado, mirándola fijamente. La chica miró alrededor aterrada, jadeante, y con el pecho agitado por su rápido respirar, aunque no le hiciera falta ya. La mujer la cogió por los brazos, tocando los hombros, intentando calmarla.

- ¿Ana? Tranquila hija mía, shhh… estoy aquí contigo ¿Qué has visto, querida mía? - pregunto la mujer, apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, consolándola y tranquilizándola.

La chica temblaba como nunca, y ni siendo abrazada por esa mujer lograba calmarse. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un hombre alto y moreno, con tres jóvenes mujeres, con ropas casi transparentes y sexuales a su espalda pegadas. Ellos miraron a la pareja sentada sobre la cama, abrazadas, y viendo el terror en la chica joven.

- Elizabeth ¿Qué ha visto Ana? Dime. - Pregunto el hombre, arrodillándose frente a la mujer, apoyando las manos sobre la rodilla de ella para aguantarse hay.

- Aún no me lo ha dicho Radu, dejemos que ella nos lo diga con calma. - pidió ella con paciencia.

Entonces, todos miraron a Ana, acurrucada en Elizabeth, aún temblando y aterrada por su mirada perdida. Radu se sentó al otro lado de ella, y las tres jóvenes en unas butacas enfrente con paciencia, cogiéndose de las manos. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Ana, se apartó un poco y cogiendo y sacando aire para calmarse, decidió hablar.

- ¿Ana? - llamó Radu sin poder aguantar mas.

- Ha pasado… - empezó ella. - La han liberado, y ya tiene compañeros a su servicio.

Todos quedaron paralizados y sorprendidos, con sus miradas supieron al instante de quién hablaba, y quedaron petrificados de la noticia. Las chicas empezaron a temblar y murmurar entre ellas con temor, pero Radu y Elizabeth no mostraron miedo o temor, sino alegría y felicidad maliciosa, y se miraron en uno al otro con la misma expresión.

- Parece que a pasado una eternidad, cuando no ha pasado mucho desde aquella noche amor. - comentó él con emoción reservada pero expresándola un poco.

- Sí… 102 años exactamente, cuando parece que ha pasado un año o menos para el mundo, o para nosotros incluso, aunque no cambiemos nunca jamás. - coincidió ella de la misma forma. Entonces, miró tranquila a Ana, que seguía con la mirada perdida. - ¿Ana querida, dónde esta ahora?

- Eso es lo que intento saber, pero… a ella… a la princesa no la veo en ningún sitio, se ve todu oscuro. - dijo ella, dolida y sorprendida, cogiéndose con fuerza la cabeza y inclinándose hacia delante.

Eso dejó desconcertados a la pareja de vampiros y al grupo de hermanas. Radu se puso en pie, y Elizabeth lo siguió hasta estar junto a él, dejando descansar a Ana junto a las vampiras con ella. Ellos se pusieron frente a la ventana tapada por la cortina, para hablar en privado, aunque les pudieran oír.

- ¿Crees que ella evita que se pueda saber donde esta ahora? - pregunto él con deducción.

- Lo dudo, o quizás… empieza a saber usar su poder oculto, aunque al mismo tiempo no sepa lo que hace, no podemos confirmar nada todavía querido. - dijo ella con seguridad y pensativa.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos ahora?

- De momento, espera me temo. - dijo ella resignada pero calmada.

La tres chicas la oyeron decirlo y se giraron sobresaltadas.

- ¡No! - se negó Verona. - ¡Fue idea vuestra encerrarla en vez de matarla, ahora deberíais destruirla ante que de lo haga ella a nosotros!

- ¡¿Es qué acaso soy idiotas?! - exclamó Radu, poniéndose entre ellas y Elizabeth.

- ¡Los idiotas sois vosotros dos y esa mocosa! - grito Aleera. - ¡Por culpa de la estúpida idea de encerrarla para que no nos mate, ahora querrá vengarse de todos nosotros por ello!

- ¡Nosotras no pensamos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras nuestras hora final viene hacia nosotras! - coincidió Marhiska.

- Vamos vamos amigas mías… - intento calmar Elizabeth, calmarlos a todos. - Seguramente ella piensa que habéis muerto… por ese profesor que también mato a Drácula…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? - pregunto Aleera. - ¿Y si no piensa eso?

- Tu hija lo ha dicho, que ha creado a nuevos sirvientes, cuando nunca antes lo ha hecho. - recordó Verona.

Hartó de oír las replicas de las tres, Radu rugió como un verdadero monstruo, haciéndolas retroceder también entre rugido de terror y miedo, hasta encogerse en unos rincones. Rapidamente, Elizabeth se puso frente a él e intento calmarlo, mientras Ana se mantenía tumbada quieta pero despierta. Radu volvió a tener su rostro normal ante Elizabeth, suspirando tranquilo.

Entonces, Elizabeth se giró a las asustadas vampiras, que cuando vieron a la condesa acercarse a ellas con las manos tendidas hacia delante, mostrando que no debían tener miedo, se pusieron lentamente en pie, aún un poco asustadas.

- Debéis estar tranquilas amigas mías… ella nunca sabrá donde estáis… - aseguro ella acercándose a ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Esta segura? - pregunto Marhiska, aterrada.

- Os lo aseguro. - prometió ella.

Con eso, las tres se calmaron, abrazándose entre ellas. Elizabeth les pidió que se retiraran de su habitación, y así lo hicieron, dejando a los tres solos. Radu se dejo caer sobre la silla agobiado, y Ana se mantenía encogida en la cama tumbada, con la mirada perdida, como intentando ver algo en su mente.

- Ya no puedo verla… a la princesa no la veo ama… - dijo Ana, incorporándose con el brazo lentamente. - Tengo miedo… ella ahora me da mucho miedo…

Al oír eso, la pareja fue rapidamente hacia ella, y la abrazaron con ternura y dulzura, intentando calmarla del miedo repentino que cogió. Entonces, mientras Radu no dejaba de abrazarla, Elizabeth la cogió del rostro por las mejillas con suavidad, haciendo que la mirará atentamente.

- No tienes por que temerla hija mía… puedes ser igual de poderosa que ella con el tiempo… ni siquiera sabe que existes querida… tranquila… - calmaba ella, después le beso la frente.

- La odio… - dijo Ana, mirando al suelo con molestia. - La odio como nunca… pero también siento mucho miedo hacia ella ahora, como si fuera otra persona… su odio lo puedo sentir desde que ha despertado madre, padre… hay que matarla…

Ambos la escucharon atentamente, sorprendidos de lo que decía, cosa que a Elizabeth no le sorprendió, pero a Radu si, ya que, no entendía el odio que ella sentía por su princesa. Dejó que Ana descansará hasta la noche, mientras él y Elizabeth estuvieron pensando. Las tres vampiras se retiraron a su habitación dada allí, y hasta que no anocheció no volvieron a salir de allí, como los demás.

* * *

Mientras, en una mansión a las afueras de Rumania, muy cerca del famoso castillo Drácula, en la entrada esperaban un grupo de hombres, vestidos como mercenarios, a que les abrieran. Un minuto después así fue, y todos fueron llevados a la gran sala para esperar a quién les esperaba. Mientras esperaban, los mercenarios iban hablando con su jefe, sobre lo que debían vigilar en el castillo, que lo desconocían.

- ¿Usted sabe algo, Capitán Dyson? - pregunto uno.

- ¿eh?

- Lo que había en el castillo, que la ricachona de esta mansión nos pagó para vigilar y proteger. ¿Sabe de que se trataba?

- ¿Era el oro de su familia? ¿Reliquias sagradas? ¿o la tumba de algo familiar? - pregunto otro.

- No, no chicos. Pero era algo parecido. - dijo él, sentado en una silla junto a la mesa, tomando una cerveza pedida. - Era una tumba… pero no era una cualquiera.

- ¿Una tumba especial? - pregunto el que estaba a su lado, extrañado.

- jajaja. No jodas que era la tumba de Drácula tío. - se burló otro que estaba a su lado. - Eso son cuentos de viejas.

- No era la de él. - dijo una voz en la puerta.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oírlo, una voz femenina, con acento rumano, pero diferente. Todos miraron a la puerta, y junto al mayordomo que les llevó a la sala, estaba una chica joven, informal pero hacía que ellos sintieran que tuvieran que respetarla. Era alta, morena, se le notaba en su aspecto que era una de esas descendientes gitanas de Rumania, no solo por su ropa despreocupada, sino por su mirada, fría y respetuosa. De pelo castaño liso, cortó hasta la nuca, alborotado y desordenado como el de un hombre, camisa cómoda y algo escotada, con unos pantalones anchos de las piernas hasta los tobillos, con unos zapatos cómodos para correr, y una gabardina larga la cintura de cuero negro, toda de negro.

Los hombres la vieron apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina, con aire superior y mandante. Dyson sonrió al verla, pero los hombres quedaron incómodos, por el echo de ser mandados por una mujer de 18 años de edad.

- No tienes por qué explicarles nada… no se si te creerían. - dijo él, amistosamente.

- Pues deberían Dyson, sobretodo siendo de Rumania, siendo al igual que tu, descendientes de los gitanos de Rumania, que sirvieron al Conde Drácula. - aconsejó ella, recordándoles sus orígenes con vacilación.

- Eso es ridículo, nuestros padres nunca no lo dijeron eso, solo que eran cuentos. - insistió uno.

- Por qué tuvieron miedo, es natural. - corrigió ella. - Se les consideraban brujos de la magia negra, servidores del hijo del diablo. ¿No les parece lógico que tuvieran miedo de sus ancestros? Si tenéis dudas, preguntármelo, os daré respuestas.

Todos se quedaron callados, viendo la absoluta seguridad que ella mostraba, y vieron que su capitán la creía, por lo que dedujeron que ya se conocían, de hay a que él aceptara el trabajo. Estuvieron murmurando un rato, pensando en que hacer, mientras, Dyson se puso en pie y fue hacia la chica, saliendo al pasillo para hablar en privado, la chica le pidió a su mayordomo que les trajera mas bebidas a los soldados.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? Piensa que podrían pensar mal de ti por esto. - aconsejó él preocupado.

- Tarde o temprano lo verían por si mismo Dyson, ahora que a pasado, tengo que actuar. - dijo ella decidida.

Dyson la miró un momento, viendo la cara decidida y segura de ella, sin rastro de duda o miedo. Entonces, suspiró resignado y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces amiga mía. - dijo él.

- Sabes que si Dyson. - aseguro ella. - Seguro que tus abuelos, viéndote así, estarían orgullosos de ti.

- Lo conocías ¿no? Al igual que los vampiros, tu también vives eternamente, para servir a esa joven inmortal, que ahora vete a saber donde esta.

- Por eso debo actuar ya, antes que esos desgraciados vuelvan a atacarla.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado Yasmina, que no harás ninguna locura, que vuelva a ponerse débil y destrozada, cuando te encontró mi abuelo hace mas de 100 años, cuando ocurrió aquello con el Conde.

- Te lo juro por nuestros amos y señores de Rumania Dyson, sabes que lo haré.

Y con eso, ella volvió a la sala, seguida por Dyson. Y así, Yasmina contó la historia a los soldados, contestando a sus preguntas. Cuando acabo y no hicieron mas preguntas, espero a que dijeran algo. Todos se giraron un momento para decidir que hacer, ya que, ella y su jefe no parecían mentir sobre lo que contaron. Además, eso explicaba que les gustara a todos por igual luchar en su lugar de nacimiento, sin querer ir a ningún sitio que no fuera ese. Por lo que, por un portavoz, le dijeron a Yasmina y Dyson que, querían estar con ellos, como descendientes de los gitanos de Rumania hicieron con Drácula… y su hija Ángelus.

Con eso, Yasmina empezó la búsqueda por la princesa no-muerta Ángelus Drácula.

* * *

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, Ángelus y los tres hermanos despertaron al instante. Ángelus despertó descansada y relajada, pero tenía hambre, no tanta como la que tendrían ellos. Cuando salió de la habitación, pudo oler y oír que, sus compañeros ya estaban en la sala, con rostro incomodo y molesto por algo, tocándose la garganta de vez en cuando. A Ángelus no le sorprendió, era parte del proceso que debían hacer para ser unos vampiros como tales, pero sin ser tan vacuos y avariciosos.

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido caballeros? - pregunto ella con ironía.

- ¿Sabes que nos pasa? - pregunto Marcus con dolor. - ¿Qué es este ardor en la garganta, como si fuera una sed insaciable?

- Es la típica sed de los vampiros cuando despiertan a la noche siguiente, con un apetito molesto y incomodo. Yo también la tuvo cuando me convirtieron. - explicó ella con pasividad. - Se os pasará cuando os alimentéis por primera vez.

- ¿Eso quiere decir, qué iremos a cazar? - pregunto Lucius, emocionado.

Ángelus asintió resignada y suspirando por la emoción de Lucius, mala señal desde su punto de vista, pero debía aguantarlo. A Marcus no le hizo gracia eso al principio, pero enseguida entendió que no habia mas remedio que beber sangre, y a Sirius lo mismo, pero le preocupaba otra cosa, que si su ama aún deseaba lo que dijo antes, y eso lo tenía tenso y nervioso.

Enseguida fueron a un lugar publicó, donde hubiera chicas, por petición de Lucius, y Ángelus no se negó, mientras fueran discretos y amables. No tardaron en encontrar un sitio cerca de la casa, abarrotado. Era un sitio popular en esa zona, y siempre iban chicos de cualquier color con negro, y las chicas llamativas y escotadas, casi siempre con el pelo liso.

Ellos eran clientes habituales, y cuando el guardia vio a Ángelus, con esa mirada penetrante y hermosa, la dejó entrar sin rechistar. Cosa que dejó sorprendido a Sirius, que iba como su acompañante, rodeándola por detrás de los hombros, como su novia. Dentro estaba lleno, con las múltiples luces de colores encender y apagarse todo el tiempo, las escaleras, el suelo y la pista de baile eran de cerámica resistente y color negro brillante.

Los cuatro fueron directos a la barra, donde fueron atendidos enseguida por el dueño que era muy amigo suyo, unos años mas que ellos. El chico, llamado Andrei, les dio a los tres un apretón de manos de una pasada, y se fijo en Ángelus, quedando algo atontado ante la mirada de ella, pero se sacudió el rostro para aclararse y volvió a los chicos.

- ¡Eh chicos! ¡Pensaba que ya no vendríais por aquí! - saludo Andrei con alegría.

- ¡Andrei! - saludo Sirius.

Siguieron a Andrei hasta la sala privada, que siempre eran de ellos. Y hay se abrazaron y se dieron palmadas en la espalda con fuerza.

- Veo que hiciste lo que te aconseje. Eres una maquina en el club. - halagó Lucius.

- Gracias a vosotros tres, ya os echaba de menos. ¿Qué de nuevo? - pregunto con mucho humor.

- Todo. - contestó Sirius con animo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Ya tenéis novia? - pregunto.

Entonces, él se fijó de nuevo en Ángelus, que se mantenía de momento al margen. Ella lo miraba penetrante, no podía negar que le atrajera ese chico, tenía cierto aspecto que a ella le gustaba para alimentarse.

- ¿Quién es vuestra amiga? - pregunto Andrei finalmente, atraído por ella.

Los tres se giraron y cambiaron un poco su cara, excepto Lucius que sonrió coqueto, viendo que su amigo había caído como él antes. Ni Sirius ni Marcus supieron que contestarle, entonces, de improvisto, ella dio unos pasos hasta estar frente él, alzando un poco la cabeza, ya que él era un poco mas alto que ella.

- Discúlpame, soy su prima Ángela, - se presento ella, disimulando bien. - acabo de venir a la ciudad y quise conocerte a ti y tu local. - dijo ella, extendiendo la mano.

- ¿A mi y mi local? ¿Qué te han contado estos bocazas? - pregunto él de buen rollo, mirándolos.

- oh nada que tengas que preocuparte, cosas buena me han dicho de ti. - aseguro ella simpática.

Los tres vieron sorprendidos como ella sabía interpretar, como si no fuera la primera vez, y le siguieron la corriente. No tuvieron que fijarse mucho de que ella estaba interesada por él, la manera en que ella se acercaba a él y le hablaba, y supieron lo que ella deseaba con él, pero no quisieron rechistarle nada, cuando ellos iban a hacer los mismo en ese mismo local.

- Es un placer conocerte Ángela, eres muy guapa y simpática. - halagó él con sinceridad pero algo intimidado por ella.

- Muchas gracias. - agradeció ella con una sonrisa alegre.

- Bueno Andrei, - dijo Lucius, haciendo que él le prestará atención. - ¿Hay algo interesante esta noche amigo?

Andrei pensó un momento, pensando que se le olvidaba algo que debía decirles. Mientras, sin que él lo viera, Ángelus miraba el cuello de él, viendo la vena indicada que le gustaría morder, poniéndosele los ojos intensos y rojos como nunca, mostrando un poco los colmillos, pero se aguanto las ganas por el momento.

- ¡Ah si! Lo olvide. Hay la chica del otro día, que os buscaba toda la noche, creo que esta algo mosqueada. - dijo Andrei, con cara de peligro femenino. Los tres pusieron una cara de miedo disimulado, sabiendo de quién hablaba. - ¿Queréis que la llamé?

- Sí, hazlo por favor Andrei. - pidió Ángelus con amabilidad en su voz.

Los tres la miraron sobresaltados, y Andrei la miro sonriente, viendo la cara de ángel que ella tenía, y con un asiento, salio de la salita privada. Entonces, con aire triunfante, se giro a ellos, que se habían sentado a los cómodos sofá de cuero lila oscuro, y la miraron desconcertados algo malhumorados, eso a ella le encantaba.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? - pregunto Lucius, haciendo un gesto como si ella estuviera loca.

- Lo que parezca oportuno querido. - contestó ella con tranquilidad. - Odiáis a esa chica ¿verdad? Pues es perfecta para practicar la primera vez.

- Si pero… - decía Sirius. - Ella tiene padres que la quieren.

- ¿Y te parece justo que ella tenga y vosotros no? Eso no os debe preocupar si queréis que os respeten, yo tuve que ser fría con esto, aunque me doliera.

Ninguno dijo nada al respeto, ni siquiera Sirius. Andrei no tardo en traer a la chica, que entró mosqueada y con paso rápido, parándose en picado frente a ellos. Iba vestida con un vestido muy corto de color rosa claro, con el pelo suelto y algo rizado de color castaño, y ojos marrones, en vez de tacones altos iba en zapatillas planas para ir cómoda, con un pequeño bolso en la mano bien sujeta por el enfado. Ellos se pusieron tiesos al verla enfadada y enrabiada. Ella no vio a Ángelus que como un cazador estudiando a su presa se puso detrás de ella, a unos metros.

- ¡Vosotros! ¡Nunca he sentido tanta humillación! - exclamó ella sulfurada.

- Crina, guapa… intenta calmarte. - dijo Lucius, poniéndose en pie. - Estamos aquí para estar contigo.

- No te creo una palabra Lucius, menos si viene de ti. - dijo ella desconfiada y desafiante.

Cuando ella estaba por irse, se giró y se topó con Ángelus, que estaba justo frente a ella, con una mirada penetrante e hipnotizadora. Crina quedo paralizada por esa mirada, y fue cogida en el cuello por ella, que la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta sentarse entre ellos, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ellos quedaron sorprendidos ante la experiencia que ella tenía en esos casos, y Lucius con rapidez cerró la puerta con llave, para no ser molestados.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto Marcus, viendo que la chica estaba como en trance, paso la mano por delante y nada.

- Esta relajada, calmando su furia por vosotros tres. - contestó ella con seducción.

Entonces, Ángelus se hincó frente a ella, aguantándose en una rodilla de ella, sin dejar de mirarla penetrante. Ellos observaron bien para aprender, sentandose suavemente en el sofá, mirando a Crina.

- Crina… - llamó Ángelus con profundidad. - ¿Estas enfadada con ellos?

La chica asintió una vez sin emoción, y ellos se emocionaron sorprendidos, sobretodo Lucius, que aguanto las ganas de aplaudir emocionado de hacerlo también.

- Pues no tienes por qué… ellos te dicen la verdad, quieren pasarlo bien contigo, - aseguro ella. - deja que lo demuestren.

- No puedo… no estoy contenta con lo que me han hecho. - dijo ella, dolida y triste.

Ángelus no dijo nada, lo que hizo, fue pedirle con un gesto a Sirius que le dejará sitio al lado de ella, en el izquierdo. Entonces, le cogió la mano con las suyas, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa. Crina estaba con medio dormida a medida que la iba mirando, y se echo hacía atrás, hasta sentarse por completo sobre el sofá. Ángelus se fue acercando a ella con seducción, haciendo que la chica sintiera su aliento en la piel.

- ¿Te gustaría que ese enfado se fuera? - pregunto ella sarcástica. - ¿Qué dejarás de sentir este odio y disfrutar de esta noche como nunca?

Crina al escuchar esa palabras, empezó a temblar, y aún mas cuando sintió la mano de Ángelus, acariciándole el cuello por el lado opuesto, sujetandola suavemente. Pudo sentir la excitación en ella, y el recorrer de su sangre a través de la piel. Ellos lo vieron excitados también, aún mas sedientos.

- Relájate… - indicó Ángelus en el oído de ella, susurrantes. - Haré que ese odio se calme… hasta convertirse en placer.

Y sin decir mas, se inclino del todo sobre el cuello de ella, y sacando los colmillos del todo, los clavó con fuerza en el, eso hizo que Crina abriera los ojos de golpe por el pinchazo, pero enseguida los cerró y se dejó llevar, dando unos susurrantes gemidos de placer. Los tres miraron deseosos de probar también, y Ángelus no les hizo esperar. Se separó de ella unos segundos después, con los labios manchados de sangre, y se giró a Sirius que estaba detrás de ella, mientras Crina estaba en trance pero consciente, sin saber que pasaba en realidad.

- Mis amigos… deberían probar este odio que sientes. - sugirió ella con voz penetrante.

- ¿Ellos… me harán sentir… lo que me has hecho sentir ahora? - pregunto Crina excitada.

- Mucho mejor, cariño. - aseguro Ángelus.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Ángelus dejó el cuello, y con cuidado dejo el sitio a Sirius, para que bebiera de la herida ya echa. Como si estuviera controlada sin estarlo, Crina cogió a Sirius por detrás del cuello con deseo y seducción, moviéndose de placer. Mientras, Ángelus estiró el brazo, y cogió el brazo derecho, tendiéndole la muñeca a Marcus, que la miró dubitativo.

- Ella ahora no sufrirá, todo lo contrario, disfrutará hasta el final. - aseguro Ángelus, sujetándole el brazo de la chica boca arriba. - Debéis morder y sitios bien separados de los otro, sino ella muere con mas rapidez.

Con eso, Marcus cogió el brazo de la chica con las manos, y a Lucius no se le hizo falta decir mas, y se puso a los pies de Marcus para inclinarse en el muslo derecho de la chica, deseoso y sediento de sangre y placer. Viendo que ya estaban en su sitios, Ángelus les dejo hacer, y sin esperar mas, Sirius fue el primero en beber, haciendo gemir a Crina, y los demás le siguieron al instante, Marcus mordiendo suavemente la muñeca de ella, haciendo que la sangre deslizará por su brazo hasta el codo, y Lucius en el muslo, levantando un poco la falda de ella para que no le molestará.

- Esos son mis chicos… muy bien, así se hace, bien. - felicito ella con satisfacción, frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

Crina no mostraba dolor ni miedo ni terror, sino placer, deseo y relajación. Pero no podía negar que se iba sintiendo cada vez mas débil, perdiendo el conocimiento. Ángelus los observó, viendo que aprendían rápido, como lo hizo ella, pero de diferente manera. Un par de minutos después, de repente, picaron a la puerta un par de veces, y Ángelus se giro sobresaltada, al igual que los demás, pero sin dejar de morderla, con un gesto Ángelus les indicó que continuaran tranquilos, y ellos algo desconfiados lo hicieron. Ángelus fue tranquila a la puerta, y pegándose a la puerta pregunto quien era.

- Ehm, soy Andrei, vengo para saber si todo va bien. - dijo él al otro lado de la puerta.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, Ángelus abrió un poco la puerta, fuerte de que el sofá no estaba a la vista abriendo la puerta. Andrei se puso tenso al verla otra vez, hermosa y excitante. Él iba a decir algo, pero Ángelus se adelanto, saliendo de la sala privada y cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta.

- ¿Va todo bien? - pregunto él preocupado.

- De maravilla, los chicos y Crina están haciendo las paces. - contesto ella con calma.

Andrei agudizó el oído, y al oír gemir a Crina muy flujo, se convenció de lo que ella dijo, sonrojándose entre risas.

- ¿Qué? ¿La has oído? - pregunto ella amistosamente, viendo su cara sonrojada, riendo.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre, para asegurarme de que esta todo en orden aunque nunca hay problemas en el club. - dijo él con tranquilidad.

- Debe ser que te respetan los clientes, si quieren seguir entrando aquí.

- Debe ser eso. Oye… ehmm… - dijo él tartamudeando.

- ¿Sí, Andrei? - pregunto ella con simpatía.

- ¿Estas ocupada ahora? - pregunto él sonrojado y avergonzado.

- Bueno, no me hace gracia estar presente en su intimidad. - bromeó ella. - Además, esta luz empieza a marearme un poco. ¿Puede venir conmigo?

Andrei quedó sorprendido ante esa petición, y se quedo sin palabras al principio. Ángelus miraba disimuladamente el cuello de él, deseosa de morderlo, pero sobretodo de estar pegada a él.

- Pues… precisamente iba a proponerte eso, jeje. Acabó mi turno, y hay suficiente personal para controlar la clientela. - dijo él, moviéndose nerviosamente.

- Pues vamos, quiero conocerte mejor. - pidió ella, cogiéndole del brazo con los dos suyos. - Y seguro que tu quieres conocerme mejor a mi.

Andrei acepto sin decir mas, caminando a la salida junto a ella. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, la pareja consiguió salir a la calle, y empezó a pasear tranquilamente por ella.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo en otro sitio? Te invito a lo que quieras. - se ofreció Andrei con seguridad.

- No, solo quiero pasear contigo, eres muy simpático. - halagó ella, apoyándose en el brazo de él.

Andrei se sonrojo, y la dejo de mirar un rato. Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que no hubo nadie en la calle, oscura y solitaria. Cansado de caminar, Andrei quiso apoyarse en una pared, Ángelus acepto hacer eso, y se pusieron en la pared de una casa abandonada de allí, estuvieron un rato mas callados, mirando el cielo estrellado, viendo mas estrellas que de costumbre allí.

- Que hermoso, ¿verdad? - pregunto ella.

- Sí, y eso que no se suele ver tantas aquí. - dijo él, extrañado pero contento de ver el cielo así. - Puedo preguntarte algo Ángela.

- Adelante, no te cortes.

- ¿Tu… emm… tienes novio o…? - pregunto él avergonzado.

- No salgo con nadie… - contesto ella al instante.

- ¿Nunca? - pregunto mirándola extrañado.

- Bueno… una vez estuvo con alguien, pero lo dejamos, y… tiempo después murió. - contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

- Lo siento mucho, no debí… - se disculpo él dolido.

- No, tranquilo. - tranquilizó ella con una sonrisa sincera. - Si me preguntas esas cosas… es que te atraigo ¿verdad?

- ¿eh, qué? - pregunto él sonrojado.

Antes de que él pudiera decir mas, ella con seducción, se puso pegada a él de frente, mirándolo fijamente, penetrante y profunda. Andrei no se atrevió a rechazarla, sino que se dejó llevar, notando como ella lo acariciaba por debajo de la camisa, viendo como ella se acerca al rostro de él, rozándole los labios con seducción, jadeando deseosa.

- ¿Te intereso verdad? Desde el momento en que me viste. - aseguro ella, medio cerrando los ojos.

- No deberíamos…

- Shhh… - le calló ella con el dedo. - Tranquilo, no te preocupes por nada, no me molesta lo que pienses de mi, yo también lo siento.

- ¿En seguro?

- Sí…

Y sin decir mas, ella lo beso con deseo, él la acepto. El beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, tanto que él quiso pasar las manos por debajo de la camisa de ella en la espalda, y ella apartó el cuello de la camisa para dejar despejado el cuello de él. Andrei pudo sentir que el cuerpo de ella estaba frío como el hielo, pero la excitación lo dominó, dejando que ella dejará de besarlo para bajar al cuello y besarlo con deseo, haciendo temblar a Andrei.

- Ah… no pelees… - dijo ella, sujetando suave y lentamente el cuello de él. - Siento tu deseo en la piel…

Andrei estaba completamente entregado a ella, incluso parecía estar medio en trance. Sin que él lo viera, ella mostraba los colmillos entre jadeos sedientos de sangre, y abriendo los ojos, rojos y brillantes como el rojo carmín. Le rodeó con el brazo libre por el cuello, cogiéndolo por el pelo, mientras él automáticamente la abrazaba por la cintura. Sin esperar mas, ella clavó los colmillos y empezó a beber su sangre.

- ¡ah! Ohh… - gimió él con suavidad.

Ángelus chupó y lamió la sangre con deseo y placer, mientras se pegaba mas a él, que se mantenía en pie, a pesar de que le temblaban las piernas por el peso que no aguantaba casi. Sentía como ella tenía clavado los colmillos en su cuello, sin saber que lo eran, solo sabían que la tenía en su cuello, haciéndolo disfrutar y sentir placer como nunca.

Unos minutos después, Andrei moría en los brazos de ella, derrumbándose finalmente, sujetado por Ángelus, pasando los brazos bajo las axilas de él. Estando saciada, se apartó de golpe de su cuello, dando un jadeo de satisfacción y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los labios, la barbilla y el cuello manchados de sangre. Entonces, volvió a echar la cabeza hacia delante y miró al humano muerto, que parecía dormir placidamente.

- Muchas gracias Andrei, me has ayudado mucho esta noche… no es nada personal, de verdad lo digo. - confesó ella, acariciando la melena de él con ternura y suavidad.

Entonces, con delicadeza, dejó el cuerpo sentado, apoyado en la pared, lo miro un momento, y poniéndose de nuevo en pie, se alejo caminando tranquila de allí, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, y la verdad, me gusta como queda esto, de verdad, y espero que a vosotros también. Bueno, no os aburro mas y me despido hasta el proximo capítulo. HASTA PRONTO!!**_


	28. Nos Vamos A Londres

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, por fin acabé esta parte sobre como se conocieron Ángelus y sus tres siervos, y que estuvieron haciendo antes de llegar a Londres. Con esto se acabó el pasado, creo. Bueno, os dejo leerlo, que disfruteis.**_

**28. NOS VAMOS A LONDRES**

Aún era de noche, mas de las tres, pero en la fiesta en el local donde estaban los tres hermanos aún seguía, ya que, en Rumania era mas de noche que de día en esa época del año. Mientras Ángelus iba a una tienda de ataúdes cerca de allí, dejando el cuerpo de Andrei donde lo dejó para que lo encontraran, Sirius y sus hermanos disfrutaban aún de Crina, que ya iba perdiendo ya demasiada sangre como para sobrevivir.

La chica estaba llena de sangre, bajando por el pecho, haciendo que el vestido rosa claro se volviera en un rojo oscuro por delante, por el brazo extendido por Marcus, y por la pierna donde mordía gustosamente Lucius, que también la acariciaba. Aún a eso, ella se dejaba hacer sin resistencia, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, gimiendo en susurro con placer.

Sirius seguía chupando y lamiendo el cuello de ella, cogiendola por el otro lado del cuello con firmeza, pero enseguida quiso dejarlo, dando un jadeo mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás. Sus hermanos lo miraron sobresaltados, pero sin dejar de beber.

- Creo que ya es suficiente ¿no? - creyó él, sujetando a la inmóvil Crina.

- Aún tiene sangre en el cuerpo, sería un desperdició. - dijo Lucius, relamiéndose los labios y mirando a la chica.

- ¡No tenemos por qué matarla! - exclamó Sirius nerviosos ante ese comentario.

- Pronto lo estará Sirius… - dijo una voz frente a ellos.

Los tres se giraron sobresaltaron ante la inesperada voz de Ángelus, que estaba en pie frente a ellos, con las manos cogidas en la espalda, dando unos pasos hacia ellos y la chica medio muerta. Lo chicos pudieron ver a la luz de la sala que, en la comisura de su ama habia un poco de sangre escurriendose por la barbilla, no tardaron en adivinar de quién era.

- ¿Se ha alimentado de…? - pregunto Sirius a medias, aturdido.

- Él no sufrió, al igual que esta chica. - dijo ella.

- Yo no quiero arrebatarle la vida. - se negó Sirius, apenado y dolido, pero aún así seguía hambriento de su sangre.

- Yo lo he hecho por vosotros antes, aunque la dejéis así, en unos minutos moriría, es inevitable Sirius. - convenció ella con voz severa y sería.

Sirius supo que ella tenía razón, pero aún así no le parecía justo que la trataran así entre los tres. Ángelus lo leyó en su cara su culpabilidad, y suspirando miró a Lucius y Marcus.

- Chicos, ¿Por qué no dejáis el resto a Sirius y vais a buscaros otro alimento? Ser discretos cuando acabéis. - pidió ella con naturalidad.

Los dos se miraron confusos el uno al otro, pero sin rechistar los hicieron, dejando que Sirius cogiera a la chica por la espalda y la cintura, como si sujetara a un bebe, entonces cuando ambos salieron de la sala, Ángelus se sentó con él, al otro lado de la chica, mirándola moribunda.

- ¿En verdad es necesario matarla? - pregunto él inseguro.

- Es la única forma de que no sufra Sirius, lo mejor que podemos darle ahora es una muerte indolora y rápida. - dijo ella, mirándolo seriamente. Entonces, volvió a bajar la mirada en la chica, apartándole un mechón de pelo en la cara. - No tienes por que hacerlo tu si no quieres…

Sirius la miró, viendo como miraba a la chica, que estaba medio consciente pero sin tener fuerzas para abrir los ojos casi, mirando la marca de colmillos que dejó para él. Volvió a mirar a la chica, que estaba de perfil a ella, dejándole a la vista la marca, llamándole a gritos que chupará hay, y eso lo ponía mas nervioso.

- Era mi mejor amiga… desde que éramos pequeños. - recordó él. - Siempre veía como sus padres se pelaban frente a ella, y llorando se tapaba la cara.

- ¿Y crees que hubiera preferido vivir mas con eso Sirius? - pregunto Ángelus. - Seguro que a ella le complace que lo hagas tu.

Sirius miró a su ama, que lo miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica. Entonces, ella puso una mano sobre el rostro de él, dejándolo confuso y algo aterrado de lo que iría a hacer.

- ¿Lo haces tu, o lo hago yo? - pregunto ella.

Sirius abrió del todo los ojos, bajando la mirada en la marca del cuello de la chica, donde aún salía algo de sangre, pidiendo a gritos ser tomada por él. Con una mirada hacía Ángelus, que apartó la mano ante esa mirada, sacó los colmillos y los volvió a clavar en el cuello, haciendo que la chica abriera la boca en forma de O, pero sin poder gemir o gritar, solo mostrar un rostro de placer y satisfacción. Ángelus lo miró alimentarse con una sonrisa perversa y maliciosa, viendo como él la cogía firmemente para tomar el resto de la sangre.

- Ese es mi chico. - felicito ella penetrantemente.

* * *

Mientras, Lucius y Marcus estaban en la barra del club, mirando a la gente, y podían oírles a todos, incluso a los del otro lado de la pista.

- Bueno hermano ¿A por quién vamos? - pregunto Lucius impaciente.

- Paciencia Lucius, hay que elegir bien ante que nada, no le veo la gracia alimentarse de alguien cualquiera. - dijo Marcus con pesadez en la voz.

Lucius suspiro resignado, y volvió a mirar por todos lados. Mientras, iban oyendo murmurar a la gente sobre cosas, sobretodo por Crina y Andrei, que había desaparecido de repente, y eso les puso tensos, pero debían estar tranquilos. Entonces, Lucius fijó su vista en una pareja de chicas que reconoció al instante, entonces con un codazo llamó a Marcus.

- Mira quienes están hay. - dijo él, señalando con la cabeza a las chicas.

Marcus miró y también las reconoció, eran las mejores amigas de Crina, que parecían buscarla con la mirada preocupada, al igual que Crina, ellas iban con un vestido llamativo y cortó hasta medio mulso, pero en rojo y amarrillo intenso. Los dos se miraron un momento, y con una sonrisa decidieron ir hacia ellas. Mientras iban hacia allí, pasando la pista entre la gente, iban oyendo lo que ellas decían.

- ¿Dónde estará Crina? Hace rato que Andrei se la llevó para ir con ese idiotas. - dijo una de pelo negro completamente rizado, y con el vestido rojo pasión.

- ¿Le puede haber pasado algo? - se pregunto la otra la otra, de pelo pelirrojo claro, con el amarillo tropical.

Justo en ese instante, Marcus y Lucius aparecieron frente a ella, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, ella se sobresaltaron al oírlos pero viendo que eran los mismo idiotas de los que hablaban, suspiraron pesadamente.

- ¡Cristina, Laura! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros, tan guapas como siempre! - saludo y halagó Lucius, queriendo abrazar a la morena rizada.

- ¡Cuidado Lucius! - advirtió ella, apartandose antes de que lo intentará. - Que aún recuerdo la mala jugada que le hicieron a Crina. - le recordó señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Oh vamos Cris! Olvida eso ya, ella lo ha hecho. - dijo él.

- ¿Ella? ¿Sabes dónde esta? - pregunto la pelirroja, la Laura.

- Sí, esta con Sirius, haciendo la paces y… - dejó la frase a medias con una sonrisa perversa.

Cristina y Laura lo entendieron enseguida, y miraron desconfiadas a Lucius, pero cuando Laura vio a Marcus, se fue a él con una mirada feliz y agradable. Él la cogió de las manos y también la sonrió, después ambos se besaron dulcemente.

- ¡Laura! - exclamó Cris con vergüenza.

- ¿Ves? Podríamos ser como ellos amor, olvidando los malos rollos. - insistió Lucius a su lado, mirando a la pareja pasivamente.

Cris quiso replicarle eso, pero al verlo, vio que la miraba penetrantemente, dejándola paralizada ante esa mirada, viendo como él se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Lucius? ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo diferente. - pregunto ella hipnotizada por esa mirada.

- ¿Yo? Soy el de siempre, pero quizás veas algo que te atraiga, y por eso digas eso. - dijo él con seducción.

Ella quedó quieta, dejando que él la abrazará por la cintura, y rozándole los labios antes de besarla con pasión, y ella correspondiéndole sin resistirse. Ambos vampiros aguantaron las ganas de morderlas en ese momento, entre tanta gente, pero enseguida pensaron en llevarlas a su casa sin que sospecharan nada, cosa que no era problema.

- Chicas, ¿Os gustaría que nos divirtiéramos en nuestra casa? - propuso Lucius cuando dejó de besarla, dejándola algo excitada.

- Buena idea hermano, ¿Qué te parece Laura? - le pregunto Marcus a Laura, que lo miraba atónita ante la repentina pregunta.

- Pues no sé, si no es problema. - dijo ella nerviosamente.

Entonces, ambos miraron a Cristina y Lucius, y él a ella, y con un simple asiento, confirmo que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

- ¿Y Sirius? ¿No le molestará que estemos allí con nuestras cosas? - pregunto ella insegura.

- En absoluto cariño, él seguro que estará de acuerdo. - aseguro Lucius, pasando el brazo por detrás de la cintura de Cristina.

Y sin decir mas, las chicas fueron a pagar su bebida con sus acompañantes, y después salieron del club para ir a la casa.

* * *

Justo en ese momento, Ángelus y Sirius entraban a la casa. Sirius tenía la mirada perdida y baja, mientras iba de camino a la habitación donde estaba Ángelus, que lo miraba irse con una mirada comprensible y suspirando un poco, y lo siguió cuando cerró la puerta. Sirius entró de un portazo, dejando la puerta abierta, así Ángelus entro con paciencia y cerrando suavemente a puerta, y volvió a girarse a él, cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Vas a estar así siempre o te vas a calmar? - pregunto ella.

- No puedo evitarlo Ama… me siento como un monstruo, por haberla matado así, y dejado en la calle, para que la encuentren con facilidad, como si hubiera sido una prostituta. - dijo él aterrado, mirando sus manos temblar como nunca.

- Pero al gente que la conozca sabrá que no es así Sirius, pensarán que habrá sido algún tipo de animal. - aseguro ella, acercándose a él con lentitud y calma.

- ¡Sabes que no será así, y menos aquí en Transilvania! - exclamó él girándose a ella nervioso. - Aquí la gente conoce muy bien la historia de Drácula, y cuando empiecen a ver cuerpos muertos con marcas en el cuello sospecharan…

- ¿Y eso te preocupa? ¿O es solo una excusa para ocultar la culpabilidad que sientes? - pregunto ella, estando frente a él.

Sirius quiso decir algo, pero el dolor no le dejo hablar, empezando a sollozar frente a ella, que se pegó a él con seducción, eso le hizo temblar un poco excitado.

- Yo también estuvo así, sintiéndome culpable y pensando que podría alimentarme de otro modo, pero cuando ya pruebas la sangre humana, no se puede sustituir. - explicó ella con sinceridad. - Pero fue después de la primera vez, cuando mate a una mujer que era mordida por mi padre, y justo después, matando casualmente a su hijo, que estaba en la puerta del castillo pidiendo ayuda.

Sirius la escucho sorprendido, mirándola a la cara sin poder creerlo, pero cuando vio la cara sincera y dolida de ella, la creyó.

- No te digo que dejes de sentirlo, pero si que debes aceptarlo Sirius, como tuve que aceptarlo yo. - dijo ella con seriedad en su voz y rostro.

Sirius no le dijo nada, lo que hizo fue rodear la cama, dolido y entristecido, y se dejó caer en la cama, y con Ángelus sentandose al lado de él mirándolo apenada. Destrozado, puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, con el pecho agitado por el lloró, mientras Ángelus, se tumbaba de lado, apoyada en el antebrazo derecho, mirándolo afectada y apenada.

- Quizás no debí ofrecerte esta vida… ahora no estarías sufriendo por lo que has hecho para vivir. - dijo ella, sintiéndose culpables.

Al oir eso, Sirius dejó de moverse, y la escucho atentamente, pensando que había escuchado mal.

- Yo también estuvo así cuando asesine a ese niño inocente, yendo al bosque corriendo, alimentándome de los lobos de allí durante unas horas. - recordó ella. - Pero yo no tenía a nadie para dejar de estar así, solo al conde que paso a ser mi padre, y tuve que aceptar lo que era y hacer lo que el me decía y aprendía, hasta que al final me acostumbre a matar a quienes me alimentaban con su sangre.

Cuando ella acabó de hablar, Sirius se incorporó hasta sentarse al lado de ella, mirándola confuso, al oírla dudar de lo que le hizo a él. Ángelus no se atrevió a mirarlo, y estuvo por levantarse e irse, pero él la cogió del brazo para mantenerla ahí sentada.

- ¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberme convertido en vampiro y ser tu siervo y amante? - pregunto molesto por la voz.

Ella pudo sentir la fuerza que él hacia en su brazo, pero no le molesto, siguió con la misma postura y sin mirarlo.

- Deberías estarlo… - aconsejó ella por la voz que tenía, dolida y culpada. - Te he condenado al sufrimiento, como me condené yo al entregarme al Conde, cosa que no me arrepiento, y nunca haré.

Al oír eso, a Sirius se le acabó la paciencia, estiró el brazo de ella hasta tumbarla al lado de él, la sujeto por las muñecas sobre la cama, y sin darle tiempo a hablar, la beso con los ojos cerrado. Ella quedó petrificada y asombrada por esa acción, y el beso le quitaba las fuerzas para liberarse, hasta que al final se resignó y se dejó llevar. Un momento después, él dejó de besarla, y vio que su pecho estaba algo agitado por la sorpresa.

- ¿De verdad crees que me has condenado a algo que no quiera? - pregunto él con seriedad y decisión. - ¿Tu lo creíste cuando te lo hicieron a ti?

- No, pero…

- Entonces no te tortures así por mi causa, yo lo decidí, y tu lo ofreciste para poder saber como era este mundo donde despertaste, para no estar sola y perdida. - dijo el con seguridad y convención.

Ángelus no pudo decirle nada, él tenía razón, pero aún así ahora se sentía culpable, habia echo lo mismo que su padre, haciendo sufrir a Sirius por nada, cuando podía hacerlo de otra manera.

- ¿De verdad confías en mi? ¿Después de la desgracia que te he dado por es así? - pregunto ella dolida.

Él no dijo nada, lo que hizo unos segundos después fue besarla con deseo y pasión, soltándole las manos, la alzó por la cintura y empezando a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo. Ella al principio lo acepto, pero enseguida pensó en lo de antes, y intento apartarlo.

- No, no… esto no… - decía ella excitada, intentando pararlo.

- No, déjame consolarte… - pidió él, cogiendola mas arriba de los brazos, casi al hombro. - Soy tuyo, y quiero que nos consolemos ahora, como habíamos quedado antes…

- ¿No te da miedo desobedecer a tu ama y maestra? - pregunto ella asombrada y sonriente.

- No… por que se perfectamente que no ordena eso de verdad, sino que desea lo contrario. - aseguro él excitado.

Y sin decir mas, volvió a besarla, tumbándola bien en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada. Ángelus no quiso resistirse, él tenia toda la razón, y dejó que él la besará, lamiera el cuello, acariciará y desvistiera placenteramente, mientras ella temblaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás excitada y entregada, mientras le acariciaba la espalda entera.

Él empezó por desabrocharle hacia abajo la camisa negra que llevaba, mientras le daba beso después, notando la agitación y el frío de su piel, pero con calidez ahora que habia tomado sangre. Ella apoyaba ambas manos en la cabeza de él, mirando de reojo. Cuando acabó, la alzó por la cintura, y dejó que la prenda deslizará por los brazos sola, luego, ella volvió a cogerle del rostro y lo beso, y él la cogió por los muslos y se arrastro hasta la cabecera, quedando hay como sentados, ella con las piernas abiertas para dejarlo pasar la cintura, mientras le quitaba de cuajo la camisa, dejándolo medio desnudo también.

- Soy tu humilde servidor… haré lo que me digas sin negarme. - juró él con decisión y excitación, mirándola de frente.

- Ya hace algo… si que tenga que decirlo con palabras… - aseguro ella, antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

Mientras, Lucius y Marcus ya llegaron a la puerta de la casa, acompañados con sus novias, excitadas y deseosas de divertirse con ellos. Al entrar en la casa, Ambos sintieron la presencia de Ángelus y Sirius en la casa, y supieron que estaba en la habitación del fondo, pero no les importó, ya deberían saber que vendrían acompañados.

- Bienvenidas a nuestro palacio de nuevo, princesas. - invito Lucius con broma.

Todos rieron por eso entre besos y abrazos. Marcus y Laura no esperaron y cayeron besándose en el sofá, con ella sentada bajo de él, y Lucius y Cristina fueron a la habitación, y él la cogió en brazos, mientras ella le cogía el rostro para besarlo.

- Qué os divirtáis hermano. - dijo Marcus, mirando un momento a Lucius antes de cruzar la puerta.

- Lo mismo digo hermanito. - dijo Lucius, girándose un momento hacia él, y luego entró y con el talón cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Una vez solos, Marcus volvió a besarla con deseo y placer, mientras la cogía y tumbaba bien en el largo sofá, con él encima, abriendo las piernas de ella, para poder pasar. Laura sentía que podía tocar el cielo con la mano, de lo feliz y alegre que estaba con ese momento de felicidad y entrega total con Marcus, que sentía amor por él desde pequeño.

- Marcus… - llamó ella. Esté dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarla atentamente. - No se que te pasa hoy, pero haces que me sienta como una verdadera mujer, deseando completamente ser tuya esta noche. - confesó ella agitada y excitada.

- No sabes como me alegra oír eso amor. - dijo él feliz. - No quería hacerlo si tu no querías, pero me he dejado llevar…

- Pues sigue con eso, soy toda tuya mi amor… hazme lo que quieras. - dijo ella, entregándose a él por completo.

Marcus supo enseguida que ella estaba así por su nuevo aspecto, aunque no estuviera nada cambiado, solo mas blanco y pálido, haciendo que fuera hermoso y sexual, que hacía que Laura estuviera así de decidida a hacer lo que él quisiera, aunque solo quisiera beber su sangre, pero viendo que no usaba si poder de hipnosis, sobretodo porque no lo sabia usar aún, y que ella habia tomado su decisión, no lo pensó dos veces, y empezó la diversión.

Primero empezó a besarla con deseo y pasión, mientras, mas abajo, deslizaba la falda del vestido hacia arriba, y después rompió de un estirón la ropa interior baja de ella. Justo después, dejó de besarla, para ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y desabrocharse en pantalón, ella adivinó que iba a hacer, y se movió sexualmente un poco, echando los brazos hacia atrás, dejándolos colgar en el reposa brazos.

Eso hizo reír coqueto a Marcus, que volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, apoyando el peso sobre las manos en cada lado de ella, que le desabrochaba la camisa un poco. Marcus le rozó los labios, y luego bajo al cuello de ella, que cuando sintió sus labios en su piel, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo una vez, mientras deslizaba la camisa por la espalda de él, que se la quitaba de los brazos.

Marcus sentía circular la sangre de ella por el cuello, donde mas de oír y sentía, queriendo con todas sus ganas morderla y beber su sangre, pero se permitió esperar un rato mas, notando que ella disfrutaba del momento, abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros, pasando los brazos por sus axilas, sin que hubieran llegado a la mejor parte aún.

Entonces, Marcus se apartó del cuello para estar de cara frente a ella, que estaba agitada y excitada, y su pecho también estaba agitado por su rápido respirar. Ambos se miraron fijamente un momento, sin decirse nada, y entonces, Marcus movió su cintura hacia ella, y al hacerlo, ella sintió como entraba dentro de ella con suavidad, haciéndola gemir en voz alta.

- uahh… ah… - gimió ella con placer y felicidad.

Marcus la beso enseguida una veces, pero ella quería mas, y le cogió de los omoplatos con fuerza para que se apoyará en ella para que la besará, pero cuando ella sintió un orgasmo mas intenso entre sus piernas dio otro gemido, y él lo aprovecho para inclinarse de nuevo en su cuello, y ella siguió abrazada a él con fuerza y placer, arqueando un poco la espalda a veces, o echando la cabeza hacia arriba.

- ¿Te gustaría sentir algo mas que esto? - le pregunto él en su oído.

- ¿Algo mejor? ¿Qué cosa mejor? - pregunto ella emocionada.

- ¿Tú quieres o no? - insistió él excitado.

- Ah… - gimió ella por una penetración. - Sí señor, por favor si…

Al oírla, Marcus sonrió con los colmillos a la vista, y sin hacerla esperar mas, la cogió suavemente del cuello y la echo un poco mas hacia atrás, estirando así el cuello, primero lamió la zona, haciendo temblar a Laura, y dando un jadeo la muerde fuertemente, dejando brotar la sangre rapidamente. Ella no grito ni se asusto, sino que sintió mas placer que antes, abriendo al principio la boca del todo sin emitir ningún sonido, peor luego cerrando los ojos gimió placenteramente y relajada.

Mientras, Lucius y Cristina era otra cosa, mas salvajes y adolescente, él ya estaba dentro de ella, disfrutando del momento como nunca, estando encima de ella en la cama suya, desgarrándole el vestido entero, dejándola completamente desnuda ante él, que solo tenía la camisa abierta puesta. Le hacía el vaivén con fuerza y velocidad, arrinconándola en la pared de detrás del cojín, cogiendola de los muslos, y ella rodeándole los hombros con los brazos, llena de placer y excitación, gimiendo con fuerza y en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Dios mío, no se que pasa Lucius, pero hoy lo haces mejor que nunca, como un rey del sexo! - halagó ella entre gemidos.

Al oír eso, él la coge de la espalda, dio un giro hasta estar al otro lado de la cama, de espaldas a la pared, y la tumbó violentamente en ella, cosa que a Cristina le encanto, dejando caer los brazos hacia atrás, que al instante eran sujetados por él, que continuo con la marcha entre sus piernas. Lucius ponía ver como ella sudaba de tanto calor del placer que sentía, la satisfacción de lo que le hacía totalmente, gimiendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sobretodo, podía sentir su sangre circular con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, gritando a gritos que lo tomará toda.

- ¡Eh nena! - llamó él sin parar de mover las caderas. Ella lo miró a medias por el calor excitante. - ¿Quieres sentir algo total y mas placentero que esto? ¿eh?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser mejor que esto idiota? ¡ahhh! - pregunto ella, después dio un gemido fuerte por un orgasmo que sintió en ese momento.

Al decirle eso, Lucius paró en seco, dejándola confusa a ella. Lucius frustrado bajo la cabeza, sin dejar que ella lo mirará, solo viera su cabellera negra. Al ver que le había ofendido, ella se apartó un poco para poderse sentar frente a él, tapándose un poco con la manta removida por ellos.

- Lucius mi amor, lo siento, no quise lastimarte. - se disculpo ella, estando por poner una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando acercó la mano en alto, con rapidez y fuerza bruta, él la estiro hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza, haciéndole daño a ella, casi ahogándola.

- ¡Lucius, me haces daño! ¡¿Qué haces?! - pregunto ella dolida e intentando apartarle de ella.

Y cuando alzó la mirada para verlo enfadada y dolida, quedó petrificada ante la cara de él ahora, monstruosa, sabiendo enseguida que era de un vampiro de verdad; rostro pálido y aterrador, ojos brillantes y rojos como la sangre, colmillos agudos y afilados saliendo de la boca, una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa, y una mirada penetrante y deseosa de algo.

- ¿Pero qué…? - exclamó ella, paralizada de miedo y sorpresa.

- Tranquila amor, solo te dolerá un poquito, no es nada personal, es solo que tengo hambre de tu sangre. - dijo él con maldad y naturalidad al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que ella pudiera gritar, él le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras la otra le sujetaba el cuello con firmeza para poder después morderla con fuerza y violencia, echando hacia atrás, dejándola inmóvil con su cuerpo, ella cogiéndolo de la espalda, golpeándolo y arañándolo, y nada pasaba, solo que sentía como él bebía su sangre por el cuello, oyéndolo incluso, sonrojándose y llorando de miedo.

Ambos vampiros no tardaron en acabar de beber toda la sangre de sus novias, dejándolas vacías y muerta, Laura con un rostro tranquilo, y Cristina con los ojos abiertos y aterrados. Enseguida fueron a deshacerse de los cuerpo como mandó Ángelus si llegaban a hacer eso, y después volvieron como si nada a la casa y se fueron a cambiar y duchar si era necesario, y se quedaron tranquilos en su habitación, ignorando lo que hacían su ama y su hermano en la otra habitación.

* * *

En ese momento, Ángelus y Sirius estaban en la cama tapados, y ella sobre él de rodillas, con las manos sobre el pecho agitado de él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando colgar su larga melena negra y lisa. Sirius estaba disfrutando como nunca, como si tuviera a una diosa encima, con los brazos echados por encima de su cabeza, tocando la cabecera con los nudillos casi, con la cabeza echada también hacia atrás, pero enseguida la miraba a ella.

Ángelus incorporó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, a él que estaba completamente entregado a ella, que le hacía estar dentro de ella, moviendo las caderas con suavidad y sensualidad. Entonces, ella paseó las manos pegadas en el pecho de él hacia arriba, separándolas para que fueran por cada brazo de él, que cerró los ojos excitado y satisfecho, y cuando ella llegó a las muñecas, las apretó con algo de fuerza, y sintiendo un orgasmos entre sus piernas echo de nuevo la cabeza hacía atrás.

Unas horas después, casi tocando al amanecer, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, uno junto al otro, tapados con la sabana. Jadeaban y suspiraban cansados pero relajados, ella tumbada boca arriba y él igual, estirando los brazos con cansancio.

- Me parece que… ya estamos tranquilos ¿no? - pregunto ella, girándose a él.

- Yo diría que si, jeje. - coincidió él descansado.

Ella se incorporó un poco con los codos, con la sabana tapándole el pecho sin tener que sujetarla. Él se tumbó de lado pero también se apoyo en el codo. Entonces ella miró la sabana de color beige.

- ¿Esta sabana es nueva? - pregunto ella curiosamente.

- Pues no, - dijo él, mirando la sabana también, acercándose a ella por detrás. - Pero lo parece contigo debajo de ella. - dijo él entre risa.

Ángelus se rió de la broma halagadora, sacudiendo su melena un poco y suspirando agotada pero relajada. Entonces, de repente le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Lucius antes de acostarse con ella, y le vino la curiosidad de ello.

- ¿Sabes que me dijo Lucius, después de contestarle una pregunta sobre por que me gustaba que me llamaran "Ángelus"? - pregunto ella divertida.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto él curioso, apoyándose en el hombro de ella.

- Qué el suyo se lo pusieron por un personajes de un libro. - dijo ella con tono irónico pero bromista. - ¿A qué se refería?

Sirius lo pensó un momento y lo recordó al instante, se apoyó en la cabecera, y Ángelus hizo lo mismo para escucharle.

- A nuestros padres les gustaba mucho la saga de una historia de magos y brujas, y en ese libro salían varios nombres que acababan en "us", y ellos decidieron llamarnos así, aunque a Marcus se lo pusieron de un personajes no que era de ese libro.

- Un vampiro llamado Marcus Cornelius ¿verdad? - adivinó ella mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conocías a ese vampiro?

- Mi padre me contó su leyenda, al parecer él y su hermano son los orígenes de las dos raza; el vampiro y el hombre-lobo. Pero él me contó que, Marcus, era mitad vampiro y mitad licántropo, pero mas fuerte que ambos.

- Vaya… en su época debía ser… - dejo la frase medio acabar y miró extrañado a Ángelus. - ¿Estamos teniendo una conversación?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! - negó ella sorprendida. - No… bueno, quizás un poco si. - dijo ella pensándolo un poco.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? - pregunto él con una ceja levantada.

- Estoy ahora social, nada mas. - dijo ella, finalizando la conversación. - Aparte de que he disfrutado esta noche. - dijo confesando entre una sonrisa rendida.

Sirius se rió de ello, rozando el brazo de ella con la cara, entonces la observó asombrado pero disimulando, y ella lo miraba acariciarla por el hombro hacia el brazo. Estuvieron así, charlando de vez en cuando, pero cuando amaneció, ella ya estaba casi dormida, y Sirius quiso dejarla sola para que descansará. Cuando estuvo en la puerta y se giro para verla una vez mas, vio que el ataud rojo oscuro estaba debajo de la cama, eso le hizo pensar que ya estaban el suyo y el de sus hermanos en la otra habitación, y con eso salio de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras, los curas que habían entrado en el castillo cuando los mercenarios se hubieran ido, habían sacado los cuerpos y el ataud de allí, y lo llevaron a una casa aparte para esperar a que vinieran a buscarlos. Cuando llegó días después, el que parecía ser el líder junto a una chica vestida de padre, con vendas que le tapaban media cara y mal puestas, esos curas los guiaron hasta la sala donde estaba los cuerpos muertos y mutilados junto al ataud.

- ¿y decís que estaban muertos desde hacia tiempo y no se convirtieron en ghouls? - pregunto él hombre sorprendido.

- Así es señor Rossini, pero no cabe duda de que fue un vampiro quien lo hizo, que estaba en el ataud encontrado con los cuerpos. - informó uno de los curas.

- ¿Y no encontraron signos de que estuviera allí?

- No señor, se había ido hacia tiempo, y tenemos una deducción de que falta un cuerpo.

- ¿y eso?

- Había unas manchas de sangre que estaban demaciado lejos de los cuerpos, por lo que uno de las personas fue convertida y el vampiro se lo llevó.

- ¿Y cómo es que no se llevó el ataud? - se pregunto él pensativo, con la mano sujetando la barbilla como deduciendo.

No tardaron en llegar a la sala, y el cura abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero al líder y su cura. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, quedaron sorprendidos los curas que hallaron los cuerpos, ya que, los cuerpos estaban, pero el ataud no estaba en su lugar ni en ningún sitio de la sala.

- ¿Pero qué? ¡¿Dónde esta el ataud?! - pregunto confuso uno de los curas.

- ¡Nadie ha entrado en esta sala sin que nos dijeran nada! - dijo el otro cura.

Mientras los curas hablaban, Rossini se rió una vez con ironía, ya le parecia raro que ese vampiro se hubiera dejado el ataud, seguramente no pudo hacerlo antes y lo ha hecho ahora, siguiendo el rastro de los cuerpos. Sin esperar mas, los curas responsables salieron a toda prisa de la sala para avisar de que buscaran el ataud robado, cosa que no era exactamente así desde el punto de vista de Rossini y su acompañante.

- Parece que el misterioso vampiro ha venido a buscar lo que era suyo, y sin ser vista y ni matar a nadie, es interesante. - dijo Rossini con naturalidad pero asombrado.

- Afortunadamente hicieron fotos de la escena del crimen, y seguramente del ataud, no habrá problemas para buscarlo. - dijo la chica con su voz rara por la cicatriz de la mandíbula.

- No será necesario buscarlo, Heinkel. - dijo el líder. - Lo destruiremos cuando encontremos a esa vampira y su siervo. - decidió él entre sonrisas.

- ¿Eso no enojará a los de Hellsing señor? - pregunto ella con malicia.

- No tienen que saber nada de momento, si hace falta les informaremos de ello, diciendo cuando lo encontramos si ha pasado demaciado tiempo. Pero de momento no diremos nada, esta presa es nuestra, y en nombre de Dios la enviaremos al profundo infierno.

- Amén. - dijo Heinkel, haciendo una reverencia ante su líder.

* * *

**_- ¡¡No cierres tus ojos!! ¡¡Es una orden!! ¡¡Alucard!! ¡¡No desaparezcas!!_**

**_- No… este es la despedida. Mi ama Integra._**

**_- ¡¡ALUCARD!!_**

Ángelus despertó de golpe, sobresaltándose hasta quedarse sentada en la cama, con el pecho agitado y sudada. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba en la habitación de la casa Balan, y se tapó el pecho con la sabana con las manos. Viendo que solo era un sueño, uno que ya había soñado antes, cuando estaba bajo tierra, viendo algunas veces lo que su padre veía misteriosamente, y esto fue lo último que vio de él, después nada, ni un trozo de imagen de él en su subconsciente.

Suspirando agotada y aliviada, cayó hacia atrás, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, con una mano sobre su sudada frente, echándose después el pelo hacia atrás. Vio que ni Sirius ni sus hermanos venían por ella, eso indicaba que no había gritado, mejor para ella, sino tendría que dar explicaciones a Sirius, no le hacía gracia eso en ese momento.

Se fijó que en el exterior había mucha claridad, por lo que debía ser medió día cuando despertó, así que intento volver a dormir, pero le dio miedo volver a sentir ese miedo que sintió a través de esa mujer; una mujer rubia y con gafas y ojos azules zafiro, manchada de sangre en su rostro, vestida de forma masculina y aristócrata inglesa, gritando con todas sus fuerzas a su padre.

Ángelus sabía quién era, por las otras visiones, pero hasta ahora nunca vio esa forma de gritar o expresarse en esa mujer hacia su padre, y la hizo pensar. Durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo encerrada en el ataud, sintió muchas cosas, pero sobretodo quiso con todas sus fuerzas saber de su padre, no si estaba vivo aún por que lo sentía en su cuerpo y en su sangre, pero quería saber lo demás, donde estaba, como estaba, todo. Y ese deseo de cumplió misteriosamente, mientras dormía, iba viendo imágenes de su padre, desde su derrota por Van Helsing, hasta su desaparición repentina.

_**"No desaparezcas"**_

Esas dos palabras golpeaban en la cabeza de Ángelus, como un martillo en su cabeza con fuerza, como si se lo dijera a ella y no a él. Se repetían una y otra vez, como tambores que se acercaban a ella con rapidez, haciendo que su cabeza le doliera a tal punto de que pudiera estallar. Puso sus manos en su cabeza, apretando y cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia delante. Un rato después, las palabras dejaron de oírse, y ella jadeo relajada y tranquila, y volvió a tumbarse con cuidado y lentitud, tumbándose de lado y acurrucándose con la sabana.

A la noche siguiente, los tres hermanos despertaron descansados y relajados, sobretodo sonrientes, pero cada uno disimulando. Salieron a la sala y en ese momento aparecía Ángelus, con cara cansada y adormida. La vieron desanimada, y eso extraño a Sirius, recordando lo feliz y satisfecha que estaba ella anoche después de hacerlo con él. La vieron entrar en la cocina, y aprovecharon para hablar entre ellos en susurro.

- oye, ¿Crees que Andrei la rechazo? - pregunto Lucius.

- ¿Puede aceptarle eso a ella? - se pregunto Marcus.

- ¿Podéis dejar eso? Uno puede tener una mala noche, o día, como se diga ahora. - defendió Sirius molesto.

Ambos miraron extrañados a Sirius, que giró rapidamente la cabeza ignorándolos. En ese momento salio Ángelus de la cocina, con un vaso y una botella de vino en cada mano, fue al sofá frente a la televisión y pesadamente se sentó y encendió la tele pasivamente, ignorando a sus sirvientes.

- emm… ama Ángelus… - llamó Lucius con prudencia.

- No me rechazó… fue fácil dominarlo… - dijo ella sin mirarlo, refiriéndose a lo que murmuro con Marcus.

Lucius se pudo tenso, ya que, si pudo oír eso, podía oír otras cosas a distancia, y si anoche estuvo en casa cuando ellos llegaron, posiblemente…

- Estoy acostumbrada a ello Lucius, no te atormentes por eso ahora, es tu casa antes que mía, tienes todo el derecho en hacer lo que quieras, como tus hermanos. - dijo ella enigmáticamente.

Los tres la entendieron, sobretodo Sirius, que también les oyó la otra noche con sus novias. Ángelus se medió tumbo en el sofá con pasividad, y eso extraño a los tres, y finalmente decidieron preguntar.

- Ama, ¿le ocurre algo? Parece hecha polvo. - comentó Lucius de buen rollo.

- He dormido mal, eso es todo, y eso me da un poco de rabia. - contestó ella, mirando el liquido del vaso en mano.

- ¿Podemos tener pesadillas los vampiros? - pregunto Marcus sorprendido.

- Sí… no sabes cuantos. - dijo ella, tomando de un sorbo la copa entera.

- ¡Bueno, se animará cuando volvamos a la cacería como la otra noche! ¿Qué me dice? - propuso Lucius, frotando las manos con emoción. - ¡Seguro que encontrará un chico que…!

- No estoy de humor para eso esta noche… - interrumpió ella sin emoción en su voz. - Ir vosotros si queréis.

Los tres miraron extrañado a su ama, si que debería haber dormido mal como para no querer alimentarse esa noche bien. Sobretodo Sirius, que cada vez estaba mas confuso y preocupado por ella, que se hincó al lado de ella para mirarla, y no vio ninguna emoción en su mirada, mostrando que estaba muerta en verdad en ese momento.

- Bueno, si cambia de idea, ya sabe donde estamos. - dijo Lucius también algo preocupado pero sin querer decirle nada. - ¿Te vienes Sirius?

- eh, ir tirando, yo ya iré. - dijo él tartamudeando un poco.

Sus hermanos lo miraron un momento dubitativos, pero asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la casa. Una vez solos, Sirius se sentó rapidamente en el sofá junto a ella, mirándola fijamente y con una mirada sería y interrogante. Ángelus sintió esa mirada pero ni la miró, siguió ignorándolo sin ninguna emoción. Impaciente, Sirius se acercó a ella hasta estar casi pegado a ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Me puede explicar que le pasa? - pregunto Sirius confuso.

- Eso a ti no te incumbe Sirius, ahora deberías ir con tus hermanos a alimentarte. - dijo ella con frialdad y sin mirarlo.

- ¡¿Y tu te vas a quedar aquí sin salir y sin hacer nada?! - exclamó él. - ¿Acaso lo de anoche no te gusto? - pregunto bajando el tono de voz.

Esa pregunta hizo girar a Ángelus a él, y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

- No es por ti Sirius, lo de anoche me encanto, de verdad, solo que… no dormí bien y no pude volver a dormirme. - explicó ella como disculpándose.

- Pues duerma ahora un poco, después venga al club y diviértase. - propuso Sirius con animo.

- No Sirius, no creo que pueda dormir otra vez, desde que me liberaste he tenido una pesadilla cada vez que duermo, y cada vez es mas insoportable. - negó ella, resignada y dolida.

Sirius la escucho, y pudo ver que ella no tendría valor para explicarle ese sueño, y tampoco quiso forzarla a hacerlo. Quiso abrazarla para calmarla, pero no lo creyó apropiado en ese momento y no supo que hacer.

- Por favor Sirius… ve con tus hermanos al club, quisiera estar sola… necesito pensar. - pidió ella con amabilidad, pero con cansancio en la voz.

Sirius no quiso replicarle eso, se puso en pie y con una reverencia se fue de la casa, dejando a Ángelus sola, tomando el vino mientras miraba la tele sin prestar apenas atención a lo que daban.

* * *

Mientras, Lucius y Marcus ya habían llegado al club que estaba a tope como la noche anterior, pero al parecer se notaba la desaparición del dueño, su amigo Andrei, y también Crina y sus amigas, que eran habituales de allí.

- Me pregunto dónde estará Andrei, no llamó ni nada desde ayer por la noche que acabó su turno. - comentó uno de los camareros en la barra a un compañero.

- Es verdad, - coincidió el otro. - ¿Y recuerdas ese grupo de tres chicas habituales? Pues andan desaparecidas desde ayer también.

- ¿Qué me dices?

Los dos vampiros pasaron de largo, Lucius se rió disimuladamente ante eso, sabiendo que paso con ellos. Unos minutos después, Sirius también llegó y los encontró enseguida entre la gente.

- Parece que ya se han enterado de la desaparición de Andrei y las chicas hermanito. - informó Marcus a Sirius en susurro.

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo que encuentren sus cuerpos. - dijo Sirius resignado.

- ¿Qué importa eso ahora? - pregunto Lucius pasivamente, mirando a cada chica, buscando la apropiada para esa noche. - No hay pruebas contra nosotros.

- La gente nos vio irnos con ellos idiota. - corrigió Marcus entre dientes.

- Pero eso no demuestra que fuimos nosotros hermano, tranquilo y disfruta de la noche, que aún esta por empezar. - dijo él con emoción y perseverancia.

Con eso, Lucius se adentro entre la multitud y allí los dejo, para buscar una buena presa para esa noche. Marcus también lo hizo pero no como Lucius, sino una que fuera simpática y fácil de convencer, Sirius no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo, y así cada uno fue por su camino en el club. Durante toda la noche estuvieron buscando, Lucius no tardó en conquistar a una, llevarla a un callejon y alimentarse de ella sin que sufriera esa vez, Marcus igual pero sintiendo pena con la chica que apenas empezó a conocer.

Sirius tardó mas en decidir y alimentarse o no de alguien, pero la sed empezó a molestarle y tuvo que hacerlo rápido, se fijó en una chica que parecía ser la reina, que todo de su alrededor debía hacerse como ella quería, y eso a sus amigos no les parecía gracioso ni divertido. Sirius pensó en hacerles un favor a ellos, y así se alimentaba él, dos pájaros de un tiro, o de un mordisco.

No le costó mucho seducirla a esa chica, llamada Valeria, con los encantos que aprendió de su ama la otra noche, que le fue fácil aprender. Cuando ella estuvo solo pendiente de él, los amigos de ella decidieron dejarla con él, así se la quitaban de encima esa noche, y ella ni siquiera lo noto, estaba abrazada de él por el cuello, moviendo la cintura sexualmente por la música que sonaba en ese momento.

Una hora después, ambos estuvieron en un callejon, ella besándolo frenéticamente, deseando hacerlo en ese momento. La sed de Sirius estuvo al limite, y cuando se apoyó en el hombro de él, que la acariciaba apasionadamente para despistarla, la mordió en el cuello sin que se fijará, debilitándola casi enseguida, cayendo muerta sobre él. Cuando acabó la tiró hay sin mas.

Ya estaba por amanecer, y los tres caminaron casualmente juntos hacia la casa, charlando sobre su corta cita de la noche, excepto Sirius que no quiso abrir boca durante el camino, pensando el su ama, deseando que a esa hora estuviera mas animada y se hubiera alimentado. Cuando entraron en la casa, no la vieron en la sala, pero a tele estaba encendida.

- ¿Hola? ¿Ama, esta aquí? - llamó Sirius, mirando por el pasillo.

- ¡Sí! - afirmó una voz, viniendo de la cocina.

Sirius quiso ir, pero Ángelus salió de la cocina, con el brazo frente a los labios, que estaba algo manchado de sangre. Los tres quedaron parados al ver eso, pero no tardaron en adivinar que habia pasado mientras estaban fuera.

- ¿Esta… bien ama? - pregunto Sirius con cuidado.

- Sí… pero el publicitario que picó no. Me hizo un gran favor. - dijo ella, saciada por la forma de hablar.

- Me alegra saber que a tomado algo finalmente. - dijo Sirius aliviado.

- Puedo estar una noche sin beber Sirius, tengo mas años de los que aparento. - bromeó ella con humor.

Parece que al haberse alimentado la ayudo a estar de buen humor, y eso tranquilizó a Sirius y también a los demás. Notando que iba a salir el sol, los tres estaban por irse a descansar, pero Ángelus los detuvo con la voz.

- Esperar, tengo algo que deciros.

Los tres la miraron confusos, pero se sentaron sin prisas donde pudieron, frente a ella, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, con seriedad y decisión en su postura.

- Ya nos dirá jefa. - dijo Lucius con pasividad y vacilación, cosa que no molesto en absoluto a Ángelus.

- No tomará mucho tiempo. - aseguro ella antes de empezar. - Durante este tiempo que he estado sola he estado pensando en algo, y no acababa de decidirme hasta que he tomado la sangre de ese tipo.

- ¿Y qué a decidido? - pregunto Marcus.

Ángelus se tomó un segundo, cogió y suspiró aire, preparándose para ver como reaccionarían ellos sobre lo que decidió.

- Nos vamos a Londres. - dijo ella al instante.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, solo mostraron una mirada desorientada y confusa, pero viendo que ella lo decía seriamente, supieron que no era ninguna broma, y que no podían opinar si querían ir o no.

- U-Un momento… ¿Qué nos vamos a donde? - pregunto Lucius poniéndose de pie y con los ojos medio cerrados, confuso.

- Ya lo oíste Lucius, a Londres, dentro de unos meses. - repitió ella, caminando para retirarse ya.

- Pero… ¿No podemos decirle si queremos o no ir? ¡Nosotros nunca hemos salido de Rumania! - protesto Lucius siguiéndola a un metro.

Antes de siquiera cruzar el umbral del pasillo, Ángelus dejó caer los hombros suspirando, y se giró cansada a los demás, que la miraban confuso y sin estar de acuerdo con esa decisión repentina.

- ¿Verdad que os dije que tendrías una recompensa con ayudarme con mi venganza? - pregunto ella, los tres asintieron. - Pues para tenerlo hay que ir allí, que es donde esta lo que busco, aparte de esos desgraciados, tengo que ir allí y se acabó.

- ¿Pero cual es esa recompensa que dice? - pregunto Lucius con vacilación, dando unos pasos hacia delante con los brazos extendidos un poco a los lados.

- Tres de la vampiras de mi encierro, las tres hermanas. - contestó ella.

- ¿Las amantes de Drácula? - pregunto Sirius sorprendido, reconociendo a esa tres hermanas.

- Veo que no hace falta daros mas detalles, tenéis a un experto en la materia. Cuando recuperé algo que ellas y sus jefes me robaron, serán todas vuestras, tenéis mi palabra. - juró ella, y con eso se retiro a su habitación.

Los tres pudieron notar que ese mal humor que antes se era debido a ese recuerdo, o al menos eso pensaban, y por eso no se atrevieron a decirle nada y se fueron a dormir también. Y así, fueron pasando los meses hasta que los tres aprendieron lo básico de los vampiros, y cuando estuvieron preparados, empezaron a hacer las maletas, lo justo para vivir en Londres, y vender la casa de sus padres, cosa que a Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia, pero lo acepto.

**VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS.**

Cuando los cuatros reservaron billete para ir a Londres, ya estaban en el siglo XXI, dejando atrás el XX. Cogieron el barco mas lujoso para ir allí, con una habitación para cada uno, con cortinas para protegerse del sol, aunque no les afectará. El viaje duraría varios meses, ya que tubieron que apañarse para conseguir alimento sin ser descubiertos o ser sospechosos de ello.

Durante las noches, Ángelus estaba en cubierta, apoyada en la barandilla, observando el océano, pensando en su padre, cuando estuvo también en un barco para ir a Londres, que fue donde conoció a la viva imagen de su difunta princesa, creyendo sentir lo mismo que sintió él en el viaje de entonces. Ese paisaje la relajó, tanto que resumió todo lo que hizo desde que despertó, y pensándolo bien, habia cambiado, y todo por esa venganza, y ahora se sentía rara, se sentía como si fuera la vampira que veía a veces en el pasado, y culpables por sus siervos, obligándoles a ser lo que era y llevarlos hacia otro lugar.

Se sentía una miserables, tanto que se abrazó a si misma aterrada. Se estaba volviendo una vampira malvada, casi como fue su padre antes de conocerla a ella. Ahora pensó en Sirius, y confesó que, lo estaba utilizando para sus caprichos, como hizo su padre con sus hermanas traidoras, y no le parecía justo seguir con ese engaño, que le amaba, y él a ella seguramente, pero no lo creyó possible. Tan pendiente estaba de lo que pensaba que, no sintió la presencia de Sirius hasta que la abrazó por la cintura con seducción, cosa que ella no pudo evitar disfrutar.

- Sirius… tenemos que hablar… - dijo ella, temblando de placer al sentir los labios de Sirius en su cuello.

- ¿Hablar, o hacer ama? - pregunto él juguetonamente.

Ángelus quiso hablarle seriamente, pero cuando se giro a él, este la beso apasionadamente, haciendo que olvidará todo y se dejará llevar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban por llegar al camarote de él, que la abrió con la tarjeta mientras la rodeaba con el brazo por la cintura. Cuando estuvieron dentro, él la arrinconó en una de las paredes del pequeño pasillo antes de llegar a la pequeña cama, y empezó a besarle el cuello y bajando.

- Sirius, en serio… tenemos que hablar de algo importante, creo que no deberíamos… - decía ella, intentando apartarlo por delante de los hombros.

Sirius no quiso escucharla en ese momento, y la seducción mas intensamente para complacerla, y dio resultado. La cogió por la espalda, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, él encima de ella, abriendo las piernas de su ama para dejar pasar sus caderas. Ambos no tardaron en desvestirse entre acaricias y besos, y enseguida hicieron el amor con suavidad y sin alzar la voz.

Él estaba pegado a ella, apoyando las manos en cada lado, cerrándolos con fuerza y inclinado sobre el cuello de ella, besándolo y lamiéndolo con dulzura. Ángelus se dejaba llevar, olvidando del todo lo que quería decirle, abrazándose a él por detrás de los hombros, pasando los brazos por debajo de las axilas, clavando un poco las afiladas uñas blancas, gimiendo en susurro y echando de vez en cuando la cabeza hacia atrás y de lado.

Estuvieron así toda la noche, y cuando salio el sol, estaban los dos abrazados en la cama agotados, él ya dormido pero ella despierta y con un rostro pensativo y culpable. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levanto y se vistió, cuando acabó salio del camarote y se fue a la suya propia, estando allí hasta que anocheciera.

A la noche siguiente ya se oía que habían desaparecido algunos pasajeros. Lucius y Marcus se encargaron de lanzarlos al mar una vez bebido toda su sangre y estuvieran muertos, así nadie sospecharía de ellos. Cuando Sirius despertó y notó que estaba solo en la cama, se incorporó al instante, y vio que su ama ya no estaba allí, algo extraño en ella.

Se vistió rápido y salio de su camarote a toda prisa, mirando a los dos lados del pasillo un momento, y fue directo al camarote de ella, entonces, le vino al olfato un olor que siguió al instante, que pertenecía a la persona que buscaba, viniendo de la cubierta, en la proa. Camino a pasos largos hasta llegar allí, donde la vio, de espaldas a él, inclinada sobre la barandilla, con la brisa moviendo su melena negra hacia un lado.

- ¡Ama! - llamó él, corriendo hacia ella.

Esta alzó la cabeza al oírlo, pero no se giro a él ni le hablo. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella, Sirius se paró jadeando un poco, pero se recupero enseguida. Ángelus no se movió, y eso extraño y preocupo a Sirius, que quiso abrazarla por detrás y así lo hizo.

- Quieto Sirius por favor… - pidió ella con seriedad.

Sirius quedó confuso con ese tono de voz, la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, viendo como ella se giraba a él, con una mirada directa y sería.

- ¿Ama? ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto él confuso.

- Tenemos que hablar, y esta vez no intentes distraerme. - dijo ella.

- De acuerdo, no lo haré lo juro. - prometió. - Yo solo pensaba que…

- Hemos terminado. - interrumpió ella en sentencia.

Al oír eso, Sirius se quedo paralizado al oír eso, pensando que era una broma.

- jeje, ama… no bromee. - pidió él riendo un poco.

- No puedo estar contigo… - dijo ella con sinceridad.

- Esa canción me la se… - bromeó él acercándose a ella.

- Te estoy utilizando… - siguió ella sin escuchar sus bromas.

- No me he quejado, si es eso… - decía él, intentando no creerlo.

- …y me esta matando ahora. - finalizó ella.

Sirius no supo que decir, y se quedaron mirándose un momento, entonces, ella se acercó a él y lo miró fija y directamente.

- Lo siento… Sirius Balan. - se disculpo ella.

Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, con una mirada petrificada y confusa, ella paso de largo y se fue de allí, sin mirar atrás, caminando sin prisa. Y así, durante todo el viaje, ella no vio a Sirius hasta que llegaron a Londres, donde empezaron la búsqueda, la cual ellos solo conocían una de momento, pero pronto sabrían lo que ella también buscaba, aparte de su venganza; su vida eterna.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, aquí acaba lo que ocurrió con ellos, para estar en el presente de la historia jeje. Espero que no esteis tristes por lo último, por que se eso se trata, que haya de todo en esta historia. HASTA PRONTO!!**_


	29. El Funeral Parte 1

**29. EL FUNERAL (PARTE 1)**

_**Año 2001.**_

Estaba por amanecer en Londres, y en la Mansión Hellsing se sentía que todo estaba mas calmado que antes, no como en la tarde en que se presenció la muerte de la actual reina de Inglaterra. Faltaban un par de días para el funeral, así que todos estuvieron tranquilos teniendo tiempo de sobra para elegir traje o vestido negro para la ocasión. A esa hora, nadie quiso salir de su habitación, queriendo estar solos o descansar, a esa hora todos los vampiros estaban por irse a descansar, o ya estaban durmiendo después de una noche larga.

En esos momentos, Alucard aún estaba en la habitación de Ángelus, que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos, aún con sangre en la comisura y durmiendo tranquila y profundamente después de llenarse. Alucard apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, acurrucándola dulcemente y con ternura. Le había chupado bastante sangre, y eso lo dejo un poco débil y hambriento, pero podría esperar a beber sangre después, y sonrió de ver a su hija mas tranquila.

_**"Oí su voz… Esa voz… esa que me aterra y me hace recordar lo que me hizo… Puedo sentirle… esta cerca… esta aquí, en Londres… con ellas. ¡Los mataré! ¡Juro que lo haré, y recuperaré lo que me arrebataron aquel día! ¡Haré que ardan en los infiernos!"**_

Esas palabras preocuparon un poco a Alucard, sintiendo el miedo pero también el odio vengativo que ella sentía en su cuerpo y alma hacia aquellos que la encerraron, que cuando tomó su sangre al reencontrarse aquella noche descubrió quienes eran los responsables de ello; su hermano pequeño Radu, la Condesa Sanguinaria Elizabeth Bathory y sus tres amantes y hermanas de Ángelus ahora traidoras bajo el mando de ellos dos; Verona, Marhiska y Aleera.

La verdad es que no le sorprendió que fueran esos cinco, tampoco esas tres, que desde un principió pudo sentir su celosía y despreció hacia su hija, pero le extraño que los otros dos quisieran enterrarla en vez de llevarla a otro lugar y hacer con ella lo que les placiera por toda la eternidad, lo dejó muy confuso ese detalle, tanto que le hizo pensar que algo o alguien les hizo hacer eso como precaución de algo grande. Pero, todo eso no le hacía bien a él, hacia que se sintiera mas culpable de lo que estaba por haberla dejado sola a ella y a Yasmina, que no se sabe de ella desde entonces, pensó que seguramente la mataron o simplemente huyó buscándolo a él inútilmente, dejando que la violaran a su hija, que bebieran su sangre entre todos y la encerraran en su propio ataúd bajo tierra de su castillo durante mas de 100 años.

Ese pensamiento le hizo abrazarla con mas fuerza durante un momento, temblando de rabia y rencor. Unos momentos después, la deposito en su cama bien tumbada y tapada con su gabardina negra de cuero sin despertarla siquiera, le acarició el pelo un momento, y después sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación.

Cuando Alucard salio, no vio que era observado por Sirius desde su habitación, con la puerta muy poco abierta, viendo como se alejaba de allí con lentitud, metiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo, hasta que no se oyó nada allí. Cuando supo que ya se había ido, quiso ir a verla, pero cuando dio varios pasos fuera de la habitación, algo lo paró en seco.

_**"¿Cuantas pruebas mas quieres para entenderlo? ¡has hecho lo mismo! Algo que debí evitar de haberlo sabido."**_

Esas palabras en su mente le hizo pensar que a lo mejor sería que la dejará sola de momento, pero también esas palabras le hizo pensar confuso. Que hizo lo mismo, ¿lo mismo de qué? ¿acaso ella tuvo un momento semejante en el pasado, antes de ser enterrada y conocerlo a él en esa ocasión? Muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente, pero eso no hizo que se moviera hacia su habitación y se quedará allí.

En ese momento, Seras y Pip estaban medio dormidos, pero con una cara sonriente y tranquila, después de una noche intensa y mutua entre los dos. Ella estaba tumbada de lado junto a él, que estaba tumbado boca arriba, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y la otra rodeando a su vampira rubia, relajado y agotado. Entonces, Seras puso una mano sobre el pecho de él, y ambos se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa feliz y dulce.

- ¿Cómo te pareció? - le pregunto él sonriente.

- Como si hubiera estado en el cielo, tocando las estrellas a tu lado. - confesó ella relajada y sincera.

Entonces, ella se pegó mas a él hasta sentir su piel con la suya, apoyándose así en su pecho con placer, cerrando los ojos mas relajada. Él riendo una vez, sacó la mano de detrás de su cabeza, para sujetar con dulzura a Seras por el brazo, rodeándola entera, apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de ella, oliendo su cabello rubio corto y escalado.

- ¿No deberíamos levantarnos ya? - pregunto él juguetonamente.

- ¡No! ¡Por Dios no! - suplicó ella entre risas. - Ahora es de día, hasta la noche no tenemos que hacer nada, además…

- Esta la muerte de la Reina ¿verdad? - acabó él, adivinando lo que ella pensaba. - Pronto tendremos que asistir a su funeral con los demás.

- Sí, pero… lo que me preocupa es el estado de mi ama Integra por ello, estaba muy destrozada, como nunca estuvo… - dijo Seras con tristeza y pena en su voz.

- No debes preocuparte tanto, seguro que Alucard esta con ella en todo momento, ambos se aman… - le beso en la cabeza. - como nosotros Mingonette.

- Tienes razón. - acepto ella. - Arf… - suspiró. - pero no puedo evitarlo, he estado cuidándola por mi amo estos dos años, siendo su mano derecha y protectora, es natural que este preocupada por ella ahora, siempre la veía fría pero valiente, firme ante todo, pero esto ya la ha superado del todo.

Pip la escuchaba atentamente, sin estar molesto ni nada, solo feliz de ver que su amada había cambiado mucho, desde aquella noche en que tomó su sangre para después ser una verdadera Nosferatu, ya no era esa chica inocente y tímida que nadie vería como un vampiro, ahora era una mujer madura y responsable que ya sabía como ser una vampira completa. Mientras ella hablaba, a Pip le vino en mente algo que le dio curiosidad de repente. Al verlo tan callado, Seras se giro a él sobre su pecho y lo miró preocupada, viendo que estaba pensativo y curioso por algo.

- ¿Pip? ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto ella al verlo de esa forma.

- ¿eh? Nada, es algo de anoche. - contestó con pasividad.

Al oír eso, Seras se puso tensa y alerta incorporándose hasta estar de rodillas ante él, esté confuso y preocupado la miró y también se alzó un poco con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa Mingonette? - le pregunto él algo asustado.

- ¿No estuve bien? Con que era mi primera vez. - dijo ella temblando de miedo y a punto de llorar.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estuviste maravillosa! - aseguro él con una sonrisa. - Fuiste una diosa sobre mi, y un ángel debajo de mi, entregándose totalmente, como lo hice yo. Estuviste espectacular amor, te lo prometo, espero que yo también para ti.

Mientras decía eso, él la cogió suavemente de las mejilla, y con los pulgares las acarició con ternura y amor. Ella al oírlo se emocionó pero también se sonrojo un poco, mirándolo tranquila, viendo que lo entendió mal lo de antes. Rápidamente ella avergonzada se tapó el pecho con la sabana blanca, bajando la mirada sonrojada y riendo tontamente.

- Perdona, - se disculpo ella inocentemente. - Es que, cuando hiciste lo de antes, pensé que ese algo era yo, que no estuve bien o algo así, jeje.

- Quién debe disculparse soy yo cariño, por no explicarme bien, perdóname tu a mi. - pidió él, abrazándola.

Estuvieron así un rato, él flotándole varias veces la espalda para calmarla, y ella apoyando una mano frente al hombro de él, con los ojos cerrados. Un minuto después, se separaron para mirarse.

- Entonces, ¿de qué hablabas antes, sobre algo de anoche? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- De algo que me pareció oír, en la habitación de la señorita Ángelus. - contestó él, girándose un momento a la pared de detrás, donde estaba la habitación de Ángelus.

- ¿De Ángelus? - pregunto ella confusa, mirando también al mismo sitio.

- Bueno, mas bien escuche una conversación, no lo pude evitar, aún no se controlar mis poderes. - se disculpo él.

- Tranquilo, no estoy enfadada contigo por eso, era en la habitación de al lado, es normal que oyeras algo. - dijo ella con calma y sinceridad, con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Qué escuchaste que te hiciera pensar antes?

- A alguien confesarse a Ángelus, también oí que, ella tuvo una relación amorosa con uno de sus tres sirvientes. - murmuro él, sin alzar mucho la voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿y con quién? - pregunto ella curiosa y sorprendida.

- Creo que oí a Ángelus nombrarlo… Sirius. - contestó él, no muy seguro por su cara.

Seras quedó sorprendida, con la boca abierta en forma de o. Los dos decidieron que no debían decir nada de esto, hasta que pasará lo de la Reina, entonces los dos volvieron a tumbarse en la cama y se taparon, quedando dormidos enseguida por la hora que era, ya de día.

Mientras, Alucard entraba en la habitación de Integra, miró que ella estuviera dormida desde hay, y con cuidado cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Camino hacía la cama con paso suave, ella se movió un poco, pero solo para ponerse cómoda sin despertarse. Alucard sonrió con la comisura, viendo a su ama dormir mientras se quitaba las botas y la ropa para meterse de nuevo en la cama.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

Alucard encogió los hombros mientras sonreía complacido, viendo que su ama se hizo la dormida en ese momento, se giro a ella, que lo miraba con tranquilidad y relajación, tumbada de lado, con una mano debajo de la cara apoyada en la almohada, mientras que con la otra sujetaba la sabana que le tapaba el cuerpo entero hasta el escote.

Alucard acabó de quitarse todo y se tapó con la sabana, invitando a Integra acurrucarse en él, y ella no lo rechazó. Se apoyó sobre su firme y bien formado pecho frío, y una mano sobre su vientre. Él la rodeó con el brazo, y la cabeza sobre la de ella, besándolo una vez.

- No es nada. - aseguro él en susurro. - Quería asegurarme de que mi hija estaba bien.

- ¿Y cómo estaba?

Alucard no contestó enseguida, lo pensó antes. Las palabras de su hija volvieron a sonar en su cabeza, y eso le hizo dudar sobre si decirle la verdad o no. Ahora con la muerte de la Reina, Integra ya estaba bastante afectada como para preocuparla mas de la cuenta, entonces él pensó que debería esperar a que pasará el funeral de la Reina y entonces decírselo, aunque ella se queje después, pero estaba seguro de que lo entendería. Pero no era solo eso, también le preocupaba que, al involucrarla en este asunto, la pusiera en peligro ahora que estaba débil y vulnerable por la perdida, y no quería eso tampoco. Integra notó que él estaba tardando demasiado en responder, por lo que se incorporó un poco para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Alucard, qué ocurre? Si pasa algo quiero que…

Antes de que pudiera acabar, él la beso dulcemente, haciéndola callar después, sin que quisiera decir palabras, pero lo miró sonrojada y agitada, y eso hizo sonreír a Alucard, que la volvió a colocar como antes.

- No pasa nada… solo ha tenido una pesadilla del pasado, tardará tiempo en que deje de tenerlos. - contestó él, abrazándola suavemente.

Con eso Integra no dijo nada, pero si la hizo pensar, en como debía sentirse Ángelus, y pensándolo bien, podía sentirse casi igual que ella. Entonces, dejando confuso a Alucard, ella se apartó y se recostó a su lado, apoyada en la cabecera, con cara pensativa y comprensiva al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Integra?

- No creo que… pueda superarlo con facilidad. - negó Integra con la mirada baja y sería.

Alucard se giró a ella, incorporándose para estar sentado junto a ella, mirándola confuso.

- A sufrido mucho Alucard… - comenzó ella sin mirarlo, sin mirar a ningún sintió entonces en su mente. - Tanto como tu, en esta vida que tiene ahora, y también en su vida humana ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Algo en su mirada me lo decía, no se como, pero creo que se como se siente Alucard… se siente como me sentí yo antes.

Alucard no dijo nada, solo la miró extrañado y confuso.

- Cuando murió mi padre, me sentí sola, asustada, desorientada. Entonces te conocí a ti en esa mazmorra por qué mi padre me dijo que fuera allí en caso de que necesitará ayuda… pero luego te marchaste como él, y luego volviste… a ella le ha pasado lo mismo pero… sufrió mucho mas… y no se lo merece.

Alucard la escucho sorprendido, de que vería tan pronto que se sentía como su hija, y en cierto modo era verdad, les había pasado casi lo mismo, solo que el tío de Integra no quiso tenerla para él sino matarla para tener Hellsing y el poder, en cambio a Ángelus… no quiso hacer memoria con eso otra vez. Entonces, le rodeo los hombros con el brazo y la acercó a él con suavidad, inclinándola sobre su hombro.

- Me hace feliz saber que empieces a conocer a mi hija, cuando pensaba que no lo aceptarías, sobretodo cuando… - se calló avergonzado.

- Querías salvarla de tu hermano Alucard, y no te culpo por ello. - dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva. - Pero ahora ella tendrá que superarlo, y no creo que pueda con tanta rapidez.

Alucard estuvo de acuerdo con ella, y cogiendo la sabana con la mano y alzándola, ambos se tumbaron bien y se taparon, Alucard abrazándola con un brazo y ella acurrucada en su pecho.

- ¿No te arrepientes? - pregunto él de repente.

- En absoluto Alucard, ya lo sabes eso, ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera caso a mi corazón y no a mi deber tan ciegamente, que me estaba volviendo loca desde hacia años. - contestó ella, acurrucándose mas a él.

- ¿La reina acabó de convencerte de ello? - pregunto él, aceptando con eso.

- No voy a engañarte, quería que ella fuera sincera conmigo, pero no me esperaba que supiera tanto sobre esto - dijo ella sorprendida. - La verdad… creo que nadie conocía del todo a la Reina, ni su familia me atrevería a decir, pero sus nietos quizás si.

Alucard se rió al verla tan metida en eso, y ella se unió avergonzada, ocultando su rostro sonrojado. Era la primera vez que veía reír a su ama con humor y alegría, y eso le hizo mirarla, y ella alzó el rostro y le miró también. Ambos se miraron fijamente, él apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, después puso la mano sobre su mejilla, y ella puso al suya encima con dulzura, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la fría mano sobre su piel calida.

- Me alegra que ya estes mas animada… se me partía de nuevo el corazón viéndote sufrir. - confesó él con sinceridad, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar.

Ella lo escucho mientras lo miraba sorprendida y emocionada, entonces, por necesidad puso la mano libre sobre el pecho de él, y este después sobre la de ella, justo donde estaba el corazón, que hacia mas de 500 años no latía, pero a Integra no le pareció así. Recordó algo que Ángelus le dijo antes de encontrarse con Alucard de nuevo.

_**"Aunque usted no lo crea, los vampiros podemos sentir muchas cosas, aparte del deseo físico y la sed de sangre que tanto nos caracterizan. Por muy monstruo sanguinario que él sea, sigue siendo un hombre, yo lo he visto."**_

Esas palabras hicieron que Integra sacará lagrimas sin darse cuenta, y alarmaron a Alucard, que dejó la mano de ella en su pecho y la cogió del rostro con ambas, mirándola fijamente y preocupado.

- ¿Integra, qué pasa? - pregunto él alarmado.

- Tenía razón… - dijo ella llorando pero sonriendo, eso dejo confuso a Alucard pero dejo que continuará. - Ella tenía toda la razón en ese momento… y yo no quise creerla entonces…

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De tu hija…

Alucard quedo callado al oír eso, pensando que su hija le dijo algo a su ama por rencor a lo ocurrido con él, pero no quiso sacar conclusiones antes y dejo que Integra se explicará mejor.

- Me dijo que… pensábamos mal de vosotros, los vampiros… que no solo sois monstruos bebedores de sangre, sobretodo tu, que podéis sentir mas cosas aparte de la sangre y el sexo… que tu puedes ser un hombre, con sentimientos.

- ¿Ella te dijo eso?

- Para defenderte de lo que yo y todos pensaran de ti, ella que te conoce desde hace muchos años… yo no quise creerla en ese momento, por qué, cuando me dijo que estabas de nuevo aquí, solo pensaba en verte y exigirte una explicación… y lo que ella dijo lo consideraba mentira… y quiero disculparme por eso.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por no creerla Alucard! - exclamó ella dolida y llorando. - ¡Durante toda mi vida desde que tengo conciencia siempre creí que los vampiros no teníais alma ni corazón para amar a alguien, que solo pensabais en beber sangre y matar por diversión! ¡Sobretodo pensé que tu eras igual, o peor cuando supe que eras el Conde en persona!

Alucard la escucho, mirando como ella se odiaba a si misma por esos pensamientos que tuvo en el pasado, y la estaban volviendo loca en ese momento.

- No entiendo por qué ella no intento matarme en ese momento que estaba sola con ella… - dijo ella sin entender.

- Por qué tu no eres la persona que me hizo prisionero de tu familia, sino tu abuelo, no tienes la culpa de ser su nieta Integra… además, ella sabía desde hacia tiempo que te amaba.

- Eso no podía detenerla en absoluto, si fuera para liberarte y vengarse en tu lugar de él a través de sus descendientes. Además… ¡Yo soy la responsables de que esos malditos nazis pudieran vencerte en esa estúpida guerra!

Al verla alterada, Alucard se incorporó para sujetarla por los hombros sobre la cama, inmovilizándola sin hacerle daño. Integra tenía los ojos cerrados llenos de lagrimas, moviéndose sin parar dolida y frustrada.

- ¡Integra, cálmate por favor! - pedía él con calma.

- ¡Si no te hubiera echo ir a ese barco atacado en el mar, no hubiera habido tantas muertes y sangre, para que tu tuvieras que tomarlas todas, por eso el enemigo pudo hacerte desaparecer de este mundo hasta ahora! - se culpaba ella sin parar. - ¡Todo… todo es culpa…!

Antes de que dijera la última palabra, Alucard se harto y la beso de sorpresa, dejándola incapaz de hablar, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, enseguida intento apartarse, pero él no la dejó, con los ojos cerrado y pegada a ella la abrazó, cogió su cabeza por detrás, enredando sus dedos con su melena rubia, y la otra rodeando la espalda, arqueándola un poco.

El beso fue apasionado y placentero, calmando a Integra entre gemidos, abrazando por la espalda, detrás de los hombros, y la otra mano en la mejilla de él. Ambos se entregaron de nuevo en ese beso, él poniéndose bien sobre ella, y Integra abriendo las piernas para dejarlo pasar. Ya era de día, pero a ellos no les importó, y hicieron el amor una vez mas, pero con dulzura y suavidad, mirándose fijamente y besándose entre acaricias, tapados por la sabana hasta la cintura.

Integra al sentirlo de nuevo dentro suyo se sonrojo avergonzada pero también disfrutaba de esa sensación, el ardor del cuerpo haciéndola estremecer y excitarse como nunca en su vida, ese ardor la hizo sudar un poco pero no se notaba ni pensaba en ello, solo pensaba en él, tenerlo hay encima de ella complaciéndola tanto como a si mismo a pesar de no poder tomar su sangre para disfrutar al máximo. Alucard no estaba del todo apoyado encima de ella, se aguantaba sobre las manos abiertas en cada lado de ella mirándola fijamente, viendo que la hacia disfrutar y excitar al máximo por lo sonrojada y ardiente que estaba debajo suyo agarrándose a la almohada con fuerza girando un poco la cabeza, con cada empujón ella daba un suave y bajo gemido de placer, con eso decía que deseaba mas y que no parará aún.

Ante eso, Alucard decidió inclinarse sobre ella y sin dudar empezó a lamer y besar su pecho hacía bajo dando jadeos sin dejar de poseerla por abajo, lento y suave, eso a Integra la excito mas, girando el rostro hacia el frente para abrir los ojos y gemir mas alto arqueando un poco la espalda por el placer que sentía, también echo la cabeza hacía atrás estirando así el cuello, el vampiro ante eso subió y lo beso con ganas y placer, rozando los colmillos sin querer.

- Alucard… no vayas a excitarte demasiado y a morderme por accidente ¿vale? - dijo ella al sentir sus colmillos, no mostraba miedo pero sin inquietud.

- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? - pregunto él con seducción y riendo un poco. - ¿Alguna vez has pensado en pedirme que te muerda y chupe tu sangre?

- Ya me has preguntado eso otras veces y sabes la respuesta de ellas. - le recordó ella tranquila pero sin dejar de estar excitada entre las piernas.

- El antes es antes, y el ahora es ahora. - dijo él alzando el rostro, que ahora se mostraba como el de un vampiro sediento, ojos rojos brillando y colmillos saliendo de la boca. - La Integra de antes es muy diferente a la de ahora, por eso deseo oír una respuesta de mis preguntas en este instante…

Cuando él acabo de hablar un momento, dio un empujón fuerte dentro de ella haciendo que diera un gemido placentero con él dando un jadeo complacido pero insatisfecho aún, y se quedo así un rato haciendo que Integra estuviera excitada y con ganas de que se moviera de nuevo, pero él deseaba una respuesta de sus preguntas por eso se mantenía así.

- Dime Integra, ¿Alguna vez has pensado en pedirme que beba tu sangre? ¿Alguna vez has deseado mezclar tu sangre con la mía, y ser algo mas poderoso que ahora? - preguntaba él mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de ella, que estaba echado hacía atrás por la excitación y el placer, él apoyó una mano debajo de su mandíbula complaciéndola mas. - ¿Has deseado que clavará mis colmillos en tu cuello, sentir como bebía tu sangre con los labios rozando tu piel calida y blanca, sentir como tu sangre se convertía en la mía, dándote placer a cambio de ello? Dime, ¿lo has deseado?

Integra se sonrojo mas al escuchar esas preguntas tan personales y sexuales, tanto que cerró los ojos avergonzada un momento, con la excitación de ese momento era incapaz de pensar con claridad una respuesta a todo eso, pero es que el realidad solo había una única respuesta, solo que no le gustaba decirla en esa ocasión por vergüenza, aunque en el fondo deseaba confesarla a su amado vampiro, que deseaba oírlo de los labios de ella en ese instante.

- Sí… muchas ocasiones. - confesó ella al final sonrojada y excitada. - Pero mi posición de entonces me impedía pensarlo, solo en ocasiones lo desee, quería eso para quitarme todo ese pensó de encima, pero sabía que era pecado pensarlo y desearlo de esa forma… pero ahora… desearía que lo hiciera, pero eso conllevaría a que me convirtieras en vampira, y yo no deseo eso, te amo pero me da miedo ser eso, un ser bebedor de sangre humana sin control alguno de mis acciones…

- Es cierto, - coincidió él con pesar, eso llamó la atención de Integra. - Tengo que confesarte algo un tanto curioso; yo no deseo convertirte, solo tomar esa sangre que tiene, a pesar de no ser ya virgen gracias a mi jeje, la sigo deseando, pero tengo que resignarme a ello para no convertirte en un monstruo…

- ¿Tu no deseas convertirme en vampira? ¿Entonces a que venían esas preguntas que solías hacerme, esas de querer ser una vampira a tu lado? - pregunto ella confusa. - Creía que deseaba tener en tu dominio para vengarte de mi abuelo Van Helsing.

- Lo hacía para que acabarás confesando lo que sentías por mi… pero veo que no sirvió de mucho y mi hija hizo el trabajo mejor que yo. - contestó él. - Yo no deseo convertirte… te amo demasiado para hacerte tal cosa y condenarte por toda tu existencia… y yo se que me deseas como yo te deseo a ti ¿verdad?

- Sí, ahora mas que nada Alucard… - afirmó ella sin dudar y deseosa.

Con eso Alucard sonrió como solía hacer antes, sarcástico y divertido, entonces, aún estando dentro de ella, volvió a mover las caderas entre las piernas de ella con suavidad y placer, haciendo que ella disfrutará un poco mas de tiempo, al menos hasta que se hartaran. Al volver a moverse, Integra se abrazó a él con ganas de mas, gimiendo en alto con cada movimiento, él la besaba por todo lados para complacerla mas, y poco a poco se fue moviendo mas rápido, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

Horas después, Integra quedo profundamente dormida, y Alucard decidió dejar que durmiera, viendo la hora que era, le pidió a Charlie que le preparará pronto el desayuno a Integra y se lo llevará a la habitación, el mayordomo así lo hizo con una reverencia, entonces el vampiro volvió a su mazmorra hasta que anocheciera. Mientras, Integra durmió hasta hartarse, ya que, raramente no hubo ataques de vampiros en esos días, y eso en esos momentos era perfecto para los de Hellsing, sobretodo para Integra que necesitaba estar preparada para el funeral.

Horas después, Integra se despierta completamente descansada, se estira entera y se levanta de la cama poniéndose una bata corta para estar por hay. Justo en ese momento, como si fuera ensañado, Charlie entra a la habitación, empujando un carrito donde llevaba el desayuno de Integra, cosa que a ella le extraño, ya que, a esa hora no debía tomar el desayuno.

- Buenos días Lady Integra, aquí tiene el desayuno para que coma algo. - saludo Charlie, dejando el carrito al otro lado de la cama, empezando a prepararlo todo para que ella desayunará.

- Charlie, ya es muy tarde para el desayuno ¿no?… - dijo Integra confusa.

- No se preocupe, no ha habido avisos de vampiros, y los caballeros han llamado para decir que hasta después de la funeraria no habrá reuniones ni nada de eso, quieren prepararse bien para ello, y quieren estar con sus familias estos días, no se preocupe. - informó Charlie con amistad, entonces acabó de preparar el desayuno.

- Yo no he preguntado eso Charlie, - aclaró ella con calma. - Yo, no te he pedido el desayuno en ningún momento. - recordó extrañada viendo el desayuno.

- ¡Oh, mis disculpas Mi Lady! Lord Alucard me lo pidió hace unas horas. - dijo él con naturalidad.

- ¿Alucard?

- Sí, incluso me pidió que fuera su favorito para hoy, después volvió a su mazmorra desde entonces que no le he visto.

- Ya veo…

Integra sonrió sonrojada, al ver el detalle de su amante vampiro que ahora estaba en su mazmorra descansando hasta el anochecer, dejando espacio libre a Integra para asearse y otras cosas. Reconocía que estaba hambrienta, por lo que fue al carrito y se sentó al borde de la cama y empezó a desayunar con calma y tranquilidad. El desayuno era el tradicional de Inglaterra; té, huevos fritos con tostada, jamón, y unos cereales con leche.

A Integra le encantaba desayunar tranquila y bien, sin prisa y con calma. Comió tranquilamente, cuando acabó, hizo un poco de digestión. Una hora después decidió tomarse una ducha relajante y ponerse cómoda, para después elegir el vestido para el funeral con Charlie, por que Seras querrá estar con Pip, y ella de nuevo con Alucard, por qué, después del funeral, volverán a la normalidad, por así decirlo.

Cuando estaba en la ducha, se limpiaba el cuerpo con suavidad, mientras el agua caía sobre ella como si fuera lluvia. A medida que se frotaba, iba recordando los lugares donde Alucard le acariciaba, haciéndola sentir una mujer, como nunca se sintió desde aquella noche, sorprendida de que supiera como acariciarla, los lugares donde le encantaba que le tocase, y eso la hizo sonreír sonrojada, abrazándose a si misma durante un rato, hasta que picó Charlie a la puerta.

- Lady Integra, le espero aquí fuera para elegir el vestido, no tenga prisa por salir. - aviso Charlie.

Integra volvió a lo suyo y acabo de aclararse el cuerpo y la larga melena rubia. Cuando salió, iba con una bata larga hasta los tobillos, zapatillas del mismo material que la bata para secarse los pies, y una toalla encima de su cabeza que mantenía el pelo sujeto hay sin caerse. A Charlie no le molesto verla así, solo tenían que elegir vestido para el día siguiente.

Estuvieron un buen rato mirando los vestidos negros que ella tenía, y no acababa de decidirse por uno, eso la ponía nerviosa y frustrada, cuando siempre encontraba el adecuado para la ocasión. Tan atentos estaban al armario que no notaron que Alucard aparecía allí solo con la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros, caminó tranquilo hacia Integra que estaba de espaldas a él.

- No se Charlie, no me acabo de decidir. - decía ella insegura, con la mano sujetando su barbilla pensativamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - pregunto Alucard repentinamente.

Eso hizo sobresaltar a la pareja que estaba de espaldas a él, dándose la vuelta nerviosamente. Vieron que era Alucard, y suspiraron aliviados del susto, y él con los brazos cruzados riéndose disimuladamente.

- Alucard por favor, no des esos sustos. - pidió Integra molesta, pero calmada.

- No me pude resistir a hacerlo, jejeje. - se burlo él con una sonrisa divertida. - ¿Qué estabais haciendo? - pregunto de nuevo.

- Pues elegir vestido para el funeral. - dijo ella con voz deprimente. - Y ese es el problema, que no se cual ponerme.

- Entiendo. - dijo pensativo. - Charlie, ya puedes irte que me quedo yo con ella. - dijo él al mayordomo.

Charlie hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Una vez solos, Alucard miró un momento a Integra con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió, entonces él camino hasta el armario y empezó a mirar.

- Pensaba que estarías durmiendo. - dijo ella, con los brazos abrazados al cuerpo.

- Solo quise dejarte un rato sola para desayunar y bañarte, aunque… me hubiera buscado estar contigo en lo último. - dijo él juguetonamente.

- Alucard por favor… - suplicó ella sonrojada y sonriendo de la broma, tapándose la cara con una mano. - no empieces.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él.

- Me da vergüenza oírte decir eso, nos podrían oír fuera. - explicó ella.

Ante eso, él se giro a ella riendo, y camino hacia ella. Entonces se puso detrás de ella, y con suavidad y lentitud la abrazado por la cintura, sujetando las manos sobre el vientre de ella, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de ella. Integra tembló ante ello, pero disfruto un instante después, acurrucándose un poco hacia él, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Creía que ya no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás de esto. - recordó él al oído de ella, haciéndola temblar. Además, seguro que alguno nos oyó anoche.

- Si, tienes razón, que tonta. Creo que aún no acabo de acostumbrarme a esto. - admitió ella.

- Yo si lo creo. - aseguro él.

Integra sonrió contenta de ver que él la apoyaba, entonces volvió al asunto del vestido.

- No acabo de elegir vestido Alucard, estoy perdida. - dijo Integra frustrada.

Alucard se rió de eso. Entonces él dejó de abrazarla y fue de nuevo al armario, y como si lo hubiera visto a esa distancia, sacó una caja escondida entre la ropa colgada, una caja blanca, y la puso sobre la cama de ella. Integra no supo que era hasta que hizo memoria, y quedo sorprendida antes de que él la abriera.

- ¿Te acuerdas de este? - pregunto Alucard al girarse a ella con una sonrisa.

- No me acordaba de ella, desde aquel día. - dijo ella emocionada, sacando el vestido de la caja.

Sacó un vestido negro y elegante para un funeral, a juego con un abrigo que estaba con el, todo negro como la noche, de mangas largas y finas, pero de hombros descubiertos, muy elegante. Ese vestido, fue un regalo de su padre para cuando fuera mayor, aunque él no estuviera, quería que ella se lo pudiera para los momentos importantes para ella.

Al recordar que era el último regalo que le dio su padre, abrazo el vestido con fuerza, sacando algunas lagrimas de alegría. Alucard le secó las lagrimas con el dedo, mirándola fijamente y con animo, ella lo miró y se lo agradeció con la mirada. Definitivamente se pondría ese vestido para el funeral de su querida reina, junto con el gorro con un pequeño velo de funeraria, que le cubriría el rostro. Ya decidido, guardo todo en la caja y la puso sobre su tocador para no olvidarlo.

- ¿Cómo esta tu hija? - pregunto ella, girándose a él con naturalidad.

- Sigue durmiendo, parece estar mas tranquila desde que fui a verla antes. - contestó él, acercándose a ella.

- Me alegra saberlo, al menos ahora duerme tranquila y sin estar encerrada en ningún sitio. - dijo ella, girándose a espaldas de él. - Será mejor que me vista y haga algo de trabajo.

Antes de que pudiera ir al baño a secarse el pelo, Alucard estuvo de repente detrás de ella, y la abrazó entera, con los brazos también, con su rostro oculto en el hombro de ella. Integra se quedó quieta y sorprendida, pero también extrañada ante ese abrazo repentino, mirándolo de reojo. Quiso decirle algo pero, la mano derecha de él que estaba en su brazo izquierdo, deslizó suavemente la bata hacia abajo, dejando el hombro descubierto, y también notó que la otra mano, que estaba sobre el nudo de la cinta de la bata, la estaba deshaciendo lentamente.

Integra no tardó en saber que intentaba hacer, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a temblar de placer, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, al sentir los labios de él sobre su hombro y cuello, y detuvo la otra mano a tiempo, haciendo reír a Alucard.

- Creía que te apetecería un poco de marcha. - dijo él, dejando el cuello y mirando a Integra con su típica sonrisa.

- Y me apetece Alucard de verdad… pero quiero acabar los trabajos pendientes, antes de que se acumulen después del funeral. - se escuso ella con pena.

Alucard la escucho, y en verdad no pasaba nada por dejarlo para la noche, pero no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en los labios, cogiéndola del cuello y girándola a él, ella no se resistió a eso.

- Esta bien lo entiendo. - acepto él, separándose de ella. - pero… quisiera secarte yo el pelo.

- ¿Tu sabes secarme el pelo con el secador? - pregunto Integra con una cara extrañada y sorprendida, casi riendo.

- Servidor va aprendiendo a hacer muchas cosas en estos tiempos. - dijo él con vacilación, tendiéndole la mano a ella para llevarla al baño.

Ella aguantando la risa acepto la mano, y ambos fueron al baño. Allí, Integra se echo hacia delante con la cabeza hacia abajo, deshizo la toalla para soltar su pelo ahora algo rizado, volviéndolo a echar hacia atrás, poniéndose de nuevo recta. Alucard miró tranquilo, observando la larga melena rubia de ella, cayendo aún mojado sobre los hombros de ella. Integra se sentó en una silla de allí, sacó el secador y el cepillo, dejándolo todo sobre la mesa del lavabo. Alucard se puso detrás de ella, y empezó a tocar el pelo de ella, cogió el cepillo, y con mucha suavidad lo cepilló, dejándolo bien liso, secándolo un poco mas con la toalla de vez en cuando.

- Viendo a tus criadas secarte el pelo, supe hacerlo. - informó él al ver la cara de ella a través del espejo de enfrente.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende eso? - pregunto ella con ironía y humor.

Alucard se rió un par de veces, y volvió a lo suyo. Mientras, Integra se miraba en el espejo, pero también miraba lo demás reflejado en el espejo, solo faltaba algo, él. A ella no le disgustaba no verle en el, pero le gustaría saber como se sentía él al no verse nunca, si estaba bien o mal por ello. Alucard notó que ella estaba muy callada, y supo enseguida por qué al mirar en el espejo, donde no estaba su imagen, entonces se le ocurrió como entablar una conversación.

- Ella se ve. - comentó él de repente.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Integra, distraída.

- Mi hija, puede verse en el espejo y en el agua. - dijo él, con naturalidad.

Integra se giro a él al instante, sorprendida y con la boca abierta, girando la cintura, con las manos sobre la espaldera de silla.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Puede verse en los espejos, como si fuera una humana? - pregunto ella sorprendida.

- Tanto como me estas viendo ahora. - aseguro con una sonrisa.

- Es increíble… - dijo ella, girándose poco a poco hasta volver a sentarse bien. - Hasta ahora no he oído que ningún vampiro se reflejará en los espejos.

- Si que pueden… - dijo él. - pero pocos.

- ¿Y quienes pueden?

- Los que aún conservan su alma humana. - contestó él, mirando hacia él espejo.

Al escuchar eso, Integra lo pensó bien, con un rostro pensativo mientras Alucard seguía peinando y secando su pelo. Lo pensó bien, y en verdad eso tenía sentido, se dice que la imagen en los espejos, suele ser el alma, y como los vampiros no tienen, no se reflejan. Y eso significaba que, al convertirse en vampira, Ángelus no pierdo su alma, o la había recuperado.

- Alucard… - llamó ella con una ceja apretada por la curiosidad. - ¿Desde cuando Ángelus tiene alma?

Alucard no la oyó bien por el sonido del secador, y justo en ese momento estaba ya acabando. Apagó el secador y lo dejó sobre la mesa, cepillando de nuevo el pelo de ella.

- ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Qué cuanto tiempo tiene Ángelus alma? - volvió a preguntar ella.

Alucard no contestó enseguida, hizo memoria un momento. Mientras, ya había acabado de peinar a Integra y dejó el cepillo junto al secador. Automáticamente Integra se puso en pie, y quedó sorprendida y encantada por el resultado, elegante a la vez que cómodo, casi igual de siempre pero mas bonito, se miró un rato en el espejo, tocándose contenta el pelo.

- Increíble Alucard, esta hermoso. - halagó ella con sinceridad.

- La verdad, no me imagine que me saliera tan bien. - dijo él sorprendido también, tocando su pelo por detrás. - Me gusta tu pelo, el contacto que tiene…

Integra notó que él estaba pegado a ella por detrás, cogiendo un mechón de pelo, poniéndolo frente su nariz y oliéndolo con profundidad, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el olor de ella. Rápidamente y sonrojada, pero no molesta, se giró a él y lo apartó un poco, pero sin que pareciera que le molestase.

- Alucard, por favor. - pidió ella con amabilidad. - Serás mejor que no te dejes llevar demasiado por el deseo, puede que al final te descontroles.

- Siempre te deseo, siempre. - confesó él, con voz susurrante y seductora, que hacía temblar a Integra.

Integra lo miró sonrojada, notando como él la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia él, queriendo besarla de nuevo, y ella le dejo hacer un rato. Unos segundos después, ella dejó de besarlo excitada y sonrojada, y intento cambiar de tema, entonces recordó lo de antes.

- Todavía no me has contestado a la pregunta. - recordó ella.

Alucard puso cara de fastidiado con una sonrisa, y entonces camino hacia la habitación, seguido por Integra, que fue hacia el armario y empezó a sacar su habitual traje masculino para vestirse. Cuando ella dejó la ropa sobre la cama, Alucard se sentó junto a ella, frente a Integra.

- Creo que desde la mordí hace 250 años. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - pregunto él.

- Pues mas raro todavía… - comentó ella pensativa. - Tenía entendido que, cuando uno se convierte en vampiro, entrega su alma al vampiro que lo muerde y da su sangre… ¿cómo es que ella no la entrego?

Alucard la miró bien, y era normal que le pareciera extraño, su padre le había contado todo lo que sabía de vampiros, pero él tampoco supo eso de que algunos vampiros pudieran conservar aún su alma después de convertirse, ya que, eran muy pocos que lo hicieran.

- A mi también me extraño pero… la verdad es que no me sorprendió. - dijo él, apoyando su peso sobre las manos que echo hacia atrás.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mientras hablaban, medio sonrojada, Integra se quito la bata y empezó a vestirse frente a Alucard, que la miraba encantado. Poco a poco Integra fue perdiendo la vergüenza, y cuando se puso el pantalón, empezó a abrocharse la camisa sin siquiera ya temblar.

- Digamos que, cuando la conocí, supe que ella tendría algo especial, diferente a los demás vampiros, fue una corazonada que tuve entonces. - contestó él con ironía. - Supongo que ese es el motivo que tuvieron.

- ¿Motivo de quienes?

- Los desgraciados que la encerraron. - contestó él con un gruñido disimulado.

Integra pudo ver la cara de despreció que él mostraba, al recordar eso, también vio en ese rostro que sabía quienes eran, y no fue una sola persona quien lo hizo. Quiso preguntarle, pero al verlo en ese estado decidió dejarlo para otro momento. Pero eso si, cuando acabó de ponerse el traje de su padre, se sentó al lado de él, apoyándose su cabeza en el hombro de él, haciendo que él la mirará de reojo sorprendido.

- Ya no volverá a pasarle eso, ya estas de nuevo con ella, esta a salvo. - consoló ella con profundidad.

Esas palabras animaron a Alucard, pero eso no le hizo olvidar las palabras de su hija. "Puedo sentirle… esta cerca… esta aquí, en Londres… con ellas." Su hija no podía equivocarse con eso, a pesar de haberla liberado de nuevo de su dominio sobre ella, aún podía sentirle cerca, de las numerosas veces que estuvo con ella. Integra no sabía eso, pero él sabia que tarde o temprano debería enterarse, decidió esperar a que el funeral pasará.

- Bueno, será mejor que vaya al despacho, y revise ese caso pendiente. - dijo ella, poniéndose en pie. - ¿Tú que harás?

- No se, haré algo para estar ocupado, hasta que se haga de noche. - dijo lo último mirando a Integra con profundidad.

Integra lo entendió enseguida y le mostró una sonrisa de afirmación, pensando que, le vendría bien a Alucard relajarse esa última noche para lo de ahora con los recuerdos. Sin decir mas, Alucard desapareció al instante, y Integra salio de la habitación para irse al despacho.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, vio que dentro lo esperaba Charlie con una carpeta en las manos. Rapidamente Integra fue a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla, recibiendo la carpeta de Charlie.

- ¿Algo nuevo Charlie? - pregunto Integra con formalidad.

- Sí Lady Integra. - Afirmo él para empezar. - Según ese informe, ha habido unas desapariciones estos días. Hay tiene los nombres de las personas desaparecidas, tres en total.

- ¿Y por qué son tan…? - preguntaba ella, hasta que dejo la pregunta medio hacer.

Integra miró el informe, donde decía los nombres de esas personas, y quedo paralizada al leer uno de los nombres: Alan Stanhouse. Las otras dos personas; Carla Aragón y Jason Charles, no los conocía de nada, solo puso atención a ese nombre.

- Al parecer, la pareja de jóvenes, tendría que haber ido a una fiesta nocturna la noche en que usted se fue a buscar al señor Alucard Lady Integra, y el inspector Stanhouse desapareció después de que Seras Victoria y Ángelus exterminaran los ghouls de la residencia femenina. - informó Charlie.

- ¿Qué tiene en común?

- Qué ambos secuestros fueron hechos cerca de las escenas de vampiros señora. - contestó él.

- ¿Por qué se cree que son secuestros? - pregunto Integra, mirando las fotos de esas tres personas.

- Hasta ahora no han aparecido sus cuerpos, cuando ya deberían haber aparecido en los secuestros comunes, y aún no ha habido ataques de vampiros, es lo que deducen.

- Tiene lógica.

Integra y Charlie estuvieron examinando y estudiando el caso, hasta que se hiciera de noche. A Integra no le parecía normal secuestrar a humanos si la intención es matarlos y beber su sangre, no les importa que encuentren los cuerpos, en esta ocasión había algo nuevo, estaba segura de ellos, y aseguraba que las tres hermanas, las que nombró Ángelus en el caso de las chicas rumanas, estaban en esto.

Mientras, en los sótanos, Sirius ya estaba despierto, y quiso intentar ir a ver a Ángelus, aunque estuviera ahora dormida, pero de repente, oyó pasos que iban hacia allí, y rápidamente volvió a su habitación. Se asomó para ver de quién se trataba, y se puso furioso cuando vio que era de nuevo el padre de ella, Alucard. Lleno de rabia, fue a paso suave para no hacer ruido, y se apoyó en la pared, con el oído atento en ella, pudiendo oír la conversación.

Estaba tranquilo por qué, aún faltaban unas horas hasta que anocheciera, así que no sería descubierto por nadie. Puso atento el oído en la pared fría.

Alucard entró en la habitación de Ángelus, que misteriosamente ya estaba despierta y abrazada de piernas sobre la cama, vestida solo con la camisa negra y los pantalones, su abrigo de cuero negro estaba sobre la silla doblada. Alucard cerró suavemente la puerta y puso el seguro. Al oírlo, lo miró algo sobresaltada por el cierre de la puerta, pero suspiró con una sonrisa aliviada.

- Creía que aún dormías. - dijo él, caminando hacia ella.

- Si ya, es que ya he dormido demasiado, y no tengo sueño. - contesto ella, girando la cabeza a otro lado, como avergonzada.

Ante eso él no le dijo nada, lo que hizo fue sentarse junto a ella, que seguía sin mirarlo. Durante un rato estuvieron callado, mientras, Alucard se fijo que, la bolsa de sangre medica que Charlie traía cada noche para los vampiros seguía sobre la mesa, sin abrir siquiera. Alucard no tuvo que pensar mucho para adivinar el motivo, y no era por el hecho de haber tomado la suya anoche, sino por otra cosa.

- No te atreves a dormir ni ha beber ¿verdad? - afirmó él sin mirarla, eso la hizo girarse a él confusa. - Es por esa presencia que te asusta ¿cierto? Aparte de esas tres diablesas, también están ellos dos aquí.

Ángelus no tuvo que decir nada, él lo dijo todo. Lo que hizo fue quedarse callada, apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre sus rodillas encogidas. Se sentía bloqueada, no sabia que sentir en ese instante, si odio y rabia, queriendo encontrar a esos monstruos que la encerraron o, si sentir miedo y terror, irse de allí y esconderse en otro lugar para no meter a su padre y a los demás, no sabía que hacer.

- No se que hacer padre, estoy perdida. - confesó ella con voz aguda y dubitativa. - Antes venía decidida, pero no me sentía yo misma, sino una mujer sin miramientos, y no quiero ser así padre, no como fui con "él".

Alucard la escucho, por el hecho de sentir pena por ella, le rodeó con el brazo a la acercó a él, ella se dejó hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Sirius pudo escuchar todo claramente en el otro lado de la pared, sobretodo la palabra "él". ¿A quién se refería ella con eso? Se pregunto para si en su mente, y hizo memoria. No tardó en recordar que, cuando convirtió a sus hermanos, esa misma noche, ella le contó que cuando era humana estaba prometida con uno que amaba, y este la traiciono junto a su padre, matando a sus padres y dejando a su hermana en coma. Ella se refería a ese hombre que amo y asesino por odio y rencor, aparte por culpa de la sed de ese momento de nacer a esa vida.

Pero no entendía aún ese cambio de actitud que ella mostraba, mas honesta y dubitativa, cuando antes era una mujer algo fría, seductora y decidida, sin miedo a nada, ahora al volver a ver a su padre la ha hecho cambiar. Dejó de pensar para escuchar mas.

- No te preocupes por lo que pienses, recuerda que vuelves a estar junto a mi, y no dejaré que nada te ocurra. - prometió él, flotándole un par de veces el brazo.

- No puedes prometerme eso padre, ya tienes a otra persona que proteger. - dijo ella con sinceridad y honestidad.

- Puedo protegeros a las dos hija. - aseguro él, cogiéndola de los brazos para tenerla de cara a él. - ¿Cómo puedes dudar de lo que digo?

- No es que dude… es que no lo veo justo, que sigas protegiéndome como a una niña vulnerable, cuando ya se defenderme, solo tengo que quitarme ese miedo que me invade todo el cuerpo. - aclaró ella, abrazándose a si misma con fuerza.

Ante eso, Alucard la abraza con suavidad y ternura, intentando calmarla, notando que estaba temblando disimuladamente. Estaba aterrada de nuevo, no importaba las veces que bebiera la sangre de él, seguiría sintiendo esa aterradora presencia que la persigue a todos lados, y ahora, los seres que la encerraron estaban en la ciudad, probablemente de casualidad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	30. El Funeral Parte 2

_**Hola a todos guapos y guapas! Siento haber tardado tanto en este capitulo, es que me quede atascada varias veces, pero ya esta. Finalmente, el entierro de la querida reina de Inglaterra, y con ello, ante y después del funeral pasaran cosas interesantes, creo yo. Quizas lo hice mas largo que el anterior pero bueno, creo que me ha quedado bien, espero que lo disfruteis.**_

**30. EL FUNERAL (PARTE 2)**

Sirius escucho todo atentamente, sorprendido mas que antes por el cambio repentino de su ama, y dolido por oír como ella sufría por ese miedo, que daba por superado. Después de escuchar lo último, decidió por respeto que se fuera a su habitación, y con los ojos cerrados de pena y tristeza, se alejo de allí.

Lo que él no sabía, era que una pareja lo observaba desde la puerta de su habitación; Seras y Pip, que lo miraban fijamente y luego con ironía, aclarando sus sospechas.

* * *

Alucard seguía abrazando a su hija, que aún no dejaba de temblar, era lógico, no dejaba de sentir esas presencias que la atormentan. Asustada y con lagrimas y en los ojos, se giro a él y lo abrazó fuertemente por debajo de los brazos, apretando las manos detrás de los hombros, con ese movimiento, se sentó encima de la piernas de él, dejándolo al principio desconcertado, pero luego él la abrazó por la espalda y la cabeza. Notando que temblaba con mas fuerza, él la abrazó mas fuerte, y eso hizo que se calmarla un poco. Ella abrió los ojos, mirando hacia arriba, con el cuello algo estirado, a la vista de él, que estaba apoyado en el hombro de ella.

- Tengo miedo padre, mucho miedo, de nuevo… - confesó ella, clavando las uñas sobre la espalda de él.

- shhh… - silbó él entre los labios, florándole la espalda y acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. - Tranquila… estoy aquí, calma… shhh…

- Pueden sentirme padre… aquella noche, los cinco tomaron mi sangre… me llaman a su lado… y no quiero tener esta sensación…

Ella dijo eso entre temblores de miedo y terror, como nunca lo estuvo, entre los brazos de su padre. Alucard no dijo nada, solo la escuchaba, mientras sentía como su sed de sangre aumentaba con solo estar frente a la yugular de ella, haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran de deseo.

- Padre… yo… - decía ella.

- Ángelus… - llamó él en el oído de ella, susurrante y seductora. - ahora deseo tomar tu sangre…

Ante eso, ella se quedo callada. Notó como él apartaba su larga melena negra al hombro derecho, inclinándose un poco sobre ella, cogiendola firmemente por la nuca y la espalda arqueada hacia delante. Ella sentía el frío aliento de él sobre su cuello, donde estaba su marca, con algunos cabellos de él sobre su cara, haciéndole cosquillas. No sintió miedo en ese momento, solamente se quedo quieta, sujetando por detrás la camisa de él, en el omoplato con fuerza, y el otro brazo cayó inmóvil.

- Desde que tome un poco de la sangre de Integra, y después que tomarás la mía, he estado hambriento como nunca, y esta haciendo que deseé la sangre de ambas… - explicó él sobre el cuello de ella, apretando la camisa negra de ella en la mano con fuerza, frustrado. - Se que si clavó mis colmillos sobre ella, podría convertirla, o incluso matarla solo con eso, y no deseo eso hija mía, pero se que, con esto, te calmarás, te conozco muy bien.

Ángelus le escucho, encogiendo los ojos sonrojada, aceptando que él tenía razón en lo último, pero también sonrió, viendo que él quería ayudarla, y también proteger a su amada, cuando podría convertirla y estar junto a ella eternamente, pero eligió dejarla humana, eso había cambiado en él, en esos cien años.

- Has cambiado un poco padre… no se si te habrás dado cuenta de eso. - dijo ella algo sonrojada y nerviosa.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Sí… y deberías saber en qué. - dijo ella, cerrando los ojos, preparada para lo que le iba a hacer. - y con eso de Integra, hay una forma de solucionar ese problema.

Eso detuvo a Alucard, a punto y hincar el diente en ella, y se apartó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él desconcertado.

- Tu solo bebe, yo haré el resto. Confía en mi. - fue lo último que ella dijo.

Sin decir mas, ella inclinó a Alucard de nuevo sobre su cuello. Él al principio dudo, pero la sed en su garganta le molestaba ya demaciado, y mostrando los colmillos y los ojos rojos brillando, clavó los colmillos sobre ella, haciéndola quejarse un poco, pero luego jadeo relajada. Pudo sentir esa familiar sensación; el sonido de su propia sangre siendo succionada por él, como en los viejos tiempos, oyendo como él gemía de vez en cuando mientras bebía, sintiendo como la sangre se deslizaba hacia abajo por la gravedad, por su pecho.

Como ensañado, Alucard se tumbó junto a su hija abrazados, y después, sin dejar de beber su sangre en el cuello, fue abriendo lentamente la camisa negra de ella, antes de que se manchará de sangre, hasta el escote. Sintiéndose débil, pero mas calmada y tranquila, dejó caer los brazos en cada lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, con el rostro en el lado contrario donde él mordía, sonrojada con los ojos encogidos. Sentía como él dejaba de morderla con cuidado, y bajaba a su torso para lamer la sangre que deslizó hacia allí.

A ninguno le latía el corazón, pero él pudo notar como ella tenía el pecho agitado por la excitación del momento, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella era frío, y el suyo calido con cada trago de sangre que ingería de ella. Quito las manos de la espalda de ella, y las puso a cada lado de ella, tumbando los antebrazos y pegándose mas al cuerpo de ella para sentir ese frío tan característico de los vampiros. Ella tembló al sentirlo mas de cerca, por lo que cerró los ojos avergonzada y sonrojada, y con las fuerzas que tenía, puso una mano sobre el omoplato derecho de él, cerrando en puño, agarrando así la camisa blanca de él. Ya saciado, Alucard se apartó de ella, dejando chorrear gotas de sangre sobre la cara de ella, mirándola fijamente, como ella a él.

- Padre… - dijo ella susurrante.

Él no dijo nada, solo la miró con una sonrisa de comisura, y entonces, puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de ella, y la acarició un poco con el pulgar.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - pregunto él, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Sí… - afirmó ella con profundidad. - No se por qué, pero esto que me haces, como en los viejos tiempos, hace que me sienta segura y tranquila, pero no creo que dure mucho.

- No digas eso… - pidió él con seriedad en la voz.

Antes que de ella pudiera decir nada, él la cogió por la espalda y la abrazó con fuerza, aprisionando la cabeza en su torso derecho. Ella quedó confusa, pero también sintió paz en ese, ahora, calido abrazo de su padre.

- Yo se que puedes dejar de sentir miedo por esa escoria, eres mi hija, y me lo has demostrado muchas veces. - aseguro él con seguridad en sus palabras. - Tienes sirvientes para ayudarte en tu deseo de venganza, a mi y a todos los que están en esta mansión para ayudarte si se lo pides, no estas sola ¿me oyes?

Ángelus se sorprendió y emocionó ante esas palabras, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, encogiendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y avergonzada, oculto su rostro en el hombro de él, abrazándose a él también con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras, en el pasillo, Sirius estaba por abrir la puerta de su habitación, hasta que de repente, le vino como un soplo de aire fuerte, un olor agradable y apetitoso, que a cualquier vampiro le descontrolaría, el olor a sangre. Sirius se quedo tenso al oler de esa sangre, que no era una cualquiera, era una que solo probó una vez, cuando se convirtió en vampiro, la sangre de su ama Ángelus. Se giró al instante hacia la dirección de la habitación de ella, donde estuvo escuchando la conversación de ella con su padre, y supo enseguida que el olor venía de allí.

- Ama…

Fue lo único que dijo, y estuvo a punto de ir directo a su habitación, temiendo que algo le estuviera haciendo ese hombre a su ama y querida Ángelus.

- ¡Espera! - llamó una voz detrás de él.

Esa voz le freno en seco cuando habia dado un paso hacia delante, y confuso giro la cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz. Cuando lo hizo, vio a la pareja que ya estaban en esa mansión cuando los cuatro llegaron; Seras Victoria y Pip Bernadotte. Él suspiró aliviado al ver que no eran sus hermanos, y se giro del todo a ellos, mientras ellos dos lo miraban con seriedad. Sirius los miró y vio esa mirada sería y directa que mostraban ante él, dejándolo confuso y intimidado.

- No hace falta que vayas a ver que pasa. - aseguro Seras con voz sería y calmada.

Eso lo dejó paralizado y confuso, encogiendo los ojos con extrañes, viendo que los dos se mantenían tranquilos. Pip dejó que su amada Seras hablará, ya que ella tenía mas dominio en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto Sirius desconfiado. - Soy siervo de Ángelus, y ahora mismo estoy…

- …oliendo su sangre, si lo se. - interrumpió ella, acabando la frase de él.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué dices que no hace falta ir? ¡Puede que ella necesite mi ayuda! - exclamó él con los brazos, nerviosamente.

- ¡Mi amo nunca haría daño a su propia hija! - grito ella frustrada al final.

- ¿ah si? ¿estas segura? - pregunto él con vacilación y burla, acercándose a ella con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de la cintura. - Por qué dudo de que conozcas del todo bien a tu amo. - dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Eso último dejo confusos a Seras y Pip, mirándolo desconfiados y extrañados, pero pudieron ver en la mirada de Sirius que él sabia algo que ellos desconocían. Viendo como se burlaba de su novia, Pip quiso defenderla y quiso ponerse frente a ella, pero cuando lo pensó, ella puso el brazo frente a él, deteniéndolo. Pip la miró confuso y enrabiado, pero viendo la cara que le mostró ella, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, dejó de insistir en lo que quería hacer.

Seras suspiró hondo, calmándose y tranquilizándose, mientras Sirius, vacilante y triunfante, cruzaba los brazos en su pecho. A Pip le hervía la sangre con solo ver como ese imbécil se burlaba de Seras, tanto que apretaba las manos con fuerza.

- ¿por qué dices eso Sirius? - pregunto Seras con calma.

- Por que es la verdad, yo he visto a un Alucard que tu, al parecer, no conoces, - contestó él con seriedad. - y deberías tener cuidado… puede que te pase a ti. - advirtió él con seguridad y bajando la voz.

Tanto Seras como Pip no entendieron por que les advirtió sobre eso, cosa que aún desconocían. Seras dio un paso, queriendo preguntarle a que se refería, pero de repente, algo golpeó la cabeza de Sirius por detrás, alguien a quién no vieron por lo concentrados que estaban por Sirius. Esté cayó de rodillas al suelo, quejándose del dolor, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Dijo eso mientras se giraba enfadado, pero cuando vio quien fue quien le pegó, se quedo mudo, justo detrás de él estaba Ángelus, y Alucard detrás de ella, Ángelus miraba a Sirius con molestia y enfado, que dejó helado a Sirius. Seras y Pip miraron a Ángelus y Alucard, que desde ese punto de vista, no parecía que hubiera nada que ellos no supieran, por lo que dejaron correr eso que dijo Sirius, excepto Seras, que siguió mirando confusa a la pareja morena.

- A-Ama… - tartamudeó él, con una mano en la cabeza, donde recibió el golpe.

- ¿Qué decías sobre mi padre Sirius? - pregunto ella con una mirada aterradora y penetrante.

- N-Nada, se lo juro… - aseguró él, mintiendo por el miedo que sentía en ese instante por su ama.

- Mas de vale, ahora ve a mi habitación, que hablaremos de esto… - ordenó ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Si… ama.

Sin decir mas, Sirius fue rapidamente hacia donde debía ir, pasando por al lado de Alucard, que sonreía disimuladamente, orgulloso de la disciplina que su hija supo mostrar con su siervo. Una vez que Sirius entró en la habitación, a poco pasos de allí, Ángelus miró a Seras y Pip, con una mirada tranquila y amistosa.

- ¿Les dijo algo que les molesto? - pregunto con voz madura y sincera.

- ¿eh? ¡No, no! Nada de que preocuparse, señorita Ángelus. - aseguró Seras con nerviosismo, ante el cambio de rostro de Ángelus.

- Puedes llamarme solo Ángela Seras, ya os lo dije a ti y a Integra. - recordó ella con amistad.

- Ah si, claro Ángela. Sirius no nos dijo nada que molestará, tranquila. - Mintió ella con facilidad.

Pip miró a Seras desconcertado, ¿por qué mentía su Mingonette? Se preguntaba confuso. Seras notó la mirada de Pip, pero no se giró de momento, estuvo mirando a Ángelus con suma tranquilidad y amistad. Al ver que todo estaba en orden, Ángelus decidió retirarse, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, se giró y se marchó, pasando por al lado de su padre, que le dio una sonrisa que lo dejaba tranquilo.

- Hija… - llamó él de repente, haciendo girar de cabeza a Ángelus. - Puede que también tengas que venir al funeral de la reina, así que piensa en que ponerte para ello.

- Entendido. - dijo ella con tranquilidad y sonriente.

Con eso, Ángelus volvió a su habitación, donde le esperaba su siervo. Mientras, Seras miraba a su amo, que estaba girado a donde desapareció su hija. En su mente seguían las palabras de Sirius, dejándola confusa y desorientada, ¿acaso conocía en verdad a un amo que ella no conocía? Esa duda la aterro, y no estaba segura si preguntarle o no a su amo sobre eso.

- ¡Eh Alucard! - llamó Pip amistosamente. - ¿Cómo se encuentra Lady Integra?

Tanto Alucard como Seras se sobresaltaron ante el repentino llamado de Pip, alzando la mano como saludando. Alucard se giró a ellos, con una mirada pasiva pero algo normal, notándose en su rostro que pensaba tanto en Integra como en su hija.

- Ya esta mejor… ahora esta de buen humor. - contestó él con su típico tono de voz, pero preocupante.

- Gracias a que usted estaba aquí amo. - halago Seras con una sonrisa feliz. - Yo estaba segura de que volvería pronto.

Alucard miró a su sierva, mostrándole una sonrisa amable, a su modo. Pero al verla fijamente, pudo notar que algo pasaba en ella al verlo, como si tuviera miedo de algo.

- ¿Seras, ocurre algo? - pregunto él.

- ¿eh? ¿P-Porqué lo pregunta amo? - pregunto ella nerviosa y tartamudeando un poco.

Alucard la miró, y confirmó que ocultaba algo, pero no quiso preguntarle delante de su vampiro, así que lo dejó para otro momento, ya estaba anocheciendo y quería ir con Integra.

- Nada, cosas mías. - ignoró él. - Recordar que mañana será el funeral, será de día así que dormir todo lo que podáis y alimentaros bien. - aconsejó él, girándose para irse.

Sin decir mas, Alucard se retiro de allí, dejando a Seras confusa y preocupada. Una vez que no se le vio, Pip se puso frente a Seras, con una mirada sería y directa, apoyando las manos en cada costado de su cintura.

- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué le has mentido? - le pregunto.

- No quería que pensará que no confió en él Pip. - contestó ella enseguida.

- ¡Tenías que haberle dicho lo que ese creído nos dijo! - exclamó él. - ¿O es que acaso crees que es verdad?

Seras no supo que contestar, la cabeza le daba vueltas a ello, y bajo la mirada, preocupando a Pip. Sin decirle nada, ella se giro para retirarse a su habitación, y él la siguió, sin querer decirle nada mas que la hiriera o molestará.

* * *

Mientras, Ángelus iba de un lado a otro, siendo observaba por Sirius, sentado en la silla de la habitación, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, con el codo sobre la mesa. Sabía que estaba molesta por lo que estuvo a punto de confesar, y también por su comportamiento de entonces, por culpa de los celos.

- ¿Vas ha decirme por qué estuviste a punto de explicarles lo que sabes? - pregunto ella, parándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Pasa algo si se enteran?

- Pues si, mi padre ahora esta con Integra, que ahora es nuestra jefa, pero no es por ella que estuviste a punto de aflojar la lengua ¿verdad?

- Ese… hombre que consideras tu padre, juega con las vidas de todas la mujeres que han estado con él, ¿o acaso no conoces su historia? - pregunto él mosqueado, poniéndose en pie de un salto al hacer la pregunta.

- La conozco mucho mejor que nadie, y no tienes derecho a juzgar sus actos, que eran asunto suyo en el pasado, ahora eso es sangre pasada.

- ¡Pero sigue haciéndolo, contigo lo ha hecho! - exclamó él señalando a otro lado. - ¡Y después, cuando vino a Londres hace mas de 100 años hizo lo mismo con una mujer que estuvo a punto de ser como él, por su simple capricho!

Ángelus lo escucho, manteniéndose calmada, sin dejarse llevar por los impulsos. No podía culparle por su actitud, ya que, él estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos, eso creía, pero para Ángelus, era mas obsesión que amor, y que su padre se hubiera acostado con ella y bebido su sangre, le molestaba a Sirius, como a cualquiera que hubiera estado íntimamente con ella antes.

- No entiendo como puedes confiar en alguien como él. - dijo él, sentandose de nuevo en la silla, cayendo rendido a ella.

- Como cualquier hija hacia su padre Sirius… - contestó ella directa y sería, con un tono de disculpa.

- Él no era tu padre antes de ser vampira. - recordó él, insistiendo.

- Pero si lo fue mas tiempo, y el que tuve cuando era humana, murió injustamente por el capricho de su mejor amigo… - corrigió ella con el mismo tono. - Además, él me hubiera convertido en su amante, como hizo con las demás, pero él quiso que fuera su hija, y yo estaba sola en esos tiempos, y acepte serlo. Dudo que puedas entender eso.

- Él abuso de ti en el pasado ¿o no es verdad eso? La otra noche os acostasteis tan solo encontraros de nuevo, ¿qué padre hace eso a su hija? - dijo él, con dolor y confusión.

- Uno que quiere protegerme. - contestó ella.

- ¿protegerte?

- De el ser que me hizo suya de nuevo, la noche en que me encerraron en mi ataud, así sentiría la obligación de obedecerle en todo, y yo no quería eso, ni él tampoco. Y el único modo de liberarme de él, era acostándome con la persona que me creó, y con quién deseaba quedarme, solo habia esa opción.

Sirius al oír eso, se quedo modo, sin saber que decir. Quedo paralizado, bajando la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, empezando a temblar de frustración.

- Pero no era el único motivo por el cual quise hacerlo… - continuo ella, recuperando la atención de Sirius. - Yo… sentía algo por él, pensé que era amor, pero sabía que no era ese amor, sino el que siente una hija hacia su padre, por eso, dejaba que me poseyera y bebiera mi sangre cuando quisiera, se sentía solo, como yo a veces, por eso lo hacíamos.

Sirius la escuchaba sin mirarla, incapaz de eso, apretaba los puños con fuerza, temblando de rabia sin notarse a simple vista. Ángelus acabó de hablar, y miró a un Sirius sin habla, sentado con la mirada baja, apretando los puños, y empezando a ver como iba temblando con mas fuerza. Eso ya se lo esperaba, y no podía evitar que se sintiera así, no después de su corta relación cuando se conocieron.

- Sirius… siento haberte utilizado de esa forma, no era yo en ese entonces, pero eso no es excusa, quería relajarme, y tu eras la persona mas indicada. Ese pensamiento cuando entre en razón empezó a matarme, por eso decidí que lo dejáramos, pero tu obsesión por mi creció demaciado.

- ¿Obsesión? - pregunto de golpe Sirius, alzando la cabeza y poniéndose en pie. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se puso frente a frente delante de ella. - ¿Dices que esto que siento es obsesión?

- Sí… y créeme lo se. - contestó ella. - Ahora, será mejor que te marches a tu habitación.

Con eso, ella finalizó la conversación, se giro a la puerta y la abrió, para que él se fuera. Durante un momento, Sirius estuvo quieto en su sitio, pero viendo la mirada dolida y sería de su ama, lentamente se fue de allí, y ella cerró la puerta con cuidado. Unos segundos después, ella estuvo apoyada en la puerta de lado, empezando a llorar lagrimas de sangre, cayendo de culo al suelo, dolida por lo que hizo con Sirius.

* * *

Ya era de Noche. En ese momento, Alucard iba por el pasillo del segundo piso, y llegó a la puerta del despacho de Integra, que estaba un poco abierta, pudo oír el sonido de las hojas siendo ordenadas sobre la mesa, curioso, se asomo para ver si estaba Integra aún allí, pero a quién vio fue a Charlie, quién ordenaba el papeleo de su señora sobre su escritorio, dejándolo para cuando acabará el funeral de mañana.

- Buenas noche Charlie. - saludo Alucard, entrando al despacho.

- Buenas noches Lord Alucard. - saludo el mayordomo.

- ¿Está Integra en su habitación?

- Nada mas anochecer señor.

Con eso, Alucard tuvo bastante, se despidió con un gesto al mayordomo y salio del despacho, caminando a paso grande a la habitación de Integra que estaba en ese mismo pasillo, a dos puertas mas adelante. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, pudo ver por el hueco de la puerta que habia luz en la habitación, una luz suave, y no era de la lámpara, sino como de velas, a juzgar por el olor a algo quemado.

Poco a poco se acercó a la puerta, y no queriendo ser maleducado en ese momento, picó un par de veces con el nudillo. La voz de Integra al otro lado de la puerta le dijo que pasará, con una voz suave y algo nerviosa. Alucard nervioso e inquieto, giró el picaporte con cuidado y abrió la puerta, se asomo un poco y miró por toda la habitación, hasta mirar a la cama, y lo que vio lo dejó congelado completamente.

La habitación estaba iluminada por un montón de velas rojas y blancas, sobretodo cerca de la cama, donde estaba Integra, medio tumbada, apoyando los codos sobre la almohada para aguantar. Llevaba un camisón largo, como un vestido, fino y ligero, de tirantes muy finos, de color azul marino, que pegaba con sus ojos azules zafiro, sin las gafas puestas en ese momento. De prenda solo llevaba eso, y Alucard supo enseguida que de ropa interior nada, solo la blusa azul, mirándolo fijamente y atrayente.

- Buenas noche… - saludo ella con una sonrisa sincera, pero algo sonrojada.

Alucard no dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarla boquiabierto, a poco metros de la cama. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, ella esperara que él dijera algo, pero vio que no encontraba palabras para ello.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto ella inquieta.

Alucard salio de su trance, y parpadeó un par de veces desorientado.

- S-Si… pero, je… no esperaba esto… - confesó él agitado.

- Ju, sí, ya sabia que te sorprendería, de eso se trataba. - dijo ella con ironía y una sonrisa divertida.

Alucard se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, aún sorprendido y confuso por todo eso. Cuando estuvo frente a la cama, en un lado de ella, se paró sin dejar de mirar a Integra, que estaba hermosa como nunca estuvo antes, en esa escena romántica.

- ¿A qué viene esto? - pregunto él al final.

- Dude mucho antes de hacerlo, pero… quería que esta noche fuera especial, ya que, puede que… sea la última, en mucho tiempo. - contestó ella nerviosa por verse en esa forma por primera vez.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? - pregunto él, sentandose en el borde, de cara a ella.

- Después del funeral, tendré que volver al trabajo, y al caso que estábamos, y no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo libre para ello, otra vez. - dijo ella deprimida. - Por eso, quisiera que esta noche fuera memorable…

Alucard sonrió ante esas palabras, en un segundo se quito las botas, con la mano suavemente cogió un tobillo de ella, y la tiro para tumbarla bien sobre la cama, poniéndose a su lado ella al instante, con la cintura girada a ella, arrinconándola con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de ella, mirándola fijamente, viendo que estaba sonrojada y excitada, con el pecho agitado, subiendo arriba y abajo por su corazón acelerado.

Integra vio como él se inclinaba sobre ella, pero vio también que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia su pecho y cuando llegó, giró el rostro para así, tumbarlo sobre su pecho con suavidad, dejándola confusa y mas sonrojada, con los brazos tumbados hacia arriba curvados.

- ¿Alucard? - llamó ella confusa y avergonzada.

- Déjame estar así un rato… quiero oír los latidos de tu corazón… es música para mi…

Sin decir mas, él cerró los ojos y se acomodo en su pecho. Integra quedo sorprendida, pero enseguida decidió conceder ese deseo, y con una sonrisa encantada y feliz acepto.

- De acuerdo… no hay ninguna prisa… si puedo estar contigo… - dijo ella, apoyando las manos sobre él con ternura y suavidad.

* * *

Mientras, en la capital de Roma; El Vaticano, a los miembros de Iscariote XIII, les habia llegado a los miembros mas importantes una carta, donde decía que eran invitados a ir al funeral de la difunta Reina de Inglaterra, y que sería mañana mismo. Esos invitados eran nada menos que Ricardo Rossini, él líder de Iscariote, junto a su as, Heinkel Wolf.

- Así que la reina finalmente la palmó. - comentó Heinkel mientras dejaba su invitación en la mesa con pasividad.

- Era de esperarse, hacia muchos años que ella estaba en el trono, demaciado diría yo. - coincidió Ricardo, sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio. - ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees qué deberíamos ir?

- Yo no soy de ir a funerales protestantes, pero… puede pasar algo interesante, o algo que ver. Usted decide jefe. - dijo ella sin mirarlo, como solía hacer.

Rossini se rió de la típica actitud de su mejor cura católico, y decidió ir con Heinkel al funeral, preparándose para ir hacia Londres ya mismo, para llegar con tiempo.

* * *

Alucard y Integra estuvieron varios minutos allí, él apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, que lo abrazaba con las manos sobre su cabeza y la espalda. Él oía como los latidos de ella ahora no eran acelerados, sino tranquilos y relajados, pero si sentía como el cuerpo de ella ardía mas de lo normal, por lo agitada que estaba con tenerlo en ese momento.

De repente, él notó como ella apartaba su mano de la cabeza de él, haciendo que abriera los ojos confuso, y oyó como ella empezaba a sollozar.

- ¿Integra? - llamó él alzándose con las manos, viendo como ella se tapaba los ojos llenos de lagrimas con el brazo.

- Perdóname… es que me he emocionado por nada… - se disculpo ella avergonzada y sonrojada. - Es que… - continuó apartando el brazo de los ojos. - cuando estoy contigo ahora estoy… - giro la cabeza hacia arriba, a la izquierda, sonrojada como nunca. - me vuelve a la cabeza las veces que me has mostrado tus sentimientos, que yo consideraba mentira, por ser lo que eres…

Mientras ella hablaba, Alucard bajo la mirada al cuello de ella sin darse cuenta, y al verlo estirado y viendo la yugular de el, y lo hermoso que era en ese momento, despejado completamente de cualquier prenda formal que ella solía llevar, mostrándola a él sin darse cuenta, se le eliminaron los rojos ojos de sangre, inclinándose muy poco a poco sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello mientras seguía hablando.

- Ese pensamiento ahora… me hace sentir una completa egoísta y miserable, que no merece tu perdón… pero aún así…

Entonces, sintió los mechones de Alucard cayendo a su mejilla, haciéndola abrir los ojos de golpe, y pudo ver de reojo como él estaba inclinado sobre el lado derecho de su cuello, sintiendo su gélido aliento sobre la yugular. Esa sensación la sonrojo mas, y la hizo girarse un poco hacia él, sin dejar de mirarle de reojo confusa y nerviosa.

- ¿Alu… card?

Él, como si no la oyera, sacó la lengua y con ella rozó el cuello de ella, haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia atrás sonrojada y dando un gemido suave, acelerándole el corazón y en pecho agitado. Alucard al verla sonrojada y excitada, jadeando por ello, encoge un poco sus rojos iluminados de sangre, y cierra una de sus manos frustrado, entonces se apartó un poco de ella, que aún tenía una mano sobre el brazo de él, y se miraron fijamente, él encima de ella.

- Para nosotros, los vampiros… da igual si somos buenos o malos que vosotros, los humanos… os seguimos viendo como una delicada y corta existencia, que deseamos arrebatar a toda costa para poder seguir viviendo en este mundo… sin importar que estés éramos humanos también.

Integra lo escucho sonrojada y agitada, no entendiendo a lo que venía eso que él decía, pero tampoco le importó mucho eso en ese momento, solo estaba concentrada en esos ojos rojos y penetrantes, que tanto había visto, pero nunca quiso verlos fijamente, para no caer en sus redes, pero ahora estaba ahí, siendo su amante, entregándose a él sin importarle lo que pensarán los demás de ella, por ser la amante de un vampiro, del Conde Drácula.

- Deseo que estemos juntos siempre… - continuo él con una mirada penetrante y aterradora, pero sería. - Convertirte en una vampira.

Esa confesión dejo petrificada a Integra, con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa, inmóvil bajo el vampiro. No se atrevió a decirle nada, solo lo siguió mirando, sonrojada y con los ojos temblando por no parpadear aún. Entonces, de repente, él apoyó su frente con la de ella, apretando los dientes con fuerza, frustrado y enfurecido.

- Quería que fueras como yo y mi hija… tomar tu pura sangre, hasta la última gota, para estar condenada a vagar por la oscuridad, toda la eternidad. - confesó él con dolor y frustración. - Pero yo… te amo demaciado… para hacerlo contigo también… condenarte injustamente, incluso siendo voluntario… no lo veo justo… no lo veo.

Integra sintió y vio el dolor que él sentía con ello, viendo como él temblaba frustrado y dolido, apretando las manos contra la manta de la cama. Ella no sabía que decir, solo supo llorar emocionada y dolida, al ver que él, se detuvo en convertirla en vampira por ella, que no deseaba serlo por su organización y su reina, que en paz descansaba.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para calmarlo y animarlo, fue coger su rostro con las manos con suavidad, él confuso se dejo hacer, y rozándole primero, le dio un beso profundo y sincero, el cual él quiso rechazar, pero ella le insistió hasta convencerle. Durante unos segundos se besaron apasionadamente, él cogiendola por donde la oreja, enredando los dedos con los cabellos de ella, pero enseguida se separó de ella dubitativo.

- Integra… no debemos… - murmuro él aún dolido.

- shhh… - le calló ella con los dedos. - No dudes ahora… solo deseo ser tuya esta noche… por favor… - suplicó ella deseosa.

Ante esa suplica irresistible, él volvió a besarla con deseo, inclinándose junto a ella sobre la cama, besándose y acariciándose con placer y deseo mutuo. Él dejó de besarla y empezó a besar su cuello y bajando, deslizando el tirante de la blusa azul, mientras que con las manos, subía la falda hacia arriba, acariciando los muslos de ella, haciéndola gemir en susurro y cerrando los ojos mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Integra, no queriendo estar sin hacer nada, empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón como pudo, estirando los brazos, y mirando hacia abajo como pudo, quiso dejar la camisa para luego. Alucard supo enseguida sus deseos, y cuando ella lo desabrocho del todo, él enseguida se quito la parte de abajo. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, él la cargo un poco por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cabecera, tumbándola sobre la almohada, pero cuando lo hizo, ella hizo también su jugada, en un rápido movimiento, se puso encima de él, con una mirada vacilante y triunfal, que hizo reír a Alucard con excitación.

Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos decidida y excitada, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa blanca hacia abajo, mientras él echaba los brazos hacia atrás, tumbándolos sobre la almohada, dejándose llevar por la excitación. A medida que ella abrió su camisa, ella le daba besos en el pecho bajando junto a las manos que desabrochaban los botones. Cuando llegó al final, volvió a subir y deslizó la camisa, besando los torsos de Alucard.

Él se sentía como nunca, dejando que su ama, ahora también amante, lo sedujera, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación, por los besos calidos sobre su piel, decidió bajar los brazos, para que así ella pudiera deslizar la camisa por los brazos y quitárselo de una vez. Alucard estaba libre de prendas, pero a ella aún le quedaba la única que llevaba, la blusa azul.

Entonces, él se incorporó hasta estar sentado, con ella sobre su cintura, con las piernas abiertas. Se arrastro con las manos hasta apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama, mirando deseoso y seductor a Integra, que lo miraba de la misma forma. Alucard la acercó suavemente a él y la beso dulcemente, que se fue hacia mas apasionado, ella se pegó mas a él, abrazándolo por el cuello y la espalda.

Mientras se besaban, él le acariciaba los muslos, haciéndola temblar de placer, deslizando la falda hacia arriba, eso le hizo recordar que tenía que quitarle la prenda, para que estuviera igual que él. Dejó de besarla, y se inclinó en el hombro de ella, lamiéndolo y besándolo con deseo, ella echo la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, poniéndole la piel de gallina y placer, mientras le quitaba los tirantes de la blusa, dejándolos colgar en los brazos. Después, él le dio un beso corto pero profundo, y cogió al instante la falda de la blusa y la subió hacia arriba, y ella, como ensañado, alzó los brazos para que le quitará la prenda, dejándola libre de cualquier prenda, como él.

Se miraron durante un instante, que pareció una eternidad para ellos, y se entregaron de nuevo en un beso, apasionado y sincero. Durante el beso, Integra deseaba que él entrará dentro de ella, y no quería esperar mas. Entonces, rodeándole por el cuello con el brazo, y el otro por debajo de un brazo de él, le hizo entrar dentro de ella entre sus piernas, haciendo que ambos dejaran de besarse, y se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos y mirándose, después ella empezó a mover las caderas con suavidad, gimiendo entre jadeos susurrantes, y él también gemía y echando la cabeza hacia atrás entregado por completo, y se volvieron a besar entre gemidos.

Y así estuvieron casi toda la noche, él se tumbo bien por la excitación, y dejó que ella le hiciera el amor primero, encima de él, inclinada para besarle en los labios y después en el cuello y bajando. Sin que supieran como, ambos ya estaba dentro de la cama tapados solo por la sabana blanca, y ella estaba debajo de él, haciéndola suya de nuevo, sin dejar un rincón sin besar o lamer, haciéndola disfrutar como nunca, con el hombre o vampiro que amaba.

Alucard le sujetaba las muñecas sobre la almohada, mientras le besaba el torso, subiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula, donde ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirle subir con sus gélidos besos, que para ella eran calidos en ese momento. Él penetraba dentro de ella ahora con mas fuerza, y eso le hacia algo de daño a ella, pero no le importó, solo gemía entregada y placentera.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? - Pregunto Alucard de repente entre gemidos. - ¿Lo disfrutas como yo?

- Como si… ah… - decía ella entre jadeos y gemidos de placer. - … estuviera tocando las estrellas con mis manos, junto a ti. - confesó con sinceridad y amor.

- Mi ama… - nombró él agotado pero deseando seguir aún.

- No… - negó ella, llamándole la atención. - Ya no me llames así, ya no somos los amos ni los siervos entre tu y yo, solo Integra y Alucard… entre nosotros dos amor…

Y con eso le hizo callar, dándole un beso que él no rechazó, y volvió a hacer el vaivén, haciendo que ella disfrutará hasta que no quisiera mas, cosa que era improbable, pero se sentía pronto agotada.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Llegó el gran día, o mejor dicho, el triste día. Faltaban unas horas para el funeral, y todos los que iban a acudir a ello estaban en sus casa con sus familiares para vestirse y prepararse con rapidez, aunque tuvieran tiempo de sobra. Los de Iscariote ya estaban alojados en un lujoso hotel, también se vestían para la ocasión, aunque no les hiciera mucha gracia estar entre protestantes, pero debían ir para compensar el error de hace 2 años cuando los nazis atacaron y ellos también aparecieron y atacaron también. En la Mansión Hellsing, también reinaba el silencio para todos, cada uno en su habitación, vistiéndose de negro para el funeral de la difunta reina.

Seras tuvo que comprarle enseguida a Pip un traje negro para la ocasión, y le vio muy elegante con el traje puesto, y él la bien muy hermosa con su vestido negro, largo hasta los tobillos, era el vestido que ella ya se puso una vez para los soldados que murieron en el ataque a la Mansión, antes de que conociera a Pip y a su grupo de mercenarios. Charlie también asistiría al funeral por orden, mejor dicho, petición de su ama Integra.

Ángelus estaba en su habitación, ya vestida, con su típica vestimenta, solo que esta vez no llevaría su sombrero negro, por respeto a la difunta, se abotonó del todo la camisa hasta el cuello, y se puso una corbata negra que tenía guardada, y una chaqueta de traje, dejando el abrigo de cuero negro en la silla, pero si llevaría sus gafas de sol negras para el sol radiante que hacia ese día.

Estaba sentada en la cama, hasta que picaron a la puerta, y con un gesto de mano, se abrió la puerta, dejando ver que eran sus tres aprendices, y Sirius entró primero, mirando a su ama, que estaba ignorándolos al principio, cuando Marcus cerró la puerta, ella se puso en pie, y cogió de la mesa una copa con sangre en ella, tomando un sorbo ante de hablar.

- Como ya sabéis, todos los miembros importantes de Hellsing estarán fuera por el funeral de la reina. - comenzó ella sin mirarlos, sin a la copa. - Eso quiere decir que estaréis solos, con los soldados de Hellsing vigilando la Mansión, seréis responsables de vigilarlo también. - acabó ella girándose a ellos.

Los tres asintieron al ver que ella habia acabado de explicar la situación, sin decir palabra, por la seriedad terrorífica de ella. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sirius puso ojo agudo para buscar en el cuello de ella, alguna marca de colmillos reciente, pero nada, ni donde tenía el símbolo ni en el otro lado, nada, habia desaparecido ya.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis fuera ama? - pregunto Marcus, despertando a Sirius al instante, dejando de mirar al cuello de ella.

- No lo se Marcus, pero quiero que estéis alerta, aunque sea de día puede pasar cualquier cosa. - advirtió ella. - Ya podéis iros.

Con esa orden, los tres salieron sin prisa de su habitación, excepto Sirius, que se quedo un momento en su sitio, con Ángelus a espaldas de él, acabando de tomar la copa con sangre. Quería hablar con ella sobre lo de ayer, pero sintiendo el aura de su ama, malhumorada y molesta con solo tenerlo cerca, decidió dejarlo para cuando volviera, si estaba mas calmada para poder hablar.

Mientras, Integra también se ponía el vestido, a solas en su habitación, Alucard se habia ido antes de que ella despertará, para poder cambiarse a un traje para la ocasión como todos. Se dio una ducha rápida, con el pelo recogido para no mojárselo. Se secó el cuerpo, y se puso frente al tocador de su habitación para maquillarse un poco, cosa que solo hacia para momentos especiales; bodas, ceremonias, pero no para reuniones o investigaciones. Tuvo el pelo recogido todo el tiempo, para que después pudiera ponerse mejor el vestido negro.

No se maquilló mucho, solo para no mostrar ojeras y cosas de ellas, pero se puso sombra en los ojos y polvoréate en la cara, un poco de brillo en los labios y se cepillo las pestañas con calma. Se miró en el espejo un segundo, y se bien perfecta, entonces se puso unos pendientes negro con cuidado. Con lo de l cara ya echo, ella se puso en pie y fue hacia su cama, donde esta el vestido y la ropa interior, que también quiso que fuera de color negro.

Se quito la toalla de su cuerpo, y la dejo en la barra de la cama, en los pies. Se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, y empezó a ponerse la ropa interior con cuidado. Unos minutos después, de entre las sombras de la pared, apareció Alucard, con ropa diferente a las habituales, mas para funerales, todo de negro; la camisa, el corbatín, y el traje formal también era otro, mas negro, en vez de sus botas de montar, llevaba zapatos masculino como los que solía llevar Integra siempre. Justo frente de él, estaba la cama, y Integra estaba en el, poniéndose unas medias negras transparentes, largas hasta los muslos. Alucard quedo hay parado con la boca abierta, hipnotizado por esa escena, pero enseguida sonrió divertido, y Integra lo oyó reírse, girándose sobresaltada, pero al ver que era Alucard, suspiró tranquila, con la mano sobre su corazón acelerado por el susto.

- ¡Por Dios Alucard! - exclamó Integra molesta. - ¿Podrías dejar esa costumbre y avisar cuando estas aquí? - le pidió ella.

- Lo siento… es que te he visto… - la señalo, muriéndose de la risa por dentro. - así y me he quedado parado, entonces se me olvidó avisar, perdóname.

- Bueno, solo quiero que no lo vuelvas a hacer. - pidió ella, así le perdonó.

Entonces, ella se puso en pie, y Alucard camino hacia ella, mirándola entera, con la ropa interior negra, con su cuerpo delgado y fuerte, y su cuello despejado del pelo. Integra se inclinó para coger el vestido negro, lo abrió y se lo puso por los pies, paso los brazos y acabo de ponérselo, pero cuando quiso correr la cremallera de la espalda, esta se quedo atascada, como solía pasar con esos vestidos. En ese momento le pareció bueno que su vampiro estuviera allí en ese momento, ya listo para irse.

- Por favor, ¿me lo subes Alucard? - pidió ella, mirándole sobre el hombro, en tono algo desafiante.

Alucard al verlo, no dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa de ironía, y camino hacia ella, bajo de nuevo la cremallera, y con cuidado la volvió a subir sin enganchar la ropa con ella, y consiguió subirla del todo bien. Integra se giro a él, mostrándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, y se fue al espejo. Se miró de arriba abajo y, se vio bien. Entonces se soltó el pelo, algo rizado, que le favorecía, y acabo de ponerse en resto, un colgante con la cruz de plata de su padre, el gorro funeraria que solían llevar la mujeres, y unos zapatos de tacón, que ella apenas se ponía, pero que no tenía dificultad de caminar con ellas. Estaba ya lista, se miró una vez mas y vio que estaba todo en orden para irse.

Alucard pudo ver en su cara a través del espejo, que estaba algo deprimida y desolada, pero lo estaba disimulando casi bien, pero con él era imposible engañarlo. Sin que ella pudiera verlo en el espejo, se puso justo detrás de ella, y puso ambas manos sobre cada hombro. Ella lo miró un instante de reojo, pero siguió mirándose en el espejo.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Alucard con sincera preocupación, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- La verdad es que no mucho ahora… - confesó ella. - No te puedo decir que estoy bien, por qué eso es mentira. Ahora que llega el funeral, estoy nerviosa…

- Todos lo están Integra, eso te hace humana… en cambio yo, bueno, ya sabes. - bromeó él con lo último.

Eso hizo reír un poco a Integra, y Alucard se felicitó por ello. Entonces, Integra cogió aire y lo soltó todo con un suspiró hondo.

- Bien, llegó la hora. - sentenció ella con decisión. - Vamos, deben estar esperando los demás.

Cuando ella se giro hacia la puerta, vio como Alucard le extendía el brazo como un caballero, y ella con una sonrisa lo acepto. Ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron con paso firme hacia la entrada.

En ese momento, Ángelus, Seras, Pip y Charlie esperaban en la entrada, a que Alucard junto a Integra llegaran. Habia tiempo de sobra para llegar al cementerio donde sería enterrada la reina. Charlie salio al jardín, para encender el coche, Seras y Pip estaba juntos, y Ángelus con los brazos cruzados y apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta doble, esperaban a la pareja.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, oyeron como ellos bajaban por la gran escalera del salón, Integra sujeta del brazo de Alucard en alto. Seras sonrió al verlos así juntos, y Ángelus también con disimulo. Fueron los primeros en salir a la luz del sol de la mañana, y a Alucard le molesto un poco, por lo que se puso su gafas de sol naranjas. Todos entraron en la limusina negra y se pusieron en marcha.

Por el camino, no tardaron en toparse con los autos de los demás asistentes al funeral, yendo en fila por una carretera vacías de coches que no fueran de ellos. Por un lado de la carretera, habia un prado verde con algunas rocas grandes, y en el otro el mar, iban a cierta distancia por un acantilado, donde se podía contemplar el mar cristalinos por el sol, para los humanos era algo relajado y tranquilo, pero para los vampiros era lo contrario, en cierto punto.

Después de un largo viaje en silencio, llegaron a su destino, y todos los coches aparcaron de cara frente en un parking frente a la entrada del cementerio, donde frente a la verja abierta esperaba el cura que haría la ceremonia. Todos bajaron de sus coches casi a la vez, pero en el auto de Hellsing, primero bajaron los vampiros y después Integra, ayudada por Alucard con la mano, a la vista de todos.

Los asistentes eran los que se esperaban, los miembros, viejos y nuevos, de la Mesa Redonda, toda la familia real, duques y barones ingleses que debían asistir, aunque no quisieran, por el hecho de estar cerca de vampiros. Lo que Integra, ni nadie esperaba, era que los Iscariote del Vaticano también asistieran, bajando de un coche azul oscuro, de el bajo Ricardo Rossini, junto con su cura Heinkel Wolf y algunos guardaespaldas católicos.

Al verlos, Alucard y el resto rodearon a Integra desconfiados, sin que el resto de los asistentes lo notaran mucho. Al verlo, Ricardo y Heinkel se rieron burlonamente, y siguieron su camino, pasando al lado. Entonces, Heinkel sintió una mirada que, no era de Seras como esperaba, sino otra mas aterradora, casi como la del vampiro Alucard, pero mas felina. Miro a su alrededor hasta dar con el dueño, era una vampira de negro, con una mirada muy parecida al de Alucard, incluso parecia familiar suyo.

Heinkel se quedo mirando a Ángelus durante unos momentos que parecieron horas, y cuando la vampira alzó un poco la cabeza, Heinkel pudo ver la estrella de magia negra que llevaba Alucard en sus guantes blancos siempre, se quedo mirando el cuello de ella, hasta que Ricardo la llamó para que caminará, y ella lo siguió nerviosamente. Al verla alejarse entre la gente, Ángelus se rió divertida entre los labios. No sabia por que, pero pronto volvería a ver a esa hermana de la cara destrozada, envuelta en una venda mal hecha.

- ¿Pasa algo hija? - pregunto Alucard detrás de ella.

- Nada… todo en orden. - contestó ella.

Todos entraron en el cementerio, siguiendo al cura. Enseguida llegaron al lugar donde estaba el ataud de la reina, un ataud blanco, lleno de hermosa flores, formando un circulo de colores o otra cosa, frente al ataud, habia sillas puestas para todos, y caminaron todos a sus lugares. Los familiares de la reina delante de todo, y el resto detrás, los de Hellsing se pusieron en la misma fila.

Todos estuvo en silencio, y el cura camino hacia la columna para empezar su discurso de despedida. Los presentes estuvieron callados, pero algunos lloraban desolados por la perdida, sobretodo hijo y nietos de la reina, y también alguien mas. Integra sacaba lagrimas, cayendo por sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos con lentitud, recordando la conversación que tuvo con la reina antes de irse al cielo.

Una hora después, el cura acabo de hablar, y cuando dijo "amen" todos lo dijeron después en coro, incluido los vampiros aunque fuera una palabra divina. Él pregunto si alguien tenía unas palabras, y los únicos que lo tuvieron fueron los familiares, que con lagrimas que les salían sin poder evitarlo de sus ojos rojos de ello. Después, se acercaban al ataud de la difunta y le dedicaban un beso de despedida, besando los dedos para después apoyarlos sobre la tapa. Entonces, todos se pusieron en pie, y rodearon el ataud, que empezaron a bajarlo al agujero que tenia debajo, hasta que dejo de bajar. Algunos presentes tenía una rosa para tirarla al agujero sobre el ataud, y así lo hicieron por orden. Entre ellos, estaba Integra y Alucard, que tenían una cada uno, y las tiraron a la vez, después fue Ángelus, que espero un momento para tirarla, después la tiró con el brazo en alto, viendo como la rosa roja caía al vacío, que parecía una eternidad.

Entre esa gente que le dedicaba una rosa a la reina, estaba Ricardo, que con una sonrisa disimulada, pero llena de maldad y malicia, tiro su rosa, blanca con un lazo negro. Integra lo miró, y él se giro a ella, que estaba abrazada a Alucard, ignorando los murmullos de la gente. Se miraron un minuto, después él hizo un ademán y se giro para retirarse. Integra no pudo soportar que un desgraciado como ese se burlará de la difunta a la vista de todos, sin que nadie lo notará excepto ella, y seguramente su querido vampiro.

Cuando todos acabaron, los del cementerio empezaron a cubrir de tierra el agujero. Y con eso, los presentes empezaron a dispersarse en varias direcciones, unos querían dar un paseo para calmarse, otro se iban directamente destrozados, y otro se quedaban observando como tapaban el agujero, despidiéndose de la reina por última vez. Una de esas personas era Integra, que quiso quedarse sola un momento allí, mientras los vampiros la esperaban junto al coche, mirando con tristeza el estado de ella.

Estaban atentos a ella por si pasaba algo, sobretodo Alucard, que le insistió que no estuviera sola, pero ella no le hizo caso y se quedo allí. Integra se mostraba impasible a su alrededor, solo miraba como llenaban de tierra el agujero donde enterraban a su reina, la única que creyó en ella para ser la jefa de Hellsing. Por fuera se mostraba sin ninguna emoción, sería sin sentimientos, pero por dentro estaba destrozada, tanto como para mostrar algo.

En ese momento, ella oyó que alguien se acercaba a ella, y miró un momento de reojo, para después ignorarlo, era Ricardo Rossini, líder de Iscariote junto a Heinkel, que se pusieron al lado de ella, y miraron también el entierro.

- Esperaba volver a verla, pero nunca pensé que fuera en un momento tan dramático como este. - comentó él sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Rossini? - pregunto ella con voz fría y malhumorada.

- No tiene que ser tan fría mujer, que estamos frente a su difunta reina, que en paz descanse. - dijo él disimulando pena.

- Si no tiene nada mas que decirme váyase. - insistió Integra.

- Si que tengo, y le interesa. - corrigió él, girándose a ella con vacilación.

Harta de él, se giró a su dirección con una mirada fría y molesta. Desde donde estaba, Alucard quiso ir hacia ellos, pero Ángelus lo detuvo con el brazo, diciéndole que iría ella. Integra y Ricardo se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro, entonces él se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo de usted tendría cuidado de con quién hablar, mujer protestante. - advirtió él con amenaza. - A no ser que quiera perder a alguien mas.

- ¿Estoy oyendo amenazas caballero? - pregunto una voz acercándose por detrás de Integra.

Todos se giraron al dueño de la voz, era Ángelus que se acercó a Integra. Con un gesto, le insistió en que debían irse ya, que los demás esperaban, y Integra, con una última mirada asesina y desafiante, se alejo de los Iscariote, dejándolo con Ángelus.

- ¿Quién eres, pecadora? - pregunto Ricardo con vacilación y insulto.

- Una que cerrará la boca por las mentiras que decís, sobretodo de Rumania, así que tener cuidado con quién amenazáis, que podéis salir mal parados. - advirtió ella empezando a alejarse. - Que tengan un buen viaje. - con eso, se alejo de ella, yendo hacia el coche con los demás.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado mucho y espero vuetros reviews. Con este capitulo iniciará una nueva aventura para la Organización Hellsing, lleno de sorpresas y emociones, pero también cosas tristes y desagradables, pero mejor no os cuento mas que sino pierde gracia jeje, HASTA PRONTO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!**_


	31. EL COMIENZO

**31. EL COMIENZO**

Ya atardecía, y en la Mansión Hellsing reinaba el silencio, excepto… en el sótano. Los soldados de Hellsing cubrían la Mansión entera por orden de Integra mientras estuvieran fuera en el funeral de la reina, mientras los vampiros de Ángela; Sirius, Lucius y Marcus el sótano, o al menos eso debían hacer. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de tiro, probando armas de fuego de tipo que tenía la Organización, riendo y divirtiéndose, olvidando así su obligación que su ama Ángelus les ordeno hacer junto a los soldados de Hellsing.

De los tres, Sirius es quién acertó mejor en las dianas que los demás, las dianas eran de esas con figura humana. La mejor arma que dominaba era el rifle de asalto, mas que la pistola automática. A Lucius le encantaba la escopeta de dos cañones, y a Marcus el francotirador. Su ama nunca les animó a usar alguna arma, por eso pensaron en probarlas hasta encontrar la adecuada para cada uno.

- ¡Hermanito, que dominio tienes con las armas! - halagó Lucius alucinado con Sirius. - No me extraña que papa te quisiera en el ejercito.

- Tu tampoco lo haces mal con la escopeta. - devolvió él halago. - Papa deseaba que todos fuésemos soldados, no había ningún favorito.

- Y lo somos. - dijo Marcus de repente. Los dos lo miraron confusos. - Ya somos lo que él quería, soldados de una organización secreta que caza vampiros y de mas con tal de proteger Inglaterra de esos monstruos. Es casi lo mismo ¿no?.

Pensándolo bien, Marcus tenía razón y sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con él también. Ahora eran soldados vampiros de la Organización Hellsing, que al igual que los demás vampiros de esa organización antes que ellos llegaran, cazaban a los suyos para proteger a los humanos y ese país. Además, estaban allí por orden de su ama y creadora Ángelus Drakul, que era hija directa del mismísimo Conde Drácula ahora nombrado Nosferatu Alucard, el as de Hellsing. Su ama quiso unirse a la Organización por qué estaba su padre, y ellos lo aceptaron sin rechistar siquiera.

Ese pensamiento ponía molesto a Sirius, sobretodo la parte de su ama y su padre Alucard, por ese motivo quería hablar con su ama cuando volviera del funeral de la reina, para aclarar lo de ayer y acabar de una vez con las dudas. Pero, no sabía como hacerlo eso, ahora con lo de la muerte de la reina, no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera hablar con nadie, y menos con él en ese momento, pero debía intentarlo como fuera.

- Sirius, ¡Sirius tío! - llamaba Lucius varias veces. Sirius salió de sus pensamientos para mirarlo algo adormecido. - ¿Te pasa algo hermano?

- ¿Eh? No… nada, solo pensaba que ya deberían estar de regreso los jefes. - comentó él, ignorando lo que pensaba. - Ya están tardando lo suyo…

- Es normal… - dijo Marcus de repente. - la reina de Inglaterra fue muy querida por sus súbditos, y la Organización Hellsing mas que nadie, es normal que no tengan prisa en volver ¿no?

- ¡Mejor para mi que tarden en volver! - exclamó Lucius sin estar preocupado. - Así no tendré que aguantar a esa tía que al principio parecía una chica buena de narices…

Mientras Lucius decía eso, camino hasta ponerse de espaldas a la puerta, de cara a sus hermanos, uno sentando en la silla de la sala, y el otro apoyado en la mesa de tiro con los brazos cruzados. Y justo cuando Lucius paso por delante de la puerta, de la nada, apareció Ángelus, apoyada en el umbral, mirando a Lucius, dando miedo y terror por el rostro que mostraba hacía él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra. Sirius y Marcus se pusieron pálidos, ya que, Lucius no parecía sentir a su ama a sus espaldas, y continuaba hablando como si nada, expresando lo que pensaba de ella.

- Cuando la vi… me pareció de esas que se acuestan con el primero que ven y que este bueno, como servidor aquí presente, y mirarla ahora, una chica pasiva agresiva, que hace todo lo que su papaíto inmortal de rojo le dice, o a la jefa, que es la reina de hielo.

- Emm Lucius… - dijo Marcus.

- Además, solo se acostó conmigo para convertirme, eso es ser puta de cabeza a pies tíos… ¿y sabéis qué? Apuesto a que se acostó con alguien mas, que seguro lo conocemos.

- ¡Lucius! - grito Marcus harto.

- ¡¿Qué? - pregunto Lucius, interrogando con los brazos abiertos.

- Date la vuelta anda… - dijo Sirius, haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la puerta.

- ¿Para qué…?

Mientras hacia esa pregunta se dio la vuelta, y cuando estuvo de frente a la puerta, hay la vio plantada. Se quedo con la palabra en la boca, paralizado para una estatua, no sabiendo que decir o hacer frente a ella. Marcus poniendo una mano en su cara y Sirius cerrando los ojos, suspiraron agobiados de esa escena, que ya se la esperaban algún día. Ángelus sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para así cruzar los brazos, con actitud calmado y serio, pero su aura mostraba molestia y cansancio a pesar de mostrar una sonrisa amable y social.

- A-Ama Ángelus… - nombró Lucius tartamudeando, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. - ¿Ya habéis vuelto del funeral?

- Eso parece Lucius, ¿no te parece lógico, estando yo frente tuyo en este instante? - pregunto ella con ironía, encogiendo los ojos, penetrantes.

- S-si, claro, que pregunta mas tonta jejeje… perdóneme. - se disculpo él, dándose una colleja en la cabeza como despistado.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo en la sala de tiro chicos? - pregunto ella a los tres. - ¿No os dije que debíais vigilar la Mansión junto a los soldados mientras estábamos fuera, eh?

- A-Ama… vera nosotros… - intentaba decir Lucius nervioso y sudando un poco.

Entonces, Sirius camino hacia ellos y se puso frente a Lucius sin vacilar ni nada, con una mirada directa y sería. Ángelus lo tuvo que mirar sin remedio, aunque no tuviera ganas de ello en ese momento.

- Hicimos lo que ordeno ama… - empezó él sin miedo, siendo directo. - pero cuando vimos que ya se hacia de noche, deducimos que ya estarían de regreso, y nos hemos bajado aquí para probar que tipo de arma nos va mejor, para cuando nos hicieran una ama a medida para cada uno, eso es todo.

Marcus y Lucius quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud valiente de su hermano, que estaba cara a cara con la ama, quien no cambio su mirada, no mostraba enfado y molestia, solo sería y fría ante él. Entonces, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta para irse, dio unos pasos y se giro un poco.

- Por hoy podéis iros a vuestras habitaciones, si pasa algo o necesitamos algo de vosotros os llamaremos por el teléfono de la habitación. - dijo ella sin emoción.

Con eso, ella se marcho al instante, sin decir mas. Eso dejo aliviado a Lucius dando un suspiro, viendo que no le daría ningún castigo. Para Marcus y Sirius, esa pasividad de su ama en ese momento les pareció natural, estar en un funeral, apenas conociendo a la persona que esta muerta afecta bastante, incluso a ella que había visto tantas muertes para sobrevivir. Decidieron hacer lo que Ángelus dijo, guardaron bien las armas y cerraron la sala de tiro para irse cada uno a su habitación, donde les esperaba su cena de sangre medica diaria, cosa que a Lucius no le gustaba tomar, prefería la sangre humana fresca.

_**Vaticano, Roma.**_

Ricardo Rossini y Heinkel Wolf había llegado al Vaticano en su avión privado. Justo donde había aterrizado, enfrente estaba un coche negro, con el chofer esperando apoyado en el capo del coche. Al bajar la puerta del avión, el primero que salio fue Heinkel, mirando alrededor con sus gafas de sol redondas y sintiendo el sol de su tierra, un sol divino para los católicos. Detrás suyo iba Ricardo, con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

Se subieron al coche de camino a la Basílica de San Pedro, para reunirse con el Papa de Roma en persona, que les pidió que volvieran de inmediato al acabar el funeral de la reina de Inglaterra, y así lo hicieron sin esperar mas. El coche cruzo la ciudad sin mucha dificultad y tardanza, ya que, no era temporada de turismo allí, demasiado frío para ello. El coche entró en la gran plaza de la Basílica, y apartó frente a las grandes escaleras de la entrada. Los miembros de Iscariote bajaron a la vez del coche y subieron hacia la Basílica con rapidez y firmeza a pesar de ser agotador subir por esas escaleras.

La grandes puertas se abrieron a su paso haciendo un ruido sordo a causa de la antigüedad, después se oía el eco de sus pasos por el grande y alto pasillo hacía la sala donde estaba el Papa, decorada con cuadros de todos los papas que hubo a lo largo de la historia, de Jesucristo y demás relacionado con Dios, era el lugar mas sagrado del mundo que apoyaba al Jesucristo, el lugar donde los seres de la oscuridad no se atrevían a entrar aunque quisieran.

Los dos caminaban juntos dando los pasos con el mismo pie rectos y firme como soldados, y cuando llegaron a la puerta, un cura les dejo pasar sin siquiera preguntar, ya que los conocía de mucho tiempo, y la cerró detrás de ellos al entrar al instante y sin decir palabra alguna. La sala era espectacular, mas que le pasillo por donde vinieron o cualquier lugar de la Basílica. Estaba llena de luces multicolor debido a que el sol daba a las paredes coloridas de colores brillantes, dándole un toque celestial dorado. Al fondo de la sala, frente a una luz solar radiante, estaba el Papa, sentado en su trono de Dios.

Ricardo y Heinkel caminaron hacia él con firmeza y calma, aunque siempre se sentía nervios al entrar en ese lugar sagrado de Dios, incluso para ellos. Cuando estuvieron frente de él, ante unos escalones, pusieron la rodilla derecha en el suelo, y la mano derecha en su pecho por el lado izquierdo, mostrando sus respetos a su Excelencia, con la cabeza baja.

- Su excelencia, recibimos su llamada y aquí estamos para servirle. - anuncio Ricardo sin alzar la mirada.

- Arriba Iscariote XIII del Vaticano. - pidió el Papa con la mano alzada hacia ellos.

Ellos así lo hicieron, y también alzaron el rostro para mirarlo. El Papa ya era mayor, pero no tanto como la difunta reina, vestía de blanco con toques dorados, con su corona de Papa y con una tunica blanca larga hasta los pies. Heinkel dio un paso hacia atrás, ya que, su jefe era quien debía estar mas adelante con el papa por ser superior que ella.

- Os felicito por haberos recuperado tan rápido, el ataque contra Londres hace 2 años nos dejo casi sin curas en el grupo y muchas bajas en el Vaticano como para enfrentarnos diariamente a los demonios del infierno, gracias a que tu cura de confianza, Heinkel Wolf volvió con vida. - halagó él con amabilidad.

- Gracias Su Excelencia, y no se preocupe por nada, pronto nos vengaremos de aquellos que intentaron eliminarnos del todo, de la Organización Hellsing y ese vampiro suyo, se lo puedo asegurar. - juro Ricardo con seguridad y firmeza. - Solo tiene que dejarnos a nosotros esto señor.

- Confío en ello líder de Iscariote, pero ahora me preocupa ese otro asunto de vampiros. - dijo el Papa preocupado. - Ese asunto en Rumania, donde encontraron varios cadáveres con un ataúd rojo oscuro. Me tiene muy intrigado en estos momentos.

- Estamos en ello Excelencia, y tuvimos que informar de ello también a Hellsing, por si pasaban por allí y descubrían lo que hicimos sin su consentimiento, ya que Rumania esta bajo su jurisdicción. - informó Ricardo. - Sabemos que la vampira que había en ese ataúd se llama Ángelus Drakul, pero ese no era su nombre cuando era humana, hemos avanzado mucho con ella, pero no lo suficiente como para saber que se propone.

- ¿La habéis encontrado o sabéis como es? - pregunto el Papa interesando en ello.

Ante pregunta, Heinkel tuvo que interferir, ya que, Ricardo no sabia de eso todavía, pero Heinkel si, sin que él lo supiera aún. Ricardo no sabia que decirle a su Excelencia, hasta que oyó como Heinkel daba unos pasos hacia delante hasta estar al lado de él, que lo miró confuso y nervioso.

- Sí su Excelencia. - afirmó Heinkel, eso dejo mudo a Ricardo, y decidió escucharle también sin interrupciones. - Ella esta en Londres, la vi en el funeral de la reina de Inglaterra, lo supe nada mas verla cara a cara señor.

Ricardo quedo sorprendido, pero también confuso, entonces hizo memoria del funeral, y le vino a la mente la chica de negro, que le recordaba mucho a Alucard por su aspecto y acento rumano, pero sobretodo por la presencia que daba al tenerla de frente, siniestro y aterrador, entonces supo el motivo de ello. Quiso decirle algo, pero no se atrevió delante del Papa, tuvo que callarse de momento.

- ¿Esta segura de ello Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII? - pregunto el Papa pidiendo seguridad de esas palabras.

- Del todo Su Excelencia, pude saberlo con solo tenerla delante de mi, hablándome como si nada pasará. - aseguro Heinkel convencida. - Su presencia en ese momento me dio malas sensaciones, justo lo mismo que ese vampiro de Hellsing Alucard, lo que demuestra que es ella, su hija desaparecida y desconocida por todos nosotros.

- Bien, me alegra saber de ello, espero que sepáis hacer lo correcto respecto ella caballeros. - dijo el Papa, con voz preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo con esa vampira, su excelencia? Si me permite la pregunta. - pregunto Heinkel confuso.

- Me preocupa esa vampira joven Heinkel, sobretodo que haya salido del Castillo de Drácula en Rumania, nunca hoy que los vampiros crearan hijos, no lo entiendo, y me gustaría saber el motivo de ello. - contestó él. - Por eso quiero que hagáis lo que sea para saber mas de ella, y si es necesario, purificarla completamente de la tierra.

- ¡Así lo haremos señor! - dijeron los dos en coro.

- Bien, podéis marcharos. - dijo él. - En el nombre del Padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo…

- Amen. - se despidieron ellos, dándose la vuelta.

Una vez que salieron de la sala, Ricardo se puso frente a Heinkel malhumorado y con los puños en los costados.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunto él.

- Decirle lo que sabía. - contesto Heinkel a la defensiva.

- ¡No puedes estar seguro de que esa chica fuera ella en persona! - negó él.

- ¿Por qué no? La sentí perfectamente, su mirada era igual que la de Alucard, que estaba allí también. Pude ver en su mirada mucha maldad y poder. - dijo Heinkel segura de sus palabras. - Usted debe haberlo notado cuando nos miró y hablo amenazándonos mientras hablábamos con Integra Hellsing.

Ricardo no supo que decir ante esa seguridad que tenía su mejor cura Iscariote, y eso último era cierto pero tampoco quiso asegurar nada de lo que vio. Con eso, ambos se retiraron de allí yendo a su Cuartel General que estaba en la misma Basílica pero bastante lejos de la sala del Papa, preparándose para lo que tuvieran que hacer contra esa amenaza, o al menos pensar en que hacer con esa misteriosa vampira creada por el vampiro de Hellsing.

_**En el centro de Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Era de noche, y era uno de esos días en que había muchísima gente de compras, con amigos o familia, en bares, restaurantes, lo que sea para estar entretenidos y divirtiéndose con la gente de allí. Entre la multitud, había una chica con mala cara, triste y sola. Camino hasta salir de la enorme masa de gente que se apretujada y empujaba para avanzar, y vio un banco vacío donde se sentó con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre y piernas bien juntas.

La chica era castaña de pelo largo hasta los hombros, iba con chaqueta de cuero naranja tropical y abierta completamente a pesar de hacer algo de frío, con una camisa del mismo tono pero mas oscuro y falda corta vaquera azul desgastado, corta hasta los muslos y algo ajustada y zapatillas parecidas a las de baile pero mas para ir de paseo y fiestas, típica vestimenta de adolescente rebelde y social, aunque ese no era el caso a esas horas.

Veía como la gente iba pasando y pasando sin parar hasta que a su lado se sentó otra chica completamente diferente a ella por la forma de vestir; iba con ropas negro gótico pero extrovertido y vacilante, hacia algo de frió esa noche, pero esa chica parecía no importarle eso o no lo notaba, ya que iba en tirantes gruesos, con una camisa negra bajo la blanca y pálida piel que tenía, con pantalones de cuero ajustados y brillantes y botas de tacón grueso negros, tenía el pelo corto como un chico con mechas rojas en las puntas fijas por gomina.

La chica castaña la miró un momento pero enseguida la ignoró por respeto a su estilo de vestir, por si la gótica la reclinaba por mirarla curiosa, pero la chica se mantuvo a lo suyo sin mirarla en ningún momento. Así estuvieron un rato, la chica gótica estiro los brazos apoyándose en la espaldera del banco donde paso los brazos después, dejándolos detrás colgados pasivamente, como si esperara a alguien sin ninguna prisa aparente.

La chica castaña empezaba a sentirse intimidada por esa gótica, así que pensó en irse pero si que parecía incomodada por ella, además, viendo la hora que era debía apresurarse en volver a casa o sino sus padres la descubrirían y la castigarían de por vida. Con ese pensamiento, ella se puso en pie para irse, pero la gótica hablo diciendo algo que la detuvo en seco.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con tu novio? - pregunto ella con voz felina y inquietante. - Pareces destrozada por algo parecido.

- ¿eh? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - pregunto la castaña girándose a ella sorprendida.

- Por tu cara, se te nota un montón. - contestó ella con naturalidad y sin dejar de mostrase pasiva. - ¿Quieres hablarme de ello? No tengo nada que hacer ahora mientras espero a alguien, te puedo escuchar.

- ¿Por qué? Si no me conoces. - dijo la chica con burla y malhumor.

- Pero si alguien que quiere escucharte, además, a mi también me paso hace tiempo, puede ayudarte a calmarte. - aseguro la gótica sin cambiar su forma de hablar.

La chica lo pensó un poco, y en verdad, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar en ese momento, no tenía ganas de ir a casa a aguantar a sus padres, por lo que se volvió a sentar juntando las piernas y las manos sobre ellas, avergonzada y nerviosa por hablar de ello a una que ni conocía aún.

- Me llamó Carla, ¿y tu? - se presento la gótica con amabilidad, pero su voz era serpenteante.

- Miki, encantada. - se presento ella sonrojada.

Miki miró a Carla, que viéndola bien, a pesar de su palidez y su forma de vestir, era una chica hermosa y atractiva, casi como un ángel, a pesar también de su vestimenta negra y callejera. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hay callada sin dejar de mirarla atontadamente, y se giro rápidamente sonrojada, Carla se rió disimuladamente. Espero a que Miki empezará a hablar, no tenía ninguna prisa, podía escucharla mientras esperaba a su amigo citado.

- Ahora mismo me ha dejado, justo cuando habíamos cumplido un año de relación, y ni siquiera llegamos a hacerlo, por qué yo no estaba preparada, pero hoy decidí hacerlo al fin, pero mira, él no supo esperar. - explicó ella frustrada y triste. - No entiendo por qué tuvo que dejarme hoy, me he escapado por él.

- Los hombres son así de egoísta querida, no saben esperar, y después de tanto esperar se les quitan las ganas y buscan otra mejor que la actual… - consoló Carla, acercándose a ella para apoyar las manos sobre los hombros de ella. - Pero no todos son así, el mió, con quién estoy ahora, es todo lo que quiero.

- ¿Y va bien? - pregunto ella sin mirarla deprimida.

- De momento si, y creo que será así… para siempre. - aseguro Carla, diciendo lo último bajando la voz.

- Ya me gustaría tener una relación así… - dijo Miki, cogiendo y sacando aire para calmarse. - Y una vida mejor que esta que tengo.

- ¿y eso por qué?

- Mis padres… me controlan demasiado, hoy he tenido que escaparme por la ventana de mi habitación para estar con mi novio, ahora no saben que estoy en la calle contigo, mis hermanos se meten conmigo constantemente, los miman mas que a mi, que soy menor que ellos… me pasa de todo en esa casa, por eso, esperaba que mi novio me llevará a su casa, para vivir con él…

Mientras iba hablando, Miki no pudo evitar llorar dejando que la lagrimas bajaran o cayeran sobre ella. Sin que le importará mucho, la lagrima se deslizaba hacia la mandíbula y llegaba al cuello de ella, donde se mostraba de vez en cuando la vena yugular. Eso excito a Carla, que observó el cuello, deseosa de probarlo, y los ojos se le pusieron rojos, y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, estando a punto de sacar los colmillos.

- Me gustaría ser como tu… - dijo Miki de repente.

Eso dejo confusa a Carla, que se detuvo en secó y se incorporó al instante, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y miró confusa a la humana que no llegó a ver nada de eso. Miki mostraba una cara sonrojada pero con una sonrisa feliz aunque destrozada, aún con lagrimas en los ojos, esa mirada le tentaba a Carla, pero supo controlarse perfectamente.

- ¿Ser como yo, por qué Miki? - pregunto ella con naturalidad disimulada.

- Por ser fuerte, tuviste un novio nuevo, incluso después de pasar por lo mismo que yo. - contestó ella sorprendida. - Dudo que pueda ser como tu, y tampoco dejar la virginidad a mi edad, como el resto de las demás chicas que ya lo ha tenido mucho antes.

Carla la escucho, y sonrió con la comisura con disimulo cuando Miki desvió la mirada. Ella estaba hambrienta, como su compañero que andaba por hay, y ahora tenía a una presa perfecta ante sus narices, por lo que, decidió esperar a que su novio viniera a buscarla, entreteniendo a la chica con mucha facilidad.

Mientras, a unas cuantas calles de allí, en la comisaría de policía de esa zona, entraba un hombre rubio con traje azul marino, a pesar de su pálida piel, nadie de la calle se fijo en él, solo de paso. El hombre camino hacia la secretaria, donde solo había una mujer pelirroja con gafas para leer, mirando su ordenador, y cuando el hombre se apoyó en la mesa de recepción, la chica tardó en notar que había alguien hay mirándola. Al verlo, dio un sobresalto pero al mirarlo quedo sorprendida con la boca abierta, reconociendo a ese sujeto que sonreía amigablemente.

- ¡Alan, eres tu! - exclamó la chica emocionada.

- Sí Laila, soy yo. - afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa natural.

La chica emocionada como nunca rodeó la mesa rápidamente y lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con fuerza contenta. Alan se quedo quieto, pero enseguida le correspondió el abrazo con suavidad, pasando los brazos por detrás de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si. Enseguida ella se apartó de él con una mirada confusa y enfadada.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Todos te están buscando desde hace días! - dijo ella un poco enfadada. - ¡Todo el mundo pensaba que te había pasado algo por ese extraño caso que tenías!

- Tranquilízate mujer, Después de eso conocí a unos amigos y he estado con ellos todo el tiempo, debí olvidar avisarte, lo siento mucho. - se disculpo él.

- No vuelvas a darme esos susto ¿de acuerdo? Estaba muy preocupada por ti cariño - pidió ella dolida.

- De acuerdo, ahora cálmate. - pidió él con otro abrazo consolador rodeándola entera con los brazos, apoyándose en el hombro de ella.

Esa noche Laila llevaba una camisa formal escotada, por lo que al tener contacto con él en el cuello le dio escalofríos, pero también se sintió relajada en los brazos de él, como nunca estuvo en su relación.

- Estas helado, ¿hace frió fuera o qué? - pregunto ella casualmente.

- Quizás si, yo estoy bien. - contesto él con naturalidad. - por cierto, ¿dónde están todos?

Alan pregunto eso por qué, no veía ni oía a nadie en la comisaría, estaba desierto del todo, y eso lo extraño, mirando al fondo de la comisaría. Laila también miró y hizo memoria, dándose una colleja en la cabeza.

- A esta hora todos ya se han ido a casa por las fiestas que se están dando en la ciudad, por eso solo estoy yo para revisar papeleo. - explicó ella. - Pero también quise quedarme aquí por si aparecías de repente, veo que fue buena idea.

- Vaya, me halaga oír eso querida, muchas gracias. - dijo él en susurro.

Después de decir eso Alan la abrazo con mas fuerza y la beso con deseo, abrazándola por la cintura y la cabeza. Laila quedo sorprendida con las manos sobre los hombros de él confusa sin saber que hacer, pero el beso la fue poseyó y excitando poco a poco, hasta que le correspondió el beso y se entregó a él completamente. El beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, poniéndose de puntillas, mientras él le hacia caricias por todo el cuerpo, deseoso de algo mas.

Entonces, él dejo de besarla al instante, y con una mirada la cogió de la mano con fuerza y tiró de ella, haciéndola caminar con rapidez. Laila quiso replicarle por el estirón, pero la excitación del beso no la dejaba decir nada, solo deseaba que la volviera a besar. Enseguida entraron en un pequeño almacén ahora vacío de cajas y papeleo, al hacerla entrar a ella primero, él cerró la puerta con su propio cuerpo, mirándola fija y penetrante.

- ¿Alan, qué estas haciendo? - pregunto ella confusa y jadeando.

- Algo que deseaba hacer desde que nos conocimos pequeña, y seguro que tu también quieres en este momento. - contestó él.

Sin decir mas, al instante él estuvo frente a ella y empezó de nuevo a besarla con deseo y pasión, cogiéndola de la cabeza. Ella quedo paralizada de la sorpresa, al ver como él se movió tan rápido a esa distancia, pero el beso la hizo dejar de pensarlo, y se entregó a él, abrazándolo de nuevo, jadeando entre besos.

- Y eso es todo, mi vida como es, la que no soporto. - acabó Miki con pasividad. - Por eso quería irme con mi novio, pero al final resulta ser un completo idiota, y… ni siquiera lo hicimos, que rabia.

Carla la escuchaba con atención, sin parecer aburrida con la historia de su nueva amiga, y sin que se dieran cuenta, la gente poco a poco dejaba de pasar por delante de ellas, pasaba la medía noche. En ese momento, detrás de Carla apareció un chico, vestido igual que ella, y con una sonrisa, puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, dándole un sobresalto.

- ¡Oh Jason! - exclamó ella divertida, girándose a él.

- ¿Te he asustado nena? - pregunto él con inocencia, pero con una sonrisa después.

Ambos se dieron un beso pequeño frente a Miki que le dio vergüenza estar hay enfrente. Entonces, Jason se fijo en ella, viendo como la chica desviaba la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada.

- ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga amor? - pregunto él, con una mirada penetrante, como hambriento.

- Una chica que la acaban de dejar, y quise hacerle compañía. - contestó ella con naturalidad. - Y creo que deberíamos ayudarla con su problema.

- Seguro que si cariño, estoy seguro. - coincidió él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Miki tuvo un mal presentimiento al estar ese chico hay con ellas, pero enseguida pensó que eran imaginaciones suya debido a lo ocurrido con su novio. Entonces, la pareja gótica se puso en pie y puso justo frente a Miki que alzó la mirada al notar estaban delante con una mirada sonriente y divertida, cosa que la confundió mucho, incluso cierto miedo e inquietud. Entonces, Carla se arrodilló ante ella pero sin poner las rodillas al suelo, y para aguantarse hay apoyó la mano sobre la pierna de Miki con toda normalidad, el chico se mantuvo en pie junto a ella con los brazos cruzados, por eso Miki miró a Carla.

- ¿Te gustaría que mi amigo y yo aliviáramos tu dolor Miki? - pregunto Carla, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto ella confusa e intimidada.

- Mi hombre… puede hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo si le dejas, podemos calmarte ese sufrimiento… hacer que te olvides de ese idiota ignorante.

- ¿Podéis hacerlo de verdad, sin nada a cambio?

- Por supuesto, nuestra recompensa es tu confianza y resultado de nuestro trabajo por ello.

- ¿Cómo vais a hacerlo?

- Síguenos a un sitio mas privado y lo veras. Pero no te sientas obligada, puedes seguir con tu vida y buscarte otro novio mejor que ese, pero llevará tiempo hacer eso, mas si nunca lo has hecho antes, y eso para los hombres es un autentico fastidio tener a una chica aún virgen para divertirse mutuamente.

Con eso, Carla se puso en pie, y se dio la vuelta para irse cogida de su compañero por el brazo, entonces empezaron a alejarse con calma y con una sonrisa en los labios que la chica castaña no vio. Mientras, Miki pensó sobre lo que había dicho Carla, y entonces, se puso en pie de un salto decidida.

- Esperar. - pidió ella con voz desesperada.

Ellos frenaron de golpe, sonriendo con maldad y diversión contenida. Entonces, se giraron a ella lentamente y presumiendo un poco.

- ¿Podéis ayudarme con mi problema de verdad? - pregunto con timidez.

- Por supuesto querida mía, confía al menos en mi. - aseguro Carla, acercándose a ella, y le alzó la mano abierta hacia arriba. - Síguenos.

Miki dubitativa alzó su mano y dejó que Carla la cogiera, entonces tiró de ella para que caminará con ellos. Entonces se puso entre los dos, Carla la rodeo por los hombros, y Jason por la cintura. Los tres caminaron por la calle animados, excepto Miki que aún se mostraba sonrojada y tímida por lo que iban hacer con ella para ayudarla, ya se imaginaba la posible solución a su problema, cosa que no le importo mientras superará su trauma.

Mientras, Alan estaba disfrutando su velada con su prometida Laila en el almacén de la Comisaría de Policía, ella también estaba disfrutando como nunca lo hizo con él, notó al momento de que algo le había pasado a su prometido ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, pero cuando empezó a seducirla con placer y deseo dejó de darle importancia y se dejo llevar por su hombre, que sin que ella lo supiera ya no era humano. Alan la tenía encima de la mesa donde solía haber un montón de carpetas de casos y pequeñas cajas vacías de donde salían esas capetas, todo eso lo apartó con el brazo entero estirado tirándolos a suelo sin mas, para así poder tener sobre esa misma mesa a Laila sin vergüenza y con él encima de ella y empezando a abriéndole la camisa con fuerza, rompiéndole así algunos botones pero a ella no le importó eso en ese momento tan intenso. Después, Alan le quito el sujetador por delante en vez de por detrás rompiéndolo, y empezó a lamerlos con gusto mientras ella gemía gustosamente con los ojos cerrados y cabeza echada hacia atrás, ella enseguida abrió sus piernas excitada y deseosa para dejar pasar las caderas de él, sin dejar de jadear con cada lamido y beso que él le daba en el pecho y después a los labios. Él dejó de besarla para bajar a su pecho y besar mientras bajaba mas abajo.

- Hummm… Alan… ah… - gemía ella encantada con la cabeza echada hacía atrás. - Nunca te he visto así de necesitado… pero ahora no importa…

Alan la escucho, y siguió con lo suyo en el abdomen de ella, cuando llegó al vientre volvió a subir, lamiendo y besando su pecho hasta el cuello, mientras, mas abajo, sin molestarle la falda larga y formal que rajó de un tirón, le quitaba la ropa interior de abajo, o mas rápido, lo rompió con fuerza. Acto después, se desabrocho los pantalones al instante. Subió por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su mandíbula, haciendo que mantuviera la cabeza echada hacia atrás, estirando el cuello frente a él para lamerlo y besarlo encantado y hechizado de el.

El sonido de la sangre corriendo por las venas de ella le excitaba mas a morderla en ese momento, pero quiso esperar un poco mas antes de eso. Dejó de besarle el cuerpo y se apartó de ella un poco, apoyando las manos en cada lado de ella sobre la mesa, hizo pulso y se subió también a la larga mesa con ella. Se miraron a los ojos, excitados y deseosos de algo mas, y él sin esperar mas, entró dentro de ella con una suave penetración, pero eso no hizo que ella gimiera en voz alta excitada y encantada. Poco a poco, él empujo con mas fuerza y velocidad sujetando las piernas de Laila por los muslos, ella gimiendo con cada penetración disfrutando completamente dejándose llevar por completo sonrojada, tanto que lo abrazo cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, besándole en los labios y después al cuello. Sintiéndose pequeña, abrió mas las piernas ante las caderas de él, sintiendo también que su cuerpo ardía cada vez mas por el placer.

- Oh Si, Alan… aaaahhhh… - decía ella, sobre el hombro de él. - No pares aún… mas…

- Ah… me alegra que disfrutes amor… pero yo necesito algo mas… - murmuro él en su oído. - Y seguro que tu también… algo que nunca has sentido…

- ¿Qué? ¿Algo mas intenso que esto? ¿Qué es? - preguntaba ella excitada.

Alan disfruto con esa pregunta, y sin que ella lo viera, él mostró sus colmillos y ojos rojos intensos de sangre. La hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, asegurándose de que no se moviera de esa posición, ella con los ojos cerrados de placer y excitación, entonces, abriendo bien la boca la mordió con fuerza. Ella abrió los ojos y la boca de golpe, sintiendo la mordedura, pero en vez de dolor, sentía mas placer, y dio un gemido en voz alta, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

- ¡Ah, uahhh…! - gemía ella como nunca lo hizo en su vida. - Oh dios mio… esto es genial Alan, no te detengas aún con esto…

Alan gustosamente cumplió su deseo sin dejar de poseerla fuertemente por entre las piernas sujetadas. Y así, él bebió su sangre, sin dejar de hacerle el amor, haciendo que disfrutará hasta la muerte, tuvo suerte de que nadie iría allí para descubrirle haciendo eso, morder a su prometida para convertirla.

En esos momentos, Carla y Jason llegaron junto a Miki a un callejón oscuro y aislado de la gente, estaba lleno a vasar de cajas de cartón vacías, posiblemente de tiendas de ropa y productos que los tiraban allí sin mas para que la gente que necesitará las cogiera o los basureros las vinieran a recoger, allí buscaron un sitio adecuado, y lo encontraron, un rincón en la pared donde en cada lado había una torre de cajas, era un lugar perfecto para la intimidad. Carla era la que iba delante sin soltar la mano de Miki, Jason iba detrás muy pegado a la chica, cosa que avergonzó a Miki un poco.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto Miki mirando a su alrededor confusa e inquieta.

- Ha hacer lo que deseas para aliviar tu dolor querida. - contestó Carla, aún rodeándola por los hombros. - Por eso estamos aquí, que es un sitio aislado y privado, perfecto para esto.

- ¿No podemos ir a una habitación o algo así, para estar mejor y cómodos? - pregunto ella extrañada.

- Tranquila, no vamos a sentarnos en el suelo, estaremos de pie, no te preocupes. - aseguro Carla.

Carla se apoyó en la pared con Miki rodeada por los hombro, pero enseguida la hizo girarse para estar cara a cara con Jason que la miraba penetrante y seductor, mientras Carla estaba detrás de ella con una mirada coqueta y perversamente sonriente. Miki confusa aún lo miró a los ojos, que poco a poco se sentía adormecida y delirante, pero manteniéndose fácilmente en pie.

- Quítate la chaqueta… - ordenó Jason con voz serpenteante.

Sin importa que fuera una orden directa, Miki así lo hizo, dejando que la chaqueta naranja deslizará por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo sin mas, dejando ver una blusa del mismo color pero mas clara de cuello flojo, pudiendo despejar su cuello si quisiera. Jason se acercó a ella, y la empujo hasta pegarla mas a Carla, que se inclinó en el hombro derecho de ella, apartando su corto pelo castaño.

- Joder… estando así de cerca, su sangre huele mejor… - comentó Carla.

- Sí… empecemos la fiesta. - dijo Jason sin esperar mas.

Miki estaba en estado de trance, hipnotizada por el vampiro que tenía delante, y al estar en ese estado no se mostraba interesada ni emocionada en casi nada, pero sin sentía lo físico, por eso se dejó hacer por completo sin resistencia alguna. Jason empezó el juego antes que Carla, primero deslizó la falda de Miki hacia arriba hasta la cintura en vez de desabrocharla y quitársela por las piernas, después le quito la ropa interior con ayuda de Carla desde detrás, pero en vez de quitárselas las rompió con un estirón entre ambos.

- ¿Qué vais… ha hacerme? - pregunto ella medio aturdida y adormecida.

- Lo que queramos nena… tu nos has dejado. - contestó él con vacilación mientras abría la cremallera de su pantalón. - Ahora calla y disfruta del momento.

Al decir eso, él cogió las piernas de ella por los muslos hasta alzarlos del suelo y abiertos para sus caderas, después penetró dentro de ella con fuerza y violencia, haciéndola gemir fuerte, pero Carla le tapó la boca al instante con una risa perversa. Y así él empezó el vaivén con velocidad y desenfrenó, disfrutando de ello completamente, mientras Miki gemía bajo la mano de Carla y lloraba de dolor, aunque también en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces, sin esperar mas, los dos la mordieron por el cuello despejado de la blusa, que ambos habían despojado extirpándolo para dejar los hombros y el escote al descubierto ante ellos, Carla mordió en el lado derecho, y Jason en el izquierdo, haciéndola gritar de horror y miedo, moviéndose asustada y desesperada, deseando liberarse y huir.

Jason no dejo de follarla aún bebiendo su sangre excitado, pero soltó una de sus piernas para ponerla en la los cabellos de Carla, diciéndole que bebiera toda la que deseaba como él, gimiendo en susurro mientras chupaban la sangre. Miki notaba como poco a poco se sentía mas débil por la perdida de sangre, incapaz ya de moverse para liberarse, ni sentía dolor entre sus piernas, solo la excitación y el placer, enseguida dejo de gritar por falta de fuerzas. Mientras ellos se alimentaban de ella y la violaban a gusto, en lo alto del edificio que estaba detrás de Jason, había una mujer observando perfectamente la escena desde su posición, una con ropas ajustadas y atrayentes, pero sin dejar de mostrase aristócrata y refinada, sonriendo con ironía y los brazos cogidos por los codos.

- Parece que todos han empezado a adaptarse a su nueva vida por lo que veo. - dijo una voz masculina, acercándose a ella.

- ¿Acaso dudabas querido Radu? - pregunto la mujer, girando la cabeza hacia él.

Junto a él, venía también Ana, cogida de la mano y con la mirada perdida, como solía tener siempre en momentos como esos. Ella soltó la mano del vampiro y corrió hacia la vampira abrazándola en el lado contrario donde se puso Radu, mirando también el espectáculo sin sorprenderse mucho.

- Te felicito hija, tu mascota también se ha alimentado bien. - le dijo la vampira, acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

- Y todos han sido discretos con esto, aprenden rápido. - comentó Radu, cruzando los brazos.

- Muy pronto… nos encontraremos con nuestros viejos conocidos, solo hay que esperar un poco mas. - dijo la vampira, sonriendo con malicia.

- Padre… madre… - llamó Ana en susurro.

Ambos se giraron hacia Ana que no los miraba a ellos sino a los dos vampiros novatos de abajo en el callejón alimentándose de la humana, pero parecía que no mirará a ningún sitio en realidad, mas bien estaba en su mundo de nuevo, con la mirada vacía y sin emoción.

- Quiero… verla otra vez… - pidió ella sin emoción. - Quiero tener otro nombre como ella…

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

- Encontraron las victimas en varios lugares; a una en la comisaría policial del centro, y a la otra en un callejón cercano a la comisaría lleno de cajas de cartón. - informó Charlie, leyendo un informe policial entregado a Hellsing. - Ambas victimas murieron casi a la misma hora y de la misma forma, tuvieron relaciones sexuales al mismo tiempo que les chuparon la sangre hasta dejarlas secas y muertas, solo que a una la violaron, y la otra fue consentido.

- ¿Tienen algo mas en común? - pregunto la rubia, que no era Integra, sino Seras.

- De momento nada mas, solo que fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo pero a distancia y por diferentes vampiros. Me atrevería a decir que los vampiros que las atacaron eran compinches. - dijo Charlie. - Pero en la victima del callejón, una chica adolescente, tenía dos pares de mordeduras, que confirma que fueron dos vampiros quienes la mataron, pero solo uno abuso de ella.

- Por lo que pueden ser dos hombres y una mujer en total los responsables… - dedujo Seras con seriedad. - ¿Qué se sabe de las victimas?

Charlie saco de una carpeta marrón otra hoja donde decía lo que pidió Seras, y guardo el que tenía en la mano.

- La victimas mas joven, la que se encontró en el callejón de cajas, se llamaba Miki Robson de 17 años, era la mas pequeña de los hermanos, se había escapado por la ventana de su casa para verse con su novio, que esa misma noche cortó su relación con ella, entonces pocas horas después se la encontró en el callejón, violada y mordida hasta la muerte dejándola completamente seca.

- Mala suerte tuvo la pobre… - se lamentó Seras con la cabeza baja. - ¿y la otra?

- Laila Casaron, era la secretaria de la comisaría donde fue encontrada muerta. Todos los policías de esa central había acabado temprano por las fiestas y ella se quedo allí sola revisando informes y demás, cuando algunos volvieron para animarla a venirse a las fiestas vieron que no estaba en su sitio de trabajo por lo que buscaron hasta encontrarla en el almacén sobre la mesa medio desnuda.

- ¿Tenía familiares o conocidos?

- No tenía familia, era huérfana desde niña. Solo tenía a su prometido, que también es policía, que paso a Inspector de caso especiales.

- ¿De caso especiales? - pregunto Seras, pensando en algo que le vino a la mente. - ¿Sabes quién es?

Antes de que Charlie se lo leyera, ella se lo arrebato con violencia, pero él no se quejo. Seras miró atenta la hoja, y quedo paralizada al ver el nombre del prometido, que lo dedujo pero no quiso afirmarlo aún hasta verlo.

- Alan Stanhouse… no puede ser… - dijo ella sorprendida.

- Pues lo es mujer policía… - dijo una voz femenina.

Seras y Charlie se giraron a la puerta del despacho, y vieron entrar a Ángelus, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra de cuero, caminando hacia ellos sin prisa y algo vacilante.

- Ya me extrañaba que no se supiera nada de él hasta ahora… - comentó ella. - Apuesto lo que sea que él, disfruto de su luna de miel antes de hora.

- ¿Te importaría no burlarte sobre esto? Es muy serio. - pidió Seras con seriedad y molestia. - ¿Estas segura de que fue Alan quién la atacó?

- ¿Quién sino mataría a una mujer que es policía que esta comprometida y que deja que le hagan el amor sin rechistar? - pregunto Ángelus con ironía. - Sería mucha casualidad que hubiera sido otro, sin testigo alguno que lo viera sospechoso.

Seras no dijo nada ante eso, ya que tenía lógica. Ángelus camino hacia ellos, y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, acomodando las piernas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Por qué mataría a su prometida? - pregunto Seras al aire. - No tiene mucho sentido si la amaba como para comprometerse.

- Por qué estaría hambriento, o quería probar la sangre de su amada, vete a saber el motivo. - dijo Ángelus con pasividad. - Pero ten por seguro que esto es solo el principio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Seras mirándola confusa.

- Algo me dice que muy pronto pasará algo gordo, y muy pronto conoceremos a los leones que nos acechan desde las sombras utilizando a sus hienas.

Seras no supo que decir ante eso, pero pudo ver en el rostro de la vampira morena que estaba segura de lo que decía. Charlie decidió dejarlas solas en el despacho y se retiro a lo suyo al piso de abajo. Ambas estuvieron un rato calladas, Seras revisando los documentos estando de pie, sin querer sentarse en la silla donde se solía sentar su ama. Mientras, Ángelus se mostraba pensativa, mirando las fotos de las escenas del crimen, sin mostrar nauseas o algo así, estaba acostumbrada a ver escenas de esas o peores que ni Seras ni Hellsing pudiera imaginar.

- ¿Crees que ellas…? - pregunto Seras con miedo de la respuesta.

- Lo dudo… - aseguro Ángelus sin mirarla. - Solo eran el primer bocado, ya que, estarían muy hambrientos, como para dejarlas secas, impidiendo que se convirtieran en vampiresas. Pero tampoco debemos fiarnos, puede que nos hayan dejado alguna sorpresa con estas muertes.

Seras suspiró algo aliviada y tranquila, con la mano sobre su pecho, donde estaba su muerto corazón, pero no del todo por lo último, debía estar preparada y atenta en todo momento. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, ella miró la puerta que tenía al lado, donde estaba la habitación de su ama, que no había salido desde hacia ayer. Lo miró con un rostro triste y preocupado.

- No debes preocuparte… - dijo de repente Ángelus, llamando al instante la atención de Seras, que la miró sorprendida. - Mi padre esta con ella, solo hay que darle tiempo para que supere su dolor… hasta entonces debemos ocuparnos nosotros de esto.

- Lo se, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada… me apena verla así de destrozada y apenada…- confesó Seras, volviendo a mirar la puerta.

- Me lo imagino…

En la habitación de Integra, que estaba oscura y con las cortinas corridas, estaba ella, tumbada y tapada en la cama, junto a Alucard, detrás de ella, ya que, ella estaba de espaldas a él, encogida un poco, y él la abrazaba con suavidad, intentando consolarla con solo estar así con ella. Integra estaba despierta, y él la miraba por encima de su brazo, viendo el rostro apenado y triste de su ama.

- ¿Aún no puedes dormir? - le pregunto él.

- No… cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo su cara. - contestó ella.

- ¿La de la reina?

- La de mi padre… - contesto ella, secándose algunas lagrimas derramadas. - Pero ahora que lo dices también la de la reina, y no se por qué, son rostro aterrados y con miedo, y eso me asusta.

Alucard la escucho, y cerró los ojos indignado, por no saber como aliviar eso. Solo se le ocurrió acercarla mas a él, abrazándola por el vientre, una mano sobre la de ella, rodeándola por encima del brazo izquierdo, y apoyándose en ese brazo.

- Tomate tu tiempo para superarlo, como pudiste con la muerte de tu padre… así que, ¿por qué no te duermes, y dejas que los demás nos ocupemos de todo?

- Alucard… empezó ella. Entonces, ella giro la cintura hacia él, para mirarlo a la cara, comprensiva y destrozada. - Esa responsabilidad de proteger ahora al nuevo rey o reina, y a su gente, es mía. Ahora debería estar en mi despacho en vez de Seras, quién debe cargar eso, sin saber como manejarlo.

- Para eso esta Charlie, quién le guía un poco. - intento corregir él.

- Te agradezco que intentes animarme, pero no se si es posible. - dijo ella resignada de lo que decía.

- Es imposible si no te dejas animar. - dijo él, sin dejar de intentar animarla. - Siempre has tenido que cargar con eso tu sola, ahora, debes descansar un tiempo para aclarar tu mente, y dormir un poco, que no has dormido estos dos días.

Integra miró a Alucard, la preocupación y la ternura en su rostro. Entonces, con una sonrisa convincente, acabo aceptando su consejo. Con eso, él la cogió de debajo de la mandíbula y le dio un pequeño beso, ella lo acepto con los ojos cerrados un momento, después los volvió abrir para mirarlo.

- Hasta mañana… - se despidió ella, y volvió a girarse y se tumbo bien para estar cómoda.

- Yo estaré aquí contigo, para que no te sientas sola… - dijo él, abrazándola por debajo del pecho.

Integra dubitativa, cerró los ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, aparecieron las caras de su padre y la reina, haciendo que abriera de golpe los ojos con un pequeño gritos de susto, pero Alucard al sentirlo, la abrazo con mas fuerza para calmarla, mirándola por encima de su hombro. Y así estuvieron durante el resto del día. Cuando estaba anocheciendo, Integra quedó finalmente dormida, y Alucard se quedó tranquilo, apartándose el pelo de la cara para verle el rostro tranquilo que tenía ahora. Entonces, alguien picó a la puerta, tan flojito que solo Alucard pudo escucharlo. Con cuidado, se levanto sin mover a Integra, y entonces camino hacia la puerta. Al abrir, quién estaba enfrente era Ángelus, apoyando el brazo al lado de la puerta.

- Buenas noches padre. - saludo ella, y miró por encima de él para ver al fondo de la habitación, a Integra de espaldas a la puerta. - ¿Cómo esta?

Alucard se giro un momento, solo el cuello, para mirar a su amada ama, después volvió a girarse a su hija, con cara de frustración y tristeza.

- Finalmente se ha dormido, no ha dormido desde el entierro, debí suponer que le afectará tanto. - se culpó él.

- Lo que hizo derramar del todo el vaso, fue la aparición de Iscariote al funeral, mostrando sus condolencias falsas, cosa que Integra pudo notar, dándole rabia. - dijo Ángelus, segura de lo que decía.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Alucard, pasando al tema del cual Ángelus picó a la puerta.

- Hemos recibido el aviso de que a habido un ataque de vampiros en un almacén abandonado en la otra punta de la ciudad, - informó ella. ¿Quieres ir tu o voy yo?

- Ve tu, no quiero dejar sola a Integra. - pidió él sin dudar.

- De acuerdo, no tardaré en volver. - dijo ella para despedirse.

- Se que no.

Con eso, ella se fue, y él cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta, y entonces volvió a meterse en la cama con Integra, abrazándola con ternura y protección. Mientras, Ángelus ya estaba en la entrada, donde la esperaba Seras, para darle unas llaves de un vehiculo. Antes de irse, Seras la detuvo un momento, eso a Ángelus la extraño, pero no mostró molestia por eso.

- ¿Seguro que podrás con esto tu sola? - pregunto Seras. - Mi amo no quisiera perderte otra vez.

- Agradezco tu preocupación Seras, pero alguien debe hacerlo, y tu debes quedarte aquí por petición de Integra, y tu novio esta con mis pesados aprendices, por lo que solo quedo yo. - dijo él, dándole motivos de su elección. - No te preocupes, he estado encerrada mas de 100 años, pero estos dos años que tuve me han servido, nos vemos.

Con eso, Ángelus se despidió cogiendo la ala de su sombrero de ala ancha negra, y bajo por la escalera de la entrada, para ir a hacer el trabajo de su padre antes que ella; buscar y destruir vampiros.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	32. Enfrentamiento y Aparición

**32. ENFRENTAMIENTO Y APARICIÓN**

Justo frente a las escaleras de la entrada a la Mansión, Charlie le había dejado a Ángelus el auto que Integra pidió comprar especialmente para ella, para no tener que ir en las clásicas furgonetas militares de la Organización, yendo ella solamente en ocasiones. Era una moto de Gran Bretaña deportiva, una Brough nueva de trinca de color negro y rojo, ya que ella le gustaban esos dos colores. En el asiento estaba el casco, que a ella no le hacía falta por qué no se mataría por un accidente de esos, pero debía ponérsela por ley general, si no la detendrían y ese no era el plan cuando tenía una misión importante.

Se puso el casco negro con suma habilidad, encendió el motor de la moto y con un derrape aceleró para irse rápidamente de allí, la verja se abrió un segundo antes de que pasará por ella, y se perdió de vista en pocos segundos. Cuando ella se marchó, Seras seguía apoyada en la puerta, mirando hacia donde la vampira de negro desapareció a toda velocidad con una cara malhumorada.

- ¿Tiene que ser tan presumida? - se preguntaba ella en voz alta.

- Es normal, usted estaría igual si le hubieran dado uno también. - comentó Charlie, que la escucho.

- Supongo… - dijo ella dubitativa. - ¿Pip sigue con esos tres novatos? - pregunto ella sin girarse a él.

- Así es, señorita Victoria. - afirmó el mayordomo. - Están en el campo de entrenamiento.

- De momento no hay nada mas que hacer con esos casos de vampiros… - dijo mientras se giraba y cerraba la puerta doble. - Organiza los casos y déjalos sobre la mesa del despacho. - ordenó ella caminando hacia un pasillo.

- Sí señorita.

Con eso, Charlie hizo una reverencia y subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso yendo directo al despacho de Integra, mientras Seras iba al campo de entrenamiento para ver como iba todo allí, y de paso para que se le pasará ese mal humor.

En ese momento, en el puerto de Londres llegaba un barco desde Varna, Rumania. De el bajaron incontables pasajeros provenientes de allí o que volvían a su país, entre ellos una chica que iba sola envuelta en una capucha negra, tapándole el rostro entero. Llevaba tres maletas, una en cada mano, y la tercera colgada del hombro, llevaba todo lo que tenía, y sin esperar mas, camino hacia la ciudad, sin que nadie le diera importancia a esa joven extranjera.

La chica no tardó en encontrar un hotel barato, pidió una habitación y el recepcionista se las dio, sin decir mas camino hacia su habitación dada dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca, pero él no molesto por ello, pensó que debía ser tímida o no muy social. Ella subió al segundo piso, y camino hasta la penúltima puerta del pasillo que era su habitación donde introdujo la llave y entró.

Era una habitación sencilla y simple pero acogedora y con buena vista del centro de la ciudad inglesa. Dejó las maletas encima de la cama, y fue al baño para asearse un poco. Cuando salio minutos después, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta de caballo. Entonces, sacó unas ropas oscuras, ropa interior negra, una camisa de tirantes gordo negro, unos vaqueros de pitillo negro y una botas de tacón grueso y bajo negro. Ya vestida para irse, de la otra maleta, que parecía para ir al gimnasio, sacó varias armas, de fuego y cuchillos.

Eligió varias de ellas, y las puso en otra mochila mas pequeña, que estaba dentro de esa maleta. Entonces, la cerró y todo listo. Se puso un abrigo negro largo hasta los rodillas, cargó con la bolsa y salio de la habitación, cerrando con llave para que no entrará nadie. Al bajar a la entrada, paso desapercibida, sin pararse y con la mirada baja. El hombre de recepción no la vio por lo rápida que salió de allí, y desapareció del hotel a rumbo desconocido.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Así no! - se quejaba Pip cabreado ya.

Sirius y Lucius tenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de entrenamiento. No paraban de moverse para atacar o esquivar el ataque del otro, pero estaban demasiado tensos, y ninguno de los dos repelía el golpe del otro. Eso sacaba de quicio a Pip, que se tapaba la cara con su sombrero vaquero, avergonzado y harto. Marcus estaba apoyado en la pared de la casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, pasivo de todo.

- ¡¿Es qué nunca os habéis peleado con alguien con los puños? - pregunto Pip enfadado, apretando los dientes después.

En ese momento, Seras apareció oyéndolo todo desde lejos sorprendida de el enfado de Pip, y enseguida se asomó viendo la escena con ironía. Justo en el momento en que se paro junto a Pip, Sirius y Lucius se rindieron y cayeron al suelo, sin poder aguantarse ya de pie, jadeando agotados y el pecho agitado.

- Veo que ya estáis fuera de combate. - dijo ella con ironía y alzando una de las cejas.

- ¿Acaso tu sabes pelear sin armas? - pregunto Lucius jadeando pero con vacilación.

- Pues si, listillo, y eso que soy mujer, y lo demostrado un montón de veces y con testigos. - contestó ella también vacilante. - No me puedo creer que seáis buenos con las armas pero con los puños no, vamos a tener mucho trabajo con ellos. - dijo ella susurrante a Pip.

- Y que lo digas, ¿Por qué no se ocupa la dueña de ellos? - pregunto Pip con los brazos cruzados.

- Por qué ahora esta en una misión, hasta que vuelva tenemos que entrenarlos nosotros. - contestó ella. - Ahora se como se sentía mi amo conmigo cuando era una novata.

- Ahora ya no lo eres gracias a servidor aquí presente. - se halago él señalándose a si mismo con el dedo gordo con una postura triunfante.

- Presumido de cuidado. - dijo ella con una sonrisa mirándole de reojo, después miró de nuevo a los otros tres. - Venga chicos, arriba, por esta noche suficiente de entrenamientos físicos, ahora iremos a la sala de tiro, para demostrar que sois buenos de verdad.

- Te quedarás boquiabierta cuando lo veas guapa, entonces dejarás de presumir. - advirtió Lucius aún tumbado en el suelo.

- Si por supuesto, pero antes debes ponerte en pie para ir allí y demostrarlo amigo. - recordó ella estando al lado suyo con las manos apoyadas en la cintura. - Si estuvieras en una batalla llena de ghouls ya estarías muerto de verdad, así que levántate.

Con eso, Seras se dio la vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y eso a Pip y los demás les pareció increíble, Lucius se quedo hay humillado pero con esfuerzo intento ponerse en pie, en ese momento Marcus apareció y ayudo a sus hermanos un poco, pero al final tuvo que cargados en sus hombros para hacerles caminar sin caerse de rodillas de nuevo al suelo, entonces todos se dirigieron a la sala de tiro con la pareja de vampiros.

- ¿Quién se cree que es esa rubita tetona? - pregunto Lucius molesto y humillado apoyado en el hombro derecho de Marcus.

- Soy alguien que sabe luchar con o sin armas de las manos, así que aprende. - contestó Seras a un metro de él, dejándolo sorprendido y callado, cosa que a Pip le hizo reír un poco en bajo. - Si por mi fuera os dejaría entrenar por vuestra cuenta, pero son ordenes de mis amos así que consideraos afortunados.

Mientras, Ángelus estaba ya en el lugar del aviso, que era un viejo almacén que llevaba años abandonado y medio derrumbado, pero unos compradores interesados en el terreno quisieron reconstruirlo, fue entonces cuando avisaron de un ataque de monstruos. Pasando por una verja abierta, vio que el camino estaba rodeando de cajas de madera viejas y otros cargamentos abandonados aparté de pilares de obra. Apartó la moto enfrente del almacén indicado. El lugar estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por la luna llena, y muy silencioso, eso no era bueno en esas ocasiones. Según el aviso, el lugar era atacado por un grupo de vampiros, convirtiendo a todos los obreros del lugar en ghouls descontrolados y hambrientos, por lo que debería de oírse el sonido de los ghouls rugiendo, pero no se oía nada, y eso en esos momentos no era buena señal, dando a pensar que quizás alguien inesperado se había adelantado antes.

Ángelus bajo de la moto y camino lentamente con cuidado y con las piernas medio curvadas, poniendo una mano sobre su látigo sujetado a la cintura, por si la atacaban de improviso. Poco a poco se fue acercando al edificio que parecía estar con luz dentro, cosa extraña, iba mirando a los alrededores con atención mientras estaba atenta con todos los sentidos. No había duda de que hay dentro paso algo, el olor a sangre era fresca y era mucha cantidad.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta corredera del almacén, con lentitud puso la mano libre y la deslizó ruidosamente hasta abrirla del todo, observando todo desde su posición. Con la luz de dentro pudo ver todo con claridad a pesar de ser muy poca, pero sobretodo con su vista de vampira, y en vez de ver vampiros y ghouls a punto de atacarla, solo veía montoncitos de cenizas esparcidas por el lugar, desapareciendo por el viento que soplaba y varios cadáveres destrozados y manchados de sangre.

Ángelus no lo entendió nada de lo ocurrido allí pero decidió inspeccionar la causa. Se acercó a un montó de cenizas que tenía mas cerca, y removiéndola un poco pudo encontrar la causa, una bala de plata de 13 ml, después sorprendida fue a un cuerpos humano y en el vio que también fue disparado con esas balas después de ser mutilado por los vampiros. Al verlas, simplemente sonrió con la comisura solamente, con la bala entre los dedos, y se puso en pie de nuevo. Jugó un poco con ella, y luego la tiro de nuevo en las cenizas.

- Supongo que… no hace falta recordarte que no estas en el territorio que te toca, ¿verdad? - dijo ella, sonriendo con la comisura y alzando la mirada hacia delante.

- No, no me hace falta. - dijo una voz femenina desde detrás.

De detrás de una columna, que sujetaba el segundo piso del almacén, salio nadie mas que Heinkel de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano con las manos sujetas sobre su espaldas, tranquila y vacilante, con sus gafas de sol puestas a pesar de la noche a espaldas de Ángelus, que tampoco se mostraba sorprendida, sino calmada y sonriendo con la comisura. Poco a poco y triunfante, Ángelus se volvió hacia ella con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra de cuero, ambas se miraron fijamente cara a cara sin mostrar miedo ni dudas, solo tranquilas, calmadas y sonriendo.

- ¿A qué has venido, Heinkel Wolf? - pregunto Ángelus.

- ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? - pregunto Heinkel sorprendida pero sin mostrarlo, siguió sería y desconfiada.

- Tu sabes quién soy yo ¿no? - dijo Ángelus, sonriendo tranquila pero penetrante. - ¿Te sorprende que sepa de ti cuando estoy en Hellsing?

Ante esa respuesta Heinkel se rió una vez con ironía, viendo que era normal que supiera de ella gracias a la información de Hellsing. No le quito ojo, incluso cuando la vampira empezó a caminar a su alrededor con pasividad y las manos cogidas por atrás.

- ¿Quién eres en verdad? - pregunto Heinkel con seriedad. - Hay poca documentación sobre ti, solo escritos de un moribundo cura de Rumania.

- ¿Cura moribundo? Ah, ya recuerdo, ese cura que vino con ellos, pobre hombre. - recordó Ángelus, ignorándola un poco. - A él también le engañaron, y al final encontró la muerte, que pena.

- ¡No has contestado a mi pregunta, vampira! - exigió ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Te interesa? ¿La vida de una no-muerta, a que vosotros denomináis hijos de Satanás? - pregunto Ángelus con burla e ironía.

- Lo sois desde siempre, matando a los hijos de Dios por la sed de sangre que tenéis, condenándolos a ellos también la mayoría de veces.

- Entonces déjame preguntarte algo, - pidió ella alzando el dedo dubitativa en el rostro. - ¿Acaso vosotros… no hacéis eso también, matar a los hijos de Dios, por tener otras creencias o por alguna otra razón sin sentido?

Esa pregunta dejo helada a Heinkel, después apretó los dientes frustrada y las manos también, con los ojos temblando de rabia. Ángelus pudo ver que eso la golpeo de lleno a la hermana padre.

- Si no me equivocó, todos los humanos son hijos de Dios, sin importar sus religiones, lugar de nacimiento y todo eso. Pero vosotros, creéis que todos deberían ser Cristianos, y los que son del lado oscuro, deben ser eliminados, sin rechistar ni nada. ¿Ha vuestro Dios le gusta eso que hacéis?

Eso hizo que Heinkel perdiera del todo la paciencia, entonces, sacó de sus ropas sus dos pistolas cargadas con balas de plata bendecidas. Ángelus no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo y diversión, y cuando Heinkel empezó a disparar, Ángelus saltó hacia arriba, flotó hasta aterrizar en el segundo piso que era una terraza metálica. Heinkel dejó de disparar al ver que la vampira no estaba, y desconcertada la busco, enrabiada y nerviosa.

- Parece que he "_mordido_" donde mas duele, hermana. - se burló Ángelus, desde el segundo piso haciendo que su voz hiciera eco.

Heinkel se giro rápidamente y alzando el rostro y la vio subida en la barandilla de la terraza metálica con aires de superioridad y control. Sin rendirse, Heinkel la volvió a apuntar y a disparar sin cesar, Ángelus empezó a correr con la ráfaga de balas persiguiéndola muy de cerca, y a su paso destruía la terraza, a tal punto en que Ángelus tuvo que pasar a la otra terraza metálica al otro lado, ya que ese se derrumbo al llegar al final, Heinkel se apartó a tiempo de un salto.

- ¡Vamos vampira! ¡Ve aquí y pelea! - desafiaba Heinkel a voz de grito. - ¡¿No tienes colmillos para dar la cara, eh?

Todo estuvo envuelto por el humo de el metal caído en picado, por eso, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ángelus estaba detrás de ella, a un metro. Entonces, antes que de Heinkel se volteará del todo al notarla hay, Ángelus con un rápido movimiento sacó su látigo, y con otro movimiento enredó el extremo flexible en el cuello de Heinkel, apretando con fuerza, ahogándola.

- ¡Ugh! - se quejaba Heinkel de dolor.

Ella soltó una de sus pistolas, y con la mano libre intento liberarse del látigo, pero estaba bien apretado en su cuello. Ángelus la veía sufrir, y estiró un poco, para hacerla caer de rodillas y con la mano sujeta a la otra pistola al suelo. A Heinkel le costaba respirar, hasta sacaba saliva por salta de aire, jadeando fuertemente.

- No debiste provocarme de esa manera hermana. No solía ser así hace 100 años, pero el haber estado encerrada en mi ataúd ha hecho que sea un poco mas cruel y agresiva. - dijo Ángelus con frialdad, con los ojos penetrantes y sedientos. - Gracias a que he tenido dos años para recordar como luchar, además de haber echo recados para Hellsing, ha hecho que vuelva a ser ágil y fuerte como me enseño mi padre.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Heinkel acabó soltando la otra pistola al final, y con las dos manos cogía el látigo de su cuello, empezando a llorar de dolor y ahogamiento, intentaba hacer lo que podía para resistir, pero iba perdiendo las fuerza a cada momento, entonces, miró desafiante a la vampira, viéndola borrosa y nublada.

- Vaya… aún te resistes muy bien, un humano ya habría perdido el conocimiento por la falta de aire, te felicito. - halagó Ángelus impresionada y maliciosa.

- No por mucho… acábalo ya… - dijo Heinkel con voz afónica y seca.

De repente, Ángelus quedo paralizada con solo oír esas misma palabras. Entonces, frente de sus ojos, apareció una escena del pasado, que no quería recordar.

**- ¿Aún estas vivo?**

**- No por mucho... acábalo ya... por favor.**

**- Tranquilo... será muy rápido... duérmete.**

Ángelus abrió del todo los ojos, petrificada y asombrada. Entonces empezó a temblar de repente.

- James…

Sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía en ese momento de distracción, dejo de hacer fuerza con las manos, con eso hizo que el látigo que envolvía el cuello de Heinkel se soltará del todo, dejando que ella recuperará el aire dando tosidos fuertes por falta del aliento por mucho tiempo. Mientras, Ángelus seguía paralizada, con los ojos en orbita y la mirada perdida, pero alzando la cabeza.

Poco a poco, Heinkel se fue recuperando y después miró a la vampira con odio y humillación, viendo que estaba distraída por algo decidió aprovechar el momento mostrando una sonrisa perversa. Ella estiró los brazos para coger sus pistolas, y se fue poniendo el pie tambaleando un poco. Su cuello ya estaba amoratado por el látigo apretado, dejando así una marca poco visible, pero ya no le dolía mucho. Ya de pie y con las pistolas en cada mano, miró con desafió a Ángelus, que aún no se daba cuenta de nada.

- ¡Nunca te distraigas ante un enemigo chupa-sangre desgracia! - aconsejo Heinkel con furia forzando la garganta con ello, pero lo ignoró.

Entonces, sin esperar mas, Heinkel la apunto y empezó a dispararle sin cesar. Al recibir el primer disparo, Ángelus volvió en si, pero el impacto la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con una columna que estaba algo dañada, y el golpe lo hizo romperse, pero Ángelus siguió volando hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, desorientada e inmóvil por las balas que eran de plata, por eso las heridas ardieron por dentro a causa del rechazo del cuerpo de ella.

Heinkel dejó de disparar hacia la pared del fondo, y entonces, antes de que Ángelus intentará ni siquiera moverse a pesar del dolor, la plataforma del segundo piso se derrumbo encima suyo, envolviendo así el aire con el polvo y un ruido ensordecedor, Heinkel dio un salto justo para que no le alcanzará el derrumbe y el polvo y observó todo después alejando el humo de polvo con el brazo dando tosidos también. Durante unos segundos Heinkel se quedo quieta en su sitio esperando a que los escombros se movieran, eso le diría que la vampira estaba aún con vida, pero no paso nada durante un rato largo, y sonrió con malicia, viendo que era la vencedora de esa pelea entre demonios y ángeles como ella imaginaba que era.

- ¡Vete al infierno vampira desgraciada, justo donde debiste estar desde el principio por renunciar a Dios Nuestro Señor! - exclamó triunfante Heinkel.

Heinkel estuvo hay disfrutando como nunca de su triunfo, hasta que de repente, algo o alguien la golpeó en la cara y la hizo caer al suelo a un metro de distancia, quedando así de espaldas a la montaña de escombros. Desorientada, intento incorporarse con los codos, con las manos se aclaró los ojos y se limpió la sangre que salía de su comisura.

- ¿Pero que demonios…? - pregunto ella confusa y desorientada por el repentino golpe sorpresa.

Con dificultad se giro sobre su cintura a pesar del dolor de los golpes recibidos, y entonces, encima de los escombros vio a una persona vestida de negro, casi igual que la vampira, pero supo que no era ella por que buscaba algo entre ellos y las ropas eran diferentes. Supo que era un aliado de la vampira, y muy fuerte por como le dio en la cara, por lo que, a regañadientes, huyó de allí sin que el sujeto se diera cuenta o no le diera importancia que huyera.

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

A las afueras de Londres, Radu y Elizabeth, junto al resto de los vampiros a su bando, estaban en la sala de su casa esperando algo. Radu estaba de pie, junto con Carla, Elizabeth estaba apoyada en la pared, Ana y Alan sentados en la cama, él abrazándola como su hermana pequeña, y las tres hermanas en un rincón del suelo. Unos minutos después se abrió la puerta dando paso a Jason que estaba jadeando cansado y pálido, y no era solo por la piel, sino por su expresión, por ello cayo de rodillas a la vista de todos y sin vergüenza. Rápidamente fue atendido por Carla, poniéndose de rodillas junto a él, con las manos en sus hombros para ayudarlo de alguna forma.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo siervo? - pregunto Radu indiferente a como estaba Jason. - Vamos informa.

Jason recupero aire como pudo aunque solo fuera para recuperarse de la carrera que dio para llegar a la casa y Carla a su lado que lo miraba preocupada. Entonces, se puso en pie con su ayuda y miró con temor y respeto a Radu, que estaba de lado con los brazos cruzados.

- De todo amo, ha pasado de todo. - empezó Jason con nerviosismo. - Todo estaba listo para cuando llegará la chica que me indicó, pero en vez de llegar ella, llegó lo que parecía ser un cura católico, y en solo unos segundos acabo con todos los ghouls a tiros desde la entrada sin moverse de allí.

- ¡¿Cómo? - exclamó Alan, sorprendido. - ¡¿Un solo cura acabo con todos los que estaban allí? ¡ Es imposible!

- Iscariote… - murmuró Ana, sin mostrar emoción en su rostro. - Era de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano…

Todos miraron a Ana, que tenía la mirada baja. Ninguno dijo nada, por que ya sabia el cómo sabia de eso, y volvieron a mirar Jason para que continuará lo que vio. Antes de eso, el joven vampiro caminó junto a Carla hasta llegar a una silla donde se sentó con cansancio, entonces continuó con la información.

- Estaba por irme e informarles, cuando de repente oí que venía una moto deportiva, entonces miré, y supe enseguida que era la chica que dijo, y entró al almacén, decidi ir a ver que pasaba, y me asome por la ventana del techado donde lo vi todo, la pelea entre esa hermana vestida de cura y la chica, bueno, era la hermana quien atacaba todo el rato, hasta que la chica la ataco con un látigo, estaba a punto de asfixiarla cuando de repente se quedo paralizada con algo que la hermana dijo, y esta lo aprovecho y le disparo, la hizo chocar contra una columna y la plataforma se derrumbo encima de la chica. - hizo una pausa. - Yo la daba por derrotada y acabada y la hermana también, hasta que de repente, una persona vestida también de negro la golpeó lanzándola lejos para después ir montón de escombros, la hermana se recuperó decidió retirarse sin que ese sujeto la viera. Después, ese sujeto consiguió sacar a la chica, que estaba inconsciente, y se la llevó de allí a cuestas. Después me fui para informarles de todo aún sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido allí.

Cuando acabó, todos quedaron callados unos minutos. Carla abrazó con ternura a su Jason, que estaba tenso y quieto. Entonces, Radu miró confuso a Elizabeth, y cuando lo hizo vio que ella sonreía animada e impaciente. Radu camino hacia ella con un rostro extrañado y se paro justo enfrente. Elizabeth tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con una mano bajo su barbilla sujetándola con los dedos, como si pensará en algo.

- Elizabeth, ¿En qué piensas? Quiero saberlo. - pidió él.

Elizabeth le oyó, pero le ignoró y miró a Jason, que al ver que lo miraba se puso firme como un palo. Entonces, con calma y lentitud, Elizabeth se acercó a él, acompañada de Radu, que seguía mirándola confuso y extrañado por como se comportaba ella. A Jason le entró algo de miedo cuando la condesa se le acercó, con esa sonrisa malévola y emocionada pintada en su cara. Cuando estuvo frente de él, ella se inclinó un poco para tenerlo cara a cara.

- Una pregunta Jason… - empezó ella con voz algo seductora. - Cuando ese sujeto apareció, ¿Notaste algo especial en él?

- ¿Algo especial? ¿Cómo qué mi ama? - pregunto él con nerviosismo.

- No se, un olor… algo así… que te llamará la atención. - contestó ella con calma.

Jason lo pensó un momento con temblor y nerviosismo con la mirada baja, entonces le vino algo a la mente, y alzó la mirada a Elizabeth.

- ¡Si! Su olor no era humana, ni tampoco vampiro… era de animal, no sabría cual decirle, pero era de animal. - contestó él, seguro de lo que decía.

En esos momentos, Ángelus se sentía inmóvil, y debajo suyo notaba que había algo blando y cómodo, que le relajaba entera, supo enseguida que estaba en una cama cómoda. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, a pesar de que los sentía muy pesados y parpadeó para aclarar la vista. Entonces vio el techo de una habitación victoriana, era una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Hellsing.

- Hija… - dijo una voz a su lado izquierdo.

Ángelus giro la cabeza un poco y vio a su padre junto a Integra y Seras, al otro lado estaban Sirius y sus hermanos, y Charlie y Pip a los pies de la cama, el mayordomo cogiendo las manos en su espalda. Ángelus vio que estaban todos allí reunidos preocupados por ella, y eso la dejo emocionada pero sin mostrarlo ante ellos por vergüenza.

- Padre… todos… - dijo ella algo desorientada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto Integra.

Ángelus en vez de contestar, intento incorporarse y apoyarse en la cabecera. Sintió dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero con ayuda de su padre pudo sentarse. Cuando estuvo cómoda, suspiró aliviada. Pudo notar que no llevaba su abrigo negro ni su látigo en la cintura, solo la camisa negra y los pantalones.

- Dolida… pero creo que estoy bien… ¿Qué me paso? - pregunto ella confusa y dolida en algunas zonas.

- Eso íbamos a preguntarte nosotros. - dijo Pip con su tono vacilante pero amistosa.

- Pues… - empezó ella, confusa e hizo memoria, entonces lo recordó. - ¡Es verdad! Fui a ese almacén del aviso y me encontré con esa cura hermana llamada Heinkel, que había matado a todos los ghouls de allí antes de que llegará.

- ¿Heinkel? - pregunto Seras sorprendida y confusa. - ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¡Sabe mejor que nadie que eso es violar el tratado, es nuestro territorio!

- Me esperaba a mi, - dijo Ángelus con la mirada baja. Todos la miraron atentamente. - Al parecer, no hay mucho sobre mi en los escritos como a mi padre y otros vampiros y monstruos conocidos, y ella quería respuestas a toda costa, no se por qué.

Todos quedaron callados ante esa información, y a Integra no le extraño, ya que, desde que los del Vaticano encontraron su ataúd con algunos cadáveres, han estado buscando información sobre la dueña de este, ahora que saben quién es y como es, irán a por ella, intentando no encontrarse con Hellsing para no empezar una guerra, no después de lo que paso la última vez.

- Lady Integra, - llamó Ángelus, cogiendo la atención de Integra. - Quisiera informarle de algo, en privado, si no importa. - pidió ella, mirando al resto excepto a su padre y Integra.

- Como quieras hija, - acepto Alucard, entonces él miró al resto. - Ya la habéis oído, ya os podéis ir, después cuando este mejor venís a verla, Charlie, tráele sangre por favor.

- Entendido señor Alucard. - obedeció Charlie con una reverencia.

Charlie y el resto, excepto Alucard y Integra, salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta después. Una vez solos, Integra se sentó de espaldas a las piernas de Ángelus, mirándola con la cintura giraba, y Alucard, se puso de rodillas frente a la cama, cogiéndole la mano a su hija con ambas manos.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien Ángelus? - pregunto Integra con preocupación.

- Si Lady Integra, completamente. Solo necesito descansar un poco. - aseguro Ángelus con una sonrisa amable. - Gracias por preocuparse, aunque me sienta rara por eso. - agradeció ella.

Integra se rió un poco ante eso último, mostrando que empezaba a llevarse bien con Ángelus, y Alucard estuvo cómodo con eso. En ese momento, Charlie ya había llegado con la sangre pedida con suma rapidez y puso la bandeja sobre la mesita del otro lado, hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa amable y respetuosa retirándose de allí. Ángelus iba a coger la bolsa de sangre, pero Alucard se desplazo antes que ella llegará a cogerlo, y la cogió para dársela, sin que tuviera que moverse del sitio. A Ángelus le fastidió eso, pero era propio de su padre ser tan responsable con ella, así que no dijo nada y cogió la bolsa para tomarla con tranquilidad. A Integra le sorprendió y emocionó esa responsabilidad en Alucard por su hija, viendo que ya tenía experiencia con hijos.

- Bueno, ¿Qué era eso que querías comentarme? - pregunto Integra con calma y sin prisa, pensando en eso ahora.

Ángelus tomó unos sorbos y después lo dejo sobre sus piernas tapadas por la manta.

- Es sobre… Iscariote. - dijo ella dubitativa por como empezar.

- uf, ¿qué pasa con ellos? - pregunto Integra, malhumorada por hablar de ellos.

- Tiene que saber una cosa sobre ellos… sobre lo que hicieron en Rumania.

- ¿Y qué es?

Ángelus dejo un espacio de silencio, pensando en como explicárselo. Entonces, con un gesto pidió a su padre que dejará la bolsita en su sitio, en el cubo de hielo y después miró con decisión a Integra.

- Cuando le dijeron que habían encontrado mi ataúd y los cadáveres… el jefe dijo que fue hace varios meses ¿cierto?

- Sí, y eso me cabreo por qué no era su territorio. - afirmó ella, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Ricardo entonces. - No me sorprende que escucharas esa conversación, no me es de extrañar.

- Siento haberlo echo, pero te seguía para conocerte, solo eso. - confesó ella, avergonzada y con la cabeza baja.

- Ya no importa. ¿Qué pasa con eso? - pregunto ella, volviendo a lo otro.

- Pues que es mentira. - dijo Ángelus con decisión. - Eso paso hace dos años, no hace meses.

- ¡¿Cómo? - exclamaron Alucard y Integra.

- Lo que oís, os mintieron sobre cuando paso eso. - contestó ella con naturalidad.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esos bastados! - dijo Alucard con rabia, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro furioso, con las manos sobre su cabeza.

- Mira que conozco a esos católicos, pero veo que no a cierto punto, me deberán una explicación de eso. - dijo Integra con rostro calmado, pero en el fondo también estaba molesta y humillada. - Pero me pregunto por que mintieron eso.

- Por que querían destruirme por su cuenta. - contestó Ángelus con seguridad.

- ¿Ángelus? - llamó Alucard, sentándose también en la cama al otro lado.

- Lo deduje cuando te informaron de ello. - empezó ella. - No sabían nada sobre mi, ni en los escritos sobre vampiros conocidos y ni en ningún lugar, salvo en un cortó escrito del cura que vino al castillo cuando me convertir en vampiro. ¿Recuerdas padre?

- ¿Ese cura sobrevivió? - pregunto Alucard asombrado.

- Por poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente para escribir lo que paso aquella noche, es todo lo que saben de mi, soy como un fantasma para ellos.

- Eso te ayuda ahora, no quiero que esos aficionados religiosos te vuelvan a hacer esto. - dijo Alucard, poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de ella.

- Se que estarás allí para ayudarme, como lo has hecho antes en el almacén ¿no?

Alucard no contesto a eso, y miró a Integra, que lo miró también. Ambos se miraron con seriedad. Ángelus se extraño ante eso y ese silencio y los miró a ambos confusa y preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella.

- Hija… ni yo ni nadie de Hellsing supo que estabas en peligro, te trajo aquí otra persona. - contestó Integra.

Ángelus los miró extrañada y sorprendida, los miró uno a uno asombrada.

- Entonces, ¿Quién me trajo aquí que no fuera de Hellsing y que quisiera salvarme en ese momento?

- Fui yo. - dijo una voz al fondo de la habitación, en las sombras.

Los tres miraron hacia donde se oía la voz, Ángelus con confusión y desconfianza. Entonces, de entre las sombras, apareció una chica, de la edad de Ángelus, y también vestida de negro pero mas atrevido, con una coleta de caballo. Alucard sonrió al verla, Integra se puso en pie con aspecto serio, y Ángelus, quedo simplemente paralizada al ver a esa chica, que no le salía la voz, con los ojos abiertos en orbita.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi señora Ángelus. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Yas… mi… na…

- ¿Ha animal? - repitió Radu confuso. - ¿Un humano que huele a animal?

- Sí, estoy seguro de que olía a animal señor, aunque tenía figura humana. - Aseguro Jason.

- ¿Qué significa esto Elizabeth? - pregunto Radu, girándose a ella.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, solo dio unos pasos mientras mostraba una apariencia pensativa y concentrada.

- Que Radu y Ana se queden, los demás iros. ¡Marchaos! - ordenó ella de espaldas a todos.

Todos salieron rápidamente y con temor de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Entonces, Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y fue directa hacia Ana que estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada baja y pasiva, entonces la condesa se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella con ternura y suavidad. Radu la siguió con la mirada, entonces apoyó las manos sobre la barra de los pies de la cama, inclinando su peso sobre ellas.

- Ana, mi niña. ¿Qué paso con esa mascota de la princesa que debiste encargarte aquella vez? - pregunto Elizabeth con calma y dulzura.

- Lo siento, debí asegurarme de que la mate en el bosque, pero… quería ver como acababa esa maldita, no pude resistirme. - se disculpo Ana con voz susurrante, sin alzar la mirada. - Pero tampoco imagine que esa loba pudiera sobrevivir con esas heridas que le deje en el cuerpo, le hice heridas bastante graves que la hacían desangrar, seguramente alguien la salvó después de que me fuera.

- Tranquila hijita mía, la subestimaste, pero eso nos ocurre a todos. - tranquilizó Elizabeth, apartándole el pelo de la cara y alzando su rostro cogiéndola de la barbilla. - Además, si ella no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, nuestra princesa estaría muerta del todo, y eso no lo queremos en absoluto.

- ¡Yo si madre, la quiero completamente muerta y desaparecida de este mundo! - exclamó Ana.

- Lo se, y por eso no lo queremos. - volvió a decir Elizabeth con calma aclarando sus palabras después. - Para que así seamos uno de nosotros quién acabe con ella, da igual si es totalmente, o solo emocionalmente ¿verdad querido? - le pregunto a Radu, girándose a él.

- Por supuesto querida, me conoces demasiado bien. - contestó él con malicia y una sonrisa perversa. - ¿Pero esa licántropa no será un problema para acercarnos a ella?

- En absoluto querido, seremos listos, y iremos paso a paso, como la última vez. - dijo ella, acariciándole el pelo a Ana con suavidad.

Radu acepto esa idea, se acercó a ellas rodeando la cama, y entonces se inclinó para besar a Elizabeth en los labios, y a Ana en la frente. Después, se tumbo frente a ella, estirándose un poco para estar cómodo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Ana, - llamó Elizabeth, esta giró la cabeza hacia ella mirándola curiosa. - ¿Recuerdas que pediste que te pusiéramos otro nombre, como hicieron con ella?

- Sí… - afirmo ella.

- Pues muy pronto tendrás otro, uno que todos recuerden por ser como eres, mejor que ella. Pero tendrás que esperar un poco mas mi niña, esperar el momento adecuado. ¿Podrás esperar un poquito mas?

- Sí… solo deseo matarla, verla suplicar por su existencia delante de mi.

- Esa es mi niña, muy bien. - felicito ella, besándole el pelo de la cabeza.

Con eso, Ana se acurruco en el pecho de la condesa cómodamente y ante ello no tardo dormida. Entonces, con cuidado, Elizabeth la tumbo en la cama, hizo que Radu se levantará de la cama para taparla con las mantas dejándola dormir. Cuando hizo todo eso, ambos vampiros salieron de allí para dejarla sola y tranquila cerrando la puerta con cuidado al salir de la habitación.

- Sigo sin entender ese odio que siente ella por Ángelus, me gustaría saber que relación tienen si es que la hay. - comentó Radu mirando la puerta pensativo. - ¿Tu sabes algo de eso amor, tu que me la hiciste traer a ti y convertirla en una de nosotros?

- Lo sabrás en su momento querido, entonces quedarás asombrado tanto como yo lo estuve en esa ocasión, te lo aseguro. - contestó ella de espaldas a la puerta y al lado de él. - ¿Te apetece esta noche cariño?

- Claro, ju… - acepto él con gusto dándose la vuelta para pasar el brazo por la cintura de ella. - Que ganas tengo de que empiece la fiesta con la princesa…

- Ya somos dos amor… cuanto mas esperemos mas ganas tendremos de verlo. - dijo Elizabeth, entonces lo beso un poco con deseo.

Los dos vampiros no esperaron mas y se dirigieron a su habitación para estar a solas intimando, pero lo que no sabían, es que Alan los estuvo escuchando en todo momento con los brazos cruzados en una esquina cerca de la puerta de Ana, mostrando una mirada de ironía y diversión.

- ju… así que van a por esa vampira de negro tan misteriosa. Será interesante conocerla a fondo. - dijo él con una expresión pensativa y curiosa.

Mientras, Ángelus se quedo petrificada, sin poder creer a quién estaba viendo al fondo de la habitación, a alguien a quién dio por muerta cuando fue atacada y encerrada en su ataúd hace cien años, a Yasmina, su sierva licántropa y hermana leal y fiel.

- ¡No puede ser…! ¡Yasmina ¿Eres tu de verdad? - pregunto Ángelus asombrada, a punto de llorar.

En vez de contestar, Yasmina fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo sobre los hombros, llorando a brotes, a la vista de Alucard y Integra, que sonrieron contentos al ver esa escena de reencuentro. Ángelus quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, solo supo que empezó a llorar también, irritándole los ojos.

- ¡Mi señora Ángelus!… esta viva, cuanto he sufrido por este siglo… - confesaba Yasmina sobre su hombro, abrazándola con fuerza. - ¡Esta viva!

- Yasmina… - fue lo único que dijo, llorando con mas fuerza, encogiendo los ojos.

Entonces, ella la rodeó con los brazos y le correspondió el abrazo con igual de fuerza. Al verlas así, Integra quedo conmovida, viendo la gran amistad que ellas se tenían, y el añoró que se tenían por tanto tiempo a pesar de ser criaturas diferentes y prácticamente enemigas según los escritos oscuros. Alucard vio su cara de asombro y desorientación, y entonces se puso en pie, fue hacia Integra y con un gesto le indicó que salieran y las dejaran solas, ella lo entendió y salio con él al pasillo.

Una vez fuera Alucard se apoyó en la pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

- Debes estar confusas por esto. - empezó él viendo el rostro de Integra. - Yasmina tampoco es humana, pero tampoco vampira. Es una licántropa.

- ¿Licántropa? ¿Cómo una mujer-loba? - pregunto Integra sorprendida.

- No es lo mismo Integra. - corrigió él. - Los hombres lobo son solo eso, lobos sin humanidad en su ser, animales salvajes de los bosques, en cambio, los licántropos son lobos, pero también humanos, y pueden transformarse a voluntad, no como los hombres lobo que tiene que transformarse en las noches de luna llena en su contra, hasta algunos se quedan en su forma de lobo para siempre, siendo animales salvajes y sin control.

- Vaya… nunca oí eso. - comentó Integra, después dejo que Alucard continuará.

- Yasmina era la hija del rey de los gitanos que estaban a mis ordenes, también fue un buen amigo mío, por eso ellas se hicieron muy amigas, aparentan la misma edad, y cuando Yasmina fue atacada por un hombre-lobo, mató a su familia sin poder controlarse, y hasta atacó a Ángelus cuando fue a buscarla al bosque.

- ¿La atacó?

- Sí, Ángelus le dio la espalda al acercarnos y le hirió en la espalda entera, quise matarla por ello, pero Ángelus me detuvo, me suplicó que no la matará, y yo le concedí ese deseo. - hizo una pausa. - Ángelus sobrevivió milagrosamente, pero se le quedo la cicatriz para siempre en la espalda, puede que un día la veas.

- Ojala que ni sea así, no quiero que ella vea la cara que pondría al verla.

- Te entiendo. - confesó Alucard con la mirada baja. - Ángelus hizo que Yasmina bebiera su sangre para que fuera su sierva, gracias a esa sangre misteriosamente se volvió una licántropa mas humana, desde entonces han estado siempre juntas, Ángelus la ha considerado una hermana desde que la conoció, como si fuera la hermana pequeña que tuvo que olvidar.

- ¿Ángelus tuvo una hermana pequeña cuando era humana? - pregunto Integra con curiosidad y sorpresa. - Veo que conoces muy bien la vida que tuvo.

- Sí, quedo en coma durante seis meses por un veneno que pudo haberla matado, pero Ángelus supo que al volverse una vampira por mi, no podía volver con ella, y no se sabia si despertaría del coma, por lo que la dio ya por muerta y dejo de verla.

Integra sintió pesar por eso, gracias a esa información, conocía mas a Ángelus, que no aparentaba la chica que parecía ser, una mujer fría sin sentimientos a nada, sería y cruel con sus siervos, cuando en el fondo se sentía sola, por eso los convirtió, para no estar sola en este mundo desconocido para ella, hasta que se reencontró con su padre querido desde siempre.

- La envidió. - dijo Integra de repente.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ella tuvo, y ahora tiene una hermana, yo nunca la tuve, pero me hubiera gustado tener una, y haber conocido a mi madre… la envidió. - dijo Integra, mostrando una sonrisa tonta, de alegría y felicidad. - Ha tenido mucha fuerte, después de todo lo que ha sufrido.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. - coincidió. - Pero… quizás no le habría pasado todo aquello si no estuviera conmigo.

- ¿Alucard?

- Si no la hubiera convertido en vampira, bautizándola así como mi hija y la hubiera dejado vivir su vida como humana, nunca habría sufrido como ahora. - se culpó Alucard con la mirada baja.

- Alucard…

Integra no sabía que decirle, ya que, no conocía toda la historia de ellos dos juntos aún, por lo que se mantuvo callada. Mientras, se oía como Ángelus y Yasmina se reían desde el pasillo, y los dos se giraron hacia donde se oían las risas, sonriendo también un poco pero deprimidos. Alucard noto que estaba por amanecer, y se apartó de la pared para ir hacia la puerta, ignorando a Integra, que estaba callada.

- Iré a decirle a Yasmina que deje descansar a Ángelus, esta por amanecer y debe alimentarse. - informó él a Integra, mirándola de reojo.

- Claro, es verdad. - coincidió ella nerviosa, sin saber que mas decir. - Alucard…

Este se giro para verla de cara, y con una sonrisa difícil de mostrar, ella lo miró.

- Te espero en mi habitación cuando acabes de tus asuntos. - informó ella con una sonrisa amable.

- Sí, de acuerdo. - dijo Alucard, con un rostro deprimido y algo dolido.

Después él se volvió para ir hacía la puerta y girando el picaporte de la habitación entró en ella y la cerró justo después de entrar. Integra se sentía mal por verle así de dolido y deprimido por el pasado, por lo que, pensó en como animarlo cuando fuera a su habitación. Rápidamente se fue hacia ella, decidida a animarlo de alguna forma a toda costa.

Mientras, Alucard estaba en la habitación y camino hacia la cama donde estaba Ángelus sentada y tapada hasta la cintura hablando con Yasmina, ambas igual de alegres y contentas. Él paso por el lado opuesto a donde estaba Yasmina sentada, y cuando estuvo junto a su hija, se inclinó para besarle en la frente con dulzura, ella cerró los ojos animada ante eso pero los abrió al momento en que se apartó mostrando una sonrisa.

- Me alegra mucho verle a usted también, mi señor Vlad. - dijo Yasmina con una sincera sonrisa.

- A mi también Yasmina y me alegra de que estés bien, pero tengo que decirte que aquí me llaman Alucard, y que tu ama será la mujer rubia que ha salido conmigo antes, deberás respetarla como a mi y a Ángelus de ahora en adelante.

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que Lady Integra…? - pregunto Ángelus emocionada.

- Sí, puede entrar en la Organización sin ningún problema. - afirmó él con una sonrisa.

- Así será señor… A-Alucard. - dijo ella, costándole decir ese nombre.

Ángelus y Alucard se rieron de ellos, pero sin burlarse. Alucard se sentó con la espalda frente a las piernas de Ángelus, girando la cintura para tenerla de cara. La miró un momento con una sonrisa, después se giro a Yasmina.

- Siento fastidiar el encuentro pero… quiero que Ángelus descanse, esta por amanecer y debe alimentarse bien. - se disculpo él mientras pedía.

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de reencontrarnos después de mucho tiempo para ella, para mi también fue mucho tiempo aunque estuviera dormida. - se quejo ella.

- Tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo hija, ahora debes descansar, venga. - insistió él con calma.

- Tiene razón ama, es usted fuerte pero, que a uno le caía una plataforma metálica encima sin reaccionar, no se recupera así como así. - aconsejo Yasmina, estando de acuerdo con Alucard. - Cuando este mejor vendré, se lo prometo. Aprovecharé para ir a buscar mis cosas del hotel donde me he instalado.

- ah… esta bien. - se resignó ella, cruzando los brazos molesta y suspirando.

- Charlie el mayordomo te dirá cual es tu habitación. - le dijo Alucard.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego mi señora. - se despidió ella.

Ángelus con pocas ganas de ello, también se despidió de ella. Cuando la licántropa se fue por la puerta, Alucard se acercó a Ángelus, que ahora estaba de morros. Alucard se rió de ello, pero sin importarle que estuviera enfadada, la cogió para inclinarla hasta su pecho abrazándola.

- ¿Padre? - nombró ella sonrojada y confusa.

- Siento que te haya pasado esto, debí haber ido yo en vez de tu a ese lugar. - se disculpo él apenado.

- Tenías que cuidar de Integra, no es culpa tuya que esa chica de Iscariote me preparará una emboscada padre, no te culpes por favor. - dijo ella, corrigiendo lo sucedido. - Ya no soy una niña que deben proteger de todo lo que pase a su alrededor padre.

- No se como puedes ser tan comprensiva con todo Ángelus, no se como lo haces. - dijo él, acariciándole la cabeza.

Ángelus sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho de él, sintiéndose segura y relajada. Entonces, Ángelus pensó en Integra, sobre la aparición de Yasmina en Londres, y la preocupo un poco.

- ¿Seguro que Integra esta de acuerdo con tener a otra criatura de la noche en la Organización? No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa. - dijo ella, apartándose un poco para verle a la cara.

- Ella sabe lo que hace hija, además, Integra quiere conocerte mejor, y viendo que tu y Yasmina sois como hermanas, acepto con gusto que estuviera aquí contigo. - contestó él. - No te preocupes por nada ahora, debes tomar el resto de la sangre medica.

Cuando dijo eso, estiró el brazo para coger la bolsa de sangre, pero de repente Ángelus lo detuvo. Él la miró confuso, y vio que ella estaba ocultando su rostro en su pecho, cogiéndolo por detrás del hombro. No tardo en saber que pasaba, y sonrió con ironía.

- Quieres otro tipo de sangre ¿verdad? - adivinó él, bajando el brazo.

- Esa sangre medica me deja con hambre o simplemente no me satisface, y ya se que no debería acostumbrarme a lo de antes, pero… - se disculpaba ella, pegándose mas a él. - Debe ser que he estado siempre tomando sangre humana extraída directamente del cuerpo… o tomando la tuya innumerables veces como hacías tu conmigo.

- A mi tampoco me satisface esa sangre, por eso siempre estoy hambriento pero sin que se note. - coincidió él. - Siempre y cuando estemos solos puedes tomar mi sangre Ángelus, pero intenta vencer esa adicción como intento hacer yo…

- Si, lo intentaré padre… lo prometo. - juro él en susurró.

Mientras hablaban, Ángelus iba apartando el cuello de su camisa, para dejar despejado su cuello blanco y frió, donde circulaba su sangre a pesar de estar muerto, se iba pegando mas en ese zona sedienta y deseosa de un trago de esa sangre inmortal y deseable una vez lo tomas, y eso a Alucard le encanto notarlo en ella, como si fuera su amante en vez de su hija heredera.

Sin mostrar resistencia alguna, Alucard dejo que Ángelus lo tumbará en la cama pero sin que estuviera encima de la almohada sin en vertical, y Ángelus se puso bien a su lado medio tumbada sobre él. Ella iba a morderle en el cuello, pero él la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- No… en el cuello esta vez no… - dijo él, con una mirada vacilante y divertida.

Ángelus lo entendió enseguida y mostrando una sonrisa similar a la de él pero no tan sarcástica, él dijo las mismas palabras que ella dijo aquella vez cuando él apareció en su habitación creyéndole muerto en manos de Radu, y ella le indicó que le mordiera en el otro lugar donde la mordió para convertirla, en el torso izquierdo mas debajo de la clavícula. Entonces, abrió un poco la camisa de él para así despejar su hombro izquierdo, después empezó a lamer y besar con seducción y ternura el torso, excitándolo adrede para relajarlo un poco, haciendo que echará la cabeza hacia atrás relajado y entregado.

- Vas mejorando sobre la marcha eh, eso de seducir a tus victimas para que no sufran mucho. - halagó él excitado.

- Cosas que tu me has enseñado con los años que vivimos juntos en Rumania padre, de tal palo tal astilla ¿no? - dijo ella mirándolo de reojo en el torso.

Él se rió encantado ante esas palabras. Sin esperar mas, clavó sus colmillos en el cuerpo, sin importarle que se derramará la sangre entre sus labios, bebiendo hasta hartarse de ella, mientras Alucard disfrutaba de ello, con los brazos estirados a los lados, mirando el techo sin mirarlo dejándose llevar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	33. El Ataque se Repite De Nuevo

_**Hola Guapos y Guapas!! Como prometi vengo con otro capitulo, uno que quizas era muy esperado, o quizas no, depende de los lectores jeje. En este capítulo, el otro grupo enemigo de Hellsing, que en realidad es enemigo de Ángelus, da su primera jugada contra ella y la Organización, haciendo un ataque en masa, como sucedió hace dos años con los hermanos Valentine. No os aburro mas con mi charla y os dejo disfrutar con este capitulo.**_

**33. EL ATAQUE SE REPITE DE NUEVO**

**Vaticano, Roma.**

Estaba por amanecer en Roma, dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche, dejando ver la luz divina. Un avión pequeño llegó al aeropuerto del Vaticano, y de el bajo Heinkel, con un rostro molesto y malhumorado. Junto a varios curas católicos, fue en coche hacia su líder Ricardo, para informarle de lo ocurrido en Londres. Tardaron una hora en llegar a la Mansión, donde Rossini esperaba a Heinkel en su despacho. Heinkel entró sin picar a la puerta malhumorado, eso no molesto a Ricardo, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, tomando tranquilamente un café recién hecho.

- Veo que no te fue muy bien con nuestra vampira fugitiva. - comentó Ricardo con pasividad y algo de burla.

- ¡Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, lo juro por Dios nuestro señor! - prometió Heinkel picando a la mesita de entre los dos sofá con fuerza. - Estaba a punto… y cuando ya la tenía… aparece alguien que la ayuda.

- ¿Otro miembro de Hellsing la ayudo? - pregunto Ricardo, mirándola de reojo, antes de tomar su café.

- No lo se, pero lo dudo, o al menos no que sepamos. - contestó ella dubitativa.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunto él curioso.

Antes de contestar, Heinkel se sentó en el otro sofá, de cara a Rossini, cayendo rendido en el. Entonces Ricardo le sirvió una taza de café con leche, y Heinkel lo acepto, eso lo calmo un poco. Dio unos sorbos al café y Heinkel se tranquilizó bastante, y suspiró fuerte aliviado.

- ¿Por qué dices que ese sujeto no sea de Hellsing? - insistió Ricardo, cómodo en el sofá.

- Por su presencia, una que me recuerda a otra que sentí cuando me destrozaron la mandíbula. - contestó Heinkel, frustrado por recordar aquella noche.

- No pienses mas de ello Heinkel, ahora eres una santa recuperada y mejorada para enfrentarse a aquellos que desafían a Dios y sus reglas de la vida. - animó Ricardo con una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¿Y qué presencia era esa querida?

- La de un hombre-lobo, como el que estaba con Millenium hace dos años, pero esta era diferente. - informó ella, pensativa.

- ¿Cómo que diferente?

- Cómo si… su presencia fuera humana, pero a la vez animal, y eso en el hombre-lobo de Millenium no lo sentí.

Ricardo quedo callado ante eso, acabó de tomar su café y se puso en pie para ir a su escritorio. Heinkel se mantuvo inmóvil en si sitio, pensando en ese ser que habia aparecido en el almacén, dejándola fuera de combate con un puño, para después ayudar a la vampira entre los escombros. Cuanto mas pensaba, mas dudas tenía. Mientras, Ricardo estaba frente a la ventana del balcón, observando el cielo despejado y calido de Italia, con las manos cogidas por detrás.

- Parece que tendremos mas trabajo para eliminar a esa vampira rumana, si además tiene otro aliado anónimo que desconocemos, será mas difícil saber como enfrentarla. - dijo Ricardo serio.

- ¡Yo mataré a esa chupasangre! ¡Deje que lo vuelva a intentar! - suplicó Heinkel, poniéndose de pie a espaldas de Ricardo. - ¡Juro por Dios que haré que arda en lo mas profundo del infierno!

- ¿Por qué tanto interés Heinkel, en esa vampira que apenas sabemos algo? - pregunto Ricardo, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

- Esa vampira… cuando la miró a los ojos, esa mirada de asesina que tiene, hace que me recuerde a Yumie, y eso es como si hubiera vuelto como un demonio sediento de sangre… ¡Yo no quiero verlo así, y para eso debo eliminar a esa zorra que me la recuerda tanto!

- Entiendo… Yumie Takagi, tu compañera de batallas, que fue asesinada por el antiguo mayordomo que traicionó Hellsing para irse con Millenium, convertido en vampiro, Walter C. Dorners, el Ángel de la Muerte. - dijo Ricardo algo apenado. - Entiendo que quieres vengar la muerte de Yumie, pero la persona que la mato también murió en esa guerra.

- Lo se muy bien… aunque me de rabia que ese desgraciados se muriera entonces, sin poder vencerle y vengarla.

- Pero si aún necesitas vengarte para superarlo… es bueno que quieras hacerlo a través de la hija de Alucard, debe ser eliminada después de todo. - animo Ricardo, girándose a Heinkel, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica y encantada.

- ¿Quieres decir que me da permiso para ellos señor? - pregunto Heinkel confuso pero esperando no equivocarse.

- Por supuesto Heinkel Wolf… la tarea es tuya, completamente tuya, y no pares hasta cumplirla. - ordenó él como sentencia.

Heinkel como agradecimiento, se inclino hacia delante con la cintura, mostrando una reverencia de agradecimiento. Entonces, sin decir mas, ella se retiro decidida del despacho, dejando a un Ricardo satisfecho por tener a una fiel catolica asesina, que desea eliminar a una vil pecadoras por ser como es.

* * *

Mientras, en Londres, estaba a punto de amanecer. Y en la Mansión Hellsing, Charlie guiaba a Yasmina a su habitación, que estaba en los sótanos como los demás seres de la noche. Charlie la llegó por el pasillo del sótano, hasta abrir una puerta, dejándola pasar primero. Las maletas de Yasmina estaba misteriosamente en la habitación, pero a ella no le molesto, así no tendría que irse a buscarlas.

- La puerta que esta al lado de esta, la izquierda, es de la señorita Ángelus, para que lo sepa. - informó Charlie con formalidad. - Con permiso me retiro señorita.

- Vale, gracias. - agradeció ella algo incomoda.

Cuando Charlie se retiro cerrando la puerta. Yasmina se sentó cansada en la cama de la habitación, pensando que nunca habia sido tratada así como si nada, no era como en Transilvania, con los pocos descendientes de los gitanos fieles a Drácula. Ella decidió ir a Londres nada mas saber que sus amos estaban allí, dejando a cargo de todo a su fiel amigo Dyson.

Al principio no estaba segura de irse dejándolos solos, pero Dyson acabo de convencerla, deseándole suerte con su búsqueda, y que él se haría cargo de todos ellos. Finalmente, ella acabo de decidirse y se marcho. Y allí estaba, en una habitación en los sótanos de la Mansión Hellsing, donde ahora vivían sus amos Vlad, ahora llamado Alucard, y Ángelus, que servían a Hellsing como exterminadores de su propia especie, pero eso no le importaba a ella, solo le importaba estar con su ama Ángelus que era como su hermana de toda la vida.

Ya mas animada, decidió empezar a deshacer el equipaje, y justo cuando se puso en pie, le vino al olfato un olor a sangre, a uno que conocía muy bien. Al principio se puso alerta, pero entonces recordó que el dueño de esa sangre estaba con ella, y suspiró tranquila.

- Parece que no ha cambiado nada en eso. - comentó ella para si misma, y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

Mientras, en el primer piso de la mansión, en la habitación de huéspedes, Ángelus seguía bebiendo la sangre de su padre, tumbada sobre él, apoyando las manos en cada lado de él, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Alucard tenía una de las manos sobre la cabeza de ella, y la otra en un costado, sin mostrar dolor alguno, sino satisfacción. Su sangre se escurría por la comisura de Ángelus hasta la mandíbula, pero a ella ni le importaba. Entonces, Ángelus con la boca abierta, manchada aún de sangre, con los colmillos a la vista, se separó de él.

- ¿Ya has tenido suficiente? - pregunto él excitado.

- Sí… no quiero pasarme de tu generosidad. - dijo ella, a punto de limpiarse la sangre de la boca.

Alucard le detuvo el brazo con que se iba a limpiar la sangre, y ella vio como él se incorporaba con la espalda, y estando quieta viéndolo acercarse, noto como él la cogía de la mejilla y lamía la línea de sangre de su mandíbula opuesta a la mejilla, sonrojándola un poco. La mordedura de su cuello enseguida desapareció, y en la sabana no hubo ni una mancha de sangre. Entonces, Alucard la abrazo, apoyándola en su pecho sorprendida. Él sentía como el cuerpo de ella había cogido calidez, a pesar de que había bebido sangre muerta.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le pregunto al oído.

- Sí… - contestó ella susurrante.

- Me alegro, ahora debes dormir hasta que anochezca ¿de acuerdo? - dijo él, acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera una niña. - Hoy puedes quedarte a dormir en esta habitación, no tienes que bajar hasta abajo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí… descansa.

Con eso, Alucard dejó de abrazarla, se arrastro hasta poder ponerse de pie en el suelo, se abrochó la camisa, y con una mirada se despidió de Ángelus, que le vio irse por la puerta como un humano normal. Ángelus siguió mirando la puerta con una mirada extrañada, notaba a su padre raro, desde que entró para decirle a Yasmina que se retirará por hoy. Lo pensó un rato, pero enseguida el día le dio sueño, así que se tapó bien en la cama y se tumbo hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras, Alucard iba caminando por el pasillo del primer piso, con la mirada sería y perdida. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía cerca la habitación de Integra, y pensó que quizás debería ir a hablar con ella, sobre lo de anoche cuando se fue a ver a su hija. Camino dudoso de cómo estaría ella, pero cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, que estaba medio abierta, entró.

Dentro estaban Integra y Charlie, que estaba por llevarse el desayuno de Integra, le hizo una reverencia al vampiro y se retiro. Cuando el mayordomo se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si, Integra se puso en pie y fue hacia Alucard. Él pudo ver que Integra estaba en bata, pero no el de baño, sino de que se pone uno sobre el camisón. Le excito un poco ver que era corto hasta medio muslo, pero enseguida subió la mirada al rostro de ella.

- ¿Cómo esta tu hija? - pregunto ella, acercándose a él con preocupación.

- Ya esta bien, ahora duerme en la habitación de huéspedes. - contestó él con naturalidad. - Se sentía un poco mal por ti, por tener que admitir a Yasmina en la Organización por ella.

- ¿Por qué? No es ninguna molestia. - insistió ella. - Tendré que decírselo luego cuando despierte.

- Sí…

Cuando él dijo eso, paseo deprimido y pasivo por la habitación, ignorando a Integra, haciendo que ella lo siguiera con la mirada, preocupada y confusa. Ella pudo notar que él aún seguía con la duda decisión que tuvo cuando convirtió a su hija en vampiresa, creyendo que la obligó de algún modo, y eso le estaba matando por dentro, ella lo notaba. Entonces, ella se acercó a él por detrás, abrazándolo por la espalda, y apoyando las manos sobre su pecho. Alucard siguió inmóvil, pero estaba sorprendido por aquello, con los ojos en orbita.

- Alucard, ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntamelo. - pidió ella. - Se que te pasa algo. ¿Es Ángelus verdad?

Alucard no dijo nada, simplemente alzó la cabeza, mirando el techo destrozado y dolido. A pesar de tener el cuerpo frió, Alucard podía sentir la calidez de Integra en su espalda, dándole cierta paz, y eso le animo a hablar.

- Sí…

- ¿Sigues confuso por la decisión que ella tomo? - pregunto ella.

- Sí, pero hay algo mas. - contestó él, bajando la cabeza, como rendido.

- ¿Qué es?

En vez de contestar, él se giro a ella, haciendo que ella confusa lo soltará y algo asustada. Entonces Alucard, la abrazó, y la alzó del suelo, abrazándola con fuerza en su espalda y cabeza, pegándola a él. Integra quedó petrificada pero emocionada por ello, poniéndose roja como nunca, sujetándose a él por los hombros. Un momento después él la bajo de un golpe, y al instante la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la beso con deseo y pasión, ella no se resistió.

- Integra… - nombró él al dejar de besarla. Ella sonrojada lo miró confusa. - No puedo… a ti y a Ángelus, no puedo perderos, dejar que algún desgraciado os toque. - confesó él desesperado.

- No vas a perdernos, nunca jamás. - aseguro ella susurrante y seductora, segura de lo que decía. - Ya nadie puede tocar a tu hija ¿verdad? Por esa marca que le has puesto en el cuello.

- Sí, pero…

- Y a mi tampoco pueden tocarme… - interrumpió ella, sonriendo poco a poco, como emocionada. - Soy tuya.

Mientras hablaba, se iba acercando a él, y este retrocedía excitado por la forma en que ella le hablaba y miraba. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, y sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa inocente y encantada, le desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa blanca.

- Cada rincón de mi cuerpo… es entera… y completamente tuyo… - dijo ella con seducción, que hasta Alucard tembló un poco.

- No creo que al enemigo le importe eso mucho cariño… - dijo él chistosamente.

- Mientras te importe a ti, me conformo. - dijo ella satisfecha. - ¿Cuánto falta para que oscurezca?

- No se… bastante creo. - contestó él inseguro.

- Bien, entonces querido… no pensemos en cosas negativas, tenemos un asunto que tratar ahora los dos. - pidió ella insistente.

- Si no es el de los ataques repentinos en la ciudad, no se a que asunto te refieres. - dijo él pasivo.

- ¿No lo adivinas?

Mientras dijo eso, ella abrió la bata que llevaba puesta, y la deslizó por sus brazos hasta que cayó al suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo a él. Alucard la miró atónito y sin habla al ver que llevaba puesto. Integra llevaba un camisón muy corto de tirantes, de color rojo intenso, mas brillante que la sangre, con un escote provocativo, corto hasta los muslos. Era ligero y fino, pero mostraba la delgada figura de Integra, que le hacia muy atractiva. Entonces, Integra le hizo caminar de espaldas hasta la cama, él aún estaba asombrado por el camisón que ella llevaba para la ocasión.

- Cuando se haga de noche, estaremos muy ocupados, este es el único momento en que podemos estar solos los dos juntos. - dijo ella. - Y seguro que tu serás quien salga a cazarlos, para que a Ángelus no le vuelva a pasar lo de anoche.

Cuando los dos rodearon la cama por el lado derecho, al ver que él chocó con el borde, le hizo caer sentado en el, Alucard mostró una sonrisa de ironía, moviendo la comisura y alzando una ceja. Entonces, Integra se puso encima de sus piernas, con las suyas abiertas, teniéndolo de frente.

- Se que estas deprimido, y pensé en animarte un poco ahora que tenemos ocasión. - confesó ella apenada. - Ya que me apoyaste todo este tiempo cuando estaba mal, va siendo hora de que lo haga yo, y no acepto una negativa.

- Veo que me conoces, mas de lo que creía. - dijo él sorprendido pero sonriendo un poco.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Integra también sonrió, pero de felicidad, al ver que consiguió animar a su amado vampiro un poco. Entonces, él se quito las botas con los pies, y después se arrastro un poco hasta apoyarse en la cabecera de la cama, con Integra encima de sus piernas, por eso, él tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza para verle la cara. Los dos se miraron fijamente, con amor y deseo, ella se acercó a su rostro, mientras apoyaba por instinto una mano sobre el hombro de él.

- Mi único deseo es que las dos estéis a salvo de cualquier cosa. - confesó él, mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Tú… - empezó a decir, mientras, puso su mano libre entre las piernas de él, sin dejar de mirarlo con seducción y deseo. - único… deseo?

Él se excito al sentir lo que ella le hacía, viendo que iba en serio con lo que deseaba hacer. Ella esperaba una respuesta, y estaba rozándole los labios para besarlo después de contestar.

- Bueno… - empezó él, excitado y deseoso de empezar, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones en ese momento. - no.

Con eso, Integra le beso con ternura y pasión. Y así, una vez mas, se entregaron el uno al otro, antes que de la oscuridad de la noche llegará y empezará la cacería diaria de la Organización Hellsing.

* * *

**DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Pasaron los días, y los ataques continuaban sin cesar, pero había algo peor, los cuerpos recogidos de las escenas de los crímenes, desaparecían del deposito, sin dejar rastro o victimas, y eso preocupo a Integra y a todos, temiendo que algo gordo y peligroso iría a suceder. Durante ese tiempo, Ángelus y Yasmina entrenaban a Sirius y los demás, tanto con las armas, como lo físico.

Gracias a eso, Yasmina fue bien recibido por todos, por su talento en entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo a los soldados y los vampiros. Ángelus estaba casi siempre con ella, como en los viejos tiempos, y a veces salían juntas a cazar vampiros novatos o a ghouls monstruosos. Alucard y Integra estaba contentos de verla tranquila y contenta, no parecía estar como antes, asustada y aterrada por sus enemigos que la encerraron. Poco a poco, Integra y Ángelus fueron llevándose bien, aunque no se hablaran mucho por el trabajo, y además, Integra aún dudaba de cómo empezar una conversación con la hija de su amante, pero sabía que tarde o temprano empezarían a conocerse bien.

Mientras, sin que nadie lo notará, Sirius se iba fijamente poco a poco en Yasmina, dejando a Ángelus a un lado, sabiendo que lo suyo nunca volvería a ser como antes, solo fue pasajero, pero finalmente lo acepto. Miraba a Yasmina siempre que la tenía cerca, que siempre estaba con su ama y hermana Ángelus, viéndola sonreír, reírse de algo, hablando, viendo como se entrenaba sola o en compañía de Ángelus, intentaba no estar siempre mirándola, por que sino, sus hermanos e incluso ella se darían cuenta, y eso le daba vergüenza.

Una noche, en la cual hubo un aviso de un ataque de vampiros, Yasmina se ofreció voluntaria para ir allí, Integra acepto su propuesta, y ella fue junto a Seras y Pip, que también quisieron ir con ella. Cuando las furgonetas se fueron de la Mansión, todo quedo en silencio y tranquilo. Mientras Integra y Charlie revisaban los anteriores ataques, donde los cuerpos desaparecían después, Alucard decidió ir a ver a su hija para charlar un rato.

Cuando fue a la puerta de su habitación, picó un par de veces, pero no contestó, abrió para sonarse y no la vio allí. Empezó a preocuparse, y profundizo el olfato, y le llegó su olor, que provenía del tejado de la mansión. Alucard fue rapidamente hacía allí, desapareciendo de la habitación de Ángelus, y apareciendo en el tejado, sintiendo la brisa de la noche.

Él la vio de pie, en el lado donde estaba la entrada de la Mansión, estando casi al borde con los brazos cogidos por los codos, viendo como la brisa movía su larga melena negra y suelta hacia un lado. Alucard se acercó a ella, y se puso al lado de ella, mirando hacia donde ella miraba, a la luna que estaba completa, que para los vampiros y otras criaturas de la noche, era de color rojo sangre, brillando como nunca.

- Linda noche ¿verdad? - comentó él, satisfecho.

- Sí, te encantan estas noches claras, hacen que tengas mas sed de sangre humana. - dijo ella con buen humor en la voz.

- ¿Te pasa algo, que hayas subido aquí? - pregunto él, cambiando de tema y sin mirarla aún. - No te lo preguntaría si no te conociera.

- No estoy segura… - dudo ella, bajando la mirada y la cabeza, entonces la giro hacia él. - Siento algo… raro.

- ¿Bueno o malo?

- Creo que un poco de ambos, y eso me deja confundida. - contestó ella.

- Explícamelo, quizás te ayuda. - pidió él, animándola abiertamente.

Entonces, Alucard se sentó en el borde del tejado, y ella también un instante después. Alucard la miró, esperando a que le contará, mientras, ella pensaba en como empezar, avergonzada por ello, aún con los brazos cogidos por los codos. Alucard no le metió prisa, sabía que a su hija le costaba expresar sus preocupaciones a veces, pero eso no le molesto.

- Desde hace un tiempo… tengo una sensación extraña, que empieza a asustarme. - empezó ella dudosa. - Es como, cuando me reencontré con Yasmina, feliz y alegre… pero también es como encontrarme de nuevo con mi tío Radu, odio y miedo.

- ¿Tienes idea de que puede ser? - pregunto él con seriedad.

- No… pero también siento que es algo… familiar… y un aviso de que algo malo va ha pasar. - confesó ella, temblando un poco asustada.

- Si eso que dices es cierto, ten por seguro que estaré hay para protegerte, a ti y a Integra. - prometió él con seguridad y seriedad.

- Deberías proteger solo a Integra, ya se apañarme sola padre.

- Mira lo que paso en el almacén con esa católica de Iscariote, no me lo hagas mas difícil, por favor… - pidió él, algo molesto por lo que ella dijo.

Con eso, Ángelus dejo de insistir, y durante un rato observaron la noche allí, tranquilos y relajados. Alucard la rodeó por los hombros con el brazo, y ella se acercó hasta apoyarse en el hombro de él, estando cómoda y segura así. Entonces, desde allí, pudieron ver que la verja de la entrada se abría, y entonces una furgoneta militar de Hellsing pasaba por ella, dando la bienvenida a Seras, Pip y Yasmina que habían vuelto de la misión.

Al verlos llegar, Ángelus sonrió de alegría, y con un impulso con las manos, bajo al suelo desde el tejado, flotando ligera, aterrizando en el suelo con suavidad. Mientras, Alucard miró la llegada de la furgoneta con extrañeza, ya que, habían vuelto demaciado pronto, y eso era mal asunto. Entonces, él se esfumo como un fantasma desde donde estaba.

Mientras, Ángelus esperaba a espaldas de la puerta con impaciencia, viendo como al furgoneta paraba frente a las escaleras de la mansión. La primera que bajo de el, fue nada menos que Yasmina, que al ver a su ama fue corriendo a abrazarla con alegría y risas, y Ángelus hizo lo mismo, como dos hermanas inseparables. Seras y Pip bajaron también, y el soldado que conducía se fue a guardarlo. A Pip le entró envidia como se abrazaban ellas dos, y Seras lo miró con buena cara, contenta por Ángelus, aunque no le cayera muy bien aún.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Había muchos ghouls? - pregunto Ángelus con humor.

Entonces, los tres se quedaron callados y con la mirada baja, como avergonzados de algo, y eso Ángelus lo noto, cambiando también de expresión, a uno de confusión y preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella mirando a todos.

- ¿Esta Lady Integra en su despacho? - pregunto Seras con seriedad.

- Sí, con Charlie. - contestó ella señalando hacia la casa.

Sin decir nada mas, Seras paso por el lado de Ángelus, con seriedad, acompañada de Pip. Ángelus la siguió con la mirada, confusa por la actitud de la vampiresa rubia con ella, y Yasmina se puso al lado de ella, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Me parece que te la tiene jugada. - comentó Yasmina, algo molesta por ello.

- Poco a poco se le pasará. - dijo Ángelus con calma.

Ambas siguieron a la pareja de vampiros hacia el despacho de Integra, donde, cuando llegaron, estaba también Alucard, de pie junto a Integra, esperando a que llegaran con el reporte. Los cuatro estuvieron frente al escritorio de Integra, pero Seras estaba un paso mas adelante, dando a entender que reportaría ella.

- Seras. - nombró Integra con seriedad y formalidad.

- Lo siento mucho Lady Integra, pero ha vuelto a pasar… - empezó ella con pesar y frustración. - Cuando llegamos al edificio indicado, solo encontramos charcos de sangre, pero ningún cuerpos o vampiro, habían desaparecido de allí.

- Ahora en vez de desaparecer en el deposito, lo hacen antes de que lleguemos, la cosa se pone fea… - dijo Integra, acomodándose en su silla, con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba cansada.

- Pero… ¿Para qué el enemigo se llevaría los cuerpos? - pregunto Yasmina confusa.

- Para reclutar soldados inmortales, para hacer un gran a taque en algún lugar… - contestó Alucard con seriedad. - no es la primera vez que pasa.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto Pip con su acento francés. - Ahora, si vamos a otro lugar atacado por vampiros, pasará lo mismo, y será como hacer nada.

- Tienes razón Capitán. - estuvo de acuerdo Integra. - Pero tampoco podemos esperar a que ellos den la primera jugada.

- Esto me recuerda a Millenium, de alguna manera. - comentó Seras frustrada. - Mientras esperamos a que hagan algo, ya empiezan el ataque sin que podamos hacer nada.

Y así estuvieron, hasta el amanecer, discutiendo la situación. Mientras, Ángelus seguía pensando en esa sensación que sentía a todas horas, que poco a poco se hacía mas fuerte, y eso la estaba matando. Cuando faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol, todo se retiraron del despacho, deprimido y frustrados por lo que pasaba. Entonces, cuando todos se fueron, y Ángelus era la última en salir, Integra la detuvo con la voz.

- ¡Espera, Ángelus! - llamó Integra rapidamente, para que no se fuera.

Ángelus se detuvo en seco, que la esperaba Yasmina en la puerta, ambas miraron a Integra interrogantes. Integra miró a Alucard, alzando la cabeza, con una mirada, Alucard rodeo la mesa y fue hacia la puerta, pasando de largo por un lado de Ángelus y yendo hacia Yasmina.

- Os dejamos solas. - dijo Alucard.

Eso dejo confusas a Ángelus y Yasmina que estaba detrás de él, y antes de que Ángelus pudiera decirle algo, él cerró la puerta, dejándola sola con Integra en el despacho.

- últimamente esta raro. - comento ella para si misma. Entonces se giro a Integra con naturalidad. - ¿Pasa algo Lady Integra?

- Nada que te preocupe Ángelus, solo quería hablar contigo a solas. - contestó Integra con amabilidad, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos entrelazadas, como solía hacer. - Siéntate por favor. - pidió, señalando una silla con la mano.

Ángelus no entendía nada de todo aquello, pero no quiso ser grosera y camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla, cruzando las piernas una encima la otra. Integra puso en orden todo el papeleo, y Ángelus espero tranquila a que hablara. Cuando acabo, sacó un puro del cajón y un mechero de sus ropas, lo encendió y después guardo el mechero, dando un soplo de humo blanco, eso no molesto a Ángelus.

- ¿Seguro que no pasa nada grave Lady Integra? Por qué nunca me ha llamado para hablar. - pregunto ella preocupada.

- Precisamente eso Ángelus, nunca hemos hablado tu y yo, desde que volviste con Alucard. - dijo Integra. - Solo deseo conocerte mejor, ya que, tu padre y yo… bueno…

- ah… es eso. - entendió Ángelus al final, suspirando aliviada. - Por poco me ha asustado, creía que habría echo algo que la molesto… - calló antes de terminar la frase.

- ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

- Por nada, olvídelo. - insistió ella pasiva. - Si quería conocerme mejor haber empezado por hay, - dijo animada. - ¿Por qué no me lo ha pedido hasta ahora?

- Por qué… pensabas que pasabas un momento duro y delicado, pero entonces llegó Yasmina que te animo hasta superar lo que te paso y… bueno, decidí intentar conocerte mejor. Eres la hija de Alucard después de todo, puede que llegues a ser también la mía.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Ángelus sorprendida. - ¿Ya me considera hija suya? ¿A pesar de que tenemos casi la misma edad?

- ¿Cuántos tienes? - pregunto Integra curiosa.

- me convertí en vampira en 1749, tenía 18 años recién cumplidos mas o menos, - contestó ella con naturalidad y simpatía. - mas 250 años, ahora tengo…

- ¡268! - acabo Integra sorprendida. - tienes mas o menos la mitad de años que Alucard… es increíble.

- Nunca he conocido a una humana simpatizar con vampiros, me resulta raro, en serio. - confesó Ángelus.

- Antes no era así, siempre era fría con Alucard y Seras, con todos mejor dicho. Pero entonces… la reina murió, y me animo a que hiciera lo que deseaba hacer, y eso me hizo decidir estar con tu padre finalmente.

- ¿Desde cuanto tiempo lo amas? - pregunto ella curiosa y coqueta.

Esa pregunta hizo sonrojar a Integra, y Ángelus se rió de ello con amabilidad. Y así estuvieron por un rato, hablando de todo, pero Integra era quién mas preguntaba, sobre todo el pasado de Ángelus antes de conocer a Alucard, su vida humana, pero antes le pregunto si quiera hablar de ello, y Ángelus con humor dijo que si.

* * *

Mientras, Ana estaba en su habitación, tumbada en su cama de color fucsia oscuro, meditando como siempre solía hacer. Entonces, Alan picó a la puerta y se asomó con una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Te interrumpo? - pregunto él.

- Nunca lo haces, entra. - dijo ella con una sonrisa enamorada.

Alan sin dejar de mirarla cerró la puerta, y rapidamente fue hacia la cama y se tumbo junto a Ana, que le recibió con un beso amoroso. Después, ella se acomodo para así poner la cabeza en el pecho de él, encogiendo las piernas hacia atrás y los brazos delante su pecho juntos. Alan paso el brazo por la espalda de ella, y la otra la puso detrás de su cabeza, aplastada en la almohada.

- Alan… ¿de verdad iras también? No quiero que te pase nada. - dijo ella triste y apenada.

- Lo se amor… pero tengo que ir, esos dos no saben de esas cosas de infiltración de ataque. - explicó él, animándola. - Además, quieres que le de ese mensaje que me has pedido ¿no?

- Sí, pero…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas, Alan se inclino sobre el cuello de ella, haciéndola sonrojar. Él no la mordió para beber su sangre, solo chupeteó la piel, hasta que le dejo una marca.

- Te prometo que volveré antes de que la marca desaparezca. - prometió él con una sonrisa seductora.

Ana se quedo callada, entonces él le dio un beso corto y sin decir nada mas se despidió de ella, retirándose de la habitación. Ella miró durante un rato la puerta por donde se fue su amante y siervo, deseando que volviera ileso, y triunfante de la victoria de la batalla que iba a comenzar.

* * *

Ya estaba por amanecer, y Ángelus lo noto en la cara, le picaban los ojos por la luz, y eso le daba rabia.

- Vaya, que lata. - exclamó Ángelus, sintiendo la luz del sol en los ojos, molestándola. - Ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir.

- Esta bien, ya continuaremos hablando en otro momento Ángelus. - se despidió Integra. - Que descanses.

- Gracias. - agradeció ella, a punto de marcharse.

Cuando dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, Ángelus se paro de golpe, como si hubiera recordado algo. Dudosa, se giro a Integra, que estaba ordenando carpetas marrones de los casos de vampiros recientes sobre la mesa. Ángelus no estaba segura de peguntarle a Integra lo que le vino a la mente, por eso lo pensó unos segundos. A Integra le extraño no oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse después, alzó la cabeza, y vio que Ángelus aún estaba hay, con un rostro dudoso y pensativo.

- ¿Pasa algo Ángelus? - pregunto Integra preocupada.

- No Lady Integra, bueno… si, pasa algo. - dijo Ángelus dudosa.

- Si pasa algo dímelo, no te sientas incomoda. - animo Integra.

- Es que… he recordado algo, y debería hacerle… una pregunta un tanto delicada. - dijo Ángelus, rascándose la cabeza incomoda y avergonzada.

Integra pudo ver que a Ángelus le incomodaba preguntarle lo que debía, y sonrió con ironía. Entonces ella se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa y camino hacia Ángelus, estando en frente, puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella, cosa que Ángelus alzó la cabeza confusa.

- Ten toda la confianza que quieras conmigo Ángelus, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras si tienes dudas de algo, no me molestare, pero quizás me sonroje o algo así, jeje.

Ángelus siguió dudando, pero viendo la confianza que Integra tenía en ella, cogió valor y se lo pregunto.

- Bueno, Lady Integra. Me preguntaba si…

* * *

Pasaron varias horas desde que amaneció. Y en el camino que iba directo a la Mansión Hellsing iba una furgoneta a toda velocidad. Los guardias que estaba en la verja de entrada, lo vieron venir, mientras uno apuntaba con su rifle el otro cogía en comunicador para dar la alarma. Pero justo en ese momento, ambos fueron derribados por una bala en la cabeza. La verja estaba cerrada, pero eso no les importó y a toda velocidad la derribaron, lanzándola lejos. Los soldados que estaba en el jardín delantero los oyeron, pero antes de que pusieran darse cuenta, eran matados con una bala en la cabeza uno por uno. Alguno que otro no recibía la bala en la cabeza sino en otro sitio, que no era letal y sobrevivía pero lo dejaba inmóvil en el suelo. Cuando la furgoneta se paro frente a la escalera de la puerta de la mansión, de ella bajaron varias personas, y los soldados que estaban con vida aún usaron todas sus fuerzas para sujetar sus armas y apuntarles, ya que, no eran seres humanos aquellos intrusos. Los líderes, que eran Alan, Carla y Jason, olieron el miedo de los supervivientes, y con una mirada les dijeron algo a sus hombres y mujeres, entres ellos estaban Miki y Laila. Entonces, ellas y el resto de los vampiros atacaron a los soldados que quedaban y bebieron su sangre hasta dejarlos secos.

- De momento todo va según lo planeado. - dijo Carla presumiendo.

- No debemos bajar la guardia, estos no son nada comparado con los otros de Hellsing, estar alerta. - advirtió Alan con seriedad y prudencia.

- Dejémonos de charla, y actuemos ya. - animo Jason, saltando de la furgoneta.

Carla lo siguió emocionada, pero Alan con precaución, los amos ya dijeron que los de Hellsing no eran fáciles de retar. Los tres junto con los demás vampiros entraron en la mansión, y entonces los vampiros que les obedecían empezaron a atacar a todo humano a la vista, dejándolos pasar. Mientras, los miembros importantes de la Organización estaba reunidos en la sala de la Mesa Redonda, alertados por fuerte de un soldado del jardín que les aviso antes de ser atacado por un vampiro. Todos estaban allí; Integra, Alucard, Seras, Pip, Charlie, Ángelus, Yasmina y los tres vampiros hermanos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora ama? - pregunto Seras. - ¡El enemigo esta matando a todos los que están en la mansión!

- Lo se Seras, lo se. El ataque nos ha cogido por sorpresa, y no hemos podido avisar al personal ni a las tropas diurnas. - dijo Integra frustrada por lo que ocurría.

- No soportó tener que matar a los míos de nuevo, no lo soporto. - confesó Seras destrozada, cayendo sentada en una de las sillas.

- Mingonette… - dijo Pip, hincando al lado de Seras, intentando consolarla.

Integra estaba igual que ella, como el resto de los presentes, y en esos momentos no sabia que hacer. Alucard estaba junto a ella, y también se sentía humillado ante tal ataque, entonces, Ángelus y Yasmina se acercaron decididas a Integra y todos las miraron atentos.

- Lady Integra, no tenemos que estar aquí sin hacer nada, debemos atacar. - dijo Ángelus con seriedad y decisión.

- Eso, estoy de acuerdo con ella señora. - coincidió Yasmina detrás de ella.

- Integra… - llamó Alucard, haciendo que ella girará la cabeza hacia él. - Antes éramos pocos con poderes sobrehumanos, ahora somos un gran grupos, podemos con ellos si nos lo ordenas.

Al oír eso, Integra los miro a todos, en pie frente a ella, con las miradas decididas y deseosas de entrar en acción y matar a esos monstruos desgraciados. Alucard tenía razón, eran un gran grupos de vampiros y una licántropa, suficientes para esos vampiros novatos. Entonces, Integra dio un paso a frente decidida y formal, como solía hacer para dar ordenes a sus soldados.

- Muy bien… las ordenes son claras y fáciles de cumplir; buscar y destruir, buscarlos y destruirlos, hasta que no quede ninguno, y que nadie salga vivo de esta Mansión de caza-vampiros.

- ¡Si señor! - dijeron todos en coro.

- Ángelus, te dejo al mando de todo, de cómo vais a organizaros. - decidió Integra.

- ¿Esta segura? - pregunto Ángelus insegura.

- Sí, confió en ti, confío en todos. - dijo ella, girándose después a los demás.

- Entendido. - dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Bien, lo haremos así, cada uno, solo o con alguien, irá por su lado, y que se cargue a todo vampiro enemigo que encuentre, y si algún cadáver se convierte ya sabéis que hacer ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! - dijeron todos.

- Bien, Yasmina. - llamó ella, esta se puso frente a ella con firmeza. - Tu quédate aquí con Lady Integra y Charlie, por si algún vampiro o los que estan al mando de ellos viene hacia aquí.

- Entendido ama, confié en mi de ello. - juro Yasmina con una reverencia. - Tenga cuidado.

- Lo tendré, al igual que todos, vamos. - ordenó ella con madurez.

Todos salieron de la sala, incluso Alucard desapareció para participar, a pesar de que le insistía a Integra que se quedará con ella, pero Integra le insistió que estaría bien con Yasmina y Charlie. Se dividieron en cuatro grupos, Seras y Pip por el lado derecho, Sirius y sus hermanos por el izquierdo, y Ángelus por en central, acompañada por Alucard, que estaba oculto entre las sombras.

- Podrías haberte quedado con Integra padre. - dijo ella, sabiendo que él la seguía.

- No pienso cometer los mismos errores de antes Ángelus, no lograrás hacerme cambiar de opinión. - dijo Alucard entre las sombras.

Ángelus se tuvo que resignar a ello y estar acompañada por su padre a escondidas. Los otros dos grupos olieron a los vampiros y siguieron el rastro hasta dar con ellos, cuando los tuvieron delante, ellos estaban ocupados alimentándose de los soldados y criados de la mansión, pensaban que ellos eran de su grupo, por eso no les hicieron caso, y fue su perdición. Pip luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no como Seras, que hacía movimientos rápidos y ágiles por el aire, con su brazo vampiro. A Pip le encantaba verla luchar de esa forma, sin remordimientos a sus enemigos como antes y mas fuerte, como su creador, pero quizás no tanto. Cuando creyeron que había eliminado a todos de su zona, algo ataco a Pip por la espalda, haciendo que saliera disparado a unos cuantos pasos, quedando inmóvil en el suelo.

- ¡¡Pip!! - grito Seras con fuerza.

Rapidamente ella fue hacia él, a ver si aún estaba con vida, por así decirlo. Él estaba consciente, pero estaba paralizado y con el rostro lleno de dolor, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Seras examino rapidamente las heridas de la espalda, y vio que eran largas pero finas estacas de plata, ninguna estaba clavada en el corazón, pero si en algunos puntos poco frecuentes contra un vampiro.

- ¿Qué es esto? - se pregunto Seras en voz alta.

- Esas estacas impiden que pueda moverse. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al oírlo, Seras se giro con un rugido entre los dientes, hacia donde se oyó la voz, que también era donde salieron las estacas. De la dirección donde vinieron los vampiros, apareció un chico vestido de gótico, en las manos llevaba una ballesta que disparaba pequeñas estaquitas de plata en vez de flechas. Seras supo enseguida que él era el cabecilla, pero no de todo el grupo de vampiros que atacaban, debía haber mas. Pip estando en el suelo intento verlo de reojo, y lo consiguió al menos un poco, y empezaba a escurrir sangre por su boca.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? - pregunto Seras enojada y desafiante.

- Jason Charles, - se presento él con vacilación. - el que puede complacerte en la cama mucho mejor que ese mierda que esta en el suelo. - dijo, después señalo a Pip, que rugió al oírle insultarlo.

- ¿Quién esta detrás de esto? ¡Responde! - exigió ella.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - pregunto él, ignorando la pregunta de ella. - No entiendo como podéis estar de bando de los humanos, cuando son nuestro alimento, nada mas.

- Es algo que aunque te lo explicará no lo entendieras, por que dudo que tengas cerebro en esa cabeza muerta y podrida que tienes. - insulto ella.

- Vaya… una chica con carácter, como mi chica que debe estar con esos tres enclenques.- comentó él con pasividad.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber atacado a mi novio! - amenazó Seras.

* * *

Mientras, en el pasillo izquierdo de la mansión, Sirius y sus hermanos luchaban con los vampiros cuerpos a cuerpos, ya que, no tuvieron tiempo de coger armas. Gracias a los entrenamientos de Yasmina, consiguieron mejorar su estilo de combate físico. Enseguida acabaron con los vampiros, y entonces de repente, se oyó el sonido de alguien que aplaudía con suavidad. Los tres se giraron sobre su espaldas y la vieron, a una chica vestida de negro gótico, aplaudiendo lentamente y dando unos pasos hacia ellos para estar bajo a luz del pasillo.

- Impresionante guapos. - halagó ella dejando de aplaudir.

- ¿Eres la cabecilla de estos? - pregunto Sirius.

- Una de ellos. - contestó ella con naturalidad. - Soy Carla Aragón, mucho gusto de conoceros, siervos de Ángelus.

- ¿Conoces a nuestra ama? - pregunto Marcus confuso.

- Me han hablado de ella mis superiores, y tengo orden de eliminarla a ella y todos los que conocen. - dijo ella, con los ojos iluminados de sangre.

Entonces, sin previó aviso, la chica atacó con unos puñales enormes en cada mano, que salieron de sus mangas anchas. Sirius y sus hermanos la esquivaron, pero ella consiguió darle a Lucius en el brazo, y este te convertía en cenizas, pero por fuerte solo fue un roce. Entendieron que las hojas estaban echas de plata bendecida, y si eran clavadas en su corazón o les cortaban la cabeza estaban acabados.

- Os sugiero que no confiéis mucho en esa ama que tenéis, podéis salir mal parados por ello. - aconsejó ella con vacilación y sonriendo con maldad.

- ¡¿Crees que vamos a hacerte caso zorra del demonio?! - exclamó Lucius enfadado, sintiendo dolor en su brazo ensangrentado.

- Mis amos solo la quieren a ella, a vosotros os mataría, por ser solo una carga, eso si no os aliáis con ellos ahora que estáis a tiempo. - advirtió ella. - Muy pronto, mis amos la cogerán y harán con ella lo que quieran, como lo hicieron antes de encerrarla en su ataud hace mas de cien años.

Ella estaba consiguiendo provocar a Sirius, que aún sentía amor por Ángelus, y estuvo a punto de atacar a esa niña presumida, pero Marcus lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro, diciéndole con la mirada que no se dejará provocar, al final Sirius se calmo y dejó de escuchar a la chica.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidís chicos? ¿Queréis seguir con ella esperando vuestra hora? ¿O venir conmigo y ser mejores que ahora? - pregunto ella impaciente.

Los tres estuvieron callados un momento, se miraron entre ellos, y al final con una sonrisa vacilante y decidida la miraron, dejándola confusa por eso.

- ¿Después de este corte que me has hecho? - pregunto Lucius, señalando la herida del brazo. - No gracias, prefiero ser un esclavo insoportable para ella.

- Conmigo tampoco cuentes amiga chupasangre. - dijo Marcus, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos decidido y presumido.

- Ya ves Carla, no todos los hombres caen a tus pies, se tiene que estar majareta. - dijo Sirius, dando un paso al frente.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Carla, y sin esperar mas, los atacó dando de nuevo un salto hacia ellos, con los ojos rojos de sangre y los colmillos a la vista, dando un rugido de furia y humillación.

* * *

En ese momento, Ángelus caminaba sola en el pasillo, que apenas estaba iluminado. De momento no había ningún vampiro allí, y eso la inquietaba, sobretodo tanto silencio que habia allí. Su padre estaba oculto en la sombra, también extrañado ante tanto silencio. Ángelus decidió parar de caminar, y unos segundos después, se oyeron unos pasos ligeros al frente que iban hacia ella. Cuando se oyeron los pasos, a Ángelus le vino un olor que conocía de antes, pero no se sorprendió al olerlo, por que se lo imagino cuando desapareció de repente. Entonces, de entre las sombras del oscuro pasillo, apareció Alan, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, tranquilo y con naturalidad.

- Supuse que habrías acabado así cuando desapareciste después de aquel caso de ghouls, Alan Stanhouse. - dijo Ángelus sin estar sorprendida.

- Vaya, se acuerda de mi, me halaga eso, señorita Ángelus Drakul. - dijo Alan halagado.

Alucard observaba toda la escena desde arriba, pero se comunicaba con su hija telepáticamente, para que él no le oyera.

- _"Ángelus… este hombre no fue convertido ni por Radu ni por Elizabeth, no conozco al creador."_ - dijo Alucard extrañado.

- _"Ya lo he notado. Debe ser esa sensación que sentía hace tiempo, debe haber otro amo con ellos dos, que ha decidido ayudarles."_ - dijo Ángelus deduciendo sus sospechas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto Alan, llamando la atención de Ángelus. - ¿Tan sorprendida estas de verme aquí que te has quedado callada?

- Lo que me sorprende es que no reconozca el olor de la sangre de tu creador, pero se perfectamente quienes están con él. - dijo Ángelus con calma, pero sin bajar la guardia.

- Muy astuta, princesa. - dijo él, llamándola por su titulo, uno que ella no deseaba volver a escuchar con ese tono. - Radu y Elizabeth me han hablado mucho de ti, dicen que te quieren mucho.

- Lo dudo mucho.

Entonces, en las paredes empezaron a aparecer grietas, que se desplazaban por ella como serpientes. Alucard se sorprendió del control que ella habia mejorado con su poder mental, pero no le extraño que al enfurecerse al oír ese nombre los mostrará sin dudar. Ella apretaba las manos con fuerza para controlar su poder, pero no le importo usarlo un poco para advertirle a Alan, pero él no se mostró asustado ni sorprendido.

- Yo que tu no intentaría hacerme nada. -advirtió él sin moverse del sitio. - A no ser claro que quieras que algo malo pase.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto extrañada Ángelus.

* * *

En ese momento, Yasmina estaba de espaldas a la puerta doble de la Sala de la Mesa Redonda, mientras Integra y Charlie estaba sentados en unas de la sillas esperando impacientes. Poco a poco, desde los tres pasillos que iban hacia esa sala, iban viniendo ghouls y vampiros de baja categoría, dirigidos por Miki y Laila, que con una sonrisa divertida y emocionada miraban al fondo, sin que Yasmina aún los viera venir.

- Tranquilo Alan mi amor, con esto te demostraré que puedo estar a tu altura para que estemos juntos por el resto de la eternidad. - dijo Laila con una mirada sedienta y malvada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, y me alegra saber que algunos personajes que yo he hecho os gusta, como Sirius o Yasmina la Licántropa. Muy pronto habrá otro, para aquellos que os hayáis quedado con las ganas de ver que pasará con Integra, Charlie y Yasmina jeje. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!!**_


	34. El Mensaje y El Castigo

**34. EL MENSAJE Y EL CASTIGO**

Ángelus no entendió que quiso decir Alan con eso de que si lo atacaba, pasaría algo malo. No le quito ojo ni un momento, pero él no mostraba signos de querer atacarla aún. Mientras, Sirius junto a sus hermanos se enfrentaban a Carla como podían, ella era muy rápida y debían vigilar con esos puñales que tenía en cada mano. Seras estaba en una situación complicada, debía enfrentarse a Jason, a la vez de vigilar de que no atacará a Pip que seguía inmóvil en el suelo por las pequeñas estacas de plata clavadas en el cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera totalmente.

La situación era bastante complicada para todos los vampiros de Hellsing, y ellos no se lo esperaban de esa forma, no después de la última vez, pero claro, los vampiros nuevos no estuvieron aquellas vez, y solo hubo dos vampiros artificiales al mando, pero aún así causaron mucho daño a la Organización. Ahora eran vampiros auténticos, Ángelus y los demás lo notaban a distancia, por eso debían ser cautelosos con el enemigo.

- ¡Contesta a mi pregunta Alan Stanhouse! - exigió Ángelus perdiendo la paciencia.

Alan no dijo nada, solo sonrió divertido con la comisura de los labios. Eso inquieto a Ángelus, y en cierto modo también a Alucard, que conocía muy bien esa forma de sonreír en estas ocasiones, él también solía hacerla, pero parecía diferente la de ese sujeto traicionero a su país, no era el primero ni el último.

En ese momento, Yasmina se mantenía firme delante de la puerta abierta mientras Integra y Charlie esperaban sentados a que todo acabará. Integra tenía consigo su sable de plata heredado de su padre, pero ahora con un solo ojo no estaba segura de si sería igual de buena que antes, no había practicado mucho aún después de que le dieran el alta en el hospital, y además debía defender a su mayordomo, que no sabía enfrentarse a los vampiros aún.

De repente, la vista de Integra se hizo un poco borrosa, ella se flotó los ojos con la mano, pero nada. Después empezó a sentirse algo mareada, cansada y débil, Charlie que estaba a su lado la vio y rápidamente la atendió.

- ¿Lady Integra, se encuentra bien? - pregunto él inquieto. - ¿Qué le ocurre?

- No se… de repente me siento rara. - contestó ella, empezando a sudar y poniendo la mano en la frente.

Charlie se quito el guante de la mano y la puso sobre la frente de ella, quitando la de ella antes. Al sentir la temperatura de su señora, quedo sorprendido y la quito enseguida.

- pero… ¡Si tiene fiebre mi señora! - exclamó él.

- ¡¿Cómo dice? - exclamó Yasmina desde la puerta que les oyó claramente.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a su habitación y tumbarla en su cama! - informó Charlie con nerviosismo.

- ¡Ya me gustaría hacer eso pero…! - exclamaba ella hasta que calló a media frase.

Yasmina se quedo callada al oler algo por el pasillo, y después empezó a oír pasos sigilosos que aumentaban el sonido a medida que avanzaban. Poco a poco se fue girando hacia el pasillo de enfrente, con los ojos encogidos, reconociendo el olor de putrefacción, no eran su señora Ángelus y los demás. Charlie se extraño de no oír a Yasmina decir algo, y la miró viendo que ella no los miraba sino al pasillo inquieta.

- ¿Señorita Yasmina?

- Charlie, vas a ser que eso de llevar a Lady Integra a su habitación no será posible al final, apáñense aquí dentro. - dijo ella, y justo después estando aún de espaldas cerró las puertas de la sala con las manos, poniendo el cerrojo.

Charlie entendió enseguida que el enemigo estaba allí, y que no debía salir de esa sala, mientras intentaría atender como pudiera a Lady Integra. Ella se sentía mal, cada vez mas. Pero, eso que tenía no era solo fiebre, era otra cosa, que nunca había tenido o sentido antes. Charlie no sabía que hacer sin medicamentos ni nada, solo se le ocurrió secarle la sudor de la frente mientras esperaban a que acabará esa pesadilla.

Mientras, se oía como Yasmina luchaba con los vampiros en su forma de loba. Se oían los gritos de los vampiros siendo atacados, la carne desgarrarse y la sangre salir chorreando a brotes. Los ghouls eran demasiado lentos como para atrapar a la loba negra que iba dando saltos para atacar o esquivarlos con suma facilidad, ella era mas experta en la lucha que ellos. Mientras, lejos de la lucha había una pareja de vampira y Yasmina las visualizó, supo que eran las jefas de ese grupo pero no eran las únicas por la expresión cobarde que mostraban al verla a ella, por lo que debían tener a sus amos allí con ellas.

- _"Nos son gran cosa, solo son muchos."_ - pensaba ella atacando uno a uno a los monstruos. - _"¡pero los mataré a todos!"_

Mientras, Charlie seguía atendiendo a Integra como podía, ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa redonda mientras Charlie estaba de puntillas junto a ella quitándole el sudor de la cara, viendo que estaba empeorando debido a que no se le daba nada para aliviarle la fiebre, a ese paso perdería el conocimiento en breve, y Charlie debía evitar eso, mantenerla despierta el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que pudieran llevarla a su habitación.

- Charlie… - llamó ella débilmente y mareada. - No se que me pasa… me siento muy… rara…

- Debe mantenerse despierta Lady Integra, no se quede dormida por nada del mundo. - pedía él. - Enseguida la llevaremos a su recamará a descansar, hasta entonces aguante, usted es muy fuerte yo y todos lo saben. - aseguro él con animo.

- Esta bien, lo intentaré. - prometió ella.

Con eso Charlie se conformo y siguió secándole la cara sudada que mojo un poco el pelo pegándose a la cara. Integra lo prometió, pero sabía que ese cansancio y dolor la dejarían fuera de combate en poco tiempo, aún así intento aguantar como pudo hasta que llegará la ayuda o al menos Alucard.

Mientras, Ángelus seguía frente al antiguo Inspector Alan que sonrió con mas ganas. Con eso, ella supo enseguida que algo a su favor paso en ese momento, y eso la enfureció.

- ¿Qué has hecho maldito? - pregunto ella enfadada.

- Nada… pero mi prometida y su compañera están a punto de llegar a completar su parte.

Ángelus a principio no lo entendió, pero Alucard si cuando tuvo una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo, era una señal de que su ama le estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Al tenerle en su sombra, Ángelus pudo sentir a su padre inquieto y tenso, por lo que desvió disimuladamente la mirada hacía su sombra.

- _"Padre, ¿qué te pasa?"_ - pregunto ella mentalmente.

- **_"Es Integra… algo pasa en la sala de la Mesa Redonda"_** - contestó Alucard inquieto.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó ella en voz alta, girando la cabeza a sus espaldas, hacia la dirección donde estaba esa sala.

Con su vista de vampiro, pudo ver que pasaba en la sala de la Mesa Redonda, y justo en la puerta había una batalla de vampiros contra Yasmina transformada en loba, eran demasiados para ella, y dos de las vampiras se escabulleron de la pelea para ir hacia la puerta. Ángelus parpadeó una vez para volver a su vista normal, sorprendida y aterrada de lo que vio.

- ¡oh no! - exclamó ella.

- Oh si, parece que hay problemas allí al fondo, que bien nos viene. - comentó Alan a sus espaldas. - Da igual si cubrís todos los caminos, podemos tele transportarnos a cualquier lugar sin conocerlos de antes, creía que eso lo sabías siendo también una vampira de muchos años.

Al oírlo hablar con vacilación y triunfo, Ángelus giró la cabeza de nuevo a él, con furia y odio, las cejas juntas y apretadas, los dientes apretados y rugiendo dentro de si. Alucard se sentía igual, pero también estaba aterrado por Integra, y no sabia que hacer.

- _"Ve padre"_ - le dijo Ángelus.

- _**"Ángelus…"**_

-_ "Estaré bien, tu ve con ella, yo me quedaré aquí, dándole una lección a este desgraciado traidor y tramposo."_ - aseguro ella, mirando a Alan con desafió. - _"Además, quiero saber mas cosas sobre su creador, que seguramente será mi enemigo también"._

Alucard lo pensó un poco dubitativo, no quería dejar sola a su hija para que le pasará algo de nuevo, pero tampoco podía deja que a Integra le pasará algo. Al final, resignado, se fue hacia donde estaba Integra, dejando sola a Ángelus, cosa que ella entendía muy bien, además, no podía depender siempre de su padre. Antes de irse del todo, Alucard decidió decirle una cosa antes de marcharse.

- **_"Hija, no quiero que ganas ninguna tontería sin que yo lo sepa, ¿entendido? Vuelve con vida."_** - ordenó él por así decirlo.

- _"Esta bien padre, vete ya rápido"_ - dijo ella estando atenta a Alan.

Ángelus pudo notar que el aura de su padre se separaba de ella y se alejaba rápidamente, estuvo finalmente sola con Alan, o al menos eso pensó, hasta que oyó algo a sus espaldas, donde estaba Alan antes. Ella giro la cabeza para ver que había detrás suyo, a un metro, había un grupo enorme de vampiros en posición de ataque.

- No dejaré que pase ni se vaya de aquí, princesa. - prometió Alan con firmeza y calma.

- ju, te arrepentirás de llamarme así, Inspector Stanhouse. - amenazó ella con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su padre cuando luchaba.

Entonces, Alan alzó el brazo hacia arriba y haciéndolo caer hacia el frente señalándola ordenó a los vampiros que la atacarán, y ella sacó con agilidad y rapidez su látigo de cuero de la cintura, con eso empezó a destrozar a los vampiros mientras él observaba desde su posición impresionado. Alan veía que todo salía a lo planeado, por lo que se comunicó telepáticamente con Carla y Jason para que hicieran el siguiente paso del plan.

Carla y Jason luchaban sin descanso contra los vampiros de Hellsing, seguían el ritmo hasta que recibieron una orden mental.

**_"El Conde va hacía Laila y Miki, ir a ayudarlas para que no las mate aún"_**

Ambos vampiros no lo pensaron dos veces a acatar esa orden. Sin esperar mas, pasaron de sus oponentes y dando un salto giratorio sobre ellos desde un metro de altura consiguieron pasar y corrieron hacia la sala de la Mesa Redonda a toda velocidad, Sirius y sus hermanos enseguida corrieron tras Carla, Seras en cambio tuvo que encargarse de Pip, quitarle como pudo las pequeñas estaquitas en su cuerpo a pesar de que se quemaba con solo rozarlo.

- Pip, ¡Pip! ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba ella preocupada y aterrada, estaba a punto de llorar al verlo tan mal.

Pip estaba medio inconsciente debido a la cantidad de estacas de plata clavadas en su cuerpo, afortunadamente para él ninguna dio en un punto vital para un vampiro, que eran el corazón o la cabeza, pero aún así las heridas no se cerrarían enseguida debido a la plata bendecida. Él al oír a Seras llamarle abrió débilmente los ojos, y eso alivió un poco a la mujer vampira rubia que al final lloró un poco de alegría.

- ¡Menos mal, estas vivo Pip! - dijo ella aliviada.

- eh mingonette, ¿a qué viene esa cara de funeral? - pregunto él bromeando un poco a pesar de el dolor. - Se necesita mucho mas que esto para matarme.

- ¡Idiota, has perdido el conocimiento durante un rato mientras luchaba con ese cerdo! - bronqueó ella frustrada. - ¡Podía haberte matado!

- Bueno, perdona… lo bueno es que estoy aún aquí ¿no? - dijo él con una sonrisa para animarla. - Tranquilízate Seras, no volveré a dejarte sola de nuevo.

Ante esas palabras, Seras empezó a llorar con un rostro de niña inocente a pesar de ser diferente a la Seras de antes. Al verla así, Pip alzó el brazo para apoyar la mano sobre la cabeza de ella y frotarle el cabello un poco para calmarla. Cuando estuvo mejor, Seras volvió a intentar quitarle las estacas a pesar del dolor de las manos y los quejidos de Pip, pero una a una consiguió quitarlas, eso sin sorprenderse de las quemaduras de sus manos.

Mientras, Yasmina seguía protegiendo la puerta, manchada de sangre de vampiro y ghouls por todo su peludo cuerpo, sacando la lengua jadeando agotada, pero manteniéndose firme ante todos ellos. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, las dos vampiras de ese grupo de ghouls estuvieron detrás de ella para entrar en la sala, pero cuando giraron el picaporte, este hizo un pequeño ruido, lo suficientemente alto para que Yasmina se diera cuenta y con un rugido los atacara a ambos.

Al verla las dos vampiras asustadas se apartaron y eso hizo que la puerta quedará destrozada y la sala a la vista de todos, las vampiras vieron a los dos humanos que buscaban y sin esperar corrieron hacia ellos para atacarlos. Al verlos Charlie empezó a temblar y cubrió con su cuerpo el de Integra que ya estaba inconsciente. Justo cuando las vampiras estuvieron en el aire con intensión de saltar sobre ellos, unos disparos pasaron rozando en su cara pero las esquivaron de milagro, por que las balas al chocar contra la pared dejaron un enorme agujero, demasiado grande para ser de un arma normal.

Ambas vampiras aterrizaron en el suelo lejos de los humanos y se quedaron confusos y aterrados, miraron y justo frente a los humanos sentados en una silla, estaba un hombre alto vestido con una gabardina roja y con sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color con una pistola plateada en mano, mas larga que una normal apuntándolas. Charlie oyó un silencio repentino, entonces decidió alza la cabeza, viendo justo frente suyo de espaldas al vampiro de rojo.

- Se… señor Alucard. - nombró Charlie aliviado. - Esta aquí.

- ¿Cómo esta Integra? - pregunto Alucard, mirando de reojo seriamente.

- Hace un rato que se ha desmayado por una fiebre repentina, no ha podido mantenerse despierta al final por el cansancio y el dolor. - informó él, alzándose con Integra en sus brazos dormida.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? - pregunto Alucard en voz de grito.

- No se como ha podido coger fiebre señor, no puedo hacer nada estando aquí sin medicinas ni nada.

- Espera que enseguida acabamos con estas cucarachas. - dijo Alucard malhumorado.

Al decir eso, él lo rodeo para dirigirse al resto de ghouls y a las vampiras, estás al verlo acercarse con esa mirada asesina y llena de odio empezaron a temblar. Quisieron huir, pero justo detrás de ellos estaba Yasmina en posición de ataque y rugiendo entre dientes y mostrándolos. Alucard disparo a unos ghouls mientras Yasmina destrozaba a otros, hasta que solo quedaron las dos vampiras, Laila y Miki. Alucard decidió dejarlas para Yasmina mientras él atendía a Integra.

Las dos vampiras estaba encogidas en un rincón de la pared que estaba junto a la puerta, viendo como la loba se acercaba a ellas acechándolas como si fueran presas asustadas. Con un rugido, Yasmina dio un salto alto para atacarlas, pero de repente, sintió que algo se clavaba en una de sus patas, haciéndola caer al suelo aullando de dolor. Al oírla, Alucard se dio la vuelta y vio que dos vampiros mas, vestido de gótico, salvaban a los dos vampiras asustadas en el rincón con una estaca de plata contra la loba negra ahora inmóvil en el suelo por ello.

- ¡No os quedéis hay paradas, correr vamos! - ordenó el chico gótico con una ballesta en mano apuntando dentro.

Las dos no lo pensaron dos veces y junto a ellos dos salieron corriendo por el pasillo centre a la puerta. Alucard quiso seguirlos, pero debía cuidar de Integra, ya que, Yasmina estaba inmóvil por la estaquita en su pata incapaz también de cambiar de forma, algo extraño en ella. Unos segundos después, aparecieron Sirius y sus hermanos jadeando agotados de correr.

- ¿Dónde esta esa zorra? - pregunto furioso Lucius. - Corre mucho para ser tan canija.

- ¿Dónde esta Seras? - pregunto Alucard de espaldas.

- No lo sabemos, no la hemos visto ni a ella ni a su compañero desde que nos dividimos. - contestó Marcus dudoso.

- Entendido, el enemigo ha ido por el pasillo central, ir a por ellos ya. - dijo Alucard algo molesto por la inexperiencia de los siervos de su hija. - Ángelus esta en ese pasillo con otro de los líderes, ir ayudarla si hace falta.

- ¡Sí! - dijeron los tres en coro. Los tres se dieron la vuelta y corriendo a por el enemigo.

Alucard fue con paso largo hacia Integra y se hincó junto a ella preocupado, vio que estaba en verdad enferma, sus ojos cerrados temblaban por la fiebre, sudaba en la frente por doquier. Entonces, quiso cogerla en brazos, por eso Charlie se apartó para que él pudiera cargarla con suma facilidad.

- Ve a llamar al doctor, dile todo lo que le pasa a Integra y que es urgente que venga ahora mismo. - ordenó Alucard.

Charlie no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y salio corriendo de allí hacia el despacho de Integra para llamarlo mientras Alucard se llevaba a Integra a su habitación corriendo rápido para ponerla en la cama y estar con ella hasta que llegará el doctor privado de la familia. Una vez que la tuvo en la cama, ella empezó a temblar de frió, rápidamente él cogió una manta de la habitación y la tapó con rapidez.

Entonces, Integra abrió con dificultad los ojos, lo veía todo borroso pero poco a poco se le fue aclarando la vista, aunque seguía cansada y con los parpados pesados por el sueño. Estaba tumbada de lado, y frente a ella vio a Alucard de rodillas junto a la cama, apoyando los codos sobre ella, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

- Alu… card… - dijo ella en susurro y adormecida.

- Integra, menos mal que has despertado mi amor.- dijo él, aliviado.

- ¿Te has asustado por lo que me pasado? - pregunto ella con dificultad en la voz.

- Casi me da un susto de muerte, o de ultratumba en mi caso. - bromeó él para animarla un poco.

Integra se rió un poco ante eso, pero eso hizo que tosiera un poco. Ella enseguida se calmó, mientras, Alucard se quito uno de sus guantes blancos y después la puso sobre la frente de Integra. Al principio ella tembló al tacto, pero enseguida se siento a gusto con esa mano fría en su frente, calmándole la fiebre y el calor sudoroso de la frente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto él.

- Sí… gracias.

- Enseguida vendrá el doctor, duerme un poco mas, lo necesitas.

Ella así lo hizo segundos después, con una mano suya sobre la de él que seguía en su frente ardiendo, la otra inmóvil sobre su vientre tapado por la manta. Alucard estuvo a gusto de tener la mano de ella encima de la suya, mientras, pensaba en como debía ir todo en el pasillo central, donde estaba su hija con ese vampiro, donde pronto irían los demás a su encuentro.

Justo en ese momento, Ángelus había acabado con el último esbirro de Alan, y este a sus espaldas aplaudió encantado. Ella jadeando se giro a él, con el látigo en mano, en posición de ataque pero se notaba que estaba algo agotada por esos ghouls molestos y pesados.

- Estoy impresionado, era de esperarse de la hija del famoso Conde Drácula. - halagó él tranquilo.

- ¿No quieres probarlo en tus carnes Alan? Te aseguro que es rápido. - propuso ella, harta de la tranquilidad que él mostraba.

- Lamentablemente no, solo estoy esperando a los míos para irnos. - dijo él disimulando pena.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?

Entonces, Alan con un movimiento de su brazo estirado como una espada y a pesar de la distancia, empujo con fuerza a Ángelus hacia la pared, con tanta fuerza que quebró la pared de su alrededor, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre. Ángelus estuvo confusa con eso, quedando inmóvil y desorientada. En ese momento, aparecieron Jason y las chicas, con Sirius y los demás pisándoles los talones.

- Ya hemos hecho el trabajo, podemos irnos ya. - dijo Alan, poniéndose en marcha.

Jason y las chicas se adelantaron, y Alan estuvo frente a frente con los tres hermanos, y con el mismo movimiento de brazo, lanzó lejos a los tres con fuerza, haciéndolos caer al suelo fuertemente dolidos por el golpe. Mientras, Carla con un movimiento de sus puñales hizo un inmenso agujero en la pared de enfrente, saliendo al exterior para huir.

Cuando Alan estuvo por llegar al agujero y traspasarlo, algo lo golpeó en la espalda, haciéndolo chocar en la pared que tenía al lado. Confuso y dolido por la herida de su espalda y los arañazos de la cara por el choque, se la vuelta con dificultad para ver quién fue, y vio que era Ángelus estando ya en pie, con su látigo sujeto con las dos manos, sangrando un poco por la boca y algunos cortes en la cara.

- Eres mas dura de lo que me dijeron. - dijo él, mostrándose calmado a pesar de la situación.

- Si son los que creo que son, ya no saben como soy ahora. - dijo ella pasiva pero malhumorada. Entonces, con un movimiento con el látigo, rodeó con él el cuello de Alan, sujetándolo con firmeza. - ¿Quién es tu creador? ¡Responde!

Viendo la expresión de Ángelus, molesto, frustrado y humillado, Alan a pesar del dolor, se echo a reír a carcajadas. Ángelus apretó los dientes con fuerza de lo furiosa que estaba al ver eso, entonces Alan se puso de pie con dificultad, sujetando con una mano el látigo estirado.

- Deja que te diga algo antes que nada. - empezó él al dejar de reír. - No importa cuanto huyas de ellos, siempre consiguen lo que quieren, y eso eres tu, Ángelus Drakul, princesa no-muerta. - hizo una pausa, viendo como Ángelus encogía los ojos de rabia. - Pues mi creador los apoya desde muchísimo tiempo, para ser exacto, desde que eres la hija ramera de tu padre.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? - exclamó ella a grito sorprendida.

- Lo que oye princesa… - dijo él. - Ella te odia con todo su ser, por ser la favorita de ellos dos, a pesar de ser su hija.

- No puede ser… ellos…

- Sí, tienen una hija, como tu, pero con poderes diferentes a los tuyos, incluso mejores diría. - contestó él con alegría. - Precisamente me ha pedido que te diera un mensaje en su nombre.

- ¿Qué mensaje?

- Este: _**"Tengo algo que es tuyo, prima hermana"**_

Al oír eso palabra, Ángelus se puso mas furiosa que antes, y apretó el látigo de su cuello, haciéndole torcer, pero no parecía molesto por ello, sido divertido.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Dímelo! ¡¿CUÁL ES SU NOMBRE? - Exigió ella desesperada y frustrada.

Mientras ella hablaba, sin que se diera cuenta, él sacaba algo de su cintura en la espalda, se pudo ver que era algo grueso y de madera.

- Buena suerte, princesa… - dijo él soltando el látigo. - Gina… Dra… kul.

Entonces, sin pasarlo dos veces, él saca la estaca de madera y se lo clava profundamente en el pecho, dejando sorprendida a Ángelus. Se lo clava con profundidad, y al instante su cuerpo se vuelve cenizas frente a ella, dejando caer el látigo junto al montón de cenizas. En ese momento, ella oyó venir a Sirius y los demás, pero seguía con la mirada fija en las cenizas de Alan.

- ¿Gina… Drakul? - se pregunto confusa mirando algo horrorizada las cenizas.

- ¡Ama! - llamó la voz de Sirius que venía corriendo hacia ella junto a sus hermanos. Enseguida estuvo al lado de ella, viendo también la cenizas. - ¿Ama, esta usted bien?

- Sí, lo estoy. - dijo ella volviendo en si de sus pensamientos. - ¿Y vosotros?

- De una pieza al menos, a Lucius le han dado un corte pero ya esta bien ¿verdad hermano? - dijo Sirius, girándose a su hermano Lucius.

- Por supuesto, con ganas de devolverle el favor a esa zorra gótica. - dijo él, dándose un puñetazo en la palma de la mano, preparado para otra pelea.

- ¿Cómo esta la situación? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Su padre esta con Lady Integra, que ha cogido fiebre de repente, no sabemos nada de Seras y Pip. - informó Sirius.

- Pues ir a buscarlos y si necesitan ayudar ayudarles, vamos. - ordenó ella girándose a espaldas de ellos.

- ¿Qué hará usted ama? - pregunto Marcus.

- Hacer una limpieza en el jardín de delante la mansión para despojarme. - dijo ella.

Sin decir mas, ella echo a correr hacia el agujero de la pared, y salto hacia ella para saltar hacia fuera y aterrizar en la hierba del jardín, donde estaba lleno de cuerpos y cadáveres. Mientras, los tres hermanos no esperaron mas, y fueron corriendo hacia el pasillo derecho de la sala, para encontrar a Seras y Pip. No tardaron en encontrarlos, los vieron a los dos, Pip cogido de Seras por debajo del brazo, cojeando un poco por el dolor de la espalda.

- ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué le pasa a él? - pregunto Sirius, ayudando a Seras a llevarlo.

- Le han clavado varias estacas de plata detrás, se las he quitado pero necesita tomar sangre para poder regenerarse del todo. - informó ella jadeando. - Ir a buscarle en el almacén de sangre ¡rápido!

Marcus fue quién fue a buscarla, de paso traería para Lucius y para todos. Pip pidió que lo dejaran descansar un poco, y con cuidado Seras y Sirius lo dejaron en el suelo, sentado y apoyado en la pared. Entonces, como era costumbre suya, sacó un cigarrillo suyo de sus ropa y un mechero para fumarlo.

- Veo que no cambias con esa costumbre ¿eh Pip? - dijo Seras con ironía.

- Me ayuda a estar calmado y relajado Mingonette. - dijo él entre risas.

Mientras, Ángelus estaba en el jardín, caminando mientras observaba los cuerpos muertos de los soldados, que murieron primero. Enseguida vio que empezaban a trasformarse en ghouls o vampiros, sin dudar o arrepentirse los destruyo con su rápido látigo, corriendo por todo el jardín delantero hasta acabar con todos ellos.

-_ "Espero que encontréis la paz chicos, habéis cumplido con vuestro deber, descansar en paz."_ - pensó ella apenada por ellos.

Cuando acabó, estaba frente a las escaleras de la puerta agotada y cansada, por ello se sentó pesadamente en un escalón con los brazos sobre sus rodillas rendida y hecha polvo. Estuvo hay, pasiva de todo, hasta que, oyó un auto acercarse por el camino de la verja hasta la puerta de la Mansión. Ella alzó el rostro para ver como el auto de paraba frente a las escaleras, a diferencia de los coches de los aristócratas, este era mas civilizado y normal, de el salio un hombre con un pequeño maletín de medicó, supo enseguida que venía a ver a Integra.

-_ "Así que este es el medicó de la familia, no parece de esos que se asusten fácilmente"_ - opinó Ángelus para si.

En ese momento, Charlie abrió la puerta para recibir al doctor viendo que Ángelus estaba allí sentada de paso, entonces lo guió hacia dentro y los dos entraron a la casa dejando a Ángelus sentada en el escalón. Charlie guió al doctor hasta la habitación de Integra, donde también estaba Alucard, con su mano puesta en la frente de ella. El doctor no se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a ese vampiro.

- Veo que ha vuelto, señor Alucard. - saludo el doctor.

- Agradezco que haya venido rápido Doctor. - dijo Alucard, quitando su mano sin despertar a Integra para ponerse de pie.

- Enseguida me pongo a examinarla. - dijo el doctor, dejando su maletín en una silla que coge para tenerla al lado junto a Integra.

Con eso, Alucard decidió retirarse mientras el medicó hacia su trabajo sin ser molestado, cuando salio de la habitación, vio a Seras con los demás vampiros de Hellsing, rodeando al capitán Pip.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? - pregunto él de paso.

- Ahora si amo, ¿cómo esta Lady Integra? Ellos me han dicho que estaba enferma. - pregunto Seras, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia él.

- El medicó la esta examinando ahora, pero seguro que no hay peligro para ella. - aseguro él.

- Ya veo, me alegro. - dijo ella aliviada. - ¿Sabe dónde esta Yasmina?

- Seguramente se fue a buscar ropa para ponerse, las que llevaba las rompió al cambiar de forma. - dijo él con pasividad. - ¿Habéis visto a mi hija?

- Dijo que se iba a encargar de los ghouls de la entrada a la mansión, pero hace un rato de eso. - contestó Sirius mientras tomaba una bolsa de sangre.

- Yo la he visto en la entrada, sentada en la escalera cuando recibí al doctor, parecía pensativa por algo. - dijo Charlie al oírles hablar de ella.

Alucard tuvo bastante con eso y fue hacia allí sin dudarlo un momento desapareciendo frente a ellos. Enseguida apareció de espaldas a la puerta de la mansión, miró en las escaleras de la entrada, pero no vio a nadie. Alucard empezó a preocuparse al no verla por hay, entonces, cuando paso del coche del doctor, en la cera vio unas marcas recientes de neumáticos, dos pares, eran de coche, que iban hacia la puerta abierta de la verja, entonces él dedujo que ella se había ido a seguir a los que escaparon.

En ese momento, en el centro de la ciudad, Ángelus iba saltando de edificio en edificio, siguiendo el rastro de los vampiros enemigos, frustrada y confusa. El rastro la llevó a un callejón sin salida, donde estaba la furgoneta de ellos, pero desgraciadamente, el auto estaba vació y abandonado. Ella ante eso se puso furiosa, tanto que golpeó un lado de la furgoneta, dejando una bolladura enorme en el.

En ese momento, el cielo se tapó del todo, y con unos truenos se puso a llover fuerte, la gente corrió rápido para refugiarse, excepto Ángelus, que ahora estaba en una azotea, sin importarle que se estuviera mojando.

**_"Gina Drakul… "tengo algo que es tuyo, prima hermana""_**

Esa palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su mente, frustrándola aún mas. Ahora, no solo tenía que enfrentarse a su tío y a Elizabeth, sino también a su hija, que además tiene algo suyo, y se imagina que era. Por esa rabia, ella se encogió contra la pared de la puerta de la azotea, escondiendo su rostro en las rodillas, con los brazos tapándola entera.

Ella sabía con seguridad que podría ser eso que Gina tenía, su anillo. El anillo que su padre le dio hacia ya muchos años. Recordó, aunque le doliera, que cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse entre los brazos de Elizabeth mientras Radu la violaba y bebían su sangre, Radu le quito el colgante con el anillo de un tirón, entonces Ángelus se desmayó del todo.

Cuando despertó, hacia dos años, pensó que aquello último lo había imaginado, pero cuando se tocó el cuello y el pecho superior, buscando el anillo o la cadena con el, vio que fue real, ya no tenía el anillo, se lo quitaron por alguna razón, pero no sabia cual. Agradeció que su padre no se diera cuanta, ya que, esa noche fue la primera vez que se lo puso con una cadena en el cuello, y no sabia como iría a reaccionar él al saberlo.

Estuvo un rato allí, pensando destrozada y dolida por todo, pero enseguida pensó que debía volver ya, preocupada por como estaba Integra de salud. Entonces, bajo la fuerte lluvia, empezó el viaje de retorno saltando entre casas.

Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing, se había exterminado todo humano convertido en ghouls. Y todo volvió a la normalidad por así decirlo, excepto por el echo de que ya no había ningún humano excepto Integra y Charlie en la casa y en la Organización. Alucard espero a que el doctor saliera para decirle el estado de Integra, junto a los demás, el doctor no tardó en salir con el maletín en mano para irse después de informar.

Les dijo a todos que Lady Integra estaba bien, solo era una fiebre debido al cansancio de tanto trabajar sin dormir apenas, solo debía dormir un poco y ser atendida adecuadamente durante unos días, después podría volver a trabajar sin problema. Todos estuvieron aliviados, y Charlie se encargo desde entonces de atenderla.

Por orden de Alucard, todos tuvieron que deshacerse de los cuerpos muertos de los sirvientes y soldados de Hellsing, ellos no se quejaron mucho y lo hicieron. Llevaron los restos a la parte de atrás de la mansión, al menos había parado de llover, y allí incineraron los restos en una hoguera enorme, enseguida se empezó a oler como los cuerpos se quemaban enseguida, era un olor insoportable, mas para los vampiros y licántropos, teniendo un olfato fino.

Cuando la hoguera se apago sola, Yasmina oyó que veía alguien por un lado de la mansión, y todos se pusieron alerta, pero cuando el sujeto cruzo la esquina de la casa, vieron que era Ángelus. Ella camino hacia ellos, con la mirada baja y perdida. Pudieron ver que ella estaba completamente empapada, Yasmina fue directa hacia ella.

- Ama, ¿Qué le ha pasado? Esta completamente empapada. - pregunto Yasmina.

- Nada, solo que estaba buscando a esos vampiros que escaparon y se puso a llover. - contestó ella amistosa como pudo. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- Quemar los cuerpos muertos de los soldados y criados de Hellsing, por orden del amo Alucard. - contestó la licántropa.

- Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta Lady Integra? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- De primera, solo era una fiebre debido al cansancio, pronto estará bien del todo. - dijo Yasmina con animo. - ¿Quiere que vaya a avisar a su padre para decirle que esta aquí ama?

- No, iré después a verlo en la habitación de Integra, ahora iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, adiós. - se despidió ella con amabilidad, pero en el fondo se le notaba deprimida, y Yasmina lo noto, pero no quiso decirle nada delante de todos.

Ángelus entró a la mansión por la puerta de atrás, sin importarle que mojará todo a su paso hacia el sótano. Iba a paso lento pero firme, pensando aún en lo que le dijo Alan antes.

_**"No importa cuanto huyas de ellos, siempre consiguen lo que quieren, y eso eres tu, Ángelus Drakul, princesa no-muerta. Pues mi creador los apoya desde muchísimo tiempo, para ser exacto, desde que eres la hija ramera de tu padre. Ella te odia con todo su ser, por ser la favorita de ellos dos, a pesar de ser su hija. Sí, tienen una hija, como tu, pero con poderes diferentes a los tuyos, incluso mejores diría. Buena suerte, princesa…"**_

Mientras pensabas aquello que dijo Alan, llegó a su habitación, y empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada, el abrigo de cuero negro lo dejo en la silla, junto a las botas y el sombrero que no se lo puso, el resto lo dejo en el suelo sin mas. Ella fue al baño, abrió la ducha para que sacará agua caliente, cuando lo estuvo, se puso debajo y dejo que el agua caliente la mojará mas, quedándose un rato quieta, sin hacer nada, solo seguir pensando en esa tal Gina y sobre el anillo que tiene en su poder.

Unos minutos después salio, sin haberse lavado en cuerpo ni el pelo, solo mojarse con el agua caliente para relajarse y aclarar las ideas. Se puso la bata roja que tenía delante colgada, y con la toalla del mismo color se frotó el pelo para secarlo un poco, sin usar el secador. Cuando acabo se sacudió un poco, sin cepillarlo ni nada, entonces, se giro ante el espejo, y se vio.

El pelo ondulado y mojado, con algunos mechones en la cara, largo hasta medía espalda. Esa imagen de si misma con ese peinado, la hizo recordar aquella vez, cuando su padre la tomó como su amada princesa Elizabetha, seduciéndola con amor y deseo. Desde entonces, Ángelus se la imaginado mas o menos en aspecto de ella, entendiendo por qué su padre quiso que fuera su hija y heredera.

Tiempo después, paso lo que paso con su tío, y su padre le dijo que debía ser su amante para liberarse de él, y ella acepto, ya que, en esos tiempos, estaba un poco enamorada de él, pero enseguida supo que nunca sería posible aquello, él amaba a otra persona, y ella también, aunque estuvieran ya muerto, al menos, su padre encontró a alguien idéntico a ella hace mas de cien años, pero entonces ocurrió aquello con Van Helsing y lo esclavizaron.

Todos aquello, en ese momento para Ángelus, parecía como si hubiera sido hace poco tiempo, cuando en realidad paso en muchos siglos, y eso la hizo reírse un poco atontada. Ahora, estaba de nuevo con él, trabajando para una Organización que cazaba a los suyos, junto a otros vampiros como Seras, la última sierva que su padre creo, que aún no le caía muy bien, y el Capitán Pip, mordido por Seras. Ahora también estaban en la Organización sus tres siervos; Sirius, Lucius y Marcus, y su hermana licántropa Yasmina.

Mientras pensaba eso, salía del baño, frotándose el pelo por encima de la oreja izquierda, caminando descalza. Cuando salio tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en todo, pero cuando los abrió, lo que veo la hizo dejar de pensar en ello. Apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta a sus espadas, estaba él, su padre Alucard, con el brazo apoyado en la pared, con una mirada sería y malhumorada. Ángelus quiso preguntarle por esa mirada, pero enseguida supo por qué, y se quedo callada, dejando la toalla del pelo sobre la mesa.

- Te dije que no hicieras ninguna tontería sin que lo supiera, ¿recuerdas? - hizo recordar él con la mirada.

- Esto… lo siento. - se disculpo ella, sin saber que mas decir y bajando la mirada avergonzada y las manos juntas por delante.

Él se apartó de la pared y dio unos pasos hacia ella, hasta estar justo frente suyo, entonces, dejándola confusa, la abrazo con suavidad por detrás de los hombros, apoyando la cabeza de ella por delante del suyo. La abrazó después con fuerza, sorprendiéndola a ella y sonrojándola un poco.

- No me sirve… imperdonable… - dijo él en susurro. - No aceptaré una simple disculpa por ello.

- ¿Padre? - llamó ella confusa.

Entonces, ella noto que él desplazaba una mano por su espalda hacia arriba, haciendo que ella temblará un poco nerviosa, después sintió como con esa misma mano, le apartaba el pelo del lado izquierdo, donde estaba su marca, mientras se iba inclinando hacia ese lado.

- Pa… ¡ah! - dijo ella, y en ese momento algo la hizo gemir de asombro.

Alucard le rozó el cuello con los colmillos, sin llegar a clavarlos, después empezó a besarle la zona con placer y deseo. Al sentirlo, Ángelus cerró un momento los ojos al sentir el roce, después los abrió sonrojada y gimiendo encantada, los volvió a cerrar mientras le cogía por la manga de la camisa, y con el otro brazo lo pasaba por detrás de él por el cuello, dejándose llevar.

Entonces, sin apartarse de su cuello, él la cargo, cogiéndola por la espalda, y por una de las piernas, sujetándola por el muslo. Ella se sonrojo mas, pero dejo que él siguiera con ello. Camino sin mucha dificultad, y cuando llegó a la cama de ella, se tumbo, con Ángelus debajo de él. Entonces, él la tumbo bien sobre la cama, con él sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas para poder pasar. Sin esperar mas, empezó a seducirla por todo el cuerpo, apartando la bata de los hombros, deshaciendo la cinta de la bata pero sin abrirla aún.

Ángelus no sabía a que venía aquello, pero lo que si sabia era que no era por nada. Quería preguntarle el motivo, pero la excitación no la dejaba, a pesar de sentir calor, ella estaba ardiendo por ello, teniendo la cara roja como nunca. Mientras, Alucard le tocaba sobretodo el pelo mojado y rizado, removiéndolo entre sus dedos.

- Sigues recordándome a ella cuando tienes el pelo así. - comentó él en su oído, excitado.

- Padre…

- Nunca quiso castigarte por qué nunca hiciste nada que me molestará, pero ahora lo has hecho. - dijo él, con la voz cabreada.

Ella asustada giro la cabeza hacia la derecha, dejando a la vista su marca en el cuello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, él le sujeto las muñecas para tenerlas sujetas a cada lado de ella, a la altura de la cabeza. Entonces, él volvió a seducirla, haciendo que ella temblará tanto de miedo como de placer.

- ¿Qué he hecho para que te pongas así? - pregunto ella finalmente. - ¡No se que he hecho para que me hagas esto tan de repente!

- Quizás con dejarte algunas marcas te haga verlo. - dijo él amenazante y molesto, chupeteando su cuello. - Dime por qué.

Esas últimas palabras dejaron confusa a Ángelus, con los ojos abiertos e inmóvil. Entonces, notó que su padre dejaba de acariciarla y besarla, incorporándose sobre sus manos a cada lado de ella, que se giro a él confusa y sonrojada, ya que, estaba medio desnuda, con la bata removida; los hombros al descubierto, la cinta que ataca la bata estaba floja, y se le veía el escote. Ella pudo oír como él apretaba las manos contra la sabana, haciendo que crujiera por la fuerza que usaba.

- ¿Padre?

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme a dónde ibas? - pregunto él, dolido y molesto. - Maldita sea…

Con eso, Alucard se quita de encima de ella, y sin decirle nada mas se retira de la habitación, dejándola sola. Entonces, destrozada y triste, Ángelus se cubrió los ojos con las muñecas de las manos, con estas cerradas con fuerza. Se sentía culpable por haber preocupado a su padre y haberle desobedecido, y hay se dio cuenta de que, él tenía todo el derecho de castigarla, pero se detuvo por todo lo que le ocurrió, pero para ella eso no era excusa.

Durante las siguientes horas de día, nubloso y llovioso, Ángelus no quiso salir de su habitación tumbada de lado en la cama, encogida de piernas y brazos, sin vestirse, con la bata puesta, sin importarle nada, solo que ahora su padre estaba enfadado con ella, y debería dejarle castigarla por ello. A fuera de su habitación, oía que los demás volvían a su habitaciones para descansar unas horas. Entonces, picaron a su puerta, pero ella lo ignoró, hasta que la persona que picó la llamo.

- ¿Ama Ángelus? - llamó Yasmina al otro lado. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí.

Yasmina entró con naturalidad y buen humor, pero al entrar un poco, vio a Ángelus en esa posición en la cama, por lo que cerró la puerta enseguida y fue corriendo hacia ella preocupada, poniéndose de rodillas frente al rostro de ella, cogiéndose de la cama. En el fondo, Ángelus se alegraba de ver a su amiga y hermana de tantos años, por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

- Hola Yasmina. - saludo ella con voz dolida.

- ¡Ama!, ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada y alterada.

- Tranquila, estoy bien. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa amistosa disimulada.

- ¡Mentira, si estuviera bien no estaría así, esta como si la hubieran…! - exclamó la licántropa, dejándolo a medias.

Se detuvo por qué estuvo a punto de decir la palabra que a su ama no le gustaría volver a oír, pero no pudo evitar poner esa expresión de horror y culpa, que Ángelus pudo entender con una sonrisa de comprensión. Entonces Yasmina puso una expresión de disculpa en su rostro, y Ángelus la acepto con una sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

- Ama dígame que le paso por favor. - suplicó Yasmina con sinceridad.

Ángelus no contestó, lo que hizo fue incorporarse con el brazo, hasta sentarse. Entonces, con la mano le pidió a Yasmina que se sentará, entre ella y la almohada mojada por el pelo de Ángelus, ella así lo hizo, sentándose contra la pared de al lado de la cama con las piernas estiradas, entonces, con lentitud y derrumbe, Ángelus puso la cabeza en las piernas de Yasmina, tumbándose de lado, con la cara mirando a la mesa. Yasmina no entendió aquello, pero no se negó ni rechisto por ello.

- Por favor… déjame estar así… hace que me sienta mejor… - pidió Ángelus con voz apenada y dolida, a pesar de que sonreía.

Yasmina pudo sentir el inmenso dolor que su ama sentía en ese momento, por lo que la dejo tumbarse así, con las piernas encogidas debajo de los muslos, y las manos juntos frente a su rostro. Yasmina decidió no insistir mas sobre lo que le pasaba, dejo que ella misma se lo dijera a su tiempo. Ángelus se sentía como una niña que habían golpeado sus amigos, y ahora se desahogaba con su hermana mayor, y eso le hacía sentirse ridícula y inferior, pero no le importaba, no después de lo que hizo.

- Me odia Yasmina… - dijo ella de repente. Eso llamó la atención de Yasmina. - Por primera vez en mis dos siglos y medio, he desobedecido a mi padre en algo, a pesar de que estaba preocupado por mi, yo solo pensaba en saber, y eso hizo que él me odiará, a tal punto de querer castigarme, pero sin verse capaz de ello por lo que me ocurrió…

Mientras decía eso, apretó la mano sobre la sabana de su cama, cogiendo en puño la manta, frustrada. Yasmina no vio y no supo que decir. Entonces, ella puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Ángelus, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura y amabilidad, pensando que eso la calmaría. Al sentir eso, Ángelus empezó a llorar sangre por los ojos, por la gravedad, en vez de bajar por las mejillas, bajaron por el puente de la nariz hasta la oreja, y puso la mano sobre la de ella.

- Es ridículo ¿verdad? La hija del Conde Drácula llorando por haberle desobedecido, sin ser castigada ni nada, estoy demasiado mimada. - dijo Ángelus con ironía y sufrimiento.

- Ama…

- Sabía que yo no podía ser su hija, siendo como soy, debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de elegirme hija y heredera de su poder cuando me conoció.

- ¿Cree que él se arrepiente de haberla elegido? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Seguro que debe estar dudando en este momento… - aseguro ella con tristeza.

- No diga esas cosas… seguro que él no piensa así de usted. - dijo Yasmina con seguridad. - Puede que ahora este enfadado si, pero eso es por que se preocupa por usted, y al ver que se ha ido a pesar del peligro, él se ha sentido mal por no haberlo evitado.

- ¿De verdad crees eso?

- ¡Claro que si! El amo siempre ha estado con usted, sino la quisiera, haría tiempo que la hubiera abandonado, ¿sabe por qué no lo ha hecho? Por qué la ve única y valiosa como hija de su propia sangre, incluso cuando era humano.

- ¿Por qué dices única? ¿En qué lo soy? - pregunto Ángelus insegura de aquello último.

- Por su alma. - contestó Yasmina con sentimiento.

Eso hizo girar confusa y extrañada a Ángelus, girando la cabeza, mirando a su licántropa, que mostraba una mirada sincera de si misma y segura.

- ¿Mi alma? ¿Por qué crees que tengo alma Yasmina?

- Por el tiempo que la conozco. - empezó ella con sinceridad. - Usted es diferente a los demás vampiros que conozco, incluso es diferente a su padre, por eso la eligió, por que usted seguir teniendo alma incluso después de convertirse en vampira, cuando se la pierde a cambio de la vida eterna. - hizo una pausa. - Usted se ha preocupado por mucha gente en el pasado, en Rumania con sus leales sirvientes, por mi, por otras criaturas que eran vampiros a veces, y los vampiros comunes no suelen ser así, por eso, estoy segura de que aún tiene su alma humana, por eso su padre la eligió, por que sabía que sería así, eso la hace poderosa y respetable a sus fieles.

- Yasmina…

- Así que, no se deprima ama Ángelus, déle tiempo a su padre para calmarse, entonces hable con él para solucionarlo. - propuso Yasmina con una sonrisa de esperanza. - Él siempre la ha querido, sino, no la dejaría estar con él de nuevo. Además, no esta sola, le tiene a él, a mi, y a todos los que están en esta Organización, que con el tiempo irán conociéndola y admirándola.

Ángelus estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de la licántropa, tan sinceras y ciertas, que incluso la hicieron llorar de felicidad y alegría, pero enseguida se las limpió, ya que, eran de sangre, y no era agradable verlas cuando eran por estar feliz y tranquilo.

- Gracias… Yasmina amiga y hermana mía. - agradeció Ángelus de corazón.

Yasmina cerró los ojos, mostrando un rostro feliz y agradable, por ver a su ama al fin tranquila y contenta. Entonces, con cuidado, alzó la cabeza de su ama para poder desplazarse por la cama hasta el borde y ponerse en pie, Ángelus la miró confusa por eso.

- Será mejor que me vaya, así podrá dormir unas horas hasta que se haga de noche, entonces, podrá hablar con su padre y aclararlo todo. - animo Yasmina.

- ¿No quieres saber que ha pasado entre nosotros antes? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada.

- Ya no hace falta, pero si quiere en otra ocasión lo hablamos, ahora debería dormir un poco.

Con una sonrisa de amistad, Ángelus agradeció de nuevo a Yasmina, y con eso ella se retiro para dejar descansar a la vampira. Entonces, Ángelus se tumbo tapada en la cama, gracias a la conversación con Yasmina, pudo dormir profunda y tranquilamente. Cuando despertará, estaría preparada para hablar con su padre y aceptar cualquier cosas que pasará, ser castigada o perdonada, se esperaba una de las dos, sin importar cual de ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	35. Grandes Sorpresas

**35. GRANDES SORPRESAS**

_**En la Mansión de Radu e Elizabeth.**_

Ya se hizo de noche, y un ruido de muebles siendo lanzados y destrozados se oía por toda la casa proveniente de una sola habitación. Jason, Carla y las demás vampiras; Laila, Miki, y las tres hermanas, estaba frente a la puerta, inseguros de entrar o no la habitación de Gina. Desde hay, no solo se oía los muebles destrozados y otros objetos rompiéndose contra la pared o otra cosa contra que chocaban, sino también gritos de rabia y dolor.

- ¡UAAAAHHHHH, MALDITAAAAAAA! - Se oía decir en la habitación con fuerza y furia.

Ante ese enorme grito de odio y dolor a todos se les puso la piel de gallina por un instante de temblor de horror, el grito pareció como los llantos de los fantasmas enfurecidos que salían en las películas. Quienes temblaron mas fueron las dos nuevas; Laila y Miki, Laila se abrazó a su compañera horrorizada de miedo, mientras los demás se mantenían firmes a pesar de ese alboroto tenebroso.

- ¿No deberíamos entrar o algo? - pregunto Jason en el aire siendo sujetado por Carla en el brazo con fuerza.

Nadie quiso contestar a esa pregunta oyendo el ruido de dentro, por lo que Jason dejo ir esa pregunta. En ese momento, detrás de ellos venían Elizabeth y Radu, alarmados por ese escándalo que se oía en toda la casa durante un buen rato. Los vampiros al oírlos se dieron la vuelta preocupados por lo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación. Automáticamente se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y pararon junto a ellos, confusos por lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué esta pasando hay dentro señoritas? - pregunto Radu al aire, sin mirarlos a ellos.

Quién decidió contestar fue Jason quién dio un paso al frente para mirarlos viendo entonces sus rostros serios mirando hacia la puerta confuso y extrañados.

- Pues… su hija esta destrozando su habitación por qué… se entero de que paso con Alan, antes de que llegáramos de allí, quiso creer que se lo imagino pero viendo que no…

- Entiendo… - dijo Elizabeth en susurro. - es normal que notará aquello, ella lo creó claro esta, todo amo nota cuando un siervo es eliminado si no lo ha liberado. - explicó ella con naturalidad.

- Fue su primer vampiro creado por ella, y su único amigo que podía confiar. - coincidió Radu a su lado.

Entonces, Elizabeth acompañada por Radu caminaron hacia la puerta, girando el picaporte y la abrieron. Dentro parecía que hubiera habido una guerra o una batalla a muerte, estaba todo destrozado incluyendo los cristales de las ventanas del balcón, las paredes llenas de arañazos de una bestia con enormes garras, desgarrando así el papel y un poco la piedra de detrás. Los dos vampiros buscaron a Gina, y en vez de estar encogida en el suelo, lo estaba en el techo bocabajo, apoyada sobre sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro con las dos manos, de entre ellas se escurría sangre, goteando hasta el suelo. Rápidamente Radu se volvió a los demás vampiros, y con una mirada y cerrando la doble puerta, les dijo que se retiraran de allí. Ellos no se lo pensaron dos veces y cada grupo fue a la suya hasta que se les necesitará. Dentro de la habitación, Elizabeth se acercó a Gina desde el suelo, con paso lento y despacio.

- Gina… hija mía… - llamó ella con voz dulce y preocupada. - Tranquilízate cielo mío…

- He perdido a Alan, se ha ido… - dijo ella entre sollozos. - ¡Esa maldita me lo ha arrebatado de mi lado para siempre!.

Mientras decía eso, Radu se acercaba a ella con calma y naturalidad, que dando un salto ligero y casi flotante te puso en el techo y caminando por el como si estuviera en el mismo suelo, Elizabeth le vio y le dejo hacer. Gina le oyó venir y quito las manos de la cara, alzándola parar verle, con lagrimas de sangre por la cara.

- Vamos vamos querida, no te preocupes te encontraremos otro novio. - aseguro él con naturalidad y con un rostro sonriente.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Gina de golpe. - ¡¿Tan fácil te resulta buscar un sustituto de Alan? ¡Para mi no hay ninguno! - confesó ella llorando mas todavía.

- Solo quiero que dejes de estar sola, que tengas un aliado y compañero, para así vengarte de ella. - aclaró él sin cambiar su forma de hablar.

- ¡Vosotros la queréis viva para poder tenerla para vosotros, nos os importa en absoluto lo que haga contra nosotros aunque no duela y enfurezca! - se atrevió a decir ella frustrada y molesta cerrando los puños en los lados.

- Esta bien Gina, tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no la castiguemos por todo eso ¿entiendes lo que digo. - tranquilizó Elizabeth desde el suelo con la cabeza alzada hacía arriba. - Por eso Radu dice que podemos encontrarte otro compañero para que seas tu quién la capture y la traiga a vosotros, incluso podrías vengarte un poco de ella mientras la tengas en tu poder cariño…

- ¡Vengarme de ella puedo hacerlo sola, no quiero a nadie mas que no sea Alan! - dijo ella, decidida de lo que decía.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? - pregunto la vampira húngara, cogiendo el codo de brazo contrario en cada mano, debajo de su pecho.

Gina se giro a ella, viendo la cara sería de su madre, esperando una respuesta a esa pregunta. Antes de contestar, Gina se limpió las lagrimas con los brazos, suspirando calmada. Después bajo del techo, cayendo de pie como un gato flotando como si nada y delante de Elizabeth.

- Sí, mas que nada en el mundo. - aseguro ella con voz firme.

- Entiendo, entonces no te buscaremos a nadie que quieras convertir, pero ahora ordenaremos que te traigan a alguien para comer. - se resignó Elizabeth con pesar. - Te dejamos sola, vámonos querido.

Radu no se quejo de ello, bajo del techo y salio de la habitación junto a Elizabeth, dejando sola a Gina para acabar de desahogarse, pero en vez de eso, corrió hacia la cama medio destrozada y se echo en ella a pesar de la madera rota bajo el colchón, volvió a llorar y encogiéndose sobre su pecho, tumbada de lado. Mientras, Elizabeth caminaba sin prisa por el pasillo hacia su habitación, junto a Radu que la miraba confuso.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto él seriamente.

- Gina esta demasiado afectada como para pensar con claridad, dejemos que se le enfríe la cabeza un poco por un tiempo, pero seguirá queriendo vengarse de Ángelus aunque este mejor. - dijo Elizabeth con seriedad y deducción.

- No me agrada eso de que Gina la torture en privado para vengarse de ella, pero hay que aceptar el preció del paraíso. - opinó él con ironía. - Que ganas tengo de ver otra vez a mi querida princesa, volver a sentir su cuerpo suave y bello, y saborear su pura y única sangre. - confesó él con maldad y perversidad.

- Paciencia querido, seguro que ella sabe que somos nosotros los que convertimos a esos novatos, excepto a Alan, seguro que ahora esta muy confusa por ello, queriendo saber quien es el creador… o creadora, será interesante ver como reaccionará cuando sepa de ello.

_**En la Mansión Hellsing**_

Todo estaba tranquilo en la Mansión Hellsing, no hubo aviso de ataques de vampiros por ahora, por lo que los vampiros de Hellsing se tomaron un descanso, después de la movida del ataque sorpresa recibido, después limpiar y incinerar los cuerpos muertos. Por orden del Doctor, Integra estuvo en cama esa noche sin moverse de allí, leyendo un libro, y entonces le pareció extraño que Alucard no estuviera allí con ella, pero después pensó que se preocupaba demasiado y volvió a su libro. En esos momentos, Yasmina paseaba tranquila por los jardines de Hellsing, observando el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, después de una lluvia fuerte. Mientras iba caminando sin prestar atención a su alrededor, frente a ella caminaba Sirius con aspecto aburrido, entonces ambos se vieron y cruzaron la mirada sorprendido de la casualidad.

- Buenas noches Sirius. - saludo Yasmina con amabilidad.

Este al oírla se sonrojo un poco, quedando al principio mudo, pero sabía que quedarse callado ante un saludo amistoso era de mala educación.

- B-Buenas noches, Yasmina. - saludo él con nerviosismo, girando un poco la cabeza. - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pasear, mirando las hermosas estrellas, en Rumania también se ven igual de hermosas. - contestó ella, alzando la cabeza para mirar el cielo, sin darse cuenta de la timidez de Sirius hacia ella.

- Sí es verdad. - coincidió él, mirando el cielo también.

- Oye, ¿quieres que charlemos un rato? - pregunto ella.

Al oír eso, Sirius se giro a ella sorprendido, sin saber como es que ella podía ser tan simpática y amable siendo una licántropa, realmente estaba sorprendido de las cosas que debía saber de ese nuevo mundo donde estaba él ahora. Yasmina esperó una respuesta, él notó que estaba hay pasmado y callado, parpadeo un par de veces para despertarse y la miró tímido con una sonrisa.

- S-Si, claro, por qué no. - acepto él.

Entonces ella se giro, espero a que él se pusiera al lado suyo, él lo hizo y empezaron a caminar mientras conversaban amistosamente. Mientras, en la sala de tiro, los dos hermanos de Sirius; Lucius y Marcus, junto a Pip, se divertían disparando al blanco, para ver quién acertaba mas al corazón a la cabeza cada vez mas lejos. En ese momento también, en los sótanos, Seras estaba de pie frente a una puerta, en la de Ángelus, dudosa de si picar o no. Entonces, temblando, alzó el puño para picar la puerta, y dio dos golpes en ella.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Hola, soy Seras Victoria, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto ella nerviosa.

- Claro, pasa. - dijo ella.

Entonces, Seras abrió la puerta. Dentro vio a Ángelus frente a ella, a unos centímetros junto a la mesa, sin camisa puesta y el pelo recogido en una pinza sobre su cabeza, ella supo enseguida que se estaba vistiendo, y rápidamente cerró la puerta por educación.

- Perdona, no sabia que te estabas vistiendo. - se disculpo ella sonrojada.

- Sabiendo que eras tu, no me importa. ¿Te da vergüenza ver a otra mujer medio desnuda o qué? - pregunto ella, cogiendo la camisa de la silla.

- N-No, claro que no…

Ángelus vio que Seras estaba algo incomoda viéndola así, entonces se puso de espaldas a Seras para dejar de incomodarla mientras acababa de vestirse. Entonces, cuando Seras alzó la mirada para mirarla, se fijo en su espalda, abriendo los ojos al máximo, viendo allí una enorme cicatriz, del hombro hasta el lado contrario de la cintura. Seras no pudo quitarle ojo a esa cicatriz, fijándose de que era echa por unas afiladas garras, de algún animal enorme. Pensó en lo mucho que ella sufrió por esa herida, imaginándose a ella misma con ella, le dio un pequeño temblor al hacerlo. Lo que mas le sorprendió es verlo en ella, en una vampira de su nivel, cuando nunca se dejan cicatrices de esas en el cuerpo, también le entró escalofríos al verla. Ángelus la miró de reojo, y vio que ella miraba su cicatriz descubierta, y sonrió con ironía, girándose de lado a ella, haciendo que Seras dejará de verla y alzara la cara hacia Ángelus, viendo que le sonreía con amabilidad.

- No es agradable verla ¿verdad? - dijo Ángelus, pasándose las mangas de la camisa por un brazo y después por el otro.

- ¿Cómo…? Da igual, no quiero hacértelo recordar. - dijo Seras, no queriendo ser curiosa con ello.

- Tranquila, para mi no es un mal recuerdo. - tranquilizó ella con naturalidad, abrochándose la camisa hasta el escote. - Me lo hizo Yasmina.

- ¿Yasmina? ¿Con lo simpática y leal que es contigo te hizo eso? - pregunto Seras sorprendida.

- Me lo hizo cuando se convirtió en licántropa, estaba descontrolada, hasta mató a su familia sin poder evitarlo, yo estaba de espaldas a ella sin saber eso, así que es culpa mía el haberme echo esta cicatriz. - aclaró ella.

- ¿Cómo es que ahora puede controlarse? - pregunto Seras, interesada en la historia.

- Le di mi sangre, para que así me sirviera eternamente, no solo como sierva, sino como amiga y hermana que es para mi, la única que tuve entonces. Yo evite que mi padre, furioso con ella por hacerme aquello, estaba presente por cierto, quiso matarla, pero yo estaba consciente y le suplique que no lo hiciera, y él así lo hizo, me dijo como controlarla y desde entonces estamos así, y esta marca no se por qué la tengo desde esa noche, creo que se me quedará para siempre. - explicó ella con casualidad.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No lo se. - contestó ella, negando con la cabeza baja. - Debe ser otra cosa rara que tengo, entre muchas otras. Es lo que me hace, como decís, "un bicho raro". - exclamó ella, encogiendo uno de los ojos.

Seras se quedo callada, sorprendida de todo lo que dijo Ángelus, conociéndola un poco mas, viendo que no era la persona que aparentaba ser a veces. Mientras la miraba, Ángelus se quito la pinza, dejando caer en cascada su larga melena negra, que ahora estaba algo rizado. Al verla ahora con el pelo así, Seras veía a su amo en ella, pero como mas humano.

- Perdona, te he estado contando cosas que a lo mejor no te interesan saber de mi, cuando quería decirme algo importante. - se disculpo Ángelus, arreglándose el pelo con la mano.

- No, tranquila. Solo vine a decirte una cosa, bueno… a disculparme. - corrigió Seras, algo tímida.

- ¿disculparte? ¿por qué? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada, poniéndose de frente a ella.

- Verás, - empezó ella dando unos pasos y luego poniéndose de lado, mirándola a veces nerviosa. - últimamente quizás te he juzgado mas, por eso me he portado así desde que estas aquí, por qué, ya sabes, viniste de repente dos años después de que el amo desapareciera, diciendo que eras su hija y todo eso, y yo en principio no confiaba en eso. - explicó Seras.

- Entiendo…

- Entonces el amo volvió, junto a Integra, dando a entender que ya estaban juntos, y viendo que en verdad tu eras su hija, yo pensaba que quizás podríamos ser amigas, pero al final no fue así… no se por que, tu manera de hacer las cosas me sacaban de quicio, a decir verdad, todo lo que hacías, con el amo, tus siervos, etc…

- ¿Intentas decirme que estabas celosa de mi quizás? - dedujo Ángelus dubitativa.

- Creo que… sí. - afirmó Seras, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser la hija de tu amo? - pregunto Ángelus, acercándose a ella sorprendida.

- Ya lo se, es raro y estúpido, pero es que la manera en que él esta atento a ti, me ponía así… celosa, ya que… yo perdí a mis padres cuando era pequeña, así que él, era como un padre para mi… - confesó Seras con pesar en su voz.

- Seras…

Ángelus estaba sorprendida, de ver que esa vampiresa también había perdido a su familia, viendo a su padre como uno, al igual que ella. Sin siquiera le entró hagas de burlarse de ella, sino animarla. Por eso, se acercó a ella, y con amistad y naturalidad, le paso el brazo por detrás de los hombros, dejando confusa a Seras.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tenemos mucho en común, aunque no lo creas. - aseguro Ángelus con una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro! - afirmó ella con animo y seguridad. - Si quieres una noche, las dos solas, te explicó todo sobre mi, y tu todo sobre ti, así veras todo lo que tenemos en común.

- ¿Me esta dejando conocerla mejor? - pregunto Seras. - Después de cómo le he hablado y pensando de usted, no se si…

- Eso no importa Seras, eres libre de pensar bien o mal de la gente que apenas conoces, y hace bien en desconfiar de esa persona, créeme. - aconsejó Ángelus.

Eso hizo sonreír a ambas con sinceridad, dando comienzo a una nueva amistad entre ellas dos. Eso dio ánimos a Ángelus para ir a hablar con su padre sobre su castigo por desobedecerle, como le animo Yasmina antes. Entonces ambas salieron de su habitación, caminaron juntas, subieron por la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano.

- Bueno, yo tengo que buscar a mi padre, tengo que hablar con él. - dijo Ángelus. - Tu deberías ir a buscar a tu hombre, no lo dejaría con esos tres mucho tiempo. - aconsejo ella con broma.

- De acuerdo gracias, creo que el amo esta en la biblioteca, le vi antes allí, pero no se si esta allí aún. - informó Seras con naturalidad.

- Vale, adiós.

Ambas se despidieron, y fueron por caminos opuestos. Entonces, mientras Ángelus iba hacia la biblioteca, por el pasillo se encontró con Charlie, llevando unos libros en las manos.

- Charlie, ¿esta mi padre en la biblioteca? - pregunto ella con amabilidad.

- Así es señorita Ángelus, y estaba muy concentrado leyendo que no quise interrumpirlo. - informó el mayordomo.

Con eso, Ángelus se lo agradeció y fue hacia allí con paso rápido, a medida que avanzaba hacia la biblioteca, se sentía mas nerviosa, sin saber como empezaría a hablarle para disculparse ante él. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta, con la mano en alto para picar, pero la mano se detuvo hay, dudando en hacerlo o no.

Mientras, Charlie picó a la puerta de la habitación de Integra, ella le permitió pasar, y él entró con los pesados libros en los brazos. Integra dejó a un lado el libro con la cartulina puesta, y miró como Charlie dejaba los libros pedidos sobre su mesita de noche. Dando un suspiró de agotamiento, Charlie se giro a su señora con formalidad.

- Aquí tiene los libros que me pidió traer señora Integra. - informó él con una reverencia. - ¿Desea algo mas?

- De momento no Charlie gracias, no quiero agotarte tanto. - dijo ella, sintiéndose mal por su mayordomo.

- Es mi trabajo mi Lady, no dude me pedirme lo que desee. - dijo él con voz amable.

- Gracias. Por cierto ¿has visto a Alucard? Desde ayer que no le veo. - pregunto ella extrañada.

- Le he visto en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, la señorita Ángelus también me pregunto por él y fue hacia allí creo. - contestó él.

- ah.

- Para serle sincero mi Lady, hoy le vi al señor Alucard algo diferente. - comentó Charlie, pensativo.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí, no se, como molesto por algo, malhumorado quiero decir. - contestó él extrañado. - Bueno, la dejo sola para que descanse, luego le traigo la cena.

Con eso, Charlie hizo una reverencia y se retiro. Integra pensó en lo que le dijo Charlie, Alucard molesto por algo, ¿por qué será? Se preguntaba ella pensativa. Deseaba saber de que estaba él enojado, pero no le vino nada que ella conociera como para hacerlo enojar, así que decidió esperar a ver si alguien veía a verla para preguntar, mientras, volvió a coger su libro para seguir leyendo tranquila.

En ese momento, Ángelus seguía de pie frente a la puerta, dudando aún en picar o no. Al final pensó que quizás no estaba preparada para hablar con él, pensando que quizás él no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, queriendo estar solo leyendo allí, entonces empezó a girarse con tristeza y pesar.

- ¿Vas a decidirte por entrar o no? Hija. - dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Eso dejo petrificada a Ángelus, sorprendida de que él supiera que estaba allí de pie, entonces, sonrojada y temblando un poco, abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Durante unos segundos estuvo apoyada entre las dos puertas, nerviosa. Después, con la mirada baja y sería, caminó hacia él, que estaba medio tumbado en la butaca doble de la sala, leyendo un libro, concentrado en el. Ángelus se detuvo frente a él a dos pies de distancia, algo sonrojada y asustada.

- Aceptaré el castigo que me pongas. - dijo ella con voz sería y formal.

- No sabía que te gustará eso de ser castigada por mi, eres extraña a veces. - comentó él con ironía, con los ojos cerrados y cerrando el libro para dejarlos en la mesa que tenía detrás de su cabeza.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Ángelus, girando la cabeza y encogiéndolo en el hombro. Entonces, Alucard se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse, dejando una rodilla encima la butaca.

- Es que… - continuo ella avergonzada. - no quiero ser una chica minada, sin ser castigada por desobedecerte, ser especial entiéndeme. - aclaró ella.

- Ya veo…

Entonces, Ángelus se acerco a él, inclinándose sobre él, apoyando la mano en el reposabrazos donde él estaba, con una rodilla entre las piernas de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo siquiera. Él la miró, viendo que la tenía cara a cara, también notando como ella lo volvía a tumbar un poco, teniéndola encima, entonces vio como ella se ponía una mano en el cuello.

- Padre… si no deseas castigarme, al menos toma mi sangre, toda la que quieras sin importar lo que yo sienta. - propuso ella con voz seductora.

Con eso, ella puso dos de sus uñas sobre su yugular, haciéndose un corte en el, dejando brotar la sangre, sin mostrar dolor por ello. La sangre deslizó la encima de la mano de ella, hasta gotear sobre la mejilla de él, que no mostraba emoción alguna, viendo el rostro culpable de ella mostrándola. Entonces, él alzó la mano para ponerla en el rostro de ella, sobre su oreja y enredándolo con su cabello negro, sobresaltándola un poco y sonrojándola, pero también dejándola confusa.

- Suficiente… Ángelus. - dijo él con voz suave. - con ver que te sientes mal por ello, es suficiente para mi. Además, todos saben el monstruo sanguinario que soy, pero no quiero serlo con mi hija, nunca.

- Padre… yo…

- No te tortures mas, lo hecho esta hecho, pero quisiera que me explicarás el motivo de tu imprudencia. - pidió él, quitando la mano de su rostro, para limpiar la gotas de sangre de la suya.

Ángelus entendió que no cambiaría de opinión, y tuvo que resignarse a ello. Entonces, Alucard se sentó para dejarle sitio a ella para sentarse a su lado, y le hablará de lo ocurrido con el vampiro Alan.

Mientras, en los jardines de Hellsing, Sirius y Yasmina caminaban charlando y riendo, no se cansaban de dar vueltas por la mansión, vigilando los alrededores mientras hablaban de cosas de ellos mismos y de los demás. La noche era fresca, con un poco de aire, pero eso a ellos no les molestaba. Caminaron hasta ver un banco para estar sentados, y se sentaron uno junto al otro, ella de frente y él de lado hacia ella.

- ¿Desde cuando eres licántropa? Si me permites la pregunta. - pregunto Sirius con educación pero con amistad.

- juju, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Sirius, soy muy abierta a los amigos. - aseguro ella con amabilidad. - Me mordió un hombre-lobo en 1769, tenía la misma edad que mi señora Ángelus.

- Vaya, si que eres… mayor. - dijo él, intentando no decirle "vieja".

- Sí, soy bastante vieja. - coincidió ella riendo.

- Pero creía que los hombres-lobo no vivían tanto como los vampiros, pero si mas que los humanos. - dijo Sirius curioso.

- Ahora vivo eternamente, por qué Ángelus me ofreció beber su sangre, ya que, cuando me transforme en una bestia sin control, ella estaba allí, y le herí en la espalda. - contó ella con un poco de pesar y tristeza.

- ¡¿La herida que ella tiene en su espalda se la hiciste tu? - pregunto él sorprendido, con los ojos en orbita. - Quise preguntarle como se lo hizo, pero al final…

- ¿y tú como sabes que tiene una cicatriz en su espalda? - pregunto ella extrañada.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que hablo mas de la cuenta, y no supo como remediarlo. Yasmina vio el nerviosismo en él, y pensándolo un poco, supo que pasaba.

- No… ¿tu y mi señora Ángelus estáis…? - pregunto ella a medias, sorprendida y asombrada.

- ¡Lo estábamos! No te equivoques… - corrigió él sonrojado, después bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrados, sentándose de frente como ella.

- ¿Qué paso que lo dejasteis? - pregunto ella interesada en el tema. - No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres. - dijo después.

Sirius no se lo contó enseguida, quería estar preparado para ello antes. Entonces, abriendo los ojos decididos y entristecidos empezó. Le contó como conoció a Ángelus, la masacre que ella hizo al grupo de ladrones, dejándolo vivo solo a él para ofrecerle la vida eterna junto a ella, ofreciéndole también la salvación de sus dos hermanos, a cambio de ayudarla a cumplir su venganza. También le contó que ellos dos se acostaron después e morder a sus hermanos, y desde entonces lo hicieron algunas veces. Entonces a ella le vino a la mente ir a Londres, y cuando iban de camino allí en barco, después de acostarse en su camarote, ella le dijo que lo dejaban, que lo utilizaba y no quería seguir haciéndolo. Cuando Sirius acabó de narrar la historia en un pequeño resumen, los dos se quedaron un rato callados, oyendo los grillos entre los arbustos y otros insectos. Yasmina pensó bien en como se comportó su ama entonces, viendo que de alguna manera ella no fue la misma en esos momentos, fue otra persona, pero después había cambiado, a la de antes, que Yasmina conocía, eso la dejo extrañada.

- ¿He dicho algo raro? - pregunto él, viendo el rostro pensativo de ella.

- ¿hum? No nada, cosas mías. - se escuso ella. - Pero eso que me has contado… bueno, quizás mi señora Ángelus tuvo esos cambios de carácter que mucha gente tiene, además, ella estuvo encerrada en su ataúd mas de 100 años, es normal que estuviera así, creo.

- ¿Pero por qué crees que ella quiso que lo dejáramos? - le pregunto él confuso. - A mi me parecía que le gustaba en verdad.

- Ya te he dicho, sufrió un cambio temporal, esa Ángelus no era la que yo conozco, te lo aseguro, y seguramente, al notar que su padre estaba vivo y en Londres, quiso dejar de hacer la tonta y volver a ser la misma, por eso te dejo, por que no quería hacerte daño, eras el primer humano que vio y que la salvó de ese infierno ¿recuerdas? Por eso no quería hacerte daño Sirius.

- Veo que la conoces muy bien. - halagó él con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Ella es diferente a las demás vampiresas, que solo piensan en sangre y sexo con muchos hombres. - dijo Yasmina, mirando el cielo. - Ella se preocupa por sus conocidos, en no fallarle a su padre por elegirla como su hija y heredera, además, ella tiene algo especial que me hace confiar en ella, no se que es.

- Es verdad, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando la conocí, por eso no sentí miedo hacia ella cuando masacro a todos ellos. - coincidió él, haciendo memoria.

- ¿Sabes qué? - pregunto ella, llamando la atención de él. - La verdad es que me sorprendió que Ángelus os convirtiera a los tres en vampiros a su servicio, nunca en los 150 años que vivió antes de ser encerrada lo hizo.

- ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho ahora?

- Quién sabe, quizás vio algo en vosotros tres, algo especial. - sugirió ella, girándose a él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tu crees?

Yasmina hizo un gesto con los hombros, dejándolo en duda. Allí estuvieron una rato mas, después decidieron entrar en la mansión, pero cuando llegaban a la puerta de atrás, vieron salir a los hermanos de Sirius y a Seras y Pip, todos con un arma en la mano. Les dijeron que iban a practicar tiro al aire libre, y Sirius y Yasmina se apuntaron al instante, no tuvieron que ir a buscar armas por que el grupo llevaba varias para probar.

Mientras, Ángelus había acabado de contarle a su padre que paso con el vampiro llamado Alan, y estuvo callado hasta que ella acabo de hablar. Ángelus estaba sentada, con las piernas curvadas, pegadas a los muslos encima de la butaca, apoyada en el otro apoyabrazos, acomodada en ese lado, sin mirar a su padre aún.

- Así que, esos dos tienen una hija, llamada Gina, que fue creada al mismo tiempo que tu, que dice tener algo tuyo, y ese algo es el anillo que te dí, el de nuestra familia. - resumió él. - Eso fue lo que ese tal Alan te dijo.

- Así es. - afirmó ella, con el pelo tapándole el lado del rostro donde estaba él sin hacerlo a propósito. - Lo siento.

- ¿huh?

- Deje que le robarán el anillo aquella noche, cuando… - dejo la frase medio acabar, empezando a temblar.

- ¿Por eso quisiste que te castigará? - pregunto él.

- Lo quise por desobedecerte, pero también era por eso, si. - corrigió ella sin mirarlo.

- Ya veo…

- Siento haberte desobedecido entonces, pero algo me decía que debía saber mas sobre ella. - explicó Ángelus con seguridad. - Es como, si ya la conociera de antes.

- ¿Era la misma sensación que me explicaste antes? - pregunto él.

- Sí.

Alucard suspiró resignado, viendo la decisión de su hija al escucharla hablar. Entonces, sin que ella lo viera, él se acercó a ella, estiró su brazo, con el apartó la melena negra de ella, sobresaltándola al tacto, después lo miró un poco sonrojada. Él paso la melena por detrás de su oreja para que no molestará, después, cogió la barbilla de ella para que lo mirará fijamente.

- Esta bien. - acepto él resignado pero sonriendo un poco. - Dejaré que averigües mas sobre ella, pero antes quiero saber siempre lo que harás ¿entendido?

- S-Si entendido padre. - afirmó ella nerviosa al verlo de cara, temblando un poco.

Él no dejo de mirarla aún, pero si dejo su barbilla, cosa que ella ni notó al seguir mirando a su padre. Entonces, con esa mano, él la puso sobre el escote de ella, y haciéndola abrir sorprendida y confusa los ojos, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa hacia abajo.

- ¿Padre? ¿Qué… haces? - pregunto ella sonrojada y temblando.

- Notó que estas tensa y temblando Ángelus. - dijo él. - Por eso quiero relajarte un poco.

Ante eso, ella no dijo nada mas, y como si supiera que quería decir con eso, se tumbó un poco, retiró su pelo de un lado de su cuello, donde estaba su marca y la estiró un poco, pero al ver que él no se inclinaba ni nada, solo abriéndole la camisa del todo, deslizarla por sus brazos, la dejó extrañada y confusa.

- Túmbate de espaldas. - pidió él con una sonrisa.

- ¿de espaldas? ¿por qué? - pregunto ella interrogante.

- Hazlo. - insistió él.

Ella así lo hizo, dejando que él se acabará de quitar la camisa, dejándola a sus pies. Ella apoyó su cabeza y sus antebrazos sobre el guarda-brazos, con el pelo sobre uno de su hombro derecho, dejando la espalda despejada, excepto por el sujetador. Alucard estaba sobre ella, sin apoyar su peso, con una rodilla en el sofá y el otro pie en el suelo. Ella no entendía que quería hacer su padre, entonces, sintió como él le desabrochaba el sujetador, y quitando uno de los tirante de los hombros, el del izquierdo. Ella rápidamente, apoyó mas el pecho en el mueble, sujetando así la prenda en su sitio. Alucard lo vio se rió un poco divertido, entonces, con las manos desnudas de los guantes blancos, apartó los cierres de su espalda, haciendo que ella temblará un poco por lo frías que las sentía allí.

- Padre… creía que habías dicho que no me ibas a…

Mientras ella hablaba, él se inclinó sobre su hombro izquierdo, y empezó a besarlo con ternura y suavidad, mientras que con las manos le acariciaba, siguiendo una línea en ella, y entonces Ángelus entendió que estaba haciendo.

- Pa… dre…

- Recuerdo la última vez que hice esto… noté que te relajaba, haciendo que olvidarás todas tus preocupaciones y miedos, por eso lo hago ahora. - dijo él, bajando por su espalda, siguiendo la línea de la cicatriz, haciendo que ella se excitará un poco, pero también relajándola. - Lo necesitas hija, por todo lo que te ha pasado, y esos recuerdos hacen que estés tensa y preocupada, y eso me afecta a mi, haciendo que actúe de esa forma cuando entre en tu cuarto.

Ángelus no dijo nada, solo lo escucho emocionada y sorprendida, entonces, notó que él apoyaba las manos en cada hombro suyo, y le hablaba en su oído izquierdo.

- No quiero que te preocupes por todo lo que te ha ocurrido, ni que te preocupes por lo que te pasará mas adelante, solo quiero que te sientas segura aquí, no solo conmigo, sino con todos los que están en esta mansión, en esta Organización, solo te pido eso hija mía. - pidió él, en modo suplica.

- Padre… - ella se emocionó por dentro, entonces, puso una de sus manos sobre la de él, en el lado derecho, cerrando los ojos. - Gracias…

_**UN RATO DESPUÉS**_

Charlie le había traído la cena a Integra, disfrutando mucho de ello. Después tomó sus medicamentos, que posiblemente ésos serían los últimos que debía tomar ya. Cuando Charlie estaba por irse, en ese momento apareció Alucard de la nada, sobresaltando un poco al mayordomo. Alucard se rió en bajo por ello, viendo que el hombre no se acababa de acostumbrar aún a ello. Charlie enseguida se retiró, dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Empecé a pensar que no vendrías esta noche a hacerme compañía. - dijo ella con una sonrisa, acomodándose sobre la almohada de su espalda.

- Lo siento, pensé que querías estar sola un rato, no quería parecer un pesado inmortal. - se disculpo él, caminando hacia la cama, después se sentó en el borde junto a ella, girando la cintura hacia ella. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mañana por fin podré salir de la cama, pero tendré que ir a ver al medicó para asegurarse de que no tengo nada mas. - contestó ella a regañadientes por lo último.

Alucard se rió un par de veces por eso, poniendo una mano suya sobre la de ella, aliviado de oír eso.

- Alucard. - llamó ella, cambiando su tono de voz, a uno serió. - ¿A pasado algo entre tu y tu hija?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Alucard, mirándola fijamente. Viendo que ella se había enterado de que él estuvo malhumorado por lo que hizo Ángelus, o al menos malhumorado por algo relacionado con ella, entendió que no podía cambiar de tema ahora. Integra vio como él suspiraba resignado, y espero a que hablara.

- Mas o menos. - contestó él, desviando la mirada antes.

- Si te has enfadado con ella sin motivo no lo entiendo, no es culpa de ella que me enfermará en un ataque inesperado. - se escuso ella confusa.

- No es por eso Integra… - interrumpió él con voz sería y madura. - Me enfade con ella por algo que hizo, una locura sin que yo lo supiera, cuando le dije que no hiciera nada de eso. - explicó él con frustración.

- ¿Qué hizo? - pregunto ella curiosa y interesada.

Alucard esperó un poco para empezar a explicarle, mientras, cambio su sitio, y se sentó junto a ella en la almohada pero sin tumbarse en la cama, pegado a ella, dejando que ella lo cogiera del brazo con ambos suyos y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

- El vampiro que peleó con ella en el pasillo, un tal Alan Stanhouse… - empezó él.

- El inspector de policía de los casos. - recordó Integra al oír su nombre.

- Algo así, - continuo él. - Fue creado por otro vampiro que desconocíamos, los otros que lo acompañaban fueron creados por unos que conocemos… adivina quienes.

- Radu Drakul y Elizabeth Bathory. - acepto ella sin dudar.

- Sí, la cuestión era que no conocíamos al otro vampiro creador, y eso a Ángelus la inquieto un poco, la deje sola con él, sabiendo que tu y los demás de la sala erais atacados, en ese tiempo no se que paso, pero después Ángelus me lo contó en la biblioteca. - hizo una pausa. - Ese Alan le dijo el nombre de su creadora, quien era para esos dos, y que tenía algo suyo en su poder.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Un anillo que le di a Ángelus hace años, un anillo de los Drakul, para una mujer. - contestó él. - Esos desgraciados se lo quitaron aquella noche, y ella no se dio cuenta hasta que la despertaron. - hizo otra pausa. - Cuando Alan dijo el nombre, se suicido con una estaca en el corazón delante de ella, dejándola confusa, entonces, cuando acabó con los vampiros y ghouls de la entrada, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió ir a por los que escaparon para saber mas, pero no los encontró.

- Tu fuiste a exigirle una explicación de ello ¿verdad? - adivinó ella.

- Sí, pero en vez de eso, hice que ella pensará que debía castigarla por su acto de desobediencia. Pero después supe que no tenía derecho a ello, no después de ver que no era justo, cuando ella quería recuperar ese anillo, sintiéndose culpable por dejar que se lo quitaran sin evitarlo.

- Alucard…

- Aún así, ella insistió que debía castigarla de algún modo, para que no volviera a hacerlo, ni ser una mimada. - dijo él, como confuso y sorprendido. - Pero después pude hacerle entender que no era eso la solución, solo estaba tensa y necesitaba relajarse un poco de todo ese peso que tiene.

Integra lo escucho atentamente, sorprendida de cómo hablaba, de una manera que nunca vio en él. Alucard antes solo pensaba en obedecer sus ordenes, destruir a los enemigos sin dudar, solo divirtiéndose por ello. Ahora, e preocupaba por alguien, no solo por ella, sino también por su hija, que la creó para ello. Entonces, por la sorpresa, ella se rió un poco en bajo, y se acomodo en el hombro de él, dejándolo extrañado.

- ¿Qué?

- Vaya, has cambiado mucho Alucard, muchísimo. - comentó ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sí? ¿En qué? - pregunto él curioso y sonriendo un poco.

- En esto, preocuparte por gente, antes no lo hacías o no lo mostrabas, solo pensabas, creo, en cumplir mis ordenes y todo eso. - explicó ella, haciendo exclamaciones con las manos con naturalidad. - Estoy contenta en ver como te preocupas por tu hija, como todo un padre debe ser.

- También me preocupo por ti. - dijo él, recordándole.

- Lo se, eso lo has hecho siempre, solo que no lo decías, lo mostrabas con tus actos. - dijo ella.

Mientras decía eso, ella puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de él para mirarlo a los ojos, abrazando su brazo con mas fuerza. Entonces, él con el brazo libre apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de ella, acariciándole la mejilla con los nudillos después. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, sin decirse nada de momento.

- ¿A qué hora tendrás que ver al doctor? - pregunto él.

- Será mañana a medio día, pero prefiero que descanses. - dijo ella, pidiendo. - Es mas, quisiera que Ángelus viniera conmigo.

- ¿y eso?

- Quiero demostrarle con eso de que ella no tiene culpa de que me pusiera enferma, y así tenemos un rato de chicas, ahora soy como su cuñada ¿no? - bromeó ella con una expresión de asombro y seguridad.

Alucard se rió por el modo en que ella dijo eso, y le beso la frente con ternura, hizo que ella le soltará el brazo para así rodearla entera con el. Durante una hora mas o menos, Alucard estuvo con ella, comentando el libro que leía, después él decidió dejarla dormir para estar bien despierta para la cita con el medicó, ella quiso que se quedará, pero al final le dejo irse a su mazmorra.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

Integra se despertó y se vistió con su traje verde de su difunto padre, y pidió a Charlie que preparará el auto, él así lo hizo, también quiso pedirle que llamará a Ángelus, pero supo que Alucard le habría dicho que iría con ella al medicó. Y así fue, en la entrada de la mansión junto a Charlie, esperaba Ángelus, pero con una mirada baja y deprimida. Al verla, Charlie fue hacia el coche para ponerlo en marcha, mientras, Integra se acercó a Ángelus, queriendo preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no supo como en ese momento. Ángelus estaba con los brazos cogidos sobre su pecho, con la mirada perdida y baja, mostrando tristeza y culpabilidad. Integra pudo adivinar el por qué de aquello, y decidió que durante el viaje hablaría con ella. En ese momento Charlie llegó con rapidez y se paro frente a ellas con formalidad.

- Todo listo para irnos Lady Integra. - anunció él con una reverencia de cabeza.

- Muy bien, ¿vamos Ángelus? - pregunto animada Integra. Esta la miró fijamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. - Iremos charlando por el camino.

- Sí, claro… - acepto la vampira con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los tres fueron hacia el auto, Charlie se adelanto para abrir la puerta de atrás y dejarlas entrar, Integra entró primero, después Ángelus, y Charlie cerró la puerta para ir hacia la puerta del conductor y ponerse al volante. Durante el viaje, Integra tomaba una botellita de agua, y Ángelus una de sangre preparada para ella, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le agradeció a Integra el detalle.

- Espero no haberte fastidiado algún plan que hayas echo… - dijo Integra, girándose a Ángelus, algo apenada.

- No tranquila, no tenía ningún plan que hacer, aparté de dormir pero no tenía sueño. - contestó ella, tranquilizando a Integra.

- Me alegro…

- Lady Integra, ¿Por qué ha querido que viniera yo con usted al medicó en vez de mi padre? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- Digamos que, hace tiempo que no hablamos, desde el ataque, y quería asegurarme de que estas bien. - contestó Integra.

- Estoy muy bien.

Esa respuesta dejo callada a Integra, entonces, sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad y profundidad, giró la cintura hacia ella. Ángelus se puso tensa al verla con ese rostro, pero se mantuvo en su posición.

- Ángelus… se que te pasa, tu padre me lo contó anoche antes de dormirme… - confesó Integra con seriedad y madurez. - Solo quiero que sepas, que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, nos atacaron y punto, solo para provocarte o asustarte, pero no quiero que te culpes por haberme enfermado en ese momento… no quiero que sufras mas, ya has sufrido bastante.

- Le agradezco su sincera preocupación Lady Integra… pero no creo que eso cambie, tengo la sensación de que sufriré mas, por cualquier cosa que pase… y eso es inevitable me parece… - confesó Ángelus dolida pero agradecida.

- Ángelus…

- Pero no se preocupe… sabré afrontarlos de alguna forma… solo tengo que saber como… - dijo Ángelus segura y decidida.

Integra vio en el rostro de ella algo de miedo por el futuro inminente, pero también sabia que no estaba sola, y que debía ser mas fuerte que nunca, no mostrarse débil otra vez. Cuando se dieron cuanta, Charlie ya estaba aparcando junto a la cera, enfrente de la clínica privada del doctor. Integra le pidió a Charlie que esperará en el coche, mientras ella y Ángelus iban a ver al doctor. Ángelus salió primero del coche, y ayudo a Integra a salir con amabilidad. Sabiendo que debía hacer, Ángelus miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba todo en orden. Las dos entraron en la clínica, Integra le dijo a la secretaría que tenia cita con el doctor, esta le pidió que esperará a que la llamaran, y así lo hizo. No había muchas visitas allí, por lo que no tuvo que esperar mucho a que le hicieran la pruebas, Ángelus tuvo que esperar en el despacho del doctor, mientras, leía el periódico, cosa que la entretuvo bien mientras esperaba. Una hora después, Integra y el doctor entraron en el despacho, y al instante Ángelus dejó el periódico sobre la mesa baja. El doctor les pidió que se sentarán en las sillas frente a su escritorio, mientras él se sentaba en la suya detrás de ella. Él no tardo en darles los resultados.

- Lady Integra, como ya sabe, le he hecho todas las pruebas requeridas para ver que causo la fiebre tenida hasta ayer, al parecer ya esta curada de todo. - informó él.

Integra y Ángelus sonrieron contentas de ello, cogiéndose de la mano animadas.

- Sin embargo… hemos encontrado la causa de ello, y he de reconocer que me esperaba que fuera esta la causa. - dijo él mirando el informe medicó.

- ¿Y cual es doctor? - pregunto Ángelus antes que Integra, teniendo curiosidad.

Antes de contestar, el doctor alzó la mirada hacia Integra, mostrándole una sonrisa como felicitándola, eso las inquieto a ambas, pidiendo con la mirada una respuesta ya mismo.

- Tengo que felicitarla, una nueva vida esta creciendo dentro suyo Lady Hellsing. - contestó él con una sonrisa imposible de aguantar.

Al oír eso, Integra se quedo muda y petrificada, y poco a poco bajo la mirada hacia su vientre, al igual que Ángelus, solo que ella tenía la boca abierta en forma de O. Entonces, Integra, con temblores de asombro y alegría, puso las dos manos sobre su vientre.

- Estoy… yo estoy… - dijo ella tartamudeando, sin poder acabar la frase.

- Sí, esta embarazada de varias semanas. - anunció él, diciéndole lo que ella no se atrevía a decir por la sorpresa y emoción.

- Caray… - exclamó Ángelus asombrada también, tapándose la boca con las manos. - Integra… tienes… vas a tener…

- un bebe… voy a ser madre Ángelus… - dijo Integra, girándose a la vampira. - Estoy embarazada.

Mientras, en lo alto del edificio del frente de la clínica, había una chica de negro, cubriéndose entera con una capucha negra, protegiéndose del sol que estaba a sus espaldas. Por su figura delgada y poco corpulenta, se supo enseguida que era una mujer joven. Esta mujer miraba fijamente a la ventana, donde se podía ver a Integra Hellsing y Ángelus Drakul sentada en unas sillas, la chica las miraba apretando los dientes y las manos con fuerza.

- No tienes idea de lo que es el sufrimiento, y yo pienso hacértelo sentir… muy pronto lo haré, y cuando lo haga no tendré piedad, aunque me lo supliques de rodillas… - juraba la chica con odio y rencor en la voz.

Entonces, frente a su pecho, cogió un anillo cogido de una cadenita de plata, con el dibujo de un dragón rojo en el.

- Ahora tengo algo tuyo, pero cuando llegue el momento, cogeré tu tesoro mas preciado, te lo juro… Ángelus Drakul, princesa no-muerta, o mejor dicho… Ángela Valirius… hermana mayor…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	36. Un Alma y Una Responsabilidad

**36. UN ALMA Y UNA RESPONSABILIDAD FUTURA Y ETERNA**

Integra y Ángelus seguían en la clínica, petrificadas como estatuas y con la boca abierta de asombro; Integra estaba embarazada de Alucard, no se lo acababan de creer. El doctor no sabía quién era el padre aún, pero no se sorprendía del asombro de ambas mujeres. Saliendo de su trance, Integra parpadeó un par de veces y miró de nuevo al doctor.

- ¿Esta… seguro de eso Doctor? ¿Lo a comprobado? - pregunto ella insistente.

- Tres veces, no hay ningún error Lady Integra, tendrá un bebe. - aseguro él con seguridad.

- Madre mía… increíble… - dijo Ángelus asombrada aún pero sonriendo poco a poco.

Las dos no podían creerlo todavía, Integra tendría un hijo de Alucard que era un vampiro como Ángelus, pero eso a Integra no la asusto en absoluto, lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de su Majestad el rey y los Miembros de la Mesa Redonda.

- Como bien sabe Lady Integra, tengo que comunicar esto a su Majestad para que lo sepa y hable con él personalmente. - recordó el doctor con seriedad.

- Pues supuesto, hágalo doctor, no hay problema. - acepto Integra sin mirarlo.

- Bueno, ahora si me esperan un momento, pediré hora para otro día, cuando el embarazo este avanzado. - informó el doctor.

Diciendo eso, el doctor se puso en pie, rodeó su mesa blanca y se marcho de la sala, dejando a las dos solas un rato. En el momento en que él salio, Ángelus se inclinó hacia Integra confusa, mirándola fijamente desde abajo.

- ¿Esta segura de que quiere eso? - pregunto ella. - Piense que ese bebe podría ser…

- Lo se… estoy nerviosa por ver como reaccionará su majestad, pero espero que sepa aceptarlo, cuando sepa quién es el padre…

- ¿Cómo puede estar segura de eso?

- Los hijos de la reina, no los conozco en persona, pero tengo fe en que serán como ella… y tu estarás hay para verlo ¿verdad?

- ¿Usted quiere que vaya?

- Claro, con tu padre también, sois mi familia, como el pequeño que esta en camino.

Al decir eso, Integra bajo la mirada hacia su vientre y puso las dos manos sobre el con ternura mostrando una sonrisa de amor y felicidad. Ángelus también sonrió, ya que, ese bebe sería su hermanastro, sería hijo o hija de su padre. El doctor no tardó en volver y traer el papel con la cita ya pedida para ella, les dio la mano a las dos por haber venido y se retiran para volver a casa.

Mientras, Integra pensaba en como darle la noticia a Alucard, y eso la tenía nerviosa e impaciente por ver que cara pondría. Aún era de día, por lo que pensó que estaría durmiendo, y eso la desanimo un poco, Ángelus al verla así, adivino enseguida por qué estaba de esa forma, por lo que pensó en animarla un poco.

- Lady Integra, ¿Qué le parece celebrar la noticia por la ciudad hasta que anochezca? - propuso ella animada.

- ¿Celebrarlo por la ciudad dices? - pregunto Integra sorprendida de esa oferta.

- ¡Si!, ya que mi padre y los demás estarán durmiendo hasta el anochecer, podríamos aprovechar y dar un paseo y tomar algo las dos solas, para despejarnos un poco y celebrarlo ¿Qué le parece? - propuso ella animada e insistente.

- No se Ángelus… la gente al verme con estas ropas quizás… - se escuso ella avergonzada de la idea.

- No pasa nada, algunos llaman mas o menos la atención por su vestimenta, pero cada uno va como le gusta ir, - explicó ella, quitándole la vergüenza a Integra. - oh vamos por favor… seguro que la gente esta acostumbrada a ver personas vestidas así.

Integra no pudo resistir la mirada inocente e insistente de Ángelus, disimulando suplica. Finalmente, viéndose acorralada por ello, le pidió a Charlie que las dejará en el centro de Londres, que fuera a buscarlas en cuando lo llamarán. Ángelus lo celebro con un gesto de triunfo, haciendo reír a Integra un poco. No tardaron en llegar al centro, las dos mujeres bajaron del coche, y este se fue enseguida antes de que hubiera mucho trafico en la ciudad.

Integra se sintió algo avergonzada ante tanta gente, algunos mirándola curiosos, pero Ángelus la distrajo de ello, cogiéndola del brazo para hacerla caminar hacia una cafetería cerca de allí, donde al parecer hacia muy buen té ingles y café de buena calidad. Ángelus no podía tomar nada de eso por qué no notaría ningún sabor, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera tomar algo para disimilar que le gustaba.

- ¿Por qué has insistido en que estemos aquí? - pregunto Integra de repente, mientras esperaban lo pedido. - Se de sobras que no podéis sentir el gusto de las comidas y bebidas humanas.

- No quería que estuvieras ocupada con el trabajo en un momento como este, cuando debes celebrar la noticia de tu vida. - contestó Ángelus con muecas de molestia. - Que no tenga gusto no significa que no podamos tomar nada, podemos imaginarlo al menos.

-Ya veo. - entendió Integra. - ju, no estoy muy segura de que sea una celebración…

Eso dejo a Ángelus desconcertada, y la miró fijamente, viendo en el rostro de la rubia cierta duda y preocupación. Iba a decirle algo, pero llegó el camarero y espero a que se fuera para hacerlo.

- ¿y eso? - pregunto, espero un segundo, viendo que ella no cambiaba de parecer. - No me diga que…

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No me arrepiento de que sea de él, lo juro! - exclamó ella enseguida con las manos. - Es solo que…

- Su majestad el rey ¿verdad? - adivinó Ángelus, encogiendo los hombros y apoyándose sobre la espalda de la silla. - Creía que confiaba en que lo entendería.

- Empiezo a tener dudas, pero deseo que lo acepte, quiero tener este bebe, algo me dice que será único. - dijo Integra preocupada y algo asustada.

- Yo también lo creo, Integra…

- ¿eh?

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Ángelus al ver la cara de ella.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre de pila solamente. - dijo Integra curiosa.

- ¿Le molesta que lo haga?

- No, solo que creo que empiezas a verme de otra manera, y no como tu ama o algo así…

- Desde que esta con mi padre la veo como una cuñada o una hermana mayor, mas que una ama, solo que la llamo así por respeto como todos los demás. - contestó Ángelus con naturalidad. - Pero… me gustaría veros casados, antes de tener ese hijo…

- Te entiendo… pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible, yo soy humana y él… bueno, nadie lo vería bien eso, sería como un grandioso pecado…

- Pero tu decidiste hacerle caso a tu corazón, como te pidió la reina en su lecho de muerte, y hay tienes el fruto de ello. - dijo Ángelus, señalándola a ella, a su vientre.

Integra al ver su vientre, automáticamente volvió a poner las manos sobre el, acariciándolo con ternura como imaginando como será en unos meses. Ángelus vio la felicidad de Integra por eso, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no pasará nada que la pusiera en peligro a ella ni a su bebe, pero también deseaba que ella y su padre, pudieran estar juntos pero sin que fuera un secreto ni pecado, entonces le vino una idea.

- Espere aquí que ahora vengo. - pidió ella poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Antes de que Integra pudiera decirle algo, ella se fue corriendo. Mientras esperaba se tomaba su café expreso y leyendo el periódico de ese día, leyendo la parte de noticias ocurridas en Londres y otros lugares, un cuarto de hora después Ángelus volvió, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y con una pequeña bolsa de papel en mano, dejándolo a su lado de la silla.

- Uy, esa sonrisa… - vio Integra, esa sonrisa le daba mala espina, pero no de mala forma. - ¿Qué has ido a hacer?

- ¿Quieres que se lo enseñe ya? - pregunto Ángelus impaciente y sonriente.

- Me estas poniendo nerviosa, enséñamelo ya. - exigió Integra.

Con una risita, Ángelus puso la bolsita sobre la mesa, de ella sacó una cajita de color azul marino con una cinta blanca como si fuera un regalo. Integra miró primero el regalo frente suyo, sujeto por las manos de Ángelus, y luego miró a la vampira con extrañes.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunto.

- ¿Qué cree que es sino? Un regalo de felicitación por el embarazo, - contestó Ángelus con humor y una sonrisa amigable. - acéptelo por favor. - pidió ella.

Integra miró de nuevo el paquetito, parpadeando un par de veces. Entonces, acepto el regalo en sus manos, deshizo la cinta y abrió la tapa de la cajita, tirando hacia arriba, dentro de ella, vio algo que no se esperaba recibir.

En la cajita había un colgante de color plata, pero sin ser de plata a simple vista. La forma era de corazón, bastante grande para poder incluso una foto o dos dentro de el. Integra impresionada lo saco de la caja y lo observó completamente asombrada y sorprendida, lo miró por fuera y por dentro, viendo que se podía abrir, entonces descubrió que podía poner incluso cuatro fotos en el.

- ¡Es precioso! - exclamó Integra asombrada.

Ángelus pudo ver la cara de asombro y felicidad de Integra, alegrándose de ello. Dejó que la rubia mirara encantada el obsequió con calma y tranquilidad. Enseguida Integra dejo el colgante en la caja, mirando confusa a Ángelus, pero también agradecida por el detalle.

- Yo… no se que decirte Ángelus… esto es… - decía tartamuda Integra.

- Ya que no pueden tener puesto ningún anillo de compromiso, pensé que esto si lo podrías tener los dos, pero después decidí que lo tendríamos los cuatro. - dijo Ángelus con naturalidad pero con algo de vacilación adolescente.

- Es lo mas maravilloso que has pensado Ángelus, muchas gracias.

Al ver el rostro de agradecimiento y felicidad en Integra, Ángelus se sonrojo un poco avergonzada, y por eso se giró para disimular, pero Integra se dio cuanta y lo entendió.

- N-No hace falta que me lo agradezca, solo quise echar una mano…

- Con esto… empiezo a pensar que me ves… como a una madre, a pesar de que parecemos hermanas de poca diferencia de edad. - dedujo Integra con malicia pero divertida.

Ante eso Ángelus quiso decir algo y se giro a ella, pero supo que no tenía palabras para ello y se rindió, dando a entender que Integra acepto de lleno en el blanco.

- Ahora entiendo otro de los motivos por el cual Alucard quiso convertir a Mina Harker en su esposa… quiso que tuvieras una madre, al igual que cuando eras humana ¿verdad?

- En cierto modo si, ¿esta enfadada con él por lo que hizo entonces? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Reconozco que cuando pensaba en eso que él hizo, me daba rabia, haciéndome ver que debía tener cuidado con él, por que podría intentar lo mismo conmigo, pero luego supe que en verdad la amaba, y veo que también pensó en ti entonces.

- Debería estar enfadada conmigo en vez de con él. - indicó Ángelus.

- ¿y eso?

- Yo le insistí en que fuera a Londres a buscarla, viendo lo contento que estaba al ver la viva imagen de… - se cortó en seco viendo que hablaba de mas.

- ¿eh? - exclamó Integra al oírla y ver que se callaba de golpe. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué dices de que era la viva imagen?

- Déjelo, que importa ahora jeje. - dijo Ángelus con una expresión pasiva. - Pero si debo confesarle que a veces me parezco demasiado a esa Mina.

- ¿Ah si?

- Cuando lo tengo mojado y algo rizado si, y no lo entendí hasta que me lo dijo él mismo.

- Vaya…

Ángelus suspiro tranquila al ver que Integra no insistía en lo que dijo a medias, no le parecía correcto hablar de aquello si su padre no le contó nada sobre ello, y dudaba mucho de que sus familiares supieran del parecido de Mina Harker con la princesa que estuvo con su padre en su vida humana; Elizabetha, solo lo sabía una persona aparté de ella, la persona que era la viva imagen de esa princesa, Mina Harker, pero ahora estaba muerta por lo que ella era la única que sabía de ese secreto, y lo mantendría hasta que su padre le dijera lo contrario o él mismo lo contará.

Las dos estuvieron hablando un rato mas mientras iba pasando un poco el tiempo. A medida que le decía mas cosas, Integra iba conociéndola mas y mejor, viéndola mas humana que vampiresa, confiando mas en ella como amiga y hermana de su futuro hijo. Ambas estaban a gusto hablando, pero enseguida que vieron que empezaba a oscurecer, decidieron irse a casa.

- Es curioso… - comentó Integra al ponerse en pie.

- ¿El qué?

- Hablando contigo, es como hablar con una amiga de toda la vida, incluso con una hermana que nunca tuve, no pareces una vampira con esto. - dijo Integra con sinceridad.

- ¿De verdad lo cree? Puedo parecer muchas cosas que a lo mejor no son.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ángelus no contestó eso, y aquello dejo confusa y preocupada a Integra. Tiempo después, Charlie llegó a recogerlas cuando Integra le llamó, y durante el viaje, Ángelus estuvo callada y deprimida, y eso preocupo mas a Integra, pero quiso esperar a estar a solas con ella para hablarlo. Una hora después, llegaron a la mansión, y el sol se oculto en ese momento.

Como ensañado, Ángelus fue quien salio primero para ayudar a Integra a salir, después Charlie fue a guardar el auto en el aparcamiento privado junto a la mansión. Al entrar, una sirvienta le pregunto a Integra si deseaba que se le hiciera la cena, y Integra afirmo eso con formalidad. Mientras, Ángelus se mantuvo al lado de Integra en todo momento y callada, con la mirada baja y pensativa, pero también deprimida.

- Seguro que Alucard esta ya despierto… - comentó Integra, llamando la atención de Ángelus y girarse a ella.

- Sí…

- Vamos a mi recamara a esperarlo. - animo Integra, acelerando un poco la marcha.

- ¿Quiere que vaya yo también? ¿No quiere privacidad con él para hablar?

- No en absoluto, quiero darle la noticia a Alucard, además, quisiera que estuvieras allí por si me acobardo por la vergüenza. - pidió Integra. - Y también quiero practicar contigo un poco mas después.

- Esta bien, lo que usted diga. - acató Ángelus con una pequeña sonrisa amigable, pero sin dejar del todo esa mirada deprimida.

Integra estaba segura de que Ángelus estaba así por la charla que tuvo antes, sobretodo por lo último, que no parecía una vampiresa y que se estaba a gusto con ella, como una humana normal y corriente. Una vez en la habitación, Integra fue al baño para asearse y ponerse cómoda, Ángelus la esperó en la habitación, sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mirada baja y pensativa.

En el mismo momento en que Integra salía del baño cambiada y relajada, aparecía Alucard de entras las sombras de la habitación a espaldas de Ángelus. Integra sonrió al verlo, y eso hizo saber a Ángelus que él estaba allí y se puso en pie de cara a él también.

- Buenas noches, Alucard. - saludo Integra con una sonrisa alegre.

- Buenas noches padre. - saludo también Ángelus, disimulando naturalidad.

- Buenas noches chicas. - saludo él, mirándola a las dos. Entonces vio algo extraño en las dos, y eso le preocupo un poco. - ¿Ha pasado algo en clinicó?

- Pues… la verdad es que si. - afirmó Integra sonrojada y avergonzada.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es grave? - pregunto él preocupado al oír eso, pensando que era algo malo.

- N-No, nada que te deba preocupar querido. - aseguro ella rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces qué pasa? Decidme. - pidió él confuso y nervioso.

Integra no supo como empezar, e iba poniéndose muy nerviosa y roja como nunca, pero con una palmada de parte de Ángelus sobre su hombro dándole animo, cogió y sacó aire para prepararse, entonces, dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a Alucard, alzando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Alucard estaba inquieto ante tanto silencio, pero supo aguantar la respuesta de su ama y amada.

- Alucard… yo… quiero decirte que estoy… estoy…

- ¿Integra?

Ella se quedo muda a media confesión y bajo la mirada sonrojada, entonces, Ángelus tuvo que intervenir como le pidió ella antes. Alucard la vio acercarse, entonces, sin decirle palabra aún, le cogió una de las manos, y la puso sobre el vientre de Integra, dejándolo confuso al principio. Entonces, él pudo sentir algo, en el cuerpo de Integra, pudo sentir y oír un segundo corazón, muy bajo pero latiendo. Eso lo dejo callado y con los ojos como platos.

- Esto es…

- Sí, ella esta embarazada padre, de un hijo tuyo. - afirmó Ángelus.

- Estoy embarazada de ti Alucard… de varias semanas… - dijo Integra, con una mirada sonrojada y a punto de llorar de alegría.

- Mi hijo…

Él no acababa de creerlo, pero sentía en su mano pegada al vientre de ella la prueba de ello que estaban diciendo, y Integra soltó lagrimas de felicidad al ver la reacción de Alucard, que era de sorpresa y asombro, pero en el fondo también de felicidad y alegría. Ángelus vio a los dos felices, y ella también lo estuvo, pero no le parecía adecuado estar presente en ese momento, por lo que decidió retirarse para dejarlos solos.

- ¿Ángelus, a donde vas? - pregunto Integra al verla marcharse.

- Voy a dejarlos solos un rato, luego vuelvo si quieres Integra. Te lo prometo. - juro Ángelus, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

- Si crees que molestas ahora estas equivocada, te lo aseguro. - dijo Integra, acercándose a ella para cogerla de la mano. - Además, quiero decir otra cosas, - se giro a Alucard. - a los dos.

Los dos vampiros miraron a la rubia curiosos, y la siguieron hasta el otro lado de la cama, donde ella se sentó en el borde, y ellos dos cogieron las dos sillas de allí para ponerlas frente a ella y sentarse, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas impacientes.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué es esa cosa que quieres decirnos Integra? - pregunto Alucard.

- Es una cosa que lo pensé de camino hacia aquí, por si algún día me pasará algo. - empezó ella cabizbaja.

- ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo ahora? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Solo lo hago por seguridad, soy humana, ya lo sabéis. - corrigió Integra, alzando la mirada con un suspiró profundo. - Ángelus… - llamó ella, y la vampira se puso tensa al oír el modo en el que la rubia la llamo. - Quisiera pedirte algo muy importante para mi, y seguro que para tu padre.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto ella parpadeando extrañada.

- Quisiera que… fueras mi hija y hermana de mi hijo. - pidió ella. - y si llegará a pasarme algo, a mi o a los dos… - dijo señalando también a Alucard. - que fueras la tutora legal hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y que lo cuidarás siempre como su guardiana y caza-vampiros poderoso como lo es tu padre ahora.

- Integra… - dijo Alucard sorprendido.

Ángelus no pudo decir nada de lo asombrada y sorprendida que estaba, no sabia como reaccionar ante ello. Integra le mostró una sonrisa amigable y sincera, segura de lo que hacía, y Alucard no sabia que decirle, pero estaba contento de ver que ellas dos se tenían total confianza como para ello. Ángelus seguía petrificada, y poco a poco empezó a temblar, y eso preocupo a la pareja, sobretodo a Integra que cambio su cara.

- ¿Ángelus, estas bien? ¿Te parece bien lo que te propongo? - pregunto ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- Yo… - la voz le temblaba, y giró la cabeza confusa. - tengo que irme, lo siento.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que irme… - se puso en pie y camino con rapidez hacia la salida.

- Espera Ángelus, un momento… - pidió Integra confusa, poniéndose también en pie, con el brazo hacia ella.

- Integra… - llamó Alucard, deteniéndola por el hombro. - déjala.

- Pero…

- Necesita tiempo para pensarlo, ya sabes que le ha pasado muchas cosas y esto la ha cogido de sorpresa, deja que lo piense un poco.

Con eso, Integra dejo de insistir y dejo que Ángelus se fuera, cerrando la puerta sin mirarlos, y yendo al sótano corriendo. Mientras, Alucard le pidió a Integra con un gesto que se tumbará en la cama para descansar por esa noche, y ella lo hizo, pero aún estaba preocupada por la reacción de Ángelus ante la propuesta de ser la tutora y hermana de su hijo.

- No debí proponérselo así de repente, debí esperar un poco. - se culpo Integra apenada.

- No te culpes, seguro que ha ella le hace ilusión, pero… seguramente lo que la hizo dudar fue aquello… - dedujo Alucard con seguridad en la voz.

Integra entendió a que se refería su amado vampiro al momento, él hablaba de su hermano menor y la condesa que esta con él, además, de la tercera vampira que estaba con ellos, persiguiendo a Ángelus sin tregua, y aún se desconocía el motivo de esa persecución. Integra entendió que ella tuviera miedo de que por su culpa les pasará algo a ella y su futuro hijo por confiarle tal responsabilidad, y le daba miedo las consecuencias de ello.

- ¿Estás seguro de verdad? - pregunto Alucard. - ¿Estas en verdad… embarazada de mi hijo?

Integra lo miró, viendo la cara que él ponía, sorprendido y asombrado. Ella no dijo nada con palabras, lo que hizo, fue coger una de las manos del vampiro y la puso sobre su vientre otra vez, con la suya sobre ella.

- Completamente… - aseguro ella. - Es nuestro hijo Alucard.

Alucard aún no podía creer, tendría un verdadero hijo, sangre de su sangre, a pesar de ser un vampiro y ella una humana, pudo dar vida dentro de ella, algo que se creía imposible, pero nunca probado. Él no quito la mano de hay, queriendo seguir sintiendo a su futuro hijo o hija, aún era pronto para saber eso.

- Tarde o temprano el rey me llamará por esto. - anunció ella en voz baja. - El medicó tenía que seguir el protocolo.

Alucard puso mala cara por eso, el pensar que el rey a lo mejor no lo aceptaría y ella tuviera que abortar. Integra adivino que estaba pensando, y con los dedos bajo la barbilla de él, lo obligó a mirarle.

- No te preocupes, tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien, confía en mi. - pidió ella con un rostro angelical.

Alucard vio que ella estaba tranquila a pesar de todo, y él al verlo así, se calmó y la abrazó con suavidad y ternura, sin aplastar su vientre. Integra tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de él, y le correspondió el abrazó por detrás de ellos. Él la abrazaba por la espalda y una mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Ojala tengas razón y no pase nada que te haga sufrir Integra… no lo soportaría, verte sufrir a ti de nuevo o a Ángelus otra vez. - confesó él, con tristeza y pesar en la voz.

- Alucard…

Integra podía sentir el miedo de él a través del abrazó, y estuvieron un rato así, dejando que ese abrazó lo calmará aunque fuera un poco.

En esos momentos, Ángelus entró en su habitación subterránea, cerró de un golpe la puerta y se echo sobre la cama bocabajo, ocultando así su cara en la almohada con las manos a los lados encogidos cerrados con fuerza, agarrando así la almohada entre los dedos. Sentía como si su corazón no-muerto volviera a latir, y con mucha fuerza por los nervios que sentía en ese instante.

Ella, ser la hermanastra del hijo de Integra, que era también de su padre, y además ser su futura tutora legal y guardiana caza-vampiros por si a Integra le pasaba algo a ella y a Alucard, aún no podía creérselo. Una parte de ella se sentía halagada y feliz de ello, agradecida sobretodo, pero… la otra parte se sentía aterrada y asustada, de lo que pudiera para a causa de ello. Estuvo a punto de aceptar, cuando recordó lo que pasaba ahora con el enemigo; el enemigo que tenía intención de capturarla para algo que no conocía aún, pero tampoco tenía interés en saberlo ahora.

Su tío Radu Drakul el Apuesto; Elizabeth Bathory La Condesa Sangrienta; y una tercera perseguidora que ella aún no conocía… Gina Drakul, su desconocida prima hermana, que tenía en su poder el anillo que su padre le dio hace años y que prometió no perder por nada. Esos tres vampiros mas unos cuantos secuaces creados ahora que están en Londres, entre ellos las tres hermanas amantes de su padre, sabían que ella estaba en esa organización con su padre, y estaba asustada por ello, pero se sentía segura gracias a que estaba de nuevo con su padre allí en esa mansión con todos los de Hellsing.

Su padre le puso en el cuello, donde él la mordió, su marca de magia negra para protegerla, haciendo que nadie la tocará si ella no quería, además, tenía muchos amigos allí: Yasmina; sus tres sirvientes, Sirius, Lucius y Marcus; Seras Victoria, el capitán Pip, ella empezaba a llevarse bien con todos ellos menos con Seras que no acababa de convencerla aún, pero no quería que se involucrarán en su problema y resultaran heridos o algo peor. Ahora, estaba el asunto que Integra le propuso, y eso era otra cosa que añadir a la lista, no sabia que hacer.

- _"¿Qué debo hacer? No se si aceptar la petición de Integra, podría ponerla en peligro, a ella y al bebe."_ - pensaba ella dubitativa.

- **Tienes razón querida mía.** - dijo una voz similar a la suya en su mente.

Ángelus al oírla se incorporó con las manos sobre la cama, sobresaltada por haber oído de nuevo la voz de su otra yo, maliciosa y calculadora.

- **¿Por qué deberías aceptar? Ese bebe no será tu verdadero hermano, solo de padre, además, eres un peligro para todos. **- dijo la voz con malicia e ironía.

- _"Basta, ¿por qué me dices eso?"_ - le pregunto Ángelus mentalmente, poniendo las manos sobre sus oídos, sin querer escuchar aquello. - _"¿Quién eres en verdad? Siempre he querido saberlo y nunca me lo has dicho."_

- **Ya sabes las respuestas a esas preguntas querida…** - aseguro la voz. - **Yo soy la autentica Ángelus Drakul, La princesa No-Muerta, tu eres Ángela Tarner, la parte humana que sigue en el cuerpo.** - se autonombró. - **Y lo que dije antes es la verdad, eres peligrosa, ahora solo por los enemigos que tienes, pero tarde o temprano mostrarás tu verdadero ser… a mi.**

- _"¡¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?"_

- **Lo que pasará alguna noche, ¿y sabes qué? A tus fans les encantará que cambies de bando, ser como tu padre, despiadada, sanguinaria, seductora, malvada… eso les dará placer…**

- _"¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo nunca seré así!"_

- **Aún no… pero te aseguro que lo serás algún día… de hecho, estuviste a punto de serlo aquella vez.**

- _"¿Aquella vez? ¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- **Recuerda aquella noche… la primera vez que tomaste sangre… y no me refiero a la de tu padre claro esta.**

Ángelus no la entendió, pero enseguida supo de que estaba hablando, de James, la noche en que ella se convirtió en vampira y James junto a su padre y dos hombres mas fueron a buscarla, ella al saber la verdad sobre la muerte de su familia, mató a James y a su padre ella misma, sin dudar. Ese recuerdo hizo que Ángelus empezará a temblar, dejando de sujetar su cabeza para abrazarse a si misma, sin dejar de temblar de miedo y terror.

- **Así es… lo mataste por venganza y sed de sangre, eso hizo que estuvieras a punto de perder tu alma humana, para dejarme paso a mi…** - dijo la vampira con perversidad, como si le susurrará al oído. - **Misteriosamente no paso, y yo me quede encerrada dentro de ti.**

- _"¿Por qué no sales por ti misma?"_

- **Necesito que desaparezcas para ello estúpida, o que tu alma salga de este cuerpo inmortal, que no debería estar. Por eso pensé que, viendo que estabas destrozada por lo que te paso con Radu la segunda vez, cuando te violó, pensé que… acostándote con tu padre, la perderías, pero fue un error, que se le puede hacer.**

- _"Tu lo planeaste, para que así salieras y fueras con él ¿verdad?"_

- **No te pongas así querida, te habría echo un favor.**

- _"¿Un favor?"_

- **Sí… necesitabas que alguien te diera placer, por eso pensé que estarías bien con tu tío, en vez de con tu padre, pero mira, cuando vio que estabas mal con solo pensar que deberías obedecer la voluntad de tu tío, él accedió ha hacerte suya para que eso no pasará y sufrieras, que tierno.**

- _"¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy así!"_

- **¡Si lo eres, en el fondo de tu ser! Cuando no tengas alma por alguna razón, yo estaré hay para ocupar tu lugar, y ser como una princesa no-muerta debería ser, tu solo tendrás que mirar.**

- _"No dejaré que eso pase ¿me oyes? ¡No dejaré que eso pase!" _- juro Ángelus con firmeza.

Con eso, la voz dejo de hablar, y Ángelus creyó que ya estaba hecho pero, de repente, tuvo imágenes extrañas en su mente. Todas con cuerpos muertos y sangre por todas partes, y entre el montón de cuerpos destrozados y descuartizados… estaba ella, con sangre en la ropa y rostro, como viéndose en un espejo, tenía sangre en la boca, sonriendo con maldad y perversidad.

Ángelus suplicaba que dejará de ver eso, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero era inútil. Lo peor de todo, era que estaba con ellos, con Elizabeth y Radu provocando esa masacre sanguinaria con sus secuaces y los siervos de ella que estaban a su mando. Al ver tanto horror, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encogió en un rincón de la cama, a las sombras.

- _"Por favor, basta ya. ¡Deja de mostrarme esto!"_ - exigía ella.

- **Por mucho que niegues esto, lo serás tarde o temprano, te lo aseguro, Ángelus Drakul.** - dijo de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

- _"¡Sal de mi cabeza!"_

- **Ya no puedo, tu me invocaste, ahora estoy en tu mente siempre, te he dado consejos y te he apoyado, eres un poco desagradecida ¿sabes? Eso hará que seas igual de temida por todos, tanto humanos y vampiros, como otras criaturas del mundo. Que ganas tengo de que eso pase, jujuju ¿tu no?.**

- _"¡CÁLLATE!"_

En ese momento, entre las sombras, sin que ella lo viera, Alucard apareció en su habitación, sin saber que estaba pasando en la mente de ella. Él vio que estaba arrinconada en una esquina sobre la cama en la sombra, preocupado fue hacia ella.

- Ángelus, ¿Ya estas mas calmada? - pregunto él mientras se acercaba.

Al oírlo, ella alzó con lentitud la cabeza, sin dejar de estar tensa por las imágenes de su mente. Entonces, sin motivo alguno, se abalanzó sobre su padre, dejándolo confuso, lo tiró al suelo con ella encima, y al instante puso las manos sobre el cuello de él, como queriendo estrangularlo pero sin hacer fuerza, solo sujetándolo en esa posición, jadeando con el pecho agitado y mirándolo a los ojos.

Alucard no entendía nada, pero no se resistió ni nada, viendo que ella estaba con en trance, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a él, Alucard lo único que hizo fue dejarse hacer y cerrar los ojos calmado. Ángelus seguía jadeando pero mostrando un rostro de odio y miedo, pero al verlo de esa forma, sin resistirse o defenderse, la hizo volver a la realidad, viendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin moverse de la posición aún asombrada y horrorizada.

- Pa… dre… - tartamudeó ella aterrada por lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto él con calma y sin moverse.

- ¿Por qué… te dejas hacer? ¿Por qué no te defiendes?

- Lo mismo que tu… te dejaste morder con felicidad por mi una vez, cuando te dije que no lo hicieras. Además, no estabas haciendo fuerza en las manos, por eso se que no tenías intención de hacerme nada. - contestó él abriendo los ojos, mirándola sería y sentimentalmente.

- Eso… no es una respuesta. - aseguro ella aún temblando un poco.

- ju, lo se… al igual tu, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. - dijo él con una sonrisa en bajo.

- ¿Por qué soy… la hija del rey no-muerto? Ja… eso no es cierto, "su majestad". ¡Tu verdadero hijo es ese que esta en el vientre de Integra! Yo solo soy una sustituta de ello, una farsante con buena mano para actuar. - dijo ella con ironía.

Al decir eso, ella lo soltó y se quito de encima de él, dejando que se pusiera en pie. Entonces, ella camino de espaldas a él hasta estar frente a la cama, abrazándose a si misma.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto él, arreglándose las ropas.

- Es la verdad, si fuera tu hija, no sería tan insegura y asustadiza. - dijo ella de espaldas. - La verdadera Ángelus debería ser como tu, decidida y despiadada, como toda vampiresa debería ser. Sí… no soy Ángelus Drakul, sigo siendo Ángela Valirius, aquella humana destrozada por la muerte de sus padre y el coma de su hermana pequeña que empeoró. - dijo con ironía y naturalidad en la voz pero con la mirada perdida. - Ella tiene razón…

- ¿Ella, quién?

- La autentica Ángelus, tu verdadera hija y heredera… yo solo soy un estorbo con alma, cuando un vampiro debería haberlo perdido al convertirse.

Alucard no entendía el por qué ella decía esas cosas tan de repente y sin sentido. Entendía que estuviera asustada y confusa con todo lo que pasaba, pero eso era demasiado. Queriendo respuestas, Alucard se acercó a ella con pasos grandes, cuando estuvo detrás de ella, la cogió por los hombros para obligarla a girarse él, eso la asusto un poco, pero luego sonrió con ironía.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué? - exigió él, agitándola un poco por los hombros con fuerza.

- ¡Por qué nunca debí ser así! - exclamó ella, intentando liberarse. - ¡Debí haber perdido mi alma cuando asesine a James por haberme engañado, por haber matado al hombre que amaba con todo mi ser! - dijo, señalándose a si misma con la mano abierta encima del pecho, con una sonrisa decidida y irónica, como burlándose de si misma.

- ¡Ángelus, cálmate, tienes que calmarte! - pidió él, cogiéndola ahora por las muñecas.

- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Estoy harta de tu compasión! - exclamo ella molesta, agitando la cabeza a un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, queriendo soltarse.

Eso fue lo que derramo el vaso para la paciencia de Alucard, entonces estando algo enfadado, la tiró sobre la cama de lado, y al instante se puso sobre ella, cogiéndola de las muñecas para aprisionarlas en cada lado de Ángelus, está siguió moviéndose para liberarse pero sin fuerte. Alucard la sujeto con fuerza las muñecas para que no huyera de él, entonces, se inclinó poco a poco hacia ella.

- ¡No debiste elegirme como tu hija, mira como soy por culpa de tener alma! Deberías…

Alucard la calló dándole un beso en los labios impidiendo así que hablará. La tensión de ella cambio a excitación y asombro, poniéndose roja en las mejillas y dejando de resistirse. A causa del placer que él también empezaba a sentir, arrastró los brazos hacia arriba, estirándolos un poco por encima de la cabeza de ella que tenía los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza y la excitación que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Al final, Alucard apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella, soltándole las muñecas que no las movió para nada, dejándose llevar por él ahora. Después de un rato, él dejó de besarla alzando un poco la cabeza viéndola sonrojada y excitada por todo. Pudo notar que ella tenía el pecho agitado a pesar de no latirle el corazón, entonces apartando el pelo del cuello de ella y el cuello de la camisa, donde estaba su marca, se fue inclinando sobre el, hasta clavar los colmillos con suavidad.

- ¡ugh! Ah… - exclamó ella al sentir la mordida en el cuello, relajándose después. - P-Padre…

Al sentir los colmillos en su cuello y la sangre deslizarse por su piel, Ángelus echo la cabeza hacia atrás estirando así el cuello un poco, aún así disfruto de aquello como siempre pasaba entre ellos. Lo que ambos no sabían, era que eran de nuevo observados por Sirius, que fue a la habitación por los gritos de dentro, la puerta estaba un poco abierta, y él curioso se asomo, viéndolo todo. Él sabia que ya no podía hacer nada con Ángelus, pero aún así le seguía dando rabia ver como la trataba su padre de esa manera. Hacía tiempo que aceptaba el hecho de que entre él y Ángelus no habría nada ya, ahora quizás estaría con su amiga y hermana licántropa Yasmina, pero tampoco se hacía ilusiones aún. Para Sirius esa escena era suficiente, harto se fue de allí sin hacer ruido, pero era imposible para Alucard no oírle, pero no dijo nada y continuó con lo suyo con placer y satisfacción.

Alucard pudo notar y sentir que Ángelus estaba mas relajada y calmada, y cuando él estuvo saciado dejó de beber su sangre y se separó de ella, pero sin quitarse de encima de ella, aprisionando las piernas de ella con las suyas. Él la miró, viendo que estaba un poco débil pero calmada, ella se volvió poco a poco a él, aún sonrojada, mientras se veía como la mordedura se cerraba y desaparecía rápidamente. Ángelus pudo ver como su padre se relamía los labios sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

- Mi sabor es diferente al de los demás… - comentó ella algo adormecida por la perdida.

- Sí… ¿Qué te ocurre Ángelus? Cuéntamelo. - pidió él preocupado. - No puedes estar así solamente por todo lo ocurrido, debe ser algo mas.

- No lo se padre, no lo se… creo que empiezo a estar insegura de mi misma, en lo que puedo ser o hacer. - contestó ella dolida y asustada, con los ojos irritados a punto de llorar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Alucard confuso.

- Debí perder mi alma cuando mate a James padre, ser como debería ser una vampira Nosferatu, sin dudas o remordimientos, pero no, tengo alma, pareciendo humana cuando hace mas de dos siglos que deje de serlo. Soy casi igual de poderosa que tu, a pesar de no tener tantos años como tu, pero nadie lo diría viendo como soy ahora. - hizo una pausa.

En ese momento que dejo de hablar, Alucard dejo que ella se incorpora un poco hasta sentarse frente a él, apoyada en la pared con la almohada en la espalda. Alucard pudo ver en el rostro de su hija que algo había pasado en ella mientras estuvo sola en la habitación, algo que le hizo ver todo claro o algo así, que la hizo cambiar un poco su actitud. Ella siguió hablando sin levantar la vista.

- Tanto siendo humana como vampira, han querido poseerme por algo, y por culpa de eso han muerto personas que quería o me han traicionado, violándome y humillándome. Ahora, mi otro yo, la autentica Ángelus Drakul, la princesa no-muerta, esta en mi contra, queriendo expulsar mi alma para salir y hacer cosas que yo nunca desearía hacer.

- Ángelus…

- Soy un peligro padre, tanto para todos los de Hellsing, como para ti incluso. - confesó ella con seguridad, alzando la vista hacia él. - Tengo miedo de que Lady Integra me confíe a su hijo y le pase algo horrible por mi culpa, con tantos enemigos que tengo, por el simple hecho de ser tu hija, o por algo mas que desconozco. - dijo eso último, con una risa baja y con ironía en la voz.

Ella dejo de hablar, quedando callada y con la mirada perdida y baja, entonces, sobresaltándola, Alucard puso la mano sobre el rostro de ella, haciendo que alzará la cara hacia él, viendo que la miraba preocupado pero sonriendo para animarla.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Ángelus? - pregunto él. - Se que estas asustada por tal responsabilidad que te pide Integra, pero no tienes que aceptar ahora si no estas preparada, tomate tu tiempo para aclarar las ideas ¿de acuerdo?.

- Padre…

- Te conozco mas de lo que crees, tus secretos, tus miedos, tus dudas… como tu me conoces mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que Integra o esas tres rameras que estaban con nosotros antes. Y si tienes enemigos que te desean por algún motivo que no conoces, es por que debes de ser demasiado peligrosa para ellos, que creen que deben controlarte, pero se equivocan del todo.

Ángelus no sabia que decir antes esas palabras de su padre, que parecían tener sentido para ella. Viendo que había conseguido tranquilizarla y ayudarla, él quitó la mano de su rostro, y la traslado al centro del pecho de ella, donde estaba su corazón muerto. Ella se sonrojo al sentir la mano hay, pero no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Una vampira… con alma humana. Una inmortal con pensamientos y deseos mortales… - comentó Alucard irónico en su voz. - Tu eres… hermosa y única, hija mía, no lo olvides nunca, piensa… que nadie puede controlarte y derrotarte si te lo propones de verdad.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso padre?

- Ya te lo he dicho, por qué te conozco muy bien hija, incluso toda tu vida humana, mucho antes de conocerte, como si siempre te hubiera conocido, y tu igual al beber mi sangre incontables veces. Tengo confianza en ti, como tu en mi, así que deja de tener miedo a lo que te pase, y enfréntalo ¿si?

- Padre…

Alucard cuando acabó de hablar, puso su frente pegada a la de ella, con los ojos cerrados, y ella también los cerró sonrojada pero tranquila, sintiendo las palabras de su padre, dándole fuerzas.

- No eres un peligro Ángelus, ni para mi ni para nadie, no estas sola ¿lo sabes verdad?

Ángelus no dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa de afirmación. Con eso, ella se puso en pie, y seguida por su padre, llegaron en un momento a la habitación de Integra, que al verla se puso en pie apenada y culpables.

- Ángelus… quería que supiera que… - empezó Integra dolida y triste.

- Lo he decidido Integra. - interrumpió Ángelus, eso hizo alzar el rostro a Integra, confusa. - Acepto.

- ¿Qué?

- Acepto ser su hija adoptiva, ser la hermana de su hijo o hija, y ser su futura tutora si hiciera falta. - dijo Ángelus decidida.

- Ángelus…

- Padre… - llamó ella, girándose a él a su espalda de cabeza. - Quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que este caso, el que están involucrados Radu y Elizabeth, me lo dejes a mi. - pidió ella con decisión y madurez. - Ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto de una vez, ya basta de tener miedo de ellos y enfrentarlos de una vez, si quieren poseerme, tendrá que esforzarse mas para conseguir lo que quieren.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Integra y Alucard, aunque él sonrió satisfecho, viendo que su hija al fin era toda una princesa vampira. Ángelus estaba segura de su decisión, ya no volvería a tener miedo de nada, sería cruel y despiadada si hiciera falta, pero también compasiva y amigable con aquellos que lo merecieran. Era la hija del Conde Drácula, futura reina de los no-muertos, debía dejar de sentirse débil y vulnerable, y lo haría a partir de ahora.

En esos momentos en la ciudad, se celebraba una fiesta pública en uno de los locales mas famosos y caros de la ciudad, donde se servían sobretodo mujeres jóvenes para los clientes habituales y apuntados al club, pero ese motivo solo asistían hombre a la fiesta, y las mujeres eran las bailarinas y camareras de esa noche especial. En esa fiesta había chicas de todo tipo, raza y país, se podía elegir a gusto, todos estaban encantados con esa fiesta. Una de las bailarinas que estaba bailando en ese momento sobre una plataforma con una barra en medio para cogerse y bailar haciendo posturas sexuales y atrevidas, era inglesa de pelo rubio casi platino, se mostraba algo aburrida por qué no pasaba nada interesante para ella en esa fiesta, simplemente estaba bailando para complacer a los pervertidos que estaban alrededor de la escena ofreciéndole dinero para que lo aceptará y los guardará en su ropa interior, ella pocas veces los cogía, por que de hacerlo siempre tendría que bailar mejor para ellos y complacerlos de otra manera. Estaba por retirarse de la plataforma cuando sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa seductora que la atrajo bastante, ese hombre de negro parecía un pez gordo por lo elegante y atractivo que era, y no parecía como esos pervertidos pegados a la plataforma metálica, por eso ella lo miró un poco mientras seguía bailando sujeta a la barra vertical. Viendo que le estaba mirando también, el hombre le indicó con el dedo que se acercará, ya que había mucha música alta allí y era imposible que le oyera desde hay, ella curiosa e interesada en él se bajo de allí y con atracción y paso elegante con los tacones que llevaba se fue hacía él dejando plantados a los espectadores.

- Buenas noches caballero. - saludo ella con encanto y una sonrisa coqueta. - ¿Desea que le haga compañía?

- Por supuesto señorita, siéntese por favor. - pidió él elegantemente señalando una silla a su lado.

La pareja no tardó en conocerse un poco y decidieron pasar a lo que deseaban hacer, ella sobretodo con ese misterioso hombre rumano bello. Después, ambos ya estaban en una habitación privada para aquellos que han elegido a una bailarina y desean enrollarse con ella en su habitación privada. Era una habitación de color rojo intenso acompañado por una luz multicolor de poca luminosidad. Ambos estaban ya sobre la doble cama de color blanco debido a que solo llevaba sabanas. Ann ya estaba medio desnuda, él solamente se quito la parte de arriba dejando su pecho musculoso y bien formado a la vista de ella, asombrada de la figura del rumano. Quién empezó él juego fue él con una sonrisa en los labios excitando a la chica, bajo hasta las piernas de ella donde con cuidado y delicadeza quito la prenda de ella para después abrir sus piernas, ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada al saber que iba hacer él.

- ¿Es tu primera vez quizás? - pregunto él al verla tan roja y nerviosa.

- Hace poco que estoy en este ofició, pero puedo asegurarle de que puedo ser muy complacerte. - dijo ella intentando animarlo para hacerlo.

- Tranquila, no me desagradas por ser virgen, todo lo contrario amor. - dijo él convencido de sus palabras. - No te preocupes, seré gentil contigo.

Entonces, sin decir nada mas, él puso su rostro entre las piernas de ella y hizo que la chica echará la cabeza hacía atrás al sentir placer hay abajo, agarrándose a la almohada con fuerza mientras gemía un poco complacida y excitada. Él sujetaba las piernas de ella con los brazos, ocultando por completo su rostro mientras lamía ese intimo lugar con suma destreza y placer. Después de un rato, ella sintió algo mas intenso hay abajo que él hizo, no supo que, pero era algo increíble y placentero como nunca sintió.

- Ohhh si… no se que esta haciendo pero no pare ahora… ahhh… - pidió ella encantada y drogada de placer.

Él con gusto así lo hizo, y siguió mordiéndola muy cerca de su miembro y bebiendo su pura sangre virgen, sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada. Él disfrutaba con esa sangre mientras le iba quitando la vida por momentos mientras ella gemía sonrojada de placer inimaginable, hasta que al final la dejo seca y muerta sobre la cama medio desnuda, después la tapó un poco con la sabana blanca que no tardó en ponerse rojo. Él desapareció de allí al instante sin pasar por la puerta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	37. Sangre Fresca

**37. SANGRE FRESCA**

Pasaron varios días desde que Integra se entero de que estaba embarazada de Alucard, y la carta del nuevo rey no se hizo esperar.

**_Distinguida Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._**

**_Su majestad el rey ha sido informado sobre su supuesto embarazó, por lo que, como dicta el protocolo, debe citarse con él para explicarle lo sucedido y todos los detalles. Se le da libertad para venir con un acompañante, vampiro o no._**

**_Tendrá que venir dentro de tres días al palacio real a las 7:00h sin falta._**

**_Atentamente; Arturo Rosenberg, secretario personal de su Majestad el rey._**

A Integra no le sorprendió en absoluto, se lo enseño a Alucard y a Ángelus y tampoco mostraron signo de sorpresa. Durante ese tiempo que paso hasta que recibieron la carta, Integra estuvo en cama por insistencia de Alucard, a pesar de que faltaba mucho para que naciera el bebe, así que tubo que resignarse y hacer lo que él le decía por su bien. Alucard siempre estaba junto a Integra, y Ángelus se ocupaba de lo demás en lugar de ella.

Integra dio enseguida la noticia a los demás, y todos quedaron sorprendidos pero contentos de ello, sobretodo Seras y Pip, incluso Lucius que no la conocía mucho se sorprendió del embarazo con un vampiro. En esos días hubo pocos avisos de vampiros o ghouls, solamente el aviso de un cadáver encontrado en un club nocturno del que pudo ocuparse Ángelus, mientras Seras y el resto del grupo se entrenaban mas para saber luchar mejor. Ángelus pudo ver que Sirius estaba mucho tiempo cerca de Yasmina últimamente, y ambos sonreían mutuamente, cosa que le hizo pensar que quizás pasaba algo entre ellos, pero no quiso sacar conclusiones, dejaría que Yasmina se lo dijera en persona.

Esa misma noche en que Integra recibió la carta del rey no hubo ningún aviso de ataques de vampiros, por lo que Integra pensó en darles un pequeño descanso a los vampiros de la Organización dejando que salieran a la ciudad esa noche. Ella estaba en su habitación junto a Alucard, con su vestido de dormir y medio tapada con la manta color chamela. Alucard también estaba tapado junto a ella, abrazándola con el brazo por detrás de los hombros, y ella apoyada en él, cómoda y relajada.

- Alucard, ¿Qué te parece si les dados a los chicos una noche libre para salir por la ciudad? - propuso ella girando la cabeza hacía él.

- ¿Quieres hacer eso? - pregunto Alucard curioso y un poco extrañado.

- Sí Alucard, han hecho mucho por Hellsing a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado y ocurrido desde que volviste. - contestó ella. - Creo que se merecen una noche libre, y Ángelus podría ir con ellos.

- No creo que este para salidas nocturnas ahora Integra. - dedujo Alucard incomodo con eso. - Desde que decidió enfrentarse al fin con esos desgraciados y ser tu hijastra a estado…

- Alucard… - llamó Integra, llamando su atención de nuevo. - Se que ella necesita hacerlo para librarse de todo ese peso, pero quedándose aquí encerrada sin entretenerse un poco acabará volviéndose loca y insocial con el tiempo, intenta al menos convencerla de ir.

Alucard vio la mirada de Integra, una mirada que no podía resistir ni rechistar, llena de preocupación y pena, así que se resignó y decidió cumplir esa petición con una sonrisa de resignación.

- Esta bien, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. - dijo él, apoyando sus labios sobre la cabeza de ella, besando su cabello.

- Gracias.

Mientras, en los sótanos de la mansión, Ángelus estaba en su habitación tomando su sangre a cucharas en un plato con aspecto pensativo y distante a lo demás. Cuando acabó de tomarla toda llena y satisfecha, se tumbó rendida en la cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza sobre la almohada suspirando por lo llena que estaba. Desde que decidió luchar contra su tío y Elizabeth, no había pasado nada serio, solo algunos ataques de vampiros novatos que no eran de ellos, o de ghouls descontrolados por alguna zona de Londres, o el caso de un cadáver desangrado y seco en un club de prostitutas.

Ella quería que ellos dieran su próxima jugada, para saber al menos donde estaban para estar preparada, pero no, nada sobre ellos desde que Integra fue a la clínica y supo que estaba embarazada, y eso la tenía frustrada y un tanto aburrida, ellos posiblemente estaban protegidos por una barrera creada por Radu como las otras veces en el pasado, y eso era muy molesto para ella. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto un poco cuando llamaron a su puerta, sentándose en un segundo, rugiendo dentro de si sin oírse apenas, pero enseguida se calmo.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto en alto.

- Somos Yasmina y Sirius, ¿podemos pasar ama? - pregunto la voz de Yasmina al otro lado de la puerta.

- ah, Claro. - dijo ella mas tranquila al saber eso.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a Yasmina con Sirius detrás suyo. Cerraron la puerta y Ángelus les pidió que se sentaran donde pudieran con un gesto de mano. Yasmina se sentó en la silla, mientras Sirius se apoyaba en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna curvada detrás de la otra. Ángelus estuvo sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en la cama mas atrás, apoyando su peso en ellas.

- ¿Ocurre algo chicos? - pregunto ella con amabilidad. - Os veo muy raros.

- Bueno… si. - contestó Yasmina algo sonrojada y cabizbaja.

Ángelus parpadeó un par de veces y inclinado un poco la cabeza disimulando confusión, cuando el realidad sabia que pasaba, solo que quiso que su hermana y amiga se lo dijera a la cara sin vergüenza. Yasmina se mantuvo callada y sonrojada, con las manos entrelazadas y temblorosas, Sirius la miró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella, animándola.

- Vera ama, - continuo Sirius en lugar de Yasmina, alzando el rostro hacia la vampira de negro. - queríamos comunicarle algo importante que…

- No es necesario, Sirius… - interrumpió Ángelus.

- ¿Eh? - exclamaron los dos confuso y mirándola.

- Ya lo se, mejor dicho, ya lo he notado. - dijo Ángelus con ironía y con los ojos cerrados. - Ya he notado lo vuestro, desde hace unos días.

Ante eso ambos quedaron sorprendidos, y Yasmina puso sus manos sobre su rostro sonrojado como un tomate, ocultándolo después con ellas. Entonces, Ángelus y Sirius cruzaron la miradas, directas y firmes, él pudo ver que ella no estaba enojada por lo suyo con Yasmina, que apenas había empezado, y ella no le vio signo de mal estar en saber que lo sabia de ante mano.

Ambos enseguida desviaron la mirada, y entonces Ángelus se puso en pie y camino hacia Yasmina, se hincó frente a ella y pidió con las manos que quitara las suyas de la cara para verla directamente. Yasmina aparto temblando las manos, sonrojada como nunca y dudo en mirarle a la cara a su ama.

- Yasmina… - llamo la vampira, cogiéndole la mano a la licántropa. - no tienes que sentir vergüenza, no estoy molesta ni enfadada por ello en absoluto.

Ángelus dijo eso último con sinceridad y amistad, dando a entender que estaba contenta con su relación con Sirius. Entonces, Yasmina apretó con firmeza la mano de la vampira, mientras ponía también la otra, alzando el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Esta segura de ello mi señora? - pregunto Yasmina insegura.

- Claro que sí, deja de preocuparte. - aseguro ella animándola.

- Es que… - empezó ella dubitativa de continuar, pero enseguida siguió. - Sirius me contó lo que paso entre vosotros, por eso…

- Aquello esta en el pasado Yasmina, y fue un momento en que no era yo, lo utilicé y me sigo arrepintiendo de ello, de verdad. - dijo, alzando la mirada hacia él, para después volver a mirarla a ella. - Tu me conoces, igual que mi padre Yasmina, entiende que no deseaba hacerle eso en realidad, pero paso.

- Lo sabia ama, cuando Sirius me lo contó, me pareció raro lo que hacía, pero después supe que era un momento de… ya sabe, haber salido del ataúd y todo eso.

- Exacto, por eso me porte como una ramera cualquiera. - se insulto la vampira con ironía.

- ¡No es verdad! Usted solo estaba asustada y desorientada por un mundo nuevo y desconocido para usted, por eso quiso unos compañeros de esta época para que la ayudarán ¿verdad?

- Si, creo que fue eso lo que quise hacer.

Con eso Yasmina estuvo tranquila, y se frotó la cara con las manos para calmarse de la vergüenza. Entonces, Ángelus se puso en pie, y su rostro parecía ahora serio y formal.

- Ahora que este asunto esta arreglado, quiero pasar a otro muy importante. - empezó ella con seriedad, llamando la atención de ambos. - El caso de las chicas extranjeras asesinas, donde están involucrados Radu, Bathory y esas tres, me haré cargo yo, y todos los demás en la que estén metidos.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Yasmina sorprendida.

- Sí, yo Ángelus Drakul buscaré y destruiré a esos monstruos endemoniados, haciéndoles pagar no solo lo que me hicieron a mi, sino lo que han hecho a este país por orden de Lady Integra y su majestad el rey. - juro Ángelus con seguridad y firmeza.

Ambos quedaron asombrados por la decisión de la vampira, sin sombra de duda o miedo, solo decisión y valentía. Ante eso, Yasmina se puso en pie y hizo una reverencia delante de la vampira de negro sin vergüenza, mostrando con eso que estaba con Ángelus completamente, y ella sonrió por eso, viendo la gran lealtad que la licántropa le tenía como nunca hubo en alguien así, entonces Ángelus se giró a Sirius, que la miraba sorprendido, se mantuvo quieto pero firme ante ella cuando la tuvo frente a frente.

- Ahora que tengo este caso Sirius, mas que nunca, quiero que tu y tus hermanos os hagáis fuerte para esta misión, tendréis un papel muy importante como ya os dije en su momento. ¿entendido? - dijo ella con autoridad y control.

Sirius sabia con seguridad que esto no era una simple misión sino una venganza personal contra los vampiros nombrados, pero también supo que su ama quería vengar también la muerte de esas chica inocente, que las mataron sin razón alguna y de todas las demás personas asesinadas o convertidas por ellos. Por esa razón, decidió también ayudar a su ama.

- Sí ama, délo por hecho. - acató él con seriedad y obediencia. - Mis hermanos y yo nos haremos fuertes para esta misión por usted, lo juro.

Con eso Ángelus estuvo mas que satisfecha, mostrándole una sonrisa agradecida a Sirius. Justo en ese momento, alguien picó a la puerta y se abrió dando paso a Alucard. Yasmina como era costumbre se puso tensa y rígida al verlo, quedando recta y formal como una estatua por la presencia de su señor inmortal aunque no debiera hacerlo ya, pero era ya una costumbre. Sirius también se mantuvo firme, pero algo pasivo aunque fuera el padre de su ama.

Ángelus mostró una sonrisa de bienvenida a su padre, con una mirada y un gesto de cabeza les dijo a la pareja que los dejaran solos, ellos así lo hicieron, dando una pequeña reverencia al vampiro de melena negra y cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Una vez solos, Ángelus le ofreció asiento a su padre, y él la acepto educadamente y ella se volvió a sentar en la cama, mirándolo de frente con una mirada amistosa.

- ¿Pasa algo padre que hayas venido a mi habitación? - pregunto ella animada y social.

- Nada que deba preocuparte hija tranquila. - aseguro él con tranquilidad. - Solo vine a hablar contigo.

- Muy bien, te escucho, ¿de que se trata? - pregunto ella, acomodándose en la cama, apoyando las manos sobre la cama como antes.

- Es sobre Integra, esta preocupada por ti. - informó él.

- ¿Preocupada por mi? - pregunto ella extrañada.

- Sí.

- Pues no entiendo por qué, estoy ahora bien, muy bien. - aseguro ella con un gesto de hombros.

- Ella cree que te tomas muy en serio esto de llevar el caso de Radu y Elizabeth, que deberías salir un poco por la ciudad para distraerte un poco. - explicó él, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas. - y yo también creo que deberías por una vez.

- Agradezco vuestra preocupación padre pero… estoy bien, perfectamente ahora que he decidido enfrentarme a ellos cuando llegue el momento. - insistió ella pasiva y despreocupada.

- Lo se, pero estos días no han hecho nada, solo ha habido avisos insignificantes de cadáveres o desapariciones repentinas, debes distraerte un poco con los demás. - dijo él insistiendo también. - Integra os dará esta noche libre para ir a divertiros en la ciudad, anímate y ve con ellos también.

- Padre, no se yo si… - dijo ella insegura de eso que le pedía.

- Debes despojarte un poco para aclarar la cabeza hija, te vendrá bien salir, confía en mi y en Integra vamos. - le animo él, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Ángelus entendió que él no desistiría hasta que ella aceptará ir a la ciudad con Seras y los demás, entendía que estuvieran preocupados por ella, pero no creía que fuera el momento oportuno para salir de marcha. Aunque debía admitir que él tenía razón en una cosa, ellos no hicieron nada en estos días para saber donde estaban ni que planean, por lo que esperar era inútil y una perdida de tiempo, quizás en la ciudad pasaría algo interesante, así que al final decidió acceder a su petición resignada pero agradecida de su preocupación.

- Esta bien, por que me lo pedís los dos, solo esta noche padre. - acepto ella suspirando resignada pero sonriendo.

- Ya veras como no te vas a arrepentir Ángelus, créeme. - aseguro él, apoyando la espalda en la silla.

- ¿Tan interesante es Londres? Cuando llegué aquí no vi mucha cosa interesante en el.

- Por que solo me buscabas a mi y a Integra Hellsing, por eso no viste la verdadera ciudad Londres, capital de Inglaterra.

Con eso, Alucard se puso en pie para marcharse, pero antes giro la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Será mejor que te pongas algo mas femenino y de esta época, sino la gente sabrá que eres en verdad. - aconsejo él con algo de burla. - Al menos algo mas festivo y juvenil.

- Yo me siento yo misma vistiendo de esta manera, no como una chica inocente y tonta. - se defendió ella con vacilación al ponerse en pie, poniendo los puños en cada lado de la cintura.

- Pero tendrás que ir mas civil, no como ahora. - corrigió él con una sonrisa divertida. - Como suelen ir las chicas de tu edad en estos tiempos…

Ángelus quiso replicarle eso, pero él desapareció antes de que pudiera, dejándola malhumorada y con las mejillas infladas por la humillación inocente, pero ella enseguida lo dejo correr y resignada empezó a buscar entre sus ropas algo mas normal que ponerse para ir a la ciudad con los demás, que en ese momento ya habrían recibido la misma noticia que ella, y lo afirmó cuando oyó revuelo en el pasillo, sonriendo con ironía.

- ¡OUHHHJOOOO! - Se oyó, era la voz de Lucius. - ¡Tenemos fiesta, tenemos fiesta esta misma noches!

- ¡Lucius haz el favor de no armar tanto alboroto ¿quieres? - se quejo Sirius detrás de él.

Ante todo eso, Ángelus no pudo evitar reírse en bajo un poco. En ese instante, mientras miraba en su armario picaron a su puerta con frenesí y ruido, y ella con calma y riendo aún fue a recibir al que picaba, en realidad eran todos los vampiros y Yasmina, que entraron cayendo al suelo de delante, ya que Ángelus al ver que se abalanzaban hacia ella ágilmente se aparto, poniendo una mano sobre sus labios para tapar su risa.

- ¡Ama!, ¿Sabe que nos ha dicho Lady Integra? - pregunto Lucius emocionado.

- Que nos ha dado la noche libre para ir a la ciudad y divertirnos ¿verdad? - acertó ella con ironía, caminando hacia el armario de nuevo.

- ¡Si! ¡Por fin podemos hacer lo que queramos por el trabajo que hemos tenido! ¡Hurra! - exclamó Pip, abrazando a Seras al ponerse en pie.

- ¡Pip por favor, cálmate un poco, no es la primera vez que tenemos una noche libre de misiones y trabajo! - recordó Seras sonrojada.

- Pero si la primera con todo el grupo y no por separado Mingonette. - corrigió él con su manera de vacilar.

Seras no pudo decir nada ante eso, ya que él tenía razón, era la primera vez con los nuevos vampiros y la licántropa que tenían una salida de descanso, y mas todos juntos como una familia, lo que ella quería. Ángelus desde su posición pudo mirar de reojo las tres parejas, Pip con Seras, Sirius con Yasmina, y Lucius con su hermano Marcus que estaban ambos solteros como ella, y sonrió en bajo sin saber por qué.

- ¿Usted también viene ama? - pregunto Sirius mientras abrazaba a Yasmina con el brazo pasando pos sus hombros.

Ante esa pregunta, todos miraron curiosos a Ángelus a la vez y esta no se giro, solo mostró una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, como diciendo que eso era obvio pero no de mala manera.

- Mi padre e Integra insisten que debo salir de esta prisión por qué sino me volveré antisocial o algo así. - dijo ella, riendo en bajo irónicamente. - Pero para ser sincera nunca vi Londres en verdad, solo buscaba una cosa en concreto, por eso accedí ir con vosotros, ¿os parece bien a todos?

- Esa pregunta ofende querida madame. - confesó Pip con vacilación y con su acento francés. - Claro que puede venir con nosotros, cuanto mas mejor ¿no?

Todos asintieron con sinceridad, y Ángelus se giró a ellos con una sonrisa amistosa y agradecida. Enseguida todos salieron de la habitación para ir a las suyas propias y cambiarse de ropa. Una hora después, los chicos ya esperaban a las chicas en la puerta de la mansión, algo nerviosos ya por la espera por qué las chicas siempre tardaban mucho con eso de maquillarse y demás. En esas ocasiones no llevaban sus ropas de siempre, sino unas mas normales y que estaban de moda en Londres para salir de noche, por lo que pasarían desapercibidos entre los humanos.

La primera que apareció fue Ángelus, vestida de negro pero con ropas diferentes a las suyas habituales, masculina pero con toques femeninos atractivos, parecía madura pero sexual a su modo a pesar de ir como un hombre, pero el escote ya era llamativo para muchos incluso para los vampiros presentes. Justo detrás de ella venían Seras y Yasmina corriendo nerviosa y se disculparon con los chicos por la tardanza. A fuera les esperaba Charlie con el auto para llevarlos al centro si lo deseaban y ellos aceptaron con gusto, ya que, el coche en esa ocasión era una limusina lo bastante grande para todos ellos.

Por el camino, todos estuvieron servidos con sangre medica y otras bebidas humanas que podían tomar sin ningún problema. Estuvieron charlando y riendo por los chistes de Pip y alguno que otro de los tres hermanos, las chicas reían como nunca, sobretodo Ángelus, que nunca se había divertido tanto con gente desde hacia tiempo, puede que su padre tuviera razón con eso de salir con ellos y divertirse al menos esa noche.

Como si el tiempo pasará volando, ya habían llegado al centro de Londres, donde había mucha gente paseando entre bares y fiestas nocturnas. Charlie les dijo que cuando estuvieran satisfechos que lo llamaran que los vendría a buscar allí al instante y se fue dejándolos allí antes de que creará una caravana de coches pitando como locos. Al sentir el aire de la libertad y diversión, Lucius estiró los brazos y suspiró descansado en alto y contento.

- Madre mía, echaba de menos esto de salir a por chicas guapas… - confesó él a espaldas de todos. - ¿y bien, a dónde vamos para divertirnos?

- Aquí hay muchos club nocturnos y bares conocidos, podemos ir al que nos apetezca. - informó Seras animada.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en adonde ir para empezar la noche. Mientras lo pensaban fueron paseando por la ciudad, observando las luces de la calle, dándole un toque hermoso a esa ciudad que había sufrido hace dos años una masacre sin igual, ahora parecía que había vuelta a la normalidad del día a día cotidiano, sin miedos ni preocupaciones, o al menos eso parecía a la vista de todos. Iba caminando, hasta que Ángelus le llamó la atención un cartel de un local privado que tenía al lado justo, uno que era enorme, con colores rojo y negro de neón muy birllantes.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de que Ángelus se paro y se giraron viendo que estaba observando algo con la cabeza alzada y una expresión curiosa. Fueron hacia ella y también vieron el cartel, lo leyeron pero no sabían que podía, estaba en otro idioma o eran unas palabras propias, pero al parecer solo Ángelus y Yasmina podían leerlo: Proaspete de sânge. Sirius pudo ver por las caras de ellas dos que sabían que ponía, pero pensó que era mala educación preguntarlo, eso después no le importo y fue hacia Yasmina para preguntarle.

- Yasmina, ¿sabes que pone hay? ¿qué idioma es? - pregunto él en susurro.

- Ah, pues… - empezó ella, dudando de decírselo. - Sí, tu también deberías saber que pone Sirius.

- ¿Eh?

- Es rumano… - contestó Ángelus con voz directa y sería. - "Proaspete de sânge" significa "Sangre fresca".

- ¿Qué?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la traducción, pero enseguida recordaron de que Ángelus era rumana como su padre y Yasmina, pero no entendieron por que le pusieron al local un nombre así estando en Londres Inglaterra donde el idioma era ingles, por lo que nadie entendería esas palabras al menos que fueran rumanos, a no ser que fuera por algún motivo en concreto. Mientras ellos pensaban todo eso, no se dieron cuenta de que Ángelus había ido hacía la entrada del local hasta que ella estuvo ya frente a los enormes y musculosos vigilantes.

Rápidamente fueron hacia ella para decirle que a lo mejor no era bueno intentar entrar, ya que, en las manos de uno de los vigilantes, aparté un cuaderno de cuero negro donde a lo mejor había la lista de invitados apuntados para que pudieran entrar, también llevaban nudillos dy hierro que se usaban para destrozar caras sin miramientos. Ángelus se mantuvo decidida a lo que hacía, y los demás excepto Yasmina se pusieron a temblar al ver a esos enormes vigilantes bajando la mirada para verla, ya que eran un poco mas altos.

- ¿Esta en la lista? - pregunto el del cuaderno con voz ronca y amenazante.

- Ama, - llamó Sirius con inquietud al acercarse a ella por detrás. - No creo que merezca la pena convencer a estos, mejor vámonos… - propuso él con insistencia. - Es imposible que este en su lista si nunca estuvo aquí…

- Ángelus Drakul. - nombró ella, ignorando las palabras de Sirius.

Entonces el vigilante empezó a buscar en su lista, y con una mirada a su compañero le dijo algo. Sirius viendo que no la hizo caso se temió lo peor, pero cuando el vigilante dejo la lista no se mostró agresivo ni enfadado, sino tranquilo y normal.

- Adelante señorita Ángelus. - accedió él abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar a ella y a todos.

- Gracias caballero. - agradeció ella con amabilidad. - Quisiera que le dijeran al dueño que estoy aquí. - Pidió mirándolo.

- No será necesario señorita, el jefe sabrá al instante que esta aquí. - dijo el otro vigilante.

- Entendido, gracias.

Entonces, como si nada, ambos guardias abrieron la doble puerta para dejarlos pasar a todos que quedaron sorprendidos de verdad excepto Yasmina que sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿Por qué nos han dejado pasar? ¿Ángelus estaba en la lista? ¿Es que conoce al dueño de este sitio? - preguntaba Seras sorprendida.

- No tardaremos en saber las respuestas a eso Seras, ten paciencia. - aseguro Yasmina, dejando en confusión a la rubia.

Mientras, Ángelus entró con calma y naturalidad, sin signo de sorpresa en ella, con los demás detrás suyo desconfiados y alerta a todo a su alrededor, mirando ese lugar que al principio era oscuro. Una vez que pasaron el corto pasillo de la entrada, entraron en la gran sala principal, que dejo sorprendidos a todos menos a Ángelus.

- ¡uahhh! Es increíble. ¿Qué es este lugar? - pregunto asombrado Pip abriendo completamente su ojo derecho sano.

La sala estaba poco iluminada, pero había suficiente luz para que un humano normal pudiera ver a su alrededor si estaba acostumbrado a esos ambientes oscuros y festivos. Las paredes y los muebles eran de color negro con detalles rojos; los sofás de color negro cuero, bajos y cómodos a simple vista, formando una media esfera, con una mesa baja y pequeña de color blanco para poner los vasos y demás, o simplemente para apoyar las piernas con vacilación como hacían algunos ricos o jóvenes famosos en esos locales privados.

En la sala también había una barra de color negro brillante, al estilo casino con vinos y otras bebidas alcohólicas, también entretenimiento, bailarines femeninos y masculinos sobre un escenario circular metálico con una barra de metal vertical en medio, donde se cogía según el movimiento de baile que hacían, para entretener a los clientes solitarios o que iban en grupos femeninos o masculinos, recordaba a los club de prostitutas legales.

Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de todos, sobretodo de Seras y Pip, fue que, en algunas pareja en los sofás de cuero eran vampiros con humanos, mordiéndoles el cuello para beber su sangre sin parecer importarles que les vieran, incluso los bailarines eran vampiros por la forma veloz de algunos movimientos de baile. Eso demostraba que en verdad, eran un lugar exclusivo para vampiros y para humanos decididos a ofrecer su sangre para sentir placer o para morir sin mas.

- Este lugar es…

- En efecto, un local exclusivo para vampiros que se relacionan con humanos que los adoran… - contestó Yasmina viendo la expresión de todos.

Eso hizo que a Seras le hirviera la sangre y quiso detener esa locura, pero fue detenida por Ángelus cogida del brazo con fuerza. Seras no entendió por que la detuvo, pero enseguida pensó que quizás el hecho de interrumpir aquellos sería algo inadecuado allí, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a ello, apretando las manos y los dientes frustrada y molesta.

- Si existe este local es que es completamente legal, y dudo de que mueran estos humanos sin mas, debe haber algo mas en este lugar. - dijo Ángelus segura de sus palabras. - _"Y tengo la desagradable sensación de que conozco al responsable de este lugar" _- pensó ella encogiendo los ojos.

Justo cuando se quedaron parados al final del pasillo, uno de los camareros del local fue hacia ellos nada mas ver la vestimenta negra de Ángelus. El camarero a simple vista cuando estuvo frente a ella parecía un chico tímido y nervioso, por lo que se dedujo que quizás era un humano o quizás un vampiro recién creado por alguien del club.

- ¿Es usted Ángelus Drakul? L-La estábamos esperando con impaciencia, mi jefe me ha ordenado que los lleve a la sala VIP especial, reservada para todos ustedes. - dijo él siendo lo mas educado y respetuoso posible frente a Ángelus.

- ¿Tu jefe sabía que estaba en esta ciudad? - pregunto ella al camarero.

- ¿eh?

- Nada, guíanos a esa sala venga. - dijo ella ignorando su pregunta al momento.

Ángelus entendió de que ese chico no sabía nada, por lo que dejo que los llevará a esa sala VIP a esperar al dueño. Con nerviosismo el camarero les guió, pasaron entre la poca gente en la barra y legaron a una escalera espaciosa, cubierta con piel de color rojo oscuro. Donde había tanto parejas amorosas como hombre de negro con gafas de sol oscuras, como si vigilaran desde hay.

Subieron por ella hasta llegar al final donde en frente había una doble puerta negra con toques rojos y dorados, donde ponía "VIP" en color rojos con los alrededores dorados. El camarero abrió en par la puerta, y con una inclinación de lado les pidió pasar y acomodarse. Ángelus entró sin dudar con Yasmina a sus espaldas, los demás dudaron un poco pero enseguida entraron también, y cuando vieron la sala quedaron boquiabiertos y paralizados del asombro.

- ¡Que hermosa! - dijo Seras asombrada.

La sala era grandiosa, tanto como para que pudieran haber diez personas dentro de ella. Estaba bien decorada y servida con muebles cómodos y caros a simple vista, sofás rojos y negros, con una mesa baja roja mas claro, donde había varias bebidas que escoger y aperitivos que los vampiros no podían comer, pero Yasmina si.

Seras y los demás no dudaron en entrar emocionados y observar todo mas de cerca, mientras Ángelus y Yasmina estaba aún de espaldas a la puerta observando todo desde hay sin sentir asombro ni sorpresa, sino ironía. El camarero les aseguro de que estaban como en su casa, y al instante Sirius y sus hermanos junto a Pip se sentaron en trote al sofá y se sirvieron copas de lo que les apeteciera, mientras Seras observaba los cuadros que estaban allí colgados en todas las paredes antes de unirse a ellos.

- Si tienen paciencia enseguida se les traerá el "alimento". - dijo el camarero antes de irse.

- Espera un momento. - dijo Ángelus a espaldas de él, como voz que a un humano dejaba la piel de gallina con solo oírla, y eso paso con él.

- ¿S-Sí señorita? ¿P-Pasa algo? - pregunto él, girando la cabeza tembloroso e inquieto.

- Mejor no lo traiga aún, primero quiero que tu jefe venga a verme, tengo que hablar con él, ya por favor. - pidió ella, girando también la cabeza, mostrando una mirada amable, pero en el fondo era aterradora y amenazante, de toda una vampiresa de muchos años.

El camarero no replicó nada, y con una reverencia indicó que así lo haría y rápidamente se retiro cerrando la puerta en par. Ángelus se rió en bajo por ver que eso de asustar a los demás empezaba a funcionarle igual que a su padre, cada cosa a su tiempo. Mientras, Yasmina se sentó encima de una pierna de Sirius, uniéndose a la fiesta como Seras con Pip.

- eh ama, ¿por qué a rechazado "el alimento" que nos ofrecían? Estoy hambriento de ello. - se quejo Lucius tomando un trago de su copa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Lucius? - pregunto Seras confusa y parpadeando, mirando a Ángelus que se acercó también al grupo. - ¿Qué significa "alimento"?

- Lo has visto antes Seras, se dice "alimento" a los humanos que se ofrecen voluntariamente a nosotros para que bebamos su sangre. - explicó Ángelus con seriedad pero con naturalidad.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que ofrecen aquí? - exclamó ella poniéndose en pie de un brincó. - ¡¿Cómo es posible esto sin que nosotros lo supiéramos?

- Cálmate Seras, por eso lo he rechazado, antes quiero hablar con el dueño de este sitio. - dijo Ángelus sin alzar la voz para calmar a Seras.

- ¿Conoce al dueño ama? - pregunto Sirius curioso.

- Tengo la sensación de que sí. - contestó ella. - ¿Recuerdas la fiesta donde fui invitada en Hungría, Yasmina?

- Sí.

- Pues allí conocí a un viejo amigo de mi padre, que casualmente era ingles.

- ¿Cree usted que es el mismo vampiro que conoció entonces mi señora Ángelus? - pregunto Yasmina.

- ¿Quién sino pondría un cartel como ese en rumano cuando es ingles y viviendo el Inglaterra? - le pregunto la vampira con ironía y sonriendo.

- ¿Lo ha hecho para que usted viniera? - pregunto Sirius.

- Yo o mi padre, quién sabe, pero no creo que los vampiros mas conocidos sepan que él esta aún en Londres, vamos creo yo. - dedujo Ángelus pasiva.

Ángelus y los demás estuvieron bebiendo y charlando mientras esperaban al dueño del local, y Ángelus no tuvo que esperar mucho a la persona que deseaba ver. La puerta doble de la sala se abrió en par, dejando paso al camarero que estaba detrás de un hombre a simple vista joven. Al verlo Ángelus confirmó sus sospechas, pero se quedo muda al ver es aspecto del sujeto, no era el que ella esperaba pero si imagino que cambiaría su aspecto un poco.

Era uno joven, vestido completamente de negro, pareciendo un tío vacilante y peligroso. Tenía el pelo rubio platino de punk, como un roquero conocido, Ángelus pudo ver en una ceja de él una cicatriz antigua que nunca vio en él antes. También llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro largo hasta los tobillos, parecido al de Ángelus, pero mas masculino. A simple vista para todos no parecía el dueño, sino un matón problemático y cholón, pero Ángelus sabía que era él completamente.

Al dar unos pasos para entrar en la sala, con el camarero detrás de él con la cabeza baja y quieto como una estatua, estuvo frente al grupo, y Ángelus se puso en pie para estar frente a él con una sonrisa amistosa, cosa que dejo confusos a la mayoría.

- Veo que sigue igual de joven y hermosa como siempre, Princesa Ángelus Drakul. - dijo él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y veo que has cambiado un poco tu estilo, William El Sanguinario. - dijo Ángelus con ironía y pasividad.

Al oír ese nombre, Sirius se puso en pie con los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Seras y los demás se giraron a él confusos ante esa reacción, Ángelus también, pero no se mostró sorprendida, sino que sonrió moviendo solo la comisura.

- ¿Sirius? - llamó Yasmina parpadeando un par de veces.

- El es… ¿Él es William, El Sanguinario de verdad? - pregunto Sirius sorprendido.

- Lo soy. - confirmó él. - Pero hace mucho ya que me despedí de ese nombre, ahora me hago llamar solamente Spike.

- Vaya, si que han cambiado cosas, no solo el vestuario amigo. - halagó Ángelus. - Entonces te pido que dejes de llamarme por mi titulo Spike, ahora solo soy Ángelus.

- Como quiera. - dijo él con una reverencia de cabeza. - ¿Y ellos? ¿Son tus siervos? - pregunto mirando por encima de ella, viendo sobretodo a Seras.

- Solo cuatro de ellos, los demás no. - dijo ella. - Te los presentaré.

Entonces ella se giró a ellos, y uno a uno los señalo mientras decía sus nombres.

- Ella es Yasmina, es una licántropa, mi amiga y hermana desde hace muchos años. - empezó ella.

- ¿Hermana? ¿A una criatura diferente de nosotros? - pregunto Spike sorprendido.

- Para mi eso no tiene importancia, y quisiera que la respetará como a mi y a mi padre.

- Claro, perdóneme. - se disculpo él.

Yasmina sonrió al ver como Ángelus la defendía de ese vampiro ingles, sonrojándose un poco también pero enseguida se le paso.

- Él es Sirius Balan, es sirviente mío junto a sus hermanos, Lucius y Marcus. - presentó ella, después señalo a los otros dos. - Y ellos dos son Seras Victoria y Pip Bernardote, ella fue convertida por mi padre, y él por ella misma poco tiempo después.

- Vaya, supe nada mas saber que estabas en Londres que tu padre seguía con vida, cuando todos pensaban que fue vencido por ese humano, Van Helsing ¿verdad?

- Sí, es una larga historia Spike, no entremos en eso ahora. - pidió Ángelus. - Me gustaría pasar al tema de los humanos sacrificados a los vampiros en este local.

Cuando ella dijo eso, lo dijo con un tono malhumorado y molesto y los demás lo notaron enseguida. Seras supo entonces que a Ángelus tampoco le molestaba ese tipo de cosas que su especie hacía por diversión y superioridad. Spike no mostró molestia por ello, sino que sonrió con ironía y bajando un momento la mirada como pensando un poco.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes este negoció Spike? - pregunto Ángelus, girando la cabeza a él.

- Querida Ángelus, no tienes por que estar tan molesta por esto, si quieres podemos ir a mi despacho a hablarlo, si quieres claro. - propuso él, con un gesto de amabilidad, señalando el camino.

- hum, esta bien. - accedió ella desafiante.

- Excelente, mientras, tus acompañantes pueden ir probando la especialidad de la casa, - dijo él juntando las manos. - Alonso…

El nombrado, que era el camarero de detrás suyo, se puso rápidamente al lado de él, se volvió de lado para tenerlo de cara con formalidad y respeto. Antes de que el vampiro ingles le dijera algo, Ángelus lo detuvo con la voz.

- Espera, no creo que sea conveniente Spike… - dijo ella desconfiada.

- Te puedo asegurar que a los humanos no les pasará nada aunque sean mordidos, te lo explicaré en privado, te lo prometo. - dijo él con seguridad.

Ángelus lo pensó durante unos segundos, y a decir verdad, tanto ella como a sus siervos, estaban sedientos de sangre, pero a ella le sabia mal que Yasmina tuviera que ver la manera en que los vampiros se alimentan de los humanos de nuevo, por eso la miró un segundo, Spike lo adivinó y sonrió con ironía.

- La licántropa no tiene por qué estar presente si no quiere Ángelus, si es eso lo que te preocupa. - le dijo él.

- Muchas cosas me preocupan Spike, demasiadas diría yo. - dijo ella, con un toque inquietante.

- Entiendo…

- No se preocupe mi señora Ángelus. - dijo Yasmina poniéndose de pie a espaldas de ella, que giró la cabeza a la licántropa. - yo estaré bien, este tranquila.

- Ya la has oído querida, no hay ningún problema en que se alimenten de humanos aquí, tengo un pequeño truco especial para ello que te lo explicaré e mi despacho. - aseguro él con calma.

Ángelus lo miró fijamente, viendo que sabía lo que decía con seguridad, y quería que ella confiará en él ante esto, cosa que lo pensó un poco. Si la Organización Hellsing se enteraba de esto, vendrían a buscarlo y matarlo sin dudar un instante por lo que le hacía a los humanos, pero si había un truco donde los humanos estaban a salvo y sin peligro alguno de que se conviertan en vampiros o ghouls, entonces no tenía que pasar nada o al menos eso pensaba la vampira morena. Finalmente, Ángelus accedió a acompañar a Spike a su despacho para hablar de ello en privado, y él sonrió contento de ello, sobretodo siendo ella en persona. Entonces, con un gesto le indicó al camarero que trajera el menú especial de la casa a los invitados y que la licántropa estuviera cómoda mientras estuviera al margen de la comida de vampiros, él con una reverencia así lo hizo acompañando a Yasmina a la sala de antes fue a hacer lo ordenado.

Sin que Spike se diera cuenta, Ángelus le indicó a Yasmina que vigilará a los vampiros de la sala principal, con un ademán la licántropa obedeció antes de desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo junto al joven. Mientras, Lucius hizo un gesto de triunfo, al saber que podría beber sangre humana al fin, los demás también estuvieron un poco contentos, ya que la sangre médica no les satisfacía como la sangre humana fresca recién salida del cuerpo, pero Seras se mostró molesta, aún así sabía que debía confiar en Ángelus, por lo menos un poco aunque fuera, era la hija de su amo al fin de cuentas.

Mientras tanto, Ángelus siguió a Spike por el pasillo idéntico al de antes hasta llegar a otra doble puerta pero que no llevaba ningún letrero llamativo esa vez, y cuando entró, se vio una sala mas pequeña, con un escritorio casi en medio de ella, con dos butacas en frente y una detrás pero mas elegante y de cuero negro. Se notaba que era su despacho por el montón de porquería y papeleo amontonado en rincones que él quiso ignorar por aburrimiento, y también por diferentes pósters fotográficos de algunas bailarinas de ese club que supo reconocer. Ese ambiente incomodo un poco a Ángelus, pero supo aguantarse.

- Po favor, póngase cómoda. - pidió él yendo a su silla. - Siéntase como en su casa Lady Drakul.

Ella sería lo hizo pero con dificultad, camino hacia una de la butacas, despacio y con elegancia se sentó, apoyando un codo sobre el guardabrazos, donde con la mano apoyó la mejilla, también cruzó las piernas, mostrando su elegancia rumana parecida a la de su padre Alucard.

- Veo que no pierde su elegancia mi señora. - halagó él al verla sentada así. - ¿Desea tomar un trago? - pregunto, señalando un armario donde seguramente tenía botella de varios licores, pero también de sangre, pero también imagino que tendría bolsas de sangre fresca.

- No, gracias luego tomaré. - dijo ella con seriedad. - ¿Podemos ir al grano?

Spike vio que la princesa no se andaba con rodeos como su padre, y no le sorprendió mucho. Él se acomodo en su silla, mostrando seguridad y calma.

- No hace falta que sea tan desconfiada conmigo Ángelus. - dijo él con aire apenado. - A diferencia de los aficionados que manchan nuestro nombre yo…

- No te hagas en despistado conmigo Spike, - interrumpió ella alzando la voz algo enfadada. - se te nota un montón en la cara que sabes mas de lo que se ve a simple vista. - dedujo ella algo molesta por la manera en que él se hacia el inocente.

- Ju, veo que al igual que su padre no se la puede engañar eh, - dijo él con vacilación. - Es verdad, hace tiempo que se, mejor dicho, desde siempre, que tu padre, al ser derrotado por Van Helsing, que trabaja para la Organización Hellsing, como esa pareja de vampiros que le sirven a él.

- También sabes que yo y mis siervos estamos en el desde hace poco, ¿verdad? - aceptó ella sin temor.

- Por supuesto, pero no se equivoque, la verdad es que no me molesta en absoluto que trabajen para esa humana descendiente de ese profesor, siguen siendo nuestros reyes querida, tiene todo el derecho de decidir que hacer con su vida eterna. - aseguró él con sinceridad. - ¿Por qué cree que nunca recibieron el aviso de un vampiro de mucho tiempo de existencia, solo de vampiros recién creados?

- Me sorprendes Spike, la verdad es que no llegué a conocerte mucho, solo cuando hablamos en esa fiesta en Hungría, pero tuve suficiente tiempo para eso.

- Eso es verdad, en cambio usted, era conocida por nuestra especie pero no por los humanos, era como una fantasma inmortal desconocida.

- Hubiera preferido no ser conocida por nadie, solo por mi padre, así no habría pasado lo que paso entonces.

Spike entendió que aquello que ella decía era lo que le paso hacía mas de cien años, cuando su padre fue derrotado por Van Helsing, y ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin saberse el cómo o el por qué de ello. Spike tenía la curiosidad de preguntarle de ello, pero lo pensó antes y supo enseguida que eso eran malos recuerdos para la princesa y que se enfadaría mas si se metía en su vida privada solamente por capricho suyo.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tener un negoció así? - le pregunto ella, haciendo que volviera en si de sus pensamientos.

- Fue algo que apareció en mi mente de repente, después de aquel ataque de vampiros con traje de soldados nazis, masacrando casi a toda la ciudad. - contestó él para empezar.

- _"Millenium…"_ - pensó Ángelus para si misma, reconociendo a esos soldados vampiros por la sangre de su padre en el cuerpo.

- Tiempo después, la ciudad se reconstruyó en poco tiempo asombrosamente, pero aún así muchas gente, tanto humanos como vampiros ingleses, se vieron aceptados por aquello, a los humanos por saber la existencia de los vampiros, pero la mayoría empezó a dejar de creer en eso, y a los vampiros casi por lo mismo, temiendo que los humanos les dieran caza de nuevo, aunque nunca hubieran matando a ninguno en su larga vida, pero también se enteraron de esa Organización vuestra, por eso nunca hubo ataques de vampiros ingleses, solo de vampiros convertidos por vampiros de fuera.

Ángelus escucho atenta lo que Spike explicaba, y todo tenía sentido, por ese motivo los ataques recibidos nunca fueron por vampiros convertidos por otros vampiros ingleses, sino de otros de fuera de la isla que desconocían de ellos. Viendo que Spike aún no había acabado de narrar, dejo que continuará.

- Por ese motivo, los vampiros ingleses dejaron de atacar a los humanos por miedo a esa organización, pero su sed es imposible controlarla cuando llevas cierto tiempo sin tomar, tu lo sabes eso supongo, ya que desde siempre has tomado sangre humana sacada directamente de los humanos ¿no?.

- No lo dudes.

- Pues entonces, conocí a un científico humano, que quizás podría ayudarme con eso, y entonces creó algo que era justo lo que buscaba. - hizo una pausa, mientras, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, donde sacó un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde transparente.

- ¿Y eso qué es Spike? - pregunto ella extrañada y curiosa.

- Un suero especial para los humanos, aún no tengo nombre para esto pero todo a su tiempo. - contesto él. - Cuando se lo inyectas a un humano por la vena sanguínea, similar a una simple vacuna, en poco tiempo este humano es completamente inmune al excepto de la mordedura del vampiro. El excepto es permanente para el humano, por lo que el vampiro puede beber su sangre tanto como quiera, pero eso si, no debe tomar demasiada, por qué el humano puede morir desangrado como los demás, así que pueden morderlos tantas veces como quieran, nunca los convertirán en vampiros ni los mataran.

Ante esa explicación, Ángelus quedo sorprendida de que hubiera algo como eso ahora gracias a él, nunca se espero algo así de un tipo como él que no se mostraba preocupado por los humanos. Spike le dejo coger el frasco para verlo mejor, y ella lo observó por todos los ángulos, sorprendida del todo. A simple vista parecía el antídoto de cualquier otra cosa, no parecía una especie de barrera contra la mordedura y el veneno del vampiros.

- ¿Y esto no hace daño al vampiro que muerde al humano una vez vacunado? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- En absoluto, los humanos no tienen nada efectivo contra vampiros, ni medicinas, ni antídotos ni venenos. - aseguro él con la punta de los dedos juntas entre si frente suyo. - Solamente tienen el agua bendita, la estaca, a veces la verbena, la biblia, etc… pero no hay ninguna medicina que nos dañe.

- ¿Todos los humanos aquí lo tienen inyectado ya?

- Todos que estén interesados, los revisamos de arriba abajo, asegurando que no tengan nada en el cuerpo, enfermedad o infección en la sangre, entonces se les vacuna el suero, por supuesto todos son mayores de edad, no dejamos que entren menores aquí para ofrecerse, aunque sean deseosos.

- Estoy impresionada Spike, de verdad. No esperaba eso de un vampiro como tu que solo piensa en si mismo. - dijo ella, devolviéndole el frasco.

- Me halagas querida, solo quería ser mas civilizado como vosotros, no como esos animales que se hacen llamar vampiros decentes. - dijo él.

- Eso no justifica que esto que haces sea bueno Spike, si Hellsing llega a saber de esto… - advirtió ella con pesar.

- Se que me tienes confianza, pero te sugiero que lo pruebes por ti misma, si quieres puedo darte todos lo que necesites para dárselo a tu jefa y lo vea por si misma; la lista de humanos que tenemos hasta ahora, el documento del suero, todo. No tengo problema en ello, mientras sirva para convenceros.

Ángelus vio que Spike estaba seguro de lo que hacía, por lo que acepto lo que le ofrecía. Cuando acabaron de hablar, volvieron a la sala donde estaban sus compañeros, y ella vio que estaban servidos con un humano por vampiro, pero ningún humano había sido mordido aún, esperando a que Ángelus viniera. Al verla, Seras, que aún no había mordido a su humano, se puso en pie y fue rápidamente hacia ella.

- Ángelus, ¿qué le ha dicho sobre esto? - pregunto ella nerviosa. - ¿Hay algo mal en este lugar?

Ángelus tardó un poco en responder, moviendo entre sus dedos la carpeta donde estaba todo lo que le había ofrecido Spike.

- Puedes estar tranquila Seras, y todos vosotros también. Es seguro morder a los humanos aquí y beber su sangre, podéis hacerlo. - dijo ella finalmente.

Al oírla, Seras y los demás quedaron sorprendidos, pero Lucius no esperó, y mordió con deseo a su humana rubia como él. Los demás dudaron un poco, pero viendo el rostro tranquilo de Ángelus, al final también bebieron de sus humanos. A Ángelus también se le esperaba un humano, y con insistencia de Spike, lo probó, después de tomar un poco, esperó a ver como reaccionaba el humano, y era verdad, no pasaba nada solo sufría un poco de anemia por la perdida, pero nada mas.

- Puede estar ya tranquila Ángelus, siempre que deseen tomar sangre humana sin tener que condenar a un humano a la vida eterna, ya sabe donde ir. - dijo Spike, dejándolos solos en la sala. - Será siempre bienvenida aquí, y sin pagar nada por ser nuestra invitada VIP especial de por vida eterna.

Y así, ella y los demás estuvieron unas horas allí, charlando y bebiendo sangre a gusto, hasta que se hartaran. Quién mas lo disfruto fue Lucius, quién no solo bebía la sangre de la chica, sino que la seducía como loco, como si estuviera borracho por la sangre, cosa imposible, solo que después de tanto tiempo sin sangre humana hizo que lo celebrará como nunca.

Los demás también se divirtieron allí, charlando y charlando. Después Yasmina vino a la sala y se quedo allí también, sin parecer molestarle las escenas. Ángelus decidió que estarían allí una hora mas, después se marcharían de vuelta a la Mansión, los demás aceptaron esa orden, Lucius a regañadientes.

Mientras, en la mansión de Radu y Elizabeth, Gina estaba fuera en el balcón de su habitación, dejando que la brisa pasará por su rostro, moviendo su melena marrón oscura, observando con calma y tranquilidad la luna y las estrellas en el cielo despejado y oscuro. Detrás de ella, saliendo de las sombras de la habitación, traspasando el umbral de la puerta del balcón, apareció Elizabeth, con sangre en su comisura, que la limpió relamiéndola con gusto.

- Buenas noches madre. - saludo Gina de espaldas a ella.

- ¿No vas a comer algo hija mía? - pregunto la vampira, poniéndose justo detrás de ella, pegada. - Debes sentirte cansada al no haber bebido nada.

- Luego, cuando vaya a la ciudad a buscar alimento, antes de que vaya a amanecer. - dijo Gina con pasividad.

Elizabeth supo que su hija no estaba de humor esa noche, por lo que dejo de insistir y se puso al lado de ella, observando el cielo con ella, viendo que era en verdad hermosa esa noche, tanto que cierta persona que le vino a la mente.

- Pronto iré a verla. - dijo Gina de repente.

- ¿Qué dices hija?

- A ella, la persona que tanto deseáis tener tu y mi padre, a la que odio con todo mi ser oscuro y maldito… pronto la veré, para ver como será su rostro cuando me vea, el horror y sufrimiento… pero también quiero comprobar si es tan fuerte y poderosa como decís, tanto como yo, je.

Con eso, Elizabeth sonrió complaciente e impaciente mostrando los colmillos, y después, la abrazó de lado observando las estrellas con felicidad, desando que llegará ese momento que su hija decía, sentía curiosidad por ver como serían ellas dos enfrentándose cara a cara… y a muerte verdadera.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	38. Recuerdo y Rescate

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!! Este es mi nuevo record de cuando tiempo he escrito otro capítulo, que suerte jejeje, es que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo, pero dudo que pueda acabar esta historia enseguida je. Bueno, aquií os dejo con otro capítulo damas y caballeros.**_

_**Integra deja que Spike tenga su negocio, y así los vampiros ingleses dejaran de atacar a los humanos de momento, pero aún queda el enemigo que se enfrentaban ahora. El día de la cita con el rey llega, y después de muchos nervios, Ángelus convence al rey para que Integra tenga al bebe y ella sea su guardiana en vez de Alucard en el futuro. Pasan los meses, y inesperadamente, secuestran a los hijos del mismo rey, cosa que él aprovechará para poner a prueba a Ángelus, y ella lo acepta.**_

_**Mientras eso pasa, Ángelus recibe de nuevo los recuerdos de su vida humana, sobretodo recuerdos con su hemana menor, y también divisiones que la misma Gina Drakul le envían, advirtiendole de algo, que al final resulto ser el secuestro. Cuando Ángelus estaba por llegar al lugar indicado, tiene un enfrentamiento con Heinkel, pero sin que lo sepa en salvada por alguien, y esa persona era Gina,**_

_**Mientras estaba dormida, Ángelus soño con esa noche, pero con algo inesperado que la hará quedarse sorprendida. Que disfruteis de este capi ^^.**_

**38. RECUERDO Y RESCATE**

En Londres, ya estaba amaneciendo, y los vampiros de Hellsing dormían la mona por la fiesta intensa de anoche en la ciudad, en el local de Spike, "_**Proaspete de sânge**_". Todos excepto Ángelus dormían completamente, ella aún no quería dormir, estaba esperando a que Integra despertará para informarle de todo enseguida.

No queriendo esperar en su habitación impaciente, decidió ir hacia su despacho con calma y lentitud, así mataría el tiempo de esperar. Cuando cruzó la puerta del sótano, subiendo por las escaleras donde llevaban al recibidor principal, se encontró a Charlie, que cargaba con el desayuno de Integra.

- ¡ah! Buenos días señorita Ángelus. - saludo él con una reverencia de cabeza, por que sino se le habría caído la bandeja de desayuno al suelo.

- Buenos días Charlie. - saludo ella con amabilidad pero mostrando disimuladamente un rostro algo deprimido.

- ¿Aún no se ha ido a dormir señorita? - pregunto él a saber la hora que era, ya de día.

- No. Tengo que decirle algo a Lady Integra. - contestó ella. - ¿Ya se ha despertado?

- Si, ahora voy a llevarle el desayuno, su padre debe estar con ella como de costumbre. ¿Quiere que le diga que esta esperándola?

- ¡No, no! No quiero que tenga prisa en desayunar Charlie. - dijo ella rápidamente.

- Puede venir conmigo a su habitación, seguro que a ella no le importa. - aseguro el mayordomo, pasando por el lado de ella. - anímese.

Ángelus vio las buenas intenciones de Charlie, viendo que había visto su rostro deprimido, por lo que decidió hacerle caso y fue con el a la habitación de Integra. Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta, donde Charlie picó un par de veces antes de entrar con educación.

Dentro, ya se veía a Integra sentada en su cama, esperando su deseoso desayuno, junto a Alucard sentado de lado con ella. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver a Ángelus detrás de Charlie a esas horas, pero aún así la recibieron con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ángelus! - exclamó Integra con humor. - ¿Qué haces hay parada? Pasa por favor.

Ángelus estuvo apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, insegura de entrar en la habitación, pero cuando Integra le ofreció pasar, entró. Mientras Charlie le ponía en desayuno a Integra sobre sus piernas estiradas con una mesa de cama, Ángelus camino hacía su padre, y se sentó e frente en la cama a él. Charlie hizo una reverencia a su señora y se retiro, cuando él salio y cerró la puerta, Integra empezó a comer con calma y tranquilidad.

- ¿Querías decirme algo Ángelus, que no has ido a dormir todavía? - pregunto Integra, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

- Puedo venir en otro momento si quiere, no quiero preocuparla ahora mientras desayuna. - insistió Ángelus.

- Tu siempre puedes decirle lo que sea cuando sea, ahora eres también hija mía Ángelus. - dijo Integra, recordándole aquello.

Al oír eso, Ángelus se emocionó, al recordar que Integra era ahora su madre adoptiva, a pesar de tener unos pocos años que ella. Eso hizo que dudará mas en decirle ahora o después lo que paso anoche, pero al final decidió hacerlo ahora. Nerviosa pero calmada les explicó a los dos sobre el local de Spike, sobre los humanos vacunados con un suero que él tiene, lo que Spike le explicó, y que ella lo confirmó bebiendo de un humano.

Cuando acabó, estuvieron un momento en silencio, y ella con la cabeza baja, esperando a que Integra dijera algo.

- ¿Vosotros dos os fiáis de ese vampiro ingles? - pregunto ella a los dos, girando la cabeza a ellos.

- Lo conozco desde hace varias décadas, y no me caía mal en cierto modo. - contestó Alucard. - Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él, y si lo que le dijo a Ángelus es cierto, dudo que sea una amenaza ahora.

- Deje en su despacho los informes que me dio, una lista de humanos vacunados y la formula de ese suero, junto a una muestra. - informó Ángelus.

- Bien, me fió totalmente de vosotros, solo espero que sepáis lo que hacéis. - dijo Integra.

- Integra… - nombró Ángelus, contenta de ver como Integra era comprensiva.

- Por cierto Ángelus, ¿cómo están los demás? - pregunto Integra curiosa.

- hum, durmiendo la mona, como no. - dijo ella con ironía. - Para la noche ya estarán bien supongo.

- Ya veo. - dijo Integra riendo en bajo. - Si es todo, ya puedes irte a descansar Ángelus.

Ella así lo hizo, se puso en pie y se retiro de la habitación. Una vez solos, Integra siguió comiendo su desayuno, mientras Alucard la observaba preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Alucard? - pregunto ella, notando la mirada del vampiro.

- ¿Estas segura de asistir al encuentro con el rey, Integra? - pregunto él. - No debes ir si no quieres.

- Ya recibí la carta donde dice que debo ir Alucard, debo hacerlo. - contestó ella con seriedad.

- Los humanos y sus estúpidas reglas. Creí que habías dejado eso de hacer lo que ellos dicen. - dijo él con su tono irónico y sarcástico.

- Es el rey Alucard, el hijo de la difunta reina, no quiero faltarle al respeto a su hijo heredero. - dijo Integra con madurez y claridad.

Alucard sonrió ante eso, viendo que su amada ama no cambiaba en eso de ser leal a sus reyes. Con eso terminaron la conversación, y Alucard decidió retirarse a descansar también, dejando a Integra desayunar tranquila.

* * *

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Los días pasaron volando para Integra, durante ese tiempo pasaron pocas cosas. A la noche junto a Ángelus fue a ese local de Spike, para confirmar que ese lugar era seguro para los humanos, y comprobaron que ese suero era en verdad para evitar el veneno de los vampiros en el cuerpo, haciendo que solo tuvieran anemia por la perdida de sangre, tomaba por los vampiros.

Spike le agradeció a Integra que le dejará tener su negoció, siempre y cuando usará ese suero con los humanos, él así lo aseguro. Así pues, los vampiros de Hellsing podían ir de vez en cuando allí para beber sangre humana, cosa que le gusto también a Alucard, que llevaba años sin beber sangre humana.

Ya era el día de la cita con su Majestad el rey, y Integra debía prepararse mientras esperaba la hora indicada. Durante ese tiempo estuvo en su despacho revisando informes y firmar papeles. Los vampiros de Hellsing estuvieron en el sótano, algunos durmiendo y otros practicando en la sala de tiro privado. Cuando faltaba dos horas, Integra estaba en su habitación, junto a Ángelus, para elegir vestimenta adecuada.

Integra decidió ponerse algo mas femenino esa vez, en vez de su traje masculino habitual. Ángelus iría como solía ir, de negro a su estilo mas cómodo para ella. Después de un rato, las dos estuvieron de acuerdo con el vestido formal que Integra se puso cuando se cito con Iscariote en el museo hace dos años, ya que le pegaba mas que los demás.

Cuando faltaba una hora, Integra ya estaba lista, y junto a Alucard y Ángelus, se subieron al auto, conducido por Charlie. Seras estaba al mandó de todos hasta que volvieran. El auto cruzó la ciudad hasta llegar al palacio real, donde cuando Integra y los vampiros bajaron del coche, un hombre mayor, posiblemente Arturo Rosenberg, les recibió para acompañarlos hacia el rey.

Charlie se quedó en el auto, y Integra siguió al secretario con los vampiros detrás. Cuando entraron al palacio, todo seguía como la última vez que entraron, todo dorados y decorativo con realeza. Dentro solo había guardias muy llamativos, quietos como estatuas en cada lado del pasillo que estaban yendo. Cuando acabaron de cruzar el pasillo, al fondo vieron una puerta doble, donde el secretario abrió para dejarlos pasar, después cerró la puerta dejarlos solos con el rey.

- Bienvenidos, Organización Hellsing. - recibió el rey con amabilidad. - Sean tan amables de tomar asiento.

La sala también era hermosa y decorativa como el resto del lugar, pero se supo que era la habitación de su Majestad, mejor dicho, su despacho privado. Frente a él, había una enorme mesa de caoba hermoso, y delante de ella hacia tres sillas para ellos, donde se sentaron, con Integra entre los dos vampiros.

- A Lord Alucard lo conozco, pero a usted señorita, solo la vi cuando mi madre falleció. - dijo él, mirando a Ángelus. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Ángelus su majestad, soy hija de Lord Alucard. - se presento Ángelus con educación y respeto.

- Vaya, es un placer conocerla, lady Ángelus. - dijo el rey con amabilidad.

Por la forma de hablar, las dos mujeres pensaron que él sería como su difunta madre, amable y honrado. En ese momento, entró un mayordomo con aperitivos, pero los vampiros, por supuesto, tuvieron que rechazarlo.

- Lady Integra, según el medicó que la atiende, esta embazada de varios meses, pero aquí no dice el padre. - empezó él.

- Así es, su majestad. - dijo Integra con formalidad.

- Puede explicarlo, con sus palabras y sin miedo, se lo ruego. - pidió él, apoyándose en la mesa para mirándola fijamente.

Integra así lo hizo, se lo explicó todo, de pies a cabeza. Mientras iba hablando, sentía que el estomago se le encogía por el miedo de la decisión del rey, Alucard y Ángelus lo notaron al oírla hablar, pero esperaron a que acabará para calmarla. Cuando ella acabó, el rey estuvo callado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Eso puso nerviosa a Integra, y Alucard le cogió la mano para calmarla, ella no se giro pero apretó la mano con la de él con fuerza y firmeza.

El rey pensó sobre el asunto un momento, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas frente a su rostro. La decisión era difícil, pero debía respetar la voluntad de su madre respecto a la Organización Hellsing y sus vampiros.

- Entenderá que tener un hijo con un vampiro es algo delicado y… para muchos, un pecado, Lady Integra. - comenzó el rey.

- Absolutamente, majestad.

- Aún así, ¿cree que ese bebe puede ser el heredero de Hellsing?

- Sí, completamente. Seguro que será un excelente líder y un leal siervo suyo Majestad, le doy mi palabra de ello.

- Entendido, entonces… usted, Lord Alucard, ¿estará al servició de Hellsing cuando su hijo este al mandó?

Esa pregunta cogió de sorpresa a la pareja, sin saber que decirle. El rey esperó sin prisa a recibir una respuesta. Integra sabía mejor que nadie, o seguramente Ángelus también, que Alucard no estaría sin Integra, dejaría a su hijo a cuidado de Ángelus como su tutora y guardiana. Alucard conocía a Integra, y sabía que decisión había tomado, así que no supieron como decirle eso al rey.

- Yo ocuparé ese lugar majestad. - dijo de repente Ángelus.

Los tres se giraron a ella sorprendidos al oírla hablar, y vieron en su rostro decisión y seguridad. Alucard y Integra se pusieron tenso al imaginar que pensaba el rey, pero cuando se giraron a él de reojo, vieron que no mostraba molestia, sino que miraba a la vampira con atención para escucharla.

- Ya se que nadie de ustedes me conoce aquí, sino a mi padre, pero quisiera que supiera que yo seré la que servirá a la Organización Hellsing cuando su hijo, que será mi hermano también, además de mi amo.

- Pero a diferencia de su padre, usted no esta atada a la familia Hellsing ¿verdad? - adivinó el rey.

- No majestad, no lo estoy. - dijo ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Entonces cómo piensa demostrar que en de confianza para nuestro país, Lady Ángelus? - le pregunto el rey con profundidad.

- Cuando llegué el momento, se lo demostraré su majestad, hasta entonces ha esperar.

El rey miró fijamente a la vampira, viendo que, al igual que su padre, no era de esas que mentían y que cumplían su palabra por completo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, esperando a que el rey tomará una decisión de todo. Él no tardó en tomarla, alzando la mirada a los tres invitados.

- Muy bien, Lady Integra. Podrá tener ese bebe para que sea su sucesor, y cuando llegué el momento veremos quién será el responsable de ser su vigilante, hasta entonces eso queda en duda, pueden retirarse. Pero usted Lady Ángelus, quédese un momento mas.

Los tres quedaron confuso ante esa petición, pero obedecieron, Alucard y Integra hicieron una reverencia, y se retiraron, dejando a Ángelus con el rey a solas.

- ¿Majestad, ocurre algo? - pregunto ella extrañada.

- Solo quiero conocerla mejor, Lady Ángelus. Ya que, usted será la que ocupará el lugar de su padre en el futuro ¿verdad?. No esta atada a Hellsing, pero aún así desea ocupar ese lugar en su momento ¿por qué?.

Ángelus estuvo callada un momento, entonces, con una sonrisa de ironía, alzó la mirada al rey y le contesto.

- Ese bebe será mi hermano, uno que nunca tuve, Lady Integra quiere que lo cuide en caso de que le pase algo, y yo cumpliré con ese deseo. Además, soy la hija del Nosferatu Alucard, conocido como el Conde Drácula, deseo ser digna de serlo, por eso cuidaré de su hijo, el único que ha tenido en su larga vida, uno verdadero que lleva su sangre sin haberlo convertido en vampiro como a mi.

- Entiendo.

- Se que no soy de confianza Majestad, por el hecho de ser una vampira sin estar controlada por nadie excepto por mi padre, pero quisiera que me diera una oportunidad.

- Ya te la he dado. - dijo él.

- ¿eh?

- Tu aura hace que seas de confianza, supongo que mi madre lo notó en su lecho de muerte, cuando te conoció. Se sabe mucho de ti desde que viniste a Londres, que hiciste regresar a tu padre de ese misterioso mundo, que ayudaste en varias ocasiones a cazar vampiros y ghouls junto a Hellsing, y que busca venganza a aquellos que te encerraron hace mas de cien años, se mucho de ti.

Ángelus quedo sorprendida al ver que el rey la conocía tanto sin saberlo, pero no supo que decir y se mantuvo quieta y callada. El rey notó el asombro de la vampira, y se rió en bajo antes de continuar.

- Mi madre supo lo mucho que sufriste en el pasado, tanto cuando fuiste humana como vampiresa, aún así seguiste adelante con todo, eres digna de admirar, Princesa Ángelus.

- ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mi?

- Digamos que, soy como mi difunta madre, que con ver a la persona de enfrente, la conoce desde siempre, ella lo hizo cuando te vio ¿verdad?

- Ya veo, usted es idéntico a ella en ese aspecto. - halagó ella con ironía.

- Gracias por tus palabras. - agradeció el rey. - Bueno, ¿usted seguirá con ese plan que tiene de venganza?

- Sí…

- Entiendo, solo deseo que sepa lo que hace, por el bien de mi país y de mi gente.

- Lo tendré su majestad, se lo aseguro.

Con eso se finalizó la conversación, y el rey dejo que la vampira se retirará. Cuando Ángelus se reunió con su padre e Integra, los tres regresaron a la Mansión para celebrar la aprobación del rey sobre el bebe de Integra. A los vampiros de Hellsing no les molestará celebrarlo durante el día, aunque tuvieran aún resaca.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, dentro de ella en el recibidor principal, Seras y los demás los esperaban preocupados por la decisión del rey, pero cuando vieron la cara sonriente de Integra y Alucard, saltaron de alegría, sobretodo Seras que abrazó a Integra como si fuera su hermana, y ella la acepto con gusto. Hasta que anocheció estuvieron festejando, pero Ángelus quiso dormir un poco así que se retiro, despidiéndose de los demás por el momento.

Desde el sótano no se oía el ruido de arriba, por lo que Ángelus pudo dormir tranquila durante unas horas, para estar bien despierta por la noche. Cuando se quedo dormida, empezaron a venirle recuerdos de su vida humana, recuerdos buenos en vez de malos, eso era gracias a que tenía ahora una nueva familia.

**FLASH BACK**

Era de noche en Rumania, y en una casa justo en el centre de Transilvania, vivía una familia, donde tenían dos hijas idénticas, solo que con dos años de diferencia y con el pelo de diferente color, la mayor con el pelo negro como la noche misma, y la menor con el pelo castaño oscuro, la mayor hacia poco que había cumplido los 18, y la menor tenía 16. La menor estaba en la habitación con su hermana, que la cuidaba, ya que, estaba en la cama con fiebre.

- ¡Hey hermana Ángela! - dijo la hermana menor.

La chica llamada Ángela se giro curiosa, y vio a su hermana pequeña en la cama, ya que, estaba algo enferma por un resfriado, pero se estaba curando. A diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad, Ángela se vestía mas o menos como un hombre, con pantalones y camisa blanca, su hermana ahora estaba en camisón blanco y transparente en la cama, con un rostro pálido y sudado. Ángela pudo ver el rostro de su hermanita, mostrando tristeza y pena, por lo que, fue hacia ella, y se sentó en la cama con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ana? - le pregunto ella preocupada.

- Hermana, ¿de verdad tiene que viajar al extranjero por los estudios? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí? - pregunto Ana apenada.

Ángela no contesto, sino que puso la mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la frotó con animo y suavidad, removiendo así la melena castaña oscura de ella un poco, pero a Ana no le molesto, sino que la dejo confusa.

- Tranquila hermanita, solo estaré fuera por unas semanas, te prometo que volveré y estaré contigo, y no me volveré a separar de ti ¿de acuerdo? - prometió Ángela con una sonrisa que animo a Ana.

- Ah, ¡si! - dijo Ana con animo a pesar de la fiebre. - Lastima que no tengamos a misma edad, sino iríamos juntas. - se lamentó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Si quieres, cuando tengas que ir a estudiar al extranjero, vamos juntas, yo tendré edad suficiente para acompañarte. - propuso Ángela.

- Eso no es justo hermana, tu me acompañarías pero yo no puedo acompañarte ahora por qué no soy mayor aún. - se quejo Ana con mala cara.

Ante eso, Ángela no dijo nada, solo sonrió, entonces, obligó a Ana a tumbarse bien en la cama, dejándola confusa, después, sonrojando un poco a su hermana, puso su frente contra la de ella con los ojos cerrados y sin mostrar vergüenza, sino una sonrisa amigable y amable.

- Hermana… Ángela… - nombró Ana sorprendida.

- Eso a mi no me importa, aunque este lejos, tu estarás conmigo, y yo contigo, por que somos hermanas de sangre, siempre estaremos juntas, siempre. - aseguro ella con decisión y seguridad en sus palabras. - Así que no te preocupes por eso, ahora debes pensar en ponerte bien, ¿si?

Ana no pudo evitar sacar unas lagrimas de emoción y felicidad ante las palabras de su hermana, encogiendo los ojos temblorosos y llorosos. Ángela ante eso, sonrió mientras le secaba las lagrimas con los dedos. Viendo que su hermana aún tenia fiebre, decidió ir a buscarle la medicina, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer, que era la madre de ellas.

- ¿Cómo esta tu hermana Ángela? - pregunto la madre.

- Esta mejor, pero debería tomar ya la medicina, ahora iba a buscarla, ¿puedes quedarte con Ana mientras? - le pregunto ella.

- No te vayas hermana. - pidió Ana, cogiéndola de la manga de la camisa para evitar que se fuera, como suplicando. Ángela la miró fijamente.

- Esta bien Ángela, quédate con ella, yo traigo la medicina. Esta claro que Ana te quiere mucho, como tu a ella. - dijo la madre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eso sonrojo a Ana de vergüenza, y Ángela estuvo igual pero lo disimulo. Ángela dejó que Ana se sentará en la cama con la mitad del cuerpo tapado por la manta, y que se apoyará sobre el hombro de ella, mientras Ángela la abrazaba con el brazo pasando por detrás de la espalda. Eso hizo que Ana se sintiera mas caliente, que le cogió algo de sueño, pero no quiso dormirse.

- Oye hermana. - llamó Ana. Ángela le prestó atención. - ¿Te hubiera gustado que hubiéramos nacido como un solo ser?

- ¿eh? - exclamó Ángela confusa y extrañada.

- Es que… si hubiera nacido estando dentro de mi hermana Ángela, no tendría que estar preocupada por mi, por una chica débil y sin fuerzas. Casi siempre estoy enferma, mientras tu estas sana y cuidándome todo el tiempo, me da rabia ser así. ¿No te molesta estar pendiente de mi siempre?

Ante esa pregunta Ángela no dijo nada, lo que hizo fue abrazarla con mas fuerza, haciendo que Ana girará la cabeza a su hermana confusa.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me molesta cuidarte, tonta? - pregunto ella con tono irónico.

- Es que…

- Tu no eres débil, solo tu cuerpo lo es, pero tu carácter es fuerte y valiente, como lo soy yo, eso demuestra que somos parecidas, hermanas. - corrigió Ángela con seguridad en sus palabras. - Además, no me hubiera gustado ser hija única, sin tener a alguien con quien hablar.

- Tendrías a Mama y Papa. - dijo Ana.

- Pero hay cosas que a los padres no se les puede contar, pero si a las hermanas, ¿nunca lo has pensado? ¿Verdad que siempre me cuentas las cosas a mi antes que a nuestros padres?

- Sí, por qué no se si les gustará lo que les digo.

- Eso es, y muchas otras cosas que se pueden hacer entre hermanas, por eso prefiero tener una hermana, a ti.

Con eso, Ana dejo de pensar en eso de ser una con Ángela. En ese momento, la madre de ellas entró con la medicina, se la dio a Ángela y les dio las buenas noches. Cuando Ángela iba a darle la medicina a Ana, está la detuvo, dejándola confusa.

- ¿Ana?

- No la necesito, con estar así contigo me siento mejor, hermana. - aseguro Ana, quedando medio dormida. - ¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche por favor?

Ángela con una sonrisa le dijo que si, y ambas se tumbaron en la cama, que poco a poco quedaron dormidas, Ana antes que Ángela, que la vio dormirse con ternura y tranquilidad.

- "Si que me gustaría ser una contigo Ana, pero prefiero que estemos así, para poder hablarnos la una a la otra, con eso me basta" - pensó Ángela antes de dormirse, abrazando a Ana para calentarla, ignorando si la iba a contagiar o no, cosa que dudaba mucho.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¿Ángelus? ¿Ángelus? ¡Ángelus!

La voz hizo despertar a Ángelus de golpe, sacándola de ese sueño. Ella estaba tumbada de lado en la cama de su habitación, giró un poco la cabeza y vio que quién la llamaba era Yasmina, con una mirada preocupante, al ver que ella no despertaba.

- ¿Esta bien ama? Ha tardado en despertarse. - pregunto Yasmina de rodillas al lado de la cama, para estar a la misma altura que la cabeza de la vampira.

- Sí estoy bien, perdona por preocuparte. - se disculpo Ángelus, incorporándose hasta estar sentada, con Yasmina a su lado. - Es que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable.

- ¿Un sueño?

- Sí, de cuando era humana, y estaba cuidando de mi hermana pequeña. - contestó Ángelus con la mirada baja y algo contenta. - Se puso enferma días antes de irme al extranjero por un tiempo, la estuve cuidando toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida.

- ¿La hecha de menos? - pregunto Yasmina al ver la cara de su ama.

- Sí, mucho. Pero estoy feliz de pensar que, saliera de ese coma y estuviera sana, pero creo que me hago ilusiones.

- ¿Por qué dice eso?

- Ana tenía una salud y un cuerpo delicado, enfermaba cada dos por tres, pero siempre la cuidaba con cariño y ternura. Cuando supe sobre la muerte de nuestros padres, pensé que ella también había muerto, pero me sorprendió ver que estaba viva en el hospital en coma. Eso demostraba lo que siempre le decía.

- ¿Qué le decía?

-_** "Tu no eres débil, solo tu cuerpo lo es, pero tu carácter es fuerte y valiente, como lo soy yo, eso demuestra que somos parecidas, hermanas." **_- pronunció Ángelus entre risa bajas. - Seguramente esas palabras le dieron fuerzas para aguantar el veneno, pero el medicó dijo tiempo después, cuando volví, que ya estaba al limite de sus fuerzas y que quizás nunca saldría del coma, yo me quede destrozada por ello, pero durante un tiempo fui a verla cada día, pero después de seis meses perdí la esperanza, dándola por muerta, allí solo estaba su cuerpo en trance, sin fuerzas para vivir.

- Ama Ángelus…

Yasmina pudo ver y sentir la tristeza dibujada en el rostro de su ama, que a pesar de todo intentaba sonreír.

- ¿Para que me has despertado Yasmina? - pregunto Ángelus, cambiando de tema.

- Ya anocheció y pensé que debía despertarla, pero de haber sabido que soñaba eso yo… - contestó Yasmina, disculpándose.

Ante eso, Ángelus la abrazo de repente, por la cabeza y la espalda, dejando petrificada a Yasmina.

- No importa, si no lo hubieras hecho, habría soñado con lo que paso después, cuando volví. Gracias por haberlo echo, Yasmina. - agradeció Ángela con profunda sincera.

Yasmina se emocionó al oírla decir eso, por lo que le correspondió el abrazo con suavidad.

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

Ya han pasado varios meses, y el embarazo de Integra iba procesando bien, ya se sabía que el bebe era un hermoso y fuerte niño, y Integra estaba contenta, al igual que Alucard y todos. Después de pensarlo mucho, Integra y Alucard ya habían decidido el nombre, pero no quisieron decirlo hasta que el bebe naciera. Una carta del rey llegó a la mansión, anunciando que su esposa había tenido a dos gemelos hermosos, y que pronto deberían ir a palacio para celebrarlo.

Era ya de noche, una noche tranquila y clara, sin ningún aviso de vampiros o ghouls, y eso sorprendió a Integra, que después de mucho tiempo como jefa, nunca había tenido tan pocos avisos. Seras y los demás vampiros, menos Ángelus y Alucard, habían ido al Sangre Fresca, viendo que no había aviso de ataque, Integra les dejo. Mientras Alucard se mantenía al lado de Integra en el despacho y después en la habitación, Yasmina patrullaba los pasillos de la Mansión, y Ángelus estaba en el tejado, sentada en el borde, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna y agradable.

Todo estaba tranquilo esa noche para Ángelus y para todos. La vampira de negro decidió tumbarse con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, observando así las estrellas. A causa de esa relajación, Ángelus se fue quedando dormida poco a poco, hasta que al final cerró los ojos dormida.

_**"Te mataré… te odio… con todo mi ser…"**_

Junto a esas palabras, en la mente de Ángelus iban pasando a toda velocidad imagen, de su pasado mezcladas con otras que no sabía que querían decir. Casi toda con sangre y muerte.

_**"¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dime por qué. Quiero saberlo."**_

Además de la imágenes, también había esa voz, y no era de su otro yo, sino una diferente, mostrando odio, dolor y rencor. Ángelus quería despertar, pero algunas de esas imágenes las conocía de antes, pero no conseguía saber de donde, solo sabía que eran de Londres.

_**"Te has convertido en un monstruo sin sentimientos, por eso lo hiciste."**_

- _"¿Quién eres? Dime tu nombre."_

**"Ya sabes como me llamo, y muy pronto nos veremos las caras, entonces sabrás cuanto daño me has hecho"**

Con eso, Ángelus despertó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos como platos, confusa y algo asustada por la pesadilla. Ángelus pensó bien en lo que dijo la voz. Dijo que la conocía, y que pronto se verían, que la odiaba. Lo pensó bien, y entonces, le vino a la mente a la única persona que no habíha visto pero que la conocía, Gina Drakul. Entendió que esa misteriosa prima se había comunicado con ella a través del sueño, pero no sabía por qué, ¿para advertirla? ¿Avisarla de algo que pasaría?. Ángelus lo pensó un poco estando sentada aún en el tejado, cuando de repente, a sus espaldas, oía a alguien correr hacia allí, llamándola a ella.

Quién la llamaba era Yasmina, que llegó al tejado jadeando exhausta por la carrera hacia allí. Ángelus se puso en pie y fue hacia ella, dejando que cogiera aire antes de hablar. Rápidamente, Yasmina cogió a la vampira por lo hombros y la miró horrorizada.

- ¿Qué pasa Yasmina?

- ¡Ha pasado algo terrible ama! - dijo Yasmina para empezar. - ¡Han secuestrado a los hijos del rey!

- ¡¿Qué dices?! - exclamó Ángelus, mostrando los colmillos.

- ¡No lo acaban de decir, el rey quiere que tu y tu padre vayáis a palacio, ya que Integra no esta para hacer esos esfuerzos ahora! - informó Yasmina.

- ¡¿Dónde esta mi padre ahora?! - pregunto la vampira.

- La espera en la entrada ahora mismo. - contestó Yasmina.

Con eso, Ángelus se giro para ir hacia la entrada que estaba a sus espaldas, pero antes de irse, paró en secó para girar la cabeza hacia la licántropa.

- ¡Yasmina, avisa a Seras y los otros para que vuelva aquí, que este atentos por si se les necesita! - ordenó Ángelus con rapidez.

- ¡Sí!

Yasmina corrió hacia la puerta, y para ir mas deprisa se transformó en loba. Mientras, Ángelus corrió con paso largo hacia el precipicio de la casa, saltando de pie hacia abajo, cayendo sin hacerse un rasguño, justo al lado de su padre.

- ¿Dónde esta el coche? - pregunto ella, al ver que Charlie no estaba allí con el auto.

- Volando iremos mas rápido, vamos. - dijo Alucard.

Sin decir mas, dio unos pasos hacia las escaleras, dio un gran salto para luego convertirse en una bandada de murciélagos. Ángelus sin dudar los siguió detrás, pero en vez de transformarse en murciélagos, se convirtió en una niebla oscura, cortando el cielo como si fuera una serpiente, rodeada de los murciélagos.

Desde la ventana del despacho, Integra vio como Alucard y su hija se iban volando hacia palacio a toda velocidad, con Charlie al otro lado del escritorio. No podía creer que en una noche tranquila pasará algo como aquello, que alguien secuestrará a los hijos del rey tan de repente. Integra cansada se sentó en su silla, entonces Charlie le informo de la situación.

- Lady Integra, según me dijo el secretario del rey, secuestraron a sus dos hijos recién nacidos, gemelos, un niño y una niña de varios días. - informó Charlie con unos papeles en mano. - Aún no se sabe nada de los secuestradores, ni han llamado ni nada, se desconoce el cómo y el por qué del secuestro señora.

- No entiendo como ha podido pasar esto ahora, son solo unos bebes que aún no han vivido la vida.

- El rey a insistido en que Ángelus fuera a arreglar el asunto, no entiendo el por qué de eso.

- Para ponerla a prueba, ver si en verdad es de fiar, para que sea responsable de mi hijo. - dedujo Integra con su manera de hablar.

- ¿Cree que ella podrá solucionar esto señora?

- Conociendo a Ángelus, se que hará todo lo posible por salvar a esos bebes inocentes, sanos y salvos. - aseguro ella, rezando por ello.

* * *

En esos momento, frente al palacio, habían todos los policías de la ciudad en el jardín delantero, también estaban los de la mesa redonda y los de la familia real, todos ocupados por sus tareas, esperando a que tuvieran noticias sobre los secuestradores. En ese momento, en el cielo, algunos vieron a una bandada de murciélagos y una niebla negra que se movían de forma rara, yendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Eh majestad! ¿Qué es eso que viene? - pregunto el secretario del rey a su lado, señalando con el dedo.

- Bien, ya están aquí. - dijo él rey con calma, dando unos pasos hacia delante.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Alucard y Ángelus cambiaron a su forma habitual, sorprendidos a todos menos al rey. Ambos vampiros caminaron hacía él, pero la guardia se puso enfrente, sin dejarles pasar.

- Apartaos, han venido por orden mía. - ordenó el rey con autoridad.

Los guardias al oírlo tuvieron que obedecer, se aparataron en dos grupos, dejando que los vampiros pasaran. Mientras iban hacia él, Ángelus notó la mirada desconfiada y aterradora de los humanos que estaban allí, siguiéndolos con la mirada. La verdad es que a ella no le sorprendía que tuvieran miedo de su padre, pero no imaginaba que aún mostrarán ese miedo cuando él llegaba mas de un siglo ayudando a Hellsing.

- ¿Siempre eres tan popular ante ellos? - pregunto ella incomoda por las miradas.

- Mas o menos. - contestó él, ocultando e rostro bajo su sombrero de ala ancha roja.

Enseguida estuvieron frente al rey, hicieron una reverencia y él agradeció que hubieran venido con una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Majestad, cómo a pasado esto? - pregunto Ángelus preocupada.

- Ya me gustaría saber eso querida mía, pero ahora lo importante es encontrar a mis hijos. - dijo él preocupado.

- No se preocupe su majestad, encontraremos a sus hijos y al responsable, délo por hecho. - prometió el jefe de los policías que estaba al lado del rey. - No hace falta que confié en… estos dos.

Ángelus pudo notar que el policía los odiaba, por eso no deseaba que estuvieran allí, pero ella lo ignoró.

- Lord Alucard, - llamó el rey con naturalidad.

- ¿Sí, majestad?

- Quisiera que tu hija se ocupará de esto. - pidió él rey.

Al oír eso, todos los que estaban junto al rey quedaron petrificados del asombro, sobretodo el jefe de la policía y el secretario. Al oírlo, Ángelus lo miró fijamente, viendo en su mirada que esto era una prueba de lealtad y confianza, cosa que ella sonrió en bajo, entendiendo eso con claridad.

- ¡¿Pero qué esta diciendo su majestad?! - pregunto el secretario, poniéndose frente de él, exclamando con las manos.

- ¡La policía puede hacerse cargo de la situación, no hace falta que un monstruo bebedor de sangre con forma humana se encargue! - exclamó el jefe de policía, insultando y señalando a Ángelus con enfado.

- Si fuera una situación de secuestro normal, si podrían encargarse ustedes, pero sabe que no es así, señor inspector. - dijo el rey con calma y sin alzar la voz como ellos. - La decisión ya esta tomada, ustedes solo tendrán que asegurar el palacio, ella se encargará de traerme a mis hijos sanos y salvos. ¿Verdad, Lady Ángelus?

- Lo que usted ordene, su majestad. - acató ella, sin parecer molesta por el insulto del policía.

- Bien. - dijo él con agradecimiento. - Inspector, déle la nota recibida. Es una orden.

El inspector a regañadientes, y echando un mal de ojo a Ángelus, fue a buscar lo pedido. Mientras, a la mente de Ángelus volvieron las imágenes, pero esta vez fueron mas claras, y sin imágenes de su pasado. Todas señalaban a un almacén pero aun no sabia a cual. Ella estuvo distraída con eso, hasta que el inspector les entregó a ella y su padre la nota.

El papel estaba método en un sobre grande de plástico, de esos para las pruebas materiales. Los vampiros observaron la nota, y quedaron sorprendidos al leerla. La nota estaba escrita en sangre, en papel vegetal, pero en vez de ser en ingles, esta estaba escrita en rumano, algo que solo ellos sabían leer.

_**"Eu am copii de regele tău, vii să te uiţi dacă poate veni la mine. Sunt de aşteptare, Printesa nr-mort." **_Traducido sería esto: _**"Tengo a los hijos de tu rey, ven a buscarlos si eres capaz de venir a verme. Te espero, Princesa No-muerta."**_

- ¿Saben que pone hay, vampiros de Hellsing? - pregunto el inspector con vacilación.

Ni Alucard ni Ángelus contestaron a eso, le ignoraron completamente. Entonces, sin importarle lo que dijeran, Ángelus sacó la nota de la bolsa, con gritos del inspector de fondo. Al rey no le importo, mientras encontraran a sus hijos.

- Majestad, - llamó Ángelus, alzando el rostro hacía él. - Le pediría que me dejará buscar yo sola a su hija, que todos los humanos estén aquí.

- ¡¿Qué derecho tienes a pedir algo vampira?! - exclamó el inspector.

- ¡Inspector, es suficiente! - dijo el rey, alzando un poco la voz harto de lo insolencia del policía. - Si para encontrar a mis hijos necesitas eso, que así seas Ángelus.

- Gracias su majestad. - agradeció Ángelus con una reverencia de cabeza.

Entonces, Ángelus se puso en marcha. Pero cuando se alejo un poco de los humanos, su padre la detuvo cogiéndola del hombro.

- ¿Estas segura de querer ir? Puede que sea otra trampa de ellos. - advirtió él a espaldas de ella.

- Se que puede serlo, pero no de esos dos padre. - dijo ella con seguridad. - Esto es cosa de la tercera persona que va tras de mi.

- ¿La ama de ese Alan Stanhouse? - pregunto él.

- Sí, Gina Drakul. - afirmó ella. - Seguramente cogió a los bebes para hacerme ir a las buenas o a las malas, desea conocerle en persona.

- Te pido que tengas mucho cuidado hija, te lo pido. - suplicó Alucard con preocupación.

- Tranquilo padre, esta vez no pienso contenerme si tengo que usar mi poder. - tranquilizó ella, girando la cabeza a él.

- ¿Y cómo piensas buscarla a ella y los bebes? - pregunto él curioso.

- Ella misma me ha dado algo para eso. - dijo ella, alzando la nota para que él lo viera.

Alucard lo entendió enseguida, esa tal Gina había escrito la nota con sangre a propósito para que Ángelus pudiera seguir el rastro hasta el lugar donde estaba. Sin perder mas tiempo, Ángelus olfateo la sangre del papel, y al instante le vino a la mente el almacén de sus visiones, supo entonces cual era. Entonces, ella empezó a correr hasta coger velocidad para saltar y irse volando hacia ese lugar.

Alucard miró con preocupación como su hija se iba rápidamente de la vista. Él no quiso moverse de allí hasta que ella volviera con los bebes a salvo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar.

* * *

Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing reinaba el silencio en el despacho de Integra. Entonces, el silencio se interrumpió cuando el encargado de comunicaciones y reportes entró de golpe allí.

- ¡Señora, es terrible! - exclamó él. - ¡Hemos recibido un comunicado del Vaticano!

- ¡¿De esos desgraciados?! - exclamó Pip al oírlo. Seras intento calmarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos ahora? - pregunto Integra, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, solo estaba sería.

- ¡Enviaron al Paladín Heinkel Wolf a Londres, con el propósito de exterminar a la vampira Ángelus! - informó el comunicador con nerviosismo.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - exclamó Yasmina, poniéndose en pie. - ¡Lady Integra, hay que avisarla!

- Tranquilízate Yasmina, conociendo a Heinkel, solo es una humana hábil con las pistolas, no es como su maestro que llegaba al nivel de Alucard. - tranquilizó Integra con calma.

- Eso no es todo señora. - interrumpió el comunicador.

- ¿Hay mas?

- S-Sí, al parecer… ¡se ha sabido que Heinkel, también tiene la tecnología de curación y regeneración como el difunto Alexander Anderson!

- ¿Cómo… Alexander Anderson has dicho? - pregunto Integra. - ¡¿Qué crees que hará si se encuentra con Ángelus?! - exclamó ella al comunicador.

- L-Lo siento señora. - se disculpo él retirándose.

- Charlie, llama a Alucard, y dile todo esto. - ordenó ella.

- Entendido señora. - obedeció él, retirándose para llamar a Alucard.

Mientras, Integra rezó para que no pasará nada esta noche, que pudiera hacer que se preocupará mas de la cuenta. Seras y los demás, vieron la presión de Integra, y eso no era bueno para el bebe, así que le pidieron que se retirará a descansar, ella se negó al principió, pero empezó a sentirse mareada por los nervios, así que al final hizo lo que le propusieron que hiciera, aunque no quería estar sin saber nada.

* * *

Mientras, Ángelus sobrevolaba la ciudad, de camino al lugar donde Gina le decía que estaba con los bebes. Iba saltando de tejado en tejado por los edificios con mucha facilidad, sin que los humanos la vieran por la oscuridad. Por la dirección que tomaba, se supo que iba a la zona de almacenes, donde mucho de ellos estaba sin usar por la temporada o abandonados completamente.

Ángelus llegó al último edificio que saltar, y cuando cogió impulso y salto al vacío, libre de edificios por un buen trozo de carreras, se oyó un disparo, y junto a el una bala dio en el hombro de Ángelus, haciendo que cayera dolida y gritando de dolor hacia abajo, por suerte de ella, traspaso la barrera de la entrada a la zona de almacenes, y cayó justo en un montón de cajas viejas, evitando el fuerte golpe al suelo, dando un gran ruido.

Dentro del agujero del montón de cajas, estaba Ángelus inmóvil pero consciente, con dolor en su hombro, supo al mirar su herida que la bala disparada era de plata, pero a ella no le afectaba, solo le dolía el impacto, la bala enseguida salio por si sola, y la herida se curo al instante, absorbiendo la sangre derramaba.

Ángelus quiso ponerse en pie, pero se detuvo al pie a alguien acercarse a los escombros, deduciendo que era la persona que le disparo. Pensó un poco en quién era, y no tardo en adivinar que podría ser, que tuviera balas de plata a parte de Hellsing.

- Cuanto tiempo, Ángelus Drakul. - dijo una voz conocida, la de Heinkel, sonando triunfante y divertida. - No esperaba que estuviera aquí ¿verdad?.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Heinkel? Estas en Londres, en un país protestante, no puedes hacer nada en este territorio. - recordó Ángelus, escondida aún entre las cajas destrozadas.

- Debería adivinarlo, princesa no-muerta. - dijo Heinkel, empezando a caminar de nuevo. - Tengo una orden muy clara y sencilla, que es esperado a que me dieran. ¡Ve a por la Princesa No-Muerta Ángelus Drakul!

Mientras exclamaba eso último, empezó a disparar sin cesar al montón de cajas, destrozándolas todas con las balas. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, dejo que el polvo se disipará para ver si la había matado, entonces, se acercó y no vio si rastro de cenizas o el cuerpo de la vampira.

- ¿Me buscas hermana? - pregunto Ángelus a sus espaldas.

Heinkel se giro y la vio hincada sobre una farola pegada a la pared de un almacén, con los brazos sobre sus piernas pasiva. Entonces, Ángelus se fijó que, el rostro de Heinkel estaba libre de vendas y cicatrices, deformando por eso su rostro, ahora tenía el rostro completamente normal, sin cicatrices ni nada, mostrando su mirada odiosa y desafiante. Ángelus pensó que en verdad, la hermana era bastante guapas, lastima que fuera muy marimacho.

- Vaya Heinkel, ¿Te Has hecho la cirugía Plástica o qué? Si fueras mas femenina quizás tendrías novio. - comentó Ángelus con naturalidad y diversión desde donde estaba.

- Veo que sigues siendo tan parlanchina como la última vez, pero te diré que hice algo mejor que eso vampira. ¡Ahora dejémonos de charla y pasemos al tema! - exclamó ella volviendo a disparar hacia ella.

Ángelus se quito de hay antes de que las balas chocaran contra la farola, y aterrizó en el suelo, a varios metros de Heinkel, que rugió al haber fallado de nuevo.

- Lo siento hermana, pero ahora tengo una misión que cumplir, por eso no puedo estar por ti ahora. - se disculpo Ángelus con seriedad y prisa. - Nos vemos en otro momento.

Con eso, Ángelus se alejo de ella corriendo hacia delante, a espaldas de la católica. Entonces, Heinkel sonrió sarcástica, y de entre sus ropas sacó una cuerda con extremos de cuero. Calculo la distancia de la vampira a ella, y con unos giros de la cuerda, lo lanzó. La cuerda giraba en dirección a Ángelus, entonces, esa cuerda rodeó las dos piernas de Ángelus, esta se sorprende, pero no reacciona a tiempo y pierde el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de lado.

Ángelus hizo fuerza con las piernas para romper la cuerda, pero era inútil. Tenía la parte inferior de las piernas rodeadas por una cuerda muy resistente, por culpa de eso no podía ponerse en pie. Entonces, cuando iba a girarse, oyó a Heinkel caminar hacia ella, por lo que, con un hábil movimiento, cogió su látigo y lo lanzó contra la católica, pero está fue rápida y cogió la punta con una mano, sorprendiendo a la vampira.

- No creas que soy la misma a quién estuviste a punto de derrotar, vampira. - dijo Heinkel con vacilación.

Entonces, le quito el látigo de un tirón, y después lo lanzó lejos de Ángelus, dejándola desarmada. Ángelus la miró malhumorada, con los dientes apretados de rabia, ahora que tenía prisa se tenía que encontrar con esa, estaba frustrada. De repente, empezó a tener la vista mareada, y sin fuerzas, sin saber por qué, entonces lo supo, era por la cuerda de su piernas.

- Esa cuerda hace que el vampiro atrapado por ella, empiece a debilitarse, como cuando no toma sangre. - explicó Heinkel al verla sorprendida.

- je, si tu intención era matarme ¿por qué me debilitas antes que eso? - pregunto Ángelus desafiante.

Antes de contestar, Heinkel dio unos pasos hacia ella, hasta estar a un metro de la vampira, viendo que estaba cada vez mas débil y sin fuerzas. Entonces, guardó su arma de balas de plata bajo su túnica gris, y sacó otra diferente de color negro, y sin esperar mas, disparo a Ángelus, dando a su muslo izquierdo.

- ¡¡ARG!! Agh… - grito Ángelus, haciendo un gesto de dolor con la cara y el cuerpo.

- ¡Te di! - se alegró Heinkel con alegría.

- Maldita… ¡seas! - maldijo Ángelus con dolor y rabia. - Que… ¡¿Qué demonios me has disparado joder?! - pregunto al ver que no era una bala, sido un dardo para animales.

- Desgraciadamente, me ordenaron capturarte no matarte, aunque preferiría hacerlo sin mas. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber que quieren de ti. - dijo Heinkel, ignorando la pregunta de la vampira. - Eso hará que no sea difícil llevarte conmigo al Vaticano. - señalo el dardo de la pierna.

Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, Ángelus empezó a perder el conocimiento, y cayó desmayada con la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el suelo. Heinkel hizo una mueca de molestia, pero después sonrió al ver que esta vez había vencido a la vampira definitivamente, guardó su arma y fue hacia ella para cargarla y llevársela.

Cuando estuvo por inclinarse hacia ella, Heinkel noto que a sus espaldas había alguien mas, que no era humano. Pero cuando siquiera se dijo sacando su arma, algo la hizo retroceder con fuerza hasta chocar contra la pared del almacén que tenía a sus espaldas, dejándola fuera de combate, cayendo de cara al suelo. Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, se oyeron unos pasos que pararon al estar junto a Ángelus en el suelo.

- Siendo tan confiada como siempre, Ángelus. - dijo Gina, con el látigo de Ángelus en la mano recogida.

**FLASH BACK**

Ángelus abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo, en su cuello, en sus muñecas y en su entrepierna, sobretodo hay. Vio que estaba tumbada de lado en su cama en la habitación, con su vestido rojo intenso manchado de sangre y los tirantes colgando en los brazos. No podía ver bien la habitación por qué tenía algunos mechones de pelo sobre su rostro, y ni tampoco tenía fuerzas para hablar.

A pesar del pelo, cuando su vista se le aclaró, Ángelus pudo ver que pasaba allí a su alrededor. Vio que la puerta estaba completamente abierta y en cada lado de ella estaban ellos, a la derecha, a sus tres hermanastras, con sangre en los labios, su sangre, riendo asombradas por algo, y a la izquierda, lejos de ellas, a su tío Radu, sentado perezosamente en una de las sillas, con la camisa abierta del todo y pareciendo satisfecho y agotado. Ángelus se fijo que Elizabeth no estaba a la vista, pero enseguida supo, o mejor dicho, notó donde estaba la condesa.

Elizabeth estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, detrás de Ángelus, observándola fijamente con fascinación y alegría, también con sangre en las comisuras de su boca, bajando por su cuello hacia el escote. Ella se inclinó hacia Ángelus, y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, como acariciándosela con ternura y amor, algo que era improbable según Ángelus. Dio gracias de que no fuera capaz de moverse o hablar, por qué al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente.

- Vaya, es increíble. - dijo Verona asombrada. - me siento libre… y fuerte, mas de lo que era antes de tomar esta sangre, es asombroso.

Sus hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo, y se giraron a Elizabeth, que sonrió al verlas asombradas y contentas, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Ángelus.

- Me alegra ver que os ha gustado el regalo queridas, ya os dije que conseguiría haceros libre con su sangre. - dijo ella mirándolas placidamente.

En ese momento, Ángelus oyó que alguien iba a la habitación, pensó que era Yasmina que venía a ayudarla, pero solo podía ver los pies. Al estar delante de la puerta, Ángelus vio que el sujeto no era Yasmina con el calzado y la capa negra que colgaba.

- Ama Elizabeth. - dijo la que entró. - ¿Aún no habéis acabado? Si tardamos mas de la cuenta el Conde se dará cuenta de esto.

Mientras hablaba, esa chica iba caminando hacia la cama, y se paro justo enfrente, a dos pasos. Ángelus tenía la certeza de que conocía esa voz, pero no quería creer que fuera esa persona que pesaba que es. Con mucho miedo, Ángelus miró de reojo a esa chica de capa negra, y cuando llegó a ver su rostro, quedo petrificada, con los ojos temblando.

- ¿No se habrá arrepentido verdad? Por fin consiguió lo que mas deseaba hacer con ella. - dijo la chica.

- Por supuesto querida, he conseguido lo que quería, aunque me habría gustado poder tenerla por siempre, no tener que hacer esto para estar seguro de ella. - se lamento Elizabeth. - Pero que le vamos a hacer, ¿verdad, Ana?.

- _"Ana…"_ - pensó Ángelus asombrada, sin poder creer que fuera verdad. -_ "Por favor… que esto no sea real… no puede ser esto verdad… no puede…"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ángelus despertó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos como platos, de lo asustada que estaba. Vio que seguía en Londres, en el interior de un almacén. Dolida se sentó sobre la caja rectangular donde estuvo tumbada, y observó a su alrededor, hasta vio, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, la silueta de una figura de negro. Esta figura camino hacia ella cuando la vio, dejándose ver a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de arriba del tejado. Al tenerla enfrente, Ángelus vio que esa persona llevaba capucha negra tapándole el rostro con la sombra, pero eso no la ayudo con Ángelus, que ya sabía como era.

- Esa vestimenta no te pega en absoluto. - comentó Ángelus con naturalidad. - ¿Ellos te han dicho que vayas así?

La de capucha negra no dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa sarcástica, entonces, con lentitud, fue subiendo los brazos hacia su cabeza, cuando los tuvo allí, cogió la capucha para apartarla lentamente.

- Pensé que habrías muerto hacia mas de 250 años, - dijo Ángelus con pesar. - Ana...

En ese mismo momento, la capucha cayó sobre los hombros de Gina, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa sarcástica y sin sorpresa en su rostro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo damas y caballeros jeje. No se cuando publicaré el proximo, pero espero que sea pronto, sino, tendré tiempo para acabar con esta historia del todo, por si tardó demaciado en volver jeje. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!! NO OS ABURRAIS!!**_


	39. La Hermandad y La Promesa

_**HOLA GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto para publicar otro capítulo de esta historia tan especial que escribo.**_

_**En este capítulo, nuestra protagonista se reecuentra con su hermana menor, que se presenta como hija de Radu y Elizabeth, mostrandose así como su enemiga. Eso ara que ella quede destrozada por completo, pero su padre intentará consolarla una vez mas. Mientras, ella va recordando el pasado con su hermana y padre antes de esa tragedia de hace años, también otras cosas; la relación entre Sirius y Yasmina, un nuevo enemigo, y la decisión de Gina contra Ángelus.**_

_**Bueno, pienso que este será el penultimo capitulo, pero creo que haré alguna que otra cosa antes de acabarlo. Bueno no os aburro mas y os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo, espero que os guste.**_

**39. LA HERMANDAD Y LA PROMESA**

**FLASH BACK**

Llegó el día en que Ángela debía irse al extranjero a estudiar, ella y su familia, incluso Ana que estaba ya curada, estaban en el puerto para despedirse. Ángela abrazó a sus padres a la vez, y ellos a ella con fuerza, mostrando su tristeza y su felicidad.

- Volveré antes de que os deis cuenta, os lo aseguro. - dijo ella con una sonrisa a sus padres.

- Buena suerte hija. - animo su madre, con lagrimas en los ojos, limpiándolas con el dedo.

- Te esperaremos con ganas de verte. - prometió su padre, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella para animarla.

- Gracias a los dos. - agradeció ella.

Entonces, se giró a su hermana Ana, y vio que estaba con la mirada baja y apartada de todos. Preocupada, se puso en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente para saber que le pasaba, pero ella no la dejaba verle la cara.

- Eh Ana, ¿qué te pasa hermana? - le pregunto Ángela, poniendo una mano bajo la barbilla de ella preocupada.

Cuando alzó la mirada de Ana, vio que estaba llorando a brotes aguantando las ganas de gemir de tristeza, con la cara roja y mojada por las lagrimas que bajaban hasta la mandíbula. Antes de que Ángela pudiera decirle algo, fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Ana, por encima de sus hombros, rodeándola por el cuello y el rostro oculto entre su melena negra. Ante eso, Ángela sonrió comprensiva y le correspondió el abrazo con ternura.

- sniff… quiero irme contigo… - confesó Ana entre lagrimas sobre el hombro de Ángela.

- Te necesito aquí, para cuidar de mama y papa. ¿Lo harás por mi eh? - pregunto Ángela al separarse de ella, cogiéndola de los hombros.

Aún con lagrimas en los ojos, Ana asintió con la miraba algo baja y giraba por la vergüenza. Los pasajeros del barco empezaban a subir al barco, pero aún había tiempo antes de subir, así que Ángela estuvo ese rato mas con su hermana pequeña.

- Hermana. - llamó Ana a Ángela haciendo que la mirara. - Cuando vuelvas, ¿te quedarás conmigo siempre, lo harás?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Ángela y a sus padres, pero Ana se mantuvo con la mirada decidida y firme. Entonces, Ángela le mostró una sonrisa picara y divertida, sonrojando así a Ana, creyendo que había hecho el ridículo. Y en ese momento, notó que Ángela le cogía la mano derecha, pero en vez de la mano entera, la cogía del meñique con el suyo, alzándolo hasta tenerlo en alto.

- Te lo prometo, no te preocupes. - dijo Ángela con sinceridad y sonriente. - Juro que estaremos juntas siempre. - prometió apretando su meñique con el de ella. - Y mientras este fuera, tendrás que cuidar de mama y papa, y ser fuerte, ¿me lo prometes también, eh hermanita?

- ¡Sí! - juro Ana con seguridad y mostrando una sonrisa alegre.

En ese momento, sonó el aviso de que todos los pasajeros debían subir al barco. Ángela resignada soltó la mano de Ana, y antes de irse corriendo hacia el barco, le beso la frente con cariño, después puso la suya unos instantes, cogiéndola de la nuca. Antes de que Ana pudiera decirle algo, Ángela se giro y empezó a correr, mientras se alejaba giro la cintura para despedirse.

- ¡Ya nos veremos Ana, se fuerte hermanita! - se despidió ella, con el brazo estirando despidiendo.

- ¡Te quiero, vuelve pronto por favor! - pidió Ana gritando.

Y esa fue la última vez que se vieron las dos a la cara. Mientras, una nube oscura llegaba a esa familia, mientras la joven estaba lejos de ella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Me habían explicado que cuando un vampiro te chupa la sangre y te convierte en uno de los suyos, te quedas tal y como eres físicamente, pero cuando te vi de lejos no te reconocí, pero eras tu en verdad, veo que el Conde te hizo su hija, haciendo que tu aspecto se pareciera al suyo. - comentó Gina con vacilación y calma. - Has cambiado mucho, querida hermana mayor…

- Ana… - nombró Ángelus sin poder creerlo, pero disimulaba el asombro con una mirada sería y irónica. - ¿Qué te han hecho?

- Lo mismo que ha ti hermana, ahora me llaman Gina, como a ti Ángelus ¿verdad? - dijo Gina con sarcasmo y diversión. - Al igual que a ti, me bautizaron como su hija, pero me permitieron conservar mi aspecto, no como a ti, mostrándote mas hermosa y mas monstruosa.

- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Ellos no podían saber que tenía una hermana menor. - dijo Ángelus confusa pero mantenía su mirada sería.

- Quién sabe, quizás fue el destino. - contestó Gina pensativa y pasiva.

Ángelus aún no podía creer que su propia hermana, que debería haber muerto hacia siglos, estuviera frente a ella, como hija de Radu y Elizabeth, sintiendo odió y rencor hacia ella por algún motivo que desconocía, pero enseguida se le ocurrió una posible posibilidad. Mientras pensaba, Gina la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces se giro y dio unos pasos lejos de ella, ignorándola.

Viendo la ocasión, Ángelus busco su látigo entre sus ropas, pero no la encontró. Entonces recordó que en la lucha contra Heinkel se le fue arrebatado, dando un quejido entre dientes. Antes eso, Ángelus oyó a Gina reír divertida, dejándola confusa.

- No seas tan desconfiada hermana, ambas somos semejantes ¿no crees? - pregunto, girándose de nuevo a ella, teniendo en alto el látigo de Ángelus con una mano, bien recogido. - Solo quiero tener una conversación social que el monstruo que tiene el aspecto de mi querida y amada hermana. - diciendo eso tiró el látigo lejos de ellas dos.

Ángelus no acababa de entender el por qué Ana le hablaba así, mostrando todo su odio a través de esa manera de hablar. Gina pudo ver en su mirada que estaba confusa, y eso la hizo reír en bajo. De repente, se oyó el sonido de sollozos, como el de los bebes, un par de ellos. Ángelus supo que los bebes estaban allí y empezando a llorar, y los busco a través del sonido, y vio que los tenía a un metro metidos en una cuna grande.

- Tsk… los bebes son una molestia cuando lloran así. - se quejo Gina entre dientes.

Ángelus no quiso esperar, y decidió ir hacia los bebes, pero Gina la detuvo al momento en que ella se movió un poco hacia ellos, parándola con algo largo y afilado bajo su mandíbula. Ángelus al notar que era algo afilado se mantuvo quieta a regañadientes, adivinando de que Gina usaba una katana como arma personal.

- ah ah ah hermana, aún no he acabado de hablar contigo. - advirtió Gina con la hoja de la espada pegada al cuello de Ángelus. - Después de un par de siglos y medio debemos charlar un rato mas ¿no crees?

- Si solo querías hablar ¿por qué secuestraste estos bebes? - le pregunto Ángelus, incomoda por la punta de la espada en su cuello, a un instante de clavársela un poco.

- Pensé que así vendrías aquí, a las buenas o a las malas, debía asegurarme de ello, solo eso, no iba a hacerles nada, ¿me vez capaz hermana? - pregunto Gina con inocencia en la voz y rostro.

- No lo se la verdad, ahora ni siquiera te reconozco, estando con esos monstruos desgraciados. - dijo Ángelus malhumorada.

- ¿Monstruos? - repitió Gina interrogante, entonces quitó la espada de su cuello. - ¿Acaso nosotras no lo somos también hermana? ¿No somos vampiras, monstruos con forma humana que beber la sangre de los humanos para sobrevivir y hacer mas vampiros?

- No me compares con esos desgraciados Ana, yo no soy con ellos.

- ¡Mientes! - exclamó Gina con fuerza. Eso sobresaltó a Ángelus confusa. - ¡Tu eres exactamente igual que ellos Ángela, un monstruo sanguinario que miente a todos los que quiere, o al menos eso intenta aparentar!

- Ana…

Mientras, Alucard había decidido volver a la Mansión al haber recibido la llamada de Charlie. Se trasportó desde palacio hasta la habitación de Integra, donde estaban todos esperando, y Integra estaba tumbada en la cama tapada con sus mantas. Al verla de esa manera, Alucard fue hacia ella, ignorando las miradas sobresaltadas de los demás. Se puso de rodillas junto a las cama, cogiendo una mano de Integra entre las suyas. Al sentir las frías manos del vampiro, Integra abrió lentamente los ojos y se giró a él con una sonrisa débil.

- Alucard…

- Integra, ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto él preocupado.

- Nada grave, solo que los nervios no me han sentido bien, pero estoy bien. - dijo ella sonriendo a pesar del cansancio.

Alucard siguió preocupado, pero esa respuesta lo calmó un poco. Entonces él puso la mano sobre la frente de ella, antes se quita el guante, dejando que Integra sintiera su fría mano, y eso hizo que se sintiera mejor, hasta adormirla. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormida, él quito la mano y se volvió a poner el guante.

Se puso en pie y la miró durante un momento, durmiendo placidamente, después con seriedad fue hacia el grupo de vampiros. Pudo ver que todos estaban inquietos y preocupados sobretodo Yasmina y Sirius. Había pasado una hora desde que Ángelus se marchó, y no se sabía nada de ella, solo que Heinkel iba tras de ella y seguramente la ha encontrado ya.

- Deberíamos ir a buscarla. - propuso Marcus. - Puede que necesite ayuda.

- Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿dónde debemos buscarla? - pregunto Lucius.

- Podemos separarnos por la ciudad. - contestó Seras decidida. - Que cada uno vaya por diferente dirección, y si la encuentra que la ayude en lo que sea.

A todos les pareció bien la idea de Seras, y se pusieron en marcha, pero antes le insistieron a Alucard que se quedará con Integra, que él era mejor que nadie en vigilar que estuviera protegida. Él acepto quedarse aunque quisiera ir también, pero confiaba en su hija, y en que estuviera bien.

Seras y los demás bajaron corriendo con rapidez a la entrada, y allí, cuando estuvieron fuera, se echaron a volar en diferentes direcciones, excepto Yasmina que se transformó en loba, y corrió hacia delante con rapidez sobre las cuatro patas. Cada uno tenía pensado ya a donde mirar, y sabían que hacer según la ocasión, pero esperaban que Ángelus estuviera bien.

- Ana, escúchame. - pidió Ángelus. - Déjame devolver estos bebes a sus padres, no tienen nada que ver en esto.

- No hermana, no dejaré que me vuelvas a abandonar. No sin respuestas. - se negó Gina.

- ¿respuestas, de qué? - pregunto ella desafiante. - La que quiere respuestas soy yo.

- Tu sabes las respuestas a tus preguntas hermana, solo que deseas otras. - aseguró Gina burlona.

- ¿y qué respuestas quieres tú?

- Ya sabes cuales hermana.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ángelus confusa.

Entonces, sin dejar de mostrar una mirada confusa, vio como Gina se acercaba a ella, se paro justo frente a ella, después con lentitud se inclinó hacia ella, y alzando una mano, que la puso en la mejilla de ella, pegó su frente con la de ella, haciendo que parpadeará confusa, mientras Gina la miraba directa y con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué hermana? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto Gina con profunda tristeza. - Quiero saber por qué.

Ángelus se quedo callada y sin cambiar la mirada, hasta que vio que la tristeza de su hermana no era una farsa, era de verdad. Gina no dejo de mirarla fijamente ni tampoco se despegó de ella, exigiendo así las respuestas a sus preguntas. Ángelus lo pensó un poco, haciendo memoria para saber por qué ella estaba así y lo que quería saber, entonces, supo que pasaba, dejándola sorprendida. Eso hizo que Gina se riera en bajo, entonces se separo de ella.

- Al fin sabes de que va esto ¿no, hermana mayor? - pregunto Gina frente a ella pero recta.

Ángelus no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada, cerrando los ojos. Mostraba cierta culpabilidad y disculpa, dolida también, al entenderlo todo al fin. "**_Te lo prometo, no te preocupes. Juro que esteremos juntas siempre_**". Ángelus entendió que había roto esa promesa para su hermana en cierto modo, y eso provocó esto que pasaba. Gina al ver que ella lo sabía perfectamente ahora, sonrió con sarcasmo y diversión.

- Si hermana, rompiste esa promesa, por el simple hecho de que estaba en coma, pero si hubieras esperado un mes mas, solo uno mas… pero no, tuviste que irte con ese monstruo y abandonarme, rompiendo la promesa.

Ante eso, Ángelus se molesto, y sin importarle estar desarmada frente a ella, que tenía una espada en mano, se puso en pie de un salto con una mirada enfadada y frustrada.

- ¡solo dices! ¡seis meses Ana, seis meses pasaron, y tu no mostrabas signos de despertar nunca, no estabas luchando! Estaba destrozada, sola, a pesar de tener a los criados amigos, estaba completamente sola, tanto que deseaba la muerte. - expresó Ángelus dolida. - Te dije que fueras fuerte hasta que volviera, pero solo lo hiciste para estar en coma, después nada.

Ante eso, Gina se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego empezó a temblar con la cabeza baja, a temblar de rabia contenida.

- Y luego… te entregas a esos dos miserables, que me violaron y humillaron, ¡tu estando presente de ello!

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Gina harta.

Cuando dijo eso, al mismo tiempo blindó la espada contra ella de lado, Ángelus rápidamente intento esquivarlo, pero fue demasiado lenta, y le hizo un corte en un lado del vientre con profundidad, haciendo que sangrará rápidamente. Ella se quejo al notarlo, pero lo ignoró, entonces vio que Gina estaba nerviosa y malhumorada, con su katana en alto manchada de sangre.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada sobre ello, no lo entenderías si te lo explicará! - exclamó Gina jadeando para calmarse.

- ¡Claro que no lo iba a entender! - aseguro Ángelus. - Ellos fueron…

Cuando estaba hablando, lo dejo a medias por qué empezó a sentir algo extraño por todo el cuerpo, saliendo de la herida, y sintiendo ese dolor, empezó a temblar hasta derrumbarse de rodillas al suelo, con una mano sobre su cuello, jadeando profundamente. Ángelus estaba sedienta, mas de o normal, como si llevará tiempo sin beber sangre, una sed insaciable, por eso los ojos se le pusieron rojos y los colmillos sobre el labio inferior. Era incapaz de moverse, por qué notaba que si lo hacía, no podría controlar sus acciones, y lo pensaba sobretodo por los bebes que estaban allí, ahora sin llorar.

Al verla de esa forma, Gina se puso a reír y bajo la espada, contemplando la escena. Ángelus dedujo que esto era obra de su espada, que la hirió en el vientre, entonces con dificultad alzó su rostro hacía ella, mostrando su rostro de vampira sedienta.

- ¡ajajá! La verdad es que te pareces a ellos cuando estas así. - dijo Gina halagando de alguna forma.

- ¿Qué me has… hecho? - pregunto Ángelus con dificultad.

- Esta espada me la dio mi padre, y me dijo que era buena, hace que cualquier vampiro que reciba un corte de esta espada sufrirá una sed insaciable por un tiempo. - explicó Gina sin parecer preocupada, sino satisfecha. - Y cuidado, eso puede ser incontrolable. - advirtió.

- ¿Por qué haces… esto? - pregunto Ángelus intentando controlarse.

- ¿Qué por qué? Para que aprendas a no traicionar o romper tus promesas, hermana Ángela. - dijo Gina.

Ángelus se quejaba entre dientes, notando como su sangre se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo, y sin poder aguantarse recta, se inclinó hacia delante, y puso una mano en el suelo para no desmayarse. Esa sensación que sentía era muy parecida a la que sintió cuando conoció a su tío, que bebió su sangre a punto de desangrarla, haciendo que después ella tomará la sangre de su padre a brotes.

Mientras, Gina la observaba, viendo que en verdad era fuerte como para resistir esa gran sed, eso la sorprendió, pero también disfrutaba viendo que sufría, como ella quería. Olía la sangre de ella, y sus instintos deseaban tomar esa sangre, aún sin haberla probado nunca.

- Lo siento… - dijo de repente Ángelus con voz ronca, disculpándose.

Eso sorprendió a Gina, al ver que aún estaba consciente como para hablar. Entonces, vio que Ángelus se movía hacia atrás, poniéndose recta, sin dejar de sujetar su cuello por la sed, después se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse contra la caja rectangular donde estuvo sentada antes, jadeando agotada por el esfuerzo. Así pudo mirar de nuevo a Gina, temblando y sudando.

- Se que… lo que hice estuvo mal, pero… eso no es excusa para que acabarás así Ana, no con ellos… que solo te utilizan… por tu don. - dijo Ángelus ahogada y con dificultad.

- ¿Utilizándome? ¿Qué estas diciendo? - pregunto Gina con vacilación.

- Tu les… dijiste que… estaría sola esa noche ¿verdad?. Lo viste en tus visiones. - dijo Ángelus, alzando la mirada, sería y directa.

Ante eso, Gina puso los ojos como platos, pero después mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y irónica, y eso hizo confirmar las sospechas de Ángelus, que encogió los ojos con frustración y dolor, y no era por la sed o la herida, sino por la traición de ella.

- No quise ni pensarlo, pero… cuando te vi hay, mirándome de pie, con ellos allí después de todo lo que me hicieron, supe enseguida… ugh… que estuviste con ellos, ayudándolos a planear y cumplir su plan contra mi.

- Ya veo… tu lo sabías todo el tiempo, solo que lo olvidaste, no queriendo recordarlo así ¿verdad? - dijo Gina con ironía, adivinándolo todo. - ¿Pero por qué dices que ellos me utilizan?

- Te lo he dicho, por tu don. - contestó Ángelus sintiéndose mejor del dolor. - Y seguramente me quieren a mi por lo mismo…

- Cierto… tu y yo somos diferentes, mejor dicho, éramos diferentes a los demás humanos, teníamos poderes únicos, yo viendo el futuro, y tu… poderes mentales, haciendo que todo se moviera con solo la mente. Pero eso tenía un alto preció, y hizo que nos consumiera poco a poco, pero tu tuviste mas fuerte que yo hermana. - dijo Gina.

- Mi don podía usarlo o no, pero lo tuyo era diferente, no podías dejarlo, y eso te iba debilitando poco a poco. - coincidió Ángelus, entendiendo que decía Gina.

- Y cuando eso paso, tu empezaste a cuidarme, como si así compensará a que yo no podía dejar de tener visiones. Nuestros padres lo sabían, pero no dejaron de querernos por eso, ni nos consideraron brujas o monstruos… que recuerdos…

Ángelus pudo ver que su hermana mostraba tristeza pero también alegría, al recordar a sus padres, viendo que los echaba de menos como ella. Mientras hablaban, la herida de Ángelus se había cerrado, pero la sed no desapareció.

- Pero ahora… - continuo Gina, ignorando a su hermana, mirando hacia arriba. - Gracias a Radu y Elizabeth, mis nuevos padres, que me han convertido en vampira y en su hija, las visiones han dejado de debilitarme, y también puedo tenerlos a voluntad. ¿A ti también te pasa, no hermana? Ahora puedes usarlo sin temor a morir. - dijo lo último volviendo a mirarla.

Ante eso, Ángelus no se atrevió a decir nada, ya que, por el tono de voz en que Gina dijo eso último, supo que sabía algo mas de ella. Entonces, al ver el nerviosismo de Ángelus, Gina sonrió en bajo, moviendo la comisura.

- Veo que es cierto… no te atreves a usarlo, por temor a no saber controlarlo. - acertó Gina sonriendo. - A pesar de que con eso… serías la vampira mas poderosa de todos, incluso mas que tu propio padre, su heredera al completo.

- Yo no tengo intención de ser mejor que él. - aseguro Ángelus.

- Pues deberías, ya que… él no estará siempre contigo, hermana. - aconsejó Gina enigmáticamente.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir? - le pregunto Ángelus, al notar que había algo mas.

Antes de que Gina mostrará signo de decirle algo o no, de repente, alguien desde la puerta empezó a disparar hacia ellas, rápidamente ambas las esquivaron y se escondieron, pero antes, Ángelus cogió a los bebes que volvieron a llorar por los ruidosos disparos. Ambas estaban a cubierto en lugares diferentes y alejados, Ángelus cubría con su cuerpo a los bebes, intentando calmarlos y hacerlos callar, pero nada. al final, no tuvo mas remedio que hipnotizarlos para que quedaran dormidos, justo cuando las balas cesaron de disparar. Hubo un profundo silencio, y ninguna de las dos vampiras se movía de su sitio, entonces se empezó a oír el sonido de pasos entrando al almacén con clama. Ángelus supo enseguida de quién se trataba, por lo que pensó enseguida que hacer.

- ¿Sabes lo que mas me jode, vampira? - pregunto la voz de Heinkel. - Que tengas refuerzos cuando tendría que ser una pelea entre las dos solas. ¡Que salga el hijo o hija de perra que me ha atacado a traición, vamos!

Ángelus supo que Heinkel se refería a Gina, que seguramente la estaría escuchando sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué pasa, vampira o lo que seas? ¿Te da miedo pelear contra una mensajera de Dios, eh? ¡Sal venga! - provocaba Heinkel con vacilación, con el arma en mano.

Ángelus pensó que su hermana no la escucharía y la ignoraría, pero se equivocó. De lo alto del almacén, Gina bajo hacía Heinkel con la katana preparada, pero antes de poder partirla en dos, Heinkel la sintió y bloqueó la espada con la pistola. Ambas estuvieron así, empujando el arma de la otra, con un rostro desafiante y furioso.

- ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto Heinkel.

- Alguien quien no te dejará acabar con Ángelus, no es asunto tuyo eso. - dijo Gina.

A causa de que Gina tenía la capucha de la capa puesta sobre la cabeza, Heinkel no pudo verle el rostro, viendo que se parecía a Ángelus. Después de estar un rato juntas, la paladina y la vampira se separaron de un salto hacía atrás, estando frente a frente a varios metros. Sin esperar mas, Heinkel sacó de sus ropas una segunda pistola y empezó a disparar contra la vampira de la capa, que las esquivaba corriendo hacia un lado, hasta desaparecer de un salto.

- ¡Mierda, escapo! - se quejo ella en voz alta.

Enseguida no le dio importancia, y empezó a buscar a Ángelus. Miró por todos lados, pero pudo sentir que allí ya no había ningún vampiro, y dedujo que Ángelus aprovecho el enfrenamiento para huir de allí, cosa que la hizo enojarse de verdad.

En ese momento, en el Palacio del rey, los policías se habían retirado del jardín, quedando algunos dentro del palacio. El rey estaba en la sala real, sentado en su trono, con su esposa a su lado, llorando a brotes por sus hijos. Con ellos estaban el secretario del rey y el inspector jefe de la policía, os cuatro esperaban a que Ángelus regresará con los bebes.

- Majestad, - llamó el inspector - Han pasado varias horas, debería dejarme solucionar esto. - insistió.

- Tiene razón, su majestad. No creo que esa… joven pueda traerles a sus hijos sola. - estuvo de acuerdo el secretario, intentando no decir "vampira" frente a su rey.

- Confió en que Lady Ángelus traerá a mis hijos sanos y salvos, esperaremos. - dijo el rey sin hacerles caso, intentando consolar a su mujer.

Los dos hombres se resignaron a insistir al rey, y en ese momento, uno de los hombres del inspector entró a la sala a toda prisa y jadeando de cansancio.

- ¡Inspector, inspector! - llamaba ese policía con prisa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto él cuando lo tuvo en frente, recuperando el aire.

- arf… arf… los bebes… - decía entre jadeos, entonces se alzó para decirlo alto y claro. - ¡Los bebes han aparecido en la puerta de palacio señor!

- ¡¿Qué dices? - exclamó él.

Al oír eso, la mujer se puso en pie y corrió hacia la entrada, con la falda del vestido cogido por delante para no pisarlo. Los demás fueron tras ella. Cuando llegaron allí corriendo, la reina vio que era verdad, sus bebes estaban allí, llorando a brotes, rodeados de policías. Entonces, ella también lloró, de alegría y alivio, y cuando el rey y los demás aparecieron, ella fue corriendo hacia ellos llorando a voz de grito, los policías se apartaron para dejarla arrodillarse y coger a sus bebes con alegría y felicidad, sonrojada y mojada por las lagrimas.

- ¡Mis pequeños, gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a quién los haya traído de vuelta! Que Dios la bendiga. - agradeció ella emocionada, abrazando con ternura a sus hijos.

Al verla con los bebes en la entrada, el secretario y el inspector quedaron boquiabiertos, sin saber como esa vampira había cumplido la petición del rey. Esté también estuvo sorprendido, pero después lo agradeció, viendo a sus hijos de vuelta y a su esposa aliviada y feliz de verlos también.

- Es increíble… esa, esa chica lo ha logrado. - dijo el inspector asombrado. - Esa cabrona hija de puta lo ha logrado.

- Inspector, por favor compórtese. - pidió el secretario en su oído.

- Esta bien, Arturo. - dijo el rey. - Él es libre de pensar así, esto demuestra que las apariencias engañan. ¿No cree, inspector?

- Sí, su majestad. - dijo el inspector con una reverencia.

- Disculpe, su majestad. - dijo el policía que les aviso, dando unos pasos hasta estar a la vista del rey con timidez.

- ¿Sí? - pregunto él.

- Antes no me acorde de decírselo, junto a los bebes encontré esto.

Entonces, el policía alzó la mano en alto, con una pequeña tarjeta. El rey, curioso, la cogió, y en ella, escrita a tinta negra y con letra muy elegante, habían dos palabras que supo enseguida que no eran inglesas. Los hombres que estaban junto a él se asomaron curiosos, y viendo que era otro idioma, no supieron que ponía.

_**"Misiune Indeplinita"**_

- ¿Qué idioma es este? No me suena de nada. - dijo el inspector desconcertado.

- Su majestad, ¿sabe que pone? - pregunto el secretario curioso.

- Imagino que puede ser, sobretodo de cierta persona. - contesto el rey enigmáticamente.

Eso los dejo a todos confusos, entonces, el rey fue hacia su esposa y sus hijos, para después acompañarlos a sus recamaras para descansar, con eso el secretario pidió al inspector que podía retirar a sus hombres del palacio, él así lo hizo, y en unos minutos los policías se retiraron de allí.

Faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, y Seras y los demás empezaban a inquietarse y preocuparse. Todos los vampiros estaban en lo alto de un edificio, esperando a que viniera Yasmina, que con su forma de loba, estaba corriendo por la pared del edificio hacia arriba como si nada con toda la velocidad posible. Con un último salto, ella llegó con los demás y volvió a su forma humana. Al paso del tiempo, Yasmina fue mejorando con sus transformaciones, y pudo hacerlas sin romper o quitarse la ropa en ello. Eso ahora ayuda para casos como esos. Todos estaban allí, con las miradas bajas y preocupadas, los chicos estaban con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y Seras iba de un lado a otro.

- ¿Alguna novedad? - pregunto Yasmina al parar junto a ellos.

- Nada, ni rastro. - contestó Lucius. - Hemos mirado por toda la ciudad y nada, esta desaparecida.

- Tiene que estar en algún sitio. - aseguro Sirius inquieto, con aire pensativo.

- Pues debe ser fuera de la ciudad hermano. - dijo Marcus.

Todos estuvieron hablando, menos Yasmina, que estaba mas preocupada que ellos. Para ella, Ángelus era mas que su ama, era como una hermana y amiga, siempre estuvieron juntas, excepto los últimos 102 años. Siempre que ese vampiro Radu la atacaba, ella no la protegía, pero si estaba después para consolarla, esta vez quería encontrarla como sea, no fallarla.

**_"Yasmina…"_**

- ¿eh?

Tan pensativa estuvo que se sobresaltó al oír su nombre, y se giró a los demás, pero vio que ninguno la había llamado, y eso la sorprendió, ¿había imaginado eso? Se preguntaba.

_**"Yasmina… ¿dónde estas?… Ayúdame…"**_

Yasmina entendió que la voz estaba en su cabeza, y no era la suya ni de algunos de ellos, sino la de Ángelus, sonando débil y suplicante. Entonces entendió también que ella se comunicaba telepáticamente, por qué no la encontraba y estaba en problemas, pero estaba cerca.

- Ama…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yasmina corrió hacia el borde del edificio, para después saltar al otro, y en medio del salto cambio su forma humana a la de loba. Al oírla, los vampiros se giraron a ella y la vieron irse a toda prisa, como yendo a algún sitio en concreto. Confusos la siguieron enseguida, pero les costó seguirle el ritmo a esa velocidad que iba, con prisa, saltando de tejado en tejado. Ellos la tuvieron a la vista siempre, y después de un rato saltando, vieron que descendía, a la plaza central de Londres. Todos bajaron de un salto, como si no hubiera gravedad para ellos, vieron a Yasmina con su forma humana de nuevo y sin pararse corrió hacia la fuente grande.

Hasta que no acabaron de aterrizar al suelo, no se fijaron en lo que había ido Yasmina, pero después lo vieron. Junto a la fuente, medio tumbada de lado, como derrumbada, a Ángelus, con el rostro apoyado en el brazo que estaba en la fuente, que cuando oyó a Yasmina acercarse, la giro para mostrar su rostro débil y cansado. Todos fueron hacia ellas, preocupados y contentos de verla, físicamente bien.

- ¡ama! - llamó en alto Sirius.

Al oírlo, Yasmina se giró un momento a ellos, pero luego volvió su atención a Ángelus, que la cogió por los hombros con cuidado. La apoyó sobre su brazo, y se aseguro de que no estuviera herida. Entonces, vio un corte en la camisa de ella, en el vientre, pero sin herida, supo entonces que se había curado, pero debía estar sedienta ahora. Todos llegaron a ellas y pararon en seco, viendo a la vampira enterita pero con aspecto débil. Al verla, todos suspirando aliviados y contentos, incluso Lucius a pesar de tenerle miedo y poco respeto. Ángelus también se alegro de verlos, y sonrió con debilidad. Intento ponerse en pie, pero la sed insaciable que le provocó la espada de Gina, seguía en su cuerpo y hacía que sintiera como corazonadas por todo el cuerpo con solo moverse, y Yasmina notó algo extraño.

- Ama, ¿esta bien? - pregunto ella.

- Sí, solo estoy… un poco cansada. - contestó Ángelus. - Vámonos a casa ya.

- ¿Y los hijos del rey? - pregunto Seras.

- A salvo, te lo aseguro. - dijo Ángelus con la cabeza baja.

- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa, debe descansar. - propuso Yasmina.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero cuando Yasmina ayudo a Ángelus, esta de repente se derrumbo desmayada, pero Yasmina fue rápida y la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo inmóvil.

- ¡Ama! - exclamó ella.

Todos la rodearon preocupados, pero Yasmina los calmo diciendo que era a causa de la sed y el cansancio. Eso los calmó un poco, y sin esperar ni un segundo, a la vista de todos, asombrados, Sirius la cargó sobre su hombro, con un brazo sobre ella para sujetarla, las piernas de ella por delante.

- Sirius… - nombró Yasmina.

- Si esta sedienta y débil, debemos llevarla cuanto antes. - dijo él sin mirarlos y con tono serio.

- Tiene razón, démonos prisa. - coincidió Seras.

Con eso, todos empezaron su marcha hacía la mansión. Mientras, Yasmina pensó en la acción de Sirius, la sorprendió mucho, pero no le pareció algo extraño, Sirius amo a Ángelus, estuvieron juntos y se acostaron, pero para Ángelus eso fue un error irresponsable y lo dejaron, ahora él estaba con ella, pero eso no significa que no deje de amarla, sabe que debe olvidar eso, pero es difícil. Los vampiros saltaron de tejado en tejado menos Seras, que volaba gracias a su brazo izquierdo, y Yasmina, con su forma de loba corrió por las calles sin gente. Si se daban prisa llegarían a la Mansión Hellsing antes del amanecer.

Mientras, la puerta de la Mansión de Radu y Elizabeth se abrió para dejar paso a Gina bajo su capucha negra. Ella fue directa al salón principal, donde estaban ellos dos, disfrutando de su comida en el sofá. Con ellos habían dos humanos allí, los dos vampiros se alimentaban de una chica joven, que lloraba aterrada y débil, sin ser capaz de moverse, con mordeduras en el cuello y en el pecho. El otro humano, un chico también joven, el novio quizás, estaba amordazado con la boca tapada con un trapo, mostrando miedo y terror, viendo a su novia sufrir y llorando, y al ver a Gina aparecer se puso tenso sobre el sofá de delante del otro. Gina le ignoró, y no mostró molestia por ver a sus padres haciendo eso, sino pasiva y sería.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido el encuentro, hija mía? - pregunto Elizabeth, dejando de morder a la chica, con los labios y la mandíbula manchadas de sangre.

- No sabría como explicártelo, pero… sentí odio, pero también cierto alivio. - contesto ella. - Ha sabido siempre que estaba con vosotros, desde aquella noche.

- ¿En serio? - pregunto Radu asombrado. - No quedo inconsciente después de todo eso, impresionante.

- ¿Sigues con la idea de matarla Gina? - pregunto Elizabeth.

- Al principio si madre, pero ahora, siento algo distinto. - dijo Gina desconcertada.

- ¿Distinto?

- Sí… cuando he olido su sangre, a pesar de no haberla probado nunca, deseaba tomarla en ese momento, y nunca me paso eso.

Los dos vampiros vieron el rostro confuso de Gina, con la mirada baja y algo inquieta, y les pareció algo normal en ella, y les pareció perfecto también, podría cambiar de idea sobre matar a Ángelus. Entonces, Radu se puso en pie y fue hacia ella, y paso su brazo por los hombros de Gina, para animarla.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, quizás comiendo algo te ayude. - dijo él, mirando de reojo al joven atado en el sofá.

- Tu padre tiene razón Gina, te irá bien comer ahora, hay tienes el tuyo, de los que te gustan. - dijo Elizabeth con su típico tono felino y inocente.

Al principio Gina dudo en comer ahora, pero viendo que ellos se preocupaban por ella, acepto la propuesta. Ella al ir hacía el chico, esté se aterró y se echo hacía atrás, a pesar de estar pegado al del sofá. En verdad, el chico era al gusto de Gina, moreno de ojos verdes con la piel poco bronceada, algo difícil de encontrar en Londres, todos castaños o rubios. Radu y Elizabeth sonrieron y vieron divertidos, y volvieron a su cena con la chica, que no le quedaba mucho, ni siquiera se movió al notar los labios y colmillos de los dos vampiros en su cuerpo. Mientras, Gina se quito la capa negra y la dejo a un lado en el sofá, y con seducción se acercó al chico moreno.

Él vio que ella vestía de forma provocativa y llamativa, de cuero negro y ajustado con escote y cuello abierto. Era atractiva a simple vista, hasta dejo de dar miedo para él y se calmó. Gina se puso sobre el sofá y gateó un poco hacía él, hasta estar cara a cara ante él, y viendo que le tenía miedo ni nada, sino fascinación y excitación, decidió quitarle el trapo de la boca.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto ella con voz amable.

El chico quedo sorprendido ante esa pregunta. A pesar de verla hermosa y amable, sabía que era una vampira, una bebedora de sangre humana, y le sorprendió que le preguntará por su nombre, si iba a matarlo cuando bebiera su sangre.

- No tienes por qué temerme, ni yo tampoco debo matarte, puedo ofrecerte otra vida, una mejor y mucho mas larga que esta que tienes ahora. - ofreció ella con amistad y seguridad. - Siempre joven y fuerte, tener lo que quieras, estar a mi lado, como hermanos, amantes, lo que tu quieras. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado.

Para él, esa palabras fueron muy convincentes, tanto que deseaba estar con ella, ser un vampiro y ayudarla con lo que sea. Mientras, Radu y Elizabeth observaba de reojo, sorprendidos de que Gina quisiera un nuevo compañero, cuando antes estaba destrozada por la muerte de Alan por Ángelus. Pero después sonrieron contentos, pensaron que ese chico sería mejor que el otro.

- Soy Gina, ¿y tu? - pregunto de nuevo Gina, estando sobre él con seducción.

- Izan… - dijo él, con voz hipnotizada y susurrante.

- Bien Izan, ¿Quieres ser como yo, estar a mi lado? - pregunto ella, inclinándose lentamente al cuello de él.

- Sí, lo quiero.

Con eso, Gina se inclino del todo sobre él, y mostrando los colmillos con un gemido de sed, los clavó con fuerza, haciendo que Izan sintiera un dolor inmenso en el cuello y como un calambre en todo el cuerpo, con las muñecas y los tobillos a todos con una cuerda, pero enseguida eso cambio por placer total, cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la vampira castaña oscura. Entonces, mientras Gina bebía su sangre, Elizabeth se puso en pie y fue hacia ellos, y entonces de repente, las cuerdas de Izan se desataron solas, ella supo que fue Radu, que acabo de beber la sangre de la chica, que estaba completamente muerta. Cuando Gina bebió suficiente dejo de morder y se apartó de su cuello, dejándolo medio aturdido y débil. Entonces Elizabeth de arrodillo junto a él, y miró a su hija.

- Deja que haga yo lo siguiente. - propuso la condesa.

- ¿Por qué? Puedo hacerlo yo misma. - dijo Gina confusa, con sangre en la comisura.

- Lo se cariño, pero mi sangre hará que sea igual de fuerte que tu, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso otra vez.

Con eso, consiguió convencerla. Entonces, alzó al moreno por la nuca, después ella se hizo un corte en el escote y lo apoyó allí para que bebiera, él al notarlo en su paladar no dudo en tomarla, siendo observado por Gina a su lado, y por Radu detrás de Elizabeth, mostrando una sonrisa con los colmillos a la vista.

Yasmina y los vampiros llegaron a la Mansión, y Charlie los recibió, contento de ver que traían a Ángelus consigo. Mientras Sirius llevaba a Ángelus a cuestas a su habitación, Seras fue a avisar a Alucard y Integra. Los demás decidieron irse a descansar ya por esa noche, estaba por amanecer ya. Todos excepto Yasmina fueron a sus habitaciones, ella decidió esperar a Sirius para hablar.

Seras subió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Integra, mientras, Sirius iba por el pasillo del sótano, con tranquilidad y naturalidad. Mientras, Ángelus olía un aroma dulce, reconociendo de quién era, y eso la hizo sentirse egoísta, sin saber por qué. Sirius llegó a la habitación de ella, y cuando se iba a acercando a la cama de ella para tumbarla allí, a causa de la sed y el olor dulce y delicioso que ella tenía, se incorporó un poco, pero sin ser soltada por él, que paro en seco a ver que estaba consciente. Él quiso decirle algo, pero algo le hizo callarse y estarse quieto. Ángelus siguió inclinada sobre él, y Sirius pudo notar que ella apartaba su pelo del cuello y después lo lamía con deseo, eso le hizo temblar un poco y también extrañado, entonces, noto el rocé de los colmillos de ella, a punto de hundirlos en él.

A causa de la sed insaciable y el dulce aroma que sentía en Sirius, Ángelus sentía las ganas de tomar la sangre de aquel que estaba pegado a ella, sintiendo la circulación de la sangre, y oyéndolo en alto, todo eso hizo que la sed de sangre la controlará en ese momento, pero entonces, ella y Sirius se miraron de reojo, con seriedad, pero luego ella abrió mas los ojos sorprendida, como si no se diera cuenta de nada hasta ahora. Sirius no cambio su forma de mirarla, sería y algo profunda pero malhumorado, ni siquiera la cambio cuando ella se aparto de él, tapándose la boca aterrada y avergonzada, él la sujetaba por debajo de los glúteos, para él ella no pesaba nada, con un brazo podía con ella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece hecha polvo por algo. - pregunto él con naturalidad pero sin cambiar su cara.

Ángelus no contestó, se quedo paralizada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero la cara de Sirius la hizo volver de su mente, parpadeo un par de veces para estar concentrada.

- eh si, solo estoy cansada. - contesto ella. - Bájame.

- Solo si puedes aguantarte en pie. - dijo él.

- Si puedo, bájame ya. - aseguro ella, desviando la mirada.

Con eso, él la dejo en el suelo, y ella rápidamente, aunque tambaleando un poco, se sentó en la cama, con una mano en su frente, mostrándose dolida y cansada, pero sobretodo sedienta. Sirius quiso decir algo, pero viendo su estado decidió dejarlo.

- Perdona… quisiera estar sola, estoy muy cansada. - pidió ella sin mirarlo.

- Su padre vendrá enseguida. - informó él, antes de girarse para irse. - Espero que este mejor después.

- Gracias… - dijo ella, con una sonrisa entre sus cabellos colgando.

Con eso, Sirius se retiro, dejándola sola. Al estar sola, ella de repente empezó a llorar sangre, cayendo al suelo. Se sentía avergonzada, estuvo a punto de beber la sangre de Sirius, como solían hacer los amos a sus siervos, y ella no quería ser así. Estuvo a punto de hacerle daño de nuevo, ahora que estaba con Yasmina, deseaba que fuera feliz con ella, ya que, los dos eran eternos como ella, pero él estaba mas seguro con Yasmina.

- ¿Ángelus? - llamó una voz masculina y madura.

Ella se giró sobresaltada, de tan concentrada que estuvo, entonces vio que era su padre, frente a la puerta agitado.

- Padre…

En ese momento, Sirius caminaba con calma y lentitud por el pasillo hacia su habitación, con la cabeza baja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Tan distraído estuvo que no vio a Yasmina apoyada junto a la puerta de la habitación hasta que llegó a ella, y se sobresaltó un poco. Ella lo miró con preocupación y seriedad, con las manos apoyadas en su espalda contra la pared. Al tenerlo al lado se aparto de la pared y fue hacia él.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- Cansada, quiso estar sola, pero creo que su padre esta ahora con ella. - contesto él sin mirarla a la cara.

No hizo falta palabras para que Yasmina viera que paso algo con Ángelus en la habitación, pero no quiso sacar el tema con él, le doliera demasiado. Entonces, sin decir nada, Sirius entró en su habitación deprimido, y Yasmina entro detrás de él, cerrando la puerta. Sirius se sorprendió al verla allí, pero no le molesto, aunque tampoco es que estuviera de humor.

- ¿Quieres que te deje solo? - pregunto ella al verlo así.

- No, puedes quedarte si quieres, aunque no estoy para hablar ahora. - dijo él, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso hizo tranquilizar a Yasmina un poco, y decidió sentarse en la silla frente a la cama de él, que se tumbó de cara al techo, con las manos sobre el vientre. Estuvieron así, en silencio durante un rato.

Mientras, Ángelus estaba junto a su padre, sentados en la cama, él la miraba fijamente, pero ella no, pero mostraba un rostro preocupado y culpable, pero también cierta inquietud, y supo que eso era por lo que paso con el rescate de los bebes.

- Explícame que paso Ángelus. - pidió él.

Al oírlo, ella no supo que hacer, no quería preocuparlo mas de lo que estaba, pero tampoco quería ocultarle lo que paso. Tuvo la mirada baja, y oculta por la melena negra, ocultando su rostro aterrado y asustado. Alucard esperó, pero ese silencio le incomodo, y pensó que quizás ella dudaba de decírselo por miedo, por lo que, sin que ella lo notará, hasta que fue tarde, la abrazo de lado, con la mano en su cabeza apoyándola en el torso, dejándola sorprendida y paralizada.

- Te lo pido hija, dime que te paso en el almacén, necesito saberlo. - pidió él en susurro. - Estaría mucho mas tranquilo.

- No me atrevo padre… no puedo… - dijo ella, dolida y pegándose mas a él.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él confuso.

- Por qué… es algo que no quise recordarlo, y te lo oculte. - confesó ella, alzando su rostro hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él, encogiendo los ojos.

Ante eso, ella volvió a apoyar el rostro en él, sin responder nada. con eso, Alucard entendió que era algo doloroso y grave para ella, por lo que no le insistió mas, y la abrazó con suavidad y ternura. Ángelus pensó el por qué no se atrevía a decírselo, y no tardo en saberlo. Al estar pensativa sobre él, la sed de sangre volvió a hacerse fuerte, y mas cuando empezó a sentir y oír la sangre de él por su cuerpo, deseosa de tomarla ahora. Entonces, ella desplazó las manos hacia la espalda de él, y una hacia el cuello, subiendo por el pecho. Alucard lo notó, y sonrió con ironía, y humor, sabiendo lo que ella quería. Alucard se dejo hacer, y ella o tumbo con fuerza en la cama, con ella encima de él, y sin esperar mas, apartó el cuello de la camisa y la cabellera negra de él, dejando despejado el cuello. Después, se inclino sobre él y lamió su cuello con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Cómo es que estas tan sedienta ahora? - pregunto él, abrazándola por la espalda.

- El arma del enemigo me provocó esta sed enorme. - contestó ella deseosa. - se me calmó, pero…

- Entiendo… - dijo él. - Espero que esto te ayude.

Con eso, sujeto la cabeza de ella para que no dudará en hacerlo. Entonces, los ojos de ella se iluminaron con el color rojo de la sangre, sus colmillos salieron a la vista con un jadeo, y con suavidad los clavó en el cuello del vampiro, que dio un gemido susurrante, pero después se relajo y cerró los ojos tranquilo, dejando que ella tomará su sangre, haber si con eso cogía valor para explicarle lo que paso en el almacén.

En ese momento, Yasmina y Sirius seguían callados en la habitación, y pudieron oler que la sangre de Alucard fue derramada, pero no se sorprendieron. Yasmina se abrazaba a sus rodillas en la silla, y Sirius tumbado en la cama con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza sobre el cojín.

- No tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres. - dijo él a Yasmina sin mirarla, con tono sincero.

Ante eso, ella se giró sorprendida y confusa por aquello que dijo, él giró la cabeza hacia ella, viendo so confusión y su preocupación en él. Entonces, ella se puso en pie y fue hacía él, y se sentó en la cama, con la cintura girada hacia él.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto ella exigente pero dolida.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que la sigo amando, y eso te hace daño Yasmina, y no quiero hacerte eso. - confesó él con sinceridad y con mirada directa.

Eso dejo sorprendida a Yasmina, viendo la sincera preocupación que tenía él por ella. Entonces, con una sonrisa, se subió del todo a la cama, y con un rostro sorprendido de Sirius, se tumbó sobre él, sobre su pecho. Sirius se quedo quieto, mirando de reojo a la licántropa sobre él, sintiendo su cuerpo calido.

- Yasmina…

- Se que aún la quieres, a pesar de lo que paso, pero no me molesta, ella es mi ama, pero también mi mejor amiga, y se que esta mal y destrozada por lo que te hizo, deberías perdonarla, pero no tengo derecho a pedirte eso.

Eso dejo a Sirius callado y asombrado, mientras ella estaba cómoda sobre su pecho, entonces él con una sonrisa animada apoyó las manos sobre ella, sobre su espalda y su cabeza. Yasmina sonrió y se acomoda mas en él, con la cintura entre las piernas de él. Sentían una sensación extraña, ella sentía frío en su cuerpo, y él calidez, sentían la temperatura del otro, y eso les hacia sentirse extraños.

Él era un vampiro, y ella una licántropa, ambos eran inmortales, pero eran también muy diferentes. Al ser un vampiro; no necesita aire para vivir, sino tomar sangre humana, tiene el cuerpo frío y pálido, no puede comer ni beber nada para los humanos, solo sangre. Y ella, que era una licántropa, era lo contrario; respiraba como los humanos, comer y beber comida humana, su cuerpo es calido y rosado, pero no es como los humanos, tiene mas calor en el cuerpo, como si tuviera fiebre sin tenerlo. Los dos eran diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos, ellos dos ya no eran humanos. Lo sabían, pero no les importaba, pensaban igual que Alucard y Integra, que iban a tener un hijo muy pronto. Los dos estaban en silencio en la cama, él le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad, y ella se estaba quedando dormida por ello. Sirius notaba que ella se dormía, y no quería eso. Entonces, la cogió de la mandíbula, y la obligó a acercarse mas a su rostro y mirarlo fijamente. Yasmina se extraño ante eso, pero al verlo con una mirada directa y decidida, la hizo sonrojar un poco y los ojos irritados.

- ¿Sirius? - llamó ella sonrojada y confusa.

- ¿Crees que puedes… ocupar su lugar? - pregunto él directo.

- ¿eh?

- Necesito olvidarme de ella, y quiero que tu hagas eso, por favor. - pidió él. - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Eso dejo sorprendida a Yasmina, abriendo los ojos completamente, viendo que Sirius no mostraba duda a lo que dijo. ¿Tan seguro estaba? Yasmina no estaba segura de eso, él seguía amándola, y seguramente eso lo estaba matando por dentro, por eso le pedía a ella que le ayudará, ya que, sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, tanto como ella a él.

- Sirius… se que Ángelus no quiere una relación contigo, por lo que paso pero, no creo que estés preparado para eso que me pides. - dijo ella con seguridad.

Entonces, ella se incorporó para dejar de estar sobre él. Antes de que ella apenas pusiera un pie en el suelo, Sirius, no aceptando eso, la cogió de los brazos y la tumbó en la cama con fuerza, y después él se puso sobre la cintura de ella, y con cada mano al lado de la cabeza de ella, la tuvo prisionera. Ella se sorprendió, pero lo miró calmada y tranquila.

- Te equivocas, estoy preparado para ello, ya que no habrá nada entre ella y yo nunca mas Yasmina, nunca mas. - aseguro él.

- Sirius escúchame, algo como esto no se cura así como así… - decía ella calmada.

- Hay otra razón… - interrumpió él en bajo. Ella al escucharlo calló. - No lo hago solo por qué ella quiso dejarlo, lo entiendo, pero antes no, incluso… intente tomarla a la fuerza, como hicieron esos desgraciados…

- Sirius…

- También lo hago por otro motivo… - continuo él cabizbajo. - por alguien especial… por ti.

Eso último, fue para Yasmina algo asombroso y sorprendente, y su corazón se acelero, tanto que le hizo daño el pecho.

- ¿Qué estas… diciendo? - pregunto ella tartamudeando sonrojada.  
Él no contestó, lo que hizo fue inclinarse hacia el rostro de ella, y la beso con dulzura, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en pasión. Yasmina se sonrojó, pero no pudo negar que le gustase, y se entregó, abrazándose a él por detrás de los hombros. Estuvieron besándose unos minutos, pero ella enseguida se apartó sonrojada, recordando que no estaba segura de que él estuviera listo para eso.

- No… Sirius no, esto no… - decía ella excitada y avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él confuso. - Hemos estado saliendo un tiempo, y Ángelus lo sabe por nosotros mismos.

- Sí lo se, pero… - decía ella insegura, girando la mirada.

Sirius no tardó en saber que pasaba con Yasmina, ella desconfiaba de esa seguridad, y no quería que después no funcionará. Entonces, él con una sonrisa divertida, le dio un beso corto, dejándola algo confusa por ese pequeño beso, y lo miró fijamente sin dejar de estar sonrojada.

- Quizás no me aclaré antes cuando dije que el otro motivo eras tu… - dijo él como disculpándose.

- ¿Eh?

Antes de contestar, él la alzó para estar los dos sentados, y la abrazo con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo que se confundiera y sonrojará mas, y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerará, y él lo sintió en su pecho pegado al de ella, como si fuera el suyo propio.

- Te quiero… Yasmina. - se declaró él con voz profunda y sincera. - Nunca te lo dije por que ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Eso fue como un puñal en el corazón de Yasmina, que hizo que el corazón pudiera salirle del pecho por la sorpresa. Quiso separarse de él, pero el cuerpo no le obedecía por la emoción y la alegría que sentía, pero quiso moverse por lo avergonzada que estaba, tenía los ojos irritados de no parpadear ni cerrarlos aún, y ni siquiera lo abrazaba, estaba petrificada y quieta como una estatua.

- Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi junto a Ángelus, al principio no lo creí posible por que la amaba a ella, pero después entendí que las amaba a las dos, y eso es ridículo y masoquista ¿no crees?

Yasmina no sabía que decirle, la voz estaba atrapada en su garganta por lo sorprendida que estaba aún, por lo que dejo que él acabará de hablar.

- Se que Ángelus no me querrá nunca, ella sigue amando a otro hombre que murió hace años, y eso no tiene remedio. - continuo él sin dejar de abrazarla con la misma postura, sin mirarla aún. - Pero ahora que estamos juntos, quizá podamos…

- Sirius… yo… - pudo decir ella entre tartamudeos de nervios.

Entonces, él dejo de abrazarla, la apartó un poco para poner las manos sobre los hombros de ella y mirarla fijamente, viendo la cara roja de ella, y su asombro, dejándola sin palabras. Con eso, él entendió que la había pillado por sorpresa, y con una sonrisa, bajo la mirada con entendimiento.

- Lo siento, esto que te pido debe ser egoísta, uno que esta enamorado de dos mujeres, queriendo olvidar a la primera estando con la segunda… estoy siendo un mero egoísta contigo, perdóname. - se disculpo él con sinceridad, quitando las manos de ella.

Yasmina estuvo callada, y él pensó que había acertado. Entonces, Sirius, estando a punto de ponerse en pie, fue detenido por Yasmina, que lo volvió a sentar y sin esperar un segundo mas, lo beso con los ojos cerrados, dejándolo sorprendido ahora a él. Ella siguió besándolo con deseo y pasión, y él le correspondió, abrazándola con firmeza, y ella abrazándolo por detrás de la nuca. Entonces, ambos se tumbaron en la cama de nuevo, y sin dejar de besarse, empezaron a desvestir al otro con lentitud y paciencia, dejándose llevar por el deseo. Sirius entendió que Yasmina sentía lo mismo por él, por eso quería hacerlo ya, antes de arrepentirse de nuevo.

Mientras, Ángelus había acabado de beber la sangre de su padre hacía rato, quedando callada y jadeando un poco mas relajada, quedando tumbada al lado de su padre de lado. Alucard pudo notar que Ángelus estaba mas calmada y saciada finalmente, y creyó que eso haría que le explicará lo ocurrido en el almacén, cuando fue a rescatar a los bebes del rey. Entonces, antes de que le dijera nada, vio que Ángelus se incorporaba, con las manos apoyada mas atrás de ella, estando de espaldas a él. Alucard con dificultad también se sentó, sin moverse muy rápido para no marearse.

- Lo siento… - dijo Ángelus de repente. - Lo siento, padre… lo siento…

Alucard la escucho, y supo al instante que ella no se disculpaba por haber bebido ahora su sangre, no por su tono de voz, sincera y con culpabilidad, pero sin horror. Él sabía que ella hablaba de otra cosa, y tenía que ver con lo que dijo ella antes: "es algo que no quise recordarlo, y te lo oculte". Ante eso, él la abrazo por detrás, rodeándola con los brazos por encima de los pechos, y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, ocultando su rostro, haciendo que sus mechones negros rozarán la cara y el cuello de ella.

- No te disculpes… cualquier cosa que sea lo entenderé, por favor, no te disculpes. - pidió él con cierta suplica en la voz, mostrando dolor. - Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Ella no dijo nada aún, lo que hizo fue poner una mano suya sobre el brazo de él, bajando la mirada, entendiendo que él deseaba saber que le preocupaba a ella, por muy doloroso que fuera. Estuvieron así un rato, y ambos notaron que el sol estaba saliendo ya, pero no les importó, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Entonces, ella dio un pequeño apretón al brazo de él, como si con eso cogiera fuerza para contarle todo, y así lo hizo.

- Aquella noche… ¿Recuerdas cómo pudiste ver lo que me hicieron esos desgraciados padre? - pregunto ella para empezar.

- Sí… siempre lo recuerdo, para no olvidarlo. - asintió él, alzando el rostro, mirando al frente.

- Pues… paso algo mas, que yo no quise recordar, y lo guarde muy al fondo de mi mente, queriendo que eso solo hubiera sido un sueño momentáneo, o una ilusión… - dijo ella, temblando un poco de odio y tristeza. Alucard lo notó y hizo un apretón para calmarla, recordándole que él estaba allí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso después? - pregunto él, dando ánimos para que continuará.

Ángelus estuvo en silencio un momento para pensar como empezar, y coger valor.

- Desperté aún en la habitación… ellos también estaban; Radu, esas tres, y Elizabeth detrás de mi… nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente, quizás por el pelo que tenía sobre el rostro… entonces, delante de la puerta abierta, apareció alguien… - hizo una pausa.

- ¿Quién era? - pregunto él en el oído de ella en susurro sin meterle prisa.

Ángelus sentía que si decía lo siguiente se rompería en pedazos, sin poder reconstruirse. Alucard notó que Ángelus temblaba con mas fuerza, y aunque la abrazaba con fuerza, sin preocuparle si la ahogaba por que era imposible, no conseguía calmarla.

- Nunca pensé que ella estuviera metida en ello también padre… ni siquiera quise pensar que era en verdad ella… - dijo Ángelus con dolor contenido y a punto de llorar. - Padre… Gina Drakul, la hija de Radu y Elizabeth… es Ana, mi hermana menor… cuando era humana…

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó él asombrado.

Cuando consiguió decir eso, Ángelus se giró a él y se refugió en el pecho de Alucard, llorando sangre a brotes, manchando su cara y la camisa de él, cosa que a Alucard no le importo, ella cerró los puños con fuerza y dolor, temblando como una chica inocente y vulnerable, pero también por odio y rencor. Alucard sintió y notó que Ángelus sentía muchas emociones en ese instantes; odio, miedo, rencor, tristeza. Ahora ella odiaba a su tío todavía mas, y a Elizabeth, por haber convertido a su hermana en vampiro, pero también la odiaba a ella, y le tenía rencor, por haberse dejado hacer eso, por el simple hecho de haber rotó esa promesa de hermanas, pero eso no era excusa para Ángelus tampoco, si hubiera esperado un poco mas, quizás habrían estado juntas.

- ¿Estas segura de eso Ángelus? ¿Gina es tu hermana? - pregunto Alucard, cogiéndola del rostro para que lo mirará a la cara.

- Somos casi gemelas padre, a diferencia de mi, ella no ha cambiado su aspecto para parecerse a ellos… - explicó ella, recordando lo que Gina le dijo. - Me odia, yo también la odio, pero… no tengo derecho a eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él confuso.

- Ella esta así… por mi culpa… yo lo provoque. - se culpo Ángelus derrumbándose.

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?

- ¡Rompí la promesa que le hice cuando me fui del país!, ¡que estaríamos siempre juntas!, ¡y cuando volví mis padres estaban muertos y ella en coma, espere a que ella despertará! pero… pasaron seis meses y nada, no aguantaba mas, no quería vivir con ese dolor, no quería…

Mientras hablaban, iba llorando y sollozando mas y mas, hasta que se derrumbo de nuevo en el pecho de Alucard, que estuvo callado ante todo eso, sin saber que decirle, solo dejo que expulsara todo aquello, despojarse.

- ¡Ahora es mi enemiga, y esta con esos desgraciados que me violaron y humillaron, la utilizan sin que ella lo vea! ¡Por mi culpa! - exclamó ella en voz alta. - No puedo mas… estoy al limite de mis fuerzas… esto es ya demasiado… sniff, snifff…

- ¡Ángelus, Ángelus cálmate! - pidió él cogiéndola de los hombros para apartarla y agitarla un poco. - ¡Te equivocas!

Eso hizo que Ángelus quedará petrificada de golpe, mirándolo confusa.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto ella.

- Lo que oyes, tu no has roto ninguna promesa… cuando volviste de Rumania, ella ya estaba en coma, no sabia que habías vuelto, además, ella no cumplió su parte de la promesa. - corrigió Alucard con decisión.

- ¿eh?

- Tu le prometiste que estaríais juntas, pero ella te juro que debía ser fuerte hasta que volvieras, y eso no lo cumplió, lucho solo para quedarse en coma, pero después nada, ya dejo de luchar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué despertó un mes después de convertirme en vampira? - pregunto ella, queriendo una respuesta a eso.

- Eso no lo se hija, casualidad supongo. - contestó él, sin encontrar otra respuesta.

- Padre… se que quieres ayudarme, pero no hay excusa para lo que hice, la deje sola en el mundo, como estuve yo durante seis meses, sin que ella tuviera que estar así… - dijo ella, poniéndose en pie para alejarse de la cama.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejaste convertirla en su momento? Así hubierais estado juntas, y ahora ella no estaría con ellos, en tu contra y odiándote. - dijo él, intentando convencerla de que no era culpa suya.

- ¡No! Eso no… sin su decisión no padre, tu me diste a elegir, y eso hice con Sirius… - negó ella, aterrada con solo pensarlo. - Además… no quería condenarla a esta vida, y que le pasará lo mismo que a mi… hubiera sido egoísta.

- Ángelus… - dijo él apenado por ella, entonces, se puso en pie y fue hacia ella. - Deja de torturarte así… han sido demasiadas cosas…

Al decir eso, la abrazo por los hombros, y ella agradeció ese abrazo, lo necesitaba, y le correspondió abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros. Con eso, Alucard le aconsejo que durmiera ya, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, estaba muy cansada, pero al menos la sed desapareció y pudo dormir tranquila. Mientras, Yasmina y Sirius ya estaban acostados en la cama, entregándose el uno al otro, ya decididos a sus sentimientos. Sirius estaba sobre Yasmina, sujetándole las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza contra el cojín, viendo como ella también disfrutaba del momento, besándolo, y después dejando que le besará el cuello mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás excitada y complacida. Ambos estaban tapados con la manta, a pesar del sudor que tenían pero no les molesto, y así estuvieron durante un largo rato, hasta que se hartaran.

A esa hora de la mañana, el chico moreno llamado Izan, estaba como dormido en el sofá, con sangre en los labios, bajando por la barbilla hasta el cuello. Entonces, Gina, que estaba encima de él sin que quisiera que él despertará por ella, lamió esa sangre con cuidado de no despertarlo, mientras Radu y Elizabeth observaban en el otro sofá del enfrente, sonriendo con diversión y malicia.

- Me alegra que estés mejor hija mía. - dijo Elizabeth contenta, mostrando los colmillos.

- Seguro que este chico será mucho mejor que el anterior, sobretodo con la sangre de tu madre en su cuerpo. - estuvo de acuerdo Radu, abrazando a la condesa con un brazo, pasándolo por detrás de los hombros.

- Sí, es cierto. Él podrá ayudarnos con lo de la Princesa Drakul. - dijo Gina, limpiándose los labios con la mano. - Padre, madre… quiero deciros algo.

Eso dejo sorprendidos a ambos vampiros, pero escucharon con atención lo que su hija debía decir. Antes de hablar, Gina se quito de encima de Izan y estuvo en pie frente a ellos, con aire decidido y serio, pero mostrando cierta sonrisa, muy parecida a la de ellos cuando planeaban algo perverso, pero ese no era el caso, no exactamente.

- Cuando me reencontré con mi hermana, y hable con ella, estuve pensando y… creo que no es justo que quiera matarla cuando vosotros, y yo misma, queremos tenerla bajo nuestro mando… por eso he tomado una decisión definitiva y total. - dijo ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¿Y cual es esa decisión querida? - pregunto Radu impaciente.

Antes de contestar, Gina se rió una vez en bajo, moviendo la comisura un poco y sacando los colmillos sobre su labio inferior, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Yo también deseo lo mismo, tener a Ángelus Drakul para hacer lo que sea. - contestó ella. - Al igual que yo, ella cuando era humana tenía un don, mas poderoso que el mío, ahora que es vampira, puede serlo mucho mas, debemos tenerla en nuestro poder para controlarlo todo, yo también deseo tenerla conmigo. Yo y los demás haremos lo que sea para que este con nosotros.

Esas palabras dejaron emocionados a Elizabeth y Radu, que estiraron el rostro de la sorpresa y satisfacción. Entonces, Elizabeth se puso en pie y fue hacia ella para darle un abrazo fuerte de alegría y diversión. Radu también estaba alegre, y deseoso de que eso pasará muy pronto, tener a su princesa en sus manos, tomar su cuerpo y sangre otra vez.

- Nos alegra esa decisión hija mía, no te arrepentirás. - aseguro Elizabeth sobre la cabeza de ella.

- Una cosa mas; - dijo ella, haciendo que Elizabeth se separará de ella para dejarla hablar. - Creo que no hace falta que la obliguemos a que sea nuestras esclava, ¿por qué no esperar a que ella sea aliada nuestra por propia voluntad? - pregunto ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Radu poniéndose en pie confuso.

- Algo me dice que muchas cosas pararan pronto, pero ahora mismo debemos hacer una cosa para que ella sea definitivamente la vampira mas poderosa de mundo de los vampiros, no una reina no-muerta, sino una diosa no-muerta ¿Qué os parece? - propuso Gina con seguridad.

- ¿Qué tienes entre manos hija? Quisiéramos saberlo. - pidió Elizabeth, deseando saber el plan de su astuta hija.

Ella con una sonrisa perversa lo hizo, pero antes pidió que llevaran a Izan a su habitación, para cuando despertará ya sería de noche. Y así, Gina les contó su plan a sus padres, un plan que cambiaría por completo la no-vida de Ángelus por completo. Gina decidió contarles el plan a los demás vampiros de la mansión, para que participaran, y ellos ansiosos aceptaron participar.

Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing reinaba la paz durante el día. Todos los vampiros excepto Sirius, que estaba con Yasmina, con su momento intimo, descansaban hasta que se hiciera de día, Integra estaba en su habitación descansando, frotando de vez en cuando su vientre, deseando que su bebe naciera pronto, con Alucard a su lado en la cama, teniendo su mano sobre el vientre también, Charlie estaba en su despacho trabajando, haciendo todo el papeleo en lugar de Integra mientras estuviera de baja por el embarazo.

Nadie sabia que pronto pasaría algo tenebroso para todos ellos. O quizás Ángelus, que despertó una horas después, sin poder dormir mas por la preocupación que sentía en ese momento, sentía una amenaza aproximarse, pero no sabia que, solo estaba segura de algo, que Radu y los demás vampiros, incluido su hermana menor Ana, ahora llamada Gina, pronto harían su jugada, y ella no sabia como impedir eso.

Desde la habitación de Integra, Alucard sentía la preocupación y el miedo de su hija, y sabia también que pronto debería ayudarla de algún modo. Él estaba decidido a ayudarla como fuera posible, pero ahora solo había una forma de hacer eso, y sería la última vez que la ayudaría, y serviría para siempre, aunque ya no estuviera con ella, nunca mas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Madre mía, cuantas cosas pasan en este, empiezo y no paro jeje. En el siguiente capítulo pasaran cosas muy interesantes, os lo aseguro, pero claro perimero debo escirbirlo primero jeje. Bueno, espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia.**_

_**P.D. Lo que Ángelus le escribio al rey estaba en Rumano, y significa "Misión Cumplida". Me pareció muy chulo ponerlo en su idioma natal jeje, ya me diries.**_

_**HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, NO OS CANSEIS DE ESCRIBIR Y LEER FANFICS!**_


	40. El Nacimiento

_**Hola a todos y todas, ya he vuelto con otro cap, el penúltimo, el proximo será un apéndice. Este cap es el mas largo que he hecho, esta llegó de cosas interesantes, solo espero que os guste. **_

**40. EL NACIMIENTO**

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

Ya eran casi nueve meses, el bebe de Integra y Alucard nacería pronto. Todos estaban ilusionados, excepto Ángelus, que desde aquella noche en que rescato a los hijos del rey y se reencontró con su hermana Ana, ahora Gina, hija de Radu y Elizabeth, estaba como aislada de todos y inquieta por algo, y Alucard entendía el por qué estaba así ella, solo él, y quizás Yasmina.

Durante esos meses ella y Sirius intentaron decirle a Ángelus lo que ocurrió entre ellos, a pesar de que ella les dejo claro que no estaba molesta por lo suyo. También quisieron animarla, junto al resto del grupo, que deseaba ir al Sangre Fresca para divertirse y relajarse, y pensaron que a Ángelus le vendría bien, pero ella no salía de su habitación, solo para hacer los recados de Integra de exterminar vampiros. Por eso, Seras y los demás se les ocurrió una idea loca, pero que podría succionar.

Esa noche, que estaba despejado con la luna llena en lo alto, Seras y Yasmina fueron a ver a Integra, que estaba en cama junto a Alucard cuidándola y haciéndole compañía. Esa noche ellas no iban con sus ropas habituales, sino mas callejero para salir de fiesta, y eso a Integra le hizo un poco de gracia. A ellas no les molesto que Alucard estuviera allí, quizás también debería enterarse.

- Disculpe que la molestemos Ama. - se disculpo Seras.

- Tranquila no pasa nada Seras. - aseguro Integra con amabilidad. - ¿Qué deseabais?

- Verá… queremos pedirle un favor, ama Integra. - dijo Yasmina.

- ¿Un favor?

Mientras, en los sótanos, Ángelus seguía en su habitación, tumbada en la cama de lado, con aire serio y sin mostrar felicidad o tristeza, solo seriedad. Solo iba vestida con su camisa negra escotada y los pantalones, sin las botas, estaba descalza y despeinada. En la mesa estaba su sangre medica, sin tocar, no estaba de humor para comer, ni quería moverse de hay para nada.

- **Mírate, la princesa no-muerta deprimida y sola.** - dijo una voz como la suya, pero mas sarcástica y vacilona.

Sin dejar de mostrar indiferencia, Ángelus alzó un poco la mirada, y vio que en la silla estaba sentada una mujer. Era ella, su otro yo, Ángelus Drakul, vestida de negro con un vestido del siglo XVIII, escotado y seductor. La vampira estaba con las piernas cruzadas, y con un codo sobre la mesa, apoyando en los nudillos la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Ángelus.

- **¿Vas a quedarte así eternamente? Menuda vampiresa estas echa.** - se burlo Ángelus.

- ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Por qué no tomas en control de mi cuerpo si tanto odias que este así? - pregunto Ángela con ironía.

- **Lo haría, de verdad… si no fuera por esa alma tuya que esta en medio. **- dijo la vampira de negro.

- No es culpa mía que la tenga, a diferencia de otros vampiros, que la pierden a cambio de esta vida.

- **Cierto… no es tu culpa, sino de tu poder.** - dijo Ángelus suspirando.

- ¿Mi poder? - pregunto Ángela curiosa.

- **Sí, ese inmenso poder oculto que tienes, lo que tanto desean esos dos, que ahora tienen a tu hermana como hija suya.** - dijo vacilante. - **Ya tienen una pieza de la colección, solo falta la pieza mas importante, esa pieza… eres tu querida, que eres difícil de conseguir, además, no estas completa, por eso no vienen a buscarte aún.**

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? - pregunto Ángela, alzándose con el brazo, hasta quedar sentada de lado, mirando a la vampira confusa. - ¿Cómo sabes todo eso de ellos?

-** ju… no es difícil,** - contestó ella. - **tu hermana y tu, desde humanas, tenéis un poder sobrehumano, y cuando os convertisteis en vampiresas, esos poderes aumentaron enormemente, pero a ti te falta algo, y no es solo la sangre que esos cinco te arrebataron… cuando consigas tener todo eso, serás la vampira mas poderosa de todos, la diosa incluso.**

- Y tu quieres eso para cuando tengas el control ¿verdad? - dedujo Ángela con seguridad.

- **Vas aprendiendo princesita. Al igual que tu, soy un monstruo, solo que a mi me gusta serlo, mostrarlo.**

- Que lastima que no te deje hacerlo. - se disculpo Ángela con desafío y vacilación. - Sería lo último que dejaría hacer.

- **ajajá. Deseo ver la derrota que tendrás al intentar eso querida, una vez que pierdas el alma no podrás evitar que salga al exterior y gana lo que quiera. **- advirtió ella divertida. - **Quizás te gana un favor.**

- Mas quisieras. ¿Por qué no intentas hacerlo ahora? Vamos. - provocó Ángela. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de mi? ¿Es eso?

Ante eso, Ángelus no dijo nada, solamente mostró un rostro enfadado y molesto, pero enseguida lo cambio a una sonriente y maliciosa.

- **Esperaré un impaciencia como reaccionarás cuando haga algo doloroso para ti, solo espera.** - confesó la vampira con maldad.

- No te será fácil querida. - aseguro Ángela con vacilación y sonriendo.

Con eso, la vampira desapareció, y en la silla estaba el abrigo negro de ella. A pesar de no tenerle miedo a su otro yo, Ángelus tenía miedo de eso, de que algún día perdiera su alma y matara a sus seres queridos, y se aliará con sus enemigos. Debía hacer lo necesario para mantener a ese otro yo dentro suyo encerrado, para evitar eso.

Ella volvió a tumbarse de la misma posición, mostrándose sería y pensativa. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, y eso la hacía estar así. Pensaba en su hermana, en su futuro hermano, su responsabilidad, en todo lo que ocurriría pronto. Todo eso la asustaba un poco, pero debía aceptarlo, debía apañárselas sola pronto.

- Entiendo, queréis hacer eso para lo que ocurre ¿cierto? - dijo Integra con aire formal y pensativo.

- Así es ama, pero no creíamos que fuera tan fácil, por eso le pedido este favor, si no es mucha molestia. - dijo Seras con respeto, después miró a su amo Alucard. - Usted también puede opinar amo si quiere.

La pareja estuvo callada pensando, mientras las dos chicas esperaban algo nerviosas, pensando que quizás a ellos no les gustaba el plan que revelaron.

- ¿Qué te parece, Alucard? - pregunto Integra a su vampiro, girando la cabeza.

- mmm… - exclamó pensando un poco antes de hablar. - Creo que ellas tienen razón, lo que han dicho podría funcionar. Además, todos queremos que vuelva a ser la de antes Integra.

- Sí, me pone triste… verla así desde hace meses. - coincidió ella apenada. - Muy bien chicas, haré lo que pedís y acepto ese plan. - dijo ella finalmente animada.

- Gracias ama Integra. - agradecieron las dos en coro contentas, haciendo una reverencia.

Con eso, las dos se retiraron de allí y fueron a avisar a los demás para empezar el plan. Cuando estuvieron los dos solos, Alucard se puso en pie, y fue hacia la puerta del balcón para correr la cortina para que entrará la luz de la luna a la habitación. Integra se acomodo mejor en la cama, sin querer moverse mucho ahora que estaba mas gorda con el embarazo. Al verla hacer eso, Alucard fue corriendo hacia ella.

- Integra no hagas esfuerzos ahora. - dijo Alucard alertado.

- Alucard estoy bien tranquilo - aseguro ella con naturalidad. - Mientras estés aquí no me pasará nada.

- Si lo se, pero aún así no quiero que te muevas mucho por favor. - pidió él preocupado.

- Esta bien, solo quería acomodarme mejor en la cabecera y el cojín. - explicó ella. - Te agradezco tu preocupación.

- Es natural, se trata de nuestro hijo. - dijo él, sentándose a su lado. - Aún me cuesta creer que podamos tenerlo, y que vayas a tener un hijo mío.

Integra miró a Alucard, y pudo ver la felicidad y asombro en su rostro, cosa que la hizo sonreír contenta y feliz. Entonces, ella se apoyó en él, y Alucard la abrazo con ternura y suavidad. Él pudo oler su melena rubia bajo su nariz, oliendo su vitalidad humana, algo que a él le encantada oler a sus presas, pero ella no lo era, ahora era su mujer y la madre de su hijo, por eso no tomaría su sangre por nada del mundo en ese estado.

- ¿Te parece bien hacerle esta jugada a tu hija? Quizás se enfade. - le pregunto Integra en susurró.

- Lo entenderá, no estará de humor para ello, pero al final accederá, confió en ello Integra. - contestó él, seguro de lo que decía. - ¿Quieres ir a la terraza mientras esperamos a que ellas nos digan que la avisemos?

- Me encanaría. - dijo ella, alzando el rostro hacia él.

Entonces, él la ayudo a ponerse en pie con cuidado, y sujetándola de la cintura y de la mano, caminaron lentamente hacia la terraza de enfrente. Afuera, estaba despejado de nubes y llenos de estrellas, acompañadas de la luna llena, no hacía ni frío ni calor, se estaba bien allí. Alucard la ayudo a sentarse en la silla y después él se sentó en la otra al otro lado de la mesa, ambos estaba de cara a la barandilla, observando el paisaje.

Estando en silencio se pudo oír el sonido de los brillos y otros sonidos nocturnos, que relajaban a cualquiera en esos momentos. Sin hacer mucho ruido, Charlie les había traído algo para tomar, a Alucard sobretodo sangre medica. Integra solo podía tomar bebida que no fueran alcohólicas, pero para ella eso no era problema, casi nunca bebía, solo fumaba los puros de su padre. Allí estuvieron, relajados y tranquilos, sin que nada ni nadie les molestará.

Ángelus seguía en su habitación tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada, pero al final, su estomago gritaba hambre y no pudo aguantar mas. Vagamente se puso en pie y sin prisa fue hacia la mesa, donde se sentó y se tomo la sangre medica sin muchas ganas de comer. En vez de ponerlo en el plato sopero, ella lo tomó directamente de la bolsa, como cuando uno bebe algo con una pajita.

Lo tomo con calma cuando de repente el teléfono de su habitación empezó a sonar, ella se giro de cabeza extrañada, pero dejando la bolsa de nuevo en el cubo de hielo fue a cogerlo antes de que dejara de sonar.

- ¿Si?

- Ángelus, soy yo. - dijo la voz de Integra al otro lado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Tenemos otro aviso esta noche, pero necesitaré que te infiltres en el lugar antes de actuar.

- ¿Infiltrarme? ¿Y eso por qué?

- El que nos aviso colgó demasiado rápido de lo normal, sin que la línea fuera cortada, por eso creemos que debe ser un falso aviso, pero tampoco quiero sacar conclusiones exactas, por eso quiero que vayas al lugar indicado. - explicó Integra con seriedad y breve.

Sin rechistar nada, Ángelus acepto hacer lo ordenado. Ella sabia que con sus ropas habituales llamaría la atención, por eso se hizo un cambio, pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa de tirantes gruesos de color rojo oscuro y zapatos deportivos negros con detalles rojos. Al estar en la entrada, donde la esperaba Charlie, que quedo impresionado por el cambio de vestimenta, le dio un papel donde era el caso, cuando salio por la puerta estaba su moto preparada.

Mientras, a escondidas, Seras y los tres hermanos estaba en una esquina de la casa, observando como Ángelus iba hacia su moto, lo ponía en marcha y estaba por irse. Seras no podía aguantar las ganas de reír, y su risa era contagiosa, pero todos lo aguantaron para que la vampira morena no les oyera desde hay.

Cuando Ángelus se puso en marcha, Seras rápidamente sacó un teléfono móvil y llamó a Yasmina para que estuvieran ya listo para el plan. Mientras, Ángelus iba hacia la dirección gracias al GPS puesto en su moto, que era fácil de entender para ella. Esa noche era de esas donde la gente salía a brotes para divertirse y demás, por lo que tardo bastante en llegar a su destino.

Mientras iba mirando las casas de su alrededor, pensó que esas calles las conocía de antes, pero después pensó que era imaginación. Al ver un aparcamiento para las motos busco uno libre, y lo dejo allí con el casco atado a el. De su chaqueta sacó el papel de la dirección, lo miró otra vez, y se puso en marcha.

En ese momento, Yasmina y Pip estaban en la puerta del local de Spike, observando por encima de la gente, buscando a Ángelus. Estaban algo nerviosos por si ella los descubría antes de hora, pero cuando la vieron a lo lejos, viendo que ella no les había visto aún, por qué estaba algo distraída mirando los edificios de los lados, rápidamente hicieron su parte del plan.

Cuando Ángelus llegó al final de la calle alborotada de gente, alzó la mirada y suspirando vio que estaba donde Sangre Fresca, y estaba por dar media vuelta, cuando de repente le vino el olor a sangre humana, proveniente de un callejón cercano. Rápidamente siguió el rastro, y cuando encontró el callejón, en el vio a una pareja pegada a la pared, el hombre inclinado en el cuello de la chica, que mostraba un rostro adormecido y débil.

- ¡Eh tu! - llamó Ángelus en voz alta al otro lado de la calle.

Al oírla, el hombre con un rugido se separo del cuello de la chica, y le mostró a Ángelus el familiar rostro de los vampiros cuando tomaban sangre humana; ojos rojos fieros, colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca y sangre en su boca bajando por su mandíbula. Ángelus se sintió furiosa al ver ese rostro, pero no mostró miedo ni sorpresa, y eso hizo que el vampiro se diera cuenta de que ella era una caza-vampiros.

Entonces, el vampiro soltó a la chica, que cayó de culo desmayada al suelo junto a la pared, y él se fue corriendo de Ángelus, pero de forma humana, eso mostraba que era un novato aún. Antes de perseguirlo, Ángelus fue hacia la chica, afortunadamente estaba con vida y no había perdido demasiada sangre, no se convertiría en vampiresa por ello.

Rápidamente empezó a perseguir al vampiro, mientras sacaba de sus ropas su látigo. El vampiro parecía desorientado, corría sin rumbo a ir, por los callejones oscuros donde no había gente. Ángelus estaba pegada a él a varios metros, sin mostrar cansancio por la persecución, sabía que el vampiro pararía tarde o temprano, pero de golpe, él entró por una puerta trasera de un edificio.

Antes de entrar, Ángelus preparo su látigo en la mano por seguridad, y dando una patada a la puerta entró, viendo que estaba todo oscuro, no era problema para un vampiro como ella. El lugar parecía cerrado, y estaba en silencio, hasta que ella oyó un ruido proveniente de una habitación con luz cerca de ella. Con sigilo y despacio, ella fue hacia allí, caminando de lado, y poco a poco se pego a la pared de al lado la puerta.

Antes de entrar agudizó el oído, y al parecer había un latido, por lo que un humano estaba allí, y el vampiro estaba también. Entonces, cuando oyó el gemido de una chica, ella abrió de golpe la puerta y entró con el látigo en mano.

- ¡SORPRESA! - se oyó en coro en la habitación.

Ángelus quedo perpleja, allí enfrente suyo, no solo estaba el vampiro que perseguía, sino Spike y los demás de Hellsing; Yasmina, Sirius, Marcus, Lucius, Seras y Pip, con los brazos abierto como dando una sorpresa de cumpleaños. Enseguida entendió que los latidos de antes eran de Yasmina, pero eso no hizo que dejará de estar confusa ante aquello.

- ¿Qué es todo esto chicos? - pregunto ella, guardando su látigo en la cintura por detrás.

- Te hemos engañado completamente eh jefa. - bromeó Pip animado y riendo.

- Pensaba que no funcionaría al 100%. - dijo Seras sorprendida pero también contenta.

Ángelus poco a poco fue entendiendo la situación, y en vez de enfadarse, se rió en bajo, bajando la mirada con la mano en la frente y sonriendo un poco, y con una mano apoyada en la cintura. Mientras, Spike y el vampiro de antes decidieron dejarlos solo, y empezar a abrir el local.

- No había ninguna misión de ataque ¿verdad chicos? - dijo ella finalmente. - Vosotros hicisteis ese aviso…

- No exactamente… - intervino Yasmina. - Le pedimos a Integra que te engañara un poco, haciendo que salieras de la Mansión por un aviso de vampiros atacando a humanos, pero que no se estaba seguro, por eso pensó en lo de infiltración para que… cambiaras la vestimenta.

- Ya veo, ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto ella cruzando los brazos.

Nadie contesto enseguida, primero se miraron entre ellos dudosos en que contestar. Ángelus espero sin prisa, pero le inquieto el aura del grupo hacia ella. Finalmente, quién dio unos pasos hacia ella por todo el grupo fue Yasmina, mirándola con rostro directo y preocupado.

- Verá ama… - empezó tímida e insegura. - Desde hace meses, mas bien desde aquella noche que rescato a los hijos del rey, ha estado distante con todos y encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo, solo salía por ordenes de Integra. Creímos que salir una noche con nosotros al Sangre Fresca la animaría un poco, y quizás… nos contaría lo que le pasa o preocupa.

Ángelus la escucho atentamente, quedando sorprendida. Tan metida estaba en el asunto de su hermana y sus enemigos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupando a la gente de su alrededor, que deseaban ayudarla y apoyarla en lo que fuera, y eso la hizo sonreír un poco, haciendo que todos vieran que habían conseguido hacerla sonreír al fin.

- Tenéis razón, y os pido perdón. Últimamente me ha pasado cosas y estaba con aquello en la mente, y no quería meteros por precaución chicos, lo siento. - se disculpo ella bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos.

- Pues debe saber que estamos aquí para servirla, es nuestra ama ¿no? - dijo Lucius decidido.

Que Lucius dijera algo como eso no era habitual, y dejo sorprendidos a todos, esté se giro sonrojado, pero no parecía querer retirar lo que dijo, y eso hizo animar a Ángelus.

- Usted nos convirtió en vampiros para cumplir su venganza. - continuo Marcus dando unos pasos hacia ella. - Pero creo que en verdad lo hizo para tener a alguien a su lado en este mundo, que en esos momentos era desconocido para usted.

- Si cree que va a librarse de nosotros tan fácilmente esta muy equivocada, ama Ángelus. - dijo Sirius con una sonrisa animada y convincente.

- Siempre hemos estado juntas, incluso después de lo que le hice, siguió confiando en mi ama, por eso siempre seré leal a usted. - dijo Yasmina decidida.

- Mi amo ha cambiado desde que estas en Hellsing, y también mas social y alegre que antes, por eso se que eres leal y confiable Ángelus. - dijo Seras.

- Si mi Mingonette confía en ti, no se por qué no debería hacerlo yo también jefa. - dijo Pip a su manera vacilante de mercenario.

Ángelus miró a todos sorprendida y emocionada pero disimulando, viendo la seguridad y confianza que ellos tenían hacia ella, y eso la dejo paralizada de asombro, tanto que estuvo a punto de llorar, pero aguanto las ganas. Entonces, todos la rodearon y la cogieron para obligarla a caminar hacia la puerta por donde Spike se había ido.

- ¿Ha donde vamos? - pregunto ella.

- Ha divertirnos esta noche como debe ser, y ni se le ocurra negarse. - dijo Yasmina cogiéndola del brazo izquierdo.

- Pero ahora no… - intento decir ella sin ganas de fiesta.

- Lo siento ama, pero tendrá que hacernos caso esta noche. - dijo Sirius, cogiéndola del brazo derecho con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ángelus suspiro resignada y rendida, pero sonriendo, al ver que ellos querían animarla con una noche de relajación en el local de Spike, y esa vez no estarían en la sala VIP, sino entre los demás clientes para divertirse aún mas. Al llegar al final del pasillo, estaba el vampiro que Ángelus persiguió, y al tenerlo al lado, vio que en realidad era el chico miedoso de la primera vez que fueron allí, que ahora era un vampiro al servició de Spike.

En el local ya estaba lleno de vampiros y humanos bebiendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande, con luces de diferentes colores y música rítmica para bailar a gusto. El grupo se sentó en un circulo de sofás vacío, y al instante la camarera les dio carta. Mientras, Ángelus observaba todo el local animada, viendo a vampiros bailando con humanos como si nada, y eso le gusto, y otros vampiros pero bebiendo de los humanos en los sofás a la vista de todos, sin importarles que les observaran, eso le dio repelús pero tuvo que aguantarse.

Cada uno del grupo se pidió un humano de un grupo de sangre diferente, y Ángelus también se animo, pidiendo uno de A negativo, mientras Yasmina, para dejarles disfrutar, fue a la barra a tomar lo que ella quisiera. El humano que le trajeron a Ángelus era uno rumano, por orden de Spike, que cuando Ángelus giro la cabeza por encima de sus hombros con los ojos encogidos de forma irónica, le vio en la barra junto a Yasmina, que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

Riendo en bajo antes, dejo que el humano se sentará junto a ella, de forma seductora para que no dudará en beber su sangre. Era un chico moreno de ojos grises, bastante corpulento y atractivo, como le gustaba a ella. Los demás ya estaba con sus humanos, disfrutando a lo grande, incluso Seras con su humano rubio ingles, cuando antes dudaba en hacerlo frente a Pip.

Ángelus miro fijamente al humano, sintiendo sed al verlo, entonces, sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y el chico se relajo sobre el sofá con el cuello estirado, mientras ella se acercaba a él, pasando la mano por su pecho seductoramente, cuando estuvo inclinada en el cuello, primero lo lamió hacia arriba hasta la oreja, haciendo gemir de placer al chico, después, sacando los colmillos lo mordió con suavidad, sujetándolo por el otro lado del cuello debajo de la mandíbula.

El chico no sintió dolor alguno cuando ella los clavó, pero si sintió profundo placer al sentir su sangre salir de su cuerpo y entrar en el de ella, oír como ella tragaba grandes sorbos de su sangre para después jadear a gusto, sentir los labios de ella en su cuello, chupeteando con calma y deseo, pegándose mas a él, sintiendo en su pecho los latidos de él, como si latiera en su propio cuerpo. La sangre se derramó un poco por el cuello de él y la mandíbula de ella, pero no les importó, él siguió inmóvil, sin querer que ella pararse aún.

Ángelus sintió que el chico se iba debilitando poco a poco, por lo que dejo de beber, dejando que él cayera desmayado pero placentero en el sofá de lado, con la mordedura a la vista, ella se limpió la sangre de la boca y dejo que el chico reposará allí mismo. Entonces, Ángelus se puso en pie, dejando a los demás comer tranquilos, y fue directamente hacia Yasmina, que ahora estaba sola, Spike había desaparecido.

Yasmina estaba de espaldas a la fiesta, y cuando Ángelus se sentó junto a ella la miró de reojo solamente, algo intimidada, eso extraño a Ángelus. El camarero del bar le pregunto si deseaba algo de beber, ella pidió una copa de vino tinto, cuando el camarero se fue a buscar lo pedido, la vampira miró de nuevo a la licántropa.

- ¿Te pasa algo Yasmina? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- No nada ama… no me pasa nada. - contestó ella sin mirarla, girando la cabeza al otro lado inquieta.

- No me mientas, te conozco y se que cuando estas así no es por nada, dime que pasa Yasmina. - exigió ella con seriedad.

Yasmina entendió que su ama no dejaría de insistir, por lo que se rindió tomando un trago de su copa para coger animo. Ángelus vio que ella estaba insegura y algo asustada, temiendo seguramente de cómo iría a reaccionar según lo que tuviera que contar, por eso, con una sonrisa amistosa, paso su brazo por los hombros de ella, agitándola al hacer eso, dejando extrañada a Yasmina.

- Te conozco, pero tu me conoces a mi también, deberías confiar mas en mi, no me enfadaré ni nada. - prometió Ángelus con una sonrisa amable y sincera. - ¿Es algo que debería saber?

Yasmina no contestó, pero sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco, bajando la mirada avergonzada. Ante eso Ángelus se sorprendió un poco, pero luego dedujo lo que pasaba, y sonrió y rió en bajo, entendiendo al fin lo que pasaba con ella. En ese momento el camarero volvió con lo que Ángelus pidió, y esperando a que él se fuera, dejándolas en privado.

- Pues, la verdad… - intento decir Yasmina.

- Tiene que ver con Sirius y tu ¿verdad? - dedujo Ángelus con naturalidad.

- ¡¿Eh? - exclamó Yasmina, sobresaltándose ante la sorpresa, girándose a su ama mientras se separaban un poco por la reacción. - ¿Cómo…?

Ángelus mostró una sonrisa de ironía, con esa reacción confirmó sus sospechas. Las dos estuvieron cara a cara, y antes de continuar Ángelus tomó un sorbo de su copa para refrescar su garganta un poco.

- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? - pregunto Yasmina sorprendida y sonrojada.

- Lo dedujo por lo sonrojada que estabas antes, y con era reacción me lo has confirmado. - contestó ella. - ¿Qué a pasado entre vosotros? Venga dime.

Yasmina dudo un poco, y para calmarse y aclarar la cabeza se tomo de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso, pidiendo mas al camarero con un gesto de la mano.

- Vale, se lo voy a contar, pero prométame que no se reirá. - pidió Yasmina sin dejar de estar sonrojada.

- ¿Por qué debería reírme? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada y curiosa.

Yasmina no contesto a eso, lo que hizo con algo de duda, fue acercase al oído de su ama, y le explico todo. A medida que se lo explicaba, la expresión de Ángelus iba mostrándose mas, sorprendida y asombrada. Cuando Yasmina acabo de hablar se separo de ella, y vio que la vampira intentaba contener la risa como podía, y eso la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

- ¿Lo ve? Sabia que se reiría. - dijo Yasmina algo molesta.

Al final Ángelus se echo a reír a carcajadas, con la mano se tapó la boca por educación. Yasmina se sonrojo malhumorada, pero poco a poco la risa también le llegó con solo ver a su ama reír. Un rato después, agotadas de reír, con dolor en la tripa por parte de Yasmina.

- No sabía que le hiciera tanta gracia. - dijo Yasmina secándose la lagrimas de haber reído.

- No me estaba riendo por eso Yasmina. - dijo Ángelus calmándose para no volver a reír.

- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces de que se reía? - pregunto ella confusa, girándose a ella al instante.

- De ti Yasmina, de ti. - contestó ella.

Eso dejo mas confusa a Yasmina, abriendo los ojos por completo. Antes de hablar, Ángelus se tomó todo el vino de su copa para aclarar la garganta, que la tenía seca de tanto reír. Al instante el camarero quiso ponerle mas, pero ella puso su mano sobre el vaso indicando que no quería mas, el camarero se retiro enseguida, dejándolas solas.

- Me hizo muchísima gracia que temieras mi reacción ante algo como esto Yasmina, fue eso. - aclaró la vampira con una expresión irónica. - Ya os lo deje claro a los dos, que me parecía bien vuestra relación, no estaba molesta ni enfadada por ello, y ahora… me dices que lo habéis echo, pues me parece bien, no tenías por que preocuparte.

- Ya lo se pero… no quería asegurar nada. - dijo Yasmina. - Él sigue enamorado de ti, y quiso que yo ocupara su lugar, pero no creo que pueda por mas que lo intente.

Ante eso, Ángelus la miro fijamente, viendo lo deprimida que estaba ella en ese momento, pensando en como paso aquella noche. Entonces, la vampira alzó el rostro de ella, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla para que la mirara a los ojos, viendo un rostro serio y directo.

- Tu no tienes que ocupar el lugar de nadie Yasmina, solo tienes que ser tu y nadie mas, ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí…

- Me alegro de que estéis los dos bien, me quedo mas tranquila. - confesó la vampira con una sonrisa.

Con eso, Yasmina también sonrió mientras asentía feliz y tranquila, dejando de estar preocupada. En ese momento, Spike iba caminando hacia ellas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra de cuero. Yasmina le vio venir, y cambio su cara contenta por una algo fastidiada.

- mmm… veo que las dos mujeres mas guapas que conozco están de buen humor ahora. - comentó él al estar frente a ella de lado.

- No nos hagas la pelota ahora Spike. - dijo Ángelus con humor, siguiéndole el juego al vampiro ingles. - Yasmina, ¿por qué no vuelves con los demás?

- ¿Esta segura ama? - pregunto Yasmina, algo desconfiada del vampiro.

- Sí vete, estaré bien.

Con eso, Yasmina volvió con los demás, que aún estaban bebiendo de los humanos servidos. Cuando Spike se sentó junto a Ángelus, le hizo un gesto al camarero, cosa que hizo que se fuera a por algo en particular. Ángelus lo ignoraba, a pesar de que él la miraba fijamente, deseando tocar esa melena negra que tenia, negra como la pura noche.

- Si crees que con ofrecerme un humano rumano y palabras seductoras vas a conquistarme, vas mal encaminado Spike. - aseguro ella, observando su copa de vino vacía.

- Nada se pierde por probar amor, solo quería ser amable con alguien tan guapa como usted. - dijo él a espaldas de ella.

- Deja de coquetearme, y deja de llamarme "Amor" - pidió ella, girando la cabeza hacia él un momento.

Ante eso, Spike se acercó mas a ella, pudiendo oler su pelo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del olor que desprendían. Ángelus lo notó, pero aguanto las ganas de darle un puñetazo en ese momento, ya que estaba lleno de gente y él era el dueño del lugar. En ese momento, Yasmina estaba junto a Sirius, y cuando quiso mirar un momento hacia donde estaba su ama, vio que Spike estaba mas pegado a ella de lo debido y quiso ir hacia allí, pero pensó que no debía, viendo como estaba su ama, por lo que se resigno a ello a regañadientes.

- Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo llamarla a parte de su nombre? - pregunto él sonriente y seductor. - ¿Pequeña? ¿Tesoro? - ¿Mi… mechones de la noche? - pregunto, entonces, empezó a acariciarle el pelo. - Me gusta su pelo, el contacto que tiene… el olor que tiene también…

- Y según tu ¿a que huele? - pregunto ella, dejando que le tocará el pelo, sin girarse a él.

- A todo que tenga que ver con la noche, y a la noche misma. - contestó él. - Nunca he visto a una mujer con semejante pelo negro, es impresionante.

Cansada ya, Ángelus hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que él dejarla de tocarle el pelo, mostrando su molestia. Spike ante eso, se rió en bajo, pero no se fue de ella. Entonces, Ángelus se giro a él, vacilante y algo malhumorada. Pudo ver en la mirada de Spike que no iba a darse por vencido, y eso la tenía cansada, ya que, no era el único que estaba interesado en ella.

- Yo en tu lugar lo dejaría correr Spike, aunque seas buen amigo de mi padre, dudo que quisiera que salieras conmigo. - dijo Ángelus, aconsejándole.

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto él con pena.

- Ya deberías saber por qué. - contestó ella.

Con eso, ella malhumorada se puso en pie y volvió con los demás, dejándolo plantado allí, en ese momento, el camarero volvió con una joven de pelo rubio y vestida de forma provocativa, como las prostitutas pero mas tapada. Está se acercó a Spike con seducción, como sabiendo que deseaba en ese momento. Spike ignoraba en ese momento a la chica, ya que seguía mirando a Ángelus, que se sentó con sus amigos en los sofás de cuero.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella enseguida la evito, y eso hizo reír a Spike, pero en el fondo estaba algo molesto por ello. Entonces, él coge de la mano a la chica y se alejan de allí, digiriéndose a su despacho privado a paso largo, cosa que la chica le costó seguirle el ritmo con los tacones y las prisas.

En ese momento, fuera del local y en el tejado de un edificio frente a el, había un grupo de vampiros, enfrente de ellos, en pie al borde del tejado con los brazos cruzados, estaba Gina, vestida de negro cuero brillante y escotado, detrás suyo estaban los demás vampiros conocidos; Carla, Jason, Aleera, Verona, Marhiska, Lestat, y el nuevo vampiro que era su hermano y amante, Izan.

Esté último estaba al lado de Gina, vestido también de negro pero mas de la época, como solían ir los de su edad a las discotecas o fiestas. Los demás también de negro excepto las tres hermanas, que vestían como siempre vistieron, con ropas trasparentes y provocativas de su época con el Conde. Todos, sobretodo Gina, observaban el local, donde estaban Ángelus y los demás divirtiéndose a lo grande.

- Ya sabéis cada uno lo que hay que hacer, no quiero errores de nadie ¿entendido? - dijo ella con perversidad y seriedad.

- ¡si! - dijeron todos en coro, excepto Izan.

Entonces, todos desaparecieron de un soplido, y Izan se quedo con Gina un momento. Él detrás de ella, la abrazo por encima del vientre, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Gina sonrió al sentirle pegado a ella, y puso las manos sobre los de él, bailoteando un poco de lado a lado.

- ¿De verdad esa tal "Ángelus" se parece a ti? No puedo creer que haya alguien como tu. - comentó él al oído de ella.

- Tu mismo lo comprobarás ahora, es el papel que tienes. - dijo ella sin girarse a él. - Mejor que lo hagas ya querido mío.

- Entendido.

Con eso, Izan se dejo caer al vació, flotando hasta caer al suelo con facilidad, sin que hubiera mucha gravedad para él. Gina se mantuvo en su lugar, observando todo con calma y ansiosa por que empezará ya.

Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing, todo estaba tranquilo. Integra estaba durmiendo profundamente, mientras Alucard daba un pequeño paseo por la mansión, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. Paso por el despacho de Charlie, donde le vio a él haciendo algo en el ordenador muy concentrado, por lo que decidió no asustarle con su presencia repentina y se alejo de allí, decidiendo volver a la habitación de Integra.

Cuando estuvo allí, la vio dormida y tranquila, tapada con la manta azul marino hasta el pecho y un brazo sobre su redondo vientre, como protegiéndolo aún estando dormida. Esa imagen hizo sonreír a Alucard, que se sentó suavemente al lado de la cara de ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Entonces, él decidió dejarla dormir por esa noche, se puso en pie y se sentó en la butaca que estaba enfrente con un libro en las manos para leerlo.

Paso un rato, y Integra se despertó sin que él lo viera, entonces le vio sentado frente a ella, concentrado en su libro, y eso la hizo reírse un poco, ya que, con ese aspecto no parecía en absoluto un vampiro de mas de 500 años, sino un hombre preocupado por su esposa embarazada. Cuando se rió, Alucard la oyó y dejo de estar atento al libro, para mirarla preocupado al principio, pero viendo que no pasaba nada malo y cambio su rostro preocupante a uno sonriente.

- Hola. - saludo ella contenta.

- Hola. - saludo él, sentándose en el borde de la cama, girando la cintura hacia ella. - Perdona si te he despertado.

- No, me he despertado sola tranquilo, te estaba mirando hay sentado, concentrado con el libro con la luz de la luna detrás, era bonito esa imagen. - dijo ella, acurrucada con las manos al lado de la cara, ya que estaba tumbada de lado. - ¿Aún no han vuelto Ángelus y los demás?

- Aún no, imagino que consiguieron convencerla para salir una noche con ellos supongo, volverán antes del amanecer. - contestó él, acariciándole la cabeza. - aprovecha esta noche para dormir lo que quieras, lo necesitas.

- Alucard, deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien, y el bebe también, se que pronto nacerá, pero no tienes que ponerte tan dramático y serio ¿vale?

- Lo se pero… es eso, ya esta por nacer y… estoy algo nervioso, nunca en mi vida humana tuve un hijo, y ahora que voy a tenerlo siendo un vampiro, no se, me resulta raro y…

Integra miró al vampiro moreno, viendo que estaba no solo preocupado, sino algo asustado por lo que pasaría cuando naciera el bebe, y era natural eso, a pesar de ser un vampiro, él seguía siendo un hombre que pronto tendría un hijo autentico, de su sangre y ella, sería el único vampiro con un hijo salido de una mujer humana.

Ese pensamiento hizo que a Integra se le ocurriera algo que no pensó antes, ¿cómo sería su hijo?, esa pregunta la hizo dudar y pensar. Ella era una humana y él un vampiro, por lo que podría pasar varias cosas, que el bebe saliera humano, vampiro o quizás… mitad y mitad, siendo único, y también temido por algunos de ambas especies.

Pero ese temor se le fue enseguida, ya que, con ellos dos estaba Ángelus, y ella seguramente lo cuidaría muy bien cuando ellos no estuvieran algún día. Su hijo no estaría nunca solo, aunque fuera diferente a todos; temidos por los humanos y discriminado por vampiros, menos por su padre y su hermanastra.

- ¿Integra?

La voz de Alucard la sobresalto un poco, ya que estuvo muy concentrada a ese pensamiento. Vio que preocupo de nuevo a Alucard, entonces, se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse sobre la cabeza de detrás suyo, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.

- ¿Estas bien, necesitas algo? - pregunto el vampiro inquieto.

- Bueno, me apetece tomar un poco de leche fresca, ¿puedes pedirle a Charlie que me lo traiga por favor?

Alucard así lo hizo, dejo su libro en la butaca, le dio un beso a Integra en la frente y se fue a hacer lo pedido. Cuando él salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, curiosa, Integra se puso en pie para ir hacia la butaca donde estaba el libro, lo cogió y rápidamente volvió a la cama, y al instante en que se volvió a tapar con la manta, curioseó el libro, interesada en saber que estaba leyendo su vampiro ahora.

Vio que él estaba leyendo un sobre vampiros, el titulo era "Entrevista Con El Vampiro" de Anne Rice, y trataba de eso, de un hombre que entrevistaba a un vampiro, que le contaba de principio a fin su vida de 200 años de existencia, entonces, en el libro vio que aparecía en nombre "Lestat" y le sonó de algo, pero no supo de qué.

En ese momento, Alucard ya le había pedido a Charlie lo pedido, y estaba por volver con Integra. Entonces, cuando estaba en la escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, una sensación extraña le llego, poniéndole alerta. Él se concentro en esa aura, y supo que se trataba de la presencia de un vampiro, que desgraciadamente Alucard conocía, y que provenía de las mazmorras de la mansión.

Él no dudo en ir hacia allí, hacia su mazmorra, transportándose entre las paredes hasta llegar al pasillo que daba allí, donde camino tranquilo y con calma. Estando delante de la puerta, vio que estaba un poco abierta, por lo que empujo con cuidado, dejando que le dejará paso y pudiera ver el interior desde hay. Todo estaba oscuro, pero para los vampiros no era nada, y veían como si estuviera iluminado.

Al fondo, estaba su trono junto a una mesita donde estaba su copa y su botella de vino llena de sangre. Sentado en la silla de respaldo alto, con la misma postura que Alucard solía poner, estaba su hermano menor Radu, con pinta de estar esperándolo con paciencia. Esté le sonrió con malicia y triunfo, y Alucard empezó a caminar hacia él con lentitud, dejando oír sus pasos.

- Ha pasado tiempo hermano. - saludo Radu con una sonrisa sarcástica, mostrando los colmillos y apoyando la mejilla en su mano cerrada.

- Desde que violaste a mi hija por primera vez, - coincidió Alucard con seriedad y calma. - También la violaste hace mas de 100 años pero aquella vez no nos vimos.

Alucard se paso a varios pasos de él, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, solo seriedad y frialdad. Radu se mostraba superior sentando en esa silla, con las piernas cruzadas y las dedos de las manos juntas delante de su rostro.

- ¿Qué pretendes esta vez Radu? - pregunto Alucard. - ¿Volver a violar a mi hija para humillarla y controlarla? ¿O esta vez es algo diferente?

- juju, veo que sigues conociéndome un poco hermanito, tan agudo como siempre. - halagó Radu perversamente sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Por qué crees que es diferente esta vez?

- Por que debes saber muy bien que ella no esta aquí, solo yo. Por eso lo pensé. - contestó él vacilando un poco.

- Claro juju, tienes razón, mi condesa y yo tenemos un nuevo plan, y de momento va bien, pero te equivocas en una cosa. - dijo él con tono irónico y la mirada baja.

- ¿A si? ¿En qué?

Radu no contesto al instante, primero alzó los ojos de nuevo hacia él y sonrió moviendo la comisura izquierda, triunfante y divertido.

- Este plan… no lo planeamos nosotros hermanito, sino "ella". - contestó él.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Alucard confuso.

Radu siguió mirando triunfante a su hermano mayor, sin decir nada mas. Alucard no le entendió con eso último y intento resolver esa duda, entonces, le vino a la mente algo que Ángelus le contó, y era la respuesta a sus dudas, la hija de ellos dos y antigua hermana de Ángelus, Gina Drakul. Al saber eso, volvió a mirar boquiabierto a su hermano, sabiendo que estaba pasando finalmente.

Al ver que ya lo sabia, Radu lo afirmó con una sonrisa maligna y segura de si mismo. Al verlo de esa forma, Alucard apretó los dientes y las manos con fuerza, furioso y frustrado por lo que estaba pasando de nuevo a sus espaldas, por lo que, sin esperar mas se giro para irse corriendo, a punto de echar a correr.

- ¡Espera! - grito Radu en alto. - ¡Si sales por esa puerta, tu amada humana morirá!

Eso detuvo en seco a Alucard, que giro la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos abiertos como platos aterrado y sorprendido. Entonces, Radu se puso en pie, dando unos pasos hasta alejarse de la silla, mientras, Alucard se giro por completo a él, sin dejar de mostrar un rostro sorprendido y petrificado.

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué vendría aquí solo sin estar advertido con todo hermanito? - pregunto vacilante él. - ¿Sabes quién puede estar con Integra ahora mismo?

En ese momento, en la habitación de Integra, está estaba profundamente dormida mientras Elizabeth estaba sentada en la butaca observándola fijamente con una sonrisa divertida. En la leche que Charlie le trajo le puso una porción casera suya para adormirla del todo, ni una bomba podría despertarla.

- ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió un plan así? - se pregunto ella, con la mandíbula apoyada en la mano sobre el posa-brazos de la butaca.

Alucard se mantuvo en pie en su sitio, mirando furioso y frustrado a su hermano, que se mostraba triunfante y superior ante él.

- Nunca debiste tener a alguien para que lo usaran de rehén hermanito. - dijo Radu. - Y lo sorprendente es que esa humana esta preñada de ti.

En ese momento, en el local de vampiros seguía la fiesta y la diversión. Izan estaba dentro de el, mirando a todos los vampiros y humanos, pasivo de todo. Entonces, se fijo en un grupo en el centro del local, tres vampiros, dos vampiras y una licántropa. Él se fijo sobretodo en la morena, que parecía ser la líder del grupo y las mas madura a pesar de aparentar unos 18 años.

Vio que Gina tuvo razón, esa chica era la hermana gemela de ella, pero era mas mayor y parecía mas reservada y pasiva. Vio que en un lado de su cuello había un símbolo extraño, como una estrella de magia negra, cosa que le favorecía en cierto punto a ella. Era bastante hermosa y bella, tanto que no mostraba ser una vampiresa, sino a un ángel de melena y vestimenta negra, así lo veía él.

Entonces, ve que la chica en cuestión se pone en pie, y se dirige a la barra. Izan va rápidamente hacia allí sin sospechar. Cuando estuvo cerca, pudo oír que ella preguntaba por el dueño del local, el camarero le dijo que estaba en su despacho. Sin dar las gracias a la vista, ella se fue directa al lugar, rodeando la barra para entrar en un pasillo de color rojo, Izan la siguió de cerca sin que ella lo oyera.

Ángelus llegó a la puerta del despacho, picó un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta, y en vez de esperar o irse, entra sin mas, y lo que ve no la sorprende. Sentado en la silla estaba Spike, y sobre la mesa frente a él con las piernas un poco abiertas, había una mujer humana, gimiendo de placer, por el olor de la sangre Ángelus supo que el vampiro platino le estaba mordiendo en el muslo, sin vergüenza a nada.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - pregunto ella cruzando los brazos algo incomoda por la escena, pero no iba a irse por eso.

- ¿Interrumpir? En absoluto, incluso puedes unirte si quiere su Alteza. - dijo Spike, dejando de morder a la chica un momento, complacido y con sangre en la cara, por alrededor de la boca. - ¿Te molesta que haga esto de esta forma?

- Un poco, pero este lugar es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras. - dijo ella, cerrando la puerta tras de si. - Venía para saber si estabas dolido por lo de antes.

- Lo estaba un poco, pero ella me a ayudado a calmarme, ¿no es verdad amor? - pregunto él a la chica.

- ah, si… - dijo la chica excitada y algo mareada.

A Ángelus le dio un pequeño escalofrío al escucharla decir eso de esa manera, como deseosa de que continuará. Spike le ofreció asiento, y ella para no quedar como una cobarde, acepto y se sentó en una de las sillas de delante la mesa, teniendo a la chica de espaldas. Con la mirada, la chica le pidió a Spike que continuará, y él con una sonrisa seductora lo hizo, apoyo los labios sobre el muslo de ella, y al instante la chica echo la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando colgar los cabellos, y las manos apoyadas en la mesa para aguantarse recta y no caer de espaldas rendida.

- ¿Te gustaría… tener el honor de ser probada por ella amor? - pregunto él en susurro, mirando de reojo a Ángelus. - Sería una sensación única y nueva.

La chica miró a Ángelus, que estaba sería y con cara molesta por la propuesta. Entonces, Spike se separo de nuevo de ella, se puso en pie, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y obligo a tumbarse en la mesa con una mano apoyada en su pecho, la chica se tumbo, dejando colgar la cabeza, estirando así el cuello a la vista de Ángelus.

- Considéralo una forma de disculpa, - dijo Spike, dejando despejado el cuello de la chica para ella. - Vamos, pruébala, le harás un gran favor.

- Esta vacunada supongo. - dijo Ángelus desconfiada.

- Por supuesto, la conozco ya mucho, no quiero arriesgarme a que me mate y cierre el negocio. - aseguro él, sentándose en la mesa junto a la chica tumbada.

Con eso, Ángelus estuvo tranquila, pero no le hacia mucha gracia tener que hacer eso. Miró a Spike, y vio que estaba de nuevo apoyado en el muslo de la chica, y está empezó a gemir de nuevo, girando la cabeza al lado contrario de la vampira. Ángelus estaba ya saciada, pero al ver la yugular de la chica, la sed de sangre volvió otra vez.

Como si lo hiciera a propósito, la chica se acarició el cuello con los dedos, de forma que Ángelus sintiera mas ganas de beber de ella, y Spike lo estaba viendo, y le hizo algo de gracia, por lo que excito mas a la chica bebiendo su sangre también lamiendo, haciendo que ella arqueará la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, por tanto el cuello mas estirado.

Al final, harta de los juegos de ellos dos, Ángelus coge por detrás a la chica, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro con el cuello estirado frente a sus labios, la chica seductoramente paso una mano alrededor de ella hasta cogerla por la nuca, diciéndole que mordiera sin dudar. La vampira pudo oír claramente el sonido de la sangre circular por el cuerpo de la humana con rapidez por su excitación.

Poco a poco, Ángelus se fue inclinando en el cuello de ella, mientras la sujetada por el costado derecho y por la mandíbula rodeándola entera con el brazo. La chica se movió con un gemido nervioso al sentir la lengua de la vampira sobre la piel de su cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina, pero no de miedo, sino de nervios. Entonces, con un jadeo desesperado, Ángelus clavó los colmillos en ella, oyendo un gemido con grito placentero mientras se movía un poco, pero los vampiros la sujetaba con fuerza para que no se moviera o escapara, que no era probable.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Izan oyó la conversación y ahora olía la sangre con mas fuerza, eso es que los vampiros se estaban alimentando de una humana, por lo que decidió irse de allí y empezar el plan. Cuando llegó al principio del pasillo volviendo a la sala principal, se encontró con Lestat apoyado en la pared como esperándolo. Izan se paro al lado de él pero sin girarse, estando de frente a la sala, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- Ya puedes ir a comer algo. - dijo Izan sin mirarlo y con cierta vacilación.

Molesto por esa forma de hablar, Lestat se alejo de él, pasando entre la gente para ir hacia la salida, entonces, con una sonrisa, Izan se preparo para empezar con la jugada. Se preparo un poco y con aspecto de tener prisa camino a paso sordo entre la gente hasta estar al lado del grupo de Ángelus.

- ¡¿Dónde esta el teléfono por favor? - pregunto él agitado y nervioso, Yasmina y los demás vampiros lo miraron curiosos. - ¡Tengo que avisar a alguien rápido, hay fuera hay un grupo de vampiros que están atacando a un humano a sangre fría!

Al oír eso, los de Hellsing se miraron entre ellos, y sin decirse nada ni esperar ni un segundo se pusieron en pie casi a la vez, entonces todos echaron a correr en estampida, mientras los del local se apartaban de su camino para dejarlos pasar. En ese momento, Izan sonrió con la comisura y desapareció de allí sin que nadie lo supiera.

En la calle, justo al lado del local en un callejón oscuro y vacío de gente, había un grupo de vampiros acorralando a una pareja aterrados de miedo, ya que, cuando vieron sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos saliendo de la boca supieron que eran vampiros. Cuando Lestat cogió a la chica y estuvo por morderle el cuello, fue detenido por Seras que lo apartaron de un empujón.

Lestat furioso le gruño, y al verla bien dejo de hacerlo. Todos estuvieron allí, frente a los vampiros enemigos y escudando a los humanos, que sin pensarlo dos veces echaron a correr lejos de allí sin detenerse hasta que se dejaron de ver. Quienes estuvieron enfrente fueron Seras y Yasmina, los hombres estaban detrás en guardia, como los demás vampiros.

- Soy los vampiros de Hellsing supongo. - dijo Lestat que estaba al frente.

- Y tu un ingles desquiciado. - dijo Seras a la defensiva.

Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta de que los demás vampiros los conocían de antes.

- ¡Yasmina, son ellos, los que nos atacaron en la Mansión! - se fijo Sirius, señalando a la pareja, Carla y Jason.

- ¿Qué? ¿Venís a por una revancha o qué? - pregunto Pip a su estilo francés vacilante.

- Algo así Hellsing. - afirmó Jason vacilante. - ¿Dónde esta esa princesita vuestra? ¿Qué a salido corriendo?

Ante eso Yasmina se pone furiosa y empieza a gruñir hacia Jason, pero es detenida por Sirius y Seras, sujetándola por los brazos y diciéndole con la mirada que solo estaban provocando, ella resignada se calmo. Lucius y Marcus pudieron reconocer a Carla que estaba junto a su novio Jason, cogiéndolo del brazo para tenerlo quieto en su sitio. Mientras, Ángelus seguía estando con Spike en su despacho, y ya estaba harta de beber de la chica, que ya estaba inconsciente.

- El suero hace también que cuando un vampiro bebe mas sangre de lo previsto, el humano pierda la consciencia para que la gran perdida no la mate, así es como si no perdiera la sangre que le falta en verdad. - explicó Spike, dejando de beber también.

- Creo que será mejor que vuelva con los otros. - dijo ella poniéndose en pie sin mirarlo.

En ese momento, cuando estaba por girarse hacia la puerta, entro sin llamar el vampiro que servía a Spike, agitado y sudando. Al vampiro platino no le gusto mucho eso pero decidió dejarlo en esa ocasión viendo como estaba el sirviente, mientras Ángelus estaba por irse de allí.

- ¡Amo, ha pasado algo inesperado! - exclamó el vampiro nervioso.

- Cálmate y explícame que pasa. - pidió Spike estando en pie con las manos apoyadas en la mesa.

- Un grupo de vampiros estaba atacando a una pareja en la entrada del local, y los de Hellsing han salido al enterarse, creo que van a pelearse allí mismo. - informó él jadeando un poco por los nervios y el cansancio.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? - exclamó Spike a voz de grito.

Al oír eso, Ángelus se detuvo y giro la cintura de nuevo hacia ellos sobresaltada. Ella y Spike se miraron unos instantes, pero luego Ángelus sin esperar mas se fue corriendo de allí para ir a la entrada donde estaba sus compañeros. Spike intento seguirla pero fue muy rápida, por lo que él decidió cerrar por esa noche el local, ordenando al vampiro que sacará a los humanos y vampiros de allí enseguida, esté lo hizo y se lleno en brazos a la humana desmayada.

Muy pronto los humanos y vampiros esperando a salir nervioso y asustados, todos menos uno, Izan, que estaba sonriendo en una esquina apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cuando quedaban pocos clientes decidió salir también para desaparecer entre las sombras. En ese momento, Ángelus llegó con los demás, que ya estaba peleando en duelos.

Con un movimiento de su látigo les ayudo alejarse de esos vampiros, estando ella en frente de todos, pero de repente el sonido del viento se cortaba cerca de ella, supo enseguida que se trataba de una espada que iba hacia ella y rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás. No tuvo que adivinar mucho de quién se trataba ya que estuvo frente a ella de su soplido con la katana en mano hacia ella.

- Cuanto tiempo, Ángelus… - saludo Gina con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Gina… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí con tus vampiros? - pregunto Ángelus con frialdad y seriedad.

- Es obvio ¿no crees? - dijo ella con ironía. - Intentar capturarte, por eso me traje a los demás para que tus mascotas no molestaran en ello.

Al oír eso, Yasmina y los demás se pusieron en guardia para atacar, pero con el brazo estirado hacia el lado, Ángelus les indicó que no hicieran nada contra esa vampira, era cosa suya. Mientras, en lo alto del tejado que estaba en ese callejón, estaba Izan de pie al borde del precipicio, observando con los brazos cruzados la pelea, quiso unirse pero Gina le dijo que ya estaban en igualdad de numero con ellos, y él no se quejo.

Los dos grupos estuvieron frente a frente, con Ángelus y Gina delante, mirándose fijamente y alerta. Cuando Gina estuvo por desenvainar su espada, Ángelus ya sujetaba su látigo con fuerza para usarlo. Los demás también se pusieron en guardia, tanto los de Ángelus como los de Gina, pero de repente, Gina no sacó su espada, sino que la dejo colgada en su cintura, como no queriendo luchar, eso dejo extrañada a Ángelus y su grupo.

- Tienes fuerte prima, hoy no tengo tiempo para luchar contigo… o mejor dicho, tu no tienes tiempo. - dijo Gina con burla y maldad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Seras antes que Ángelus.

Gina no dijo mas, y Ángelus la siguió mirando con confusión y desconfianza, entonces de repente, le vino una mala sensación y un olor amargo que ella conocía de siempre, sangre, el olor a sangre, y no de una cualquiera, la de su padre en gran cantidad. Ante eso ella empezó a temblar, y Yasmina y los otros la miraron en ese momento, vieron que temblaba por algo y se extrañaron, viendo que no era por el enemigo de enfrente.

- ¿Ama, qué le ocurre? - pregunto Yasmina detrás de ella.

Ángelus no contesto, era como si no la oyera a pesar de tenerla al lado, y poco a poco mostraba un rostro aterrado y perdido. Gina al verlo se echo a reír, y al oírla Ángelus volvió a alzar el rostro confuso y con miedo.

- jujuju, parece que ya lo han hecho, han sido rápidos. - dijo Gina enigmáticamente para todos de Hellsing.

- ¡¿Qué habéis echo bastardos? - exclamó Sirius en defensa de Ángelus, poniéndose enfrente de ella.

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu ama, que esta hay detrás amigo. - dijo Lestat con vacilación, señalando con el dedo a Ángelus.

Confusos y extrañados, todos se giraron a Ángelus, que temblaba con mas fuerza, entendiéndolo todo ahora. Entonces, dejo de temblar, y le mostró a Gina un rostro de furia contenida y odio, no como solía mostrar, sino de forma diferente, mas como los vampiros poderosos como su padre Alucard.

- Ya veo… - empezó Ángelus con tono irónico. - Nos estáis entreteniendo, ¿no es así?

Lestat y los demás vampiros se sorprendieron ante eso, viendo que ella lo había descubierto, pero también se quedaron paralizados por otra cosa; la mirada de Ángelus había cambiado, era una mirada con unos ojos fieros y rencorosos, pero no los miraba a ellos, sino a una persona en cuestión, a Gina, que no se mostraba sorprendida ni intimidada por esa mirada asesina de ella, mas bien seguía con su sonrisa perversa y sonriente.

- Date prisa prima… sino "tus reyes" desaparecerán antes de hora. - advirtió Gina burlonamente.

¿Tus reyes? Todos no entendieron eso, pero Ángelus si, que no cambio su mirada fiera pero sin emoción, que solía recordar a la de su padre pero ella estaba sería y furiosas no contenta. Entonces, sin perder tiempo, Ángelus da la vuelta hacia sus amigos y pasando rápidamente entre ellos correr hacia algún lugar. Al ver eso, Seras y los demás intentan seguirla enseguida, pero ella era ahora demasiado rápida para ellos.

- Ir a por ellos, que no vayan con ella. - ordenó Gina con voz calculadora.

Lestat y los demás no hicieron esperar, y echaron a correr a toda velocidad por los edificios de la ciudad, hasta tener a los vampiros de Hellsing a la vista. Estos estaban por alcanzar a Ángelus, pero un ataque sorpresa del enemigo los detuvo, y Ángelus lo oyó, estando ella en el aire, con la cabeza girada hacia ellos, pensando en ir a ayudarlos.

- ¡Váyase ama! - gritó Yasmina, deteniendo en seco a Ángelus confusa. - ¡Vaya a la Mansión, nosotros iremos cuando acabemos con ellos!

- ¡Haga lo que le dice ama! - grito Sirius al lado de Yasmina. - ¡Nosotros estaremos bien!

Ángelus miró sorprendidos a todos, viendo que estaban de acuerdo en eso, con rostros decididos y seguros de ellos mismos, por lo que, dolida pero entendiendo, continuó su camino hacia Hellsing, deseando toda la suerte a Yasmina y los otros. Cuando ella se perdió de vista, todos estuvieron concentrados en enfrentarse a esos vampiros, cada uno ya con su posible oponente.

Harto de esperar, Lestat estuvo por atacar a Seras a traición, pero fue detenido por Yasmina con su mano en forma de garras, salvando a Seras. Ella se enfrento a Carla, mientras Pip se enfrentaba con Jason, Sirius y sus hermanos se enfrentaron a las tres hermanas; Sirius con Verona, Lucius con Marhiska, y Marcus con Aleera.

Lejos de los duelos sobre un tejado bastante alto para verlos, estaban Gina y Izan, observando las peleas con gusto. Cansada de estar en pie, Gina decidió sentarse en el borde de la terraza, con Izan a su lado abrazándola por encima de los hombros, ella satisfecha se inclino sobre él con una sonrisa.

- ¿No deberíamos seguir a Ángelus hacia la Mansión Hellsing? - pregunto Izan.

- Aún no… dejémosla sola un rato. - dijo Gina. - Muy pronto pasará algo asombroso, ya lo verás.

Izan se quedo confuso por esa afirmación, pero enseguida supo que se trataba de una visión que ella tuvo, por lo que dejo de preguntar y observar con ella las peleas de los vampiros de Hellsing contra sus compinches. Todas estaban bastante igualadas, ninguno usaba su poder, solo la fuerza física. Quienes tenían un poco de dificultades eran Sirius y sus hermanos con las vampiras, eran bastante fuertes y tenían mas años de experiencia, pero aún así ellos seguían peleando por su ama.

Yasmina luchaba con su forma humana, pero sus manos eran ahora garras como las de los lobos, y eso hería bastante a Lestat, por lo que intentaba esquivarla pero era mas rápida que él, afortunadamente para él, sus heridas se curaban enseguida. Ella sabia que si no le daba un golpe fatal o en el corazón él seguiría con vida, y eso era lo mas difícil, ya que, él podía leer su mente con facilidad.

Seras y Pip no tenían problemas con Carla y Jason, ya que llevaban mas tiempo de vampiros que ellos, y no tenían los mismos poderes y habilidades que ellos aún no sabían usar o que no tenían siquiera. Seras vio que Carla estaba nerviosa por el brazo negro de Seras, intentando cortarlo pero nada, la rodeaba todo el tiempo, asustándola. Lo mismo pasaba con Jason contra Pip, que tenían un poder similar al de su creadora pero le gustaba mas usar armas humanas de mercenario, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Son bastante fuertes los Hellsing de ahora ¿no? - opinó Izan a Gina. - Como se nota que fueron creados por Alucard y Ángelus.

- Sí… pero los siervos de Ángelus pueden ser mas poderosos, cuando el amo evoluciona, sus siervos también, igual que cuando él muere, ellos también. - explicó Gina. - "Estoy impaciente por ver como te hace poderosa, hermana mayor Ángela…"

Ángelus finalmente llegó a la Mansión Hellsing, y con solo estar a un metro de la ventana del segundo piso, pudo oler una enorme cantidad de sangre, pero esa no era de su padre, sino de otra persona, que no deseaba que fuera. Con su don para manipular el viento como su padre, abrió de golpe la puerta doble del bacón para entrar en la habitación de Integra, haciendo soplar el viento dentro un poco, pero cuando aterrizó el viento paro de golpe.

Desde donde estaba, quedo petrificada por lo que estaba viendo; en la cama grande de la habitación que estaba a oscuras, vio a Integra tumbada en ella, con su sable clavado en su torso derecho y sangrando a brotes, incluso la sangre estaba ya goteando hacia el suelo por la mano colgada de ella. Pero lo que dejo mas sorprendida a Ángelus, fue que, lo único que se oía en esa habitación aparte de los latidos débiles de Integra, era el lloró de un bebe, Integra había dado a luz a pesar de la herida y la perdida de sangre.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa y el horror, Ángelus corrió hacia la cama con rapidez y miedo de lo peor. Entre los brazos de la mujer ensangrentada, estaba en bebe llorando sin parar, estaba recién nacido y envuelto en la sabana blanca, que empezaba a mancharse también de sangre. Aparté de esa sangre, Ángelus olió otra, y cuando se giro hacia esa olor, vio a Charlie tirado en el suelo frente a la puerta, ya muerto por la herida mortal que tenía en el pecho, muerto al instante por lo menos.

- ugh… Ánge… lus… - dijo una voz.

Ángelus se giro de nuevo a Integra, que milagrosamente estaba consciente y viva aún, pero pálida y débil por la herida y la perdida de sangre. Rápidamente, Ángelus le desclavo el sable y le tapó como pudo la herida con la mano para detener la hemorragia, mientras ayudaba a Integra a incorporarse un poco en la almohada.

- Integra… ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto ella.

- Dolida pero bien, ¿cómo ves al bebe? - pregunto Integra con debilidad.

- Perfectamente, llorando como debe llorar un bebe recién nacido Integra, lo has tenido sin ayuda de nadie, eres increíble. - halagó Ángelus para tenerla despierta y animada.

- jeje, ya veo que si, debe haber sido una descarga de adrenalina. - coincidió Integra riendo, tosiendo un poco de sangre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Integra? - pregunto Ángelus. - ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

- No lo se con certeza, cuando tome la leche me quede dormida, entonces, lo que me despertó fue la apuñalada que me dio… - empezó ella, aguantando el dolor de su torso. - Cuando me gire al que me lo hizo, supe que era una mujer vestida de púrpura creo.

- ¿Una mujer?

- Sí, y cuando me hablo supe por su acento que era húngara. - contestó Integra en voz baja por lo débil que estaba poco a poco.

Con eso, Ángelus supo que Elizabeth estuvo allí, y si esa mujer estuvo allí, posiblemente Radu estuvo también, y eso le hizo recordar a Ángelus que su padre también estaba en problemas, pero no podía dejar a Integra sola con esa herida sin poder tener ayuda. Integra pudo notar en la mirada de Ángelus que algo mas pasaba, y eso la preocupo un poco.

- Ángelus, dime que pasa por favor. - pidió la rubia con suplica. - ¿Dónde esta Alucard?

- No se preocupe por eso ahora Integra, debe estar tranquila, sino la herida será peor. - dijo Ángelus, estando atenta a la herida de Integra. - Ahora debe estar por su hijo.

Integra miró al bebe, que ahora había dejado de llorar por estar con su madre en brazos. Mientras, Ángelus intentaba hacer que ella dejará de sangrar, pero la herida que dejo el sable dio directo a una vena y era imposible detener la hemorragia con solo sabanas. a Integra se le iba nublando la vista, pero usaba todas sus fuerzas para estar despierta y abrazar a su hijo.

- Ángelus, dime por favor donde esta Alucard. - pidió de nuevo Integra, quedándose poco a poco dormida.

Ángelus lo vio y sacudió a Integra con la mano libre, para mantenerla despierta.

- Integra, ¡Integra no te duermas ahora! - exclamó Ángelus. - ¡No debes dormirte, no se donde esta él ahora, vamos aguanta!

- ¡AMA! - llamó una voz a lo lejos, viendo de fuera.

Ángelus miró afuera en el cielo, y vio a todos, llevados por Seras con su brazo de vampiro, que también eran un par de alas negras. Al instante que aterrizaron, vieron todo lo que pasaba y enseguida ayudaron a Ángelus. Seras se fue al despacho de Integra para llamar a un medico, Yasmina y Pip ayudaron a Ángelus con Integra mientras Sirius y sus hermanos hacían guardia por si había enemigos cerca.

- Yasmina, Pip, os encargo a Integra hasta que vuelva. - dijo Ángelus, quitando la mano para que Pip pusiera la suya.

- ¿A dónde va? - pregunto Yasmina, que cogía al bebe con cuidado para que Integra fuera mejor atendida.

- Ha buscar a mi padre, todos quedaos aquí con Integra, para nada me sigáis ¿entendido? - ordenó ella con seriedad y prisa.

Viendo la seriedad que ella tenía, todos obedecieron con algo de miedo, sintiendo una aura diferente en Ángelus desde que supo que la Mansión fue atacada mientras ellos estaban en la ciudad. Sin esperar mas, Ángelus salio de allí a toda prisa, dejando a los demás allí con Integra. Marcus se encargo de sacar el cuerpo de Charlie de la habitación escoltado por Lucius. Seras volvió enseguida para ayudar, viendo que Ángelus no estaba allí.

Gracias a que Pip estuvo en guerras, supo atender la herida de Integra como pudo hasta que llegará el medico. Enseguida notaron que en la mansión solo estaban ellos, pero también estaban oliendo un fuerte olor a sangre, y no era el de Integra, por lo que, dedujeron hacia donde fue Ángelus.

En el sótano, Ángelus iba corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando rápido el pasillo hasta llegar a la mazmorra de su padre, que tenía la puerta abierta del todo. Cuando entró, busco a su padre con la mirada, y le encontró sentado en el suelo al fondo de la mazmorra contra la pared. La silla y la mesita del vino estaba destrozada, por lo que, pudo verle casi al instante y estar al lado de él de un salto de punta a punta.

- ¡Padre, padre! - llamó ella preocupada y aterrada.

Alucard estaba inconsciente, y estaba al igual que Integra lleno de sangre, pero no eran heridas de espadas, sino de balas, que eran de plata. Eso la dejo confusa, pero enseguida vio que él solo tenía un Casul en mano, la otra estaba detrás de ella a varios metros, por lo que, dedujo que su tío la uso contra él, dejándolo en ese estado. Vio como de las heridas salio un poco de hubo a causa de que la carne se volvía cenizas por las balas de plata, el sangrado no paraba para nada.

- ¡Padre por favor despierta! ¡Soy yo, despierta, padre! - llamaba ella, empezando a llorar sangre.

Mientras, le iba agitando con cuidado por los hombros. Entonces, él se fue despertado poco a poco, débil y mareado, pero se le aclaro la vista y vio a su hija llorando frente suyo de rodillas.

- Ángelus… - dijo él con voz seca y débil.

- Soy yo… padre… - dijo ella aliviada de verlo consciente.

Al verla llorar, quiso secarle las lagrimas con la mano, pero entonces vio que la palma de ella estaba manchada de sangre, y no parecía aterrado ni sorprendido. Bajo la mirada y vio las heridas de bala en su pecho, sin dejar de sangrar a brotes. Intento mover su cuerpo, pero solo podía mover los brazos, sus piernas, una estirada y una curvada estaban inmóviles por la perdida.

- ju, supongo que no fácil matarme ni con mis propias armas. - dijo él con ironía.

- Padre te podrás bien, solo tienes que beber mi sangre para recuperarte, tengo que sacarte las balas. - dijo ella, segura de que podría ayudarlo.

Entonces, ella quiso desabrocharle la camisa, pero él de golpe la detuvo, apartándole de un manotazo las manos de ella. Eso dejo con confusa a la vampira, que abrió por completo los ojos.

- Tonta, no quiero que sigas dándome tu sangre como una sierva cualquiera. - dijo él. - Para curarme debería tomarla toda, y eso te mataría.

- No tienes que beberla toda, solo la suficiente para ponerte en pie y llevarte a una cama y traerte mas. - explicó ella, intentando convencerle.

Al ver la insistencia de su hija, Alucard mostró una sonrisa cerrando los ojos un momento. Sin importarle la sangre, él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, enredando los dedos con su melena negra, y con el pulgar le acarició los labios. Al sentir la sangre en sus labios, Ángelus tuvo las ganas de beberla, pero sabía que ese no era el momento, y quiso girar la mirada pero él no la dejo, eso la dejo extrañada.

- Se que quieres ayudarme hija, pero creo que ya es muy tarde para ello. - dijo él.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó ella.

- Ese bastardo me disparo con Jackal, que es mas potente que la Casul, no hay tiempo para sacarme las balas y darme sangre, por muy inmortal que sea, estas armas son poderosas incluso para mi. - explicó él.

- Padre no, no… no vas a morir ahora, te salvaré, por favor no te rindas ahora. - suplicó ella, acercando su rostro con el de él.

- Hija… aunque viviera, ¿crees que seguiría viviendo sin ella? - pregunto él enigmáticamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Integra se esta muriendo, no notó, y tu también debes sentirlo. - aseguro él, quitando la mano de su cara. - Ha usado todas sus fuerzas para dar a luz el bebe, solo le queda unos minutos, y yo quiero irme con ella.

- ¡No digas eso! - ordenó Ángelus a voz de grito. - ¡Ni tu ni ella vais a morir, tenéis que resistir los dos, vuestro hijo no puede nacer sin siquiera conoceros en persona o veros!

- Él ya ha visto a su madre, y me vera a mi a través de ti. - dijo él.

Ella vio que era imposible hacerle entrar en razón, y ese dolor hizo que llorará con mas fuerza, dejando caer lagrimas de sangre sobre él. Entonces, para una sorpresa para Alucard, Ángelus lo abrazó, dejando su cuello despejado para él, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros.

- Padre te lo suplicó, no te vayas… no puedo volver a estar sola, no después de 100 años encerrada y lejos de ti, no puedo estar sola otra vez… no puedo…

- Hija…

Alucard pudo sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de su hija con ese abrazo, por lo que le correspondió, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella, le rodeó la espalda entera y apoyó las manos en los costados apretando con algo de fuerza, sin importarle que le manchará de sangre. Ángelus sentía en su vientre que la sangre seguía saliendo, manchándole la ropa, pero no le importó.

Entonces, ella notó que él se iba hacia delante, hasta que la hizo sentarse en el suelo, con él apoyado completamente sobre ella, al parecer sin fuerzas para moverse ya, pero parecía querer estar apoyado en el hombro de ella, y Ángelus le dejo, aunque no pudo evitar estar confusa por esa acción.

- ¿Padre?

- ah, se esta bien así, a pesar de la cantidad de sangre, estas aguantando muy bien hija, eso demuestra que has madurado mucho este tiempo. - dijo Alucard como relajado y aliviado. - Que me sienta mejor estando así contigo, es la prueba de que somos de la misma sangre ahora.

- Padre… - dijo Ángelus emocionada, volviendo a llorar un poco con los ojos irritados.

Entonces, para que estuviera mas cómodo, ella se giro para estar apoyada en la pared, con él sobre su pecho abrazado, con la cabeza sobre el torso de ella. Eso hizo que él estuviera mucho mejor, incluso el sangrado paro un poco. De repente, Alucard consiguió moverse un poco, y paso el brazo por el hombro de ella y ocultando su rostro debajo de la mandíbula de ella, sonrojándola un poco, pero también la confundió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces padre? - pregunto ella.

- Nada, solo que esto de las despedidas no se me dan muy bien. - dijo él en el oído de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? - interrogó ella inquieta.

- Ya lo sabes, me voy a ir, he vivido ya demasiado tiempo hija, estoy cansado, y deseo irme con Integra. - contestó él en susurro.

- Pero, padre… yo… no puedo hacer esto sin ti, no estoy preparada para estar sola de nuevo. - dijo ella dolida.

- Si puedes, yo lo se muy bien… y tranquila, no te dejaré sola del todo. - dijo él.

- ¿eh?

- Todas las vidas que he tomado, que ahora forman mi ser… tómalas. - pidió él.

Eso último dejo petrificada a Ángelus, mirando de reojo a su padre asombrada. Ella quiso separarse de él, pero no la dejo, la abrazaba con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, apretando una de las manos sobre su omoplato con fuerza, y la otra sobre su cintura, pegándola mas a él. Ángelus no podía creer que le pidiera eso, pero viendo que él no mostraba ni duda ni inseguridad en sus palabras, vio que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso ahora? - pregunto ella, con los ojos temblando.

- Eres mi hija, mi heredera al poder, aceptarte cuando te lo ofrecí, por eso debes hacer lo que te pido. - dijo él, empezando a sentir dolor en el cuerpo. - Debes hacerlo ahora, antes de que sea tarde para hacerlo.

- ¡Basta! ¡No me pidas algo así, sería como rematarte! - suplicó ella dolida. - No tienes por qué darme esos poderes que tienes, con los míos tengo suficiente, no se si seré capaz de controlarlos o dominarlos como tu.

- Si que podrás, lo supe cuando te vi, por ser como eres. - aseguro él. - Has tomado mi sangre muchas veces, como yo la tuya, podrás hacerlo. Además, si quieres cumplir con tus objetivos, debes ser mas fuerte, y ser quién ocupe mi lugar, no solo en Hellsing, sino en los de nuestra especie.

- ¡Yo no quiero eso padre! ¡No quiero si no estas tu hay para apoyarme!

- Yo estaré contigo siempre hija, ¿acaso has olvidado todo lo que te he explicado sobre nosotros? - pregunto él. - Debes vencer a esos malditos, vengarte de ellos por ti y por nosotros, y mientras ellos sigan con vida, todos tus seres queridos estarán en peligro, son tu punto débil.

Ángelus sabia que él tenía razón, debía ser fuerte para protegerlos a todos, sobretodo a su nuevo hermano de Radu y los suyos. Sabia ahora que debía hacer eso que le pedía su padre, pero tenía mucho miedo, y no quería perderlo de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

- Si no quieres que eso pase, haz lo que te digo. - insistió él. - Solo tienes una única misión… ¡Busca… y destruye!

Eso sorprendió a Ángelus, ya que era eso lo que debía hacer en verdad, buscarlos y destruirlos a toda costa. Entendía que su padre confiaba por completo en ella, y no debía defraudarle. Entonces, mientras pensaba eso, notaba que la mano de su padre que le sujetaba el hombro se iba aflojando hasta caer rendida al suelo.

- Muy pronto mi poder… - decía él en voz muy baja. - …será uno con el tuyo.

Con eso, él dejo de sujetarla y estuvo completamente inmóvil. Ángelus no entendió a que vino eso último que dijo, y se apartó por fin de él, y lo miró extrañada. Pero cuando hizo eso, no lo sujeto, y el vampiro cayó de espaldas al suelo sin mas, completamente inmóvil y lleno de sangre. Al ver eso, Ángelus se quedo paralizada, entendiendo que él ya…

- ah… aahh… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ángelus gritó con todas sus fuerzas para sacar todo el odio que tenía dentro, hasta cansarse. Después, ella se derrumbo hacia delante, apoyándose sobre las manos en el suelo, dejando colgar la cabeza y el pelo. Enseguida, una gotas de sangre gotearon de su rostro, sollozando dolida. Mientras lloraba a brotes, le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con él en ese momento.

_**"Todas las vidas que he tomado, que ahora forman mi ser… tómalas." "¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso ahora?" "Eres mi hija, mi heredera al poder, aceptarte cuando te lo ofrecí, por eso debes hacer lo que te pido." "¡Basta! ¡No me pidas algo así, sería como rematarte! No tienes por qué darme esos poderes que tienes, con los míos tengo suficiente, no se si seré capaz de controlarlos o dominarlos como tu." "Si que podrás, lo supe cuando te vi, por ser como eres. Has tomado mi sangre muchas veces, como yo la tuya, podrás hacerlo. Además, si quieres cumplir con tus objetivos, debes ser mas fuerte, y ser quién ocupe mi lugar, no solo en Hellsing, sino en los de nuestra especie." "¡Yo no quiero eso padre! ¡No quiero si no estas tu hay para apoyarme!" "Yo estaré contigo siempre hija, Muy pronto mi poder… …será uno con el tuyo. Solo tienes una única misión… ¡Busca… y destruye!"**_

Con eso, ella decidió dejar de llorar, secándose la cara con la manga, con un rostro decidido y seguro. Entonces, ella gateó hasta estar al lado de él, y lo cogió para tenerlo en brazos y abrazarlo un momento.

- Espero que… no vayas a arrepentirte de la decisión que tomaste conmigo, juro que no te fallaré. - prometió ella con seriedad.

Entonces, dejando salir lagrimas de sangre de sus ojos, le despejó el cuello de la camisa y la cabellera a su padre, y dando un rugido de odio y dolor, le mordió con fuerza. Cuando la sangre brote del cuello, ella vio se dio cuenta de que, él seguía con vida, abriendo un momento los ojos para después volver a cerrarlos con una sonrisa irónica y segura.

En ese momento, en la habitación de Integra reinaba la intriga y la tensión, ya que, el medicó había perdido el pulso de Integra, no reaccionaba para nada. Seras intentaba ayudarlo, mientras Yasmina cuidaba del bebe en brazos y los demás miraban sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Doctor haga algo! ¡Hay que hacerla reaccionar! - decía Seras.

- ¡Hago lo que puedo, pero ya lo he intento todo y nada! - decía él nervioso.

Al final, el medicó lo deja correr, ya que Integra llevaba varios minutos muerta. Todos lo miraron inquietos, y el bebe de repente empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Lo siento… me temo que la hemos perdido del todo. - notificó él apenado.

- No puede ser… Lady Integra… - dijo Seras, triste y con la mano en los labios dejando sacar lagrimas de los ojos.

Al ver eso, Pip fue hacia ella para abrazarla, ella destrozada y dolida le correspondió el abrazo. Sirius y los demás también estuvieron apenados, no conocían mucho a Integra, pero sabían que ella era como una madre para su ama. Yasmina también lloró un poco, mientras el bebe lloraba a brotes, seguramente por la muerte de su madre, que lo notaba.

- Vaya vaya, la amada también la palmo… - dijo una voz.

Justo en ese instante, cuando la oyeron antes de girarse, se oyó el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y la sangre salir a chorros. Todos se giraron al balcón, y vieron que al doctor le cortaron la cabeza limpiamente, justo cuando él cayó, en el umbral de la puerta del balcón, estaba Gina con una postura se superioridad, con los demás vampiros detrás de ella. Al instante todos se pusieron frente al cuerpo del doctor y la cama donde yacía Integra, para proteger el cuerpo y al bebe que estaba en brazos de Yasmina. Los vampiros enemigos quisieron atacarles, pero Gina alzando la mano les dijo que esperaran a que les dijera, ellos estuvieron en posición.

- Me sabe muy mal por el bebecito. - dijo Gina con vacilación y disimulando lastima. - Bueno, tendrá una tutora excelente, eso… si vive para ello.

Con eso, Gina dio la señal de ataque con el brazo, y los vampiros fueron hacia ellos, pero entonces, antes de que siquiera llegaran a tocar el suelo, algo los empujo con mucha fuerza, lanzándolos lejos de allí hasta chocar contra el suelo frente a la verja de la entrada. Todos excepto Gina salieron volando del balcón, ella solo sintió un fuerte viento de dentro de la casa, cosa que le extraño y sorprendió, mas cuando vio que sus compinches salieron volando.

- ¡¿Qué…? - exclamó ella girada de cintura hacia fuera, confusa.

Ella y todos lo estuvieron, entonces, Seras y los demás se giraron, y vieron detrás suyo, que la pared del otro lado estaba destrozada, dejando un enorme agujero, como si hubiera sido derribado por un huracán. Cerca de la pared estaba Yasmina con el bebe, pero ambos estuvieron bien, y ella estaba asombrada y confusa, por lo que con cuidado se asomo en el agujero. Todo estaba en silencio, pero poco a poco se empezó a oír el sonido de unos pasos yendo hacia la habitación, con paso lento y sin prisa. Yasmina estuvo inquieta al principio, pero cuando olió al sujeto, se quedo asombrada, el olor era de sus amos Alucard y Ángelus, pero estaban como mezclados los olores. Entonces, de entre las sombras del pasillo, apareció una figura humana, y a la luz del exterior se pudo ver que se trataba de Ángelus.

- ¡Ama! - llamó Yasmina, asombrada.

Todos se sorprendieron al oírla, y vieron a la vampira de negro pasar por el agujero, pero iba sin la chaqueta de antes, ahora estaba con su camisa negra medio abierta escotada, el pelo negro alborotado y como mas negro, dando un aspecto mas terrorífico. Lo que mas llamó la atención de todos, es que ella estaba manchada de sangre, no solo en el pecho, dando a entender que la sangre no era suya, sino también en las comisura de los labios, bajando por el cuello.

- ¿Ama, qué le ha pasado? - pregunto Yasmina al tenerla enfrente, confusa por ese aspecto.

Ángelus pareció no oírla, solo miraba hacia delante, hacia Gina, con una mirada fría y penetrante. Estaba parada delante de las piedra de la pared, como sonámbula frente al agujero, haciendo que todos sintieran un aura maligna en ella, como la de su padre cuando estaba por pelear con el enemigo. Gina también sintió esa sensación, pero no lo mostró, pero si que se mostraba inquieta por la aparición de su hermana, mas sabiendo con certeza que, fue ella quién sacó de un sopló a los demás vampiros. Entonces, Ángelus giro la mirada, hacia el cuerpo de Integra y camino con lentitud hacia ella, parándose al lado de ella, mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, entonces cerró los ojos cuando agacho un poco la cabeza, como haciendo una reverencia o una despedida. Ante eso, Gina no pudo evitar reírse un poco, llamando la atención de todos, y de Ángelus mirándola de reojo entre los mechones de su cabello largo.

- jujuju, eres increíble, aún después de ese golpe, sigue mostrándote así, compasiva y dolida… como se nota que ya no eres la de antes, hermana mayor… - dijo Gina con vacilación.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamaron todos, asombrados al oírle decir eso.

Entonces, todos miraron confusos a Ángelus, y vieron que no cambiaba su forma de mirarla, pero con eso ellos vieron que era verdad, Gina era la hermana de Ángelus. Ignoraron a los demás, Gina sacó su espada, alzándola hacia Ángelus, mostrándose con una mirada pasiva, fría y vacía.

- Una humana con poderes que se entrega a un vampiros por que se sentía sola y destrozada, pero viéndolo así, yo también soy así, pero la diferencia hermana, es que yo me convertí en vampiro gracias a mis padres, Radu y Elizabeth para vengarme de ti, por haberme traicionado, pero ahora, lo único que veo ante mi es un monstruo que es ahora igual que su padre y creador. - dijo Gina con furia y despreció.

Al principio Ángelus no dijo nada, pero entonces, con calma y riendo en bajo ante eso, rodeó la cama, paso por encima del cuerpo del doctor, y sin pedirlo todos se apartando de ella hasta estar junto a Yasmina al otro lado. Gina no bajo el arma ni cuando tenía a Ángelus frente a frente.

- Tienes razón Gina, me alegra saber que lo vez perfectamente… - dijo Ángelus con un tono alegre y calmado. - La hermana Ángela que conocía ya no existe, por qué por orden de su padre y amo… la princesa le ha devorado al Conde, por propia voluntad de él. - dijo esto último, mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha y triunfante, con frialdad y maldad.

Eso dejo sorprendidos a todos, incluso a Gina, por la manera en que ella lo dijo, como si ella misma fuera el Conde Drácula. Entonces, sin decir nada mas, a Ángelus se le pusieron los ojos rojos, y con eso hizo que Gina saliera volando de allí, hacia donde estaban los suyos, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, fue cogida por Izan al vuelo.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Izan.

- Sí, gracias. - agradeció Gina algo agitada por la experiencia.

Ante eso, Lestat quiso atacar a Ángelus, que estaba en el balcón, sobre la barra de piedra, con su pelo negro moviéndose por el viento, mostrando una mirada fría y inquietante ante ellos, tanto que empezaron a temblar un poco mientras daban unos pasos hacia atrás. Gina y Izan la miraron, y él vio que era muy diferente a la chica del local, ahora parecía mas un ángel oscuro por el odio y la venganza. Seras y los demás corrieron hacia el balcón y miraban lo que pasaba, sin atreverse a intervenir por el aura que Ángelus daba en ese momento. Yasmina se mantuvo junto a la cama, con el bebe tranquilo y adormecido. Sirius y sus hermanos podían sentir el inmenso poder que su ama tenía ahora, y incluso ellos sintieron que algo nuevo les había pasado, seguramente al mismo tiempo que cuando Ángelus tomo ese poder.

- Por esta vez… os dejaré ir, para que esos desgraciados sepan de esto por vosotros. - decía Ángelus con voz autoritaria y fría. - Pero… si volvéis a atacar este lugar o a alguno de los míos otra vez, os mataré sin duda y ni piedad. Sobretodo tu, Gina Drakul, estas advertida. - dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo vacilante y amenazando con seriedad.

Ante eso, Gina miró a Ángelus con una mirada furiosa y desafiante, que incluso quiso atacarla en ese momento, pero Izan la cogió de la muñeca, lo miró y con esa mirada sería y convincente, ella lo dejo correr. Entonces, ella junto a Izan dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar para irse de allí, los vampiros los dejaron pasar, y dando un último vistazo a la vampira de negro en el balcón, de fueron de allí siguiendo a Gina, hasta irse volando hasta desaparecer. Cuando se perdieron de vista, Ángelus siguió mirando al horizonte, y entonces vio que estaba por amanecer, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Mientras, Sirius se acerco a ella, poniéndose al lado de ella sin subirse a la barra, viendo que ahora ella estaba mas calmada y con una mirada sería pero no fría.

- Ama, ¿Qué le ha pasado? - pregunto él, queriendo mirarla pero decidió mirar al horizonte como ella.

Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, y miraban confusos a Ángelus, que estaba recta y sin moverse del lugar, dejando que el viento nocturno moviera su melena negra, que ahora parecía un poco mas larga, hasta llegar a la cintura. Entonces, de golpe, el bebe empezó a llorar por el frío que estaba sintiendo, por eso Yasmina lo movió un poco para calmarlo, pero era inútil.

Al oírlo llorar, Ángelus giro la cabeza, con una mirada de sorpresa, pareciendo que volvía en si de un trance. Entonces bajo de la barra de un saltó, sobresaltando un poco a todos, pero entonces vieron que ella mostraba una mirad preocupante hacia el bebe, y camino hacia Yasmina con calma para no asustarlo.

- ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto ella cuando estuvo frente a él.

- Véalo usted misma si quiere. - dijo Yasmina.

Con eso, Yasmina le ofreció el bebe para que lo cogiera, sorprendiendo a la vampira. Al principio ella dudo en cogerlo por si lo asustaba o algo, pero al final decidió cogerlo con cuidado. Entonces, cuando el bebe sintió los brazos de la vampira y la miró, dejo de llorar de golpe, para mostrar una sonrisa amigable y feliz, sorprendiendo a todos, a Ángelus sobretodo, viendo como el bebe estiraba los brazos hacia ella.

- Parece como si le reconociera ama, se siente protegido en su brazos. - dijo Seras al lado de ella.

- ¿A pesar de lo que ha pasado ahora? - pregunto ella confusa mirando al bebe. - ¿Confía en mi sin conocerme siquiera?

- Pasa lo mismo que cuando su madre murió, no la veía desde donde estaba, pero cuando ella murió él lo noto y empezó a llorar sin parar. - comentó Yasmina con voz apenada. - Que cruel es el destino de que viva sin conocer a su madre… ni a su padre.

- No, que cruel es Dios por ello… - dijo Ángelus con molestia. - Ha vuelto hacerlo, lo hace siempre lo hace mientras yo lo pierdo todo… hace que lo odie mas…

Nadie dijo nada ante esas palabras de Ángelus, solo estuvieron mirando a la vampira con el bebe en brazos, viendo que ahora estaba como antes, pero mas contenta y calmada de ver al bebe sano y salvo. Entonces, todos se pusieron a trabajar, quitando los cuerpos de Charlie y el doctor, también iban a quitar l de Integra pero Ángelus les dijo que la dejaran sola con el cuerpo un momento. Ellos confusos lo hicieron, y la dejaron sola con el bebe y el cuerpo de ella.

Entonces, Ángelus fue hacia la cama y se sentó junto al cuerpo. Después, dejo al bebe al lado de las piernas de ella, y la cogió en brazos para abrazarla un momento, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Integra. El bebe salio de la sabana para gatear por las piernas de la muerta, como jugando un poco, Ángelus le dejo hacer, no le pasaría nada ahora.

- Ojala hubiera hecho algo mas por usted, antes de que muriese. - dijo Ángelus. - Juro que cumpliré lo que me pidió, no os decepcionaré a los dos, lo juro…

Entonces, cogiendo por la nuca a Integra, le lamió la sangre de la comisura, dejando sacar unas lagrimas sin poder evitarlo. Se puso en pie, cogió al bebe para dejarlo un momento en la butaca, entonces, puso bien el cuerpo de Integra, recta, con los brazos sobre su vientre y la cabeza bien puesta en la almohada, después cogió una sabana blanca limpia y la tapó entera como a los difuntos, pero antes de cubrirle la cara, la miró un momento.

- Pronto estaréis los dos juntos… - dijo, entonces le tapó la cabeza entera.

Cuando acabo, hizo una reverencia de despedida, y cogió al bebe en brazos para irse, con una mirada decidida y sería. Ahora debería hacer muchas cosas para ellos dos antes de nada, y así podría empezar su trabajo en la Organización y en la Familia Hellsing.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, el siguiente será el último; Apéndice: Solo El Principio. Con este capítulo y el siguiente se dará por terminada esta historia de la que estoy orgullosa, y me alegra que a muchos os haya gustado, espero hacer mas historia como esta que os guste. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_


	41. Apéndice: Solo El Principio

**_HOLA GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Por fin... ¡Por fin he escrito el último capítulo de "Ángelus"! Me ha costado decidir como acabarlo pero ya esta aquí, para que los que esteis siguiendo esta historia disfruteis y me digais vuestra opinión. Espero que no me haya quedado mal el final jeje. Bueno, no os aburro mas y os dejo para que os lo leaís y disfruteis. _**

**APÉNDICE: SOLO EL PRINCIPIO**

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

- Ya veo… - dijo el rey, sentado en su trono. - Así que eso paso, Lady Ángelus.

- Sí, su Majestad. - afirmó Ángelus, sentada en una silla a la otra punta de la sala frente a la puerta.

Varios días después del ataque, todo estuvo en calma, pero solo a simple vista. En la Mansión Hellsing se arreglo todos los daños visibles, y se hizo el funeral de Charlie el mayordomo y del doctor, pero el de Integra no, según la petición de Ángelus, eso dejo extrañado a todos, menos a los de Hellsing. Ese día, soleado y calido, el rey llamó a Ángelus para decirle que viniera a palacio personalmente, para pedirle explicaciones de todo; del ataque y de su negación al entierro de Integra. Ángelus fue allí al instante, y en vez de estar en su despacho, estaba en la sala real junto a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, eso a ella no le sorprendió.

El rey le pidió que tomará asiento con ellos, y ella así lo hizo, sentándose en la punta donde solía sentarse Integra en esas reuniones. Eso a los Caballeros no les hizo gracia, ya que ella era vampira e hija de Drácula, ella les ignoró. Entonces, el rey le pidió los detalles de lo ocurrido en la mansión, sin rechistar ella lo hizo. Cuando acabó, todos menos el rey quedaron boquiabiertos de la historia. Al principio no la creyeron, pero cuando vieron la mirada de ella, sería y directa, mirando al rey que la miraba casi igual tuvieron que creerla. Nadie se dio cuenta, solo el rey, de que la vampira estaba cambiada, y no era por la muerte de su padre y Integra, era por algo mas. Los de la Mesa Redonda hablaban entre ellos en voz alta, discutiendo sobre quién deberá ocupar el cargo de Hellsing hasta que ese bebe fuera mayor.

- Ahora que Lady Integra ha muerto… - decía Lord Karter. - Alguien de nosotros debe ocupar su lugar temporalmente.

- Es cierto… - coincidió Lord Penwood. - Pero no puede ser uno cualquiera, sino uno que lo sepa llevar.

- Tranquilos, ya hay un candidato para ello. - dijo Ángelus, llamando la atención de todos. - Lo haré yo.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Lord Penwood. - ¿Qué esta diciendo?

- Lo que oye, hasta que el hijo de Integra sea mayor, yo controlaré Hellsing. - aclaró ella con autoridad y seriedad.

- ¡Déjate de juegos vampira! ¡Un ser como tu no puede tener ese cargo por el simple hecho de ser de Hellsing! - dijo Lord Karter señalándola con el dedo insultante.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo diga usted, Lord Karter? - pregunto ella, fría y vacilante.

- Insolente… - dijo él aguantando la rabia con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

- Además… la decisión esta decidida, ¿verdad, Su Majestad? - pregunto ella al rey.

Al oírla decir eso, todos se giraron al rey con rapidez, confusos. Él estaba tranquilo en su trono, con las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro.

- Sí, lo esta. - afirmó él bajando las manos a sus piernas. - Como bien ha dicho, la decisión esta tomada… ella será quién controle Hellsing a partir de ahora, hasta que el bebe sea mayor de edad.

- ¡¿Cómo dice? - exclamo uno de ellos.

- Así es como figura en el testamento de Integra Hellsing, Caballeros. - informó el rey. - Y yo debo respetar esa última voluntad, los de la Organización y la Familia Hellsing han servido Inglaterra por mas de un siglo, y ella… - dijo él señalando a Ángelus. - me ha mostrado su lealtad y preocupación por este país aunque no sea inglesa o protestante.

- ¡Ella es un vampiro Su Majestad, un monstruo bebedor de sangre! - exclamó uno poniéndose en pie frustrado. - ¡No debería confiar en semejante ser sin control alguno!

- Entiendo su "preocupación" señor, pero es innecesario con ella. - dijo el rey con calma. - Ya esta la decisión tomada, pueden retirarse caballeros, usted quédese Lady Ángelus.

Con eso, el rey dio por terminada la reunión, se puso en pie escoltado por sus guardias para retirarse. A regañadientes, los caballeros se pusieron en pie para irse, recogiendo sus papeles con frustración contenida por la vampira allí presente, que enseguida se puso en pie para irse con el rey. Todos la siguieron con la mirada, odiosa y humillada, ella les ignoró con una mirada pasiva y sería. Cuando cruzo la sala hasta llegar a la puerta por donde salio el rey, ella lo cruzo guiada por el secretario del rey hacia el despacho. Los dos caminaron con calma por el iluminado pasillo, lleno de cuadros de los antiguos reyes hasta la actualidad. Al llegar a la puerta, el secretario la abrió para dejarla pasar a ella sola, cerrándola después. El rey estaba esperándola allí a solas, sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, revisando papeles. Con la mano le indicó a Ángelus que tomará asiento, y ella así lo hizo.

- Gracias por decidir venir Ángelus. - agradeció el rey, dejando los papeles a un lado.

- Fue usted quién me lo pidió Majestad. - dijo ella con educación. - No podía negarme.

- Claro, ahora tendrá mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y le será imposible ser aceptada por la Mesa Redonda aunque yo lo acepte.

- Me importa poco lo que piensen ellos, estuvieron igual con Integra por el simple hecho de ser una mujer.

- Tiene razón, ella era la única Hellsing que había, por lo que tuvieron que aceptarlo, por orden de mi madre que en paz descanse, le tenía cierto cariño a Integra.

- Sí, lo se. - coincidió Ángelus con pesar.

- Dígame Ángelus, ¿Por qué se niega al entierro de Integra? - pregunto el rey.

- No solo yo, todos los de Hellsing nos negamos a ello. - aclaró ella.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Quiero cumplir el deseo de los dos, y para eso tengo que hacerlo en la Mansión. - contestó ella. - Pero primero quería pedirle permiso a usted.

- ¿Cuál es ese deseo?

- Estar juntos para siempre. - contestó ella.

Eso dejo sin palabras al rey, que miró fijamente a la vampira con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo en ella una mirada directa y decidida. Él no supo que decirle, pero tampoco quiso negarse a ese deseo que ella quiera cumplir. Estuvieron los dos un rato callados, hasta que el rey con una risa baja le mostró a la vampira una sonrisa.

- Entiendo, si es eso no me opondré. - dijo él.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, Su Majestad. - agradeció ella, con una reverencia de cabeza.

- ¿Podemos estar presentes la familia real y demás? - pregunto él.

- Lo siento, pero creo que solo debería ser para nosotros. - se disculpo ella. - Además, no se si se sentiría cómodo al verlo.

El rey con entendimiento se resignó, y con eso dijo que podía irse ya. Ángelus se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para irse, camino hacia la puerta con calma, pero cuando tuvo la mano en el picaporte se detuvo, como dudando en algo. Entonces, ella se giro un poco al rey, y éste alzó la mirada hacia ella extrañado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Ángelus? - pregunto.

- Majestad… - quisiera pedirle un favor ¿puede hacerlo? - dijo ella como resignada por algo serio.

- ¿huh? - exclamó él extrañado y confuso.

Una hora después en otro lugar, en el centro médico de Londres, Yasmina y Seras estaban junto al bebe, que era examinado por la nueva doctora privada de Hellsing. Una mujer joven y rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y con gafas, simpática y amable, que estaba encantada con ese pequeño que no lloraba.

- ¿Cómo esta doctora? - pregunto Seras algo nerviosa.

- Pues… - empezó ella revisando el informe médico. - Esta bastante bien, mas sano que un angelito. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ah, me alegro… ¿tu no pequeñín? - dijo Yasmina, jugando un poco con el bebe.

Este con Yasmina se reía contento y feliz, eso las alegro a las tres. La doctora se sentó en su mesa y ellas en frente con el bebe, y esperaron a que la doctora dijera lo típico.

- Bueno, ya que acaba de nacer, se le tendrá que poner unas vacunas en unos meses, alimentarlo bien y todo lo demás en estos casos. ¿Ya tiene nombre? - pregunto ella rellenando un formulario.

- Ah, pues… - dijo Yasmina, cogida por sorpresa.

La licántropa y la vampira se miraron entre si acorraladas, ya que, no habían pensado el nombre para el bebe. La doctora espero tranquila, pero al ver que ninguna decía nada le extraño. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abría y de ella entraba Ángelus con su típica vestimenta, sonriendo un poco al ver a su hermanito. Las tres la miraron sin molestarse por esa entrada.

- Se llama Arthur Vlad, doctora. - dijo ella caminando hacia ellas. - Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing.

Eso dejo a las tres sorprendidas por la seguridad en que la vampira de negro decía ese nombre completo. Ángelus le pidió con un gesto a Yasmina que le diera el bebe, y ella con una sonrisa y cuidadosa le paso el bebe, que al estar en brazos de Ángelus empezó a reír de alegría y a mover los brazos, ésta sonrió ante ello.

- Como sabe que es su hermana. - comentó la doctora con una sonrisa contenta. - Imagino que usted será la tutora legal.

- Así es doctora. - afirmó ella sin mirarla. - La madre de este bebe lo quiso así, por eso me adopto.

- ¿Tienes los papeles correspondientes de ello? - pregunto la doctora ahora con seriedad.

Ángelus saca de sus ropas los papeles pedidos, la doctora los revisa y ve que esta todo en orden. Tal y como la vampira lo dijo, Integra la había adoptado como hija suya para así poder ocuparse de su hijo para estos casos. Una vez todo arreglado, la doctora puso cita para ponerle al bebe las vacunas pertinentes.

- Bueno, le dais esto a la de recepción y ya esta, os volveré a ver cuando toque. - dijo la doctora dándoles el ticket de la cita a Yasmina.

- Muchas gracias doctora. - agradeció Seras con amabilidad.

- Solo hago mi trabajo, y por un pequeño como este aún mas. - dijo ella.

Con eso, las tres mujeres decidieron irse, y Ángelus teniendo el bebe en brazos con los manitas hacia ella contento. Yasmina fue hacia recepción mientras Ángelus y Seras iban tirando a la salida para volver a casa. Durante el camino, Seras miró a Ángelus, que iban a un paso por delante, con un rostro serio y natural, pero la rubia pudo notar que estaba cambiada desde aquella noche.

- Esto… Ángelus. - llamó Seras insegura.

- ¿Sí? - pregunto ella, girándose un poco.

Seras no dijo nada, mostrando una mirada desviada y dudosa, y eso extraño a Ángelus, alzando una ceja. Antes de poder hablar, Yasmina regreso con una aura alegre, pero cuando las vio allí paradas se extraño.

- ¿nos vamos? - pregunto ella.

- Si, claro. - afirmó Seras.

Sin decir mas, Seras volvió a caminar con prisa, pasando de largo a Ángelus que la siguió con la mirada confusa. Yasmina la miro al lado suyo, viendo la mirada que tenia se extraño un poco.

- ¿Ocurre algo ama? - pregunto la loba.

- No, nada. Vamos.

Las tres salieron del hospital, y en la entrada ya estaba Pip apoyado en el capo del auto esperándolas paciente. Al verlas, con elegancia ensañada y divertido les abrió la puerta de atrás para poder entrar, Seras se río ante ello pero no le dijo nada. Se puso delante con él, cuando todas entraron se puso al volante y se puso en marcha.

- ¿Cuándo fue que Lady Integra hizo los documentos de la Adopción, ama? - pregunto Yasmina que estaba junto a Ángelus atrás con el bebe.

- Hace tiempo, días después de decirle que quería que fuera su hija… y futura tutora de él. - Contestó ella mirando al niño, ahora adormecido. - Incluso me puso un nombre completo, haciéndome una Hellsing también.

- ¿A si? ¿Cómo es? - pregunto ella curiosa e impaciente. - dígalo por favor.

Esa actitud hizo reír un poco a Ángelus en bajo, y Yasmina mostró una mirada confusa y algo sonrojada, entendiendo que hacia un poco el ridículo. Entonces, Ángelus decidió dejar dormir al pequeño en su cesta, que estaba junto a ella, lo tapó con cuidado de no despertarle y entonces se volvió para mirar a Yasmina.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? Solo es un nombre mas largo. - dijo Ángelus desorientada.

- Ya lo se, pero… siempre la he conocido como Ángelus Drakul, por eso tengo curiosidad por saber ya como es ahora. - contestó ella.

Ángelus la escucho atentamente, viendo que tenia razón, solo tenía ese nombre, ya que, no tuvo madre, solo a su padre al convertirse en vampiresa. Pip y Seras también escuchaban desde delante, también interesados en saber su nuevo nombre.

- Esta bien, - dijo Ángelus resignada pero sonriendo con humor. - Desde ahora… ya no deberéis llamarme Ángelus, sino Ángela… Sir Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing.

- ¿Mina? ¿Cómo Mina Harker? - pregunto Seras, girando la cintura para estar de cara a ella. - ¿Fue pedido de mi amo?

- No, fue Integra quién quiso que tuviera ese segundo nombre, supongo que lo hizo por mi padre, ya que, ella iba a ser mi madre cuando la conoció. - contó Ángelus con la mirada baja pero sonriendo. - Me hubiera gustado conocerla en persona.

- Ama…

Todos vieron que Ángelus estaba apenada por no haber conocido al antiguo amor de su padre, quién se pareció a la princesa que estuvo con él, cosa que nadie excepto ella sabían. En cierto modo, desde el punto de vista de Ángelus, se parecía un poco a Mina, y eso le hizo entender que en verdad su padre la quiso como una hija desde que la vio. Ángelus enseguida mostró una mirada algo alegre, estando pendiente de su hermano, que dormía placidamente a pesar de ir en un coche en movimiento. Seras la miró, y en cierto modo le alegro verla contenta, antes la veía como fría y distante. Durante el camino hacia la mansión, todos se comentaban cosas menos Ángelus, que no dejaba de mirar a su hermanito, contenta de tenerlo.

- _"No te preocupes… te protegeré con todo lo que tengo ahora, aunque tenga que darlo todo."_ - juraba ella en silencio. - _"Haré que seas igual que ellos dos, fuerte y valiente, para que sepas como fueron ellos, y que estén orgullosos de ti aunque no estén presentes, te lo prometo hermanito"._

- Ama, - llamó la voz de Yasmina, sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora?

- Ya deberías saberlo Yasmina, lo que la Organización Hellsing ha hecho durante mas de cien años. - dijo Ángelus con ironía. - Hasta que él sea mayor de edad, tendré que liderarla.

- ¿Qué hacemos con el asunto de Integra? Te negaste al entierro que el rey ofreció hacer. - dijo Seras con voz apenada.

- Tengo algo pensado para ello, algo especial para ella… y para mi padre. - dijo Ángelus. - Pero antes hay asuntos que resolver.

En ese momento, en la Capital de Roma, El Vaticano, se estaba llenando a cabo una reunión en la Basílica de San Pedro, donde especialmente estaban los miembros de Iscariote XIII, ya que el mismo Papa les llamo por un asunto urgente. Desde que falló en su misión de capturar a la vampira Ángelus, Heinkel ha estado frustrada y humillada, hubiera preferido matarla en vez de capturarla, ni siquiera entendía por que debía cogerla viva. Los tres miembros mas importantes de Iscariote, entre ellos Heinkel, iban por el alto y amplio pasillo de la Basílica hacia la sala donde estaba el Papa esperándolos. Ricardo Rossini iba escoltado por Heinkel y su segundo al mando, Andrés Martín, a un paso atrás de él. Rossini se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente a pesar del fracaso de Heinkel, Andrés sin emoción a simple vista, solo serio y formal, y Heinkel malhumorada pero calmada.

- Deja de torturarte Heinkel, - pidió Ricardo girando la cabeza un poco hacia ella mientras caminaban con calma. - todo se aprende de los errores, ya la atraparas en otro momento.

- Sigo sin entender por qué debemos capturarla y no matarla como debería ser señor. - dijo ella con voz enfadada pero con la mirada baja. - Ella es como su creador, un monstruo con forma humana que renunció a Dios.

- Entiendo tu odio querida, Yumie fue asesinada por el mayordomo de Hellsing que se paso al enemigo, es natural que necesites vengarte de alguien, además… he podido ver que ella te recuerda un poco a Yumie ¿me equivocó?

Eso cogió por sorpresa a Heinkel, ya que, en cierto modo era verdad. Ángelus se parecía a Yumie por el pelo negro y largo, y por ir de negro como iba ella con su vestido de monja, en cierto modo era por eso que deseaba matarla, para no sufrir mas por la perdida de su mejor amiga y compañera. Andrés miró de reojo a Heinkel, viendo que ahora estaba dolida y triste pero intento no mostrarlo.

- No señor, y por mucho que intente no verla como ella, la sigo viendo, por eso deseo borrarla, siendo una vampiresa son dos problemas de un golpe. - dijo ella.

- Entiendo ese dolor Heinkel, pero las ordenes del Papa son cogerla viva, si luego hay que eliminarla, te prometo que te lo encargaré a ti. - juro Rossini con su sonrisa sarcástica.

- Gracias señor. - agradeció ella con una reverencia de cabeza.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la Sala del Papa, donde estaban dos guardias católicos, que abrió en par las puertas para dejarles pasar. Una vez dentro, se pudo ver a todos los curas y sacerdotes importantes del estado de Italia frente al Papa de Roma, que los esperaban a ellos, así estuvieron todos reunidos allí al fin. Entonces, todos se pusieron de cara al Papa, y con una rodilla en el suelo se arrodillaron ante él, como su fueran caballeros ante su rey, con una mano en el pecho donde estaba el corazón y la mirada baja. El Papa se puso en pie, y con los brazos extendidos les pidió que se pusieran de nuevo en pie, agradecido por que estuvieran todos allí.

- Doy gracias a Dios por que todos estéis aquí. - dijo él con sinceridad. - Os he llamado hoy por que la situación es muy urgente.

- Con gusto le escuchamos, Su Excelencia. - dijo uno de los curas presentes. - ¿De qué se trata?

- De Hellsing… sobretodo por la nueva vampira que esta con ellos. - contestó él.

- ¿la nueva vampira? ¿Se refiere a Ángelus Drakul, la hija del Nosferatu Alucard? - pregunto Rossini al oírle. - Si es por el falló de cogerla…

- No es eso Rossini de Iscariote, tengo fe en que la capturaran. - dijo el Papa con calma. - Es algo que ha pasado en Hellsing recientemente, que la incluye a ella sobretodo.

- ¿Y qué es? - pregunto otro.

El Papa guardó silencio un momento, y eso inquieto a todos los presentes, sobretodo a Heinkel y Rossini. Antes de continuar, el Papa volvió a sentarse en su trono bajo la luz del sol que estaba detrás suyo por las ventanas de arriba, dando una imagen divina de Dios hacia él. Entonces, de un lado de la pared de donde estaba él, salio un joven con gafas llevando unos papeles en mano, con una mirada el Papa le pidió que hablará.

- Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y Nosferatu Alucard… han muerto. - informó el chico.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICE? - exclamaron algunos en alto asombrados.

- Una fuente que esta en Londres nos informó de ello hace unas horas, pero hacia varios días que ellos murieron asesinados por alguien desconocido, pero se sabe con certeza que no fue humano. - explicó el chico con nervios disimulados.

- ¿Quién debe ser tan poderoso como para matar al vampiro mas fuerte de todos, conocido como el Rey No-Muerto? Ni siquiera el difunto Alexander Anderson pudo derrotarlo. - dijo uno sorprendido.

- Lo importante no acaba aquí señores. - indicó el Papa, todos guardaron silencio y dejaron continuar al chico.

- A pesar de haber muerto, Integra Hellsing pudo tener al bebe que tenía aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. - continuo él.

- Para ser una mujer protestante inglesa… era fuerte, era la ama del vampiro Alucard después de todo. - comentó Rossini con ironía.

- Pues según este informe del espía, el rey a decidido, como última voluntad de la mujer, hasta que el bebe sea mayor de edad para dirigir Hellsing, otra persona se encargará de ello.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona? - pregunto uno pasivo.

Antes de que se escuchara, Heinkel tuvo una corazonada, deduciendo de quién podría tratarse, y eso la hizo apretar los dientes y los puños con fuerza y rabia sin que nadie excepto Rossini lo vieran.

- No es una persona… ¡es la vampira Ángelus, ahora conocida como Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, guardiana y tutora de Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing! - dijo el chico también asombrado.

- ¡¿CÓMO HAS DICHO? - gritaron algunos muy asombrados y desorientados. - ¡ESO ES ABSURDO!

- ¡Como se nota que son unos herejes y unos pecadores protestantes, no saben lo que hacen dando un cargo a una sierva del diablo! - opinó otro indignado. - Si ese vampiro no hubiera aparecido en Londres cuando hubo la guerra contra esos vampiros nazis, la Cruzada habría exterminado a todos los herejes de Londres.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo con esa vampira! ¡Puede ser igual o peor que su creador! - propuso otro inquieto. - ¡No podemos dejarla con vida!

- De eso se encargará Iscariote XIII señores. - dijo el Papa calmado.

Cuando hablo todos lo miraron confusos y extrañados de lo calmado que estaba ante esa situación. Él sabia lo grave que era aquello que pasaba en Londres, podría afectarles a ellos y a la religión católica, pero aún así el Papa se mantuvo firme y calmado ante sus súbditos.

- ¡Su Excelencia, debe encargar la misión a otra persona! - dijo uno yendo hacia él inquieto. - ¡Ya fallaron una vez, no deje que lo vuelvan a hacer!

Eso dejo a Heinkel violada y humillada ante todos, pero Rossini quiso calmarla con una mano en su hombro.

- Si digo que ellos se encargaran se hará así, esta decidido. - finalizó el Papa con calma y seriedad. - Además, a esa vampira hay que capturarla viva.

- ¡Su Excelencia, ¿Pero que decís? - exclamó otro. - Ella es un monstruo como su creador, ¡Un monstruo bebedor de sangre que esta en contra de Dios!

- Pero ella tiene algo que los demás de su especie no tienen, algo nunca oído. - dijo él. - Tiene alma desde siempre, incluso después de ser convertida en vampiro.

- ¿Qué? - exclamaron algunos. - ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Por ese motivo quiero que se le de captura, y esa misión la tendrá Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII. - dijo el Papa, girándose a Heinkel. - Hermana, acércate por favor. - pidió, alzando la mano para que viniera.

Ella así lo hizo, ante la mirada de todos, que la miraba algunos con despreció por su misión fallida, otro con burla, pero ella los ignoraba. Se puso frente a él, de espaldas a todos los demás, y se arrodillo encima de los escalones que estaban delante del trono, arrodillándose como un hombre.

- Su Excelencia… mis sinceras disculpas por el fracaso de capturar a Ángelus, juro que no volverá a ocurrir. - prometió ella con firmeza y seguridad.

- Lo se Heinkel, por eso te encargo la misión por completo. - dijo el Papa con sinceridad y amabilidad. - Se que odias a los Hellsing y a los vampiros que están con ellos, por eso se que harás lo que sea por cumplir esta tarea que te mandó hacer.

- Mis sinceras gracias Excelencia, no le volveré a fallar, no pararé hasta tener en mi poder a esa vampira rumana. - juro ella con seguridad y firmeza en si misma.

- Que Dios este contigo. - bendición el Papa, con una mano extendida hacia ella. - Amén.

- Amén. - dijeron todos en coro y en bajo, pero se oyó en eco por la espaciosa sala.

Ya siendo de noche en Londres, y las calles del centro estaba a rebosar de gente comprado y festejando, sobretodo los vampiros que vivían allí, yendo al local Sangre Fresca de Spike. Esa noche estaba llena de vampiros y humanos donantes, acompañados en pareja o en grupos, tomando un trago de sangre o otra cosa o bailando al ritmo de la música, observando los bailarines sobre las escenas circulares con un palo de metal brillante. En ese momento, entraba Ángelus allí, sería y pasiva de todo lo que pasaba en el local. Sin esperar mas, fue directa a algún lugar, pasando por la barra del bar para ir por el pasillo rojo, yendo hacia el despacho del dueño. Por el camino, se pudo oír en las habitaciones privada gemidos de gente enrollándose y riendo de placer, pero ella caminaba a paso firme y rápido sin prestarles atención a los sonidos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, no espero y entro sin llamar, y se encontró con una escena parecida a la última, con la misma chica humana. Spike estaba sentado en su silla tras el escritorio, y la chica no estaba encima de la mesa, sino encima del vampiro rubio platino, con las piernas abiertas sobre las de él, besándolo con placer, mientras él la acariciaba por la espalda complacido, sobretodo los muslos descubiertos por la ligera falda. Ángelus suspiró cansada de esas escenas, pero espero con las manos apoyadas en cada lado de la cintura malhumorada, ya que, él podía hacer lo que quisiera allí siempre y cuando no matará ni convirtiera a ningún humano. Spike la vio de reojo entre los mechones de la chica humana, entonces dando un jadeo dejo de besarla, pero ella deseaba mas y algo mas fuerte, pero enseguida notó la presencia de la vampira.

- Oh Ángelus… cuanto tiempo. - saludo Spike con naturalidad.

- Spike… - saludo Ángelus con seriedad.

Rápidamente, la chica sonrojada y avergonzada se quito de encima de Spike para dejarlo ponerse en pie, y enseguida ella se tapó un poco el pecho que lo tenía un poco descubierto y con mordeduras. El olor a sangre le llegó a Ángelus, y rápidamente giro la cara para no mirarla a ella.

- Hablemos en privado por favor. - pidió Ángelus sin mirar a la chica.

- Como quieras amor, - acepto él, entonces miró con seducción a la chica. - Luego te llamó y continuamos guapa.

La chica cogió sus zapatos del suelo y con rapidez se fue de allí cerrando la puerta tras de si. Entonces, sin importarle que ella estuviera presente, Spike se abrocho el cinturón que lo tenía suelto, pero el pantalón estaba cerrado por suerte para ella.

- ¿Llegará la noche en que no te encuentre en estas escenas Spike? - pregunto Ángelus con ironía.

- De alguna forma debo satisfacerme, desde la noche que me rechazaste estoy destrozado. - dijo él sentadose de nuevo en la silla. - Me dolió el corazón ¿sabe? Juro que no se habría arrepentido amor.

- Eso crees tu… y dudo mucho de que tu corazón sufra Spike. - aseguro ella, siguiéndole el juego.

- ajaja, tiene razón, aleluya aleluya… - coincidió él. - Mi pésame por lo de Vlad y esa humana que estaba con él.

- En eso te creo, pero no he venido aquí solo para saludar Spike, Yasmina me ha dicho que has llamado por mi. - dijo ella, queriendo ir al tema en cuestión.

- ah si, es cierto. - recordó él. - Aparte para ver su hermoso y deseoso rostro… - dijo con seducción para provocarla un poco sin éxito. - la llamé para lo que me pidió.

- ¿Están aquí? - pregunto al instante. - ¿Dónde?

- En una habitación privada, ya sabrás para qué. - contestó él pasivo. - Pero por si acaso, unos excelentes contactos me han conseguido esto.

Entonces, de sus ropas sacó un pequeño papelillo doblado, cogido por dos dedos. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo deslizo hacia ella para que lo cogiera. Ángelus lo cogió, lo abrió y leyó lo que podía, era la dirección de una casa en concreto, desconcertada miró a Spike.

- Están en una casa de campo bastante grande, cerca de un pueblo abandonado llamado Cheddars, Hellsing fue allí para acabar con un cura vampiro que convirtió todo el pueblo en asquerosos zombis, tu amiguita rubia sabe donde esta el lugar, si tiene valor para decírtelo lo hará.

- Veo que no se te escapa una eh Spike. - dijo ella, guardando el papel en sus ropas.

- ¿Cómo no iba a enterrarme de ese ataque masivo de un novato? Me alegro saber que tu padre lo detuvo a tiempo. - dijo él, cómodo en su silla y con postura vacilante. - Si esperas un poco podrás seguirlos después, si quieres mientras tanto…

- Deja de soñar Spike, - interrumpió Ángelus, sabiendo a donde quería llegar el rubio platino. - ¿No estas contento con esa humana, que es la segunda vez que te veo con ella?

Antes de decir nada, Spike se puso en pie con una sonrisa picara y divertida. Se acercó a Ángelus y empezó a dar lentas vueltas a su alrededor, casi tocándola con las manos. Ella se mantuvo quieta en su sitio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirada sería y algo molesta.

- Me complace si, pero no como podrías complacerme tu, quizás nos ayudamos mutuamente, tu estas dolida por lo sucedido con tu padre… y yo dolido por tu negativa por pasarlo bien conmigo. ¿Sigues sin querer probar?

- Tu sigue con eso… - empezó ella, mirándolo de reojo. - y esta será la última vez que me ves personalmente. - advirtió ella con frialdad.

- Vale de acuerdo, solo quería intentarlo otra vez. - entendió él, apartándoles de ella con las manos en alto, disimulando miedo cuando en verdad se divertía con ello. - Al menos deja que te invite a un trago de mi chica.

- No gracias, no tengo sed ahora. - se negó ella, girándose para irse de allí.

- Puedo notarlo. - dijo él de repente. - Y eso de que no tienes sed es mentira.

Al oírle decir eso, Ángelus paro en seco justo antes de tocar el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla e irse. Después, giro un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con profundidad, viendo en él una mirada sonriente y orgullosa, sin tener miedo a nada. entonces, Spike empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia ella, y Ángelus volvió a girar la mirada hacia la puerta, sin moverse de hay y ignorando al vampiro pero le escucho.

- Se que paso cuando encontraste a tu padre allí herido y lleno de sangre, puedo verlo en tus ojos, princesa. - aseguro él, acercándose a ella paso a paso. - Se que te pidió hacer y que tu hiciste a pesar de las dudas del principio, se que sentiste un profundo odio hacia aquel que le hizo eso y hacia quien mató a Integra, lo se todo Ángelus Drakul.

Cuando estuvo detrás de ella bien pegado, puso las manos en los brazos de ella tocando los hombros. Ángelus ni pareció inmutarse, pero si le daba rabia saber que él sabia de aquella noche sin haber estado allí, sino que lo supiera solo con mirarla. Spike sonrió en bajo al ver que ella estaba acorralada, y disfruto del olor que hacia su melena negra, olía a muerte y a la pura noche.

- ¿Me estas chantajeando, William El Sanguinario? - pregunto ella con voz aguda y fría.

- No… - dijo en susurro al oído de ella con seducción. - Solo quiero que sepa… que no esta sola, y que yo puedo ayudarla a superar ese dolor, no tiene que pasarlo sola…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? ¿Crees que soy como tu? - pregunto ella, mirando de reojo a Spike.

- Como yo no… pero poco a poco te sentirás como tu padre, por ahora tienes esa sed insaciable… que solo puede saciarse con la sangre de un ser amado. - dijo él, poniendo una de las manos en el cuello de ella, enredando los dedos con el cabello.

- La persona que ame hace mucho tiempo murió… por mi mano, por haber matado a personas importantes en mi vida humana. - dijo ella, ignorando la mano de su cuello.

- Que triste historia… - opinó él cerrando los ojos. - ¿Tienes prisa por ir a seguirles? - pregunto. - Por qué si quieres yo…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, una fuerza invisible que le vino de cara lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, chocando contra su mesa y el resto de cosas que estaban a su espalda, cayendo al suelo dolido y desorientado ¿qué había pasado en ese momento?. Había partido por la mitad el escritorio, y la silla estaba hecha añicos por el choque, dolido, intento incorporarse hasta sentarse con trozos de madera clavados en su espalda y manos, pero eso no era nada para él. Entonces, él miró hacia delante, y vio que Ángelus se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, sin inmutarse de que Spike fue lanzado ha su mesa con fuerza. Él estuvo confuso, ya que, esa fuerza, que pareció un repentino viento, vino de cara a ellos dos, pero ella no salio volando hacia atrás, sino que se mantuvo allí como si nada hubiera parado, entonces él lo entendió. Esa fuerza inmensa lo provocó ella con su poder mental, sin ningún esfuerzo físico.

- Te sugiero Spike… - empezó ella, alzando un poco la mirada para dejarse ver el rostro entero, estando medio girada a él y con una mirada fría y sin duda. - que controles tu lenguaje conmigo, si quieres seguir teniendo este local… y esta vida ¿entendido?.

- S-Sí… - afirmó él tartamudeando de miedo pero paralizado.

- ¿Sí qué? - pregunto ella mostrando los colmillos enfadada.

- Sí señora… lo siento, es mi carácter. - se disculpo él, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

- Pues ese carácter lo guardas conmigo, ya no soy como antes… y sabe por qué. - dijo ella fríamente. - Y en cuanto a eso que me estas ofreciendo, quizás lo tenga en mente… pero de momento se conformas que esa puta que tienes.

Sin decir nada mas, ella abrió la puerta con la mano y se fue de allí malhumorada. Cuando estuvo solo, Spike casi cae de nuevo al suelo de lo asombrado y aterrado que estaba, por el poder que ella le había mostrado, fuerte tuvo de seguir con vida. En verdad, ella no era la misma de antes, era diferente ahora, debía tener cuidado a partir de ahora.

- _"¿Por qué será que las rumanas son tan agresivas? Las rubias me caen mejor."_ - pensó él suspirando de alivió.

Mientras, en el mismo local, en una de las habitaciones privadas, estaban Jason y Carla, que después de beber de los humanos del local, decidieron divertirse mutuamente en privado, mientras que los demás hacían lo suyo en otras partes de Londres. Estaban en la cama de la habitación, riendo y riendo como locos, deseosos de empezar.

- Te quiero nena… - confesó él con sangre en los labios, riendo divertido y drogado.

- Y yo a ti amor mío… - coincidió ella del mismo modo.

Sin esperar mas, se empezaron a besar con deseo y desenfreno mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro con prisa. Ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa interior así que no tardaron en estar desnudos y empezar la marcha. Jason la empujo violentamente sobre la cama para tenerla tumbada y en su soplido estuvo encima de ella con las manos en cada lado de ella. Ésta tuvo los brazos estirados hacia arriba, con las piernas abierta para dejar pasar las caderas de él. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella le indicó que empezar ya, él no lo pensó dos veces. Con un empujo fuerte y violento, entro dentro de ella, y empezó el vaivén con violencia y deseo. Ella enseguida empezó a gemir con cada empujón, sentía solo pero también enorme placer, y gemía entre risas. Él disfrutaba con ello, y empezó a rugir con cada empujón, mirándola fijamente, sujetándola de las muñecas.

- ¡ahhh, uahhh! ¡ajajá! - exclamaba ella, disfrutando como nunca. - ¡Eres lo mejor Jason, si!

Jason rió al oírla, y así estuvieron durante un largo rato. Sin que ellos la notaran cerca, Ángelus les oyó desde fuera de la habitación, al otro lado de la puerta. Viendo que ellos estarían para rato allí, decidió irse de allí, y probar de encontrar el sitio por su cuenta. Entonces, cuando salio del pasillo rojo, vio sentada en una silla frente a la barra, a su prima hermana Gina. Viendo que no la había visto aún, decidió ocultarse entre la gente para observarla. Vio que estaba como aburrida tomando una copa con un liquido rojo oscuro, imagino que era vino tinto. Dedujo que ella estaba allí mientras los otros dos se divertían a solas en la habitación, y ella ahora no sabia que hacer, podría pedir un humano para tomarlo, pero no, solo estaba allí sentada y moviendo la copa en círculos aburrida.

En ese momento, Ángelus recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella la última vez, y en verdad había cambiado, ahora era mas como su padre en esas ocasiones, y eso la asustaba un poco, pero debía acostumbrarse a ello pronto, ya no era aquella hija asustada y dolida por los horrores sufridos, ahora debía cobrarlos poco a poco lo que le hicieron a ella y a sus padres. Después de un rato observando, ve que un vampiro se acerca rápidamente a Gina, se trataba de Lestat, el vampiro que fue convertido por su padre hace años, ahora estaba con el enemigo, y eso a Ángelus le daba rabia, por que deducía que él también coopero con ellos en algunas ocasión contra ella sin que se diera cuenta. Desde la distancia que estaba de ellos, Ángelus pudo escucharles sin que la vieran o sintieran allí.

- ¿Dónde están esos dos? - pregunto Lestat a Gina, viendo que Jason y Carla no estaban con ella.

- Que pregunta… - dijo ella con ironía y molesta. - Necesitaban un rato de pareja vampira a solas, mientras yo estoy aquí aburrida.

- Podías haber pedido un humano, así estarías entretenida y ocupada. - dijo Lestat.

- No estaba de humor para eso, además… una vez empiezo necesito algo mas que beber su sangre, y no tenía ganas de oír a esos dos al lado. - explicó Gina, apoyando la cabeza en una mano sobre la barra, mostrando su agobió y aburrimiento. - Vámonos de aquí, esos dos ya volverán solos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, que disfruten de la noche tanto como deseen, hasta que se cansen. - aseguro ella, poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la salida.

Sin preguntarle mas, Lestat la siguió para irse. Al salir del local, Gina estuvo caminando por la calle con paso fuerte y rápido, como cabreada por algo, y Lestat, que estaba a unos centímetros de ella supo enseguida por qué. Harta de ir entre los pesados humanos, empujándose los unos a otros para pasar, ella decidió girar a un callejón oscuro y solitario, sin ningún humano allí.

- No este tan cabreada Gina. - dijo Lestat alcanzándola en el callejón. - Ya sabes como son esos dos.

- No entiendo por qué mis padres se molestaron en convertirlos, solo son una carga. - dijo ella molesta y frustrada.

- Nunca esta de mas tener peones que sacrificar en alguna ocasión, ¿usted no lo haría así para conocer al enemigo? - dijo él con calma y humor.

- En eso tienes razón, pero es que… uf, me da rabia que me dejen sola aburrida para hacer sus cosas, haberme dicho que querían intimidad y no habría ido con ellos, me hubiera quedado con Izan en casa. - se quejo ella, soplando con fuerza una vez.

- Ahora puede estar con él, la esta esperando en casa. - dijo Lestat, poniéndose al lado de ella.

Al oír eso, la expresión de Gina cambio, de uno malhumorado y molesto, a uno sonriente y contento. Como si estuviera enamorada, se giro a Lestat con una sonrisa de amor, y esa manera de mirarlo le dio escalofríos a Lestat, ya que, era cara helada su muerta sangre, por que no iba dirigida a él, sino a Izan sin estar presente.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto hace que me espera? - pregunto ella con voz dulce y suave, que para Lestat era escalofriante.

- Esta… desde que se fue con esos dos Gina. - contestó él algo tartamudo. - Pero él es muy paciente, le espera en su habitación.

- Pues andando, no quiero hacerle esperar mas… - dijo ella, dando media vuelta para estar de espalda a él.

Cuando dejo de verle la cara feliz y sonriente, Lestat suspiro aliviado, pero enseguida tuvo que estar atento por que Gina salió volando al cielo para irse a casa con rapidez, él empezó a saltar por los tejados siguiéndola de cerca. No se molestaron en esperar a Jason y Carla, ya volverían por si solos sin problema.

Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing reinaban el silencio y tranquilidad. Yasmina estaba en una habitación que fue preparada para el bebe, que estaba al lado del de Integra, que ahora era el de Ángelus, ya que en el testamento de la rubia así lo pidió para que estuviera cerca del bebe. La licántropa estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cuna blanca, donde ahora el bebe dormía profundamente después de haber tomado su leche. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció Sirius, que al ver como Yasmina le indicaba silencio, cerró con mucho cuidado la puerta sin hacer ruido. Ella al verlo le mostró una sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie para recibirlo con un beso corto. Sirius la abrazo por la cintura para corresponderle el beso, y después observó al bebe con gracia, viendo lo mono y pequeño que era.

- Nunca he visto a un bebe tan tranquilo. - comentó él, cogiendo a Yasmina por la cintura observándolo.

- Y yo menos. - coincidió ella. - ¿Y los demás? - pregunto girando la cabeza hacia él.

- Ni idea, estarán haciendo sus cosas ahora. - contestó él pasivo, entonces se fijo que no estaba Ángelus allí. - ¿Y la ama?

- ah… recibió una llamada de Spike sobre algo que ella le pidió, así que ha ido a verle. - contestó ella con un suspiro. - No es que me guste mucho ese vampiro ingles punk, se fija demasiado en mi ama.

- ajajá, así son los hombres como él Yasmina, como lo es Lucius ¿recuerdas? - se rió Sirius, viendo lo desconfiada que era ella.

- Ya, pero Lucius no se fija tanto en Ángelus, en cambio Spike si, no me gusta. - corrigió ella molesta.

Sirius la miró de lado, viendo que en verdad estaba preocupada por Ángelus con ese tema, y era normal, muchos de los enemigos que tenían ahora veían a Ángelus como un ser deseable, y eso a Yasmina le daba rabia, ya que, el peor de todos, ya la tuvo en varias ocasiones y ella no pudo hacer nada por su ama. Entonces, Sirius la abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo entero, dejándola a ella sorprendida y paralizada. Ella quiso decir algo, pero Sirius se adelanto, hablándole en el oído.

- No te preocupes… seguro que Ángelus estará bien contigo a su lado, con todos a su lado, pero tu mas que nadie. - convenció él con firmeza. - Ya que, has sido su amiga desde hace muchos años, mas que una sierva… eres como la hermana que perdió Yasmina, no lo olvides.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yasmina sacará unas lagrimas de emoción, y avergonzada oculto su rostro en el hombro de él, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Era cierto, a pesar de los horrores ocurridos y errores cometidos, Yasmina siempre estuvo junto a Ángelus al igual que su padre, ahora ella, era la única familia que le quedaba de esa época, debía apoyarla ahora mas que nunca en sus decisiones.

- Gracias… Sirius. - agradeció ella.

- De nada… - dijo él feliz de haber ayudado.

- Una cosa mas Sirius… - dijo ella, llamando la atención de Sirius. - La ama Ángelus me pidió que hiciéramos una cosa por ella… una cosa muy importante…

Finalmente, Gina y Lestat llegaron a casa, muy lejos de Londres, cerca de una aldea abandonada, donde aún se podía oler el olor a sangre y muerte. Al aterrizar en el suelo, Gina corrió con prisa a la casa, entró sin llamar, y fue directa a su habitación, donde estaba Izan tumbado en la cama. Al verlo, fue directa a él, echándose en la cama encima de él para besarlo con impaciencia, este le correspondió el beso cogiéndola de la mandíbula con ambas manos.

- Bienvenida, - saludo Izan cuando dejo de besarla jadeando. - Veo que al enterarte has venido corriendo a mi.

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? - pregunto ella deseosa de mas.

En ese momento, Lestat también entraba, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Camino hasta entrar en una sala espaciosa, y en ella estaban Radu y Elizabeth, con una humana semidesnuda sobre ellos, llena de mordeduras y sangre, estaba como aturdida y inmóvil, mientras Radu la sujetaba de la nuca y del hombro y Elizabeth sujetaba una pierna suya para morderla por el muslo.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - pregunto Lestat riendo un poco, entrándole ganas de unirse al festín.

- En absoluto amigo mío. - dijo Elizabeth con sangre en la boca y mostrando los colmillos con ferocidad. - Acabamos de empezar a comer, y esta de hoy es una pura virgen inglesa.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - pregunto Radu, ofreciéndole la muñeca de la chica. - No te cortes, hay de sobra para los tres aún.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y con una sonrisa sarcástica, Lestat fue hacia ellos y se arrodilló frente a la cabeza de ella, entonces cogió la sueva y hermosa muñeca de la chica, blanca y rosada, libre de cualquier prenda. La chica lo miró de reojo adormecida por la perdida de sangre a Lestat, viéndolo borroso, tan débil y cansada estaba que apenas sentía el dolor de las mordeduras en su cuerpo, pero si podía sentir el sonido de su sangre siendo succionada por ellos.

- Por favor… déjenme… - suplicaba ella en susurro, sacando algunas lagrimas. - por… favor…

- shhh… - silencio Radu con delicadeza, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella, mirándola fijamente con sangre en los labios. - tranquila, muy pronto dejarás de sentir dolor y sufrimiento preciosa, tu tranquila…

Sin esperar mas, Lestat hincó los colmillos en la muñeca de ella, haciéndola quejarse en silencio, haciendo una o con la boca, arqueando un poco la espalda. La sangre enseguida goteó hacia el suelo, mientras él bebía con gusto y placer. Radu y Elizabeth también volvieron a beber su sangre por las heridas ya hechas, haciendo que la chica sintiera como su sangre salía de su cuerpo por varios sitios a la vez, hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

En ese momento, Gina estaba besando a Izan con deseo y placer, deseando que esa noche fuera para ellos solos. Izan apoyaba las manos en los costados de ella, deslizando un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta hacia arriba para acariciarle la piel con suavidad, eso a ella le encanto, dejando de besarle los labios para bajar a su cuello, empezando a desabrocharle la camisa azul marino que llevaba puesta.

De repente, Gina sintió una corazonada repentina, haciendo que se incorporara hasta estar de rodillas abiertas sobre Izan, éste desconcertado la miró, y vio en ella miedo y terror por algo que había y sentía ahora, entonces él también sintió algo, una presencia que no era de esa casa, mas bien una que conocían de antes, sobretodo Gina. Era una presencia que para ella sabía a veneno mortal, tanto que la había dejado petrificada allí, hasta que Izan se incorporó también para cogerla de los brazos y agitarla un poco para hacerla reaccionar, y lo consiguió.

- Gina tranquila… - tranquilizó él con una mirada directa y seria. - Estoy aquí contigo.

- Y también esta ella aquí… - dijo ella con voz aterrada. - Nos ha seguido a mi y a Lestat hasta aquí.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, Gina de un rápido movimiento saltó de la cama y salio de la habitación, Izan la siguió con rapidez también, en dirección a la sala donde estaban los demás. Cuando entraron allí, les vieron tomar a una humana que ya estaba muerta, su corazón había dejado de latir. Los tres habían acabado de beber, y miraron desorientados a la pareja que entro de sopetón allí.

- ¿Gina qué pasa? - pregunto Elizabeth limpiándose con la manga la sangre de los labios. - Te veo agitada.

- ¡Madre, padre, tenemos que irnos de aquí, sino…! - advertía Gina nerviosa.

- Vaya vaya… - dijo una voz detrás de ella y de Izan.

Gina y Izan dieron un giro de cintura y allí la vieron, a Ángelus de pie apoyada en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados tan tranquila, vestida con sus ropas negras parecidas a las de su padre pero mas femenina y sin mas gafas de sol negras, el pelo negro, suelto y largo hasta media espalda algo rizado, con algunos mechones por delante de los hombros y tapándole un poco la cara. Al verla, Radu, Elizabeth y Lestat se pusieron en pie, sin importar que el cuerpo de la chica cayera en seca al suelo dando un fuerte ruido del golpe.

- Mira que llevó rato aquí… y solo tu has podido sentirme… te felicito hermanita, se nota que seguimos siendo de la misma sangre. - dijo Ángelus con voz sarcástica y fría. - Uno no debería tener la guardia baja caballeros.

- Ángelus… - nombró Elizabeth asombrada, ya que, hacia tiempo que no la veía en persona.

- Elizabeth… tío… - nombro Ángelus al verlos por detrás de Gina y Izan. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero para mi parece muy poco…

Al oírla hablar de eso modo en que lo hacía, todos sintieron escalofríos, como si se les helará la muerta sangre, algo que antes nunca les había pasado con Ángelus. Izan y Gina caminaron hacia atrás hasta estar con los demás sin dejar de mirar aterrados y alertados a Ángelus, que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar sin mostrar intención de atacar a simple vista. Tal y como había explicado Gina, Ángelus ahora mostraba una aura mas maligna y asesina, igual que la de su difunto padre o incluso mas. Radu y Elizabeth pudieron ver en el rostro de algunos, a pesar del pelo que le tapaba un poco los ojos, cierta rabia y deseo de matarlo de un golpe, y era capaz de ello ahora si lo deseaba, pero no lo hacia. También pudieron ver, como una marca en el cuello, una estrella roja, brillaba con intensidad, eso lo se lo vieron ante, por lo que dedujeron que Vlad se lo puso como protección.

- Supongo… que no hace falta explicar nada ¿verdad?, Gina lo ha hecho por mi. - dijo Ángelus con seguridad.

- Sí… ya se nota que es cierto lo que dijo. - dijo Radu asombrado. - Se nota que ya no eres esa inocente vampira que era fácil de tener.

- Y eso te encanta ¿no tío? Que sea difícil tenerme en tu poder. - aseguro Ángelus con sarcasmo y diversión.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Elizabeth detrás de Radu. - ¿Ha venido a vengarte de nosotros o solo a hablar?

Ante esa pregunta, Ángelus sonrió movimiento solo la comisura con ironía. Entonces, alrededor de ellos, todos los objetos de la habitación, muebles y objetos pequeños, empezaron a levitar del suelo, dejando asombrados a todos, y Ángelus sonrió con maldad y diversión al verlos de esa manera. Unos segundos después, todo cayó de un golpe seco pero sin romperse nada, solo se sintió un pequeño temblor por ello.

- _"Asombroso, su poder a crecido enormemente, y es gracias a toda la sangre de Vlad en su cuerpo"._ - pensó Elizabeth mirando a su alrededor como todos. - _"Ella puede ser mucho mas poderosa que él… incluso ser una diosa."_

- Creerme… - empezó a decir Ángelus, llamando la atención de todos de nuevo, alerta y desconfiados. - podría hacerlo como habéis visto pero… no me parece el mejor momento… no me sentiría satisfecha haciéndolo ahora sin que estéis todos, prefiero esperar, como hicisteis vosotros conmigo.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Lestat confuso y asustado.

- Todo a su tiempo… vosotros esperasteis el momento perfecto para hacerme lo que me hicisteis, pues yo haré algo parecido… ser pacientes.

Nadie entendía nada de eso, podían sentir su oído y rencor hacia ellos, sobretodo Radu y Elizabeth, pero aún así ella no deseaba matarles en ese momento, no sabían por que. Ángelus vio la confusión en ellos y se río en bajo, entonces dejo de apoyarse en la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, alertando un poco a todos pero viendo que no iba a hacer nada se calmaron.

- Gina… - llamó Ángelus. - Yo en tu lugar dejaría de estar con ellos, te lo digo por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien? ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi? No lo parecía cuando me lanzaste lejos en el balcón hasta caer en la entrada del jardín, menos mal que Izan me cogió al vuelo, tu misma me dijiste que mi hermana había desaparecido.

- Cierto lo dije, y es la pura verdad… - afirmó ella. - He dejado de ser tu hermana mayor, como tu has dejado de ser la hermana débil y inocente de antes, para luego ser una zorra traidora, hubiese deseado que no hubieras salido de ese coma.

- Pues yo no… por que si no, me hubiera perdido ver como te has convertido en un monstruo sanguinario como tu padre y creador…

- Hay te equivocas… no fue él quién me convirtió en un monstruo… fuisteis vosotros, no… tu Gina, solamente tu. - aseguro Ángelus con una voz enfadada y monstruosa, mostrando también una mirada maligna y perversa. - Tu me has convertido en un monstruo… en una Condesa Drácula.

Gina abrió del todo los ojos al escucharla decir eso, quedando paralizada. En verdad, la mujer de negro que estaba enfrente suyo no era ya su hermana mayor, aquella que siempre la cuidaba y hacia sonreír, la que amaba por encima de todo; no, esa era la pura hija del Conde Drácula, perversa y malvada, llena de odio por todo lo que le hicieron, si fuera su hermana, no le diría esas cosas por muy rencorosa que estuviera con ella. Los demás también quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo la pareja, que nunca habían visto a una Ángelus así, cruel y mala como su padre fue en algunas ocasiones. Entonces, Izan miró preocupado a Gina y vio que estaba por derrumbarse de rodillas, por lo que la cogió con rapidez manteniéndola en pie, pero ella parecía como en trance.

- Bueno, - volvió hablar Ángelus. - Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… con permiso me retiro por ahora caballeros. - dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó Gina en alto, deteniendo a Ángelus medio girada. Ambas se miraron a los ojos. - ¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto confusa.

Ángelus ante esa pregunta rió una vez, moviendo la comisura izquierda, mirando fijamente a la vampira.

- Sir Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, actual líder de la Organización Hellsing… pero también tengo otro nombre, conocido por todos los seres de la noche; Ángelus Drakul, la Reina No-Muerta, hija de Vlad Tepes…

Con eso, ella se retiro de allí, dejando a todos boquiabiertos e inmóviles en sus lugares. Izan agito a Gina para hacerla reaccionar, pero era inútil, estaba completamente en trance… nunca espero que ella se volviera así con la muerte de su padre y esa humana, pensó que con eso ella desearía la muerte, pero paso lo contrario, deseaba la venganza eterna, una venganza que pudiera satisfacerla completamente, pudo verlo en esos ojos rojos carmesí, mas parecidos a los de su padre, fríos y monstruosos por el odio. Elizabeth también estuvo asombrada, pero en vez de sentir miedo, sintió fascinación y alegría, su deseo se había cumplido, la vampira que tanto deseaba se había convertido en una verdadera no-muerta sanguinaria y poderosa, como esperaba que pasará pronto, no le tenía miedo por su venganza hacia ella, sino que sentía mas obsesión hacia ella, deseba cogerla para tenerla bajo su poder junto a Radu, que estaba igual que ella.

- _"Esto se pone muy interesante… la princesa se ha convertido en reina, no… ¡se ha convertido en una diosa de los vampiros!"_ - pensó Elizabeth sorprendida y alegre. - _"Espero con ansias tenerte a mi lado, Ángelus Drakul… lo espero con impaciencia"._

- _"Eres increíble princesa mía… has madurado con rapidez desde que saliste de tu ataúd, ahora te deseo con mas fuerza, y seguro que Elizabeth también…"_ - pensó Radu impaciente y excitado. - _"Cumple pronto con tu venganza, por que yo te tendré en mi poder en ese momento… teniéndote en mi lecho… y así pronto verás que en verdad quieres estar con nosotros… ya lo verás Ángelus."_

En ese momento, Ángelus ya estaba bastante lejos de la casa, y cuando estuvo a la cima de una colina a la altura de la casa que estaba al otro lado, se paro y se giro a ella, mientras el viento nocturno de esa noche estrellada y oscura soplaba, haciendo que su melena negra y su gabardina se movieran a su paso. Se pudo oír el sonido de los árboles y las plantas moverse, las hojas salir volando por el viento, mientras Ángelus observaba con sus fríos ojos carmesí la casa.

- _"Elizabeth… Radu… se que ahora deseáis con mas fuerza que este en vuestro poder, eso hará que hagáis algo en mi contra… cuando lo hagáis de nuevo, os mandaré a todos de cabeza al infierno… ahora mi alma es mas libre de decidir, tanto odiar… como amar."_

Con ese pensamiento decidido, ella continuo su camino hacia el bosque oscuro, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche. En ese momento, Izan llevó a Gina a su habitación y la sentó en la cama junto a él que la abrazaba con fuerza para calmarla, pero por mas que la abrazará no dejaba de temblar de odio y miedo, empezando a llorar sangre de sus ojos.

- Gina cálmate, por favor cálmate mi amor, estoy aquí contigo no te pasara nada te lo juro, tranquila… - intenta calmar él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella. - No pienses en lo que dijo esa mujer antes, lo dijo para que estuvieras así, no dejes que consiga lo que quiere.

Gina le escucho, y tenia razón, le estaba dando mucha importancia las palabras de Ángelus de ahora y las de la otra noche ala vez, por lo que, dejo poco a poco de temblar, respiró hondo aunque no necesitara hacerlo, hasta que se calmó del todo, se separo de Izan para que viera que ahora estaba bien a simple vista, pero por dentro seguía pensando en lo ocurrido.

- Izan… ella tiene razón… yo la he convertido en lo que es. - coincidió ella resignada. - Por mucho que odie estar de acuerdo con ella ahora, debo aceptarlo.

- ¿Y te arrepientes de ello? - pregunto él a la cara.

- En parte si… mi intención era hacer que deseará la completa muerte, que deseará desaparece aunque también quisiera tenerla a nuestro poder para hacer con ella lo que quisiéramos contra su voluntad… pero mira ahora, ha pasado lo contrario, nos odia mas y es ahora mas poderosa gracias a que ha devorado a su padre, consiguiendo heredar su poder junto con el suyo propio… ni siquiera yo puedo hacerle frente ahora…

Izan la escucho, pudo sentir con esas palabras el miedo y el odio que ella sentía hacia Ángelus, la ironía en sus palabras por el error de su plan contra ella, por haber creado a un verdadero monstruo en ella. Ante eso, él volvió abrazarla, pero esta vez con ternura y consuelo, eso sorprendió a la vampira de pelo castaño oscuro.

- Deja de torturarte así mi amor… eso no te ayuda en nada, eso hace que te sientas mas inferior a ella, cuando puedes ser igual de poderosa o incluso mas… no te rindas ahora, yo y todos estamos aquí con el mismo deseo, hacer que Ángelus, la hija de Drácula, este bajo nuestro mandó, y te juro que lo haremos realidad. - aseguro él con seguridad.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? - pregunto ella, eso hizo que él se apartará de ella para cogerla por los hombros.

- ¡Por qué te conozco, y se que podrás controlarla y vencerla! Confió completamente en ti. - contestó él con firmeza. - No te rindas ante ella ahora…

Ante eso, Gina sonrió un poco con ironía, eso dejo confuso a Izan pero ella enseguida lo calmó con un beso cortó en la boca.

- Veo que al igual que mis padre y yo… también la deseas ¿verdad? - dedujo ella con ironía. - En natural, se parece un poco a mi, aunque en dos años mas mayor que yo y es muy hermosa ahora que es vampiresa.

- ¿Te molesta? - pregunto él.

- No, yo también la deseo, desde que tengo coincidencia se que la amo, no solo como hermana, sino como una mujer… y ahora que ambas somos vampiras aún mas… no me importa compartirla contigo y con padre y madre.

Con eso, Izan se rió una vez, viendo que en verdad era aterradora como los otros dos respecto a Ángelus. Estuvo por abrazarla de nuevo cuando, vio que ella estaba girada hacia la pared del fondo, donde estaba la cabecera de la cama y la mesita de noche. Ella se puso en pie y cuando se sentó junto a los cojines se inclino para poder abrir unos de los cajones de la mesita, y de ella sacó algo que tenía dentro del puño, entonces, estuvo hay inmóvil un rato, pero después se giro a Izan.

- ¿Gina, qué te pasa? - pregunto él.

- Izan… perdona pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Necesito que lo hagas por favor. - pidió ella con tono dolido, apretando el puño un poco.

Una hora después, Ángelus llegó a Londres y caminaba con calma por el jardín de Hellsing, por el camino asfaltado de la entrada. Frente a la puerta principal, la esperaba Yasmina, que la olió llegar a un kilómetro de distancia. Ella pudo ver en la mirada de Ángelus cierto vacío y tristeza, pero no quiso preguntarle por eso en ese momento. Lo único que se oía allí eran los pasos de Ángelus hacia Yasmina, lentos pero firmes. La vampira subió por la escaleras con la mirada baja, y la alzó cuando estuvo frente a Yasmina, que la recibió con una sonrisa amistosa, viendo que no iba como de costumbre, sino de negro.

- Bienvenida a casa, ama Ángela. - saludo Yasmina.

- ¿Se ha hecho lo que pedí Yasmina? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Así es ama, cuando este lista podemos empezar. - contestó la licántropa con firmeza.

Entonces, antes de poder decirle nada a Yasmina, Ángelus sintió una presencia a lo lejos, cosa que al parecer Yasmina no noto. Entonces, Ángelus con una sonrisa baja, sin que Yasmina lo viera apenas, decidió no decirle nada a su licántropa. Dio unos pasos hacia delante hasta estar al lado de Yasmina, donde se paro un momento.

- Ve con los demás, yo me iré a cambiar las ropas para la ocasión. - dijo Ángelus, entonces volvió a caminar para entrar en la casa.

- Sí ama. - afirmó Yasmina.

Ángelus subió al piso de arriba, mientras Yasmina iba corriendo en dirección a la puerta del jardín trasero. La vampira camino con paso lento hacia su habitación, ya que, alguien la esperaba allí sin que nadie mas aparte de ella notará su presencia, eso se hizo a posta para ella, eso la hizo reír en bajo. Finalmente llegó a su habitación que fue la de Integra, y abrió la puerta pudo notar una corriente de aire viniendo de la puerta del balcón abierta. Haciendo sonar los tacones de sus botas negras, Ángelus camino hacia la puerta hasta estar frente a ella, donde, sentado sobre la barandilla de piedra con naturalidad, estaba Izan esperándola, con la luna detrás de él, mostrando su silueta y haciendo que sus rojos ojos brillaran mas. Ángelus se mostró tranquila y pasiva, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- ¿Querías algo, amante de Gina? - pregunto ella fríamente. - Por qué ahora tengo un asunto que tratar.

- Solo vine a traerte algo de parte de Gina, la has dejado tan destrozada, que no se a atrevido a venir en persona. - contestó él con seriedad, sin mostrar temor hacia ella.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Él no contestó, lo que hizo fue sacar de sus ropas algo que oculto en el puño, después lo lanzó hacia ella, y esta lo cogió con vacilación. Cuando ella abrió el puño, pudo ver que era, su anillo, el anillo que su padre Alucard le dio hace tiempo, que fue robado por su tío Radu regalándolo a Gina. Al verlo de nuevo en su poder, ella se quedo callada y sorprendida, estaba en verdad contenta y feliz de tenerlo de nuevo, pero no lo mostraba. Izan se quedo mirándola fijamente, viendo como la vampira observaba atentamente el anillo con la cadena de plata, eso le hizo reírse en bajo.

- Por tu expresión diría que es un objeto muy preciado ¿verdad? - dedujo él con vacilación. - Creía que eso le pertenecía a Gina, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

- ¿Por qué me lo devuelve? - pregunto Ángelus, alzando la mirada hacia él, mostrando de nuevo su mirada fría.

Izan no contestó enseguida, lo que hizo fue ponerse en pie sobre la barandilla, entonces giro un poco la cabeza con una mano frente a su frente para ponerse una sombra en los ojos para verla bien. Miró duramente un rato a Ángelus en silencio, viendo el enorme parecido que tenía de su amada Gina, y eso le hizo gracia.

- **_"Tienes razón, ya lo no somos. No tengo por qué tener esto mas tiempo." _**- dictó él en forma de mensaje. - Ella me pidió que te dijera esto si preguntabas eso, buenas noches.

Sin decir nada mas, él saltó del balcón, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. Ángelus no se molesto en ver por donde iba, lo que hizo fue reír en bajo por el mensaje de Gina, viendo que la había vencido en esa ocasión finalmente. Entonces, dejando el anillo sobre la cama, junto a un vestido negro de luto, bastante antiguo por el aspecto que tenia, mas o menos de hace cien años y una capa negra, empezó a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta para cambiarse.

Una vez que se quito la ropa, fue al baño y allí se tomo una ducha rápida, y así su pelo se pudo rizar un poco mas, recordando aquella vez con su padre, cuando tuvo su primera vez con él para liberarla de su tío. Se seco el pelo con le secado de una pasada, y después se puso el vestido negro y el colgante con el vestido, pero antes, del cajón de la mesa, sacó una pequeña cruzo de plata, la que llevaba Integra sobre su corbatín siempre, y se la coloco en el colgante con el anillo de su padre. Una vez vestida, se puso la capa negra, larga hasta los pies, arrastrando un poco, estuvo lista. En vez de ir al jardín trasero a pie, lo que hizo fue desaparecer de la habitación para aparecer allí con los demás. Algunos se asustaron, pero otros ya estaban acostumbrados a esas apariciones por parte de Alucard.

Cuando todos vieron a Ángelus con su nueva vestimenta, quedaron sorprendidos de lo femenina que iba a pesar de lo antiguo que era el vestido, en cierto modo quería mostrarse con si fuera su madre, Mina Harker, mas bien habría sido su madre de no ser por Van Helsing y sus compañeros, pero no le dio importancia a eso. Todos los miembros importantes de Hellsing estaban allí reunidos; Ángelus, Yasmina, Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte, Sirius, Marcus y Lucius Balan. Todos iban de luto como Ángelus, menos Arthur que estaba en brazos de Yasmina. Frente a ellos, estaban Integra y Alucard, tumbados con las manos sobre su vientre sobre unas sabanas blancas, y mas adelante había una montaña de ramas y madera, como modo de hoguera.

Todo estaba preparado para el plan de Ángelus, un funeral privado para ellos solos. El jardín estaba iluminado por pequeñas velas rojas y blancas, dejando que las estrellas y la luna iluminaran mejor la escena. A un lado había un pequeño fuego, con un puñado de ramas atadas con una fina cuerda, listo para quemarlo. Todos miraron a Ángelus con seriedad y algo de pesar, y ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Sirius y Pip que ponían empezar. Con eso, los dos cogieron con cuidado los dos cuerpos inmóviles de los difuntos, y los llegaron a la cima de la montaña de madera, colocándolos con cuidado de forma que quedaran bien juntos y quietos para que no cayeran.

Una vez colocados, los dos bajaron, y volvieron con los demás que se acercaron mas a la montaña, entonces, Ángelus cogió el ramo de ramas, y acercando la punta hizo que ardiera bien. Luego, con lentitud y paciencia, acerco la llama a la montaña de madera donde estaba los cuerpos, y dejo que el fuego empezara a crecer hasta que ardiera sola. Las llamas enseguida ardieron con fuerza, alcanzando los cuerpos de Integra y Alucard que también ardieron con fuerza, dejando oír la carne crujir por el fuego. Todos observaron con dolor y tristeza como se iban convirtiendo en cenizas bajo la madera quemada, donde había un gran jarro de incienso. Nadie quito ojo de la hoguera, sobretodo Ángelus, que con el viento soplando un poco por un lado del rostro, observo como desaparecían sus padres entre las eternas llamas.

**FLASH BACK**

Ya era de día, pero el día amaneció nublado y triste. En ese momento, Ángelus entraba a la habitación de Integra, que estaba vacía, el cuerpo lo habían trasladado a otra habitación junto al cuerpo de su padre en los sótanos. La vampira entro dolida y silenciosa, mirando la cama con atención, limpia e impecable, habían quitado las sabanas manchadas de sangre para poder unas nuevas y limpias, dando un aspecto mas hermoso, pero para ella seguía siendo un lugar de tristeza y perdida. Ella camino hacia la cama, y entonces, vio sobre la mesita de noche una hoja de papel blanca doblada por la mitad que antes no estaba, seguramente las sirvientas la encontraron en la cama y decidieron dejarla allí, ya que, a la vista, se pudo ver el nombre de Ángelus escrito en el papel con tinta negra. Viendo que iba dirigido a ella, curiosa se sentó en la cama en el borde y lo cogió, lo estiro bien y empezó a leer.

**_Ángelus, _****_seguramente cuando leas esto quizás ya me haya ido…_**  
**_En esta carta esta mi última voluntad, y deseo que la hagas realidad, por mi y por tu padre, que seguramente se reunirá conmigo. En el cajón de mi mesita de noche hay unos papeles, son los documentos que justifican que eres mi hija adoptiva y tutora legal de mi hijo, también te dará derecho a ser la líder de Hellsing hasta que tu hermano sea suficientemente mayor para dirigirlo por su cuenta, pero igualmente tu serás la segunda al mandó junto a él. Te doy total libertad para ponerle nombre a mi hijo, espero que sea muy hermoso y que le identifique a él, se que elegirás uno adecuado para él Ángelus, confió en ti, como lo hace tu padre. Seguramente los miembros de la Mesa Redonda me vean como una ramera traidora por esto, pero sinceramente me importa poco lo que piensen, tu deberás asistir a las reuniones con ellos, se que el rey ya te tiene mucha confianza, por haber rescatado a sus hijos, seguro que pronto habrá mas mujeres en la Orden. Una última cosa, cuando este muerta, y si Alucard también lo esta, quisiera que hicieras algo por nosotros por última vez, te lo pido de corazón… no dejes que me entierren en el cementerio junto a los demás, alejándome de Alucard de esa forma, haz que podamos irnos juntos al otro lado, donde quiera que sea, no me importa la forma en como lo hagas, pero hazlo, te lo suplicó… hija mía. Seguramente el rey te pida explicaciones, de eso te dejo a ti, pero seguro que cuando se lo expliques lo entenderá, él es igual que su madre. Quizás Seras, Pip y los demás también quieran saber los motivos, lo entiendo, ellos deben saber de todo, pero eso es decisión tuya ahora, y mi hijo… no se que pedirte sobre esto con él, da igual lo que le explicarás, estaría dolido, pero te pido que no le dejes olvidarse de nosotros, explícale cosas de nosotros, de mi y su padre, para que nos conozca._**  
**_Con eso ya lo he dicho todo sobre mi, y respeto a tu venganza, se que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión, ni deseo eso conociendo a esos monstruos, tengo la sensación de que harán otra jugada, por eso espero que protejas a tu hermano y a todos, ahora deberás cargar con todo, y entiendo como te sentirás, pero se que podrás con todo, tengo fe en ello. Te quiero al igual que tu padre te quiere a ti, y te deseo felicidad aunque parezca imposible ahora. Adiós._**

Cuando acabo de leer la carta, Ángelus ya estaba llorando de emoción y tristeza, cayéndole lagrimas de sangre sobre la carta, pero enseguida se las limpio con la manga. Vio que era carta era como un testamento hacia ella, y decidida quiso cumplir con lo pedido en ella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ángelus había cumplido la mayor parte de lo pedido en el testamento, solo debía cumplir con el resto a su tiempo. Se pudo oír como Seras no podía evitar mas las ganas de derrumbarse de rodillas al suelo echándose a llorar a brotes, Pip se arrodilló junto a ella para abrazarla y consolarla, los tres hermanos estuvieron observando las llamas, también algo dolidos por la perdida, no conocieron mucho a Integra y Alucard, pero sabían que fueron muy importantes para su ama y los demás, que estaban desconsolados. Arthur también se echo a llorar en los brazos de Yasmina, ésta intento calmarlo pero era inútil, era normal, sentía como sus padres estaban allí, desapareciendo para siempre de sus vidas.

Al oírlo llorar, Ángelus fue hacia él para pedirle a Yasmina que le dejará cogerlo, ella así lo hizo y con cuidado se lo dio. El bebe no dejo de llorar a pesar de estar en brazos de su hermana, y ella lo entendió, también tenía hagas de llorar, pero quiso guardarlas, ya que, también sentía un profundo odio hacia aquellos que los mataron a traición, matando a la madre de ese bebe, sin darle la oportunidad de conocerla, eso a la vampira morena le dio una rabia enrome, pero debía aguantar las ganas de ir a matarlos, para primero cuidar de su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? - exclamo Lucius.

Todos lo miraron, y vieron que miraba hacia arriba, cuando todos hicieron lo mismo, quedaron sorprendidos con los que vieron. Una gran bandada de murciélagos revoloteaban cerca de la hoguera, sin parecer tener miedo al fuego, eso nunca se veía en ellos. Todos estaban asombrados por ese comportamiento, menos Ángelus que lo observaba sería y irónica, ya que, sabia perfectamente por que hacían eso, notaron que el Rey No-Muerto finalmente había dejado de existir. Al ver a los murciélagos, Arthur dejo de llorar a gritos, mirando curiosos a esos extraños animales alados de color negro volando alrededor del fuego que poco a poco se iba apagando solo. En ese momento, Yasmina se acerco a Ángelus por detrás, sin dejar de mirar a la hoguera con seriedad y tristeza, hasta que se puso al lado de la vampira morena.

- Ama… ¿todo a terminado ya? - pregunto ella sin mirarla.

- No Yasmina, no… - negó Ángelus en susurro y con odio controlado. - Esto es solo el principio…

Cuando dijo eso, con una mano libre cogió de su pecho el colgante, donde, había tres objetos cogidos de la cadena de plata; la cruz de plata, y los dos anillos de los Drakul, el de ella y el de su padre. Sabia que la batalla no sería fácil, pero lucharía hasta el final para acabar con esa pesadilla que estaba durando demasiado tiempo, sobretodo para ella, que ha durando durante casi toda su vida como vampiresa, como hija del Conde Drácula.

En ese momento, Gina había salido de su habitación para ir con lentitud a la sala donde estaban sus padres. Al estar allí los encontró solos, sin el cuerpo y sin Lestat. Tenían pinta de estar esperándola, y así era, con una mano extendida, Elizabeth le pidió que se sentará con ellos. Ella con un rostro de culpabilidad y miedo, camino hacia ellos, y con cuidado se sentó en medio de ellos, Radu y Elizabeth estaba sentados de lado hacia ella, con un brazo sobre el respaldo con vacilación.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hija mía? - pregunto Elizabeth con su voz felina pero preocupada. - ¿Te ha dolido las palabras de Ángelus?

- Si… y es algo que no entiendo, yo que la odiaba tanto, nunca espere sentir este dolor que me ha dado… - dijo ella confusa y dolida. - Ella ya ha dejado de ser mi hermana por completo… ahora es un monstruo como su creador, no quiero volver a verla de ese modo.

- Te entiendo hija… - dijo Radu, pasando su brazo por detrás de ella para hacer que se apoyará sobre su hombro de lado. - Tu te esperabas otra cosa que ese plan que tenia contra ella, parece que paso lo contrario…

- ¿Estáis enfadados por lo que he hecho? - pregunto ella sintiendo culpa. - He hecho que sea imposible tenerla bajo nuestro control.

- ¡No, no! - exclamó Elizabeth, acercándose mas a ella. - Por supuesto que no mi amor, no pienses eso. - pidió ella con sinceridad, apartándole en pelo.

- Dudo que sea imposible tenerla hija mía, solo es un poco mas complicado ahora, pero seguro que en algún momento de debilidad podremos aprovecharnos… además, en el fondo deseábamos que fuera así, poderosa y única, ahora que tiene la sangre y el poder de su padre y creador, es mas deseable que nunca, y todo gracias a ti. - explicó Radu con seguridad, halagando a la castaña.

- ¿E-En serio? - pregunto ella, mirando primero a Radu y después a Elizabeth insegura.

- ¡Por supuesto cariño! - dijo Elizabeth con seguridad, dándole un beso en la frente. - No te culpes de ese modo, gracias a tu plan ella ha madurado con suma rapidez, justo lo que queríamos.

- Ahora será mas interesante y emocionante intentar tenerla, aunque mas cueste mas ganas tendremos de divertirnos con ella. - comentó Radu entre risas e impaciente. - Solo con pensarlo se me pone muy dura.

- Ya somos muchos con estamos igual querido, ¿tu no Gina? - pregunto la vampira, mirando de nuevo a Gina.

Gina no contestó enseguida, lo pensó un poco. En verdad, ellos tenían razón, ahora ella era poderosa, pero también mas deseosa, a ellos les gustaba que tuviera mas poder, así podrían hacer muchas cosas en el mundo a sus pies. Al igual que ellos, ella también la deseaba, como Izan y Lestat, aunque el último no contaba mucho en ese grupo.

- La verdad es que si, aunque me de un poco de miedo ahora. - confesó ella algo avergonzada.

- Es normal cariño, a todos nos ha asustado con su aparición. - entendió Elizabeth, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad y ternura. - De momento la dejaremos estar un tiempo, mientras ella hace sus cosas en esa Organización de caza-vampiros.

- Será divertido enfrentarse a ella para conseguirla. - dijo Radu mas para si mismo que a ellas. - Esto acaba de empezar, princesa No-Muerta Ángelus Drakul, deseo que muy pronto nos volvamos a ver.

Con eso, él sentenció la batalla contra su sobrina, deseando impaciente tenerla entre sus brazos, tomar de nuevo su pura y única sangre, tenerla debajo suyo en su lecho suplicando por su existencia, eso a él le ponía la carne de gallina de la emoción y excitación. Elizabeth y Gina lo miraron sonriendo, estando de acuerdo con él. En ese momento Jason y Carla, acompañados casualmente de las tres hermanas, entraron en la sala, y vieron a esos tres, curiosos por la caras que tenían. Entonces, Radu decidió explicarles lo nuevo, y lo que pasaría a partir de esa noche de luna llena, que para ellos, los vampiros, estaba tenido de rojo sangre por el nacimiento de la nueva reina de los No-Muertos, no, por la posible diosa de los vampiros.

**FIN**

**_Y con esto, doy por finalizada esta historia, llena de emociones fuertes (sobretodo por el sexo, pido perdón para aquellos que les haya parecido muy fuerte eso jeje) amor, humor, comedia (no mucha) y tragedias, sobretodo tragedias... con esto acabo esta historia, pero puede que haga una continuación a parte, si quereís claro, pero creo que de todas formas la haré, ya la tengo en mente jeje._**

**_P.D. Puede que los primeros cinco capítulos los cambie para hacerlos mas largos y mejor, ahy algunos que dicen que esta muy... visto, por eso voy a cambiarlos pero no mucho, además... nos los mas cortos comparando el resto, tener paciencia y esperar a que los haga._**

**_HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA! YA OS VERÉ EN OTRO FANTIC! BUENA SUERTE CON LOS VUESTROS Y FELIZ VERANO, AUNQUE ESTA UN POCO LLUVIOSO AHORA JEJE!_**


	42. Extra Un Justo Castigo

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, queridos lectores de este fic que tanto exitó a tenido jejejeje. A pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminé este fic, y desde entonces he estado ocupada. Esta pagina a cambiado mucho, y ahora se puede ver los lectores que han puesto este fic como favorito jeje, antes no se podía ver. En fin, he vuelto para poder un capítulo extra que se me ha ocurrido hace poco. Se que terminé este fic, pero no esta de más poner uno más, digo yo jejejeje. En fin, que disfrutéis.**_

**Capítulo Extra: Un Justo Castigo**

**_Año 1859. Transilvania, Rumania._**

La paz volvía a reinar en el Castillo Drácula, o al menos eso parecía de momento. Había pasado un década desde que Radu secuestrará a Ángelus y la violará, para suerte de la joven princesa, su padre Drácula la ayudo con la única solución posible; ser su amante para protegerla de ese demonio que pensaba tenerla como esposa. Desde entonces que padre e hija se acuestan juntos a menudo, y se acostumbraron con el tiempo. Las Tres Hermanas no soportaban ese trato especial, y deseaban vengarse.

Cuando las tres pensaban un modo de vengarse de su odiosa hermanastra, se les presento la solución en sus narices.

Una noche, Verona vigilaba de cerca a Ángelus para conocer su rutina y tenderle una nueva trampa, y al vigilarla descubrió algo que no esperaba ver; Ángelus se reunía en secreto con un humano que no era sirviente suyo ni gitano rumano. El chico era joven con pelo rubio castaño y ojos marrones, claramente no eran los rasgos habituales de gente de Rumania. La princesa se hizo amiga de un humano que no era de allí, y al parecer ese humano sabía que ella era vampira de sobra.

- Jo jo jo... - se rió Verona bajo las manos para que la vampira no la oyera. - _"No puedo creerlo... ¡Que suerte tenemos!"_

Sin esperar más, regreso al castillo para contárselo a sus hermanas. Mientras, Ángelus y ese misterioso amigo suyo bajaban por la montaña hasta llegar a un terreno despejado y plano donde florecían unas hermosas flores. De día debían ser más hermosas.

- Gracias por venir a verme, de verdad. - agradeció Ángelus, sincera y contenta. - Se que debe ser complicado, y peligroso venir a verme aquí por las noches.

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme solo. - aseguro ese joven mientras estaba de cuquillas en el suelo mirando las plantas. - Por mucho que hablen mal de estos bosques, yo los veo fascinantes.

- Pues debes ser el único. La gente de aquí, o es supersticiosa y evita venir, o es seguidora de mi padre y vive lejos de esa gente.

- Ya lo imagino...

- ¿De verdad que no tienes miedo de mi? ¿De lo que soy y de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer? - pregunto Ángelus sorprendida e incrédula. Su amigo la miró, estaban a la misma altura ahora. - Soy una vampira, un demonio bebedor de sangre... una asesina.

- No lo eres... - negó ese chico con seguridad. - De serlo... no me habrías protegido de esos hombres que me atacaron en los caminos que querían matarme después de robarme todo. De ser como tu dices habrías ignorado eso y te habrías marchado.

- Podría haberte matado como a ellos para alimentarme... lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no fue así. Me ayudaste a volver a la aldea más cercana para regresar con los míos. Te debo mi vida.

- ¡No me debes eso! - exclamó Ángelus en alto. El chico dio un brincó al verla así. Ella se giró de espaldas. - No quiero... que pienses eso. No quiero que me devuelvas nada, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Esta bien, esta bien... - entendió él con las manos en alto. Comprendió que a la vampira no le gustaban esas cosas. - Bueno, ¿que quieres hacer ahora? ¿Hay algún sitio que vayas a enseñarme o ya no hay más?

- ¿Quieres ver más? - pregunto Ángelus más calmada, sorprendida de ese chico humano extranjero. - ¿No has tenido bastante todavía?

- Estas tierras tienen muchos lugares secretos que la gente no suele ver a menudo. Quiero verlo todo. - dijo él con emoción.

- Eres un humano extraño...

- Serás que nunca has conocido a un italiano que sabe hablar tu idioma. - dijo él con humor y una sonrisa.

Ángelus mostró una sincera sonrisa por ese humor contagioso de su amigo italiano. Era el primer amigo humano que tenía en ese largo siglo que tenía como vampira. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le parecía mucho tiempo, seguía viéndose como antes, pero con las cosas sucedidas desde que conoció a su padre, se ve de otra forma. Claramente había pasado más de un siglo desde que dejo de ser humana, pero no sentía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Era normal pensar así si era una vampira.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto él chico con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, empezando a aburrirse.

- Espera, dejame pensar un poco... - pidió la morena meditando un poco. - Hemos ido a tantos sitios que...

- Yo os puedo decir uno.

Ángelus se giró sobresaltada, y para sorpresa suya y de su amigo humano, Aleera y sus hermanas estaban presentes ante ellos, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza sin rodeos. Pero, no estaban solas, y Ángelus quedo de piedra, temblando como una hoja, al ver quien las acompañaba con cara de estar sumamente molesto. Su padre, Vlad Drácula, también estaba allí.

- Pa... Padre... - nombró ella tartamudeando, el chico la escucho y quedo sorprendido. - Pero, ¿Qué...?

- Esto si que es increíble... - dijo Aleera sentada sobre una enorme roca, presumiendo de sus piernas desnudas. - Que la misma princesa se haga un amigo humano... a espaldas de su mismo padre, el rey. Verlo para creerlo, ¿verdad chicas?

- Desde luego. - dijo Marhiska, Verona asintió sonriente.

Vlad no dijo nada, pero su aura ya lo decía todo. Estaba muy enfadado por ese acto a sus espaldas, su propia hija escondiendo tal amistad con un mortal sin su consentimiento, y más extranjero. Ángelus no sabía que hacer, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus piernas estaban como pegadas al suelo sin poder despejarlas. Por primera vez, sentía odio por sus hermanastras, odio por haberse chivado de esto a su padre sin pedir explicaciones antes. Ahora entendía que en verdad estaban celosas de ella.

- Ángelus, - llamó Vlad, está se estremeció un poco. - ¿Qué significa esto?

- Ehm... esto, yo... - intento decir ella, pero su voz le temblaba demasiado.

- ¡¿Qué va ser?! - pregunto Marhiska en alto y sin rodeos. - La princesita es una traidora en toda regla. Le ha engañado.

- Marhiska...

- ¿Si?

La rubia recibió un golpe en toda la cara y fue lanzada lejos hasta chocar contra una pared rocosa. Las rocas explotaron al estrellarse contra ellas, y cayeron sobre la rubia. Todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Vlad, el que provocó el golpe sin moverse. La vampira rubia no tardo en salir entre las rocas, pero estaba llena de magulladuras y heridas por todo el cuerpo, y sus ropas rotas y manchadas de sangre. Confusa miró a su mano mientras sus hermanas temblaban de miedo por ese poder. El vampiro la miraba.

- No vuelvas a hablar sin mi permiso, ¿entendido? - amenazó él, cruel y despiadado como nunca se le había visto con ella.

- En... entendido. - acató ella temblando de miedo. - No lo volveré hacer. - Vlad sonrió por un lado satisfecho.

- Padre...

Ángelus estaba sorprendida, pero entendía porqué lo hizo. Estaba demasiado molesto como para tolerar tales actos por parte de sus siervas más molestas. Entonces, el vampiro volvió a mirar a su hija, y en un pestañeo se plantó delante de ella, dejando de piedra a todos y a Ángelus también.

- Tu y yo... hablaremos a solas.

Sin decir nada más, el vampiro le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Ángelus se inclinó hacía delante con expresión de dolor, pero no gritó. Sacó saliva, pero al instante quedo inconsciente en brazos de su padre. Esté la cargó en sus brazos sin esfuerzo. Mientras, las vampiras y ese humano quedaron de piedra, más el humano que estaba justo delante de ese vampiro.

- Vosotras, - llamó Vlad a las vampiras. - apresar a este humano.

Aleera y Verona acataron sus ordenes sin cuestionarlas ni hacer nada más que eso. No quería cabrearle más de lo que estaba ya. El humano se resistió pero fue inútil, esas mujeres hermosa y atractivas eran muy fuertes. Al final dejo que lo llevaran consigo.

- Ugh...

Ángelus recobraba la conciencia algo dolorida, y se incorporó con cuidado, ya que sentía dolor en su vientre por el golpe sufrido. Al aclarar la vista se vio en una habitación del castillo, en sus aposentos. Su padre estaba sentado en una silla muy cerca de ella, sentado de brazos y piernas cruzadas con cara de mal humor, pero no tan cabreado como antes.

- Veo que has despertado antes de lo que pensaba. - comentó él con ironía. - Eres muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto ella confusa. - ¿Dónde está Andreas?

- No tienes que preocuparte por ese humano extranjero. - aseguro Vlad poniéndose en pie y caminar hacía ella. Ángelus vio que mostraba una mirada fría y molesta, trago saliva. - Ahora mismo... deberías preocuparte por ti, más que por él.

- Padre... yo...

- ¿Porqué me has engañado así, eh? - pregunto él plantado ante ella, mirándola desde arriba. Ángelus aguantaba el temblor de su cuerpo. - ¿En qué estabas pensando con todo esto? Con todo lo que hecho por ti, y me lo pagas así...

- Padre, yo... no quería engañarte así, de verdad. - aseguro ella intentando explicarse. Quiso ponerse en pie pero su padre se lo impidió empujándola de nuevo para estar sentada. - Yo solo... conocí a ese humano en un camino y...

- No quiero oír excusas...

- ¿Eh?

- No pienso pasar por alto esto con tus argumentos y disculpas... Esta vez no.

Acto seguido, Ángelus fue tumbada en la cama sin poder reaccionar. Su padre se sentó sobre sus piernas impidiendo que pudiera huir, y mantuvo sus manos juntas y bien sujetas por encima de su cabeza contra la cama para luego atacarlas con una cinta de pelo negra. Ángelus estaba petrificada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba claro que su padre estaba muy enfadado con ella, y pensaba castigarla por primera vez en los años que llevaban juntos.

- ¡Pa-Padre, espera! ¡Detente! - rogaba ella ruborizada por como iba todo. Su padre no la escuchaba. - ¡Basta, por favor...!

Harto de escucharla, Vlad la beso en los labios a la fuerza, cogiéndola del rostro para impedir que girará la cabeza. Ángelus cerró los ojos avergonzada, pero no negó que ese beso, como era ya habitual, fuera apasionado y sensual. Acabo correspondiéndole. De repente, alguien picó dos veces a la puerta, y Ángelus se estremeció al instante.

- ¿Mi señora Ángelus? - llamó la voz de Yasmina al otro lado de la puerta. - ¿Está hay?

-_ "¡Yasmina...!"_

- Vengo para saber si necesita algo. - informó la licántropa sin abrir la puerta. - ¿Está usted hay? ¿Mi señora?

Vlad dejo de besarla para incorporarse y mirar hacía la puerta. Ni él ni Ángelus dijeron nada, y la licántropa espero.

- Quizás... no este aquí. - pensó la chica en voz alta. - Que extraño... juraría que la he oído.

Vlad miró de reojo a su hija, y vio que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior entre temblores. El vampiro tuvo claro que la chica no quería que su mejor guardiana la viera en esas circunstancias tan embarazosas. Entonces, Vlad agarró violentamente a Ángelus y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Ella evitó por todos los medios a gritar. Sin hacer mucho ruido, la pareja se desplazó hasta la puerta, y allí Vlad apoyó a Ángelus de espaldas a él, y la tuvo entre su cuerpo y la puerta mientras sujetaba sus manos en alto contra la puerta cerrada con llave. Ángelus no tardó en adivinar las intenciones de su padre. No quería que le hiciera eso con Yasmina allí, pero sabiendo lo enfadado que estaba imagino que no le quedaba otra. Como temió, su padre la tomó allí mismo por detrás, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no delatar la situación real.

- ¿Yasmina? - llamó la morena disimulando naturalidad.

- ¡Mi señora! - exclamó contenta Yasmina al oírla.

- Perdona, pero estaba dándome un baño... - se excuso Ángelus mientras su padre la embestía con suavidad. La excitación empezaba a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. - Ah... ¿Qué quieres?

- Venía para saber si necesitaba algo.

- Pues... ah... Ahora mismo no. - aseguro ella ruborizada mientras sentía como su padre la iba desnudando con las manos. Sentía como sus senos eran acariciados bajos sus ropas. Esa sensación la hacía estremecer más y más. - No... necesito... nada...

- ¿Mi señora? ¿Le pasa algo? - pregunto Yasmina extrañada por el tono de su voz. Ángelus se puso más nerviosa. - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Llamó a alguien? ¿A su padre, quizás?

Vlad se rió en bajo al oír su nombre. No sabía nada de nada de lo que pasaba ante sus narices al otro lado de la puerta gracias a su poder. La loba todavía era una principiante en ese mundo de seres sobrenaturales. Ángelus agradecía eso, ya que no le gustaba un pelo imaginar que Yasmina estuviera al tanto de esos hábitos entre padre e hija por muy vampiros que fueran.

- ¡No hace falta! - aseguro la morena volviendo a sonar normal. Vlad dejo de moverse un momento. - Solo estoy un poco cansada esta noche. Voy a tomar un descanso. Puedes marcharte.

- ¿Está segura? ¿No quiere que me quede con usted? - pregunto Yasmina insegura y preocupada por su ama.

- No hace falta, de verdad. Estoy bien sola hoy. - aseguro Ángelus con seriedad. - Puedes descansar por hoy.

- Entendido. Que descanse.

Los vampiros oyeron como la chica loba se marchaba por el pasillo hasta dejar de oírse. Ángelus suspiro aliviada mientras Vlad agudizaba el oído un poco.

- Ya se fue. - aseguro él. - ¿Porqué no le has querido decir nada de esto?

- Ella... no tiene porqué saber esto. No quiero... que piense mal de mi.

- Je, en eso nunca cambias...

El vampiro la arrastro de nuevo a la cama donde la acabo de desnudar hasta tenerla sin prenda alguna a sus pies. Él se quitó la camisa blanca a los ojos de ella. Ángelus no se movió de su sitio para mostrarse dócil ante él por haberle engañado así. El vampiro no tardo en seguir con su castigo, la sedujo por todo los rincones de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia. Aunque tuviera las manos libres, Ángelus no se hubiese resistido. Ella acabo aceptado ese castigo que la estaba atormentado por dentro.

- Dime que pare. Suplicame. - le decía él contemplándola. - Suplica por mi perdón.

- Ugh...

- Si no lo haces... todos y cada uno de los lados... de tu cuerpo... estarán bajo mis ordenes.

Mientras decía eso, Vlad lamía el pecho de la chica a gusto, haciéndola estremecer pero sin hacerla gemir una sola vez. Solo conseguía hacer que llorará y se pusiera roja por la excitación. Entonces, paso a algo más intenso. Ante los ojos de ella, fue abriendo sus piernas para tener su intimidad a la vista. Ángelus gimió avergonzada, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. Con la cabeza girada y los ojos cerrados, sintió como las grandes manos de su padre tocaba y excitaba esa zona intima hasta hacerla estallar y mojarse allí abajo. Al hacer eso ella jadeo agotada y avergonzada.

- Ya estas al limite. - comentó Vlad estando entre las piernas de ella. Con la mano en alto mostró algo liquido y pegajoso. - ¿Tanto te gusta ser mi juguete privado?

- Ugh... ¡Ah...!

Vlad la cogió y la puso de cuatro patas en la cama con él de rodillas detrás suyo, sujetándola por las cintura pero apoyado sobre la espalda de ella, rozando la cicatriz que tenía de por siempre. Ángelus se quejo por la brutalidad, pero aguanto como pudo el no gritar ni gemir. Entonces, notó algo duro que penetraba entre sus piernas con fuerza, haciéndole daño.

- ¡N-No...!

- Relajate.

Vlad la poseyó en esa postura tan embarazosa para Ángelus, aún así se resignó y sintió como el miembro de su padre entraba hasta el fondo, sintiéndolo duro y demasiado grande para ella. Ese dolor placentero no la dejo gritar, solo gimió afónica mientras oía desde detrás de sus oídos como su padre jadeaba por el esfuerzo que también hacía. El sudor de ambos ya se notaba nada más empezar con ese rito. Vlad la embistió un par de veces con fuerza, y con eso ella se relajo automáticamente al placer.

- Dime que no es verdad... - pidió él entre gemidos. Ángelus entendió a que se refería pero no dijo nada. Entonces, Vlad paseo su mano por la garganta de la chica hasta llegar a la mandíbula y subiendo. - Dime que no has sido capaz de engañarme así... - Ángelus lloraba, pero no era solo por el placer. La mano de Vlad se detuvo en los labios de ella, y se abrieron paso para entrar en su boca y hacerla babear y echar la cabeza hacía atrás hasta tener el rostro del vampiro al lado. - Solo así te perdonaré.

- Ugh... uhm...

Ángelus no dijo nada ni rechazó nada, simplemente se dejo hacer hasta que acabó rendida en la cama a la vista del vampiro. Él se desahogó con ella por sentirse engañado por algo tan estúpido. No le molestaba que hubiese hecho un amigo humano extranjero. Odiaba que su propia hija le ocultará cosas también, cuando deseaba que no hubiera secretos entre ellos. Al verla hecha polvo, encogida y con algunos moratones en el cuerpo por los agarres, Vlad la cubrió con su camisa, entonces ella abrió un poco los ojos.

- Lo... siento... - susurró ella, Vlad se sorprendió. - Lo siento mucho... yo... no quise ocultarte nada de esto...

- Entonces, ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada de ese humano? - pregunto él sentado junto a ella. - ¿Porqué han tenido que ser ellas?

- No sabía... como decirte que salir del castillo sin nadie acompañándome, y que... por casualidad salve a ese humano de unos ladrones que iban a matarle. No sabía si te lo tomarías bien eso... de ir salvando a humanos... cuando nos alimentamos de ellos.

Vlad abrió más los ojos, sorprendidos de esa respuesta. Entonces suspiró hasta desinflarse y reír un poco divertido. Ángelus lo miró confundida, parpadeando un par de veces.

- Y yo pensando que ese humano era tu amante o algo así... Tanto enfado para nada. - dijo él con ironía, con la mano en su rostro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Amante? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada y sonrojada. - ¡¿Pensabas que Andreas era mi amante?!

- Pues mira, si. - afirmó él con una sonrisa inocente. - Pero ya veo que no era nada de eso. Que solo eras su salvadora...

- Si, claro que solo era eso. - dijo ella ofendida, cubriéndose con la camisa de su padre. - Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer eso.

- ¿El qué?

- Tener a alguien a mi lado... ocupando Ese lugar.

En ese momento, Vlad pudo ver como la tristeza se dibujaba en la cara de Ángelus. El rey vampiro sabía de que estaba hablando su hija; del humano que amo, y que mato con sus propias manos con tal de vengar la muerte de su familia. A pesar de lo que paso, Ángelus seguía amando a ese humano llamado James. Ese recuerdo hizo que lamentará haber pensado mal de ella y de ese amigo que conoció de casualidad en los caminos. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y al final Ángelus se tumbo envuelta por la camisa blanca de su padre, con las piernas encogidas hacía delante hasta tocar el pecho. Vlad la miró apenado.

- Lo siento... No debí dudar así de ti. - se disculpo él. Ángelus lo miró de reojo. - Es que... estaba preocupado por ti, solo eso.

- Hmm... - exclamó ella moviéndose un poco sobre la cama. Vlad la miró, la veía cansada. - ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Ya sabes porqué... - contestó él mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y besaba su hombro con ternura. Ella se giró hasta estar tumbada boca arriba mirando a su padre. - No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por ese infierno... nunca más.

- Padre...

- Hoy he aprendido mucho con esto. - confesó él sonando sincero, como nunca se vio al Rey No-Muerto Drácula. - Decir las cosas a la cara tal y como son hacen que uno se haga conocer mejor.

- ¿Eh?

Ángelus no logró entender del todo lo que quiso decir su padre, y tampoco pudo preguntarle. Su padre volvió a seducirla con besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez con más suavidad y ternura. Ángelus no se resistió a nada, simplemente se dejo llevar por su padre de nuevo hasta quedar dormida en sus brazos, sudada y agotada totalmente.

Al día siguiente, Vlad le contó a Ángelus lo ocurrido con Andreas. Simplemente lo dejo marchar tras manipularle los recuerdos. Al estar convencido de que ese humano era amante de Ángelus, estuvo a punto de matarle por enojo y furia, pero se lo pensó mejor y lo dejo marchar sin ningún rasguño. Ángelus lamentó que ese "amigo" que hizo no la recordará nunca, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ese extranjero que apenas volvería por Rumania en ese tiempos tan revoltosos por los humanos.

Yasmina no se enteró de nada, ni Ángelus ni Vlad sacaron el tema. Y las tres hermanas estaban molestas por no haber podido probas a ese extranjero tan amigo de su odiosa hermanastras Ángelus. Habían celebrado el castigo de la princesa, pero después supieron que padre e hija hicieron las paces tras explicar lo ocurrido. Su intento por ver humillada a Ángelus fracaso.

Con eso terminaba una nueva aventura de la princesa de los vampiros. Pero, ni ella ni el resto sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir...

_**Muchas gracias por leer este extra, espero que no haya sido demasiado fuerte para vosotros jejejeje. Nos vemos. **_


End file.
